Senshi Continuum
by JNaegi
Summary: Crystal Tokyo has been established. Years have passed until a revivied Queen Beryl strikes with Hazama and various enemies. Allies help prevent the attempted invasion but how will some deal with a past hidden from them? Dimensional travel, adventure and even love will occur for the Senshi in an attempt to save the ones they care about.
1. The End of Crystal Tokyo?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story or song. They belong to their respective companies.**

**Hello everyone! This is my very first story that I decided to do. **

**It took me awhile to get my butt in gear and finally decided to do this. This is the first chapter and how long this story will be…well I haven't decided yet but I will see this story through. **

**I don't have anything else to say but hope you enjoy this first chapter of Senshi Continuum. **

**This story is a Sailor Moon/Blazblue/FF VII/Fate Stay Night/Inuyasha crossover but the Inuyasha part won't happen for a while. **

**Time wise Sailor Moon takes place in the 30****th**** century, Usagi is the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and it's already been 200 years. But on a particular day it all comes crashing down. **

**Who could have done this? You'll have to wait and see. So I'll stop talking so you can start reading! **

**Update (3-24-12)**

**I have changed the dialogue between Cloud and Venus a bit to coincide with chapter 5. Should there be anything else I will make necessary changes.**

**Update (8-11-12)**

**I am going on a purge and editing some words and sentences in this story. So the word count will change but I don't think anyone pays any attention to it but whatever.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**The End of Crystal Tokyo?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Tokyo 30th Century<strong>

This story takes place in the future of Tokyo known as Crystal Tokyo where a group of young heroines ushered in peace and tranquility.

They were known as the Sailor Senshi back in the day and they protected their world and universe from any enemy that threatened the world.

The Sailor Senshi are a group of five teenage girls, at first, who fought for love and justice. Sailor Moon leads them, along with being the Princess of the Moon.

In Sailor Moon's past life, she used to go by Princess Serenity and heir to the moon kingdom. The kingdom held a special treasure called the Silver Crystal. The crystal is a majestic gem that has a lot of power and can grant miracles, like reviving a planet or saving a life but at the cost of one's life.

Her Mother, Queen Serenity the first, was matriarch to the Silver Millennium, a Golden Age of peace. The crystal can only be used by Queen Serenity's family, royal descendant's of the moon.

Princess Serenity's guardians are Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. The four Senshi are respective royalty on their own planets as well, but majority of their time was protecting Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity fell in love with a young man on earth named Endymion but because he was from earth and she was a princess from the moon their love was forbidden by the gods.

Than one day an evil being named Metalia, a mass of dark energy, took control of a woman named Beryl, who had an unrequited love for Endymion, convinced Endymion's loyal guard the Shitennou and the people of earth to start a war against the Moon Kingdom.

When that happened the Senshi tried to defend the Moon Kingdom but they lost their lives in the battle. Endymion came to help as well but lost his life as well. When Princess Serenity saw her lover die in front of her eyes, she committed suicide.

Queen Serenity then sealed Metalia and the evil forces in the Silver Crystal. With the last of her strength she sent her daughter and her court for a new life on earth in the future.

Than one day Usagi Tsukino; the princess's reincarnation, helped a black cat with a crescent-shaped moon on her forehead named Luna. The cat got bullied by a group of young boys until she stopped them.

After the incident the cat talked and told Usagi of her destiny of being a Solider of love and justice, Sailor Moon who needed to stop the evil forces from getting the silver crystal and find her allies; Sailor Mercury (Ami Mizuno), Mars (Rei Hino), Jupiter (Makoto Kino) and Venus (Minako Aino).

Sailor Moon found all her allies and discovered she was the princess of the Moon Kingdom and found her love Endymion; who was Mamoru Chiba who she couldn't stand at first but both fell in love and got the crystal. They stopped Beryl's ambition and got rid of Metalia.

Along the way, they discovered that Usagi was going to usher in a 'Second Golden' age known as Crystal Tokyo and the Senshi would be ascending to their thrones on their respective planets. She and Mamoru would also be the parents to a girl named after Usagi and making her heiress to that newly established kingdom.

They soon discovered other evils and stopped them as well. Along the way they discovered more Senshi by the names of Sailor Uranus (Haruka Tenoh), Neptune (Michiru Kaioh), Pluto (Setsuna Meioh) and Saturn (Hotaru Tomoe), who are the 'Outer Senshi'; one's who protect the earth from outside forces and have different ideals from the Inner Senshi; Venus and the others but are still loyal to Usagi.

After the last battle with Sailor Galixia; the self-proclaimed strongest Senshi, and learning of the 'Sailor Wars' they returned to their normal lives as young girls living there mundane lives and accomplishing dreams before their ultimate destiny took hold of them.

Due to unforeseen circumstances the planet earth went through a second Ice Age and the people of earth went into a deep, deep sleep.

When the beginning of the 30th century happened Usagi Tsukino known as Sailor Moon at the time woke up from her sleep and with her Silver Crystal she released the world from its slumber. After that fateful day the world changed and that is how Crystal Tokyo came to pass.

Usagi was than known as Neo-Queen Serenity and Mamoru went by King Endymion. The Senshi went to their rightful thrones of their planets but still kept their ties to the royal Moon family should anything ruin the peace.

It's been 200 years since that happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Tokyo (palace)<strong>

In this peaceful setting it was a beautiful day in the Crystal Palace.

Neo-Queen Serenity was looking out of her palace window, letting the wind blow her long, blond, oddly shaped hair that looked like meatballs on the top and breathed in the fresh atmosphere.

She closed her beautiful blue eyes in contemplation.

_I still can't believe it._ She twirled a piece of her hair. _It's finally happened, after all the_ _battles with the evil forces that threatened the world, we were able to make this majestic peace_. _To think that this will last a lifetime._ she continued thinking.  
><em><br>Of course I will not age anytime soon or the others either for that matter_.

She opened her eyes and was once again staring at the scenery of the future she and her friends fought for. She let a smile dawn on her face as she turned around to see the love of her life King Endymion who once went by Tuxedo Mask roll around in there bed.

_And very soon we are going to have our precious Chibi-Usa!_ she than began cradling her stomach. She wasn't pregnant yet but she could hardly wait for that moment to become a parent.

Who would think that this could have ended in the most unexpected way?

This place would be seeing its end shortly.

As she turned around to wake Endymion she sensed something in the quickly turned around and saw that the sky had darkened and thunder and lightning was crashing in the distance. From what she saw various people in the street stopped to see what was happening and some stopped to find some shelter.

"What is happening?" she cried as the winds picked up force and was blowing her royal gown and her hair.

In the distance she saw a figure who was wearing a tuxedo like attire and tie with a fedora over his green hair and the look on his face was that of a fox with closed eyes.

The mysterious figure clapped his hands an introduction, making Neo-Queen Serenity tense at his presence.

"Sorry to disturb this little utopia sweetie pie but it's time for this shit bucket reign to come to an end!" the figure said with a menacing smile on his face.

King Endymion woke up from the racket. He also sensed a maniacal presence and grabbed his sword from the night stand and transformed into his attire which was a black suit and a mask over his eyes.

"Who in the world are you trespasser!" the King roared. Neo-Queen Serenity stood at her husband's side; she summoned forth her Silver Crystal into her hands. It gave off a subtle glow.

The figure just stared at them as if they grew three heads. "Me?" he said as he took off his fedora and his hair got spiky as a green aura surrounded him.

"The name is Yuki Terumi and I and my cohorts will be bringing down the house!" he cried as he started laughing maniacal.

In the distance various demons where coming through a portal and was ravaging the place which was once known as Crystal Tokyo. The king and queen looked on in shock as they saw everything they worked hard for crumble before there very eyes.

Neo-Queen Serenity locked eyes with Terumi, giving him a hard glare.

"I will never allow this to happen!" she said valiantly as she lifted her hands with the crystal and a strong white aura surrounded her.

Terumi gave her a mocking glare and a slit of his eyelid opened. "Queenie, you don't know what you are getting into!" and then did the infamous _Higurashi_ laugh as the green aura around expanded.

"Guard, get everyone to a safe haven within the city" Endymion said to the first solider that came into the bedchamber. "And contact the other Senshi!" he commanded as he turned and faced Terumi. The solider wearing a mask similar to Endymion nodded and headed off.

"Usako, we need to transport to a different part of the castle where we can have room to fight him off" he whispered.

She nodded. "I know, I'm just about ready." _I just hope I can still transform._ She thought and then she used the silver crystal to transport her, Endymion and Yuki to the open part of the palace. Can they hold him off?

* * *

><p><strong>TimeSpace Gate**

The lone Solider Sailor Pluto stood in front of the time gate in shock as she saw what was transpiring.

She had long green hair that went down pass her legs with a part of it in the middle in a bun. Her attire was a white body suit, dark skirt, bow on her chest with a maroon heart brooch in the middle, star neck choker, a tiara and knee-high stiletto boots. Her color's where mostly dark on her costume. She also had a key staff for her weapon with the Garnet orb on top of it.

It was one of the 3 talismans that could bring forth the grail; which was gone.

_I cannot fathom how this happened!_ Sailor Pluto thought as she grabbed her Garnet Rod.

_I have to get there and stop this, and how in the world did __**he **__get to this time period!_ Pluto than teleported out of the Time Space plane.

Little did Pluto know that when she arrived there it would already be too late! Machination's where at work to make sure that this future did not prosper in this time and place and end the reign of the Sailor Senshi forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Tokyo<strong>

Sailor Pluto arrived to her destination and what she saw broke her heart. Various demons where rampaging through the streets. There was blood and gore everywhere, and buildings in the district where crumbling to ruin.

The winds blew harsh as the very scent of blood was on the wind. She couldn't believe the scene she was seeing. She smelled the vile demons and gripped her weapon tightly against her fist.

"I have to get to the Queen immediately." She said as she was racing across the bridge to get to the castle.

"There must have been a paradox or shift in a different universe to shift this plane out-of-order." she said to herself.

Various flying demons above the castle saw her and started attacking the soldier of Time. They were large 3 eyed crow demons.

"_**Dead Scream.**_" she whispered as she gathered energy into her staff, fired an orb of purple light from Garnet orb and vaporized the insignificant demons to dust.

With the demons destroyed another pair of demons attacked her. These where humanoid demons with horns, sharp teeth and claw like hands.

One of them got behind her and was about to strike until Pluto elbowed the demon in the gut, smacked it upside the head with the top of her Garnet rod and jammed it into his back as the demon was falling and vaporized it.

The other demons were hesitant but continued to advance on Sailor Pluto.

_I don't have time for these rouges! _She urgently thought gripping her weapon.

Before she could attack a streak of thunder struck the demons about to hit Pluto. "Jupiter!" she yelled as the thunder Senshi came out of her hiding place.

"Pluto I'm glad you're safe." Jupiter said as she was running up to Pluto. Sailor Jupiter had a gash on her forehead which kept bleeding on her cheek.

Her appearance was that of Sailor Pluto but different colors. She had a white body suit. Her skirt was green; she had a green bow on her chest with a green heart brooch in the middle and a pink bow behind her skirt. She had her brown hair in a pony-tail and she wore rose earrings. Around her neck a star choker. Her feet attire was short laced high-heeled shoes to her ankles. She also had a tiara with a green gem in the middle.

"Where are the Queen and King? Sailor Pluto asked.

"There in the palace battling someone calling himself Yuki Terumi." She answered, wiping the blood from her cheek.

"So, he was able to break free out the continuum shift in his world?" she said to herself.

"What do you mean 'break free'?" asked Jupiter with a quizzical expression on her face.

"I will explain it later, now we have to get to the Queen!" Sailor Pluto said as she rushed past Jupiter to get into the palace not before she blasted more demons with her patented attack.

Jupiter stared for a moment and started running after Pluto. _I wonder what you know Pluto?_ thought the brunette. _I thought that once Usagi became queen majority of the baddies in the world and practically the universe would slow down to a crawl?_ She continued and caught up to Pluto.

"What is the situation in your court Jupiter?" Pluto asked as they kept running

"Everything was going dandy until a portal in the sky started transporting these demons and attacked the populace. I got my forces rallied and they are still battling them but these guys are strong Pluto. Endymion's guard was able to get in contact with us and said the same thing in their planets too!" Jupiter explained

"Did you happen to face someone their before transporting here?" Pluto inquired

"Yeah, and you won't believe when I tell you it was a large human man, like 8 feet tall, long wild black hair and he one of his eyes glowed red and he didn't talk much" Jupiter explained. "I battled him but his strength was superior to mine and he almost ended up killing me. I found a way to transport him and myself to earth but that took a lot out of me from my earlier battle with him on Io Castle. He was about to strike me down but than a guy in some white get up calling himself the '_White Void' _blocked his attack and told me to get here and help out the others. He is currently fighting him at a different part of the city." she concluded.

_So he is also here, so that means the other players will be here shortly to offer help. Truths will come to light. I just didn't think it would happen this early on. _Sailor Pluto thought.

"Sailor Pluto, I think you know more than your letting on tell me now!" demanded Jupiter.

Sailor Pluto hesitated. "I can't at the moment." was all she said, averting her eyes.

"What do you mean, is that all you can say!" Jupiter roared as she grabbed Pluto by the scruff of her outfit, lifting up Pluto!

"We are fighting with everything we got and get to Usagi and you are not giving any answers!" She continued. "What happened to the bright future we fought hard for, so it can just fall to pieces?"

"Jupiter, calm down now!" snapped Pluto as her eyes got menacing. "As a Sailor Solider we have to protect her majesty and his highness. Once things calm down I will tell you everything but now we got a job to do Sailor Jupiter!" She concluded.

Jupiter placed Pluto down and muttered a "sorry". Sailor Pluto just nodded and the two Senshi continued to the palace.

_It's as you say Yuko, there is no such thing as coincidence only Hitsuzen. _the solitary solider thought sadly._ I was foolish to think that it would never come to this._

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Crystal palace<strong>

As soon as they reached the outskirts of the palace, Sailor Pluto saw the barrier surrounding the palace. "So this barrier blocks our path?" Pluto said.

Jupiter just nodded. "How do we get in?" Sailor Jupiter said.

"We have to get the others here and combine our powers and hopefully make a breach to reach them." Pluto said.

Before Jupiter could say anything they saw a couple of flashes of light in the distance.

"It's the others and they are still fighting!" Jupiter cried out.

"We have to aid them and after that come back to this spot. Eradicate any demons you see." Pluto said as she raced off to one of the flashing lights to the left.

Sailor Jupiter raced off to the ones on the right.

_I hope everyone will be able to make it out of this alive! _She thought as she jetted off into the distance.

* * *

><p>Sailor Mercury was having problems deterring the enemy she was facing while in Crystal Tokyo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Mercury (earlier)<strong>

Before this battle Ami Mizuno was relaxing on her planet taking a well needed break from her active duties and was about to take a nice dip in her pool, and read a book.

_I haven't gotten a moment to myself for a while. That conference was very draining. I guess I can take this opportunity to let my hair down and enjoy this moment! _Ami smiled at that prospect.

As she was about to get in the sparkling pool, wearing a blue one piece suit, and tucking in her short blue hair behind her ears then alarms went off.

"Mercury-sama!" one of her vassals said in a frantic voice.

This vassals name was Ayumu and he had short brown hair and brown eyes and he had long side burns and had two earrings on his upper ear. His attire (like all soldiers or vassals representing the planets they are on) was blue military shirt and Blue military pants and brown boots. The sleeves on the shirt were white and he wore a cap to cover is spiky hair. He has been loyal to Ami since he joined her court 200 years ago. He was kind of anti-social and could be a smart ass like any 16-year-old but he was smart and was a higher up in her court. He held a small compact counsel with a hologram projecting from it.

"An unknown enemy is attacking us!" said Ayumu.

_So much for my relaxing time. _Ami thought depressed.

Ami quickly transformed into her Senshi attire. The attire consisted of a white body suit, a short blue skirt. Behind her skirt was a blue ribbon. On her feet she had on blue high-heeled boots that went up to her knees. She had a blue bow on her chest with a blue heart brooch in the middle. Around her neck was a star choker. On her forehead was a tiara with a blue stone in the middle and she gained three blue earrings on both of her ear lobes.

Sailor Mercury transported herself and Ayumu to the main chambers. Mercury's technology is the most advanced in the solar system.

"How is this enemy unknown?" She inquired as she tapped a button on her throne and a large hologram screen shown overhead. "Is it the Black Moon family or is it remnants of Sailor Galaxia faction?" she said.

"It's neither Mercury-sama." Ayumu said as he and a couple of her loyal guards were scrambling on their counsels to gather as much data as they can.

"This enemy is not in any of the file banks!" another guy screamed as he banged on his counsel.

"Calm down." Sailor Mercury said in a gentle voice. "We have to keep a cool head in a situation like this." she continued. "Have your teams gather as much intelligence as you can so whatever we get we can spread it to the rest of the planets. Takashi you have your team handle getting the innocent to safety in the safe havens" She ordered.

Takashi nodded as he got his troops and headed on out to do as the Princess asked.

Takashi had black hair was tall and had tan like skin and a serious demeanor. He nodded and took off to get his troops in line.

"What are you going to do Mercury-sama?" Ayumu asked.

"I'm going to help out as much as I can, then head to Earth. I am still one of the main guardians to Usagi-chan." Answered Sailor Mercury.

_Wow,_ thought Ayumu impressed. _She really does keep a cool head in situations like these. I guess this is why majority of the planets come here for intelligence_.

An explosion rocked the courtroom.

"A major shockwave have damaged the castle!" yelled a female as she continued typing.

"The shields are dying down Princess Mercury!" Ayumu yelled hotly as a white flash happened on the screen.

Sailor Mercury and her court saw what appeared on-screen.

The person was a woman who had long blond hair, cold blue eyes and had an expressionless face. Her attire consisted of an armor thong bathing suit which the middle front part reveals her naval and thigh-high toe less socks and the colors on her outfit were blue and white. She also had a very large sword behind her which was floating.

"Who in the hell is that little skank?" the same snotty woman said with her fang hanging out. She had pink hair which were in a pigtail, wore glasses and had a haughty demeanor to her.

"She's one of the major ones decimating this planet along with the various demons." Ayumu stated.

"No, really dumbass, I had no clue giving the fact she caused a shockwave to knock us on are asses!" she yelled sarcastically.

"Dammit Takagi, this is not the time for one of your PMS moments, shut up and do your job woman!" Ayumu yelled as well trying to secure the damage to the palace.

Takagi gave Ayumu a murderous look and had a pissed off look to her.

"Pump the breaks, you did not just say that to me you emo, glorified punk! I'm not the one wasting my time trying to get high off my ass while listing to _Oasis 'Champagne Super Nova'_ on my off time, so don't you start or I'll knock you on your flat non-existent ass!" she threatened.

Ayumu just shot a glare at her direction while blushing and they both continued working. Sailor Mercury continued to stare at the screen, ignoring their exchange and looking at the figure on the screen.

_I don't know why but why do I think that I might know her? _She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Takashi and his crew were getting the people in the safe havens. The troops were holding of any demons with machine laser blasters.

As a demon was about to stab a woman who was holding her infant child, Takashi jumped in front of the mother and jammed his laser blaster in the demons mouth.

The demon started sweating buckets as it's' eyes got big. "Knocking on heaven's door." Takashi whispered as he ended the demons rampage. Blood splattered behind him that stained a wall.

The woman got up as she stood panting. "Thank you sir." she said, while attending to her infant child.

Takashi only nodded and told her to get to one of the safe havens. _This is happening everywhere in the_ _solar system?_ he thought as he continued blasting the demons with the other troops.

Then he and his troops saw the figure Mercury and her court saw on the screen in the palace.

"Who the hell is this chick?" a solder said.

"I'm not sure but we goanna show this bitch not to mess us!" a hot-headed solder said and fired of a shot from his blaster. The figure mealy put up a transparent shield.

"Threat level, insignificant." the figure said quietly and small orb cannons surrounded the solder and started blasting him with thin beams.

The solder that fired the first shot didn't see what happened next as he lay dead in a heap. Takashi and his team stared in disbelief.

"What is she? She's not a demon?" another solder said perplexed. The mysterious figure levitated off the ground.

"I am your death and I shall bring forth the destruction mankind deserves." she continued as she started gathering energy in her hand.

"Men protect the safe havens!" Takashi yelled. "And keep up the force fields no matter what happens!" The figure finished charging and fired a powerful blue blast from her hands. "All shall die." she said as the blast was coming towards Takashi's men. Before the blast reached them a sheet of ice blocked the energy attack that was about to eradicate the solders.

"Mercury-sama!" Takashi said as he saw Sailor Mercury in front of them.

"Takashi good work holding her off." Sailor Mercury said as the ice sheet broke apart into fragments.

"I told Ayumu to send whatever information we had on the enemies attacking this planet to the others. One of Mamoru's guards contacted us saying what's going on. I am going to take this main enemy to earth so I can deal with her. I want you and Ayumu to work together to protect this planet and keep in contact with our allies." She said.

"Mercury-sama…You can't!" Takashi said. "We guard you so you govern this planet as Queen Serenity-sama protects the people of the earth. We will take care of this threat!"

Sailor Mercury smiled at Takashi. "You are very loyal but this enemy is someone I must face!" she said as she stared at the cyborg. "After you evacuate the residents here, head back to the palace and take care of it for me. I leave Ayumu, Takagi and you in charge of Mariner Castle." she declared as she ran off to fight the cyborg that ruined the peace!

"Mercury-sama!" yelled Takashi as one of the other solder's grabbed him to get into the castle.

Sailor Mercury stood in front of the trespasser. "Who are you, why did you attack with all these demons?" She asked.

"My name is Mu-12." she simply said with a cold look to her. She charged at Sailor Mercury and grabbed her by her neck.

Sailor Mercury grunted as she grabbed Mu-12's hand. _I've got to concentrate and get her off_ _this planet_ Mercury thought as a blue outline was surrounding her body.

"Magical interference commencing." Mu-12 said in her deadpan voice.

_I have to concentrate and get her to earth! _She thought as her planetary sign shined on her forehead where her tiara once was. Then she and Mu-12 transported from Mercury and headed to the planet Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Tokyo (now)<strong>

Sailor Mercury was dodging Mu-12's relentless attacks.

"I shall eradicate you Sailor Mercury." Mu-12 said as various black holes were materializing around Sailor Mercury and shot forth various blast of light.

Sailor Mercury was able to dodge some of them but she still got hit by some and they kept on coming. Sailor Mercury was on her knees, blood spilling from all the burned marks on her.

"This is the end!" Mu-12 said as she was about to fire another volley at Sailor Mercury.

"_**Bubble Spray!**_" Mercury said as she let loose a barrage of thick bubbles from her hands that converged to make a mist and hide her from view.

"Irrelevant." Mu-12 stated. "I can still track you." She turned on her sensors to see through the fog.

"_**Shine Aqua Illusion!**_" a voice cried as icy water splashed Mu-12 and encased her in a block of ice.

_That won't last long. I have to find a weakness on her! _Thought Mercury as she pressed the earring on her right ear lobe as a blue visor came around her eyes.

As she was scanning, the block of ice was shattering. _I have to hurry_ she thought frantically. _But the strangest thing she has bio-rhythms of a human. How is that possible? _She continued typing in more info.

Mu-12's eyes started glowing red as she was almost free from her temporary prison.

"Eradication of Sailor Mercury." Mu-12 repeated her catchphrase.

"I guess I have to take action." said Sailor Mercury as she got up from her place. Mu-12 broke free.

"Sailor Mercury, I have scanned you and I know you cannot defeat me as you are." the unit said coldly. "Your powers are insignificant and I will eradicate you." she charged Sailor Mercury.

Mu-12 fired lasers from sub-space straight at her enemy.

Sailor Mercury dodged to the left and summoned a harp made of water.

"_**Mercury **__**Aqua Rhapsody!**_" she cried as she plucked the strings and blasted sparkling water at Mu-12.

Mu-12 placed a barrier around herself, negating the attack.

"That is all you can do?" She said as she fired one of her sword like projections off her back which stabbed Mercury in her left leg.

The blue-haired girl screamed as she went on to her knees.

"This is over. Destruction is at hand Sailor Mercury." Mu-12 stated coldly as she summoned her giant ass sword which was over Sailor Mercury's figure.

"Why do you crave only destruction of me and this world?" Sailor Mercury said.

She spoke without hesitation "The world is horrible and it is nothing but lies, I shall purify this world." Mu-12 said.

"That's not true!" Sailor Mercury said. "As a human we do lie, we are a kind that has done heinous acts throughout history and prone to selfish actions and at times uncaring." Mercury looked into the cybernetic woman's eyes. "But I choose to believe in humanity. That we can change and that there is more good than bad in this infinite world where we live!" She declared.

Mu-12 just stared at her with cold eyes.

"You were never like this Noel!" than she stopped herself. _Why do I know her name?_ She thought surprised. _I've never met her before have I?_

Mu-12 was staring at the fallen Senshi but for some reason was holding back on her attack. Mu-12 started shaking. "What's….what's happening to me!" she said frantically. "Why do I not eradicate this human?" the unit whispered.

"That is because you know this one Noel." an aristocratic voice said.

Sailor Mercury turned to see a girl who looked about 12 years old. Her attire was a black Victorian dress with red edges on them. She had blond hair that was in a style of pig tails' which were kept in place by two black ribbons that looked like rabbit ears. She had red eyes and in her hand she held an umbrella that looked like a cat and a pink bat floating around her.

"We made it princess." the Cat umbrella said happily. "I still can't believe we made it here on time!" the pink bat said floating around the aristocratic girl. "You like to wait until the last min-"

Then a swift chop smacked the poor pink bat to the ground and she pressed her heel on him.

"That will be quite enough of that!" she said sharply as she looked at Sailor Mercury on the ground and Mu-12, who apparently was really named Noel.

"Noel, you are under Terumi's control!" the girl said. Mu-12 was struggling and placed her hand on her head.

Sailor Mercury looked on perplexed by what she was witnessing.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean that she knew me before?" She said as she took the sword extension out of her leg and was tending to it. After a couple of years of practice, she is able to heal herself with her water magic.

"Now is not the time for this discussion, Sailor Mercury. And my name is Rachel Alucard, do try to remember my name." Rachel said in a snobbish way.

"Am…..i" Mu-12 said as her eyes were turning blue to green? "Ami!" she said again as her eyes turned fully green. Sailor Mercury just stared at her.

"You have to get out of here!" she said struggling to control what she was doing. Her voice sounded more lively than it did before. "I don't want to hurt you." she said as her eyes were turning back to icy blue.

"Damn, she's about to revert to her earlier personality!" Rachel said as she stood ready to fight. "Sailor Mercury, you have to get out of here and head for the palace!" Rachel said. "You have other priorities and you do not want to keep your precious Queen waiting!"

"I still don't know what's going on?" Mercury said while struggling to stand up.

Rachel just stared at her. "Honestly, why do all human's say the most absurd things at such times of crisis?" she said quizzically.

Just than Sailor Jupiter appeared and was running up to Mercury. "I'm glad I made it." Sailor Jupiter said.

"I'm fine Jupiter, just a little worse for wear."The blue haired genius said.

"Yeah, I see that, not your best Ami." Jupiter said as she placed her arm over Mercury to support her.

Before Sailor Jupiter was going to mention Rachel or Mu-12, Mu-12 got back up and blitzes straight to the Senshi duo.

"I will eradicate your existence!" she said about to impale Mercury and Jupiter with a sword until Rachel intervened and blocked the attack with her vassal Nago who was still transformed into an umbrella.

"As I said Sailor Mercury you and your cohort get to the palace. The information you want is important but you must get to the Queen!" she said. Rachel flipped her cape over Mercury and Jupiter and they disappeared in a wave of roses.

"That should get them close to where they need to go." Rachel said as she disappeared in a swirl of roses to distance her-self from Mu-12 and was levitating.

"Engaging Rachel Alucard, Observer." the Murokumo Unit stated as she charged at Rachel in the air.

"This is the end Noel." Rachel said as she dodged Mu-12's punch and lifted her arms above her head.

A red beam of light surrounded Mu-12 and aimed straight into the sky

"This won't kill you Noel, but it will immobilize you. Those girls are the ones' who can put an end to Terumi's machinations!" She said as a giant cross arouse from the depths of the ground.

"_**Clownish**** Calendula!**" _the girl said as a great force of lighting struck the Murokumo unit.

"System shutting down." Mu-12 said as she closed her eyes and fell to the shattered ground.

Rachel calmly levitated to the ground and a gust of wind blew her hair and the look on her face was solemn but had a hint of sadness to them.

"I am sorry for this Noel." Rachel said. "Terumi has gone too far. By somehow breaking out of our universe, he has brought forth nothing but destruction to this universe." stated the girl as she turned her hand to a fist at her side and gritted her teeth which were somewhat sharp.

_I truly doubt Takamagahara saw this in their proceedings, the fools!_ She thought vehemently. _Along with the one who hides in the shadows. _the girl thought.

"Careful princess, your fangs are showing on that delicate face of yours." Nago stated as he was in his normal, somewhat big cat form.

"Yeah, it's quite unbecoming of aristocratic vampire!" drawled Gii in his usual whiny voice.

The vampire simply landed a couple of slaps at Nago and stretched Gii's cheeks. "Silence, the both of you!" she said snappishly. "Gii I will boil you in oil and I will make a fine, decorative violin out of you Nago!"

The two vassals started whimpering at the thought and straightened up their behavior.

"YES PRINCESS RACHEL!" they both said.

"Good. Now let us clear out of here" Rachel said turning towards the palace which had all sorts of damage on it. "I do wonder how Mr. Hero is doing?" she said with a touch of a smile on her delicate pale lips. "And I should go see how Valkenhayn is doing with those obnoxious demons that dared show me such disrespect. Honestly to take me as some lower class trash like them! I hope he is showing them the error of their ways." the vampire said as she disappeared in a swirl of rose petals that dropped like the fallen snow.

* * *

><p>The one spoken of named Valkenhayn, was taking care of those obnoxious demons. He decapitated the last one with a swift hand chop. His attire was that of a butler. He looked like someone in his mid-forties to early fifty's. He had long white hair which was in a pony tail in the middle. On his hands he wore white gloves.<p>

"Say what you will about me." he said in a gentleman like voice becoming of a butler but then his voice changed into that of a wild animal. Most like a wolf.

"But I will not have any insignificant demons say anything like that to Madam Rachel!" he roared as his eyes turned feral and threw the dead corpse into the distance. After calming down for the moment, he took a deep breath.

"I better get to Mistress Rachel. I wonder if she was able to make it to the one called Sailor Mercury?" he said as he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Another part of Crystal Tokyo<strong>

Sailor Mars was dodging various projectile weapons from the person she was facing.

Her appearance was like the other's but different. She had a white body suit, a red skirt, a purple bow on her chest with a red heart brooch in the middle, a red bow behind her skirt, high-heeled shoes, a red star choker on her neck and star earrings. She also had long raven hair and purple eyes.

The person was walking from a distance. He wore an arrogant smile on his face. The person had golden spiky hair and red eyes. His attire was golden armor with a red cape around his legs. He made a gesture with his arm and more projectiles came out from behind him aiming for the raven head beauty.

Sailor Mars jumped before one of the projectiles came at her feet. As she was in the air she took out her ofuda scrolls, did her Shinto chant, and then threw them at him. The figure simply shredded them with his weapons and they were aiming for her while still in the air!

"Damn!" gritted Mars as she blasted a pillar of fire out of her hands to intersect the projectiles which did hold it off until she landed on the ground, panting.

"What's the matter woman, I thought you would be better than this!" shouted the golden figure. "You are Mars aren't you, the figure of war. All I'm seeing is a half-assed pansy woman who is going through some bad PMS!" he said laughing while holding his head.

Sailor Mars shot him a glare and gave him the 'finger'.

"Shut up, what would a chauvinistic pig like you know about my status?" yelled the raven haired beauty.

"I know a lot about your so-called status and who you are!" the golden figure answered.

"Just who are you? You dare attack my court , bring demons none the less on my holy ground! I can guess that you are with whoever is attacking Crystal Tokyo. I won't allow you to get away this!" she roared as she formed a flaming bow with an arrow in her hands.

"_**Mars **__**Flame Sniper!**"_ she launched her attack as the flaming arrow broke apart into a couple of more arrows which launched at her enemy.

He saw them coming and slashed them with a sword which looked like a drill to Mars.

_Getting an ominous vibes off that weapon he has. _thought the Miko.

He noticed that Sailor Mars was looking at his weapon. "If you're wondering what this sword is, it's my most trusted weapon, called Ea: Sword of Rupture" He said, holding it out more so she can get a good view on it.

She locked eyes on the weapon than at him.

"Woman, you're going to have to do better than that to the first Hero, Gilgamesh!" he roared as he charged at Sailor Mars.

"Gilgamesh, the first hero?" she said shocked. She knew about him. She studied that figure in history when she was in school. He was a conceited and tyrannical ruler, son of Lugalbanda and a goddess named Ninsun at least that what the history books mentioned of him.

He got in close to Mars to engage her in close combat.

"Woman, you can't win against me, so bow down to me and I will make you my _personal bitch_!" he said thrusting his sword at her, which she dodged and she tried punching him with a flaming fist but he blocked it with his sword Ea.

"I'll take care of that castle of yours too! A place like that needs a _man_ to run the show. Everyone will worship me once again like they did in the past." he stated as Sailor Mars continued dodging his sword slashes quickly.

"And I will take care of that Queen too, what's her name Usagi or does she go by that regal title?" Sailor Mars eyes got menacing as he mentioned her best friend.

"She would be so good to shag to have. Yeah that would suit someone of my caliber but you will be the tops for me!" Gilgamesh said perversely with a sick grin on his face.

Before he could blink, Sailor Mars kicked Gilgamesh with her high-heeled shoes in his cranium and grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. He looked shocked that Sailor Mars was able to do that to him.

"I will never allow you to do that to her!" she said in a small cold voice as a red aura surrounded her frame and a swirl of fire circled her. "And if you think I will bow down to someone like you than your crazy to think I would ever do that!" She then threw out her hand as she said her attack.

"_**FIRE SOUL!**_" And a giant pillar of fire came at him from her fingertips.

Gilgamesh got to his feet and blocked the attack with his sword, but barely.

He started panting after stopping the attack as he looked in Sailor Mars eyes.

_She's got that look in her eyes, like Saber. _Gilgamesh thought of the one slew him in the 5th grail war. _I'm not going to vanish again_! He thought as he stood up.

"Woman, you need to know your place!" he said as he opened his Noble Phantasm the Gate of Babylon as various swords and other miscellaneous weapons where floating from behind him. It is Gilgamesh's own special attack which only he can use and it solidify's his claim of being the king of heroes.

Sailor Mars narrowed her eyes as she saw the weapons. "How the hell can you send for so many weapons at once?" She demanded as the fire was spiraling faster around her.

Gilgamesh just smirked as grabbed three swords in the same hand about to throw them at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know woman!" he said as he launched his attack.

Sailor Mars saw this and launched her attack at the swords.

"_**Burning Mandala!**_" She cried as she cupped her hands out and rings made of fire came hurtling at the weapons. The swords went through her attack and she had a look of shock on her face as the swords were going to pierce through her!

Sailor Mars was able to side step them but it still went through her side of her abdomen.

She grunted as she placed her arm on her side to stop the bleeding.

"Woman, my powers surpass yours. That's a sight I like to see; a woman bowing down to her master." he said as he got his Ea and it started collecting energy. It spun like a top as he lifted it overhead. Sailor Mars was still on the ground, grunting in pain.

"Like I said woman, I will take care of that palace of yours and you will be the top for me besides that queen of yours!" Gilgamesh said as he launched his attack.

"_**Enuma Elish!**_" he screamed a powerful red blast came hurtling at Sailor Mars!

_Is this how it ends?_ she thought as she saw death coming for her. _I didn't live up to my potential as a_ _Senshi or a friend to Usagi?_ She continued as she gritted her teeth. _Everyone, Usagi, I'm sorry I_ couldn't _beat him._ she last thought in her head as she closed her purple eyes to her demise.

"_**Rho** **Aias**._" A voice cries out.

Before the attack reached her a shield-shaped like a red flower with seven petals blocked Gilgamesh's attack.

Both Gilgamesh and Mars where surprised to see a shield protecting her.

"What the hell!" Gilgamesh roared as he turned around to see who cast that barrier.

"Wha...who saved me?" grunted Mars as she saw a figure in front of her for the first time.

This person was a tall man who wore a long red trench coat, underneath it was black shirt and pants; he wore steel toed boots made of unknown material, spiky white hair, gray eyes and had a tan skin tone.

"Looks like you could use some help here missy?" the figure said with a small smirk on his mouth.

"Who are you?" Mars asked getting up from her place.

"Heh, you can call me Archer." he said as he summoned two-bladed weapons in each of his hands. One was black and the other was white. The black one was Kanshou and the white one Bakuya. Archer's ability is that of magecraft called projection and reinforcement. He thinks of what he wants to create and solidify's it's existence by knowing the internal structure of the item. It's half-assed magic at best but he made it his own.

"So another servant is here to stop me? I didn't see you in the 5th Grail War, so someone ended you before we met "Archer". I wonder how you're here though; I truly doubt someone summoned you to this world?' Gilgamesh said as he was readying Ea.

"I'm not just some materialized servant Gilgamesh." Archer proclaimed. "My role is that of a counter-guardian and when the balance tilts, I arrive to see it corrected, no matter what world or time it is. Besides this girl has some meaning to me or at least to someone I know."

Sailor Mars looked at Archer with a look. _What could he be alluding to; I don't know him, do I?_ Sailor Mars thought. As she was looking at him she had a quick vision. She saw a girl with black hair and aqua eyes and another girl with plum-colored hair and eyes. The vision quickly went away as it came and she held her head.

_Who were those two girls and why do_ _I feel__ like I know them, like seeing an old friend; but it's something more?_

Sailor Mars placed her hand on her wound and using her powers she welded the skin shut even though it hurt and she could have passed out from the pain.

"I don't know who you are, but I owe you one. You said your name is Archer?" she asked walking next to him.

"That is correct warrior of Mars; I am here at the behest of the one named Pluto." Archer mentioned as Mars eyes had a look of surprise on them.

"How do you know Sailor Pluto?" she asked.

Archer was quiet for a couple of moments, still keeping his eyes on his enemy.

"That will come later Sailor Mars, but now don't you need to get to the person you need to protect?" he asked.

"I just can't leave you here, and besides I owe this bastard a couple of licks!" she said as flames surrounded her hand.

"Sailor Mars go!" he snapped as he charged Gilgamesh and slammed his two swords against Gilgamesh's sword.

She was about to charge at Gilgamesh as well but Archer stopped her with an intense look.

"Get going!" he screamed as he grabbed Gilgamesh and flash stepped away with the first hero.

"Hey come back!" She screamed as she went to her knees. "Damn, this pain is intense" she grunted.

She was about to faint until a figure supported her. "I am here Sailor Mars." Sailor Pluto said.

"Sailor Pluto?" Mars said surprised seeing the time guardian.

"I came as fast as I could but the demons delayed me." she said looking into the crimson skies. Than Pluto placed her Garnet orb over Mars wound to heal it. Sailor Mars's breathing lessened a bit, letting the energy clean her wound more thoroughly.

"Yeah, they are a real pain in the ass! And this guy named Archer came by and saved me and he says you called him. What do you know Pluto?" Sailor Mars asked.

"As I told Sailor Jupiter, we will discuss this but first we have to get to the others and get into the palace." The older Senshi said.

"Yeah, but this is not over Pluto." Mars said. She could sence that Sailor Venus was the closest. "I sence Venus is over there!" Mars told Pluto.

"Then let's get going!" Pluto said as she continued supporting Mars with her shoulder.

_I hope you will be ok Archer. _thought Mars as she sent good vibes to the mysterious warrior who saved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Another part of Crystal Tokyo<strong>

Sailor Uranus was also fighting off her enemy that attacked her in her palace Miranda. She had short sandy blond hair and blue eyes. She had a bishōnen look to her to boot. Her attire was a Sailor Uniform, dark blue skirt, a dark ribbon behind her skirt, a yellow bow on her chest with a yellow heart broach in the middle, a tiara on her forehead with a gold gem in the middle. She wore dark blue short high-heeled boots and a star choker around her neck. In her right hand she held her Space sword which gave off a gold glow.

She was facing a female with long purple hair that went down to her legs; her attire was a tight black skirt, with purple high lights on the edges, and knee-length boots. She had a red marking on her forehead and she had a mask over her eyes which covered them completely. In her hand was a dagger connected to a chain and she was on her hands and feet in a fighting stance.

"Bitch, I don't know who you are attacking me unexpectedly but know I'll kick your ass!" Sailor Uranus said readying her sword.

Her adversary stared at her for a second.

"How do you know about me and why did you attack my palace with those demons? They appeared from some portal and I don't think you caused that so you are working for someone!" Sailor Uranus conjectured.

"You actually seem pretty observant for someone who has a look of a man. I assure you Sailor I didn't want to attack you at your palace or on this planet before you teleported me but I have no choice and the reason I know of you because the one that started this invasion told me about are targets!" she said as she attacked and flung her weapon at Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Uranus dodged the attack and came charging at her adversary. She tried slashing her with her sword but the woman being very nimble and fast was able to jump from the attack and landed behind Uranus and she whispered to her ear.

"Before I kill you, you should know my name." she said seductively "My name is Rider." she said and jammed her dagger in Sailor Uranus shoulder.

Sailor Uranus was frozen in seeing her blood tainting Rider's weapon, dripping to the ground.

She tried to back hand Rider with her fist, to get her off but Rider simply jumped and the chain connected to the dagger lengthened she held it tugging Uranus to the ground.

Sailor Uranus grunted trying to pull the dagger from her shoulder.

Rider took this chance to run up to Sailor Uranus and kicked her in her stomach, jumped over her again and with her chain lassoes the chain over Uranus stomach and arms binding her even more.

"It's no use." said Rider as she pulled once again and Sailor Uranus dropped her weapon.

Sailor Uranus grunted more as her knees went to the ground. She looked at Rider studying her.

"What are you looking at?" Rider said calmly.

"For someone trying to kill me, you seem to like the kinky stuff, if you wanted me this way, you could have asked." Uranus said with a small smile making a joke of the situation and still trying to get the dagger out.

Rider simply just looked at Sailor Uranus stunned. _Makes you wonder how she can stare like that with that covering her eyes? _thought the Senshi of the skies.

"What's the matter Rider, are you to stun that I was able to figure you out?" Sailor Uranus said.

"I assure you, I have no delusions over what you're trying to imply!" she snapped as she pulled the chain harder and again forced Sailor Uranus to the ground.

"I will end this now!" Rider said readying the other end of her weapon with a dagger connected to it and started twirling it overhead.

"Before you end it, I just have one question, can you give a fallen warrior a final say?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"What is your last say Senshi?" Rider said giving Sailor Uranus her peace.

"What did you mean by you have no choice?" asked Uranus.

"You don't need to know that but all you need to know that not everything is what it seems." Rider said about to throw her weapon at Uranus and ending it all.

Sailor Uranus just smirked "Do what you got to do." is all she said.

Rider was about to do just that when a shining object came hurtling at her head and she jerked her head in time to dodge the object that was about to impale her. The object was Sailor Uranus's talisman; the Space Sword and in a swift motion cut the chain binding the dagger and Sailor Uranus was free from her predicament.

"How did you do that?" Rider wondered.

"Because that weapon is a sacred treasure that belongs to me and me alone." Sailor Uranus said picking up her sword.

"I am a Senshi of the outer rim and dealing with foreign enemies that attack this universe is my duty!" she declared while giving Rider a cold glare. "I am not about to lose to someone who is into S & M." She said with an evil smirk.

Rider also got into her fighting stance.

"_**World Shaking!**"_She cried as she collected a yellow ball of energy into her fist and slammed it into the ground as it was coming towards Rider at full ferocity. Rider jumped into the air to dodge the attack, bounced off the wall of a building and came hurtling at Sailor Uranus.

As Rider came into distance of Uranus, she slashed projectiles from her weapon.

"_**Space Sword Blaster!**" _she called out.

Rider barley dodged the attack and landed back on all fours and Uranus tried doing a drop kick on her but again she dodged.

"You're very easy at running away." Uranus said while trying to slash her sword at the elusive Rider.

Rider simply scoffed at the notion.

"If you think that than maybe I have to show you my real power?" Rider said alluding to something.

"Like what?" Sailor Uranus said slamming her fist to the ground firing of another _**World Shaking**_ attack which Rider dodged.

"This!" Rider said and like a gymnast back flipped a distance away from Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus stood ready to attack Rider.

Rider got her dagger and in a shocking gesture to Sailor Uranus stabbed her dagger into the side of her neck and blood started spraying everywhere before forming in a circle in front of her forming into a glyph. After it finished forming a giant eye formed in the middle.

"What the hell is this power I'm getting from this!" Sailor Uranus said gripping her sword tightly in her hands.

"This will be your end Sailor Uranus!" Rider declared as she got ready to fire her attack. A white flash was animating from the glyph she created from her blood. Sailor Uranus saw that it looked like a horse with wings.

_What the hell,_ Uranus thought. _I don't think I will be able to block it with any of my attacks! This is giving off too much energy!_

"This is the end Uranus!" she cried as she released her attack. "_**Bellerophon!**"_

The attack came aiming at the Senshi of the skies.

_This is it, damn, didn't think it would end like this. I wanted to stay with you for eternity Neptune. _she thought of the one person she loved. Uranus placed her sword in front of her as a way to block the oncoming blast.

"You're going to have to earn this death Rider!" Sailor Uranus called to her emissary bracing for the impact. "Michiru, looks like I will be the selfish one this time." she whispered.

"_**Silence Wall!**" _and an invisible wall protected Uranus from the attack. Uranus looked around to see the one she raised as her 'daughter' stepped into view.

Sailor Saturn came into view and she shot a piercing glare at Rider. Sailor Saturn had the same get up as the rest of the Senshi but different color variations. Her skirt was purple, dark blue ribbon on the back of the skirt, purple heart broach in the middle of her purple bow, amethyst gem in the middle of her tiara. On her feet she wore purple stiletto boots. In her right hand she held her Silent Glaive; a curved blade at the top, attached to a staff, symbolising her status as the bringer of destruction. She had purple eyes and seemed a bit taller from her first appearance from her time as a kid. Her hair was longer up to her shoulders. She looked around eighteen years old.

"I'm glad I got here when I could Sailor Uranus." Sailor Saturn said with a quarter of smile on her lips while maintaining her glare at Rider.

Uranus looked on in awe but happy seeing Sailor Saturn. "Glad you could make it to the party Hotaru." she said getting next to her colleague. "How were you able to find me?" Uranus asked.

"I would have come sooner but some black mass of a trash heap kept getting in my way. It's name was Arakune and it kept talking very fast, that I couldn't understand.

Than a cat person, named Jubei, came. He said he would take care of Arakune for me and told me to go to one of my allies to help!" Saturn explained.

Uranus got a perplexing look on her face. "Saturn, did you just say a cat?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds far-fetched but with everything that we deal with, is it really out of the ordinary?" Stated Saturn. "He walked on his hind legs and a gruff, wise voice to him."

Uranus just nodded and stared at Rider.

Rider stared at the new arrival.

"I'm impressed that you can block that, but I should tell you, I didn't go all out, because if I had it would have destroyed that barrier of yours!" Rider explained.

Sailor Uranus and Saturn just gave her a cold glare and ready for Round 2.

"I guess I will fight both of –"she stopped and looked to the distance.

Rider nodded and jumped to a building.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sailor Uranus yelled and swung her sword in a vertical slash, sending a projectile from it.

Rider flipped of the attack just glanced at her. "We will finish at another time Uranus. You better be ready when the time arrives!" she concluded and jumped off into the distance.

The two Senshi watched as she left. Sailor Uranus wasn't happy on letting her escape.

"Damn it!" she screamed as she punched the ground. "I will get that bitch next time I face her!" she declared. Sailor Saturn looked at Uranus and gave her words of encouragement.

"I'm sure you will be able to do it Haruka-Papa!" Saturn said. "We should get to the others and eradicate any demons we see!"

Uranus nodded, got up from the ground and ruffled Saturn's hair like a kid.

"You know just what to say don't you Hotaru-chan?" she said smiling

"Haruka-Papa, don't do that." Saturn said blushing trying to get her hand off of her head.

Uranus just laughed. "Just because you had a growth spurt you will always our Hotaru-chan!"

Saturn just sighed and giggled a little.

"Let's get going to the palace and I'm worried about Neptune!" Uranus said.

"Right Let's go Uranus." Saturn said as the two Outers headed for the palace, hoping to find one of the others.

* * *

><p>In the distance Rider met up with the person who told her to retreat. The figure had plumb colored hair and eyes. Her attire was a black leather top and black leather pants. She had a demure quality about herself even though she was a teenager as she looked at Rider.<p>

"Why have you asked me to retreat? I could have ended those two?" Rider asked

"Everything is going as planned Rider and the one in shadows asked that we get out of here for now." she told her. "Besides we are not to kill them yet, just test the waters. Are you disobeying me Rider?" she said in a dead pan tone.

Rider shook her head. "I would never do that Sakura, you are my master, and I will follow you for as long as you need me." she answered.

Sakura smiled softly. "You are no longer a transmigrated spirit summoned by the Grail, you can do what you feel is right." she told her.

"And since I have returned by the one who is in shadow, I will make it my duty to watch over you. I have you as my original master and not you're worm of a 'brother'." Rider said.

"It is true that I don't need energy from you because I am corporeal and back to my original power level but you have the choice to do so if you so will it Sakura."

Sakura just smiled than it turned into a frown as she held her body and started shivering.

Rider went to her and took her in her arms. "Are you all right Sakura?" She asked concerned.

"I will be fine Rider. I will find a way out of this, no matter what." Sakura said as she alluded to something. Than a portal opened and Sakura gestured to the darkness as she walked in it along with Rider silently.

* * *

><p><strong>London (Fate universe)<strong>

In a different dimension in London; a girl with aqua colored eyes, long black hair with some parts tied in two pigtail. Her attire was a light blue nightgown. Her name was Rin Tohsaka and participant in the 5th Grail War that happened about a year ago. After all that happened she decided to study to become a full bred magus and decided to study with the Mages' Association after her Junior year of high school; Clock Tower.

It was easy to get her papers in order and continue her general education in London while improving her magecraft with the Association. Rin Tohsaka was studying an ancient rune book on Thaumaturgy in her room.

As she grabbed a pitcher of water to quench her thirst, the glass she was about to pour the water into cracked. She stopped herself and looked at it strangely. She had a bad feeling something was or is happening.

She whispered one name to herself "Sakura…?"

Then her view came to a picture of herself, Sakura, a boy with red hair with tan skin, a young adult woman with short brown hair and a girl with white hair and red eyes in the picture.

_This picture was taking before I left for London. _she thought. _M__y nerves are getting the better of me. The Grail War is over and the Servants have gone back to their rightful time periods. I do hope you are all right Sakura? _

She then threw away the glass that broke and got another one but her thoughts went back to how that glass just cracked. Her finger traced the glass aimlessly. She placed her hand on her head to move her hair from her eyes thinking about her sister.

Rin was not the kind of person to let her emotions get the better of her. Ever since she was a little girl she knew about what it meant to become a magus and the pain of sacrificing some things for a goal even if it went going against her heart. She than decided that she would give Taiga a call to see how it's going back in Japan when she wasn't busy.

She than sweatdropped knowing that her former teacher would hate being called my her infamous nick name. The magi just hoped that nothing has changed for the better.

She drank her water and returned to her book, knowing that the dark thoughts in her head would not disperse for a time.

* * *

><p><strong>Another part of Crystal Tokyo<strong>

Sailor Neptune was dealing with her adversary at the moment. Like all the Senshi mentioned, her attire was the same but different color variations. She had a teal skirt and cerulean bow behind her skirt. A cerulean bow with a teal heart brooch in the middle, a tiara with a turquoise stone in the middle. She wore strapped high-heeled shoes and had sea-green mid length hair.

The person she was fighting was a woman wearing a purple gown with a hooded cape which didn't show her eyes or her hair. She had a sinister look to her as she tried blasting the Senshi of the Seas with a magical blast which she dodged.

"You cannot escape my spells Neptune so why don't you give up?" she said.

She fired another blast at Neptune but the sailor back flipped to escape the blast.

"You have to try better than that!" Sailor Neptune said with a cynical smile and flipped her hair in contempt, taunting her enemy.

The woman had a look of apathy on her face as she scowled at her. "You always had that uppity, pompous air about you which I have always hated for a life time!" she said angrily.

Sailor Neptune looked at her with confusion. "Sorry, I don't believe I have ever met you and certainly would never acquaint myself with someone who tries to destroy me." She said as she glared coldly at her.

The mysterious woman just smiled evilly. "You wouldn't know about the lesser people where you lived in that castle of yours dear Neptune but you will LEARN!" she said as she lifted up her arms and various blasts came striking at Neptune.

Sailor Neptune's eyes widened as the blast came to her. She tried running but the blast came to her and struck the ground she walked on, which caused her to collapse and a single blast was able to strike at Neptune's ankle which she grunted in pain. The figure came floating on by Neptune.

"I should tell you my name before I cast you to the abyss dear Neptune." she gloated. "My name is Caster and all you need to know is I truly despise you. I despise your beauty, elegance and your nobility. I should have been the one to rule Triton castle not you!" Caster said with distaste.

Neptune just stared at her. "What are you talking about, I do not know you, unless you are talking about the past than I surely don't remember someone as you. But actually it's a good thing sweetie; I guess you weren't _important _enough for me to remember." Neptune said with a cool smile.

Caster had a look of fury on her face and slapped the smart mouthed Sailor a couple of times.

"You bitch!" Caster screamed as her slaps caused Neptune's cheek to swell red and blood coming out of her mouth. She stopped herself and looked at Neptune. "I see what you're trying to do. You want me to lose my composure well that is not happening." she said as she floated in the air collecting a ball of purple energy in her hands.

"This will be the end and I will have the title for most graceful!" Caster said as she sent the blast straight to the fallen Sailor!

Sailor Neptune closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

"That's right, let despair take control of you and die!" the spell weaver said.

That's when a mirror appeared before Neptune and a circle like barrier came between her and the blast. Caster was looking on in shock at these turn of events. Than the mirror reflected Caster's spell right back at her.

Caster looked on in shock as she teleported from her spot to appear in another.

Sailor Neptune got to her feet and held her mirror.

"If you are wondering what this is Caster, than I shall tell you!" Sailor Neptune said as she caught her breath. "This is my Deep Aqua Mirror and it reveals all truths to me. It protects me when I am in danger. It can bounce any kind of blast thrown at me." She said taking the talisman.

Caster gritted her teeth preparing another spell.

"_**Deep Submerge!**" _Neptune said firing off her attack. It was a ball of magical ocean water shaped as a sphere which she launched at Caster.

Before the attack hit, Caster placed a barrier around herself, dispersing it.

"Don't be getting cocky, I am not a witch for nothing dearie!" Caster said.

"If you're a witch than I don't think you deserve the title for most graceful and eloquent sweetie." mocked the graceful Senshi.

Caster had a look of scorn on her face and fired off anther blast which Neptune dodged and she fired off another attack which Caster blocked.

Than Caster blasted a couple of broken pillars which transformed into a living rock golem.

"You can't fight your own battles!" Neptune yelled at the enchantress.

"This is a battle to the death and I will be the one to triumph!" Caster said and directed the golem's into attacking the Senshi.

Sailor Neptune tried dodging the rock creatures but one was able to knock Sailor Neptune in the stomach and she coughed up blood and fell to her knees. She clutched at her throbbing stomach.

_It was able to break a couple of my ribs! _she thought trying to get out of this situation.

Caster looked on and had a smile on her face. "This is the end of you!" Caster said.

"You might have the upper hand, but you forget one thing Caster." Neptune said defiantly.

"And what would that be?"

"My mirror can never lie to me, it sees through things as they are!" She cried and lifted her mirror at the soulless creatures.

"_**Submarine Reflection!**" _and a blast of clear light came from her mirror which dissipated the spell which brought life into the soulless creatures.

As the inanimate objects fell apart, Caster fired off her blast which she collected in her hands and Neptune fell to her knees.

"I was counting on that and this is where your pride led to!" berated Caster as she floated down and grabbed Neptune by her hair.

Sailor Neptune grunted as Caster got from under her sleeve a colored jagged knife and placed it against her neck.

"This is the end of our battle Sailor Neptune, after this I should make sure to give my thanks to the one who dwells in shadow for reviving me from the Grail War to set up my revenge on you!" Caster said as she pressed the blade further into her skin and drew a drop of blood.

Sailor Neptune eyes narrowed at Caster coldly. "What do you mean Grail War; I thought you said you knew me from the past of the Silver Millennium before its fall?" She said trying to struggle against the iron grip.

Caster had a small smile on her face. "A lot of things happened after my first reincarnation as a normal human being, tell me do you know of the one named '_Medea'?_" she asked.

Sailor Neptune had a look of shock on her face. "Wait, you're _the Medea?" _she said. "I thought your name was Caster?"

Caster looked at her prey. "That's only a title I used to hide my real identity in the Grail War. All servants use the titles they are given to specify what class they are in, mine was Caster given the fact I use mana." she explained to Sailor Neptune. "Not that info is going to do you well when you die!" she cried as she was about to press the knife into her neck and end Neptune's life.

Than someone stabbed Caster with a sword and the former Servant went to ground. Sailor Neptune grasped her throat and looked to see who saved her.

The person who saved her was the one who contacted her and the other Senshi. The guard had a mask that covered her eyes. Her uniform was silver shirt and pants to show she was part of the moon court. She had blond hair that was in a French bun and had a lean body. She got her sword from the ground and looked at Sailor Neptune.

"I am glad you are not hurt Sailor Neptune." the guard said with a small smile as she grabbed Neptune by the hand to pick her up.

She gratefully accepted and stood up. "What are you doing her Arturia, I thought after you contacted us you to get the civilians to safe havens?" asked Neptune.

"I was but then, I had a strange feeling to see what was happening outside. After leaving the safety of the building I checked my surroundings. I saw you battling this person and had a feeling like I knew her once?" the one named Arturia answered.

Before she could answer a powerful blast of energy knocked the two to the ground.

Sailor Neptune and Arturia looked to see Caster who had a thick aura surrounding her and her hood was not on her face.

Caster had blue eyes and medium length hair and elf ears. Her eyes were glowing purple as the scowl on her face deepened. The wound she sustained was healing.

"How dare a mortal stab me down like that, know your place scum!" screamed Caster as she fired a purple beam which contained Sailor Neptune and another beam wrapped around Arturia's body and was choking her!

"This has gone on long enough. Sailor Neptune I will kill you but first this insignificant worm!" and she tightened the blast around Arturia. Sailor Neptune tried getting up but the barrier surrounding shocked her and she went down again.

"Don't do it Caster! It's me you have the grudge with not her!" Neptune said.

Caster ignored the plea and focused more energy into ending the one who knocked her down.

Arturia tried struggling but couldn't do anything. Then as she was trying to get loose her mask came off and Caster got a good look at her eyes. She stopped what she was doing and had a look of shock on her face.

"How is this possible, you cannot be alive!" shrieked Caster as she stared at Arturia. Her eyes were green.

_How can she be here in this period? But looking at her, she is the one who rescued that girl I was going to use for a sacrifice to call the Grail and those two magi. _thought the sinister witch. _It is Saber!_

As she was thinking this Arturia realized that the beam was losing its strength.

_I have to get out of here and help Sailor Neptune. _she thought struggling. _But what can I do? The only reason I was able to one up her was sneak up on her, I am just being a nuisance to Sailor Neptune, it's not like I have any abilities. I practiced and fought hard to become one of King Endymion's guards and only know basic sword play! _she continued thinking. _But because I want to stand with the Senshi, I have a duty to uphold and can't let this be the end. I will not yield to this heartless knave!_

Than Sailor Neptune's mirror reacted and Neptune looked into the mirror to see why it was reacting. Her eyes got wide in what she saw. In the reflection Arturia was wearing a blue dress with some armor on it and in her hand it looked like she was holding something.

_I don't know what this means but it looks like she could be a reason in all this! _Sailor Neptune thought.

Then as Arturia thought her life was going to end, she was fading to unconscious she saw something.

She saw herself in front of a field of Everglades and a vast blue sky that looked like it went on for eternity. Then the image changed to see her underneath a tree while holding a wound, the image changed again when she was fighting off a couple of skeletons with a girl with black hair and aqua colored eyes and seeing Caster in the distance about to sacrifice a girl, than it switched again to her fighting a golden figure who was Gilgamesh and finishing him off after their exchange. Image changes again and she appears with someone.

The person she saw was a guy who was a teenager. He had brown eyes, red hair and tan skin and he was smiling at her. She smiled too than she disappeared from his vantage point returning to when she came back to sitting underneath the tree with someone looking at her and saying something she could not here.

_Is that me? _She thought and then in a flash she opened her eyes and stared at Caster. Caster locked eyes with her.

"I might not know what those visions are about but for some reason I know we have battled before!" she declared.

Caster scoffed at that. "Even if you are starting to remember this will be your requiem. Farewell!" Caster said as she tried crushing her.

Then Arturia squeezed her right hand it seemed she was holding something and slashed the beam that was holding her.

Caster looked on in awe at these turn of events. Arturia charged straight at Caster while wielding the invisible weapon and tried to strike her down but the spell weaver placed a barrier to block the attack. The weapon looked like it wasn't going through to Neptune but then it was cutting through and Caster teleported from the spot before it stuck her down.

Arturia than swung the weapon in an upward arc and a powerful gust of wind blasted Caster back.

With this happening the barrier around Sailor Neptune dissipated and she rushed to help Arturia and fired another _**Deep Submerge**_ from her hands which Caster dodged at the last second.

"Damn You! I will have my revenge on you yet Sailor Neptune!" Caster said gritting her teeth. Then she turned her view went to Arturia. _There is no mistake she is Saber but I wonder how this is possible? How did she find a way into this universe after her reign as king ended? I will have to investigate this matter later!_ She than created a portal and escaped.

After the battle Arturia let go off what she was holding which dissipated into particles and fainted due to a lack of energy. Sailor Neptune raced to check on her.

"Arturia are you all right?" asked Sailor Neptune. Arturia opened her eyes and nodded her head slowly to the Senshi.

"I am all right Neptune, but did you fight her off?" she asked.

Sailor Neptune's face showed surprise "Arturia you don't remember what just happened?" asked Neptune

Arturia shook her head in confusion wondering what she was talking about.

"I don't remember much after I blacked out but it feels like I was about to reclaim something I felt I lost a long time ago." answered Arturia as she looked at her hands. It felt like she was holding a sword given the way she handled it but how could that be, could there be more to this young woman then meets the eye?

_I wonder what she just did, it looked like she was holding something but I couldn't tell what _thought Sailor Neptune than she remembered what her mirror showed her before Arturia attacked the witch. _She looked like she was wearing something different but it didn't show me much, I should speak with the others about this after this invasion is over! _And Neptune helped her up to her feet.

"Sailor Neptune!" someone yelled. Then she and Arturia looked behind them to see Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter running toward them.

"Hey what's Arturia doing here?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"She came here to help me apparently." answered Sailor Neptune with a small smile.

Arturia blushed at this comment. "I do apologize for interfering in your battle Sailor Neptune but when I saw who you were fighting my body reacted on its own."

Sailor Mercury and Jupiter eyed Arturia curiously for a moment. "It's all right Arturia, I'm just teasing you and I do appreciate your help." Sailor Neptune said.

"So who did you end up fighting?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Someone from the distant past." Sailor Neptune said. "I don't remember her though, I thought that all are memories from the past life returned?"

Both Senshi thought about this before Sailor Mercury answered.

"Well there could be holes in there, I mean it was a thousand years ago and whatever connections we have with these enemies, we have to put it on the back burner for now and get to Usagi and Mamoru!"

Sailor Neptune and Jupiter nodded.

"I will head off back to the safe haven and guard the people your majesties!" Arturia said.

"Just be careful getting back there and stay in contact with the other planets." Sailor Jupiter said as she and the other two started heading towards the palace, hoping to meet the rest of their team.

_Arturia has a kind of power sleeping with in her. I wonder if that power could be used against us or be a force to help us, I will bring this up to the others after this crisis _Sailor Neptune thought as she looked back at Arturia and for a moment she thought she saw Arturia holding a shining golden blade in her hands and a sheath with ancient writing inscribed on it on her side and she was wearing a blue dress with armor gauntlets on her hands.

Sailor Neptune shook her head, thought she imagined it and continued with the others. On the way they met up with Sailor Uranus and Saturn and now had to find Sailor Mars, Pluto and Venus. Speaking of Sailor Venus she was in the fight of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Another part of Crystal Tokyo<strong>

Sailor Venus was in a sticky situation. Her opponent was a swordsman and he was good! She could barely get through his defenses. She found herself lucky that she wasn't squashed like a bug by his giant ass sword which she wondered how in the world this guy could lift that thing was beyond her.

Sailor Venus's attire was like the rest but different color variations. She wore a white body suit with a dark blue bow with an orange heart brooch in the middle, wore an orange mini skirt with a yellow bow behind her, ankle strapped orange high heels. On her forehead she had a tiara with an orange gem in the middle and around her neck she had star choker. She had long blond hair and she wore a red ribbon. Her eye color was light blue.

The person she was facing was a guy and kind of cute in to the self-proclaimed goddess of love. He had blue eyes, blond spiky hair and a solemn, calm look on his face. His attire was a high collar black sleeveless shirt, black pants and boots. His chest had two straps and what held it together was a kind of wolf pin from Sailor Venus's perspective. In his hands he had a large sword.

_Seriously, how in the world is he holding that? _She thought as he came charging at her unexpectedly.

He swung the sword horizontal which she ducked and tried tripping him but he flipped over her and went for a down slash until she summoned energy imbued chains that looked like hearts connected together which it struck instead but Sailor Venus was struggling against the pressure he was adding.

"Hey, watch where your swinging that, you could hurt someone!" berated Sailor Venus. The heart of chains was beginning to crack.

The man simply just ignored her remark and continued adding more pressure. Than his blade started glowing which blew Sailor Venus into the distance and she crashed into a wall. The impact shocked her and she went down. The man came charging at her again, sword held high.

"This is the end." he simply said in a monotone voice and swung his sword down.

Sailor Venus opened her eyes and held up her hands and she summoned a sword from her hands which clashed against his.

"Hah, you thought you could get rid of me that easily spiky!" she retorted as she got up and still holding on to her sword.

"Let me introduce you to my **_Wink Chain Sword!_**" She said and parried his sword strike to the ground.

_Glad I took up sword lessons from Haruka on my down time, _she thought as she got into a fighting stance.

"I don't know who you are attacking me from out of the blue like this but I don't think you are bad as you seem?" Sailor Venus said. "What is your name?"

The man stared at her for a moment and said his name. "Cloud Strife."

Sailor Venus waited for him say more but he didn't. "Wait a minute, you just gave me your name and you're not going to say why you're attacking me, what your plans are, what kind of villain are you?" she asked surprised. "Seriously keep with the dynamic; it makes it much simpler and keeps it fresh!" she concluded.

Cloud gave her a look. "Why should I have to explain myself to a man loving whore like you?" Cloud simply said.

Sailor Venus had an irked look on her face. "What the hell, who are you calling me that with your thirty dollar haircut!" she cried irritably.

Cloud simply shook his head than before he could say anything more his eyes got all glassy. A dark aura was around his eyes.

_Hey what's going on with him, I finally get him to express some emotion but now it's like he's different?_ Sailor Venus thought as she saw a dark aura around him.

Cloud got into his fighting stance and ran up to Sailor Venus and started engaging in a sword fight with her. She was pretty moderate when it comes to sword play but she was still not up to snuff with the likes of Cloud. After a couple of moments of them going back and forth he was able to destroy her sword and he nicked her left arm which drew blood. Sailor Venus jumped away from him.

"Eat this, _**Crescent Beam!**" _She said as she fired a beam of light from her index finger.

Cloud blocked the beam with his sword and swung it to another direction.

"Sailor Venus, this is the end of you!" Cloud said and lifted his sword in the air and started swinging it in a circle and meteor's started forming and through them at Sailor Venus.

"_**Meteor Strike!**"_ he cried.

Sailor Venus concentrated her energy as an orange glow surrounded her frame.

"_**Crescent Beam Shower!**_" she cried as she fired a beam from her hand which shattered into countless energy beams, blasting Cloud's attack.

The two were struggling with their attacks, holding back the incoming blow which could leave them battered. Than Sailor Venus saw Cloud's eyes as she concentrating on her attack and on his face was a look of surprise for a moment but then his eyes turned glassy again.

_What's going on with this dude? _She wondered than another dark aura was surrounding his frame and his attack pushed through Sailor Venus!

The attack came on her and it left her bruised and battered, her Sailor uniform in tatters.

Sailor Venus tried getting to her feet but than a sword came to her neck and she stood frozen.

She looked at Cloud whose eyes still looked glassy.

"I will kill Sailor Venus. I am going to make you pay for leaving me, sister." he said.

Sailor Venus had a look of shock on her face.

"Wait, what do you mean by sister? I didn't do anything to you pal, so you better not be projecting any negative aspects at me emo!" Sailor Venus cried. He wasn't paying attention as the dark aura surrounded him again.

_What in the world is with him? He calls me his sister but that's not possible. I was an only child. _Sailor Venus thought. _But I'm sensing something familiar about him?_

Sailor Venus got a good look at him than she was able to tap into his emotions for moment. The flood of emotion coming from him was despair and a longing to see someone. Then she saw something in his memories that made her stare at him in shock. What she saw was a little girl with a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, he looked about seven and the girl looked like she was four. But Sailor Venus got a good look at the little girl and it was her!

_Wait why am I there in his memories, I don't know him do I? _She thought.

Than Cloud lifted his sword about to strike Sailor Venus who was still reeling from what she saw.

Than it appeared time was slowing for the both of them. As he brought the sword closer, Cloud saw a figure in Sailor Venus's eyes and it looked a girl wearing a pink dress and praying before being stabbed by someone. When Cloud saw this image he stopped himself right away. Sailor Venus came close to dying. She saw him struggling against himself.

"No…I won't do it!" he cried as he dropped his weapon and went to his knees.

"Hey are you ok, Cloud?" she asked getting from the ground and checking to see if he was ok.

"Stay away!" Cloud screamed and Sailor Venus flinched at that.

"I am not going to lose someone important to me again!" he said holding his head.

Sailor Venus couldn't stand by and let him go through his suffering and placed her arms over him.

"Let me go!" he screamed again trying to get her away from him but she wouldn't budge an inch.

"I don't know what's going on but for some reason I know you aren't bad Cloud." Sailor Venus said and had her arms around him. Than an orange aura started enveloping Cloud and he started to calm down.

_What's going on with me and why I'm doing this? Well whatever the reason I just feel like I have to do this! S_he thought as the aura around her got stronger and Cloud's dark aura was dissipating.

_This feels nice and warm. I somehow feel this has happened before. _thought Cloud. The moment didn't last as a blast knocked the two away from each other. Sailor Venus was flung to the right and Cloud to the left.

"What happened?" Sailor Venus cried looking around to see who did that.

What Sailor Venus saw was an image of a woman but she looked like a shadow. Her hair upwards.

"I can't have you doing that meddlesome Senshi!" the shadow declared and she teleported herself and Cloud to a different place. Sailor Venus got a good look at the shadow and noticed she vaguely recognized the shadow.

"Wait!" Sailor Venus cried trying to stop them but she was too late.

_What could that have been? Why did I start glowing around that guy and why was I in his memory? _She thought frantically._ And what did he mean by calling me his sister? He also seemed to have all this anger at me._

"And just who in the hell was that mad shadow woman?" she said out loud with a perplexing look on her face. "Dammit, that voice sounded familiar too, like something I wanted to forget!"

"Uh-oh Minako is talking to herself, someone better call the cops!" said voice from behind and Sailor Venus spun around to see Sailor Mars who made the snide comment with Sailor Pluto supporting her.

"Rei, Setsuna you're all right!" she cried as she went to hug the two Senshi.

"Minako, don't get so emotional!" berated Sailor Mars struggling against Sailor Venus's embrace but she had a small smile on her face. Sailor Pluto was also surprised but happy seeing the lively Senshi.

"I am glad you are all right Sailor Venus." said Sailor Pluto after Sailor Venus lowered her arms from them.

"Yeah, but the person I was fighting…something strange happened when I was with him?" Sailor Venus said alluding to the experience that happened to her.

"Like what, if it was a guy you probably got the hot's for him and tried convincing him if you could be his girlfriend." Sailor Mars teased the love obsessed Senshi.

Sailor Venus shot Sailor Mars a look. "I'm being serious Rei, even though he was cute I didn't do that, I think it was something more!" she said with a serious expression her face. "He did say some strange things though."

"What did he say Venus?" asked Pluto.

Sailor Venus dismissed her question with a shake of her head. "Something I can't think about now. Sorry."

Sailor Mars conceded to what Venus said. "I'm sorry Venus, I was just trying to lighten the mood, I've never seen you this serious before." she said.

Sailor Venus got a soft expression on her face and smiled her one million smile.

"So are you two ready to go?" Sailor Pluto asked them.

The two Senshi nodded seriously and headed off to the palace and along the way they met up with the others.

_So Venus was facing him I see. It really seems that one cannot play with the hands of fate no matter what individual's destiny has in stored for them. Sometimes fate is quite cruel and I will have to answer to the choices that have come to pass. _Pluto thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts Crystal Tokyo<strong>

In the distance a lone girl with long light brown hair tied in a pony-tail, wearing a pink dress and was looking at Venus, Pluto and Mars meeting up with the other Senshi.

Aerith was staring at Sailor Venus the most.

"I'm glad I was able to offer some help to you. Trying to hold off that darkness in Cloud was even beyond my scope of interference. I leave it to you, his sister, to help Cloud. Very soon you and some of the others will know your true memories." the ephemeral girl said before disappearing like vapor.

* * *

><p>Mysterious voice: Can the Senshi break through the barrier in time to save Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion?<p>

Who are these mysterious enemies that attacked the Senshi and what connections could they have with them?

Allies also have come to aid the Senshi but what could they possibly want?

Sailor Pluto knows the answers but will she tell her comrades in arms?

Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion are fighting Terumi but how will that battle go and can Queen Serenity still transform to her former personae?

Find out in the next segment!

Usagi: I wonder who that voice belongs too?

Minako: Doesn't it sound like that announcer from DBZ or something?

Haruka: I guess he has a job here for this story I guess?

Hotaru: Well this will be interesting. But isn't it strange that the author is adding this little segment of us talking after 6 months of posting.

*Senshi glance at unseen author*

Rei: Hey what's the deal JF got nothing to say!

*Letter drops from sky*

Michiru: *opens letter*: It says "Bite me, this stuff takes time!"

Setsuna: Don't give him so much grief, he just thought of this just now.

Usagi: How do you know that?

Setsuna: I have my ways, now lets close this shall we?

Makoto: Yeah time to wrap this up guys!

Senshi: Thanks for reading you guys. See you next time *waves at audience*

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter, what did you guys think? I know I am not good with fighting scenes so I hope I got enough of the details right. <strong>

**I know I skipped Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Saturn's fighting scenes but those will appear in flashbacks in later chapters when I decide to enhance the Senshi's powers. **

**Honestly with Sailor Saturn I couldn't think of how to interpret her battle given the fact she can destroy the world and I wouldn't want to do that and she doesn't have any attacks that won't cause some apocalypse. **

**You can throw out ideas on that when I get to that scene on made up attacks.**

**I will confirm that Minako, Ami, Rei and Michiru are the ones with main connections. ****What are those connections….well some are more obvious. **

**With the other Senshi I'm still deciding if I should make some connection with Haruka, Hotaru, Makato and even Usagi with whom they fought with but if I can't than it will make for good entertainment when they face them sooner or later. **

**I hope I got Archer's powers right with the projection and reinforcement. It's magecraft used in Fate/Stay Night. **

**So did you recognize some of the characters from the other anime's and games? If you did good work with having a fine eye for detail. ****I****f you didn't than I got to improve on what I write!**

**This is mostly as I said a crossover with those 5 being the quintessential of this story but I will add a few here and there to make up the other Senshi's court (think of it like Bleach's squads if you want). **

**Who will I add? I will decide when I get to that point. **

**Ayumu is from Spiral the Bonds of Reasoning (glad I read the manga, you find out more of the mysterious surrounding the blade children and his connection to them), while Takagi and Takashi are from HSOTD (High School of the Dead, a fun and cool anime, I have to say the English version of it is funny!). **

**About Mamoru's costume, I refuse to have him change into that Purple Pimp suit of his!**

**Anyway this story was an experiment I did for myself when I got bored one day but then decided to do this and post it. **

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and tell me what you think? I don't know when I will post the second chapter but hopefully soon. **

**Here is a run down on which series which character is from.**

**Sailor Moon: **Usagi Tsukino**, **Ami Mizuno, **Rei Hino**, **Makato Kino**, **Minako Aino**, **Haruka Tenouh**, **Michiru Kaioh, **Setsuna Meioh, **Hotaru Tomoe**, **Mamoru Chiba**.  
><strong>**********  
>FateStay Night**: **Gilgamesh**, **Rider, **Caster (Madea)**, **Sakura Mato**, **Rin Tosaka, **Archer**, **Berserker, **Saber (Arturia)**********

**Blaze Blue: Mu-12 (Noel Vermillion) **Yuki Terumi (Hazama)**, Jubei, **Hakumen** **Rachel Alucard**, **Arakune****

****FF7: Cloud Strife and Aerith ****Gainsborough********

**Please Review this chapter!**

**Until than have a good one!**


	2. Only the Begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective companies and creators.  
><strong>

**Hello, this is chapter two of Senshi Continuum. **

**Thanks for the reviews or adding this to your favorites. ****This chapter will go into some of the Senshi's past along with ****Archer and Gilgamesh finish their fight. **

**Neo-Queen Serenity and Endymion battling Yuki Terumi (Hazama) who will simply go by his original name Terumi. ****Can Usagi still transform? And the big boss appears. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Only the beginning.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Crystal Tokyo <strong>

The battle between the two former Servants of the 5th Grail War was heating up. After Archer rescued Sailor Mars and took the gold clad king to the outskirts to battle, Gilgamesh was able to break free from his grip.

Gilgamesh and Archer clashed their swords together which created a crater beneath their feet. The Influx of energy was running rampant, as the two tried to overpower each other. Gilgamesh was able to win the standoff; and the white-haired man was flown from his feet and crashed into a stalagmite. He coughed up blood while gritting his teeth in pain.

"I admit you caught me by surprise by keeping up with me but do you really think you could have gotten that far with me you half-breed?" Gilgamesh asked walking up to Archer.

"I know that mage craft you are using is projection. You duplicate what you see and bring it to being by using your mana, that is how you are able to conjure up those swords of yours, but it is useless!" than Gilgamesh grabbed Archer by his hair and slammed his head into his armored knee. Blood started pouring from his face.

"After I take care of you, I am going to take care of Sailor Mars. Then I will find the king who defeated me in the 5th Grail War." he declared.

Archer glanced up at Gilgamesh after his proclamation. "What do you mean?" he said surprised.

Gilgamesh had a smirk on his face before answering his inquiry. "That is what the Witch says. If I can take care of Sailor Mars, I get _her._" he emphasized.

_So, she is alive in this universe._ Archer thought and snickered. Gilgamesh gave him an annoyed look.

"What do you think you're laughing at half-breed?" he cried indignantly.

"I can't believe you are still holding a torch for her Gilgamesh?" Archer said.

The first hero glared hard at Archer.

"She kicked your ass and you want more? You are one whipped puppy." than Archer started laughing.

Gilgamesh gritted his teeth than tossed Archer in the other direction, than he flipped himself right and landed on his hands and feet, gathering his breath.

"No one dares talk to me like that. I am Gilgamesh, the world's first hero and I will never be denied my right to facing the king of Camelot and I will show the warrior of flame that her kingdom needs a man running it!" the golden-haired king said.

Archer just shook his head in shame. "You say all that but the truth is you are following someone else's orders because she was able to revive you and the other servant's in the 5th Grail War. You are not much a king if it comes down to that!" he said. Than Archer closed his eyes and he created a black bow with his projection power.

"You really think you can hold up against me, Archer?" Gilgamesh said as he summoned his Gate of Babylon. It was his Noble Phantasm. A gate that holds all the weapons he used in his life as a king. He grabbed a scythe and attacked the former servant.

Gilgamesh swung the scythe trying to catch Archer off guard. Archer dodged the attack and pointed the bow at Gilgamesh's head, pulled the string and fired an invisible arrow which was a broken Noble Phantasm of a drill like sword by replicating it with his projection. Gilgamesh maneuvered his body, barley dodging the attack and swung his scythe at him again which went into Archer's arm and due to the long length of the blade, pierced Archer's neck!

Gilgamesh had a sick grin on his face, than it turned to surprise. "How were you able to stop the scythe from decapitating you?"

Archer moved his neck from the scythe and blood started coming out. "I reinforced my skin before the first impact_." But it takes a lot out of me just doing that. _

The projection mage jumped back and changed the bow into Kanshou and Bakuya, the two-bladed swords that represent Ying & Yang. Archer grunted as his arm was still spilling blood.

_Better end this soon! _He thought.

Enhancing the capabilities of the swords with his reinforcement and the width of the blades got much longer and started attackGilgamesh. The two went back and forth, clashing weapons. Gilgamesh's armor was getting cracked and warping, while Archer's clothes were getting torn and his shirt, revealing his toned abs.

Archer found an opening and was able to break Gilgamesh's scythe, crossed his arms and slashed his chest, breaking some of his armor. Blood started spilling out of Gilgamesh and he jumped back. He wiped the blood from his wound and had a small smile on his lips.

"Looks like you are not giving me much choice, you trash." and he summoned his most trusted weapon Ea: the sword of Rupture. It's appearance, a hand guard grip and a blade that had the length of a sword but it looked like a spiral.

"If Saber was able to beat you and Sailor Mars was able to keep you at bay, than someone like me can end your reign, your highness." Archer mocked, getting into a fighting stance.

The two glared at each other and the air was thick with tension. Before they resumed fighting a portal appeared between the two. Caster and a large person behind her stepped out of the portal. Archer had a look of shock on his face.

"Caster and Berserker!" Archer said.

Archer glared at the two former servants he saw in the 5th Grail War that happened in their dimension. He locked eyes on Berserker, the one who ended his life in the War. Before he disappeared however, he was able to take four of Berserker's twelve lives.

"So the diabolical one shows up huh? What do you think you are doing here, I am about to finish this half-breed!" he yelled at Caster. Berserker just glanced at Gilgamesh, than locked eyes with Archer and his left eye glowed red. He started growling getting into a fighting stance and about to attack Archer.

"That's enough Berserker! We are only here to collect Gilgamesh and nothing more!" she explained placing a barrier between him and Archer.

"You witch; you certainly have the nerve to interrupt my battle! Remember, I was the one to end your life, don't make me do so again!" Gilgamesh threatened while pointing Ea at her face.

"Gilgamesh we serve _**her**_ now, so I have nothing to fear this time around." Caster retorted back calmly. She flipped her medium length blue hair from her face."This is not the Grail Wars, we are fighting the Sailor Senshi and nothing more. I was to collect you and Berserker. She is about to start her attack on the Crystal Palace and we are to stay on standby until then." than she glanced at Archer and had an evil smile on her face.

"So, you can come to this place as well Archer?" she said in mock surprise.

Archer just glared at the three former servants.

"We are not going to battle today but rest assured we will be seeing each other again." than with those words she created a portal around herself, Berserker and Gilgamesh and disappeared.

After the trio vanished Archer went to his knees and dropped his weapons. As they hit the ground, they disintegrated. It took a lot out of him battling Gilgamesh. He was not sure if he could take on the devious Caster and the uncontrollable Berserker.

Their were a total of seven classes in the Grail Wars: Saber, Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Lancer and Assassin.

Archer found that the enemy revived someone like Berserker shocking.

In the Grail Wars, a magus with an infinite number of magic circuits could control such a beast. The Berserker class is the most dangerous; they give up their self-reasoning and sanity for a major enhancement to their physical strength.

With the Caster Class; they lack fighting capabilities but more than make up for it with their high magical abilities and high-resistance to magic as well.

Then there was Gilgamesh, who was also part of the Archer class just like him. The Archer class is proficient in projectile weapons and their strength lies their weapons they use for their Noble Phantasms. The name that he has "Archer" is only pseudonym, it only tells of what class he is.

All Servants go by their class names and not the name they had in life, to protect their identity from the other Servants and Masters involved in the Grail War. It is up to the Servant if they want to show their real name to their master, if they develop a deep bond with each other or the Master figures it out on their own due to hints.

Servants are really heroic souls in history, whether real or fake, and worthy for being chosen by the Grail. The Grail was corrupt at one point however and evil figures could be chosen as well.

He already knew who Caster and Berserker's real identities were; Medea was a Caster class and Hercules was part of the Berserker class.

Servants also have a Noble Phantasm. It is a special attack that each servant's uses and is different based on what person they were in life.

When he was a servant, he belonged to Rin Tohsaka but do to a botch summoning; she wanted a Saber class, he came instead. Since it was a half-baked ritual some of his memories where hazy and he couldn't remember his personal history but he did remember key parts.

His name was once Shirou Emiya. When he was a boy a blazing fire burned down half of Fuyuki city. This was during the 4th Grail War and someone unworthy touched the Grail which caused the fire. His parents died and he was on the brink of death himself.

The one who saved him though was a man named Kiritsugu Emiya; his adoptive father and participant in the 4th Grail War. He was a Magus killer and very proficient in what he did. In order to save the boy, he used Avalon; Excalibur's sacred scabbard and placed it into the young boy's body. It has a high-regenerative property which healed him. After that day forth Kiritsugu adopted Shirou.

He told him about himself being a magus and what they are and didn't want Shirou to learn any kind of magic but if he insisted to do it in secret.

Magic is not used in the light of day he told him. When he told him that, Shirou said he wanted to become a "Hero of Justice" as well and protect people.

Kiritsugu warned him about that kind of Idealism. He had the same feeling of wanting to protect others when he was younger but he learned that to save a life you had to sacrifice much more since he was known as the Magus Killer and even before than a hired assassin.

Kiritsugu died when Shirou was a teenager and left in the care of his friend, Taiga Fujimura. Shirou was good around the house however and Taiga mostly just got free eats from him. He is very self-efficient and could take care of himself but Taiga's family owed a debt to Kiritsugu and paid for most of his tuition and rent.

When he was in school one evening, Shirou saw two Servants battling and killed by Lancer, who impaled him in the heart. Rin was there and she used the jewel pendant to replace his lost organ; his heart.

Afterwards she left the gem there and when he came to he saw the gem and kept it. He went through the 5th Grail War and summoned Saber (Arturia) and battled various Masters and Servants, along the way joined forces with Rin and completed the 5th Grail War and destroying the Grail in the end.

After that he continued his dream of wanting to become a "Hero of Justice".

When he was an adult, he went by "Emiya" and made a pact with the world to become a heroic spirit to save people and end the war that was happening in his time. But due to politics, the higher-ups branded him the cause of what was happening. His ideals and reality where coming to blows.

The silver-haired man was cleaning up after human actions and instead of saving people; he had to sacrifice many more people to save humanity. He started doubting his dream and slowly started becoming a cynic and his own idealism betrayed him.

That is how he became a Counter-Guardian. They are the balancers for Humanity and only appear when something could cause humanities destruction. They work to extinguish the source of an irregularity. They are not bound by good and evil, and destroy the innocent and guilty to protect humanity.

This is why he goes by the alias "Archer" and not his real name. Rin then summoned Archer, and found himself in a Fuyuki city of a different time. It was inevitable that he would be summoned due to the gem being connected to him; it was a paradox in itself.

He decided that he would kill his younger counter-part Shirou before he goes down the same path of betrayal and wiping his own existence from happening.

But it didn't come to pass due to Berserker.

He also remembered something of vital importance and it dealt with the person he helped; Sailor Mars.

He knew her name was Rei and she was also someone important to him as well. He remembered her being the older half-sister to Rin and Sakura (unknown to him at the time). He remembered her having a spiritual awareness and she was practicing Shinto, even though her family was of high-class magi.

She refused to acknowledge the Tohsaka family given the fact her father Tokiomi had an affair with her mother before she was born and didn't take responsibility for her and used her mother for convenience and tossed her away. But she had a soft spot for her younger sisters and she was protective of them.

But when Rei found out what her father did to Sakura, by giving her to the Matou family, she went ballistic. To her, he only thought about the status of the family and not his daughters.

As Tokiomi explained to her he wanted only one successor to the family and didn't want competition between his daughters.

The Matou line didn't produce no strong magi except for Shinji, but he was a hack! He was so bitter about being replaced by Sakura, he sexually abused her and forced her to give up her servant Rider in the 5th Grail War.

The most perplexing was that when he got called by his Master, Rin made no mention of Rei, so he kept that to himself when he got majority of his memories back right during his fight with Berserker and his master Illyasviel.

After his battle with Berserker he returned to his time. Than one day Sailor Pluto made contact with him and was calm when he met her. She told him that his memories were not wrong and eventually the truth would be told.

When the time comes she would need his help. Sailor Pluto also mentioned when that time would come, someone she knows will take him to the universe she comes from.

Archer asked what universe is that. The long green haired Senshi simply gave a small smile.

The Time guardian mentioned that person she was referring to was Yuko Ichihara, someone who grants wishes and that the price has already been paid for him to arrive to the designated point. He was skeptical by what she said and asked about the _price_?

She looked at him and said again it was already paid for and disappeared.

_And that time is now I suppose? _He thought ruefully.

As he was remembering all that, he had a small smile on his face. _She still has that feisty attitude. No matter how much has changed that hasn't. _

As he was getting up from the ground, he noticed a figure behind him. The figure had long black hair all the way to her knees, pale skin and was wearing a fashionable blue kimono outfit. She asked if he was all right.

Archer nodded "Yeah, I am all right but it is still maddening that all of this is happening? I mean the Servants being revived by a crazed woman of unlimited power and her forming alliances with these other jokers is actually kind of laughable!" he ruefully replied to the figure. He looked around to see Crystal Tokyo in tatters.

"Are you sure I have done enough? I can get rid of those demons at the palace if you want me too?" he asked. The figure shook her head and told him to stay here until the Senshi stop Terumi. He nodded in agreement.

Flying demons were coming from the horizon, ready to attack like a swarm.

"Sheesh, looks like my job is never done huh?" he then summoned his bladed weapons, ready to defend the out skirts of Crystal Tokyo. The figure behind him vanished before the demons attacked.

He closed his eyes than started chanting. An Illusionary field surrounded him and the demons approaching. The sky turned gray, blazes of fire which radiated no heat came into being, and black gears appeared in the sky and on the barren ground, various swords and bladed weapons about.

This was his Noble Phantasm_ '**Unlimited Blade Works**'_. He can fire the weapons like projectiles. He creates the raw material of any weapon he has seen throughout his life and generates it with mana. It's a Reality Marble; where one changes the aspect around them and bringing forth an internal field from the inside out.

The demons looked on in fear at what they were seeing. Archer simply stood his ground and smiled. "You guys aren't coming out of this alive." He stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Tokyo (outskirts)<strong>

Rachel was staring into the lifeless sky, looking at all the demons passing through the portal which Terumi and his crew created. The vampire still couldn't believe that all of this was happening. She closed her eyes and started thinking how all of this happened.

The crazed man found a way to the boundary; a place in the atmosphere full of seither, and used Amaterasu; one of three sacred treasures and inspiration for the Nox Nyctores; 10 weapons of destruction, to break free of the Continuum Shift and distort their world.

The blond-haired, pigtail vampire was an Observer; someone who assists in seeing all possibilities that happen in the Blazblue universe due to a time loop by the Master Unit: Amaterasu, which was in the Boundary; which is a place where all timelines converge to after it has happened.

Since she was an Observer she couldn't interfere in what anyone did but she tried to give hints to some people about the time loops. But something happened she did not foresee in all her time of watching.

Hazama; which was an alias he used in the NOL, apparently was in contact with someone who was not from their universe to reach the Boundary. The person who did that baffled Rachel and she suspected that person must have very high magical power to reach it. When that happened Terumi went on a rampage.

He got rid of Takamagahara; three invisible beings who were trying to guide the universe to reach a certain goal without destroying it; and whom she had a fallen out with.

Terumi took Noel Vermillion, who was a Lieutenant in the NOL to Jin Kisaragi. He turned her into her true form Mu-12 since she is the Eyes of the Azure; someone who can see the Boundary and Amaterasu.

He fully took control of the NOL; a multi task military force in their world and brainwashed majority of the populace except for some few who had escaped.

Before she escaped the NOL, she was able to glimpse on who he was working with. All she saw was a woman with red hair and a black dress. She had a sinister vibe about her and something Rachel has not felt before.

She tried to face them however Valkenhayn, Hakumen and Jubei stopped her actions and she escaped with them to her place in a sub dimension.

When they arrived at Rachel's mansion, she had Valkenhayn prepare tea and scones to discuss what has transpired. As an aristocrat she had certain standards and nothing should ruin that!

They were all brain storming on how this happened until Rachel had a thought. She couldn't remember this one person but knew that she existed in this universe at one particular time in the beginning. Jubei and Hakumen were somewhat skeptical with that. Jubei mentioned that if she was here in the first place, how come no one saw her in the other continuum scenarios?

Rachel had no clue either so she would have to go to someone for answers. So she contacted a source outside this universe and asked Yuko.

Yuko; who goes by another alias the Dimensional Witch, was an eccentric person with high magical power that granted wishes but for an equal price, to keep the balances of all existence. She had long black hair and her attire was very fashionable; a blue kimono and she smoked a pipe. She new Rachel, Sailor Pluto and other people from various realities or universes who exceed time/space. Her powers were vast but there was a limit on how much she could interfere. She did confirm to Rachel that a person was born into that universe but that person was not ordinary and she had a vast destiny.

Yuko told her who it was and Rachel didn't know what to do with that info. She asked why she couldn't remember such important information as she was an observer. Yuko just told her things would be revealed shortly and for her and the other three to get ready.

And eventually the moment happened and they jumped to the universe of the Senshi, with her power but at a price. So Rachel ended up giving up an heirloom from her family's to cover the price and Jubei, Hakumen and Valkenhayn had to give up something as well so they could travel to the designated dimension.

"Princess Rachel, do you comprehend everything that happened?" The pink bat Gii squeaked innocently.

Rachel gave him an irritated glare and with her delicate hands gave the poor creäture a karate chop to his forehead and he collapsed to the ground.

"Owwww, what did I say?" he said dazed.

Nago just gave him a look of pity. "You should never question whether Madam Rachel can comprehend anything and you wouldn't be in these situations." he said smugly.

Rachel remained silent for a moment and told her vassals the story behind what Yuko said.

She opened her eyes. "The one named Sailor Mercury, whose name is Ami, was born in our universe when her life ended in her past life. But due to a twist fate, her soul transmigrated time/space not in the place she was to go to and ended up here. She wound up meeting Noel, Jin and others at that school. All this sounds so preposterous, even for my standards." She sniffed indifferently but her demeanor had an ounce of sadness as well.

"And then, Sailor Pluto found out that certain Senshi were not being born in the correct universe and asked Yuko for help on the matter and turned back time and transferred the Senshi into the universe they were ment to go to but at the price that they sealed their memories of what they experienced and the bonds ended being cut, like how a sword cuts through thread." She concluded her explanation.

_And how all that changed so many things to a certain extent. I am remembering some aspects of Ami. She was smart if not shy and was Noel's best friend and friends with Tsubaki, Carl and Makoto and was actually on good terms with that deranged fool Jin, with that "brother" complex_ _of his._ The vampire thought the last part with derision.

"Oh, you mean she met the flat chested girl Noel and that hunk of burning love Jin? Oh honey, he can give it to me anytime!" Nago said a tad bit too enthusiastically, making a gyrating motion with his cat pelvis and had his paws behind his head.

Gii just rolled his eyes. "You're a cat, not even his species, so I don't think he would be bending over backwards for you Nago." The bat laughing at his joke.

Rachel smacked Nago on his head and grabbed Gii and started stretching his cheeks.

"Please refrain from such vulgar talk and actions, we are in a crisis!" Rachel snapped.

Nago nodded, along with Gii.

_But the Dimensional Witch mentioned that doing that would cause unexpected things to happen. One shouldn't mess with time as they say. _She then stopped thinking to notice three of the former six heroes stood before her.

She looked at each one. "So, I am assuming all went well?" she asked in a voice that screamed British aristocrat.

Valkenhayn nodded his head. "Of course madam Rachel." The butler said bowing to her. He looked like an average butler with the clothes and he looked like he was in his mid forties to early fifties, long white hair tied in a pony tail and had a wolfish attitude about him but was keen on keeping his emotions in check.

Jubei, who was a walking, talking cat nodded as well. "It sure wasn't easy, I tell Ya." He said in a gruff voice of an older man.

He wore a yellow jacket, which looked like an eastern motif with a cut in the back for his two tails to stick out. He also wore an eye patch on his right. On the back of his body he had a strap, which contained his bladed weapon, the Nox Nyctores, Musashi. "She also got Arakune and he was given a girl wearing a particular outfit a hard time but I took care of it!" he said.

The one who remained silent up to this point turned a stare to Jubei. He was Hakumen.

His attire was that of wearing looked like a cross between a cyborg/samurai. He had white armor and a muscle build body suit, a large collar and wore a hakama pants. He has dark blue hair tied to his mane. His armor had eyes on armored sections on it which are slit. He also wore a helmet with two horns on them and it had no visor so it looked like he didn't have a face but he could see somehow.

"So did you finally use that weapon Jubei?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Only enough to scare him off and then he escaped thanks to the woman Rachel saw." The cat explained to the stoic man.

"Did you help out anyone Hakumen?" Valkenhayn asked the silent warrior.

Hakumen nodded. "She was a warrior who used thunder and lighting. She was giving it her all but he was just too strong for her. I intervened and tried taking him down but it's like you couldn't kill that creäture. But my sword seemed to have some effect on him and I would have continued but than a woman with blue hair came by and took him."

"So Terumi is working with other people from different universes?" Jubei said his paw on his chin contemplating. "I wonder how he was able to do that."

"It was probably that woman Madam Rachel saw before we escaped the NOL." Answered Valkenhayn.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I was able to ask Yuko about her as well and all she said she was an old enemy of the Senshi and that's all she spoke on the matter." The pigtailed vampire spoke.

"Did you know of these Sailor warriors?" Hakumen asked the vampire aristocrat.

"I have only heard stories of them; even in the universe we come from but didn't think much of it. The only one I could believe in was the one who guards the gates of time. My father did meet her once and all he told me was she is a solitary person and what she does is important."

_But I wonder, if she guards the Time Gate, does she know what goes on in each time streams universe? And if she did, did she know all this would happen? _The vampire thought.

Than a hoard of flying demons were also coming in their direction.

"Princess Rachel look, there is someone battling the demons!" Gii squeaked, flapping around frantically.

All of them turned to see what the crazed bat meant. They saw a figure with silver hair, tan skin and wearing a red coat, battling the demons in the distance.

"I wonder who he is?" Jubei said.

Hakumen looked on as well. _He is holding his own; he's good. _he thought.

"Well I guess we should help him clean up. I mean I can't let the young runts have all the fun." Jubei said placing in paw on the hilt of his weapon.

Hakumen remained silent as well and got his weapon ready as well, which was on his back as well. It was a nodachi, the Nox Nycotores, Ookami. It has a long length and supposedly holy elements.

Valkenhayn tightened his gloves over his hands and got into a fighting stance. "I guess I can come out of retirement for the time being." He said given a small, wolfish smile.

"I didn't even know you were out of retirement Valkenhayn?" Rachel quipped with a smirk.

Rachel transformed Nago into cannon and simply sighed in exasperation. "This is utterly pointless. Oh well let's make this fast everyone." She said. They got ready to beat all the helpless demons.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Palace (inside)<strong>

The battle between Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion and Hazama; Yuki Terumi, was raging inside the ball room. It was the only room with enough space to fight. Terumi looked on in befuddlement that she was able to do that.

"So, little Ms. pacifist transported us here? I guess I have to consider you a threat." Terumi said smiling.

Neo-Queen Serenity glared at the figure. "I have defeated many dark forces wanting to destroy the world and I assure you, you will meet your end here!" She cried while lifting her hands up and a radiant aura came from the crystal which pushed Terumi backed into a pillar.

He opened his eyes and grimaced.

_What the fuck! Getting slammed all over the place by some damn rock? Dammit, I guess I need to take the dark queen'__s threat to heart and get serious! _He got up from his place and glared at the queen.

"I commend you for knocking me for a loop bitch, but it's about time I show you how I fight!" He said and came charging at Neo-Queen Serenity with full speed.

She didn't see him coming and couldn't activate the crystal in time. Her eyes got wide when he was close enough to strike her in the chest before a red rose struck his fist before he hit his wife.

Terumi turned around to see Endymion pulling out another rose and thrust it at his face, which Terumi turned his head to dodge and Endymion came charging and tried stabbing the smiling fool. He dodged the sword stab with a jump to give him distance, got out his trick knives from inside his jacket and threw them at the king. Endymion threw his roses at the knives which ricocheted against them.

Terumi than got out his Nox Nyctores, called Ouroboros, a steel hook attached to a chain of black and green energy which somewhat resembled a snake. He started laughing and charged. He threw the chain and the hook went through the king's shoulder, drawing blood.

He pulled himself straight at the king. When he got close he was able to slash Endymion chest with one of his trick knives. Endymion yelled in pain and dropped to the floor.

The green haired manic pulled the hook out of him and looked on in sadistic pleasure.

"I can't believe you think a pussy like you can beat me! You throw roses, have a sword and you got this whole knight in shining armor down pact. Just admit it; you just want sweet loving from her tuffet." Terumi said being the troll he is.

The dark-haired main glared harshly at him and expelled a blast from his hands which tossed Terumi across the room.

Terumi thought quickly and then tossed his hook to the other side of the wall behind Endymion tugged at it and pushed his body into Endymion , knocking him away in the process tried to get close to Neo-Queen Serenity once more.

He then crashed into a barrier created by her and he found himself trapped in. The queen than tossed the barrier around the room, trying to break his equilibrium.

Terumi collapsed into a heap on the floor. The blond-haired queen then ran to get to Endymion and healed his wounds.

Getting up from the ground and he glared at the queen. "Bitch, you don't know what you have gotten yourself into!" He cried placing his hands on his chest.

A feeling of dread came over Neo-Queen Serenity and Endymion as they felt a power radiating from him.

"He is getting ready to strike." Endymion said as he got up from the ground and glared at Terumi. The queen nodded and looked at the crystal in her hands.

Endymion saw this and tried to persuade her out of it. "Usako, you no longer have to transform into Sailor Moon anymore. You gave up the personae to become the queen and you are a ruler now!" The man said trying to talk her out of it. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked into her husband's eyes and placed her hands over his.

"Mamo-chan, I have to. I know in this form I am powerful but I still haven't reached full maturity with my powers yet and I won't tap into it for at least another couple hundred years. Yes, I have done great things when I am like this but I still must adapt to it. At least in my Senshi form I can hold my own and move around more better in a skirt than a dress." She concluded with a giggle at the joke at the end.

She kissed him on the lips quickly and winked at him.

"Besides, I can't have my friends fighting by themselves. Think of this as my last farewell as a Senshi after we beat this guy!" Smiling at him.

Endymion looked at her and he smiled himself. _She really has matured and as a queen it made her stronger but much more than that is her heart. That has always been a redeeming feature with her and I love her for it. _Endymion thought and he nodded.

As the two smiled they noticed Terumi began saying something.

"_Restriction 666 released, dimensional interference field deployed, code S.O.L., Blazeblue activate_!" And a green aura surrounded him. His green hair got spiky and he opened his slit eyes.

Neo-Queen Serenity and Endymion braced themselves.

Terumi stood up and locked eyes at the duo. "I warned you not to take me lightly you pacifist bitch!" The aura expanded and the two collided together.

Endymion noticed he was getting fatigued and the same thing was happening with his wife as well.

"What's happening, why am I so exhausted?" The queen said going to her knees. Endymion went to his knees as well and the psychopath started laughing at their predicament.

"Ha, ha ha ha, ha, what's the matter moon baby, you and your honey feeling a little winded? I just released my full powers and this is what happens. And with that I can take full advantage of your weakness!" Laughed Terumi.

Neo-Queen Serenity was fighting with all her ability trying to get up from the ground. "Terumi, I don't know why you started this massacre of the people of the solar system, hurting my friends and trying to destroy Crystal Tokyo but, in the name of the moon, I'm going to vaporize you!" She cried.

Her crystal activated and placed a barrier around her and Endymion, nullifying the crazed man's energy draining abilities.

Endymion began feeling his energy returning along with the queen's as well. "Usako…" Endymion whispered as she was floating from the ground.

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at him for a moment, than locked eyes with Terumi.

"It's about time I showed you, not to underestimate me!" she said as her crystal got brighter and brighter.

"_**Moon Eternal Power, Make-Up!**_" And in a white flash of light and feathers Neo-Queen Serenity transformed into her former personae.

Her appearance was different after the light show. Eternal Sailor Moon attire was different from her fellow Senshi.

She had two pairs wings on her back, a three-layered skirt, yellow, red and blue, knee-length high-heeled boots. She wore gloves that went to her elbows and had pink shoulder pad guards and a long pink ribbon behind her skirt. Her silver crystal was in a golden brooch in the middle of her bow. She had red hair accessories on the two buns and feather clips on her head. Her crescent moon mark shone on her forehead. In her hands she held a long silver scepter with a crescent moon on the top of it.

She opened her eyes and her blue eyes stared at Terumi with valor.

"Eternal Sailor Moon is here!" Eternal Sailor Moon said and started gathering purifying energy into her scepter and fired at Terumi.

The green energy barrier around him seemed to have taken the blunt of her attack but it did weaken it to an extent. His eyes got wide and he glared hatefully at Eternal Sailor Moon.

_Dammit, can't believe her power actually is weakening mine! Even that pussy Ragna the Bloodedge couldn't deal with it in one of the different time shifts in our universe, so how come that bitch is giving the screws to me! _He thought gripping his coat.

"Just because you were able to transform into the stereotypical anime girl, don't think this is going to work!" Terumi screamed and expanded his aura once again.

Eternal Sailor Moon lifted her scepter once again and her silver aura expanded as well and both energies clashed. The wind was blowing harshly in the ball room.

Endymion was still in a barrier she placed over him and looking on the battle of wills.

"You can do it Sailor Moon!" The king cried showing support to his wife. Eternal Sailor Moon concentrated more energy into her attack and it started overwhelming Terumi's aura.

He started screaming. "This is not happening. Me defeated by some chick with helmet for hair!" he cried in disbelief. His form started changing from human into a green mass of energy with eyes and an open mouth; a ghost (kind of).

"So this is your true form Terumi? Well it's time someone purified you. This didn't have to come to this but for bringing wanton destruction upon the solar system and this place of peace, ready to meet your fate!" She said and fired another silver beam from her moon scepter and it started to approaching him.

As he was seeing the beam coming he was still in shock. Before the beam struck a dark barrier protected him from her attack.

Eternal Sailor Moon and Endymion looked on in surprised. At this part of the castle Neo-Queen Serenity placed a barrier around the place so no one could accidentally get in.

As the barrier around Terumi died down, he reverted back to his human form and was gasping for air. "I didn't think you would come this early, I told you had everything under control." He spoke to someone in the darkness.

"You had everything under control but you were about to end up eradicated from what I see." A woman's voice dripped with malice said to Terumi.

Eternal Sailor Moon looked on in shock as she heard that voice. "Is it really her?" She whispered.

Endymion remained quiet as well but he knew that voice; even though it was slightly different, he recognized that voice. It was someone who controlled him and had him try to kill the Senshi after he got captured by the dark kingdom and that was…

"Queen Beryl, please I can take care of that moon bitch and her lover with his thirty dollar hair cut!" He told his cohort.

The queen of darkness stepped into the light and stood stunned at what they saw.

It was Sailor Moon's first enemy and the one that brought destruction to the Silver Millennium, Queen Beryl. She had long red hair, and she wore a long black dress. She also looked younger than her first appearance in the beginning. She looked like she could be in her mid-twenties and a Goth chick at that, the way she wore her dress and pale completion.

She carried a small smirk as she glared mockingly from Terumi to Sailor Moon.

"How are you alive, I thought we destroyed you?" Eternal Sailor Moon cried.

Queen Beryl started laughing. "Evil does not stay dead for long or did you miss the memo on that. Well, well, well you actually were able to create a nice little utopia like your mother did all those years ago huh?" She said walking up to Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Did you really think I really would allow that to happen? Me the mistress of all evil! "She cackled. "All you need to know is I will see you and your kingdom destroyed you moon brat!" she said the last line with utter disdain and contempt.

She directed her gaze at Terumi. "I collected your little specimen, the one named Mu-12, along with that man, Cloud. They are with the others waiting until I conquer this entire place and make it mine!"

Terumi nodded and got up from the ground and glared at Eternal Sailor Moon and Endymion. "If you are going to have revenge on the moon bitch fine, but I get her honey cakes." The green haired man said with his Cheshire cat at smile and pulled out his Nox Nyctores.

"Do as you will." She said and stared at Sailor Moon.

The Eternal locked eyes at her. How was it possible that she was alive after all this time?

"I will vanquish you again Beryl and I will correct the wrongs you have brought to this world." She said holding her Scepter upwards and gathering energy.

Beryl looked on and started laughing once again. "This will not repeat like the first time, don't you dare get cocky!"

Dark energy and green flames surrounded her being and gathered them in her hands. She cupped her hands and fired the energy at the Queen Regent. Eternal Sailor Moon let loose her purity beam and both clashed.

_I will defeat her! I have to, for everyone's sakes! _Eternal Sailor Moon said in her head. She concentrated all her energy at Beryl's.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Palace (outside)<strong>

The remaining Sailor Senshi gathered together. They were discussing what had happen to them until Pluto brought them all to attention.

"I know every one of you have questions but they have to wait, we must get to Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion now!" the green haired woman said with urgency.

They each looked at each other than back at Pluto than Sailor Mars asked the one question they wanted to ask.

"We know our duty Pluto, but the question we have is did you see this coming, like how it was when Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune lost their heart crystals that one time?"Sailor Mars demanded, her raven hair blowing in the wind.

The stoic woman looked at their eyes and sighed a little. "Even though I am the Guardian of Time and do know what will come to pass, there are blind spots that do happen and something's that are unavoidable as this situation." She said.

"Sailor Pluto if there is something you know then tell us, we have a right to know! Besides some memories are not making sense!" said the former pop-idol. "Like, how in the world am I in that guy's Cloud's memories when I don't even remember him? I've never seen him before."

"And there are my memories of that girl Noel. I've never seen her before but she claims to have known me?" Sailor Mercury said next.

"Then there is the one named Caster I was dealing with and she claimed to have known me in the Silver Millennium. I thought all our memories have returned since than!" Sailor Neptune replied with cool logic.

"The simple fact here Pluto is you know something and we want answers!" Sailor Uranus bluntly called out and was about to get in Sailor Pluto's face.

Sailor Pluto slammed her Garnet Staff on the ground to get their attention. "Now listen, as I told you, I will tell you everything that has transpired but not now, we have a duty to uphold. This is not the time for these questions, so please trust me when I say I will tell you everything!" Pluto cried desperately.

The Senshi; particularly the Outer's never saw her like this before. It was like she was trying to hold back on an emotion before it overcame her.

"She's right guys, we have no right to ask this of her at this moment, so let's get in there and help our queen and more importantly our friend!" Sailor Venus said.

The others nodded and apologized to Sailor Pluto. The Time Guardian nodded as well and everything was calming down until Sailor Mars, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto sensed something within the walls of the Crystal Palace.

"What was that now?" Sailor Saturn glared at the palace. Her black, long hair blowing in the wind.

"It felt like a sinister energy about to envelope the palace." Sailor Neptune was next to answer.

Sailor Mars was quiet for a moment than she gasped out loud and almost fainted from what she was able to decipher.

"What's wrong Sailor Mars?" Sailor Jupiter said as she was able to catch her before she hit the ground and Mercury went to see if her vital signs were in shock.

"It's not good guys. It felt like someone we faced before but it's not possible because she's destroyed!" Sailor Mars said.

"Who is that Sailor Mars?" Sailor Uranus asked the Miko.

"It was before we met you guys. The energy signal felt like Queen Beryl's?" she told everyone. The Senshi had a look of shock and awe on their faces.

"Queen Beryl, I thought Usagi-chan vanquished her sorry ass?" Sailor Jupiter said.

"I know, but that's what I am getting. Beryl is alive and well and I think even more powerful than before." Sailor Mars said, as she was getting up after being checked out by Mercury.

"Of course, now I know why that shadow looked so familiar, and that chilling voice!" Sailor Venus revealed to them.

"If you saw her, why didn't you say anything?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Well, I thought there wouldn't be any precedence in saying anything because last time we checked she was no longer among th living." Sailor Venus rebuked. "But if she is alive, we have to defeat her once again, as it's our duty to uphold and protect Usagi and Mamoru!" she concluded.

The others nodded their heads.

"This will be the first time you Outers will be facing her, do you think you can keep up?" Jupiter said smirking at Uranus.

Uranus gave Jupiter her own smirk. "Please, we faced the Death Busters and Sailor Galaxia's faction, I think we can handle a decrepit old bag passed her prime." she gloated.

Sailor Mars eyed the two with an intense glare. "Don't get overconfident! The power I sensed was intense. So let's get this over with!" the flame Senshi said fiercely.

Sailor Neptune looked at her mirror again. "She's right Uranus. All I'm getting from my talisman is nothing but a black haze" she told the others. She cupped her turquoise hair behind her ears.

"Right, let's get going!" the blond-haired solider said.

"It's time we teleported inside the castle and protect our queen and king!" Sailor Saturn said.

"Right, everyone form a circle." Pluto ordered and the Senshi formed a circle.

They all grabbed hands and their respective colors started glowing around them and their planet symbols shined on their foreheads. "_**Sailor Teleport!**_" they all cried and they transported into the Crystal Palace to rescue their queen and king.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Palace (inside)<strong>

When the Sailors arrived they saw a surprising sight. Eternal Sailor Moon was battling Queen Beryl and next to them was Endymion and Terumi battling it out.

"See, I told you it was that heartless viper!" Sailor Mars said.

"But how in the hell can she be alive?" Sailor Jupiter said stunned.

"Now's not the time for idle chatter, we have to help Usagi and Mamoru!" Sailor Saturn said getting ready to intervene.

"And look, Usagi has transformed into her Senshi form!" Sailor Mercury said surprised. The others saw the image of their queen.

"We have to go and stop this now!" Sailor Uranus said gripping her Space Sword.

"Right, we separate in two groups, one helps Mamoru and the other helps Usagi, let's do this!" Sailor Venus said and the others nodded.

Sailor Saturn, Jupiter, Neptune and Mercury went to help Mamoru with Terumi while Mars, Venus, Pluto and Uranus went to help Usagi.

* * *

><p>Endymion was having problems keeping Terumi at bay. Not only was he fast but with his Blazblue power activated his energy was draining fast.<p>

"This is the end of you honey cakes!" Terumi said laughing and threw the hook straight for Endymion's heart. Than a barrier repelled the hook and it came back to Terumi's hand.

He stared to see Sailor Saturn standing in front of Endymion, with her glaive in front. The spiky-green haired man pressed his fingers against his temples, massaging them.

"Honestly, what is with these last-minute saves? It's getting pretty annoying." He complained.

"Sailor Saturn, glad you came when you did." Endymion said as he was gathering his breath.

Sailor Saturn gave him a small smile and returned her glare to Terumi. "Give up, you are not going to get through here!" The Senshi of destruction said.

Terumi glanced at her barrier and started laughing. "Please, my power is still going strong and when I get close your energy is going to get sapped so why don't take down that barrier and let me kill you and pretty boy over there?" he asked and started running towards them until attacks started intersecting his approach.

_**"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"** _Sailor Jupiter cried, creating a dragon out of thunder and lightning.

Sailor Mercury was the next to do her attack. _**"Shine Aqua Illusion!"**_

Torrent of water came for the blue-haired girl's hand, which combined with Jupiter's attack and came charging at Terumi. His eyes got wide and was able to quickly dodge the attack but not without getting shocked by it.

Sailor Jupiter and Mercury came jumping in front of Endymion and Saturn.

"What was that you said about last-minute rescues, fox face?" Sailor Jupiter said with a smirk.

"Give this up! We are not going to allow you to do this to our friend!" Sailor Mercury snapped at the man.

Terumi gave them a look and shook his head. "What the fuck is this nonsense? I am telling you, if you start busting out friendship speeches like that girl from _Yu-Gi-Oh_, I'm going to lose my lunch!" Than Terumi started laughing.

The two Senshi glared at him.

Than a sphere of ocean water came up from behind him and blasted him. He stood there stunned for a moment as he thought he was drowning and it wore off.

The elegant woman came up from behind him with her arms crossed and gave him a cold glare. "Sorry, I don't do those speeches, I prefer just eradicating my enemy." Neptune rebuked indifferently, flipping her hair.

Terumi gave her a crazed look and came charging at her. She braced herself for his attack until Saturn got a barrier around Neptune and he smashed into it hard.

He growled and looked at Saturn. _So she is able to make another of those? But I'm positive she can't make any more than two!_

He was about to go for Saturn but then he stopped. He got a telepathic message from Beryl to retreat. He looked to over to the other side of the room to see Beryl continuing attacking Eternal Sailor Moon and she locked eyes with him for a brief instant. He nodded his head and leaped from the Senshi and Endymion.

"Where do think you're going, coward!" Sailor Jupiter roared as an antenna came out her tiara and she fired a blast of thunder at Terumi which he dodged.

"Please, I can take you women out in a flash if I wanted to!" He declared as he opened a portal behind himself and stepped through. As it was closing he mocked them by bowing. "Until next time my little kittens!" the portal then closed.

Sailor Saturn powered down her barriers and Jupiter, Mercury and Neptune went to check Endymion.

"Mamoru, are you all right?" Sailor Mercury said as she summoned water into her hand and started to heal his wounds.

"Yeah, thanks Mercury!" he said relived, as the blue-haired Senshi healed his wounds.

"So Mamoru, how are you guys holding up?" Sailor Jupiter asked him.

"Not good. Whoever he was, he had more skills than me and to top it all off Beryl is back…" he said and remembered his wife battling the mad queen. He got up quickly but he collapsed again and Saturn and Neptune supported him back down.

"You shouldn't move. Even with me closing the physical wounds, your energy is still not back yet." Mercury explained.

"She's right Mamoru. We will help Usagi and the others take care of her, you stay here and catch up when you have enough energy." Sailor Saturn said. Sailor Neptune and Jupiter nodded to him and took off to Usagi and the others. Sailor Mercury finished what she was doing and she and Saturn took off as well.

_Usako, you and the others just be careful. _He thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sailor Moon English soundtrack: Carry on, begins)<strong>_

The battle with Eternal Sailor Moon and Beryl was getting fierce. The two women didn't falter with their attacks. "What's the matter moon brat, are you sure you can keep up?" Queen Beryl said as her attack was pushing back Eternal Sailor Moon's attack.

_She's right, I might have to use the Silver Crystal! _She thought as she tried reaffirming her will but the attack was breaking through.

Eternal Sailor Moon was buckling and was going down to her knees.

Queen Beryl saw this and started laughing. "That's right, my power has grown after all this time and I will finish you off and bring forth an age of darkness. Yes the true darkness!" And sent forth more power into her beam and it finally overpowered The Sailor's purification attack!

Her eyes got wide as she saw it coming. _I have to do something! _She thought in a frenzy and closed her eyes until Sailor Mars got behind her, grabbed her by her waist and leaped away from the blast which would have killed her. She opened her eyes to see her closest friend.

"Rei!" Moon cried as they landed to the ground. Being the usual emotional person she was, she hugged her.

Sailor Mars let her do that for a moment and had a smile on her face until she put her arms down. "Sailor Moon I am glad you are all right but now is the time for action!" She said and Moon nodded.

Queen Beryl stopped her attack and looked on in surprise.

"So it's the pyro maniac who saved her? "She said with contempt. Sailor Mars looked her straight in the eye and she narrowed them.

"I can't believe you are with the living, and you look much more younger than you did all those years ago." She said. "No matter, we defeated you once and we will do so again so ready to get chastised!" And she summoned a flaming bow with an arrow and let loose.

Beryl placed a barrier up to nullify the attack and fired a blast of energy at the Senshi duo. They jumped out-of-the-way in time and let loose a barrage of fire and blast of light at her which she placed another barrier up.

"You think that's going to work on me you…" Beryl started saying before Sailor Uranus came jumping from behind and stabbed the evil queen and her eyes widened.

"Where did you come from?" Beryl said gasping for air.

Sailor Uranus didn't say anything and took out her sword. Queen Beryl went to the ground, with blood pouring staining the ground.

"Hah, so much for the queen of darkness!" Uranus gloated, wiping the blood from her sword.

_That was too simple, unless that was…! _Sailor Mars thought than shouted at Uranus. "Sailor Uranus get out of there that was-"Mars didn't get chance to say her warning as Beryl materialized behind her.

"What the hell?" Uranus said and Beryl grabbed her by the throat.

"Sailor Uranus!" Eternal Sailor Moon and Mars cried out.

"You would do best to stand where you are or she will die!" The dark queen threatened.

Sailor Uranus tried breaking free of the grip but Beryl tightened her grip and she gagged. Than she lifted up her hand and her nails grew into sharp claws and was about to stab her through her abdomen.

"**_Venus Love and Beauty_ **_**Shock!**"_ a voice cried out as a barrage of hearts came and struck Beryl. It gave Sailor Uranus the chance to escape from her predicament and jumped to where Eternal Sailor Moon and Mars were. Eternal Sailor Moon went to her and healed her.

Beryl looked around to see Sailor Venus and Pluto waiting in the wings.

"So more annoyances come be burned by the flames?" She than unleashed an invisible force at them.

"_**Garnet Ball!**_" Sailor Pluto cried and her was able to negate majority of the attack with a barrier from her Garnet Orb, but it still knocked them down.

"Sailor Venus, Pluto!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed.

"We are all right, continue healing Uranus!" Sailor Venus said getting up along with Pluto.

"I'm heading in Usagi, come help us once you're done." Sailor Mars said racing to Venus and Pluto.

As she was running Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune and Mercury came from the other side of the court room. They all nodded knowing what they needed to do.

"I will defeat all who oppose me!" Beryl declared and started floating into the air. She started gathering energy around her hands.

"If she releases all that energy, not only will it destroy the castle but majority of the populace with it!" Pluto said gripping her Garnet staff.

"Then we have to contain it." Venus said. Then she saw others coming towards them. Pluto got them up to date with the situation.

"So, she's going to do a kamikaze?"The pony-tailed woman said.

"There is only one way, we gather all are power and strike!" Sailor Saturn said.

"But don't we need Sailor Moon for that?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"We have no choice, we got to go for it!" Mars said. They all nodded and about to form a circle until Eternal Sailor Moon flew from above carrying Uranus around her shoulders.

"Don't tell me, you are leaving us out of the fun?" Uranus joked. Eternal Sailor Moon brought them down gently.

"We would never do that to you lover." Neptune smiled coyly.

"Sailor Moon, will you be ok with doing this, you already used up a lot of energy?" Asked the blue-haired woman concerned.

She nodded at her concerned friends. "Yes I did but now is the time to worry about Beryl, not me, I will be fine." She declared and her brooch opened up to show the Silver Crystal. It started shining and she transformed into her back to Neo-Queen Serenity form and started floating into the air.

"We will defeat her and we will fix all that she and Terumi have done!" She said closed her eyes and lifted her hands into the air as energy gathered. Her hair started flowing upwards in a beautiful arc.

Beryl saw this and started laughing. "Well, looks like this will be your last battle but I will be the victor in the end!" She said and fired all the energy she gathered at the Queen.

Neo-Queen Serenity opened her eyes and let loose her beam which collided with Beryl's.

"Let's go guys, give her our power!" Venus yelled as she started glowing with her respective planet sign and color.

The others nodded and their respective signs shined on their foreheads and formed a circle.

"_**Mercury Crystal Power!"**_

"_**Mars Crystal Power!"**_

"_**Jupiter Crystal Power!" **_

"_**Venus Crystal Power!"**_

"_**Uranus Crystal Power!"**_

"_**Neptune Crystal Power!" **_

"_**Pluto Crystal Power!"**_

"_**Saturn Crystal Power!"**_

All their energy went into the crystal.

"We will defeat you Beryl and I will vanquish you again!" The queen of Crystal Tokyo boldly stated. "_**Moon Eternal Power,**_ **_IGNITE!_**" She screamed and all the energy she collected from her friends to release a multi-colored beam she created which was overpowering Beryl's!

_So she's done it, won't she be surprised that this is not the end! _She thought as the beam came colliding into her body and disappeared into the light.

Than Neo-Queen Serenity stood triumphant with her friends and smiled. She than concentrated on the crystal and it stated shining again and was reversing the damage done to Crystal Tokyo and the solar systems planets.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Palace (outside)<strong>

Rachel and the others stopped fighting when they noticed a light coming from the palace and started enveloping the entire populace. The demons scattering at being purified and some of them escaped back to the portal in the sky.

"They were able to do it!" Jubei replied amazed by the queens power showering the entire area. Hakumen and Valkenhyen remained silent and Rachel had a look of foreboding.

_Is this really the end? _The vampire thought.

* * *

><p>Archer also saw the demons being destroyed and retreating back into their dark domain.<p>

"I truly doubt this is over" The projection mage said to himself.

* * *

><p>In one of the safe havens, Arturia stepped out to see what was happening.<p>

"She was able to do it? But why does it feel so mysterious." She looked on as the people of Crystal Tokyo were coming out and rejoicing.

"She did it!" A woman cried out.

"Yeah, her majesty did it!" A man also said spinning his girlfriend around. The people started celebrating.

* * *

><p><strong>Space<strong>

The light went to the solar system and was doing its job on healing the planets and its inhabitants.

* * *

><p><strong>Venus<strong>

In Magellan Castle Artemis; who was in his human form. He had medium length blond hair, blue eyes and wearing the colors of Venus, a yellow vest, underneath a white shirt and brown pants was seeing the developments on the viewing screen.

"So they were able to do it?" The man said than he directed his attention to a young woman; her name was Maria Traydor. She was one of Minako's top guards. She had long medium length blue hair, blue eyes and a cool expression on her face. She wore a gun holster around her waist.

"I see what's happening but I still don't believe it." She told Artemis, her arms folded.

Artemis looked at her and smiled a little.

"You can't believe in miracles Maria?" He asked the serious girl.

She shook her head. "It's not that I don't believe in them Artemis, it just seems like we are celebrating too soon." She said.

He nodded his head in respect to her. "How are the safe havens?"

"They are doing just fine. Asuna and Lucy are looking after them. The demons started dispersing after that wave of light." She told him.

Artemis nodded and continued looking outside.

_I really hope this is the end of this! _He thought. _I also hope you are all right Minako!_

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Palace (inside)<strong>

Back inside the Senshi were seeing all the damage being undone.

"So that's all then?" Complained the sandy blond Senshi. Neptune responded cynically to her lover and gave her a personal smile.

"What were you expecting, some silly bad guy quote from her?"

"Well I'm glad this is behind us and get back to normal." commented Mercury.

A nod from the Senshi of destruction. "Yeah, it's time to get back to our planets and check on them." Sailor Saturn said.

They all nodded and Neo-Queen Serenity started floating down to the ground. Endymion went to her to her and hugged her.

"Usako, I am glad you and the others are all right!" he said to her. She returned his hug and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, I told you we could do it!" She said to her love.

"But I wonder, how in the world did that crazed guy come to the palace and get those entire enemy's into are palaces?" Sailor Jupiter asked quizzically.

They all mulled about it for a moment. "Sailor Pluto, I think it's time you told us the full story about this." Sailor Mars said to the Time guardian.

"You are right, it is about time I told you all the circumstances behind your lost memories." She said.

As she was about to tell them a shadow materialized in the form of Beryl! They were all shocked at this turn of events.

Before anyone of them could react, she fired a ball of energy at Endymion. Before it hit him, Sailor Pluto pushed him away and took the blast herself! She screamed as a black hole was forming around her.

"Sailor Pluto!" They all screamed.

Sailor Jupiter and Uranus were about to go to her aid but she shook her head. "STAY BACK!" Pluto yelled and lavender light surrounded her body, trying to fend off the black holes suction.

"I'll use my crystal and…" Neo-Queen Serenity said about to use it and Pluto shook her head again.

"Don't your majesty. Even your power won't stop this!" She declared. Her body was getting sucked into the hole. She added more power to stop it.

"I only have enough time to say this, get into contact with Yuko. Rachel will know how to do that. Listen to what she says about your memories and good luck. This is only a prelude to what's to come." She warned them. "Also give a message to chaos for me to look after my castle for the time being and the Time Gate. I know you all will find me. Farewell."

She said and she cast a glance at Endymion and she had a look of sadness on her face. _Endymion, I am glad I was able to do this one thing for you, because I did love you once. A_nd she vanished into the black hole.

"I told you, nothing will deter my revenge!" Beryl cackled with delight at what happened. "I am still alive you half-wits; all you destroyed was a replica of me. Did you really think I would be there raging a war with you?" She mocked.

The heroes had a look of befuddlement on their faces at being tricked by their old enemy from the past. "I am safe, building my power until our inevitable battle commences. When that happens this feud will end in _my _victory!" The Shadow dissipated.

They all remained silent as there was nothing to say. Can they overcome this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong>Forest (unknown universe)<strong>

A girl was picking flowers in the Everglades. She looked around eight years old. She had long black hair, a part of it tied in a pony-tail in front, and she had brown eyes and wore an orange/white checkered kosode. As she was doing that she saw a portal appear in the sky and drop a person to the ground. She looked on in awe until she snapped out of it.

"I wonder what that could be?" The girl said to herself. She was about to walk to the fallen figure but then an obnoxious voice came in.

"Rin, what are you doing their!" A voice screeched. It came from a small, green impish demon wearing a brown robe and carrying a staff with two heads.

The one known as Rin turned around and waved. "Hello Master Jaken, I was about to give these flowers to Lord Sesshomaru but then a person came dropping from the sky!" The girl exclaimed. Jaken just stared at the girl and shook her head.

"Rin your letting your imagination is get the better of you, stop that now!" He said berating the girl.

Rin simply ignored him and went to the alleged person who fell from the sky. He ran after her real quick.

"Rin slow down!" Trying to catch the girl._ If anything happens to her, Lord Sesshomaru will have my head! _He thought, gulping.

When the two got to the spot of the alleged person, it was a woman who looked about in her late twenty's wearing clothes they never saw before.

"See I told you Master Jaken!" Rin smiled, triumphant.

"I wonder what happened to her?" Jaken said perplexed.

She woke up and lavender light surrounded her frame. Rin and Jaken covered their eyes and she de-transformed from her earlier attire to clothes they didn't recognize. What she had on was a pants suit; white sleeve shirt with buttons, stylish black pants and black high-heeled shoes. Her long green hair with a bun was blowing in the wind.

"Are you are all right miss?" Rin asked the woman. Jaken just continued gaping at what he saw.

_What was that light she admitted, and she's in a different pair of clothes? _He thought frantically while gripping his staff.

She looked at them for a moment and the area around her. She than grasped her head and went to her knees.

Rin went to the woman. "Miss, please try not moving." She said placing her small hands on the lady's shoulders.

She said something incoherent at first and Rin and Jaken couldn't make heads or tails from it.

"What did you say?" Rin asked concerned. "What's your name?"

The woman stared at her for a second. "I don't know?" she sobbed. "I don't know who I am!" The woman's cries echoed into the afternoon sky.

* * *

><p>Mysterious Voice: The Senshi face their biggest crisis yet! Beryl is still alive and was behind the invasion.<p>

Usagi was able to repel the invasion but another shall start soon. What will happen? Sailor Pluto has amnesia and does not know who she is; will the others be able to find her?

Some mysterious about the Senshi of Mars and Mercury but what about the rest? Will the one named Yuko be able to add light on this situation?

Find out in the next Segment!

Jaken: Wait a moment you just end it with some unknown human in our midst, damn you human!

Rin: You shouldn't do that master Jaken or the author will get mad at you.

Jaken: I'd like to see him try to do something to me!

*Sesshomaru appears*

Jaken: *Stutters* Lor...Lord Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: *unseen, throws rock at his forehead*

Jaken: What was that for?

Rin: I see, he got Lord Sesshomaru to take care of Jaken!

*Sesshoamru walks off*

Rin: Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru. *looks at audience* Until next time.

*Jaken walks behind in defeat*

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes chapter 2. <strong>

**Beryl is alive in this story; did you guess that it was her? **

**I was thinking about who would start the invasion and I thought Beryl would be someone who would do that. Yes I did change her appearance just because I wanted her appearance less cougar and more young-looking. Besides I really think she pulls off that Goth dress look :)**

**I did get some parts of Beryl's speech from Maleficent from Kingdom Hearts. I think those two have similar personalities and that would be something she would say. Also the dark fire is also part of Maleficent shtick so I added that as well. **

**I will say about the battle with the Senshi and Beryl in the ball room; it is very wide inside in there, like King Mickey's throne room in Kingdom Hearts 2. So that's why it might take a minute to get across the room. **

**Yes, Usagi can still turn to her Eternal form. I thought about de-powering her to her super form but thought against it. I am thinking about if she should have an Alter form as well like the others? We will see.**

**Alter Form is a new power and the main theme used in this story. The basis is that they will have different outfits; like Yuna, Rikku and Paine from FFX-2 when using sphere change. **

**It's still a work in progress since I want to get the right elements for each one of them. Hope I can do it.**

**Sailor Pluto winds up in the Inuyasha universe and does not know who she is. She will be part of Sesshomaru's group for the time being. How is Sesshomaru going to react to the news? **

**Inuyasha and his crew will appear as well, so don't worry. They are a part of this story!**

**The Inuysha portion won't happen until after the FF7 and Fate Stay Night arcs come to an end. **

**The way it's going to play out is the Senshi will split up to go to specific worlds and save the ones connected to them from Beryl and Terumi's influence.**

**The details on how Beryl is alive and how she got with Terumi. I am just not sure on the time.**

**What else… oh I guess you are wondering why you didn't see Aerith? I didn't see nothing for her in this time around but she will be in the next chapter. Yes, I know she's dead but she lives on in the lifestream and it surpasses time/space, at least in this story. **

**Come on its hard enough trying to think of these things on a whim, so I'll just go with that.**

**So I showed Venus's court and its Artemis, her cat guardian and three others. One is from a game and the other two are from anime/manga. I am still thinking on which character to put in which kingdom. Don't worry I will figure it out. **

**And just so we are clear, Chaos is not the entity that took control of Galaxia but chaos from Xenosaga (good game but very lengthy with the cut scenes). And yes, you spell his name with a lower case c.**

**Who is from what: Maria Traydor; Star Ocean, Till the End of Time.**

**Yuko Ichihara; Holic/Tsubasa Chronicle.**

**Asuna Kagurazaka; Negima. **

**Lucy Heartfillia; Fairy Tail .**

**chaos; Xenosaga (Der Wille zur Macht; The Will to power, Jenseits von Gut und Bose; Beyond good and evil and Also sprach Zarathustra; Thus Spoke Zarathustra). **

**Yes the titles are in German like that on the game. The titles are from the books of Friedrich Nietzsche; a german philosopher but I digress.**

**Rin, Jaken; Inuyasha**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully soon.**

**Please Review!**

**Have a good and safe New Year guys, let's make it a good one!**

**Later!**


	3. Past Revealed! Where do we go from here?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective companies and creators. **

**Hello to whoever is reading this story or chapter. **

**It's chapter 3 and it will be pretty chill this time around after all the fighting. ****The Sailors are going to find out about their past along with how Beryl is still alive and kicking. **

**Update: 4/27/14**

**After all this time I am re-conning some scenes. For instance how Alter is a higher level then Eternal. Everything else stays the same. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Past Revealed! Where do we go from here?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Dimension<strong>

There was nothing but darkness. Various rocks were floating in the vast nothingness. In the distance, a castle was floating on a giant crater. It looked like your typical castle you read in one of those fairy tale books. The color scheme of the castle was gray and gothic. Gargoyles and human statues decorated the interior on the outside.

Inside the castle was a red-haired woman with a young face. The attire she wore was a black dress and high-heeled black shoes. She had a small smile on her content face.

It was Queen Beryl and she just finished her first invasion attempt against her enemy, Neo-Queen Serenity. She used a replica of herself for the first attack to see how powerful the Senshi have gotten.

But despite her attempt, Neo-Queen Serenity and her court were able to repel the invasion, along with getting rid of her Doppelganger.

The evil queen was not upset by what happened. Far from it, she was actually expecting something along those lines to happen but she was happy in knowing she got rid of the Time guardian; Sailor Pluto.

_With her gone, I can finally go along with my plan and bring an end of Neo-Queen Serenity's reign!_ The red-haired thought smugly, while looking into her floating crystal ball.

An image of the green haired woman mentioned, appeared and she was not in her Senshi attire.

_She will be out for a while. I will leave it to Naraku to deal with her in due time. _Smugly Beryl thought. _I give them some credit of achieving a level of aptitude but at that level it will not stop me. _

Beryl placed her hand under her chin thinking. She was still surprised on how she was alive and in a much younger form to boot! Not that she was complaining.

Then she started remembering her last battle with Sailor Moon and her meddlesome guardians.

* * *

><p><strong>Beryl's memories (past)<strong>

After the blast from Sailor Moon and the Sailors came and destroyed her body, she felt the evil presence of Metalia vanish and her last thoughts were of the one person she had ever loved, Prince Endymion.

_So this is how it ends? I would have liked to see you with me and not that brat! _Beryl thought bitterly.

Her physical form was breaking into nothing.

_If I could redo my life, I would get revenge on what was taking from me! _And the dark queen met her end.

Or so she thought.

In the void, she felt nothing; her existence was a vast emptiness. Then she saw something in the distance. Wait, she saw something? It was true, she felt like she was becoming her own being once again.

_How can this be, I thought I was dead? _And she continued "seeing" that strange structure coming closer.

As Beryl was looking around she thought she was in space, but that wasn't right. In the vast area, she could see a stream of energy particles.

_Is this what is causing me to get better? _The woman pondered. She felt her physical body reforming as Beryl was getting closer to the object she was seeing. It was an ambiguous machine.

_How is this contraption here? _And before she could think anymore Beryl realized she had a body."What is this!" She exclaimed looking around and noticing herself. _"_How did this happen?"

A mirror appeared to her and she had a surprised look on her face. She looked younger, prettier even and she was buck naked. Beryl looked at herself more closely and placed her hands on her well-endowed chest.

"I don't know how this happened but I intend to find out." Beryl noticed she had a younger sounding voice. A black gown materialized around her, covering her up.

She looked at the machine in the nothingness. "Could that have done it, is it granting my every want?" An intrigued Beryl quietly asked.

Placing her hands on the machine it linked to her mind and knew what she needed to know about this space and her instant revival. This was the Boundary and the particles floating around the area was Seither.

It was what led to her resurrection but the real one was that machine and the name it went by was Amaterasu, one of the three sacred treasures of this universe: BlazBlue. It also went by another alias called the Master Unit.

As she continued studying it Beryl also learned what it does; it causes various time loops to happen in this universe and where time converges, like an eternal recurrence. Amaterasu, to a certain extent, is a sentient being.

The wicked queen could tell because it led her to this reality. She was learning more about different realities in the vast time streams of different universes'.

As she was finding more info through the Master Unit she discovered something about her most hated enemies: The Sailor Senshi! Upon viewing this unheard of event it placed Beryl in a good mood and a smile on her face.

Beryl could use this information to her advantage. Who would have thought that some of the Sailors were not born in the universe she was in after their rebirth?

As she was looking at this reality, like how one looks at a film strip, she saw that without some of them, she was able to defeat Sailor Moon and bring forth an age of darkness and despair before time restarted which brought everything back to the beginning and ultimately to her death.

"So, in that version, I killed Sailor Moon but due to Sailor Pluto and Yuko, who goes by the Dimensional Witch, I failed?" She screamed taking her hand of the machine.

She calmed down after a moment and got an evil thought. She could work with this. At first she thought about going to that one time period but she couldn't due to the fact that was a closed fate; it couldn't be changed.

Apparently, one shouldn't mess with time because it brings forth new alternatives, and because of this she developed her plan to rid herself of the suited warriors forever.

She first had to make a base of operations for herself. Using her newfound magic, which was much powerful than before, she created it from nothing.

Since she was in this new universe, she decided that she didn't want anyone from this plane of existence knowing of a floating castle; it would bring forth unwanted attention, so she placed it in a sub-dimension between time/space.

Also the young red-haired queen left the Master Unit where it was, since she knew someone wanted to get rid of it. She decided it to use it as bait to lure that person here.

Beryl also left a piece of her soul there and while she couldn't control it on a whim, she could learn to harness its powers in time.

She also absorbed power from it, so she could go to any universe she desired only if the universe had anything to do with one of the Senshi. It was all about connections.

Her goal was to get revenge on Sailor Moon and make Endymion hers and nothing was going to get in her way. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

* * *

><p>For a long time, Beryl waited, collecting more and more energy, biding her time and getting stronger to activate her plan. Than one day, as she was looking at this universe's time stream she saw someone.<p>

He was a man, with green, spiky hair, wearing a black stripped suit, a tie and his eyes were like a fox's, closed.

The red-haired queen has monitored his activities. His name was Yuki Terumi and he was once one of the six heroes who stopped the Black Beast's rampage until he betrayed them for his own selfish goals.

The Black Beast was a beast of tremendous power and almost brought the end of the world by killing the populace. Than one day, six heroes stepped up and defeated the monster's rampage.

Beryl knew all about Terumi from all the time loops and thought about bringing him to her ranks.

"I could use that man, however I can't trust him completely." she muttered to herself. "He is crazy after all."

After saying that she vanished into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Terumi's office (past) <strong>

Beryl transported herself to Terumi's office, making her presence known to him after the time stream re started.

Terumi was in his office in the NOL (Novus Orbis Librarium). It is a multinational task force, like the military.

He was the head of the intelligence department. Since no one knows his real name he goes by another alias, Hazama. Only very few knew his real name.

He was at his desk doing mundane work.

The irony was that he just wants to bring forth chaos destruction. He gave off a flippant attitude to his subordinates, acting like he cares for some but that was nothing but a ruse.

His real personality; sarcastic, irritable and sadistic. For all intense and purposes he was a troll.

So when he noticed an ephemeral red-haired woman coming out of the darkness, he did the only thing a normal person would do.

"Amelia, could you hold all my calls? Thanks." Is all he said. "So who in the world are you? I have never seen you in this universe before?"

The dark queen hovered like a goddess about to descend and bring forth judgment. "My name is Beryl, Terumi, and I will offer you my help." She answered.

Terumi just continued to stare at her like she was crazy.

"How can you offer your help to me? You come out of nowhere and start spouting words like a ghost from _Charles_ _Dickenson's_ novel and your just floating like your ass owns the place! Bitch, do you know who the hell I am!" The green haired man asked, the slit of his eyes opening, to spook Beryl.

She took no notice of his trying to scare her and held a hand up in a peaceful gesture. "I came here in peace Terumi and I did not come here to fig-"Beryl stopped as Terumi got a trick knife close to her throat.

"How do you know about my real name, only very few people know?" He said his voice dangerously low. "You are quite mysterious, who and what are you?"

Beryl lowered his hand and explained who she was. After a while of her explaining, he still looked like ready to strike her down.

"So, you are from a different universe and found yourself revived in this one? How were you resurrected Beryl?" Still eyeing her with mistrust.

"The object you are trying to destroy; Amaterasu. That is why I have a second chance at life." Beryl declared. When he heard that he got interested.

"So you know of my plan on getting rid of that abomination and bring forth destruction to this universe?"

"Yes" She answered without hesitation. "You are planning on smelting the souls of a thousand people of this world in the cauldron, which was the black beast at one point, bring the one named Noel Vermillion to you and turn her to her true form as the Blade of Kusanagi, the one who will cut down god, as she is the eyes of the azure."

"How can you know of all this, as I said you were not in any of the scenarios of the continuum shift." He inquired.

"And I answered you. I have seen the time converges due to the Master Unit. I can move along your plan to get Noel to the cauldron, turn her into the Murakumo unit and use her to bring down this universe." she said.

"Besides wouldn't you want to rule this world and not destroy Amaterasu; you could use it to your advantage?" Beryl tried to persuade Terumi of his plan.

The crazed man contemplated for a moment. "What do you need with Amaterasu, Beryl?"

She looked at him and he saw a face full of rage, her calm demeanor vanishing. "To rid myself of the Senshi!" She demanded.

He smiled at this. _Woman after my own predator's heart. _"All right, you have me Beryl. If you can bring my plan to fruition than I will help you." And he took out his hand for Beryl to shake.

She glanced at it and took it. "Terumi, I will make your dreams a reality".

* * *

><p>After that meeting, that is what she did. After doing what she promised, she was able to guide Terumi's plans for the blonde, green-eyed girl Noel Vermillion, gathered the 1000 souls in the NOL, smelted them and created Mu 12, her true form.<p>

With Mu 12 on their side, Terumi was able to spread his influence to the entire NOL and took control of the military unit.

He got rid of Takamagahara,the only beings that were keeping him alive. But due to Beryl's magic she was able to keep his existence from ending.

When he had full control of the NOL, he brought some interesting info to Beryl.

"I think you need some well needed help and I have just the right people to do so." He told her.

She glanced at him from a chair in his office. "And what would that be?".

"You have seen the people connected to this particular picture drama have you not? I will have Arakune, Tsubaki Yayoi, Jin Kisaragi and Litchi Faye-Ling join our ranks to eradicate those enemies of yours." Terumi said with sadistic glee.

Beryl gave a skeptical look to him. "Are you sure, Terumi? I can brain wash them but it might take some time for some of them, especially with Jin Kisaragi, since he has the Power of Order on his side." Stated the queen.

Terumi shook his head. "Don't worry about that, that power is dormant within him. The only thing he uses is Nox Nyctores; Yukinanisa, a sword that manipulates ice and even he does not have control of that weapon yet." he explained.

"Besides, Jin and Tsubaki work for the NOL. Jin is a Major and Tsubaki is part of the Zero Squadron. They won't disobey my orders, I run the place now!" he said confidently but then got a pessimistic look on his face.

"Maybe do so for that trash heap Arakune. That fast talking piece of shit was in the Boundary and ended up contaminated. He's a lost cause. I can't have that stupid thing try to get the eyes of the azure!" He said taking a glance at the blond-haired, blue-eyed Mu 12 who was on standby mode.

The dark queen nodded and got to business.

Terumi was good as his word and lured Arakune first by having Mu 12 be the bait for the gross mass of black shit.

His appearance was a black mass of goo and the only distinguishing trait was a white mask on his face. He talked fast due to being in the boundary and it warped his way of thinking.

Beryl was able to trap him in a barrier and used her magic to get control of the pile of goo. He was one of the easier ones. The other three would be a problem though.

The fedora wearing villain than started working on getting the other pieces involved.

* * *

><p><strong>Beryl's sub-dimension (present)<strong>

She opened her eyes from her reminiscing. Beryl looked around her chambers to see many crystallized pods floating on the dank ceiling using the pods for brainwashing. Some pods looked opened while other pods were still going through the process.

In the first pod was a man with spiky blond hair. This one contained Cloud Strife, who fought Sailor Venus.

Beryl looked at him with interest. When she become one with the Master Unit she found out that the leader of the Inner Sailors was born in this young man's universe as his younger sister.

From what she was able to gather before time re-started itself, these two had a close sibling bond.

Terumi comes walking into her throne room.

"So how goes the mind wipe Beryl?" He asked.

She gave him an irritated glance. "He has to go through the process all over again because his sister was about to break him out of my control!" She snapped.

Terumi looked up to see the pod Cloud was in. "It's no surprise that she was able to do that, she is Venus after all; love and all that shit." He candidly replied with disgust.

"Yes and we must tread carefully about the others connected to them. Look what happened to that doll." Beryl mentioned the Murokumo unit.

They both glanced at Mu 12 who was observing the process.

"She was the friend of Sailor Mercury in your dimension and my guess is the bond they shared was quite strong if she could resist killing her." She theorized.

Terumi gave her a look. "Don't be getting your panties in a knot, it won't happen again. With your magic and my manipulations everything will go as planned." The green haired psychopath answered.

"Well it would have if that little vampire hadn't come and ruin everything!" He said irritated at the upper class vampire.

"You mean the one I sensed before she made away with her compatriots?" She raised an eyebrow.

The fedora wearing man nodded placing his fingers to his temples. "Yes, no matter what she will always be a pain in my fine, well-developed ass." He gloated adding a slight British accent at the end.

Beryl just rolled her eyes at that proclamation.

"Oh, what about the others you got to our side as well?"

"If you mean the younger sister of Sailor Mars, she is doing just fine. She does not need my powers of persuasion at the moment, those worms from her Grandfather are keeping her in check. It was a good idea to make a deal with that greedy old man." She laughed.

The one mentioned Sakura Matou was in her room with her Servant, the long-purple haired Rider, who battled Sailor Uranus.

"I was also able to revive the Servants from the Fifth Grail War due to remnants of the Holy Grail from Sakura's grandfather." She continued.

"That universe is quite interesting and of course it would be connected to Sailor Mars. Who would have thought she would be the older sister to the one's involved in that chaotic war for dominance."

Terumi smirked. "Yeah, I have to say some of those guys are quite interesting, I mean Hercules, Medusa, Medea and Gilgamesh, who would have thought they were real?"

Beryl also smiled at that. "Just remember, we can use them but I truly doubt some will be truly on our side. Like the one named Caster. She will find a way to break out of my control." explained the red-haired young-woman.

"The only reason she is here, is for revenge on Sailor Neptune. Apparently they have a rivalry that stems from the Silver Millennium or something petty like that." Beryl explained about the elf eared, blue haired woman.

"I also needed another practitioner in the dark arts to take care of Cloud and keep him under my control." She concluded.

"If that's the case, once everything completes, we could split them up into teams. We were planning on having some of them go back to their worlds and have the Senshi follow them. Then, we can carry out the plan to invade Crystal Tokyo once again." Terumi suggested.

She nodded at this. "Yes, it is time."

Beryl has come a long way from death and she has initiated her plan with Terumi's help. She would use the people who had some form of attachment with the Senshi.

In the next pods were the three mentioned by Terumi.

These three did not take part in the first invasion attempt because they had issues with attacking another universe but that was with Tsubaki and Litchi. Jin on the other hand didn't care to take orders from anyone.

_It was true what they said about that blond-haired young man, he is as cold as ice. _She thought.

In one pod Jin Kisaragi was undergoing brainwashing. He had short blond hair and was handsome in a cold kind of way. His attire was a sapphire colored jacket, a Japanese style military uniform underneath; black turtle neck, boots and he wore white gloves on his hands.

Her next glance came to Tsubaki Yayoi. She had long red hair. Her appearance was a white cloak and underneath it was a Japanese style uniform for women and military boots.

And last was Litchi Faye-Ling. Her appearance; long black hair tied in a bun. She wore a red, Chinese skirt dress that revealed her legs and she had big boobs.

"Once the process is complete, you will take those three back to your universe and end whatever insurrections that are happening. We have to make sure to keep that egotistical vampire in check once she returns. The Senshi will not come to your universe first because it is now sealed by my powers." Beryl said.

"Don't worry, I will make sure to have her out of the loop, I have a special trap made just for her." Terumi eluded. "And if they should arrive than I will kill them!" And he cackled with delight.

The process of the brainwashing was coming to an end. Once it ended she would start her plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Palace (inside)<strong>

Speaking of the Sailor Suited Warriors, they were dealing with their current crisis. They just saw Sailor Pluto disappear without a trace. Before that she gave them a warning about how it was just beginning and asked to get in contact with a person named Yuko.

The only way to get in contact with her was to find a girl named Rachel and they didn't know anyone by that name. Except a certain short, blue haired genius.

"I can't believe this is happening tell me this is not happening?" Cried Neo-Queen Serenity, being comforted by Endymion who had his arms around her.

The Senshi looked at one another and couldn't say anything to comfort her. They were all still shocked. It was a hard pill to swallow; they were still trying to process what had happened.

They joined their powers and vaporized Beryl, like they did the last time but then she materialized as a shadow to rile them and say that was nothing but a replica and tried to kill Endymion but Pluto took the hit.

"This hasn't happened before, I mean we are the Sailor Senshi and we always win!" Jupiter said, smashing her fist into her hand.

Sailor Mars's opinion was different on that accord. "Yeah, but in the process we got ahead of ourselves in thinking just because we had grand destinies for greatness that we couldn't lose we didn't expect the unexpected. I mean with this utopia, we thought we would have it easy and rule are planets with dignity and respect and could do anything. In a way, we kind of deserved it." The raven beauty concluded.

Sailor Uranus didn't take that comment lightly. She wouldn't be told that they deserved something like this to happen.

She got up in her face. "What the hell, do you mean!" The short-haired woman yelled out. "You might have gotten complacent in these times of peace, but don't you dare be insinuating that I wasn't doing anything. I make sure my planet and people are good to go when it comes to something like this priestess!"

Sailor Mars glared at Uranus. "That's what I mean, _right there_, you are letting your ego get the better of you. This was a group effort Uranus and we tried are best but the thing is we can't stop everything!" she yelled right back.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn separated the two women from clawing at each other.

"Ok we need to take a breath here you two!" the former blond idol said, trying to calm down Mars.

"She is right Haruka, now is not the time for fighting among ourselves, we are a team!" The violet eyed girl spoke.

The two glared at each other for another moment and turned away from each other.

"They are right Haruka, it is something we have to accept but as they say you have to experience defeat to improve." Neptune said tucking in her turquoise hair and she pecked her lover on the cheek.

Sailor Mercury concurred with that statement. "Right, it is like that ancient saying 'memento mori'." the genius woman said to her friends.

Neo-Queen Serenity, being the sweet woman she always has been gave her a blank stare. "What does that mean again, Ami?" She asked.

The Senshi and Endymion just sweat dropped.

They all had the same thought. _No matter if she is a queen, she is still our Usagi._

Sailor Mars was the first to get over the moment. "Honestly, you become queen and you still don't know some of these sayings, I am so surprised how all those peace talks just don't go to hell!" Mars berated her best friend.

The queen shot her an irritated glare. "Well, sorry for asking questions, but we all aren't "Miss. Congeniality", pyro!" and she stuck out her tongue. And just like that the two continued doing that for a minute before they stopped and started laughing.

The others laughed as well; they wanted to get off the funk they were in.

Sailor Mercury answered the bunny's question. "It has various definitions but I prefer "remember you are human". It has a deep meaning behind it. Just think about it for a moment and it will come to you." She said.

They all thought and got the meaning. "She is right you know." Sailor Venus answered next. "But we will overcome this no matter what."

The group concurred with what the long-haired blond said.

"So the first order of business is to meet Yuko. But we need to find someone named Rachel but we don't know her correct?" Sailor Saturn wondered.

"Actually, someone named Rachel helped me fight that girl I told you about. She seemed to know who I was." the genius mentioned.

"Do you know where she is?" The dark-haired man asked. Sailor Mercury shook her head.

"The girl transported Jupiter and me before I could ask any more questions." She concluded sadly.

"Hey come on, don't get depressed, there is a possibility she could still be here we just have to look!" Venus said.

A smell of roses entered the facility. They noticed and looked up to see a figure hovering over them. She also appeared to have a pink bat and an umbrella that looked like a cat.

Than Sailor Mercury and Jupiter noticed the figure, it was the same girl with blond pig-tails and pale skin, wearing that aristocratic dress. The girl floated down to them.

"There is no need to look for me. My name is Rachel Alucard. I have been outside protecting those people of yours from those atrocious demons." The girl stated. Her demeanor had a snobbish quality to it.

They all looked stunned by the current situation.

"Wow wee Princess, this sure is a beautiful palace, it kind of puts your new mansion to shame!" Gii the pink bat exclaimed excitedly.

Nago also added in his two cents. "And look at that handsome man over there! I wouldn't mind being ruled by him!" the cat said, his voice full of ecstasy.

They all sweat dropped at the conversation going on.

"I never would have thought that a cat would have a thing for our king?" Venus whispered to Jupiter.

She nodded. "Yeah and doesn't that bat have a high-pitched voice fingers clawing at a chalk board?" Covering her ears.

Rachel had enough of this nonsense and grabbed little Gii and started spinning him and tossed him into a convenient trash bail and started whacking Nago (who was still an umbrella) into a side of the wall.

"Why do I put up with you two? Once my business with them concludes I will have punishment waiting for the both of you!" Her voice never raised but could the animals could tell she meant business.

The muttered a weak affirmative and went back to their proper positions from when they arrived. After that comedic interlude, it was time to get to business.

"So this is the girl? She looks like the kind of person who likes drinking tea and snacking at scones." Uranus muttered.

Rachel shot a glance at her direction. "I heard that." She simply stated. Uranus had a look of bewilderment on her face.

"I am a vampire, so my hearing is quite up to par." She then glanced at the king and queen. "It is a pleasure making your acquaintance. I am sorry for the travesty that has happened to you all." She expressed her sympathy's.

The odango woman smiled at this. "Thank you Rachel, and thank you for protecting the safe havens!" she expressed her gratitude.

"I wasn't the only one who helped out, my three companions helped out as well and another guy wearing a red coat and had silver hair." She mentioned.

Sailor Mars heard that. "The guy wearing the red coat and silver hair, he goes by Archer." They all looked at her. "He helped me battle the one named Gilgamesh." She stated.

"Oh, so that was his name. I can tell you he was doing just fine until a moment ago."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Mars asked.

Rachel nodded her head. "After the demons dispersed, he came up to us to see who was protecting this side of the area. We realized that he came here by the Dimensional Witch named Yuko Ichihara." She stated.

"Then afterwards a portal materialized behind him and all he said is he had to go. My guess is he had to return to his world for the time being until some of you go to his universe." Rachel explained. "Along with my servant and two associates, they returned to our universe and awaiting my presence."

When they heard this, their eyes winded. "Wait, what do you mean when we go, we have to make sure everyone on are planets are all right." Jupiter explained.

Rachel looked at each one of them. "This far exceeds just one dimension as it involves all of you. You will find out the truth on some matters and will have to go on a journey of vital importance." Rachel mentioned.

"What do you mean by that, how can this possibly be connected with us, our duty is to protect our universe." Neptune mentioned somewhat coldly.

"Wait what if this is part of what Pluto mentioned before she disappeared. I mean some of the memories we have and the allies that helped us unexpectedly. She did say to hear her out." Venus said.

"She is right on that accord and this could be are only chance to find out about that and where Pluto is." Saturn replied.

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded her head and placed a glance at Rachel. "We will accept the invitation to see Yuko, Rachel. I also would like to know about these memories they go on about." She said.

Rachel nodded, in acquiesces to their wish. "Then it shall be done." She said and held out her hands and a projection appeared on the wall. In the projection a woman appeared. She had pale skin, long black hair and was wearing a black kimono. She had a mysterious smile on her face as she saw the queen, king and the Sailors.

"**It is nice seeing you all Sailor Senshi**." She greeted pleasantly. "**My name is Yuko Ichihara and I go by many titles. Some call me the Space-Time** **Witch and others call me the Dimensional Witch. My powers are that of wishes. I can grant your wish but at an equal price to balance it out**." She explained her motif.

Sailor Mars and the three Outer Senshi got a vibe about the woman talking to them.

_She seems mysterious, just like Pluto. _Mars thought. _And she must hold a lot of powers._

Rachel glanced up at Yuko. "I do believe I have accomplished my task Yuko. I should head back to my dimension and wait for the Senshi to arrive." The aristocratic vampire said. Yuko nodded her head.

"**I will need compensation to return you to your world Rachel**." She stated.

"Yes, yes I know, you will get it when I return and send it to you via that black Mokana of yours." The aristocratic vampire snapped. Yuko gave her a small smile and a portal appeared before her.

Rachel gave a glance to Sailor Mercury. "When your memories return, I hope you can save Noel, Ami." She said and to Sailor Mercury she gave her a sad smile and went into the portal with her vassals Gii and Nago, the latter which took on the shape of an umbrella.

"Wait, Rachel." Mercury cried out but the girl was already gone.

"I wonder what she could mean by that?" the woman said to herself in contemplation.

Sailor Jupiter placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Mercury. When we discover what she meant by that, we will do something about it. But for now let's listen to Yuko to tell us." She said. Mercury nodded.

Neo-Queen Serenity also smiled. "We are ready to listen to what you have to say Yuko." She said.

Yuko nodded. "**It is all about connections. There is no such thing as coincidence only Hitsuzen**." The dark-haired woman said her catchphrase.

"**The first thing I should tell you is I do know Sailor Pluto. She and I knew each other long ago**." Yuko explained.

"**The reason she knows me is that after your first re-birth from the Silver Millennium by Queen Serenity, three of you were not born in this universe**. **Those three are Sailor Mercury, Mars and Venus**." she concluded.

When the three mentioned heard this they had a look of shock on their faces.

"Wait, what, how can you say that? I remember being born here and having Usagi find me and the others!" Mars ranted.

"Before we go off the handle, let us hear what she is saying." Mercury said calmly, being the most reasonably. Venus nodded as well.

Mars said sorry and let Yuko continue her story.

"**You remember that because your lives restarted. You three were born in different universes and made memories and connections with the people there. But since you were not born in this universe, Sailor Moon could not defeat Beryl and she brought the end to this world**."

She dropped a major bomb on them; without her team complete, Sailor Moon lost to Beryl.

"**When Sailor Pluto realized this, she searched the time streams to find you three but it was too late. This world _did_ fall to darkness. When Pluto found you three she asked for my help on the matter. I gave her a warning about tampering** **with time is a fickle thing and she realized this being the Guardian of Time but would risk it to put things straight. So I told her the price and made her carry out.**"

"What was the price made?" inquired Saturn, raising her eyebrows.

"**The price paid was their memories of ever being born in those realities.**" she mentioned.

They all were quiet. Who would have guessed something like this would be placed upon them. Yuko continued.

"**Sailor Pluto was able to go to those dimensions and retrieve you and bring you three to my place. I was able to retrieve your memories and placed them in a container in my shop. Than you three returned to your star seed forms and put in this universe to experience life again**." She concluded that part of the story. "**The world's universes you came from, also re-started**."

Sailor Mercury had a look of sadness on her face. Mars was angry and Venus looked bewildered. One person played god with their lives all built upon a destiny they had from long ago. How could anyone do something like that?

"Is that all you have to tell us, Yuko?" Sailor Venus voice was quiet.

"**There is more. You found out about Beryl being alive correct?**" Yuko asked them.

They all said yes or some just nodded. "Yes, but how can that be? We destroyed her and the being that possessed her!" Jupiter asked still bewildered about her friends circumstances.

"Yeah, how come she is alive, did somebody revive her?" Sailor Uranus demanded.

"Uranus let her explain." Neptune chided her lover.

Yuko went on to explain the circumstances of her resurrection, about the world where Beryl resurrected, Amaterasu and Terumi.

"So a self-aware machine is what revived her?" Mars replied irritated by the information.

"**Yes, and she has found a way to breach other universes that you once lived in. Beryl is using the ones' you love.**" She explained.

The long-haired woman gave a look to another Senshi. "**Sailor Neptune that person you fought is part of this as well**." She mentioned the elegant beauty.

Sailor Neptune's interest piqued. "How is she connected to me, Yuko?"

"**Caster was a part of your court back in the distant past of your universe. She was the daughter to your mother's sister and wanted the throne for herself. Like everyone else, she was also reborn but not in this universe** **but in the universe that Sailor Mars was born into**." The red eyed woman answered. "**She was reborn in the past of that universe as Medea, the one from Greek legend**." She revealed another revelation.

The Dimensional Witch then went on to explain about the Grail Wars, Servants and how she was reborn as part of the Caster class. She than went to explain about Beryl's resurrection of the Servants.

This was a lot to take in and Yuko wasn't done yet.

"**Sailor Mars, in the universe you were born into, you were the older half-sister to the one's connected to the Grail Wars. The one named Sakura Mato, who is your youngest sister, is with Beryl**." She revealed.

Sailor Mars tightened her hands into a fist, licks of flame surrounding them. The fiery Senshi couldn't take any more of this!

The others saw this and Neo-Queen Serenity went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mars calmed down and gave her a small smile.

"**That kind of emotion means that even though your memories are gone, your emotions for the one's you care about are still there with you**." Yuko said kindly. "**Your other sister Rin Tohsaka, who is older than Sakura, and she was the master to the man who saved you, Archer**."

_So that's what Archer meant when he said he knew me once? _Thought Sailor Mars.

Sailor Venus raised her hand. "What about me and Cloud. When I was facing him, I was able to tap into his emotions for a moment and I saw myself in his mind. If you said my memories of him have vanished, aren't the one's connected to us the same way?" Asked Venus.

"**Yes it is but at times, there are breaches. I am not sure what happened with his memories but fragments have returned to him. How that is I cannot** **say**." She responded to the blonde's question. "**Sailor Venus, you are his little sister. That is why you have that connection to him**."

"So that's why I saw myself in his memories." The blonde woman said to herself. _To think I have a brother?_

"**Beryl has captured him and controlling him as** **well**." Yuko said.

Sailor Venus had a look of determination on her face. She knew what she was going to do.

"**Sailor Mercury, you were born in the universe where Rachel and Terumi lives in and you were best friends with the one named Noel Vermillion who is** **going by Mu 12 at the moment**."

"So, I am from another universe after all and that is how Noel knows me. But I thought no one should remember me?" She inquired.

"**Only the one's outside of time or has a breach can remember what is. There is only so much I can tell you and some you must find out for yourself** **Senshi. But you must hold true to what you believe in if you want to save them, along with Sailor Pluto**." The witch responded.

"Do you know where we can find Sailor Pluto, Yuko?" Saturn asked.

"**It is a universe that Sailor Pluto once went too. You will have to go and rescue her**." Yuko explained.

"How is that universe connected to Pluto? She is the Guardian of Time, so she wouldn't leave her post would she?" Sailor Uranus asked.

Yuko placed a stare at the tomboy. "**Pluto also has a past you are not aware off. You will find out what it is in your own time**." She answered.

"But wait, there is so much stuff going on. We have to make a choice in who we save and what to do." Neo-Queen Serenity said.

The others nodded agreeing with what she said.

"**I will give you some time to think of a plan. When you decide, simply call my name and we will go from there. But I will warn you, you cannot go to Mercury's universe at the moment as it Beryl placed a barrier around it**." She said.

"We will keep that in mind Yuko, thank you." Venus said.

Yuko nodded and the projection ended.

They all had to think what goes on from here.

For Venus, Mars and Mercury, they wanted to save their loved ones from Beryl. Neptune wanted to learn more about Caster and her vendetta from her personally. Saturn and Uranus wanted to save Pluto. What they decide could alter everything they worked hard for.

"You guys, I think we need to go to those universes and help out." Neo-Queen Serenity mentioned to the others.

"Wait a minute Usagi, you don't have too. You are a queen now and have responsibilities to the kingdom." Jupiter said trying to reason with her.

Uranus concurred with her colleague. "She's right, we can handle this."

Neo-Queen Serenity closed her eyes for a moment. "I know all this but I am still a Senshi as well, no matter what my title is!" She declared.

"We all found out something that has changed the status quota. Beryl is still alive, Pluto is missing and our friends have loved ones in the hands of the enemy. I cannot sit by and not do anything. Please, I cannot close my eyes to this and think of my own personal safety. We have accomplished so much by bringing forth this utopia. We each have questioned our destinies from time to time and it might have brought us pain but we did it. Now we can do what we want to do. I believe with all my heart we can get the ending we want and not let destiny dictate our actions on this!" She said as she opened her eyes.

They all looked at their queen in awe. They could do nothing but smile at this.

"I know what I want to do," Mars said. "I want to find out more about my past in that universe along with finding out more about my sisters."

Venus nodded as well. "I want to save my brother and find out more about him as well. We can't have Beryl doing whatever she wants, it's about time we put an end to this drama for good!" Pumping her fist in the air.

Mercury demurely nodded as well. "I want to know more about my friendship with Noel and the universe I am from, and stop Terumi." She added.

"We all have something we want to do; I want to put an end to Caster. I will discover, with my own memories what transpired in the past." Neptune said fiercely.

"I want to look for Sailor Pluto, wherever she is." Saturn said, getting into the spirit.

"Well it's decided then?" Uranus said with a smirk.

"That is obvious, Uranus." Jupiter said smiling.

"Usako, I will stay here and look after the palace. I will stay in contact with the other planets and stop whatever invasion attempt Beryl tries to do while you are away." Endymion said, showing his support.

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded and kissed him on the lips.

"I guess we need to break into groups than, to keep it consistent?" Mercury said.

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded. "Venus and Mars will be leaders to go to the universe connected to them. I will be in a group going on the search for Sailor Pluto. So Venus, you go first." She told them.

Venus nodded and her light blue eyes glanced at the specific ones she wanted. "I will pick Jupiter and Neptune for my mission!" she said. Jupiter nodded her head but Neptune looked hesitant.

"Are you sure you don't want me going to Mars's universe Venus?" She asked.

"I am positive, besides we are not sure what Beryl is planning so she could very well mix up the group she wants, so you never know." The former idol said to the violinist's.

She smiled at that. "You could be right. So I am with you then." She walked next to Venus and Jupiter.

Mars was next. "I will pick Uranus and Mercury." She said and those two walked up to Mars is side.

"I guess Saturn you are with me than!" Neo-Queen Serenity said. Saturn nodded and had a smile on her face.

"It will be good working with you on the field again Usagi-chan!" Saturn said.

They were ready to go, until a doorway appeared in the courtroom.

"What is going on, is it an enemy?" Endymion said placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No, it looks like one of Pluto's doorways." Saturn said.

A young man appeared. He had tan skin, short white hair, and cerulean colored eyes. He had a calm demeanor about him. He wore a gray buttoned shirt, black pants and shoes. He was part of Pluto's court and his name was chaos; the one mentioned by Pluto before she disappeared. He was guarding the Time gate for the time being. He looked about sixteen years old.

"It's chaos!" Jupiter said mentioning the boy's name.

He gave them a small smile. "It is nice seeing you all again your majesties." He greeted them. "I am aware with what happened to Pluto-sama, so it looks like I made it here just in time. I am here because in order for the one's looking for Pluto, you will need the Time Gate."

"Wait, why can't Yuko just transport us?" Asked the queen.

"Remember she needs a price for the dimensional hopping and for Venus and Mars it is already been paid for but Pluto is not covered so you will use the gate." He explained.

Saturn thought for a moment. "He is right, so I guess we should go?" She said. He nodded.

"Oh yes, I need to tell you all something. Pluto told me should anything happen to her, I am to tell you of something of vital importance." He said.

"What is that chaos?" Uranus said.

The melancholic boy answered. "You know how her majesty has an Eternal form correct?"

They nodded each knowing that power never blessed them. "Yeah, we thought we could do that ourselves but it never happened." Venus complained.

"Well this will compensate you but I digress. In the Senshi legends from long past, there are forms called 'Alter' and it grants you Senshi an upgrade to your current abilities and different uniforms." He said, surprising them.

"You mean, we will each have a new form?" Mercury asked.

The young man nodded. "Yes, it's power is greater than the Eternal form her highness wields."

"A power greater than my Eternal form?" Neo-Serenity asked surprised. "I never knew that? Here I thought Eternal was the last form of any Senshi?"

A nod from chaos. "I am not sure how you will be able to reach it but it is possible." He concluded.

This was a new turn of events. They can acquire new level forms called Alter but they would have to find out on their own.

"That's actually pretty sweet, new forms, I am just itching in finding out how we can get to that point." Jupiter said smiling.

"Well, until we do, we should focus on our missions for the time being." Venus said seriously but she was also interested in what her alter form was.

"She's right, we should get going but before we do, we should power down from our Sailor uniforms." Mars suggested. "We should conserve our energy for what is about to happen. Besides in our civilian forms we won't stand out much." Sailor Mars suggested.

"You got that right, I don't mind wearing the Sailor fuku but that dress during press conferences is a pain in the ass!" Uranus griped.

Neptune giggled. "Oh really Uranus, I think it is darling on you." She teased. At that comment Uranus coughed and blushed.

They nodded and flashes of colors surrounded them and were in regular clothes; spring attire.

"Ah, yes that is better, away from the dress to avoid all the mess!" Usagi said as she twirled around in her white shorts.

"Yes, it does this seems much more convenient." Ami smiled.

The women than decided it was time to start their missions. Usagi called Yuko's name and a projection appeared. Her face had a look of calm on it.

"**So you are ready? Once you do this, you cannot turn back**." Yuko warned.

They all had a look of determination in their eyes.

Yuko got the answer. "**All right but first, Rei, you should bring Arturia with you**." She instructed to the priestess.

"But why, she is part of the King's personal squad, how come we need her?" Rei asked.

Before Yuko could give the answer Michiru answered. "You see Rei, in my battle with Caster, Arturia appeared and helped me drive her back. She was able to send for a power that I have not seen before." She explained.

"Arturia does?" Endymion said surprised.

Michiru nodded. "Yes but she does not remember the exchange but I am positive she said she met her before!"

"How could she, I mean didn't she just join the moon guard six months ago?" Usagi asked her husband.

"Yes. I admit she has potential with a sword but I never sensed any mystical power emanating from her before." The man answered.

"**She is also part of this conflict and has a bond to that universe. That is all I can say to you. You and your team will have to discover it on your own**." The Witch said.

Rei nodded and Endymion asked one of the guards on duty to get the green-eyed Arturia from the safe havens.

When she arrived she had a look of awe on her face.

"I have come, your majesty, how can I be of service?" she asked.

Endymion gestured to Rei and she explained to the French bun braided woman about her role in the coming events.

"But how can this be that I have a bond to this universe? I am nothing more than an ordinary solider who has sworn to uphold my promise in protecting the moon family." She said.

"It is a lot to absorb all this but it is true what I told you from the battle with Caster." Michiru said. "You have a power within you that could help us." She said trying to reason with Arturia.

She looked at them with her piercing green eyes. "I will follow you if you demand it but I refuse to believe that I have some mystical connection with that universe!" she said.

Yuko gazed at the green-eyed woman. "**Arturia, you will discover your past and it will shape your future. Just find strength with your companions**." She told the stalwart guard.

She nodded her head in acceptance. "I will." She then walked into Rei's group.

"I guess to keep it consistent, Ami will come with us than." Usagi suggested.

Ami nodded accepting the proposal and went to Usagi's group.

chaos nodded his head and opened the door he came in. "Then I guess it's time to go than." He said and gestured to the door. Usagi raced to Endymion and hugged him tight.

"I promise I will be back with Pluto, Mamo-chan." She whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I know you will Usako, just be careful." He also whispered to her and gave words of encouragement to Hotaru and Ami. "You guys be careful too, and come back safely. I will tell your courts what is happening!" he said.

Hotaru nodded along with Ami.

"Tell Kamui, that he has authority for my castle for the time being." The long-haired Goth teenager said.

"Same deal for me. Have Ayumu, Takagi, Takashi watch over the place along with Shion." the genius making mention to the people she trusted.

He nodded in understanding.

"You guys," Usagi said getting everyone's attention. "No matter what happens, we will come out of this alive! Believe in each other and believe in yourselves. We will carry out our goals and bring our loved ones to the light. We will show Beryl that nothing can hold us down. We have something she does not and that is love and friendship!" Usgai concluded the speech.

They all had hope on their faces.

"You always know how to do those tear jerker speeches meat-ball head!" Rei said smiling at Usagi. "Get going." She said.

Usagi nodded and she, chaos, Hotaru and Ami went into the door that connected to the Gate of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Gates of Time<strong>

The four arrived in the misty time plane where Pluto majority of the time resides. In the middle of the desolate place was the Gate of Time.

"We haven't been here in such a long time Ami." Usagi said, speaking of the time they went to the future.

Ami nodded. "Yes, it was when we had to help your daughter, Chibi-Usa with the Dark Moon family." She said.

"We have to make sure that there is a future Chibi-Usa to come home too when she is born in this time!" Hotaru stated.

Usagi nodded her head.

The silver-haired young man looked at them. "Are you ready?" chaos asked.

The three women nodded.

He then placed his hands on the gate and pushed. When the door opened they saw streams of time in the vast space. "It will take you to where Pluto is, good luck!" He said. "Remember to hold hands so you do not get lost!" Giving them a warning.

They held hands and stepped toward the void of time.

"We will be back with her chaos." Usagi declared.

He smiled at that. "I know you will."

They stepped into it and vanished. The boy closed the door afterwards.

"If anyone can save Setsuna-sama, it will be you guys." He whispered to himself.

The boy sat and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Palace (inside)<strong>

After seeing Usagi and her team go into the door, the others also started getting on with their goodbyes.

Haruka and Michiru kissed and Rei, Minako and Makoto gave each other hugs.

"Yuko we are ready!" Minako said as her team got into place.

Yuko nodded. "**When you arrive at your destination a guide will help you get to where you need to go**." She told the blond.

Than with a wave of Yuko's hand three magic circles appeared beneath Minako's team.

"Mamoru, you know the drill, tell our kingdoms the low down!" Minako yelled.

Endymion nodded. "Got it, do they know who will be running them?"

"Yeah, I went over it with my crew, they know the drill!" Makoto told Endymion.

"My faction knows it too!" Michiru said.

_Cloud, I swear I will save you! _She thought.

And the three women vanished to go to the universe Minako is from.

* * *

><p>"I guess it's our turn guys." Rei announced.<p>

"Before you ask, yes my group knows who is in charge if I am away on Senshi duties so don't worry, they will offer you help!" Haruka told Endymion.

Rei nodded as well. "Setsuna and Konaka will know what to do." She said.

"Yuko we are ready!" And with a wave of Yuko's hand three magic circles were beneath Rei, Haruka and Arturia.

"**You will be getting help from Archer; he will see you at your destination**." Yuko told the priestess.

When Arturia heard that name, a feeling of nostalgia came over her. _Why does that name sound so familiar to me? Do I know that man? _She thought.

Rei closed her eyes in contemplation. _So Archer, we will be seeing each other again, maybe you can help me with my memories! And sisters I hope you are ready to meet me. Sakura I will dispel the darkness that surrounds you! _She thought.

Her team vanished to Rei's home dimension.

* * *

><p>Endymion looked around the room. "I guess I should tell Luna everything that has happened." He said speaking of Usagi's guardian cat.<p>

"**You will have a lot on your hands Endymion, you best tell the kingdoms of the solar system to get everything established**." Yuko said.

He nodded. "I will Yuko, thanks for everything." He told her.

Yuko had a sad look on her face. "**Dark days are heading your way, be ready**."

Then she ended the transmission.

_She's right. I better be ready. _Endymion left the throne room to get everything ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Beryl's Dimension<strong>

Beryl was looking through her crystal ball to see what happened in the Crystal palace.

"So it is time!" Terumi asked.

"Yes!" she said and with a wave of her hands she summoned Caster, Gilgamesh, Berserker, Sakura, Rider, Arakune, Cloud, Jin, Tsubaki and Litchi.

"It is time to get the plan under way!" She said. "Caster, you will take Cloud and Berserker with you to Cloud's universe. You have authority in what happens with Cloud's brainwashing." She told Caster.

Caster had a small smile on her lips. "Of course Queen Beryl." She said sweetly.

_I will find a way out of this and I will be queen of this dimension of yours. S_he thought evilly. _Berserker will be with me. I will need his strength and with Cloud,_ her glance went to the silent warrior.

_I can use him to get rid of Beryl along with that sister of his. He holds a darkness that is truly intriguing but it's like it is sentient. For some reason I saw a man with silver hair and it seemed like it could be unleashed? _She thought perplexed. But it didn't matter she would start her rebellion soon.

Beryl opened a portal and those three stepped in.

_I will find the one that person and kill her with my own hands!_ Cloud thought in his head.

The trio vanished.

"Gilgamesh, you will take Sakura and Rider with you to that universe you are from and take care of Mars. And apparently they got the other woman you want!" she told the gold-haired man.

Gilgamesh had a look of sadistic pleasure in his red eyes and tightened up his fist. "Don't worry Queen Beryl; I will rid you of Sailor Mars!" _And Saber you_ and_ I will have it out! _He thought.

Sakura remained quiet and composed. She knew what she had to do. She would also figure a way out of her own situation. She will kill her grandfather when she gets the chance and get revenge on her sister; Rin Tohsaka for taking Shirou away from her.

_Sister, I am coming home for you!_ She thought and a dark aura surrounded her frame.

The ever silent Rider looked at Sakura. No matter what, this time around she would stay with Sakura and do anything she wishes, even if it means killing the people in her way.

The trio stepped into the portal and vanished.

"And finally, Litchi, you and Arakune will go to the universe Sailor Pluto is in and finish her. Make sure to join up with Naraku. He will tell you what to do." She ordered the Asian woman.

Litchi's eyes glowed purple, signifying that she was under her control. "Yes your majesty!" The asian woman said.

Beryl opened a portal and Litchi motioned for Arakune to go through.

"It will be all right darling, go through." She told the mask blob.

Arakune gave a weird sound and the duo vanished.

Terumi shook his head in shame. "I don't know what she sees in the mass of digested shit? His body and mind are gone due to being in the Boundary!" he pointed out showing disgust.

Beryl shook her head. "Whatever reason, you were able to drag her into this by saying we have him and that we could save him and bring back his body and mind from the chaos." She reminded the troll.

"Yeah right, you think I am going to waste my time figuring that out!" Terumi rolled his eyes.

Beryl narrowed her eyes at him.

He saw that look and backed off, quick. "Right, I forgot, you are a woman scorned." He said waving his hands in a nonchalant way.

"I will take Tsubaki and Jin back to my universe and deal with Rachel and her crew." He said opening his own doorway to his universe. "Come on puppets, we don't have all day!" he snapped at the two.

Tsubaki obediently went through the portal but Jin didn't?

Jin had his hands to his head. "What is…happening?" He demanded hoarsely as he looked at Terumi. "Hazama, you abomination, you will not control me like this!" he roared and grabbed the hilt of his sword: Yukianasa.

"Uh-oh can't have that now!" Terumi said and transformed into his ghost state and enveloped the blonde man. Terumi then began "eating" his memories. Afterwards he went to his human form.

"Beryl, you're up." He said.

Beryl waved her hands in motions, placing a spell over Jin, getting him under control again.

"I warned you about that Power of Order!" She told Terumi.

He didn't put much heed into it. "Don't worry, it won't happen again. See you soon!" And blew a kiss at Beryl and vanished with Jin. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, everything is going as planned; I will have Endymion for myself. He is the only reason I live!" she said as darkness enveloped her body.

"Sailor Moon, our last battle will be your end. War will run rampant in your paradise!" She declared as her eyes glowed red.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuko's Shop (Holic universe)<strong>

Yuko ended the transmission to the Senshi dimension.

She cast a glance at her room to see Archer and the kind looking girl, wearing a pink dress, brown shoes and brown hair tied in a pony-tail.

"You know what you must do correct?" Yuko asked them.

Archer gave a sardonic smirk.. "Yeah, interesting how everything has turned out after the Grail War." The projection mage said with a smirk on his face. "Won't Rin be surprised seeing me again?" _And maybe this time I can carry out what I set out to do?_

"And what about you Aerith?" She asked the kind looking girl.

She smiled. "I will guide them to the best of my ability. But remember I am dead in my world and live in the Lifestream. There is so much interference I can do so I don't ruin the balance. But I will believe in Minako to lead Cloud from the darkness. And besides I have a feeling Tifa and the others can offer them well needed help!" Aerith said bringing up her friends.

Yuko gave a smile. "Well you best take your leave." She said. Archer went through a portal Yuko made for him. Aerith gave Yuko a kind smile and she vanished into the light.

Yuko than went to her room.

She took off the earrings on her ears and dropped her kimono in a pile as she got in her tub, which was next to her bedroom and the heat of the bath washed away her sorrows.

A black, long-eared round bunny thing with a blue gem on his forehead came in with her and glanced at her and got in the tub.

"Has it started Yuko?" The bunny eared creäture asked his mistress.

She petted him softly. "Yes Mokana. I can honestly tell you even I don't know how this story will end. We will just have to believe in them." She told him.

"There is no such thing as coincidence only Hitsuzen." She said quietly.

The night continues.

* * *

><p>Mysterious voice: Beryl has started her plan. She has split up her forces to go to the universes that three of the Senshi used to live in.<p>

Caster has Berserker and Cloud with her going to Cloud's world. Venus and her friends are also going there as well. What will be the outcome of this battle?

What was Caster saying about a silver-haired figure in Cloud's darkness? Will Minako save her brother, will Michiru find Caster and settle an old score from millennia ago, and will Makato get a rematch with Berserker?

Gilgamesh and his crew are going to the Fate universe and he wants Sailor Mars and Arturia, who we find out, has a bond with that world as well, what could it be?

Sakura is out for blood and wants it against her sister; Rin Tohsaka. How will she react to finding out about Rei being her older half-sister? Will Haruka settle her score with Rider?

And will Archer add a more in-depth look on what transpired before time re-started?

Usagi and her team head for the Inuyasha universe to find Sailor Pluto, who has amnesia but if they find her will she even go back to them?

Litchi and Arakune are also heading there and told to help out Naraku. Will they complete the mission?

Yuko Ichihara has shed light on the mysterious of the Senshi. With them finding out about this, does she know more than she lets on?

The silver-haired boy, chaos has revealed the 'Alter' form for the Sailors. Will they be able to grasp this power to protect their loved ones or like the Eternal form, will it be out of their hands?

More characters as well. How will this affect the story in the long run?

Destiny has cast its dice and friendships shall be tested.

Will The Senshi have the happy ending they want or will Beryl's shadow cast them into chaos and despair?

Find out in the next segment!

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes chapter 3. I really hope you enjoyed it. <strong>**I tried getting in much information in this chapter. **

**Ok, time to clarify some information. **

**Yes I know that the Master Unit is not sentient and it only repeats the time streams and makes the Blazblue universe experience an eternal recurrence. **

**I decided it would be more interesting that way and I might have added more factors with the Seither and how the Master unit works by only having connections with the people to go to specific universes but remember this is fan fiction. **

**I am just using what my mind thinks up and like it says in the disclaimer, I do not own any characters that appear in this story; they belong to their respective companies and creators.**

**So what did you think of the connections I added for Rei, Minako and Ami. You find out a lot about them in this chapter, along with the elegant Michiru and Caster's vendetta against her.**

**I wasn't planning on adding more Blazblue characters until the Terumi arc but thought you should see some of the characters I am using. **

**Yes you heard right, Litchi has a thing for Arakune. It is in the game and I am happy I looked up more info on it. **

**In the scene where Beryl, in her own way, defends Litchi's love for him, did you get the meaning? Even though she is the bad guy, I want to add some depth to her as not some rampaging bitch but a ramping woman scorned to fight for what she believes in.**

**Memento Mori is a Latin saying. The term is "Remember your Morality". I think it kind of expresses the point Rei and Ami were saying. They are human and make errors. It means other stuff as well, but I like that one and I will stick with it!**

**So I split up the Sailors and they will have adventures in the worlds they will go too. I might have hinted at a couple of things, so we will if it bears any fruit.**

**Not sure on the humor in this chapter. I am trying to add it wherever I see fit. It is kind of hard adding what you seem is funny and putting down on paper (or in this instance a laptop) and hoping it translates to make it funny but in some cases it doesn't. **

**I should go into the cussing Terumi. **

**I am using him as a kind of outlet of stuff I wish I could say but wouldn't (or can't) because I am polite. Ok, when I am upset or something I do cuss but not that badly, but I digress. He does throw out a lot of cussing in the game, so it is not a stretch with his twisted personality.**

**It really is amazing how (whoever is reading this story), likes him. Blew my mind, I guess that he is a diamond in the rough (LOL).**

**I would suggest looking up images of characters you don't know about, just to give you a better picture on what they look like.**

**The power that Jin has, Power of Order; unclarified but one who holds to one's convictions. He can sense outside influence, so he can fight against it or something like that.**

**So I hope I got the dimensional/universe/time thing right. It is not my greatest strength and just doing it as I see fit. **

**If you're hoping for couples, I have come up with some but nothing concrete yet. I will figure out who gets with whom. **

**So much stuff is happening and I don't know where to begin. Maybe I will make the next chapter about the Senshi's kingdom's and how they are holding up? It will most likely happen and it will be short. **

**I still need a couple more characters and put them with which kingdom. Who knew something like this would put me to distraction?**

**So I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW. No flames please.**

**Like always, not sure when next chapter will be out but hopefully soon.**

**On a side note: I WANT SNOW! **

**Take care!**


	4. Castles in the sky? Vassals story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective companies and creators.**

**Hey everyone, this is the fourth chapter of Senshi Continuum! So as you know, found out a lot about Minako, Rei and Ami's past in the last chapter and now our favorite Sailors have split up to carry out their missions. **

**Team Venus is off to FF7, Team Mars is going to the Fate universe and Team Moon is heading to the Federal Era of Inuyasha's universe. **

**But what is happening with those castles in the sky? **

**Find out now!**

**Update 11-12-12: **

**I have changed one part of the story about populace knowing about the Senshi's identities. Only their guards know that. The only information that the people of the Solar system know is that Neo-Serentiy saved the earth and the Senshi rule there planets.**

**Why I make those small changes? It's for the current chapter I'm typing at the moment so it can stay consistent.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_**Castles in the Sky? Vassals story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Space <strong>

After the invasion attempt by Beryl and Terumi, the planets of the solar system were trying to get back in the swing of things.

They were still in high alert, but like every crisis life must go on.

The main plot of the story is still continuing as the Senshi are going to their designated locations but we are going to see how the Planets of the universe are dealing with the aftershocks of the battles and finding out how everything came to pass.

The Senshi have ruled their planets for about 200 years since its conception.

The universe has changed since the beginning of Neo-Queen Serenity's reign. After Sailor Moon reawakened and used the Silver Crystal to unfreeze the earth, the Senshi changed as well. They became official princesses of their kingdoms.

With this turn of events the things as they are has changed.

When the civilians reawakened, their bodies became exposed to the light of the Silver Crystal and it had a profound effect on them. They aged slowly. Pretty much they could look the same for a couple of a hundred years. So it was a happy day for them, especially for the women, no more aging cream for them!

Majority of the populace knew about Neo-Queen Serenity and the Senshi as their protectors but not their identities. The ones privileged with that information were there royal guards.

The planets could support and nurture life, thanks to the Senshi connected to each planet. They could live on a planet, like how they could live on earth. Each planet ecosystem was different and could only live in certain parts of the planet.

When that time came for the people of earth, they have the choice to live and expand on the newly livable planets. And that's what half of the population did.

The women go by their regal title as Princess or their Sailor name.

Princess Mercury ruled Mariner castle.

Princess Venus governed Magellan castle.

Princess Mars dwelt in Phobos-Deimos castle.

Princess Jupiter ruled Io castle.

Princess Saturn took care of Titan castle.

Princess Uranus reigned in Miranda castle.

Princess Neptune nurtured Triton castle.

Princess Pluto ruled Charon castle.

And the one that connects the planets together in a utopia of peace is Neo-Queen Serenity, ruler of Crystal Tokyo and her castle is the Crystal palace.

Pollution has gone way down; there are peace talks between the planets to keep up diplomatic rules and companies could flourish on each planet.

The warriors also have vassals that help govern their kingdoms to prominence. They each bring in whatever unique talents they have, from being completely mundane to the most extraordinary.

The vassals for each kingdom then trained by their respective princess to defend the people of their planets so the Senshi can do their duties as royalty and warriors and in turn they train any recruits who want to join a planet.

Like any kingdom in the solar system, should any of the Sailor's be on assignment they have loyal vassals to take care of the place.

Who are the vassals that pick up the slack while our heroines are on duty?

* * *

><p><strong>Mars (Phobias-Demios castle)<strong>

The red planet Mars, known in the past to hold Martians by overzealous nerds, is home to Rei Hino's court. Her planet is known as the most spiritual out of the kingdoms, being a priestess back in the 21st century, she holds true to her Shinto roots.

The skies of Mars was with a hint of orange. The season for this planet would be summer as its element is fire but it does it get its fair share of cold but only in the mid 50's.

It held an archaic way of life, like how she used to live in Juban. The buildings were Japanese style houses for families and held many shrines of worship to what you believe in. She held no prejudice to people's belief systems and welcomed anyone to her planet.

Rei's palace also trained people who held self-awareness for the supernatural and magical. Being called strange when she was younger for having these abilities made the raven beauty realize that there could be people who had the same gift as her, if not powerful, so she decided she would train those with these abilities.

A teenage girl was walking out of the main chamber. Her name was Setsuna Sakarazaki. She had black hair tied in a tail to the left, part of the bangs in front were by her eye. Setsuna wore a black hakuma shirt and pants, with zori slippers. On her waist she carried a sheathed katana. She was fifteen years old.

The swordswoman in training came to this planet on behalf of Konaka Konoe; her best friend and someone she protects. Her family has guarded Konaka's family for generations and when it got around that Rei was going to train those with spiritual/magical properties, Konaka's father wanted her to go along with Konaka.

Setsuna was also a half demon. She was the product of a human and crow demon mating. She was not accepted into the tribe and they abandoned her. With no place to call home she wondered for a while until Konaka's father, Eishun, found her and took her as a ward and trained her in the Shinmei-ryu style of swordplay.

Setsuna was one of Mars's top-tier warriors being a spectacular swordsman (woman). She seems indifferent and mysterious at first to people who don't know her but she really is a kind girl. She is completely devoted to the ones she serves but her loyalty always goes to Konaka.

King Endymion contacted the planet Mars first and she found out what happened to Rei and the other Senshi. She told the king she would tell everyone who needed to know the circumstances of the invasion attempt and what happened to their planets leader.

She was off to find Konaka and the others. She was still amazed that they were able to fend of those demons who tried to attack the populace. Setsuna was especially proud of her Oja-sama.

She was wearing a proud smile on her face just thinking about it.

_Konaka, you have gotten better in harnessing your powers. You helped heal a lot of injured people and were able to keep up the barrier from penetrating the safe havens._.

_Those demons that attacked though were completely unexpected. And with that golden figure I thought we were gone for! _

She was remembering the battle that transpired on the planet. It was a hard one but they were able to hold out in the end. After they saw a light bathing the planet and the demons being vanquished they could only guess that the queen and the Senshi succeeded.

But that was only part of the story.

Setsuna finally reached the dining hall and she opened the door to see a surprise waiting for her.

What she saw was sake bottles and beer cans all over the floor, clothes hanging from lamps, what looked like a peanut butter sandwich on the ceiling, playing cards on the ground and some of the guards all over the floor, with flushed faces and drool coming out of their mouths. The priestesses in training and magical students were laying out as well.

Setsuna's mouth was agape. She could not believe this was happening. As she looked some more she saw Konaka, Yukiko and Jr laying in a heap.

They were smashed!

"Konaka-sama, what in the world is going on!" Setsuna said frantically, her eyes spinning at the sight she saw.

Konaka stirred herself awake upon hearing her name and saw Setsuna. "Hmmm, Set-chan?"

Konaka was fifteen years old, she had long brown her, brown eyes and the only thing she had on was an apron covering her…naughty bits.

Konaka's family was a very prestigious and traditional family when it came to the Shinto way of life. When Konaka and her father discovered she had high magical aptitude, they thought it best for her to train with the princess of Mars and make her ready to run their family lineage when she is older.

"Setsuna, there you are, we are having a party for protecting the planet and the victory of Neo-Queen Serenity!" She said as she was slightly slurring her words and hiccupped cutely. As you can tell she is slightly tipsy.

"Why are you dressed like that? " Setsuna froze as Konaka spun around like a ballerina and she saw a flash of Konaka's bottom, as the apron covered the front not the back. It was a nice, pink fleshy bottom.

"We were playing strip poker and it got kind of outta hand." She said happily.

"Konaka, as the head of the Konoe family and a priestess of Mars you have responsibility not to get completely drunk!" Setsuna yelled frantically until the brunette wrapped her arms around her neck.

Konaka whispered into Setsuna's ear. "Come on, have a drink!" Than got a bottle with the insignia of Mars on it and drank from it.

"You can't drink that, it's one of Rei-sama's special brand used for purifying ceremonies and for the yearly solar ball!" Setsuna cried dramatically, tears coming down her cheeks.

"Oh Rei-chan won't mind if we do this and besides If you drink this, it's like indirect kissing with me Set-chan." She said with a sly smile.

Setsuna's face flushed like a tomato's. Her eyes kept on spinning and she just fainted from the shock.

"Oh Konaka, you shouldn't tease her like that!" A boy's voice said getting up from the pile he was in.

This was Jr Kukai, he is a gun specialist and another tier warrior of Mars.

His appearance was of a twelve-year-old boy. He has red hair, blue eyes. He wore a red military shirt, green pants and brown loafers. He might be young but he is inquisitive and prone to cut to the heart of the matter and stubborn. Jr holds a power within him as well but what it was is a mystery, even to Rei. Due to his power, his ageing was much slower so even if a thousand of years passed by and other people aged, he would still look the same. Rei had a theory that he is choosing not to age at all but why that is he didn't say. Chronologically he is twenty-eight.

"Honestly Setsuna you shouldn't let her get to you so easily," He began but then got a sly smile on his face. "But it does make for good entertainment though!" And he grabbed a cup of beer and chugged it down like no one's business.

"Come on Setsuna, don't be such a downer and kiss her already!" Another voice cried out.

The whereabouts of this voice was coming from the ground. Her name was Yukiko Amagi.

Yukiko was seventeen years old. She had long black hair to her shoulders, a red band on the top of her hair. She had skin the color of snow and she was the epitome of a graceful Japanese beauty…but not at this moment. She was all that on the regular but at times if she hears anything funny she will go into a not so cute, belly laugh and snort. She wore a red school outfit; a red sweater with a black plaid skirt.

Yukiko's abilities are to summon a Persona: manifestation of ones' soul. Her Persona's name was Konohana Sakuya and she can manipulate fire.

Her family ran a famous Hotel; The Amagi in and it was a very popular tourists attraction for Mars. It had hot springs, which are to die for.

Setsuna got over her phase and got up from the ground. "Ok, I think that's enough hilarity! Do you think Rei-sama will be happy on what is going on here? You know how her temper is and if she sees this…" She didn't need to complete the sentence.

Everyone knows about Rei's temper and it is like a wildfire.

Jr remembered the first day he started and some of the guard threw him a welcome party and it got out of hand. Rei found out the place trashed and she freaked! He didn't remember the specifics but he did remember his butt having a nice red tan and a knot on his forehead along with the others.

They had a look of dread on their faces and started running around getting everything into place, quick.

"I have important news from King Endymion about the queen and what's happened to Rei-sama." Setsuna said after the commotion died down.

The swordswoman then explained the situation. When she finished everyone had a solemn look on their faces. "So Rei, along with Haruka and Arturia are on a mission to the world she lived on to save her sisters?" Yukiko asked.

Setsuna nodded to the Persona user. "That's right. It's something she wants to do and she trusts us to make sure everyone on the planet will be all right."

_It is still surprising what we learned about Arturia. I have sparred with her at times and she didn't exude any kind of energy but she is a good swordsman…I mean swordswoman. _Setsuna thought sweat dropping. _Sometimes I keep forgetting she is a woman but I think she was raised as a boy. The way she is head-strong reminds me that of a young man._

"The queen, Hotaru, and Ami are trying to find Setsuna-sama? That means chaos is looking after the time gate than?" Jr inquired. He and chaos are old friends; they knew each other for a long time.

"He is one of the few people on Pluto to do that and she did train him." Yukiko answered.

_Well if it's chaos than we should have nothing to worry about. He is slow like an old man but I wouldn't want to challenge him. _The boy thought.

"So how are the other planets holding up?" Konaka asked.

Setsuna shook her head. "All I know is that nothing has changed from the invasion. Like us they are getting everything ready. King Endymion wants us to stay in contact and relate anything suspicious we see." She finished.

"Well we can't squander the faith Princess Rei has in us, so let's get going with our duties guys!" Konaka said cheerfully.

The three smiled and nodded their heads.

"How she can stay so cheerful is beyond me." Setsuna said smiling ruefully then she had a thought. "I don't want to know but whose bright idea was to throw that party?"

They didn't answer right away. They just looked around awkwardly and whistling.

"Well Jr thought it would be a good idea to have a little drink." Yukiko began.

Jr had an irked look on his face. "Yeah, but you're the one who said we should get the special kind of Sake and I didn't see you trying to stop Konaka from getting into that room where the alcohol was!" He yelled.

"He has a point Yuki-chan!" Konaka said smiling.

"Don't you even think about adding the blame to me? Konaka-chan, you were the one to take a sip of it before leaving the room. And you are the one to get the guards in here and make it a big party!" Yukiko exclaimed. "Even the students got involved as well!"

Setsuna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She started shaking her head in shame.

_Is this what we have come too?_ She sighed in exasperation. _If Rei-sama finds out about this, she is going to tan are hides_. She started shaking in fear.

"Yeah but you were the one who got drunk off a placebo and running around like a mad woman. Than you started saying you would kiss anyone if they would try your cooking later!" Jr said. "And no one needs to have that Mystery food X!"

"There is nothing wrong with my cooking!" Yukiko screamed while waving her arms. "Your palate is not refined enough for such exquisite taste! And don't let me get into how you were hitting on one of those other girls, MOMO would be so sad that you went and did that!" The hostess told the boy.

Jr blushed at that mention. "Come on don't bring her up. Besides Konaka was the one to convince the guards to play strip poker with her!"

"She did what!" Exclaimed Setsuna as she turned to Konaka who had a smile on her face.

"What, I was just curious to see what they had, it's not a crime." She simply said to Setsuna. "But If you want me Set-chan you should only ask." And she hugged poor Setsuna.

"Konaka that's not what I want, I just can't believe how juvenile your being!" she said as her eyes, once again, became swirly and she was blushing.

Jr and Yukiko looked on at the best friends act.

"So does she really have a thing for Konaka?" Jr asked his arms behind his back.

"I think they are just good friends if they feel comfortably to do that." Yukiko answered, while fanning herself like she was in church.

People do wonder if Setsuna and Konaka are more than just friends but it's only based on your perspective.

"Do you think that we will be able to hold down the fort with all the Senshi gone?" Yukiko asked to no one in general after the Yuri fest with the swordswoman and priestess died down.

"We have to Yuki! Rei has trained us to keep on our toes in case something like this happens and besides we have friends that span the solar system." Setsuna said as she looked outside.

"This is the peace we must protect." Jr said.

"And we won't fail in our duty as guardians to the Planet Mars!" Konaka said, smiling softly.

They smiled at that notion until Yukiko asked an important question. "Konaka aren't you going to put on the proper clothes?"

Konaka looked down at herself and in let out a cute squeal. "Oh I am still like this? I forgot with all the commotion going on." She lightly punched her head and stuck her tongue out.

"Well she can stay like that if she wants!" Jr agreed whole heartedly.

Setsuna shot him a glare than decided to escort Konaka to her chambers for the right attire.

When the two were walking off, her bottom shown in all its glory and that caused Jr to react like any guy; he got a nose bleed. Setsuna glanced at his direction again and stepped in his line of sight. When Yukiko saw this she got an angry look on her.

"You pervert!" And used her infamous left hand slap and the red-head was seeing stars.

The sun was setting and night was falling on the flame planet.

These are the vassals of Mars.

After this calms down they are going to get down to business.

* * *

><p><strong>Venus (<strong>**Magellan**** castle)**

On the planet Venus, the people were going about their mundane business.

A golden castle hung in the distance which was the castle for their beloved princess and head of the Planet Minako Aino; former Pop-idol and one of the leaders to the Sailor Senshi

Minako's planet is known as the second Crystal Tokyo, due to Venus having the same weight and composition as Earth. It was also known as the planet of dreams and entertainment.

Minako was once a celebrity and her songs inspired people and known to emphasize with people. So she decided to make this a planet where people who wanted to carry out a dream to make it come true. It was also known as the planet of Romance. So if you wanted to have romantic evenings with that one person stop on by!

The princess of Venus also once in a while throws a concert for all her fans. She plays all of her hits and gets some of the idols in training to come on stage to do with her. She wants the next generation to shine like a star and do the things they want to do.

But we are getting side tracked. The real stuff is happening in the castle of love.

Artemis finished talking to King Endymion. He found out about Minako and the others. He was still surprised by what he found out. Minako had another life and she had a sibling. He was still coming to terms with this info.

Artemis was in his human form. His true form was a white cat but after the Senshi ascended to their thrones, he found out he could transform to a human. He still wore the crescent-shaped moon on his forehead but it still made him cute to all the women on the planet, to Luna's chagrin. He had medium length blond hair and blue eyes.

_Who would have thought all that happened and I didn't know about it._ He thought vehemently. _Her destiny as a warrior…who would have thought it tore two siblings apart. I never wanted something like this happening to her._

Throughout his life, he was Minako's guardian cat. He trained her in her days as the masked warrior Sailor V, before the other's reawakened to their destinies. At first he thought of her as an obsessed, lazy girl whose only ambition was to chase idols but after she regained her memories in her past life and was the last one to join Sailor Moon's ranks, she changed to a serious, strong-willed person. Yes, as time went by she became more relaxed with her duties and was known as the boy crazy girl, he knew she could amount to anything if she put her mind to it and she did.

By coming to her birthright as princess of Venus and leader of the Sailors she has risen to prominence along with the others.

By getting to know her, he slowly started loving her like his own daughter. He didn't like seeing her in any kind of pain and with this news he had compassion for her.

"I just hope you and the others will be able to save your brother, Minako. I will look out for the safety of this planet with the others!" The blue-eyed man whispered.

Artemis was on his way to see Maria and the others. They were now in the throne room going about normal routine. When he arrived he saw Maria on one of the council, watching over the inhabitants of the planet. Lucy was on one of the many couches while playing with Plue her summoned spirit and Asuna sleeping on another one without a care in the world.

Artemis sighed as he saw this. He didn't have to worry about Maria, given the fact she was very diligent with her work ethic. However Artemis was concenred with Asuna and Lucy.

He has asked Minako why he wanted these two teenagers as one of her vassals, and she winked at him and she said "_They have something special about them Artemis, and besides they remind me of when I was younger. Believe me; they will measure when the time is right!"_ The blond-haired woman's words proved true.

Maria, Lucy and Asuna were on top of their game when Beryl's invasion came to the planet.

_Who am I to doubt the goddess of love huh?_ He thought smirking.

Maria was the first one to notice him. "How was the meeting with Endymion go Artemis?" The blue haired woman said.

Maria's ability was alteration; to manipulate matter on a base level. In layman terms enhance her or her friend's abilities. It also could be used for defensive purposes as well.

He shook his head. "Well, it was a lot to process and I have to tell you guys how it went down." He said.

He then noticed Asuna asleep and he sighed in defeat.

"Honestly, she wakes up early for her part-time job to deliver the paper but she sleeps when she is on duty? She really is something." He said and shook her to wake her up.

"Asuna wake up!" Artemis said before he knew it, Asuna jumped up from her seat and knocked poor Artemis down.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" The frazzled girl yelled frantically. Asuna was another of Venus's vassals and top warrior.

The frazzled girl was fifteen years old, she had orange hair in pigtail with bells attached to them and she had different colored eyes; one blue and the other green. She wore a school girl outfit; white shirt covered with a long sleeve over shirt, brown skirt and brown loafers.

Asuna's abilities were to cancel out any magical attacks. She couldn't be affected by any magical interference. She also could call a long blade like weapon.

Asuna at first might be lazy and her grades were lacking but she is strong-willed and aggressive.

Maria and Lucy looked on at their friend acting foolishly. They both sighed and sweat dropped.

"And she has done it again." Maria said sardonically, rolling her eyes.

Lucy nodded. "You got to feel bad for Artemis; this is the twenty-second time that this happened this month!" Lucy said going to check on Artemis.

Lucy Heartfillia was another vassal of Venus. She was seventeen years old. She had blond hair; a part of it in a ponytail, brown eyes and a curvaceous figure. She wore a blue and white tank top shirt, a brown skirt and had brown high-heeled shoes. She had a whip attached on a hook of her skirt.

The bright girl was a celestial mage; someone who can call forth spirits from the celestial world via keys. She had them in a holster on her skirt as well.

Lucy was a hard worker and nice but prone to get agitated at times and for whatever reason people like coming into her place and making themselves at home.

Artemis came too and Lucy helped him up. He thanked her and Asuna started bowing in apology.

"Artemis I am so sorry I did that to you…again!" Asuna said.

"It's all right Asuna. I need to not behind you when I wake you up." The man mentioned while rubbing the back of his head.

"Asuna you need more on tact when it comes to your duties." Maria said sternly to the teenager.

The pigtail girl shot a glare at the calm girl in front of her. "Back off, I don't need you telling me what to do blue hair!" she barked.

"Someone has too if you're going to sleep constantly! What did you stay awake thinking about that guy you like?" Berated Maria.

When she brought that up about Asuna liking someone she froze. She blushed and started yelling at the stoic blue haired girl. "I'm not thinking about that brat! Besides he is five years younger than I am. I don't want anyone thinking I rock the cradle!"

"So you got over your crush on the older guy huh? That's progress." Lucy said smiling. "Besides even if he is ten, he will eventually grow up and become handsome. It's not like you have anyone at the moment."

As soon as Lucy said that, it felt like an arrow pierced her heart. Her eyes got comically demonic and seemed to grow a couple of inches. She spoke in a Satan like voice. "Don't be talking to me about having guys, you seem to have a thing with Loke!" She roared, as hellish flames surronded her.

Lucy's eyes bugged out and started waving her hand in front of her like mad. "Hey that's not true. Loke is a flirt and every girl knows that!" Lucy yelled frantically. "He even tried hitting on Mina but she pretty much just ignored his advances...even if she did fall for him for a second."

Loke was one of her spirits and he can appear anytime he wanted too. He was a womanizer but Lucy had faith in him when the time counts.

"I wouldn't fall for his cheesy one liner anyway. You however, are always helping Negi out and making sure he is all right, so that just proves you have a thing for the little Casanova." The blond said.

The boy in question came into the room. His name was Negi Springfield. He was a magician in training on Venus. He had brownish, spiky colored hair, brown eyes and wore glasses. Negi is a kind-hearted boy but prone to pushing himself to hard. He was also British and had that accent which drove all the girls who come in contact with him crazy.

"Hello ladies!" he greeted happily. "What are you arguing about?" He asked looking back to Asuna and Lucy all wide-eyed like any kid.

_What is with this boy having girls fall for him! _Lucy thought bewildered, her cheeks reddening. _Why does he have to stare like that? __I can't fall for him, I would be a creeper and be breaking a child labor law!_

Asuna glared at the boy and then started pulling his cheeks. "Negi what have I told you about entering this council room!" Yelled the feisty girl.

"I did knock but no one answered!" Negi complained as tears came down his cheeks.

Artemis just looked on at what was happening. _I'll let them finish this._

"Come on you shouldn't pick on him like that." Lucy told the tomboy.

This started another row with them.

The two went back and forth with insults before a laser blast came at their feet.

They both gasped to see Maria, in all her authority. She put her laser blaster back in her holster.

"Ok girls that's enough of that." She said seriously. She than placed a glance at Negi and he froze. "Negi since you are here you might as well stay, since you did fend of the invasion attempt as well." She told him.

Negi nodded while the girls had tears streaming down their faces.

_That girl is crazy!_ They both thought.

Maria placed an icy glare at them. "Did you say anything!" It's as if she read their mind and a blue aura surrounded her frame.

The two shook their heads, scared witless. Maria was the one to keep her friends in line when they got out of hand.

"Artemis has something to tell us about Minako." Maria said.

As soon as she said that they both looked at Artemis for answers.

"Thanks Maria. What I am about to tell you is important." And then he explained the situation.

"So Minako has an older brother and she went to go save him?" Maria said surprised.

Lucy had a sad look on her face. "Her only brother being captured and controlled by the enemy. It must be hard dealing with that." She said. "And to have her memories erased so she couldn't remember him."

"If that's the case, why can't we go with her?!" Asuna said fiercely.

Artemis shook his head. "She didn't want that. Her, Makato and Michiru are on their way as we speak. Besides we have no way transporting to a different universe. We know are duty as well as the others." Artemis reminded them.

"Even so, I don't have to like it. "The red-haired girl said fuming.

"If that's the case than we should go about are normal businesses and wait for her and the others return." Negi said unexpectedly. "We proved we can handle ourselves and besides you guys kept everyone calm through the crisis. You girls are amazing!" Negi encouraged smiling.

The three females smiled at this and Artemis gazed at them proudly.

_Minako was right about them! She would be happy. _Artemis happily thought.

As they were about to leave, a gust of wind conveniently blew in. As Lucy and Asuna tried to keep their skirts down Negi started to wheeze.

Artemis saw this and his eyes got wide. "No Negi, hold it in!" He exclaimed but too late.

Negi let loose a sneeze which combined with his magi power blew off the clothes of Asuna, Maria and Lucy.

Than in a teenage boys fantasy, all the girls were buck naked as the day they were born. Artemis saw this and a gush of blood started coming out of his nose and he fainted from the thrill.

Lucy shrieked covering her breasts. Maria blushed while trying to cover all of her areas and Asuna locked eyes with poor Negi.

"Stupid Negi look what you done!" She screamed and started chasing after Negi but then he jetted out of the room.

"I'm sorry!" Negi screamed, his voice echoing down the hall.

"Get back here teabags!" And Asuna chased after him, her heiasen in her hand. "What the hell is with you getting girls naked every time that happens!"

Maria got out her gun. "Little kid is toast, burnt toast!" She said and soon was after him as well. How she got her blaster with her clothes ripped was a mystery.

"This is so embarrassing; I am going to kick that British butt of his!" Lucy screamed, cracking her whip and chased after him as well.

It than became news that three smoking heart babes were chasing poor Negi. The girls were gossiping and the guys were trying to get shots with cell phones.

A girl in the distance saw the commotion. She had strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes and was wearing a school uniform.

"What the hell is this? Those girls exposing their junk like that, don't they know who the real star is?" The girl said and stuck a sexy pose. "It is I Yamada; with the perfect body guys would drool and lust after!" Yamada than started laughing hysterically.

That is until another girl stepped out of nowhere. She had short dark bluish hair and big boobs.

"Yamada what in the world do you think you are doing in a place like this?" The girl asked her perplexed.

Yamada turned to her friend. "What do you mean; those girls are trying to still my thunder by exposing themselves like that. I will have no one outshine me!" She yelled, fire erupting from the back ground.

Miharu shook her head in shame. "Yamada, you aren't even supposed to appear in this story, let alone try to have the main spotlight for yourself!" Miharu exclaimed. "Besides don't you have another important matter you need to do before anything else?"

Yamada stared at her for a few seconds before she got what she meant. "Your right!" and she pumped her fist into the air. "I still have to do it with one hundred dudes! But before that I have to take away Kosuda's cherry!" And she got a devious look on her face and her eyes got a gleam to them. "That's right my pretty; I haven't forgotten about you my delicious golden cherry. One way or another after this he will be saying 'Yes Mistress Yamada!'" She than sprinted off back to where she came from.

Miharu could only sigh in exasperation and headed off.

Hanging over her head was a small version of Yamada but with a beard and she wore a pink rob like get up and she had a staff. She was Yamada's Eros Deity. "You go girl, don't lock it up like you got gold and let loose!"

Then she started looking around seeing that Yamada already left and Miharu was also heading out.

"Hey! Wait a minute, you can't leave me here! Don't you go spreading your legs without my expertise!" The Eros Deity hurried off quickly.

This was life in the castle of Love.

* * *

><p><strong>Jupiter (Io castle)<strong>

This is the place where Makato Kino ruled. The planet was the largest and held a lot of people. This planet specializes in physical fighting and trained fighters. The climate was a moderate temperature and the sky covered in gray clouds, like a storm coming. Beautiful trees were blowing in the wind and light rain was coming down.

Makato's castle Io could be seen in the distance. It shined like an emerald and it jokingly went by the emerald city. Various buildings were below the castle.

A man was staring outside the castle window.

This was Akihiko Sanada. Akihiko was eighteen years old. He had a handsome face and a cool disposition about him. He had a lean body, silver hair, gray eyes and pale skin. He wore a white shirt with a red sweater vest, gray slacks and black shoes.

Akihiko was a boxer and used specialized gloves and he was a Persona user as well. His Persona's name is Caesar and it specialized in electrical attacks.

He was thinking about all he heard what happened on Crystal Tokyo by Endymion.

_So this was the first attempt by Beryl huh? I guess I better prepare myself and the others. _Akihiko thought to himself as he started heading towards the gymnasium where all the soldiers trained.

As he arrived in there he saw two figures sparring with each other.

One of the figures was a ten-year old boy. His name was Kotaro Inugami. He had short black hair, red eyes, dog ears and a tail. He is a half-demon. His attire was a white tank top, black school pants and brown loafers. He was ten years old. Kotarou was a student training to become a guardian/vassal on Jupiter. He knew basic ninjitsu skills and can summon dog spirits called Inugumi. He used them for ranged attacks and helping him fly in the air.

He was a hot-headed kid and he liked to fight but he did have a noble side to him. He is also friends with Negi and Asuna.

Kotaro was breathing heavily to the looks of Akihiko.

The dog demon's opponent was a woman.

Her name was Nel Zelpher. She had short red hair and green eyes. She wore a kuniochi outfit with long boots up to her knees. She dealt in espionage and stealth; like the stealth force of Jupiter. She had basic spells and used elements for her attacks. Nel was twenty-three years old.

In her right and she held a short sword. She perceived the boy's movements and was dodging his attacks.

"That's good Kotaro, but don't lower your guard!" Nel vanished from is sight.

Kotaro stopped for a second and was looking around frantically.

"Dammit! Come on big sis Nel, where are you?" As soon as those words slipped through his mouth, a chain of lighting was heading towards him and he leaped away from it.

The half-dog demon than conjured up his dog spirits and launched them at Nel.

She quickly sprinted towards him while dodging the attack and summoned a windstorm of leaves around her blocking the attack. As she got close to him she flipped over him and placed her sword around his neck.

"That concludes this lesson." She said. Kotaro lowered his hands and looked at Nel and smiled.

"Aww man, I almost had you big sis Nel!" Kotaro started chuckling. Nel looked at the boy smiled and noticed Akihiko.

"You were watching Aki, did you want to come on this training exercise as well?" She asked as she and the boy walked up to him.

Akihiko and Kotaro smashed fist as a way of greeting and answered Nel. "Nah, you looked like you were training him well Nel." Aki smiled.

Kotaro grinned. "Yeah, I'm leaning a lot from you guys and won't big sis Mako-chan be happy seeing how much I improved." And then he got a solemn look on his face. "I just wish I was a better help to her against that giant freak."

Akihiko and Nel knew what he referred to. When Berserker attacked they tried holding him off but to no avail. His strength was monstrous and he almost killed them if not for Sailor Jupiter intervening.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Kotaro." Nel said placing her hands on his shoulders. "We couldn't have perceived that his level of power was beyond us. Now we just practice on getting stronger." Nel was like the big sister of the group.

"That's right kid, when we get knocked down you got to pick yourself up and give it everything you got!" Akihiko said encouraging the pre-teen.

"Your right on that but big bro Aki, but don't call me kid, I'll be bigger than you someday!" The boy proclaimed.

Akihiko and Nel smiled at his determination. "What is it you had to tell us Akihiko?" Asked the woman.

"I just spoke to the king and just wanted us to keep our guard up. Apparently Beryl might strike with the Senshi gone." He said.

"Oh come on, didn't the queen knock that old hag for a loop the last time she fought her?" Throughout the solar system, stories of the Senshi's heroism was known at the schools as well as general education.

"Yes but apparently she is much more powerful and she has more powerful forces at her disposal. Throughout the intelligence gathering on my part and on Mercury's planet, she has teamed up with someone from a different universe who is a powerful foe. He goes by Hazama." She explained.

Akihiko nodded. "That's right and from what the king said he gave him and the queen a hard time. Even with the Senshi's help he was able to escape and Beryl was able to get rid of the Time guardian."

"But big sis Mako-chan and the others will be able to save her right? Than we just go charging in and kick that old hag's ass!" And Kotarou started shadow boxing.

"It's not that simple dog boy. It is good to have power but remember Intel is our greatest weapon." Akihiko pointed out.

"I'll leave it to you guys to do all that. Right now I will keep on practicing and I'll video message Negi if he wants to spar soon!" Kotaro started jogging around the gym.

"Man that kid doesn't quit?" Akhiko placed his hand on his head. Nel looked on wisely.

"Yes but that trait what makes him strong. True he is no strategist but he does have good instincts." Nel moved her bangs from her eyes. "He kind of reminds me of you when you were younger Aki." She started chuckling.

Akihiko sighed in remembrance. "You don't have to remind me of that Nel. I was a punk and at first I didn't want to come here. I was angry and got into fights. Makoto was the one to put me in my place and she didn't even use her powers. She handed me to you and you worked me like a dog." He smiled ruefully.

"Well I should get some practicing in as well and I will leave it to you to deal with the politics until she comes back, you are better at diplomacy than I am."

Nel smiled. "I was one of Princess Makoto's guards, so I know how to deal with those vultures." She started walking to her chambers to get dressed.

_Don't worry about a thing Makoto; you just worry about what you're doing. We got this! _Akihiko started warming up with a couple of rounds on his punching bag.

In the distance a light thunderstorm was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturn (Titan castle)<strong>

This is home to the youngest Senshi; Hotaru Tomoe. Her castle had a gothic setting but it wasn't scary. There was a kind regal elegance. Hotaru's philosophy was that of redemption. As someone who was once possessed by a foreign entity named Mistress Nine.

Even knowing Hotaru upheld the fight for good, she knew about being in darkness until her fellow Senshi were able to break her from the enemy and come into her destiny as the Sailor of Death and Rebirth.

People that come to Saturn were lost lambs wanting some form of redemption. People who adapted that kind of philosophy about life came here.

In the castle was a teenage boy. The boy's name was Kamui Shiro. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black school uniform. He was seventeen years old.

The calm boy was finishing up his conversation with the King.

"And that is where it stands Kamui." Endymion finished talking while on a video screen.

Kamui had his eyes closed as he gave the king his answer. "So princess Hotaru is with the queen and princess Ami looking for the Time guardian?" he said calmly. "I truly doubt it will be that simple. I'm positive that Queen Beryl has something up her sleeve to deter them on their mission!"

"I have the same mind-set as you Kamui. Hotaru trusts you to do what you can and to keep the populace calm in her time of absence. I have to go but stay vigilant." Endymion said.

Kamui pierced the king with a cold glare, his eyes glowed yellow. "You don't have to tell me that your majesty. " And he closed the visual.

Kamui is not a people person and people's perception of him was cold and distant young man. He didn't have that many friends and in battle he is very ruthless. Kamui was a vampire. He had super strength, endurance and self-regenerative properties. He was a cold fighter to anyone he sees as an enemy but he had to learn self-restraint.

Being vampire he and his younger twin brother Subaru went through a lot of hardship and prejudice on earth. When word got around about the planets being habitable Subaru convinced him on coming here. He didn't want to go because it's not like people would just welcome them with open arms. But Subaru believed that if anyone could understand them it would be Sailor Saturn.

They arrived on the planet and signed up as protectors to Hotaru. The two breezed through the school with ease and in a matter of a couple of years became one of the three top protectors.

When the vampire twins introduced themselves to Hotaru she greeted them with a smile. She knew the teenage boys were not human but didn't make a fuss about it. She said that this is the first step for humans and other beings.

Subaru smiled on while Kamui had an air of indifference on the matter. He still didn't trust humans.

Hotaru was able to break him out of his shell after a long time. Kamui proved very loyal. He only cared about his brother and the princess that he protects, Hotaru.

Kamui turned around to see his younger twin brother. He had black hair and light brown eyes. His face had a boyish quality about it. Subaru was the more reasonable of them and polite but don't let his quiet nature fool you, he was cold if not colder than Kamui when the opportunity arises.

"Kamui you must learn not to hang up on people like that, especially if it's someone like King Endymion!" Subaru placed his fist on his hips. He wore a black suit which made him look like a young noble.

"He'll get over it." Kamui said simply and walked up to his brother. "How are you doing after the attack Subaru?" He asked.

The younger vampire smiled. "I am doing just fine, Kamui. I just went to check on the students and teachers."

Kamui rolled his eyes. "With us fighting they had nothing to worry about. They should go about their regular routine."

Subaru didn't condone his brother talking like that. "Stop that now Kamui! The civilians are scared and could have died. We have to assure them that everything will be all right." He said.

Kamui still looked stone faced. That is until Subaru got an idea. "Don't you want to know if that girl is doing all right Kamui?" The young faced boy asked.

When Subaru mentioned 'the girl', his eyes widened. When he realized he got his attention, Subaru continued.

"She suffered slight bruising but nothing to serious, brother. But really, you made an impression on her because she is still rambling on about how a handsome man came and rescued her from a slimy monster with a white mask."

Kamui slightly blushed. He remembered that memory.

The girl he saved was Kotori Monou.

She was heading for one of the safe havens when the invasion was occurring and wound up separated from her class. Kotori tried finding them but got lost and she stumbled upon Arakune and he was going to eat her before Kamui came in and held the thing off. Than Sailor Saturn came and told Kamui to protect the girl and teleported him off the planet. He went to pick her up but more demon hordes came by wanting to eat her. He attacked them as his held aloft his hands and his finger nails became claw like. When one of them broke free it came towards her and slashed her on the cheek. The girl collapsed and looked at him with a tear-stained face.

When he looked at her a white-hot rage started bubbling up from him. He didn't want to see her get hurt and quickly dispatched them in a matter of seconds. He then picked her up and took her to the castle where it would be safe and it was a bit of a way to get to the next safe haven.

He dropped her off in the medical ward not before she grabbed his hand and gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you Kamui!" She said. He gave her a nod and headed off to do his duty. Secretly though he was happy that she was fine.

"Oh what's this is Kamui in love?" A voice drawled.

The vampire twins turned around to see two females walking to them. The first one who said that was MOMO Mizrahi. MOMO was twelve years old. She had short pink hair and bangs. She wore a school girl uniform which the skirt was purple and brown loafers. She was a student training to become a guardian. She was a bright and innocent girl but she was tough as well. MOMO was a superb archer and knew some magic, particularly that dealt with healing. She also knew Jr, chaos and Shion as well.

The other girl was Arashi Kishu. Arashi was seventeen years old. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a school outfit but hers was a long brown skirt. Arashi was able to call a sword from her hands and was good at sword fighting. She was a stoic young woman and to her the mission came first but she wasn't cold like Kamui as she believed in protecting people. They didn't get along at first but learned to respect each other's personal space.

"I am not in love MOMO." Kamui said sighing.

MOMO giggled. "Are you sure because Kotori can't stop talking about you!"

"See told you, go to her and see how she is doing?" Asked Subaru. Arashi looked on with detachment.

"It is a gentleman's best interest; you shouldn't keep the little princess waiting Kamui." Arashi said.

Kamui glared at them and they flinched. "Before I go, you all know about that invasion attempt correct?" He asked them.

They all nodded. "All you need to know is I spoke to the King and just wants us on our guard. Hotaru is with the queen and Ami looking for Pluto. We are to report anything to him and the other planets. That is all." The young man walked pass them after speaking.

"He is not known for his people skills is he?" Subaru said. "Just tells us like it is and heads off to the damsel in distress." He sweat dropped

MOMO giggled. "Yeah but he really is kind. He did save Kotori after all. I went to see how she was doing and she told me what happened." She explained. "I know she is my upper classmen but she is very popular and is a sweet girl."

"Kotori has always been a frail girl from what I understand; maybe Kamui could be the person that can support her?" The stoic girl said.

"I do hope so. Kamui needs to understand he can open up to people." Subaru hoped. "So we should get ready as well. I have a feeling dark times are ahead for us." He warned his friends.

The duo nodded.

As Kamui was walking to the medical ward he let his thoughts wander about. He believed in Hotaru and the others even If he does not say it. He goes more with action than words.

_Come back safely your majesties._

When he arrives in the ward he will see Kotori and she is going talk to him about so many things.

* * *

><p><strong>Uranus (Miranda castle)<strong>

The castle was floating in the sky. Surrounded by endless sky it looked over the populace. The air was pure and fresh. Haruka Tenoh aka Sailor Uranus ran this planet with an iron fist. Her planet was known for its diligence and military like structure.

She was a distant ruler but she did care for the ones living on the planet. The tomboy was headstrong if not stubborn in her decree. She trained the best and expected one hundred percent.

In Miranda castle a woman was finishing up her conversation with Endymion.

"I understand the situation your highness." The woman said.

Endymion smiled. "Let's hope we can whether what's about to happen."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry; if we all work together we can carry out anything. If you would excuse me, I must tell the others." Endymion nodded and she turned off the screen.

This woman's name was Yoruichi Shihoin. She had purple hair tied in a ponytail, yellow eyes and dark-skinned. She wore a backless black sleeveless t-shirt, over it an orange over shirt and black stretch pants and shoes. She had superior speed and was a good fighter.

She was Haruka's number two when she had business to attend too. She was serious but had a mischievous side to her as well. Her nick name was 'Flash Goddess' given the fact she was super-fast and all you saw was an after image.

"Hmm wonder how the children are doing?" She asked and flash stepped to the ones she referred to.

When she got to the court-yard she saw a boy, who looked like he was fifteen years old. He had spiky brown hair, blue eyes and a grin on his face. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with a hood attached to it, baggy black shorts with two belts strapped on to them and black shoes.

His name was Sora. He was taking a break from his training. He used a Keyblade and he was pretty good even if it was self-taught. He also knew some magic.

"Sora, didn't I say that you needed to train more?" Yoruichi called out to him shocking the boy.

Sora bolted upwards to see her smiling.

He stammered for a moment. "Oh crap, I didn't mean to Youruichi, it's just that it was such a nice day and uhhh…" he trailed off as Yoruichi continued with that Cheshire cat smile.

_Oh crap, she is going to kill me!_ He thought as sweat was coming down his brow.

"Don't worry, I will let it slide this time Sora." She said coolly. "But I expect double the next time when you train with Riku."

Sora nodded. "Yes Sensei. So is everything ok?" He asked.

She got a serious look on her face. "Yes but I have something to tell you and Guy where is he?" She asked.

Sora got a grin on his face. "Well he was here but then when you appeared unexpectedly he took off running into that tree there."

The woman looked into the tree to see Guy trembling. She sighed. "Guy can you come down now, I do apologize, I forgot you are still working on that female phobia of yours." She called out.

The branch guy was on snapped and he collapsed on his back. He got up, rubbing his back from the fall.

"It's all right Yorouichi. You do like sneaking up on us unexpectedly!" The man said.

His name was Guy Cecil. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless black collard t-shirt with black pants and shoes. He was a swordsman. His sword was in a sheath attached to his right hip. Guy was nice and charming and the women found him sweet for his consideration but he has this phobia with women. He is working through it though.

At first when he decided to work to become a guardian he thought Haruka was a man and when he found out she was really a woman he hid from her for a month. But he got used to her and the other women but at times it overcomes him. He was twenty-three years old.

"So what's up?" Guy asked when he got to them. Yorouchi explained the situation.

"Wow so Haruka-senpai is with Rei-senpai and Arturia, man she is lucky!" Sora said.

Guy thought differently on the matter. "It's not a fun trip for them Sora. They will probably be facing a lot of adversity." Guy said.

"Yeah but I believe that they can do anything. Besides Arturia is there as well and you know she can hold her own as well!" The teen said with his cheery smile.

"He is right, she is pretty new to this line of work but she does seem to hold a power we don't know about." Yoruichi said placing a hand under chin thinking. "If she went with them it is for an important reason but this is nothing more than a guess on my part."

"Well we should work on making sure the palace is secure and the populace remains calm during this time. We are Haruka's her loyal vassals after all." Guy said smirking.

Sora smiled at this. "Yeah we are going to kick butt!" he said pumping his fist in the air.

Guy put his hand on Sora's head and started messing with it. "You still need to train dude! Just because you held your own on the invasion don't let it get in your head that you're invincible, you still got a lot to learn!"

Sora started laughing and then was able to get his hand from him. "Yeah, I know that but I am going to believe that we can do this. Whether someone is ordinary or a vassal, anyone can be a hero if they have the heart for it!" Sora declared.

Yoruichi smiled at his proclamation. _He is part of the next generation after all wanting to improve. He has a strong heart which will guide him through the toughest of times. _She thought._ Hmmm I should tell Riku this too._

"Let's prove our worth ok fellas." She said and the two nodded.

While they smiled, she flash stepped behind them holding their belts. They turned around and their pants fell down. They blushed like mad worrying if people saw them in their boxer shorts.

Yoruichi smiled at them. "To improve let's see you catch me you two." And flash stepped a couple of spaces ahead of them.

"Hey come back here Yoruichi!" Sora said chasing after the woman while trying to hold up his pants.

"Dammit, stop being so juvenile you were-cat!" Guy exclaimed and ran after her.

A sixteen year old boy with long silver-hair and sky colored blue-eyes wearing a white zipper vest with yellow highlights. The same for his shoes and wore blue pants noticed the commotion and sweat dropped.

"Same old Sora falling for Yoruichi's tricks...and is that Guy as well?" he looked at them for another moment before going about his training.

_I'm going to grow stronger, just you wait! _he thought as he pulled out his weapon; _**The Way of the Dawn**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Neptune (Triton castle)<strong>

Triton castle place was near the ocean. It had a tropical atmosphere where you could smell the salty breeze.

Neptune is known for its various sea creatures that inhabit its oceans. A law decreed that no one will hunt or harm them. If anyone should break that major law they would sleep with the fishes (literally).

Michiru ruled the place with elegance and she was the ideal of a princess. But her temper is like the raging seas should you push her.

In the castle a girl was finishing up on her reading. Her name was Sherry Belmont. She wore a white dress, white boots. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Sherry was of noble birth and was a shoe in as a part of Neptune's guard.

Sherry might look sophisticated and graceful but she has a strong determination and anyone foolish enough to cross her were already dead. Her abilities were to summon a demon child named Brago.

She made a pact with him a couple of years ago. Once she summoned him she used a spell book given to her by Brago to grant Brago the use of his spells with great accuracy and her heart energy. If her resolve is not strong enough than the spells she uses for him have no effect. Brago can come out as he pleases without her consent which didn't really bother her. Sherry was nineteen years old.

Brago was a demon child and he was fourteen years old. He had dark purple hair, gray skin and sharp teeth. He wore a dark clock, pants and boots. He was anti-social and what people might call emo. He is tough and dislikes weakness even from Sherry but he does care about her wellbeing.

Michiru was against her joining her court if she was partnered with a demon but Sherry and Brago were able to prove their worth in the end. Michiru still held Brago with discontent with his attitude and harsh demeanor but she knew Sherry could do something about him.

Sherry picked up her cup of tea and was thinking about her discussion with King Endymion. She told him that they would stay in contact much to her displeasure of relying on the other planets. She was prideful and out of the planet structure, planets Neptune and Uranus were the most prideful in asking for help.

"Must we rely on them?" Brago asked gruffly looking out the window at the ocean. Seagulls were flying and boats were traveling on the water.

"We have an obligation to make sure nothing disrupts this utopia Brago." Replied Sherry and took a sip. "I know it pains you and you think majority of the other planets should look after themselves but there is strength in numbers and much to my annoyance we couldn't beat that woman who appeared with those vile demons!" and she gritted her teeth.

Brago snorted in annoyance. "That woman placed a spell on us to lose our energy. She knew that we could have beaten her if we got around to it!" The demon child slammed his fist into the wall causing some books to fall.

"Don't get mad Brago at least you got action by getting rid of those lower demons." Sherry said.

"I don't care about those rif raff. If I see that bitch again she will rue the day she met me!" He yelled.

Sherry continued on drinking her tea. Apparently he has sulked since that happened and was pretty hostile.

"Is he still complaining about that?" A girl's voice said.

Sherry and Brago turned around to see two teenage girls approach them.

One of them was Mitsuru Kirijo. She wore a school uniform with a black pleated skirt, wore high-heeled black boots. She had dark red hair and eyes. Mitsuru was calm and logical. She was eighteen years old.

Mitsuru was part of the Kirijo group which has a lot of companies under them. She was part of Neptune's vassals and is Michiru's number two. Mitsuru is a good fencer and she also used a Person named Artemisia and it could manipulate ice.

Next to Mitsuru was a girl with short blond hair and green eyes. Her name was Natalia Kimlasca. She wore a green short sleeve shirt with brown pants. Natalia was also of higher standing. She used a Bow for her weapon and was a spell caster as well.

Natalia is haughty and a tad bit arrogant but she does care for the wellbeing of the people and would do anything for them. She is eighteen years old as well.

Brago glared at Natalia for saying that. "I'm not complaining it's just damn frustrating that happened!" Yelled the demon boy.

Natalia shook her head. "Brago it was an invasion, we have more important things to do than worry about your vendetta against that spell caster!" she berated the demon. "People's lives are much more important!"

He just scoffed and turned away. Natalia was about to say something else until Mitsuru placed an arm in front of her cutting her off. "Now is not the time for arguing Natalia." She said and Natalia nodded.

"What is it, why did you two come in here?" Asked Sherry.

Mitsuru moved her hair from her eyes. "Just to verify all that we know about what happened. As Endymion told us, Michiru is with Minako and Makato." She began.

Sherry nodded. "Yes and the others are accomplishing other missions as well and we are to protect are planets from Beryl's forces correct?" She summed it all up.

"Yes but it is not that simple. As you know Beryl is a powerful being to contend with. So the forces she summoned could prove more powerful than those lower casts of demons." Mitsuru stated.

This got Brago's attention and he smiled. "More powerful demons you say, more lambs to the slaughter" He chuckled.

"So she is going to attack soon then?" Sherry asked.

Mitsuru nodded. "I am not sure, but we have to be on our game when it happens. Endymion wants us to look out for one another as well as try to improve our abilities."

"Yeah so we can be ready for the inevitable battle. You two are our strongest contender here so we thought we should get in practice." Natalia said.

Sherry narrowed her eyes. "We will practice but not with you two. Brago and I can take care of whatever Beryl brings!" She declared.

Natalia and Mitsuru glanced at one another. They knew these two were very independent.

Sherry got up from the table and Brago walked next to her. "We will be in contact, make sure to get stronger." Sherry said. Brago just ignored the two and walked on by.

Natalia scratched her head as they left. "Those two are so frustrating! Mitsuru why didn't you persuade them?" she asked.

"You can't force people to do what you ask. They will come through for us in the end. Michiru wouldn't have had them in her court if she didn't know they are reliable." Mitsuru answered.

"I hope your right. Sherry is all right but Brago is another story." The blond girl complained.

"Yes but her will is extrodinary. We will need them when the time comes." The dark-red haired girl stated.

These are Neptune's vassals.

* * *

><p><strong>Pluto (Charon castle)<strong>

A teenage girl was in Charon castle looking after it. Her name was Tear Grants. She had long light brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white dress shirt, brown pants and high-heeled boots. Her abilities were that of hymns. She sings songs to activate her powers and they worked well in this environment as it was holy based. She wielded a medium-sized staff with a blue crystal in the middle. In other words she is a magic warrior.

Pluto was the farthest from the sun and not many people lived on the desolate planet of time. This is where people who did the heinous of crimes come here to rot. Dead spirits ravage the place and to keep them in line Setsuna aka Sailor Pluto trained the few brave souls who can handle this kind of situation. Tear, chaos and a couple of others were the ones who completed their training.

It was a solitary job that not everyone wanted to handle but Tear; who grew up with no parents, decided to join Pluto's ranks because she was stoic and cool under pressure.

Sailor Pluto once in a while takes a break from her duties and goes to her planet for some relaxation. She trained them how to guard the Time gate and her castle if she is not there.

She knew what happened to Sailor Pluto. It was chaos who found out what happened and told her. In her heart she wanted to go and save her but in her mind she knew what her duty was. Besides only her and chaos could keep the dead spirits at bay if no one watched this planet's status.

Tear was contacted by chaos earlier telling her about Usagi, Ami and Hotaru and how they are trying to find Setsuna. She was also contacted by Endymion and she told him that not many demons attacked the planet during the invasion. He told her to keep in contact with everyone and say anything should anything happen.

She was sitting in the barren throne room reading a book. Tear would have to switch with the next person soon so she could get some rest.

_I will be happy being relieved. This waiting is very depressing. _She thought.

It was true that she needed a lot of rest. As she said not many demons attacked this place but a few of them did and it caused the restless spirits to arise. She had to use her most effective spell _**Fortune's Ark to**_ repel the demons and spirits.

_It does take allot out of me, using that attack._ As she started walking around the court room (wanting to get exercise) she let her mind wander.

She was thinking about some of her friends on the other planets. Tear became acquainted with some of them. She knew Guy, Mitsuru, Nel, Maria and Natalia from her time at school. But she started thinking about another person she met while in Crystal Tokyo.

He wasn't part of any of the courts but just a regular person going to school. His name was Luke Fabre. He had scarlet long hair and green eyes. He seemed like a lost puppy to her.

Luke was someone who needed someone to follow and didn't think for himself. Tear wound up helping him when he was getting bullied by some punks. After that he didn't show an ounce of gratitude and spurned her. She didn't do anything after that and just left him there on the ground. But for whatever reason she seemed more involved with him more and more as he always got in a predicament when she saw him.

Than one day, while she was studying for the exam to join a planet, Luke mouthed off to some people and they didn't take it well and were going to severely hurt him and leave him in a ditch somewhere.

She rushed to his side and was going to help but he didn't want her getting involved. Tear ignored the stubborn guy and defended him, but in the process they wound up wounding her and she almost died. If not for the timely intervention of Guy, Nel and Maria she would be in a worse predicament.

While recovering she found out that the teachers blamed Luke for what happened to her. They said that he was like a lemming and didn't think for himself which caused all this. When he appeared to apologize she didn't believe it. Tear told him it was nothing but words with him and if he truly didn't understand the repercussions of his actions than he shouldn't say anything.

He looked at her with sad eyes and did something that surprised her. He got a knife from the tray of food she was eating and cut off his hair. He said he would change for himself because he just didn't want to follow someone without thinking. It symbolized him cutting away his old self.

When Tear saw this all she told him she will watch out for him and that even though he is ignorant on some stuff he shouldn't use it as a shield, he must learn from his mistakes.

As time went on she found out she was part of Pluto's court. When Luke found out he congratulated her and smiled. He told her he was happy for her and that he is still working on his education but one day he would decide to join a court if he wanted too. She smiled at this and her parting gift for him was a peck on the cheek. She remembered him blushing.

"Luke, I wonder how you faring?" Tear asked, as she walked in the silent castle.

Very soon the next person would arrive so she could get some rest.

When she went to her room she would dream of the scarlet haired young man.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercury (Mariner castle)<strong>

In Mariner castle Ayumu, Takagi, Takashi and Shion were discussing about the invasion.

Shion Uzuki was one of the heads of the science department next to Ami. She had light brown hair, green eyes and a pretty face. She wore a white trench coat. Underneath it she wore a red tank top shirt which revealed a bit of her naval, and khaki pants and shoes. She was smart and nice but held a tragic past.

During the invasion she was in her lab gathering data on the enemy. Shion also battled some of them. She knew some martial arts and used a gun like weapon that attached to her wrist.

After the cards were laid out on the table they discussed their game plan.

"So that's what Endymion told us." Ayumu finished telling all what happened on their side of the invasion.

"I see. So Ami knows that cyborg that attacked the castle? That is interesting." Shion said.

Takagi rolled her eyes. "Come on Shion, this is not the time to give our enimes any kind of respect!" The pink haired girl ranted, slamming her hands on the table. "Now's the time for getting our shit together. We got to take that bitch out!"

The two guys sweat dropped at her outrage.

"We will do just that but with a plan." Shion answered calmly to the aggressive girl.

Takagi let loose a growl and sat back down, her boobs jiggling on the way down.

"Do you think we should head down to Crystal Tokyo and see if Endymion needs more guards?" Takashi asked Ayumu.

"Maybe, I'm pretty sure that soon some of the others will be heading down there since that will be the main invasion will be hitting it hard." Ayumu said. "Shion is that thing you are working on ready?"

Shion nodded her head. "She is almost done. After I got some info on that cyborg girl, I used some schematics on her and it worked out fine."

Takagi eyed Shion. "So are you going to use it to defend Mercury or Crystal Tokyo?"

"Not sure yet but I will make my choice before Beryl attacks again. We are deploying the micro scanners around the solar system. That should tell us when she is coming." She said.

They nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess we should get ready than." Takashi said, shouldering his laser blaster over is arm.

They got up from the table.

"Ayumu will Ami be all right?" Shion asked as Takagi and Takashi walked out of the room.

"I am not known for inspiring people Shion," he explained. "But I do know this; the melody of logic always plays the notes of truth."

Shion smiled at that. "That is your saying. Let's just hope they come back soon!" Shion said smiling at him. They continued working on Shion's project.

* * *

><p>Yamada's Eros Deity comes out of nowhere.<p>

"So you found out who the vassals are for each planet! Hope you enjoyed it! Huh, you are wondering why I'm here? Because I can gosh darn it so don't nitpick!" She starts shaking her staff.

"Stay tuned. On the next episode (chapter), you guys are heading for Minako's old world where Final Fantasy VII takes place. What is going to happen, you are just going to wait and find out!" she said.

"I wonder though what this dude looks like?"

A picture conveniently drops near her feet. The Deity picks it up and blood starts gushing out like a geyser.

The picture was of Cloud, wearing nothing but a tight black shirt and blue jeans. In the pic it looked like he got caught by surprise as he has a surprised look on his face like a kid.

"Oh by the gods he is a hot piece of ass!" she screamed and raced off. "Yamada forget what I told you earlier, lock up the vault girl and save it, we got a new target!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lifestream (FFVII universe)<strong>

In an unknown place Aerith was walking and noticed something missing from her pocket.

"Puppy tails!" She cursed and stamped her foot. "I wonder how that got loose. That was my favorite picture of Cloud!" She complained.

Another guy came out of nowhere. He had spiky black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black shirt and blue pants. His name was Zack Fair.

"Aerith how in the world did you get that picture of him anyway?" He asked.

Aerith just smiled. "A lot of stuff happens behind the scenes when no one is playing the game, you know." She said and sighed in defeat. "Now I have to replace it with a new one."

Zack shook his head. "Well you still got a fine man in front of you. Why don't you run into my arms?" Zack said smiling, holding out his arms.

Aerith barley gave him a glance. "Yeah Zack I have you. So did Cissinei, that girl who emailed you and any female you could flirt with!" She said annoyed. "And what's the deal of another 'younger' version of you hitting on that Aqua girl from _Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_? So yeah, you got no leg to stand on." Than without waiting for an answer she walked off.

"Hey come on Aerith, you know you're the only one for me!" He said trying to cover his tracks.

She simply ignored him.

He shook his head in shame. "Damn no love from her even when we are dead? That sucks!"

* * *

><p><strong>So this ends the chapter. So what did you think with all those animegame cameos? I tried going by each characters personality to see where they would mesh well. **

**I tried to stay true to their personalities and I did tweak them a bit along with whatever abilities that they have. I never really thought about who is stronger than the main characters but with some of the other characters attributes they are in a league of their own. **

**Some characters I thought of quickly to add but for some it took a while. I tried to set up what each planet did or where their ability lies in but I think it's still kind of shaky but stable, at least in my opinion. **

**I had writers block for a short time because I just couldn't figure out who to use but I worked my way through.**

**The humor of this chapter kind of boarded on perverse. With characters from Negima it's kind of expected you put them through that if they are female (getting buck naked). I did try to make it clean though so I hope it went well. **

**I am glad I added Yamada's crew in this chapter even if it's a cameo. B Gata H Kei is really funny. **

**The next thing is I might do another segment with these characters or I might not, it depends on how I feel. **

**I just wanted to set up connections to the ones they are with and their views on things and how they deal with stuff. But they will get some action when the story gets to that point. I might add more people but I just probably stick with this party.**

**So as the Eros Deity said we are heading to the FFVII arc of this story. We are going to find out how Cloud remembers Minako, what transpired before he got brainwashed, battles with Caster and Berserker are going to begin in this arc.**

**Minako, Makoto and Michiru will have a lot to deal with. Let's hope they can pull it off!**

**I know which FF****VII characters I will use in this part and others just might make cameo appearances. Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel are a major part of this arc as well (even a certain silver-haired man). **

**Man I didn't think I would get this far. I know it just four chapters but for me it's an accomplishment that I'm not bull shitting around with this story. **

**I just noticed I am updating this story once a month which is a good thing I guess.**

**Thanks for the reviews and reading guys and ladies! It means a lot.**

**So with that I am heading out.**

**See you in my next update and take care!**

**Who is from whom?**

**Tales of the Abyss: Tear Grants, Guy Cecil, Natalia Kimlasca and Luke Fonbre (mentioned).**

**Negima: Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Konaka Konoe and Kotaro Inugumi.**

**Persona 3: Mitsuru Kirijo and Akihiko Sanada.**

**Fairy Tail: Lucy Heartfillia and Loke (mentioned).**

**Persona 4: Yukiko Amagi.**

**Star Ocean till the end of time: Maria Traydor and Nel Zelpher .**

**Kingdom Hearts: Sora and Riku (just added).**

**Tsubasa Chronicles: Kamui and Subaru (vampire twins).**

**Final Fantasy VII: Aerith, Cloud and Zack.**

**X: Arashi Kishun and Kotori Monou.**

**Xenosaga: Shion Uzuki, Jr Kukai, MOMO and chaos.**

**Spiral Bonds of Reason: Ayumu Narumi.**

**High School of the Dead: Takashi and Takagi**

**Bleach: Yoruichi Shioin**

**B Gata H Kei: Yamada, Miharu, Eros Deity**

**Zatch Bell: Sherry Belmont and Brago **


	5. Cloud arc: That which is taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective companies and creators.**

**Hey ladies and gentlemen you ready for the first arc? Hope you are! Time to see what's been cooking up in Cloud and Minako's universe. **

**Let's strike while the iron is hot and go. **

**Chronologically this takes place after Advent Children/Complete for the FF crew, so a couple of months have passed. **

**Update 9-7-13**

**I changed the ages of Cloud and Minako from when they were kids. Something stuck to me about how a four-year old can talk a lot and after thinking about on it I decided to make the change. Cloud is 11 and Mina is 8. **

**Warning: for a certain part it gets kind of intense.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**Cloud arc act 1: That which is taken.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Edge; 7th Heaven bar (Cloud's past)<strong>

This was the beginning of Cloud Stife's story. After the battle with the three remnants of Sephiroth and the famed swordsman himself, Cloud and the others thought it would go back normal.

But that was far from the case. Cloud was experiencing these strange dreams lately. In them he was interacting with a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. He didn't understand why he was having a dream of someone he never met before but he felt like he had a familiar relationship with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud's dream<strong>

Cloud was back in his old hometown Nibelheim as a boy. He was heading off to buy something for his younger sister until he got stopped by kids in his village. They started ragging on him about trying to get in SOLIDER; an élite guard part of the Shinra Corporation.

A young eleven year-old Cloud tried to tell them that he was going to make first class SOLIDER just like Sephiroth and everyone would respect him, but the other kids just mocked him and berated his action.

They called him a crybaby and he couldn't do anything right. To add salt in his wounds they said that Tifa would never notice a loser like him.

Well like any kid being bullied he was about to cry. He didn't want too, he was a boy and they (from his perspective) are not supposed to cry but he started feeling the tears coming down. Cloud's nose also started running.

"Hey look, baby-Cloud is about to cry like a girl!" A boy cried with a bull haircut. Some of the others started snickering at that.

A chubby kid snorted a laugh and started ragging on him. "Yeah he's always crying. He can never stand up for himself!"

Cloud tried to say a retort but he hiccupped instead. The boys paused for a moment and started breaking out laughing.

_Oh crap why do I have to do that when I get upset! _The boy thought dreadfully. Cloud thought he would never get out of this situation until a girl came into the picture.

She looked around eight years old. She had long blond hair with a red ribbon. When he saw her he got embarrassed because that person was his younger sister, Minako.

She stepped in front of Cloud and started going off on the bullies. "What do you guys think you are doing to Cloud? Stop being mean to him! My big brother is going to do it. I don't see any of you trying to carry out anything except drag him down to your level because you got nothing better to do. So why don't you guys go and worship Tifa or something?" she told them.

The boys didn't like being berated by a girl, especially if it was Cloud's sister.

Before they were going to go off on her, by some divine intervention an adult was passing by and Minako had an idea and started doing the infamous 'crocodile tears' and the adult saw this and drove off the young hooligans.

After that incident and the adult went to see if they were all right.

"Are you doing all right there Minako?" the man asked.

The girl nodded pitifully. "Yes, I'm fine sir."

The man nodded. "That's good to here. Don't know why those little punks would try to gang up on a cute girl like you." He said ruffling her hair to cheer her up. "Cloud you make sure she gets home safe you hear!"

Cloud nodded and the man was on his way.

Like an expert actress she wiped her tears off her face like nothing happened.

Cloud had a perplexed look on his face. _Darn it, how in the world is she able to do that?_

"You could at least thank me Cloud." She told him flipping her long hair and smirking.

He just blanched at that statement. "Minako you know you shouldn't do that." Cloud told her, wiping his nose.

She looked at Cloud like he was dense. "Do what? You were about to get your butt handed to you. As your cute sister it's my job to make sure nothing happens to you." the girl replied. "Besides you know our neighbors adore me, I'm like the little princess of Nibelheim!" sticking her chest out proudly.

Cloud just rolled his eyes. "Princess of being overly dramatic and a pain in the butt!" he told her. "I could have taken care of those buttheads by myself!" snapping at her.

He didn't like his younger sister sticking up for him. He was the older one darn it and didn't want protection by the younger one, especially a girl!

Minako looked at him with tears in his eyes and started pouting. She than hiccupped and tightened her fists.

Cloud knew where this was going. _Oh no! If she starts crying now mom is going to kill me!_ The boy thought dreadfully.

He was about to say he was sorry but then the girl punched him in the stomach and he gagged and held his stomach.

"I was only trying to help you!" she berated. "Stupid Chocobo-head see if I care!" She then ran off to their house.

Cloud knew he was going to get in trouble when he got home. He didn't mean to say that but it just came out.

With a sigh of regret he went to finish his errand before he got rudely interrupted.

* * *

><p><strong>Strife home (dream)<strong>

When he arrived home his mom was waiting for him in the living room with a ladle in the palm of her hand.

She had blond hair and blue eyes like her kids and she wore it in a pony tail. She wore a typical dress with an apron. He could tell she was in the process of making dinner.

"I have the mind to put this too you're rump mister!" Those were the first words out of her mouth.

Cloud flinched. The boy noticed that she reverted to her Country accent.

_That only happens when she gets upset. _Cloud thought fidgeting at her stare. _Man I better try to put out this fire or it will be my bottom that's going on tonight's menu._ He gulped.

He tried explaining what happened but…

"The only thing I know is that you made your sister cry. You know she looks up to you, so why would you do that?"

Cloud got meek at that point and had a frown on his face.

The woman let out a sign and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Listen to me Cloud. I know you didn't mean to hurt her feelings. You two are just at that age where you guys will love each other one minute than be going at it like cats and dogs. So I won't get in your business any longer and leave to you to straighten things out." and she swapped his rump to get him moving upstairs.

He nodded and headed upstairs to his sister's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Minako's room<strong>

"Hey sis can I speak to you?" He knocked at her door. The door remained closed and he didn't hear anything. Giving a sigh, he stood in amazement that though she was eight, she could hold a grudge like an old woman.

The door opened a little and he took that as an ok to enter. When he got in their he didn't see her.

_Is she hiding from me?_ He knew instantly where she was.

"Minako I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for snapping at you like that and calling you a pain in the butt." He walked closer to her bed and sat on it. In his hand he held a bag and took something out of it.

"I wanted to give this to you. I was heading to buy this for you but than those guys started bothering me. So like any dumb boy I started mouthing off and got myself in that situation. I am happy that you got my back and you believe in me." He noticed the bed moving from under him and the girl stuck her head out.

Cloud smiled and handed her the thing he got her. It was a stuffed Chocobo.

Minako got from beneath the bed and hugged it tightly.

"You got the Chocobo I saw in the store window." Minako said happily. "But how did you end up buying it. I know you don't have that much allowance?"

"Well I took up extra chores around the house and for some of our neighbors. That's why I wasn't home as much." He explained. Minako got on her bed and sat next to Cloud. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Minako said. "I will treasure this, always!"

The spiky-head young man smiled at this and asked a question. "Why did you want that anyway? I thought you liked moogles."

She got her head from his shoulders and smiled. "I do like moogles and they are adorable but the chocobo's reminds me of my cool older brother." She told him. "You might not have much energy at times and a klutz but I know you have a good heart Cloud. You put up a brave front when I get scared even when I know you are just as frightened. I will believe in you no matter what. So just have courage in what you believe in."

Cloud smiled at that. "I just can't believe you got that bird because it reminds you of me."

Minako smiled ruefully and pointed at his hair. "Well it's actually your hair that it reminds me of you. It looks like the tail of a chocobo."

Cloud blushed at that. "Leave my hair alone. It's not my fault my hair is in the shape of a chocobo's butt feather!" he said. She laughed at that.

He then started tickling her. This went on for a moment or two until the siblings calmed down.

"I just wanted to give you that. And thanks Minako." He told her. She smiled at that.

She than asked him something. "By the way Cloud. When you were out did you see that _girl_?" She said the last part in a mocking tone.

He shook his head. "Not today. I guess she was hanging out with the others." He said. "I don't know why you dislike her?"

Minako stuck her nose up. "I don't dislike her. It's just the way those boys hang all over her like a lost puppy is awful. She is one of those people who know she is pretty but pretends not to notice and be all innocent. She is a witch."

"Don't let the monster out sis." Cloud warned her.

Minako had a look of shock on her face. "I am not jealous of that girl. The way she goes out on the balcony like she is queen, makes me sick!" She scrunched up her face in anger. "I see London, I see France, I see Tifa's no-no pants!" She mimicked in a whiny tone.

Preventing a smile to show on his face (and losing horribly) he asked the next question. "But don't you do the same thing?"

"The way I do it is completely different!" Minako flipped her hair at that statement. "Besides I keep my pants up and don't wear sundresses on windy days!"

Cloud shook his head sweat dropping. _Yeah right._

Minako eyed him. "I can't understand why you want to impress a girl like that. No brother of mine will ever be falling for a cheap tramp like that!"

Cloud sighed. He knew she can let her imagination get the better of her. "She is not like the way you describe her. Tifa does have more depth to her than that." Cloud tried to explain to his opinionated sister.

She frowned at him for a moment than exhaled an exasperated breath. "You really are nice Cloud. So I won't say anything bad about that doe eyed wonder any longer."

Cloud smiled. Minako than ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks again Cloud." She told him. He hugged her back.

Unnoticed to them their mom was peaking in to see if the siblings made up. She had a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud's room (past)<strong>

Cloud opened his eyes from the dream in surprised. He had another one of those dreams.

"I wonder who that girl was. I don't have a sister." He said to himself as he got washed up and then put on his clothes.

He left his room and headed downstairs. He got the keys to his motorcycle Fenrir and was about to head off before he stuck his head in one of the rooms.

In the room there was a boy sleeping. His name was Denzel and he was an orphan. He was Seven years old and had brown hair.

He lost his parents when Sector 7 fell apart after a mission AVALANCHE was doing. Shinra Corporation found out where AVALANCHE; a rebellion group trying to stop the organization, decided the only way to get rid of that group was to destroy the entire plate.

When Denzel finished explaining that, Cloud felt bad for him. He was part of that group that got innocent people killed or left homeless.

When he brought Denzel to meet Tifa and Marlene and explained the situation she was happy to do that and as she welcomed him with open arms. It added another roster to their family. They also took care of Marlene; Barrett's daughter, who was away on business at the moment.

_At least he is sleeping well_. He thought as he walked closer to his bed.

The boy turned around sleeping. Cloud placed his hand on his forehead. Recently he got a fever and put on bed rest for a couple of days.

_The fever is breaking, that's good. _He was about to leave until he heard Denzel mumble something.

"Cloud you leaving again?" Denzel asked weakly.

"I have something to do this morning. I'll be back this afternoon." He told the boy.

Denzel smiled at that. "Ok Cloud. See you soon." He soon went back to sleep.

Cloud had a small smile on his face and headed out.

He got on Fenrir; his motorcycle, and he was about to put the key in the ignition until he noticed a lovely figure in the doorway.

It was Tifa Lockeheart. She had long black hair that reached to her lower back, brown eyes and a kind demeanor about her. She wore a white tank top and blue bed shorts with a rob covering herself. She also had big boobs. The two were childhood friends (to a certain extent).

Tifa was one of Clouds allies during their journey to stop the Shinra Corporation; an infamous company taking away the planets energy, which ultimately led to stopping Sephiroth's plans on destroying the earth.

The woman was also responsible for helping Cloud through his identity crisis. When she and Cloud hurled into the life stream she was able to enter Clouds memories and help him regain his real memories of what happened in a certain incident in the past. After that experience they became closer.

Tifa was also known as a powerful fighter. Her punches and kicks were very lethal so it was not a good idea to ever face her or the one's she sees' as her family.

"You're about to go Cloud?" She asked him.

Cloud nodded. "It won't take long. I'll be back around the afternoon. Make sure Denzel stays in bed. For some reason he's been trying to sneak in junk food when no one is looking." He told her as if he were a father.

Tifa got a smile on her face. "Don't worry. Marlene makes sure to put the screws to him when he does that."

Cloud got a good chuckle out of that but then he got very solemn.

She noticed he had a pensive look on his face. "Cloud is anything the matter, you look like you want to ask something." Tifa asked.

Cloud got a look of surprise on his face. "Well I have had a weird dream lately." He began. "It's about when I was younger. There is this girl and she calls me brother." He looked at Tifa. "I know it's not possible but do you remember a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes Tifa. Her name was Minako?"

It was Tifa's turn with being surprised. "I don't think so Cloud. I don't remember you having any siblings. Maybe it's just your imagination." She said.

Cloud still looked like he wasn't convinced but shrugged it off. "Ok. I'll see you later Tifa!" And he turned on the motorcycle and sped off.

A breeze started blowing her long black hair as she started thinking on what she heard.

_I wonder why he would bring that up, I just thought that was nothing more than a fabricated memory. But I am remembering something too. Ever since that time coming from Cloud's memories it feels like something got loose._

Tifa was wondering if she should have answered him honestly. She shook her head and whispered to herself. "He has finally come back to us. I don't want lose him again."

The woman looked up at the dawn that was coming. "Please, please let it all be a dream." She pleaded.

Tifa would think of this for a while not knowing that some things will change.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud's past; Zack's burial site<strong>

Cloud was heading off to see an old friend. When he got to where he was going to, he walked to the grave and what he saw was a sword sticking out of the ground with some flowers growing around it. He took out some more flowers and placed them on the grave.

"I hope you are doing fine Zack." He whispered.

Zack was a first class Solider who gave his life protecting Cloud. He met him when he was a cadet in SOLIDER.

Cloud looked up to Zack and wanted to become a First Class but that didn't happen. He had only average class abilities and became nothing more than a foot solider.

How could he know that would turn into a nightmare? Before he could remember that he sensed a presence behind him and whirled around to see who it was.

The person he saw wore a tuxedo and had green hair. The mysterious person started clapping for no clear reason when Cloud saw him. "Well, well, well look who I found in the middle of nowhere?" The man said grinning. Cloud had a bad feeling about this.

"Who are you?" He asked. "I don't want any trouble from you."

The fedora wearing man grinned some more. "Well I wasn't planning on starting trouble little man, so if you could come with me that would help a bunch." He said trying to sound friendly.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at him. "I have no reason to go with you. Besides why would you come to a place like this? Only I know about this place."

Cloud tried getting around to his bike.

The man kept looking at him like a snake about to take its' prey. "Well the only reason I know about this place is because someone told me this is where you would come to Cloud."

"What do you mean, who told you!" The blue-eyed man barked.

He started wagging his finger in the air. "That's classified information you lone wolf. But I will tell you my name and it's Terumi!" He said.

"Well Terumi I don't think I'll be going with you so bug off." Cloud said almost getting to his bike.

Terumi sighed at that. "Honestly you are going to make me do this the hard way?" Than he whipped out his weapon: Ouroboros, a steeled hook that looked like a snake.

"I'll let you get that sword of yours to make things fair kiddo."

This shocked Cloud, he was positive he did not know him from anywhere.

When Cloud got close he opened the side of his bike and took out his fusion sword; an updated version of his old Buster Sword.

"Back off Terumi, I have no reason to fight you but I won't let you take me either." He told his would be captor.

Terumi just smiled. "Have you been having strange dreams Cloud? Of a girl you never saw before." He asked.

Cloud looked on stunned by this. "What do you know of that?"

Terumi started chuckling. "What I know is that it's the truth. It is not a dream, oh no, it's a repressed memory before a certain shift happened."

"What do you mean?" Cloud started circling Terumi.

"I'll tell you if you come with me." He said still eyeing him.

"Not a chance. I'll figure this out on my own and I'm not taking the advice of a grinning idiot like you." Cloud retorted.

"Ouch, there is no reason to say that handsome." Terumi feigned being hurt before he opened his eyes and glared hard at him. "But if that's how you want things to go than I'm going to have to drag you kicking and screaming emo-boy!"

After that Terumi launched the chain at Cloud. He saw it coming and blocked it with his sword and came charging at the crazed man.

The chain rebounded off the sword but then Terumi changed its direction to make it come behind Cloud.

Cloud dodged the attack coming from behind him and slashed at the chain, knocking it to the side. But it changed direction once again and came striking at Cloud's head. Cloud charged his blade and fired a projectile from it slamming against Terumi's weapon.

"_**Blade Beam!**_" He cried as the attack knocked it off its projected course.

"Oh come on!" Terumi cried getting frustrated with this outcome. He extended the length of the chain and launched it again. The chain spun around Cloud like a web entangling an insect.

It spun faster until a twister formed and propelled Cloud into its funnel.

As Cloud was inside the twister he had to figure a way out of this before he blacks out. He then split his sword into two and launched the second one like a spear out of the twister and aimed for Terumi.

"What the eff?" He called out and leapt into the air.

With that distraction the chain was losing its momentum. The twister faded and Cloud dropped back to the ground.

He eyed Terumi in the air. "I don't think so, you smiling clown." Cloud than launched into the air and started clashing with Terumi. Sword and chain connected in a flash of energy.

"What are you so angry about kid? If you would just let me take-"Terumi didn't get a chance to finish as Cloud was able to strike his sword into the smiling clowns shoulder. The cut it made didn't spill blood from Terumi but it did ruin his shirt..

Terumi gave him a pissed off look. "Ok, that's it. No more Mr. nice TERUMI!" He screamed and created a shield around him to knock Cloud back to the ground.

Cloud landed on his feet, sliding on the ground until Terumi charged at him and using Ouroboros like a whip. Cloud was on the defensive blocking the whip strikes with his sword in quick succession.

Then another end of his chain was able to wrap itself around Cloud's leg and tripping him. Cloud grunted in surprise and Terumi struck his hand into Cloud's stomach.

Cloud screamed.

"Hey champ, that's what I like to hear. Let's hear some more of that good old fashion screaming!" Terumi than squeezed and Cloud screamed more.

Cloud was blacking out. _Damn, I couldn't do it._ He lamented falling unconscious.

When Terumi realized Cloud was out for the count he had a frown on his face.

"What. Come on, aren't you the hero of this world? You can't handle little old Terumi?" He complained.

Terumi took his hand out of his stomach and surprisingly no blood poured out of it. Terumi phased his hand into Cloud's stomach knocking him out.

"This better be worth the trouble Beryl!" Terumi grunted while taking Cloud and putting him on his shoulder. A portal appeared and before he stepped in the crazed man, for good measure, whacked Cloud over the head.

The man grunted in pain.

"That's for giving mommy a hard time. I do have other priorities to keep!"

Then they disappeared into the rift.

* * *

><p><strong>Beryl's dimension (Cloud's past)<strong>

Terumi brought Cloud to Beryl's domain. He started walking like he was a male model into the foyer while Beryl looked on in exasperation. He spun around in style.

"Honey I'm home!" He cried happily as Beryl saw him toss Cloud's body to the floor.

She eyed Cloud with expectation. "You did good work in capturing him Terumi; did he give you any trouble?"

Terumi looked at the figure on the ground and snorted. "Well he did add some resistance but mommy was able to add some discipline to this little ragamuffin." He said smiling. "Mother knows best!"

Beryl rolled her eyes and got her focus on Cloud once again.

"So what happens now?" Terumi asked while crossing his arms.

"Now we get him under my control. I will manipulate his memories and make it seem like the Senshi are his enemies and caused his memory loss." She explained. "I want to twist those feelings he has for sibling to utter hatred. Then he will be a force to reckon with! Do you want to know something interesting Terumi? The last time he saw her was when a being named Sephiroth destroyed his hometown."

Terumi whistled at that revelation. "So the little missy was there when that happened huh? But when the fire was spreading where was she? I remember you telling me in that original timeline, Sephiroth found out about his origin and massacred the people of Nibelheim, including her and Cloud's mother."

"The Senshi was actually lucky or unlucky in the matter. She was also traveling before stopping by her village. She saw the devastation and actually saw the swordsman kill her mother." Beryl said patiently.

"After Cloud was able to stab Sephiroth and send him plummeting into the lifestrem, he went to go look for his sister and Tifa. His friend was already gone with the help of her teacher and Cloud couldn't find her. He was about to go to the village and see if his sister was there but soon captured by Shinra along with Zack. Shinra experimented on them for four years. This is when time re-started due to the one named Yuko. With the newly established timeline Minako is no longer in it. The scenario played out as it once was." She concluded.

"Man all that crap happened just because a man found out he was artificially created? By the gods, he needs to get over himself and man up." He griped.

Beryl looked at Terumi and shook her head. "Anyway, this is another interesting topic. Do you want to know how those remnants of memories returned to him?" She asked.

Terumi just shrugged. "I'm sure as hell you are going to tell me sweet cakes."

She started massaging her temples and continued. "Apparently when Cloud was going through a crisis of identity he and Tifa were sprung into the Lifestream. They found themselves inside Cloud's own memories. The woman was able piece back all his correct memories but in the process and unknown to them it broke apart the shields in their minds of blocking out the one cut off from time/space; the Senshi of Venus, Minako." She told him.

Terumi got an evil look on his face. "I see. So that's how you are going to manipulate his memories and join our side. It's genius!" He laughed.

Afterwards Beryl started with the memory tampering and along the changed Cloud's love for his sister to hatred. She fed him lies about how she abandoned him and their mother. How she was going to carry out her destiny as a Senshi and all her dreams while he was nothing more than a lackey.

When the process was complete he stepped out of the chamber and had a dark aura around him.

"Do you know what you need to do Cloud?" She asked him.

Cloud was silent for a moment before he tightened his fist.

"I am going to eradicate the Sailor Senshi and more importantly kill my sister for leaving me!" Cloud seethed.

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Edge city (present)<strong>

Two weeks have passed in this universe since Cloud ended up captured.

A portal appeared and out stepped Caster, Berserker and Cloud. Cloud was still under Beryl's control that passed along to Caster; once known as Medea from Greek history. They were outside of Edge city; a place built after a place called Midgar ended up destroyed.

The blue-haired Witch saw what place they landed on and looked at the place with distaste. Berserker growled a bit and Cloud looked on in silence.

_This place looks familiar? _The man thought. He closed his eyes in pain and was remembering something.

In his memory he was with a big dark-skinned man with a Mr. T attitude and a gun for an arm. The big man looked irritated with Cloud for saying something like a smart ass and then he was back in his frame of mind and he collapsed to the ground.

The two former Servants saw this and Caster went to see how he was. "Is this a place that you remember Cloud?" The blue haired woman asked.

Cloud didn't say anything and she frowned. "Well it doesn't matter. This place will soon be under my control." Caster's eyes started glowing blue as she created a building next to Edge.

When it finished it looked like a Greek temple. It had marble and had a tan color to it.

She had a small smile on her face and gestured to the place she created. "This will be our new headquarters. I will use this opportunity to grow and expand my power." She told the two.

Cloud looked at her with a mild look of surprise on his face.

They walked into the newly built building and into an empty room. "The energy is just right. I have to say being revived by Beryl does have its' perks. My power is much stronger and I don't need a medium." She told them.

"I am going to need some help with this if I want the populace to come and worship me. I will become this world new ruler. Once I learn to control the power of this world I will use it to my advantage and drive Beryl away. I will be the one with all the power!"

Being the villain she is, she then started laughing. Berserker and Cloud looked on until she calmed down.

"Berserker, I know it is very hard for you to control your senses but don't be blood thirsty, at least for a while." She told the brute. Berserker's right eye glowed red in acquiescence and growled.

"Just remember you need to keep that power in check and don't use it unless you absolutely have too. I don't want anyone knowing you have super strength." she explained to the eight foot tall man.

She than placed her sights on Cloud who looked on stoically. "Cloud you will become my _personal _assistant." She purred as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Cloud stepped back at her action. He gripped his head in pain and went down to his knees.

"So the brainwashing is wearing off?" Caster sighed in annoyance. "Berserker put Cloud in that room." She pointed and the giant did as he was told.

She conjured a bed for him to lie down in. "This will be a while. Go out and guard the building." She told him and Berserker nodded and headed out.

As she walked up to the bed Cloud was in, she started taking off her clothes. Cloud groaned in the bed not noticing what the elf-eared woman was doing. She stood before him and an aura was surrounding her frame, her lithe body approaching the bed.

"I have waited a long time to try it like this!" Caster licked her lips and started taking off Cloud's clothes. She started with his shirt than his pants. The only thing he had on was his boxers. Her eyes leered at his muscular toned body.

"I have hit the jack pot." She whispered in ecstasy.

Cloud opened his eyes briefly to see the predicament he was in.

"What…are…you…doing?" Cloud whispered. The pain was getting intense. He could barely keep it together.

Caster giggled. "This is another way to do brainwashing darling." She than wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him. The aura surrounding her enveloped Cloud and the pain was lessening. As Cloud looked on at her, he had no control of his body and started getting into the rhythm of things. He wrapped his arms around her as well and she kissed him.

"Yes, that's it." She moaned. "You will be mine!" Caster than placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. She was looking into his soul. "I will use that darkness in your heart and make it my own."

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud's subconscious<strong>

As she was floating in the depths of his soul, Caster saw the darkness and it was expanding.

"So this is what it is. This power will be mine!"

Caster got closer until the black mass formed into a being. It took the form of a tall man with long silver hair. He wore a black coat, silver pants and black boots. The man looked at her with a cool indifference.

She took a step back as she saw him. "So this is the darkness in his heart." Caster looked into his eyes and she suddenly felt cold. The woman started shivering as he continued looking at her.

_What is this feeling? I cannot be afraid of this person!_ Caster firmed her weakening resolve. "So his darkness was sentient after all. Who are you?"

He smirked and simply said his name. "Sephiroth."

Caster didn't like that condescending appearance of his but decided to ignore it. "I will be the one to have full control of Cloud not you. So if you know what's good for you be gone from this domain?" Her voice reverberated trying to scare the man in front of her.

Sephiroth continued smirking. "Your petty threats don't scare me woman." The silver-haired man said.

He then started chuckling at her threat when to deaf ears.

"You can have Cloud for the time being." He replied. "But if you think you are going to use my power that is within him then you're mistaking."

Sephiroth lifted his arm and expelled an invisible force which knocked Caster back. The spell caster grunted in pain at being attacked unexpectedly.

"I am part of Cloud's darkness. That's what you sensed. When Cloud defeated me the second time I hid inside his heart and took root. I was planning my revenge before an interloper took Cloud and placed him under your control." The silver-haired man revealed.

"As I was watching I learned a deal about Cloud's real past and to discover other secrets about him was most fascinating." He then reached and grabbed her throat.

Caster choked back a sob as he brought her closer to his face. "Use him to your heart's content. Fan the flames of his hatred for his sister. But know this; I will be the one to kill him, along with that sister of his. So you are nothing more than a means to an end for me." He started draining her powers and it went into his being.

"Stop you can't do this!" Caster cried out.

"I won't kill you yet. I just need a pick me up."

* * *

><p><strong>Caster's temple<strong>

The force knocked Caster's body away from Cloud and the man slumped on the bed.

As she was getting up Sephiroth materialized from Cloud's body. She looked on stunned at what was happening.

"I guess my plan is coming much more early than expected." He said as a black wing grew from his back. To Caster he looked like a fallen angel.

He floated near her, feathers falling around him like snow. "A fair warning; don't be placing so much emphasis on the fact you will be the one to rule this world for I will be the one to destroy it."

Sephiroth brought out his hand and long sword came into it. It was the **_Masamune_**. He quickly cut the wall to the outside and took to the skies.

Berserker saw this and leaped at the flying man but the swordsman cut down the brute with a quick slash that severed the giant's arm. Berserker bellowed as he fell into the room Caster and Cloud was in. Blood spilled where he lay.

Caster was gasping in air as her magic spun around her making new clothes for her.

"What have I unleashed?" She said to herself as she got up and saw his figure leave the building.

She shook her head, her long blue hair floating upwards. "No one will ruin my plan. I better speed things up." Caster snapped her fingers and Cloud's clothes were back on him.

Berserker grunted as he got up and his arm regenerated by his Noble Phantasm; Gods Hand. It made him practically immortal. This phantasm based on the twelve trials he did in his life after in a fit of rage killed his family.

Caster looked at Cloud as he was getting up from the bed.

"Do you know who you serve?" Caster asked.

"I serve you only Caster." He stated.

She grinned at this. _At least the brainwashing worked._

Caster fixed the broken wall with her powers.

"I will take care of Sephiroth later. Now is the time I need followers and I know just where to start.

* * *

><p>After this incident Caster would have her plan into motion. Very soon the population would be hearing off Caster and her powers. She would have control of all Edge city. Some people didn't like that and some tried to make a stand but they couldn't stand up against Cloud and Berserker, who were her generals. The populace was in a frenzy that the hero who defeated Sephiroth was on the other side and forcing them to bow down to a higher power.<p>

The Turks; a former espionage group of the Shinra Corporation found out what was happening and tried to stop her and see what was wrong with their former enemy but they too lost to the powerful Berserker and Cloud. They also became puppets for the witch and soon enforcing her laws on them.

Very soon Edge city would be under Caster's rule.

Cloud's allies; Barrett Wallace, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind and Red XIII appeared in the city as well trying to see what happened to their friend and making sure Tifa and the kids were all right but they soon fell in Caster's clutches and brought down by their friend, Cloud.

Caster wanted to make sure that none of his friends would save him. For added measure she placed them under confinement in her dungeon to rot.

The only ones left to find were Tifa, Marlene, Denzel and Vincent Valentine (who was not with his former comrades). They would be the key to freeing Cloud, especially his sister, who she had no doubt would come into this world soon.

Edge city would fall before the Senshi arrived. The real story begins now.

* * *

><p><strong>Desolate wasteland (FFVII universe)<strong>

A portal opened on the ground and three women shot out of the vortex. It was Minako, Makoto and Michiru, three of the Sailors.

Minako was the first to see where they were at. She noticed mountain ridges, dirt and dead skeletons of animals and people.

The former Idol saw this and freaked out.

_What the hell, I was not expecting that._ Minako thought as she calmed down. _This place is harsh if skeletons are laid out like pieces of meat. I hope whatever did that to them doesn't get to us!_

"Ugh man, that landing could have been better!" she griped as she started stretching her ligaments. "Hey are you two ok?"

Michiru nodded to her as Makoto helped her up. "Yes but I have to say I don't want to do something like that for a while." The turquoise woman said.

Makoto agreed with her statement. "Yeah who would have thought that dimensional travel would be a pain in the ass? I mean we saw nothing but flashing lights and I thought we were falling instead of gliding in their." The ponytail brunette also started stretching.

After they got themselves together Michiru and Makoto walked to where their leader was and looked around at the scenery.

"So this is the world you are from…looks homey." Makoto said.

Minako blanched at that while Michiru sighed. "Oh come on I wasn't born in the wilderness! Besides I don't know where I was born. I don't even know what that place is." Minako said frantically while pointing at the city.

_Oh yeah didn't Yuko say my memories are sealed away? Man couldn't she have given them back to me?_ She thought upset.

"Well whatever it is I don't think we should stay out in this place." Michiru warned the two. "I'm getting some bad vibes in this desolate place."

"Is it close?" Makoto asked.

"Not sure but let's be vigilante." The mature woman answered.

Minako had a thought and brought it to their attention. "Hey didn't Yuko say we would have a guide to tell us this stuff. Where is that person?"

Than the three hear someone giggle. "I was wondering when you were going to notice Minako." A voice said behind them.

They turn around to see a woman with brown hair in a ponytail, pink dress and brown boots. Makoto got in front of Minako and Michiru taking a fighting stance.

"So who are you? Is she the one giving off bad vibes Michiru." Makoto asked.

Michiru looked at the woman and shook her head. "No she's not but…I can't place it but she gives off more of a gentle vibe." She explained.

The woman smiled at that. "So you do have good instincts Michiru." She said.

"How do you know my name?" Michiru asked , her eyes widening in surprise.

"I know all of your names. The one in the fighting stance is Makoto and the one behind her is Minako." She gave them another smile. "I am not here to hurt you guys. I am the guide that the Dimensional witch mentioned before you left."

Makoto lowered her stance as Minako stepped up to the mysterious girl. "What is your name?" The blond asked.

"Aerith Gainsborough." Aerith replied. "I know all about the mission you are here to carry out Minako."

Minako's light blue eyes widened. "So you know about Cloud than and how he is my…" She didn't finish the sentence as she was still surprised that she had a brother.

"That he is your brother?" Aerith finished her sentence. She nodded as Makoto put a comforting hand on Minako's shoulder.

"It is hard learning that you had a life on this world before the time shift happened Minako." Aerith stated. "But it is true that you are his younger sister."

Minako slightly held back her tears before she got back into her state of mind.

"What's this vibe that Michiru is going on about?" she asked.

"The vibe she is getting from me is that I am dead, Mina." Aerith outright said.

Minako and Makoto face faulted and collapsed on the ground. Michiru just sighed at their antics.

"Come on you two, we deal with other supernatural things as well. This should not shock you in the least." Spoke the aristocrat.

"Yeah but to say she is dead. If she is dead how in the world is she walking and talking like everything is dandy?" The blond screeched.

Aerith placed her hands out in a gesture to calm down. "I will tell you guys. It is important for you to know how I am like this, how I know Cloud and his connection to a very bad person."

After the shock, Minako and Makoto got up quickly wanting to hear what Aerith had to say.

Aerith began to explain that she was a Cetra; a race of people who at once on the world thrived and had an empathetic connection with the earth. Due to a certain incident in the past, they were nearly wiped out.

She than told them about how she met Cloud and how he came crashing in unexpectedly in her church and landed in her flower bed.

The three women had a bewildered look on their faces when she said that.

The brown-haired woman giggled and continued on her explanation on how the Shinra Corporation wanted her because of her lineage and finding the Promised Land. During many adventures with Cloud and the others they found out certain truths about Shinra Corporation and a man named Sephiroth who they were pursuing.

After finding out that Sephiroth was going to destroy the world with a powerful spell called Meteor using the black materia, Aerith went alone to the Forgotten Capital to pray for the white materia which would call forth holy, the black materia's opposite.

After she finished praying Sephiroth came above her and stabbed her with his sword. When the Sailors heard this they gasped.

Aerith smiled sadly at this.

"Yes, he killed me. After that Cloud and the others continued on where I left off trying to save this world, which they did." She concluded the story.

"Cloud ended up saving this world. So that's what he's like." Minako said with a smile on her face. Makoto and Michiru also smiled at this.

"So looks like saving the world is all in the family Minako, wouldn't you say?" Makoto said winking at her.

The ephemeral woman also brought some needed attention on another subject.

"During your battle with him in your world I was able to keep some of the darkness at bay. That's why you saw him hesitating at times."

"So that's why he always had a confused look on his face. You know how to get around lady." Minako said amused.

"Well I try."

Minako giggled at that, until she wanted to ask her another question. "This person Sephiroth, you say he is an enemy to Cloud but what exactly did he do to make them such bitter enemies?"

Aerith looked at her for a moment. "There is only so much I can say on this matter Minako. You will have to find out about that on your own. But I will tell you now that you were a part of what happened in Cloud's and your village a long time ago."

_You will eventually find out how he killed your mother and brought destruction to your town. _Aerith thought sadly.

The blond didn't like not knowing what happened in the past but she could tell that Aerith wouldn't budge on the matter and dropped it.

Minako wanted to ask another question to Aerith. "When you were talking about Cloud, you had a sense of longing for him. Did you love him Aerith?"

When she heard this Aerith gave out a cute squeak and slightly blushed. She only nodded her head.

Minako saw this and her eyes gleamed in excitement.

"I knew it. The way you were going on about made me realize that there was something between you guys. Just like how Cloud used to go on about Ti-!" she stopped herself before she said that name.

Aerith noticed this along with Makoto and Michiru. "Hey what's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"I think she might have remembered something." Michiru said. Aerith nodded with the Outer's assessment.

Minako calmed down and looked at Aerith. "Tell me do you know Tifa Lockeheart?"

The ancient nodded. "She and I were good friends."

"Who is Tifa?" Michiru asked.

Minako took her time before answering. "I barely remember but she was someone who lived in my hometown." She said gathering her thoughts. "I think Cloud had a thing for her when he was younger."

Aerith placed her hands on Minako's shoulders. "You are slowly remembering your lost memories. Some things will come to you in time." She told her.

The ribbon wearing young woman nodded. "So you and Tifa love Cloud. Did he ever say anything on the matter?" Minako asked curiously.

Aerith just smiled. "Your brother was kind and considerate but he was a pain on that matter. He always kept us guessing."

Minako rolled her eyes. "I am not surprised that he would drop the ball when it comes to matters of the heart. He is so slow. I am going bring down love's glory on his ass!"

_Ne_ve_r cross the Goddess of Love in matters of the heart._ They thought sweat dropping.

"But as long I could be with him that's all that mattered to me. My feelings for him will never change." Aerith stated.

_She really does love him, even to this day. That's devotion. _Minako thought.

"Ok so pretty much we know now what happened to you and how you are here but can anyone else see you?" Makoto asked.

Aerith shook her head. "Only you three can see me since I am your guide but I won't appear at times. I will tell you this, beware of Caster. She has taken control of Edge, the place you are heading too."

After revealing the information, Michiru had a cold look on her face. "So the snake has finally shown her fangs. She has always craved power even before our reincarnation!" she said vehemently.

"So you finally remember those memories from the past Michiru?" Makoto asked.

Michiru shook her head. "I'm only remembering fragmented memories. I have a theory that during the dimensional hopping something happened. All I know is that she has not changed. Not quite surprising how she was reborn as Medea." The graceful woman than narrowed her eyes. "We are going to stop her plans and I will _personally_ see to her downfall."

Minako and Makoto never saw Michiru so cold before. Even during the time when she and Haruka were looking for pure heart crystals.

_Man that vendetta must run deep if it can affect someone like Michiru! _Minako thought.

"I won't keep you three waiting. Please be careful. And try to get into contact with Tifa and the others." Aerith told them.

The women nodded at this. "Of course we will. They are Cloud's and your friends that helped save this world." Minako said. "But how will I explain my connection with Cloud?"

"You will find a way Minako. I mean with your personality who wouldn't be charmed by the princess of Nibelheim? Aerith teased.

Minako had a surprised look on her face before smiling. "I remember that title."

Makoto punched her hand into her fist. "I guess it's time to head to Edge and beat down that Witch."

"Yes, it's about time we showed her not to underestimate us!" Michiru said flipping her hair.

"Aerith we will stop Caster and I will save Cloud!" Minako said.

"I know you will. Be careful all of you." She than brought out her hand and a beam of white light pointed to where Edge was before disintegrating.

"This area is full of dangers so be on your guard. I will be watching you to the best of my ability." Than the woman vanished from their sight.

A gale of wind started blowing the Senshi trio's hair in arcs.

"So how do you propose we get there?" Makoto asked. "It seems pretty far."

"And we want to make sure that we stay under the radar for now. We don't want Caster on our tails." Michiru said.

Before Minako could say anything she noticed a couple of big yellow walking birds. They were on their hind legs and were walking to them.

Makoto blanched out as she saw the particular looking birds. "What in the world are those things?" she wondered.

"Well whatever they are they are getting closer to us." Michiru answered.

Minako got a good look at them before she broke out in a smile. "Hey you don't have to worry. These are Chocobos!" she said and started petting one of them.

The Chocobo made a 'Kwea!" sound and let Minako continue petting it.

"Chocobos are like a steed. You can ride them and they can take you places. But I wonder why they just came to us. Normally they are hesitant with humans unless you give them a Gyshal Green?"

Makoto and Michuru just stared at her shocked.

"What? I might not remember certain things but for whatever reason I seem to have that kind of knowledge about these guys."

Michiru smiled at her. "Well I am glad we have someone like you with us." The elegant woman complimented.

Makoto had a theory about the Chocobos. "Maybe this is Aerith's way of helping us?"

Minako furrowed her brows in contemplation. "I have no doubt. Thanks Aerith." Then she got on the Chocobo.

"Well lets head on out!" she told them. They nodded and Makoto and Michiru were on the feathered wonders as well.

They took off to their designation. In the distance a figure was watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>Desolate wasteland (near Edge)<strong>

It was a full hour before they started seeing Edge. The birds were starting to get tired and decided to take a breather. They found a watering hole for the Chocobos to freshen up and get themselves together.

Minako was able to get some water for them and passed out watering cans for them to drink.

"So we are almost there." Makoto said drinking her water. "Are you still sensing anything Michiru?"

Michiru drank her water like a refined woman before answering. "Yes. The aura is getting intense it's sickening."

Minako finished her water. "Well I guess this is what you have sensed Michiru." She looked at her companions. "So are you guys ready to go see what we can find out. It will be hard."

Makoto just smirked. "I'm ready as I'm ever going to get. We didn't come here for a vacation."

Michiru nodded her head. "We will see this through to the end. Nothing will deter the path that we are on."

Minako also nodded in full determination. Before anyone of them noticed a green tentacle wrapped itself around Makoto's ankle and lifted her up. The brunette gasped in shock at what got her.

"MAKOTO!" Minako and Michiru screamed.

What grabbed Makoto was a big green plant creäture called a Malboro. It had tentacles and very sharp teeth. It was able to wrap its tentacle tighter around the warrior of Jupiter. She yelled in pain.

"Let me go!" she was able grunt. The Malboro lifted her higher over its mouth.

"We have to transform Michiru!" Minako said as she pulled out her transformation device. Michiru got hers out as well.

"Venus!"

"Neptune!"

But before they could cry out the rest of their transformation phrase the Malboro roared and belched out a foul-smelling stench that covered Minako and Michiru. The smell of its _**Bad Breath **_attack made the two women disoriented and sick.

"Shit what is up with that smell?" Minako said coughing and covering her mouth and nose. "That's just mean, damn!"

Michiru was coughing as well and her eyes were watering as well. "It's hard to breathe in here; we have to get from this odor!" She grabbed Minako's hand and ran to higher ground away from the putrid stench.

After they gathered themselves they lifted the sticks once again.

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!" and nothing happened. Minako stood there shocked for a moment and tried again. "Venus Crystal Power Make Up!" She was still not transformed.

Michiru looked at her companion for a second and tried it out as well. "Neptune Crystal Power Make Up!" nothing happened to her as well.

"We can't transform?" Michiru said in disbelief.

"How can that be unless that monster did something to seal our powers?" Minako guessed.

"It's the only conclusion I can come too as well." Michiru answered. They looked on to see Makoto still in distress.

"But we have to save Makoto!" Minako said urgently.

They were still reeling from the attack, so they couldn't dodge the Malboro's attack when it launched more tentacles at them, wrapping their arms to their sides. The plant roared in triumph.

"Damn!" Minako cursed as she and Michiru got dragged to the horrific foul-smelling monster.

"Let go!" screamed Michiru.

_Is this how it ends? Without anyone of us accomplishing nothing?_ Minako despairingly thought.

As they were getting closer two gunshots were heard which freed the two from their predicament. The two women on the ground and Makoto were wondering who fired.

"Who did that?" Makoto said as the Malboro swayed from being attacked and started swinging Makoto around.

Makoto screamed from all the swinging Malboro was doing and she thought she was going to pass out before a couple more bullets could be heard and broke the tentacles that bound her. She started falling before a figure caught her in mid fall and landed her near Minako and Michiru. He placed her down on the ground gently.

Minako and Michiru went to see how she was doing. They all got a good look at their rescuer.

He had a red cape around him. Beneath the cape he wore a black shirt and pants. The man stood at six feet tall, crimson eyes, and long black hair. He had a red band over his head with his fringe hanging around it. On his feet he wore pointed sabatons. On his left arm he wore a golden gauntlet. Around his right arm he wore a pink ribbon in remembrance to a fallen friend.

In his hand he held a three barreled revolver called _**Cerberus**_. He took a glance at the women and brought his attention back to the Malboro.

"Who are you?" asked Makoto as she got some air into her lungs. Minako and Michiru were still supporting her.

The man answered. "Vincent Valentine."

* * *

><p>Mysterious Voice: The Sailors find themselves in the FFVII universe where Minako is from.<p>

They find out about Aerith and a bit about Cloud and how he saved the world.

Caster has control of Edge and has captured Cloud's friends and allies. What will happen to them? Sephiroth has broken free of Cloud, thanks to Caster's recklessness. What are his plans and will he get his revenge on Cloud?

Minako and her team find themselves in hot water when the Malboro strikes but then our saved by a man named Vincent Valentine. Is he a friend or foe?

All this stuff and more on the next chapter!

Minako: Wait so that's how you're going to end this chapter JF!

Happy: AYE!

Minako: Happy what in the world are you doing here? If you are here, where in the world is Natsu?

Natsu: Hey I'm right here Mina. The author thought it would be nice to have me and Happy in this small segment since he decided we will be part of Mars's court when the story shifts back to us later! Isn't that right Happy!

Happy: Aye Sir!

Minako: (muttering) I hope it's a looong while before it goes back to them. Dumb blue cat and hot head ruining my spotlight!

* * *

><p><strong>So that concludes this chapter of Senshi Continuum. So for this go around I wanted to show how Cloud ended up in that situation and see how he is with his surrogate family (Tifa, Marlene and Denzel). I think it turned out well.<strong>

**You find out how Cloud and Tifa are remembering some things about Minako and how she interacted with them when they were children. At first I was going to have Minako and Tifa be BFF's but then thought that it would be more realistic if she had a one-sided antagonistic relationship with her. **

**I mean Minako is the child of love and beauty and Tifa did have a lot of guys hanging all over her in the game so there would be some friction. Nothing with Tifa as a kid this time but in reference only how Mina felt about her. Should be interesting how I make these interactions between the two.**

**I know I might have skimmed on some information on some parts of this chapter with Shinra Corporation, the names and descriptions of the other heroes of FFVII and other stuff but I wanted to get moving with this arc. **

**I will go into any info on the team on a later date. **

**If you want the full story with all the FFVII characters and then I suggest just looking them up on the FFVII Wikia page or google. Come on, I think any person who likes anime/games have heard of FFVII and know about the plot.**

**The interactions with Aerith and the Senshi was good too. I think I was able to word it right.**

**Ok so for the next matter about what Caster was doing; I got that from Fate/Stay Night. ****Rin Tohsaka (who you saw in chapter one of this story) did this to Shirou and Saber in the anime (and I'm guessing in the visual novel as well). **

**She said something about their needing to work together when transferring magic circuits so there has a mood. It's symbolic so that's what Caster did by taken control of Cloud's brainwashing. Hope I at least got that right. **

**I don't think I added any debauchery or kinky stuff just her breathing hard and kissing each other. I am so glad I watch True Blood to get the impact.**

**I will have to re-tweak when Cloud and Venus meet in the first chapter a bit. Not the fighting but more of the dialogue, so it is more consistent. So that will happen in the next couple of days.**

**From what you saw the Turks will get involved as well but again I just referenced them in and not show but soon.**

**The action was pretty light on this chapter so I will see what I can do for the next one. **

**Another thing, if you are wondering where Minako pulled those canteens from it was from the all so fabled 'dimensional pocket'. It's what all anime characters use to pull out whatever they need in situations. **

**Another word for it is 'Hammpespace' just like what Akane Tendo does when she gets fed up with Ranma's nonsense. That is from Ranma 1/2, an old anime from the 90's.**

**What next…well on an unrelated note I'm playing Tales of Graces f on the PS3 and I like it so far.**

**So the next chapter should, be out next month. I am considering if I should make these chapters shorter so I can get more updates? But with how I do things I doubt that will happen so we will see.**

**Send a review! **

**Later!**


	6. Cloud arc: Alter unleashed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective companies and authors. **

**Hey everyone It's time to continue the Cloud Arc. **

**As you read in the last chapter, team MMM arrived in FFVII world.**

**They were introuduced to Aerith and now are in trouble with the Malboro. **

**Will Vincent be the salvation they need? ****ind out now. **

**Oh yeah, that is a good team name for those three Kainus, thanks!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

_**Cloud arc act 2: Alter unleashed!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Desolate wasteland (outside Edge)<strong>

Team MMM (Mina, Makoto and Michiru) were watching the mysterious man who saved them. The red cape individual stood in front of the women, with his weapon _**Cerberus **_in his hand pointing at the monster.

When Makoto asked who he was after being saved by the enigmatic figure, he answered by saying his name is Vincent Valentine.

Makoto was still gathering her breath as she watched Vincent about to attack the monster. "Thanks for saving us Vincent." The brunette called out to the man. Minako also nodded and thanked him as well.

But the ever cynical Michiru stared at him a little coldly. When the two Inner's saw this they were wondering why she became indifferent to him.

_I'm getting a weird vibe from him._ Michiru slightly narrowed her eyes at him.

The three women were wondering about this red caped fellow but now was not the time to ponder such things as Minako and Michiru could not transform.

"So what's the deal; I saw that monster with the sharp teeth spill substance from its mouth at you two and you say you can't transform?" Makoto asked, as she was getting up on her feet, albeit wobbly. She was favoring the side of her stomach where the monster grabbed her.

Michiru nodded gravely, tucking her hair behind her ear. "That's correct. It must have done something to us to prevent us from transforming."

"Yeah, we have never experienced something like this before." Minako said still eyeing the monster. "Without our powers we are liability."

As Vincent was staring down the monster he heard what the Sailors were talking about. He never would have expected to see something like this on his way to Edge.

During his travels before he arrived here, he heard what happened to Edge and to his companion Cloud. On how the spiky blonde became cold and distant.

Vincent decided to do some checking up on the circumstances behind his strange behavior as he was a former companion to the spiky headed person and the mysterious woman who had full control of Edge.

After a while was able to find out that the woman was a practitioner of the dark arts giving the fact she could conjure up massive quantities of energy and bend it to her will. In laymen's terms she knew how to use magic. And what he found surprising she didn't use materia; the substance they use in this world, to harness such power.

He suspected that if she could do all that than she was the one to create that temple; which looked like a Greek Cathedral to him.

Vincent was also able to gain information about the eight foot tall man with shaggy black hair and a red-eye who guarded the temple. Apparently people who were there to witness the takeover, saw this man pummel the Turks single-handedly with no back up.

Some of the witnesses saw this and thought that he was nothing more than a mindless berserker; given the fact he was completely out of control. The only one who was able to wield him in was the woman.

But what he wanted to know was why she was here and how did she get control of Cloud?

The dark-haired man also learned what happened to the Turks, Barrett and his other allies. Like any friend he wanted to go with them during the raid but he knew he had to do this carefully. He hasn't lived on this world for a long time by going with his emotions on a whim.

With a mysterious woman who wielded powers beyond human comprehension, a giant for a guard and someone who turned Cloud, he had to play his cards right.

When he was heading toward Edge he saw these three women riding Chocobos to get to Edge City.

He was curious why these three would head to a place where majority of the populace wanted to stay away from due to rumors that if you entered you would be controlled or never be seen again.

_I do wonder why they are here._ The black-haired man was thinking as he approached them, seeing that the Malboro was hesitant to attack after having some parts of its body severed.

"What do you want?" The one with turquoise hair said as she frowned at him. He noticed the tall brunette with a ponytail give her a hard glare.

"Now is not the time Michiru!" she whispered frustrated. "We need all the help we can get."

She simply ignored her friend and continued to stare daggers at him.

Vincent turned to them and looked at each one of them.

_The one glaring at me must have a keen self-awareness if she can sense something ominous about me. _Vincent became amused.

"You should get out of here." Vincent told them. His voice barely a whisper. "You don't have the strength to battle this creäture."

The three adult women frowned at this notion.

"Hey! I am happy you saved us from that monster but don't be thinking we are hopeless women, dude!" Makoto said. She didn't like a man to underestimate them. "We can keep up."

Vincent's eyes got wide a little because he never thought a woman would be very blunt and willful. Along with the fact that she called him dude, which slightly bothered him.

"Look I am not sure why you are in this place as its become a forbidden zone as of late but you have no powers to protect you unless you three have a weapon or a materia with you?" Vincent said to the Senshi.

Makoto got an angry look on her face. "Don't be counting us out yet!" She pulled out her Henshin stick. A green crystal attached to a pink stick.

Vincent eyed the mysterious object and could tell it was radiating power. _I am sensing a power emanating from that object she is holding. _Vincent eyed the three women once again. _I can certainly take care of the Malboro but I think we might have entered a kind of nest full of these abominations. _

As he was thinking that he saw the one wearing a red ribbon and the one giving him a cold glare pulled out their Henshin items as well. One was orange while the other was a deep bluish-green coloring.

"Well Makoto you can actually still transform because you weren't exposed to that horrendous smell." The blond asked as she slightly got green from thinking about the smell.

"Being strangled was not a picnic you know." Makoto started favoring the side of her stomach.

"What is this about transforming?" He asked his interest piqued.

Vincent noticed the blond one give her two friends a knowing look and answered.

"We can't go into specifics yet but we do have powers except me and my friend giving you the cold glare can't transform!" She told him.

When Vincent heard her say that, he pulled out two small yellow bottles from his pockets. He gave them to Minako.

"Take this. This is a remedy; it will cure you off your silence status." He reveled to them. "The Malboro used _**Bad Breath **_on you which cause all sorts of ailments from nausea to silencing any kind of magic you have."

Before she could say anything The Malboro roared and launched a tentacle at them.

Before it got close to them Vincent blocked the attack with his left arm; which he wore a gauntlet over it and knocked it back. He then sprinted toward the monster as the plant monster launched more tentacles at him. He dodged them while running as well loading his gun with red cartridges.

As he got closer he leapt into the air as the monster attacked him. He easily maneuvered around the attack and Vincent cocked his gun at the monsters face and fired.

**_"Flame Shot!"_ **The man cried and a blast of a flame came from the gun and incinerated the monster to mulch.

The Senshi became amazed at what they just saw. Who would have thought a regular man could have done all that. But Michiru had a feeling he was not all human. Vincent landed like a bad ass, and placed his gun back in its holster and walked back to them, his cape fluttering in the wind.

Makoto got a good look at his face and she actually blushed.

_Oh my god, he puts my old sempai to shame._ Makoto's eyes got sparkly and she had a daydream with her and Vincent in an intimate embrace with a reef in the shape of a heart and birds flying around them.

As the brunette was daydreaming, Minako saw the look on her friends face and put on Cheshire cat smile. "You are totally into him!" she whispered while elbowing Makoto.

Makoto quickly blushed and denied what the blond said. "I don't know what you are talking about 'cupid' so keep your nose out of it." Makoto slightly bonked Minako's head with a fist.

H_e does have that tall, dark and handsome quality to him as well._ Makoto was thinking as Vincent got closer to see how they were doing.

"You should take that quickly you two." He said to them. "We have to get moving as soon as possible!"

Michiru still didn't trust the man but she accepted the bottle from Minako and the two slugged it down. A moment past and they were feeling better.

"How are you feeling?" asked Makoto.

The former pop idol smiled while the violinists had a solemn look on her face. "One hundred percent better! It tasted like peppermint" Minako chirped happily.

"I guess we can trust this man?" The mature woman spoke stubbornly.

Makoto introduced herself to Vincent. "My name is Makoto Kino." She said. "The one with the blond hair wearing the ribbon is Minako Aino and the one with the attitude is Michiru Kaioh. As my friend said earlier before we got interrupted, we do have powers and we our known as the Sailor Senshi."

Vincent had a surprised look on his face. "I'm sorry but I have never heard of you guys."

"Of course you have never heard of us." Michiru answered coldly. "We are not from this dimension!"

"Not from this dimension. Than what are you doing here and explain what a Senshi is?" he asked them.

Makoto was going to say something until a roar was heard in the distance.

They all turned to see a couple of dozen Malboro in the distance. They were crawling very quickly towards them, spraying acidic substance as they roared.

Vincent got his gun from his holster, pointed at the oncoming scourge and let loose. The bullets enhanced by a flame element which burned them as soon as they were hit. The impact of the bullets was the size of baseballs.

"If you want to start using your powers, now is the time!" Vincent proclaimed as he fired another volley at the Malboro, trying to slow them down.

"Won't you be surprised? _**Jupiter Crystal Power!**_" Makoto called out.

"_**Neptune Crystal Power!**_" Michiru cried.

"_**Venus Crystal Power!**_" Minako said.

"_**MAKE UP!**_" they cried in unison.

After a flash of colors the Senshi emerged in their sailor suited short skirts.

Vincent stopped firing to see them. He was pretty impressed by what he saw, even though he didn't expect them wearing something that looked like a Japanese school girl outfit.

_So this is the power they have? I want to see how this goes._ Vincent than t took a step back and allowed the Sailors to get to work.

"I want to see how this plays out." Vincent told them.

Sailor Venus looked at her clothes to make sure she changed. "This is how it's supposed to go." She than took charge of the situation. "Let's take these freaks out you two!" she commanded.

"Yeah, time for some pay back!" Sailor Jupiter said as an antenna came from her tiara and a steak of lighting struck it. Jupiter crossed her arms and a dragon's head emerged and came charging at the monsters.

"_**Supreme Thunder Dragon!**_" She yelled. The attack was able to halt their advancement along with damage them.

The stampede of Malboro stopped its charge. They were chattering in confusion. Jupiter cracked a grin as she popped her knuckles and a streak of lighting went through it.

"Serves you suckers right!" Jupiter cried.

"It's my turn now." Sailor Venus said. Venus jumped into the air, as a chain of hearts was spinning around her. "_**Venus Love Me Chain!**_" she yelled as the chain wrapped around the Malboro's bodies and binding them together.

They started roaring in objection. "That's not going to keep them pinned down for long!" Venus said as she landed on the ground. The monsters were starting to break free.

Sailor Neptune took her turn. The Outer lifted her arms above her head and a sphere of ocean water gathered into her hands and she launched it at the monsters.

"_**Deep Submerge!**_" She cried as the attack damaged and drenched them.

"Now is your chance Jupiter!" Neptune cried.

"_**Sparkling Wide Pressure!**_" Sailor Jupiter clapped her hands together and formed a ball of lightning and threw it at the horde. The attack burnt the rest to a crisp.

After the fireworks display of burning monsters died down, Vincent looked on impressed that they were able to bring down the plants.

_So this is the power they weld huh? _Vincent thought. _It takes some time to bring down those things._

Sailor Jupiter smirked at Vincent who was still contemplating. "We aren't hopeless girls, dude!" she crowed.

"Color me impressed that you three were able to do that. Sailor…Jupiter was it?" He asked the brunette. She nodded her head. "You all go by the planets names of the solar system. How is that even possible?"

Venus answered his question. "It's a long story Vincent but cliff notes version; we are champions of good and stand for truth and justice."

"We also eradicate anyone we see as a threat." Neptune added in a snide way.

"But we don't see you as any kind of threat Vincent!" Jupiter said glaring at Neptune.

Vincent shook his head. "You shouldn't worry about my feelings. She has every right to become weary of me." He said enigmatically.

Sailor Jupiter and Venus had confused looks on their faces. "But you helped us. You couldn't be bad!" Jupiter objected.

"You didn't have to help us; you could have ignored us and gone about your way." Venus said agreeing with her friend.

Vincent shook his head. "It's not that I'm bad per se. It's that I hold something within myself which could bring great disaster around me."

Sailor Jupiter looked at the solitary man in silence and started walking up to him. Vincent didn't expect the tall woman walking up to him like this and didn't do anything as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Whatever power you have it doesn't mean that you are evil. You saved us and when someone helps us that make them an ally." Jupiter said.

Vincent stood there stunned. He never would have thought someone would give him there trust so quickly.

_This is reminding me of when Cloud recruited me_ _when he found me in that mansion_. Vincent than started thinking as memories of meeting Cloud and the others ran through his mind.

The man started chuckling to himself and Jupiter was wondering about that. "What's so funny Vincent?"

He shook his head in response. "It's not important at the moment. But thank you for saying that." Vincent slightly smiled at her.

When Jupiter saw that smile for a brief second her heart started thumping very quickly. _My god he smiles so nicely._ "Think nothing of it." Sailor Jupiter was trying not to blush.

Sailor Neptune still looked on coldly until Venus whispered something to her.

"Come on Neptune, he is not that bad." She said trying to convince the Outer. "Besides he might be able to help us with finding Cloud and Caster!"

Neptune closed her eyes in contemplation. Sighing at how she lost this one Neptune gave in to the younger woman's request. "All right, I will get off of his case." Neptune said and she too got a small smile on her face. "It does look like our Mako-chan likes him."

Venus smiled at that. "Yeah, wonder how this is going to play out?"

Jupiter saw the smiles coming from the two and she called out to them. "Hey what are you two smiling at?"

They nodded innocently. "Nothing!" the two cried out.

Vincent saw this and relaxed. "Looks like your friend Neptune seems to have calmed down about me."

Jupiter nodded her head, agreeing with the statement. "Try not to hold it against her. She's dedicated to what we stand for and is hesitant to trust people so easily."

"That's not a wrong way to go about things. I am also like that." Vincent answered.

Giving him a sad smile on how he responded Jupiter put on a brave face. "Let's get back to the others before more of those things come after us." The brunette said walking to Venus and Neptune.

_Even though Jupiter was not able to hear them I could have sworn that the blond one mentioned Cloud. Does she know him? _Before he could ask them any questions on the matter the ground started rumbling beneath them.

"What the hell is going on?" Venus yelled in panic.

"It's an earthquake!" Neptune said.

The two jumped as a fissure was coming close to them and landed near Jupiter and Vincent.

Vincent and the three Senshi than saw something to make them gasp in shock. It was a Malboro but it was bigger than the first one's they fought. It was thirty feet tall! It had a lot more eyes and tentacles.

It roared in dominance, just like Godzilla when attacking Tokyo and New York. Only one thing could be said at this exact moment.

"I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT!" Venus yelled frantically, jumping around and pointing at the giant monster.

"It's the Queen Malboro!" Vincent replied, not the least panicked. "But I've never seen it at this size before."

"Great, we have landed into a bad B-movie!" Jupiter yelled sarcastically.

"Now is not the time for making corny ass jokes!" Neptune replied in a sardonic but loud tone.

The queen Malboro jammed it's tentacle into the ground causing another fissure and it came at the heroes. Before they could move the earth beneath them was opening up.

"Everyone scatter!" Neptune yelled.

Neptune and Venus jumped to the right and Vincent and Jupiter to the left avoiding the fissure. But the earth cracked beneath them as they landed and they fell through the crater.

The two parties screamed as they were falling in two different paths, than they vanished in a ray of purple light separating them even further.

The queen Malboro let loose another roar and went back into the ground, leaving a gigantic crater in its wake. It was going to have its revenge for its children.

* * *

><p>In the air was a figure floating and seeing what happened. The person wore a purple robe and covered the face until a gust of wind blew and uncovered the person's face. It was Caster!<p>

_So they really did come to this place. I am glad I was able to enhance that monster's capabilities. Let's see them get out of this. This will lead them to the underground cavern of Edge where nests of Malboro are. _She thought.

Caster started smirking. "And Neptune I have special something just for you should you survive this meeting." A smirk dawned on her attractive features.

The elf eared woman brought out a colored jagged dagger, the same one she was going to kill Sailor Neptune with during the invasion. Caster than created a portal and returned to her domain.

* * *

><p><strong>Underground landscape (Venus and Neptune)<strong>

The two Senshi were on the floor unconscious after what transpired. Sailor Neptune was the first to wake up from her slumber and shook her head.

"What in the world happened?" Sailor Neptune got up groggy from the ground and saw Sailor Venus still knocked out. She quickly went to her and checked her pulse to make sure she was all right.

"Good, she is doing just fine." Sailor Neptune than looked around and didn't see Sailor Jupiter or the man named Vincent.

_I wonder what happened to those two. I thought we were falling at the same time? _As she was thinking she vaguely remembered seeing a kind of light overtake them as they were falling.

_Is it possible that light was what separated us. I think I know who did this! _Her first thought was from the one person who held a deep animosity towards her. Sailor Neptune clenched her teeth in anger.

It was surprising to her that she harbored this hatred for Caster. It was slowly becoming clear of the memories that she had from the Silver Millennium were coming to the fore front of her mind.

Some parts were still hazy but she remembered Caster's real name back then, before her reincarnation from the past to the universe she was known as Medea in Greek legend. Caster's original name was Lausanne; she was Neptune's first cousin from her mother's younger sister. Lausanne was a very spiteful child and hated Michiru when they were young girls living on Triton.

Sailor Neptune closed her eyes. Remembering what happened a long time ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Neptune, Triton castle (past)<strong>

In Triton castle, where the sea was glimmering in all its majestic glory, a girl with short sea-green hair and blue eyes was reading a book in the garden. It was Princess Neptune as a young thirteen year old girl.

She wore a green dress, with high-heeled white sandals on her feet. In her hair she had a blue flower in her wavy hair.

The Princess of Neptune or Michiru; as she prefered that to her friends or parents, was enjoying the fresh air, after coming back from a meeting with her father.

She found all that talking quite exhausting. Trying to keep on a pristine reputation for everyone was not her idea of fun. Granted she liked when people admired her grace and dignity and said she was the ideal of a princess.

But she knew that is the fate for anyone born into the lineage of royalty. Added to the fact she would be a Sailor warrior when she gets older.

But she took this with a grain of salt for at this conference she was able to become acquainted with someone while there. The person was heir to the planet Uranus. It was Princess Uranus but she wasn't what she expected. Even though she was a female, she didn't wear a dress.

Princess Uranus was wearing male clothing. Princess Neptune found that fascinating for the sandy-haired girl with short hair didn't follow any kind of regiment of what royalty was to do and wear. She was also the same age as the blossoming graceful beauty.

When they were getting to know each other Princess Uranus told her to call her by her name Haruka.

The tomboy didn't like being called by her formal title. Princess Neptune smiled at this and told her that her name was Michiru.

The two were talking and Haruka was throwing jokes at her which made her blush. She thought it was nice having a nice casual friendship with her.

But it could have gone better if Lausanne wasn't trying to monopolize Haruka's time. She did everything she possibly could to annoy her to no end.

Lausanne was her younger cousin by one year. The girl had short light blue hair and blue eyes. Her ears were that of a normal human and not the elf ears she had now, being reincarnated in the Fate universe as Medea. The girl also wore long-sleeved clothes to hide all the marks on her body.

It was no secret that she was jealous of her cousins' status as heir to Neptune thanks to Lausanne's mother; Nixie trying to belittle Lausanne and say that she would never be as elegant and graceful as Michiru.

The Princess of Neptune found that part sad at least. Lausanne's mother was not happy that Michiru's father picked her mother and not her. There were rumors about her aunt that she practiced the dark arts and that's what led to King Neptune picking his current wife.

But what Lausanne did while at the meeting was horrible. She 'accidentally' spilled juice on her dress and then tried to trip her while this happened. Haruka was able to catch her from the fall and dry off her dress afterwards.

The two looked at each other and for a moment they saw nothing but each other. Michiru blushed as she got from her embrace and thanked her. The sandy-blonde gave her a cocky smile.

Princess Neptune slightly frowned at that memory of what her cousin did. She wasn't that surprised however. Lausanne would have tripped the elegant teen over a cliff and not bat an eye.

The queen, Marella, wanted to add a punishment to her to niece for what she did to her daughter but Princess Neptune knew that wouldn't stop her for she was a trickster, and besides it's better to have the person close where they could be seen.

As the graceful girl placed the book on the side next to her she saw a peculiar sight a bit away from the garden that led to the forest.

Michiru started walking over to see what was going on. As soon as she got there the girl saw two figures in dark cloaks and hoods covering the heads. One was taller than the other. They stood around a crackling fire.

The princess noticed that the flames were not the right color. It was dark as night.

Michiru had a bad feeling about this and quickly hid behind a big tree.

The taller figure spun around, making sure no one was there. The person turned to the flames again and started chanting incomprehensible words.

_What are they saying? It sounds like a spell._

As they continued chanting, Princess Michiru saw a dark mass of energy hovering over the cloaked figures. As she tried to peak closer the smaller figure spun around and saw her!

The smaller figure sprinted to her and was able to grab her wrist and pinned her down to the ground.

"Let me go!" Michiru yelled.

The smaller figure had a good grip on her. Than the hood slid off and the face was Lausanne. Her short blue hair had sweat and her blue eyes were burning with fury.

"What in the hell are you doing here." The taller figure took of her hood to show Lausanne's mother. Nixie had long and light blue hair. The woman went up to see the teenaged princess.

"Mother she was snooping around like a little mouse." Lausanne said while twisting her cousin's wrist even further.

Princess Neptune cried out in pain than clenched her teeth. She wouldn't allow them seeing her cry or scream.

"So you saw what we are doing huh?" The woman said eyeing her with contempt.

The dark mass of energy spoke in a cold voice observing the situation. "Looks like The Princess of Neptune stumbled upon our meeting. Looks like you should go about your plan and rid yourself of her at this moment!"

When Princess Neptune heard this, her eyes widened up in shock. "What do you mean plan. Auntie Nixie, you are truly trying to get rid of me?" She cried out.

_**Whack!**_

The woman gave her a cold glare after she slapped her niece. A red bruise was left on her delicate cheek.

"Of course I am going to get rid of you. My daughter will be the one to rule this place without you in it. This is my revenge for being passed over by my sister Marella!" She screeched.

"After that I will get rid of her and that bastard of a father of yours. Then no one will stand in my way. Through my daughter I will rule and then Queen Serenity is next."

When Michiru heard that she started struggling, trying to get her cousin off of her.

Lausanne was trying to keep her contained. The princess was able to get her hand free and slapped her hard in the face. In her cousin's state of shock Michiru pushed Lausanne to the ground and got up.

"It seems she still had some fight in her." The dark voice said. "I told you not to underestimate her. She will become a Senshi one day."

"I am quite aware of that queen Metallia." Nixie said.

Princess Neptune froze when she heard that name. "You are Metallia?" She has vaguely heard of this dark figure. Anyone who uttered that name only said it in a whisper.

"So it is true what they say about you Auntie? You really are into the black arts." Princess Neptune said. She than placed a glance at the younger girl.

Lausanne was getting up from the ground and stared daggers at the princess. "She is not the only one cousin dear." She drawled out. "Once I am in control I will do anything I want. I will have the life I always wanted, free of any result. People will say I am beautiful and have the qualities of a princess and have someone to love me!" Then she placed a hesitant glance at her mother. "Then mother will get what she pleases!"

The princess of Neptune placed a sad glance at her younger cousin. "There is more to life than royalty and being handed titles. It is something much more basic that you do not seem to grasp." She said.

Lausanne had a scowl on her face. "What would that be?" she yelled.

The princess of Neptune uttered one word.

When Lausanne heard this she started holding back tears of anguish. "That's not true. No one needs that. It's only a weakness that hinders the oppressed and naïve."

"Think what you will but that is the truth of the matter." Michiru answered.

The young princess than placed a glare at her aunt and Metallia. "It's quite sad that you would place such ambition on your only daughter just because my father didn't choose you. The reason he didn't pick you is because he sensed the darkness in your heart. You didn't love my father; you only loved the status and power that came with it." She told her boldly.

Nixie's eyes narrowed. "Know your place child. Don't you dare say such things to my daughter and me, you do not know the pain I have went through to get this far. I will have everything. Power is all that matters. Lausanne is nothing more than a tool for me to use until she is heir to this wretched kingdom." A dark aura was glowering around her.

Lausanne saw this and slightly backed away.

"I will rule this entire planet. I will bring an era of darkness, heralding the being known as Metallia when she conquers the universe." Nixie screamed.

"That will not happen. I will not allow you or your daughter to take this kingdom or bring forth the being Metallia." Princess Michiru responded.

"And what will you do, cousin. My mother holds all the power." Lausanne rebuked with haste.

The princess maintained her composure. "Being of royalty was not your destiny you two. You do not have a strong heart to guide the people. You cannot bear the burden of what it truly means to rule." A sea green glow surrounded her frame, than the sign of Neptune shined on her forehead.

Nixie saw this and noticed that the energy from Metallia was wearing off because that light was weakening her. The image of Metallia gave off a scream and vanished from the flames.

"NO! COME BACK!" the woman yelled as she saw Michiru floating off the ground. "What are you going to do to me, you wouldn't kill your only aunt and cousin would you?" she said pathetically

Her voice was slightly deeper, like a mature woman. "I will not do such a thing. But what you did to me and what you were transpiring with that evil entity will not go unpunished. You are hereby banished from this kingdom!" The princess of the depths demanded.

Lausanne was not happy about this. "You have no power, only the king or queen can do that and you are only a princess. We don't have to listen to you!"

_**WHACK!**_

Lausanne's mother quickly slapped her daughter and she fell to the ground.

"Shut up you little fool!" She berated to her insolent child. Lausanne held her cheek where her mother hit her and held back a sob.

"I will say this again, you're here by banished from this place. Be gone or you will pay the consequences." Then the glow was fading and she floated to the ground gently. The sign of Neptune was not on forehead anymore.

The elegant girl looked at the two harpies with sympathy. She then turned around and was about to go back to the palace, until a shadow loomed over her.

Nixie had a mad look on her face and was about to strike Michiru down.

Than a mirror bearing the sign of Neptune in the back appeared and a flash in front of the girl and repelled the attack. Michiru watched in awe as the mirror shined brilliantly.

"What is this?" She whispered.

Nixie was screaming bloody murder, as she saw something shown in the mirror.

Lausanne got up to see her mother on the ground and looked into the object. It showed a grotesque, ugly creäture with scales on the back and mutated puss forming around her body.

Lausanne yelled in fright and tripped over her own feet.

Princess Neptune grabbed the mirror and looked at it. She was striken by what she saw. "Is this what Aunt Nixie really looks like?"

Then she turned around to see her mother descending from the palace, running towards her. Her mother was wearing a royal gown, with jewelry to decorate it. She had medium length green hair to her upper shoulders.

"Michiru are you ok?" Marella asked as she embraced her child.

She nodded. "I am fine mother but Aunt Nixie…"

Marella turned a frown at what she saw. "Yes I see what happened." She showed no sympathy to her fallen sister.

"I sensed something amiss and tried finding you. But I am glad to see that you were able to use your powers to defend you, darling." She congratulated her daughter.

"You tapped into your Senshi powers early but you are still young yet to take on those responsibilities until you are of age." She saw the mirror in her possession and she had a surprise look on her face.

"Michiru, where did that come from? " She asked.

All she did was shake her head. "I'm not sure but it protected me when Aunt Nixie tried to attack me."

"She won't hurt you ever again Michiru. I will see to that." The queen spoke with authority.

Than a short while later Nixie and Lausanne were never seen again on Triton.

* * *

><p><strong>Underground (Venus and Neptune present)<strong>

As Sailor Neptune opened her eyes she placed her hand on her head.

_So that is the connection between me and Caster…no Lausanne._ Neptune contemplated the relationship between herself and her relative from a past life.

Sailor Venus stirred from her being knocked out and Neptune approached her.

"Looks like you are finally awake?" Sailor Neptune asked her.

Venus stretched her muscles to get the blood flowing into ligaments. "Sailor Neptune," Venus began and got a good look around her surroundings. "Where are we?"

Neptune took a glance around as well. The underground didn't look like a barren cave. Its appearance was a dungeon. The walls made of stone. There were also lit torches to spread light throughout the cavern.

"Apparently we are underground someplace." Sailor Neptune answered as she took Sailor Venus's hand to get her up from the ground.

"This is the underground. But doesn't it look a tad bit too new?" Venus said.

"I am guessing that this is all part of someone's plan." The Outer answered in a contemplative voice.

Sailor Venus looked at her than noticed something till just now. "Hey, where are Sailor Jupiter and Vincent?"

This made Sailor Neptune sweatdrop at that question. "You just noticed that?" she asked.

The blond Sailor frowned at Neptune. " Look, I'm sorry I didn't notice at first but being overrun by icky plant-eating monsters, being attacked by a freaking giant monster and then falling into a pit to god knows where, it would rattle any sane person!" Sailor Venus ranted.

Sailor Neptune got quiet for a moment and then apologized. "Forgive me for being cynical, Venus."

Venus shook her head. "No I am sorry for losing my cool." The blonde responded.

The two Senshi took a moment to calm down any rabid emotions that they are feeling at the moment.

"But isn't it strange that if we all fell at the same time, wouldn't Jupiter and Vincent be with us?" Venus asked.

Sailor Neptune nodded her head. "I was thinking the same thing before you woke up. Before I blacked out I saw a light surround us. I am guessing that it separated us to different quarters of this place." Neptune theorized.

"If that's the case than Jupiter and Vincent is still here somewhere." Venus stated. "But who could have done that?"

Sailor Neptune summoned her Deep Aqua Mirror and showed Venus of an image before they fell through the hole. The pictured showed someone floating in the sky as the giant monster roared.

"Hey isn't that Caster?" Venus asked surprised.

Neptune nodded as she put the object back in her dimensional pocket. "Yes, she is the one behind this farce. I don't know what she is planning but we are not going to let her have her way." Venus noticed that the way Neptune said was very acidly.

She placed her hand on Neptune's shoulder. "Did you remember anything about what Yuko told you, about what happened in the past?"

Neptune had a sad look on her face before answering. "Before you woke up I remembered what transpired. I learned that Caster's name before the reincarnation her name was Lausanne and she was my cousin." Neptune revealed.

"So she really is your relative?" Venus said.

"Yes. Fate is a cruel thing. She remembered her past, even though we were born in different realties. Granted if this never happened, I would have lived in ignorance for the rest of my life."

"So you realized her grudge against you."

Sailor Neptune didn't offer an answer. "Sailor Venus, all you have to worry about is to save your older brother Cloud." Neptune said. "I will worry about Caster."

Sailor Venus nodded her head. "Ok." She than noticed a path that they could take to get out.

"Come on let's take that path to the left and see what we can find." Venus said walking towards the exit.

As Venus was walking to the exit, Neptune noticed a skinny plant like stem crawling towards the blonde. "Venus, jump now!" Neptune warned.

Sailor Venus looked down to see a tentacle about to crawl up her leg. Sailor Venus was able to jump and somersault backwards and landed near Neptune.

Three Malboro's were coming from the exit, blocking their path.

"Dammit it is those things again!" Venus griped.

Sailor Neptune got into a fighting stance. "Looks like we are going to have to fight are way out of here."

Sailor Venus nodded and got into fighting stance.

"We are going to do a hit and run tactic. We attack them and when there is an opening we break through!" Venus suggested.

The Outer Sailor nodded her head in understanding. The two Senshi readied themselves for what was about to happen.

"_**Crescent Beam Shower!" **_Sailor Venus yelled as she pointed her right index finger and unleashed a barrage of beams at the enemy.

The attack was able to spread the horde from the exit and the two sprinted out. They made a left into a narrow corridor.

"Let's head for the stairs!" Venus exclaimed.

Neptune nodded as they ran towards the stairs. The Malboro's gave chase and were about to overtake them until Neptune summoned her Talisman and a transparent shield appeared behind them and repelled the horde.

"_**Submarine Reflection!" **_The attack was able to give them reprieve as they raced up the stairs. When they got off the stairs they noticed another hallway.

"I am thinking we are in a labyrinth?" Neptune suggested. "I never thought we would be in a place like this."

"Wait a real labyrinth, just like that old eighties movie?" Sailor Venus asked perplexed.

"Yes just like that." Neptune said while dropping her head. _Leave it to Venus to compare an ancient Greek relic from the past to a celebrity movie from so many years ago. _Neptune thought. The turquoise woman wanted to cry.

"Is something the matter Neptune?" Venus inquired curiously.

Sailor Neptune shook her head. "No, no, let us keep moving before more show up and ambush us."

The two women started running down the corridor.

_Hopefully we can get out of this and get to Sailor Jupiter and Vincent. _Sailor Venus thought.

Sailor Neptune was also contemplating about something.

_Caster, I know of the connection we share now. I cannot be shocked that you would hold a grudge after all this time. If you think I am going to let you get away with this, then you really are delusional._

As she was thinking she had another thought. When she confronted her aunt she also saw an early manifestation of Metallia. Looking puzzled, Neptune wondered how she survived such an encounter.

The Outer Senshi also wondered about that mysterious light she admitted. She was able to tap into her Senshi abilities to protect herself but she felt it was somehow pushed to the surface by someone.

_The power that was flowing through me felt like mine but I think something else was a part of it. I wonder what that could have been?_

Venus and Neptune continued running. In the distance behind them, they would hear the roaring of more Malboro.

* * *

><p><strong>Caster's temple<strong>

Caster, once known by the name Lausanne and later by Medea returned to her throne room.

She was also thinking about what happened in the past.

She could remember it so clearly.

* * *

><p><strong>Beryl's dimension (Caster's past)<strong>

Caster looked around the place. She came back to like and it was all dark and she had no clothes on so to speak. Her eyes were still a bit blurry.

The youthful blue-haired woman remembered the last battle she participated in.

She was going to sacrifice Sakura Matou to get her hands on the Holy Grail since she needed a Magi with favorable magic abilities. Along with sacrificing the people of Fuyuki city since that place was upon a lay line.

Her dreams almost came but to pass than Saber, Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya ruined her plans. She also lost the person she loved in that battle to Gilgamesh.

As she was sorting all this out another memory came into her head and it was not about being a Servant but a human being in a distant place.

How could it be that she experienced a past life without her knowing? The answer eluded her.

She than noticed a youthful woman with long red hair and cunning eyes coming towards her, the woman placed a cloak over her barren body.

"I see it was able to work?" The red-haired woman said.

Whoever she was, Caster could tell that she was very powerful.

_Who is she? _

The woman answered her question. "My name is Beryl."

Caster was cautious by this person. Could she read her thoughts?

Beryl had a small smirk on her face. "Don't seem so surprised; someone of your size of power and reputation."

Caster was still in a state of disarray and couldn't get her thoughts in order.

"How is this possible, I died?" She said to Beryl. "I ended up dead by that golden-haired warrior!"

Beryl gave her a knowing look. "All this is possible because I need you. You are also a part of this."

"What enemy of you could be connected to me?" The elf eared woman snapped as she got up. "I have never met you before. You aren't a Magi or Servant either nor were you in the Holy Grail War!"

Beryl gave her a cool smile. "We have met before or I should say we only saw each other once in the distant past."

"What past. You mean when I once went as Medea?"

"No. A time of antiquity, a time where you actually fought by my side in a war that brought down a utopia!"

Caster did not know what she was talking about. The red-eyed queen waved an arm in front of her and a ray of purple light shined beneath Caster's feet.

"What are you doing?" Caster said struggling to move.

"That will open up all your lost memories!"

A gush of wind erupted as wild energy surged through the magic circle. Caster was trying to bear all this energy running rampant. She closed her eyes and started struggling.

_This is going to kill me!_ The spell caster thought dreadfully.

She than saw herself as a girl and a woman who resembled someone she knew once before.

_Who in the world is that? She looks somewhat like me._

The scenario being played in her memories was when she was evicted from Neptune with her mother Nixie.

_I am remembering something? That is my mother. She was the sibling to my aunt Marella. She was queen of Neptune._

Than an image appeared to show a girl of thirteen with sea-green hair and when Caster saw her, she had an uncontrollable hatred towards her.

_Who is she? I know who that girl is!_

Than the magic died down around her and she opened her eyes.

Beryl looked at her. "So do you remember your past?"

Caster slightly nodded her head. "It's slowly coming to me. I was on a planet that was not earth. I lived in a palace with my mother. But I was casted out by…MY COUSIN!" she yelled the last part. "Princess Michiru, she was the one to cause me such grief!"

"Yes. She caused you so much misfortune. But you did end up coming to my side!" Beryl said.

"I did join your side because I had nowhere else to go. But we never interacted with each other. During that war the being known as Metalia possessed you and you waged war on the Moon Kingdom. I was part of an extended force aiming for the planets in the outer solar system."

"But we are all sealed away by that bitch Queen Serenity and we were reborn. But your soul transcended space and time and wound up in this universe." Beryl revealed.

"Than I lived my new life as the woman named Medea, never knowing my past life." Caster stated.

"I have found a way to extract my revenge on the late queen's daughter and her meddlesome Sailor warriors. And you are a part of that plan. You will get your chance to get at Neptune, who is the ruler of her castle Triton."

When Caster heard that a dark aura enveloped her. Old grudges were coming to the surfaces.

"I am the one who shall rule that kingdom not her. I will be the most elegant and people will acknowledge my right to the throne. I shall see her bathed in blood. Beryl I will accept your proposal."

"Of course you will. I did revive you after all. I am also planning on reviving all the others who were part of the Fifth Grail War."

Caster wanted to know something important. "How are you able to do this? Resurrection is complex magic."

"I will tell you in time. But I will tell you I am using a piece of the Holy Grail from the head of the Matou family. That decrepit old fool would like to get on this as well. Let us go Caster I am going to revive the other Servants." She walked off.

The woman formerly known as Lausanne stared at Beryl. _Whatever power she has I will have it._ She thought.

That was how Caster came back to life and this time she would get her revenge of Sailor Neptune.

* * *

><p><strong>Caster's temple (present)<strong>

It's been a while since that happened and she was grateful to Beryl for bringing her back to life. But that's as far as it went.

Caster knew that she was nothing but a pawn in Beryl's game and she wanted no part of it. What she craved is to see Sailor Neptune writhe in agony.

She could remember the hatred she felt. Being tossed out like a dog and her mother was no help blaming the situation on her.

As she thought of her mother a scowl appeared on her lips.

_Mother you wanted power so much that you wanted give up your life and become vessel for that evil abomination. Than when you didn't get your way you blamed me, like you always did._

Caster than created a mirror in front of her and summoned an image of her parent.

She stared at it for a moment, Nixie; her mother, who didn't show her any kind of affection or love. She could never be good enough in her eyes or graceful like Michiru. How she hated always being compared to her.

Caster closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth (Caster's past) <strong>

After Nixie and Lausanne became exiled, they were transported to earth in a desolate place where there was barely any food or water.

They lived in a cave. Her mother always brought up what happened and never stopped whining about. Lausanne tried her best to cope with it but she too wanted to lash out in anguish. But that wouldn't solve anything.

If she wanted to get revenge she had to become stronger. But unlike her mother she wasn't going to bitch and moan. So to get what she wanted she made a choice.

She heard from other rouges and riff-raff that were also in exile that there was an uprising happening on this planet and it was the same being that offered to help them. But this being possessed a young woman with red hair and had a demure quality about her.

Lausanne was so happy about learning such information that she went to tell her mother. She thought that if she did her mom would be happy and they would get revenge. But it didn't turn out that way.

**WHACK!**

Lausanne fell on her back after Nixie slapped her.

"I don't need that crap you filthy child. I want to go back to the place I belong. It is your fault that my plans fell through. If you just killed the little bitch we wouldn't be in this mess." Nixie screamed.

Lausanne whimpered at what she was hearing.

"I should have rid myself of you when you were born. You are nothing more than a curse placed upon me!"

Lausanne's eyes dilated when she heard this. She kept hearing her cousin's voice about what she was missing in her life when she confronted her.

Love.

She wanted to be loved by someone, anyone who could acknowledge her existence and make her feel wanted.

Lausanne went deeper into the cave after her mother ranted about that for a while to a separate area where she slept. On the side of a wall she saw the remains of a giant animal's bone. It was the size of a club and it had a blunt edge to it.

_My mother will never love me. I will never be acknowledged by her!_ She thought as she grabbed the object and started heading to where her mother slept.

As Lausanne saw her mother sleeping, her eyes were devoid of emotion. Nixie sensed a presence and woke up to see her daughter lifting the animal club at her. Nixie had a look of terror on her face and before she could scream Lausanne brought the weapon down on top of her head.

**SPLAT!**

The impact made a sickening noise. Lausanne became covered in blood. She brought down the club again and again; until her mother's face of unrecognizable and pieces of the brain were coming out and blood covered the floor.

Lausanne walked out of the cave and headed to where Beryl was. _I will have revenge on you dear cousin, by any means necessary. _As she thought that she looked at the sky.

Lausanne saw the full moon and she screamed, letting out all her inner emotions at that one moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Caster's temple (present)<strong>

As Caster stopped thinking about that memory, she got an evil smile.

"Mother I have no regrets on what happened." She then shattered the image of her mother with a wave of her hand. _You should have loved me! _Caster stated in her head as she placed the hood over her face.

The reason Caster returned to her place was to make sure and see where exactly the Senshi were. She would strike soon.

Before she teleported she saw Cloud guarding the outside of her chambers. He had on different clothes.

He wore a tattered dark red cloak, dark blue shirt and pants. His feet attire consisted of brown shoes. On his left shoulder he has seemed to have grown a demonic wing.

Cloud looked at Caster with no emotion.

"You are not needed for this little mission Cloud." She told him as she was walking towards him. She placed her hand and caressed his cheek. "Stay here and guard the place with Berserker. If you want you can fight those Turks again. But don't hurt the one with the red hair and the bald one." Caster told him. "I will need them for something later."

She put her hand down and disappeared.

Cloud didn't respond. He did wonder something though. As she was vanishing she seemed to have tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Underground cavern (Jupiter and Vincent)<strong>

Vincent was carrying Sailor Jupiter in his arms. He was remembering what happened to them after the Queen Malboro struck the ground.

As the duo was falling he noticed a flash of light overtake them and they wound up in this cavern.

He woke up before Sailor Jupiter and noticed that they were not with her friends.

Vincent guessed that they became separated on purpose. The brooding man was wondering about how Sailor Venus knew Cloud. He was pretty sure that they never met her on their journey.

As he got up, Sailor Jupiter was still knocked out. Vincent went to see if she was ok. When he got closer, he heard light snoring.

The red caped man sweat dropped at that, and picked her up.

_She is not going to wake up anytime soon. _This is what started their little trek through the underground.

Vincent's thoughts continued. When he first noticed the three women, he saw a resemblance between the blond one and Cloud. She had the same colored eyes as him and hair, but she seemed more upbeat and full of life than the lone wolf man.

He continued thinking for a while longer, within the silent place. Vincent took a glance at the woman in his arms.

Sailor Jupiter was what she called herself in this form. She seemed strong and diligent. The man was still amused that she was still out of it.

_She is tired after all that happened. _He thought.

Vincent was still processing on what he heard about the Sailor Senshi. They were not from this world but from another one entirely.

He didn't close his mind off to this kind of phenomenon. After everything he has been through, seeing people from another dimension entirely was not out of the realm of possibility

But he wondered what their purpose here was.

_It's a possibility that they could be here for the mysterious woman and Cloud?_ But he was only guessing. He needed to ask Sailor Jupiter when she woke up.

He noticed that they were in a maze, giving the layout of where they are going. And he couldn't forget the Queen Malboro. It was impossible for those creatures to reach that height and diameter.

_Something is at work here._

Sailor Jupiter started stirring in his arms and he stopped trekking.

_What's happening? I feel like someone is carrying me. _Jupiter thought. _Maybe it's Vincent and he is going to take me away._ In her head she had a cheesy smile on her face at the thought.

Jupiter opened her eyes to see Vincent carrying her.

The girl started sweating rapidly.

_Oh my god he is. Okay girl just treat this with finesse and elegance and you will be fine. Don't blow it Makoto!_

Before Vincent knew it Sailor Jupiter leaped out of his arms and when she got on her feet they were wobbly and she landed on her backside. As she winced from the fall, Vincent came to her and offered her a hand.

"Am I that scary to look at?" He asked in a deadpan voice.

The green skirted Senshi blushed at that and shook her head so fast Vincent thought it would snap off.

"Of course not," She said trying to regain her dignity. "I just didn't think you would carry me." She glanced around to see a bunch of walls around them.

"I thought it would be better if we got started with this little excursion. Now that you are up you can walk." Vincent passed Sailor Jupiter by without glancing her way.

Sailor Jupiter felt like she got bitched slapped. She could not believe he treated her like that!

"Hey Vincent, don't ignore me!" Sailor Jupiter said running in front of him and stopping him in his tracks.

"I told you it was not that you are scary looking but you need a bit more-"She stopped talking as Vincent pointed his gun at her.

She stood there shocked like a deer caught in the headlights. Vincent pulled the trigger and the bullet bypassed her face and shot at a Malboro sneaking up behind her.

Jupiter turned around and just stared at the dead monster, green blood pouring out of its forehead.

"I was trying not to be rude, Sailor Jupiter," The red caped man said placing his gun into his holster. "But we have being followed by those things, for a while. Since you finally woke up I thought we could try to outrun those monsters to give us some leeway." Vincent said logically.

Sailor Jupiter started blushing madly. She made a complete ass of herself just now and jumped to the wrong conclusion.

_Oh man, I am really losing credibility with him. He probably thinks I am a mindless, emotional bitch. _Jupiter complained internally.

Vincent looked at her and for a second he could have sworn she looked like that person from the famous painting 'The Scream'. But he thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him.

_The strangest things always seem to happen to this young woman. _He thought amused.

"We should get going Sailor Jupiter." He told her gently.

Sailor Jupiter just nodded sadly and walked next to the long-haired man.

* * *

><p><strong>Underground cavern (upper level)<strong>

An hour or so later, they appeared in a spacious area. Sailor Jupiter looked around the place.

"Doesn't this place look like a garden, except bigger?" She asked.

Vincent looked around. He did see water flowing toward the middle of the place and it did seem more spacious in the middle of the area, like you could grow a giant plant there.

_This seems strange; we didn't seem have any hard time getting here? _He wondered as he walked around the area. Vincent noticed a kind of sealed off door across the stream.

_Is that how we can get out of this place?_

As he wanted to get a better mind of the situation, Jupiter decided to check the middle of the area where the water was flowing.

_I wonder how Sailor Venus and Neptune are doing, _she thought. _I tried contacting them through are communication devices but I got nothing but static._

She than got thinking about the man who saved them, she thought Vincent was nice even if he kept you at bay.

Before they got to this place she tried asking him about him but he didn't offer much information. All he told her was he is trying to help a friend.

_I wonder who his friend is. Could this correspond to what we are trying to carry out?_ Sailor Jupiter thought.

As she was walking around she had a bad feeling and stopped. Jupiter turned around to make sure no one was following her.

_Something is here!_

"Vincent I don't think we are alone be ready!" She called out.

Vincent heard what she said and pulled out his Cerberus. He loaded some bullets and started heading towards Sailor Jupiter.

As he was running a Malboro appeared behind him about to strike!

"Vincent, jump to the right!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

Vincent did and leapt to the right.

Sailor Jupiter than started spinning around like a ballerina as leaves imbued with energy spun around her.

"_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!**_"

The attack struck the unexpected monster. It stood there stunned until Vincent finished it off with a couple of gun shots. He landed next to Jupiter.

"Thanks for the save." He said. Jupiter nodded as she spotted more of the Malboro coming through the entrance.

"This is getting bad. I'm not sure if we can handle all these monsters." Jupiter stated.

Vincent looked around and more were coming from behind them. He stood behind her to guard her from any attacks.

The horde of Malboro came charging at them fast. Jupiter unleashed a lighting attack while Vincent fired off rounds from his Cerberus. The attacks were able to kill some of them but not all as they found themselves cornered at a wall.

"Damn, Is this it?" Jupiter said as she gathered more lighting into her hands. She was becoming fatigued with all the attacks she's been doing. Vincent was also running low on rounds.

_This is bad. Should I risk transforming into that form?_ Vincent thought as he saw more coming through.

"I never thought I would be mauled by monsters," Jupiter said to Vincent.

"Me neither. It just goes to prove that life is a bitch." He joked.

Sailor Jupiter was able to crack a smile. "Damn straight it is!"

"_**Neptune Deep Submerge!**_" A woman cried as the magical ball of ocean energy engulfed the monsters.

Jupiter and Vincent looked around to see two women at the entrance.

"Neptune, Venus!" Sailor Jupiter cried.

The two women sprinted at the monsters.

"_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!**_" Sailor Venus blew a kiss and fired off a barrage of energy hearts which blasted the monsters.

"Sorry to take so long getting here," Sailor Venus told them. "It's a pain in the ass getting through that maze!"

Sailor Neptune dodged a tendril attack and fired off another ocean wave at them. "Less talking!" she said as she jumped away from another attack.

"Do you think you can last Vincent?" Jupiter asked.

"I can't let you hog all the fun." He smirked.

Very soon the monsters were dwindling down until one was left.

"So it's about time we ended this!" Venus said as she pointed her finger and fired off a beam. The beam went straight through its head.

It gave off a last wail before dying.

"That takes care of that!" Venus said. "Making a cute girl run in high-heels, bitches got what they deserved!" she scoffed.

Jupiter had a sweatdrop coming down the back of her head. "I don't think they care about such things V-chan!"

"I am glad we were able to make it in time." Neptune said to Vincent and Jupiter.

"Me too, thanks for the save guys." Jupiter thanked them.

"So how do we get out of here?" Venus asked in concern.

Vincent answered that. "Before we fought I noticed a door over the stream of water. It seems locked though."

"Locked, please just leave it to me!" Jupiter said as she ran to what he mentioned. As she got closer she didn't notice a whip like object impale her through her stomach.

Sailor Jupiter gagged as she coughed up blood. Her stomach was spilling blood.

"SAILOR JUPITER!" Venus and Neptune cried out.

Vincent looked to see a Malboro coming out of the water. As it was coming out he noticed it was much bigger.

"It's the queen!" he yelled.

The queen Malboro roared and it shook the place they were in, its voice resonating in the walls.

"We have to get Jupiter off of it!" Venus said.

The queen flung Jupiter's body outside of the room and she landed in a heap not moving. Falling debris fell on top of her!

"Mako-chan!" Neptune cried.

Before the Senshi could move to see get to their friend, the queen was able to wrap them together with a tentacle and hung them in the air.

"Aghhhhhhhh, let go off us!" Sailor Neptune cried struggling to get out of its grasp.

"Ugh, it's bound our arms together, can't break free!" Venus exclaimed.

Vincent started firing on the monster. The queen noticed what was attacking and launched many strikes at him all at once.

The red caped man tried dodging all of them but became overwhelmed and pinned down to a wall. Vincent coughed up blood and couldn't move.

"Damn!" he muttered. He looked outside to see any inch of Jupiter but he didn't. "She is not dead!" he whispered to himself.

The queen gave off another roar as it lifted one of its tendrils and it spilled a yellow substance from it. It was bringing its sticky tendril closer to their skirts.

Sailor Venus blanched out at that and started to freak out. "Oh my god, I think that is trying to impregnate us!"

Sailor Neptune went white as a ghost as she heard Venus's proclamation.

"I never planned on being a mother to a plant." she cried out. "What about you?"

"Never, damn Mako-chan wake up, please!" Venus called out.

"Vincent is still pinned to the wall!" Neptune said seeing Vincent trying to get out.

The stems got closer as it rubbed against their legs, than many ones wrapped around their legs spreading them apart.

"Where's a red rose when you need one, huh?" Venus yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto's Mindscape<strong>

Makoto woke up in a field of grass and flowers. As she got up she noticed in the sky that there was a bunch of storm clouds. Thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance.

"What is this place?" She asked as she stared around. Makoto noticed that she wasn't transformed anymore and she was in her normal clothes.

"Hey how this happened and what am I doing in this place." She wondered.

As she was walking she noticed a big oak tree in the middle of the Everglades.

Makoto walked closer and placed her hand on the trunk of the tree.

_I feel this tree's life force, it's strong and powerful!_ She thought amazed.

As she took her hands off of the tree the wind started picking up.

"The breeze smells nice but I have to get back from…whatever this place is."

"What this place is your world Princess Makoto!" a male's voice said.

She turned behind her to see a handsome young man. He wore a Chinese style sleeveless green shirt and black pants; akin to _Ranma_ _Saotome_. On his feet he wore slip on shoes. He had green spiky hair brushed back and brown eyes. He had biceps and wore a confident smile. He looked like he was in his late teens.

Makoto had a surprised look on her face. Who was this dude and where did he come from.

The mysterious man gave a heartfelt laugh before answering. "I guess introductions are in order Princess Makoto, My name is Zeo!" he said. "And I am your spirit guardian!"

"Zeo…what kind of name is that?" She asked while observing him.

The man known as Zeo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know it's just my name. Always has been always will be!"

"Well its nice meeting you Zeo but what do you mean this is my inner world?" Makoto asked.

"Well it's as I said Princess Makoto, it's the world of your subconscious." Zeo answered.

Makoto put up her hand. "Okay one thing you don't have to keep saying Princess. You can call me by name or my nick name." She told him smiling.

Zeo's eyes got big and his mouth was agape. "Are you sure, I think I'm supposed to use your name with respect or something?"

The pony-tailed young woman just smiled and shook her head. Then she got serious. "What do you mean spirit guardian?" she asked.

"Well I am your spirit that protects you and gives you access to your Alter form!" he answered.

"Wait, you mean I am going to be the first to get my Alter form?" she asked excitedly.

The green haired man nodded. "Correct! It's part of the deal when advancing to this form. Don't ask why that happens, even I don't know. But I was picked to be your spirit." He said to her. "I have always watched over you Mako-chan; even before you ascended to your throne."

"Wait so you have watched me… a guy?" She asked.

Zeo blushed at that. "I'm not watching you like a pervert, just like a guardian angel or something. You know unseen force, etc."

Makoto giggled at the expression on his face. "I am only teasing you Zeo. So I will be more powerful than I am now?"

He nodded. "Yep, your Senshi form will change to the most proper form for you, so don't be surprised."

Makoto tightened her fist. "That's what I am talking about, let's do this than!"

Before she could move he stopped her with a stern look.

"This is not clean-cut as it sounds you know," He told her. "This is going to improve your powers and endurance but you must be ready to bond with me. With this power you are accepting me as a part of you and vice versa. It is more important that you have a strong heart and an unbreakable will." He warned.

Makoto looked into his eyes with determination. "Zeo I am willing to accept you as a part of me. I am willfully giving myself to you to fight for what I believe in and protect the one's I care about!" she said thinking of her friends and the man she was falling for.

Zeo stared at her for a moment longer and broke out in a smile. "If you're ready for this than so am I Mako-chan. I won't fail you!" he said.

She smiled at his confidence and he changed into a green orb and went into her body.

Makoto was feeling the energy wash over her. It was rejuvenating her entire body. She noticed the storm picking up and it started raining.

'_Are you ready to return to your world Mako-chan?"_ Zeo asked her.

"I am ready for this!" Then she vanished from her world.

* * *

><p><strong>Underground cavern (outside entrance)<strong>

Sailor Jupiter woke up from her slumber and got out of the pile of rubble. Appearing puzzled why she was out here and not with the others until she remembered something.

She quickly checked where she got impaled and saw the wound was gone, even if her clothes had a hole in it. "So I'm guessing that wasn't a dream?" Sailor Jupiter said to herself.

"_Of course not Mako-chan, I wouldn't lie about something like that!"_ A voice said in her head.

Sailor Jupiter jumped up and looked around. "Who was that?"

"_You forgotten about me already, sheesh this is what I am going to have to deal with?" _The voice said again until an astral projection of Zeo came in front of Jupiter.

"Zeo so you are here!" she said smiling.

"_Of course, we are now bonded and it's time to use the power sleeping within you!" _He said as he closed his eyes and Jupiter's Henshin rod appeared, floating in the air. It was glowing green and its form changed to a green bracelet with the crystal in the middle of it.

"My item changed?" Jupiter said bewildered.

Zeo opened his eyes. _"That's your new item to transform to your Alter attire. Also you can still change to your Super form to conserve energy, it will take a while till you master it but I know you can do it." _

Sailor Jupiter gave him a smile before they heard a roar coming from inside the chamber. She saw Vincent being pinned down to a wall with Malboro coming towards him, along with her Senshi being held captive by the queen Malboro.

"It's about time I get ready for action, you ready Zeo?"

"_Ready and willing Mako-chan!"_ He said. _"Just say your planet's name and Alter power! Make up!"_ Zeo instructed, and then his image dematerialized back into her body.

Sailor Jupiter grabbed her new item and attached it to her left wrist.

"Don't worry guys, I'm on my way!" she said.

She lifted her left arm and cried out her new transformation phrase.

"_**Jupiter Alter Power, Make-Up!"**_ After that a green sphere with lighting combined with it. She stripped out of her Senshi attire and was in the nude before new clothes took its place.

After that the light died down and she was in her new attire. Sailor Jupiter spun around and saw what she wore and she smirked.

"I am so going to like this!" The brunette said.

* * *

><p><strong>Underground cavern (upper level, inside)<strong>

Vincent was still trying to get from the tendrils. Not only was he pinned to the wall, the tendrils also jabbed into his right leg. As he looked he saw the queen releasing more of the monsters and they were coming toward him.

_If I don't get out of here I am dead. I have to see how Jupiter is doing and save her friends!_

One of the Malboro got closer to where he was and was about to take a bite off him until a human sized four bladed shuriken shredded the monster to bits. Than the bladed weapon changed its course and sliced the tentacles binding Vincent.

His feet were on the ground and he panted heavily. _Where did that come from_?

Vincent than saw the shuriken returned to whoever threw it. His eyes widened in surprise to see Sailor Jupiter walking towards him and he saw her wearing new attire.

Sailor Jupiter appearance was green armor with blue trimmings on the edges. She had a green breast-plate with a green cloth hanging to her waist to her private area, light green gauntlets on her hands that reached to her elbows, beneath them black latex gloves. Her legs bore knee guards that went to her ankles and wore high-heeled boots. Beneath her armor she wore a black latex body suit. Her hair looked much longer as the tail was up to her lower back. On her bangs she wore two lightning shaped clip-on's two on each side; like _Orihime__ Inoue_. She still bore her golden tiara with the green gem in the middle.

In her right hand she held her shuriken with a handle in the middle.

The armor suited warrior sauntered up to Vincent. She smiled with confidence. "What's up Vincent, did you really think that would kill me?" She said offering him a hand.

Vincent gratefully took it and got back on his feet.

He eyed her curiously. "What is with the new get up?" he asked.

Sailor Jupiter looked down at herself. "This is my Alter form!" She told him.

Vincent continued to stare mystified at her attire.

_Her powers seem much sharper and she wields a weapon as well._ Vincent thought.

Sailor Jupiter noticed her friends in distress.

"It's time to save my friends Vincent, are you ready?" She asked him.

Vincent nodded his head. "Yes. And since you are up to par, I need to as well. Don't be shocked when you see me all right." He warned her.

His eyes glowed red and a dark outline formed around him.

"_A power is raising within him Sailor Jupiter!" _Zeo told her.

_Yeah I'm sensing it too. Is this what Michiru was wary about?_

After a moment the dark aura dispersed and Vincent was in his Chaos form. His outward appearance changed slightly. He grew demonic wings, a little more muscular in his biceps and abs and on his face he wore a mask like get up which resembled a dragon's head with spikes sticking out.

Vincent stood next to Jupiter, towering over by an inch.

"This is the power that I have, a power which can bring forth ruin and destruction" he said in deeper demonic tone.

Sailor Jupiter looked at him. Her eyes showed no animosity towards him. "Vincent I admit, the energy you are giving off is quite scary," she told him. "But you use your power to help people don't you? It doesn't matter to me if you look like a devil; you are still you no matter what form you take." Jupiter smiled at him after her speech.

Vincent closed his eyes. He was actually happy that someone could see him for who he is. After being experimented on by Professor Hojo and losing the one woman he loved; Lucrecia, who was also the mother of Sephiroth, he thought he lost everything and concluded that since he couldn't save Lucrecia and all the misery she experienced and to atone for his sins, he slept for twenty-three years.

_Sailor Jupiter you really are an impressive woman! _

Sailor Jupiter playfully punched his shoulder. "Ok enough with the happy; we have to save Venus and Neptune. You ready for this!" She asked.

"Let's do this!" Vincent spoke.

She gave him a smile and she floated off the ground and flew to where her friends were being held captive.

Vincent spread his wings and took off after her.

* * *

><p>Sailor Venus and Neptune were still in their predicament as they were about to experience what all those anime girls in Hentai go through; the infamous tentacle rape scene!<p>

Venus grunted in pain as the tendril got closer to go into the forbidden area. "I guess this is the end!"

Sailor Neptune closed her eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen, until a human sized shuriken cut through the tentacles spilling out the yellow substance.

Venus and Neptune opened their eyes to see Sailor Jupiter flying in her new Alter form. Sailor Jupiter retrieved her weapon in her hands and put it back in her dimensional pocket.

"Sailor Jupiter, you are all right?" Sailor Venus gleefully said as she stared in awe at her friend's transformation.

Sailor Neptune was also impressed by what she saw. "Sailor Jupiter how is it that you're flying?" Neptune asked.

"This is my Alter form you two!" The pony-tailed brunette stated. "It has a couple of neat power-ups for us but now it's time to get you free!" She said, until a tendril was about to impale her again from behind.

Before her friends could utter a warning, the Alter Senshi created a shield made of lightning and obliterated it.

The Inner and Outer Senshi stared in shock.

Sailor Jupiter winked at them. "Yeah I know I'm cool!"

Than they noticed a demonic figure taking care of more of the tendrils that was attacking.

"Is that Vincent?" Venus asked, taken back by his appearance.

The Outer Senshi looked on at him. "So that is the power he wields? It is quite disturbing." She said.

Jupiter overheard her and frowned. "It might disturb you but it does not bother me in the least!" She defended. "He is someone we can trust and you have to get over your prejudice over him Neptune!" Jupiter told her.

Sailor Neptune didn't offer a retort and apologized. "You are right, forgive me Jupiter?" The graceful beauty said.

The Alter nodded head.

Vincent was still avoiding the tendrils with ease giving the fact that this form was superior and gave him more agility and precision. He slashed through them with his right hand and held his gun with his left letting loose a barrage of bullets which enhanced with his own demonic energy started penetrating the main body of the queen Malboro.

The monster gave out a cry of anguish and set its sights on the two Senshi it still held and started squeezing them.

"Jupiter, get us out of here!" Venus cried out in pain.

Sailor Jupiter grabbed a tendril and pulled it apart from Venus's body. She was able to wrap her right arm around her waist before she fell. She then fired a small electric charged blast at Neptune which fried the tendril and she grabbed Neptune with her left arm.

Jupiter than flew them down to the ground.

"I can't believe that you were the first to upgrade Jupiter!" Venus said being put down.

Neptune nodded with her companion. "Yes but this is Jupiter's time to shine. Show us that you can defeat that vile monster once and for all!" Neptune said showing her faith in her.

Jupiter smirked. "You know it! I'm going to show you my greatest attack!" The Alter flew back to the fray.

"So do you think we can achieve that power Neptune?" Venus asked.

Neptune observed Jupiter while answering Venus's question. "I have no doubt in my mind."

* * *

><p>Vincent was about done with finishing off the queen as its body wracked with pain and blood oozing out of its wounds.<p>

The demonic figure held out his right hand and gathered dark energy into it and fired at the base of the Malboro's body. The chaotic energy stream smashed into it making it roar in agony.

He was about to do another until Jupiter flew in front of him.

"Let me finish this." She told him.

Vincent noticed that she wanted to end this creäture for almost killing her.

"Make it hurt." He told her and glided back down to where her friends were.

"_You sure you want to use this attack Jupiter?"_ Zeo asked as an astral image appeared next to her.

"I'm sure. I will be careful Zeo!" she told him. The spirit nodded his head and the image left her vantage point.

Sailor Jupiter closed her eyes and lifted up her right arm into the air and she started glowing green. Zeo closed his eyes within her as well and added his own energy. They started chanting words in her head.

A pillar of green light enveloped the monster. A streak of thunder and lightning could be heard.

"_From the land of the living, I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder, __**Indignation!**__"_

Sailor Jupiter opened her eyes, and then brought down her arm and a massive bolt of lightning from the heavens struck the monster.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

As the trio had to cover their eyes at the massive explosion, they noticed nothing left of the queen and a large crater.

"Oh my goddess, Jupiter did that?" Venus said bewildered.

"It seems being in that Alter form gives her an improvement." Neptune observed.

Vincent didn't say add anything to the conversation at hand but was amazed none the less.

The armored Senshi floated down to her friends, while telepathic talking with Zeo.

_That was a massive attack! _Jupiter thought. _I didn't know it would cause that much devastation._

"_Well you do have power over nature so it's expected." _He told her. _"As you get stronger, you won't need to say the entirety of that attack but that will take a while. Just so you know, your Alter form won't be available for a time. We have to work on our synchronicity or further our bond." _

Sailor Jupiter smiled at that. _I'll keep that in mind Zeo. You are an awesome spirit to work with!_

The green haired young man blushed at the compliment. _"Same to you big sis Mako-chan! But don't worry, since bonding with you I have enhanced your powers in your Super form so it will have a lot more kick, big sis!" _Zeo said.

_So I'm your big sister now?_ She thought amused.

"_Of course, I can't think of you in any way." _He then approached Jupiter and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. _"Again, I'm glad we are partners, thank you." _Zeo then hibernates within her heart.

"You're welcome Zeo." She whispered.

As she landed she de-transformed into her original Senshi form and was about to collapse until Vincent held her.

"Thank you Vincent." She said, blushing then succumbed to slumbering. Vincent put her in his arms.

Vincent didn't say anything but he did give her a small smile.

Venus and Neptune checked on her. "I'm guessing that she used a lot of energy so she would be drained after that fight." Venus said.

"It's just like with Sailor Moon when she went Eternal for the first time." Neptune said brining up their leader.

"I think we should continue this conversation outside ladies." Vincent said gesturing with his neck. The two noticed that Jupiter's attack not only destroyed the monster but blew a big hole in the wall.

"Dang girl got some power doesn't she?" Venus said smiling.

"Let us go you two." Neptune said walking to the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Edge<strong>

Sailor Venus and Neptune along with Vincent carrying a slumbering Jupiter in his arms walked outside. They noticed that they were back in the same spot from when they crashed through the hole they went into.

Sailor Venus stared perplexed. "How in the world is this possible. Didn't we drop down?"

Neptune placed a hand under her chin in contemplation. "Since it was Caster who set everything in motion, I think she might have used her powers to create an enclosed space with her magic." She theorized. "That maze was created by her powers."

Sailor Venus closed her eyes in exasperation. "Man the bad guys never make it easy for us huh?"

Vincent then brought up something of importance. "Sailor Venus, you mentioned a mission to carry out along with Sailor Neptune and Jupiter, does it have something to do with Cloud Strife?" He asked.

Sailor Venus face contorted with surprise when he asked this. "How do you know about Cloud?"

"I am not an ordinary human. My body is modified in the past and I have enhanced capabilities." He revealed. "I heard you mention his name. I don't think this is coincidence that we met in the first place. I think an unforeseen hand drew me to you three."

Sailor Venus and Neptune pondered about what he said until Neptune came to a conclusion. "I think Aerith had something to do with us meeting you."

Vincent had a surprised look on his face. "You know Aerith?"

Venus nodded. "She is the one that told us about Cloud and what he did for this world."

The dark individual then asked an important question. "You said that you come from a different world and that you and your friends arrived here. So what is your connection to Cloud?"

Before she could say anything a laugh could be heard in the sky.

Neptune, Venus and Vincent looked upwards to see the purple robbed woman cackling like mad.

"It's Caster!" Venus yelled as she fired an orange beam at the witch. Caster simply summoned a magical barrier to nullify the attack.

"Your petty powers can't even touch me you worthless Senshi, so don't even try!" Caster cried out.

Neptune locked eyes with the mage user. "You always knew when to ruin a conversation Lausanne!"

Caster stopped laughing and turned to her cousin. "So you remembered my name did you Michiru. I should feel so honored that someone as noble as you could ever to think of someone of my latitude" Caster mocked.

Neptune crossed her arms indifferently "It's hard not too given the fact you were the black sheep sweetie!" Neptune said in her mocking tone.

Caster glared hard at Neptune. "It's about time I pulled out that silver tongue of yours!" She started muttering an incantation to herself as energy was swirling around her body.

"Stop her before she finishes!" Venus ordered as she fired a barrage of beams at her.

Neptune summoned her patented attack and Vincent; who placed Jupiter on the ground, away from the skirmish, fired rounds from his Cerberus but the attacks fizzled out as they hit her aura.

With a wave of her arms the spell completed and a purple barrier surrounded Sailor Neptune.

"Neptune!" Venus cried out as she tried to touch it but pushed back with a shock. Her hand singed as she looked in the barrier. "Vincent can't you get in?" she asked frantically.

Vincent looked at the barrier and closed his eyes. He used the Chaos form he wielded and tried to find a weak spot.

* * *

><p>In the barrier Neptune looked around.<p>

"So is this the power you always wanted Lausanne?" Neptune cried out. "You have to succumb to your darker emotions?"

Sailor Neptune didn't hear or see anything from Caster. She tried finding her way out and saw Vincent and Venus on the other side of the barrier.

As she tried to run towards them she sensed a presence behind her and turned around. She was to slow to notice a jagged colored knife stab her in the neck.

_**SHICK!**_

A pulse of energy went through Sailor Neptune and she gave a banshee like scream.

* * *

><p>Venus and Vincent noticed what was happening to her. "Vincent hurry!" Venus yelled.<p>

He opened his eyes and launched a punch at the weakest point of the barrier and was able to break it apart like glass.

But the two were too late as a blue ocean colored ribbons surrounded Sailor Neptune's frame and she de-transformed into her civilian identity. Michiru collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Sailor Venus gasped as she went to Michiru and grabbed her friends limp body.

"Michiru, Michiru you have to wake up!" she cried out. Vincent was in front of Venus and the knocked out Michiru glaring at Caster.

"What did you do to her?" He said coldly cocking his gun at Caster's head.

Caster laughed like there was no tomorrow. "What I did was change her destiny foolish children!" She said.

"I used my Noble Phantasm: Rule Breaker!" Caster showed them the dagger. "Its ability is to make contracts null and void. And since she is technically bound to a rule to transform it no longer exist! She can no longer transform into Sailor Neptune!" She laughed again.

Sailor Venus and Vincent looked at her with hatred. "You witch; you won't get away with this!" Venus said defiantly, cradling Michiru's body.

Vincent fired a couple of rounds at Caster but she merely teleported into the air, still laughing.

"Sweetie I can assure she had this coming for the past millennium!" Caster gloated. "You can do nothing without her help. She can't access her powers and your friend is still slumbering for using her powers. And speaking of which…" Caster's eyes started glowing and a purple aura washed over Venus and Vincent.

The two both felt fatigued and fell to the ground. "I am draining you off your energy." She told them floating near Venus. "How about I go for two and get rid of your powers, Goddess of Love?" Caster said lifting up her arm with _**Rule Breaker** _in her hand.

Vincent tried to get close but the draining was having faster effect then he expected. Venus was in the same boat. "I am not going to allow you to win Caster!" Venus told the witch.

Caster laughed again. "Please you have no one else, who is going to save you! No one is powerful-"than a fist impacted the former Servant's face and knocked her a couple of meters away from the party.

Vincent and Venus looked to see a woman with long black hair. She wore a white shirt under a black zip-up vest, black shorts with a duster at the back. The woman also wore black gloves and a Fenrir ring on her right hand. Wrapped around her left arm was a pink ribbon. Also most prominent were her big knockers.

Venus stared at the woman who saved her. "Who is that?" she whispered.

Vincent looked on in astonishment and answered the blond woman's question. "It's Tifa!"

Sailor Venus face faulted as she recognized that name and blanched at what she was seeing. "That's Tifa!" _Her boobs are bigger than mine, that can't happen!_

Tifa placed a smile at the two and Caster got up from being cold clocked in the face.

Caster looked as surprised like the rest for being interrupted when she was doing her monologue. Caster placed a hand on her swollen cheek.

The woman known as Tifa walked up to Caster.

"I'd like to test that theory!" She said boldly getting into a fighting stance.

* * *

><p>Zeo: Hey what up people, it's me Zeo! I will be doing the recap for this chapter!<p>

A bunch of stuff happened this time around.

Not only do we see a glimpse into the past with Neptune and Caster, we see the birth of Sailor Jupiter in her Alter Form and my arrival in this story.

Than Caster was able to stab Neptune with her Noble Phantasm and she no longer has her powers? That's messed up.

But before we see then end of our heroes, Tifa makes a surprise appearance. What could all of this mean?

Does Tifa remember Minako? Will Michiru be able to transform again? Will big sis Mako-chan wake up and help out and will I make another appearance?

Find out next time on Senshi Continuum chapter 7.

Zeo: Until the next chapter guys and ladies, later! *does bro fist at the audience*

Mianko: How come he gets the close the chapter this time?

Michiru: Because you were in it last time!

Makoto: Yeah and besides he's a new character so don't be hard on him Mina.

Zeo: That's right; just because you are the main protagonist in this arc, we are also important characters to this story.

Minako: * glares at unseen author* You really like putting me in these situations don't you!"

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes chapter 6 of this story!<strong>

**So you find out about Neptune and Caster's back story, what did you think about it? As I was typing that part of the story it was kind of sad for me to a certain extent.**

**Ok time for some clarification.**

**1: I looked up names that related to water and Nixie, Lausanne and Marella came up. I needed something like that since Michiru's element is the deep waters. So I hope that explains that. **

**Also I'll let you decide who Michiru father is, given the fact it's not really important to the plot but will say a like a upper deity.**

**2: Sailor Jupiter's Alter form is based on Erza Scarlet's Lightning Empress Armor so it's not an original creation. I thought I would use it so wanted to make that clear. Her weapon is what Kaede Nagase uses in Negima and I thought it would be a good use for her.**

**3: Indignation attack belongs to the Tales series created by Namco games. I gave Jupiter that attack because I think it would suit her. Besides I am using some characters that are in that game and using them in this story so it came together nicely.**

**4: Zeo is an OC made by me. I wasn't planning on doing any OC's for this story but when reading other fan fiction and seeing the authors do it, I bit the bullet and went full force. He is a spirit only for Makoto. He can interact with her and lives on in her inner world (heart) so I hope that clears that up. **

**I also hope I was able to flesh him out a little. Zeo's voice actor would be Troy Baker. It's my first time doing this so be gentle!**

**5: The power of Alter will enhance the Sailor's powers and they will have a Spirit guardian to make them work. Each form is different so don't expect same thing.**

**But basic power will be flight and greater control of their attacks. That's all I am saying on the matter since I want the rest to be a surprise. I think I have to improve on how I describe them, maybe?**

**6: You see Cloud in his Kingdom Hearts 1 clothes. It works don't you think with him succumbing to his darker emotions.**

**7: I hope it wasn't too gruesome with Caster's past. That's what happens when you watch Higurashi no Naku Koro and if you ever watch it for the first time be warned it is not for the faint of heart. **

**That Moe factor is nothing but a ruse than you see Rena doing that laugh; think of it like how Kira does it from Death Note and killing someone. **

**That anime is good and totally gnarly. FYI no I am not a surfer dude, I just like that word. **

**8: Caster's Noble Phantasm is a legit attack she does use in Fate stay night. It can nullify a contract between Master and Servant, if it's the Master or if a Servant, is struck by it I think it doesn't allow a use for their Noble Phantasm for a while. **

**Remember she was a Servant before being revived and a Noble Phantasm is a special attack per each Servant.**

**9: On Vincent's Chaos form, I hope I the description came out right. I looked up the image online and that was my take on how it looked.**

**I've never played Dirge of Cerberus but I will say that in this story it doesn't happen just yet. **

**10: I won't go into major back story with characters such as Sephiroth or Vincent. I will just say something along the line and that's that. **

**Again you want the goods, Google. I mean everyone does right? **

**That concludes that. This chapter was really long, so i didn't expect all that.**

**I have this quota I want to reach for doing 10,000 words per chapter. Don't ask why it's just a weird complex I have *lol* If I do go higher than my quota than you won't see me complaining, which I did so Yahoo!**

**It's a given that I will edit some parts of this if I have to and I hope it was consistent. It's sometimes hard making things fit with what you're saying…pretty much I am pulling it out of my arse; I read too much of Game of Thrones books and watching the series…you really do adapt to saying the British dialect at times. Starks for the win!**

**So anyway, like always the next chapter, should, be out next month. This arc is really getting good if I do say so myself.**

**Oh yeah, Abridged anime is really funny to watch. I recently discovered it and my favorites would be Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yugioh and DBZ. **

**Bonds Beyond Time was the first I watched and I couldn't stop laughing. Shit's funny! ****Anyway send a review and I will see you next time!**

**C'mon back now you hear! **


	7. Cloud arc: Strength of Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective companies and creators.**

**Welcome everyone to chapter 7 of Senshi Continuum. ****A lot of situations transpired in the last chapter. Makoto was the first Senshi to get her Alter form and meet her spirit Zeo. **

**We went into Michiru's past with Caster/Medea/Lausanne and now she lost her powers due to Caster's Noble Phantasm; Rule Breaker. F****inally Tifa saved Vincent and Minako from Caster's wrath. **

**What will happen next? Time to find out!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

_**Cloud arc act 3: Strength of Heart.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Edge<strong>

Tifa stood ready to fight Caster. It was only a moment ago that the dark long-haired and very well endowed woman rescued her friend Vincent and Sailor Venus.

As Tifa looked at her opponent she wondered who those three with Vincent were. As far as she and the others knew, Vincent kept to himself.

_It is unusual seeing him with company, and much unexpected that he is with females._ Tifa wondered.

As she stole a glance again the ones she saved, she noticed the one that knocked out from being stabbed in the neck and the one tending to her. Tifa was able to get a better view and she spotted a red ribbon placed on the suited warrior.

For a moment she felt a strange feeling go through her. It was a feeling of nostalgia, like she once knew this person. But she shook her head and remembered she was now involved in a fight.

_I'll make sure to ask questions after we get out of this!_

"I'm not sure what you are doing to my friend and his companions but it's going to end now!" she shouted to Caster.

The purple robed woman stood there for a moment. Caster still couldn't believe that she got knocked for a loop. As Caster looked carefully at the interloper, she frowned.

_How dare she interfere like that, I almost got those meddlesome Sailors out of my hair!_ Caster griped in her head. _She is the one I saw in Cloud's memories; her name is Tifa. I better keep my eye on her!_

"Do you really think you need to get involved in this?" Caster called out to the hand-to-hand fighter. "I mean you could just walk out of this and pretend you never saw anything."

Tifa eyed the witch with suspicion. "That's not my style. You see, I don't like seeing any of my friends get hurt. And since I saw that stunt you pulled with stabbing that girls' friend in the neck I'm not just going to forget that." Tifa then tightened her gloves over her hands; she got into stance to attack.

"Besides I've heard all about this mysterious woman having control over the populace of Edge. You frighten them because of the powers you wield. I also heard that you trying to find me and the ones I take care of and…" for a moment her eyes dropped to the ground in thinking about the one person she was most concerned about.

"You also have Cloud! And for that reason I am never going to forgive you!" After that she came charging at the Servant.

_**(Final Fantasy VII Battle theme starts)**_

Tifa quickly got to Caster and she was able to land a palm strike into the woman's gut, quickly landed a straight upwards kick that connected to her chin which lifted her into ten feet into the air. Tifa then grabbed her ankle with one hand and slammed her body into the rocky ground creating a small crater.

Caster coughed up blood. Her robes became ripped up. The former Servant couldn't believe that someone like this could have such strength!

The witch got up from the ground; wobbly at best, and tried preparing to retaliate but Tifa started moving faster than she expected.

_How is she moving so fast?_

Tifa ran towards Caster while dodging various blasts and kneed her in the gut. The sorceress gagged and dropped to her knees.

"Tell me where you have Cloud? Tifa demanded as she grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

The one once known as Medea coughed some more before smirking. "You think I am going to do something as foolish as that! It-"she stopped as Tifa punched her in the face hard interrupting her answer. Blood was pouring down her nose and mouth.

"Not the answer I was looking for!" Tifa said as she lifted Caster's body over her shoulders, leapt into the air backwards and slammed the figure into the ground. It made another crater. Caster coughed up blood as she levitated from the crater. She flew upwards into the sky trying to get some distance.

Tifa saw her retreating and saw one way to get to the witch. **_"Haste."_ **she muttered as a silver flash went over her body.

The spell she used enhanced her speed and she sprinted to the first rock formation she saw, started running on the flat surface of the wall and made a jump as she got to the top.

Caster blanched out by what she saw. _By the Goddess of Night how in the world is she doing this? _She thought incredulously.

Tifa then was able to get above the flying spell caster, flipped herself forward and landed a heel drop to the former Servant's cranium.

**BAM!**

The first impact knocked Caster straight down into the ground. Before she landed however she was able to place a shield around her to absorb most of the impact but it still caused her damage.

"THIS CANNOT T BE HAPPENING!" Caster yelled as she got up (once again).

Tifa landed gracefully back to the earth.

"Well it is and I am going to get Cloud back from you." She said.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Edge (Sailor Venus and others)<strong>

Sailor Venus was looking on with her mouth wide opened. She still couldn't believe that was Tifa fighting Caster and actually winning.

"She is actually holding her own against her?" Venus said perplexed, sweat dropping at the scenario; never in her wildest imagination that they would be saved by her.

It was a Deus Ex Machina at best but the warrior of Venus was not complaining.

_I have to say it gets the job done better than a rose. _Venus ruefully chuckled at bringing up her friend and King of the Silver Millennium, Endymion.

Vincent continued looking at the battle raging while answering Venus. "It's not that surprising. Tifa is a superior fighter and her enemy needs a moment to cast spells so the battle is not in Caster's favor."

Venus looked down at Michiru lying in her arms and then placed a glance at Sailor Jupiter; who was still slumbering from using her new Alter powers.

"I hope Tifa can keep up the momentum though. She is fighting on pure adrenaline alone and that won't last if she lets her emotions cloud her judgment." Vincent theorized.

As Venus heard his proclamation she looked on intently at the battle. The Guardian of Love was still in shock at seeing Tifa after all this time. Even though her memories were still fragmented she could still remember some aspects of the people in her life before her 'second' rebirth.

_Man, Tifa really is tearing it up out there. Is that really the same Tifa after all of these years. _Venus pondered. _It's all still hazy but I think that I knew her up to the point when we were teenagers but something happened but what; could it be that the more time I am in this world my memories are coming back to me?_

As Venus was contemplating her thought process she gripped her head in pain. Vincent noticed her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right Sailor Venus?" Vincent asked concerned at the girl's sudden spasm of pain.

Sailor Venus took laboring breaths before answering. "Yeah I'm fine Vincent but now is not the time for concern for me." She answered as she looked at the fight at hand.

"We need to get ready to step in. Caster seems on the ropes but that woman is also devious so she could do something to trip up Tifa!"

As she said the fighter's name Vincent noted that she said it in a way that Venus knew her.

_I am beginning to suspect that Sailor Venus has ties to Cloud and Tifa but what could it be. Was she going to say something on the matter before we got interrupted?_

As Vincent thought that he turned to see Sailor Jupiter still slumbering.

_We are going to need Jupiter's help since her friend has lost her powers._ Vincent then pulled out three small orange bottles.

He gave one to Venus. She looked at it with curiosity. "Boy your just popping these things out like it's nothing. What is this Vincent?"

"It is Ether; it will restore some of the magical energy that you lost. Take it when this battle takes a turn for the worst." The brooding man said as he went to get Jupiter.

Sailor Venus glanced at the bottle and chugged it down. She felt some of her magical energy coming back.

"Wow this world really is good if they actually have medicine to revitalize your magical and physical energy." She said in amazement.

As Venus placed the empty bottle down, she noticed that Michiru was still out of it. The Senshi of Neptune looked very pale; she placed the turquoise beauty on her lap.

_We will figure a way out of this Michiru, count on it! _The blond girl thought.

The long-haired blond Sailor than continued to watch the fight happening.

As she saw Tifa attacking Caster, Venus then had an irritated frown on her face as she kept wondering one thing; how in the world can Tifa be fighting with that entire chest!

_I mean really, she's moving around like it's not there and it doesn't seem to bother her. _As Sailor Venus was thinking that she placed a glance at her moderate sized bosom. She dropped her head in sadness.

_I have the strangest feeling if I ever have a kid one day and it turns out to become a girl, she will be in this predicament. My genes are not exactly stacking up well. I am sorry my future offspring!_ She thought dramatically, Venus than got serious and continued watching the fight.

_I just hope Vincent can get Sailor Jupiter awake; going to need her soon._

Vincent got to Sailor Jupiter and scooped her in his arms.

"Come on Jupiter, we are going to need you soon." He said quietly to her.

Sailor Jupiter slightly stirred in his arms. He took out the bottle of Ether and placed it against her lips. Sailor Jupiter then began to drink it and her eye lids slowly opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Edge (TifaCaster battle)**

Tifa was still going full throttle on Caster as she landed a round house kick to her face. Caster slammed into a rock crevice.

The blue-haired elf eared woman still couldn't get a spell out fast enough. Her main weakness was mêlée fighters since she needs a moment to fire a spell. She would need to up the ante if she wanted to survive this battle.

"Take this!" Caster screamed as she slammed her hand into the ground and created two, six-feet golem creatures.

The two rock creations charged at Tifa. One of them lifted its arm going to a punch at the spry young woman until she was able to slip by it and the other one tried to go into grab her from behind. As it got closer to nabbing her she grabbed its arm and went for an overthrow take down. As it landed on its back Tifa immediately slammed her fist into its stomach.

**BASH!**

Her fist went through its abdominal and it broke apart. The other golem hesitated about attacking.

"What don't tell me that an inanimate object like you is afraid?" Tifa quipped as the golem went on a punching spree.

She nimbly dodged it's slow but powerful attacks until she found an opening, flipped on to its shoulders, gripped them tightly and as she came down used the momentum to throw it into a wall.

As it was struggling to get out of the rock formation Tifa lifted her hands and a cold breeze gathered at her fingertips.

"Farewell, _**Blizzara!**_" A medium-sized icicle formed and she launched it at the base of the monster.

The creation jerked its head back when the attack hit. It slowly started freezing and finally shattered.

Caster stared there stunned at what was happening.

_I won't be defeated here!_ Caster said in her head as Tifa walking up to her. _I finally got rid of cousin dearest,_ the last part she thought with derision. A_nd I will have what is mine with my own hands. But I wonder how she was able to do magic?_

Caster then remembered that when she arrived on this dimension she studied up on this world's geography and how in this universe they used Materia; crystalized magic from the life force of this planet.

But she didn't see anything on Tifa's person until she had a hunch.

_Is it possible that when she used the Materia before she absorbed some of its qualities?_ The witch thought.

Tifa stopped her walking to look at Caster. "So have you had enough yet?" She asked. "You can't fire anymore energy blast if you don't have enough time to cast them or summon anything else. So tell me where Cloud is!"

Caster panted heavily. "Like I am going to tell you that?" She pulled herself up and gripped her arm. "But I will tell you one thing though since you asked about him." Caster walked up to Tifa. They stared each other down.

"He is no longer the person you remembered." Caster stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Tifa demanded.

Caster got a devious smirk on her lips. "Wouldn't you like to know? But I did do one thing that you never did," Caster bent down and whispered something that would devastate Tifa. "He is quite good dearie."

"_No…" _Tifa whispered as she was in denial about the implications that happened to Cloud. "You didn't."

_What does she mean by that, did she do something sick to him? _Her eyes widened in horror at the woman's statement.

Caster smiled. "Yes I did. His body was to die for." She licked her lips. "Really you never made any kind of move on him." Her face was joyful as she said this. "And you call yourself a woman?"

Tifa started shaking. She clenched her fist. Caster didn't miss that motion.

_She is losing her composure now._ She thought with delight.

The former Servant gathered energy into her right hand and slammed it into Tifa's gut.

Tifa screamed as she was hurtling back and slammed into her back. Caster launched herself into the air and lifted her arms up. Purple energy started surrounding her frame and ten magical glyphs formed around her. A line formed creating a pentagram formation.

"This is the end!" Caster than dropped her arms and a massive blast of magical energy came charging at Tifa.

As Tifa saw the oncoming assault the only thing on her mind was Cloud. Could she really believe that Caster might have had sex with him?

A couple of tears were falling from her eyes. "Cloud…" she whispered.

The blast was almost upon her until she saw a young woman wearing a green skirt stepped in front of her.

"Don't worry, I got this." The ponytail brunette told Tifa.

"What do you mean, get out of here! You can't stop that!

"Don't worry about Sailor Jupiter," The blond female told as she got Tifa's arm and placed it on her shoulder to support her up. "She will be able to stop that attack." Then she leapt into the air, moving them away from what was about to happen.

"What do you mean? That is a big amount of energy, what can she do?" Tifa cried.

"Just watch." Sailor Venus told her.

Sailor Jupiter tightened her hand into a fist and lifted it up.

_I hope this works._ Jupiter thought. _I've never done something like this before. It seems suicidal._

"_Don't worry about that big sis!"_ Zeo said into her head. "_Remember since I am your spirit, I have enhanced the capabilities that work well for you and that would be…"_

_My physical strength!_ She finished his sentence as her fist, imbued with lighting; she connected her fist to the blast of chaotic energy.

**BAMMMMMM!**

Sailor Jupiter skirted back for a moment before she got her footing and knocked the energy back at the one who launched it Caster.

Caster's eyes widened as she saw her attack come back at her. She teleported to safety and saw the attack disperse into the sky.

_How is that even possible?_ She gripped in her head._ I never thought the Senshi wielded that kind of capabilities before. It's that new power she unlocked. _Caster theorized._ If they can reach that level than Beryl will have much more to worry about._

Sailor Jupiter lowered her arm panting. The brunette looked at her hand amazed.

"Wow, I really did all that?" she whispered to herself in awe.

The green-haired spirit materialized in front of Jupiter chuckling. "O_f course you did big sis; your strength is your greatest quality you have. So you can do simple things like that." _Zeo explained. "_So now is there is one thing to do; tear that bitch up!"_

Sailor Jupiter smiled at his suggestion. _You know it!_

* * *

><p>The duo landed on the ground and Tifa saw Vincent taking care of the woman who was unconscious.<p>

"Vincent." Tifa said Venus placed her on the ground. Vincent placed a look at Tifa and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"It has been a long while Tifa." The long-haired man said.

"Yeah it has been," Tifa answered. She than placed a glance at the one who saved her. "Thanks for getting me out of there…um I don't think I got your name."

"My name is Sailor Venus and you don't have to worry we are not your enemy." Venus replied.

Tifa gave a peculiar look. _That's kind of strange to have a name after planet and didn't she call her other friend Sailor Jupiter?_

"What's with the look?" Venus asked puzzled.

"Sorry it's just that I wouldn't have expected your name would be out there. I mean named after a planet." The big-chested woman said.

Venus slightly smirked. "Well it's actually the name I use in this form but we will get to more on that later."

Vincent also added commentary to the conversation. "She is right Tifa. They will answer these questions after we take care of Caster." The red caped man explained. "But for someone like that to break your concentration like that, what did she say to you that put you in such a state?"

Tifa frowned and had a pained look on her face. "She did something to Cloud."

When Tifa brought up Cloud, Sailor Venus got very attentive. "What did she do to him?" Venus said frantically.

Tifa, taken aback, by Sailor Venus's reaction. "Do you happen to know Cloud; I mean has he ever met you?" She asked.

Sailor Venus hesitated with the answer. "I am just concerned about your friend!" She said. "If she did anything to him we can't let her get away with it." Venus said covering up her tracks.

Tifa again looked at Venus. She couldn't help but think like she knew her but she couldn't place it.

"That's nice of you Sailor Venus but I don't think I can give the answer just yet." Tifa said tearing up. "It's just too cruel what she did."

Venus and Vincent saw the tears coming from her face.

_Whatever she told her it must have shaken her up. _Venus thought.

Tifa got herself together and wiped her tears. "I will never forgive her!" She said getting up.

"Can your friend last against that woman she is facing?" Tifa asked.

"Not sure for how long but we are going to enter the fray," Then Venus noticed Michiru still not stirring.

Vincent noticed this and went to the fallen figure and placed her in his arms.

"Tifa I am assuming that Marlene and Denzel are still at 7th Heaven?" He asked.

The dark-haired woman nodded. "I placed them in a secret bunker beneath my bedroom." She told him.

Vincent looked at Sailor Venus. "I will take your friend to Tifa's place," He then glanced at Tifa. "And I will protect the children."

Tifa smiled at him. "Those two will be happy seeing their 'uncle' again." She teased.

Vincent just glared at her then wrapped his red cape around his body and vanished.

"Well I guess that could have gone better." Venus glanced at Tifa. "I think you embarrassed him."

Tifa ruefully giggled. "He just doesn't like admitting such things." Tifa then got a serious expression on her face. "I think it's time to help your friend. Are you ready Sailor Venus?"

Sailor Venus nodded. "I was born ready. Let's go!"

Sailor Venus and Tifa sprinted off to get to Sailor Jupiter.

As the two were running to get to their destination Tifa looked at the woman running next to her. She was hit with another sense of nostalgia.

_I just can't break the feeling like I know her. It's reminding me of this girl from when I was younger._ Tifa thought. _But how can that be, I remember knowing Cloud as a kid but now I am seeing this girl next to him._

As she was thinking this she had a flash of seeing Cloud as a young kid and a girl younger than him. After that passed she stopped running.

Sailor Venus noticed Tifa slowing down and called out to her. "Hey Tifa are you all right?"

As Sailor Venus went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder Tifa nodded.

"Yeah sorry about that; I am still winded after the fight I had. Let's continue!" She said.

Sailor Venus looked like she wanted to say something but respected her wishes and started running again.

Tifa got a good look of her eyes and for a moment her heart stopped. "Is it really her?" she whispered to herself.

She remembered the last conversation she had with Cloud before he took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside 7<strong>**th**** Heaven bar (flashback)**

"_Cloud is anything the matter, you look like you want to ask something." Tifa asked._

_Cloud got a look of surprise on his face. "Well I have had a weird dream lately." He began. "It's about when I was younger; there is this girl and she calls me brother." He looked at Tifa. "I know it's not possible but do you remember a girl with long blond hair with a red ribbon and blue eyes Tifa. Her name was Minako?" _

_It was Tifa's turn with being surprised. "I don't think so Cloud. I don't remember you having any siblings. Maybe it's just your imagination." She said._

_Cloud still looked like he wasn't convinced but shrugged it off. "Ok. I'll see you later Tifa!" And he turned on the motorcycle and sped off._

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Edge (present)<strong>

He mentioned about a girl with long-blond hair, light-colored eyes and a ribbon in her hair and Tifa denied it.

As she continued to stare at Venus running she gripped her chest. "Can it really be…" she said to herself.

Tifa then continued running. _I will worry about this after we take care of Caster. I am going to make her pay for what she did to Cloud!_

* * *

><p>Back at the battle, Caster was on the receiving end of an electric blast from Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter clapped her hands together and a ball of lighting forged. It was the size of a beach ball.<p>

"Eat this, _**Sparkling Wide Pressure!**_" She launched the attack at the flying woman.

Caster saw it coming and narrowly avoided the attack.

"You are going to have to do better than that Senshi." Caster said laughing at her attempt.

Sailor Jupiter remained calmed at her jeering. "Don't be thinking I'm someone you can knock of quickly." She made a gesture with her hand and the ball of electricity changed its direction and came back at the heinous witch.

Caster didn't see it coming as it slammed into her back. She gave a high-pitched scream and came crashing back to the ground.

"I have a bit more perks since I reached the level of Alter." Jupiter confessed.

Caster grunted as she got herself up and flung out her hand. A beam of energy wrapped around Sailor Jupiter constricting her movements.

The witch brought down her hand and laughed at the predicament Jupiter was in. "Hah, serves you right. Without your hands you are useless." Caster then forged a ball of energy in her hands. "I will finish you off; do you have any last words?"

Sailor Jupiter stopped moving and answered. "Lay of the speeches." She stated bluntly.

"_**Flower Hurricane!**_" The Alter cried as her eyes glowed green and various flower petals manifested underneath Caster, creating a whirlwind of pedals slicing her robes and blinding her vantage point.

Caster yelled in frustration and Jupiter broke free from her imprisonment. Sailor Jupiter then came charging at Caster and gave her a swift right hook which dropped her like a stone.

"That was for Michiru, bitch!" Jupiter said cracking her knuckles. "I got the information on what you did too her. Mock my words we will figure a way to get her powers back."

Caster coughed and was struggling to get back on her feet.

_What is the deal here, I keep getting knocked out by these amazon women? _She thought in disgust.

"My dear cousin will not get her powers back," Caster declared. "I have severed the ties to her Sailor powers. Her time is at an end and I will take my place as heir to Triton castle."

Sailor Jupiter shook her head in shame at Caster's declaration. "That is what you're fighting for? You did that to Michiru all so you can get what you think was to go to you!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

She grabbed Caster by the scruff of her neck and impressively lifted her up. "You are nothing but a parasite, all you can think off is your own ends!" She then created another ball of electricity and her eyes glowed white. "I should end this farce once and for all!"

Caster sensed her life was in danger and started sweating bullets. "What are you going to do, kill me?" she said indignantly. "You are a warrior of love and justice. You wouldn't kill me?"

"You would want that wouldn't you? Unlike you and Beryl we Sailor's don't kill on a whim. You will pay for what you did but I think you still have my friend's brother in captivity." She lowered her hand and her power died down. The Senshi of Thunder then let go of Caster.

Caster breathed in deeply after falling to the ground.

As she finished saying this Sailor Venus and Tifa came running towards Jupiter.

"You all right Sailor Jupiter?" Venus asked concerned. Tifa had a look of amazement on her face.

"You were able to take care of her?" Tifa exclaimed.

Jupiter nodded her head. "Yeah I am fine. She did have me for a moment though." Jupiter admitted.

"I wonder how you can do all that. As we were coming I saw you do all sorts of things that you never did before?" The former Pop idol said.

"I'll tell you after we get answers from this witch!" Jupiter said.

Tifa and Venus placed a glare on Caster.

"So it looks like your reign of terror is about to come to an end Caster!" Venus said. "Now you are going to tell us what happened to Cloud. What did you do to my brother?" She revealed.

When Tifa heard this she gasped in shock. "What do you mean by that?"

Venus didn't take her glare from Caster and answered Tifa. "It's very complicated Tifa and I will tell you everything after we get Cloud from Caster's clutches, along with your friends." Venus said.

Tifa just nodded numbly.

"So are you ready to tell us any information you have Caster or do we got to go all mid-evil on your ass?" Jupiter said as thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance.

Caster looked at all three women. "I have not come this far just too loose to the likes of you!" Caster yelled as an aura of light surrounded her frame once again. The wind picked up blowing the three away from her.

The three landed on their backs hard. "She is powering up to do something guys, prepare yourselves!" Venus said covering her face to block the intense wind.

Sailor Jupiter and Tifa braced themselves for what was about to happen.

Magical energy started gathering around Caster's body as she started ascending above the ground. "My wish will not waver. I have waited tons of a thousand years to do my revenge and I will destroy all." Her eyes glowed purple and unleashed an invisible force to knock them further away.

The party of three grunted as the attack hit them.

Caster then made a circling motion with her hand and a portal appeared next to her. "I will have my compatriot deal with you until I am safe at my domain." She finished and an eight foot tall man appeared next to her.

He had long shaggy black hair, dark brown/grayish skin, chiseled physique and a glowing red-eye. Berserker wore silver bracelets on his wrists and ankles. He also wore black shorts.

The trio looked on in shock as they saw this man tower over them. Jupiter was the most shocked as she battled him during Queen Beryl's attack on Crystal Tokyo.

_He is the one I fought! _Jupiter clenched her teeth. _He would have killed me if it were not for the timely intervention of that white armored person who saved me. _She brought up Hakumen, the white void.

The one known as Berserker growled as he saw the three women.

"Berserker I want you to kill these women. Do not fail me!" Caster said simply and vanished into the portal.

A thunderstorm started picking up as he roared with authority. As he walked toward them the ground slightly rumbled.

Standing there shocked, Tifa didn't know what to think of this turn of events. She kept hearing rumors about this guy but never thought she would be in a situation like this of facing him.

Sailor Venus only uttered, "Oh dear…" Never in her heroic career had she faced someone with such blood lust. She was scared witless.

Sailor Jupiter didn't want to admit she was afraid but she was. He also most ended up killing her along with Akihiko, Nel and Kotaro.

_So he is finally here huh? He was the one to prove to me I have a lot to learn._ Sailor Jupiter grimly thought as he got closer to them.

Zeo's astral image appeared next to her. _"So this is the one to give you a decisive defeat?"_ He probed the behemoth's energy signal and grimaced. _"Damn this will be rough big sis. Even with your Alter powers I don't think you're ready for a being such as this!"_ Zeo warned.

Jupiter glanced at him. _Even if I'm not, I owe this guy a couple lashings. He practically brought down my kingdom with his madness! He is going to get what's coming to him._

"_Big sis you sure you can handle this. Don't you think it is best that you, Venus and Tifa get away from him for the time being?"_ Zeo urged her.

Closing her eyes to contemplate she thought about what he suggested. Could she really go up against him with Venus and Tifa? She knew that they made a promise to stop Beryl and the one's she joined forces with.

As she continued thinking, rain started falling down on them and the giant slowly descended upon them.

_I cannot be selfish on this, so I have too-_ Before she could finish her thought a hand gripped her shoulder; it was Venus.

The blond Senshi gave her a tense smile. "This is the dude you went up against? Got to say I have never felt this kind of pressure before. Not even when we went up against Galixia." She said. "But I know one thing; I am going to stand by you just like how you stood by me!"

Sailor Jupiter didn't know what to say. "What about Cloud and saving him?"

Venus shook her head. "I know we can save Cloud and put an end to Caster's ambition but this guy is your enemy and dealing with him is one step closer to saving him. So let's do this."

Tifa also nodded her head. "It is bewildering that your friend is Cloud's sister but I know you guys are good and came to help. If it means getting to Cloud, you have my support Sailor Jupiter!" Tifa also showed her support.

Sailor Jupiter nodded her head as well. Then Zeo placed a hand on her shoulder. _"If you guys are for it then I need to as well. Besides can't have the pretty lady lumps have all the fun." _He said cracking a joke. _"I will help you vanquish anything in your path Jupiter!"_

_Thanks Zeo!_ "Thanks you guys!" she said verbally. Then she started glowing and Zeo became less transparent.

Sailor Venus and Tifa noticed the Chinese wearing green-haired spirit appear next to Jupiter. Venus blanched out.

"Whoa who is this guy?" Venus asked as she pointed at him frantically.

"Wait you can see him?" Jupiter asked shocked.

Tifa nodded. "Yes, is he a friend of yours?" she asked.

Zeo also looked somewhat surprised then thought of something. "I'm thinking that since you overcame the weakness in your heart, I can be seen by the others now."

Sailor Jupiter remembered hearing him say something about strengthening their bond.

"I guess I got a bit stronger." The brunette whispered to herself. "Venus cliff notes when we advance to our Alter forms we get a spirit guardian. They give us power-ups and other cool things. I'm not sure when you will get yours but it will happen soon. When you fight against the weakness within your heart the bond between you grows stronger. This is why you can see him now." She told her colleague.

"Not to cut this introduction short but I think we should get ready!" Zeo said. "Big sis, you ready to turn Alter?" he called out.

"Yeah let's do it!" She cried.

_**(Escaflone Dance of Curse starts)**_

Before anything could happen Berserker started growling and launched himself at the four of them. He launched a fist at them. The four spread out before his attack could hit them but to the quartet's dismay when his fist hit the ground it created a shockwave which knocked them down.

Tifa and Venus were tossed to the left and Zeo and Jupiter sent to the right.

"Damn, he doesn't even need to hit us if shock waves will hit anytime he punches." Sailor Venus mentioned.

Berserker turned around to Sailor Venus and Tifa and charged straight at them.

The two females were left speechless at his speed. Tifa got in front of Venus, placed her hands out and conjured a transparent barrier.

"_**Protect!**_" she cried. He collided with the shield for a moment before holding out his hand started squeezing.

Tifa was quickly losing focus as it took much energy to support their defense and the shield shattered like glass. As she collapsed to the strain he grabbed her head and picked her up squeezing even more. Before he could add more pressure an orange beam of light shot out of nowhere into his arm.

Berserker looked to see who launched that attack to see Sailor Venus holding out her hand. "That's not a way to treat a woman big boy." Venus said giving him a smile.

He released her and Zeo quickly sprinted to where she was to catch her and bring her to safety.

Sailor Venus quickly summoned forth a heart of chains and then forged it into a short sword and hurled it at his head.

"_**Venus Wink Chain Sword!**_"

**SHING!**

The sword stabbed the giant in the forehead and he staggered back a bit. Venus snapped her fingers. "Head shot baby!" she cheered but Jupiter knew better.

"Sailor Venus, move away now!" warned her friend.

Sailor Venus eyes widened to see Berserker take out the sword, toss it to the side and quickly grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her up. Venus screamed as he started crushing her ribs.

_He is going to kill me._ Venus she started feeling light-headed.

Sailor Jupiter launched herself at Berserker and with lightning-empowered fist started pounding on his body. The giant growled swung his ham sized hand at her which connected with the side of her head.

**BAM!**

The impact was sickening as she was thrust back with blood pouring from her wound.

"Mako-chan." Zeo yelled as he grabbed her before she hit the ground. "Don't push yourself so hard."

"We have to save Mina…" She said weakly.

Berserker roared while hoisting the still captured Senshi in the air.

"I'm on it, use some of those powers I unlocked and heal yourself." He instructed while putting her down.

"Tifa will wake up soon since I was healing her, so come in the fray fast." Zeo then levitated and charged at Berserker.

Sailor Jupiter closed her eyes and a green hue started enveloping her body. Her muscles ached less and the wound was closing nicely.

_I've got to hurry! _Jupiter thought.

_**(Theme ends)**_

Berserker was about to slam Sailor Venus into the ground until an orange chi-ball of energy slammed into his back. The attack was able to stun Berserker momentarily. The wound on his back looked deep and it was steaming.

"Let her go." Zeo whispered. To the guardian's surprise the attack he just struck regenerated.

_How in the hell is that happening?_ He thought until he remembered he probed him and saw who he was.

Zeo smiled grimly. "I see, you are one from the history books Berserker or should I call you Hercules?"

The one once known as Hercules bellowed angry and dropped Venus. She fell in a heap before coughing and taking a deep breath. Before he could call out to her Tifa appeared and took Venus to safety.

"I owe you one Zeo." Tifa called out to him. She then casted a _**Cura**_ spell on Venus as she placed her on the ground and letting the healing process take effect.

Zeo smiled at this then got ready to battle Berserker.

Berserker placed his hand behind him and summoned forth a giant rock sized club like sword. He came charging at the spirit bringing his weapon to slam the ground he stood on. Zeo jumped upwards from the attack and flipped over the crazed warrior. Berserker's attack split the ground apart as various rock splinters appeared.

"Damn you really do live by your name Berserk." The green haired teenager commented. Zeo then charged forth another chi blast and released it at the giant.

Berserker sensed it was coming and knocked it into the sky with his weapon.

Zeo's eyes got wide at what he saw. "Well I didn't see that coming. I have to admit even though you go by one emotion your instincts are proving true." He told him. "But I wonder why you are obeying that witch's orders. I thought you found peace from the one who defeated you in the Grail War?"

Berserker continued to growl and swung at Zeo. The spirit was able to back flip just in time but didn't see that the giant landed a fierce kick into his back.

Zeo cried out as he crashed into the ground. "Shit he really is someone to fear." He grunted as Berserker was about to punch the living daylights out of him.

Zeo closed his eyes waiting for the impact but then two figures appeared in front of him and landed a double-fisted punch in the behemoths fist.

**POW!**

The impact was immense as it caused a crater to form beneath them. He opened his eyes to see Sailor Jupiter and Tifa holding back the attack.

Zeo whistled impressed. "Hey you two were able to do something cool like that?" He said in admiration.

"Yeah well don't think we can hold this off." Tifa said struggling.

"Zeo I'm ready to transform but I need you to give me an enhancement since I used up my energy just to heal myself." Sailor Jupiter said also said grimacing.

Before he could say anything a chain of hearts wrapped around Berserker's neck choking him. Berserker gagged in protest.

The trio saw Sailor Venus at the other end gripping the chain with all of her might.

"Damn bastard almost came close to killing me! You think I am going to take that lying down!" Venus cried out.

Berserker grabbed the chain with his free hand trying to pull Venus.

With that happening his other arm lowered at Jupiter and Tifa.

The Nibelheim native took this opportunity to land a flying knee kick to the man's face which staggered him back a bit. She then did an uppercut which summoned a transparent Dolphin to knock him upwards.

Venus let go of her chains and unleashed a barrage of energy beams.

_**"Venus Crescent Beam Shower!"** _The attack struck his body at full force creating a dust storm.

Sailor Jupiter gathered her breath. "Zeo time to merge!" she ordered.

Zeo smiled, nodded his head and became transparent once again and merged with Sailor Jupiter.

After feeling the warmth go through her body as their energy becoming intertwined her bracelet appeared on her left wrist.

_**"Jupiter Alter Power, Make-up!"**_ in a flash of green light, she quickly transformed into her armored attire.

She summoned her four-bladed shuriken and threw it at Berserker. **"_Shuriken Lightning Blitz!_"**

As the energy attack died down, the ninja weapon quickly sliced off the former Servants arms. He bellowed wildly as blood poured from the lactating wounds.

Jupiter grabbed her weapon and placed it on her back.

Tifa and Venus got next to Jupiter to plan their next attack.

"That is not going to hold him for long." Tifa said.

"Yeah, I think he can heal his wounds or something." Venus added.

Zeo came into the conversation. _"It is a form of power that only he has. It goes by God's hand and it can bring him back from defeat." _He revealed.

Sailor Venus was looking around. "Where is his voice coming from?"

Sailor Jupiter answered her question. "Don't be so surprised Venus. He is talking through telepathy."

Zeo chuckled at the cost of Sailor Venus. _"You really are an easy target to pick on Barbie!"_

"Back off spirit boy before I kick-"before she could say anything they saw Berserker re-growing his limbs.

"_Sorry to cut this short but we have to beat him in one blow guys. I will tell you the fundamentals of his Noble Phantasm. In order for us to defeat him he has to die twelve times due to the amount of labors he had to carry out when he was alive."_

"Labors; you make it sound like he is some famous person?" Tifa said.

"_He was once known to the world as the hero Hercules!" _Zeo revealed.

The women gasped. "Wait _the_ Hercules. I remember hearing Yuko say about him being a Servant but he is _THE _Hercules!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Greek history was never my forte but didn't he go on a rampage and kill his family or something?" Venus added.

"_He did and since he did those labors and passed them he cannot die."_

Tifa asked the next important question. "How many times has he died?"

"_Well with all the attacks they just stunned him but I think twice."_

"That means he only has ten more; we can't last against that monster!" Venus cried out.

Sailor Jupiter kept her calm. "Hold on Venus let's not give up. We still have hope. Remember that attack I did to get rid of the Queen Malboro?" she asked the frazzled blond.

Sailor Venus nodded her head. "Yeah it left the impact." She said amazed.

"Since I reached a new plateau it's gotten more powerful but I will need some time to unleash it at all of its fury." The Alter confessed.

"I also have something that can help in this matter as well." Tifa said going into her pocket and pulling out a red, baseball sized Materia.

"What is that?" Alter Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Isn't that a Materia?" Venus said gasping in surprise that she knew that.

"That's correct but how do you know that?" Tifa said.

Venus placed her hand behind her head being sheepish. "Well I was born in this universe and some things are coming back to me. I never used one but I read about once."

"By you saying that I guess I should believe you about your claim but we are going of the subject." Tifa continued. "Cloud left this at my place. Everyone today doesn't use Materia as much but the red ones are quite rare. They can call mythical being of utmost power." She said.

"_What does it summon?" _The spirit asked.

"The king of Dragons; Bahamut."

"_Calling out the big guns I see, he won't know what hit him!"_ Zeo commented.

"So we have Jupiter's finishing attack along with your summon. I hope that we can lower his lives to finish him off." Venus said stepping forward. "I will draw his fire until you guys are ready to go." She volunteered.

"Wait Venus you can't!" Jupiter said. "You know he is an uncontrolled beast you will die if you do this!" The Alter cried out.

Sailor Venus placed a glare at her closest friend. "You guys need the time and don't underestimate me Jupiter!" she told her. "I am not going to die in this place, no one is!" Venus said boldly. "We are all going to live through this, stop Caster and save Cloud, so believe in me like how I believe in you."

The Alter looked into her friends eyes and saw no hesitation in them. "You are right. I do believe in you. Show him what you're made of Sailor V!" She said calling her by her former persona.

Sailor Venus smirked at that then locked eyes with Tifa. "I know you don't believe me and have very good reason to Tifa." Sailor Venus began. "I'm saying that Cloud is my brother is shocking to you. But it is a fact you are going to have to accept in order for us to save him." She said.

As she was walking she turned another glance to her and glared intently at her chest. Tifa noticed this. "What is it?"

"Guys go for quality not quantity sweetie!" she said winking and went towards the eight-foot tall man.

Tifa blanched at that. "What did you say!" Tifa called out.

As soon as Venus headed off Tifa calmed down. "The nerve of that girl saying that to me; I can't believe she still holds a grudge at me just because she has tiny breasts!" Tifa complained until she realized what she said.

"_It seems some memories are coming back to you, milky!" _Zeo cracked out loud. Sailor Jupiter closed her eyes and Zeo felt like he got punched on the head.

"_Owww, what did I do?"_ He complained.

_Not now Zeo, let's get this underway!_

"So you can work that thing?" Alter Jupiter asked her.

Tifa nodded her head. "Yes. Let's not waste any time, Sailor Venus is placing her life on the line!"

Sailor Jupiter nodded and closed her eyes. _Zeo are ready for resonance?_

"_Yes!" _the spirit said as his own energy was mixing with Jupiter's powers.

The winds started picking up and thunder could be heard crashing. _I am the Senshi of Thunder. I can manipulate the elements which are under my domain. I can do this!_

Her planet sign appeared on her forehead and she started levitating off of the ground. Thunder crashed in the sky as Tifa looked on in amazement.

"So this is the power she wields? I better not fall behind." Tifa muttered to herself as she placed the red Materia on her arm and it went inside. Tifa's hair started lifting upwards as she was feeling the energy course through her.

_It's almost time to summon him. I hope Venus can last. _Tifa thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Theme 11 Eyes Lunartic Tears starts)<strong>_

Sailor Venus stood ready to defend her friends. She didn't know how long she could last against him though. The Sailor was almost crushed by him. That thought gave her the chills but she knew that she couldn't give up. Even if she has not awakened to her Alter form she was not going to give in.

Berserker finished his rejuvenation and looked at the Senshi coming towards him. He growled deeply.

"Yeah, yeah, growl all you want big guy." Venus announced. "Cause this the end of you. No matter what happens this is your last battle!"

Berserker yelled like a barbarian and charged at Venus. He made for a down swing at her. Sailor Venus leapt forwards from the attack as it crashed into the ground. As she landed he quickly sped up to her. She gasped as he was about to land his massive fist at her, that is until she pointed her finger and released a bright light which blinded him.

The behemoth bellowed in anger as he shut his eyes. That gave Sailor Venus her chance.

"I call upon the power of Venus: Grant me your divine powers to subdue him!" She cupped her hands in front of her and a medium-sized rainbow-colored heart. "_**Rolling Heart** **Vibration!**"_

She unleashed her attack and it blasted against Berserker chest. The giant grunted as he felt the attack and he stood there momentarily stunned.

"Boom, that's right. I am woman hear me roar!" She crowed. But before she could react the giant came at her again. Her eyes widened in terror as he came to her. Before she could defend herself a red hue surrounded his frame and slowed him down much to her surprise. Sailor Venus noticed this and looked around to see who did that.

_I don't see anyone? _She thought until Tifa whistled at her.

"Sailor Venus get away, it's time!" The Grappler called out.

Sailor Venus nodded and jumped behind the two.

Tifa threw her hand into the sky as she unleashed a blast of energy. "I call forth Bahamut!" she cried as the skies broke apart and a figure could be seen flying through the skies.

A bipedal dragon appeared. The king of dragons had large leathery wings, muscular abs on its stomach and long horns on its cranium. He had talons on his growing out of his hands and feet. Bahamut roared with authority as he looked upon his enemy.

His eyes went feral and opened his mouth as a large ball of energy being formed.

Berserker was still feeling sluggish from the attack that made him considerably weak. He stared at what was about to happened and gave a weak growl. The king of dragons let loose his _**Mega Flare **_and a piercing blue beam showered over Berserker's frame.

The Greek hero roared in agony as his skin burned off and blood was pouring from his wounds.

After the attack died down the summoned monster roared once again and disappeared into his dimension.

Sailor Venus looked on in awe at what she saw.

_That was some power; so that's the fabled summon Materia?_ She thought.

Tifa lowered her arm and was about to faint until Venus caught her. "Thanks for giving me enough time Sailor Venus." Tifa thanked her gratefully.

Sailor Venus smiled and noticed the charred remains of Berserker. "I wonder if that used up all of his lives."

That theory was short-lived however when he started healing himself. He gave out a deafening roar. Tifa grimaced and Venus was too stunned to say anything.

Before the two were overcome by despair a voice cried out and said "Did you guys forget about me?"

The two looked to see Alter Sailor Jupiter floating above the ground. A green light surrounded her.

Venus and Tifa broke out in smiles as they saw their last resort.

"Kick his ass Jupiter!" Sailor Venus encouraged.

The Alter locked eyes on Berserker. She gave him a determined glare. "Berserker it's time to end this." Jupiter said fiercely as she unleashed her final attack.

_**"INDIGNATION!"**_ A burst of thunder and lightning burst from the heavens struck the former Servant.

Sailor Venus and Tifa had to cover their eyes at the bright white light.

Like an atomic explosion Jupiter's attack died down and as they opened their eyes they saw Berserker breaking down into dust. His feet were the first to go.

_**(Theme ends)**_

Alter Sailor Jupiter levitated back to ground level. The brunette was panting at combining all of her energy but noticed she wasn't falling asleep.

_I guess I'm getting used to this form?_ Jupiter thought in amazement.

Zeo then appeared next to her in his corporeal state and kept her from collapsing.

"I got you Jupiter." He said smiling at her. She returned the gesture.

Sailor Venus and Tifa walked up to her. "Man no matter how many times I see that attack it still blows me away." The blond said.

"To think you beat the legendary Hercules, it's amazing." Tifa responded.

Jupiter shook her head. "It was a team effort guys. We did it together."

As they continued to see Berserker fade to dust he did something unexpected. He spoke to them, in particular to Sailor Jupiter.

"Thank you for freeing me, warrior who has my father's protection." He said in a haggard voice. Jupiter was too shocked to say anything.

"I am glad I was bested by a superior combatant as you. This farce of life should never have happened." He mumbled. "You must put an end to the witch's schemes and the one who started all of this." Berserker's deterioration then reached the mid-section of his body.

The Alter Sailor nodded at what he said. "You can count on it. Beryl will pay for orchestrating all of this." Jupiter then a sad smile appeared on her face. "I hope you can rest in peace 'brother'."

Zeo's astral image appeared next to her and gave a last farewell. _"Hercules may your spirit find a place in the Elysian Fields." _He said through telepathy.

Hercules gave the spirit guardian a smirk. _Make sure to take care of her. You and your compatriots will need to awaken soon._

Zeo nodded slightly nodded his head.

Berserker then placed a kind smile to Jupiter. "Goodbye 'sister'." He then vanished completely.

Sailor Jupiter then de-transformed into her Super attire. As she looked on where Berserker once was she truly hoped he was in a good place. Even though he was an enemy she knew that it was not his choice to go on a rampage like that.

Jupiter closed her eyes in thinking about how Beryl did all of this. She didn't know the specific reason she did it but knew that this had to end.

_Mark my words Beryl after we save the ones ensnared in your web of deceit we are going to come knocking on your door! _She vowed.

Sailor Venus was still supporting Tifa as they got closer. "I know it's obvious but how are you holding out?" Venus asked.

Jupiter waited a moment before answering, "Well I just have a lot of thoughts going around my head but I will be fine. I just won't forgive Beryl for this or Caster for what she did to Michiru!"

"You are right about that. But now Caster is down one person." Venus said. "She doesn't have that much strength due to our battle and with Berserker gone are chances at saving Cloud are all but assured." She hoped that was the case.

Tifa who remained silent agreed with Sailor Venus. "Yes. It's only a matter of time."

Sailor Jupiter nodded her head then noticed someone missing, "Where did Vincent go and Michiru?"

Tifa answered Sailor Jupiter's concern. "While you were fighting he took her to the place I own and live in. It's called 7th Heaven." She told her. "It doubles as a bar and home too two kids me and Cloud take care off." She mentioned.

The Senshi's ears perked up as she mentioned kids. "You have kids Tifa?" Venus asked.

"There not my kids by birth. Cloud and I are like foster parents to them." She said.

When Sailor Venus heard that her sister senses went off. _Wait a minute, Cloud lives with Tifa, taking care of kids, and again, living with Tifa? My only brother is living with the boob wonder in all of her shining glory?_

Sailor Venus knew she didn't want to snipe at what her brother does. It was only a while ago that she found out about him. She didn't want to be judgmental about it. But from what little she remembered, she still saw Tifa as her rival.

_But I think things have changed. It's not like I have a right at all to be uppity about it. I mean I wasn't here and they share a bond so I don't think I should interfere._

Venus had a pensive look on her face for a moment before she continued listing to Tifa. That look didn't pass Sailor Jupiter as she wondered what that look could have meant.

_Venus why do you look frustrated?_ Jupiter thought concerned.

"One belongs to a friend of mine and her name is Marlene. The other one is an orphan named Denzel." She brought up her two wards. "When Caster was gaining in control I made sure those two were safe. But due to that I couldn't join my friends who went to try to stop Caster. Marlene's dad; who is a a friend of mine was part of that party." She told them. "Barrett and the others got captured and Marlene was very upset about what happened to him. And it was a major blow to Denzel to find out that Cloud was on her side." Tifa cast a glance at the ground.

Sailor Venus had a sad look on her face as she heard what happened to the kids.

"No kids should be going through this mess. It's just not right." Jupiter gritted her teeth in anger.

"So when I heard someone say that Caster appeared in front of the city I wanted to see for myself who we are up against. I saw your battle with her before I intervened. "

"Well I'm glad that you can help us Tifa." Venus said offering her a handshake. "With you and Vincent on our side we will be able to liberate this place and save Cloud and the others from Caster."

Tifa looked at her hand for a moment and shook it.

"Glad to help Sailor Venus." She said. Then she brought up another issue. "I don't mean to change the subject quickly but I want to know something first. If you are Cloud's sister how is it we don't know about you?"

Sailor Jupiter and Venus looked at each other. Venus then nodded her head and the two Sailors looked at Tifa.

"It will be a long story Tifa. And I think Vincent should hear this as well so we should go to your place to tell you everything." Venus said. "But before that, Sailor Jupiter and I are going to de-henshin to show you our civilian identities; ready Jupiter?" Venus sprung the question at her friend.

Sailor Jupiter nodded.

Then orange and green energy swirled around the young women and their costumed attire changed to mundane clothing.

After the change died down Tifa saw Makoto Kino and Minako Aino standing in front of her. Tifa stared in bewilderment. _Wow they are like super heroes!_

The pony-tailed woman went first. "My name is Makoto Kino. I go by Sailor Jupiter when I am transformed. It is nice to meet you Tifa." She said giving her a wink. "I'll whip up something good for you and the kids when we get to your place.

Tifa smiled at that. "That sounds wonderful." She then placed a glance at the one who was Sailor Venus.

"In my Senshi attire I go by Sailor Venus but when I am not transformed I go by Minako Aino." She told her.

Tifa gasped at the girl's name. _My god then Cloud wasn't dreaming. This girl really did exist. Then all those memories I am thinking about were true but how could that be? _She thought franticly.

Minako saw the look of recognition on her face and gave her a weak smile. "I guess I should say "I'm home" but it has been a millennium for me." She chuckled a bit. "If it's any consolation I just found out about this too and it is surreal for me. I never thought I had any siblings when I was re-born so it's still dawning on me. In all honesty If Beryl never did any of this I would still be living in ignorance."

Tifa shook her head. "Well Cloud did mention you before he left but I didn't believe him." Tifa confessed. "I thought that it could have been the Jenova cells in him causing trouble again and didn't take much heed in it." Tifa explained, bringing up the time Cloud had been experimented on when he was gone for a couple of years.

She closed her eyes. "I should have been honest with him. If I did that maybe he wouldn't have gone in such a hurry and could have talked more about this." Tifa felt ashamed for lying to her friend and the person she loved.

Makoto placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can't go into what if's Tifa." Makoto began. "What happened has happened and now we have to live in the present. You can't live in self-doubt or we won't be able to save Cloud."

Minako also added in her two cents. "She is right. You had every reason to doubt what Cloud said out of the blue. Aerith told us some parts of yours and Cloud's story and I don't know everything but you did it to protect him."

The red ribbon blond girl had a smile on her face. "No one can fault you for that. We want to keep the ones we love from harm and sometimes we do lie to protect them." She then placed a hand over Tifa's. "Thank you for being there for Cloud!" Minako gave her a grateful squeeze.

Tifa smiled at this and looked at the two young women from a different world. "Thanks you two."

Minako and Makoto smiled at this.

"How about you take us to your place so we can explain everything to you and Vincent?" Makoto began.

Tifa nodded. "All right follow me!"

As the trio headed for Edge; Minako wanted to know one important thing.

"Tifa your boobs got much bigger from the last time I met you, did you do anything to them?" The blond began.

Tifa looked at Minako like she was nuts. "If you mean that I had surgery then no, this is natural." Tifa seemed kind of stiff about it. "I can't believe you would ask something like that, don't you have a filter or something?"

Minako scoffed at that. "Well forgive me but if I remember correctly when you first got those you weren't exactly wholesome about it." She muttered. "You practically shoved them in my face that you were becoming a woman."

"If memory serves me well I wouldn't have done that if you didn't try to take one of the guys I was talking to!" Tifa said getting annoyed. "I had to put you in your place!"

Minako whirled on Tifa, her hair flipping all dramatically and locked eyes with her, going all Susan Lucci on her.

"Oh please, don't be getting up on your high horse and get all high and mighty with me you over milked cow!" Minako yelled getting up on her face.

"Don't take that tone with me you man stealing hussy!" Tifa retorted.

"Who are you calling man stealer boobzilla, I'm not the one who has a thing for wearing a skimpy ass cow girl getups to get all the guys looking in my direction; desperate much."

"Oh please, the way you acted with getting the guys to notice you were a bit much; using the dumb blonde schitk and flipping your hair like your one of those Victoria Secret models and wearing heels, Puh-lease!" She sniped. "At least mine are seen unlike your mediocre chest."

"If you want to settle this now then bring it on!" Minako fired.

"Oh it's already been brought!" Tifa retaliated.

Metaphoric fire erupted between the two and shock of lighting could be seen between them.

"Now I remember why I considered you my rival!" Minako said.

"Don't know why you would, considering the fact that there is no competition." Tifa replied.

"Tifa you shouldn't talk bad about yourself, people will think you are delusional."

Makoto looked on at the bickering women with a sweatdrop coming down her head.

"Seriously this is reminding me when Usagi and Rei went at it when they were younger." She muttered bringing up the infamous fights that happened to those two when they were younger.

Zeo then appeared in his astral image floating. _"My guess is that some issues were never worked out?" _

_Pretty much Zeo; But it's been a long time for the two of them. They will calm down after a moment._ Makoto thought.

She then had a smile on her face. "I'm just glad Minako can have this moment." Makoto whispered.

Zeo nodded his head and returned to Makoto's heart.

The two would fight for a couple of moments until Makoto reminded them where they needed to go.

Tifa and Minko glared at each other for a second then turned their glances away from each other with a huff.

_Wow that felt strangely liberating, did we do this when we were younger before the time stream changed? _Minako thought perplexed.

_That was actually kind of fun; did I do that with her back then?_ Tifa wondered.

The three then headed off to Tifa's bar.

* * *

><p>In the sky a winged-figured hovered over the battle. It was Sephiroth and he protected Sailor Venus from Berserker's attack.<p>

He used his _**Sin Harvest**_ to deplete the former Servant's energy levels to nothing.

Sephiroth scoffs. "I can't have a mindless beast take her life. I still need her alive to put Cloud in the deepest pits of despair." He then thought of Caster.

_I am glad I was able to siphon off energy from you. Let's see if you can survive your encounter with the Senshi when the time comes._

The silver-haired man then flew in the distance, keeping an eye on the situation at hand.

_Cloud I will never vanish. Your sister is the key to your battle with me and your death._

As he flew his feathers dropped liked fallen snow.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th**** Heaven (inside Edge)**

When the three women arrived they saw Vincent waiting outside with two little kids.

Tifa was wondering why they were outside. _Why are they out here?_ Then she called out to them.

One was a boy named Denzel. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. His appearance was he wore a gray t-shirt and shorts. The boy was seven years old.

Another one was a little girl and she was Marlene. Marlene had long brown hair in a braid and had a pink ribbon on it and brown eyes. She wore a short-sleeved dress. Marlene was seven as well.

When the two kids looked behind them they sprinted towards her and hugged her legs.

Tifa embraced the two young tikes and had a concerned look on her face. "Marlene, Denzel what are you guys doing out here?"

Minako and Makoto saw the commotion and stood to the side.

"Tifa something terrible has happened to the woman Vincent brought here!" Denzel cried.

Minako and Makoto's eyes got wide upon hearing what the little boy said.

"What happened here Denzel?" Tifa asked. Denzel had a pained expression on his face and Marlene was the one to give an answer this time.

"The witch lady along with Reno and Rude appeared and captured her." She revealed.

Makoto ran up to Vincent to see the man was on his knees. He had a wound on the side of his stomach and looked haggard.

"Vincent!" Makoto cried out as she ran to him and supported him.

"I'm sorry Makoto." Vincent began as he was struggling. "I tried to hold them off but…" He didn't finish as he collapsed. Makoto cried out his name again but he was already knocked out.

As Makoto was trying to get Vincent up Minako saw three figures on the roof. One of them had a woman who was unconscious.

"Hey you three who are you?" She called out to the mysterious figures.

Tifa looked up to see what Minako was talking about. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Reno, Rude is that you?" she cried out.

Upon hearing their names being called two of the three figures stepped into the light.

One wore a black suite with a tie and was very up to form. He had brown skin, bald and a little goatee. He wore shades to cover his eyes and he was big. His name was Rude; the strong and silent type of the Turks that used to work for Shinra.

The one next to him wore the same attire but his was more relaxed. His white t-shirt was hanging outside of his suit. He had a lanky appearance and flaming red hair. He was pale and had a grin on his face with a tongue hanging out on the side. His name was Reno; the wild child of the group.

"Well, well, well look who decided to show up Rude!" The skinny one said in a sarcastic voice. "If it isn't Tifa Lockeheart your crush." He teased the big guy.

Rude coughed uncomfortably and looked away from her.

"What are you doing up there, answer me!" Tifa cried. "What did you do?"

The one named Reno answered. "We are doing a mission to get this uppity bitch away from you guys!"

He pointed to the Violinist as she was still out cold.

"We got a little physical with Count Dracula there because he couldn't listen to reason." Reno making a reference to the fallen warrior.

Makoto grimaced and wanted to attack those two bozos but wanted to heal up Vincent. Zeo appeared in his corporeal form and placed a hand over the wound.

"I got this Mako-chan!" he said and started healing Vincent.

"I can't believe you are working for Caster, I thought that you guys wanted to change." Tifa yelled at them.

She then noticed that Reno's eyes were purple. _Why is his eyes a different color; could they be under Caster's influence?_

"We found a better way by Caster!" he said cackling.

Denzel and Marlene clung to Tifa in fear. "Don't worry we are going to stop them." She told them at once.

When she said 'we' the children looked at the two young women that arrived with Tifa.

"They are Ms. Kaioh's friends, the ones she mentioned?" Marlene whispered.

Denzel then noticed the blond girl. He looked at her with surprise.

_She resembles Cloud?_ The boy thought surprised.

But then Tifa noticed that Denzel was at the point of tears.

"Denzel what's wrong?" She asked him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Denzel's face scrunched up in despair before answering. "CLOUD IS UP THERE TOO!" He cried as Marlene went to hug him.

_**(Magic Knight Rayearth: Nova theme plays)**_

Minako, Tifa and Makoto eyes shot up to the last figure holding The fallen Senshi of Neptune; Michiru.

He stepped out and he looked demonic in appearance. It was Cloud Strife.

"What did she do to you, Cloud?" Tifa cried out to him. _Is that really you?_

Makoto glared at the former hero of Midgar. _So that's Cloud but he's giving off negative vibes!_

Zeo could sense the evil radiating from him. _We can't win. We haven't even rested yet; this is going to get complicated. _

Minako looked shocked at his appearance from when she battled him on her planet then in Crystal Tokyo.

She placed her hand on over her chest and tightened her grip as tears started pouring down her face. "BROTHER!" Minako's voice rang out for all to hear.

Then Cloud locked eyes with Minako and gave her a cold glare.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p>Rachel Alucard: Greetings peasants and peons alike. I am Rachel. I know you haven't seen me since chapter three so I <em><strong>persuaded <strong>_the author to give me the recap for this chapter.

*She coughs delicately before going on.*

Rachel: I will do this quickly to get back to my afternoon tea.

Tifa was able to save our main protagonists from destruction at Caster hands. With the help of Sailor Jupiter and Venus, they were able drive her off.

Valkenhayn: *appears with a tea-cup* Here you are madam; quench your thirst before saying anything else.

Rachel: *takes a sip* Thank you, you may go.

Valkenhayn: By your command *disappears*

Rachel: But she summoned Berserker; a boorish person to kill them but they were able to succeed in destroying him. By this time memories of old are coming back to Minako and Tifa and get involved in a foolish argument about boobs and what not.

Rachel: *Rolls her eyes* Foolish humans auguring over the pettiest of things.

Minako: Back off vampire, at least I have a chest unlike you little girl.

*Book bonks Minako on the head and knocks her out*

Rachel: I never said you should appear. As I was saying then the trio arrive back at 7th Heaven to see Vincent hurt and Denzel and Marlene. Rude and Reno who are under Caster's control has captured Michiru and worse yet Cloud has appeared but not as himself.

Rachel: What will happen to our heroes? Well you have to find out next time. Now be gone from my presence.

Ragna: *appears* All right bunny leech you had your fun now give back control to the author!

Rachel: Whatever do you mean you rotten brain of puss?

Ragna: Don't play innocent with me. You knocked the dude out all so you can have a scene in this chapter.

Rachel: *Scoffs* No one has seen anything of me and he's letting those girls wearing tacky skirts run around the place. I think he might be a pervert and decided he needed discipline.

*Minako wakes up*

Minako: Hey if that's what the fans want to see then who are we to deny them? Besides the Goth Lolita thing is so early 2000's. Get an upgrade and while we are at it bring back JF!

*Another book bonks Minako on the head and knocks her out*

Ragna: *exasperated*Come on, I'm sure he has something for you. He's just biding his time.

*Random Moogle appears with letter*

Moogle: Here you go kupo!

*Rachel takes and opens letter*

Ragna: What does it say bunny leech?

*Rachel has satisfied smirk*

Rachel: Well I do believe that my method has work. He will give me something soon.

*Rachel chuckles in amusement*

Rachel: This is how you get results you half-wit.

*Rachel returns to her dimension*

Ragna: Damn blood sucker. She even tries to one up the author.

*Ragna picks up the letter. It was something new*

Ranga: Hah, that bunny leech is going to get what she deserves. This is why we characters don't fuck with the authors.

*Picks up Minako*

Ragna: *gruffly* Come on let's get you bandaged up.

*Minako has hearts in her eyes*

Minako: You can bandage me up anytime. By the way, what did that letter say?

*Ragna smirks*

Ragna: You and the audience will know shortly.

* * *

><p>Rachel: This is not my place.<p>

*Rachel looks to see herself in an empty void*

Rachel: I wonder did he…?

*Three puppets appear*

Charlie Horse: *singing* _This is the song that doesn't it end. It just goes on and on my friend_.

Lamp Chop and Hush Puppy: *singing* _Some people started singing it not knowing what it was. And they'll continue singing it forever just because,_

*All three sing*: _This is the song that doesn't it end. It just goes on and on my friend_.

*Chorus goes on*

*Rachel looks at the puppets with disdain*

Rachel: How is this possible. Release me from here at once!

*Moogle appears with letter*

*Rachel tears open letter*

Letter: DON'T' FUCK WITH THE AUTHORS!

*A thousand more Lamp Chops, Hush Puppies and Charlie Horses fill the void with that addicting song*

*Rachel feints*

* * *

><p>Minako: So how long will she be there?<p>

Ragna: *laughs*She will get out soon. The author likes her British accent so he will not get rid of her. This is just her punishment for taking command of this recap.

Terumi: *with a bag of popcorn* Well I am certainly going to enjoy this. Who wants to take bets how long she lasts?

*Noel, Haruka, Cid, Archer and Yuffie place bets*

Minako: *winks at audience* See you guys next time!

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes this chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this story.<strong>

**As you saw I have decided to add music to some scenes. Apparently it adds 'oomph' to make an impact on what you are trying to express. I'd like to thank the person for giving me that advice so thanks very much; you know who you are!**

**Their was a lot more action then I realized so I hope it flowed well. **

**I came up with Tifa not using the Materia and how she absorbed some of its properties so she doesn't need it. That is only with some not all. The summon Materia is a different thing so she needs that if she wants to summon a monster.**

**I am going to work this with some of the other FFVII characters as well when they appear again.**

**So in the end Berserker ended up dying in this chapter. Originally I had planned for Sailor Jupiter to battle him alone after two more chapters but wanted to speed things along and use Tifa and Venus in it as well.**

**Zeo can now be seen by the others since his bond with Makoto deepened. So I guess if you want to know it comes in phases in what gets unlocked. I could add one more phase but we will see.**

**Don't worry, Minako and Michiru will get there Alter forms; It's just going to take a while.**

**Now the Minako/Tifa rivalry how did you like it? I know that Tifa's not the kind of person to be arrogant and such but I have always wanted to see her be more 'funny' and less 'motherly' like how she is with Denzel and Marlene and to a certain extent Cloud. **

**This is a chance to let her hair down but I am going to make sure she doesn't go that far. If it's any consolation those two are going by the memories that are seeping back to them from when they were teenagers.**

**If you are wondering Yuko does have Minako, Rei and Ami's previous memories in storage or something. I will try to work it in the story somehow. At best it could come back to them or could not, we will see.**

**Reno and Rude have an appearance with Cloud and have captured Michiru. How did that happen? It will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Oh one more thing those recaps that happen at the end of each chapter, I guess you can consider them Omake if you want. It has no impact or relates to the story in any way just a recap and hopefully funny moments.**

**Yes for some perverse reason I did add Lamb Chops play along characters and 'The song that doesn't End'. I thought it would be funny if Rachel; A BlazBlue character and someone you saw in chapters 1-3, to be the one to suffer from that song. **

**Well I think that's pretty much it for the Q and A or just me rambling about stuff at the top of my head.**

**Please Review!**

***Does hang loose sign***

**See you in the next update. Later!**


	8. Cloud arc: Elegance & Arrogance 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective creators and companies. **

**Hey what up people; are you ready to start this chapter? **

**In the last chapter Tifa Lockeheart enters the fray to help out the Senshi against Caster but it takes a turn for the worst when the heinous woman brings up what she did to Cloud. **

**Sailor Jupiter and Venus help out in driving her back until she summoned Berserker to eradicate them. With help from Zeo, who can now be seen by the others when he wants to, the trio was able to destroy him and memories are coming back to Tifa. **

**When they arrive back at 7****th**** Heaven they notice that Vincent is worse for wear and two of the Turks; Reno and Rude have hurt him and captured Michiru. **

**In a surprising twist Cloud is also there but not as himself. **

**Time to see if they can handle the situation. I ended up splitting this into two parts, so I guess you could call it a special, for lack of a better term.**

**Readers move out!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

_**Cloud arc act 4: Elegance and Arrogance (part 1)**_

* * *

><p>Before heading to the main plot let's see what transpired with Michiru and Vincent while Makoto, Tifa and Minako were busy fighting off Berserker.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Edge (Vincent and Michiru past)<strong>

Vincent took off with Michiru and was heading towards Tifa's bar; 7th Heaven.

As he was walking through the streets of this desolate city he noticed there were not many people roaming about. He heard of the populace being afraid of what recently happened with Caster but didn't imagine that it went this deep.

_Hard to believe that a couple of months ago this place was brimming with the laughter of children._ He mused as he brought up the situation that happened before this hostile takeover.

_I would have guessed that the Geostigma outbreak would have been the last of our worries. Along with Cloud defeating Sephiroth once again, life should have continued going on and people living out there significant lives. _

As he thought this he took a glance at the figure in his arms.

_Michiru, along with her other companions who are warriors of justice in the dimension they come from came to this place for a specific task. Before they arrived here there was Cloud's disappearance, the emergence of that sorceress with that monster of unfathomable strength, Cloud's reappearance and being in league with her. With so many things that have happened it makes me think that this is more than random occurrence and someone caused all of this to happen._

He shook his head at that conspiracy but then went about it some more. _It's not that hard to fathom however, the Sailor's did say they are on a mission, then Minako, who says that she is Clouds' supposed younger sibling comes into the equation and then, more surprisingly, mention about speaking to Aerith. How that is possible if she is dead?_

When Vincent brought up the deceased flower girl he grunted a little.

Aerith, the last of the Ancient's, that could speak to the earth and lead the people of this world to the Promised Land. To think that her young life would be taken by Sephiroth, who was the product of a union between Professor Hojo, the man who made him this way and the first woman he ever loved, Lucrecia.

_The day that happened it changed all of our lives, especially Cloud._

The brooding black-haired man was not the kind of person to get involved in other people's business but he was curious about what kind of relationship he had with her.

Granted, it was not like Cloud ever admitted anything on the matter, given that he was quiet and somewhat indifferent to matters of the heart-given the love triangle that happened with him, Tifa, and Aerith. But when the famed swordsman killed the last of the Ancients, that affected Cloud more than words could say.

_But It wouldn't be a surprise if Aerith did find a way to connect with those Sailors; she is an Ancient so her powers could be beyond death itself. But that is nothing but a guess on my part. As someone as myself who will not age who says that is not possible?_

He looked down at the pink ribbon he wore in remembrance to the elegant beauty. _The_ _Samsara goes on, I guess… _

Vincent then got back on subject with his internal dialogue.

_Whatever is happening, it seems that Makoto and the others are in the center of all this. I don't like putting much emphasis on words like 'fate' or 'destiny' given my situation but I would like to see how far this story plays out and if anyone of us connected in this web of deceit will live through it._

As he finished that thought he noticed that the woman in his arms was stirring.

_It seems the Ice Queen has awoken from her slumber._ The red-caped man ruefully wondered.

Vincent stopped walking as Michiru opened her eyes. The violinist felt like she got hit with a turn of bricks.

She held her head as she looked around to see that her friends were not here and Vincent was holding her. Michiru eyes got wide as and had a frown on her face.

_What in the world is going on?_ She thought weakly.

"Before you jump to conclusions let us find a spot where I can tell you what happened." Vincent noticed a bench and placed her on the object.

"It is good that you are all right Michiru." He stated as he looked at her.

The blue-eyed woman shook her head. "Why wouldn't I be all right Vincent?" she asked him somewhat acidly, holding her aching head.

_It seems she doesn't remember everything, this won't be simple._

Michiru closed her eyes as Vincent was internally thinking about how to give the news to her. She tried to remember what transpired.

_Why would I be in a place like this and not with the others?_ She contemplated about this and a feeling of anxiety came over her. Her eyes snapped open and Vincent saw this.

_It seems she is remembering?_ "What do you recall Michiru?" He asked her.

She answered slowly trying to process the pieces of her memories. "All I remember is that I was talking to you and Venus when you asked about Aerith then Caster appeared." Michiru began. "She then started attacking us and I chased after her and…" she trailed off then noticed that she was in her civilian clothes.

"Wait why am I de-transformed?" she placed a look at Vincent. "And why are we not with the others?"

"You don't recall what happened after you went after Caster?" He asked this in a cool voice.

The grown woman shook her head. "I called out to her but then everything goes dark after that."

Vincent closed his eyes, as if he swallowed something hard. _I guess this is left to me huh?_

The stoic man then opened his eyes. "When you went after Caster, she placed a barrier around you two so Sailor Venus and I couldn't interfere." He began. "While we were trying to figure out a way to break the shield, the witch was able to sneak up on you and stab you in the neck."

Michiru eyes widened as he told her this info, she placed a light grip where she got stabbed.

"I'm not sure how but that dagger was somehow able to nullify your transformation. It knocked you out. I was able to break the barrier but it was too late."

"So I was out then." She said in a calm voice then something hit her. "But why would you have left with me. I would have eventually have woken up to help out so why take me away from the battle?"

Vincent got concerned about this part. It didn't show on his face but it did cause him some discomfort.

"The reason I took you from the fight was when she stabbed you with her weapon it got rid of your powers." He said.

It felt like the ground was getting pulled from her feet as she gave him a horrified look. "My powers are gone..." she whispered to herself. "That's not possible, I am a Senshi, someone fated to battle the forces of darkness. You are mistaken!" Her voice got loud.

Vincent shook his head. "No. Caster summed it up that you cannot transform or use any of your celestial powers. An old friend of mine came in time and is battling Caster as we speak with the others." He told her.

Michiru covered her hand with her face. _No, it's not true. _She then took out her Henshin item, her hand shaking.

"Michiru you can't-"Vincent began but Michiru silenced him with a glare.

"Silence you warped abomination, I will not believe that this is happening to me!" She snapped harshly.

Vincent didn't say anything more.

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make-Up!" hefting up the magic item she cried out her signature phrase but nothing happened. _No, no, no this is not happening! _She tried again but she still couldn't call forth her powers.

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" Michiru screamed with all her might but to no avail. The truth was starting to dawn on her; her powers were gone.

As she lowered her arm she noticed a crack in the crystal. She gasped at the sight of this. _It doesn't work;__ this item corresponds to my Senshi abilities. My powers really are gone!_

_**(Tenchi Muyo Teardrop of the Royal Family starts)**_

Michiru felt like she was in a dark void. What about her companions who were still in engaged in battle. How can she help them without her powers?

As these various thoughts went through her mind until she had another revelation.

_I am no longer heir to my planet I have no claim to it what so ever. Without my powers I am completely useless in this fight and I failed in my personal battle…I am useless, like a piece of trash!_

The former Senshi went to her knees and tears of bitterness started pouring down.

"Lausanne's has won. She has finally got what she has wanted all this time." She said despondently.

All of the battles she has fought since she became a Senshi; the Death Busters, Sailor Galixia's faction and other evils like Princess Kaguya and the Dream Eater, she never thought that something like this would happen, but her own cousin was able to do something that none of them could do, break down Michiru.

_I'm defeated; everything I have accomplished, was taken from my hands?_

She turned a stare at Vincent. When he saw the look on her face it was of someone who has given up on everything.

"I guess you had to move the broken toy then?" She lamented.

Vincent placed a glance at the disillusioned warrior as she spoke to him.

"I can no longer put up a fight. I couldn't beat my cousin; the one I couldn't remember!" she yelled.

Vincent didn't say anything. He knew that if he did she wouldn't listen. So he just let her vent out her frustrations.

"I'll tell you something of interest, did you know I have given up everything that mattered to me. When I reawakened as a Senshi in the time I was born into, my dreams, a normal life. All due to a fate which was pre-ordained before I was born. To live my life for the princess, protect the world from outside threats and govern the ones who live on my planet." Michiru wiped off the tears that continued to spill on her face.

"My life was lost at one point when I found out that I inhabited a sacred treasure. I thought my life was over but thanks to Sailor Moon I lived, then there was the time I betrayed my fellow Sailors along with Uranus to stop Sailor Galaxia and I died then too. But again, thanks to Sailor Moon, my fellow Senshi and I were brought back. There were times I cursed my fate as a Senshi warrior but I did have happiness."

She thought of the family she had and their faces appeared in her mind. The Outer Senshi, Hotaru her foster daughter who she once thought would bring the end of the world. Setsuna who was a dear friend that offered sage advice and the person she loved with all her heart, Haruka.

_The one person who knows me, the one who shares this fate as a solider and now since I don't have my powers any more, I have no connection with you or the others._

Michiru closed her eyes. "Haruka, I could bear the weight of the entire world as long as I had you. Running headlong into battle with you and the others but now…" she grimaced at what she was about to say. "My destiny has been forever shattered. All thanks to a connection I thought would never come again." An image of her cousin, Lausanne came into her mind smiling wickedly.

_**(Theme ends)**_

After her monologue Michiru stood up and walked next to Vincent.

"I am sorry I snapped at you like that. I had no right to call you that." Michiru apologized.

Vincent nodded his head. "I've been called worse…"

"Take me to your friends' place, there is nothing left for me to do. I am now an ordinary human."

The turquoise-haired woman walked a couple of paces ahead of him before Vincent said something to her.

"You are still a warrior Michiru. Even if you don't have your powers for the time being you are still in this fight. Fighting doesn't necessarily mean fighting with fist; it can also mean fighting mentally and spiritually against what plagues your heart." He stated.

When he said this a gust of wind started blowing their hair. She listened to what he said but shook her head, cupped her hair behind her ear and looked at him.

"It is much too late for that." Michiru stated sadly.

Vincent didn't say anything and the two continued walking to Tifa's place in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Nexus between dimensions (Rei's group)<strong>

Rei Hino, Haruka Tenoh and Arturia were still in the nexus heading towards Rei's former home dimension.

As they continued to drift through the space Haruka felt a jolt of pain go through her heart and gripped her chest tightly.

_What was that just now, I felt like someone was crying out in anguish but who was it?_ As she was thinking that Haruka made a guess that it could have been Michiru. _Are you doing ok, Michiru? _

Rei and Arturia noticed a look of pain on her face.

"Haruka is something the matter?" The priestess asked her purple eyes glancing at her.

The Sailor of Wind shook her head. "Nah it's nothing, I just got the chills."

The ever silent French-braided warrior took notice at what she just said. "How can you get the chills when it is not even cold here?" wondered a bewildered Arturia. "There is no temperature in this fabric of space. So the only conclusion is you are trying to hide something."

The tomboy's eyes widened at the green-eyed young woman's assessment. _Damn she's good. I guess she is much more observant than I give her credit for. _

"I'm not hiding anything Arturia just …anticipating our arrival to this new world." She smiled.

The once former Servant and one true king of England had a frown on her face like she didn't believe her but dropped the subject.

As for Rei she also thought something or someone was on her mind. _I wonder what happened to make her freeze up like that, could it be Michiru?_

The raven-haired female then started thinking about her fellow Senshi in the world Minako's team went to.

_I just hope you guys are holding up out there. I can't help but wonder what's going on. I wonder what's in stored for us? Dimensional travel, other lives; if it weren't for the fact I already fight other worldly beings every now and again. I live on a planet that's habitable. If it weren't for that, I would start questioning my sanity. I just hope you guys are doing well_. The Fire Senshi hoped for the best.

Haruka was still contemplating what she felt. The blue-eyed woman took it as an omen.

_Michiru whatever is happening keep it together; you can handle whatever comes at you. _As she thought this she couldn't help but think something was going on and she couldn't be there for support.

The three continued going to their designated paths. Hoping that their loved ones are all right.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th**** Heaven (Vincent and Michiru past)**

As the duo arrived Michiru noticed that this bar was pretty well-built.

_It looks well to do._ She thought as she placed a glance at the houses next to it. _But what is with this atmosphere. It feels dark and oppressed._

"This has been like this since Caster arrived into this world." Vincent answered as if reading her mind.

When brining up that name Michiru grimaced. "It seems she is spreading all sorts of devastation in her wake but it's not like she cares."

As if to emphasize what she said the duo saw some people lock their doors and close the windows. Someone also threw a tomato at them. Before it hit them Vincent moved her away from the attack.

"Get out of here; we don't need any new people in this god forsaken city!" A woman cried out and slammed her window.

"Why are they scared of us?" Michiru said with a frown.

Vincent didn't say anything as he walked past her. "Their hometown _has _been compromised. They don't trust outsiders."

This was something new to Michiru. From her view-point she never faced. In her universe she was a respected warrior and princess. She then shook her head slightly.

_No I'm not that anymore. Just a useless broken toy…_

Then it dawned on her. She was getting treated like how she treated Vincent or someone she viewed with distaste. In her wildest dreams she never thought something like this would happen to her.

_If this isn't irony then I don't know what is?_ She thought sadly.

Vincent then took notice of something. He didn't want to alarm his companion so he told her he would check things out first and to stay in this area. He quickly sped off.

_Wonder what has him rattled? _Michiru thought in a clipped voice.

As she was contemplating what he said, a couple of guys who wore ragged clothes and held a kind of disheveled book walked to Michiru and stared at her with empty eyes.

After being spooked out by these men she asked them, "Can I help you?"

One of the men with medium length brown hair and beard grabbed her arm, shocking her.

"Miss, the end of this place is coming to an end. The only way to live is to believe in the one who will govern this place!" He said enthused, his grip on her getting tighter.

Michiru struggled for a moment but he didn't relent as he continued speaking.

"The goddess who will save us is Caster and with her power she will bring everlasting happiness to us all, please say you will come into are fold!" The zealot said.

The two guys behind the man; another skinny one with no facial hair on his face and a dopey looking fat guy crowded her and began speaking as well.

"We are here preaching of her grace for all to hear. She is the light this world needs!" The fat one said with tears in his eyes.

The other skinny guy nodded as well. "With her, we will see the light and the one's who fight her burned and flayed alive!"

She could not believe what she was hearing. Caster has made herself out to become some 'goddess' and these simple-minded fools were falling for it.

_I get that some people need church but this is just utter foolishness. My god these men have become nothing more raging zealots! _She thought horrified.

"I am sorry but I don't follow someone like your so-called 'goddess'." Michiru began breaking free of the man's grip. "You are being delusional if you think she will bring you happiness because she won't. The one you follow is nothing more than a twisted person who will think of nothing of your existence. You are nothing but fodder to her and she will never spare you a second glance!" She snapped.

The three men had a look of shock on their faces before it turned twisted with anger.

"How dare you say that about _our _goddess heathen?" The first man yelled. The other two concurred with their friend.

"I say that because it is true. It is sad that you have fallen prey to whatever lies she has told you but you must think for yourselves!" She tried in vain to convince them not to trust Caster. "What kind of benevolent god or goddess tries to get rid of people if they don't do as they say? Who tries to conquer an entire city and leaves people in complete disarray?" Michiru yelled.

The men didn't pay much attention to her passionate speech.

"Well looks like we have to start punishment on her, what do you guys say?" the one with the beard said.

They giggled like naughty school boys and got closer to her.

"Get away from me you filth!" the woman snapped.

The fat guy was able to grab Michiru's right arm and the guy with not facial hair grabbed her left.

"We tried to save you but you just kept saying those horrible things about the goddess!" Fat guy leered at her.

"Yeah, looks like she will be another one of our victims!" No facial hair man said his tongue hanging out.

The bearded man cackled and brought out a pocket knife. He glared at Michiru. "No one gets away with fucking around with our goddess!" He got closer to her and pressed the knife to her neck, drawing blood. "You know I am going to enjoy sticking this in your gut and watch you bleed out. It will be a happy day for our goddess!" He yelled.

Michiru got out a gasp at what was about to happen to her.

_I have to get out of here! _She tried moving her arms but the two men held on very tightly.

"This is where you say goodbye bitch!" Facial haired said.

"Goodbye bitch!" A voice said surprising the three men.

A claw hand grabbed the man's arm and bent it away from Michiru. The man gasped in pain as she saw that Vincent has returned.

Vincent punched the man in the stomach and he doubled over in pain.

The two men holding Michiru let go of her real quick as they saw their boss in trouble.

"So it is true that factions that worship Caster are the ones out on the streets prowling like rats to either convert random people or kill if they don't share your views." He stated coldly.

He pulled out Cerberus, his three barreled gun and pointed at the two men.

"Get out of here and don't think I won't know if you should pull anything like this again... I'll say this: I. Will. Find. You." He said darkly.

The two men had a fearful look on their faces before running off. Vincent grabbed the one on the ground by the scruff of his neck and tossed him to where his friends once were. He soon ran off as well.

Michiru let out a sigh after that.

"Thank you for saving me." She told him, taking deep breaths.

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Sorry for taking so long. I had a sense something was off around here and wanted to take care of those guys before they caused any kind of trouble."

"Not your fault. But it is not shocking all of this is happening. Caster really has proclaimed herself as a goddess to these people, how can they be so foolish?" She admonished them.

"You shouldn't blame them. A higher power comes here and says you either worship her or die. Some people are driven to the breaking point if their own life is in danger." He said. "It's not something you should state so crassly!"

When she heard that from him she had a look of shame on her face.

The red-caped man saw the look on her face. He wondered if she figured out something but he didn't say anything to the matter.

"Let's get inside before any more surprises happen and see how Marlene and Denzel are doing." He then proceeded to open the door and stepped in.

The graceful woman hastily went inside not wanting for another impalement of decomposing fruits or vegetables or see people who are preaching the word about Caster.

* * *

><p><strong>7th Heaven (inside)<strong>

When she gathered inside the bar she noticed various things down, like someone came in and wreaked the place.

Michiru looked around by what she thought was the living room. It was much bigger in here then it was outside.

As she started walking around she came across a couple of pictures on the shelf with books lay in disarray.

One of them had a picture of a huge group and in it was Vincent with others she did not know. But she noticed a guy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes and guessed that was Cloud. Next to him was a woman with long black hair, a dark-skinned man with a gun for an arm, a four-legged red tiger with markings on his body, on him was a black cat doll on the back, a short-haired girl with black hair and a white headband, a guy with a tooth pick in his mouth with blond hair, blue eyes and two young kids in front of them. They were smiling and the place looked like a church.

_So this is the entire group Aerith mentioned when we got to this dimension?_

Vincent noted that the sea-haired woman was looking at group photo of them.

When he got closer she said, "It looks like you guys are happy in this picture, and you look very relaxed." She mentioned.

Vincent looked at her with a mild form on shock. _Is she complimenting me?_ It was puzzling given the fact she treated him like he was a scourge and needed taking care of.

"The time this picture was after a kind of plague was going around the inhabitants of this city." He began to explain. "To make a long story short its Geostigma and it killed a lot of people before a cure was found. Cloud actually had it along with Denzel, the one you see in the photograph." He motioned to the boy in question in the picture.

_So that's who they are. _"What is Geostigma?" She asked.

Vincent then began the long sorted tale. "I remember you saying that Aerith told you about some of the situations that happened with Sephiroth and Jenova, right?"

She nodded at the question.

"After Cloud defeated Sephiroth, his body was thrown into the Lifestream of this planet and destroyed and when that happened Jenova cells released at that one instant unknown to us at the time. When meteor was falling to this planet, holy was unleashed to protect the planet but due to meteor being much closer it was doing more harm than good."

Michiru motioned for him to continue as he stopped to see if she was paying attention he continued.

"But then something happened that we didn't expect; the Lifestream came from the planet and was aiding holy in stopping the dark spell Sephiroth had caused. But the inhabitants of Midgard were close when that was happening exposed to the waters. Whoever came in contact with the tainted water caught the Jenova cells living inside.

It caused all sorts of damage on the human body. Sephiroth, who we thought was dead, was using the infected, to gain a foot hold in controlling the planet but Cloud stopped him. At the church apparently the flowers Aerith was taking care of mixed with the lifestream forming a cure for the sickness."

"I see. You all went through a lot of problems before all this happened."

"Nothing ever stays the same for long." He promptly stated.

_So those are his companions, we have to save them_… as soon as she thought that she casted her eyes to the floor. _But I don't have powers anymore, how can I possibly do anything?_

Vincent then said he was going to check the kitchen to make sure no one was in here, seeing the living room trashed.

That's when she heard a noise from the stairs. She quickly turned to see a vague small figure there.

_I wonder if that is the young kids who live here?_ she wondered.

Michiru walked to the staircase to see not one but two kids there. The boy had a metal pipe in front of him and it looked like he was protecting the girl.

He was shaking like a leaf as he tried to say something. "I won't let you hurt Marlene so get out of here!" He said boldly.

Michiru placed her hands in front of her. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you." She said kindly to the boy.

The boy shook his head. "How do I know that, you could be someone who wants to take us to that mean witch's place so she can do all sorts of things to us? I'm not going to let you do that!" he ranted.

The woman shook her head. "I am not going to do that. I have been informed about the ones you live with." She explained.

The boy looked distrusting of her but the girl with the brown braided hair looked at her with awe. She placed her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Denzel I think we can trust her. She doesn't look bad." Marlene said trying to convince Denzel.

The boy glanced at what his friend told him and lowered the pole. "Don't be so trusting Marlene!" He glanced quickly at Michiru before casting his eyes on the ground. "We should have stayed in the compartment that Tifa left us in."

"It will be fine Denzel. Don't be such a worrywart." Paying no heed to the boy's complaints.

The boy just gave a sigh.

"What is your name miss?" The girl asked politely.

"My name is Michiru and you are?" She inquired with elegance of a refined woman.

"Oh my name is Marlene and this is my friend Denzel." When Marlene said his name he blushed and turned his head down.

_With so much happening I can only imagine that he is trying to hold it together._ Michiru thought.

"How did you get in this house, I could have sworn Tifa locked it?" Denzel muttered.

"Well…" before the elegant woman could answer Vincent came to see what all the commotion was all about.

The two children looked to see the six-foot tall man and Marlene smiled. "Vincent you came!" she cried out as she ran downstairs pass Michiru and hugged his leg.

Vincent grunted in surprise at this action. No matter how many times he has seen her she always does this and he acted like he didn't care.

"Um, it is good that you two are fine Marlene." He uttered while looking down at the girl. She gave him a cheery smile.

"So is Tifa safe Vincent?" asked Denzel as he too walked towards the man.

He nodded his head. "Yes, she is actually helping out that woman's friends as we speak." Vincent gestured to the person standing on the stairs.

"You have friends that are helping Tifa; do they have powers or something?" Marlene asked her full attention on their guest.

Michiru glanced at Vincent but he just gave her a look that said 'This is your problem, figure it out yourself'.

She contemplated for a moment before taking a risk and telling the inquisitive child. "Yes my friends have extraordinary abilities. They call themselves the Sailor Senshi." When she said that the two kids had confused looks on their faces.

"Sailor Senshi what is that?" Marlene asked.

"We…um…they are a team of women who fight for justice and represent a planet that is connected to them." She explained.

Marlene smiled at that explanation. "They are a team of females and named after planets, you mean the planets of the solar system?" The girl asked getting excited.

Michiru nodded her head and Marlene was on cloud 9.

"Wow that is so cool; a kick butt girl team with special powers and they are helping out Tifa! Denzel isn't that incredible."

Denzel just turned away and scoffed.

Marlene glared at him. "Hey girls can kick butt just as guys can if not better!"

Denzel just snorted. "Don't put so much faith in them Marlene."

Michiru sweat dropped at his non fascination about a super heroine team.

"You certainly aren't putting high regard on what I just said Denzel, why is that?" she asked him.

"Because it's not believable that there are heroes out there who protect the world when so many bad things happen. With all this going on it makes me doubt that there is nothing to believe in!" The brown-haired boy said in a frustrated tone.

All of his frustration was from Cloud being gone for two weeks without being in contact with them then reappearing with Caster and the muscular person and hearing rumors that he has changed in some weird way.

Denzel didn't want to believe that Cloud of all people had changed in the slightest.

_Cloud said he would come back soon and he never did._ A couple of tears were dropping down his face and he tried to wipe them quickly.

After hearing that from what Denzel mentioned Michiru went to him and then placed her hands on his shoulders. She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his tears.

"I know it can be hard to belive in something when so many things are going wrong Denzel," Michiru began. "It might feel like you are in a dark tunnel but you must believe in the people you care for. The one that looks after you and my friends are doing their best so you must have faith and believe in them." She told him.

Denzel looked into her eyes for a moment without an expression before he nodded shyly and she smiled at him.

Marlene then asked her an important question. "Um Miss. Kaioh…"

"It is all right to call me by my first name sweetie."

"Michiru when you began explaining about what a Senshi was you said 'we' in the beginning, are you one as well?" Marlene said continuing her question.

Vincent's eyes got slightly wide when she asked this question.

_Are you going to go off on a child?_ Vincent ready to intervene if she did something she wasn't supposed to.

The former Outer Senshi closed her eyes and a pained expression two kids. "I'm sorry if I said anything out of line Michiru!" Marlene said in a meek voice.

Michiru shook her head, opened her eyes and said, "No don't worry about it. I _was_ a Sailor Senshi and I was Sailor Neptune but as of late I no longer have any powers." She answered.

Denzel was hesitant for a moment before asking his inquiry. "Why don't you have your powers?"

She answered his question. "They were taking from me by Caster; who is my cousin from the past." She said. "Without my powers I am useless as a new-born babe. I can't offer anything to my colleagues."

A silence came over the room. Michiru revealed the bitter truth of the situation.

Marlene then started walking up to the grown adult and looked into her eyes.

"Powers don't make the person and it doesn't describe you. You are more than special powers; if you have something to fight for then do it." The seven-year old girl said with maturity. "What makes a hero is what they do in the face of adversity and you may fall and get hurt, might feel useless but you have to keep striving for what you believe in. You are still you no matter what happens; powers or no powers."

Michiru stood there stunned and looked at the child in amazement. This girl gave her a speech about never giving up and the strength to keep persevering no matter what.

_This child is wise beyond her years!_ She thought bewildered.

"At least that's what I heard. My daddy pretty much sums it up as 'How are you supposed to protect your family If you can't even look after yourself'" She impersonated the last part like her father.

Michiru smiled at this. _She is right. I have felt sorry for myself and thinking it's all about me when there are people who still need me._ Michiru then thought of everything that has happened.

_Even if Caster took away my powers I still have my pride as a Solider and my loyalty to my queen is absolute; I'm not out of this just yet cousin!_

She looked at the girl. "Thank you for that Marlene. You helped me realize something very important." Michiru placed her hand on her head and Marlene blushed.

"It seems she can help you out of your predicament I presume?" Vincent asked.

Michiru plastered a coy smile on her face. "Yes, quite surprised by that as well. You were also right on that matter Vincent so thank you as well." She bowed to him.

This was the second time she thanked him. Vincent simply coughed. He still wasn't used to the turquoise-haired woman being nice to him.

"So will your friends come back with Tifa then?" Denzel asked.

"I have no doubt in my mind so now we just wait for them." She answered.

"So do you know all about this Caster woman than and why she is here in the first place?" the girl inquired.

Here is the conundrum Michiru faces. Does she tell them everything?

She looked at the children for a moment. _Is it right of me to burden young kids into this battle? I know Vincent needs to know the circumstances but these two…_

After thinking about her choice Michiru then made the choice to tell them everything about what has happened; all about her and her fellow Sailors being from a different universe where they were royalty and protected the solar system from evil, to Beryl coming back to life and wage war against them to the Senshi splitting up to save the ones' being manipulated by Beryl.

After she told them this Denzel's eyes looked like they were about to pop from their sockets.

"Wait so you mean Cloud has a younger sister he never knew about and she is a Sailor as well and came here to rescue him?"

"That is right." She said.

"Are you related to the mean witch who wants us?" Marlene was the next to ask.

Michiru nodded again.

"So that is the situation at hand then. Huh, who would have thought something like this would happen." Vincent said bemused. _So my hypothesis about someone manipulating the situation was correct._

"I know it is a lot of information to go by but that is where we stand. So now when the other's come back we will figure out a way to get Cloud back along with save your father and his friends?" Michiru added to Marlene.

"I know you will be able to do it Michiru!" She said enthused.

Denzel took a moment to process all that he learned. _So Cloud has a younger sister that he didn't know about. Does that mean that if they should save him will he go to where his sister lives and leave me and the others behind?_ He thought sadly.

Marlene noticed a sad look on Denzel's face. "Why the sad look Denzel?"

Like a shot Denzel quickly wiped that look of his face and smiled at her. "What sad look, I'm fine," waving his hand in front of her. "I'm good."

With a skeptical look she just accepted what he said. She still wondered about that look he had on his face momentarily.

Then a moment passed and Vincent looked outside the window; he was glaring intensely.

"What is it Vincent do you sense anything?" Michiru asked.

He took a moment before answering. "It seems a major power has vanished."

When he said this Michiru thought, _Could he mean about Berserker. Were they able to defeat him?_

The two kids got excited. "Hey could that mean Tifa beat that big dude?" asked Denzel.

"Of course what else could it be, Tifa and Michiru's friends beat him!" Marlene crowed.

"Whatever it is, we can't get careless." Vincent added being the pessimist he is. "If they were able to beat him that means it will give Caster an incentive to want revenge."

After he said that the two kids had glum looks on their faces.

"Must you say that to them?" Michiru gave Vincent a candid look. "We are trying to keep their spirits up!"

"I know but we can't exactly lie to them about the dire situation on the matter." He explained.

Michiru sighed in exasperation.

"Come on you two let's go to the kitchen and find something for you guys to snack on." She suggested.

"I'm not hungry!" Denzel said until his stomach growled loudly. He blushed.

"It looks like_ your _stomach says otherwise." Michiru poked fun at him.

The trio then went to the kitchen.

Vincent returned his gaze to the window. _What I'm sensing though is completely ominous. It feels like something is going to happen soon? _He contemplated.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen as the grown up started warming up the kettle to make the kids some hot chocolate her glance went outside as well.<p>

_I feel like the sea is crying out; this does not bode well for us._

Then as if she appeared like a ghost a transparent image of Caster appeared behind her.

"Ahhhh, Michiru behind you!" Marlene yelled pointing at the image.

Michiru spun around to stand face to face with the one who took her powers. She gaped in shock at what she was seeing before her.

"Awww, some hot chocolate for me, thank you!" She smiled evilly.

Michiru grabbed the jar of coco and through the substance at her, creating a distraction. With a grunt of annoyance Caster stepped back as the violinist rushed to the kids, grabbed them by the wrists and high tailed it back to the living room yelling for Vincent.

"Vincent we have to get out of here now!" the former Outer hollered.

The man quickly reacted and got in front of them to point his gun at the image.

Caster soon followed them until she saw the gun pointed at her.

Rolling her eyes she stood in place. "Please, you really think that tacky thing is going to frighten me off? This," The former Servant gestured to her body. "Is an astral image; you can't physically hurt me. Besides I just thought to drop by to see what's happened to you cousin." She mocked directing her view to Michiru.

"Well your presence is not something I look forward to. You are so rude to enter a house without anyone's permission. You really have no manners Lausanne." She quipped calling Caster by her former name.

Her demeanor then changed to contempt. "Don't you dare use that name, that was in the past. I won't be reminded of it!" she griped.

"What are you doing here Caster?" Vincent asked keeping his eyes on her.

Caster answered his question. "You probably already have a hunch but your friends were able to defeat Berserker, which is quite shocking to me. He was a demigod for goddess sakes!" She cursed.

Marlene and Denzel stood behind Michiru gripping her legs.

The purple robed woman noticed the two young kids. _So there they are._

_This is a bad situation we are in; we have to get outside but how? _Michiru wondered desperately.

"Well it looks like they got rid of one of the heavy hitters of your party and pretty soon you will be next!" Michiru declared glaring at her hard.

Caster, formerly known as Lausanne narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't be getting cocky with me; I made sure to take away your powers!"

Knowing that the fact was true she grimaced as Caster added salt to the wound.

"That is true but I won't allow you to have your way Caster!" Michiru challenged boldly. "Proclaiming yourself as a kind of upper level being; do you really think I will allow you to continue with your ambitions?" She yelled heatedly. "Your plans won't go without a hitch."

"My plan is perfect but for now I need you.!" she said. "My ambitions will never die cousin. I will have what is rightfully mine!" And she fired a purple beam at her.

Before it came in contact Vincent blocked the attack with his left clawed hand and slapped it back to her. The blast phased right through her giving the fact it was not her real body and a loud noise could be heard as the attack went to the kitchen.

"What kind of fool are you to think she would be alone, you distasteful harlot!" Vincent said as he wrapped his red cape around himself and the others and disappeared.

Caster sensed that he transported them outside. She scoffed at his resourcefulness. "Your friend can't save you and stop what's happening. It's going according to my plan. Those three will get Michiru!" she whispered.

"I will leave it to you to see the situation. Don't fail me like Berserker did. " She was talking to someone.

The figure just nodded and Caster returned to her domain; the figure then teleported outside to see the developments.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th**** Heaven (outside)**

When they got outside Vincent unwrapped his cloak from the group and Michiru noticed that they were not in Tifa's bar/house anymore.

"You were able to get us out of there Vincent but how?" She asked.

"You don't need to worry about that for the time being. Right now we have to get you and the kids someplace safe." Vincent said urgently.

Michiru nodded her head and checked to see how the two kids were doing.

"Both of you keep close to us understand." Michiru said.

The two kids nodded their heads until they noticed three figures waiting a couple of meters ahead of them.

Marlene was the first to speak. "Those guys look familiar, aren't they the guys that tried to fight of that witch's takeover?" She was referring to the Turks and two of them were right there. She remembered those two in particular due to their appearance; Reno and Rude. But she didn't recognize the third one wearing a dark red cape that reminded her of Vincent.

"Who is that other guy though?" She asked. "Those two are Reno and Rude."

Denzel got a good look at the guy Marlene asked about and he instinctively knew who it was. He gasped in the realization.

"It's Cloud!" he said more to himself then to the others.

Michiru quickly glanced at what he said. "That is Cloud?" _But he feels different, what did Caster do to him?_

Vincent took notice at what Marlene and Denzel said.

_That is Cloud but he looks completely different? _The long-haired individual quickly got in front of the three.

"Get out of here now!" Vincent ordered drawing his gun.

Taking heed on what he said Michiru took them and ran to the other direction but Cloud blitzed to her location, blocking her off. She gasped in shock as she stepped back with Denzel and Marlene.

Denzel and Marlene had a look of terror on their faces seeing Cloud again.

"Cloud…?" Denzel whispered fearfully.

Cloud didn't seem to hear him or just ignored him as he was staring daggers at Michiru.

"You're coming with me." He simply said.

Sweat was dropping from her brow as she tried blocking the children's view of the former SOILDER.

_Damn, we have to get out of here! If only I had my powers then…_

"Cloud what's wrong with you, why are you doing this to us!" Marlene called out coming from behind the adult. Michiru tried grabbing her but she maneuvered around her and tried talking sense to him showing no sign of fear.

"You aren't supposed to do this to us. We are your family!" the girl said but her words were falling on deaf ears. He gave her a blank look.

"Family, I don't have a family." He responded coldly.

With the realization that he said Marlene backed up in horror and Michiru was able to wrap her arms around the girl.

"Don't listen to a word he says," She told her. "He is under someone elses control!"

Cloud didn't say anything on that matter and continued to stalk towards them and they continued backing up.

* * *

><p>As this was going down Vincent was having trouble with the two Turks. He tried getting where they were but the Turks quickly cut him off from them.<p>

_Something's wrong with them. They were never able to move this fast before. I'm going to guess that Caster was somehow able to enhance their abilities and control them. _He theorized.

"Sorry about this Dracula but we can't have you interfere in our mission in capturing that woman." Reno drawled. "So why don't you go into your nice little pimped out coffin of yours and leave us to it?"

Rude shifted his sunglasses a little and cracked his knuckles.

Vincent eyed them carefully and then looked back at Michiru and the kids.

"Hey!" Reno barked. "Eyes on us; you aren't getting anywhere near those guys!" He then took out a metal sized pole from his chest pocket and it crackled with electricity. "We are going to have some fun!" He laughed out as he charged Vincent.

_**(Thousand Arms track: Battle 1 starts)**_

Reno started jabbing his weapon at Vincent's face but the red caped man was able to narrowly avoid the oncoming attack. As Reno went for an overhead slash Vincent grabbed his arm and twisted it to make the pole stab him in the stomach. The red-haired man gasped in shock and went to the ground.

"Shit…this…sucks!" He croaked out.

After taking care of Reno, Vincent was about to go to the others until the ever silent Rude came into the picture and aimed a punch at his face. Vincent saw the attack coming took out his gun and blocked his attack. Vincent grunted a little at the impact of the brown skin man's fist. Rude than grabbed Vincent's arm and tossed him away from the others.

Vincent flipped himself over and landed on the ground skittering to a halt. He then sprinted towards Rude who came charging at him like a freight train. As the two got closer Vincent slid underneath his legs, cocked his gun and fired a bullet into his face. Rude quickly snapped his neck back, avoiding the bullet until Vincent stabbed Rude in the stomach with his clawed hand. Rude coughed up blood and went down to his knees.

Wiping the blood from his hand Vincent quickly headed towards Michiru.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p>As Michiru was wondering what to do next until Vincent landed in front of her and unloaded a couple of shots Cloud. The spiky-haired individual jumped backwards avoiding the attack and landed back to the ground.<p>

"Vincent!" She gasped in shock.

"Get going!" He told her.

Michiru quickly got the kids and started running but to her surprise she saw the two figures Vincent fought blocking her path.

Vincent noticed her hesitation and turned around to see the two he just defeated.

"What in the…" he was in shock. _I thought I took care of them?_

Reno started laughing his ass off. "Please you thought it was going to be that easy _Edward Cullen_, you better take your sparkling ass somewhere else." he told him. Rude got in a couple of chuckles as well.

"We were just testing the waters but now we should go all out, what do you say Rude?" he asked his colleague.

Rude cracked his neck as in saying 'sure let's go for it'. The two then came charging at Vincent.

Vincent quickly glared at Cloud before heading off to stop the two Turks attack. He fired off another volley of bullets at them but they were dodging the attack quite quickly. Reno; being much more limber, was able to get to Vincent first before swinging his pole at his adversary. Vincent then was on the defensive using Cerberus to block the strikes, which were getting faster.

_Dammit, now I'm certain that witch was able to enhance them in a way! It's getting quite bothersome. _He thought growing irritated.

At the receiving end of Reno's attacks Vincent dodged and leapt into the air, giving himself a reprieve until Rude finally caught up. He then jumped and was able to land an earth shattering punch at Vincent into his stomach.

"Gahh!" he gagged as he started falling to the ground.

Not taking a moment to hesitate Reno also jumped into the air and was able to land a couple of pole strikes and kicks to Vincent as well bruising him up badly and finally landing a kick to his forehead making him crash into the ground.

"Vincent noooo!" the kids cried out in horror. Michiru stood there shocked as he was at the receiving end of such attacks.

_**(Thousand Arms track: Anxiety starts)**_

Vincent grunted as he got up and Reno and Rude landed in front of him.

"Hah, aren't you a kick-ass fighter? My old man takes worse dumps than what you were getting out!" Reno crowed. Rude chuckled at his blatant taste in toilet humor.

Reno lunged forward with his rod and stabbed Vincent in the stomach. Vincent let out a gasp as Reno takes it out.

"Yeah, kind of hurts right?" His eyes were gleeful. "Then with a swift kick to the side of his head, Vincent skittering across the ground.

After seeing Vincent getting beat up Michiru made a choice.

_I can't let this go on any longer, they want me so I have to surrender but, _she looked at the kids with a pained look on their faces. She then took a glance at Cloud who was just standing there doing nothing.

_What is his deal, why doesn't he press on in his attack?_ She wondered.

Cloud was hesitating slightly. As he was watching what happened he started shaking. The small group noticed this action.

"Hey why is Cloud shaking like a leaf?" Marlene asked. Denzel didn't offer up any answer but the elegant woman made a guess on the matter.

_I just hope I'm right on this. _Michiru hoping reaching to reach to whatever humanity was left in him.

"Cloud you are remembering something aren't you!" She questioned him. "He is Vincent, your friend and these two children," she gestured to Denzel and Marlene "they are your foster kids. Can you really stand by and let those two hurt your loved ones?"

Cloud grabbed his head at what she was saying.

_What is she talking about; I don't have any friends or kids!_ He thought in agony. The blue-eyed man then noticed the two kids and clarity came over him. _Why do they look so scared; am I causing them pain?_

"Cloud you have to remember who you are. You are not some puppet Caster can control!" Michiru pleaded to him until Cloud let loose a scream of anguish!

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

_**(Theme ends)**_

He then fired an invisible force from his right hand to knock the former Senshi out. She screamed at the attack and sent ten meters away from the kids.

"Michiru!" They yelled.

Vincent also noticed this and his eyes widened at the sight at what he just saw. "Dammit no, Michiru!" he growled in frustration as he got his second wind and launched himself at Cloud.

As he did that the Turk duo launched another attack at Vincent until he quickly loaded his Cerberus with a yellow cartridge.

_**"Sun Flare Shot!"**_ he cried as a yellow burst of energy erupted from his gun blinding and knocking back the two black suited men. They cried out in pain at the attack and slammed into a building.

He then went for a straight claw jab at Cloud who sidestepped the attack and landed a side kick at him. Vincent blocked the attack with his right arm, locked his arm on his leg and started spinning him three times before letting him go.

When Cloud noticed he was in the air and he grew out his demonic wing to stop himself. He placed a glare at Vincent who did the same thing to him.

Vincent's breath labored after his tussle with Rude and Reno and being stabbed. He realized he couldn't stand up to Cloud as he was.

_Should I risk going into my Chaos form again?_ He then noticed the two kids looking on terrified and then at Michiru's unmoving form. _No I can't they would be in the line of fire and I could end up hitting one of them._ He quickly dismissed the idea.

Cloud then was about to attack until he remembered what his mission was. He then saw the grown adult woman and glided to where she was.

Vincent noticed this and tried running to her but he soon went to his knees in exhaustion.

Marlene and Denzel noticed this and ran to him.

"Vincent, please be ok!" Marlene concerned for his safety.

Denzel also pleaded to him. "You have to help her."

He gave the kids a rough-looking smile. "I would like to but this is harder than it looks." He said.

Cloud scooped up the fallen form of Michiru and checked her pulse.

He briefly sighed that she was just unconscious and he didn't kill her in his brief emotional outburst.

He then flew into the air to land on the roof of 7th Heaven. Cloud also noticed that Reno and Rude were up on the building as well. They were able to get themselves up to meet him up here.

"It looks like we got some company!" Reno smiled at this as he noticed three young women appearing and seeing the two kids run up to one of them.

Cloud took notice as well and saw the one he was going to end.

"I will kill you sister." He whispered.

This was right then that Minako noticed the three of them on the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th**** Heaven (present)**

Clutching her chest and tears in her eyes Minako called out her brother's name. "CLOUD!"

The one mentioned gave her a cold glare.

Minako and the others looked on in distress at what they saw. Cloud Strife; who once saved the world and stopped the swordsman Sephiroth was now in front of them as an enemy.

The young woman couldn't believe that all this was happening. Too see her own brother twisted like this and giving her a cold glare was too much to bear.

_Cloud; look what she did to you? _She thought. She than wiped the tears from her eyes.

Not only was Cloud here but two of the Turks; Reno who had a lanky appearance and red hair and Rude, who was bald, tough and quiet but strong helped in the capture of Michiru, who was once known by Sailor Neptune.

"This is bad; they somehow have gotten to Michiru while we were battling Berserker." Makoto said as she was glaring at them. Zeo was kneeling down and healing Vincent.

Tifa was also in a state of disarray. She has never saw Cloud like this. The person she knew was always quiet and somewhat socially awkward but a good man. As she looked at the two kids that were behind her, she saw the sadness in them as well.

_Marlene and Denzel are devastated by this._ Tifa placed a thorough glance at Denzel who still had tears in his eyes. _It's worse for Denzel. He looks up to Cloud like an older brother and father._

As she placed another glance at Cloud she actually shivered at what he looked like. The demonic wing protruding out of his left shoulder, the evil aura surrounding him, this was not the guy she once knew. Then her attention went to Rude and Reno.

_I noticed that Reno's eyes were purple; I am going to say that those two aren't in their right frame of mind; but how to go about and breaking the spell?_

As she was thinking that Cloud continued glaring hard at Minako.

As the former SOILDER looked hard at his sister he had nothing but dark thoughts. He placed the figure he was holding on the ground next to the two brainwashed people.

_She left me. She didn't care about me or the hell I went through. I will kill her!_ He thought bitterly. As he was burning with the thought of revenge Reno and Rude looked behind to see that his aura was expanding.

"Whoa, calm down Cloud; you know you aren't supposed to attack them right?" Reno said waving his hands in a motion to calm the swordsman down. "You have to take back that pretty young thing to our mistress."

As he said that Rude nodded quite aggressively.

"See even Rude agrees with me." Reno then had a tense smile on his face. "So why don't you go and-"he didn't finish his sentence as Cloud brought his hand and slashed the man's cheek. A small cut formed and a trail of blood ran down.

"No need to tell me my job Reno." Cloud spoke in a monotone voice but even without getting loud the two Turks could tell the authority behind it. "I will leave but after I kill the blond one." Cloud turned his glance back at Minako.

The depowered Sailor started waking up at this time.

_What happened to me?_ As her eyes opened she saw Cloud staring at Minako. She then saw Makoto kneeling next too Vincent along with a guy emitting a strange glow. Tifa and the two kids noticed this.

_They were able to make it!_ She was happy about that but noticed she was in the clutches of the enemy. She tried to move but her muscles were sore and she was still reeling from that blunt attack.

_I have to try to get out of here but I'm so tired. My voice is hoarse as well. I just hope that they can reach out to him._ She was bringing up that he was on the verge of remembering.

While she was thinking that everyone present saw that Cloud was going to attack Minako.

"No Minako, you have to run!" Michiru tried screaming but she went into a coughing fit. "Mina run!" she tried again with all of her might and her voice sounded like a frog croaking due to it being sore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Persona 4 track: I'll Face Myself (Battle) plays)<strong>_

The party saw Cloud charging at his intended target; Minako.

_Was that Michiru? _Makoto glanced at the roof.

After barley hearing Michiru's warning Makoto jumped into action.

A green flash of light enveloped her and a second later she transformed into her Alter attire and flew to intercept Cloud.

Just before Minako could transform and Cloud was about to stab her with his hand, Alter Jupiter appeared in front of her and landed a bone crushing punch at Cloud's face. He was flung back into the distance.

The red-ribbon individual looked on in shock. "Jupiter!" she said in amazement.

She winked at her. "Yeah I know I rule. Now quickly transform, we have to stop him don't we?" she said.

Taking her friend's advice she transformed into Sailor Venus once again and the two stood ready to fight Cloud.

Zeo, who was still healing Vincent, saw that their energy still wasn't at 100% due to their earlier fight.

_This is not boding well for us. They are not going to hold out at their present condition. Even I am reaching my limit on how long I can stay here. _The green-haired spirit guardian thought.

Tifa looked on to see Alter Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus about fight Cloud.

"Wait a moment, you can't fight him!" Tifa cried out surprising them.

"But Tifa, he is under Caster's spell, we have no choice but to defend ourselves!" Jupiter said trying to reason with her.

"I know but there must be another way." Tifa said.

Venus casted her eyes to the ground briefly, she didn't want to fight Cloud either.

"Tifa look around you, see what has happened. In order for us to save him we have to immobilize him first. In my heart of hearts I don't want to hurt him but sometimes we _have _to do things against our emotions!" Sailor Venus discussed this as she walked to Tifa and the kids.

_**(Theme ends)**_

Before any more words could be said a young man's voice could be heard grunting in pain.

The three females hastily turned around to see Zeo being stabbed by Cloud in the stomach.

Tifa covered Marlene's eyes and Venus covered Denzel's. They didn't want them seeing what happened.

Zeo coughed up blood before closing his eyes.

"NO ZEO!" Jupiter yelled as she hurled her four-bladed shuriken at Cloud.

The spiky-haired man saw the weapon coming, tossed the spirit to the side and flew just before it made contact with him.

The weapon returned to Jupiter as she ran to her bonded partner and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Zeo, oh my god; please don't die!" the brunette said, tears forming around her eyes.

Zeo wiped away her tears that were about to fall. "Big sis, don't worry. I'm not going to die; I'm a spirit remember? When my physical body is damaged, I will turn back to spirit form and rejuvenate myself back in your heart." He explained. "I healed Vincent to the best of my ability so he will be fine. But you must be careful, you're running low on reserves."

She nodded as she stole a glance at Vincent, whose complexion looked better.

Zeo's body then became transparent and he was re-absorbed back into Jupiter's heart.

She glared harshly at the demon figure.

"You see what he did Tifa?" She called out. "He's not the same guy you knew so we have to take him out so he doesn't hurt anyone else!" She then flew into the sky to stop Cloud's rampage.

As she heard this the chesty woman heaved a sigh of bereavement.

"How can this be happening?" she muttered taking her hands from Marlene's face and Venus did the same for the boy. Marlene wrapped her small arms around her black-haired foster-mother, offering some comfort.

Sailor Venus looked on sadly at Tifa until she felt a tug at her skirt. Venus looked down to see the boy.

_Hey isn't that one of the kids Tifa mentioned? _"Hey are you all right?"

He nodded and asked her question. "Do you really have to hurt Cloud?" Denzel asked as he looked up to Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus didn't want to say anything on that matter for a moment. She then locked eyes with him and she was a little surprised by what she saw.

_He reminds me of Cloud when he was younger; that same earnest look._ The Warrior of Love thought amused.

"We are going to save him." She told him. "I'm not sure how but we will figure a way out of this but for now we have to stop him from hurting anyone else."

Denzel looked at Venus for a moment. "Before you arrived Michiru said that your Cloud's sister is that true?"

The blonde appeared befuddled that the Outer mentioned that to them but she gave a curt nod before returning her gaze to Jupiter and Cloud.

_So it is true then, Cloud has a living relative. That means that he will leave us._ The brown-haired boy thought.

Sailor Venus caught the sad look on his face.

_What's eating him?_ She then looked to see the battle commencing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Fairy Tail; Erza Scarlet theme starts)<strong>_

The Alter tried aiming a kick at him but the demon winged man avoided contact and launched a fist at her. She crossed her arms in front of her blocking it but pushed her back.

Jupiter grunted as she flipped herself over. She was breathing heavily.

_Damn I don't have that much power. I can't even call forth Zeo to merge. I have to find a way to end this. _The Senshi of Thunder thinking of a way to end this battle.

She than summoned her patented weapon and threw it at him.

Cloud held forth his hand and materialized his fusion Buster Sword. He then charged at and slammed his sword against the shuriken.

**Clash!**

A flash of light erupted between the weapons. Jupiter manipulated the weapon with gestures from her hands. The four-bladed weapon began spinning faster and faster pushing him back like a buzz saw. Cloud exclaimed in shock until he swung his sword and knocked it to the side. The shuriken went off course for a moment before coming back to attack Cloud.

Jupiter then added more power to her weapon and an electrical outline formed around it and it streaked straight at his head.

"_**Shuriken Lightning Blitz!**_" She cried.

"Damn!" Cloud cursed as he tried evading the charged weapon. As he was flying at top speed avoiding the attack he charged his sword and a wind started blowing around it.

"_**Finishing Touch!**_" And he hurled a massive tornado at the Sailor's attack. The tornado engulfed the weapon and then spat it out.

Jupiter gaped in shock as her weapon was repelled due to the force of the wind. The power she imbued in the weapon was overcome and the tornado had an electric current around it as well.

Cloud smirked in sadistic pleasure as his attack was coming towards Jupiter.

_I have to think fast on how to stop this!_ She than got an idea. _It might be foolish in attempting this but to stop that I have to overpower it._

Alter Jupiter then held out her hands and concentrated as she was going to call forth her attack.

"Hey isn't that the attack that she used to bring down Berserker?" Tifa called out.

"Yes but she can't do it, she is already used enough power. Don't risk using that attack!" Venus cried out.

"_**Indignation!**_" the green-armored warrior than summoned a massive bolt of lightning at the tornado to destroy it before it could cause any damage.

The Alter panted as her energy was getting dangerously low.

_Not sure I can keep this up._ She thought as her vision blurred for a moment.

Cloud than appeared and taunted her. "You aren't going to survive this, not after using such an attack; burn in hell." He stated as he started spinning the sword over his head as fiery molten rocks appeared with a mixture of darkness embedded in it.

Jupiter grimaced at what she saw and clapped her hands together forging a green ball of electricity and wind. "Kiss my ass, let's do this!" she challenged as she threw her attack.

"_**Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!**_"

"_**Darkness Meteor Strike!**_"

The giant ball of energy and meteors clashed and created a bright flash in the sky.

**Boooom!**

Everyone had to turn away from the light before it died down.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is going on up there?" Reno shouted.<p>

Rude just babbled incoherent words.

Michiru, who was still weak, also saw what was happening.

_Oh no Jupiter's attack is not going to hold!_ She thought.

* * *

><p>The two rivals once again blocked the kids view on what has transpired.<p>

"She is not going to hold out there!" Tifa commented.

Sailor Venus remained quiet as she continued watching the battle.

_Cloud how am I going to reach you?_ Sailor Venus wondered.

* * *

><p>Alter Jupiter's attack was taking out by Cloud's and the balls of fire came hurtling at her.<p>

She formed a green barrier to protect her from the debris until she noticed the winged-figure was not in his spot.

_Where did he go?_ Quickly looking around until her woman's intuition kicked in. She turned around to see Cloud lifting his sword with two hands and flying towards her at full speed.

_How did he-_ Before she could finish her word of thought Cloud slashed her armored chest.

Giving off a scream her armor broke due to his attack and her black body suit could be seen. She then plummeted to the ground with Cloud giving chase to finish her.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Venus and Tifa exclaimed.

_**(Theme ends)**_

As he was about to go for another slash a barrier came between the two fighters.

Cloud looked about to see Tifa holding out her hands. The fighter was able to protect Alter Jupiter.

"Cloud you have to stop." She yelled at him putting her hands down as the barrier was holding up.

All he did was glare and started hacking and slashing at the shield.

Sailor Venus was about to jump into action as well trying to save her friend until a red cloak wrapped around her form and brining her down gently.

"Vincent…" Jupiter muttered.

"Hmph, you are always getting in trouble?" he giving her a small smirk.

"Good work with catching her Vincent!" Venus called out.

Vincent nodded as he placed Jupiter down on the ground. She de-transformed into her civilian form.

Venus, Tifa and the kids came running towards Vincent and the now de-transformed Jupiter.

"Mako-chan, why aren't you in your Sailor or Alter form?" Venus asked.

Makoto dismissively shook her head. "I had no choice; it was all I could do just to stay transformed in that form. It really is exhausting when your energy is low." Makoto explained holding her head. "I have to rest."

As soon she said this Tifa noticed that Cloud was able to break her barrier and came charging at them.

"He's coming this way!" Denzel yelled also taking notice.

Cloud lifted his weapon with one hand and unleashed a blue-projectile at the party.

_**"Blade Beam!"**_

As the attack came their way Tifa once again held out her hands a barrier came between them and sudden death.

The attack hit the bubble but then split into three smaller projectiles that broke through the barrier.

Before anyone could say anything Sailor Venus started gathering orange energy into her hands before releasing several beams of light that destroyed Cloud's formidable attack.

She then took a step forward to him as he landed.

The two siblings locked eyes with one another.

"Cloud, please stop!" she cried out.

Cloud growled like an animal as he glared at her. "Stop what, from killing you and your friends that took you away from me!" he yelled pointing at her accusingly.

Sailor Venus had a look of shock by what he said. "Took me away…what do you mean by that? You are being brainwashed by Caster and Beryl. You have to break free from their control."

He sneered at her. "They haven't done a thing to me but open my eyes." He started walking up to her.

"I found out that my memories of my past was wiped clean due to a time disturbance." He told her. "You left me and mother and saying that you didn't care about us or that I wouldn't amount to anything!" Cloud yelled at her.

"Cloud, I don't know what you mean, I would never say those things too you, you're my"

"Don't you dare say that word?" He raged. "You have no right to call me that. I know my true calling, I am going to kill you sister and your friends for taking you away from your family!" He then came charging at her.

Sailor Venus braced herself for what was about to happen.

"No Cloud, Minako!" Tifa yelled as Cloud was about to land a blow to kill his sister.

Sailor Venus stood frozen as he approached her.

_I don't know what to do? How am I supposed to reach out to him? _As she was thinking that her body started glowing which didn't go unnoticed by some of the others.

* * *

><p>Reno and Rude were staring awe-struck by the Senshi glowing.<p>

"What the hell is this; is she sweating rainbows or something?" Reno asked.

Rude grunted a negative.

* * *

><p>"What is happening to her?" Tifa whispered.<p>

_Is she awakening?_ Vincent thought.

As the light got brighter, Cloud was pushed back. He grunted in agony.

_What the hell is this? _He started backing away from her.

"Cloud you have to come back to us!" Sailor Venus pleaded but he didn't pay attention as he flew off to meet his compatriots.

She then noticed that the light was dying down. _What was that light, I remember that happening when I was fighting him in Crystal Tokyo? _She wondered.

The others were contemplating at what they just saw.

"The light is gone, I wonder what that was?" TIfa asked Vincent, perplexed at what she saw. "It looked like that light was hurting Cloud?"

Vincent didn't say anything as he to was stumped. _I could have sworn I sensed a power radiating from her. Could it be stalling or was it just to scare off Cloud?_

Makoto also saw that as well and she too was wondering about that.

_It looked like she was going to unleash her powers but why did it…_ Makoto thought then an astral projection of her spirit came next to her.

_Zeo are you ok? _She asked, relieved to see him.

He gave her a tired smile. _"I am healing up just fine big sis but it is taking a while."_ He answered. _"That light she was giving off was her Senshi powers about to expand to the next level but it stopped somehow."_ He explained.

_What! You mean Minako was that close to calling her powers but why didn't she?_

The spiky-haired spirit didn't answer her question and returned to where he came.

_Hey Zeo, Zeo answer me!_ She tried calling her spirit but he was ignoring her. _Why is he ignoring me, does he know something I don't?_

Vincent noticed an aggravated look on her.

_Was she talking to someone; could it be the guy that healed me?_ Vincent thought.

* * *

><p>As questions floating around that party, Cloud returned to the roof of 7th Heaven.<p>

He gripped his head in pain. "Yo dude, you ok bud?" Reno asked.

Cloud answered with a glare which shut up Reno and Rude took a step back.

Michiru, who was still weak from the attack, was also wondering about what she saw.

_That light Minako was giving off what could it have been?_ She also wondered.

Cloud marched up to her, scooped her in his arms and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Hey I thought you were going to finish them?" Reno asked.

"You take care of it; I have someone to drop off to Caster!" He expanded his demonic wing and took off with the former Outer, not admitting the light had weakened him drastically.

As the duo saw Cloud leave, the mysterious figure that Caster was talking too appeared behind them.

Rude saw her and turned Reno's head to face her.

"Hey you big ox, watch what you're doing!" he complained as he noticed that the figure was a woman.

"Why hello there sweet young thing who are you?" He said trying to smooth talk her.

The woman had a pink fan covering the bottom of her face but she just said. "Me? Just here to see and help you out, so all you have to do is take care of those meddlesome Senshi post-haste!" She said.

Rude was making choking noises.

"What but we were going to head back to Caster's lair, we completed the mission?" he said.

"Mission? No you are going to strike them now while they are at their weakest." She explained. "Then you can return but not before. So here is a present for you two." She folded her fan and she had red lipstick on.

She had long green hair and her eyes were the same color. The woman had pale like skin and her attire she wore a skin-tight black dress with high-platform boots on her legs. On her forehead there was an upside down black crescent moon.

The woman wrapped her arms seductively around Reno first and planted a kiss on him. His body shook for a moment before calming down.

She did the same thing to Rude who was blushing the entire time. His body was having the same reaction to her kiss. After a moment she stopped and floated into the air.

"That should help you, since Caster's spell was wearing off!" she told them as she crossed her legs.

"Before we go, who are you babe?" Reno asked as he was trying to look up her skirt to see her panties.

She eyed him for a moment before answering. "I go by Emerald." The temptress vanished from sight.

Reno and Rude continued to look at the figure long gone from their sights.

"Damn, that woman was hot. Let's not waste her gift big guy!" Reno chortled.

Rude smirked as well before they leapt off the roof.

After that, Emerald appeared in the sky.

"My powers should hold out for at least 15 minutes. That should stop Neo-Queen Serenity's guardians!" she said in a hateful tone.

"I am so glad that Beryl revived me so I can have my revenge." Emerald started remembering being vaporized by Sailor Moon and the others when she became a fire-breathing dragon that attacked the Crystal palace in the future.

She was once part of the Dark Moon Clan. They were clan who was exiled from Crystal Tokyo due to trying to destroy it.

"Hard to believe that Crystal Tokyo has already been established but thanks to Beryl I can ruin that pesky woman's happiness for taking my love, Prince Diamond from me!" She seethed.

_Besides I'm also here to see if Caster doesn't have some other plans in stored for Beryl. She is a betrayer to our cause. She will show her plan in due time. But I am glad I know about her wanting to use that giant contraption on us. I will make sure to take it from her grasp and use it for my ends!_

With that ominous foreboding she started doing a horrendous, obnoxious laugh that would cause kids to scream for their parents. She continued laughing, with her hand to her mouth and she vanished once again to see what this battle will bring.

* * *

><p>Kokonoe : Greetings lost children. I am here to bring you the recap of this chapter. I know what you're thinking, "Who am I?" well I am Kokonoe; head scientist of Sector Seven in the Blazblue universe.<p>

Well not to bore you with all the crap that happened, here is a cliff notes version: Vincent takes Michiru to Tifa's place, Michiru laments at the loss of her powers and is almost killed until he saves her, meets the kids, discovers her self-worth, Caster appears and they battle two Turks and a former SOILDER, Vincent gets hurt, Michiru captured, The Senshi arrive, battle Cloud, is defeated due to some fucked up light Sailor Venus is giving off, and The two Turks are getting it on with a former enemy of the Senshi, whose laugh bites!

*Takes deep breath*

Kokone: So pretty much that's what happened in part one of this chapter. So go and read the 2nd part why don't you?

Tager: *appears* Kokone you really sped through that dialogue?

Kokonoe: What it was just getting good and he ends it like this! I want to see some more dammit.*looks at audience* Well, what in the hell you guys waiting for an invitation? GO!

Tager: Sorry for her bluntness folks, enjoy the next chapter.

Kokone: Don't apologize for me, so start moving your big red ass, move!

Tager: You really are a slave driver, Kokonoe.

Kokone: And damn proud of it!

* * *

><p><strong>So that's part one. I will explain why I ended up breaking this chapter down to two parts in the next chapter.<strong>

**You briefly saw what's happening with Rei and her party. I thought their needed a change of pace and it has been a minute in seeing them. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ok I know that Marlene is a child but she is very mature for her age so I think it is realistic that she would say something like that. Besides kids do say the most interesting things at times (while still being a pain in the butt, if you have a younger sibling or cousin, me more for the latter.)**

**The scene with Michiru and the thugs; I was never planning on that but re-reading this story I did say that she (Caster), is worshipped, so I had to hold true to that. **

**Trying not to rush this stuff as I want to stay consistent. I know I say consistent a lot, it's a pain in the ass but it's true, got to hold true to what you say.**

**Emerald appears; wonder what she has in store for them?**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy the second part!**


	9. Cloud arc: Elegance & Arrogance 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective companies and creators.**

**What up! Welcome to the second part of this story.**

**Let's see if Mina and the others can survive what's about to happen to them.**

**6/30/14 Update: I've gone through and changed some dialouge to match the tone of some situations.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

_**Cloud arc act 5: Elegance and Arrogance (part 2)**_

* * *

><p>Team MMM was still reeling from the battle with Cloud and the capture of one of their own. With Michiru captured they would have to get it together and save her from Caster's clutches.<p>

As Venus was still thinking about what had happened Tifa approached her as Marlene and Denzel went to go sit with Makoto and probing her with questions.

"That was a good light show you gave off Venus. Does that usually happen in your line of work?" Tifa joked.

Letting a smile dawn her face Sailor Venus answered, "My whole body lighting up like a Christmas tree no." She then massaged her temples. "But the thing is that happened when I was battling him in the universe I came from."

Tifa gave her a look. "You know it is still quite shocking hearing that you guys are from another universe entirely and you are a reincarnated warrior and princess, how strange that you use to call yourself the 'Princess of Nibelheim' in the past." She then stopped herself before saying "I mean the past before time restarted."

Venus rolled her eyes in agreement. "Yeah this whole time/space thing is a pain in the ass, don't worry."

"But that light seemed to work on Cloud. Do you know how you did that?" she asked.

The blonde-haired girl shook her head with a frown on her face. "Don't ask me, it's still a mystery to me however when it happened before I was able to tap into his emotions and I felt something there." She revealed.

"What emotion was going through him at the time?" Tifa wanted to know.

Sailor Venus thought for a moment and gave into Tifa's inquiry. "Well rage was number one on the list but beneath it nothing more than sadness and despair."

Tifa got a sad look on her face for a moment. "I see. This is reminding me of the time I went into his memories and he was going through and he was in a pit of despair. I thought he had worked through all of his issues, that he could move on from the guilt but it seems to have gotten a hold on him once again."

"Then I guess we just have to remind him of what he has!" Venus said. "Honestly, he was always kind of despondent when he was younger but I at least thought he would grow out of it. That at least if I didn't return he would have people connected to his heart to help him heal."

"He will, because this time we have you with us." Tifa said.

After giving a smile the duo walked back to Vincent and the others.

"That was really cool what you did out their!" Marlene ranted at Makoto's battle with Cloud. "Michiru was right, you guys kick butt!" As an afterthought she added, "But I wish it wasn't against Cloud."

"I know what you mean. I didn't want to fight him at all. We are going to save him and his allies." Makoto assured the girl.

Vincent and Denzel remained quiet at the 'girl talk' going on until Tifa and Venus came back from their little chat.

"I see we have ourselves a fan. It's good to know we can expand our reputation to any universe." Sailor Venus commented.

Denzel, who had his arms crossed and frown, just scoffed.

"Denzel what's the matter with you, don't be rude." Tifa scolded him.

Venus picked up on his attitude. "Hey what's up with you little emo?" she exclaimed.

"Don't call me little emo!" Denzel said, his voice getting loud.

"Well I call them like I see them. What you got a problem with us?" Venus confronted him.

"No I don't but you guys are nothing but a rip-off of those superhero shows." Denzel told them.

Makoto and Venus face faulted and fell in anime fashion while Marlene, Tifa and even Vincent sweat dropped at that notion.

"Well when you think about it…" Tifa began before Venus got up in the business.

"Don't you dare say anything on this matter Tifa." Sailor Venus ranted. "And you, that's what all the attitude is about?"

Denzel shrugged his shoulders like any young kid. "What it's true, fighting to stop evil, protecting the innocent, you could be a rip-off. Besides how do you save the day? Your girls, you probably eat chocolate when you get dumped by a guy and complain about breaking a nail." Denzel said as he was showing his obnoxious side.

"Another fact it is usually the guys not the girls who finish off a monster and they have their own titles and they don't have any cool powers." He continued to explain.

Sailor Venus felt like lightning had hit her at his proclamation. She narrowed her eyes at the smart-ass kid. _Ok I take it back, this kid might seem like Cloud but he has a lot more attitude._

"Ok dude number one: Unlike those guys, we do our own stunts and don't wear colors to tell people our identities. Number two: This whole being Sailor was something that happened to us way before the hero-thing ever came to being so they copied us. Number three: You're right about the women catching a ride thing, I don't know why the creators do that, so good work with that."

She gave him a quick thumbs-up and continued her rant.

"Number four: That is stereotyping women, but it's the same as me saying men do nothing but get into all sorts of trouble and do bodily function noises on purpose for no particular reason other than being funny!" Sailor Venus concluded.

As soon as she said that Denzel blushed. "Hey I don't do stuff like that on purpose!" He sniped.

Sailor Venus rolled her eyes. "Spare me, what seven-year old boy doesn't do that and find it funny? Besides you are blushing so it is true. Not that I'm not trying to come off as mean, it's just a universal fact Denz." The blonde said giving him a look.

The two glared at each other for a moment before breaking out in giggles.

Seeing his laughing face Venus placed her hand on his head. "I see you can smile. That's the look you need to have when we get Cloud back." She said comforting him.

"You really are going to do it right?" Asked the boy.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, no matter what happens."

"Well it looks like Venus was able to break him out of his funk?" Tifa commented.

Marlene smiled at what she was seeing. "I'm just glad he is feeling better."

Vincent remained quiet but he too was happy.

"Yeah, well before we do anything how about I cook us something." Makoto offered as she was getting back on her feet. "We can't do anything on an empty stomach and we need rest before we head to stop Caster."

The adults nodded as they were about to head back inside. The moment ended when Reno and Rude appeared before them.

"This is a Kodak moment." Reno joked as he took out his Taser Rod.

Rude cracked his knuckles.

Tifa steeped in front of the others. "What are you doing here, I thought you headed back?" she demanded.

"Yeah well you assumed wrong. We are going to finish you off and since you guys fought Cloud. This will be a piece of cake." Reno continued.

_He's right about that, but I am fine. I can hold out against them_. Tifa thinking to herself.

"You aren't stepping a foot closer Reno, I'll make sure of it." Tifa stated.

The lanky, red-haired man eyed her for a moment knowing she was a good fighter. "Please I am not going to lose to a woman. Besides _Edward Cullen_ over there, was beat by us." Reno called out, throwing a comment about how they beat Vincent to submission.

Without a word Vincent pulled out his gun and fired a bullet at Reno which he was able to block with his rod.

Vincent gave him perturbed glance. "It would be in your best interest to stop."

Reno started sweating before laughing. "I can hold my own against you or did you forget-"Vincent interrupted him as he jabbed his hand into his shoulder than went for a punch which connected to his cheek.

**Bam!**

"Enough with those absurd references to that horrendous book." Vincent said.

Reno rubbed his cheek and spat out blood while clutching his injured shoulder.

Rude stood agape for a moment and was about to go help his friend until Tifa connected with five punches into his gut and a standing high kick which came to his neck. He gagged and stumbled back.

"Sorry to do that Rude but like I said you aren't going to get through." She said as she tightened her gloves over her hands.

Then a green light surrounded them healing them of their injuries.

"Stay sharp Tifa." Vincent said albeit weakly. She stood ready but worried for him.

_I know that Sailor Jupiter's spirit healed him but he still needs rest_. Tifa thought.

"Well I guess we shouldn't play around with you, since we have a job to do." Reno said as Rude chuckled.

I have to get them away from here." Tifa whispered, then concentrated and a silver flash was around her body.

"I'll take care of them, you get the others inside!" Tifa told Vincent and rushed at the two Turks.

"No Tifa!" Vincent yelled but the strong-willed black-haired young woman didn't listen and she was able to grab Reno by his neck and slammed him into the ground, running all the while taking him away from the others.

Rude saw this and quickly followed them.

Sailor Venus and the rest stood there dumbfounded by what Tifa just did.

"What in the world is that girl thinking?" Venus said in an agitated voice. "She can't hope to fight those two on her own."

Vincent was about to go after her but he collapsed to his right knee.

"Vincent you shouldn't overstrain yourself." Makoto said as she went to him. "Even though Zeo was able to heal you physically, he can't do anything with your energy levels."

He shook his head. "I don't care about that; I am going to take care of them."

"You can't, if you do than you will reopen your wound and shouldn't take that kind of risk!"

Vincent glared at her. "My body can withstand a lot of punishment so I can-"before getting anymore words out he felt a swift punch go into his stomach.

Makoto punched Vincent!

Sailor Venus and the kids had a look on their faces that could be read as 'Oh no she didn't!"

"I don't care if your body can withstand the Hulk stepping on you while he is destroying someone's car. You are not invincible. You are still human even if your body went through god knows what, you can't fight everything on your own!" The strong woman yelled in his face. "If you even think of doing this I'll knock you out." To make her point she made a fist but barely containing her tears.

Vincent noted this and calmed himself down. He got silent for a moment before muttering a sorry to her.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed it was Sailor Venus. "Don't worry guys, rest up, I'll go and help out Tifa!"

"Are you sure, no offense but I have more firepower than you at the moment." Makoto responded.

"I know that Mako-chan, but you said that you don't have the energy at the moment and Vincent here is also in the same boat." She told her. "Besides since you have the most power you can protect Denz and Marlene." The orange-skirt Sailor gestured to the kids. "Besides I am not letting Tifa upstage me!"

Everyone face faulted at what she just said.

"That's all your worried about?" Denzel indignantly stated.

"It's a good reason, if not twisted." She whispered the latter.

Makoto sweat dropped at her friend. "Well Mina has always has been competitive."

"Even if that's the case, your friend really needs to get her priorities straight." Vincent grumbled.

"I wonder what kind of relationship those two had when they were younger." Marlene wondered out loud.

"Mako-chan, I leave the kids with you and Vincent!" Sailor Venus said.

Makoto nodded with serious intent. "Leave them to me!"

With a nod Sailor Venus than started running and jumped to a nearby house and was soon out of sight.

"You Senshi move fast when giving enough drive." Vincent replied acknowledging their abilities.

"Yeah, it comes in handy. Come on you two, I don't want us being out in the open." Makoto said as she gathered Vincent and the kids inside. _If she doesn't comeback by a certain time, then I'll go out and beat those guys to a pulp._ She thought with a determined glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Edge<strong>

As Tifa was running with Reno, she tossed him and his body got trashed.

Reno stood up and she noticed that his body was healing. "What you thought something like was going to work on me?" He dusted himself off.

The spell Tifa casted was wearing off. _I at least thought that dragging his body on the ground would have at least slowed him down. _When she was thinking this Tifa didn't notice a big figure behind her and landed an earth shattering punch into her back which sent her crashing into the ground.

Reno gave his partner a thumbs-up. "Hey good job buddy, I was wondering what happened to you."

Rude just grunted and went charging at the fallen Tifa.

Tifa was getting up as she saw the mountain of muscles go for a down punch. She quickly rolled away before his punch reached her. His fist slammed into the ground, breaking it. Tifa's eyes got big at the amount of strength he had.

"I never thought you would ever attack me Rude?" She asked him.

Rude stared at her for a moment before going for another punch. Tifa then dodged his attack and did a couple of backflips to get some distance. At the third one she pushed her arms upwards and was in the air. She then went for a drop kick, but Rude blocked the kick and swiftly decked her in the stomach.

Tifa gagged as she went rushing into the ground.

"Hey what's this, you thought that he wouldn't have hurt you. Well sorry to burst your bubble there but that's over!" Reno then jabbed his Taser rod at Tifa and her body went numb.

_Damn, I'm paralyzed!?_ Tifa realized. With that thought in mind she couldn't move her body.

"It looks like this is the end of you. So after we kill you we are going after the others!" Reno stated as he and Rude started advancing on her.

When Tifa thought this would be the end of her a chain of hearts started spinning around her repelling her would be assailants. Moving from the attack looked surprised at seeng Sailor Venus standing in front of her.

Sailor Venus through out a scoff. "You just thought you could handle these two on your own? I'm sorry honey, but you aren't the only heroine standing in the spotlight!" She responded on her high-horse.

Tifa tried saying a remark but couldn't.

Sailor Venus noted she couldn't move and got serious. "Hey what happened to you, Tifa?" she asked.

Tifa was able to get out a couple of words. "Rem..ed…y in…poc…et" she uttered.

Sailor Venus had a confused look until she was able to piece together what she meant. Going into Tifa's satchel, she pulled out a small white bottle and placed the bottle to her lips but the contents was spilling from her mouth.

"Oh come on Tifa, you have to drink, those two aren't going to stay knocked down for long!" She stated as the two got up with irritated looks on their faces.

She than had no choice, Venus took the bottle and drank it. She then held Tifa's face with her hand and gave it to her orally; through kissing.

Reno and Rude saw this as they got close and stopped.

"Whoa, it's chick on chick action going on in the house!" He cheered letting his sexual desires get the best of him.

Rude stuttered a couple of words and started blushing. He didn't mind that they were doing that but it was still an eye opener that Tifa and Senshi were in full kiss mode.

The substance went into Tifa's system and Venus let up on the alleged 'Yuri fest'. Tifa coughed as Sailor Venus whacked her back.

"You didn't have to do it like that you know!" Tifa shocked that Venus pulled a _T.a.T.u_. moment.

"Well I couldn't think of what else to do? You could be happy that your better." She replied snarky.

"Hey come on now ladies, get back to the fun of kissing each other. We don't hate against that stuff!" Reno said being a pervert.

Rude burped out a response as well.

"If you want that stuff, go on some laptop!" Sailor Venus irritated about what he said.

"Don't get discouraged by what he says." Tifa said offering advice to the Senshi. "I'm not sure how but they seem more capable than before, be careful."

Taking her advice to heart Venus calmed down. "Well how do we keep up with them? The only reason I was able to do any kind of damage is I snuck up on them." She told Tifa.

After thinking for a moment she got an idea. "What about that light you can do? You know the one that seemed to have affected Cloud."

Venus gave her a befuddled look. "Even if I wanted to I can't. I'm not even sure how or why that happens."

"Well you better, because I think that's how we are going to get out of this mess. How about this, think about what emotion was going through at the moment?" Tifa suggested to the blonde.

Sailor Venus then thought what was going on in her head at the time.

"Well how about we split this two ways big guy." Reno said. "You take your crush and I will go for that hot piece of ass that goes by Sailor Venus?" He suggested.

Rude clapped his hand on his back and went for Tifa and Reno at Venus.

"Don't have much time. Give me your hand." Tifa stated as she grabbed the Senshi's hand.

"Hey let's not give them any idea's!" She frantically said.

"Please like I would, just stay quiet for a moment." Tifa replied as a silver flash went over her and The Sailor.

"What did you do?" Inquired the blonde.

"I casted the spell called Haste over us; it will give you a speed enhancement for a short while!" Tifa told her.

The two women saw them and ran different direction from each other.

* * *

><p>Reno caught up to the blonde and swung his rod over her head which she ducked and went for a leg sweep and it connected. He landed both hands on the ground and flipped away from the Sailor. He made a triangle motion with his rod and a yellow transparent Pyramid and launched it.<p>

Venus jumped to the side as it was a straight attack which affected a boulder.

Sailor Venus then let loose a couple of beams but Reno created his Pyramid again to block it.

"Hah, you got to do better than that if you want to last against me!" He taunted.

_He's right. With these battles, I haven't rested_. She thought. "Oh yeah, you haven't seen me get serious!" she threw back.

"What, you mean that rocking kiss you gave Tifa? I have to say that was some hot shit!" he crowed as he laughed.

A vein appeared on her head. "Oh it is on like Tron, pervert!" She said and forged a short sword and came charging at him.

Reno got out his rod and slammed it into the Senshi's sword.

**Clash!**

The two went back and forth with swings and quick dodges but Reno was holding the advantage. As they clashed Reno said something.

"A delicate woman like yourself using a sharp object, how about going home and baking cookies?"

"A pervert and a sexiest, you really know how to charm a woman." Venus retorted as she slammed her weapon against his.

"You know you are quite attractive, how about after I kick your ass, I take you somewhere nice so I can put my 'sword' in a nice place?" Reno said, alluding to a specific task.

Sailor Venus was struggling with him but she smiled. "Sorry, but my mom always said I need discretion with stuff like that." She was than able to bring his weapon away from her. "Besides who knows how many cobwebs your delicate 'sword' has seen." She burned him with her words.

Reno was so shocked for a moment that he stopped for a moment. "What did you just say!" he exclaimed.

"Now is my chance!" Venus cried out as she brought up her leg and kicked him in the chin. _**"Sailor V Kick!"**_

His head snapped back and went to the ground.

"What's the matter? You are not secure in your masculinity to handle a comment like that?" She then started laughing.

"Bitch you are going to pay for that!" he said and kneed her in the gut.

Sailor Venus coughed up blood. He then proceeded to clobber her body with is rod a couple of times before he kicked her and she lay on the ground.

"Time I showed you why you need to learn your place, babe!" His started loosening his pants.

_Oh hell, did that comment really send him over the edge?_ Sweat was coming down her brow. Sailor Venus was about to close her eyes until she saw him place his hands on his head.

"No, don't tell me Emerald's powers are fading?" He said as pain was shooting up his body.

"Wait, did you say Emerald?" Venus gasped. _That conniving tramp with the laugh is here?_

* * *

><p>Tifa was on the receiving end of punches from Rude. She continued going on the defensive but she was losing momentum. His punches were as strong as steel and her arms were going numb.<p>

_I have to try to get a hit on him_. She urged herself and spun herself around the big brute. When they were standing back to back Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist and started lifting him off the ground.

Rude gaped at what was happening and Tifa did a German-Suplex. His body created a small crater and Tifa didn't stop there as she tried to punch her fallen opponent until he grabbed her arm and twisted it.

She let out a pained gasp and was able to pull her arm away from him.

_He was able to break my arm. I have to heal it but he's not going to let me cast the healing spell_. She flung out her hand and shouted.

"_**Blizzaga!**_"

Ice came from the ground and struck Rude. He let out a grunt as it was freezing him in place. After that a green glow surrounded her arm. "_**Curaga**_." She whispered. Her arm was mending. After that her arm was better but still a bit stiff.

She took a deep breath, thinking her battle was over until a dark glow surrounded his frame and destroyed his prison.

"What, how did he-" She didn't get out another word as he grabbed her entire face, lifted her up and slammed her body into the ground. When he let her go she was gasping for air.

_**(Persona 3: Soul Phrase starts)**_

He didn't say anything and was about to finish her off until his body shook.

Tifa struggled getting up and saw that he was in pain.

"Rude what's wrong with you?" she asked.

Rude didn't say anything and let out a scream of agony.

As she watched him Tifa saw in the distance that Reno was doing the same thing.

_This could be our chance!_ She thought.

* * *

><p>Sailor Venus continued staring in awe what was happening.<p>

_Going to have to make this count!_ She than got up and forged a golden heart in her hand.

_Let's see if watching Naruto taught me anything_. "Time to end this pervert, _**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!**_" Sailor Venus cried as she proceeded to slam her attack in Reno's gut, like how _Naruto Uzumaki _does with his _**Rasengan**_.

Reno went hurtling like an arrow released from its bow, screaming all the way.

Sailor Venus briefly took a breath and took out a bottle, which she drank and healed her wounds. "I need to get to Tifa!"

* * *

><p>Tifa concentrated her energy into her right fist.<p>

_I better add only enough to knock him out! _"Rude, forgive me but this will hurt!" She said as she charged up enough and flung herself at Rude, bringing up her fist.

Letting out a Valkyrie like war cry, her fist connected to his stomach. "_**Final Heaven!**_" she yelled and Rude was flying like a bullet.

Tifa, like Sailor Venus before her drank down a potion to heal her wounds and rushed off to meet Venus.

* * *

><p>The two bodies, coming from different directions; crashed into each other with a loud bang. Sailor Venus and Tifa came running as they saw the two sprawled out.<p>

"Looks like you didn't need much help with Reno huh?" Tifa gave Venus a smile.

"Nah and it looks like you could handle the bald guy!" Sailor Venus said, giving her a smirk.

_**(Theme ends)**_

As the two looked at their handy work a loud laughed pierced their ear drums. "What is that horrible sound?" Tifa cried out as she placed her hands on her ears.

"Damn, it really is her!" Venus yelled, doing the same thing as Tifa.

The green-haired woman appeared before them and continued to laugh. "Oh,ho,ho,ho,ho, looks like you defeated them I see." She asked stopping her laughter.

"Who are you?" Tifa asked, taking her hands off of her ears.

"Why don't you ask that Senshi right there, she knows." She said looking at Venus.

Casting a glance at Venus, the blonde Senshi answered the inquiry. "Her name is Emerald and she was an enemy of us Senshi a long time ago." She answered. "But last time I checked she was dead!

Taking out her fan she cackled once more. "I was dead but thanks to Queen Beryl I have found new life at her side."

"So she was able to grab a hold of you huh, well don't think nothing of this cause you are going back to where to came from!" Venus said as she was about to fire a beam but noticed she was lacking energy.

"What's the matter dearie? All your battles have begun to take its toll." She chortled.

Sailor Venus gritted her teeth. "That laugh of yours hasn't changed." She cringed.

"What are you doing here than?" Tifa called out to the Dark Moon clan member.

"Just to see how my present turned out and it looks like time ran out for them." She said pouting.

"You did that to them?" Tifa asked.

Emerald gave a cool smile. "Well their first enhancement was wearing off so I did something about it. Of course I wasn't planning on them ever winning against you."

"So they were nothing but play things for you? You uppity bitch wait till I get my hands on you!" Venus yelled.

Emerald scoffed. "Ugh, please no speeches about using humans and how you are going to punish me in the name of your planet because that is so 1000 years ago."

Sailor Venus and Tifa glared at her.

"Well whatever happens, my task is complete. That kiss I gave them is draining their life energy." She promptly stated.

The two whirled around to see the dark fog hover over their bodies.

"They will die but I don't care. They have fulfilled their purpose" She closed her fan and was about to vanish. "If you want to settle the score Senshi, come to Caster's temple tomorrow and we can finish this." As soon as those words left her lips she did her infamous laugh, once again, and vanished.

"That uppity tramp will get what's coming to her!" Sailor Venus swore.

"Sailor Venus, come over here quickly!" Tifa called to her.

Tifa laid the bodies of Rude and Reno out.

"This is bad, that dark hue is going to kill them." Venus said taking notice of them. "You have to use that light you were giving off, it's the only way!"

"I can't! I still don't know how I did that!" Venus yelled.

"You have to or these two will die!" Tifa firmly stated. "They are not evil, they are under Caster's control. Don't make them a sacrifice in all this!"

Sailor Venus heard her plea but she didn't think she could do anything. _That light I gave off is nothing more than a fluke, I can't help them!_

As she casted her eyes at the two men, she heard a small voice. "_Believe."_ It said.

Sailor Venus turned left than right. She thought she was losing her mind. "_Believe and it will come."_ The same voice replied.

_What in the world is that? Believe. _Not having any other choice she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_Well I'm closing my eyes but what am I supposed to believe in, that miraculous light?_ She thought sarcastically.

As she was about to open her eyes she than thought about what Tifa said about saving their lives. _Don't let them be sacrifices in all this!_ Tifa's voice rang in her head.

_I want to believe that I can save them_. Her body then started glowing.

Tifa noticed this and gasped. "Sailor Venus…" She said.

Sailor Venus opened her eyes and saw it. She knew what she had to do and placed her hands on their heads. Her glow was able to dispel Emerald's curse.

After that she stopped glowing. "I think that was able to do it." Venus said.

The darkness was gone from the two Turks.

"You were able to do it!" Tifa congratulated Venus. "So do you think you will be able to do the same thing with Cloud?"

Sailor Venus thought for a moment and shook her head.

"What, you just did it a moment ago." Tifa complained, yelling in her face.

"Don't get in my face, I still don't know so back off!" Venus screeched.

The two glared for a moment before turning their heads away from each other. _But seriously, what is going on here. First it comes off than goes off; and what was with that voice, it sounded like a female._

Rude and Reno then woke up from their slumber.

"Hey what happened to us?" Reno said as he noticed he was on the ground.

Rude grunted for an answer.

Tifa then placed herself in front of Reno and looked into his eyes. "What are you doing Tifa?" Reno exclaimed.

"Checking to see if your eyes are glowing purple and your diagnosis is completely healthy." She said smiling. "You and Rude were under Caster's control, do you remember any of it?"

"Well only a little, but it's all hazy." Reno answered. "But I remember battling you and Ms. Too Hot to Trot." He joked.

"Oh please, you have a hundred years before I would ever glance your way." Sailor Venus sniped out.

"Hey I can wait!" he said giving her a charming smile. She just blushed and turned away from him.

"Well you guys almost beat us." Tifa revealed.

She told them how they ended up in such a state. Afterwards Rude babbled an apology to Tifa, which she accepted. "So I was beat by Barbie over there; man I am losing my touch?" He griped out.

"You are lucky that's all I did, I should have kicked your ass to the curb with all that debauchery nonsense you were saying!" Sailor Venus cried out.

"Well you can do a lot of kicking with those shoes." he cracked out.

She just gave him a heated glance before scoffing. _Man she is fun to pick on!_ Reno thought, happily.

_First chance I get, I'm killing him no questions asked. _Sailor Venus thought. She started thinking of ways to make him suffer.

"Well not to cut this cat and mouse game short but we need to head back to my place." Tifa said as she helped Rude get on his feet. He remained quiet throughout the entire exchange but blushed at having his crush help him out.

Sailor Venus nodded and was about to head out until "Hey Barbie, you just going to leave a guy hanging?" Reno asked.

"Stop calling me that and why do I have to help you?" She said getting on her high horse. "If you can make jokes, you can walk!"

"But you beat me up, so don't you have to help me out!" he countered.

"I only did that because you were under the enemy's control, so I don't have to do anything." She fired.

"Oh yes you do. I might not remember being under that witch's control but I do remember hearing you are an agent for justice and you can't leave someone who is asking for help and is vulnerable." He theorized.

Sailor Venus tightened her fist and stomped next to him. She pulled him up and wrapped her arm around his waist to keep him from falling.

"See, it's not so bad right?" Reno smiling all the while. The blonde gave him an irritated glare and stomped on his foot. He let out a yelp, which put a smile on her face.

"You are so right, it isn't that bad dude!" Venus remarked.

Reno just glared at her.

_I wonder if that is the start of something new._ Tifa wondered.

The four started heading back to 7th Heaven. Sailor Venus decided to de-transform as she was getting low on energy. In a flash was in her civilian attire. Reno took note at what she was wearing. Her attire consisted of a blue short-sleeved shirt, white shorts and brown high-heeled shoes.

He whistled at the view he was getting. "You know how to work those shorts." He responded.

She remained quiet, trying very hard not to throttle him.

"So I'm guessing since you are not transformed anymore I shouldn't call you Sailor Venus. What's your name?" He asked wanting to know.

"Minako Aino." She stiffly said.

"Minako…that's too long how about legs!" he offered, giving her a nickname.

"Don't you dare call me something like that; why do you like to do this to me!" she screeched.

Reno shrugged his shoulders. "First you say don't call you Barbie now I can't say that; you need to make up your mind and to answer your question I don't know the reason; it's just fun."

She frowned up her face and started muttering how she missed her chance about leaving him where he was.

Tifa had an amused smile on her face as the trekked back to her place.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th ****Heaven**

Makoto and the others made it back to Tifa's bar/home and for awhile, the brunnette had kept an eye out for the others. With her new spirit guardian, even while he slept, Zeo gave her a mild ability to feel out energy. When the fighting died done only an hour ago she breathed in relief that Venus and Tifa were all right.

Seeing that the hard part was done she decided to make dinner for when they came back which Marlene helped. Even with what happend to Cloud still weighed on the children's mind (espescilly Denzel), Marlene maintained hope that with Tifa, Vincent and the two Senshi, they would save Cloud and Michiru.

i"Marlene did you get the utensils on table?' Makoto asked.

Marlene came into the kitchen. "Yes, everything's done and I got out the drinks as well." She told her.

"That's good. The food is almost done, so why don't you get Vincent and Denzel!" she told her.

Marlene nodded and went to go get them.

_It's taking them awhile to get back._ Makoto thought. _I know Minako and Tifa are good but seeing them walk thorugh that door will be even better. _As she was about to pull out he roast from the oven the main door opened.

"Tifa, you and Minako came back." Marlene said happily.

Makoto put the roast on the stove and rushed out to see Tifa and a (now) de-transformed Minako with two of the Turks.

Vincent saw them and glared. "What is this?" he asked mildly.

Tifa said she would tell them everything after they put Reno and Rude into the guest rooms to get some rest. Minako quickly said that they weren't under the spell anymore and walked up Reno, grumbling all the while.

* * *

><p>As soon as the drama settled down, Minako and Tifa gathered Makoto and Vincent into the living room and told them everything that happened while the kids were washing up for dinner.<p>

The news about Emerald coming back, didn't sit well with Makoto. Minako told them Emerald's message about finishing their battle in the temple first thing in the morning.

"I wonder why she's getting ahead of herself?" Makoto griped. "I'm surprised Beryl decided to bring her back!"

"Me too, but whatever she has planned, we will deal with her along with Caster!" Minako spoke.

"And she wants to meet us tommorow? " Vincent asked. "This could boad well for us!"

Makoto agreed with the brooding man. "I'm in agreement. With us there, we can find all your friends and settle things with Caster and Emerald!"

Tifa also reminded them about another fact close to her heart. "Along with saving Cloud! I'm not forgiving Caster for what she's done!"

Minako understood Tifa's point and nodded her head.

While the adults had their discussion Denzel and Marlene were listening to the conversation.

"So they are really going to save Cloud and the others!" Denzel asked.

With a nod Marlene said "If they can do that, they can drive off that scary lady!"

"Well, I'm going no matter what. You coming with me?" He asked.

Marlene was hesitant before nodding. "I'll go even though Tifa will be mad if she discovers us!"

The boy shook his head. "Nah, she won't find out!"

"Denzel, Marlene time for dinner!" Tifa called out to them.

The two kids ran back to the bathroom and came back out, as if they just finished.

"You two washed up correct?" She asked them. The kids just nodded and sat the table.

* * *

><p>On the table there was a mix of eastern and western foods.<p>

The main dish was a roast with various vegetables surrounding it, a rice cooker and some dumplings. To drink was some soda, which was root beer.

Makoto, Vincent, Tifa, Minako, Denzel and Marlene sat at the table. Denzel and Marlene's mouths were watering at the sight and smell of the food.

_This actually looks better than Tifa's cooking._ Denzel thought amazed. Tifa was an all right cook but she couldn't hold dollars to donuts to this.

_Sweet mother of…how am I in this scenario. I'm actually eating dinner, at a table with people_. Vincent was still blind cited how he was at the table. He glanced at the brunette pony-tailed woman who decked him one earlier.

_I see_. Was all the thought.

"I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it." Makoto said.

They all started eating.

"This is so good!" Denzel enthused as he ate a bowl of rice then proceeded to eat some of his roast with vegetables. "I don't normally eat veggies but you e made it good!"

Makoto chuckled. "What can I say; I'm a whiz in the kitchen."

Being amazed at the food she saw, Tifa looked on is surprise at what food was out on the table.

"I have to say this is delicious, I don't cook well so I should take some lessons from you." She complimented Makoto's culinary skills.

Minako let out an evil chuckle. "Sweet tits ain't so swee no more! You can't even prepare a decent dinner?"

"I don't see you busting out the frying pans and bowls, so back off!" Tifa replied evenly.

The long-haired blond answered with a scoff. "I can boil water!"

"Anyone can boil some water. I'm just amazed you can do such a thing. I mean you are blond after all." Tifa smirked.

Minako growled. "Get over yourself, no one cares if you can boil some water!"

"You're the one to bring it up in the first place!"

"Well you didn't have to say anything now did you. You could have ignored me but you always have to have the last word, cow-girl. MOOOOO!" she taunted.

Tifa and Minako got in each others face as an electric streak shot from their eyes. Before anymore words could be said, Makoto bashed them on the heads with a ladle.

The two rubbed their heads as knots started forming.

"There will be no fighting at this table, do I make myself clear!" she yelled, reminding Denzel of how _Chichi_ from _Dragon Ball Z_ acts like.

The two, in chibi-like appearance, started cowering in fear at the den mother.

"We promise to eat are food in peace!" they said in unison.

After that debacle the dinner continued.

Marlene took a sip of her Miso soup. "This broth is good too. Can you teach me Mako-chan?" She asked.

"Of course I can sweetie. Girls should learn to make a good meal."

Vincent was at the table looking on in awe. _Really how did I end up here?_

"Come now Vincent, eat your food, it's good." Tifa encouraged.

"Yeah, this food is so good you will slap your mama!" Minako piled on with a country twang for the heck of it.

Giving the bubbly blonde a look that would have made _Sheldon Cooper_ proud, Vincent ate some of the roast.

When it touched his taste buds, it exploded in a wave of delight. _My god, where have you been all my life!_ He thought with delight but he didn't show it on his face.

"This is quite good Makoto." He said easily. She blushed.

After a couple of minutes of eating, everyone finished their dinner. They all thanked her for the wonderful meal.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said gathering the dishes to wash.

As the kids were getting up, Denzel let out a rather large burp. "That was a good one!" He stated as he laughed. Marlene giggled as well.

"Aha, see I told you. Boys do that for fun!" Minako said coming out of nowhere and pointing at him.

"What it had to come out, besides it was root beer and it makes you do that." He said, pounded his chest and released another loud one. Minako laughed and clapped at the spectacle he was doing.

Makoto, like a ghost, comes out of the kitchen and smacks Minako's head with her trusted ladle. "Mina, don't point and encourage him to do that, you are an adult and Denzel say excuse me." She scolded them like a mother would.

"Excuse me." Denzel said blushing.

"Yes mother!" Minako mimicked.

Makoto smiled at Denzel, gave an irritated look at Minako and went back to the kitchen.

"You two should head to your rooms and sleep." Tifa responded as she saw what had happened and had a smile on her face.

"Ok!" the two kids cried hugging Tifa and going to their bedrooms.

"I'll make sure to see how you guys are doing soon." Tifa called out.

Minako saw the smile still plastered on her face. "I'm guesing it's been awhile since they had that kind of fun?"

Tifa gave nod. "Yeah, losing Cloud and the others has been hard on them. Having you guys heare has done wonders for their attitude along with having a reguler dinner like a family despite what's happend." She said. "I just hope that we can have a dinner with Cloud and the others when we save them."

"We will. No matter what tomorrow brings we are going to save everyone!" Minako stated.

* * *

><p>After a while Tifa and a reluctant Minako brought up food to Rude and Reno. Makoto was able to save them some food and asked them to bring it to them.<p>

They both ate with gusto as soon as they got it.

"Hey honey how about a beer." Reno said as he stuffed his face with a dumpling. Knowing Reno referred to her, she grabbed a baseball from the dresser.

"Beer this!" She threw the ball in comedic fashion which hit him in the forehead and knocked him out for a moment.

"Who do you think you are ordering me around like I'm your servant woman?" She yelled.

Reno got up and locked eyes with her. "Well you did beat me up so…" he drawled.

"I should have left you the ground to rot!" She screamed and Reno laughed at her reactions.

After that they said they would help out in the siege against Caster.

"We want to get back at that robed bitch as well!" Reno said placing his bowl on the bed stand.

Rude grunted an affirmative. As the women were about to leave Reno called Minako. "What is it?" She said getting irritated.

"Have some nice dreams of me will you?" He said, giving her a wink.

"More like nightmares." She retorted with her nose in the air and stomped off while slamming the door.

"I got her number." Reno said with a smirk.

Rude just said "Uh-huh" and went on to sleep.

* * *

><p>Makoto finished cleaning and was in a spare room with she was going to share with Minako.<p>

"I wonder what is going to happen in the morning." Makoto wondered.

"_Whatever happens, we will get through it."_ Zeo told her through telepathy. _"Our bond is stronger and even though there are still some things I don't know about you, I'm going to continue supporting you, Mako-chan!"_

She smiled at the faith he had in her. "Thanks for that Zeo. I am going to go full force no matter what happens." She said.

Zeo was about to go back to sleep until Makoto tried asking him about Minako again.

"I know your keeping something from me, Zeo. You really can't tell me?"

Zeo sighed and he briefly appeared in front of her. _"There is some info I can't tell you. It is forbidden for me to say them pre-mature. But I will say this; it is something she must deal with alone. We can support her but ultimately it is her choice that will decide what happens. But don't worry big sis, she is a Senshi like you!"_ After that he disappeared.

After that pep-talk Makoto took off her clothes and was in her bra and underwear and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tifa was in her room putting on her nighttime attire and looked at a picture of her with Cloud, Denzel and Marlene. She placed the picture over her heart.<p>

"Cloud, no matter what, we are going to save you." She whispered a little prayer, placed it back on her nightstand and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Marlene was sleeping in her room. She would be dreaming about reuniting with her father.<p>

* * *

><p>Denzel also slept thinking about Cloud and what the future will bring for them.<p>

* * *

><p>Vincent was outside looking at the temple in the horizon. "This battle will decide how we all proceed in the future." He said as he continued looking into the night.<p>

* * *

><p>Minako arrived in the spare bedroom and saw that Makoto was already asleep. As she got into her bed she thought about the voice she heard. Could it be something she could depend on?<p>

_Failure cannot be an option. I get the feeling this will be our last chance in saving him._ She thought, getting into her bedroom attire; bra and underwear and she too fell asleep.

This will end tomorrow. The team would sleep throughout the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Over the city of Edge<strong>

A lone figure was flying through the night sky in preparation in the morning. "It will happen in the morning." Sephiroth said "Cloud be ready."

The winged warrior continued flying to parts unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>**th**** Heaven (next day)**

Everyone woke up and started getting ready. Feeling rejuvenated Vincent, Minako, Makoto, Tifa, Rude and Reno stood in the front of the bar.

"So you guys ready for this?" Reno asked them.

"You bet, this is the opportunity we've been waiting for and save everyone!" Tifa replied. Vincent nodded his head.

"Cloud, we will save you today!" Minako said fiercely.

"Emerald won't know what hit her!" Makoto said cracking her knuckles.

Rude nodded as well.

"Denzel, Marlene we will come back so stay here." Tifa told the kids.

"But we want to go too!" Denzel complained.

"You can't, you would only get in the way." Vincent bluntly stated which silenced the two kids.

"Don't worry you two, we will bring back Cloud and the others, believe in us." Minako answered.

"She's right. We won't lose!" Makoto said winking at them.

The two kids smiled at them and went back in the house. They opened the curtain and waved at the party. The adults started heading off to Caster's temple which was outside of Edge to the south.

When the team was gone Denzel snuck out along with Marlene.

"We aren't going to fall behind. Let's go!" Denzel said.

"Yeah, I want to see them kick some butt, and see my dad!" she said and the two children ran through the streets going to Caster's temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Caster's temple<strong>

Caster was just finished with her brainwashing of Cloud. She gathered her robes and placed them over her body. _That should do it!_ She thought. _With that it should release all the bitterness he has to his sister. This will be the last battle. _

She teleported to her throne room to see Michiru, chained up to a wall.

"Make sure to stay awake for this!" Caster sneered, as she formed an image that displayed the outside.

Michiru woke up slowly to see what she was doing. "You won't get away with this." She responded exhausted.

"Of course I am going to get away with this, Michiru darling. That's why I'm evil." She said as she caressed her hand on Michiru's cheek. "I have gathered enough life energy from those useless drones and my powers are at its peak!" She gloated. "I will soon have enough power to rid myself of your friends and unleash something this world has not seen for a while."

Michiru glared at her. "What do you mean unleash?"

The mage quirked a smile and created an image of the basement.

"An interesting contraption was once sealed within the depths of the earth." The picture showed a 30 foot tall behemoth which resembled _Zagato's_ Rune God from _Magic Knight Rayearth _but with demonic wings.

As the turquoise haired woman looked at it, she felt fear. _What on earth is that?_

"If you are wondering what that is, its called Weapon." She said. "It has been frozen in this world for a long time. Apparently due to some crisis on this world a while ago and the Ultimate Weapon got free. But Cloud and his little friends soon put an end to it. What I have is the prototype to them. It was never used but if I can breathe life into it, it will do everything I say." Caster was telling her plan.

"Lausanne, I know you think you can control such a thing but you can't. If that thing was really sealed than it should never be unearthed." Michiru tried to reason with her.

"Don't call me that! I will be able to control it and I will dominate this world and put an end to Beryl. Power will be mine from all worlds, with the help of Ebony." She said. "Yes, that will be the name I use!"

"I won't allow you to do that."

Caster walked away from her and fired an energy blast. Michiru screamed as it died down.

"You can't do anything sweetie, so stay right there." She said. Caster looked at the image to see Vincent and the others out there.

"Let's give them a warm-up shall we?" She than lifted her arms up and casted a spell.

Michiru took note that her binds were loose. She wouldn't strike until the last moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Caster's Temple (outside)<strong>

As team MMM arrived at their destination, they noticed the big, Greek like temple. "This is where she is the bitch." Reno stated.

"We should go ahead with caution though." Tifa said.

As soon as those words came out of her mouth they all noticed figures coming out of the ground. "What the hell?" Makoto cried out.

They all saw humans with decaying gray skin and decomposed bodies arise from the grave.

Minako sweat dropped. "This is some _28 Days_ Later stuff up in here!" she stated, disgusted by what she was seeing.

"Well she wanted a party, who are we to refuse." Reno cracked, than charged at the zombies.

Rude soon followed and started pounding on them.

"Nothings going to stop me from saving Cloud!" Tifa said and ran into the fray.

"Transform you two!" Vincent commanded and shot volleys of bullets at the reanimated bodies.

The two Senshi gave each other a look and proceeded to transform.

"_**Venus Crsytal Power/**__**Jupiter Alter Power, Make-up!**_" After a moment Alter Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus came into the battle.

_**(High School of the dead main theme plays)**_

Alter Jupiter launched her Shuriken at them and cut them up. "We have to push forward!" she cried out and then unleashed a fury of thunder & lighting at the dead corpses which left them burnt to a crisp.

Rude punched out some of the zombies and realized that wasn't working, he sighed and casted a spell. "_**Gravity.**_" A compressed ball of energy crushed them as bodily limbs flew everywhere.

Tifa let loose a surge of ice crystals which froze them in place and shattered them. Another one was about sneak up on her and she shot out a quick kick.

"_**Water Kick!**_" The water elemental attack washed away that zombie and it crashed into some stragglers.

Vincent shot the zombies with a flame cartridge which burned them on the spot. He then proceeded to relay on some powers from his Chaos form and unleashed a beam of chaotic energy which vaporized them.

Sailor Venus fired with energy beams which went through their heads.

Reno whacked a couple away before muttering **"_Flare!_"** and a non-elemental scarlet attack eradicated some of them.

After a couple of minutes they were not bringing down the numbers. "I think she is trying to wear us down." Alter Jupiter commented.

"I think your right on this matter!" Vincent agreed. "So what do you propose we do?

"This!" she said and summoned a flower hurricane blinding the zombies.

"Let's go guys!" She called out like a general and headed off to the temple.

The others ran like the devil was at their heels. A zombie was able to trip up Venus and she fell. She screamed as the zombie was about to bite her until an electric rod appeared and roasted it to a crisp.

Reno lifted her up and placed her in his arms. "What do you think you're doing, put me down?" She ranted.

"You really want me to do that; with all of these dead bodies wanting to eat your flesh?" he replied.

Sailor Venus just huffed and remained quiet. The two were the last to make it to the entrance.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Caster's temple (inside)<strong>

"Venus, I'm glad you're all right!" Jupiter said.

Sailor Venus nodded while struggling to get out of his arms and she landed face first.

"This is how you treat a woman?" She demanded.

"You're the one that was moving like you were on meth so don't blame me." He answered lazily.

She was about to retort until Tifa placed her hand on her mouth. "Not now, we are in her domain." She whispered urgently. With a nod Tifa put her hand down.

"This place is much bigger inside." Vincent said looking at all the pillars holding up the place.

"Yeah, looks like a museum." Reno said.

"Well, let's not be dragging our feet. We got to start heading to Cloud and the others!" Venus spoke.

The party looked around to see not many routes to take.

"But where do we go, they could be anywhere?" Jupiter asked.

Before anyone of them said anything three portals opened and began pulling them in different directions.

"We're being pulled in!" Tifa yelled.

Sailor Venus summoned a chain and wrapped it around a pillar. "Everyone, grab on!" Venus urged the team and they grabbed on.

"It's not going to hold." Reno yelled. Before they knew it they got pulled in..

Alter Jupiter and Vincent went down one way, Rude, and Tifa went in another and Sailor Venus and Reno into the last one.

Emerald appeared and started laughing, the hallway carrying her voice.

"This should prove interesting. I'll go take on That Sailor Jupiter and that hunk of burning love!" She then turned into a ball of green light and went into the portal with her targets.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud's room<strong>

Cloud got his clothes on and stood ready to face his sister. He closed his eyes, reminding himself what happened last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Caster's temple (past)<strong>

When he came back to Caster's domain he brought her to the throne room. "It appears you completed your mission." Caster said, with an air of arrogance.

She told him to chain her up on the wall. He complied without argument.

Caster looked at her prisoner. "She will be a good sacrifice for what is going to awaken." She told Cloud.

Cloud didn't say anything as he placed his hand on his head.

She noticed what he was doing. _Is it wearing off again? _"Cloud return to your quarters I will be there in a moment." She commanded him.

Without saying a word he went straight to his room, his head pounding. He felt sick to his stomach after everything he went through.

_Why did I get weak? _He thought bewildered. _That's not the first time that happened. What the hell is going on here?_

He was tossing and turning in his bed. Seeing those faces of people who knew him was having an effect on his psyche.

_Who are they, who am I?_ He roared in his head.

Caster then appeared in his room and saw the torment on his face.

"Poor man, you are remembering those pesky memories aren't you?" she said in delicate tone.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her aura started enveloping him.

"You did well for bringing her here, so I will make sure that this will hold." She proceeded to kiss him on the lips and pulled off his shirt.

Cloud didn't do anything and let have her way. He felt like he was on a high and darkness soon overcame him once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud's room (present)<strong>

After that treatment his rage returned with vigor. The spiky-blond haired man walked past a mirror and saw himself.

"I will kill her!" he said as a portal appeared and he walked through it.

* * *

><p><strong>First passage way (Jupiter and Vincent)<strong>

Alter Jupiter and Vincent found themselves in a different corridor of the temple. After looking around for a moment the only thing they saw was a trail over a dark pit.

"Man, we try to stay together and now we wind up split up. This is reminding me of that maze fiasco." Jupiter griped.

"Yes but this is Caster's temple and anything can happen. We have to either get to her or find the others." Vincent said.

Jupiter scratched the back of her head. "Well we won't do anything with just standing around, so why don't we go on that trail?" she suggested as she started walking.

Vincent also started going down the trail and wondered what was up with that dark pit.

_We better be careful, anything could happen while we are on this place._ Vincent thought.

After a couple of moments of silence a rumbling could be heard which shook the road?

"What's going on?" Jupiter asked.

"Be ready for the worse Sailor Jupiter." He called out.

A laughing could be heard from overhead and they looked up to see,

"Emerald!" Jupiter called as she noticed the former Dark Moon Clan member.

"Hahaha, it's been a long time Sailor Jupiter, my how your attire has changed." She commentated.

The Alter gave her a glare. "That's right, I'm not as weak as I once was, so I can handle you!"

"Well you are not the only that has changed. I have a couple of surprises in stored for you and that hot mysterious man." She said, giving him the 'I want to do you' eyes.

Vincent noticed this. "Sorry, you are not my type." He sardonically replied.

Emerald narrowed her eyes. "I will make you mine no matter what." She said and noticed the rumbling still continuing. "Just so you know that rumbling your hearing, it's the result of this!" she snapped her fingers.

Torches lit the room and the pit wasn't dark anymore. The duo looked beneath them to see a pit of flowing lava.

Alter Jupiter gaped at what she saw. "We are over a pit of molten lava?" She exclaimed.

Emerald started laughing. "That's right and if you fall...well I don't need to say anything." she jeered at them.

Vincent noted that the trail led to the exit and took Sailor Jupiter's arm.

"Let's go!" he said and ran with her to get to freedom.

"Uh-uh, I can't have you doing that." She said and her eyes glowed green. A green light surrounded his frame and he pushed Jupiter back.

"Vincent!" The brunette yelled. Vincent was in an emerald casing. He tried punching it but it didn't even crack.

"I told you I have changed. That containment is not easily broken. You are going to have to sit back and see your girlfriend perish at my feet." Emerald responded.

A lightning bolt came charging at her before she dodged it. She looked to see Jupiter in a fighting pose.

"Ready to die Senshi?" Emerald said as her hands started glowing green.

Alter Jupiter just glared at her. "It's you who is going to die!" she retorted as an electrical surge surrounded her armor.

_I have to get out of here. I have a feeling that Emerald will be someone hard to beat! _Vincent thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Second passage way (Tifa and Rude)<strong>

The Final Fantasy VII duo found themselves in a different place all together. The ground they were on was dirt. They appeared in one of the lower levels.

"Are you ok, Rude?" Tifa asked. Rude nodded his head.

"I wonder what place this is, and why is dirt on the ground?" she wondered.

Rude didn't say anything on that matter and noticed a skeleton on the floor. He made some gagging noises which she picked up on.

"What's wrong?" She than saw the skeleton. "This is getting bad. We need to find an exit and get to the others." She said.

Before anyone of them could move a hand popped out of the ground and grabbed Rude's ankle. He gave off a scream, which sounded high-pitched and stepped away.

_Ok, I wasn't expecting that. _She thought as a zombie came into view.

"I think this is a grave." She said as a couple more were coming from the ground and started surrounding them.

Rude whimpered at the sight of them. "Hey, come on big guy, don't wuss out on me now!" She stated. "We have to get out of here and find start finding hte others."

Rude nodded his head and braced for the battle with the living dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Third passageway (Venus and Reno)<strong>

The place Sailor Venus and Reno were in looked like a coliseum. "I can't believe we got separated like this!" Sailor Venus said.

Reno didn't say anything as he looked around this spacious area.

"How are we supposed to save anyone while being in a place like this?"

Reno still didn't say anything.

"Hey, you in the Actor's studio, care to say anything?" She snapped.

Reno sat down for a moment in one of the chairs. "Stop bitchen." He told her.

Sailor Venus gaped at him. "What did you say?"

"Stop bitchen and moaning. It wasn't going to go easy. So calm down." He advised.

"I am calm!" she screeched.

"No, you are just being a spoiled princess that something is not going right and going off on the handle." He said getting up. "Tell me I'm wrong."

The blonde was going to say some words but they never came. She got quiet.

"See, now calm down. We will figure a way out of this Sailor Venus." He said in a cool tone.

Sailor Venus took note at what he said. "You didn't call me any of your colorful nicknames." She asked.

"Hey, I can get serious when a situation calls for it." He said as he got up. "I'm not just all looks."

Sailor Venus rolled her eyes. "Anyway thanks for that Reno, I needed a dose of reality." She told him.

He waved it off. "Don't worry about it, so let's get going."

As they were about to find an exit to the circular coliseum a portal appeared and out popped Cloud.

Sailor Venus eyes widened at his darker appearance. He looked more like a demon, he had two demonic wings and his hair was almost jet black, along with the cloak.

"Cloud." Sailor Venus squeaked out.

Reno saw her demeanor. "Sailor Venus, snap out of it. You have to fight, it's the only way in saving him." He told her taking out his rod.

"But he is…" she didn't get the words at as the evil radiating from him was intense. _He is much stronger from last time and I don't have a doubt in my mind he will kill me._

"Minako." Cloud whispered. He held out a hand and the fusion sword appeared. "I will bathe my sword in your blood." He then descended upon them.

Their battle will be commencing any moment…

* * *

><p><strong>Caster's Temple (main entrance)<strong>

The two kids appeared inside the temple. After catching a ride with some accommodating Chocobo's they were able to get inside.

"I wonder what happened outside. It looked like a battle went on." Denzel asked.

Marlene shrugged her shoulders and didn't see anyone.

"I wonder where Tifa, Mako-chan and the others are." Marlene said.

"Well we just have to find them." He said.

As they walked a couple of paces a black hole activated and was sucking them in.

"Denzel!" Marlene screamed.

"Marlene!" The boy grabbed her hand and they went into the third portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Caster's throne room<strong>

As soon as Caster separated the party she started laughing.

"Everything is going according to my plan. With all those battles going on, I will revive Ebony." She said referring to the sealed Weapon.

Caster's back was to Michiru as she didn't see her bring down her hands from the chains.

_I will not let this go on any further._ Michiru thought as she set herself on the ground. On a table she saw a ceremonial knife and grabbed it.

_It's time I took some responsibility. _Like a cat she snuck behind a pillar. Michiru tried controlling her breathing.

Caster was still watching the battles begin.

_This is my chance!_ She started sprinting and brought up the dagger to impale her in the back.

Caster side-stepped the attack and Michiru gasped.

"Please, like I'm going to fall for that." The blue-haired woman responded with a slap to Michiru which sent her sprawling on the ground.

"You should just give up. I have taking your powers, your heritage, your life, what could you be fighting for?" She asked her heels clicking at the pavement.

"You can take my powers," She began. "You can have my castle. Even kill me if you must," She stood up. "But you cannot take away the pride I have as a Sailor Senshi." She screamed at her. "I fight to stop evil like you from ever prospering."

Caster applauded. "Bravo but you can't do anything to me." She said until Michiru sprinted to the fallen dagger and threw it at her.

The dagger was able to nick her arm casuing her to scream in shock. "How dare you do that?" Caster yelled until Michiru slammed into her and the two tumbled down.

"Lausanne you have had this coming for a while!" Michiru yelled.

**WHAP! WHAP! **Michiru was able to land two strikes against her cheeks.

Caster lay there stunned for a moment and she fired a magical beam of energy at Michiru which sent skidding across the ground.

"How dare you! You dare slap me like how my mother did!" She roared. "I was going to make you a sacrifice but now I see that was foolish. I'll kill you!" Caster summoned forth a large ball of energy. "Do you have any last words?" She yelled out.

"Your mother would be so proud of you!" Michiru called out in a mocking tone.

"DIE!" And she unleashed the ball of energy.

Michiru was than engulfed in the energy. Everything was going dark. _Is this how it ends?_ She thought and let the darkness consume her…

* * *

><p><strong>Michiru's mindscape<strong>

Or so she thought. She realized she wasn't in Caster's place. She was floating in the ocean.

A dazed Michiru was wondering what happened to her. As she was floating she noticed a Villa on the beach, it was white. With nothing else she started swimming to the place.

_This feels so nice; I might not know where I am but swimming is something I truly love. _As she got out of the ocean water she noticed she was in a black one-piece swimsuit, with the middle of it, revealing her belly button.

"Ok, I know this is a dream, I was not in these clothes."

"You are not dreaming Michiru." A voice called out.

Michiru spun her head around to see a figure sitting on the porch in the villa. The person, who was female, was having a cup of tea. "Come join me, it is your favorite brand." She said, with a slight British accent.

The swimmer was hesitant at first but got a smell of the tea and sat down next to her.

The woman's appearance was she had long light-blue hair that went to her backside. Her eyes were light green and she wore a very nice bluish-green dress that reached to her ankles. On her feet she wore dress sandals which were light brown. She appeared to look like someone in her mid-twenties.

The mysterious woman poured her a cup and handed it to her. "Here you go."

While looking at it with mistrust, Michiru took a sip. It was quite delicious. "This is a very good brand you have made." She complimented the woman. "But how do you know this is my favorite?"

The light-blue hair woman gave a serene smile. "I know that because I have watched over for a long time." She answered.

Michiru's eyes narrowed. "Watched over me…?"

"Yes. Since you were born in the Silver Millennium and then re-born again."

"If this is a joke, then I am not amused?" Michiru said as she placed the cup down with a click.

"Oh, Michiru, so suspicious, even to your own Spirit Guardian?" She wistuflly replied.

"My what?" She said.

"Spirit Guardian. That is what I am." She replied back.

"But how can that be? I know Makoto has one because she reached the Alter form, but how can I have one. My celestial powers are gone." Michiru's voice got heated. "What is your name?"

She placed her own teacup on the table. "My name is Nimue, and I know all about your powers being cut off from you." The one known as Nimue answered.

Michiru took in what she heard. "If you are my spirit how come I am only seeing you now, didn't you get the news that I lost my powers and you could have helped me?"

Nimue didn't say anything for a moment and looked out into the ocean. The sea breeze blew her hair.

"Michiru, breathe in this sweet air." She told her.

Michiru was about to snap at her but did it. As she breathed in the salt air she felt at peace. _It was like when I was swimming just a moment ago._

After a couple of minutes of silence Nimue began talking.

"I did know you were in a dire predicament." She began. "When you lost your powers it actually affected this world for a time. The oceans raged, being a mirror image of what happened." Nimue explained.

"What does that mean?" Michiru asked.

"It means as I said. This place is your heart. Whatever pain you go through it affects this plane of existence."

Nimue took a sip of tea before continuing. "I wanted to help you but you needed to take the first step. You had to grow as a person before I could make myself known to you. But since you grew despondent, and head strong in certain aspects, your progress stopped. I am a power outside your normal Senshi abilities so it had no effect on me."

"So the reason you didn't come was because of my darker emotions?" Michiru theorized.

"Well, that's one way of putting it. Think about it, didn't Vincent say there were other ways to fight against one's heart. You did that just now. You fought Caster, even knowing you stood no chance. You reaffirmed your will as a Senshi and that is what called me now!" she explained.

"So I was holding myself back?" Michiru asked.

"Precisely dear, jolly good show." She stated happily.

"Must you do that?" Michiru raised an eyebrow.

Nimue chortled. "Forgive me, it's just this is the first time we are speaking and I wanted to have a little fun." She said with her accent.

"Well _Mary Poppins_, how do I go about getting out of here? Don't get me wrong it's a wonderful place but I do have something to do." Michiru said.

"Defeating Caster, correct?" Nimue asked.

"That is a part of it but it's more for fighting the good, stopping anyone who would abuse their abilities on the frail and weak. It's about time I settle my past."

Nimue looked into her eyes for a moment. "Your will is strong, and you have grown from when you lost your powers, which is a good thing. But I warn you it won't just be just in a physical sense, in a deeper way as well. I won't just be watching you but be a part of you, can you handle that?"

"I lost my powers and I thought that would be the end of me. I took my bitterness and anger out on a comrade and it took him and a small child to see how foolish I have been. There are many things I need to improve on; my prejudices and being closed-minded. It won't happen overnight but I want to move forward to the future I believe in!" she declared as her planetary sign shined on her forehead.

"It seems you are ready, my vessel. It is time to wash this darkness away and embrace your powers old and new once again!" Nimue said and a flash of sea-green light enveloped them.

The ocean waves crashed on the beach, symbolizing the reawakened Senshi's will.

"Let us go back to the world that needs us!" The Senshi of the seas cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Caster's throne room<strong>

After her attack destroyed Michiru, Caster returned to viewing all the excitement going around.

"It is such a shame I can't use her now. If she wasn't so stubborn, she could have had a nice clean death for Ebony. Oh well I can use one of those lambs that end up getting killed!" she said.

Caster noticed that the light was dying down. _Looks like it is over; there will be nothing but bones. _Caster was about go and check Ebony until she sensed something. Her eyes darted around the room.

_**(Sailor Neptune Senshi no Omoi (Feelings of a Solider) begins)**_

"What could that be? It is something I have never sensed-"she stopped talking and glanced at her energy ball.

"No, it is not possible!" she said.

A blue light was emitting from the inside and it got brighter.

"This is not happening!" she said again, screaming it.

Then like an egg being hatched a figure appeared, a woman figure.

"No, how can this be. You should be dead!" Caster lamented.

A turquoise barrier protected Michiru and her sign shinning all the while.

"Caster, don't you know, we Senshi have a tendency to come back." She said.

Than her magical item appeared in front her. The rod changed into a sea-green bracelet and the crystal embedded in the middle. The symbol of Neptune engraved in the middle. It attached to her left wrist.

_This is new?_ She thought.

"_This is your new transformation item, Michiru!"_ A voice said.

The astral image of Nimue appeared next to her.

_So you made it I see. I am guessing the merger is complete?_

"_That is correct. I will help you to the best of my powers can offer. Now let us close the curtain on your family reunion."_ She said. _"Say Neptune Alter Power! Make Up."_

_I will put an end to it and thanks! _The astral image vanished and Michiru held out her left wrist.

_What does she have on her wrist? _Caster thought.

"Caster, this is the end!" Michiru then lifted up her hand and cried out her new transformation phrase.

_**"****Neptune Alter Power, Make-Up!"**_ And a ton of ocean water engulfed her lithe frame. Her clothes came off and she was buck naked for a moment before a cloth like material surrounded her.

After a flash of blue light out stepped Alter Sailor Neptune; her new attire was reminiscent to _Emma Frost _from **A_stonishing X-Men_**. She wore tight, white pants with the insignia of Neptune for the belt, with high-heeled shoes. She wore a kind of halter top that showed off her naval. Her arms and shoulders exposed. Attached to her shirt was an emblem of Neptune on it that connected the cape. She had her star choker around her neck.

The sign of Neptune was shining on her forehead until it was covered with her patented tiara. Alter Sailor Neptune stood poised ready to fight Caster. She summoned a blue trident created out of ocean water and pointed it at Caster.

"Invited by a new age, I am the Senshi of Affinity; Alter Sailor Neptune!"

Caster just stood shocked, her mouth gaping.

Alter Neptune smirked at her. "Like I told you, I would never allow your ambitions to prosper Caster. Now we end this once and for all!"

**(Theme ends)**

* * *

><p>Kokonoe: Greetings lost children, once again I, Kokone have appeared to give you the rundown on what happened. As in Cliff notes.<p>

Tifa and Venus battle Reno and Rude and beat them, Emerald appears, Venus saves the two Turks, Reno has a thing for Venus, a lot of bonding and sentimental crap happens, they battle zombies and end up getting separated and each are fighting their own battles. Michiru gets her powers back and is an Alter with her spirit Nimue and now the fights will be underway next chapter.

Kokonoe: *sighs* So that's pretty much it. I have to say that was surprisingly entertaining and I'm usually holed up in my lab trying to get rid of that damn Terumi!

Terumi: Did somebody call my name!

Kokonoe: *vein appears* Oh hell no! I am not going to share anything with this douche!

Terumi: What I'm behaving myself today besides I haven't been seen for a while now so I thought I pop on in.

Kokonoe: I don't know what that author is thinking, why would he bring your ass in here!

Moogle: *drops in with letter* Here you go kupo!

Kokonoe: *takes letter and smacks Moogle across the room*

Moogle: *depressed* kupokupo

Kokonoe: Go on now, I'll give you snacks later! *opens letter*

Letter: It's to drum up publicity.

Kokonoe: That is the most fucked up shit I have ever heard!

Terumi: *whistling* Well you got to give the people what they want!

Kokonoe: They don't want you!

Terumi: Don't treat me like that; you got me straight trippin boo.

Kokone: *shocked*…Fuck this! Get taking out by someone!

Terumi: Like who, it's not like there is some dimensional traveler who is going to come here, tell me they hate me and want to kick my ass. Not happening.

Kokonoe: *gets out plasma bazooka*

Terumi: *southern accent* What in the world Ella May?

Kokonoe: Shut up I'm ending this shit here and now *looks at audience* Hope you enjoyed this chapter and we will see you again! *aims bazooka* TERUMI YOUR ASS IS MINE!

Terumi: *dodges blast* Come on I didn't even cause any kind of mischief today!

Terumi runs off as Kokonoe chases after him.

Kokonoe: Shut the hell up and die you troll!

Moogle: *waves at audience* See you next time, bye-bye!

* * *

><p><strong>So that concludes this two-part chapter of Senshi Continuum! I was very surprised that I did it like this but as I was typing this it got pretty long and made the choice to make a part one and two. I think it balanced out well, don't you think?<strong>

**Anyway the land line at my house was down for a week two weeks ago, so I couldn't post anything last month and time just got away from me. **

**I mean first it was May than June appeared and it's going by fast and I realized that I wouldn't post anything. Really is true, life interferes with what you want to do but what can you do?**

**So about some things in this chapter: Michiru finally gets her powers back and her Spirit appears as well. **

**I got the name Nimue from Arthurian legend, she was the Lady in the Lake and I thought that would be good for Michiru. Yes I did give her a slight British accent and yes I was milking it for all it's worth. Her VA would be Stephanie Young (she plays Nico Robin on One Piece). **

**Nimue is another OC by me, so that's two I have now.**

**I couldn't think of anything else when trying to imagine Neptune's Alter Form until I read an X-Men comic and saw what Emma Frost was wearing and thought "That's something Michiru would wear".**

**Those two, from my perspective, have a similar personality so I used her for a basis. Say what you will about Emma, she knows how to dress!**

**I was getting preachy with the speeches but that's what happens when you watch Sailor Moon back in the 90's, it sticks with you.**

**Quite amazed how I made Reno and Minako's interactions like that. It was never planned for them like that. I had planned on making them acquaintances but it just seemed to move on its own and now here we are. Let's see what develops between those two; should prove funny.**

**I think you have already guessed what that voice Minako is hearing so I will make sure not to drag this out to long.**

**The dinner scene was my pride and joy and really liked how everything came together. **

**I know Denzel wouldn't be that obnoxious or crude but I go by that he lost his biological parents, went through all that crap before he met Cloud, got geostigma and then cured. I would assume he would want to break out of his shell and be a normal kid and have fun. I would say that Marlene would be the big sister and he the little brother.**

**I'm hoping that the Senshi are integrating themselves well with Cloud's crew.**

**I am still going strong with the music. In the last chapter you saw I used Thousand Arms music; it was an RPG that came out around 1998 or 99 for the Playstation. It was one of my favorite games and still is, it used a dating sim element to get spells from the females you meet and forge weapons, kind of ahead of its time. You should check it out (if you can find it). Persona 3 Soul phrase is a good song, so I would recommend listening to it.**

**I have adapted that guy Alzack's gun magic from Fairy Tail to Vincent. I thought it would be a good substitute and it was.**

**For Emerald, she appeared in Sailor Moon R and was an agent for the Dark Moon family or clan (whether you go by English dub or Japanese) I have decided to use her English name. It's much easier that way. Emerald has some new abilities which you will see in the next chapter.**

**I added some zombies into the mix because I didn't want to use skeletons or rock creatures and thought it would be cool seeing them go at it, like High School of the Dead.**

**Battles will be the highlight of the next chapter.**

**The Ebony Weapon is something I made up. It is only made for this story, so it should prove interesting when it awakens.**

**Kokonoe is a half-human/half-cat. She is a central character in Blazblue, even though you don't play her. Her mother is a witch named 9 and her father is the one-eyed lotus aka Jubei; who are two of the six heroes that defeated the Black Beast.**

**Apparently she has some issues with him. If she hears her father's name she will be holding a grudge for weeks. Her VA is the lovely Julie Anne Taylor. Tager is Kokonoe's assistant and does field work. He goes by the Red Devil. His VA is Jameisen Price.**

**So anyway please review!**

**Everyone have a good and safe Independence Day.**

**Peace.**


	10. Cloud arc act 6: Good Night brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective companies and creators. **

**How's it going? Welcome to this chapter of Senshi Continuum. **

**I know it's been a while but it's time to get things rolling again as this arc is almost reaching its' climax. **

**Sailor Jupiter faces Emerald with a captive Vincent watching on while ****Tifa and Rude face off against the zombie apocalypse. **

**Sailor Venus and Reno are against Cloud and a revived Sailor Neptune starts battling Caster with her new upgraded form and her spirit guardian Nimue.**

**Let's see how far this will go! ****There will be some severe language on some parts so be warned.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>_

_**Cloud arc act 6: Good Night Brother.**_

* * *

><p><strong>First Corridor (Sailor Jupiter and Vincent)<strong>

The battle between Alter Sailor Jupiter and a recently revived Emerald was commencing. After the former Moon Clan member was able to encase Vincent in an emerald casing, the two were going to give it everything they got.

Alter Jupiter was waiting to strike while she was on the narrow trail, with the entrance being blocked. The brunette made a quick glance to the exit and back at the tight dress woman.

_I have to find a way to get to Vincent, along with freeing him. But how; I can only guess that she is not the same from long ago. She even alluded to having an upgrade._ Sailor Jupiter thought.

"What's the matter Senshi, afraid that I am going to win this time around?" The green-haired woman taunted.

The Alter narrowed her eyes. "You couldn't beat us the first time around, so why do you feel so confident?"

Emerald casted a cool glance at her enemy. "Well lets' see, you needed that little princess to vaporize me during our last battle and even though your measly attacks damaged me it didn't kill me. I truly doubt you can do anything to me."

Sailor Jupiter just smirked. "I am not the same person as I was then," She than cracked her knuckles which radiated electricity. "In fact I have gotten stronger, so don't be so high and mighty with your pompous ass cause it's about to get kicked!"

After proclaiming her statement, she flew straight for Emerald, whose eyes widened at just how fast she has gotten. Sailor Jupiter aimed a right hook at her face which connected and sent the vapid woman rocketing to the other side of the wall, making some rocks collapse on her.

As the armored Senshi stood floating in the air, Emerald was able to move herself from the collision. She took out a black compact and checked her face. "Look what you did to my beautiful face, you audacious amazon!" she cried as her cheek started to get swollen. "Do you not know it is a woman's duty to keep their face perfect?"

Jupiter snorted. "You talk about your beauty like your god's gift to men but you are nothing more than a twisted person who cares about no one but yourself." She told her with a roll of her eyes. "So I am going to defeat you and free Vincent."

_**(Sailor Moon S Death Busters theme starts)**_

As she was about to fly back down to free her comrade a green sphere damaged Sailor Jupiter's heavily armored shoulder and flung her back. The Senshi of Thunder screamed and looked to see Emerald up and about with a serious expression on her face.

The tight dressed woman flipped her hair with her hand. "Par shame on you foolish girl, I _also _said that I have changed as well." Energy was surrounding her hands. "You think I can't fight because I think highly of my looks, than you are sadly mistaken."

"_**Astra!**_" Emerald than compressed her energy into small sphere's and threw them at the Alter.

Sailor Jupiter held out her hands and formed a barrier made of her element which protected her from the attacks. Unfortunately the energy attacks had a lot more power than she anticipated and slightly knocked her back.

Emerald saw the look on shock etched on the Sailor's face and laughed. "Thanks to my revival from Queen Beryl my powers have increased by a substantial amount." She revealed and continued on with her attack.

Sailor Jupiter tried concentrating all her energy into her barrier. _Damn, she is right about that. She must have eaten her Wheaties._

**Crack!**

Her eyes glanced upwards to see her shield was breaking. Jupiter grimaced at the sight. "I can't keep this up. I have to go on the offensive." Sailor Jupiter muttered to herself.

"This is it, that barrier is coming down!" Emerald lifted her arms, created a cannon sized ball of energy and launched it at Sailor Jupiter. The massive ball broke though the shield and destroyed it.

**BOOOOOM!**

Emerald waited for the dust to settle. "Hah, looks like there is nothing but ashes." She cracked and started laughing.

Vincent was observing what happened from his imprisonment. _She is not dead. Sailor Jupiter is waiting for the right opportunity._ He thought, knowing that an attack like that couldn't finish her off.

His theory proved true as Sailor Jupiter was floating higher than Emerald at the moment. She breathed in relief.

_That almost got me. I'm glad I hurled my butt out of there just before my shield destroyed. _The Alter than decided that a couple of lashings were in order. She whispered, "That laugh is giving me a headache; how about I turn the tables on you?"

Leaves and flower petals started surrounding her frame. The flora of petals turned into energy and Sailor Jupiter started spinning like a ballerina.

Emerald stopped laughing when she felt a disturbance above her!

"What how could you-"she didn't finish her sentence as Sailor Jupiter's attack struck her.

_**"Jupiter Oak Evolution"**_ She called out as the petals pelted against her body.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as Emerald the leaves blew her to where Vincent was, crashing into the narrow road.

Sailor Jupiter stopped spinning and saw where she landed. _No, she is near Vincent; I have to get there now!_ She rocketed towards Vincent and Emerald.

As she was getting up, she noticed Jupiter coming towards her.

"Oh no you don't." she uttered angrily. As Jupiter got into proximity of her, Emerald shifted to her feet and a green hue was around the heels of her stiletto boots. She then back flipped to her arms, pressed them to the ground and launched herself straight at Sailor Jupiter, spinning like a top.

The Alter crossed her arms to put up her guard and Emerald broke her gauntlets.

**BAM!**

The sound of boot hitting the armor shook the floor and flung Sailor Jupiter to the other side of the wall, creating a hole.

Sailor Jupiter was in pain was groggy. "What the hell…?" she whispered and gripped her hands in pain. As she looked at her hands she saw, to her amazement, that the gauntlets on her hands cracked and her body felt numb, with blood running down her arms.

"But how in the world did that happen?" she said as Emerald floated in the air.

"What are those sharp protrusions coming out of her feet?" she wondered noticing the heel of her shoes.

Floating in the air with her arms crossed and a condescending smile on her face she explained it to Sailor Jupiter. "You really don't you know you barbarian? This is crystal." Emerald than showed off her foot wear and a green emerald was on the stiletto heel.

"Crystals?" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Humph, of course, don't you know that they are a girl's best friend? " Emerald than levitated , she pressed her legs together with her arms crossed behind her back and started spinning like a twister at full speed to impale Sailor Jupiter. Green energy also enveloped her body. "_**Sniping Heel!**_" she yelled.

Sailor Jupiter sucked it up and flew straight for her opponent, gathering electricity into the palm of her hand, than compressed it so it coated her fist and struck.

**BAMMM!**

The attacks shook the cavern they were in. A couple of rocks fell from the ceiling and into the lava pit below.

Vincent stood there amazed on how much power the two were using. _Their power seems equally matched. This cavern won't last longer. _He thought as the ground shook. _If they are not careful this whole place could fall on us._

Between the struggle with Sailor Jupiter and Emerald, their attacks were still going strong until Emerald broke through and she was able to land a strike at Sailor Jupiter's abdomen.

"GAHHH!" Sailor Jupiter hollered as she felt Emerald's boot make contact, but unfortunately for Emerald, Sailor Jupiter's armor was able to take the brunt of it and cracked it.

"Hmph, you really are a stubborn one aren't you?" Emerald griped at her stubbornness.

Giving a smile, Sailor Jupiter answered. "What can I say, I don't like to lose." She then tried to remove her leg from her stomach.

_**(Theme ends)**_

Emerald sneered and launched her left leg in a round house kick which struck Jupiter in the left side of her face. The blow sent her hurtling to the lava below.

The Alter Senshi gasped and noticed her situation. She quickly flipped herself and stopped her decent. She then placed her hand on jaw making sure it was not broken.

"Damn, her kick nearly took of my head!" She griped as she was about to fly back to her. That is until a sharp object hurled at her which she narrowly dodged by moving to the right. The object pierced a rock.

As Jupiter flew to see what it was, it was a piece of diamond which was the same size as a dagger. Sailor Jupiter sensed something coming and activated her shield which blocked more of the cascade of flying crystal daggers.

The Alter had enough and expanded her shield to repel the attack which scattered them into the lava and jetted up to fight Emerald. She quickly saw her, along with a couple of shards floating behind her.

"So did you like my gifts?" Emerald asked.

"I don't accept gifts that try to impale me!" the brunette stated angrily.

"I was just trying to kill you, is that too much to ask?" she pretended to file her nails and spoke in a bored tone.

"YES!" Jupiter roared as she fired an electrical blast from her right hand.

Emerald teleported from the attack and ended up right behind Sailor Jupiter, who turned around and met with a barrage of sharp-edged crystals. **"**_**Crystal Cadenza**_**"** she cried out.

Sailor Jupiter tried blocking the attack but her armor was getting shredded from all the hits and started bleeding.

_Shit this is not going my way. I should merge with Zeo, but I want to prove that I can beat her with my strength! _She narrowed her eyes at Emerald wanting to get close to her but the relentless attack was causing her damage.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, I see you are getting fatigued?" Emerald said as she called off her attack. "Don't worry; it will only hurt for moment. Once you have experience what I went through, then I will let you have death's loving embrace!"

She lifted her left arm as a green hue surrounded it and a long blade forged. "That's better. I am going to see the life bleed out of you." She then flew at Sailor Jupiter, hefted her bladed arm and…

**SWISH! **

Slashed Jupiter's armor which broke into tiny pieces.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sailor Jupiter cried out in pain as she saw her attire being destroyed.

The only pieces that remained were her black latex body suit and a piece of her knee wear which attached to both knees.

Sailor Jupiter panted heavily. "You were able to break my armor. You are a cold bitch you know?" She was able to say while catching her breath.

Emerald looked at her with contempt. "This bitch is kicking your ass…in heels no less." After that she swung her emerald blade again which nicked Jupiter's arm and she recoiled back from it, still managing to keep herself afloat.

Seeing this from the ground Vincent was furious at what was happening. He tried punching his way out of the emerald but it didn't do anything except bruise his hand.

"Dammit, I have to get out of here and help her. " He said as he went for a claw slash with his left hand. The red-coated man's attack only left a slash mark on the surface but did nothing to break it.

"Sailor Jupiter I'm coming!" He called out but his voice couldn't be heard by Jupiter due to his imprisonment.

Sailor Jupiter continued trying to avoid Emeralds relentless attacks until she bumped into the cavern wall. She grimaced and tried calling forth another lighting attack but Emerald grabbed her by the throat.

Jupiter gagged at the tight grip and Emerald had a gleeful smile. "Looks like your luck as run out, Senshi of Jupiter." She said. Emerald stabbed Jupiter in the gut and flung her body towards the lava below.

As Sailor Jupiter was falling Emerald then gathered a small ball of energy. "This is the end for you, meddlesome novice, _**Astra!**_" she cried as she tossed it towards her falling figure. The attack smashed into her body and made a gigantic explosion which hastened her fall into the pit.

"No Sailor Jupiter. MAKOTO!" Vincent yelled out as he saw her fallen figure vanishing.

Emerald laughed at the fallen Senshi. "I told you I've changed. Looks like the only way you really needed that silly little moon princess." She then started laughing with her hand over her mouth.

Her eyes shifted to Vincent and saw him pounding on the wall with all of his might. Emerald glided down and walked towards him.

"Looks like your friend couldn't beat me?" she stated as he glared at her with murderous intent. Since she was the one to trap Vincent in the casing, she could talk to him and hear what he says. "Oh no darling don't glare at me like that, we are going to have all the time in the world."

After Emerald said this she snapped her fingers and the dome around Vincent started giving off a glow.

Inside it Vincent started feeling a loss of energy. _What is she doing to me, I feel so weak suddenly? _His vision was starting to get blurry.

"What's the matter, you were so gung-ho just a moment ago?" she asked him smiling like a sadist. "I am absorbing some off that energy into this crystal." Emerald showed him a gem which was clear at first but soon was giving off a dark glow.

"That's my energy?" He croaked out as he fell to his knees.

"Yes, that's right, this will awaken a sleeping giant." Emerald explained. "But don't think all of your vitality will be needed. That's why your friends got captured in the first place."

"My friends…!" he realized she meant Barrett, Yuffie, Cid, and Red XIII who ended up being captured. "They ended up captured for something like this?!" he demanded

Emerald raised her eyebrows. "You still have that much stamina to talk? Oh well since you are mine I don't mind asking all of your questions. You are correct about your comrades; after Caster's invasion of this place she unearthed a sentient machine. I believe it goes by Weapon?" she explained.

Vincent widened his eyes at what she said. "How is that possible; we destroyed that abomination before the battle with Sephiroth."

"Well I don't know who this Sephiroth is, but Caster told me that the machine she found is a prototype to what you fought. With her magic she was able to decipher just that it was the first. She needed energy to harness its great power so she is going to use the people of this city and with it meet her own ends." She revealed.

Even as he was weakening, Vincent still kept a cool head. "So that's her plan. And where did she take my companions?" Asking one more question.

Emerald was getting suspicious at all his questions but answered his inquiry. "They are at the bottom of this temple but this information shouldn't do you any good since you are mine and your girlfriend has bit the dust."

After the exchange he collapsed in exhaustion. Emerald snapped her fingers again and dispelled the emerald.

She walked up to his fallen figure and he went and tackled her to the ground until she blasted him off of her. As he was on the ground Emerald pulled his hair so she could look at his face.

"Finally knocked out huh? Well I don't know why you wanted to know such information but it doesn't matter to me for all I want is you." She licked her lips and thinking perverse thoughts about what she was going to do to him.

Unknown to her a red light was going off in his coat pocket. It was a transmitter device. Vincent was able to get the necessary information by probing her and was able to send it to someone. But was it friend or foe?

* * *

><p>As Sailor Jupiter was falling to her death all she could think about was not being able to beat Emerald. She wanted to prove to herself she could take on an enemy without anyone's help. That crack about always needing Sailor Moon to finish off enemies really hit a nerve with the strong-willed amazon.<p>

_I really am foolish for letting her rile me up like that and now I am paying the price for my arrogance._ She admitted to herself in lament.

_I wanted to prove to myself that I could face this enemy by myself, that with this new power I could do anything. But that is a lie I'm telling myself. I loved showing off in front of Michiru and Minako that I was the first to get this new power and didn't need Usagi to come and save the day. Secretly I always didn't like that she was the one to beat our enemies. I mean we are her protectors and she ends up saving us?_

Tears started pouring down her face as she got closer to the lava._ I became arrogant and self-righteous that I didn't need anyone. I thought I could fight my own battles and this is where it comes down too. I underestimated Emerald and now she has beaten a Senshi. I'm sorry for my actions you guys…_

She began thinking about her fellow Sailors', Zeo and the person she started falling for; Vincent.

_I actually thought I would at least save you from that dominating woman but I guess that's not going to happen._

As she closed her eyes to meet her inevitable demise time started slowing down for her and she stopped falling all together.

"_All right, I think that's enough of the self-melancholic speech!"_ A voice rang out sounding exasperated.

Sailor Jupiter opened her eyes to see she wasn't dead. "What's going on?!" she exclaimed.

She than saw the ghostly image of her spirit guardian Zeo walking up to her fallen figure with his hands behind his head.

"Zeo…what are you doing?" demanded Sailor Jupiter, wanting an answer.

The spiky green-haired man bore his glance at her. _"Saving you from dying that's what. I live within you. As your spirit it is my job to make sure you don't die like this. Especially not like this giving a speech like a fallen hero!" he exclaimed._

Jupiter got irritated at what he said. "What do you mean speech?! I was being honest, there was nothing I could do to stop her!" she admonished him angrily.

Rolling his brown eyes he snorted. _"That's some BS and you know it big sis. You have the abilities to stop her_." He said.

"I used them and it still got me beat. I was an arrogant fool."

"_And since you lost that battle your just going to hand a win to that hooker?!" _He asked.

"You wouldn't know what I'm going through!" she retorted closing her eyes.

"_Your right I don't know what you are going through but I know you aren't the kind of person to quit either! So you were showing off and had a big head about having an upgrade with your abilities, you are human and going to do stuff like that but don't try to hide behind it and accept defeat. Learn from your mistakes and move forward no matter where it takes you!_" he yelled at her.

With that realization dropped on her she pondered about what he just said.

"_Makoto Kino, there is no reason for shame. You are not the only one who has thought that your performance has outshined your friends and made you feel important. We all want to think we_ _have a unique quality that stands out and makes us important. That is human nature. That's why we learn from our mistakes to improve ourselves_." Zeo said with a quality like that of a sage.

Sailor Jupiter turned to look at Zeo with a new-found of respect. _Is this Zeo when he gets serious? I just thought he was a kid with a punk like attitude who just wanted to have fun but he really is the ideal partner for me._ She thought, impressed by his wisdom.

"I have to say, it's quite surprising you can actually speak so divine when you want too, I would like to see this side of you more often party boy." She said smiling.

Zeo took a moment before he blushed. "_Well you know I do have responsibilities as your spirit and I can crack down when I need too_." He then gave her a cheesy smile. "_I want what's best for you big sis_ _and I will always support you no matter what_."

The pony-tailed girl nodded her head. "Thank you. It's good knowing that." She said than wanted to know an important question. "How on earth did you stop my plunge? Isn't it taxing on you?"

Zeo looked around to see that they were still in the same place before he intervened. "_All I did was slow down your perception of time. Any of us guardians to you Senshi can do it if we wanted but only if our hosts' life is in danger but this won't always be the case. I think you just needed a good talking too." _

"Good judgment on your part. But now I think it's about time I gave that uppity skank the ass kicking she deserves." She stated slamming her fist into her hand.

"_You got that right. And I am going to help you get out of this_." Zeo stated as he placed her in his arms and started 'time' again for the two of them.

Zeo was floating mere inches from the pool of lava by physically materializing his body.

"Did I say I like having you as my spirit?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she looked at the pool of lava sweat dropping.

"You could say it more often you know." he gave her smile and levitated up at high-speed.

As they left Zeo started healing her and all her wounds closing up.

"I think I am going to have to merge with you to beat her." She offered to after the healing process was complete.

"Nah, I don't think you will need my powers to beat her. Besides you should save that for a more important battle that's coming up." He said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?"

"All in good time Sailor Jupiter." As he said this they arrived back to where Emerald and Vincent were.

As the duo looked on, The Alter noticed that neither of them has picked up on their presence. "I wonder why she doesn't see us." She wondered.

"Huh, oh dammit I forgot. We are just in a different plane that she can't get too. This will give you a chance to change and take down that bitch." He said.

"So when did that shift happen?" she asked curiously.

"When I held you like a prince rescuing his princess." He said in a joking way, winking at her.

Sailor Jupiter rolled her eyes. "Well you can put me down, I'm ready to fight." Zeo complied and let her on her feet.

She glared at Emerald and saw Vincent unconscious. "Dammit what did she do to him?"

"Nothing good that's for sure. You ready to get back in their?" he asked.

Sailor Jupiter tightened her fist. "I think you already know." She thrust her hand in the air and transformed into her green armored attire a second later and it glowed with new vigor than before.

"Now that's the Makoto I know!" He nodded in approval and then clapped his hands. They returned to the normal plane. As soon as that happened Alter Sailor Jupiter charged straight for Emerald.

* * *

><p>Emerald was still over Vincent and admiring his cold but handsome face. "Hmmmm, I have to say even when he's knocked out cold his face never relaxes. Well don't worry, you <em>will <em>be after this." she was about to kiss him until a figure kicked her from him to the ground.

As she spat out some dirt from her mouth while on the floor she spun around to see who did that. Her mouth hung open at what she saw. "I thought I got rid of you!" She screamed out seeing Alter Sailor Jupiter and a person she didn't recognize with a Chinese styled long sword.

"I can't exactly die when some skank like you is going to rape a helpless guy." Jupiter glared daggers at her.

"Just who are you calling a skank!?" She yelled like a spoiled rich girl.

"I believe the one wearing a hooker dress and boots." The spirit answered.

Emerald glared at him. "And who the fuck, are you?" She said in an irritated tone, getting up and placing her hands on her hips.

Zeo than flash stepped behind her and was able to get his long sword to her throat. She didn't even gulp as the cold metal blade was near her Adams apple.

"Someone you shouldn't piss off. I would take your head but I will leave that to my vessel that I inhabit." He then removed his sword and went to check on Vincent.

Before she could stop him Sailor Jupiter blocked her way. Giving a laugh she stood on her feet. "So you still can't get enough can you? I have to say I never imagined that you would be a glutton?"

Alter Sailor Jupiter ignored her jabs staring at her intently.

Emerald didn't like getting ignored by someone she beat and almost ended up killing. "How dare you stare at me with such eyes? Don't you know you should prospect yourself at my feet, at your queen?"

The Alter continued not to say anything and that made the green-haired woman more riled up. As she looked at Sailor Jupiter's eyes she saw no doubt in them and knew that her words couldn't reach her.

"Don't think that just cause, you were able to repair your get up that you can beat me. I showed you my true powers and you can't comprehend them. I have become a match for the likes of you since the humiliation your team has put me through!"

Emerald ranted slamming her heel to the ground. "It's because of your annoying Moon Princess that Prince Diamond never looked at me. I would have never broken his heart and yet he picked that little pacifist, it's beyond revolting. It was his love for that woman who caused his death!" She had bitter tears in her eyes.

After not talking while Emerald ranted on Sailor Jupiter had her say. "Are you done crying?" The armor wearing girl stated bluntly.

Emerald gasped in shock. "What did you say?"

"I don't think I stuttered. After hearing that speech about how we humiliated you, you brought that on yourself for trying to change the past and trying to destroy our future." Jupiter was making it clear where she stood in this. "Someone like you doesn't know what love is, you only know deceit and hatred."

Emerald astonished by what she was hearing.

"I mean look at the picture. For someone who claims to love someone you tried to have your way with Vincent. I am seeing that you're alleged 'love' for Diamond was nothing more than a farce. You never could have his heart to begin with. He saw right through your vanity and selfishness and that's what you are really are mad at!" Sailor Jupiter called Emerald out.

"SHUT UP!" Emerald screeched out. "What do you know, huh? I loved Diamond with all my heart!"

Sailor Jupiter shook her head in shame. "I know enough. See you don't know nothing of love or empathy. Diamond may have been a twisted bastard but at least he was honest with his feelings for Usagi. You just wanted him for what he represented and your vanity knows no bounds."

Emerald heard enough and tried aiming a right side ways kick to the brunette until her left arm blocked it. Standing there stunned for a moment that her attack didn't get through; Sailor Jupiter knocked her leg away and shot out a punch which connected to her stomach.

The dark moon clan member gagged and held her injured midsection.

"For the crimes you have committed in the past and now, I am not going to lose to you again. In the name of Neo-Queen Serenity, as the heir to Planet Jupiter and Senshi of Thunder, I shall smite you!" She said and punched the ground.

The ground started breaking up by her Herculean strength which caused Emerald to fly to avoid falling into the lava below. Zeo grabbed Vincent and floated with him and took him to the doorway on the other side of the pit.

"I know you can beat her Sailor Jupiter!" He called out to her.

Sailor Jupiter nodded keeping her eyes on Emerald.

Vincent was still out cold as Zeo landed near the exit. He tried opening it but it was locked.

"Shit, of course they would lock the door. I wonder what kind of mechanism they are using. Maybe if we defeat Emerald it will unlock?"

After he said that he looked down and noticed that the lava was bubbling.

"I just hope big sis can finish this quickly. That stuff looks like it's about to blow sky-high." As he said this the lava started bubbling as rocks fell into it.

_**(Sailor Jupiter image song, We Believe You starts)**_

_**"Crystal Cadenza!"**_ Emerald cried as she launched a volley of crystal spears at the Senshi.

Alter Jupiter maneuvered around the attack and aimed a right-hook at Emerald's face until she conjured up a transparent barrier to block her fist. Her attack broke through the shield until it cracked under the pressures and decked her square in the jaw.

Giving off a scream, Emerald got pushed back until she was able to stop herself. Narrowing her eyes at the Sailor, Emerald conjured a blade from her hand and went to stab Jupiter.

The Alter saw it coming and let her come at her. Emerald went for stabbing her in the face but Jupiter pivoted her head to the left, swung her leg in a circle to hit Emerald in the side of her ribs, which broke from the painful blow.

Emerald grimaced in pain as a trickle of blood was on the side of her mouth. Emerald than went for another strike at her but Sailor Jupiter grabbed the blade with two hands and snapped it with little effort in two.

Gasping in shock Emerald stares bewildered. "How is this possible? Where are you getting all this power from?"

The Alter kept a calm composure. "I've always had it. I just needed a better way to channel it." She than jabbed an electric punch at her which sent Emerald hurtling back into a wall, hard, creating an imprint.

The force of the impact cracked the wall and Emerald's hair matted with sweat. She was breathing hard and her body racked with pain.

_No I can't lose to a Senshi, not again!_ She cried in her head. "I hate you!" she screamed as she collected energy and fired at Sailor Jupiter. "_**ASTRA HAIL!**_" the ball of energy shattered into many energy blasts.

As the attack was coming for Jupiter, an antenna came from her tiara and a bolt of lightning struck her body with a bang. She crossed her arms over her chest and launched her attack.

_**"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"**_ A bipedal dragon formed. The electric dragon roared with authority and opened its mouth to swallow Emerald's attack and came charging at her. As her eyes widened in fear the attack engulfed her and she screamed in bloody murder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" After that a white flash went through the entire area. Sailor Jupiter had to cover her eyes.

_**(Theme ends)**_

The attack died down and she still saw Emerald (to her surprise) still floating, albeit with bruises and her clothes tattered. Blood was dripping on her arms and legs

Alter Jupiter had a grim smile on her face. "I'm impressed you were able to take that Emerald." She called out.

Emerald didn't hear her as her body was still in a state shock. Emerald opened her eyes and looked at Sailor Jupiter with hatred.

Her body shook in anger as she punched the wall and it broke apart!

Jupiter along with Zeo, who was still with an unconscious Vincent, looked on in shock.

"How is she able to survive her attack? That should have been the end of it." Zeo whispered to himself.

Alter Jupiter narrowed her eyes. "She's planning something but what?"

_**(Persona 3: Heartfelt Cry begins)**_

As she looked at Sailor Jupiter, Emerald growled like a caged animal. "I will not let this injustice go. I refuse to admit defeat to you bitches again!" her eyes glowed red as a dark light went over her body.

As the darkness expanded her hair was blowing upwards and her voice sounded more animatistic. "I wasn't going to use this form but it looks like that has changed. Be ready to die you bitch!" she then roared and her body expanded to a 30 foot green dragon.

The now transformed woman had wild red mane for her and beady green eyes. The Emerald dragon had wings on her back. She flapped her wings and a gust of wind came at Alter Jupiter

The armored brunette ended up pushed back, giving a yell of surprise and stopped herself from the strong wind pressure.

"I never thought I would be seeing that dragon again." She muttered remembering the battle she and the rest of the Inner Senshi had with her in Crystal Tokyo.

Zeo saw this and had an angry frown on his face. "Dammit, didn't expect this. I'm going to have to lend her my support." He looked at Vincent. "Come on man, you always get knocked out when we need you."

He laid Vincent to the ground. "I healed you so you should come soon. Just don't take too long!" He then took off about to lend his vessel a hand. Vincent slightly stirred opening his eyes.

As the Emerald Dragon roared she spat out a flame thrower blast at the Senshi. Alter Jupiter flipped over the flame and went charging at her.

"Eat this, _**Sparkling Wide Pressure!**_" she then fired an electric ball at the dragon. Emerald saw it coming and fired a condensed beam of energy from her mouth to cancel out her attack.

The dragon than went for a tail swipe which knocked her into a wall. Before she slammed into it, Jupiter was able flipped herself over, used it as a jump board and launched back at Emerald.

Sailor Jupiter held out her arm flung her shuriken at the dragon. The large spinning blade looked like it was going to hit the mark until Emerald maneuvered around it and knocked it back with a claw swipe.

Sailor Jupiter growled in anger and caught her weapon. _She is not going on a rampage like before so I am going to have to play this smart. _Before she could think some more a flame thrower blast came at her.

As she was about to dodge Zeo came in front of her, held his sword in front and placed a barrier around them. The attack didn't get through as it died down.

"Looks like I was able to make it in time." He said offering her a smile.

"It never hurts to have help from friends." Alter Jupiter offered giving him a wink. As they saw the dragon descending upon them they braced themselves.

Emerald dragon roared and belched out another flame blast. The duo dodged in different directions and started to attack her. Zeo held out his hand and launched an orange chi blast while Jupiter unleashed a streak of lighting at the dragon. The attacks hit their mark

Giving a deaf defying roar of anguish the dragon propelled herself straight at them. She swung her tail which got whacked into Zeo. She then launched a compressed orb from her mouth at Alter Jupiter. Seeing the ball of light come towards her she held out her hands to catch it. The energy was intense as it was going wild and burning her hands.

"All right you have caused enough damage!" Alter Jupiter yelled as she tossed it back at Emerald. The attack made a head shot and the dragon dropped down to the pit.

Alter Jupiter was about to go after Zeo until she saw someone support her Spirit. It was Vincent in his Chaos form.

"Vincent, Zeo?" she called out to him as she glided towards them.

"Hey big sis, big bro just saved me." Zeo said with a big smile.

Vincent eyed him with annoyance. "Don't call me that." Giving him a growl Zeo just chuckled.

"I am glad you two are all right…" Alter Jupiter didn't know what else to say as she saw Vincent. She wanted to tell him exactly what she felt but her she couldn't get out the words.

As she was about to go stir crazy Vincent said "I am glad you are not badly hurt Jupiter. You worried me for a while."

Alter Jupiter's eyes got wide and a blush radiated on her face. "You…you were worried about me?"

The muscular man raised an eye brow. "That's a rather redundant question to ask. It's been a short time but we are always around each other and I wouldn't be with anyone else."

Placing her hands on her cheeks she turned away. "Isn't there a law about not being so blunt about saying things like that. Can't you show a blush of the cheeks or get flustered?" she ranted.

"Haha, looks like you broke down big sis, bro!" The spirit laughed at his partner.

"Don't call me that!" A vein appeared on Vincent's head.

Before anymore words could be said Emerald dragon roared and made her presence known once again.

The trio eyed her carefully. "So have any idea's how to beat the skank?" Zeo said to know one in particular as he readied his sword.

"That's a silly question to ask Zeo. We kick her ass until she can't take any more!" With that said Jupiter charged at the raging dragon.

Emerald launched fire from her mouth at Jupiter which she blocked with a shield and kept on going.

"She's breaking through!" cheered Zeo while Vincent remained quiet.

As Emerald continued with the flame attack Jupiter turned into a green stream of light and zipped behind the dragon. Emerald turned her head around to see the Alter behind her and tried to smack her with her tail. The tail came closer until Jupiter grabbed the tail with both arms and tightened her grip. The dragon gave a howl of protest.

"You know I am just about tired of the fire-breathing and rampaging nonsense like you are Godzilla!" With a surprising burst of strength Jupiter started spinning the dragon around.

Emerald started roaring in rage at what was happening to her.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU LEARNED YOUR PLACE! RAGHHHHHHHH!" Jupiter yelled as she let go and the dragon crashed into a wall. Jupiter then glided quickly and punched the behemoth with an earth shattering punch, pushing her deeper into the crevice.

Vincent and Zeo mouths opened in shock at the display of power Jupiter unleashed.

"Oh shit…" muttered Zeo. "She tore that bitch up!"

"…"Vincent remained quiet but sweat was coming down from his brow.

Alter Jupiter flew back to them dusting her hands. "What's the matter you guys?" she asked innocently. The two just shook their heads in unison. Jupiter just shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Emerald who started coming from inside the wall.

"Shit, she really doesn't know when to quit does she?" The pony tailed girl said surprised her Emerald's tenacity.

Emerald came back into the open and glared hatefully at the Senshi. Giving a roar she gathered energy into her mouth and fired a powerful compressed beam at them. As the beam came at them Vincent came in front of them and blocked the beam with his hands. He grunted as the beam started burning his hands.

"Vincent!" Jupiter and Zeo called out as a dark glow surrounded his body. His wings expanded and launched his own beam to push back Emerald's attack.

The two attacks clashed for a moment before Vincent drew out more from his Chaos form and was able to repel the attack back at Emerald. The two beams collided into her body and she roared in agony.

"Attack now!" he snapped.

Alter Jupiter and Zeo glided towards Emerald. Jupiter pulled out her four bladed shuriken and Zeo held out his sword. The two than started resonating their energy into their weapons and joined them together. After a flash of light the new weapon that forged was a cross between Jupiter's weapon and Zeo's.

The blade was still long but at the end of the blade had four protrusions at the end. Jupiter and Zeo held the shuriken-sword together and lifted it over their heads. The weapon than changed into energy and launched their attack.

_**"Spinning sword slash!"** _the blade came in contact and started shredding the dragon apart like a buzz saw. Emerald roared as her body started breaking down. The attack died down and all that was left was Emerald's floating bloody body.

_**(Song ends)**_

She stirred and looked to see slash marks and her dress barley showing off her 'naughty bits'.

"Looks like you got nothing else to throw at us!" commented Jupiter as she, and the two guys floated around her.

"But she is definitely putting on a show." Zeo mentioned with a slight perverse smile, alluding to her attire.

Vincent held out his three barreled gun and aimed it at her forehead. "It's about time we ended this,"

"You bastards; I am going to kill, eat and fuck you all!" Emerald ranted as she tried to call her attack but nothing happened. She stood there stumped that she couldn't do anything. "What's wrong with me!" she yelled desperately than started coughing and hacking.

"It's elementary my dear, you used too much energy in your transformed state and now you can't use it anymore," explained Zeo, with a hand under his chin. "I mean you can but you would be wasting your life and your body would break down. It's quite the horrid death but hey spares us the cleanup." he dryly stated.

As she glared at them she remembered she still had the energy source she got from Vincent. _If I can revive that weapon, they will have no chance. _As she thought that she sensed something peculiar in the distance.

_What is this energy is that Caster? But who is she fighting. No matter this could be what I needed._

Vincent noted that she stood a bit taller and braced himself. _I don't know what she's planning but she's about to do something!_

"You ready to call it quits?" Jupiter called out as electricity radiated from her fingertips.

"This is not over. Not by a long shot!" Emerald tossed an energy ball into the lava pits and a reaction happened. The Lava started erupting and they all had to dodge the molten rock from burning them.

"I have all that I need to finish you!" she laughed and teleported away from them.

As they continued weaving around the lava Zeo noticed that it was about to go for a big eruption.

"We have to go now!" he said as he grabbed Jupiter by the arm and zipped to the exit with Vincent on their tails.

They got to the door and it was still locked. Vincent and Zeo started bashing it with no head away until, "You always have to do it the hard way?" Jupiter quipped as she augmented her strength with her element and punched through the door!

"Let's go!" she said and ran in. The two just looked at the feat for a moment and got through the exit.

* * *

><p>When they were a couple of meters away the trio fired a blast at the ceiling and blocked the way they came from.<p>

"Well I guess we won't use that way to get back." Zeo complained.

"We couldn't take any chances with that lave pit going critical. Besides I want to know what Emerald meant by what she said." Jupiter commented.

At this moment Vincent returned to his earlier form. "She is going to try to revive a monstrosity into this world." He revealed to them. He went into detail about what she was planning on doing.

After Vincent finished explaining what Caster had in stored for this world Jupiter closed her eyes.

"So she is going to use the energy she got from you and your friends to revive it?!" she said. "I should have finished her!"

"Don't blame yourself. We couldn't figure she would be that hard to beat." Answered Zeo. "Now we should get to the pits of this place and stop her."

"Don't worry. It won't go exactly as planned for our friend." Vincent said smiling craftily.

The duo caught his smile. "What do you mean Vincent?" Jupiter asked him.

"When I was alone with her I had her answer some questions; unknown to her I had a transmitter device in my pocket," he pulled it out to show them. "It related everything to the person I am in contact with and he is on his way to help out our friends. Along with placing a tracking device on her person so they can follow her to Weapon."

The looks on Jupiter and Vincent's faces were one of shock and awe. Zeo wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "That's the way broseph; you could give someone like James Bond a run for his money!"

Vincent had an exasperated look on his face as he tried getting the enthused guardian off of him.

"Who is this person who has the hands on this information?" Jupiter inquired.

After calming down an enthused Zeo he answered. "He is an old friend and works well with gathering Intel. Don't worry; he will help us free Barrett and the others. I am hoping he can free those two as well." He alluded.

Giving him a curious stare Jupiter nodded her head than felt some energy erupt somewhere close by.

"You felt that right?" Zeo asked with a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah, there are two of them. One of them feels very familiar though? Could it be?" Jupiter murmured as she closed her eyes to think who was fighting. After a moment passed by she opened her eyes.

"I don't know how but it's Sailor Neptune!" she cried out happily. "She got her powers back and she's stronger than before!"

Zeo nodded his head. _So Nimue finally appeared to her huh? Caster will be in for a rough fight_.

Vincent didn't add any commentary but he was glad that Michiru found a way to get her powers back.

_It seems you took my advice to heart Michiru? _He thought.

"Let's go to her or should we go after your mysterious friend?" asked Jupiter.

Vincent shook his head. "Like I said don't worry about him. He can take care of himself besides he will keep me updated on the situation. Let's get going to Sailor Neptune!"

With a nod the small team headed towards where Sailor Neptune was.

* * *

><p><strong>Caster's Temple (entrance)<strong>

After leaving the desolate caves they walked into a door, which led them to the entrance. They stared at the familiar landscape.

"It's mind numbing knowing a place like this has passage ways like this." an amazed Jupiter stated.

Vincent concurred with the brunette. "Yes but remember she is also a powerful mage so she would be able to do something like this on a grand scale."

As the talk died down Zeo slightly slumped into a wall. A concerned Jupiter went and checked on him.

"Big sis, I'm going to rest for a while all right?" Zeo said. "Coming into the physical world is still taxing even with our bond as strong as it is."

"That's fine with me Zeo. Get some rest and I'll call you when I need you." She replied and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Zeo blushed at that and had a hand behind his neck, scratching it. Before vanishing he gave Vincent a thumbs up. "Look out for big sis for me all right big bro!" he told him.

Vincent narrowed his eyes at his new nickname. "Don't call me that!" he growled.

Zeo just chuckled and vanished.

"What is with him calling me 'big bro'? He needs to just say my name." Vincent griped.

Jupiter just gave him a side glance with her eyes. "He just likes seeing your reactions Vincent. Don't be a grouch." She said.

Vincent just scoffed and walked a head of her.

"Oh come on Vincent I was just joking." She cried out but he just continued ignoring her.

_Man he really is too serious but that's what I like about him. _She thought as they continued their pursuit for Neptune.

Vincent continued scowling but he wasn't really mad at them. He smirked very briefly than turned serious as he too sensed Sailor Neptune's battle with Caster.

* * *

><p><strong>Caster's temple (pits)<strong>

A small figure was running in the empty hallway. This small creäture was a small cat with a red cape on his back, brown boots and a golden crown on his head. His name was Cait Sith and he was the one to retrieve the information he got from Vincent. He was riding on a life-sized moogle with big tusks.

As Cait Sith was running trying to get to his companions he started thinking about how this all happened.

Cait Sith was a companion to Cloud and a member of his party. However the body that was running was not his. In actuality Cait Sith is really a robotic puppet controlled by the 'real' Cait Sith and his name was Reeve Tuesti and former employee to the now defunct Shinra Company.

"Bollox, this whole thing is hard to comprehend!" The robotic toy said in a Scottish accent. "From finding out why Cloud was an enemy, to our captured friends being used as some scapegoats to revive Weapon and school girl wearing super heroes; this could be every teenage boys wet dream!" he complained.

Reeve has kept a low profile since Caster's takeover. Since he was a spy, he knew where his strength would be more beneficial in and kept in constant contact with Vincent. As much as wanted to help out the people he thought of as his friends and 'secondary' family, he knew from his line of experience that going head forth into battle without a plan would spell disaster.

Cait Sith sighed at his inability to help out. "But I am going to make up for it by saving you guys." He said to himself.

He was able to come in after Vincent and the others came into the temple and ended up separated. Cait Sith lost contact with him for a while before he noticed his transmitter started working.

He heard everything and shocked to find out that there was a prototype to Weapon.

"If she is able to get to it, we are all done for." He muttered.

After the transmission he started heading for the bottom of the temple. He didn't know where any of them were but he knew that he at least needed to gather his party members.

"From what the lass said, they are at the bottom of this bizarre place. I just hope nothing pops out." He slightly quivered. Battles weren't a strong point for him but he did know some magic from the materia he used so he wasn't completely hopeless.

_Still from all the dead bodies out there, makes you wonder what we are getting into. I just hope I'm not too late!_

He continued running for another twenty minutes before the scenery started looking different. Since his comrades were at one of the lowest points of the temple, all he started seeing was filthy walls of dirt and a spiraling staircase but now he reached the last step to see a dungeon like setting.

"I think I made it!" he exclaimed. As he looked he noticed two figures chained up in the middle of the place.

They both had on a dark suited attire. One of them was a man with black hair in a pony-tail with a tilak on his forehead and the other one was female with short blond hair with a bang hanging to her right and a lithe frame.

Cait Sith quickly approached them and cut them loose.

"Elena, Tseng, you two ok?" asked Cait Sith.

The Turks coughed as they got down to the ground. The one named Tseng glanced up to see the robotic cat and moogle. He grimaced as he said, "I never thought it would be you to rescue us, Reeve." He muttered hoarsely.

"Call me Cait Sith you yank, and maybe I should have left you there to rot!"

Elena looked at the cat with a genuine expression. "Thank you for helping us Cait Sith and don't mind Tseng, he's just upset for getting captured." She explained as Tseng glared at her.

Caith Sith took out two Elixir's and gave it to them.

"Take these, this will help with your exhaustion from being hung like pieces of meat." Elena gratefully took one and Tseng drank one as well. Their muscles relaxed as the medicine healed them of their physical wounds.

"So it is true that the famous Turks got their butts handed to them eh?" Caith Sith throwing out a comment.

Elena didn't say a word and Tseng just glared at him. "I wouldn't call it that. We didn't comprehend the enemy's strength." Tseng stated gruffly.

Cait Sith chuckled. "Well you were up against a demigod. It's not surprising."

Elena's eyes got wide. "You mean we were facing something like that? But how do you know?"

Tseng continued glaring at the cat. "And how did you get that kind of Information?!"

"I kept in contact with Vincent and he told me. Also what you need to know is that the one that captured you is apparently someone from Greek history. Does Medea ring any bells?"

The two Turks had a shocked looked etched on their faces. "Please. That is just a story!" Tseng stated.

"Trust me I was skeptical at first as well but it is the truth. Apparently she comes from a different universe."

"You mean there are different realities out their besides our own? This is all hard to take." Elena said until she noticed something. "Hey where is Vincent?"

"He is apparently with an ally that comes from a different universe as well. I believe he called them Sailor Senshi?" he answered.

Before the cat was going to say anymore Tseng just placed a hand out. "I think that will be quite enough. You can tell us everything after we deal with this situation!"

Cait Sith nodded his head and as the two gathered themselves together Cait Sith started looking in the other cells but didn't see his friends. "Where are Barrett and the others, mate?"

"They aren't here." Tseng bluntly stated.

"They ended up getting put into the lowest part of the pits!" Robotic cat cried agitated.

"They are here but not in this part." Elena spoke up. "We ended up getting captured first before those guys so we saw what happened to them. This isn't the lowest part because Caster placed a barrier that connects to more of the underground.

"But if that's the case how are we going to get to them!" the cat snapped.

Tseng kept a cool head and answered the frantic robot. "All we have to do is break the wall that connects to this place."

Cait Sith growled. "How do you propose we do that!?"

"I really hate when you use that obnoxious toy Reeve." He muttered giving the cat a look before placing a red sphere in his arm.

_**"Titan!"**_ he cried as a giant-sized gray skinned behemoth appeared in front of them and punching a wall, shattering like glass and returned to where it came.

Tseng than returned the materia to his pocket. In place of the wall was another stairwell which had a rank stench.

"Well I'll be damned, you did it Tseng. Here I thought you were just good looks." He said as he passed by them.

Tseng then muttered about how he hated that dumb automatic talking toy. He motioned to Elena and they headed with Cait Sith.

As they headed deeper into the pits, Cait Sith started getting a bad vibe. He stopped and Tseng bumped into him.

"Would you please not stop in the middle of the stairwell?" He griped.

"Hush, don't you hear any kind of noises at the bottom?" he asked them.

Tseng gave Elena a look and she shrugged her shoulders.

Tseng than took out his binoculars to get a better view at the bottom. He clicked a button and it zoomed in at the bottom. His eyes widened at what he saw. "Tifa and Rude are down their!" he told them as Elena took the binoculars.

"Yeah it is them but…" she gasped in shock as she leaned against the wall.

"What's the matter lass, you're as pale as ghost!" Cait Sith's said, his Scottish accent coming in hard.

Elena gulped in air before answering. "They are fighting dead humans!" she screeched.

Cait Sith blinked his eyes in befuddlement. "I think you mean zombies lass."

Tseng shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Who cares what there called stupid cat. Elena, take a small breath and come to us after you have calmed down." He barked like a drill Sargent, grabbed the cat and ran down to get to his allies, with Cait Sith crying in protest.

"By the old gods' man, don't get me involved, I'm just a helpless cat!" He tried wriggling out of his grasp.

The serious man just rolled his eyes. "Helpless cat who talks, now shut up!" he said.

Elena gathered herself before looking at the two descending figures. She took a breath and firmed her resolve. "Come on Elena, it's time to help out when it matters. I am not going to sit on the side lines again!" psyching herself up and she soon followed them.

Tseng heard her footsteps and had a small smile on his lips.

"I can't believe I'll be fighting zombies, what's next? I open my own little tavern where people go to pleasure themselves with women, where the mead is good and flows like water!" the cat stated.

Tseng eyed the cat with suspicion and in a deadpan voice said, "You really need to get out more Reeve."

"The name is Cait Sith bloke!" he screamed. The trio was almost to their destination to help Tifa and Rude.

* * *

><p><strong>Second corridor (pits, Tifa and Rude)<strong>

The zombie incursion kept on going for the powerhouse Tifa and the ever silent Rude. As much as they killed one or two off more kept coming in drones.

Tifa knocked back a zombie with a kick which fell on another dead caucus. She wiped her brow as she continued seeing the coming scourge.

"This is endless. I'm thinking that Caster wants us kept here?" Tifa said to Rude as they stood back to back. A zombie was coming to the side of Tifa until Rude grabbed her arm, twisted her out of its reach and in perfect unison she landed a kick to the zombie's face.

A couple of dozen rose from the ground and actually ran towards them. Rude charged into them like a wild bull which knocked them to the ground. He grabbed two of them by the heads and smashed them together.

**Splat**

As he did that there remains splattered on his suit. Rude had a grossed out look on his face and tried wiping the goo off of his suit.

He grumbled in annoyance as another two charged him and knocked him down. Another one grabbed his arm and one grabbed his legs. He tried struggling but surprisingly they were stronger than their weak appearance.

As one zombie was about to bite him on his neck a dead body knocked it away from him. He looked up to see Tifa grabbing one by the leg and tossing it aside and then bashing another's face in with a fist.

"I can't have you turning to one of them!" Tifa said and she elbowed another one in the gut and backhanded another one in quick succession.

Rude got up quickly and continued fighting them. He unleashed a gravity spell which crushed some. Rude than grabbed one by the neck and slammed it to the ground.

As another one was about to reach for Tifa's hair she evaded to the left and went for a leg sweep. Another one popped from the ground and grabbed her ankles.

She grimaced as it was about to bite her until she unleashed a frozen tundra of ice which impaled the dead human.

_We've been here too long. Sooner or later we are going to fall. We have to get out of here but how?_ Tifa dodged an attack and went for an uppercut which sent the dead body sailing.

The momentum started shifting in the dead bodies' corner as they started piling up against each other. Tifa looked on shocked as Rude was about to toss his cookies.

"Why are they piling on each other?" she wondered as the bodies merged into this mass of goo and changed into a twelve-foot tall zombie.

The big body had ragged clothes with some teeth missing from its mouth, hair coming out of its follicles and missed a right eye. Tifa face palmed at the sight. "You know I've dealt with a lot of things, monsters, killer swordsman but this is a first. Getting attacked by the dead is a stretch."

Rude gagged at the stench it gave off like rotten fish and eggs.

As the zombie stepped on the dirt littered ground it seemed to have absorbed more of the zombies.

Tifa's eyes widened at what she saw and barked out to Rude. "We have to get rid of all the zombies before that thing gets any stronger!" she than casted a _Curaga_ spell on some of them and they fell to the ground dead.

Rude jumped in the air and planted a fist to the ground which caused several rock spears to come from the earth impaled some of them. The giant tripped at the seismic activity and fell to the ground with a big thud.

Upon seeing this Tifa sweat dropped at what just occurred. "Of course that would happen, it doesn't have any brains to think!"

The zombie however started to get on its feet. Tifa and Rude charged at it and unleashed gravity and ice attacks but it swiped a big hand to knock them away. Falling to the ground they got up and attacked again. Long-haired woman used Rude's shoulders as a launching pad and went for a punch that at the forehead.

**BAM!**

Its head snapped back slightly until the skin around it started to absorb Tifa!

"Let me go!" she yelled as she tried to pull her arm out but she was sinking quickly. Rude tried to intervene but more zombies rose from the ground and tripped him up.

He gasped in shock, trying to get to Tifa!

**_"SHIVA!"_** a Scottish voice cried out as a blue skinned being wearing a two piece bathing suit appeared. Shiva held out its hands and a cold mist went over undead monster. Its body froze in place and the skin trying to devour Tifa stopped as well. The zombies that had Rude also froze as well

Than gun shots were heard that shattered the monster and Tifa started falling until Tseng caught her.

"Tseng!" she cried out surprised. Tseng nodded to her briefly and carefully placed her on the ground.

Her eyes wandered to Elena who was helping her fellow Turk Rude up. She than saw Cait Sith as he called back the summoned monster Shiva.

Tifa looked at the cat in shock. She didn't expect him to appear given his cowardly nature at times. Cait Sith noticed her looking at him and waved to her. "Glad we made it in time lass!" he said as he ran to her.

She had a smile on her face as she saw him. "Cait Sith I was wondering what happened to you."

Cait Sith dropped his head. "Aye, I'm sorry lass. I wanted to come and help you sooner but with everything going on I thought I would have to use discretion." He said.

Tifa shook her head in understanding. "There is no need to apologize. I know you work best in coveted affairs. But how in the world did you know to come here?"

As he was about to answer a couple more zombies rose up until Tseng fired a couple of rounds in the creature's foreheads killing them instantly.

"No time for talking, we fight!" he then fired a couple more bullets at the zombies.

Elena held her pistol in her hand at seeing them. As one grabbed her she froze. Was this it, would Elena die by these brainless abominations?

_**(Parasite Eve Primal Eyes start)**_

She narrowed eyes in anger as she saw the thing drooling on her clothes and aimed a knee into the things gut shocking everyone, especially Tseng.

"This cost a fuck load of money you bunch of cocksuckers!" she cried as she shot the thing dead. As she saw more coming she pulled another gun and now had a total of two.

"Do you know how much money I used to get this custom-made?" And cut loose on the unfortunate living dead be on the receiving end of her rage. They fell to the ground like dominos. They all saw what was happening and left speechless. She was poetry in motion; blood flying and bodies falling.

"I've never knew she was this fierce!" commented Cait Sith covering his eyes from the gruesome display.

Tseng coughed and added "She likes to make sure her clothes are in fine condition. I'm guessing this pushed her to the edge?"

"I'll say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned as they say!" the cat said.

As one undead was going for Rude a bullet from Elena put an end to it.

"I am running low on rounds you know, somebody think of something!" Elena yelled as she dodged a swing of an arm and smacked it with the butt of her gun and shot it in the mouth.

As they all started thinking, Cait Sith noticed something in the distance. With his cybernetics implanted in his body he could see there was a rock emanating a strange glow.

"I see something a couple of meters away!" he pointed as they all glanced at the direction he pointed to. It was slight but they saw something

"Could it be what is causing all this?" Tifa asked as she backhanded a zombie.

Tseng ducked and shot one in the balls and aimed for another between the face. "Two of us are going to have to go there. Cait Sith you are going to go along with Tifa!" he said.

Cait Sith jumped in protest! "What but I don't want to go!"

Tifa flipped away from a couple of the undead before going for a **_Beat Rush_ **and **_Dolphin Blow_ **to kill some. "You are the only one that can see besides I'll be there!" she said.

As the party crowded around each other they all knew what they had to do to gain victory. Tseng Rude and Elena nodded to each other as they stood around in front of Cait Sith and Tifa.

"We will handle this!" Tseng simply said.

Rude nodded.

"Let's light this bitch up!" Elena cried unlike herself as she threw a grenade between the oncoming hordes. The grenade exploded upon impact which scattered them. With that Tifa grabbed Cait Sith and ran straight through the parade of zombies. She enhanced her speed with haste.

Tseng added some more clips to his gun and fired at any on coming zombies. Rude went for hand to hand combat while Elena was going on a rampage with throwing grenades from her stash before switching back to her pistols.

As Tseng dodged a blow he tripped up an undead and stomped a heel into its broken face. As he turned around a zombie was running towards him until a gunshot killed it. He turned around to see the trigger happy Elena with a white shirt on.

"I see you had no choice to toss the jacket?" he said.

A vein appeared on Elena before firing one round into the air and fired another one bouncing on one another killing another two dead.

"Elena you have never exhibited this much aggression before?" he asked her as he looked at her.

Elena sighed as tears ran down her eyes. "I'm sorry Tseng, it's just that getting captured by a witch with a god complex, being placed in a dank hole with no light. And finally dealing with these rotting bodies really can dampen a girl's spirit. I mean how much can a girl take?"

**Bang! **

Without turning around she shot a zombie dead.

He looked to her and the undead zombie at their feet. _She is serious!_ He thought. Rude also saw what happened. He was also shocked about the change in sweet Elena.

Elena wiped her tears and added more clips to her guns. "No more tears, this got serious when they ruined my _suit_!"

She then ran with guns blazing killing more of the undead. "REPENT YOU ASSHOLES!" she yelled as she fired a shot in the zombie's kneecap.

Rude eyed Tseng as he coughed. "We don't ever piss her off. You understand me Rude?" Rude nodded dumbly and gulped. The two then went to back her up.

Elena kept on shooting while dodging the undead and throwing in a couple of kicks to keep them at bay. After a moment she realized the zombies had her surrounded. She pulled the trigger to her guns but she ran out of ammo. "Crap!" she muttered as she backed up trying not to get bitten by them.

When she thought it was over someone whistled. She looked up to see Tseng and Rude as the former threw her two of his guns.

They arced in the air and she threw hers back to him. When it looked like they were going to crash into each other they smoothly passed by to their respective targets.

Elena nimbly caught them and at the same time Tseng grabbed the guns, loaded them with clips and both fired off bullets in succession killing the undead zombies.

Firing a stray bullet into the sky Elena started ranting. "That's right, not in my house you ragged ass bastards! Not up in here!" the short-haired girl cried in satisfaction while Tseng and Rude sweat dropped at her recently discovered potty moth.

"Again we do nothing to piss her off!" Tseng muttered.

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tifa was running as Cait Sith held her shoulders.<p>

"Are we almost their Cait Sith?" she asked as she dodged a body and punched it away from them.

"Aye we are getting closer!" he called out. A second later he pointed. "Right there!" he pointed.

Tifa saw and it was a glowing rock. "So that's what's causing all this?"

"Yes, now break that stupid rock!"

The grappler jabbed a punch at a zombie that was close and ran to the stone until a jolt of energy stopped her.

She looked at her hand to see it singed.

"What's the matter? Crush that stone to dust!" exclaimed the cat as he hoped up and down in a panic.

"In the end the spell caster won't make this easy." Tifa then started gathering energy into her right fist. _I am not going to fail. Nothing will deter me from saving our friends and Cloud!_

_**"FINAL HEAVEN!"**_ she yelled and struck the pulsating rock with all her might!

**CRACK!**

Tifa broke the stone with her attack. The light died down and the zombies started decomposing and turned to dust.

All around them the bodies stopped coming and faded. The Turks lowered their guard as they saw that Tifa and Cait Sith were able to do it. She took a breath as Cait Sith clapped a paw on her shoulders in congratulations. "Good job lass. No one holds a candle to that strength!"

Tifa just shook her head in amusement as the Turks walked up to them.

"I'm guessing you were able to destroy that rock?" asked Tseng.

"Yeah, without the power source these guys won't revive. But I don't think those were actually real zombies." Tifa told them.

"What do you mean, they seemed real to me!" Elena sniffed.

"I think it was just something summoned by the stone. I mean look closely at the bodies. I think they were just mud."

Cait Sith checked and analyzed it. "She's right. They weren't actually bodies of the dead."

"So in the end they were just a bunch of fakes. I think it's time to bring in the heavy artillery." Elena said with a twisted smile on her face.

Tseng just placed a hand on her shoulder which made her blush as he did that. "Elena you did well. You can calm down now."

Elena got meek and nodded her head. "Sorry for doing all that. I don't know what came over me?"

Rude clapped her on the shoulders as if saying "Don't worry about it, as long as you are ok."

"So how did you end up in here Tifa?" wondered Cait Sith.

Tifa explained how she and the ones in her party got separated. "Now we are trying to find out where everyone is."

"Well the info I got from Vincent is pretty useful. They are on the lowest path and I'm thinking this is it."

As the party looked around to see if there was any kind of sign of people here they started to look around.

Tseng and Elena walked a short distance before seeing the four, unconscious bodies on the ground.

"We found them!" Elena called out as she went to Yuffie. Tseng checked on Cid while Cait Sith and Tifa went to Red XIII and Barrett.

"My god what happened to them, they are so cold?" Elena asked as she cradled the ninja.

Cait Sith placed a paw under the tiger's neck checking for a pulse. "Their vitality is low that's why they are like this."

Tifa placed a hand on Barrett's forehead. "We have to do something but what?"

Tseng was quiet for a moment before answering... "Did you bring the Phoenix materia with you?" he asked.

She nodded her head as she took it out of her pouch. "I get your drift. This will revive any of their lost vitality."

"Aye but we should hurry; their life signs are very weak!" Cait Sith told them.

Giving a nod Tifa placed the materia in her body and gave off a red glow. "I call forth you from the ashes to revive our friends; _**Phoenix!**_"

A red pillar of flame came from the ground and erupted in fire as they saw a majestic giant bird bathed in reddish-orange flames. The bird gave off a screech and looked down at them. Upon seeing the fallen figures it expanded its wings and flew straight into the air casting down red sparkles of light that entered their bodies.

After the tasks was down the bird vanished in a swirl of flames. They all watched in anticipation as the glow faded from them and they all felt refreshed.

They all casted glances at their fallen friends and noticed that they breathed much more easily. "It was able to do it!" Elena cried happily.

Tifa and Cait Sith had smiles on their faces while Tseng looked relived. The first one to come to was Barrett. He was groggy and placed his hand on his face.

"What the hell…" he said as he looked to see Tifa and the others. "Tifa…Cait Sith?"

Tifa smiled at him and lightly hugged him. "I am so glad you and the others are safe!" He grumbled something before returning the hug.

Red XIII was the next to wake up than Yuffie and finally Cid.

"Fuck my hog, what the shit happened to us!" The potty mouthed country pilot said.

Yuffie shook her head and lightly kicked Cid in the rear. "Don't let the first words out of your mouth be cuss words hayseed!"

Red XIII stretched his muscles. "And as always you are loud." He quipped and Yuffie eyed him.

Cait Sith handed them an elixir and they slugged it down. "I'm glad I was able to find you guys. You wouldn't believe all the stuff that's happened to us!"

The black guy glared at Cait Sith. "I think we can believe anything after getting are assess handed to us by spiky!" he griped. When he mentioned that they all got quiet.

"I can't believe that good ol' Cloud would end up betraying us like that. Something isn't right with that shit!" Cid complained.

Before anyone could say any more negative things Tifa interrupted them. "That's not true you guys! Cloud didn't betray us, he's being controled by Caster!" she mentioned.

"Caster…? Who is she again?!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"She is the one that invaded Edge Yuffie. I think I saw her after we got captured but then fell unconscious again." Red said. "I think she did something to us."

"Your memories are hazy after the trauma of getting captured and sent to a desolate place like this." Tseng theorized.

"What in the fuck are you Turks doing here? Don't tell me your expensive asses got beat?!" Cid stated with a smirk. "I heard something among those rumors but, damn!"

Tseng glared at him while Elena and Rude tried to calm him down.

"This is not the time for arguing." the blond mentioned passively .

Cait Sith clapped his hands trying to get everyone's attention. "All right, it's time to get everyone caught up on what's been going on from Cloud getting captured to our mysterious enemy."

They all got quiet as he explained all the circumstances that he learned from Vincent. After telling them, they all stood astonished after the explanation.

"So everything that's everything you have Cait Sith?" Red asked the cat.

Cait Sith nodded his head. "Yes. We have three allies from a different universe helping us as we speak!"

"I think the more shocking thing is Cloud having a younger sibling we knew nothing about! I mean that is some bizarre stuff!" Yuffie said next.

"So now they are all battling upstairs while we run our mouths. We need to help them!" Cid said.

"You damn right we are going to help. It's about time we got ourselves involved in this and save Cloud!" Barrett said. "I'm just glad you kept Marlene safe for me Tifa." He gave her a quick smile which she returned.

"Well if we want to help we should try stopping that woman from reviving weapon again. With what Cait Sith stated she will be heading towards it." Tseng suggested.

"Tch I forgot about that but what about that Caster chick?" Barrett asked.

"Yeah, no one captures the great Yuffie and gets away with it!" the ninja stated as she started jabbing punches.

"Don't you worry about her, from what Vincent stated the sorceress and Sailor Neptune are now engaged in battle." Cait Sith stated.

"What is the world coming to? Super heroines who wear school girl outfits are going to save the world?" Cid wondered.

"I wouldn't underestimate them you guys. They have some power which I have seen firsthand. They will help us." Tifa told them.

"Hey I'll help anyone who has fought the good fight while we were away. Let's go stop a bitch!" Barrett said.

"But I wonder where we are going to find her?" Elena asked.

Cait Sith gave a Cheshire cat smirk. "Don't worry lass Vincent was able to get a homing device on her." He pulled out a cell and showed them her exact location.

"Well let's stop farting around and go!" Cid stated. When he said that they all grimaced at what he said.

"Honestly only the country hicks could say such things and not be embarrassed!" Yuffie complained as she aimed another kick on his ass.

As they started heading out Tifa looked back at the way Cait Sith and the Turks came from.

Red was the first one to notice. "Is everything all right Tifa?" he asked as everyone stopped their trek.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to find Cloud and Mina." She said surprising them.

"But Tifa with weapon on the verge of getting revived, we are going to need everyone's help in this!" Elena cried.

Tseng placed a hand on her shoulders. "Tseng?" she said.

"If this is something you need to do than do as you must. Make sure to bring Cloud and those Senshi back!" he said looking into her eyes.

Tifa smiled and returning the glance. "I will. I just hope I can find them."

Cait Sith ran to her and gave her an extra cell. "Vincent gave Venus a small device as well if you guys ended up separated."

She smiled at him and took it. "Thanks! I will be back!" After that she took for the stairs and headed for Sailor Venus location.

"Was that a wise choice to let her go?" Red inquired quietly.

"Whether right or wrong she needs to do this. She is close to him." Yuffie stated as she had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah it's the power of love." Elena said sighing like a love struck girl.

"Bah, too much love in the air if you ask me. Smells more like catfish to me." Cid said as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

Yuffie placed Cid in a head lock. "No one asked you old bones!"

"YO CHUMPS WE GOT WORK TO DO!" Barrett roared and everyone stopped what they were doing. After that they noticed that the Turks were a head of them.

"Elena said that they were going ahead" Red told them sighing at his friends antics.

"Shit they trying to one up us!?" ranted Cid.

"Shut up and let's go!" Yuffie yelled as she ran to them.

"I'm about sick and tired of your cotton picking commanding ways little girl!" the country man said chasing after her. "You'll never find a boyfriend if you cheeky!"

Yuffie tried going for another kick to his rear but he quickly dodged and ran ahead of her.

Barrett and Red rolled their eyes and took off.

"Let us go Barrett!" Red said and he too took off.

_I hope you can bring him back to us Tifa. You or his sister! _Barrett thought and ran up to catch the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Caster's Temple (throne room)<strong>

Caster was standing there stunned at what she saw. In the middle of the room was Alter Sailor Neptune. Not only was she poised for battle she underwent a new transform and was now in different attire she has never seen before (which looked like what _Emma Frost _has)

_How did she get her powers back when I severed them? _Caster thought to herself. _My Rule Breaker should have done the trick but now she has recovered all her powers and then some. But I'm sensing another presence from within her?_

The mage continued to eye her cousin in anticipation. Alter Neptune locked eye contact with Caster and they continued to stare at each other for a moment more.

"I am not sure how you were able to regain your powers Michiru but don't think that you can best me." Caster gloated as she cupped her hands together and fired a magical beam of energy at her.

However Neptune twirled her three-pronged trident in front of her negating the attack. The long blue-haired mage stood there shocked.

_**(Sailor Moon Musical Broken Mobius begins)**_

"I am not who I was when we battled earlier Caster." Neptune began as she walked towards her, her high-hills clicking on the ground.

"I have unlocked a new power called Alter and with it I will see your ambitions be washed away. It is ironic cousin that you, in your own way, helped me achieve this form so I will thank you." She mocked her with a smile before her eyes turned serious. "But this is where it ends Lausanne! As an enemy to my Queen and the evil you represent I will show you no mercy!"

The Alter than lifted her arms and a large oceanic wave condensed into a ball. _**"Neptune Deep Submerge!"**_

The attack came at Caster before she could ready any of her spells and pushed her back. She crashed into the ground. As she was getting up she didn't see Neptune in her spot and frantically looked around.

"Where did you go?!" she called out until being smacked in the face by Neptune's trident. She recoiled from that and quickly levitated off the ground until a ton of water washed her back to the ground.

Caster hollowed in protest. After it died down half the room ended up covered in water. Caster placed her hands on the ground and energy leaked into the water.

"Don't get so damn cocky!" She then lifted her hands and created a whirlpool that was coming towards her. Neptune looked on calmly as her eyes glowed sea-green which stopped it in its tracks.

Caster's eyes widened at what she saw.

_My powers have improved since taking on this form. I can call upon more water than ever before_. The elegant woman thought as Nimue appeared before her in transparent form.

"_Of course they have. I have awakened the latent abilities you have with in you."_ The long-blue haired woman told her. _"With them you can defeat her. I will help you anyway I can so call on me when you most need it. _The spirit said and returned to her domain. Neptune thanked her and returned to her battle.

Neptune placed her hands on the whirlpool and splashed harmlessly to the floor. "Did you really think you could beat me with my element cousin?" she taunted.

The former Servant glared at her. "Get off your high horse! I will have all that you have taken from me!" she screamed.

_**"Blast Ash!"**_ A dark void of energy came charging at Neptune until she sent a tidal wave to intercept it and the darkness evaporated the water.

After the attacks died down Caster looked around to see that Neptune wasn't in her spot again.

"Stop hiding rat! Come out and face me!" she cried out firing volleys of energy that slammed into the walls. She took a breath and didn't see anything until she looked on the ground to see a puddle which formed into a human shape!

"What…!" Caster exclaimed and an elbow landed in her stomach.

Alter Neptune was back in human form. "You have had your fun, now it's my turn!" and she aimed a kick to her side that sent Caster down.

_Where is she getting this strength from? She is actually keeping up with my abilities? I am Medea; I have caused chaos and destroyed kingdoms in my wake! _She got up from the ground, still shaken.

"Your major weakness is that you are not physical capable. So I will not give you any chances of victory!" After that Neptune launched another _**Deep** **Submerge**_ which Caster barley blocked with a transparent shield.

"Just because you have figured that out don't think that will save you!" Caster than held up her arms and dark blades started forming._** "****Blades of Darkness!**_" She launched them at the Alter.

Alter Sailor Neptune saw the attack coming towards her and took out her Talisman; The Deep Aqua Mirror.

_**"Submarine Reflection!"** _she cried as a large transparent shield protected her and reflected the attack back at the spell weaver.

Caster glided away from them as they destroyed spot where she once was. She fired another beam at the Alter which she flipped over and launched a burst of water from her hands which pushed back Caster.

"You poor dear, you look like a drowned rat!" she giggled ruefully which Caster didn't like.

_**(Song ends)**_

"NO!" She yelled as she stood on her feet. "Don't you laugh at me!"

Neptune stopped and saw a dark outline over her.

"You have always, always looked down on me!" Caster began as she walked slowly to her.

"Everyone always told me I could never amount to being as graceful as you. I was always in your shadow while you basked in everyone's glory!" bitter tears started pouring reluctantly down her face. "You had parents that loved you and I could never be loved by my mother! Do you know all the things I had to take to make her proud of me! I wanted love but fate didn't allow that."

She stopped in her tracks as the darkness got bigger. "I will never have you laugh at me. Do you hear me? I WILL NEVER HAVE YOU LAUGH AT ME!" And the darkness consumed her in a pillar.

Neptune crossed her arms over her face as the wind flew rampant around the room. "This darkness is strong! Is this all the power she has inside of her?" She cried out.

Nimue appeared before her. _"Yes. She is a powerful mage. Her powers stem from the Age of Gods; where magic was more frequent and Gods ruled before it came to an end. Her powers are quite formidable. Also with her feelings raging out of control she will be tough to beat. Be on your guard!_ She warned.

Neptune narrowed her eyes at the pillar before it cracked open.

Caster's appearance changed. Her hair was still the same length and her elf ears were longer. She had three dark lines on her cheeks and her attire consisted of a sleeveless white shirt with long finger-less purple gloves on her arms and a dress that split into four straps that came near the floor. Her eyes were blood-red.

Caster spoke in dark serene tone. "You will feel the wrath of ancient magic the likes you have never seen before!" She held out her hand and a dark energy ball came charging at Neptune!

Alter Neptune moved her body to the left barley dodging her attack. "So you have let the darkness consume you after all this time Lausanne?" she asked.

Caster merely scoffed at her. "Please don't act like you care you arrogant bitch!" she said. "I will use all my powers and get rid of you!"

Small spheres of light surrounded Neptune and attacked her. Neptune was on the receiving end of wasp like attacks which bombarded her. She rolled away from them but they followed her.

She continued to roll until she was able to launch her patented attack to destroy them.

"You still think by getting rid of me that you will find what you are looking for?" she yelled. "Don't be selfish and blame me for everything that has happened to you!"

A dark tendril then snuck up on the Alter and ensnared her leg. With a yelp of surprise the tendril pulled her closer to Caster.

"But my dear cousin I do blame you. From my experience with my mother, to being banished and never meeting no one's expectations. I have gained all sorts of power from my rebirth. Now I will end your pitiful existence!" the tendril then wrapped tightly over Neptune's body.

Neptune grimaced at the pain going through her body. "Cry me a river." She said and Caster narrowed her eyes.

"Stop with blaming all of your problems on me. If you wanted you could have changed yourself for the better but you have placed all of your hatred on me. Hah, you are nothing more than a child!" she chuckled at that.

"It is awful what happened to you in our past. Granted I take some of the blame for not getting to know you better. If I did maybe this wouldn't be happening. However you _chose _this yourself. You let your anger and jealousy consume you and now this is where it led. I will not let you sink any further!" Neptune said icily.

A turquoise light enveloped her body and broke apart the dark tendrils like paper and landed on the floor. She glared at her.

"If you think by pleading to my humanity is going to work then think again. I am doing this because I hate you with all my heart!" Various magical circles appeared in air as they started gathering energy. "I will end your legacy. I will bring chaos and destruction to your planet and I will see you writhe in agony!"

A staff appeared in her hands and lifted it up._** "Rain of Light!"** _Various beams of light came showering down Neptune

The blasts enveloped her as she screamed. Each attack struck her body. Finally Caster slammed her staff into the ground as a pillar of purple light came hurtling at Neptune.

The Alter gave a scream and soon was at the far end of the throne room. Her body was a mess with burn marks and cuts.

Neptune got on her arms to see Caster floating in the air. "Don't think I will stop there!" an electric current came at Neptune and electrocuted her!

Neptune gave banshee like scream before it died down.

"AGAIN!" and it came back and Neptune screamed again. This kept going and going until Neptune fainted.

Caster laughed as she floated back down. "Yes, yes, this is what I want you to experience before I send you to the abyss!"

Neptune didn't hear her as she was barely conscious

_She has all that power. I guess it's all that hatred she has harbored for me since we were younger. I should have done a better job trying to at least getting to know her. _She opened her eyes to look at her. _But I know the one thing she wants and she is not admitting it to herself. I cannot fall here!_

Nimue appeared before her and placed a hand on her forehead. "_Michiru I am here if you need me. Why didn't you call for me?" _She asked with slight anger in her tone.

Neptune smiled ruefully. _I'm sorry. I wanted to see if I could defeat her on my own. I see now that my pride got in the way off all that._

Nimue gave a deep sigh. _"Honestly, you and Sailor Uranus's pride will be the death of you one of these days if you are not careful. Look I know there will be times when you have to do things alone but I want you to know I will always support you even if you fight your own battles. Not because you are a princess or Senshi but because you are my friend and we pledged to stick together no matter what."_ Her British accent ringing strong in Neptune's head. _"We have to learn to trust each other. We might have some bumps in the road but that's how friendships and partnerships grow in time."_

Alter Sailor Neptune lowered her head. _I guess I just wanted to get my powers back without knowing the full implications huh? I really am an arrogant fool!_

"_Yes you are, but you are my arrogant fool and wouldn't have you any other way!" _Nimue stated without missing a beat which made Neptune laugh. Then a light enveloped the two.

Caster was wondering what was happening. "What is that light?!"

After the light show ended Neptune's body healed with her Alter form attire back in prime condition.

"My body…!" she looked to see her spirit in the flesh.

Nimue wore a blue mini-dress and had brown high-heeled sandals. Nimue's light blue hair tied in two loose pony-tails. Attached to her right hip was a sheathed rapier; the guard was in the shape of dragon wings; similar to _Umi Ryuuzaki_'s weapon in_ **Magic Knight Rayearth**._

"How is it you are here?" asked Neptune as she got up.

"I can only guess that our bond has strengthened which has caused it. I can now be seen by others however I cannot stay in this state for long. We are going to have to make it count." She answered.

_**(Evanescence My Last Breath begins)**_

Caster noticed a second figure and hovered closer to them. "Who in the world are you?" she called out.

Neptune glared at her while Nimue had a small smile on her face. "Honestly it is quite sad that you don't remember me but it has been a one thousand years since I last saw you."

"What do you mean; I have never saw you before in my life!" she answered.

"Oh my mistake, _you _didn't see me but _I _saw you on that fated day when Michiru banished you and your mother from the kingdom. I think you remember something along those lines?

Caster thought about what she said. She remembered seeing Michiru and then being engulfed in some light and her voice sounded that of a mature woman. She also remembered hearing her aunt Marella, current queen at the time, say how her daughter tapped into her powers was strange as she was still young at the time and she froze.

"You were that voice speaking through Michiru at that time!" she cried.

Neptune looked at her spirit with awe. _I remember a force coming into my body but I had no clue it was Nimue. She connected with me when I was that young?_

Nimue glanced at Neptune and smiled. "I very well couldn't have you be killed so I intervened even though you were not mature. It worked but after words you ended up bed ridden for three days. I felt guilty for putting your body through that before your time and I am sorry." She said with sadness.

The Alter shook her head. "There is nothing to apologize for. You protected me when I needed you the most! I should say thank you!" she offered her own smile.

Caster watched in shock at the bond between Neptune and her spirit. It was a feeling she has never experienced in her life except for when she was in the 5th Grail War.

_No I will not let this be! I will see everything she has destroyed!_ Dark energy started coming from her body.

Neptune and Nimue braced themselves.

"I will see you killed!" she unleashed another _**Rain of Light** _which poured at them until Nimue placed a barrier around them.

"Nimue!" Neptune cried out. The spirit gave her a smile and the attack finished.

"You have nothing but rage and we will see it quenched Lausanne! Neptune you ready?" she called out.

Giving a nod Neptune called her trident into her hands. "Let's end this!" The two blitzed straight for Caster.

Caster summoned dark tendrils to attack them but Nimue cut some with her rapier and Neptune hacked away at the rest. They continued this for a couple of moments before both leapt out and slashed her body. She screamed as a large scar formed at her chest and blood poured out of it.

"NO, NOT AGAIN!" she fired volleys of light at them but they dodged the attack by zipping between blast. Nimue then swung her sword and summoned forth water blades that struck Caster and left lactation marks on her body.

Her attire shredded and she thought it was over until she sensed someone coming from behind her. She turned her neck to see Neptune coming down, spinning her trident and slashing her back!

She screamed as she hit the ground hard with Neptune landing gracefully.

"She has exhausted her powers, the time is now, Neptune!" mentioned Nimue as she went to the Outer Senshi of the Sea's.

"No I will win!" a light came into Caster's finger tips. "See if you can survive this; _**Helix of Light**__**!**_" a spiraling magical beam came straight at them.

_So she is going all out, well so will I!_ Neptune held out her trident and started gathering ocean water. The two outer blades of her trident started spinning around the middle one.

"It's time to resonate Nimue!" she cried as the spirit nodded and entered her body. Feeling rejuvenated as Nimue's energy mixed with her Senshi energy adding to her new attack.

"_This is it! Get ready to fire!_" The spirit cried out. _**"****Neptune Nebula Tempest!**_" A powerful force of energy burst from her trident and slammed into Caster's attack.

The two combatants didn't give an inch as they tried out doing one another. Neptune concentrated as she braced herself as her cape was blowing in the wind. _I am not sure how long I will last!_ She tightened her grip on her trident.

"_Do not falter Sailor Neptune! She is losing ground; give it everything you got to put an end to this nightmare once and for all!_" Her spirit encouraged as Caster's attack was faltering. The sign of Neptune shined on her forehead replacing the tiara.

"NO. I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY YOU AGAIN!" she yelled her voice going hoarse. Neptune's attack was pushing back Caster's!

"Caster. Medea. Lausanne. IT'S OVER!" Alter Sailor Neptune yelled as she pumped more energy and it her attack _slammed_ into the mage's body. Caster screamed as she hurtled to the other end of the throne room.

An explosion accord as various ceiling blocks fell.

_**(Song ends)**_

Neptune's trident's blades stopped spinning and lowered her weapon. She took labored breaths as she went to her knees. A transparent form took hold of her. _"You have done it Sailor Neptune." _She said in a quiet voice.

Neptune nodded her head and got on her feet. "It is not over yet."

She walked to Caster's fallen figure. Caster was under some rubble and her clothes hanging from her.

Caster coughed as she looked to see Neptune over her body. "…I…am not through!" she said in a weak voice.

"Yes you are. I have beaten you Lausanne." Neptune's voice was cold and the glare she gave was intense. "This selfish vendetta of yours is over. As the victor I have the right to end your life."

Caster started hacking and tossed the rock that trapped her to the side. "No my revenge is..."

**WHACK!**

Neptune slapped Caster. "IT IS ALREADY OVER!" she snapped and landed another slap to knock her back to the ground as Caster held back a sob.

"You have put me through your hell long enough. You have endangered innocent lives in your sick plan against me and now I must put an end to it!" The elegant Senshi raged.

"Lausanne do you know what you have caused for this universe? You are trying to revive an archaic monstrosity, you have deluded the populace to worship you foolishly as some Goddess; NO MORE!" At this she summoned her trident and the tip was against her throat.

Caster gasped at what she and tried holding back another sob.

"I told you once that the one thing you wanted is love Lausanne. That is all you _ever_ wanted. I thought your banishment would have changed your ways but I was mistaken. You joined in Beryl 's scheme back when the Silver Millennium accord but we never crossed pass given the fact you died before we could meet." She started to explain.

"When I bonded with Nimue I gained some important information on this matter. How you were reborn in a different universe and in that history you became the infamous Medea. How you revived by the Holy Grail in the 5th Grail War and went by "Caster". And finally how Beryl revived you and showed you your past from Queen Serenity's reign. That anger has led to this moment!"

She pressed it against her skin which drew a trickle of blood coming down her neck.

Caster started shaking in fright. "You can't kill me…"she began. "You are a solider of love and justice and…" she became meek upon seeing the look Neptune gave her.

"Don't you dare start preaching on what I am; you are an enemy that invaded Crystal Tokyo. My ideals are different from some of my fellow Senshi. If an enemy bent on destroying peace, I, as an Outer Senshi, do whatever it takes to see it gone no matter the sacrifice!" she yelled.

"However…"she lowered her weapon from Caster's throat. "I will not waste whatever anger I have on you. You are nothing more than a pawn in someone else's scheme. I'll leave it to Queen Beryl to seal your fate." She turned and walked off.

Caster looked on shocked than her body started shaking and she exploded in anger. "What do you mean pawn?! I am no one's pawn. I decided for myself to settle the score with you. What I'm not good enough to end up getting killed by the great fucking Sailor Neptune?" she screamed as she pointed a finger at her accusingly.

Neptune shifted her head to look at her. "No; you are not worthy to die by my hands, cousin." She simply stated and continued walking.

Caster's mind then broke down. She gave an almighty wail of despair with all her might. _No, I will not let this be!_ She then summoned her _**Rule Breaker** _and went charging at the unsuspecting Senshi.

"You die you fucking bitch!" she then tried stabbing Neptune in the back until…

**Shick!**

The Outer Senshi's trident stabbed through Caster's stomach with quick reflexes! She gagged as blood started coming from her mouth and tears down her face. Sailor Alter Neptune's voice sounded cold and her eyes were cold as the darkness of the tides. "Rest in peace, Lausanne."

She pulled out her weapon and Caster fell to the ground. Blood stained the floor as she thought about everything that happened in her many lives.

_Once again I'm beaten, this time by my relative from the distant past._

Everything was going dark for her. _In all that I have experienced in this world there is one thing I wanted, to be accepted by the ones I love! Michiru was right all along but I didn't want to admit. I did love once when I participated in the Grail War. Souchirou Kozuki, I wonder where you are now? _

She brought up the man who became her surrogate Master after she killed the one who summoned her. On the brink of death Souchirou found her and nursed her back to health. After that she told him all about the Grail War and that she was a spirit. She also brought up that without a Master she would vanish back to when she came. Souchirou, who didn't have any kind of magic to begin with, agreed and slowly she fell in love with the stoic man.

As her body started vanishing her spirit hovered over her body. She noticed that Neptune was able to see her.

"S_he sees me before the darkness takes me. How so like her but I cannot be angry. I caused this for myself. I still hate her but I hope she and the other Sailor Senshi put an end to Beryl and Terumi's plans!"_

A void opened next to her as if saying she has to go in there. Before going into the void a hand was on her shoulder. She quickly looked to see Souchirou in front of her!

Souchirou was a tall and lean man with black hair, emotionless eyes and wore angular glasses on his face. He was her Master during the Grail War and a strict home room teacher to Rin Tohsaka in her school days.

He helped Caster with gathering the life force of the people of Fuyuki City before being stopped by Saber, Shirou and Rin. He died right after she died protecting him due to Gilgamesh. She thought she saved his life but he lied, wanting her to think she saved him so it would give her comfort.

"_Souchirou you are here with me but how? I thought you have already passed on?"_ she exclaimed.

The stoic man placed his arms around her. _"Not without you. Before I could come to you, someone called your soul from the abyss. I learned everything about you from our previous partnership and I don't give a fuck where we end up!" _He stated placing his head on top of hers. _"I'm a twisted bastard. I was assassin since I was a kid. The one thing I chose for myself is to stay by your side. I can endure the eternal darkness which will take us. Let us go. We will always be together!"_

Caster had tears in her eyes and embraced him.

She looked at her cousin Michiru once more and whispered something to her. The two then vanished into the void to parts unknown.

Alter Sailor Neptune looked on stoically at what she saw. Nimue appeared in her transparent form. _"So in the end she found what she was looking for? I'm not sure how I feel about that. It's an odd feeling don't you think?"_ She asked.

"Yes. My feelings for her still linger at all the damage she has caused. I won't forgive her. However she at least found solace in death, so for that I hope she is happy." Neptune then offered a prayer before Nimue returned to her vessel. The outer then thought of her last words she spoke to her.

_You were right_. She said.

The Alter opened her eyes as she heard footsteps coming towards her. "Neptune!" a voice cried out. She saw Alter Jupiter and Vincent running towards her.

Jupiter and Neptune hugged when she got closer to them. "I am so glad we found you!" Jupiter said picking her up from the ground.

Neptune giggled. "Sweetie I'm glad you are fine to but you have to work on that strength of yours!"

Sailor Jupiter noticed and sweat dropped and placed her down. "Sorry about that Neptune. But look at you, you got your powers back and stronger than ever!" she congratulated her for achieving her Alter form.

"Yes I was able to unlock it. Thanks to some advice from a friend." She gave Vincent a knowing look and winked. Vincent just nodded.

Jupiter looked around to see the entire throne room trashed. "You had a party and didn't invite us?"

"Sorry you know how they can get sometimes." She ruefully smiled.

"I am assuming that Caster is no longer here? We tried to get here but it's like we were in a maze again." Vincent said.

"It was most probably Caster in trying to make sure no one interfered in our battle. But I have taken care of her and her ambitions have come to an end!" Neptune outright stated.

Vincent and Jupiter looked at each other which Neptune didn't miss a beat. "What is the matter?"

"Well Caster seemed to have left us a gift." Jupiter then told her about her attempts in reviving Weapon which surprised her.

"But she didn't revive Ebony. She is dead and now…!" but Jupiter shook her head.

"You were unconscious at the time but there was one more that found out about it and has the necessary energy to revive Ebony as we will now call it." Vincent stated.

Alter Neptune had fear etched on her face. "We have to stop it but where is Venus?"

"We ended up getting separated but we should find her more easily without Caster screwing things up!" Jupiter stated. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine once we get Venus and stop Emerald." She walked past her. _Lausanne It always seems I always clean up your messes! _

The trio then left the throne room and tried to find their last colleague Sailor Venus.

As they headed off the two spirits talked in private while the three-headed off.

"_So you finally made your presence known Nimue! Man I thought it would be a long while before I saw you again!" _Zeo stated with his arms behind his back.

Nimue tossed her hair. "_Hmph, as always you underestimate me little boy. You never change after all this time. You are still the hyperactive one that we all want to choke in his sleep_."

Zeo dramatically placed a hand over his chest. _"Your words are so cruel Nimue. After all we've been through. Come on aren't I like the kid brother you always wanted?"_

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him. _"Even if that is a fact I'm not admitting it. However it is good to see you again. Now we need to wait for our other friend. She will come shortly." _She said.

The green-haired teen nodded. "_Yeah, let's hope Minako can do it!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Third corridor (coliseum Venus and Reno)<strong>

Sailor Venus and Reno stood in silence as a demonic Cloud floated near them. Cloud held out his sword as he glared harshly at Sailor Venus. The Senshi of Love was shaking at how corrupt he has become while Reno got in a defensive position.

_This is how far he has descended? Is he lost forever?_ Sailor Venus thought as Cloud smiled perversely at her. His teeth were sharp like needless.

"Sister I will bathe my sword in your blood!" he stated coming closer.

Reno pulled out his electric rod and got in front of Venus. "Come on Cloud, you are someone's puppet man!" he yelled at him but Cloud just smirked.

"Controlled? Please this is me. This is all that I have become because of her!" he pointed his sword at her. "She didn't care! She doesn't care about me! Everything I went through and she wasn't there for me!"

Tears started spilling out of Sailor Venus' eyes. "That is not true Cloud! It is not that simple because-"she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as a cut appeared on her cheek.

Reno and Venus recoiled back as Cloud licked the blood off his sword. "Delicious. Now how about you let me kill as a way of saying you're sorry?"

"Shit he's not giving us the time of day. We got to fight him and snap him out of it!" Reno suggested as they continued stepping back.

He looked at Venus to see that she was quivering in fear. "Hey come on snap out of it! I'm going to need you!"

Venus shook her head. "I can't…" she drawled. "What he's saying is right, I wasn't there for him. Because of me he has become twisted and he hurt all of his friends. I caused this to happen to him!" she placed her hand over her mouth.

Reno had an incredulous look on his face. "Don't you be giving in just because he said some words that hurt you? Didn't you say something about saving him!" he yelled at her. "Is this as far your resolve will take you? Stop feeling sorry for yourself and step up!"

Venus didn't offer any words as Cloud decided to come at them.

He glided and swung his sword trying to decapitate them until Reno grabbed Venus and ducked from the blow. Cloud made a U-turn and came at them again. He swung his sword again and projectiles came at them.

Reno created a triangle shield to block the attack but it broke through sending them crashing into the stands. Cloud flew straight for Reno who was getting up, grabbed his hair and sent him flying to the other end of the coliseum, knocked out.

Cloud then came towards Venus! Venus got up and noticed him coming. He went for a sword strike until she rolled away from him. Cloud then proceeded to striking the ground with swords strikes but she continued to barrel roll away until he swung the sword hard into the ground creating a fissure which stopped her. He grabbed her by the leg and tossed her into the stands.

Giving a scream she made sure to turn herself over and her back smashed into the stands.

"What's the matter sis? You can't go up against me! It's too late to have family values you now!" He came at her and made a down slash at her!

**CLASH!**

_**(.Hack/GU Here I Come (Innis theme) starts)**_

He looked on shock as she was able to call her _**Wink Chain Sword** _to block his attack.

"Brother, please don't do this!" she whispered urgently but he ignored her.

"Don't do what? Kill you like the whore you are!" he then swung again and again at her! She went on the defensive as he continued swinging until he broke her sword and punched her in the gut.

The Senshi gagged as he grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up. "Come on 'princess'!" he mocked. "Show me what you can do. It's no fun if you are half-assing it!" he brought up his sword to stab her in the face.

"This was always going to happen you know. Me killing you, you crying like the bitch you are. It's a big thing for me. I learned the truth about us and now I am going to bleed you out like a gutted pig."

Venus struggled trying to get free.

"Awwww, what's this little sis trying to act big and tough? That's a riot but what can you possibly do?" he cackled.

The blonde then pointed her finger at him and released a piercing light which blinded him.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled dropping her.

Holding her right arm out a beam struck Cloud!_** "Crescent Beam!"** _The attack knocked him backward.

"Reno heads up!" she called.

Than a rod struck Cloud's face knocking him to the ground! Reno landed beside Venus.

"Well looks like you are back to normal!" he gave her a sly grin.

She briefly smiled but she was still sad. "I wouldn't say all the way but what you said made a lot of sense. I can't falter anymore!"

The two then saw that Cloud wasn't on the ground anymore!

"Where did he go?" Reno said until two elbow strikes knocked them into the middle of the stadium.

Cloud calmly waked towards them. "I never thought you would fight me? I guess you really are nothing more than a self-righteous bitch!"

Venus glared as the duo got up from the ground.

Reno had an angry look on his face and attacked him. "Reno don't!" she called out but it went on deaf ears.

He tried striking Cloud in the face with his Taser but Cloud blocked it!

"Hey asshole, don't be calling the missy any derogatory names!" He growled as he went for a kick which Cloud dodged and tried tripping him with his sword! Reno back flipped away from it and went for an upwards strike with his rod until Cloud blocked it.

Reno struggled as he talked to Cloud. "You idiot when are you going to realize that she is trying to save you we all are!" he blasted him. "Everyone wants you to return to normal not this devil incarnate!"

Cloud parried his blow to the ground and started flapping his wings which blew him back to Venus! Sailor Venus caught him as the two slid back.

"Reno why would you fight him like that, he could have killed you?" she lectured him.

"Come on babe don't treat me like that. I didn't like how he's treating you. Brother or no." he said.

Venus blushed at that but she got on her high horse. "I'm not some damsel in distress you know! But thank you." She whispered.

Reno had a corny smile on his face. "So after this me, you and a romantic evening on the veranda while the moon is high?"

For an answer she just covered his face with her hand. "Please don't get cheesy. But I like Italian." She said as they got up.

Cloud glared at them as his aura got much thicker. "So you get in good with him but not me? Bitch I am going to savor killing you slowly!"

Sailor Venus finally snapped and went off on Cloud. "Will you spare me the emotional drama dude? All I'm hearing is you complaining and screaming like one of those emo singers from some unheard of band!"

She stared into Cloud's eyes. "That is nothing but the darkness influencing you and prying into your untapped emotions! I _know _that beside anger and rage you are sad. Let me help. Please!" she yelled.

Cloud's darkness got bigger and his form got more demonic! Talons grew from his hands and the ground was burning where he stood.

"You have no right to say those words! I'll only feel better is by seeing you DEAD!" he came charging at them. He swung his sword which they dodged.

A chain of hearts started spinning around Venus and she threw it tying him up! _**"Venus Love Me Chain!"**_ she called. Cloud struggled then he felt a pain radiating from his shoulder!

_**"FLARE!"**_ Reno shouted as a scarlet beam burned his shoulder.

Venus took the initiative and hurled a rainbow-colored heart at him. **_"Rolling Heart Vibration!" _**he was then knocked back into the stands.

"Cloud, stop all this now!" she yelled.

The two walked near where he was until a powerful force knocked them away from him! The wind picked up and he flew into the air! Cloud then started growing a tail and was much taller. He was eight foot. His aura destroyed the ceiling which led to the outside.

Reno commented on his appearance. "Shit, what are we going to do now? It's like he is compensating and getting stronger."

The red-ribbon girl started sweating. "I'm not sure."

Then a portal appeared in one of the stands and out popped out Denzel and Marlene.

"Oh man, you all right Marlene?" Denzel asked as he went to check on her.

Marlene nodded as she saw Sailor Venus and Reno. "Hey its Minako and Reno but what are they doing?"

Denzel saw them too and saw a demonic figure in the air. "I think it has something to do with that!" he pointed and the girl followed his direction.

Cloud was spilling out a lot of energy. He looked at his sister and Reno and then saw the two kids.

Reno looked at Cloud closely to see what he's looking and noticed what it was.

"Hey the kids are here!" Reno shouted to Venus.

Sailor Venus quickly saw them. "What the hell are they doing here?!" she cried out. "We have to get to them!" she and Reno soon ran to the two kids.

Denzel and Marlene stood shocked at the figure they saw looking at them. "Is that what there fighting?" whispered Denzel in awe.

Marlene then noted the spiky hair on his head and gasped! "Denzel that's Cloud!" she told him.

Denzel's eyes got wide and looked closely. "It is….but how did that happen to him?" he said.

_Those kids again. I don't know who they are but to aggravate my sister I'll just get rid of them!_ Cloud then glided quickly to them.

"He's coming towards us!?" Marlene yelled.

The two kids were frozen in fear as they thought this would be their last time on earth until an orange beam knocked him from his course and crashed into the stands.

_**(Theme ends)**_

The kids saw Reno and Venus, who fired the attack, run towards them.

"Denzel, Marlene!" Venus said as she embraced the two. "I'm glad you are safe but what are you doing here!?" she yelled.

Denzel and Marlene got quiet. "We wanted to come." The boy muttered.

"Denzel this is not a game. You could have been hurt if Reno or I weren't here! You should have stayed home!"

"How could we stay home when we know our loved one's are getting hurt! We couldn't just sit back and wait. We are part of Cloud's family too you know!" the brown-haired boy snapped glaring at the blonde.

"Minako we want to help Cloud to as he helped us. He's under a spell but I know we can reach him." Marlene whispered.

Venus looked bewildered at what she heard. "It's not that simple you two. What you did was foolish and dangerous. What if you got hurt or worse killed!" she brought up.

The two kids then had sad looks on their faces. Reno was quiet throughout the argument and placed a hand on Marlene's head. "Ok Venus I think that's enough. Even though they did wrong they are still part of the group. This isn't just your battle; it's all of ours as well. We should save Cloud together."

Sailor Venus looked at the down casted kids then at Reno and sighed. "Cloud really is lucky having you guys in his life you know?" She said and lifted up Denzel's chin. "We will save Cloud together. But you two need to stay hidden all right!" she said and the two kids nodded.

Then a demonic roar came from Cloud as he flew in the air again. "I think you pissed him off with your last attack babe?"

Venus ignored him. "Hide these two and guard them." She said and walked towards Cloud.

"Hey what about we talked about!" he called.

"I'm not fighting alone. I have you guys and I promise all our feelings will reach him." She turned around and smiled at him. "Go on now!"

Reno nodded. He grabbed the kids by the waist to hide them somewhere in the coliseum.

Cloud continued to float in the air and noticed his sister walking towards him. "So you've finally stopped running huh?"

Venus looked fiercely at him. "Yeah I have stopped running. Cloud I can't believe you were going to attack your own kids like that. Only a bastard would go against the helpless!" she admonished him.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't know them. I have always been alone and I lead a life of solitude!" he roared.

Sailor Venus shook her head. "That is not true and you know it. You have people who love you Cloud and it's about time _you_ stopped running away!"

Clouds' eyes got wide. "How dare you say that? I didn't run away. I am powerful and an insignificant bug like you can't touch me!"

Venus snorted. "Please you reek of fear. It stinks so bad that it actually rots flowers!" she held her nose and stuck out her tongue.

The fallen warrior roared and swiftly charged at Venus! He grabbed her by the throat and he took to the air again.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH! You don't know a thing about me! And we seem pretty high up so I could let you go and the impact would kill you!"

Even at his words Venus smiled at him. "You can do that. Hell you could beat me bloody to your heart's content but I know that I can reach you. Cloud you have to fight it!"

Cloud gave her a murderous look but had a hint of sadness. "It is much too late sister!" Cloud whispered then slugged her painfully in the gut which dropped her hard into the stands.

Reno and the kids, who were safely hidden saw this and yelled. "VENUS!"

"Shit, Minako!" He yelled the loudest.

Sailor Venus's attire ended up ripped and cuts were on her arms and legs. _Cloud I want to save you…that is all I want. S_he closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Minako's mindscape<strong>

She awoke to see that she was not in the same place. She looked around to see that she was in a spacious room with couches and heart-shaped pillow cases. It looked like a pent house.

_What in the world did I fall into?_ She thought as she looked at herself to see she was not in her Senshi clothes but her regular one's.

Minako quickly got up from the comfy couch and looked befuddled. "How in the world did this happen unless…oh shit did I die again!" she complained and placed her hands over her face.

"I can't believe it! How many times does it make it this time! Now there is no Silver Crystal to revive me and I am royally screwed!" she complained loudly. "Man I haven't even found myself a boyfriend…" she drawled.

"Really what about that red-haired guy who makes you laugh?" a voice said and Minako turned around.

What she saw was a young woman. She had medium length white cream-colored hair that was past her shoulders and red eyes. She wore a yellow short sleeve duster. Underneath it she had a white tank top and blue jean shorts. She wore black shoes. There were two bracelets on her upper arms.

The mysterious girl smiled at Minako.

"What the french toast …who are you?!" she yelled pointing.

Giving a laugh the young woman walked past her and sat on the couch. "You like getting worked up your highness!" she mentioned and motioned for her to sit down.

The blonde looked at her then at the couch and sat down across from her. "See just relax and I will tell you what you want to know."

Minako looked around the room again and noticed a stereo system and a liquor cabinet. _Oh no…could I be in one of those situations?_

She blushed, got up and started ranting at her. "Please tell me you are not going to make me your sex slave! I know I proclaim myself as the love goddess and to each one's own but I don't swing that way!"

The young woman gave her a strange look. "You let your imagination run wild with you. But of course you have always been like that." She sweat dropped and pulled out a bottle of water and drank it.

"What…do I know you?" the frantic blonde said as she sat back down.

The white-haired girl pushed another water bottle towards her. "Relax and drink up." Mina did and calmed down.

"Well after your moment I can finally tell you who I am. My name is Charity and I am your Spirit Guardian Minako!" she said smiling.

Minako only said, "Finally dressed girl say what?"

"I am your spirit. I am going to let you have access to your next phase of power." She said. "This is your inner world and where I live. It shows what's in your heart."

Minako looked around again. "My inner world is a hotel where people shack up in?"

Charity sweatdropped at that. "I assure you no one shacks up here but you are the Senshi of Love so you know it has to have some symbolism." She answered.

"I see. Wait when you said next phase do you mean I can go Alter like Makoto?" she asked getting excited.

"Yes and your friend Michiru has advanced as well." She told her.

"Michiru found a way to get her powers back! Yes I knew she could do it." As she thought of her friends she then remembered what happened to her and the problem she faced.

"But how can I help them…I was beaten by Cloud." She stated sadly. "I said was going to save him and now he is lost…"

The red-eyed girl shook her head. "No he is not lost to you Mina. You were able to reach him but briefly. That last blow he hesitated. Do you remember what he said?"

Minako thought and remembered what he told her. "He said it was much too late."

Charity nodded. "So now we just have to reach him and you are going to do that."

"But how, I can't…" she stopped and remembered all those times how she was able to tap into his hidden emotions. "I did but how?"

Charity went too where Minako was and sat down. "When you first awakened to your destiny as a Senshi. You went by Sailor V before your full memories came to you. Those times you met those random people and had brief flashes of their memories? That was your power; you have latent empathic abilities. Even though it is brief you have them. Where do you think you got them from?" she asked.

"That was you?" she said astonished. "Wait then that time with my body glowing and hearing a voice that was you as well?"

Charity nodded. "Yes. All I did was just open the door. Of course it didn't last long but you have always had that power and it is with that power we are going to save your brother!"

Minako looked down at the ground. "But do I have a right too?"

Charity gave her a questioning look.

"What he said was not false. I did leave him. All due to a destiny out of my hands. I left my only sibling. Do I even have a right to call him brother?"

The spirit went to her and hugged her tightly. "Minako even though circumstances happened, you chose to come back for him when you found out your connection with him. You could have lived in ignorance after finding out but you chose to accept the truth and save Cloud! You yourself said that beneath all that anger is a little boy crying out. That is your brother no matter what. Now what are you going to do?"

Minako looked at her spirit. "I am going to save Cloud! But I won't do it alone. I have all his friends supporting me and who also love him. I am going to break through to him and save Cloud!" at that statement her mark shined on her forehead.

Charity looked please at her strong will. "Good answer Minako Aino. You have proven to me the strength of your heart. I will gladly lend you my powers and help fight your battles!"

Minako looked at her and smiled. "Thank you! So what happens now?"

"Now we will merge. I will be with you as a guide and help you through any adversity. You will still have free will so I can't out right own you like a ghost so don't worry. No matter what choices you make I will always support you. But with this union I will get to know you on a deeper level and all that jazz and vice versa. Can you accept me?" she asked the important question.

Minako closed her eyes and placed a hand over her chest. "As a Senshi I have dealt with a lot of situations. I have seen many battles with my friends and we have laid down our lives for the world and dealt with all the adolescence BS as well. I embraced my destiny as a Senshi and through it all we have succeeded and brought forth Crystal Tokyo. However nothing remains the same forever and with this choice I am paving my path. I accept this contract!"

A burst of wind and a bright light illuminated the room.

"Then return Minako Aino and let loves brilliance shine!" Charity cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>Coliseum<strong>

Reno looked on horrified as Sailor Venus' body buried under debris. He tried going to her until a leg came in front of him. It was an eight foot tall Cloud growling like a rabid animal.

The red-haired man yelled at Cloud. "You bastard; how could you kill your sister?!"

Cloud sneered at him and pulled out his sword. "She was no sister to me." his voice boomed. He was about to swing and kill Reno until an orange light blinded him and he fell to the ground.

Reno looked to see Sailor Venus floating in the air. "Sailor Venus!" he cried out happily.

Cloud got up from the ground and stared daggers at her. "Just how the hell did you survive that?" he yelled out.

Venus just smirked and said, "What can I say, I'm just damn good!" which caused him to growl.

* * *

><p>The two kids got from their hiding space to see Venus alive and well.<p>

"Sailor Venus is not dead!" an excited Marlene said.

Denzel concurred. "Yeah now hopefully she can do something about Cloud."

* * *

><p>Cloud kept on growling as he saw her. "Bitch it's time I killed you once and for all!"<p>

"No brother, this will end here and now!" Sailor Venus' Henshin wand materialized in front of her and it took a different form. It transformed into an orange bracelet with the crystal in the middle with the planetary sign on it.

"Whoa it changed!" she whispered. "I can get used to wearing this!"

"_That's right. You can use that to change into your new form Mina!"_ The voice belonged to Charity as she appeared before her. _"Shout your planet's name and Alter Power! Make-up!"_

"Thanks Charity!" she whispered and glared at Cloud. "It's about time to introduce you to my new form!" she held up her right hand and shouted her new phrase. "_**Venus Alter, Make-Up!**_"

_**(Sailor Venus Traditional the Grace starts)**_

A flash of orange and yellow light shined over her body as it became nude and new material formed around it. The light show ended and there stood Alter Sailor Venus.

Her attire was quite revealing as she wore a yellow string bikini top which showed off her naval and wore orange mini-shorts. Over the shorts was a long blue cloth around her waist, which showed off her legs. She had high-heeled orange shoes. The blonde still wore her heart choker around her neck and on her ears she had pink heart earrings. Venus also still had her tiara on her forehead. She struck a quick pose.

Reno's eyes bugged out at the attire she wore. "OH YEAH BABY! THAT'S RIGHT, SHOW WHAT YOUR MAMA GAVE YOU!" He yelled which made Venus sweatdrop.

"Reno, don't be a pervert!" she whispered.

Cloud looked at her and struggled to get up. "What you gonna flash me to death?" he chuckled.

Venus ignored his jab at her. "No but I am going to weaken you first to make this work!" she held out her right hand and a blue handle whip appeared with a tassel with a pink heart at the end.

Cloud started laughing at that. "Hah looks like you are missing the whip part sis. Who knew you were into whips and chains? Now just stay there and-!"

**Swish!**

A scar appeared on his chest and started pouring blood. He roared and placed his hand on the lactating wound.

Reno noticed that Alter Venus was behind Cloud. _How did she do that?_ The Turk wondered.

Venus looked at him with a bored expression. "Don't underestimate me Cloud!" then she jumped into the air.

She then activated her whip and yellow energy flowed from the hilt with pink energy swirling around it. The extended whip struck him a couple of times which made him roar in pain. She then wrapped the whip around his right arm and added more energy to burn it!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. "You bitch, that was my most dominant arm!"

"It's only damaged stop you're whining. Cloud I know you have a lot of power but you cannot win!" she boldly told him cracking her whip.

Cloud stood up and towered over her. "Don't fuck with me. I will win!" his right arms was limp but he lifted his sword with his left and sent flaming meteorites at her. **_"Dark Meteor Strike!"_**

The Senshi of Love flew into the attack dodging them and firing energy beams to destroy some before plowing to the gorund until she was in his face and held out her right hand. A colorful amount of energy gathered.

"Cloud, I am the Senshi of Love, I am the harbinger of love, it is the element I wield! My love and light will cleanse the darkness! _**Venus Aurora Brilliance!**_" she called out her attack to engulf him.

Cloud screamed as he fell on his back as the light burned him harshly. Reno and the kids covered their eyes.

_**(Song ends)**_

After the light ended Venus floated down to her brother who was his normal size but still demonic.

The kids ran towards them and Reno saw them. "You couldn't stay away could you?" he said but not in anger.

"Of course not did you see what she did!" Marlene said and Denzel ran to Cloud and Venus.

Before he could get there Venus held out her arm. "He is still tainted. Give me a couple of minutes Denz." She told him gently and he nodded his head.

_I hope I can do this!_ She thought then Charity appeared before her.

"_You can, after our merger you have access to your latent abilities. You will be able to save him."_ She then returned to Venus's heart.

_Thanks Charity. _She closed her eyes and her sign appeared on her forehead and the beam shined on Cloud's forehead.

"What's happening?" Marlene said.

"We will know soon!" Reno answered as the two gathered with Denzel.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud's subconscious <strong>

Venus found herself in Cloud's mind and all she saw was darkness.

"So this is his heart?" she wondered as she noticed she was in her royal yellow gown. "Whoa I didn't know about the costume change?"

Charity appeared before her. _"Trust me on this. It's best to get covered."_ She soon disappeared.

Minako shrugged her shoulders and pushed herself deeper and deeper trying to find him.

"Cloud, please you have to give me an indication where you are!" she called.

She was about to give up hope until a silver glowing wolf, which was Fenrir, appeared before her.

He motioned with his head to follow him.

For a moment looked bewildered before muttering, "I should just go with it!"

The wolf guided her to him. The blonde then found the glowing wolf standing in the middle of the ground waiting.

"So where is he?" she asked him.

The wolf howled and walked next to her. She then saw a little boy with spiky-blonde hair on the ground holding his knees together.

"I see you were protecting him. You're his mind guardian of sorts guarding his last bit of light. Thank you I'll take it from here." She said and petted him.

Fenrir howled again and changed into a ball of light which brightened up the room.

There was nothing only a blank space.

She walked up to the little boy. "Hello Cloud!" she whispered as the boy looked at her with blue-eyes.

He slightly quivered at her. "Who are you…How do you know my name?" he asked.

Minako knelt beside him. "I'm a friend so to speak." She told not wanting to tell him everything at once. _I can't take no chances on this. I don't want to cause him to go further into himself! _She thought.

Cloud shook his head sadly. "I don't have any friends. Everything I love gets taken from me." he stated dejected.

The long-haired blonde looked at him with a surprised look. _Damn he really on board with this emo thing isn't he? _"Why do you say everything is taken away Cloud?" she asked.

He looked angry then. "Because the mean woman said I have no one because I'm too weak. She told me that everything that I know is a lie." Then darkness came from Cloud. "I was abandoned."

_Dammit, I have to calm him down. _"Do you know this person that told you all this?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Then why would you believe anything a complete stranger says?"

"Because she told me I had a younger sister and she left me." He told her. "She showed me everything that happened to me when I got older. She told me my sister left me all alone and never came back. I was treated like an experiment until my friend Zack got us out but he died. He died because I am weak. My sister wasn't there when I returned either. She abandoned me to do something more. Our mom ended up killed and when I needed her there, she wasn't! Everything I love always gets taken from me!" he screamed and the darkness pushed Minako back.

Charity appeared before her. "_You have to do something or you'll lose him forever!" _she cried.

Minako nodded and went to her sibling. "Cloud, listen; you are not alone. Many people love you!" she told him.

Cloud looked at her and had an angry expression on his face. "What do you know? You don't know all that I have been through! I have lost so much. So much and I can't take it anymore. The last straw was finding out my sister abandoned me. That she didn't love me!"

Her face stung with tears. "That is not true!" she yelled through the blowing wind as the darkness was consuming him.

"How would you know!" he screamed.

"Because I am your sister!" she screamed back and the darkness stopped engulfing him.

"What…?" he trailed off.

She got closer to him again. "Cloud I am your sister and I didn't abandon you. Things beyond our control happened and I know you are angry but I would never abandon you on purpose Cloud." she said placing her hands on his shoulders. "I love you. Even though we were apart I am here now. I am going to save you but not alone."

Charity appeared before her. _"I have established a connection to everyone present in this place. Speak when you are ready!" _Charity closed her eyes.

The princess of Venus took her cue. "Cloud you have many people who love you and they are waiting." Her sign appeared and shined on his forehead.

His eyes got wide as he thought of all the people who loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Coliseum <strong>

Reno and the kids were still waiting for Venus. They got worried for a moment when the darkness was swallowing them both but it stopped.

"I hope she can do it!" Marlene whispered.

"She will. " Denzel said with the utmost confidence.

Reno smirked until he felt something in his heart. He placed a hand over his chest. "What is this feeling?"

The kids looked at him before they felt the same sensation.

"I feel it too!" Denzel cried.

"Me too!" she said.

Then they heard Venus's voice call to them.

"_Everyone it's me Sailor Venus and I need your help. Please think of all the feelings you have of Cloud! And send them to him! He needs to know you are all here supporting him!_" she cried.

Reno, Denzel and Marlene looked at each other and closed their eyes. Then the beams of light came at Cloud.

_Cloud we are with you!_ Denzel thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Pitts<strong>

Everyone in the pits heard the voice as well.

"What the hell is this?!" Cid complained as he felt a hot sensation go through his chest. "I shouldn't have eaten those beans!"

"You bumpkin, stop with the jokes! Her name's Sailor Venus and she needs our help!" Yuffie cried out.

Red looked thoughtful. "We have to send our feelings to Cloud to save him?"

Barrett placed a hand on his head. "Our feelings huh? Well I don't like admitting it but life would be pretty dull without spiky!"

Tseng, Rude and Elena felt it too.

"Let's do it guys!" Elena said.

They all complied and closed their eyes and the beams of emotion got sent to Cloud's body.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway<strong>

Tifa heard Venus voice as well.

"Minako was able to reach you! Now I am going to save you as well!" she spoke. The brunette closed her eyes and her feelings went to Cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway (different path)<strong>

The two Senshi and Vincent heard her plea.

"So she finally with Cloud but what's this about feelings?" Neptune asked.

Jupiter answered. "She needs our emotion to get to him. Granted I don't know him well but I do know that's Sailor Venus's brother and I want her to save him." She closed her eyes and a beam went to Cloud.

Vincent didn't say anything but closed his eyes.

Neptune was the last and the same thing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Coliseum <strong>

All the beams struck his body and his body levitated from the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud's subconscious <strong>

_**(Kelly Clarkson You Found Me starts)**_

Cloud's inner world was changing from darkness to light. After the light died down the siblings were in field of grass. The sky was bright and all his friends and Venus's fellow Senshi were there!

"Cloud these are all the people waiting for you to return to them!" She whispered to him.

Barrett came first. "Come on back spiky, you the leader of our group!"

Yuffie made her presence known. "Yeah come on Cloud I still need to show you all the cool moves, along with getting back _MY_ materia!"

Cid approached him next. "You're stronger than this partner!"

Cait Sith came in soon after. "He's right show us the Cloud we respect!"

Red XIII walked up to them. "Cloud you gave us hope when it came to saving the planet, we will be here for you!"

Tseng was the first of the Turk to come in. "Your predecessor would be proud of all you accomplished."

The ever bright Elena was next. "We might have had a rough patch at first but I want to get to know you more after this!"

Rude comes in briefly and just nods his head.

Reno came with his arms placed behind his head. "You kicked our collected assess and stopped Sephiroth dude! You changed us for the better!"

Vincent was next. "You helped me discover the truth about Hojo, giving me the peace I needed. I will support you as well."

The Senshi were next. The ever elegant Sailor Neptune was first. "I knew there was goodness within you. Don't keep everyone waiting now, dear."

Sailor Jupiter came to him and winked. "Come on back; I promised Tifa to make us all a good meal like a family."

Marlene walked up to him. "Cloud you are always protecting us and now it's our turn to do the same!"

Denzel came in next. "Cloud you are the one I look up to the most. You helped me and introduced me to a new family. I wanna be there for you too!"

Tifa appeared next. "Dilly dally silly shally Cloud. You are always going somewhere without saying anything but I know in your heart you love us. Try to rely on me a little more. I'll be waiting."

The young Cloud smiled at his family and his sister's friends. Memories of his past with everyone flashed through his head. "My friends…they are with me!"

He also started remembering his time with Minako as a kid as well. Cloud turned around to Minako holding her hand out to him.

"Well what are you waiting for Chocobo-head an invitation?" she said chuckling.

Cloud smiles and started running to her. He then leapt and she caught him in her arms. "Minako!" he cried happily.

She had happy tears in her eyes as she embraced him and everyone vanished knowing that he had been saved. "You are not alone, my silly brother! You were never alone!" she said crying happily and placed him back on the ground. Cloud nodded his head firmly.

Then a figure appeared behind them and he recognized that figure. Aerith came walking towards them and she poked him in the forehead. "You really were cute as a kid." She smiles at them.

"Aerith you're here!" he said offering a small smile.

Minako was also stunned. "Yeah I didn't expect that!"

She nodded her head. "Only briefly. Cloud you were deceived by your sister and her friends' enemy. You need to help them set things right!" she told him.

He nodded his head! "I will. I won't forgive Beryl for doing that or Terumi for kidnapping me." then a bright flash of light came from him and he was back to his adult figure.

Aerith smiled at him and looked at Mina. "I knew you could do it! Now you need to go back, you have people waiting for you." she said and started walking away from them.

Cloud held out his hand and called out to her. "I know you will always be looking out for me Aerith!" he said.

Aerith stopped midway and came back. "Of course since you were and always will be the one I always love."

She placed a light kiss on his lips and vanished.

Cloud was stunned by what happened and Minako nudged him. "You go you sly dog!" she cracked out.

He just blushed. "I guess it's time to head on back?" he said.

"Yes it is. See you on the other side!" she said then a bright light enveloped them.

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Coliseum <strong>

Reno and the kids opened their eyes to see a floating Cloud and Venus. She had transparent orange wings around their forms and she had her arms wrapped around him.

"CLOUD!" the kids yelled happily

"VENUS!" Reno cried!

The duo slowly came to the ground and the wings dispersed.

Charity appeared once again and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. _"You have done well Minako. Your feelings along with everyone else have saved Cloud from the darkness!"_

_Yeah. It's like Reno and the kids said I'm not the only one that loves him. I'm glad I had your support Charity_! She offered a small smile.

The red-eyed young woman smiled. _Do not hesitate to call on me, and don't be afraid to come to me for advice on Reno!"_ She chuckled and went back to her place.

Venus slightly blushed at what she said. _I do not like that guy even though he is charming…in his dorky way!_

Venus opened her eyes and smiled at them. "Thank you. We were able to do it!" she said still cradling his head and placed it on the ground.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes to see Venus, Denzel, Reno and Marlene over him.

He got up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "What a trip." He said and Denzel and Marlene hugged him fiercely.

"Your back Cloud!" they said their heads buried in his chest.

The spiky blonde-haired man looked surprised at first but soon embraced his kids. "Yeah, sorry for making you guys worry!"

Reno rolled his eyes. "Please you not making anyone worried would be an off day!" he joked.

Cloud looked at him and smirked. "I didn't know you cared."

Reno brushed it off. "That was once in a lifetime. That's not happening again!" he cried.

Cloud just scoffed and looked at his sister. She had a happy look on her face. He patted the kids on the back and they let go of him. "I promise we will talk a lot guys. Thanks for being there for me!" he said giving them a smile. Marlene smiled back and Denzel blushed.

Cloud then walked to his sister.

After everything that's happened he didn't know what to say. He had a sister and all that was a new thing. Of course he remembered what she did for him and he wanted to say something but saying 'thanks' would be so indifferent!

_This is hard! She's my younger sister but agghhh, I don't know what to say?_ He sweatdropped as he looked to the ground.

Sailor Venus was going through the same thing. _I saved him with everyone's help but now what!? I have some memories back from when I was in this universe but now what? What do I want to say to him?_ She thought as she also sweat dropped and pretended to look at the scenery.

Reno saw them hesitating and said something to break the ice. "What's the big deal; you practically were holding each other like lovers before and now you're embarrassed? Come on make with the happy!"

Cloud and Venus glared at him. "SHUT UP RENO!" they cried before looking at each other and laughing.

"Ummm, Minako, no I mean Venus I uhhhh…" he trailed off but she giggled.

"It's all right Cloud. You can call me Minako!" she said brightly.

He looked at her for a moment and remembered how she always smiled and lifted his spirits. _I remember that. Even if a lot of time has separated us, she is still the same sister I know!_

Cloud approached her and gave her a brotherly hug. "You got taller and you still have that ribbon on!" he began.

Venus returned the hug. "You are still quiet and still need me to bail you out!" she said with a small smile.

The siblings then let go and Cloud looked at her attire. "Minako what's with that outfit?" he asked.

She looked down at her attire and spun around posing. "You don't like it? I don't mind bearing all and I can work this outfit!"

Denzel blushed and Reno had a nose bleed. Marlene just shook her head.

"Do you have to wear that though?" he asked his brother senses kicking in.

"What it's my Alter form and I rather like it. I am a mature woman Cloud, I can do what I want."

"Well rail in your ego. You don't want people to think you're loose."

"As if, I cannot believe you think I'm loose. I have self-respect!"

Reno decided to butt in. "Yeah she does. Your little sis is falling for me!" he smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she said blushing.

Cloud glared at Reno while speaking to Venus. "Are you falling for him Mina?"

"Yeah she is!" Reno replied.

"NO I'm not!" Venus yelled.

"Come on what about getting some Italian under the moonlight?" He added an Italian accent to make his point.

Cloud turned a glance to a flustered Venus.

"Well…I…um…It was the heat of the moment!"

"What heat you talking about? I saw that smile and it said yes!"

Cloud continued looking at his sister who waved her hands frantically.

"We will talk about this later!" she cried.

"Yes we will!" the two men said and glared at one another.

The kids looked at the bickering adults.

"Man adults are always fighting over the silliest things!" Denzel said.

Marlene agreed. "Yes, but ironically that will be us in a couple of years."

Denzel looked between them and her and dropped his head. _Crap with how she acts now, I'm afraid what she'll do to me when we get older!_

After the commotion died down they decided to leave. Once Cloud was free from Caster's spell a doorway appeared at the entrance.

"Let's get going to the others guys!" Cloud called as they started heading out.

They all followed but Venus walked slower than the rest.

"What's the matter?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. I just have a feeling something else is going to happen?"

Cloud smiled at her. "Like what? Everything will be fine sis." he said.

_**(Puella Magi Madoka Magica Sis Puella Magica (Madoka's theme) starts)**_

She smiled before her spirit warned her of a sinister presence.

"_Sailor Venus someone is coming!"_ Charity warned.

Alter Sailor Venus looked up and saw a man with one wing and a long sword about to stab him!

"CLOUD MOVE!" she lunged and pushed him out-of-the-way but…

**SHING!**

Venus ended up getting stabbed in the stomach! Sephiroth smiled in sick pleasure and pulled his sword from her body. Time seemed to slow down as her body hit the ground.

Cloud saw this and his eyes got wide! "MINAKO!" he screamed as he immediately went to her.

Reno heard Cloud's scream and quickly turned around.

"Minako!" he yelled in anger at what just happened. His heart broke.

The kids turned to see the one-winged angel and hid behind him.

"It's Sephiroth!" Marlene said in fear.

Tears stung Denzel's eyes. "But what happened to Sailor Venus?" his voice breaking and tears coming down his face.

Cloud started breathing heavily as he held his sister. "Mina please stay with me! Minako!" he cried urgently.

The Senshi opened her light-blue colored eyes. "Cloud…I'm glad you're safe…." She closed her eyes slowly.

Cloud's heart missed a beat. He shook in anger.

_How could this happen? First Aerith now my sister!_

As Sephiroth got closer Cloud grabbed his fusion sword and swung it as powerful wind blew him away from them. He then grabbed his sister and ran to the others.

Sephiroth quickly stopped himself and looked on. "He will come in a moment."

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p>Cloud got close to Reno and the kids placed her body on the ground.<p>

Reno and the kids went to her. Upon seeing her Denzel and Marlene cried while Reno punched a wall.

"Dammit not her!" he tried holding back a sob.

Cloud remained quiet as he glared at his rival. He held a tight grip on his swords handle. "Reno I want you to watch the kids."

He started walking back to the middle of the room until Reno stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Fuck that I want revenge on for her as well! I'm going in and-"

"RENO!" Cloud yelled getting his attention. "I want _you_ to protect them."

Reno looked at Cloud and he could tell Sephiroth pushed him too far.

"I will carry your feelings as well in this battle. I will finish this!" Reno then saw some tears sliding down Cloud's face.

Reno sucked it in and nodded. He went to Venus's fallen form and held her. Denzel and Marlene held her unmoving hands.

* * *

><p>No words needed to express how Cloud was feeling as he walked back to Sephiroth.<p>

He finally reunited with her after all this time. He wanted to get to know her again. He wanted her to tell what she's been doing all this time. But now she couldn't do that.

Cloud wiped his tears as he saw Sephiroth land and walked to him.

The two rivals glared at one another.

Sephiroth spoke. "Cloud I told you I would take what you most cherish and I had the pleasure of taking it away!" he chuckled.

**CLASH!**

Cloud swung his sword at him but the fabled swordsman blocked it with his Mamusane.

"I don't want to hear your voice you bastard! You took Aerith from me and now you have taking my sister from me! You took Minako from me!" he yelled adding more pressure to his sword trying to push him back. "I will put an end to you once and for ALL!"

Sephiroth calmly asserted his opponent. "Well then let's end it!"

"SEPHIROTHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cloud yelled!

* * *

><p>Yuko: Greetings I am Yuko Ichihara knows as the Dimensional Witch. Many things have occurred in chapter of this story. Sailor Jupiter battled Emerald along with Zeo and Vincent. They were able to defeat her but she escaped with the energy needed to revive Ebony; the prototype Weapon.<p>

Next Cait Sith arrived and freed the other two Turks Elena and Tseng. They helped Tifa and Rude defeat the zombie incursion and rescured their other friends Barrett, Cid, Red XIII and Yuffie. They are now headed to stop Emerald from reviving Weapon.

Sailor Neptune battled her cousin in a long overdue duel. It was hard for Neptune to pull out a win but by believing in herself and trusting her spirit Nimue she was finally able to end Caster's unfortunate life. In a bitter-sweet moment Caster or Lausanne she found the one thing she always wanted and with Souichirou they moved on to the unknown.

Cloud faced off against a reluctant Venus at first and Reno. With Reno's help she was able to fight but the battled proved very hard. Along with the surprise of Denzel and Marlene showing up it looked like things were going bad to worse. Sailor Venus ended up severely hurt but met her spirit Charity and she gave her the talk she needed to save her brother. Sailor Venus finally achieved her Alter form and stopped a demonic Cloud. With connecting everyone's emotions she was able to finally release him from the darkness.

But something happened even I never expected. Sephiroth attacked and Venus in a selfless act took the blow. Cloud and his friends are in shock to see the One-winged angel Sephiroth appear once again.

Now Cloud faces his worst enemy. What does fate have in stored for all the players in this universe? Will Barrett and the others stop Emerald from reviving Ebony? Will Cloud finish off Sephiroth? What of the Senshi of Venus? Is her life forfeit?

Wait for the next chapter concluding this arc. I bid you good day. Do not avert thy eyes!

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes this action packed but sad chapter. No special segment this time guys sorry. Maybe in the next chapter?<strong>

**Finally Sailor Venus got her Alter form and her spirit is Charity. Her VA would be Michelle Ruff. **

**I hope her attire isn't boarder lining on skanky. Her outfit would be a cross of Rikku's X-II outfit and Nami from One Piece from the Alabasta arc. You know when she had that attire when she battled Miss. Double finger with that cloth? I know it's a little thing but dammit I'm making it work so I am proud!**

**I know what some of you are kind of mad how I ended the chapter but it adds suspense to see what happens next. **

**Another thing as some of you are quite aware (you know who you are) Sailor Venus is my favorite/top Senshi and it was quite hard making this choice of doing that to her. This was always planned from the start. I was and still am sad that I did do that but I remind myself it is for the story. Just keep the faith. Oh gosh I hope I don't sound like a heartless bastard.**

**I think I captured the moment well with that Kelly Clarkson song. The lyrics really helped the emotional part give it that edge. I hope it did the same for you readers as well! **

**Yeah I did use two songs from that Sailor Moon musical. I never watched it in its entirety but I have seen some songs and I think they are good!**

**Anyway there were some key moments like Elena and Tseng. I wasn't planning on them entering the battle but I needed some more fighting and went with them. Elena has the potty mouth on her. **

**I was finally able to join Cait Sith in this story! I am telling you I thought long and hard on the matter. I didn't lose sleep over it but it was annoying me. But now all of Cloud's friends are here. **

**Who would have thought Emerald survived Jupiter and Vincent's battle? She got fried and is still going on strong. ****She has the tenacity of a cockroach!**

**Caster's battle went well. I think I improved more on the back story with her. Tell me did it seem to have that bitter-sweet thing with her dying and stuff with Kuzuki? I know I felt kind of cheated but at the same time it was ok. **

**Neptune reaffirms her bond with Nimue. As you saw I did have her weapon resemble Umi's. Why? Because I think it's a cool design.**

**Speaking of weapons, Zeo's resembles Syaoran Li's sword from Reservoir Chronicle Tsubasa. Sailor Venus' weapon is based on Lucy Heartfillia second weapon she gets in the Edolas arc in Fairy Tail.**

**So I have a total of three OC's: Zeo, Nimue and finally Charity. Now if you're wondering (or maybe not) why I would name her an English name and not Japanese is I'm trying to go by names that represent the Sensh's element or domain. Symbolism speaks a lot everyone and it is a wonderful thing.**

**I got that empathic ability from the Sailor V manga. The people she bumped into were her fellow Inner Senshi. For whatever reason never went beyond that so I decided to use that route. Granted she won't always be able to use it like Phoebe Halliwell from Charmed but I will try to expand on it just a little.**

**I know it was a while before I updated but I did post two chapters in July and I thought that would last. With this long chapter it should hold you readers for a while. **

**Hopefully (if nothing planned happens) I will get the next chapter out in October, if not then November.**

**Ok I have rambled on so time to head on out and get back to life.**

**Please Review! It would be most appreciative and all that jazz.**

**Until next time everyone.**

**See ya!**


	11. Cloud arc: Return to Once was

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective companies and creators. I do own the OC's that appear in the story.**

**Hey what up readers? This is chapter 11 and conclusion of this arc.**

**On the last chapter Caster, one of the main villains of this arc, has met her demise by Neptune.**

**Along with Cloud breaking from Beryl and Caster's control. But disaster soon followed when Sephiroth came from out of nowhere and tried killing him.**

**But in a shocking turn of events Venus took the blow. Is she really dead? **

**Barrett and his companions, now rescued thanks to Cait Sith and the Turks, are tracking Emerald before she revives Ebony.**

**What will be the final outcome for everyone?**

**Find out now!**

**I have changed Jupiter's attack. The new named attack is Thunder Gate. It still works like Indignation. Finally got inspiration to name her attack!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11 <strong>_

_**Cloud arc: ****Return to Once Was.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway<strong>

Tifa Lockeheart was running with all her might through the Greek like cathedral. She was trying to reach to where Cloud was. Checking the cell where Venus was she continued her pace.

After Sailor Venus was able to send everyone's feelings to Cloud she found herself briefly in his subconscious.

When she arrived she saw a young Cloud with Minako then. She showed surprise seeing him as a kid but she knew she had to show him her undying support and love.

As soon as she and the rest said their encouragement they all left but she was the last one to leave. She looked to see, to her surprise, the one person who was also close to Cloud.

_Aerith? _She thought as she stopped in her tracks. Tifa didn't hear the conversation, since she was leaving but the look on his face was complete joy.

Joy, the kind of look she wished he had on his face more often. With everything that's happened, she never went through any of her emotions.

_Finding out about Minako is one thing, but knowing that Aerith was there at the end, I'm not sure how I supposed to feel?_ She looked up at the ceiling.

Tifa worried that he wouldn't be able to move on with his life. Thinking about him made her heart hurt.

_Throughout everything I was there for him. After the Geostigma incident I thought we would become a family with Denzel and Marlene. _Tifa wondered placing a hand over her head.

_But then he started remembering things about his long-lost sister and then finding him in the clutches of an enemy from a different world? Why does everything end up complicated?! I thought I would have my chance…then finding out what Caster did to him!_ Tifa formed her hand into a fist and punched the wall!

**Bash!**

_She had his way with him and she taunted me about it as well! Finding out about that nearly broke my heart in two. It's not just a physical thing, I honestly love him. Even if we weren't close as kids, I got to know him eventually. I also remember the promise we made._

Tifa thought about when they were kids and Cloud took her to the water tower. He then began telling her about his plans on joining SOLIDER.

She smiled ruefully. _I then told him to promise me to always protect me no matter what and he did in the end._

Tifa then noticed she stopped and started running again. _Even with this new detail about Mina, everything still remains the same. I had that moment with him and no one can take it away._

Then a moment later she heard footsteps getting closer. The brunette took a stance before seeing the two Senshi and Vincent. She lowered her guard.

"Hey you guys are all right!" she said smiling at them.

Jupiter and Tifa pressed fists together as Vincent nodded to her. She than noticed the Sailor Neptune.

_Hey isn't that their friend that was unconscious when I rescued them?_ She thought before introducing herself.

"Hello I don't think I got the chance introduce myself at the time. My name is Tifa Lockeheart." She greeted putting out her hand.

Neptune looked at her hand for a second and shook it. "My name is Sailor Neptune. I have heard about you when I was in your residence from Vincent and the two children. I learned what happened when I was unconscious. Thank you for helping my friends!" she told her.

"No problem. So I'm guessing with you guys here you finished your battles?" she asked.

They all nodded. "But Emerald is trying to revive Ebony!" Jupiter said.

"Yeah, I was their when all that went down. I was going to go with them but felt I had to see Cloud!" she explained.

"Of course he is someone close to you; no one will fault you for that!" Jupiter replied, showing her support.

"Yes. But Mina was able to save him just a moment ago." Neptune brought up.

Tifa turned her eyes. "Yeah, Cloud's sister was able to finally be there for him."

That motion didn't go unnoticed by the Senshi however. Vincent noticed it as well but he wasn't the sensitive type and would leave to them to help her.

"Tifa what do you mean. I thought you would be happy?" asked Jupiter quizzically.

Neptune then cut through the heart of the matter. "You're worried aren't you?" she said shocking Tifa. "About being in his life, wondering where you stand with him?"

Tifa thought about what the mature woman said.

"I feel so horrible feeling this way at a time like this." she stated. "I was there for him through it all. It began with helping Cloud with his memories; fighting Sephiroth to save the planet, and the mystery with Geostigma. I thought that everything would be all right if I was with him. Being the emotional support he needs to get through it all."

Tears started pouring down her face. "But then he started getting farther and farther away from me, questioning his memories and he even asked me point-blank about Minako and I lied to him all because I didn't want him taken from me!"

The Senshi and Vincent remained quiet at what she was saying.

"Sailor Jupiter, I know I had this discussion with you and Venus but now that she's saved him, it's like he is more honest with himself now. Aerith was able to reconnect with him, and now Minako. I don't know where that leaves me. I thought that I could bear with it all but…" she trailed off.

Jupiter went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder."Tifa, you are not giving yourself enough credit. Like you said, you were his emotional support and he still needs you. I don't think he would abandon you."

Neptune agreed with the sentiment. "You love him, that's what counts. Love is not an easy thing, it is a maze where it comes to the person you love or admire and you want that person to look at you and only you." She said. "But through it all you stuck by him. Be honest with yourself. It's ok having those kinds of feelings, it doesn't make you a monster."

Tifa smiled at their advice. "At my core I want him to love me, but in way he does. It might be friendship now but one day I want my feelings to shine brighter than anyone's. So let's go to Cloud and Minako!" she said.

They nodded and took off to the coliseum.

_I know you are always there for him Aerith. A part of him will never forget you. I can learn to live with that fact. _She thought with new resolve in her feelings for the spiky blonde, blue-eyed warrior.

* * *

><p><strong>Coliseum<strong>

As they were approaching they heard the sound of metal clashing against each other. Vincent was the first to see Reno with a discouraged look on his face. When he got closer he saw Denzel and Marlene with sad looks on their faces. Jupiter, Neptune and Tifa soon came after and saw what made them so sad.

"MINAKO!" The two Senshi cried out rushing to their fallen friend.

Tifa also saw and her eyes got wide. "Mina…" she trailed off as the two kids rushed to her and hugged her crying.

"Tifa!" they cried holding her.

Jupiter held her with tears coming down her eyes. Neptune placed and hand over the blonde's unmoving hands.

Vincent went to Reno. "What happened?"" he asked the lanky man.

Reno face filled with anger and sadness at the same time. He tried saying something but the words didn't come.

"What happened to her!" cried Jupiter barely trying to contain the anger going through her.

The man took a moment before answering.

"After Venus was able to free Cloud, we were about to find you guys but we didn't expect what happened next…Sephiroth appeared and tried attacking an unsuspecting Cloud," he took a breath trying to get his emotion in order. "But Venus pushed him out the way and…" he trailed off.

Vincent didn't need to know the answer after that. He glanced at the blonde's body.

_How could Sephiroth appear here now?_ He thought as he turned and saw Cloud fighting the famed swordsman.

Jupiter was having a hard time dealing with this. "Minako…we just heard your voice. You with our help finally saved your brother! Come on don't be fooling around with us!" she whispered urgently.

Neptune tried comforting the tall brunette but she shook her hand off of her.

"No! How could she be gone!? Mina worked so hard to reach this point! We all worked hard trying to save him and now this! We lost our friend! I won't stand for this!" she screamed punching the ground.

"Makoto …" Neptune whispered.

"I won't believe she's gone…we all made a promise with Usagi to come out of this alive in the end. What now; how do we tell the others about Minako!?" Jupiter screamed.

Neptune remained quiet at her outburst. She looked at her young colleague and friend. _Minako you were just here with us and now you are really gone?_

The kids continued weeping at Tifa's side.

Tifa couldn't believe that her friend/rival was gone. And the person who took her away from them was…

"Sephiroth!" she stated in a heated tone. She saw Cloud clashing swords with him and they looked pretty even but this was only the beginning of their battle. "He found a way back to haunt us!"

"So that is Sephiroth?" asked Neptune getting up and looking at the ongoing battle. "I thought that Cloud defeated him?"

"Well looks like he found a way to come back from the dead woman!" Reno told the Outer.

Vincent remained quiet as he continued watching the fight. _Sephiroth; Hojo and Lucrecia's only child has returned. But what is it I'm feeling from him? It reminds me of-! _He stopped thinking as he narrowed his eyes.

Alter Sailor Neptune saw his reaction and asked him, "What did you figure out, Vincent?"

Vincent turned to them. "I am getting a vague energy signature from him. I know you have felt that before?" he asked the inquisitive warrior.

When he said this the Outer's eyes got wide in disbelief. "Lausanne; you mean she found a way to revive him but how?"

The red-caped man shook his head. "I don't know but it has her mark all over it!" he narrowed his eyes. "She does not know what she has unleashed!"

Jupiter remained quiet throughout the exchange but heard everything they said. "So what do we do?" she asked placing her friend's body on the ground.

The pony-tailed brunette took a notice that her attire had changed. _So you were able to get your Alter form in the end Mina?_

Reno looked at her. "We don't do anything. Cloud said he would take care of him, much to my annoyance!"

"Bullshit!" she snapped as she stood ready to strike. "He's not the only one who is going to fight him! That bastard is going to pay for taking my friend away from us!" a green aura appeared around her.

Vincent tried keeping her calm. "Makoto, I know that you are beyond anger at the moment but you cannot strike foolishly!" he admonished "Even with your upgrade Sephiroth is an opponent beyond anyone's comprehension."

The Inner Senshi snorted. "You think I care about any of that? He is going to pay!" she snapped.

Neptune closed her eyes for a moment before answering. "He has taken one of our own. That will not go unpunished! Even if you say he is all-powerful we will not go out without a fight!"

"Then you would be throwing your lives away!" Vincent snapped surprising the two. "I know about grief. Regret. All those things you are feeling at this exact moment. I know you want to go out their but you can't. Not at this moment. He would cut you down without a second thought."

He glared at the two. "I might not have known her long but I don't think she would want you throwing away your lives quickly."

The two Sailors casted the heads down.

"Believe in Cloud." Tifa brought up. She got up from her place and looked at the battle. "He defeated him once, he will do so again."

Neptune and Jupiter looked at one another then at Tifa and nodded.

"We will intervene if Cloud falls." Neptune stated. "No questions asked." She said in a cold tone.

Reno snorted at her. "Sheesh who says we are going to stop you? I want some licks in as well!"

Vincent looked at them and nodded. "All right, if it looks like Cloud is weakening we will strike not before!" he eyed Neptune, knowing her temperament.

She gave him a sly grin. "Humph, you really do know how I work. I'll be careful for future use."

He returned the grin.

Jupiter then went to Reno. "You seemed to have been fallen for Minako, we will avenge her!" she told him.

Reno nodded his head. "Yeah, that bastard's caused more than enough trouble for us and the world."

Tifa went to the kids. "I want you guys to hide all right. No arguing on this matter." She told them.

"We will but Tifa…" Denzel began but she stopped him.

"No Denzel, this is something you don't need to see."

He nodded his head. Tifa then took Marlene and Denzel then went into the hallway. Reno then decided to move Venus' body in their as well.

When he did that they looked at him pointedly.

"Just watch her you two ok?" he said and they nodded with tears in their eyes.

The duo then started heading back outside, not before taking a last look at her.

"Minako I promise he will get his!" Tfia said and ran off.

Reno looked at her with a sad smile. "Yeah rest easy babe." He said and took off.

"I hope they can do it!" Marlene said.

"Yeah, I don't want to lose anyone else." The boy answered.

* * *

><p>The two Senshi's spirits, Zeo and Nimue, were having a private discussion on the matter about her and their fellow spirit Charity.<p>

"_Shit this shouldn't have happened!"_ Zeo began. _"She just awakened to her Alter form and this happens!? Now she is dead!"_

Nimue remained quiet at their colleague's disappearance "_I don't believe she is dead."_

Zeo looked at her with a mixture of shock and amazement. _"What…but look at her, she's not waking up and her life has left her body!"_

"_You're not looking close enough Zeo. Charity is still their but barley. She is trying to keep her vessels body from dying"_ The blue haired woman began. _"If she was truly dead then Sailor Venus's body would have de-transformed to her civilian attire and Charity would have returned to once she came. We would have felt her presence vanish!"_

The brash spirit took a moment to check. He did feel a slight energy in her body but it was weakening.

"_So she's not dead? Then we should tell Makoto and Michiru quickly and-"_he said but Nimue placed her arm in front of him.

"_No we can't. Even though I said that something is amiss. Her conscience is not their so there could be a chance losing her!" _she grimaced.

"_What but how can that be? Without her being in their Charity really could vanish and Minako could die!"_ he cried.

"_I know. As much as I want to tell Michiru whatever is happening to Minako she has to find a way on her own. We will only tell them the results after whatever is happening."_

Zeo had an angry look on his face. _"Dammit, you really are cold when you wanna be! Don't you think they have a right to know this info about their friend?"_

"_Please, Zeo__!"_ she snapped trying to keep it together. He looked at her surprised. _"This is already hard enough knowing that our friend's life is in danger. We have to believe in them_." Nimue told him barely containing tears.

The young man felt bad at what he said and placed an arm around her. _"I'm sorry for saying that. You're right; we have to believe in them. I won't say anything until we have the results!"_

She sniffed and smiled softly. The two spirits then continued looking after the body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Final Fantasy VII One-Winged Angel starts)<strong>_

Cloud was fighting Sephiroth with everything he had. He held his Fusion Buster sword with two hands as he clashed his blade against the silver-haired man.

With seeing his sister die before his eyes pushed him over the edge of despair he wanted to avenge her.

Sephiroth, the one person he looked up to when he was beginning in SOLIDER like the rest of the candidates. Who would have thought that the fabled swordsman would cause such grief to him?

He lost everything when Nibelheim burned to the ground. His home, his family, all thanks to one man. Cloud slashed his sword over and over at Sephiroth but he seemed to know every move he was going to make.

Sephiroth held his Masumune with one arm and did a couple of quick slashes which Cloud barley blocked. He grunted in annoyance.

The fabled swordsman then glided close to him and swung his sword upwards! His blow reached to Cloud sending him into the air. The blonde flipped himself over and brought down his sword trying to slash him.

Sephiroth scoffed and easily blocked the attack and grabbed his throat.

He then brought Cloud closer to him. "Cloud you are much too sloppy with your technique." He easily said. "What could have you in such a state, me finishing off your sister?" The silver-haired man smiled and threw him to the ground.

Cloud gasped and rolled back to the ground. He then narrowed his eyes and came sprinting at him. He leapt into the air and he tried slashing Sephiroth but again the swordsman blocked it. Then Cloud parried Sephiroth's blade and quickly brought his sword close to his neck. He tried decapitating him until the winged-figure vanished.

Looking around Cloud narrowed his eyes. Sephiroth appeared behind him. Lifting up his sword he tried to stab in the back! Until Cloud brought his sword behind him blocking it!

"Looks like you have improved a little Cloud?" he said amused.

Sephiroth got some distance and started spinning his sword with one hand.

"Try to dodge this!" With that said he glided towards Cloud. He went for straightforward strikes which Cloud could barely block. Various cut marks appeared on his arms and some on his face.

The blonde then jumped into the air and started spinning his arm.

_**"Meteor Strike!"** _he cried as rocks struck Sephiroth. As the dust cleared Cloud didn't see Sephiroth. _Damn, where did he disappear to this time?_ He wondered until he turned around to see the calm person.

"Die." He whispered and slashed Cloud's chest!

Cloud was able to jump backwards but his shirt had a slash mark on it and welts appeared on his stomach. Sephiroth placed a cool glance at Cloud. "I applaud you for lasting this long Cloud but don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

He then started walking closer to the haggard warrior. "Everything that you have experienced has been a lie." He began.

"You ended up getting captured by someone not of this reality. You found out about a sibling who you didn't know existed before being told. You were then buried in darkness and hurt your friends and allies. Cloud I am so proud you are becoming more and more like me."

Cloud glared at him. "I'm nothing like you!"

"Oh? You are realizing that bonds and friendships are nothing more than an illusion to comfort the oppressed and weak. Living a life of solitude suits you better. Cloud you've experienced the pain of betrayal by your own memories. So why don't you join me. You can release all your anger at the world."

Sephiroth stopped walking as the two stood mere inches from one another. "Let your inner darkness consume you. Then you can come on my journey to destroy the world and recreate it, like a god!" he held out his hand.

Cloud continued to stare at him like he was crazy. _Why would he say all this to me? I'm nothing like him…right?_

The spiky-blonde then contemplated everything that has happened to this point. Him fighting off Terumi and being controlled by Beryl, engaging his own sister in battle and hurting his friends.

Cloud grasped his chest. _I did do all that. I ended up hurting my loved ones. I…I _he closed his eyes as he suddenly felt the pressure of anxiety. His mind started spinning and he closed his eyes.

Sephiroth saw the torment on the man's face. "See, you are like me. Once everything you believe has gone away all that is left is despair. Join me."

As he was about to give in, until Cloud remembered what Venus told him. _Cloud you are not alone. You were never alone!_ Her voice rang in his head.

Sephiroth was about to place a hand on his shoulder when Cloud snapped his eyes open and slapped it away from him.

"Hmph."Sephiroth sneered.

"No!" he yelled as he swung the flat of his sword into Sephiroth's stomach knocking him back.

Sephiroth stopped himself and narrowed his eyes.

"I am nothing like you. Even if my memories are tampered with I still believe in my bond with her and all my friends!" his eyes shined with valor as he took a fighting stance.

Sephiroth extended his hand out and Masamune appeared once again. "Then you are a fool."

Cloud then charged at him, hefted his blade at him as a blue projectile came straight for him which the swordsman blocked.

"I am going to finish this!" he cried as he went for a diagonal slash but again Sephiroth blocked.

"You aren't finishing anything." Sephiroth said as five dark spheres circled Cloud and slammed into him knocking him back.

"GHAAA!" Cloud cried as his back hit the ground.

As he was lying down Sephiroth glided towards him and started stabbing his arms and legs.

Cloud grunted in intense pain and rolled away until Sephiroth swiped his sword and sent him skidding across the ground.

_**(Theme ends)**_

"Cloud even if you found this sudden epiphany you will die here!" He held his sword to Cloud's throat.

Cloud didn't move an inch. "Sephiroth I will not fall like this!" he grunted.

The man chuckled. "And who is going to save you?"

"We are!" a voice called out as someone came out of nowhere and aimed a kick at his forehead.

Sephiroth maneuvered his head away and flew into the air.

The person who saved Cloud was Tifa. She had a fierce look on her face.

"Oh, if it isn't one of Clouds' friends?" he asked looking at her.

The long-haired woman didn't answer him and went to Cloud to heal him of his wounds.

"Tifa…?" he said confused.

She squeezed his shoulders. "Hey it's been while. I'm glad you are all right!"

He gave her a small smile before frowning. "Yeah but Minako…"he trailed off.

"I promise we are going to stop Sephiroth. I know you want to finish him but we will help you, like always!" she said putting on a brave front.

Cloud gave her smile and stood up.

"I've had enough of this scene, die!" he glided towards them about to hack them to pieces.

The swordsman then blocked a couple of bullets with his sword and saw Vincent.

The red-caped man calmly gazed at him. "She's not the only one here Sephiroth!" he said and loaded a white cartridge into his Cerberus and aimed for the swordsman. _**"Holy Shot!"**_ he called as a white burst of energy released.

Sephiroth held out his hand and stopped the attack. He didn't even put effort into it and knocked it straight into the air. It glided off like a comet and soon vanished.

Then an electrical dragon came at him! Sephiroth sliced through the dragon and he saw Alter Sailor Jupiter holding out her hands.

"I see we have some unexpected guest. The girl who wields thunder?" he mocked.

Jupiter glared at him as a green aura surrounded her armored frame. "This _girl _is taking you out!" she yelled and unleashed another _**Thunder Dragon**_.

As it came charging at him, he flew straight into the air as the dragon tried biting him. It came closer and the swordsman cut off its head, destroying the attack.

The brunette then glided into the air trying to aim a punch but he knocked back her fist quickly and grabbed her by the neck. "Ugh!" she croaked out as he brought her closer.

"You are one of those Sailor warriors from that other universe Cloud went too."

"That's right; so you know kicking your ass is part of our repertoire." The green-eyed warrior barked out!

Sephiroth just smirked and threw her to the ground. As she was falling a wave of water softened the impact and safely on the ground. The long, silver haired warrior looked bored at what he saw. It was Sailor Alter Neptune and Reno.

"Well I guess the entire crew is here." He said as the all the glared at him.

"That's right, we are not going to let you escape after what you did!" Neptune said with an acid tone. "You killed our friend!"

He thought about what she said and then remembered. "Oh, she was the one that foolishly gave her life up for Cloud right?" he asked and their anger deepened. "She should have let me killed him and she wouldn't be the one lying dead."

Jupiter growled and smashed her fist into the ground, creating a dent.

"You have no right to say anything you bastard!" she roared. "She protected him because she loved him and didn't want anything bad to happen to him!"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Then it is foolish trying to give your life up for someone, you humans and your petty emotions." He stated.

The two Senshi looked on amazed and sickened at what he said. Cloud and his crew were not as shocked at his proclamation but they were none the less angry.

"You think you are above us humans?" inquired Neptune.

Chortling he answered. "I don't think. I am above every one of you."

"Please spare us the drama ass-munch!" the red-haired pony-tailed man stated as he pulled out his Taser rod.

Jupiter and Neptune had their respective aura's shining around their bodies about to strike. Vincent held out his gun, Tifa got in a fighting stance and Cloud gripped his sword tightly.

Sephiroth looked on amused. "So you all dare to fight against a god?"

"Shut up, you are no god, just some stereotypical villain with a God Complex!" Reno yelled.

They all cried out in agreement (except for Vincent and Neptune).

Ignoring them Sephiroth gripped his Masamune. "Beg for forgiveness." He whispered and came charging at them.

As they braced themselves he vanished in a swirl of feathers and they started looking around. "Where did he go!?" cried Reno spinning around.

"Stop yelling and be calm!" snapped Vincent as he checked his surroundings.

They all formed a circle with their backs turned trying to keep up their guards.

When they did that Cloud sensed something and turned around to see,

"Sephiroth!" he yelled. The swordsman was able to land in the middle of the circle.

Holding his sword above he swung it in a circle quickly.

The speed of his sword was great enough to cause a shockwave to send everyone away from each other!

_**(Pandora Hearts OST Bloody Rabbit theme starts)**_

As they all hit the ground hard Sephiroth went for his first target: Reno.

The Turk saw him coming and got up. He swung his rod overhead trying to strike but Sephiroth nimbly dodged. The swordsman then stabbed Reno in the shoulder.

Giving a grunt he tried holding back his scream.

"Well I guess you'll be the first one I kill, just like your girlfriend lying dead on the floor?" he asked as he dug his sword deeper into his shoulder.

Reno glared at him and grabbed the blade. He started pulling out the sword which surprised him as blood poured from his hand.

"You are nothing more than a relic, crawl back into the ditch where you belong!" he yelled as he got the sword out and stabbed Sephiroth's shoulder with his electric rod.

The silver-haired man eyes widened at what Reno did. The Turk then pressed a button on his weapon and an electric current went through him singeing him.

Pressing the advantage Reno swung his arm which connected to Sephiroth's upper body, and aiming a kick to his abdomen.

Sephiroth grunted as he saw Reno's hand glowing red.

_**"Firaga!"**_ he cried and unleashed a bust of intense flame at him. The attack affected him as an explosion occurred.

Reno covered his face to avoid the dust getting into his eyes.

_Did that take care of him?_ He wondered as he got closer and didn't see a body. Reno froze in place as he felt someone behind him. He swiftly turned around to see an unscathed Sephiroth.

He gaped in horror as the cold man smiled.

"I am a God. Know when to prospect yourself at my feet." Mentioned Sephiroth as he flipped his sword to the flat side and knocked down Reno.

Giving off a scream Reno tried to get back up; Sephiroth looked down at the fallen warrior and was about to cut off his head until a tidal wave washed over him.

He glared to see Alter Neptune as she was making motions with her hands. The water then trapped him into a bubble. "Water lock!" she whispered. She was trying to drown him in the encased space.

The swordsman calmly smiled and held out his hand as a silver flash of fire evaporated the water. Neptune looked surprised that he was able to free himself.

"Looks like you are next…" he then glided towards her.

Neptune fired off torrents of water from her hands but he dodged all of her attacks. When he got closer he held his sword above her head.

"Have you conceded?" he asked about to bring his weapon down.

She glared at him as an answer and the Senshi then changed tactics and placed her hands on the ground. A burst of ocean water erupted from the ground sending him upwards into the sky. The sea-green haired Senshi then made the water into whip like extension's trying to ensnare him.

The tendrils tried grabbing him but he maneuvered out of their reach.

"I think you need to do a better job woman?" he mocked as he dodged another tendril. She then clapped her hands together and the tendrils changed into sharp, curved blades and targeted him. Sephiroth saw them coming and glided into them, hacking away at the attacks.

_He is going through everything I throw at him with ease? He is a warrior above my stature._ She thought as she saw the same hot white flares destroy her water. Her eyes widened in shock as he flew near her before she could blink.

"I admit your powers are strong at best but you've never battled someone like me before." he stated and tried cutting her in half.

**Clash!**

Neptune was luckily able to block his sword strike with her trident but he was breaking through her weapon. As she grunted the Outer was on her knees. The graceful woman took a chance and somersaulted over him. As she got behind him she quickly spun her trident in her hands trying for an overhead strike.

**Clash!**

Sephiroth held his sword with one hand as he blocked it. "This is the end!" the man said as he swung his sword to break her weapon. Neptune recoiled back to avoid the slash but he quickly got behind her and struck her back! Giving a scream she collapsed to the ground in a heap as blood poured from her wound.

Sephiroth noticed that she wasn't dead yet and was about to put an end to her until he held his sword in front of him to block Alter Sailor Jupiter's weapon.

The throwing star spun like a buzz-saw and pushing him back. Sephiroth knocked the spinning blade upwards. Making a down motion with her fingers the shuriken came back at him, Sephiroth glided away from it and the blade caught up to him.

Sephiroth blocked the attack and pushed it back straight to Jupiter. Alter Sailor Jupiter jumped into the air, catching her weapon in the process she charged at him. The swordsman met her head on as they clashed.

She grunted at the amount of power she exerted trying to overpower him but she had a feeling he was toying with her. _He's holding back for some reason? _She thought in frustration and went for slicing his stomach but the crafty swordsman flew around her about to stab her.

That is until she blitzed away from him and threw her weapon at him. Sephiroth smirked and easily dodged it coming straight at her. Armored woman crossed her arms around her front trying to block his sword strike. She grimaced at her easily he broke her gauntlets.

"You lost your weapon." He stated.

The brunette smirked at him. "I wasn't trying to aim at you!" she stated as he turned to see her weapon went into a cloud. The cloud then started turning dark as a clap of thunder could be heard. The spinning weapon struck with the electricity as it was gathering voltage.

As Sephiroth was slightly amazed at the display Jupiter speared into him brining him closer to the thunderstorm.

"What do you think you can carry out?" he berated her as he could guess what the Senshi was going for.

"What I'm going to carry out is vanquish your sorry ass!" she snapped as the weapon acted as a conduit and a funnel of lightning struck both of them.

A clap of thunder could be heard as Jupiter screamed trying to hold the winged man. Sephiroth grunted in pain as the voltage was quite painful. "You are foolish if you think sacrificing yourself is going to stop me?" he asked as her grip got tighter.

the warrior of Jupiter gritted her teeth at the pain as another bolt of lightning struck them. "I don't care as long as you pay for what you did!" she cried.

Sephiroth eyed her with contempt and had enough. He got his elbow free and struck her head. Grunting in pain Jupiter let go of him as she fell. Sephiroth dodged the next attack before it hit him once again.

The Alter Senshi shook the cobwebs out of her head and stopped herself from falling. She noticed that when he struck her concentration waned and her weapon stopped conducting electricity from the cloud as her weapon lay on the ground.

"Damn, he's better than I thought." She gripped until she noticed that Sephiroth's body had healed. "What but I gave it everything I had?" she lamented.

"A God would not fall to some mere thunder shower." He then swung his sword as a wind-pressure struck her.

In an instant her armor broke into pieces and she went screaming into the ground. Jupiter landed with a thud next to Neptune. As he got closer a purple orb came at him which he avoided.

He soon saw Vincent in his Chaos form.

Vincent soon flew at Sephiroth and tried punching him but the swordsman blocked it with his sword.

**WHAM!**

The impact caused a shockwave to tear the ground as Vincent then went for another punch and another but all kept being blocked in quick succession.

"Sephiroth it's about time you returned to sleep!" Vincent growled as he started gathering chaotic energy into his hands.

The former chuckled. "I think you mean yourself? Why don't you return to your crypt and dream about that absurd woman whom you loved?"

That struck a chord within Vincent as he then unleashed his beam at Sephiroth. Swordsman held his sword in front blocking the attack.

"You will not speak of Lucrecia in such a way!" he roared as he pumped more energy into it. The attack was pushing Sephiroth back. Silver-haired man sword then glowed silver and he unleashed a powerful energy to counteract Vincent's own. The attack disappeared as Vincent looked on in shock.

Sephiroth came at him and slashed his chest diagonally.

**SWISH!**

Vincent stood there for a moment before he screamed and a stream of blood-shot out of his chest. The red-caped man turned back to normal as he lay on the ground unconscious.

"That form would have stood a chance against me however that won't this millennium." He stated.

Sephiroth beat majority of the party with relative ease. The winged-man then saw Tifa running to Cloud.

_It's about time I took away his last support? _He thought evilly as he flew for Tifa.

As Tifa saw the fall of her friends she headed in Cloud's direction.

That sneak attack managed to knock her out briefly and when she came to she saw Vincent battling him.

Seeing Vincent was on the ropes she decided to head for Cloud to heal him.

_I've got to get to him. Only he can stop Sephiroth!_ She urgently thought as she kneeled to Cloud and casted a _**Cura**_ spell on him.

Cloud felt the effects of the healing technique and glanced to see Tifa.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." He mentioned as he got up.

Tifa held him as the duo saw the first SOLIDER approach them. The two braced themselves and he sent an invisible force to knock them down.

Giving a grunt Tifa saw Sephiroth walking straight for her. She got herself up and went straight for him.

The martial artist went for palm strikes and kicks which he dodged.

Tifa went for a foot sweep as he jumped away from it. He dived down with his sword which she back flipped and sprinted towards him.

She then went for an elbow strike to his head. He moved his head out the way and she went for a round house kick which he blocked with his sword.

"You can't win. Let me put an end to your existence." He stated dodging another blow.

Tifa breathed hard as she then went for two strikes into his stomach which surprised him she then did a_** Dolphin Blow** _which sent him into the air. She leapt into the air and tried aiming various strikes but he was just too fast for her.

He grabbed her elbow and twisted it to her back. She used the other one but he did the same thing. She then flipped herself getting her arms from behind and kicked him in the stomach.

Sephiroth dropped her as she landed with a thud.

"I am not letting you kill me." She called as he eyed her with amusement.

"Don't fight the inevitable. You are the last of his emotional support." He said as he walked to her.

She tried aiming a kick but he vanished in a swirl of black feathers. The black-haired woman looked around until a hand gripped her neck. She gripped his arm tightly.

"If I get rid of you, Cloud will succumb to despair once again. Then I can kill him."

Tifa glared at him. "I won't let you kill me. I have a reason to stay alive!" she boldly told him.

"What for those kids or for Cloud? Please stop acting so altruistic." He told her. "The reason you stay is because so you can use him for your selfish gains."

"That is not true!" her eyes widening in horror.

"Really; aren't you happy that his sister is dead?" he gave her a calm look. "The sister that would have taken him away from you; be happy that she is dead."

Tifa shook her head. "I don't feel like that!"

His eyes glowed and she could feel like he was probing her mind.

"Don't deny it. You hide behind such weak convictions, so for that I will kill you!" he brought his sword close to her neck.

Cloud got up and saw what he was about to do.

"NO!" he cried as he grabbed his sword and hurled it at him like a boomerang. The sword knocked his weapon from his hand as Sephiroth turned to see Cloud grab his sword and charged at him.

The said person then opened his wing and took to the air with a captive Tifa.

"Get down here!" The spiky-blonde yelled.

"Why Cloud, don't tell me that you have affections for this one. You certainly work fast?" he asked as he held Tifa more tightly. "The ancient has only been dead for three years and now you choose this one out of happenstance. I didn't know you were such a heart breaker?"

Cloud glared at him with hatred. "You wouldn't know what it means to have bonds with anyone Sephiroth. You have already taken two people from me, I refuse to let you have Tifa as well!" he yelled.

He held his Fusion sword with both hands as a blue hue covered his body. He jumped into the air as he swung his weapon.

Sephiroth moved to the left, not releasing his hold on his captive.

Cloud then rolled to the ground, breathing hard.

"Becoming desperate?" he scoffed. "Since you want her so much I'll do the one thing you could never do."

He then held her as she tried in vain to push him away but Tifa felt her body weaken.

_Why do I suddenly feel weaker?_ She thought as a silver flash covered her body.

_**(Theme ends)**_

Sephiroth was using his _**Sin Harvest**_ to drain her of vitality.

He began to place a hand on her well-endowed chest and leaned in just about to touch her moist lips. Cloud stopped breathing for a moment.

_NOOO!_ She screamed in her head. _Not like this!_

Sephiroth then cupped her face. "Cloud the things you love I will take. I will always come back to destroy whatever makes you happy."

He looked at her and was about to kiss her again until a projectile came at him.

Sephiroth moved away from it to see an enraged ex-Solider.

"Cloud…" Tifa said weakly as Cloud quickly appeared in front of them, somewhat surprising the long-haired man.

He swung his sword against Sephiroth's and the fabled swordsman looked in awe at the strength he was exhibiting.

_So looks like he has gotten serious?_ The silver-haired man thought as Cloud again stuck his weapon.

Sephiroth couldn't fight Cloud and hold Tifa at the same time so he let her drop to the ground.

As she was fallen Cloud swung his sword against Sephiroth's and the blow pushed him away.

Holding out his hand he conjured the _**Aero**_ spell to cushion Tifa's decent until he reached and rolled to the ground.

As he cradled her Tifa looked into his sky-blue eyes.

"You came for me again…"she trailed off.

Cloud nodded his head. "Of course. I made a promise with you right?" he said.

When he brought that up she smiled. _That he did. This is the second time he's kept his promise._

Cloud then pulled out his last elixir and placed it against her lips. Her physical stamina and energy reserves restored. "Stay here. Get to the others and heal them up." He walked past her with a firm determination.

Tifa cupped her hair behind her ears as she looked at him. "I believe in you, Cloud!" she whispered, then ran to the others to get them healed up.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud. "So you think you can beat me? Once I'm though with you she will be the next to-!" he didn't finish as Cloud slammed his blade against his!

**WHOOSH!**

Influxes of energy destroyed the ground they stood on.

"No more! You will not take what I cherish the most!" He thought of all his friends and his loved ones.

He slammed it again and again stumping Sephiroth with his speed.

Sephiroth was on the defensive for a moment before he knocked the sword away from his body.

"I will become the God of this world!" he said slamming his sword against his.

Cloud parried his attack and landed a punch to his face.

**Whack!**

Sephiroth looked stunned at what he did. He got punched by Cloud?

"You will never become a God, because I will always stop you!" Clouds' eyes shined with valor.

Sephiroth eyed him warily.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown plane<strong>

Minako Aino was in an area of darkness. Nothing moved. She heard nothing. As she floated in the darkness she kept thinking she was dead.

_I'm dead. I'm dead. I left everyone behind!_ She thought in despair. As she lay there the blonde kept thinking on how she saved Cloud but ended up meeting her end.

_I fought so hard, I reached my brother but now…_she trailed off at the hopelessness of her situation.

That is until she heard footsteps. The child of Love and Beauty looked around the darkness to see who was out there.

_Who could that be? Is someone here?_

Then the footsteps got closer and she felt a hand on her shoulder and a light enveloped the room. The area was a white hallway with a door at the end of the room.

The long-haired blonde turned quickly to see a spiky-black haired man with a kind grin.

"Hey buttercup time to wake up from your slumber?" he teased.

Minako did a double at what she saw and then noticed that the area was not dark anymore, along with not floating in the vast emptiness.

"What is this place, I thought I died, is this heaven?" she asked confused which made the man chuckle.

"Nah, this isn't heaven. Not even close but it is an area tied to you Minako!" he told her.

She gave him a suspicious glance. "Hey who are you?" she asked.

The man pointed to himself and gave her a goofy grin. "Me? I'm Zack Fair and I am here as your guide!" he told her.

"My guide… but I thought Charity was…!"She didn't finish as she stood up and remembered what happened.

"I was with Cloud. Then my guardian told me about an evil presence," She began. "I pushed Cloud away from some angel or something before he stabbed me!"

She then looked at her naval and didn't see any marks on her stomach. "But he stabbed me and I thought I was dead?" she cried.

Zack placed a hand on the over excited blonde to calm her. "Don't worry Minako you are not dead but you are in a coma because of being stabbed." He began to tell her. "And if you don't do what you are ment to, you will be."

Minako didn't know what he was talking about. "Wait what, I ended up stabbed, shouldn't I be in the pearly gates or something and how do you know my name?"

Zack sweat dropped at that. "You know you ask a lot of questions when you get excited." He told her.

The blonde took a deep breath to calm down. "Sorry it's just I'm trying to wrap my mind behind all of this. If I'm not dead then what am I?"

"You are in a safe place to say the least." Zack explained. "When you ended up impaled, your soul separated from your body and wound up here for a reason."

She gave him a peculiar look. "What reason is that?"

Zack walked a bit past her and pointed to the door at the end of the room. "To rediscover all of your past and choose what will you do next." he said.

The door shined and they soon appeared in front of it.

"Hey that was a farther way back now we are close to it?" she cried.

"Yeah, that happens." Zack stated.

Minako eyed the door then Zack. "So what I have to experience my past?"

Zack nodded his head. "You will go through the motions in your 'past' self until you reach a point and come back here. That is your test."

"Test but I have friends waiting for me and my body can't survive!" she tried to explain.

Zack had a serious expression on his face. "Sorry that is the rule and if you don't, you will die."

She froze at what he said. "I'll die?" The man nodded again.

The blonde looked at him then at the door. Did she really want to find out about her lost memories? But if she doesn't she will die with no second chance.

_I have to stop running away and do this!_ Venus then placed a hand on the door knob.

"So you made your choice?" he asked.

Nodding with determination she opened it and a white flash enveloped her.

Zack stood alone in the white room waiting for her to come back. "I hope this works. She has to face her past to help Cloud." Zack stated.

The black-haired man then waited for Venus to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Nibelheim: Minako's past<strong>

The blonde-haired girl woke up from her slumber. Minako was on her way back to her hometown of Nibelheim. After thanking a fellow student for dropping her off, she looked at her hometown with a wistful look.

The girl mentioned went to a school that was out-of-town for musical arts. She was starting her summer break and like every student they went back home for two months.

As far off as she could remember when she was younger she always liked being on center stage and singing all sorts of songs.

_It's been a couple of months since I was last here._ She thought. _I wonder how mom is doing; and if she has gotten any news on Cloud?_

**Flashback**

The blue-eyed girl remembered when she got accepted to the school she was so excited. She had been going to the school in town until one of her teacher's recommended that school.

She discussed it with her mother and she was hesitant to let her daughter go there.

Since Cloud went and joined SOLIDER and worked for Shinra, he barely came home but he did send post cards which they read.

After explaining to her mom how it was her dream about becoming a singer, she wanted to devote herself to the craft no matter what happens.

Mrs. Strife looked at her daughter and hugged her. She didn't want her daughter to lose her chance at accomplishing her dreams like Cloud. So after the discussion Minako got on a scholarship and started getting ready.

Before Minako left she went to see her friends and admirers but there was one person she was not going to miss and she was walking too her now.

"Well, well, little miss princess is hitting the road finally?" said a big busted girl wearing a short-sleeved blue shirt and blue jean shirts.

Minako glared at her giving a snarky reply. "It's not forever, milk jugs!"

Tifa returned the glare. "It will be heaven on earth without you prancing around like you own the place."

"What are you talking about? You're the one with the male harem, it's not my fault they fall for the fresh young one with nice legs and a bosom they can look at and not the droopy ones which will sag one day!" she then laughed with a hand over her mouth.

The brunette got in the obnoxious girl's face. "What you say? Your worse; trying to wear those skinny jeans and bending down trying to show off your non-existent bottom!" she remarked.

Electricity sparked between the two. It was a heated clash of east meets west, fire and water, Britney and Christina!

"Please my bottom is perky, yours got too much junk in the trunk. If you sit down you take up too much space on the chair, sweetie. Best forego the cupcakes at night!" then she gave a wiggle of said bottom.

"My rump is not big Barbie with your iron board chest. You should drink more milk honey but it's obvious that you don't!" Tifa then added salt to the wounds as she got her chest in her face.

A vein appeared on Minako's head. "Get those knockers out of my face! Besides you wouldn't be trying this hard if you didn't think I was competition." She smirked while folder her arms.

"You competition, I wouldn't waste time."

"You're wasting your time now with this conversation!"

The two glared for a moment and turned their backs to each other.

"I hope you do well…" whispered Tifa.

Minako gave a small smile. "Thanks, I won't fail!"

The two then went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>End Flashback<strong>

The red ribbon head girl then decided to stop going on memory lane and started heading for the entrance.

When she arrived Mina didn't expect to see a bunch of vehicles in the middle of the town square.

_Whoa did something major happen when I was away?_ She thought amazed as she noticed many Shinra soldiers occupying the town.

Minako stopped as she noticed a couple of people stood getting their picture taken in front of the hotel; two men and an all too familiar person wearing a cow girl like get up.

With a stunned expression on her face Minako saw her rival/friend Tifa. One of the men had spiky black hair and sky colored eyes.

_Hey he's a hottie! I wonder how in the world someone like that bagged such a guy?_ She then noticed the taller man with silver-haired man with a distant and cold.

Everyone in the entire continent knew who that person was and his name was,

"My god it's _the_ Sephiroth, in my hometown!" she practically squealed at seeing the fabled SOLIDER.

_With his silver long-hair, his handsome looks and aloof personality he was the pinnacle of the ideal cool boyfriend! _She thought about the magazine article on him at school, with sparkles in her eyes.

Before the blonde could go on cloud nine, she noticed that the photographer was about ready with the preparation to take the picture

_Guess I better not bother them yet. _She pouted then remembered she had to see her mom, who by Minako's estimation was cooking up a storm upon hearing that her daughter was coming back.

As she walked the other way she stole a glance at the trio once again and as if he knew, Sephiroth stared back at her for a moment before returning his gaze.

Minako quickly high tailed it out of there at the look he gave her, indifference.

After the picture was complete the black-haired male talked to their tour guide wondering how the picture turned out.

Sephiroth paid no attention as he turned his gaze at the spot he noticed that the girl once stood.

_That girl, there is something strange about her?_ He thought and abruptly left as he saw the picture of himself, the tour guide and new recent top recruit of SOLIDER; Zack Fair.

* * *

><p><strong>Strife Home<strong>

The fourteen-year old finally arrived at her house. She sported a melancholic smile as she unlocked the door with her spare key.

As she entered, right away Minako could smell that her mom was in the process of making dinner. Taking off her shoes she called her mom.

A figure with blond hair in a pony-tail and blue eyes soon appeared from the kitchen with a surprised look that soon turned to motherly affection. Moving faster than the speed of light Mrs. Strife soon locked Minako in a tight-bear hug.

"Oh my little girl is home after 5 months!" she cried rocking her body with hers.

Minako hugged her mom for a moment before whispering that she was losing air. Mrs. Strife let go and got a good look at her. After her appraisal she nodded.

"You are looking well Mina. But you seem a little on the smaller side, are you eating enough?" She commented being pensive like any mother.

Minako gave a chuckle before smiling. "Mom I do eat meals it's just I have to watch what I eat, I don't want to turn as big as a house."

"Please, you have a fine metabolism so you should eat. But I wouldn't love you any less if that happened." Mrs. Strife said.

Minako sweat dropped at that image of herself. _Seriously mom, you really need to watch what you say sometimes! _After that the two went into the kitchen as the stay at home mom finished her preparations.

She soon brought out two cups of tea for them to drink and for a couple of minutes got talking on how Minako was doing in school.

"It's going great mom. I made a lot of friends. Actually there is this all boys dorm a block around from us. I saw this guy with striking red hair. He calls me all sorts of nick names its irritating!" she griped about the last part.

"Mina, it seems that boy only likes you. It's a universal rule that boys at that age do non-sense like that to get our attention." Her mother said all knowingly.

Given her mother a look she took a sip of her tea. "Mom he's rude and does stuff that it so embarrassing. One night I saw him peeping on us and I could have sworn he was zeroing in on me!"

Mrs. Strife only sighed at that. "Well I'm going to have to go up there and raise some hell if I hear him doing that!" As to emphasize her point she grabbed her ladle.

Minako froze at that. "No, no mom it's all right, I mean the security guards got him and he swore he wouldn't do it again." Of course she didn't believe it. But she couldn't help but remember that when he saw her in all her nakedness he mentioned that she looked beautiful.

As she thought that her face got hot. "Why is your face red, you catching a summer cold sweetheart?" her mom asked.

Shaking her head she said, "No I just was thinking about something."

Mrs. Strife hid a smirk._ Knowing her she probably enjoyed him watching her. Oh, she's growing up so fast. Though I will be making a stop down to that Boy's dormitory and set that boy straight. I wont be a Grandmother at my age! _She griped.

After that the mother/daughter duo set the table and started eating dinner.

"So mom what's with all the Shinra guys doing here?" asked Minako eating some mashed potatoes.

Taking a sip of water the woman answered, "The old reactor on Mount Nibel is attracting all sorts of monsters as of late."

"Really that piece of crap is causing all sorts of trouble?" The blonde cracked out. Her mother gave her a look which she knew that she should watch her language.

After the meal Minako wanted to know something important.

"So have you heard from Cloud? Since this is dealing with Shinra stuff maybe he's here!" she said getting excited upon seeing her brother.

Mrs. Strife sighed sadly. "Unfortunately I haven't heard from Cloud in a while sweetie." She said.

"What but he was always good at staying in touch? I mean he's always been a mama's boy as long as I can remember." Upon saying that Minako gave her a mom a look and only heard the mirth of a 'Oho ho ho' as if denying the prospect.

"Well the last letter I got was that he met a nice man who Cloud seems to have admiration for." The mother said.

Minako had a pensive look on her face upon hearing that. "That's nice but why would he suddenly stop. When I sent him my letter about going to a music school he was happy and told me to give it everything I got. But thinking about it I didn't get a letter from him when I was there?"

Mrs. Strife saw the sad look on Mina's face and went to comfort her. "Now, now I am positive he is doing just fine." She said lifting up her spirits. "He probably got busy with all that training and what not."

The girl nodded but still felt sad that her own brother had not kept in contact.

After everything Minako went to her bedroom to get some rest. She mentioned that she would see how everyone was doing in the morning, even the big breasted queen herself, if she was unlucky enough.

After unpacking and getting into her pajamas (a long orange t-shirt and underwear), Minako looked in the mirror. After striking a quick pose for laughs she turned around and headed off to her bed.

On it she saw the Chocobo plush Cloud gave her when she was younger. She had a melancholic expression on her face as she held it in her arms tightly and plopped in bed.

_Cloud I really hope you are doing all right?_ Soon the blonde headed off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

After waking up Minako got ready for the day. Since it was the summer she wore an orange short-sleeved shirt with a zipper in the middle that showed off her naval and blue short shorts and white tennis shoes.

She headed downstairs where pieces of toast with jam on it with some orange juice on the table. Her mother was busy in the kitchen.

"Morning mom!" she said quickly scarfing down her food.

"Morning dear, please don't inhale your food." She commented.

Not listening to her mom she finished her breakfast and was about to explore her town for a while. "I'll be back in the evening mom!" she called out before heading out the door.

Her mom waved as she shut the door. The woman then gripped her heart as a chill went through her. Mrs. Strife sat herself down to gather her nerves.

Whatever feeling she got she felt like this would be the last time she saw her daughter and son.

* * *

><p><strong>Cafe (couple of hours later)<strong>

After a bustling day of seeing all her old friends she was sitting in one of the café's having a cold soda to beat the heat.

_It was nice seeing Shotoko, Iven and Joshua again!_ The energetic girl thought pleasantly as she sucked on her soda.

After talking to her friends and getting the inside information on what happened when she was gone she found out that Tifa has taken up karate under a guy named Zangan; a powerful master of the martial arts.

Even when her friends were praising Tifa all the time Minako was thinking how in the world could she fight with that much chest?

She also found out more about the Shinra people being here and how Tifa was a guide to the two people she saw yesterday, along with how Sephiroth was going into that old mansion.

Upon thinking about Sephiroth she thought more about him. He seemed kind of indifferent about the people in this town from her perspective. She also found it strange that she felt like one of those guards had his eyes on her.

Minako didn't think much on that. Maybe he found her dazzling with her petite body. Chortling quietly she finished her soda and headed out of the door.

As she headed outside she noticed a strange woman walking in the distance heading for the exit of the town. Minako had no clue who she was but she had tan skin, long green hair and was wearing a long sleeve shirt with pants.

_Isn't she hot in all that stuff?_ She wondered. The mysterious woman gave her a look and walked out of sight.

She had the feeling like she knows that woman but where from? Minako has lived in Nibelheim since she was born and new the townsfolk and she has never come across this person.

Taking a glance at her watch it was the evening. She wanted to get home but curiosity got the better of her.

She headed off to the middle of town where she last saw her looking around. The long-haired blonde then noticed a strange pen on the ground. It had a strange orange insignia on it.

Minako wondered if she dropped it. She then ran out of the village trying to find the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Nibelheim<strong>

Minako jogged around the area trying to find the person. She was heading into a part of the outskirts no one, especially as it was getting darker.

_Damn, where is she?_ "Hey mysterious cloaked person, I got you're not so ordinary pen!" she cried out.

As those words left her mouth she sweat dropped. "Great Minako, yell like a crazy person…" she muttered.

When she thought it was all useless she turned behind her to see the woman. Minako gulped as she saw the tall woman as her gaze a wisdom to them.

"Umm, you dropped this pen Miss…?" she held out the said possession.

The woman smiled. "Thank you but that belongs to you Minako."

Minako took a step back. "How do you know my name?"

"I know you because you are someone who shares the same destiny as I, a warrior who represents the planet she guards. My name is Setsuna Meioh and I have come to take you to the place you are most needed." Setsuna explained.

"Tall woman say what?" Minako uttered.

The one named Setsuna had a sad look on her face. "Minako for whatever reason your soul migrated through the dimensions and wound up in this universe."

Minako looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about dimensions and warriors? I'm not any of those things, only Minako Strife!" she snapped.

Setsuna shook her head. "No, you have to fulfill your duty as one of Princess Serenity's guards and take on the mantle of Sailor Venus once again!"

Upon hearing those words Minako's eyes widened. _Sailor Venus…?_ They sounded so familiar.

After absorbing it for a moment she said, "Look I'm not this Sailor Venus or whatever, I just wanted to give that pen back to you so…" Minako turned around and was about to head back to her village until a four-legged wolf stood in her way.

It had grayish fur mixed with blue, rabid red eyes and growling menacingly.

Minako took a step back scared. As she did she tripped and landed on her back.

"No, Minako!" Setsuna cried trying to reach her until the wolf pounced tackled the tall woman and she landed on the ground. The wolf then walked up to Minako who was shaking.

"No, I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" she cried then an orange flash emitted from her body knocking the beast away.

As the light died down she noticed that the pen was glowing. _Did this pen do all that? _She looked down at it until she saw the monster stir from the ground.

Not wanting to take any risk she held up her hand and on instinct she said the fabled words. _**"Venus Power, Make-up!" **_she yelled as an orange column surrounded her.

A white body suit with a dark blue bow on her chest and lower back while wearing an orange skirt and high-heeled orange shoes. She transformed into her other personae, Sailor Venus.

Venus stared at the monster about to attack until she held out her fore finger and an orange beam pierced the wolf's forehead killing it instantly. Looking at her hands she quickly turned around to see Setsuna smiling at her.

"It seems you have awoken to your true self Sailor Venus."

The Senshi had a look of amazement on her face before looking at Setsuna. "I still don't know what you mean. What am I supposed to do?"

"You are to come with me so we can help set destiny straight." The tall woman mentioned.

Before she did Venus had a thought. "What about my mom and Cloud?" she asked.

Setsuna got worried about this part. "You have to leave them."

"What but I can't do that, they are my family!" she cried out.

"I know they are. But you must come with me." The green haired woman stated with a sad look.

"To leave the people I know, what kind of nonsense is that? Look I will accept my responsibility as Princess Serenity's loyal Senshi" she surprised herself by saying that. Upon transformed her old memories were resurfacing. "But I won't forsake my family because of it!"

"Sailor Venus you have a destiny that shouldn't be denied." Setsuna said.

Venus didn't believe her. "But if I do this reborn thing what will happen to Cloud?" she asked.

Taking a breath Setsuna answered. "Time will restart so there will be no memory of you."

It felt like she got stabbed in the gut. "What kind of sick answer is that? My mother or brother won't remember me?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry but it's for the best." Setsuna tried pacifying her.

Sailor Venus was about to say something until she noted fire coming from her village.

"What is that, fire?" she said to herself and sprinted to the village.

"No Sailor Venus you can't!" Setsuna yelled trying to stop her but Venus didn't listen to her.

_Damn it, I thought I could get her away before this event happened?!_ The woman thought as she chased after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Nibelheim<strong>

As Sailor Venus got back inside the village she saw all sorts of chaos. Venus didn't move as she looked at nightmare. On the ground she saw a male with spiky blond hair unconscious.

"CLOUD!" she said racing to him checking his pulse.

She breathed easily as he still had a pulse. But why he didn't tell her? She moved him away from the raging fire near to some open space. Sailor Venus wiped the grime off his brow and whispered, "We will talk soon…" and dashed into the middle of town.

Cloud stirred briefly as he got a glimpse of the leaving figure. "Mina…ko?" he mumbled.

As Venus was running she saw a sickening site; the people she knew burned alive and Sephiroth killing more of the people of Nibelheim. _What is he doing? My village…MOM! _She thought desperately as she was about to run to her house until she noticed a woman with blonde hair.

Venus recognized immediately that was her mother. She noticed that her mom was confronting Sephiroth and heard Mrs. Strife yell.

"Why are you doing this you monster?!" the woman cried as she had burn marks on her face. "We are just trying to live our lives in peace!"

Sephiroth didn't say anything as he stabbed the woman in her chest and pulled it out.

**SPLOOOSH!**

Mrs. Strife then collapsed in a heap as blood tainted the ground.

Sailor Venus' eyes dilated at what she saw, her mother lying in a pool of her own blood. "MOM!" she yelled sprinting to her and holding her. "Mommy!"

Mrs. Strife opened her eyes and saw her daughter. "Minako is that you…?"She whispered.

Tears were pouring down her face. "Mom, please don't die, mom please!" she sobbed.

"I love you my Minako. I love Cloud too…lookout for your brother." She murmured as she closed her eyes.

As more tears came upon her face she heard a scoff. Placing a glare at the man who killed her mother, and is destroying her home, she placed Mrs. Strife's body on the ground.

"Why? Why did you do all of this?" she whispered.

Sephiroth glared at her. "It's what you humans deserve. You humans are nothing more than a disease ravaging this planet. It cries for a revolution." He stated. "Now as recompense die here!"

Sailor Venus clenched her hand into a fist. "I won't forgive you! For destroying this village, for killing these innocent people and taking my mom away from me!" she yelled and tried to attack him.

Sephiroth brought out his sword before she could see and swiped it. A gust of wind blew her into some a burning wall. Giving a cry the impact knocked Venus unconscious.

As Sephiroth was about to kill her; a purple orb came hurtling at him. He sliced it in half as it destroyed an already burning house.

With that distraction a figure, with long green hair and maroon eyes appeared and wrapped her arms around the unconscious Venus. Glaring at him with intensity while holding out a staff that looked like a key, the figure quickly took her away from him.

Sephiroth glared hatefully at the person who did that but then turned away as more fire consumed more of the village. He knew where his destination lied; where his mother slept, Jeonova.

Zack looked around as fire destroyed the village. He soon ran to the old reactor where Sephiroth was.

As more fire erupted Tifa saw what transpired. She looked bewildered at what she saw. "I hate them, I hate Shinra. I will never forgive them!" she seethed in anger and ran after Sephiroth.

Unknown to her another person also saw what happened. When the fire started he wounded up unconscious but he awoke at the sound of a girl being attacked.

Cloud stood up as the village razed. He wanted to see how his sister was doing but he then started heading towards where Sephiroth, Zack and Tifa are.

This would be the last time anyone of them would hear from Minako or each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Nibelheim outskirts (morning)<strong>

**(Pandora Hearts OST Parting Song plays)**

After the blaze died down Minako awoke on the ground. Next to her was Setsuna but in her Sailor suited attire. The blonde looked up quickly to see Nibelheim destroyed. Her face stung with tears as she tried getting up but her legs were weak.

"You mustn't strain yourself Minako. You are too weak as of what transpired and I barely got you out of their alive."

While holding her head the red-ribbon girl asked what she was wearing.

"I am Sailor Pluto in this form." Pluto told her. "When you were unconscious you went back to your regular form."

Minako didn't' pay attention to that as she was taking in her home, new tears found themselves on her face.

"My mom, my friends, Tifa, Cloud…" she sobbed. "They are all gone, my brother is gone!"

The stoic solider looked at her for a moment before embracing her. As the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto has seen many deaths in her lifetime and she would see much more but for this moment Pluto showed empathy for the girl. Not just because she was a fellow Senshi but because she still is human.

"Minako I am sorry this happened. You don't need to go through this pain anymore." Pluto mentioned.

The girl looked back at her village and looked at Pluto.

_My mom, everyone is gone, nothing is keeping me here. If there was someone I would stay but I know I have something I must do. Mom I'm sorry that I couldn't give Cloud your message._ Minako sadly thought.

As she closed her eyes she thought of her brother and all the memories they shared. Even thinking about Tifa and how they fought made her sad as well.

Then she stood up along with Pluto. Sailor Pluto stepped forward and held out her hand. A staff appeared in her once vacant hand and a purple light shined.

A portal appeared before them.

"Step this way. We are going to see a friend of mine." Pluto said.

Minako once more looked at all the devastation that Sephiroth caused and clenched her fist.

_I swear I will find a way to come back to my world and stop that man!_ After that thought past her heart went into sorrow once again. _Cloud if you are still alive, please know that I love you and I will come back no matter what._

After making that vow she stepped into the portal. Sailor Pluto was about to step through before casting her eyes on the now destroyed village.

An image appeared before Sailor Pluto. The person was a woman, who had black hair styled in a bun. She wore a long-sleeved red shirt, which revealed her naval, gray slacks and high-heeled boots. She accessorizes with a couple of bracelets on her wrists and wore a choker around her neck.

"**It appears that you found one of the Inner Sailors?**" Yuko asked.

Sailor Pluto nodded. "Yes but it is horrible how everything transpired here. I couldn't do anything but run like a coward!" she said bitterly.

"**It was good that you did escape. There was no way you could have beaten a person like that."** The witch told her. "**Even with your Time Stop abilities.**"

"I wouldn't have resorted to that since it is taboo." Pluto explained.

The woman of time then said, "I didn't want to tell her everything that will happen to her about her own friends and family forgetting her it's just so cruel."

"**Even if that is the case you will continue going about your mission? This is your wish to see that the timeline of your world back as it should?**"

Pluto locked eyes with the black-haired woman. "Yes I will see the timeline restored. Princess Serenity needs all four of her Senshi to defeat Beryl and bring forth the utopia I saw. No matter what I have to do, I am the Guardian of Time and my duty is absolute."

She casted her eyes down. _Even if I have to sever bonds to make that happen. Destiny is a cruel thing at times. It's not always pleasant. Because of my destiny I had to forsake the person I loved so long ago…I can remember those piercing golden eyes of his._

As soon she thought that Sailor Pluto returned to her mission and went into the portal.

The image of Yuko Ichihara remained a moment longer looking at the desolate place then vanished.

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Shinra Mansion (basement)<strong>

Yuko Ichihara appeared in the clammy basement of the mansion. No one could see her of course so she easily found what she was looking for. In the hallway she saw a man sleeping on his desk.

It was Hojo; the father of Sephiroth.

Floating in two containment units was the one named Zack Fair and next to him was Cloud.

They mysterious woman placed a hand on Cloud's capsule before speaking.

"**Child of this world the tragedy was always meant to happen. You will have to go through it once again but without the child of Venus here. Even if it was an accident she appeared here, she formed bonds with her family and etched herself into your heart. So all the memories you have of each other will be sealed for the time being. But just because some things will change nothing remains the same forever. One day she will return to you. Not in what you expect but because of this event a new destiny is carved.**"

She soon gave a small smile. "**I pray for you and your friend's happiness young warrior. There is no such thing as coincidence only Hitsuzen."**

After saying her trademark phrase the one known as the space/time woman vanished.

In the tube Cloud was thinking of one thing. _Minako…where are you? _He soon succumbed to Mako poisoning.

In a short amount of time convergences would happen to restart the timeline of this and two other worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown area (present)<strong>

A flash appeared in the vicinity that Zack was in and saw Minako lying on the floor.

He rushed to her and held her by the shoulders. "Hey Minako you ok?"

The female awoke and looked to see she was back from the past. Zack helped her stand up and she got a good look at him.

"You were the one I saw in Nibelheim, all those years ago." Minako mentioned.

Zack nodded his head. "Looks like you recovered all of your memories from long ago?"

Nodding her head she brushed her hair back. "Yes I remember everything now, from seeing you to Sephiroth killing my mom." A small amount of tears fell from her face.

The black-haired man had a solemn look on his face. "That became known as the Incident in Nibelheim. All traces are clean from Shinra records. During that time Cloud and I were like lab rats to a creep named Hojo for four years before we escaped. Cloud had a bad dose of Mako poisoning and was very reclusive."

"I remember Aerith telling us some parts but never went into full detail." Minako answered.

That brought a smile to his face. "Well she respects people's privacy so I'm guessing she would leave it to me to tell you."

Minako looked back at the non-existent door. "I discovered so much that I thought I lost. I wonder why I had to experience all that again?" she wondered.

"The only reason I can see is that in order for you to understand your connections with us. You still forged something within Cloud, Tifa, and your mom. Everything is bound together. So you don't have to hesitate anymore or question your sibling bond with Cloud, because it is real!" the spiky haired man said with passion.

"Just so you know when Cloud was a recruit he always mentioned you and how proud he was of you!" Zack mentioned.

She smiled at that. "I guess meeting you was something nice, you being a teacher to him even though he didn't make it."

"Yeah but I'm damn proud of him. You know I would have tried to turn him into a ladies man as well," He placed a hand under her chin. "And speaking of which how about you and I go somewhere nice and get to know each other better?"

Minako, initially shocked, went with it. "You know I would love to, you can serenade and buy me nice things. And you got a nice body as well!"

Zack's eyes got big and he started blushing.

"You are handsome and funny but," she placed her right hand on his cheek and lightly slapped him. "I don't date dead men." She bluntly said.

Zack placed a hand on his chest. "Oh come on what is with the women on that issue! It can be like a movie?"

"I'm not that woman waiting for her dead boyfriend coming back, so drop it."

Zack muttered, "Yeah and Barrett's not a psychic medium."

Sweat dropping at his antics for a moment Minako thought about everything.

Even through all the pain she remembered the one promise she swore before leaving this world. That she would return. A shining light engulfed her body as she looked on in awe. "What's happening?" she asked perplexed.

"It seems you did what you came for and now heading back to your body!" Zack gave her a wink. "Give my regards to Cloud when you return and be careful!" he said giving her some advice.

She offered him a smile and soon vanished.

Zack smiled and returned to the Lifestream.

* * *

><p><strong>Lifestream<strong>

The place he returned to looked like a temple setting. Water was flowing around the area. As he walked on the grounds he noticed a woman wearing a pink dress while tending to some flowers.

"Yo Aerith I'm back!" Zack called her.

Smiling Aerith turned around. "How did everything go?"

He gave her the thumbs up. "She survived the ordeal of her memories and accepted them. She is now heading back to her physical body."

Aerith placed a hand on his shoulders as a way of saying 'good job'.

"So how exactly does this work? She lived through her earlier life through the memories that Yuko had sealed away?"

"Yes; with the memories as a price for time to restart Yuko kept it hidden to save her life. Her memories contained a part of her essence as well since she lived through that life. It has served its purpose of saving her life." Aerith revealed. "She has all of her memories from this universe now."

"I see but what if she almost kicks the bucket next time?" he asked.

"There will be no other chances with Yuko next time or her spirit guardian, along with the other Senshi. They have eternal youth thanks to the Silver Crystal and will live for a long while but if it's gone then she cannot be revived again. That Crystal is a powerful artifact only Selene's descendants can use."

"Man I wish we could have something like that." Zack commented.

"We are fine as we are. We are still ourselves in this place. Each universe, worlds, realities have different rules. We have ours, they have there's. But I fear those rules will be changing soon."

Zack raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

Aerith looked at him momentarily and shook her head. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now I want to believe that Cloud and the others can protect their world and help Minako's one as well." She offered up that answer.

"Yeah we just got to believe. Man won't Cloud be shocked upon seeing his sister again?" He smiled.

Aerith smiled at that concept too. _Cloud, Tifa, Minako I believe in all of you!_ She bowed her head and started praying for her loved ones.

The sound of flowing water could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Coliseum (inside)<strong>

In the hallway Denzel and Marlene huddled together on the wall hoping that their loved ones can beat Sephiroth. Marlene held Denzel's hand, giving him support.

"I hope Cloud can beat Sephiroth!" mentioned the brown-haired boy.

The girl nodded her head in agreement. "He's beaten him once before we just have to keep the faith!"

"I want to but so many sad things have happened."

Marlene didn't say anything but she knew he was right about that; from Cloud fighting their friends to Venus dying. She was wondering how much more they could take.

Than the girl's eyes went to the unmoving body of Alter Sailor Venus.

_I can't believe that she is gone, just like the flower girl… _she stopped thinking when she saw an orange light envelop the supposed corpse.

Marlene stood up with a dazed Denzel looking at her strangely. "What's wrong?" getting up along with her.

"I saw something happen to Sailor Venus?" she answered getting close.

Denzel grabbed her arm. "What but how can that be she got stabbed.

"I know but look at her!" Marlene pointed and Denzel looked to see that Sailor Venus's chest moving up and down. The two kids then rushed to see what exactly was happening.

"But how can that be?" cried a frantic Denzel.

As they looked on surprised the Alter opened her eyes slowly and saw the two kids surrounding her.

"Mina…ko?" Denzel said.

"Sorry for making you two worry." Venus still felt groggy but she placed a hand on his head. The kids then hugged her tightly as the tears stared coming down.

The Senshi held them for a couple of moments then let them go.

"But how did you survive that; everyone thought you were dead?" Marlene stated.

"Well I thought I almost died to but let's just say I had insurance for this matter." She teased smiling.

Denzel and Marlene looked at each other than at her and shrugged. They just accepted the answer and moved on.

As Venus looked around she noticed she wasn't outside.

"Where are Cloud and the others?" she asked.

Denzel decided to answer her question. "They are fighting Sephiroth. Cloud was doing it first before the others got involved but …" he trailed off.

"We only saw glimpses but he was beating them until Cloud got back in it!" Marlene finished.

"Sephiroth so he was the one to stab me!" she placed a hand on her stomach at where he stabbed her.

_I remember everything now. He has killed too many people to deserve any kind of redemption!_ Venus thought fiercely as she started walking outside.

"You two I'm going to help the others with him." She told them.

"But you just got healed, are you sure?" Marlene asked.

"I am sure." Venus said. "I will be careful this time; I won't die easily!" she then took off.

The two kids looked on and smiled at her.

"It's good knowing she's all right! Now they can beat Sephiroth!" Denzel said.

"Yeah, we just have to believe in them!" Marlene concluded.

* * *

><p>As Sailor Venus was running she talked with her spirit Charity. <em>Charity are you there?<em>

"_Yes, I'm right here Venus!"_ The white-haired girl floated next her and she smiled. _"By the Goddess, you were able to come back. I couldn't keep your body alive forever you know?" _she sounded more relieved than angry.

_Sorry about that. But I had something I had to do._

Charity understood. _"Yes when you returned I saw a glimpse on what transpired. So you know everything."_

_Yes, I know why I was reborn and what happened._

"_So are you ready to enter battle once again?"_

The red ribbon Sailor had a look of determination. _Yes, I'm more than ready for this. This is for you mom…_

Charity smiled as a glow surrounded her body which the Senshi raised an eyebrow to.

Venus stopped for a moment wanting to know what that was about. _Hey what was with that light?_

"_That just was our bond deepening Venus. I am now able to come to the physical realm for a time." _She explained.

_That's good to know! I'm sorry for making you worry Charity. I didn't know what to expect from that but now because of it I think I can move forward._

"_I know you will. Just remember it might seem that we spirits have a lot of abilities but they do have limits. If that happens again..."_

_I'll be careful from now on, count on it!_

She nodded as Charity returned to her domain.

Alter Sailor Venus then saw Cloud and Sephiroth battling. Even though she wanted to go out there and help him out decided to hide before making her presence known.

_I am going to wait and strike when he least expects it. You can do it Cloud!_ She thought showing support for her brother.

* * *

><p>As Cloud continued swinging his sword, Sephiroth has been on the defensive for the past couple of minutes.<p>

Cloud went for a horizontal strike which brought Sephiroth to his knees briefly and he the blonde took the chance to stab the cold-hearted man.

Sephiroth looked at his shoulder and saw blood. "You dare do this Cloud?!"

"Don't sound so shocked, you brought this on yourself!" he swung again which he barely dodged.

Sephiroth then took to the air until Cloud swung his sword and created a twister which knocked him back to the ground.

Cloud didn't waste the opportunity as he charged and four light images of him ran next to him.

The first clone knocked Sephiroth into the air, the second and third one leapt into the air and slashed him from two different directions. As Sephiroth became disoriented the fourth one came from above and landed to two strikes first diagonally and horizontally.

Sephrioth glared at Cloud, seeing him with a powerful blue glow around him and lifting up his sword.

* * *

><p>Tifa finished up healing up Reno as she and the others looked to see Cloud about to go for the finishing blow.<p>

"That's right, go for it Cloud!" Jupiter hollered showing support.

Vincent and Neptune remained quiet but they showed the same support.

Reno got up and saw the same thing. "So this is it!" he muttered.

"Cloud…" Tifa whispered.

* * *

><p>Cloud locked his eyes at his foe, placed his sword in front and jumped straight for him.<p>

The last thing Sephiroth saw was Cloud stabbing him in the stomach.

**SHING!**

"Ugh." Sephiroth coughed up blood and a flash of light erupted from his body.

"Stay where you belong." Cloud stated coldly.

Taking his sword out Cloud landed on his feet and Sephiroth was becoming transparent as he was floating to the ground slowly.

"I see, I'm returning to the darkness? "He observed. "Cloud I will never go away," he began his body deconstructing. "As long as you're here, I will always come back and-!" a rainbow-colored blast shot him in the chest!

Cloud turned around to see his sister with her hand extended out and a ticked off look on her face.

The face on Sephiroth was one of astonishment. "How…?"

"Dude you're dying, act the part!" she snapped and fired another _**Aurora Brilliance** _at him. The blast engulfed his frame and he was once again defeated.

She looked on for a moment where Sephiroth once was. "I'll be damned if I have to hear a long, drawn out speech about the bad guys coming back and blah, blah, blah!" she drawled.

Cloud's eyes widened at what he saw and stood there frozen.

"Minako….but how?" he spurted out.

"Huh?" she looked at him. "Oh hey Cloud, how's it going?" she offered him a smile.

Cloud surprised her (and himself) when he rushed up and hugged her which she returned.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered.

She shook her head. "Hey I just saved you. No way am I kicking the bucket anytime soon," but her voice got small. "For a minute though, I was worried I wouldn't see you again."

The siblings broke apart.

"Minako, I'm just glad you came back, it's really you right?" he asked.

Venus gave him a look. "Yes Cloud, and I remember everything that happened before I left." She then began telling him what happened to her.

After the brief story he looked at her in amazement. "So you remember everything as well? And mom…"

"Yes, even after time restarted she still ends up dying. But she did want me to tell you to look after you and she loves you." She told them their mom's last message.

Cloud smiled at that. "I'm glad to hear that even if I couldn't be there for her in the end."

"Oh yeah, and Zack says he's proud of you as well,"

"You met Zack? So how was he?"

Venus paused at that. "Besides hitting on me he was just peachy." She sniped out.

A drop of sweat came down Cloud's head. "Yeah he always fancied himself a ladies man." Then Venus hugged him again unexpectedly.

"This is real, I'm here and you are as well, after such a long time we are together again!" Venus said.

Cloud returned the hug. "Yeah nothing will tear us up again."

Then they noticed Tifa and the others running towards them and they all had shocked looks on their faces.

"VENUS!" Jupiter cried as she ran and scooped her up from the ground. "You are alive but how?!" she asked.

The blonde only chuckled and said "It's a long story!" Then Jupiter placed her on the ground.

Venus was surprised when Neptune said "This is only once." And she hugged her as well.

"I don't know how but welcome back!" Neptune whispered hugging her tight.

After that she came eye to eye with Tifa.

The two stared down for a moment until Tifa wrapped her arms around her. "I'm happy knowing you are back with us, Mina!"

"I'm glad to be back."

Vincent acknowledged her with a nod which she rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

Then Reno was the last person to come into contact with her.

"Uh well I…" Reno began, with a hand behind his head. "I was worried when he stabbed you and… no wait I don't want to remind you of that!" he stopped himself, waving his hands in front franticly.

Venus regarded him with a serene expression, waiting for him to finish.

"Look, don't do anything like that again ok? You had everyone worrying about you and it was very hard getting them to calm down!" he managed to say, denying his feelings.

Everyone, even Vincent, rolled their eyes.

"Reno you broke down hard if not harder than any of us." Cloud mentioned.

The Turk grimaced at him and looked back at a sad-looking Venus. "I am sorry for making you go through that Reno." She said.

"You have nothing to apologize for. He was your brother of course you wanted to save him. I'd do the same thing if I had any siblings…"

Venus walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek and he looked at her with a funny look for a moment.

"You had that coming for a while." She smiled.

Reno coughed and tried hiding his blush. "You know you could have gone for the mouth you know?"

The blonde looked on coyly. "I'd rather wait for that." She then whispered something to him. "I'm glad I get to see you again."

He looked on impressed. "I finally broke you down huh? See I said you would fall for me."

"Don't put much thought into that." She then placed her lips on his which he didn't object to.

"I guess we are stuck with each other than?" he asked after breaking the kiss.

"What do you think?" giving him a private smile.

Cloud and the others looked at the love scene with intrigued looks. The females had smiles on their faces while Vincent looked on with indifference.

Cloud was stoic at what he saw. "Looks like she's not a little girl anymore huh?"

"Even if she's changed, she's still your sibling Cloud," Tifa started. "True she won't be as dependent on you but she will always want you to be there for her, besides you've come along way too."

Cloud gave her one of his kid like looks before adding "I had help from important people in my life."

Tifa smiled at him.

Jupiter moseyed up to Vincent. "Looks like lover's paradise around this place; does it make you have any ideas Vincent?" Jupiter asked.

Vincent gave her a look that would make Batman proud. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said in a deadpan voice.

Jupiter sighed in exasperation and heard Neptune giggle.

Than the happy atmosphere was shattered when the ground started rumbling and the ground cracked.

"All right, did anyone send for an apocalypse?!" cried an indignant Venus. "We were at the happy ending!"

Everyone tensed up as they saw something coming from the ground.

"What's happening?" Jupiter yelled.

"Something bad that's what!" Reno said holding on to Venus' waist.

"Could it be Ebony?" Neptune yelled out.

The party then saw a figure appearing from the ground. They were initially shocked at what they saw.

A black armored figure appeared. It had the appearance of a fallen knight; dark armor plates and the same appearance as a Rune God; most like the one _Zagato_ used in _Magic Knight Rayearth._

"Looks like Barrett and the rest couldn't stop Emerald?" Tifa said as Ebony bellowed.

"But where are they?" Cloud mentioned against the noise.

Then they saw a couple of people running towards them from the entry way to the Coliseum.

"Cloud, Tifa!" cried Yuffie waving her hands.

They all gathered with each other.

"Cloud your all right!" Cait Sith said.

Cloud nodded looking at his friends. "Yeah thanks to you guys and my sister." He motioned with his head as they looked at Venus and the other Senshi. "I should also say I'm sorry for what happened. I wasn't…"

Barrett slapped the back of Cloud's back, in a friendly gesture. "Yeah we know spiky. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, we've been through too much to let something like get between us. Consider yourself stuck with us." Yuffie said, given him a wink.

Cloud gave a humble smile at that proclamation.

"So these are the Sailors huh?" Cid said eyeing. "Hot lookers these are!"

Venus and Jupiter slightly blushed while Neptune just gave him a glare.

"Not to turn this reunion south but the hell is going on around here?" Reno said. "What the hell is that thing?!"

Red XIII decided to speak. "That thing is Ebony; the prototype to Weapon." He started explaining the circumstances which happened while the battle with Sephiroth was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Pitts (couple minutes before)<strong>

The second party was chasing after Emerald, who was trying to revive Ebony. They were getting close as Cait Sith checked where she was located.

"She's flying at top speed laddys. Not sure we will be able to make it in time!" Cait spoke worried about the outcome.

"Don't sound like such a pessimist; we are going to stop this woman from waking up some contraption from the past!" Barrett said next.

Red XIII was ahead of them by a couple of paces with Yuffie behind him (thanks to her ninja training), the Turks, then Cid, Barrett and finally Cait Sith, who was still on his stuffed moogle, that had wheels attached to its feet.

"You know I never thought we would be saving the world again after that bullshit with Sephiroth." The pilot complained. "I'd thought I would be flying at this time of my life, not running around in this pig shit!"

Yuffie turned around and stuck her tongue at him. "Yeah old fogies' like you should be around retirement, smoking and complaining about all the nonsense kids do now a days." She taunted.

Cid snorted. "I ain't that old, you money-grubbing miser!" he sniped back.

"Will you two knock it off, we have a mission." Snapped Tseng.

The two gave the Turk a look.

"Man who died and made him King of the world?" The ninja muttered.

Cid agreed. "Bah, he's just blowing out hot air. He must be getting nervous."

Tseng gave them his own look before he saw Red stop.

"What's the matter?" Elena asked catching her breath.

Red XIII sniffed the moist air and placed a paw over his nose. "I'm getting a scent. It must be that Emerald person."

Cait confirmed his suspicions as he looked at her position. "He's right she's, stopped moving."

"That's good but she's also floating above us as we speak." The timid blonde pointed. "And there appears to be a giant mech in the walls!"

They all got a good look at what she was pointed at and it was Ebony. It was huge. Cait and Red blushed in embarrassment.

Barrett shook his head. "Shake it off you two, we all have off days."

"This thing looks like the same size as the previous one?" Yuffie mentioned in awe. It was bringing up bad memories from the last time they fought that monstrosity.

"Gee and they call me the hick. Of course it is. If it is the prototype to Weapon than it's obvious it would be that size!" Cid explained.

As a response she kicked his ass, again.

"God dammit will you stop that?" he complained.

"Quiet you two, she's noticed us!" Tseng told them.

They all looked up to see the tight green dressed woman noticed them and did her infamous laugh, which they covered their ears.

"I see you fools were finally released from captivity?" she mentioned about Barrett and the rest.

"You bet your good-looking ass we did!" Cid stated as he brought out his long spear. "We are taking you down!"

"We aren't going to let you bring that thing to life, you hear me!" Barrett said pointing his gun arm at her.

Emerald chuckled. "What on earth could you possibly mean? All I'm doing is trying to blow you guys to bits."

"You do not know what you are doing." Tseng stated. "A machine like that cannot be controlled, no matter what!"

"Please, why should I believe your drivel? Once it knows that I have saved it from its slumber it will obey me and I will use it against anyone who opposes me!" she laughed.

Yuffie took out her shuriken. "Looks like she won't listen to reason on this? We do the next best thing, kick her ass!"

Red growled in agreement about to continue the attack.

"The Turks and I will be your support in this battle!" Cait Sith suggested which the three nodded to the remote-controlled doll.

_**(Final Fantasy VII battle theme starts)**_

Emerald sneered at them. "Always the hard with you humans, isn't it? I'll finish this in a couple of minutes." A green aura surrounded her frame. She then charged at them.

Red was the first one to strike first as he sprinted to her and jumped as a red aura surrounded his frame and the two impacted against one another.

**BASH!**

After the strike, Emerald's power proved greater than the four-legged animal as he was knocked to the side.

Elena went to him to offer him some healing. Emerald landed near them and tossed her hair. "Who's next in this little side drama?" she taunted.

A projectile launched which she floated to avoid, as she casted eyes on Yuffie, who had a scowl on her face.

"You know its women like you that make us look bad!" the ninja said before leaping in the air and throwing various kunai's and shuriken.

Emerald placed a barrier around herself to deflect them. "Hah you use such archaic weapons? Got to do better than that!" she laughed.

A ball of energy punctured her shield knocking her back. She looked to see Barrett who had done that attack.

"Don't talk so much!" he then let loose bullets which she had to avoid by gliding through the air.

Yuffie saw what she was doing and whistled to Cid. He looked at the angle where Emerald was and nodded. Cid placed his spear on the ground, on its flat end and Yuffie got on it. He then flung the ninja towards her.

Emerald didn't expect that as she saw Yuffie take out a black object and threw it at her. It exploded as a smoke surrounded her and she coughed.

Red soon caught her, after being healed by Elena. Emerald soon crashed to the ground trying to get the smoke out of her eyes.

"What in the world is this stuff? I thought you were going to fight me one on one?!" she cried.

"We are trying to stop you from bringing an even bigger pain in the ass. Sorry if we don't meet your standards on this matter." Cid said as he took his chance and slammed the pole of his weapon into her gut which made her gag and spun it so the butt of the spear connected to her chin sending her upwards.

Barrett didn't miss a beat as he fired a hail of bullets at her. As she was getting struck with the attack Red appeared above her and slashed her chest. Blood appeared on her dress as she landed to the ground in shock.

Tseng, Elena, Rude and Cait Sith looked on at the battle.

"That's right, give her the old one-two!" cheered Cait Sith as he made punching motions with his little paws.

Tseng rolled his eyes. He found it foolish for the mechanical toy to cheer them on but he had to admit they were doing well.

"Looks like we will be able to stop her you guys!" Elena said. Rude the ever silent, grunted in agreement.

"We'll see. Let's just get ready for the worst case scenario." Tseng told them.

"You always have to say the most depressing things don't cha?" Cait said.

Tseng eyed the cat with contempt. "I don't leave things to chance stupid cat."

Emerald panted at all the attacks thrown at her. _My fight with that brute woman did this to me. I don't have enough energy to finish this!_ She lamented. Emerald got up and seeing the determined faces of Clouds friends.

_I've seen those looks before. It's the same as those Senshi had; determination not to give up? It sickens me!_ She then looked to see Ebony in its sealed state. _I must revive it with the energy I got from Vincent. I just need a moment._

She got up and the others braced themselves. A glow enveloped her body as she started healing her body with what energy she had left.

"Do you concede defeat?" Red growled.

"Me admit defeat to you humans? Hah, don't make me laugh!" The green haired woman panted.

Yuffie shuddered. "Please don't laugh again; I'm already going to have nightmares because of you!"

A few others (namely Cid, Elena and Rude) nodded.

Emerald eyes glowed green and placed her hands on the ground as crystal spears erupted and charged at them. They all dodged the attack as it kept following them and with that distraction she flew straight for the machine.

The Turks noticed what she was aiming for. Tseng and Elena took out the guns and fired at her.

Emerald nimbly avoided them and without losing a beat she fired a beam at them. Rude got in front of them and punched her attack away from them, which astonished the two at his strength.

"Rude are you all right?" a concerned Elena asked as the big man dropped to his knees. She pulled out a potion to give to him.

Cait Sith also saw what was about to happen and had to do something. "I really don't like to fight but I got no choice!" he pressed button on his tusk-like moogle and a slot appeared on its stomach.

Emerald noticed this and crossed her arms in a huff. "Oh for the love of…a cat; what are you going to do gamble me to death?"

"Something like that! Let's see if I get lucky!" and pressed the button again. As the slots were slowing down it landed on three Toy Boxes.

Than a hole appeared above Emerald and Icicle's rained upon her. She screamed in protest at being bombarded with that.

Tseng looked amazed at that. "Looks like even you can pull it off once in a while?"

Cait Sith had a proud smile. "Hey can't let you all have the fun!"

Emerald then flew away from it and fired a ball of energy at those two, sending them flying a couple of meters away.

"Tseng, Cait Sith!" Elena cried after healing Rude. She was heading for her gun until another blast knocked her and Rude away as well.

Emerald's crystal attack stopped and Cid saw what happened to them. "Damn, there goes are support!"

"Take her down now!" Barrett ordered and fired at her.

Emerald created another shield around her. "I have had it with all of you; return to nothing!" she lifted her hands up and created a giant ball of energy. "**ASTRA!**"

The ball of energy came towards their feet which sent them sprawling to the ground.

**BOOOOOOM!**

_**(Theme ends)**_

"Ha takes care of you annoyances!" Emerald then went to the chest cavity of Ebony.

Barrett got up first and tried rallying his friends. "Come on get up people. We got a job to do!"

Red gingerly got up from the ground along with Cid and Yuffie.

The Turks and Cait Sith also heard his loud voice.

"Hey this isn't easy!" complained Yuffie as she panted.

"If you got time to complain you can help out ninja girl!" Cid said. He was trying not to show his fatigue.

"Nanaki are you all right?" asked Barrett, calling Red his real name.

The tiger/wolf like animal nodded. "Let's worry about her!"

Emerald saw them get up and chuckled. "Even after all that you still think you can stop me?" In a mocking fashion she clapped her hands. "You are all amusing but this is where it ends!"

She then took out a small crystal which gave off a dark glow. "This is the last piece of energy from that vampire friend of yours!"

"Vampire…! You mean Vincent's!" cried Yuffie.

"That's right!" she than placed the crystal in the middle of the chest. It soon reacted and absorbed the energy.

When they saw that Barrett and the Turks let loose with bullets. Yuffie threw her ninja weapons at her. A barrier protected her as the process continued.

Cait Sith used his slots once again and it landed on three hearts!

"I'm so lucky," he crowed as bright flash of stars surrounded the party! "It will enhance your attacks now FIRE!"

They all let loose of their attacks.

"Don't boss us around stupid cat!" Tseng griped as he again fired rounds at Emerald.

The probability of critical hits it was weakening the barrier.

Cid swung his spear in a circle unleashed a blue dragon which broke through the barrier. Nanaki finished it off as he howled and sparkling stars crashed into Emerald's body and Ebony!

As she gave off a scream she backed away from the attacks.

"Were we able to stop the process?" Elena asked in anticipation. No one answered waiting until they heard a grunted bellowing from Ebony!

It moved its gigantic arm in breaking free from its confinement.

They all looked on in shock at what happened. They weren't able to stop its revival.

Emerald started laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Yes, one of this earth's greatest creations." she flew near it. Ebony got its legs free. Stalagmites came falling and the party had to back away from it before they got crushed.

"Shit this is not boating well for us?" Cid stated nervously. They didn't answer but they felt the same way.

Emerald took out her fan and laughed again. "Ha, ha, now you will quiver like the frightened animals you are!" she held out here hand at them. "Ebony as I freed you, I command you, kill these humans with your unbridled power!"

The behemoth growled and looked at her with its yellow eyes.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "I said get rid of them! Obey your master!"

Ebony again growled and in a shocking gesture it grabbed her with hand! Everyone present looked on in shock.

"I think we all know where this is going, huh?" Yuffie cried.

"That fool, I tried to warn her!" grunted Tseng.

Elena covered her eyes and Rude placed her near her chest. He didn't want her to witness what was going to happen.

"Unhand me you beast!" Emerald screamed trying to get free but to no avail. "I freed you. Release me! RELEASE ME!"

It held her near its chest and it opened. Inside were nothing but living tissue and muscles bulging as a tendril wrapped around her neck. Ebony let go as more tendrils wrapped itself around her body.

Emerald gave a muffled scream of terror. The chest cavity closed as she gave off one more scream of torment. The last thing Emerald saw was a tendril stabbing her in her eyes.

They all had to turn away at the grotesque death.

"Damn, she was an enemy but no one deserves to go out like that!" Cid lamented.

Yuffie was trying not to puke. Cait Sith was shaking. Elena sobbed on Rude's chest. Barrett, Nanaki and Tseng stood there stoic fashion.

After Ebony consumed Emerald, it gave off another roar and started glowing green. Its body levitated from the rock formation.

"This is not good!" cried Cait as he checked his data. "It's radiating intense energy! We have to get to Cloud and the others fast!"

"No way, we need to get rid of it!" Cid said.

"Don't be a fool!" Tseng told the stubborn man. "Look at what it just did. We have a better chance with Cloud and those Senshi to help us!"

Barrett had to agree. "He's right; we can only do so much! We go back to higher ground!"

They all looked in awe at what was happening to Ebony. It roared as its body shrunk down to an average human height shocking them even more.

"What the hell…?" Yuffie uttered.

"Why would it shrink to our size?" wondered Nanaki.

Ebony looked at them as its black cape blowing in the wind. "I am older than humans!" it spoke in a guttural tone. The being sounded male. "I will bring all to nothing!"

After it said this proclamation the aura started destroying the area. The ground shook with power as it stared levitating to the surface.

"We got to get out of here, double time!" Cid yelled through the noise.

The ground broke apart as they had to step back from the cracking earth.

"We don't have time, we are dead! Pa I'll be meeting you soon!" Cait Sith screamed.

"Shut up you dumb cat!" yelled Tseng as he held Elena now.

"Yo, Yuffie got any materia on hand?" Barrett asked dodging a stray energy blast.

Yuffie checked her pocket and took out a red materia. "Yeah this should work!" she then tossed it into the air and a flash of light erupted from it. A blue serpentine dragon came forth and it roared.

It was Leviathan, the Sea King. It looked at the one that summoned him and growled in compliance.

"Get on, quickly!" Yuffie said as she got on first. Cid was behind her, then Nanaki, Barrett, Cait Sith, Tseng, Elena and finally Rude.

The sea serpent roared as it summoned water underneath itself and surfed its way out from the pits before the ground fell from underneath them.

* * *

><p><strong>Surface (hallway)<strong>

Leviathan burst through the doorway and headed towards where Cloud and the others were (thanks to the tracking device Vincent had).

When they were a safe distance the summoned monster dropped them off and returned to its domain.

They were all panting at what they just experienced.

"We couldn't stop her. Now that thing is probably going to escape this place and ravage the planet!" Barrett grunted.

"Does that mean you are going to give up than?" Tseng questioned.

Barrett glared at the man. "Of course not, but did you see that energy that thing was giving off, we're screwed."

The others were quiet at that until

**Whack!**

Elena slapped Barrett. Everyone stood there stunned at what she just did.

"What the hell was that for you mouse!" yelled the raging man.

"Stop complaining. You guys survived a lot worst things then this!" Elena said with steel in her voice. "All of you saved the world which is no small feat. Are you going to let that thing kill us all or will you step up and show it the power of human will?"

Barrett and his crew remained quiet. Tseng and Rude were more amazed that she spoke with such authority.

"We all have our part to play in this. You have yours. I don't know why but I believe we can survive through this. So are you going to fight or cry like a baby?"

The two glared at each other for a moment before Barrett broke out in a grin. "I'm not underestimating you again."

Elena blushed slightly and coughed. "I'm sorry for doing that, I did that without thinking."

Cid laughed. "Shit, don't worry about it darling; one of us would have done the same thing!"

Yuffie crossed her arms and nodded. "Yeah nothing more pathetic than a crying guy!"

"I wasn't crying!" Barrett screamed! Cait Sith and Nanaki chuckled to themselves until they turned around hearing the sound of running footsteps.

"DADDY!" Marlene yelled as she leapt towards him. His parental instincts and she landed safely in his arm.

"Marlene, baby you ok?" he asked.

She hugged him tightly and nodded her head. Denzel smiled at the father-daughter reunion until he felt someone ruffle his hair.

He looked up to see Cid grinning at him. "So Denzel you keeping yourself out of trouble?" he asked.

"Of course!" he smiled back giving him a hug.

"But what are you two doing in here?" asked a concerned Nanaki as he went to Denzel and rubbed against him. Denzel petted him on his head.

Barrett finished hugging Marlene and placed her on the ground. "Did Tifa bring you two here?!" he asked in a firm voice.

Marlene and Denzel grimaced at the tone of his voice. "No we followed them." Marlene answered.

Barrett sighed at the two and rubbed the back of his neck. "You know you're not supposed to do something dangerous like this you two." He lectured them.

"I know Barrett but everyone was going and we wanted to help!" Denzel said.

Barrett gave them another look before sighing. "I can't get mad at you two. Just this once, I won't ground you." he said.

The two smiled until another rumbling could be heard.

"Come on Barrett we gotta go!" Yuffie said with urgency.

Barrett looked at Elena. "Can you take these two outside?" he asked. "This place is about to get hectic."

Elena didn't hesitate. "Of course; I don't think I'll be able to help against that. Promise you will be careful!" she said. She took Marlene and Denzel's hands.

"What's going on?" asked Denzel.

"The end of the world kind of thing, that's what." Cid answered.

Rude, Tseng and Cait Sith were with Elena. "We will protect these guys from any extra monsters roaming around this place!" Tseng told them

"Daddy, come back with Cloud and the others ok?" Marlene asked him.

He gave her a grin and he, Yuffie, Cid and Nanaki ran towards the coliseum.

"We got to go as well!" Cait said as Marlene had him in his arms. He directed them out of the Temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Coliseum (present)<strong>

"And that is what happened!" Barrett concluded the story after Nanaki explained the first half.

Cloud looked at Ebony as it roared again. "So this is the first huh? Well looks like we got a job to do!" he said. "If you all don't feel up for this, go now!" he asked.

He looked at all of them and they didn't move.

"We aren't going anyway Cloud!" Yuffie said.

"So general why don't you rally the troops!" Venus said smiling.

He looked at them and then said. "Our mission is to stop Ebony by any means necessary. But the most important thing is don't die!"

Everyone (except Neptune, Vincent and Nanaki) cheered. They all then headed towards the rampaging Ebony.

When they got close Ebony saw them and spoke. "I know what you did to my offspring!" it rumbled in malice. "I will kill you here and destroy this world." It said then an energy wave went over them and transported them to another plane.

* * *

><p><strong>Coliseum (mirrored realm)<strong>

Cloud's party and the Alter Senshi opened their eyes to see that they were in the same place but it was different.

As they all looked around in wonder Cid tried to go out the way they came but appeared back to his earlier place.

"What the Sam hill?" he cried out.

Vincent went closer to the door Cid went through and placed his hand in their, his hand than appeared coming from the other way.

"Interesting, it seems we are in a closed space." He explained as he looked at the structure. "We can move around but can't escape. This place has an infinite space, so we can go all out without fear of causing any kind of damage to the outside world!"

"That's good but why would that machine do that?!" Yuffie asked.

"Because the witch's powers were waning." a voice rumbled.

They all looked around until Jupiter pointed where it was. They all looked up to see Ebony. In full seven-foot stature.

"When I was unearthed, I had self-awareness of what was going on around me. I couldn't move without energy. So with what little power I had, I planted a suggestion in that woman's head to gather me the necessary energy to revive me." He reveled.

"Everything else she did of her own will. Once she died the structure of her temple was slowly eroding so I placed us in this place. What better way to kill you humans in a Greek Cathedral." He rumbled.

Neptune's eyes widened at what she heard. "So she didn't think of that on her own? To manipulate someone like that you must have a lot of power!"

"Even if that's the case, he seems sure of trying to kill us!" Barrett yelled.

"Of course I am. I absorbed you and majority of the person's energy here, except for those five!" he motioned to Cloud, Tifa, Venus, Jupiter and Neptune.

"Hmmm so you developed your own ego based on our personalities?" Nanaki theorized.

"It sickens me but yes. I am a failure unlike my predecessor and need human energy to survive. But my first mission is as follows; I will destroy you all!" Ebony bellowed. "I will cleanse this world of all humans!"

Alter Sailor Jupiter scoffed. "Didn't we just hear a speech like that?"

"We are not going to allow you to prosper." Alter Sailor Neptune yelled. "My cousin made the foolish choice to unearth you. Now we will see you destroyed!"

"Ha, you little thing cannot hope to stop me! I have fed on enough energy and wants I kill you all I will use that for sustenance!" he growled.

Venus and Yuffie gagged.

"Ugh that means he's going to eat us?!" Venus cried.

"Yeah, that Emerald chick didn't know what to expect after that!" Yuffie mentioned the deceased villain.

"She finally got hers." Jupiter muttered.

"I will give you an opportunity to pray to whatever god you believe in before I eradicate you all!"

They all looked at each other and smiled.

"The only one who needs to pray is you!" Reno said!

Ebony appeared surprised by his tone of voice. "What?!"

"You heard the man." Alter Sailor Venus exclaimed as she and the two Senshi stood with Cloud and Tifa, in front of the party. "We haven't survived all this to see this world or any other destroyed!"

"Be ready to go back to the earth once again!" Neptune's voice held acid as she, Jupiter and Venus glowed in their respective colors. Than Zeo, Charity and Nimue appeared beside them.

"I didn't see this coming did you?" asked Cid.

"The more the merrier as they say!" Nanaki said.

"Glad you called us out you guys!" Zeo said, as he held his Chinese long sword.

"It's good to see you again Charity, I hope you haven't grown rusty?" Nimue asked, as she pulled out her Rapier.

The white-haired girl chuckled. "Me grow rusty that would be Zeo!" she then pulled out a pair of chakram's for each hand.

Cloud saw this. "Ok we cover each other's back, if someone is struggling help out that person!"

Jupiter had to whistle. "I guess we know that whole taking charge runs in the family, eh Venus?"

"What can I say it's a gift!" she said as she pulled out the handle of her whip and activated it.

Neptune eyed it carefully. "Cloud I think I can discern its vulnerable spot but you got to give me some time!"

"All right, I'll let you take care of that. Yuffie, Nanaki, you are her defense!" The two nodded and got in front of her. Nimue also appeared next to them.

"So who are you?" Yuffie asked.

"Just a spirit watching out for my vessel!" she said offering a smile.

"You are a spirit, but aren't you supposed to not be seen?" asked Nanaki curiously.

"I can appear in this form for a short time before turning back. My two other friends are the same way!" she explained.

"This battle is about to start you three!" Neptune said as she held out her mirror.

"Don't worry Ms. Neptune we won't let nothing distract you!" Nanaki responded.

The sea-green haired woman smiled at that. "I'll be counting on you!"

Nanaki blushed as his tail started wagging back and forth.

"Looks like you are happy!" Yuffie teased. Nanaki gave her a growl of annoyance.

Ebony had enough of their planning. "I think that's enough." The Ebony said. "I am giving you this chance to surrender and you didn't take it, now time to start the massacre!"

The machine than gave off a dark battle aura.

Cloud and the rest braced themselves.

"Shit's about to get real up in here!" Cid said as he spun his spear around.

"I couldn't say it any better, country!" Zeo replied back.

"I guess this will be our last battle here." Venus said as her loin cloth blew in the wind. "I won't let something like this destroy the world I'm from!"

"Remember you're not alone Sailor Venus." Tifa told her. "We all want to protect this place."

Venus gave her a grin. "We can use this situation and see who can keep up!"

Tifa returned the grin. "Bring it on!"

Barrett and Cid looked on in awe at this new change in Tifa.

"She's never been this competitive, has she?" Cid whispered.

"Nope; first time I'm seeing this!" Barrett answered.

"I'll explain it later fellas, now we fight!" Cloud said as Ebony fired a beam at them starting the battle!

Jupiter and a now transformed Vincent in his Chaos form took point and slammed their fist at the beam slamming it away from them.

"Everyone attack!" Cloud yelled as he led the charge at Ebony.

With a wave of his hand Ebony summoned copies of himself to attack them first.

As they came at them Cloud cleaved one in half and slashed another getting near him. They all separated into groups to deal with them.

* * *

><p>Barrett and Charity were side by side as he shot a couple down. When one was about to stab him in the neck a projectile sliced its neck off.<p>

He turned around to see Charity's hand out. "Looks like you need to keep your guard up!" she said.

Another copy was about to slash her from the back with its talons before a barrage of gun shots destroyed it.

Charity eyes widened. "Same to you!" he said gruffly than gave her a smile.

Barrett collected a ball of energy from his arm gun and destroyed some more.

Charity dodged a couple of strikes and let fly her chakram's. They bounced off a couple of the dark knights heads before coming back to her. As soon as she grabbed them, she snapped her fingers and they were instantly broken.

Barrett whistled "Well I'll be damned!"

"Don't let the enemy get close to you." Charity lectured.

Barrett fired a shot in a copy's forehead. "Enough showing off and fight!"

The spirit scoffed. "Men never change, don't like being shown up!"

* * *

><p>Zeo and Cid were hacking and stabbing any that got close to them.<p>

Cid jumped very high and stabbed his spear into the rock soldier's face. He saw a couple bunched together and had an idea. He grabbed a stick of Dynamite, lit it with his lighter and tossed it.

It exploded on impact which got rid of some more.

"See that, nothing like the smell of gunpowder in the morning to make a man feel so alive!" He said before slicing one in half.

Zeo easily dodged the empty armored creatures slash attacks and flipped over them. He lifted his sword overhead as a bolt of lightning struck it and slammed the sword at the head. A bolt of electricity flashed from his sword destroying it and a couple of the rest.

"You prefer gunpowder, I prefer waking up to a good old cop of Joe and a woman at the table wearing my shirt!" he joked as he stabbed another on in the gut.

"Hmph if that's all that you want I gotta girl you can hook up with. She's always fucking shit up!" Cid said dodging and stabbing one in the chin and breaking down to rubble.

Zeo back flipped away from one, tripped it and stabbed in the stomach. "Hmmm it's tempting but I think if she's like that, than it's you she likes!"

Cid scoffed. "Please I give that woman hell. But I guess it would be bad if she hooked up with some punk like you!" he sliced another one.

"Hey I'm not a punk grandpa!" Zeo stabbed the ground as an electric current went through the ground destroying more.

"And I'm not a grandpa, shut up and fight!" Cid cried as he hacked off one of the knight's legs.

"Man, serves me right for having a talk with a country hick!" Zeo complained.

* * *

><p>Tifa was dodging strikes from the fallen knight before going for a leg sweep than a punch in the gut, breaking it down.<p>

"I think Ebony is trying to wear us out!" Tifa mentioned as she was fighting with Cloud.

Cloud agreed with her statement as he leapt into the air and brought down his sword, slicing one from head to toe.

"We attack him now!" he said and charged at Ebony! Tifa finished off one and ran with him.

* * *

><p>Alter Venus and Reno were back to back destroying more copies. Reno stabbed one in the face. He dropped down and let Venus finish it off with a <em><strong>Crescent Beam<strong>._

"I got to say, you look good kicking some ass V-chan!" Reno grinned taking out another copy.

Venus maneuvered herself away from a punch. She wrapped a her energy whip around the figure and sent energy through to destroy it.

"You just got to go for the nicknames don't you?" she said, sending a ball of yellow light which erupted in the mindless golem eyes, blinding them.

"You know you like it!" he answered as he slammed his rod into another copy's chest knocking it back and finishing it off with a **Flare**.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm not admitting to that!" She answered and saw Cloud and Tifa rushing to Ebony. "Let's go!"

She and Reno followed Cloud and Tifa.

* * *

><p>Jupiter and Vincent were getting there licks in as well. Jupiter glided around them, using her fist to ram through them, leaving holes in their chest.<p>

Vincent slashed through one of them with a clawed hand and went for an uppercut for the next one.

"Wouldn't you like to use your weapon to give us some breathing room?" he asked destroying another one.

The pony-tailed brunette contemplated for a moment. One tried to sneak up on her until she slammed a fist into it.

"Nah, I need the exercise!" she than cupped her hands and unleashed her **_Thunder Dragon_ **eradicating some more.

Vincent only smirked. "You are enjoying this a tad bit much. We are trying to stop the end of the world!" He slashed through another.

Jupiter blocked a clawed fist and shattered it with a kick. "Hey we can still enjoy ourselves and save the world right?" she than spun around as leaves sliced through the armored menace.

"Let's help out Cloud shall we?" Vincent asked.

Jupiter just smirked and went after them.

* * *

><p>Nimue, Yuffie and Nanaki were defending Neptune from the hoard of metal figures.<p>

Nimue sliced one with her rapier. "Looks like Cloud and the others are about to attack!"

Yuffie pressed her fingers together and a smoke screen surrounded her frame as a knight tried punching her. It met nothing until it felt someone on its back.

The ninja girl gave it a cheeky smile and sliced it with her shuriken. "Mighty ninja Yuffie strikes again!" she crowed.

Nanaki charged though some destroying them with his _**Blood Fang**_. "Are you done yet?" he called out.

Neptune shook her head. "Nothing yet; he is trying to prevent me from finding out his weakness. They need to distract him!" as she said that one was able to get through until Neptune's **_Deep Submerge_ **destroyed it. "These things seem weak. They don't hold power!" she guessed.

Nanaki slashed one with his claws to pieces. "Ms. Neptune, forgive me for letting that get through to you!" Nanaki apologized.

Nimue, in a blink of an eye, summoned water curved projectiles with quick motions of her weapon. "Don't worry she is fine. We should tighten up our defenses though." She suggested. "We are about to head into the end game!"

Yuffie looked on in anticipation. "That looks like a fine hunt for me!" she said dodging a blow and getting rid of more with her weapon.

"You should go to them, they will need help!" Neptune said.

"But what about you?" the ninja asked.

"I have Nimue and Nanaki. I'll be fine, now go." she told her.

Yuffie could tell the hordes were lessening so with a nod she sprinted for the battle.

Neptune held out her mirror once again. "I will find a weakness. I need that moment you guys!" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Ebony noticed that all his clones were getting destroyed.<p>

"Looks like I will deal with you little bastards!" he stopped calling his copies and summoned his own broadsword to his hands. He then swiped his sword from left to right causing windstorm to stop the party in their tracks.

_**(Code Geass OST Nightmare track begins)**_

It came charging at them first slamming its massive sword to the ground causing an earthquake. Cloud, Cid, Tifa, Barrett, Reno and the approaching Yuffie fell to the ground as Jupiter, Vincent, Venus, Charity and Zeo flew above the ground.

Before it could unleash an attack Jupiter got close and slammed her fist into its face, knocking it back until he landed a punch in her gut!

"GHAA!" she grunted as she held her stomach. Ebony didn't stop there as he landed another punch to push her to the ground!

"Jupiter!" Vincent and Venus yelled as Ebony came charging at them. With a swing of his sword the Weapon of the earth fired balls of energy knocking those two to the ground.

Zeo and Charity went to go check on their respective partners.

As it was about to attack once again laser blast nicked its shoulder, Ebony turned to see Barrett who had fired the shot!

"You ain't getting rid of us easily!" he yelled firing a barrage of bullets.

Ebony brought out its sword defending from the attack until he felt being stabbed in the neck. From the corner of his eye he saw Cid grinning ear to ear.

"Not so tough now are you?" he asked trying to keep his grip. He took out his spear and stabbed Ebony again.

He soon got annoyed at this action and his eyes glowed yellow as he sent an invisible force to push back Cid. The pilot landed on with a grunt. He soon passed out. Tifa saw what happened and rushed to heal him.

Barrett continued with his barrage until Ebony held out his hand and fired a massive ball of energy at Barrett.

The black man looked on in fear at the size of it until Yuffie jumped in front of him, holding out her hands. A giant blue ball was gathering.

"Like hell I'm letting that hit! Let's do this!" she yelled and fired her attack. "_**All Creation!**_" the giant beam slammed into Ebony's.

Barrett joined the fray as he placed out his gun arm and fired a massive beam of his own. "_**Catastrophe!**_"

A flash of light erupted from the three attacks.

"I truly doubt you will be able to hold that long humans!" Ebony said as it looked like it didn't strain him. He pushed his hand out and it pushed back Yuffie and Barrett's joint attack! His attack consumed there's and it was charging at the two.

Barrett grabbed her waist and tried to run until Vincent flew from above grabbing them and dodging the massive attack.

**BOOOM!**

It destroyed half of the room that they were in. Luckily no one was at the other side of it.

"Damn, what is he made of? That was my strongest attack I have!" she complained.

"It won't just take one attack to destroy that thing." Vincent told them as he dropped them to the ground.

Ebony chuckled. "Is that the best you all got?" he inquired as a dark glow surrounded his blade and charged at the trio!

Just as he was about to decapitate them a flash of light surrounded his frame keeping him in place.

He looked to see Charity's chakram's swerving around him as a string of light, bound him together.

Charity was concentrating with maintaining the net she trapped him in but she was getting weak. Than Venus came out of her stupor and swung her energy whip around his body as well, trying to keep him from moving!

"Neptune you better be trying to find something, we can't hold him forever!" The blonde grunted giving it everything she's got.

Neptune was still concentrating on finding his weakness. "I'm almost there, keep distracting him!" she called out.

Zeo was the next to strike as He came rushing towards Ebony. "Eat this, _**Thunder Emperor!**_" Zeo yelled, swinging his sword down on top of his head creating a gigantic thunderbolt.

Venus and Charity got away in time before the attack hit. As the dust cleared Ebony was still conscious but singed.

"Fuck, that was everything I had!" he said panting. Ebony glared at him and grabbed him by the throat!

"I'll start with you first!" he said adding more pressure to his throat.

"_**Trine!**_" Reno called out as a large electromagnetic triangle pushed back Ebony, away from Zeo.

Reno started panting at the attack he just did as Tifa appeared and gave him ether.

"That attack takes lot out of me." he stated after taking a swig of it.

Zeo coughed as Jupiter checked to see if he was ok.

"Where have you been?" Reno asked.

"I was healing Cid after he got flung back." She explained. "This is getting hard. I wonder if Neptune figured out a weakness."

"Let's hope so!" Jupiter said.

Than they all felt an intense pressure surround them. They all fell to the ground as Ebony's eyes glowed. "No more playing around with you all, I will end this now!" he roared. He was trying to kill them with his energy.

Before he could give off more energy he was soon stabbed in the gut by Cloud. He grunted as looked shocked at what happened.

"Leave them alone!, _**Climmhazzard!**_" he yelled as he jumped up slashing his chest open! Ebony yelled in frustration.

Neptune's mirror finally reacted as she saw where his one weakness was.

"I see it; it's the core!" she exclaimed.

Ebony growled as he took to the air. _Damn, she figured it out! I should have taken her out first. _He lifted up his broadsword as it glowed again and swung it down sending a beam towards Neptune.

As the beam was coming Nanaki got underneath her and carried her on his back as Nimue hopped on too. He then bounded away from it as it destroyed the spot they were once on.

He landed gracefully as Neptune and Nimue got off him. The trio got close to Cloud and the others to tell them. Before he could attack Cid pulled out a red materia and called forth, "Alexander!"

A beam of light erupted from the ground and a massive construct like a castle on wheels came. It opened its shoulder pads and unleashed rays of light at Ebony.

Ebony roared in anger as the holy element was damaging him. He then was on the defensive dodging and parrying its attacks.

Cid grunted as he fell on his knees. "That won't last long!" he stated. Yuffie went to go check on him.

"So his core is underneath all that armor?" Reno stated.

She gave a quick nod. "We have to destroy his core all at once though. No one person attack will do it."

"But what attack can do that? We are already at our limits here!" Reno answered, exhasuted if they had to go another round.

They all thought until Jupiter answered. "The Sailor Planet attack!" she stated.

They all looked at her.

"Do what now?" Barrett asked.

The two Senshi and their spirits knew what she meant. "It's an attack where we combine our powers, good thinking Jupiter!" Venus stated.

"But we've never tried it without Moon or the others. It might not work!" the ever logical Neptune answered.

"Uh hello, you have us remember?!" Zeo stated. "We can augment your powers."

Charity interjected. "Yes that's right. But we only have one shot at this and I have the feeling he won't let us begin with that."

"Then we give you guys that chance!" Cloud stated.

Venus looked at him in concern. "Cloud you have already expended a lot of energy. You shouldn't push yourself so hard!"

"Sis,- I know your concerned but we don't have any choice!" he argued. "We can't waste this opportunity!"

Before she could say anything a hand went on her shoulder and it was Tifa. "He's right Venus. We all have a lot on the line if we can't stop it. By not having faith in us and taking all the responsibility is selfish on your part!"

The blonde looked surprised by what she said. "No, I don't doubt him or you it's just…"

"You don't want to see anyone hurt but this is the reality here. You have to believe in us. We aren't just going to die!" Tifa again said. "Believe in us!"

Venus looked at her than at Cloud and all his friends.

"She's got a point. We've handled the likes of Sephiroth and that thing's sibling. We can handle our own!" Barrett told them.

She thought at what they said. "I should believe in you and trust that you can handle this." she said quietly.

Vincent and Nanaki nodded in agreement at the Senshi.

Cloud then said something. "Don't falter in what you have to do. If you guys need time then you have it. Trust us, Minako." He gave her a smile.

The blonde nodded her head.

_Looks like she's learning!_ Charity thought.

"All right; Jupiter, Neptune we are going to use that attack. Cloud and his crew will be our defense until we are ready!" she said.

Jupiter, Neptune, Charity, Zeo and Nimue nodded.

"Tifa thanks for that!" she said offering her a smile.

The grappler smiled in response until,

"HEY, I'm glad your bonding but we could use some help!" yelled Cid as they all looked to see Ebony slash through Alexander, destroying its physical body.

It gave a bellow and returned to its domain.

"You humans, I'm tired of you all!" Ebony then held up his sword as dark glow surrounded the blade. Than in a shocking gesture he stabbed himself in his chest.

"What did he do that for, isn't that where is core is?" yelled Nanaki.

_**(Theme ends)**_

Ebony's body started to convulse as his armor shattered. "I will give up my sanity and unlock my true potential!" he yelled out as a mane of shaggy hair grew down his back. "I will see you dead!"

An orb surrounded him and shattered. He towered over them at a starling twenty feet as he looked like a raging beast. His skin was a grey color and looked like its predecessor.

The Weapon than roared which shook the ground they were standing on.

"DIE!" he opened his mouth and fired a massive dark orb which impacted the ground and caused an explosion.

As the explosion occurred the three spirits placed a barrier around the party trying to lessen the damage. After it died down the spirits became more transparent.

The three Senshi went to their respective partners and checked on them.

"Don't worry about us! We just expanded a lot of our energy trying to keep up the shield." Nimue answered panting.

"We got to go back. But when you girls are ready call us!" Zeo said next and he, Nimue and Charity went back into the Senshi.

Ebony roared again as he stomped towards them.

"Seriously I never dreamed I would be in an absurd giant flick!" Cid joked as he got up, Yuffie supporting him.

"Makes you feel so alive, doesn't it?" Yuffie joked.

Cloud looked at Venus and the others. "We will hold him off. Neptune, find Ebony's core so you can destroy it."

Neptune complied and looked at her mirror once again. "The core shifted. It is now in his neck!" she told them.

"Makes you wonder how we are going to open it?" Barrett grimaced.

"Hey, we'll find a way!" Reno encourged.

"If it's in the neck then Cloud you will be the one to open a way." Vincent stated for the rest to hear. "I will get you there. The rest of you hold back whatever attacks he throws."

"I like that idea!" Cid stated.

"Remember you only have one shot, don't' waste it!" Nanaki stated.

Alter Jupiter winked at him. "We can pull off things in a crunch!"

Cloud looked at Venus and smiled. "You can do it!"

"Same to you!" The blonde responded easily.

Then Cloud and the rest rushed off to battle Ebony's unleashed form.

_**(Persona 4 Golden Time to Make History starts)**_

The Senshi looked at each other and closed their eyes. Their planetary signs shined on their foreheads.

"Zeo!" Jupiter cried a streak of electricity surrounded her.

"Charity!" Venus called, a golden shine shined around her.

"Nimue!" Neptune summoned, as a pillar of water covered her.

The Senshi's attire and their wounds were healing thanks to resonating with their guardian spirits.

"_We hear and obey Senshi of the planets!" _They answered in unison as their voices cried in their heads.

Jupiter pulled out her shuriken, Venus her energy whip and Neptune her trident.

"Before we do it, let's help them out!" Venus stated as her friends nodded and flew straight for Ebony.

As Cloud and the rest prepared themselves they saw three streaming lights head for the monster.

"Hey isn't that?!" called out Yuffie pointing at the Senshi.

"Hey weren't we supposed to distract them while they charged up?" Cid wondered.

Tifa and Vincent smiled. Being with them for a time they realized what they were doing.

"I think they are just giving us a hand. We should believe in them as they do us. "Tifa explained.

"Well let's get our asses in gear and help them! This is a team effort!" Barrett yelled. They all cheered (except for Vincent and Cloud) and attacked as well.

Ebony roared in annoyance at seeing them fight against him

He was about to fire another blast until he felt something. Looking into the sky he saw Jupiter holding up her hands to the sky as a green glyph opened in the sky. _**"Thunder Gate!"** _she called as a burst of intense thunder and lightning struck Ebony in his chest!

Adding fuel to the fire, Neptune held out her trident. The two outer blades spun around the middle one as a ball of water formed and fired a blast at him as well. _**"Nebula Tempest!"**_ she yelled.

He roared at the surge of water and electricity frying his body.

Alter Venus flew in front of his face and held out her hands. "I'll be the last thing you see ugly, _**Aurora Brilliance!**_" a flash of rainbow-colored light caused his eyes to become blinded and damaged Ebony's body as he stomped around in pain.

The FFVII looked amazed at what they did.

"This is the time to press are advantage since they need to get ready!" Vincent stated.

They all snapped out of it and went on to attack.

Cloud and Vincent stayed behind, waiting for the right moment.

The Senshi saw that they were ready and nodded to one another.

"Let's get ready, they can handle this!" Jupiter said as then landed on the ground.

The trio formed a circle and concentrated.

Jupiter looked at Vincent from a distance. _I know you and the others will keep that thing busy! I'll do what I have to do._

Neptune's thoughts went to what she learned in her time there. _I never would have thought I would be taught something by a child and someone I perceived as bad. It just means I have room to grow as a person. I won't fail._

Venus was thinking about Cloud and Tifa. _I finally remembered my past. I want to protect you and our loved ones on this planet!_

They started glowing as an orb of magical energy gathered.

* * *

><p>Ebony still couldn't see, but he was attacking indiscriminately at whatever moved.<p>

He tried aiming a massive hand at the ground which Barrett and the others were able to dodge.

As Ebony's hand became stuck on the ground, his movement stopped.

"All right you know what this means, right?" yelled Cid.

Yuffie grinned happily at what was about to happen. "Time to go to town!" she held out her ninja weapons.

"All right, don't hold back, we got to give Cloud an opportunity!" Barrett yelled!

Vincent, who was in his Chaos form saw what was happening and got ready. "Take my hand." He said.

Cloud took it and they jetted off into the air.

"Remember aim for the neck!" he said.

"Yeah, this is the only time!" Cloud said in a serious tone.

Ebony got his hand out the rubble and sensed that something was about to happen. The energy he collected was waning and he was slowing down. If they attacked, he'd be done.

The hairs on his back started moving and jetted at the party. Before it was able to wrap around them Yuffie and Nanaki slashed them away!

Yuffie and Nanaki were hacking away at the hair like tendrils with their **_Earth Rave_ **and **_Doom of the Living_ **attacks; they were making short work of his defenses. They were able to get some blows on his lower body.

The Weapon roared in pain at the wounds and shot out a punch to flatten them after stopping. As it was about to hit them various beams from the sky singed it, making him pull back at the last-minute.

They looked to see Barrett, who had pressed a button on his gun arm and used his _**Satellite **_attack to fire various laser blasts from space.

Ebony's body was reeling from the attacks and his regenerative powers were gone, so he couldn't heal. The piercing beams burned through his hide. Barrett's attack finished and without warning Cid struck next as he leapt into the air, holding out his spear and charged straight for him.

A dragon's image could be seen over his frame as he threw his spear and used his **_Dragon_ **attack. The spear pierced his right tendon of his knee as the dragon coiled around his body roaring, and breaking his ligaments.

Ebony landed with a thud, due to Cid's attack. Ebony's sight was blurry but coming back and aimed a mouth blast towards them. As the attack came hurtling at them a medium-sized energy pyramid came in front of them blocking it.

The blast dissipated and Reno placed down his rod. He went to his knees, panting.

"I don't think I can do another one. We got to end this!" Reno stated as Yuffie went to check on him and giving him a hi-potion.

Ebony was becoming wobbly as he felt his body becoming undone. He gave growl as he tried to strike again until…

_**"Final Heaven!"** _Tifa cried out as she punched Ebony in the back. An intense blast of energy erupted burning his back.

She landed on her feet. "Cloud, Vincent your turn!" she called.

Vincent flew straight for him. Ebony still didn't give up as he gave off another roar and eye sockets erupted from his arms.

The eyes fired off beams to knock him off-balance. Vincent swerved around them, as he continued to hold Cloud.

"Get ready!" he muttered to Cloud.

Cloud gave a short nod. When it looked like the beams were about to hit him, Vincent's aura blazed canceling them and streaked towards him.

"NOW!" he threw Cloud straight for his neck.

Cloud placed his sword in front as a blue aura surrounded him. "Time for you to die!" he yelled as the beams didn't seem to affect him. He swiped his sword across Ebony's neck.

**SWISH! ****SPLOOOSH!**

A stream of black blood oozed out of him as Ebony roared. Cloud rolled to the ground as Tifa and Vincent went to him.

"I exposed the core, now it's their turn!" he said as all eyes went to the Senshi.

* * *

><p>The Senshi's powers joined as the orb got big to the size of a cannonball. After seeing Ebony at its last stand they were ready to fire.<p>

"This is it everyone! Ready?" Venus called out.

"You know I am!" Jupiter stated.

"Let's end this nightmare!" Neptune cried.

Their aura's intensified.

_**"Venus/Jupiter/Neptune Alter Power!" **_they cried their respective planets as the orb launched at Ebony. **_"Sailor Planet Attack!"_** they called as the ball of energy mixed with the Senshi and spirits energy collided with the core.

Ebony gave a roar of agony as his life source and his body began to break down. "Me, born for the sake of the world?" he casted eyes at the party and finally laid eyes on the Senshi.

"Those who carry the blood of the planets, I'd never thought I'd see them here. I guess the boundary of the dimensions is weakening?" he whispered as those were his last words and was finally destroyed.

_**(Theme ends)**_

They all remained silent as they saw the walls of this sub-dimension broke apart like glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Coliseum <strong>

Cloud, Venus and the others were back to the starting point.

"We did!" yelled Yuffie pumping her fist in the air.

They all gave a yell of excitement until a rumbling went through the area.

"What's going on now, can't we ever catch a break?" complained Cid.

"This area is vanishing!" Neptune told everyone. "Since Caster was the one to create this place, it would end up getting destroyed without her magic maintaining this area!"

Various rocks were falling to the ground and the area.

"It would have to vanish now after the fight, wouldn't it!" Reno snarked.

"Not the time Reno, everyone gather around us!" Venus commanded.

Cloud and the others got near them.

"What are you planning on doing?" Tifa asked.

"We are going to teleport us out of here!" Jupiter answered. "But I'm not sure we can. We used a lot of energy and our spirits are..."

"_Hey, don't worry about us big sis, we can handle it!"_ Zeo stated through telepathy.

"He's right. We will push ourselves to get everyone out alive!" Neptune surprised them by saying that.

They all looked at her as more debris fell. "What?" she asked.

"Uh nothing Neptune, it's just you saying that is out of the ordinary. You can't blame us if we are…" Venus began

"Mind fucked!" Reno cracked out.

"SHUT UP RENO!" the two Senshi cried together

**Crack!**

A knot appeared on his head.

"We should hurry!" Vincent stated all business.

"Everyone, hold hands!" instructed Jupiter.

"Great, a Kumbaya moment" Cid joked, with a roll of his eyes.

**Crack!**

He soon had a knot on his head thanks to the 'Great Ninja Yuffie'.

The Senshi closed their eyes as energy surrounded the group. They were relying more on their spirits internal energy due to the battle.

_**"Sailor Teleport!"**_ They cried and before a giant rock fell on them, they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Edge<strong>

The Turks and the two kids were waiting outside for their allies/friends/family to emerge.

Denzel and Marlene became worried when Caster's Temple was becoming undone.

"Daddy, Jupiter, Neptune!" yelled Marlene.

"Cloud, Tifa, Venus!" Denzel yelled.

Before they were able to run Rude and Elena held them.

"Be patient. I don't think they would stay in there!" Elena told them, trying to calm them down.

"But they haven't come out for the past hour!" Denzel stated.

Rude got on his knees and looked at the boy. "It takes strength to wait, no matter how painful it might be." He said quietly.

Elena, Tseng and even Cait Sith were too shocked to say anything. The ever silent Rude spoke up!

Denzel thought about what he said and nodded. He then grabbed Marlene's hand.

"Marlene, we gotta believe in them!" he said. "We have to have faith, no matter what."

Marlene smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

Rude smiled at that and gave a nod.

"That's something you don't see every day. It really is the end of the world." Cait Sith stated.

**Crack!**

The mechanical cat-bot lied on the ground with a steaming knot on his head. Rude coughed and fixed his collar.

They waited until the entire temple vanished to dust.

"What happened, why aren't they here?" Elena said.

Tseng got closer to where the place once was. "I don't see them…" he trailed off.

Denzel and Marlene remained quiet and closed their eyes.

_Please come back to us!_ They thought.

Than a light next to them appeared here the temple once was.

The kids opened their eyes and waited with anticipation.

The light formed into human shapes and died down. And there stood the Senshi with Cloud's party.

"It's them!" Cried an excited Denzel.

He and Marlene rushed towards them.

* * *

><p>Cloud was the first one to open his eyes and saw the kids running towards them.<p>

"CLOUD!" the boy said as he rushed and hugged his legs.

Barrett saw Marlene as the girl did the same thing.

"Daddy you guys made it!" the girl cried.

"Of course, you know nothing can hold down your dad!" he said happily.

The Turks expressed their relief as well. Reno saw Rude and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey big guy, glad you held down the fort while I was gone!" he grinned.

Rude coughed and muttered "Glad your back!"

* * *

><p>The spirit guardians congratulated the Senshi on a job well done and told them they needed to rest for a while.<p>

After telling them that, the spirits had a discussion on what happened.

"_Man, they really pulled through, from almost losing Charity to that battle with Sephiroth and Ebony. These Senshi really are something!_" Zeo said smiling.

"_Well we did offer them an extension to their earlier abilities so they would pass with flying colors." _A dignified Nimue stated.

"_With those three, they have become the first three Senshi to achieve this new form, in over a thousand years." _Charity recalled. "_So many things have changed after all this time. Who would have thought we would be around as spirits for them?"_

Zeo and Nimue agreed. _"Yeah, it's been a long time since we were in the physical realm. Taking on those corporeal forms was cool. Next time I'm out, I am heading for the greasy food!" _The teenage boy stated as he rubbed his stomach.

Nimue sighed. "_As usual, men only think of their stomachs and having women_." She sniped.

"_Hey, that's not true, I think of women first then food!_" he said proudly!

"_Come on you two enough. I wonder if the others will come to the Senshi's aid soon?_" The red-eyed girl said.

_"I'm positive that they will come to the others, but under what circumstances I do not know_?" Nimue stated.

"_Well after resting, we should continue to deepen our bonds with them. We have to grow stronger and aid them with taking down Beryl_!" Zeo said in all seriousness.

_"We will continue watching our vessels grow. That is what is what we chose to do for them_." Charity stated in a mysterious way.

They nodded and returned to their domain.

* * *

><p>The Senshi returned to their civilian forms at all the power they used.<p>

Cloud checked on Minako, Vincent went to Makoto and Nanaki went to Michiru.

"You guys were able to do it." Cloud mentioned.

Minako smiled. "We did it bro!"

"Yeah, we did what we came here to do!" Makoto grinned.

"Yes, to save Cloud and I took care of Lausanne." Michiru concluded. "But what happens now?" she asked.

"What do you mean, what happens? You're going to stay here right?" Cid asked.

"Yeah, we saved the world and rescued Cloud!" Yuffie jumped in.

Minako gave a sad smile. "Yes, I'm happy I learned more about my past and saving Cloud, but the only reason was because of Beryl!" she explained.

Makoto and Michiru frowned. "That's right, the mission is done. We were only supposed to complete are mission and we did." The brunette said.

"We now have to get back to our world and stop Beryl with the others!" Michiru stated.

Denzel and Marlene walked up to the Senshi. "Does that mean you are going to leave us? "Asked a sad Denzel.

Minako placed a hand on his head. "It's not that we want to leave but we must." She began. "Beryl has gained a new power and is wreaking havoc on everything we hold dear, we have to stop her."

"Who says you have to fight on your own?" Reno said as he walked towards Minako.

"What are you saying, you are coming with us?" Minako exclaimed.

"What kind of question is that Mina, of course we are!" Tifa sounded surprised. "We just got you back and you think we are going to leave you hanging? We are your friends, right?"

The Senshi looked shocked at what they were saying.

"But you guys, you finally have peace on this world, you don't have any obligations getting involved in this!" Makoto said next.

Vincent gave her a calm stare. "We have more than a right to get involved. You three came here and changed everything." He said. "You have already passed through the looking-glass."

"This is Senshi business which revolves around us." Michiru said, trying to persuade them. "You will be fighting a war against a woman who brought down an entire kingdom. You all have lives here, don't throw them away!"

When she said that they all got quiet, thinking about what they said.

"Minako," Cloud began. "As you three are saying, we have no obligation to intervene in this. However we don't need to, we _want_ to." He looked into her eyes. "We are siblings Minako, no matter what the distance that will never change. Besides I have more than a reason to fight. Beryl kidnapped me remember and changed everything about me. I hurt my friends and almost lost you. I'm not backing down from this. You're my baby sister, I have to look out for you, no matter if you are a warrior, because so am I!"

Minako looked at Makoto and Michiru.

"We all have been affected by your enemy. We want to help you. Our hands are holding out to you!" Tifa said adding to the conversation.

"But after all this who knows what will happen. We could end up being separated again!" Minako said.

"We will worry about that when the time comes. We want to help you save your world like how you did ours!" Reno stated next.

The three Senshi looked at them and they all had the same determined glare.

After the three gave each other another look Minako stood up. "We could use whatever help you give us!" she said.

They all cheered (except for Vincent who had a smirk on his face, Tseng, the same thing and Rude, who was just quiet.)

When it quieted down a projection appeared above them and on it was the space-time witch; Yuko.

The Senshi stood up and addressed her.

"Yuko, it's been awhile!" greeted Makoto.

Yuko gave a smile. "**Yes it has been. I see that you finished your mission Sailor Senshi?**" she asked.

"Yes we have Yuko. All the enemies are finally gone, thanks to Cloud and his companions." Michiru added.

The FFVII crew was whispering about what was happening.

"Well this is new?" Cid stated.

"Who in the world is that woman?" wondered a mystified Yuffie.

"That is Yuko-sama!" stated Nanaki. They all looked at him.

"How do you know that Nanaki?" Tifa asked.

"I've heard stories from my tribe about this mysterious woman who can grant wishes but at a price." He revealed.

Yuko heard the commotion and looked at the tiger/wolf. "**Ah you are Seto's son, Nanaki?**"

His eye got wide. "You know my father?"

"**I was acquainted with him, as well as your late mother. When Seto found out about your mother being pregnant with you, it was going to be difficult to bear you. He wanted to find a way to save her and you when she was ready. I appeared before him and told him I could save her but at a price. To make a long story short he found the one** **thing** **he needed and you were born**." She told him.

"I had no clue on that matter, Yuko-sama. Thank you!" he said.

"**No need to thank me, young warrior**." She smiled.

Michiru asked a question. "Yuko about my cousin; she had the entire populace under some spell, what will happen to them?"

"**The enchantment she placed on them is gone. Once you defeated her it lifted. She has no reign over their minds or hearts. But the human heart is easily swayed, so not all of them will recover, depending on the person**. **All you can do now is hope**." She said.

Michiru accepted that answer.

"Hey what about Edge though?" asked Cait Sith. "Can we restore it before Caster invaded?"

"**Is that your wish? I will need compensation for restoration of your city**." She easily said.

"Uh, what would I have to give?"

"**I will take your luck as an exchange for the wish**."

Cait Sith gapped. "What but how is that going to work?"

"**That luck has protected you and your allies in times of need. Haven't you thought it strange that the** **slots you** **use always land on the ones you need?**"

"But without it I'll be…"

"**Yes; it would be at zero. But you can build it up once again. So will you accept my terms?**"

The FFVII crew and Senshi looked at the mechanical cat.

"I always wanted to protect the people of this city and make their lives better. If this is what it takes, than I accept!"

Yuko had a serious expression on her face. "**So be it**."

A flash of green light went over Cait Sith and it formed into a small green gem. It than floated to the screen and went into it.

Yuko retrieved the gem and nodded. "**Your wish is paid in full!**"

A magical circle came beneath Edge and fixed everything that happened in Caster's reign of terror. Everyone looked amazed at what Cait Sith had done. He gave up his own luck to fix Edge.

"I guess the cat had a lot of heart in him?" Tseng stated.

"Remember, the one behind Cait Sith is the one paying the price, we owe him a debt of thanks!" Elena said.

Marlene went up to Cait Sith and hugged him.

"I know it's not much but thanks Cait Sith!" she said.

The cat blushed. "Seeing that smile is more than enough for me lass!" he said.

After they thanked him they looked at Yuko once again. She stared at the FF VII crew with interest.

"**You all have fought bravely in this attempt. With this experience you have all changed**." She said. "**As of now** **this world is safe thanks to all of you**."

"So does this mean we can go back to Crystal Tokyo with our allies Yuko?" asked Makoto.

The witch shook her head. "**I'm afraid not all of them can go**."

The party all looked stunned by this information.

"Wait why can't we go?" an indignant Barrett asked. "We aren't strong enough is that it?"

"**Far from it; the enemy of the Senshi may have lost her subordinates that were in this world but do you really think she has given up? If you should all go there, this world will be in danger again**."

"So only some can go with them?" Vincent stated.

"**Yes, it is for their benefit and yours. Besides if all of you were to go, the price would be too steep for you to pay**." Yuko concluded with indifference.

"If anyone of us wanted to go, what would we have to pay?" asked Tifa.

"**That would depend on what you're willing to pay. The universe needs balance, I cannot take too much or too little, it needs to match the price**."

"Tch, so we really need to do that?" Cid said next.

Yuku chuckled. "**Well if you wanted to not only would it disrupt the balance, you would end up hurting yourself. By what way, I cannot say. Do you wish to try and go to their dimension without paying the price Cid?**" She looked into his eyes without hesitation.

Cid started sweating at her gaze and sweat dropped. "No mam I understand!" he cowered.

Yuffie started giggling at him.

Reno asked, "So which one of us is going to go with them?"

They all looked at each other and at Yuko.

"**This is your decision not mine. But I will offer a suggestion, the ones who spent the most time with** **them. A total of four can go!**"

Cloud stepped up to the Senshi. "I'm going! I'm not letting my sister fight without me."

"And if Cloud's going I'm going too!" Reno said marching next to Minako. "I still need to take you out on a date!" he gave her a charming smile.

Cloud eyed the red devil and sparks went between them. Minako just sweat dropped.

Tifa looked at them and shook her head. "I'll go as well." She said without hesitation. "I'd like to see their world and stop Beryl as well!" She walked to them as well. "Besides I have to see this kingdom of yours." she said to Minako.

Makoto looked at Vincent with expectation. The red cloaked my man coughed and tried turning around only but got blocked by Nanaki and the kids.

They stared down for a moment.

"You know where this is going Vincent, don't fight it!" Nanaki stated while the kids nodded.

He gave his coldest glare trying to intimidate them but the kids pulled off the most dreadful thing they could muster…the puppy dog eyes.

"Please go with them Uncle Vincent!" whined Marlene, whose eyes had tears in them.

"They need your help, are you really going to leave them hanging Uncle Vincent?" Denzel followed up, making a hurt expression and a voice.

Vincent looked scandalized for a moment and sighed. "I'll go as well…" he said.

A second later the kids latched on to him.

"You're the best Uncle Vincent!" they uttered.

They all laughed at the scenario.

Vincent walked next to Makoto and Michiru.

"They broke you down; I guess even you have your weakness?" The brunette chuckled.

Vincent just scoffed as an answer.

"Yuko this is who we pick!" Minako stated.

The dimensional witch smiled. "**I'd have a feeling it would turn out like this. But now is not the time to cross** **dimensions at the moment**." She revealed.

"Why can't we go yet Yuko?" asked a perplexed Michiru.

"**Your fellow Senshi are still in the middle of their missions; it's better that you all transport together**. **Another reason is that some of you need to go to Yuki Terumi's dimension as well. When all the players are done, I will** **then start the transfer**."

"Then I guess we wait till that time comes than?" Cloud stated.

"**Yes, I will get in contact again when that happens. For now all of you rest. This is also a time to reestablish old bonds and new**." She stated wisely. "**I will ask for you four's payment when the time is right**."

Yuko gave them all a kind smile. "**You Senshi have grown stronger in mind and body. Use this time to train as well**. **The battle to come will not only affect you but all the ones connected to you as well**." The image soon vanished.

"So I guess for now we do one thing…Party at Tifa's house!" Yuffie cheered.

They all agreed to that. "Yeah, this will be a way to get to know Cloud's sister and her friends!" Cid stated!

"This is an excuse to make a good feast for you guys as well!" Makoto stated.

"Yeah, I'm going to help too!" Marlene said.

Tseng just sighed. "What the hell, we need a vacation, I think the boss will be alright with it!"

Elena smiled at that, along with Rude.

_**(Puella Magi Madoka Magica: And I'm Home starts)**_

As they were walking Makoto had her hand on in Vincent's. He looked at her and she just smiled. "Let's see where this goes Vincent!" she said. Vincent didn't think and held hers.

"You're an interesting woman Makoto." He said.

Michiru walked with Barrett, Nanaki, and Marlene, who was on Nanaki's back.

Cait Sith was on Tseng's shoulder (to his chagrin), with Elena and Rude.

"I should thank you for protecting my daughter throughout all this Michiru your name was?" Barrett said as she nodded her head.

"I'm glad that you were able to get your powers back Michiru!" she happily said.

"It is nice but I learned that I don't need magical power to protect the ones I hold dear; you taught me that dear!" she said.

Marlene blushed in embarrassment.

"That's my girl; she'll be a fine adult someday!" he said proudly.

Michiru then petted Nanaki. "I should thank you as well. You protected me in that battle, thank you." She said giving him a kind smile.

Nanaki blushed. "No the pleasure was all mine Michiru!" he said.

Barrett and Marlene saw his tail wag happily and chuckled to themselves.

_Haruka, I hope you and your team can finish your mission soon. Then we will be together! _

* * *

><p>Tifa was walking with Reno and Denzel.<p>

"Do you think we should have left them alone?" Reno asked with his hands behind his head. "We are going to party with them!"

"I think we need to give them time. It has been a long time since they've seen each other." Tifa explained as she held Denzel's hand.

"Yeah, it's cool to have big sis Makoto, Michiru and Minako with us!" Denzel said. "Our family has grown!"

Tifa smiled at the boy. "Yes and we will stand by them no matter what happens!"

Reno looked back at the siblings and smirked. "Heh, I'm glad I met you Minako!" he said and thought about seeing her naked when she was a teenager. Wait he knew her as a teenager?!

He froze in placed and blushed. _Hell, when did that happen!? _He got a slight nose bleed as well.

The two noticed that he stopped.

"Reno why are you red as tomato?" Denzel asked. "And why is your nose bleeding?"

Tifa turned Denzel around and walked quickly. "Let's go Denzel, Reno needs some alone time!" she hastily said.

"Huh, wait are you keeping things from me again!" he cried.

"You'll find out these things when you're older!" she simply put.

"Awwww, the stupid Adult Conspiracy strikes again!" he raved. _Adults are all the same keeping interesting things away from us! One day darn it! _He swore in his head.

_I really hope that day is a long time from now!_ Tifa thought sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>The siblings said nothing for a while. They were enjoying each other's company.<p>

"So Cloud, I guess this is it!" Minako said, the wind blowing her hair turning to him. "After all this time, coming to grips with our past and finding each other once again, I can say these words with confidence. I'm home!"

Cloud placed a hand on her head and smiled. "Welcome home Minako!"

They gave each other a sibling hug and started walking toward the repaired Edge with their friends. When they arrive they are going to party!

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuko's shop (Holic universe)<strong>

The one known as Yuko finished her conversation with Venus and her team.

She stepped away from her mirror and headed towards the shed where she kept everything stored. Inside were various paraphilia from various people, from weapons, magics and jewelry.

She placed the good luck gem next to two spherical containers. One had a red haze to it and the other had a blue one. The third one was empty as it completed its task.

"So the Senshi of Venus has her memories back. Only two more remain." Yuko stated as she looked at them. "These will help the Senshi of Mars and Mercury greatly when the time arises."

Yuko had a sad look on her face. "I pray that they will succeed in their missions. Some things have happened that weren't supposed to. Caster reviving Sephiroth was one, along with Venus' supposed death. It just means one thing is happening; reality is coming undone thanks to Beryl and Terumi." She said.

She casted another look at the objects and returned to her room. When she arrived she sat down on pillows. Black Mokona appeared and hopped Yuko's shoulder.

"So will they be able to do it?" Mokona asked.

She was quiet before answering. "I pray for the success for the children. They are forging ahead creating a new future not placed upon destiny. They must hurry though, I'm afraid that a certain wish is breaking down the foundation of reason." She revealed.

As she said that she said a silent prayer. Then she heard the opening of a door and the sound of two girls saying "Welcome back Watanuki!"

"Yeah, Wantanuki is here, he can make us snacks, Yuko!" The excited black bunny said.

Yuka gave him a smile and jumped into the zone. "Watanuki since you're here we would like some fish, with vegetables! And make mine crispy on the edges!" she called out.

A couple of hard stomps could be heard until a lanky person with short black hair, glasses and an annoyed look on his face appeared.

"Damn it Yuko I just arrived! You can't wait at least five minutes before you are shouting orders!" Watanuki screamed!

"Of course not, you're the hired help, so make with the food now!" Yuko jeered at him, smiling at his plight.

"Yeah, and make sure you break out the good sake as well, we are in celebratory mood!" Mokona cried as he jumped on Watanuki's head.

"You aren't the boss of me stumpy, get off from there!" he screamed trying to grab him but the black bunny got off.

"Watanuki also add some fried tofu to our order!" Yuko told him as she smiled.

The teenage boy grumbled as he stomped off to get the work done, with Mokona following him.

"Yes; there is no such thing as coincidence only Hitsuzen." She whispered as she looked at the ceiling.

"The Samsara continues…"

* * *

><p><strong>Beryl's palace<strong>

Beryl was sitting on her throne looking through her crystal ball.

She has been keeping an eye on the situation in the FF VII world and was not impressed.

"I have lost Berserker, Cloud, Emerald and that useless Caster. Even Ebony couldn't defeat them!" she screamed as she knocked the ball to the ground and shattered to tiny pieces.

"Those Senshi have gained a new power as well? I won't stand for this!" she seethed and heard footsteps coming her way.

"Oh honey, what's got you in a twist now?" Terumi stated with a fox grin on his face.

"We've lost valuable pieces on our board, that's what!" she raged.

Terumi got close as Beryl repaired her crystal and he looked at it. He saw images of Minako and the others smiling and partying.

"What the hell, they aren't dead yet?" a perplexed Terumi asked with a frown. "I'd thought that Caster would take care of them!"

"Well it just proves she wasn't up to snuff! I should have left her in the wasteland where she belonged!" The young-looking queen got up and went to her cauldron (she's a witch, what you'd expect?).

"Not only have I lost them, now the barrier surrounding your universe has weakened!" she revealed.

Terumi just scoffed. "Calm down, it's not like the others have not been killed yet."

Beryl glared at him. "They are linked by my magic, the more pawns I lose the more it weakens and then the Senshi will come to your universe!"

"Please I'm not worried about some Sailor bitches shouting words of truth and justice and going to punish me in the name of the moon!" he mimicked with a high-pitched voice and Sailor Moon's classic pose.

Beryl only sweat dropped at what he did. "Anyway, since they have defeated those fools, I'll have to step up my game!" she said as she threw in various stuff. Again she's a witch, you gotta make this shit work.

"So who you gonna call?" Terumi asked with a grin.

Beryl gave him a glare before smiling "The Witches 5 of course!"

* * *

><p>Minako: And with that Senshi Continuum has finished its very first arc!<p>

Cloud: That's right Minako. With that done this concludes this arc but soon this story will shift to Rei and the others in a brand new one!

Rei: That's right. You guys have had all the screen time but now I, the passionate warrior of Mars in the spot light! With Haruka we discover my past along with our ally Arturia, who is linked to Fuyuki City as well!

Haruka: Yeah, and along the way I will find that long purple haired bitch!

Rider: Do not call me any unsanitary words, she-man!

Aruturia: With so many mysterious coming up hand what will we discover?

Rin: I finally make my appearance since Chapter 1 of this story. It's about time JF got to this point!

Natsu: That's all crunk and all but he's also going to shed some light on us as well!

Rei/Rin/Haruka/Arturia: WHAT?

Megumi: That's right! The first half will be on us while the second half will come to you guys!

Setsuna *Negima*: It's half a filler arc since he needs some time to come up with the plot for your story Rei-sama.

Konoka: So the fans get to see us again!

Evangeline: It's good to finally make an appearance in this hack of a story!

Setsuna/Negi/Asuna/Chisame: Eva, what are you doing here?!

Evangeline: *evil smile* Why checking on my children of course! Boys mommy's home ahahaha!

Kamui/Subaru: AHHHHHH!

Kyo: Man it looks like things will be hectic.

Zatch Bell: Yeah Kyo, with the introduction of some new characters and a battle with the Witches 5 what's going to happen to us?

Chisame: I cannot believe the author added me into this…what planet am I assigned to?

Takagi: Ours stupid!

Chisame: Great I'm with the bitchy girl!

*Sparks fly between the two tsundare characters*

Jaken: Ha, we make a tiny appearance as well!

Sesshomaru: *unseen throws pebble at Jaken's forehead*

Jaken: What did I say?

Setsuna *Sailor Moon*: You mustn't reveal certain things Jaken.

Rin *Inuyasha*: She's right. I think it's time to end this piece.

Minako: That's right Rin! You won't see me and my crew for a while but enjoy the next arcs that are coming to this story!

Cloud: So with that we leave you guys for now.

Cloud and Minako: *waves at audience* THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!

* * *

><p><strong>With that said the Cloud arc concludes!<strong>

**So how did you like this arc? It did take time writing this chapter so I'm sorry it took so long to finish.**

**With this done we are moving ahead to the next arc/filler. I'll try not to make it super long. It might be broken into two chapter's maybe?**

**Anyway I'll explain some things that happened in this chapter. **

**Yes I know Sepheiroth would never do that to Tifa (or any woman) in any story. I wanted to add something that would drive Cloud mad and that was that.**

**I am trying to stay true to the characters personalities but depending on the situation it might change. Like with Tifa; yes she's not some conceited, arrogant person but a kind woman who is strong.**

**I'm trying to 'anime' them up for certain purposes like with running gags and what not. But again I'm trying to stay in the limit…if I can.**

**The thing with the memories of Venus being brought to life; I hope it wasn't too confusing. That took some time to type down as I wanted it to fit correctly. It was kind of stretch I'll admit. But I think in the end it was good.**

**Ebony's battle; I expanded on some techniques that the FFVII crew could do. Some were from their Limit Breaks while I had to think with Reno's attacks. **

**Trine was something that the characters could use if you had a yellow materia in the boss battle in the mine fighting that creature that could do it.**

**I don't think it's a stretch that Reno could use that attack or use his Pyramid in a defensive way. Think of it like Orihme Inoue's defensive shield.**

**Also with making Ebony's sex 'male' was easier than saying 'it' all the time. Along with Ebony talking and interacting, I know the Weapons can't talk but I needed something to explain his circumstances.**

**Again that battle might have been choppy at best; I will try to make it sound better.**

**The Alter forms; Reminder that Jupiter wears armor based of Erza Scarlet's Lightning armor. Sailor Neptune based on Emma Frost attire and Venus' is a combination of Rikku of FFX-II/Nami's Alabasta attire from One Piece.**

**Those grant them flight, better control of their attacks and spirits that can aid them in battle. ****Will I expand on their spirits past; maybe?**

**Yuko's price; She does need payment for whatever wish she grants. I'm trying to stay in the limit what the manga states but that can be hard. If you see any holes just bear with me on that. **

**I decided to let Cait Sith do the price since the person that controls him; Reeve; is working on the restoration of the people living there. ****The past scenario; I stayed within the limits of what happened in the game with a twist of course.**

**Adult Conspiracy; if you're wondering that is a running gag in the Xanth book series. In a nutshell it is keeping interesting/harmful things from kids. **

**Like things related to sex or cuss words, aka protecting them, even though it does get hard to now.**

**So this story is going to a brief filler before entering the next arc called; Lineage of Blood. It might change though.**

**On a side note this story has been up since November of last year! So it's one years old.**

**So send a review please!**

**Until next time!**


	12. New recruits & the Witches 5 strike

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective creators and companies.**

**Greetings readers! Are you over the dreaded food coma from Thanksgiving?**

**This is the next installment to this story. We are in a filler episode this time around but this will lead into the next arc. ****This will cover what's going on in the Fate Universe just before Rei and her team show up, along with Terumi, Beryl and other scenarios as well.**

**What could she be planning? ****Time to find out! **

**Also I made some changes on Chapter 4 which corresponds to this chapter. Not a big change just minor.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

_**New recruits and The Witches 5 strike!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Matou mansion (Fate universe)<strong>

In the quiet study of one named Zouken Matou, a cruel, vindictive man, his adopted granddaughter, Sakura Matou, was over his dead corpse.

Blood stained the books on the shelves as he gurgled in the puddle of blood. He tried calling her but a swift boot to the head silenced him.

The quiet girl's face was emotionless as she looked at him. She felt nothing for him. After spending many years of abuse from him and her late 'brother' Shinji Matou, she wouldn't waste any kind of feeling on him.

The plumb-haired teen bent down to him and talked before he died.

"You caused all this to happen Grandfather," she spoke quietly. "I never wanted any of this. I wanted to lead my life with Shirou-sempai but you, in your perverse evil ways tainted me!" Her voice got higher at the end.

"Not only I had to deal with you implanting me with those worms when I was younger, I also dealt with Shinji raping me!" she screamed and slapped his bald head.

Zouken groaned.

When Sakura was younger she was born Sakura Tohsaka, the youngest daughter to Tokiomi and Aoi Tohsaka and her older sister was Rin Tohsaka.

The Tohsaka line was a clan of Magi. Their family along with the Matou's and Einzbern ancestors, were the creators of the Holy Grail system which The Grail Wars use.

When it came time for Rin and Sakura's father to pick an heir he chose Rin. Only one child should learn the family craft due to if another child participated, it would bring unwanted competition.

Zouken approached her father in a bargain to let the Matou family adopt Sakura, since the blood line was running thin on any successor as of late and Sakura had untapped potential due to her lineage of her family.

Sakura cried while she was taking away while Rin looked on in sadness but couldn't do anything. To the outside she showed no concern but wishing her luck but internally she was upset about her sister leaving.

Those words didn't come to pass. During her childhood to her teen years she felt no love there. The family put her through emotional abuse. Zouken's son, Byakuya trained her in their family's magecraft (to his chagrin).

Zouken than implanted her with the family familiars, Crests Worms and pieces of the Holy Grail (from the 4th Grail War). The worms drain her of her mana but thrived off of her carnal desires.

She experienced nothing but misery in the household, expecting her sister to save her but that never came to pass. But she never took off the red ribbon she has in her hair, given to by Rin.

Later it was found out she was going to become heir to the Matou family, Shinji, who was away at school, bullied her daily. He felt that she took his right away of learning the mage craft of his family but he had little to no magic in him and took it out on her.

After his dad died, he started raping her of his own will and as instructed by their Grandfather when she was a teen.

Sakura dealt with this in stoicism. She was complacent and emotionless at the family's cruelty but she found hope later. She befriends Shirou Emiya whom she admired from afar, when he hurts himself at work.

She helps him during this time and becomes friends with him and eventually falls in love with him.

All that transpired a ten years ago before the 5th Grail War began. When it starts she becomes partners with Rider but since she found out that he and Rin would take part and she didn't want to go against those two (the former being the one she loved and the latter being her sister).

She gave up her command seals to Shinji (who practically threatened her).

After the war ended, along with the untimely death of Shinji and the Grail was no more she thought things would get back to normal but it didn't.

Afterwards she noticed that Shirou and Rin were a lot closer due to the experience. The two dated for a while before Rin went to abroad to study more on being a magus at the Mage's Association in London.

It broke her heart in seeing those two together during that time and she felt jealous and hatred for her sister. All the years of her not being there for her were coming to the surface.

She wanted to tell Shirou how she felt but from her perspective he seemed so far away, given that he was still getting over Saber and then Rin.

Zouken noticed this and tried to manipulate her in trying to kill Rin at one point that is until Beryl made her presence known to the old figure-head.

She promised Zouken his heart's desire if she could use another piece of the Grail to revive some of the Servants. He agreed upon that and as a bargaining chip, got Sakura involved as well.

The full effect of the worms in her body for twelve years activated and brought about her unlimited potential. She lacked in the ability to manipulate the 5 elements but makes up for it in having a rare ability of Imaginary Numbers; a trait that can heavily damage spirits and not ones composed of non-ether like substance.

During this phase she was able to reunite with Rider. The former Servant swore she would follow Sakura anywhere.

Beryl soon sent her, Rider, Berserker, Caster, and Gilgamesh to the Senshi's universe where she saw Rider battle Sailor Uranus while she was an observer to the battle.

Afterwards she, Rider and Gilgamesh returned to their home dimension. Sakura headed back to the Matou estate where the old man waited.

When she arrived he asked her if they were able to do what Beryl sent them to do. She replied with a no and he slapped her.

Zouken commented that she was a failure and promised that soon he would inhabit her body, since he had planned all along to use her body to contain his essence. Rider was about to step in but Sakura called her off and said she would take care of it.

He laughed at her foolishness at what she could carry out until he noticed her shadow moved on its own.

The crafty old man had a look of terror at what she was doing. Sakura stated that she had enough of him of influencing everything in her life and she would take it back.

The tendrils started wrapping themselves around his body as her eyes glowed red and her hair turned white. Rider and Gilgamesh looked on in awe at what was transpiring.

Once they wrapped around his arms they stabbed through his arms and chest.

**SHITIK!**

His blood stained the entire room.

The old man coughed quietly in contemplation at all that happened. _Is this going to be the end of me?! _ "What are you going to do now child…" he muttered quietly as pain shot through him again as he lay dying.

Sakura stood up and held out her hand as dark glow surrounded it. "I will break your body down for nourishment for me!" An evil smile donned on her face as dark streams of light covered his frame and he grunted in pain.

Zouken's body was breaking down. He saw the tip of his fingers wilt away as she was absorbing him.

"No this can't happen, I wanted to experience the life eternal!" he wheezed as the disintegration started eroding his arms and legs.

Sakura's hair started blowing in upward arcs as the glow around her turned a deep shade of red. "The dream you want is nothing but a pipe dream. You will experience death by my hands you decrepit pile of puss!" she stated acidly.

Zouken gave a final whimper and he was gone.

Sakura looked at nothing for a moment and realized what she did. She killed her grandfather and was free from him. After all this time she could be free but that feeling only lasted a moment. The power died down around her frame.

She was still angry at all that happened in her life. Being taken from her birth family and wanting Rin to come save her but never did.

Sakura wanted revenge for the people who ruined it. The person she loved Shirou, Rin and another.

She stopped thinking and turned to Rider and Gilgamesh. "This is not the end of this you two. Just because he's gone we still are under Beryl's command." She began. "We will complete what we set out to do."

Rider nodded while Gilgamesh snorted.

"What is the matter fabled hero?" she asked.

The golden-haired man with red eyes scoffed. "Look I'm not crying over what you did to that withered old fart but I'm only in this for me. I'm going to defeat Saber and that black-haired bitch!"

Sakura gave him a blank stare. "Who would that be?"

"Hmph she's Sailor Mars and the audacity to talk back to me!" he yelled. "I will see her bow before my greatness and you and Beryl can go screw yourself!"

Rider had a frown on her face. Even though she had a blindfold on Sakura could tell she was upset for him to back talk her.

Gilgamesh gave her a mocking glare. "What's this, the ever silent Rider wants some action with me?" he stated smiling. "What you gonna do, turn me to stone?"

Sakura placed a hand on Rider's shoulder and the long-haired woman stepped down.

"I will not hold you here but remember you are under Beryl's command. I will need you soon so I won't disturb you yet." She stated.

Gilgamesh gave her an irked glare and took off from the mansion. "I'll be back later!" he called out.

As soon as the door slammed Sakura told Rider to clean up the mess and she would speak with her later in the evening.

Rider nodded and headed to get some cleaning material to start cleaning up.

As she got the mop and bucket, Rider contemplated what just transpired. _Those worms have infected her more than I realized? When I came here the first time she was kind if not quiet but now I'm afraid I'm losing her._

Rider stopped mopping and looked out the window as the moon was full and filling the room with moonlight.

_I won't lose her again! I will do whatever it takes to free her from her torment. _After that declaration, she returned to cleaning the room.

* * *

><p>Sakura headed towards her room but soon stopped. She then started to the master bedroom.<p>

When she arrived she opened the door and stepped in. Zouken's room had old sorcery text, a large bed and the curtains were up.

She sniffed in derision. _This room is tasteless!_

Sakura closed her eyes and started drawing on the Grail infused worms power. The power surged into the room and changed it to her likeness.

It was brighter but still had an air of cruelty. The bed was queen sized and the curtains red instead of black.

She opened them and stared at her handy work. "This is better!" She gave half a grin.

Sakura started for the closet to see what she would wear. She stopped on her school uniform.

She didn't like the brown color and changed it to black instead. Giving a smirk she turned to the mirror. Sakura wore a black leather top and pants with high-heeled boots.

The teen then snapped her fingers and she stood buck naked. Looking into the reflection she saw a dark figure hovering over her. It seemed to embrace Sakura around her shoulders.

The purple-haired teen knew that was her darker half that she always tried to suppress until the worms activated.

When that happened she remembered something strange. There was another girl who was important to her as well. She could picture an elegant teen with long-raven colored hair and purple eyes, wearing a priestess outfit.

In her memory she saw the girl with a kind smile and she appeared a year older than Rin. The girl embraced her along with Rin and they appeared happy.

"Rei…?" she whispered as she thought of that. Sakura tried coming to terms with what she knew. Could she really have another sister? It didn't make any sense until she overheard Beryl discuss with Zouken about her revenge with the Senshi and how Mars was linked to Rin and Sakura.

"I had another sister…and she didn't come for me either!" she gritted her teeth as the aura around her started again. The figure hugging her shoulders gave an evil giggle and licked her cheek. After that she vanished.

"These memories are my true ones before it changed for whatever reason? I will see her killed as well!" she seethed. "I won't forgive my family for abandoning me due to a lineage of magic!"

Sakura than shattered the mirror with a swing of her fist. The shards pierced her flesh but she didn't feel any pain. Her blood started rolling down and stained the floor.

"I will see everyone dead. I will be free from all of it!" Her eyes glowed red as she promised herself. She would let the darkness in her heart blossom like a wildfire.

* * *

><p>A while later Sakura appeared in school by her change shocked the student body. She no longer had a smile on her face but a frown. Her school attire was all dark colors and was much distant. Her grades were still good along with still being in archery but people could tell that wasn't the same Sakura.<p>

Taiga Fujimura, Shirou's homeroom teacher and family friend tried talking to her about her recent change but she just snubbed her and told her she would no longer come to Shiro's house.

The short-haired teacher shocked by this and tried convincing her otherwise but the teen continued ignoring her.

When Taiga arrived back to her place she went to check on Illya to see if she was doing her homework. The girl, who had long white hair and red eyes gave her an annoyed look and answered with a yes.

Illyasviel Von Einzbern; Illya for short, was the biological daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya, Shirou's adopted father. Her birth was unique given that she was a homunculus and she was born naturally by her mother Irisviel Von Einzbern, who was also a homunculus.

Irasviel was created as a function to become the vessel of the Grail. Her family decided that she would give birth naturally to the greatest homunculus. She had no emotions or self-worth before meeting and eventually falling in love with Kiritsugu, who the Einzbern's hired to win the Holy Grail.

Illya's parents participated in the 4th Grail War. Iriasviel was Saber's proxy Master for Kiritsugu. Illya was born 8 years before the 4th war began.

During the last points of the war, he battled Kirei Kotomine to a standstill until they became tainted mud of the Grail.

In there he saw the person he saw an image of Iriasviel, who became one with the Holy Grail during that time, as it was her purpose. This corrupted image tried telling all the things he did, killing and sacrificing people for his one goal was correct and he would be a bigger threat to the world.

Kiritsugu realized that the Grail was corrupt and rejected "her". In retaliation "she" placed a curse on him to never get over his regret of the things he's done and die a painful death.

A defeated Kotomine placed his hands on the spilling contents of the Grail before its destruction and wished for humanity to end. His wish caused the fire in Fuyuki city which Shirou was part of when he was younger.

The mage killer used his last Command seals to have Saber destroy it and she vanished as a result. During the fire he was able to rescue Shirou, who he adopted later.

Due to the curse placed upon him, his magic circuits were non-existant and without them couldn't find the Einzbern castle, since one needed magic to go through the compound to avoid any kind of traps.

Illya never understood why he didn't come back but found out that he adopted another child as his son. The Homunculus then felt jealously because of that and grew to detest her father. Kiritsugu died when he was only thirty-four years old.

The little girl has many magic circuits and could control the strongest servant class Berserker.

During the 5th Grail War she had Berserker battle Saber to submission in their first meeting and battled Archer later when she kidnapped her "brother". Her servant beat him but the Archer was able to take a couple of his lives.

Her time as a Master ended when Shirou was able to project Saber's weapon _**Caliburn**_ with his projection magic and with Saber's help slew the powerful Servant.

After that she lived with Shirou for the rest of the 5th Grail War until she ended captured by Kotomine. He was planning to sacrifice her by turning her into the Grail, since that what her function was and why she was born.

Shirou was able to save her and beat the detestable priest and had Saber (for the second time) destroy the contents of the Grail after her battle with Gilgamesh.

Afterwards Taiga decided that she needed a more parental guiding hand in her development and she lived with her. Given that she is not human, Illya wouldn't experience the second phrase of life; puberty. The girl knows that soon her body would stop working eventually and has not told anyone, even though Rin had a hunch on that matter.

The two roomates mostly bicker but they do care for one another. Illya considers Shirou being her brother, given that Kiritsugu adopted him.

Taiga grumbled how she shouldn't have let the little spawn of Satan live with her, went to her room and called Rin.

When she told her about Sakura's change in behavior Rin wondered about that and said she would catch the next flight to Japan from England as soon as her summer vacation starts up.

After the phone call she took herself and Illya to Shirou's place.

She wondered if something big was about to happen again?

How true her pessimism proved for very soon another battle would erupt in Fuyuki City that would place the entire populace in danger. Three siblings, along with former Servants and Shirou Emiya who won the 5th Grail War, are all connected in this battle of fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Beryl's dimension <strong>

Beryl finished the resurrection process. Since a part of her soul was attached to the sacred artifact Amaterasu; which caused the universe Terumi was from to repeat, her powers were getting stronger.

Even though she still had a lot to learn with it, she was quite satisfied with the results.

As she stood on the bare ground, five naked bodies were on the floor.

"It's done at last!" she cackled with delight. "I have brought back the Witches 5. With them here I will have them infiltrate Crystal Tokyo at their most joyous occasion!"

An image appeared and showed Crystal Tokyo. A bunch of people looked like they were celebrating and having a festival.

Balloons and confetti were in the air and people enjoying the fun atmosphere all over Crystal Tokyo and majority of Japan.

The image changed to the inside of the Crystal palace and there was King Endymion smiling at a couple of people who looked pleased with themselves.

"It seems they he has elected new guards for the meddlesome planets as usual!" she began. "This process only happens every couple of years so I might as well spoil it!"

The five figures were still unconscious. "I will cast a spell to call forth their souls from wherever they are and then I will have them strike. Terumi!" she called out.

When she didn't hear a flippant and sarcastic response she turned around and didn't see him anywhere.

"Where did that psychological manic disappear this time? He better not be trolling on some message boards again!"

As soon as those words came out of her mouth Terumi walked into her throne room. The green-haired man was jamming to a song and bobbing his head to the rhythm.

"_What are you going to do with all that junk, all that junk inside that trunk? I'm gonna get you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump! My hump, my hump, my hump my lovely lady_ _lumps_!" He sang, holding his hands in the air.

"TERUMI!" she screeched like a bird of pray.

Terumi took off his headset and gave her a grin. "Hey punkin, how's it going?"

Beryl gave him an incredulous look. "What in the hell are you doing singing in my domain!" she screeched.

"Well if the urge to sing gets in you, who am I to deny the good spirit, you wanna listen?" he had the earphones in his hands.

Beryl gave him another look and massaged her temples. "Don't you need to get the other problem out the way?"

Terumi's face contorted in disgust as he placed the ear buds in his pocket. "Don't worry about little Ms. Vampire, I already have a plan in store for her and then I can go after the target you want!"

He looked at the women on the ground. "The ritual is almost done?"

The youthful red-haired queen nodded. "Of course it is. Once it is complete they will harbor in my next invasion attempt. Even if they should fall my main objective will be the same!"

The image on the wall soon changed to the solar system. In the vastness of space tiny marble sized machines could be seen floating around the planets.

"If they think science is going to protect them and give them a clue on when I attack them, they are for a rude awakening!"

The witch then used her magic to send the look outs into a black hole.

"Even if they find out what is happening that information will get to them too late. Everyone is looking at this new historic event and its somewhat lax."

Terumi once again looked at the screen and eyed the King of Crystal Tokyo with a sneer. "That rose throwing pussy looking all happy is gonna make me retch!" he complained as a portal appeared next to him.

"You heading back to your world?" she asked.

"I think you already know cupcake. This is your party so I'm not interfering this time." He gave her a lazy wave and was soon gone.

Beryl went back to her ritual and a glow covered the unmoving bodies.

"You will have your revenge on those wenches!" she stated.

**FWOOSH!**

As the power died down one of the bodies started stirring and the queen gave a wicked smile.

"It begins…soon Endymion and the palace will be mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Tokyo<strong>

Meanwhile the populace was celebrating beginning of Crystal Tokyo. It was 200 years ago when Neo-Queen Serenity freed the world from its frozen slumber.

Since then every year they would celebrate with a big festival all over Japan. Crystal Tokyo was the center of celebration and everyone around came to that place to see the one who saved the world and the recent invasion attempt.

There were all sorts of sights to see and places to have fun. Majority of the time the Crystal Palace was only open to the people who worked there but when this time of the year came, a regular average person could get a tour of the place.

A lot of things changed during Usagi and Mamoru's ascension as the king and queen. They technically rule all the world but they mostly let the other higher-ups take care of all the places in Japan (and the world) but they did hold sway in what happens to keep up order so nothing ever goes to anarchy.

Tokyo had changed as well; the air was much cleaner and it had better living as well. The other places in Japan were better than from the twenty-first century however Crystal Tokyo had the most riches.

Kids still attended school; whether magical or mundane but it was like an average setting. If they wanted to study on being a guard for the planets they would have to sign up for it as well.

Business flourished but like everything it still had its ups and downs. Vassals could change whatever planet they worked with as well but it would take a total of three months to go through the system. Even in a utopia two things still will never change; politics and paperwork.

The people of the world did wonder who Neo-Queen Serenity really was. They knew she was once the fabled Sailor Moon who stopped what evil forces tried to destroy the world but not a real name. Same thing could be said about her Senshi.

Some wondered about why they wouldn't show their true identities. Others thought that aging slowly was a crime given that without death there is no point of life. No matter what the opinion on the matter there were more positive cries than negatives.

The only ones who knew the secret were the guardians to the planets and of course the Senshi's parents. It was a closely guarded secret to make sure that their families wouldn't be in danger from whatever enemies they have.

On this fun day people were having fun. Kids were enjoying eating whatever junk food they could get their hands on. Couples walked arm and arm looking in awe at all the entertainment going on.

This was also a special day when the ceremony to enter new recruits into the system already finished. Some of the new recruits and other members were enjoying themselves. Some were walking around with fellow friends and acquaintances while others enjoyed the atmosphere of how people.

Who were the new recruits this time around?

* * *

><p><strong>Auditorium <strong>

In this area were a bunch of people listening to the newest groups and hit songs as a large stereo system on a stage was pumping out the electronic dance music.

Various people were dancing and getting into the mood. On the wall of the stage was a large flat screen with famous Vocaloid _Hatsune Miku_ singing one of her songs _**Online Game Addicts Sprechchor**._

This was the opening for some of the newest Idols. They wanted to give 100% in the performance.

In the backstage some of the newbies were sweating bullets about to sing in a live audience. The pressure of being good was a tough one; one mistake and they will remember it forever, especially with people who had cell phones and would post in on the net for other people to see and laugh their asses off.

A couple of girls were praying while others tossed their cookies into a trash can and ran off screaming "I'll do it next time!"

Another girl was perfectly calm though. This one was already familiar with the routine of going on live. Granted she still felt nervous from time to time but she had faith as an entertainer to just be herself and sing with all her might.

Megumi Ooumi took a sip of bottled water and looked around at all the singers/idols getting stage fright. The teenager was seventeen years old. She had long brown hair and eyes. She wore a lime colored jacket, an orange shirt underneath it and a red skirt. The pop Idol also wore a necklace to accessorize.

The teen was one of the newer recruits to Venus and was 'officially' joined in the corps today, even though she was on a probationary recruit for a while. Megumi has become a pop idol on her time on Venus while balancing school and her work.

The brown-haired girl was always traveling and promoting herself throughout Japan so she wasn't always on Venus.

Even if someone is a vassal they could still do their other work as well. Depending on what it is, it is very flexible.

"Hmmm this always seems to happen when they are about to début?" she murmured to herself. "They practice and practice but they always let their fears get the best of them."

A girl with long pink hair and orange eyes commented on what her partner said. "Well if that's the case they don't need this kind of work." she bluntly stated a little loudly.

Megumi quickly placed her hand over her friends' mouth. "Don't speak so loud Tia!" she chastised softly.

Tia was Megumi's demon partner. She was six years old and like Brago, she came from the Makai realm and formed a pact with Megumi. Their bond is established by a book that Megumi could call forth and use Tia's powers to help her defend herself or others when it came to battling.

The girl grumbled and nodded her head as the teen let go. "Sorry Megumi but when it comes to you, you can't be beat by these armatures!" she complimented.

Megumi sweatdropped at her friend's enthusiasm. "Now Tia, even though I'm at the top of my game now, there will be others who can knock me of my pedestal. It's cruel but that's how the way it is in this job."

"You won't lose to these cows!" Tia yelled as the people around her gave her the evil eye.

Megumi placed her hand over her face. "Tia you really need to watch what you say!"

"I know you aren't calling me a cow you brat!" Another girl overheard Tia's outburst and came walking up to her.

"Chisame Hasegawa!" Megumi and Tia cried out the girl's name in shock.

"Hey not so loud idiots, in this get up I'm the cute internet idol Chiu-Chiu!" she spoke harshly at the two girls.

Chisame was a girl with long brownish-orange hair, glasses and a cynical face. She was a hacker and one of the newer recruits for Mercury and was fifteen years old. She is analytical and sarcastic but has a softer side to her. She finds the people she knows are crazy people. Ironically enough she secretly holds that she is just as crazy as the rest given she is a closeted internet idol.

She wore Japanese idol attire; a blue frilly skirt and top.

"She didn't mean it Chisame!" Megumi stated trying to calm down the hacker and her demon partner.

"Oh come on Megumi, she's got nothing on you; she's an _internet _idol and nothing more," Tia said. "I'm shocked they let someone like you here!"

Chisame had a frown on her face. "Don't be surprised given that the one who made all this was Venus; she even stated that anyone could try out once even if they aren't on the program."

Tia was about to give a response until Megumi placed a hand on top of her head. "She's right Tia. Venus is always accepting of people who have the dream of being an idol. But I wonder why you are entering?" she directed the next question to her.

"Well I wasn't planning on to. When I was checking my webpage people wondered if I as Chiu-Chiu was going to enter in the festival," she began grumbling. "Then there was this petition to get me in and I wasn't going to enter until…" Chisame stopped talking all together.

The two wondered why she stopped until Tia had a thought. "Oh did Negi convince you!" The little demon hit the nail on the head.

Chisame felt an arrow pierce her heart. "Where did that come from, that twerp had nothing to do with my decision!" she screamed as she blushed.

Tia chuckled while Megumi tried to calm down Chisame. "Now, now; we aren't saying you did. But this will be your first time performing on stage. Will you be okay?" she asked.

Chisame looked at her for a moment and stiffly nodded. "Of course I am do you know who I am; the fabled cosplayer network Idol Chiu!" she stated with utmost confidence. "Anyone who gets in my way will be crushed by my magnificence."

"It's good you have such faith in yourself, Chisame!" Megumi stated happily. Chisame blushed at the compliment.

"Come on Megumi don't praise her, she's your competition! You gotta snuff out any competition!" Tia said with a roll of her eyes.

As metaphorical electricity sparked between the hacker and demon Megumi heard the song end.

_Just one more song and then it is our turn to perform in front of all those people._ Megumi thought. _I hope the song I'm going to sing reaches out to them. I hope its a compliment to what the queen did for all of us!_

As the song _Trust Me _from the hit anime **_Durarara _**started up, she looked out the curtain and saw some of her friends and fellow guardians outside.

"Hey Tia, Chisame, I see some of the others out there!" she said getting excited.

As the two stopped arguing they peaked.

"Hey isn't that Sora?" Chisame started. "Hey he's with that new guy Yosuke and isn't that Asuna with Negi?!" she chocked out the last part as she saw the latter.

Tia also noticed. "Yeah and look Megumi; Kiyo and Zatch are there too!"

Megumi noted the analytical boy who also just became a protector for Jupiter's court. Her face got hot which didn't go unnoticed by the two girls.

"Aren't you getting excited, don't embarrass yourself out there!" Chisame snarked.

Giving a glare to Chisame Megumi added, "What about you? You have the British boy out there cheering for you as well!" Megumi said.

Chisame's eyes turned to dots and started mumbling. Tia looked at her fellow mamodo Zatch and blushed.

* * *

><p>Speaking of the friends, they just arrived at the auditorium. Sora was there and he brought along a new recruit for Uranus, Yosuke Hanamura.<p>

Yosuke was a seventeen years old. He had short brown hair, skinny and had earphones around his neck. He wore a black school suit. He was happy-go-lucky and prone to sarcastic and witty remarks. His ability was to call a Persona which was Jiraiya. It could manipulate wind.

"I'm glad you are showing me the sights here Sora!" Yosuke said smiling.

Sora nodded. "No problem dude. Given this is a special day and everyone is in high spirits, I'm happy showing a new friend around. It's even better that we bumped into some of the other protectors as well!"

"Well you know even we have to have days off!" Asuna said as she had her arms behind her head. "With trying to make sure nothing happens while the Senshi are gone it can get tiring after a while."

"It's a good thing the king decided to give some of us a day to relax!" Negi stated. "Well not for me since school is out during this festival!"

Walking next to Negi was a blond boy with yellow eyes and wore a blue cloak and shoes. His name was Zatch Bell and was six years old. He was currently chewing on a yellow-tail whole.

A chagrin Kiyo, embarrassed by his partner's antics. "Zatch don't overly stuff you're self like that! You'll end up getting sick!"

Kiyo was a new guard for Jupiter. He had brown hair and was fifteen years old. He sported short brown hair and eyes and wore a white long-sleeved shirt with blue pants. The blond boy's ability was lightning spells and Kiyo used a red book to use Zatch's powers.

Kiyo is a smart if introverted teen at times but since making a contract with Zatch he is slowly changing being more sociable.

Zatch finished swallowing the fish hole and gave a small burp. "Ah, that was good. I'm ready for desert!"

Kiyo hung his head as Yosuke, Sora and Negi laughed with Asuna shaking her head.

"You can eat after we watch their performance!" the feisty red-head stated. "I'm more amazed that you convinced Chisame to do this Negi,"

The boy wizard in training blushed. "I didn't do much, I just said it would be interesting to see her perform live for once. That is what that petition was all about."

Yosuke patted Negi on the shoulder. "Be proud of your accomplishment brother," he began. "Not only did you convince the hottest Internet Idol to come here BUT she's here with the Pop Idol, Megumi. You made all my dreams come true!" he proclaimed as tears streamed down his eyes.

"I can die happily knowing that all my teen fantasies have come to blossom thanks to you!"

Sora also had to agree. "Yeah be proud of yourself Negi, everyone knows how reclusive she is. It must be a British thing?" he remarked. "You always seem to charm all the girls. What do you think Asuna?"

Asuna froze at what he said. "What do you mean by that?"

"You are always with him. I hear from some of the others how attached you are to him…do you love him?" he asked point-blank.

As she felt like the ground was crumbling beneath her, Kiyo, Zatch, Yosuke and a confused Negi looked at her with expectation.

"Um Asuna…?" Negi began until.

**Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!**

A moment later all of them had lumps on their heads thanks to Asuna's trusty paper fan.

"I don't love him it's just he's always doing reckless stuff!" she said quickly. _Besides he's been taking up extra training from Eva!_ She thought to herself. _I'm not going to let him do anything stupid with that perverted, dominatrix vampire girl. _

As the situation calmed down a gleeful Negi said, "Hey it's Chisame, Megumi and Tia!" he waved at them.

Feeling like the stares they all turned their heads and noticed them.

"I wonder why they are just staring at us." Asuna said dryly putting away her fan.

"Maybe their nervous? Come on guys let's show them are support!" Zatch said. Sora and Yosuke liked that idea (especially Yosuke) who brought out Japanese fans and started cheering with them.

"Let's go Megumi!" Yosuke cried out like a madman. "Let's go Chiu-Chiu! AWOOOO! Let me be your love slave!"

**Whap!**

Yosuke was on the ground with his butt sticking out and a steaming knot on his head.

"No need to say all that you perv!" Asuna stated.

"You can do it Chisame, both of you give it your best!" Negi showed his support as well.

"Show those other Idols how it's done you two!" Sora hollered.

"Yeah make sure to have fun with it!" the blond mamodo waved his hands.

As they started cheering Kiyo and Asuna sweat dropped at their antics.

"Don't make a scene you guys, people are looking over here!" A frantic Kiyo cried.

Then they all felt eyes on them.

"Too late for that braniac." Asuna stated.

"If you are going to support someone it better be Megumi-hime!" a fanboy cried out, he had red paint stripes on his face.

Another fanboy with glasses and a shirt that had a chibi-fied Chiu-Chiu on the front confronted him. "Please spare the drama ass-munch! Chiu-Chiu is where it's at!"

a fangirl with a Southern accent said, "Uh-uh, Megumi is good but she's losing her luster, the internet is where Idols thrive off now!"

"Oh hell to the no. Megumi is the reigning princess of pop. Chiu-Chiu probably uses all sorts of tricks to make herself look that good!" another fangirl said with a New York accent. "Everyone knows girl be trifling on the web!"

This erupted into the Megumi/Chiu-Chiu war. The two sides started throwing insults on who's better.

* * *

><p>Megumi, Chisame and Tia face faulted at what happened. It was calm a few moments ago.<p>

"I wish they didn't do that so loudly!" Chisame griped. "Honestly if they wanted to cheer us on then they could have texted us. Stupid boys…and what's with Yosuke being the loudest?! Now all this chaos is around us!"

The brown-haired girl gave a sigh of grief. "We are going to have to say something soon!"

"Like what, they probably won't listen." Tia said next.

They thought on what they are to do until they saw a woman appear. She had dark red hair with a part of her bangs covering her eye. She had a resolved look on her face.

"Hey isn't that Mitsuru?" Megumi exclaimed. Tia and Chisame froze and looked awe-struck.

"Oh man, if she's here you know it will become a massacre…they don't call her the 'Ice Queen' for nothing!" Chisame muttered.

* * *

><p>As said person walked into the middle of the stage she had a microphone in her hands.<p>

"Stop this immediately!" her voice cracked like a whip.

The two sides along with Sora and the others stood frozen at what she said.

"This is not a contest on who is the better this is a place for us to unite and remember all that has happened. From the queen who watches over us to remembering the important things in our lives!" she stated.

The crowed murmured as Mitsuru continued. "It is good you have such high opinions but please remember their will be no battling on this stage or anywhere. If you do I'll execute you all." She said easily with a cross of her arms.

Majority of the audience could tell she was serious as they felt an icy chill go through them. It's perplexing givin that it was 80 degrees.

"Hey Negi, you feel cold all of a sudden?" a shivering Zatch asked.

"Yes, I do feel a chill in the air? Is she using her persona?" Negi wondered.

Asuna shook her head as Sora, Kiyo and Yosuke shivered. "Nah, she just has that kind of presence. I'm guessing this is where Maria developed her attitude from?"

"It's always surprising that magic doesn't work on you?" commented Sora.

Asuna just shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you. Now wait a couple of minutes and the performances from the artists will begin soon." She told them elegantly and left the stage.

The Idol war came to an end. The crowed bonded in their love for their idols and started drinking and laughing.

* * *

><p>As she came back to the stage the trio saw and crowded over her.<p>

"It's always amazing to see crack that whip Mitsuru!" Tia said.

Mitsuru sweatdropped. "You give me too much credit Tia."

"By the way what are you doing here? I thought I heard from Natalia that you would be on guard duty on Neptune?" Megumi asked.

Mitsuru got serious when she said that. "I was but I got a call from his highness. He says that the sensors that Shion distributed to the planets have gone off-line."

There was a sense of dread in the air. "Wait but how could that be? It's not like they would malfunction. Shion is the head of our department, she wouldn't mess up!" Chisame stated.

"No it's not that they malfunctioned. It's like they vanished."

"What could that mean? Should we get the others?" wondered Tia.

"I've alerted some of the others and they are still here. I have left Natalia in charge in my stead. I would have asked Sherry but it seems she's avoiding me and the others while she trains." She told them.

Upon brining up those two Tia shivered. "It might be a good thing you didn't see them. Those two are scary."

"They aren't that bad. But for safety reasons so there isn't panic I want you to continue with the performance as scheduled." Mitsuru explained.

The two nodded teenagers nodded.

As this was going on another girl overheard their conversation. She had short orange hair and eyes. She wore a typical Japanese idol skirt and had a tiara on her head.

_Won't they be surprised that we are already here! I Mimete will give them a performance that they will just die for!_ Mimete wickedly thought. A smile appeared upon her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Café<strong>

In another part of the festival people were relaxing at the many café shops around the area. It was mostly couples and some kids. It had a calm atmosphere as it was a chance to get away from the crowds of people.

This one was rather spacious on the inside.

One such person was sitting at one of the tables. Kamui was waiting on his brother Subaru.

_Hmmm I wonder where he is?_ The vampire thought getting annoyed. _I told him I would be here on time! Besides I get the feeling I'm being watched by someone but I can't tell who? It's a familiar feeling that I haven't felt in a long time._

Kamui took a sip of his coffee. As he gently placed the cup on the saucer he saw a person approach him.

"Hello Kamui!" A girl timidly said.

As he got a better look it was the girl he helped during the invasion; Kotori Monou. His eyes got wide and his heart sped up a little.

"Umm I hope that I'm not disturbing you." Kotori said sadly.

Being the gentleman he is he shook his head. "Perish the thought Kotori." He told her.

The girl sported a pleasant smile on her face and she sat down across from him.

"How are you enjoying the festival?" he asked.

"It's quite fun Kamui. Since I'm in boarding school on Saturn it's the perfect excuse to see my relatives here on earth. I keep in contact of course but coming to Earth is always a pleasure." She smiled sweetly.

Kamui looked at her face and had a small smile as well. "So did you come here for a reason?" he asked.

"Well I heard from Subaru he wanted to meet me here but then texted saying he couldn't make it. Then I found you." She giggled. "Isn't that the strangest thing?"

Kamui had a look of annoyance on his face. "I wouldn't go that far…" _Damn him to hell! He set me up on a date? I wonder if the others had something to do with this!_

Kotori saw the look on his face. "Kamui did your brother set this up?" she inquired.

He looked at her in amazement. "You knew?"

"I had a feeling after I saw you here." She simply stated.

"Forgive him. For a reason or another he's in a phase of playing practical jokes at the moment. He's become friends with some of the other protectors and I'm afraid it's affecting him."

Kotori waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad he did since I can't stop thinking about how you saved me that time."

The black-haired vampire looked into her eyes and smiled. "I would do it again you know."

The strawberry blonde blushed. "Kamui…"

"Let's enjoy are time here before it gets more complicated." He said taking a sip of his coffee until he noted it was empty.

"Let us refill that!" two twins said happily. One had blue hair with a side pony-tail wearing a maid outfit while the other twin did to but hers being red. They filled the cups and scurried away quickly.

"They were rather chipper weren't they?" he asked.

"They must like their job!" Kotori said. "This time of the year they make a lot in tips due to how many people visit Crystal Tokyo."

Kamui gave her a kind smile and continued talking about random stuff.

* * *

><p>Three booths away Subaru was spying on his brother's progress.<p>

"I can't believe he's actually doing it," he said astonished. "He really must like her. What do you think Naoto-kun?"

As he said that the person across from him sighed.

Her name was Naoto Shirogane. She had an androgynous appearance; short blue hair and gray eyes. She looked like a boy and wore a blue dress shirt with a tie and pants. She wore a cap on her head.

Naoto was a new guardian as well plus a famous detective. She mostly isn't in Titan castle due to her job as she commutes solving one case or another. She also used the power of persona. It's name was Sukuna-Hikona, it could manipulate light and darkness.

"Subaru must you be spying on Kamui?" she asked him quizzically. "This really isn't right."

"Oh come on Naoto-kun, I needed someone to go with me here. Since Arashi is on Saturn with the other guards I needed someone. Besides I couldn't ask MOMO, she's on a date with Jr on Mars after enjoying the first part of the festival."

"You should have found someone else! I don't feel comfortable in this environment." She said. "This is childish and foolish!"

The noble looking vampire gave her a curious glance. "Why are you being so uptight? Is this your first time being with a guy Naoto-kun?" he asked.

The 2000 I.Q. detective got flustered as her cheeks turned red. "Don't be foolish! What would make you say that? I don't even consider this a date!"

Subaru gave her a smile. "I can smell your blood you know, it just spiked up." He then grasped her hand. "If you want I can show you how it goes…"

Naoto blushed madly and coughed. "Please refrain from such actions. I would like to enjoy my day off."

"You can Naoto-kun, I can make you relax." He then got surprisingly close to her as their faces were mere inches from each other.

The baby faced vampire gaeve her an appraising look. "You really are cute you know and you have such soft skin. When you arrived month ago I wondered how you would interact with us." He began. "You being this famous detective wanting to enlist in the Senshi's guard, it's shocking to say the least. Why did you do that?"

Naoto tried forming words but had to gulp at how suave he was becoming. "It's nothing out of the ordinary. I want to use the experience I make through detecting to help better the cause of peace."

"Hmmm is that so?" he didn't sound convinced but he let it slide. "Well I have one thing to tell you Ms. Shirogane just relax." He said smiling. "Try hanging out with your fellow guardians once in a while. I mean with anti-social one's like Riku, Homura, Chisame, Kiyo, Yue and you, it's a challenge."

He then sat back down again and sipped on his own coffee. Hell, he is just that smooth.

Naoto sighed and returned to her book as Subaru continued spying.

_Yukiko and Yosuke were right, always entertaining when you become a vassal._ She ruefully chuckled to herself.

Without turning around Subaru said, "What are you chuckling so modestly about?"

Naoto face faulted at as Subaru laughed.

_I might think about tranferring...maybe Pluto has an opening?_

* * *

><p>In the back of the café the two twins who refilled the coffee of Kamui started giggling.<p>

"Ptilol, looks like we are about to strike all these helpless people?" The blue haired one stated.

"Yes, soon we will strike and rid this place of all these people Cyprine. But be cautious of some. That one we gave coffee too seemed different." Ptilol said.

"The world has changed since we died. Let's make this interesting sister!" Cyprine licked her lips.

* * *

><p>In the outside part of the café a lone girl who looked around ten years old with long blond hair and blue eyes, sipped her tea and chuckled. She wore a white sundress as her parasol was on the side of the table.<p>

"Hmmm I wonder if my 'sons' have sensed anything amiss yet?" she said quietly. A male waiter came by to see how she was doing.

"Another cup, Ms. McDowell?" he asked.

"Yes please and do call me Evangeline." She said giving him a placid smile.

As the waiter finished up his task and returned to the other customers, a puppet with short green hair eyes came up to her side coming from her hiding spot. She sported red bat wings on the back.

"Mistress, are you sure you want to stay in a place like this?" Chachazero asked. "What if those two know that you are here?"

"I'm expecting them to sense me. I want to see if they remember their 'mother'." Eva answered.

The puppet shook her head. "Honestly I never would have thought that 'Dark Evangel' would succumb to maternal feelings. It really is a new world."

Eva snorted in derision. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The vampire started talking about the past. "It's been since the 19th century when I turned those two. I came across them while traveling through Wales. They were young orphans and were getting beat up by a bunch of hooligans. Since I was hungry I thought I should teach those nitwits the true meaning of terror."

The blonde vampire smiled at the memory.

"After I eradicated them I was going to go on my way until Kamui stopped me. Apparently the injuries that Subaru suffered were severe and wouldn't make it through the night. He pleaded to me to save them and make him what I was. I wasn't going to but he said they had nothing else except each other. I felt pity on them and decided if that's what he wanted he would have to get his brother's say so as well."

She grimaced at the next part. "Being at the foot of death, dying is a much kinder fate. I sired them and took care of them for a long time. I explained that they were not eternal; they would age slowly then an average human. I had to train them to fight of the weakness of vampires."

"Even though you did all that you didn't teach them any spells?" the puppet stated.

"Of course not, Kamui stated to save him. I taught them the basics of surviving in the world then. After a couple of hundred years they grew up as you see them now. Besides I could tell they didn't need that kind of training or to say the least they were not suited in the ways of magic. What they have is enough."

The puppet looked at her. "They became protectors of the solar system though, a far cry from vampires stalking in the darkness."

"Who would have that the earth would change so much? Even someone of my stature was overcome by that absurd ice age before little Ms. Moon Princess awakened us." She explained.

"Also in the beginning of the 30th century many things changed, demons; specifically mamodo's making deals with humans to show a peace with her kingdom, proving that just because they are demons they are not bad. In a way it's making the dark side seem all but useless however…"

She took a sip of her tea. "Beryl will strike today; the air is thick with magic. I wonder if my boys have figured out that this place has already been infiltrated." Eva looked at the two with an amused smile.

"Will you help them mistress?" the puppet asked.

Eva snorted at the proposition. "What and ruin the entertainment about to happen? If they want to support this utopia than blood will spill to keep it. It's not always puppies and rainbows just because nothing drastic has happened. This place is in a state of now. It would be right for them to fight for what they believe in."

After mulling about it for a minute Chachazero then asked, "What about the boy wizard? Do you want anything to happen to him?"

Eva chocked on her tea then. "What do you mean by that? I'm a dark mage, whatever happens has nothing to do with me. I thrive off of seeing this place destroyed!" she stated. "If he falls here then that's as far his determination has led him.

"You say that but why is it you have a picture of the boy in your purse?" she asked bluntly. "As well as moan in your sleep about him, remember he's only ten?"

The vampire's left eye twitched. "No more **_True Blood_ **for you. It's strictly **_Twilight_ **for the next couple of months." She muttered, getting into her sadistic mode.

The puppet then wailed in despair and through up her arms. "Nooooo I need my Bill and Eric sandwich! They are the truth that vampire's don't sparkle in the daylight!"

Eva grimaced and sighed. "All right, only a 24 hour period of watching all five movies. Besides I'm living proof that we don't sparkle." She grunted.

"Yes but you are a _Shinso_ though, someone created you of magic making you the true emphasis of vampire."

"Don't try to butter me up. You are watching it…may whatever God or deities you believe have mercy on your existence."

"Help me Nyx-sama!"She quailed.

Not even the Mother of Night could spare her the wrath of Evangeline A.K. McDowell. As if sensing a disturbance sleeping children and babies cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside food court<strong>

In the food court another group was having a fun-filled day. Well some, while others were eating with gusto.

Setsuna and Konaka were there sweat dropping at their new recruit's appetite.

"Wow he can really put it away can't he Set-chan?" Konaka giggled without a care I the world.

Setsuna nodded numbly as she saw Natsu devour another plate of food.

"Hey come on you two, should eat, its good right Happy?" he stated.

The blue cat agreed with an "Aye sir!" and continued with his meal.

Natsu had pink spiky hair in the back. He wore loose-fitting pants, a vest that revealed his abs and shoes. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck as well. His specialty was fire magic.

"Well we already ate earlier Natsu-san, but please don't stop on our account." The Swordswoman stated.

With a shrug of his shoulders he continued eating. A bunch of tourists gave him strange looks.

"Anyway Konaka, how are you enjoying the festivities?" Setsuna asked her.

"I'm really enjoying it. Especially with you Set-chan!" she exclaimed happily.

Setsuna's eyes got swirly and blushed. "No it is I who should be grateful that I get to spend time with you…and our friend Natsu!" she screamed the last part.

"Gee you know you don't have to add me to the conversation you know?" Natsu stated.

"Wow she must really _love _her some Konaka!" remarked Happy.

Setsuna jumped from her seat. "Happy I don't know what you are trying to imply but leave my Oja-sama out of that kind of talk!" she screeched.

"Now, now Set-chan he's just teasing, right Happy?" she said sweetly.

As the cat looked at the smiling priestess he got a bad vibe how she said it. His animal instincts were screaming at him saying "Beware the quiet ones!"

Happy nodded quickly and hid behind Natsu.

"Hey what' the matter with you?" he inquired.

"Nothing!" he was quick to say.

As they continued another two more people walked up to them.

"Come on Natsu, you gotta eat like you have no manners dragon breath?" a guy said.

Natsu glared at the person who said that. "Shut up Gray, it just means I have a healthy appetite unlike you who lives off veggies and wild mushrooms!" he snapped getting into his face.

Gray glared at him. "Who eats wild mushrooms only you would do that and get high off them!"

Gray Fullbuster was also a new guard and he was on Neptune. He had dark blue hair, tan cargo pants and a white shirt. He wore a silver bracelet. Gray was seventeen years old.

It was surprising for some of them there that he wanted to go there. He explained that Mercury was more for scientific minds even though it shared his element which was ice. Neptune was the best choice for him since his powers could compliment it.

As Natsu and Gray were going back and forth with insults Konaka said something to make them stop arguing.

"Gray, where are your clothes?" the priestess in training asked.

"Oh crap not again!" he yelled as he was close to wearing nothing. The table was conveniently covering his unmentionables.

The second person with him was Yukiko, covered her eyes and blushing. "How in the world does that keep happening? I could have sworn he had clothes on a moment ago." She exclaimed.

Natsu rolled his eyes, with a frantic Setsuna covering Konaka's view and Yukiko peeked out of her fingers and got a good view of his behind. She gave a wicked giggle which didn't go unheard by Happy, Konaka or Setsuna.

The half-crow demon frowned. "How can you keep doing that without knowing is beyond me? If Michiru were here, she would be angry or if not her Mitsuru."

Gray got his clothes on quick (to Yukiko's disappointment) and actually shivered. "I'm not sure which one is worse."

Natsu laughed. "Ha with someone like Mitsuru she'd sue you for negligence for showing off your junk to all the women there!"

The fire/ice combo glared at each other again.

"Don't start with me, you'd start collateral damage as soon as you walk on the street. Wait till Rei hears how much property you destroyed! I'd rather face Yukiko's cooking then go through that!"

"What's that supposed to mean Gray?" an indignant Yukiko asked. Gray pretended not to hear her.

Natsu had a shiver go up his spine upon hearing the head of Mars leader. "I'd think I could calm her down…" he said weakly

"If it's you then I doubt it." Konaka bluntly said. "This is someone who actually whipped Neo Queen Serenity into shape in her Senshi days to become a better leader. She'd throw you to the wolves in a heartbeat. "

Everyone there nodded even Happy.

"I'm not like Godzilla destroying Tokyo, I just get pumped that's all. I'm glad Lucy's not here chewing me out since she's still on Venus finishing her writing class. Besides isn't that what insurance is for?"

"Natsu you do know whatever we destroy comes out of our salary." Setsuna said.

This made the pink-haired teen pause. "It does? I thought that they could use that rock the Queen uses?"

Gray and Happy sighed as the girls shook their heads.

"One it's called the Silver Crystal. Two, Neo-Serenity would only use it if she must. She can't use it on a whim. It can shorten her lifespan if she's not careful." Happy said in all seriousness.

They all absorbed that bit of information.

"I wonder how they are all doing out there." Gray spoke.

"We just have to believe in them." Setsuna began. "We protect this place until they return.

As they all agreed none of them saw a figure looking at them from the distance.

"It's almost time to strike these useless pigs." The female stated.

She had long red hair, wore a red-sleeveless shirt that showed off her flat stomach, pants with a skirt around it and black shoes. The woman wore a medium-sized star choker around her neck.

"I Eudiel will see this place burn." She gave a maniacal grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Tokyo Park<strong>

In the park people were enjoying outside lunches and others company. The park had a crystal clear lake where romantic couples took out boats and enjoying the company.

Tear Grants was with the new protector of Pluto, Homura Akemi.

The girl had long black hair with a black head band in it and blue eyes as she had a serious expression on her face. Homura wore a school girl outfit; a white long-sleeved shirt and a gray skirt. She wore long stockings and had black high heels.

Tear wore a beige duster shirt which showed her stomach, black pants and high-heeled shoes.

"You like the scenery here Homura?" asked Tear.

Homura had a bland expression nodded. "Yes, it's nice here. Being surrounded by nature is nice after being on Pluto for a while." She commented.

"I thought we needed a change of pace given this is the week of the festival since chaos came here yesterday with Jr and MOMO so he's watching the castle at the moment." Tear said.

As the two continued making small talk a little girl with short pink hair and her younger brother were playing tag in the distance.

Homura saw this and her eyes got wide which didn't go unnoticed by Tear.

_I see you are living a regular existence this time around Madoka? Whatever happens I'll always protect you and the ones closest to you._ She thought.

The two kids noticed and looked at the teenage girls. Madoka had a cheery smile on her face as she waved at them.

The two returned the wave and the kids continued with their game.

"Do you know her Homura?" Tear asked.

Homura had a wistful look on her face. "Maybe a long time ago." She simply answered.

Tear didn't pry as they continued walking around until they saw Kotaro running towards them with Riku catching up.

"Hey what up ladies?" he smiled at them. "Hey I beat you Riku, I got to them first!"

"You only beat me because you got a head start." Riku stated.

They greeted them in return. "So you plan on eating all those by yourself Kotaro?" Tear said.

Kotaro grin got bigger. "Nah I'm not a greedy person, I caught a whiff of your scent and decided to buy you some. It's hot out here." He handed a strawberry one to Homura and a vanilla to Tear. Riku grabbed the last ice cream cone from his hands.

Kotaro gave him a look. "Hey you said you didn't want one?"

"I lied. Besides consider this payback for trying to rush ahead of me kid." The silver-haired teen stated.

The half-dog demon grumbled in annoyance.

"So what brings you two here Riku, I never knew you were the kind to babysit kids?" Tear asked.

Before Kotaro barked out an answer the ever cool Riku beat him to it. "I wasn't planning on it. Before I left I got a call from Akihiko wanting someone to look out for Kotaro since he or Nel couldn't leave their post at the moment."

He gave a look at Kotaro who just pretended to look innocent.

"So I got stuck with the rascal and he's been trying to find Negi and the others." He concluded.

"Yeah we came to the park first since I wanted to train but all these couples are here." He stuck his tongue out.

The concept of liking girls was still lost on him. "Why would anyone wanna like any girls. Their bossy, nag you to death and won't allow any boys to have fun!" Kotaro concluded.

"I think that will change when you get older Kotaro." Tear mentioned.

"Thanks for the ice cream, it was generous of you." Homura said surprising the two males.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's nothing but you always seem very reluctant to talk to anyone of your peers so…" Riku said.

"You are the same way Riku from all the stories I heard." Homura fired back.

Riku chuckled. "Touché"

"So you two going to head for the concert this evening?" asked the half-dog demon.

"Well concerts aren't really my thing…" Tear started first. "We were going to find new kimonos for the firework display tonight."

Kotaro stopped munching on his ice cream. "What do you mean by that, you're still a teenager Tear; it's every teen's obligation to party all night long!"

"Kotaro you are still a child, who in the world taught you that?!" Homura asked.

"Some movie about a teen and a pie." He answered.

The three rolled their eyes.

"How in the world are you able to watch that? You're much too young." Tear stated scandalized.

He snorted. "Oh come on I'm at the age of doing things I'm not supposed to; besides it's mostly funny. I actually saw that guy with a pie and he-"he didn't finish as Homura covered his mouth.

"That's enough out of you." She said.

"Thanks for that." Riku stated.

After she uncovered his mouth they finished their treat. "Tear we should get going?"

The blue-eyed teen nodded. "Yeah we have only two hours left before we meet with some of the others. Kotaro and Riku would you like to go with us?"

"No thanks, girls take too long finding clothes and putting on makeup. I'm going to head off and find Negi and Zatch!" he said and turned around heading for the exit.

"You know how boys are." Remarked Riku as he set off after him. "We'll see you later." He waved to them.

Homura commented "He really is still a child, isn't he?"

Tear gave smile and the two-headed for the other end of the park.

Unnoticed by them a girl with short green hair in a bun wearing a black skirt, she was standing on a branch of a tree.

"Nature is flowing with such power. This will end horribly for them." Tellun stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Palace<strong>

In the midst of the growing tourists, people were taking pictures of the place where their king and queen lived.

Guards protected any kind of intruders who over stepped their bounds on where to go.

Another group was leaving a female silhouette with long wavy hair with a crescent moon on her forehead finished up this hour's tour.

It was Luna in her human form. Like Artemis she could change to a human as well. During the transition when Usagi became queen, Luna became her royal advisor and handled a lot of the paperwork (since Usagi was still lazy at times).

This usually happened during this time of year when she gave a tour for all the people who wanted to visit.

Before the festival happened Mamoru talked about if they should cancel it due to the recent invasion.

Luna was able to talk him out of it saying that during turbulent times, the populace needed a sense of normalcy and a time to have fun with their loved ones.

Even though she said that she had anxiety about all the Senshi on their separate missions especially Usagi.

_Usagi I wonder if you were able to find Setsuna yet? Please be okay for all our sakes._ She prayed.

After that Luna mentioned to a guard she was going to check on the king and headed off to his quarters.

As she was walking down the hall she saw Yue and one of the newer protectors Luke Fabre.

Yue had long silver hair which was in a loose pony-tail, short bangs to show his silver-blue eyes and a stoic figure. He wore white Chinese robes with some armor around his body.

Luke had crimson hair and blue eyes. He wore a long white duster shirt that showed his stomach, black pants with a brown belt. He wore his sword behind his back.

"This is the surprise you hanging out with someone Yue," mentioned Luna.

Yue closed his eyes and didn't answer.

Luna face faulted. _He really isn't the most talkative person is he?_

Luke answered. "We aren't hanging out per se; I was on my way out until I noticed he was looking around for something."

"Is this true Yue?" she asked.

Yue gave a glare at Luke and answered. "Something does not feel right around here. I decided to investigate and Luke decided to tag along."

"Hey if there's anything wrong I want to help out too!" Luke defended. "I'm not going to stand by and let anything happen here!"

Luna looked amazed at Luke's sudden change of attitude. _I guess after that incident two months ago with Tear really did change him._

"You heard what happened right?" Yue directed the question to Luna.

"I am aware. Everyone is trying to figure out what happened while remaining discreet with the public. I am hoping it doesn't turn to a big situation. We are operating at half strength since the queen and her Senshi are gone."

"That just means we have to figure out what's got Yue's panties in a twist right?" Luke grinned at his joke.

Yue gave him a cold glare which made the red-haired teen flinch.

"I'm going to scout around one more time." Yue simply said and walked off with Luke tagging behind him.

As Luna saw them passing she had a bad omen. Luna decided to head to the king's chambers first.

* * *

><p>When she entered the room she saw Mamoru sitting on a chair with a distressed look on his face.<p>

"What is the matter Mamoru?" she asked quickly going to him.

The black-haired man had a dazed look on his face and didn't seem to hear her.

"Mamoru!" she said again shaking his shoulders.

He snapped back to reality and saw Luna. "Lu…na?" he said as he placed a hand over his head.

"Mamoru you seem in shock, what happened?" she asked as took him to his bed to rest.

"No I'm fine Luna, it was just my imagination." He said trying to get back up but he on his back.

"Mamoru, I've known you for a long time so I can tell something is bothering you; what is it?" Luna demanded.

He rubbed his temples and answered. "I thought I saw Beryl…"

With that stamen t it made Luna freeze."What but she can't enter in this domain, we have protection from the likes of her!"

"Your right, maybe it's just my nerves getting the best of me? I've been worried about Usako and the others for a while." He stated.

Luna thought about what Yue said. "Maybe we should double security here so nothing happens…"

Mamoru smiled. "Thanks Luna but I'm fine. Besides I need to go out there and meet the guests."

He got up and splashed some water on his face in the bathroom. "I have some of the others on duty around the planets as well."

Luna wasn't so sure. "Even so I think you should stay here."

"Come on Luna I'm not a child. I can fight just as well as the ones we trained. Usako is counting on us. Anyway you were right what you said earlier and Usako wouldn't want to stop it either way."

Luna still had a pessimistic look on her face.

"I promise I'll be careful. So you ready to go?" he asked.

Luna gave him a smile. "I have to freshen up first but I will see you in the main room."

He nodded and headed out the door with Luna.

* * *

><p>Luna then went to her chambers to take a shower but before she got out her compact mirror and called Artemis.<p>

After a couple of rings he picked up.

"_Hello…"__ he said._

"_Artemis did you just wake up?" _she snapped at him.

The blonde man had a look of fear on his handsome features. _"Of course not! You'd think I'd a nap at this moment!_

For a reply Luna continued giving him the death glare.

Artemis gulped and relented. _It's been crazy here with the tourist here. It's worse where you are?"_

"It always is but that's not why I'm calling. Has anything new happened? I've been informed by Yue on the situation."

Artemis shook his head. "_Nothing new has shown up. We are trying to decide the cause though but this could be a chance Beryl needs."_

"My sentiments exactly, I just checked on Mamoru and he was in a daze when I saw him. He muttered about seeing Beryl!"

"_What! But how can that be? …Never mind she does use magic after all. So what are you thinking?"_

"Have everyone get ready." She told him.

Artemis nodded and noted Luna's face. "_You look tired. You should get some rest."_

"Forgive me for looking haggard pretty boy!"

Artemis grimaced. _"I'm not being insulting you just look tired. How about later I come over and we enjoy the festival together._ "

Luna blushed at his statement. "I would like that Artemis." She said.

After giving her a smile he disconnected the com link.

Luna then took a quick shower and got in her work clothes.

_It's at these times I wish Usagi was here…_ She then headed off to the main chambers.

* * *

><p>In another part of the palace as the last bit of tourists was leaving, a woman with medium length light-blue hair left the group without being noticed.<p>

She quickly went into the nearest room where there was an electrical outlet thanks to her Nano machines scouting the palace when she first arrived.

Viluy quickly took out her miniature computer and a visual screen of all the electronics in the palace appeared.

"It's about time to start the plan. This virus I made will weaken the palace's defenses; electrical and magical."

As she placed the cd in the computer compact it uploaded into the system. Then it started destroying all the data.

"With this Beryl will have an easy time coming into the palace. We are nothing but a distraction but if we can get rid of those who guard this place, then this place will fall."

As a smaller screen appeared it stated does she want to start the program?

The former Death Buster smiled and clicked yes.

* * *

><p>As King Endymion was greeting more guests the alarms went off!<p>

_**DANGER! DANGER! **_A computerized voice cried.

Everyone was in a state of panic at what was happening.

As some of the palace guards were trying to calm people down he saw Luna rushing to him.

"Mamoru we have a problem, we're getting hacked!" she cried over the blaring of the alarms.

"What? But who could crack the code!" he stated. As the two were trying to figure it out his com link went off.

He took it out and an image of Takagi appeared. "What the hell is going on there, the computers here and everywhere else is getting destroyed!" she yelled.

"I'm trying to figure that out!" he yelled as pandemonium was spreading.

Then Yue and Luke appeared running towards them.

"Your majesty the situation getting worse!" Luke cried.

"What is it Luke?" Luna asked him answering in Endymion's place.

"Other reports have come in that other points of Crystal Tokyo is under siege by demons. Along with reports of young women leading them!" he cried out.

Endymion's eyes widened at that.

"The others are trying to get other people to safety but they are having trouble with the enemy!" Luna said as she received a report as well from her compact.

_Damn, is Beryl making her move? _He thought.

"Yo, your highness, I'm picking up a signal of where the hack is coming from, it's somewhere in the palace!" Takagi pointed out.

Luna cried "Inside the palace?"

Another image appeared on the com link. It was Ayumu. "It's hard for us to get in the system. A powerful virus is destroying all the fire walls and lowering the palace's systems. If you don't stop it can't get repaired!"

"Luna I want you to work with the guards to keep surveillance and tell them to get all the bystanders to the nearest safe haven. Also get in contact with any of the guards who are in Crystal Tokyo and stop who ever started this by any means necessary!" he ordered.

"Luke I want you to find Chisame, check the auditorium since she was last there; we are going to need her artifact." He then looked at Yue "Find the person who hacked the system. Check everywhere!"

The three of them nodded.

"Ayumu, Takagi; keep in contact with the planets and stave off the virus from destroying the systems. If we lose that it's all over."

"You have your orders now do them!" he said in full authority.

"Yes your highness!" they yelled and started on their jobs.

King Endymion cleared out the main throne room and headed outside. When he arrived he saw all sorts of mayhem happening. Low level demons were coming from portals once again.

He had a look of distress on his face. "Did I make a mistake in all this? Usagi I won't let this place or any other fall!" he swore.

He was about to go out and help.

"King Endymion!" a voice cried out.

He turned to see another of his top guards, Erza Scarlet. She had long red hair and brown eyes.

"Erza how is everything going, is everyone safe?" he asked.

"It's quite the challenge but we are getting the bystanders to safety. But with so many people it will be tough. But I swear we won't lose anyone to this madness!"

He gave her a smile. "I know you can do it. Make sure to help anyone you can!" he then had a feeling that something or someone was waiting for him in the throne room.

"Endymion what's the matter?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Erza I'll leave the outside to you." He said and headed off back inside.

"Hey where is he going anyway?" a random guard said.

"He's being chicken. I guess we can't depend on him after all!" another voice cried.

**BASH!**

Erza cold-clocked the two that said that.

"He is no such thing! He is thinking of everyone's safety besides his own. The king is entrusting us to protect the innocent and stop this. I don't ever want to hear anyone of you bad mouth him. Do I make myself clear!" she roared.

Everyone nodded their heads quickly.

"That's what I like to see now you have your orders make the King and our Queen proud!" she said and everyone rallied behind her.

As she was about to go and aid the streets her com link went off.

"Who is this, now is not the time!"

"_Erza, I'm with our computer programmers in the underground base trying to keep up the defenses." _Luna said.

"That's nice Luna but what is it?"

"_Guard Endymion!" _she said. "_I think he is Beryl's real target!"_

For a moment she looked shocked before she hardened her resolve. "Understood!" she said and rushed to get back inside the castle, until beams of light intercepted her.

Erza jumped away from them and saw who did that.

_**(Magic Knight Rayearth Nova theme starts)**_

A robotic girl with blond hair and blue eyes came into view. Swords floated around her.

"Who are you?" Erza growled.

"My name is Mu-12. I will eradicate you here and now!" the monotone girl stated as she opened up portals around her and fired lasers at her.

Erza summoned a sword and deflected the blasts in quick succession.

"I don't care who you are; nothing is going to stop me from getting to the King!" she held Mu-12's gaze.

The two glared at each other than,

**CLASH!**

Erza slammed her sword against the Murakumo unit's energy barrier.

_Endymion I'm coming for you!_

* * *

><p>Inside the palace Endymion sprinted towards the throne room. He had a feeling something was amiss.<p>

_I should have followed my instincts. No one has ever made me feel this uncomfortable except for her!_

He flung open the doors and looked around the spacious area.

"I know you are here, show yourself you snake!" he yelled out his voice echoing.

A laughing could be heard erupting from the area. Endymion then saw who did that.

"Beryl!" he seethed as he took out his sword.

Queen Beryl soon appeared like an ephemeral ghost and walked close to him.

"Hmmhmm, it's so nice to see you after such a long time." She chortled with lust in her voice. "My love..."

"Don't even say that to me Beryl!" Endymion snapped. "So you caused all this?" he raged.

"Of course I did. With the Queen gone, I will fill in her stead." she whispered and her eyes turned red. "I will not be ignored by you anymore. I will bring destruction upon this sacred land and make it my own!"

The king brought out his sword and stood ready. "That will never come to pass! As King of this world I shall slay you here and now! You will not bring this place to ruin!"

Beryl smiled at the one she wanted. "Oh than let's put your will to the test!"

**(Theme ends)**

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha universe (unknown forest)<strong>

Setsuna was finishing up her bath in the lake. The amnesic woman wrapped a towel around her bare figure and contemplated on what happened since she arrived.

It has been two months since she was found by Rin and Jakan. She was soon introduced to who they followed, the Demon Lord Sesshomaru.

She was nervous at first when she met him. It didn't help matters that Jakan was rambling on how she wouldn't travel with them since his master despised humans; except for Rin.

The little girl was going to convince Sesshomaru to have Setsuna come with them but he surprised the girl (especially Jakan) that it was all right for the woman to come with them.

When the green-haired woman remembered that she chuckled at Jakan's reaction. He was indignant about it for a couple of minutes until a pebble smacked him against his forehead.

After that Rin was able to find clothes for her to wear since the one she wore stood out too much.

Setsuna was intrigued on how easily he just accepted it.

She once tried asking him but he simply ignored her and said "Don't ask me such a question again."

Setsuna sighed as she got her brown Kosode clothes on herself and started wrapping her long hair into a bun.

She still couldn't remember anything about her past except for what Rin and an obnoxious Jakan mentioned how a light enveloped her once before they met her.

_A light…what could that mean?_ As she finished her task she thought more on the subject. Being in this place was mind-boggling at first. Demons roamed around the place, and priestess and monks with spiritual energy tamed them, people living in old-fashioned houses.

She felt like she didn't belong due to the culture shock but grew to accept it. Setsuna actually thought she could be a priestess given what they told her but she niche that idea quickly.

_I haven't been able to call this light since except for that time some pig demon was about to eat Rin._

One night when she was sleeping, a rabid pig demon was able to snatch the girl and took her away to eat her.

Jakan was running around mad until Setsuna told him to find Sesshomaru while she went on ahead.

The little demon was thrown at her proclamation but didn't argue the issue.

After an hour she found Rin tied near a camp fire as the demon was away relieving himself in the bushes.

She snuck around and was able to free her until the demon returned and tried to attack them.

Setsuna wrapped her arms around Rin protectively and waited to the blow to hit until a violet light surrounded her and knocked back the pig.

The woman felt like she was going to regain something until it disappeared as soon as it came.

Before it could marvel at what happened a whip of light decapitated the demon. His body dissolved into ashes and Sesshomaru appeared.

Rin was happy by being saved by him and Setsuna.

She remembered her saying that was the light she had on her when they met.

Unknown to her Sesshomaru watched the sequence take place. He wanted to see for himself the power she had.

After that day, Rin considered Setsuna someone she could depend on.

Setsuna wondered more about this alleged power but thought it wouldn't happen again.

As she finished wrapping up her hair a voice cried out to her.

"Setsuna!" Rin cried rushing towards her with a frantic Jakan lagging behind.

"Rin!" she said, smiling at the girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru is ready to go!"

"All right." She said patting her on the head.

Then she felt a disturbance as the wind shifted.

_Something is amiss!_ She thought mysteriously as she clutched her chest.

"Is something the matter Setsuna?" asked the girl with a worried expression.

Setsuna looked down at her and shook her head.

"No Rin," she said as she took her hand and they walked to where Rin came from, Jakan bringing up the rear.

"Everything is fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Who's bad?<strong>

Terumi: (waves at the readers and sits down on a couch) Greetings readers! I Terumi am brining you this special segment for the end of this chapter.

Now why is it called the title you see, I wanted to show that I am the top dog in this story. Never mind Beryl or those other chicks, I'm the big bad around here!

(Gilgamesh and Sephiroth appear).

Gilgamesh: Please halfling; It is I who holds that title! I am the king of ALL heroes. With my Noble Phantasm; Gate of Babylon I am invincible. Saber couldn't even beat me at first! And I showed that puny human Shirou to not take what's mine!

Terumi: (rolls eyes) Umm sorry to break it to you but this is the same baby who killed you in **_Unlimited Blade Works_**. He made you his bitch and you know it!

(Gilgamesh takes out Ea and points at Terumi)

Gilgamesh: That was in a different continuum, it don't count!

Sephiroth: You were also killed in the anime by Saber as well. Some fabled hero you are golden boy...

Terumi: Yeah, got your ass handed to you by a woman who once had a dick on her in ye olden times and a boy with foolish ideals.

Gilgamesh: (shocked) what do you mean she had a phallus?

Terumi: (hands him some documents) I found that out on the Type Moon wiki. Merlin apparently played a joke on her…granted I don't think she really cared.

Gilgamesh: SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!

Sephiroth: Hmph I guess that leaves me in the running. I killed the protagonists love interest and nearly brought forth the end of the world. I have a massive fandom, a voice that makes the entire fangirls swoon and my theme "_One Winged Angel_" is top-notch. I even appear in the _**Kingdom Hearts** _franchise!

Terumi: You were still killed by Cloud though three times. Four if you count this story. You never show your true abilities since you think you are the shit and end up dying. I give you points on getting Aerith but she's still the heart of that franchise.

Sephiroth: (glares) What about you?

Gilgamesh: Yeah what the fuck have you done that's so damn impressive?

Terumi: In all the arcade mode of _**BlazBlue Continuum Shift**_; I kill all the characters who face me in their arcade endings; except for Noel who I change to her true form. I'm known as a troll who constantly just like beating the living shit out of people because I have no conscience and don't give a flying fuck.

Gilgamesh: Fucks don't fly though!

Sephiroth: I hear you hate cats and that you are allergic to them.

Terumi: Don't bring up those God forsaken things! I'm still getting over my gag ending.

Gilgamesh: Looks like you ain't bad, just a pussy!

Voice: I do believe I'm the worst out of all of you!

(They all look as a creature on four legs appears and beady red eyes with a constant smile on his face)

Gilgamesh: Not you!

Sephiroth (takes out his _**Masamune**_).

Terumi: Who the hell let you out of the cage Kyubei?

Kyubei: (looks at readers) Hello! My name is Kyubei; I am part of the _**Madoka Magica** _franchise. If you're wondering how I appeared the author saw me coming and ran off. I wonder why?

Gilgamesh: You loon of course he did; no one should trust an Incubator. Especially with the shit you pull off middle school girls.

Sephiroth: Twisting their wishes to better your plans, you sicken me.

Terumi: At least I just kill and torture them. We don't need you here!

Kyubei: Like I care inferior humans! Now, would any of you ladies like to make a contract with me, you'd have your heart's desire! (Camera zooms into his horrid little eyes.)

(A gunshot is heard and Kyubei lies dead)

(Homura picks up dead carcass and tosses it into a black hole).

Homura: (eyes female readers) Trust me; you don't want what he's selling! (Walks back out)

Terumi/Gilgamesh/Sephiroth: …!

Gilgamesh: You gotta admit; she's not bad per se but she's bad-ass!

(Both nod)

Sephiroth: Want to get a beer?

Gilgamesh: Sure, we are going Dutch with this right?

Terumi: Yeah let's go!

(Terumi remembers the readers)

Terumi: Sorry about that folks but looks like you won't get an answer. But we will leave it to your own opinions on who holds the title for most bad. (Leaves)

(Kyubei comes back and about to go back to the camera)

**CLICK!**

Homura: Get the fuck back into that black hole or the heavens won't protect you from my wrath!

(Kyubei takes hint and is never heard from again)

Homura: (looks at the readers, tosses her hair in dramatic fashion and smiles) Til next time.

* * *

><p><strong>I leave you with another cliffhanger. Sorry but those are the breaks!<strong>

**New characters have appeared in this story and I think they are a good asset.**

**I made changes in chapter 4 of this story a little and made only the guardians know their identities and not the populace. **

**Why did I do that? It adds to the mystery of who saved the world. **

**I tried to set up more of an open thing; like how the magic world in Negima manga came to the real world but still have their mundane stuff as well. **

**Again just because it's a utopia and things are better they still have conflict. **

**If you are wondering about Riku' he's the change I added in chapter 4 as well. He and Sora will have a big role to play later. He's part of Uranus's protectors.**

**I'm hoping the interactions were good and I admit I tweaked some of their personalities but hey it makes thing more interesting. **

**How did you like the connection I made with Eva, Kamui and Subaru? Ah the power of fan fiction is a wonderful thing sometimes!**

**I know I didn't show more on some characters powers or abilities but you will find out in the next time we come back to this point on what they are. If you know any of those characters though then you already know some of their abilities.**

**You didn't see all the characters I mentioned in Chapter 4 because there were a bit this time around. So you'll just get second-hand information on them.**

**The Withes 5 are back and about to cause all sorts of hell on the citizens of Tokyo. I'm going by their Japanese names more than their English names. **

**As you saw I did go into detail what's happening in the Fate Stay Night universe as well. Sakura is succumbing to her dark side and is out for revenge. As you can tell she will be the main antagonists in the next arc. **

**It will have a little of the Heaven's Feel stuff from the visual novel. I've looked it up so I think I can blend into the new arc.**

**The omake was a change of pace. If you can tell I do hate that horrible little beady-eyed bastard Kyubei. A curse on him and his race! **

**Yes you read correctly on the song the resident troll was singing "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas. **

**I know I missed a couple of the lyrics but if you listened to the song then you know it's self-explanatory about talking about female's butts and how said person spends money on her before she start some drama.**

**All right; I'm getting off the train about rumps, booty, rectum and asses. Come on its funny; where is your sense of humor?**

**I gave you a scene with the lost Setsuna and how she is dealing with her situation. She is adapting well and is becoming a maternal figure to Rin. **

**Yes I am leading up to something with her, but that won't happen for a while so you just have to wait.**

**I added Mu-12 into the mix and she's about to go at it with the "Queen of Fairies" Erza. She's someone I added as well in a whim since I wanted Usagi and Mamoru's guard to have one more person.**

**Next time when we come back to this part the battle with the Witches 5 begins, with Beryl attempting to take Mamoru. Also what could Beryl want Terumi to do back on his world?**

**This filler should end in the next chapter or I could hold up on it and start the next arc. I'm trying to make smaller chapters for more updating. We will see how it goes.**

**Please review!**

**I'll see you later.**

**Who is part of which faction?**

**Moon: Luke Fabre, Yue, Erza Scarlet, Arturia Pendragon, Luna (royal advisor).**

**Mercury: Shion Uzuki, Takashi Komuro, Saya Takagi, Ayumu Narumi, Chisame Hasegawa.**

**Venus: Artemis (royal advisor), Asuna Kagurazaka, Lucy Heartfilia, Negi Springfield, Maria Traydor, Megumi Ooumi and Tia.**

**Mars: Setsuna Sakurazaki, Konaka Konoe, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Jr Kukai, Yukiko Amagi.**

**Jupiter: Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell, Nel Zelpher, Akihiko Sanada, Kotaro Inugami.**

**Saturn: Kamui, Subaru, Naoto Shirogane, Arashi Kishu, MOMO Mizrahi.**

**Uranus: Yoruichi Shihoin, Sora, Riku, Yosuke Hanamura, Guy Cecil.**

**Neptune: Mitsuru Kirijo, Natalia Kimlasca, Gray Fullbuster, Sherry Belmont and Brago.**

**Pluto: Mystearica Aura "Tear" Grants, chaos, and Homura Akemi.**

**Neutral: Evangeline A.K. McDowell.**


	13. Lineage of Magic: Return to Fuyuki City

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective creators and companies.**

**We are entering the second arc of this story now people!**

**Sorry for leaving you guy's hanging on what was going on in the previous chapter. Don't worry though; this story will get back to them later.**

**For the time being this story will shift focus on the Fate/Stat Night universe and how Sailor Mars and her crew will deal with Sakura, Rider, and Gilgamesh and any other surprises I throw at them (or not).**

**So let's get started!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13<strong>_

_**Lineage of Magic: Return to Fuyuki City.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dimensional Nexus<strong>

Rei Hino has been traversing through the dimensional nexus for what appeared from her perspective, a long while. She wondered if all dimensional travel was like this, falling through an endless void and seeing random images of things going on in other places.

Being in this situation got her thinking on the concepts of if there were other worlds with her and any of her Senshi in them. It was mind numbing at first, who would think that there were other versions of you out their living a same existence but with different circumstances.

_But with what I'm doing at this moment I think I'm a believer now. Maybe in a different world I'm a host to a powerful entity? Or I've become one of those duel monsters that some of the kids like or better yet I've hooked up with a demon!_

Giving a smirk at thinking that and the raven beauty thought they wouldn't get to their destination until…

**FWOOOOSHHH**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki City<strong>

A portal opened up and they found themselves lying on the cold hard ground. Rei was the first to speak. "Damn it; I wish Yuko could have found a better drop off point for those damn dimensional transfers!"

"I don't think she has any control on where we land Princess Mars…" the voice of Arturia rang out as she rubbed her aching head.

Haruka grimaced on where they landed. "Tch, this looks like some back alley?"

The two looked around to see that's where they were. Trash cans were on the ground along with paper and various things.

Taking a glance up Rei noted that it was night-time. "So I guess this is the place huh?" Haruka asked taking a glance at their surroundings.

Rei snorted, "Not really since we wound up in an alley…" she noticed a bunch of people from the alleyway. The priestess took charge. "Let's get going guys! We can try to find our bearings."

Raven-haired woman led the way from the area to the open street. They found themselves in the shopping district. There was a bunch of outlet stores and restaurants.

Looking on intrigued, Arturia felt a sense of nostalgia building up from within her. _This place…it feels familiar._

Haruka saw the awe on the foreign girl's face. "You look like you've seen this place before Arturia."

The French-braided female eyes widened. "I don't know what you are talking about your highness." She said rather stiffly.

"Shhh, don't say that in public!" Rei mentioned. "We are just regular people. Besides it is all right if you call us by are names. You have a place in all this too; we're just not sure how you fit in all this."

"I still don't see how any of this is possible? If that is true how did I end up in the universe where I became a guard?" Arturia stubbornly stood her ground.

"That's why you are here along with Rei," Haruka said next. "When you helped out Michiru she mentioned you called forth some mysterious power." She brought up.

The swordswoman vaguely remembered any of that. She just thought about not wanting to fail and then she seemed to hold an invisible object in her hands but everything goes dark after that.

Rei agreed to that testament. "I've been sensing a fluctuating vibe from you though while traveling. Along with what the dimensional witch said, we have to put faith in her words." _Even though like Setsuna, she doesn't tell us all she knows! _Rei thought with mild irritation.

Arturia was about to say another thing until her stomach growled. She stood their embarrassed.

"But before that we should find a place to eat?" Rei said chuckling.

The trio looked around and spotted a nice area to eat. As they walked towards the place the priestess felt someone looking at her.

Turning around she looked but couldn't tell who it was.

"What's wrong Rei, you sense anything?" asked Haruka as she was on the defensive. Arturia also braced herself as well.

_This feeling I'm sensing, it seems like someone is deliberately trying to make me find them? It's not a bad feeling but…_Rei looked around once more trying to find the presence but soon gave up.

The purple-eyed girl shook her head. "No it's nothing. I'm just tired from the traveling. Let's eat and discuss what we will do from here!" she said.

The two blondes with different shades of hair looked at each other and soon followed after her.

Arturia stopped herself and looked in the direction Rei got the vibe from. As she continued glancing around she came across two girls; one older with short brown hair who was an adult and a little girl with snow colored hair and red eyes.

Her eyes widened at them and for a moment had a flash: she was sitting at a table with the two females, eating breakfast, she presumed and were talking to two other teens. Arturia's perspective saw a guy walk in with a smile on his face but she couldn't make out his face but through the haze she could tell he was smiling at her.

The memory ended as she didn't see the two girls anymore. _What is going on with me? Everywhere I look I'm seeing these images!_ Placing a hand over her head she tried to calm her breathing. After the episode past she tried looking for those girls but they soon vanished into the crowed.

Arturia had a frown on her face_. I really hope I'm not going crazy. I can't have anything to do with all this. I am a solider to the royal moon court. I can't possibly be involved in all this…_she urgently wondered to herself.

"Hey what's keeping you Arturia, we thought you were hungry?" called out Haruka who just ordered her meal.

"Uh Yes, I'm coming!" she soon walked in as well and ordered her food.

* * *

><p>In the crowed Ilya had a feeling and turned around.<p>

"Illya what's wrong with you? We got to get to Shirou's place he's making my favorite tonight!" whined Taiga Fujimura as she hustled around the crowed.

She noticed that the child had a look of bewilderment on her face. "Illya…?"

_That was strange, I felt someone looking in my direction? I didn't get to see the person but that figure had blond hair…_ the girl thought before she walked on a head of her chaperon.

"Come on Tiger, or you will be late to eat big brother's cooking!" she chimed.

Taiga's hair stood on end. "Don't be getting high and mighty with me brat! Act your age!" she growled like a tiger, with a metaphorical feline in the background roaring with flames in the background.

The child ignored her as she usually did. Act her age? How could she do that when time was not on her side?

Illya looked at her hand and moved her fingers. _I still have my motor functions but soon it's going to stop…how am I going to tell Shirou and the others?_

The two continued their trek to the Emiya household.

* * *

><p>As that happened with Taiga and Illya and the trio entered the restaurant, the one looking at the group was in the distance. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and pants. The man gave a grin.<p>

"So the warrior of Mars was able to make it, and with her companion? Along with…" he took another glance at Arturia.

"Saber, so she really is in that universe huh? Man I wonder how that came to pass." Archer mentioned thoughtfully.

The white-haired man came to this city two months ago thanks to Yuko and he has gathered information on all that's happened in this world since the Grail Wars ended.

It has been a full year since the Grail Wars came to an end.

He had to make sure no one knew he was back and as a physical being. Archer suspected that something happened to Sakura, given that she, along with Rider, Gilgamesh, Berserker and Caster were seein in Crystal Tokyo.

So he kept low and stayed in a hotel. Money was no object since he acquired a bit back in his timeline before the populace saw him like a menace.

"It's been quiet as of late or it was…" he said to himself.

The rumor going around the populace was at night a strange figure stalked around on the streets.

_Well it's already the evening so is this "shadow" going to show tonight?_ He mused before moving his thoughts to something else. _If I was a betting man I think I know who it is however I want to confirm for myself._

He also was keeping away from his counterpart in this timeline, Shirou Emiya.

_That brat, I wonder if he clings to those petty ideals of his. It's not like I finished what I wanted to do. _As he thought about that for a moment he could remember it clearly.

He, Rin and Saber went to go save him from Ilya but she found out about it and tried to stop them.

Archer gave them an opportunity to get out and said he would take care of Berserker. He was able to get rid of some of his lives but he ended up defeated.

_And I didn't get a chance to kill that fool! Maybe I can use this to my advantage?_

He was heading out of the shopping district to do some more recon. Archer wanted to stay and see to Rei and her companions but it would be best, from his perspective, to let them find some stuff on their own before he intervened.

"Ah they can think of this as a test of sorts. I'll make sure to lend a hand if I consider it important. I told Yuko I would help just not when I would." He stated beneath his breath and walked out of the area.

He was going to head to the old Einzbern castle in the outskirts of the city, for whatever reason he's been feeling an ominous feeling from that place.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and on a nearby rooftop the ever silent Rider was also doing her own information gathering. Thanks to Sakura's new level of power she felt a disturbance in a bridge being connected to this dimension.<p>

Rider jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully like a gymnast into the alleyway where the breach happened. Taking her blindfold off she used her mystic eyes to see the unseen.

She studied the area carefully and finally found what she was looking for. It was a small tear in the portal Rei and the others came through.

"So this is where they landed…" she uttered. "I need to find out who exactly was here."

The purple-haired female then decided to change from her clothes. She didn't want to bring attention to herself with her rather sexy attire. A purple glow engulfed her body and after a moment she stood in different wardrobe.

Rider wore a black shirt and pants. Her long hair was in a pony-tail at the end, while her bangs were to her knees. On her face she had special glasses to protect people from her gaze so they don't turn into stone.

Calmly walking out of the alleyway she noticed the sun was gone and night had fallen. The vigilant woman thought if Sakura was going to feed tonight? Upon thinking that the beautiful woman flipped her long hair and soon in the large crowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki Airport<strong>

Rin Tohsaka had arrived to Fuyuki city. It was earlier than planned that she would arrive back to her hometown. She yawned lazily.

The black-haired pigtail girl walked out from the plane in a huff as some of the attendants gave her wary looks. Not because of her status as a magus and heir to a prestigious family, it had more to do with her temperament at the moment.

And what she felt was annoyance with the surprise she was dealing with.

"**So pumpkin, this is Japan right? **"A male voice asked in her head. "**I can't believe I'm in the place where every otaku wishes they could be! Come on let's hit Akihabara or better yet, let's go to a nice maid café and get some service. I'm anticipating all those cute Lolita girls in their outfits with animal ears, bowing as we enter and say "Good Morning Master!" or for you it would be mistress? Anyway it would be weird since you are female and it's mostly for the sexually depraved men wanting female attention, along with getting a glimpse at the fabled miracle hidden beneath all that lace and stocking. Come on let's go Rin!**" The voice continued nagging the poor teenager.

The voice that was talking came from a star-shaped pendant that she wore around her neck.

_I can't believe I'm stuck with this perverse, sex obsessed trinket!_ She lamented her luck on the matter. Rin grabbed her luggage from the conveyor belt and rolled the suitcase to the exit.

"**Hey I'm not just some sex obsessed trinket, I have a name dammit and it's Rubin!**" he snapped.

Trying to keep up her sanity due to the pendant's excessive talking was a challenge. Whenever it talked and said something she responded to it through thought, if she could remember not yelling at him when it came to sexual innuendo, she made faces to express herself, which people around thought she was either high off of mushrooms or escaped the crazy house.

_This is unbelievable, how could I get stuck with something like this!_ She yelled in her head as a sweatdrop came down her head.

"**Hey is it my fault you tampered with reality warping magic beyond your control, making a mess of the basement and trying to talk your way out of it to the higher-ups!**" Rubin rambled on.

She glared at the pendant on her neck briefly. "You are talkative for an inanimate object. How is that possibly anyway?" she griped quietly.

"**Well since I'm based off of the original Kaleidostick made by Kischur Zelretch, I would need a way to speak to my handler. Also trying to use this kind of magic is forbidden to begin with, which causes all sorts of stuff, sans my coming to existence.**" The pendant nagged. "**That book you used was his own creation so it was inevitable I would show up or at least a different copy of his original creation. Think of me as a younger sibling to said object.**

Rin rolled her eyes at how mouthy it was. She didn't want to admit to the snarky object that it was her fault she was in this place.

_It wasn't supposed to go like this. I wanted to know what happened to Sakura…_

* * *

><p><strong>Clock Tower, Mage's Association (past)<strong>

After getting the call from Taiga hearing of her sister's change in behavior shocked Rin to her core. She was going to head straight there and meet her but thought best to get some information on the matter. As of late she was reading up on time/space material.

So taking a chance she stole into the library and went to one of the archaic books of seeing past events. With the tomb in hand, she thought she could see what happened to change Sakura so drastically, but it didn't go as planned.

Even though she was a self-taught magus after her dad died in the Fourth Grail War, she considered herself top-notch being something of a prodigy. She summoned a Servant on the first try, albeit not the one she wanted, and went on to fight in the Fifth Grail War.

Oh how wrong she was. The process of that kind of magic was complex and dealt with sensitive ingredients that she could only find in the black market. From using the plan in the book created by Zelcretch, it would create the needed object to see such events. Or wipe clean the area off the face of the earth and cause a rift in the space-time continuum, whatever comes first.

After a couple of days she got all the stuff she needed and did the ceremony on a moonlit night. She was lucky that everything was fallen into place and would have only one chance since the next time she could do this was in the next month and Rin didn't want to wait that long.

Concentrating all her magical powers on the spell, she was going to see what Sakura saw by sending her astral-self into the past and see events once was.

But by forcing one's magic to see a past event meant breaking down the fabric of time and space, it was like breaking a glass window with a rock.

The mage took a deep breath and began the incantation. "_I call on the one who dwells in the depths of time where all time flows through the endless abyss of eternity. In the name of Chronos, I pledge my life to the holy blade trinity to cut through the bonds of time…_"

When all the magical energy running rampant in the storage area, stray energy was blasting through the walls and various books.

A white portal appeared in the air.

Rin held out her right hand, as it was glowing blue. Between her fingers were three gems. Pricking the bottom of her hand with a dagger, she tossed the blood stained jewels into the spiraling vortex.

A red flash happened and in her hands was a star-shaped, red staff appeared in her hands.

_I did it! I can use this to see what happened to Sakura!_ She happily thought until her consciousness striped from her body.

* * *

><p>As she opened her eyes she saw herself floating as a ghost at a temple. It was all too familiar with Rin that the place she found herself in was Ryudoh Temple. It was where a former teacher of hers once lived and another classmate who was friends with Shirou.<p>

_But why am I here? I wanted to see what happened to Sakura!_ She then noticed two girls talking to someone on the porch of the temple.

Gliding there quickly she saw, to her shock, was her and Sakura as little girls.

"Why am I there? I don't ever remember visiting this place with Sakura as children?!" she said. Rin saw that they were smiling and talking to another girl.

Taking a glance she saw a girl with raven-colored hair and purple eyes. She wore traditional priestess attire. Rin couldn't hear the dialogue but from the girl's action it looked like she was lecturing them.

"Who is she…?" she wondered out loud until she went back to her body.

* * *

><p>The magus groaned as she was on the ground. She rubbed her aching temples and noticed the area being a mess, with papers spread about and burn marks on the wall.<p>

"Dammit I thought I could do it without much hassle!" she griped getting up. "I have to get out of here before any of the teachers finds out about what I did."

Rin grabbed the big tomb book and was about to head on up until she saw a star-shaped necklace on the ground. "What in the world is this?" She than noticed the staff wasn't in her hands.

_Is that the staff?_

"**Apparently what I am is the key to solving your problems sister.**" The voice said. Rin dropped the book and the star pendant to the ground and face faulted.

"Okay there is a perfect explanation why I thought I heard some pendant talk to me. Maybe I did something wrong with the spell?" she concluded to herself.

"**Nah that's not it Rin, you did finish the spell but not in what you expected.**" The star pendant said.

Rin looked at it with suspicion and was on the verge of fleeing this place.

"How do you know my name you…talking thing!" she rambled out pointing.

"**Sheesh do all girls your age act like this? I know your name because you summoned me.**"

The girl's eyes got big. "I didn't call you! I was trying to see what happened to Sakura and not some random misplaced image."

"**Sorry to break it to you sweetheart it might not have worked the way you expected but it did work. You did try casting a spell to see what happened in the past right, and I can help you do just that.**"

Rin's panic attack ended with what the jewel pendant was saying. "That wasn't my past. It was probably a misstep in the ritual that caused it…"

"**Hey I'm the inanimate object that's telling you that scene was part of your past that unfortunately changed.**"

"Changed what do you mean by that?"

Before they pendant could say anything more Rin heard footsteps approaching. She quickly grabbed the pendant and the book and rushed out of the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's room<strong>

Rin took a breath as she was able to get back into her room. She was able to get the book back on the shelf and found a way to get back to her dormitory but she knew that those old fogies would figure out someone tampered with space/time given that a magus has a distinct signature of magic.

The aqua-eyed magus groaned as she lay on her bed. "They are going to make me do all sorts of chores around this place for breaking that rule…" she grumbled.

"**Well rituals of that size aren't for students to do. Even some of the more experienced magi find that stuff too complex,**" the pendant said. "**However I'm amazed on how you were able to do that with your limited amount of power, so that's an accomplishment.**"

Rin was about to smile until it came up short. She was getting complimented by a girl's accessory.

Sighing in disbelief she got down to business. "Well since I called you I want to know what you meant by my alleged past changing?"

"**Not alleged because it happened. I showed you a scene that has since been cut off from time.**"

Rin got from her bed and marched herself to her desk, tossing the pendant on it. "How is that possible; the spell I cast should have shown me Sakura not us as girls with someone else?"

"**Hey I'm getting to it, so would you please not back talk me!**"

She gave it a glare and motioned for it to continue. Wait did she really motion for it to go on?

"**You discovered that plan for seeing through realities from that book you got. I am part of that spell so you can see what has passed. In laymen's terms think of me as a recorded video and I just place the knowledge in your head when you wield me, like downloading.**"

"So that's what that was but why did I see that image?"

"**It's part of your past and Sakura's, you used blood as a point to set up a connection but since that is rather tricky magic with reality magic you saw someone else who holds the same blood.**"

"So that's why that happened? But I only have Sakura for a sibling not another one, how is that possible?"

"**Like I said it was a scene cut off from time. I'm only going by theory but someone probably changed the past and brought forth this newly established timeline. My function is to keep knowledge and I did by showing you that scene. It is not made up for it did happen. You have another sister.**"

Rin stood shock at the information. She had another sibling she didn't know about?

"My father didn't have any more kids with my mother though…did he have an affair?"

"**In that timeline it's a possibility but I'm sketchy on the details with that. Also I wouldn't have shown you that if it wasn't important. I am a creation through your magic and based on a system of maintaining info since my originator Zelretch created us so. I mean technically there is only supposed one Kaleidostick, but different dimensions, different rules and all that. Anyway something is happening that requires your attention. This will impact you, Sakura and your other sibling's lives.**"

Rin shook her head. "What could be so dangerous? This is about Sakura not some sister I don't know!"

"**You're wrong, this does involve her and with this it will lead you to Sakura!**"

She eyed the trinket again. "I still don't believe you on having another sister but if it is to protect Sakura then I'll go. I wasn't planning on leaving so soon but with this I need to head back to Fuyuki city and see her." Rin glanced at the ground in sadness. "She's already gone through enough. I might not know the details but I think what she experienced in that house is the cause of this."

Rubin didn't say anything for the moment which seemed odd to Rin. "Do you know anything…?"

The necklace remained quiet before moving on. "**Look I'm telling you on what I know. I'll leave it to you when you want to see that entire scene. And to answer your last question I know what my master knows**. **Granted I could make a valid guess but I'm not omnipotent, magic can't solve all the problems in the world.**"

Giving the Kaleidostick, which was a pendant at the moment, a look she stated "You didn't show me all of it, why?"

"**Again tricky stuff, you just have to practice with me. Besides if you use me I can grant you an ample supply of mana more than you have at the moment. So come on it won't hurt.**"

"I truly doubt I'll need your help. I've sharpened up my magecraft and been studying more on the Chinese kenpo handed down from my ancestor. You will just be there for decorative purposes." She stated with an arrogant tone and placed the pendant around her neck.

"**Well when you change your mind I'll tell you the secret words. Oh and my name is Rubin!**" Rubin said happily.

She snorted. "The German name for Ruby, really?"

"**Well what did you expect? Ruby is my twin sister's name, in another time period and I needed something to connect. FYI she's already busy in another space/time continuum dealing with another you who botched up reality which is causing a repeat of the Grail War. Seriously you and altering spatial magic don't mix.**" Rubin complained.

Rin decided to ignore that jab at that and the thing about another "her". She really needed to study on the limits of different versions of Rin's out there.

Rin had a pensive look on her face. "Why did you change appearances from the staff to what you are now?"

"**I'm activated by my holders' magic. The reason you came back was you were running low on energy. So you coming back to your body I reverted to a less consuming form. It was your first time so I wasn't expecting much. Too bad I didn't have something to smoke afterwards. You kind of had me going for a second."**

She gave the pendant a scandalized look. "You are an accessory, how in the world do you know about that kind of debauchery stuff!" the tsundare yelled.

"**What I get bored. I need something to occupy my time when I'm not in use. If I had a real body I think I could make you say my name.**" he lecherously said.

Before the pendant knew it Rin held a rather large hammer overhead and was about to bash his brains in. How that is possible is beyond comprehension.

"**I'm sorry!**" he yelled as the temperamental teen had a satisfied smile on her face.

Rubin continued his dialogue, "**That old goat was eccentric to say the least so it's not like he cared** **about what personalities we ended up with.**"

Rin actually agreed. "He is rather infamous in the Mages' Association. I think they have a love/hate thing going on since he has protégé's but always ends up beating them senseless. I think that's only a rumor."

The trinket snorted, making Rin wonder how he could do that given he had no mouth. "**He would do such a thing, the nubby old bastard…**"

* * *

><p>Later the Higher ups of the Association discovered what Rin did. She tried to explain why she did it. She didn't tell them about the pendant because she thought no one would believe her. As punishment she ended up suspended for a month and would have to go back to Fuyuki city.<p>

Before leaving a tall older man approached her. He had gray hair and a beard. He looked imposing and not like some old foggey man to say the least. He wore attire fit for nobility and to stand out he had a cane, even though he didn't need it.

Upon seeing him, Rin had a stumped look on her face and Rubin, even though he didn't have any facial features, was stuttering at what they were seeing.

"Kischur Zelretch?" she had awe mixed in with shock as she mentioned the fabled man.

If she was in awe Rubin was having a canapés. "**Wha…What in the nine hells is that man doing here! I'd at least thought he'd be 20-feet under by now, trying to outlive us all you fossil die already!**"

Rin became overcome at the emotion Rubin was giving off.

Zelretch had a wry smile on his face as if he heard what the trinket said. "Ah so this is what came from the spell?" he sounded fascinated.

The female mage tried hiding the necklace but he placed a handout. "Please don't worry, I'm not mad at what you did Rin Tohsaka."

"You're not mad? But I took one of your tombs and…

"I'd expect you not to take it! I'm quite thrilled at the prospect that someone in your family was able to complete one of my creations even though it isn't the female version." He eyed the necklace. "You got that spark from Nagato."

When she heard the name Nagato she froze. "From what you make it sound like, it's like you knew him."

He gave her a wink. "It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later."

The enigmatic old man then felt a feeling of hatred being poured at him. He glanced at what Rin was wearing and said, "What not going to say hello to your father Rubin?" he smiled.

"**Like hell I'd even call you that you withered old crone! Damn you and your eccentric personality. I should curse you.**" He ranted

Rin was speechless at what she was seeing. It was like a father and son arguing over which football team had the better stats.

"Am I missing something here?" she asked.

The older gentleman gave her a grin like a teenage boy about to do something naughty, and that's a lot. "Don't worry about him, he's just going through some growing pains. If I had to put an age on him Rubin would be someone who is fifteen years old."

"He's two years younger than me?"

"**I can't believe you giving me and my siblings an age. I'm supposed a powerful artifact that surpasses space/time. You gave me a personality, OF COURSE I'D HATE YOU!"**

Zelretch pretended he didn't hear him. "Quite sorry son, my ears aren't like they were when I was young. Old age and such…"

As Rubin continued sullying in silence the apostle wanted to tell Rin why he was here.

"Now what you did was forbidden but you already know that so I'm not going to chew you out like the rest of the association. Quite the opposite since this whole scenario is what I hoped."

When she heard that Rin raised her eyebrows, "This scenario…did you plan all this to happen?"

The necklace jumped right in the conversation, "**Of course it would be part of his plan, he's a crafty goat the decrepit relic!**" Rubin barked out. "**Watching like a rat in the stink infested sewers, go suck a broken pipe and catch the black plague!**"

Even with all that Zelretch just brushed it off like it was nothing. Being alive for a long time does that to you apparently.

"How else do you think you were able to get all the stuff you needed and how convenient that book was in a part of the library where it was. Mind you that book wouldn't have been in there in the first place, as well as the punishment being much lenient." He told her.

"Remember you are in the main branch of the Mage's Association; Clock Tower. The inner dealings within the hierarchy are quite harsh and even with my influence there is only much I can do. Be human or mage; politics will always play a reason in any kind of situation."

Upon thinking that she was thunderstruck, he was working in the shadows in order for her to do all this.

"Why would you want me too, do you even know what I'm doing?"

"I've been around a long time dear, I would know about what is going on around here with this situation. But that is for you to discover. I only helped in this part so next it's up to you to stand on your own two feet." He revealed.

Rin looked into his eyes and could tell that even though he was old Zelretch was much aware about this than meets the eye.

Before he headed off he mentioned something, "Keep her out of danger Rubin, all right and don't embarrass her too much."

Rubin scoffed at him. "**Screw you old man, I'll do what I want. Next time I come back I'm burying your old ass in the tombs where you belong!"**

The oldster gave him wry smile. "How can you do that when you have no hands, not even opposable thumbs son," he made a "tsked" noise with his teeth. "Not even a body. I was fortunate not to make your functions have someone."

"**GHAAAAAA, one day old man you will have yours!**" he yelled in bitterness.

"Bah, I survived stopping an image of a moon once from destroying a city. You have nothing to stand on." he sounded like a crotchety old man for kicks which drove Rubin into a cussing fit.

"Wait why would he embarrass me?" wondered Rin as she glanced down to the trinket. "Are you planning on doing something?"

The two didn't say anything on the matter and started whistling. Rin gave them suspicious glares and headed off to catch her plane.

A while later Zelretch saw her getting on the plane. His complete, he knew the circumstances of time being restarted from an old acquaintances; Yuko Ichihara and Sailor Pluto.

"Looks like it's already come to past with Tokiomi's oldest daughter coming back? Even if Pluto tried to change certain scenarios, she couldn't stop this reunion, even with the dimensional witch's help."

He looked at the evening sky and it was close to dusk with the hint of a storm coming.

"Looks like rain will fall tonight? Well it is jolly good London after all, what's the perfect evening without some rain." Holding up his cane the end turned into an umbrella just before the first raindrop hit.

Zelretch than saw the plane take off. "Very soon she will be entering a battlefield. I do hope Rubin will behave himself and not take it far with that attire she will soon be wearing. The heavens know that we only need another magical girl running about!"

The nobleman soon headed back to Clock Tower to warm himself up a brandy and see how his next protégé was doing.

He wondered how long this one will last.

As she was on the plane she wondered about everything that happened to her by Clock Tower. It was like a timeout for being bad and doing something she wasn't supposed to. But it was good luck within bad luck that she could get back to Fuyuki, along with not doing the paperwork for the transfer. You got to take what you can get.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki Airport (present)<strong>

Coming out of her daydream Rin was able to catch a cab and have it take her back to the Tohsaka mansion. After the unfortunate (or fortunate) death of the deceased Kirei Kotomine, all of her family's assets went under her name.

Since she was part of the Mage's Association she had some advisors to look after the amount of money she owned and spend it on making profits on magical merchandise, which always seemed to go her way since it was never in the red.

She was thinking on how she hasn't been there for a while and hoped that everything was just where she left it. Before she left, Rin leant it to Sakura to live in if she didn't want to go back to the Matou mansion. Sakura accepted it but said she would just keep it tidy when she could.

_Sakura what Taiga said about you changing, I'm worried. I wonder if Shirou also noticed your change…_as soon as she thought of her ex she grimaced.

She dated Shirou after the Grail War ended which was bad idea on her part since he was still getting over Saber.

_It wasn't all that bad, there were moments when he actually smiled but he is still chasing a mirage._

They were together for two months before she decided to end it. She didn't want to compete over someone who was gone.

_Not that I wanted too but he needs time to get over her. Then maybe I can have my chance again…_she thought with sadness.

During her thought process Rubin was surprisingly quiet and didn't pester her. Rin was about to ask him through the psychic link they shared but then didn't. She might not have this chance again at quiet.

The star necklace was sensing all the things happening around Fuyuki city. He could tell that something has changed since the Grail War ended. By bonding with her when he pulled her conscience to see that other timeline, he gained the information on what she went through.

_**This is a very interesting adventure if I do say so myself. I just hope she can accept everything that once was…**_

The cab would soon be at Rin's old home the next order of business for her; getting ready to head back to her old high school.

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping plaza, restaurant <strong>

Rei, Haruka and Arturia finished their meal and now talking about what was going to happen next. The only information they had to go on was what the space-time witch told them before the dimensional hoping.

The tomboy Senshi had a frown on her face. "This is still hard to grasp at; you were born in this universe until Setsuna whisked you away to our universe? If we didn't deal with all sorts of supernatural nonsense I wouldn't have ever tried doing this."

"Well you are so deal with it," Rei stated. "How do you think I'm dealing with all of this; finding out my origins originate to this place and finding out I have two sisters I've never known about!"

Haruka sighed. "Well there is no use complaining about it to me. We don't even have a foot to stand on let alone what we need to do. Granted we are here to save your sister but if she is a part of this she will be an enemy."

Arturia raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to imply Haruka that Rei will have to fight her?"

"I'm not implying anything. She is an enemy as far as I'm concerned" looking at Arturia then giving Rei a glance. "We are here to stop Beryl's schemes but if we can't save your sister then we will have no choice but to kill her."

As soon as she said that Rei narrowed her eyes. "I will do no such thing Haruka," she snapped, slamming her hands on the table. The customers looked at them which Rei ignored. "I will not resort to killing my own flesh and blood no matter what the sacrifice!"

Haruka glared at her. "Don't let those ideals blind you to your duty, you are a Senshi fated to fight any adversary. We have to finish this."

Rei couldn't believe her ears. "This is not just a mission for me, this is personal. I won't have anyone tell me otherwise."

"You have to hear this, just because we are in this dimension are top priority is to vanquish whatever evil is corrupting this place and get back to _our_ dimension. We have to stop Beryl from destroying Crystal Tokyo."

"That's all you care about?! You don't care about how this is affecting the people in our lives!" she hollered. "This is not just about one place, everything that we learned is at stake here!"

Haruka got up and stared daggers. "You don't even remember her, how can you be so protective of someone you don't know. You can't trust your memories since you don't have any to begin with. As far as I'm concerned this sister of yours is better off dead!"

They stared at each for a moment. The customers in the restaurant looked on in awe and fear at the confrontation.

"You are a warrior Rei, sometimes we must make sacrifices to prolong the lives of others." The blue-eyed woman said.

"Even if that's so I won't resort to any killing. I might bear the mark of as the Solider of War but that doesn't mean I kill anyone indiscriminately like a wild beast. Besides that's coloring the kettle black with how you couldn't sacrifice Neptune when you two held the Talismans during our battles with the Death Busters." She brought up.

Haruka was about to retort until she stopped herself and glared at her.

"Both of you calm down," Arturia raised from her seat. "We have a lot on our plate at the moment, let's not decide anything rash. Haruka you can't just say things at the top of your head; think about it from Rei's perspective." She reasoned.

"Before we make any judgments we will gather as much information as we can. I know that you told me Rei that your sister's name is Sakura correct?"

The two glared at one another then to the calm knight and sat back down. The raven-haired girl answered. "That's correct, along with another sister named Rin."

Arturia's eyes got wide at that name but she continued her dialogue. "So we are looking for two girls. I'm going to assume they are teenagers yes?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah, I don't believe they would be adults. So I'm wondering where we should look."

As a moment or two passed by Haruka said, "Maybe we should check any local schools to begin the search?"

Giving her a suspicious look Rei agreed. "I guess that's something to go on. We could check the net or ask around."

"See we are making progress you two. Now we should find some shelter for tonight." Arturia stated.

As they got up and headed out the door Haruka caught up to Rei and whispered in her ear, "Remember what I said, and don't be blinded by your ideals Rei."

The two locked eyes for a moment and the sandy-blonde headed outside.

_I don't care what Haruka says, I'm not going to kill my sibling. I will save her._ She vowed and headed outside.

_Rei is being foolish if she thinks any of this will be easy. We are here to eradicate any enemy that comes and attacks us and protect our domain._ Haruka thought. _If I see that purple-haired bitch again she's done for._

Arturia was lost in her thoughts as well. _I'm glad I was able to snuff that argument but I don't think I can do it again. Those two are the most stubborn of the Senshi. I wonder how her majesty does all this in keeping them in line._

Upon thinking that she wondered why she could be so diplomatic on such affairs. As she thought about that it was becoming clear she had reason like a King passing judgment.

She then thought about hearing the name Rin. Rin…it sounded familiar. The more she hears these names or see's any specific person it's slowly dawning on her that she really was a part of this universe at one point. But still she was rational enough not to get her hopes up.

The trio headed out of the shopping district and to another part of the city where there wore hotels.

They checked in and had their own rooms for convenience, and met back in the lobby.

"Okay so we have a place to stay for a while but now we are going to find any info on the local areas." Rei began. "I want to know anything of importance while we are her especially if there is any kind of disturbance."

"What kind of disturbance; this looks like a normal city to me…" Haruka sniped out.

"Don't start with me Haruka!" Rei began.

Arturia held them apart by placing her arms out in front of them. "Not here you two, since it's 7:30 we should reconvene here in about two hours. That should give us enough time to get to know this place."

The two nodded at her and glared at each other. Arturia sighed in exasperation.

"I guess I'll be heading to the outside of the city. I think I saw a castle out there." Haruka stated as she walked away from them. "The more distance we make the more info there will be." She soon disappeared in the crowed.

"A castle…well whatever works for her. Besides I don't want to see her at the moment." Rei seethed, still angry at their earlier confrontation.

"Rei as we were walking I noticed a couple of cars heading out to a kind of prefecture. I am going to ask around about those areas." Arturia stated.

"All right, just keep in contact. You have the cell right?"

Arturia showed her the cell and placed it in her pants pocket.

Upon getting a good look at the blonde she had to ask, "I always wondered why you dress in male clothing. You remind me of Haruka in that respect…"

Arturia looked at what she was wearing; black casual pants and a white buttoned shirt which if you looked hard enough showed off her lithe figure. To others she looked like a pretty boy with western features.

"I get that a lot. I don't have any problems wearing female or male clothes. I don't think sex should matter in that front even though I am female."

Rei thought about what she said. For whatever reason she felt like she heard this all before but she couldn't quite place it.

"Rei you have a troubled look on your face, are you well?"

Rei quickly answered. "I'm fine Arturia. Sorry for asking that, you should get going."

"What will you do?"

"I'm not sure but I'm sensing a strange energy signature close by. I'm going to follow that. If I can't then I will find out more in the morning."

After hearing that answer the blonde soon vanished into the crowed.

That just left Rei by her lonesome. She looked around the area. "So I'm really from this place, shouldn't I be having déjà vu or something?"

She walked around and started asking around about the local area and if there were any schools.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki Central Park<strong>

An hour later Rei finished with her information gathering and soon was sitting down in the park. There was a large lake with couples riding the boats.

Taking a sip from a water bottle she got Rei went through all the stuff she gathered.

The main high school in this city was Homurahara Gakuen. Apparently a year ago strange happenings occurred there; from people becoming unconscious at one point and being hospitalized.

What else she discovered was another incident happening in a temple called Ryudoji where all the monks became unconscious.

Rei wondered if that was part of the Grail Wars that happened. She didn't know much about except from what Yuko told them and even that was just the basic of the basic.

It would be great if she could get in contact with someone with any kind of information on that but the chances in were 1 in 100. She would ask Arturia but she was still finding it hard to grasp that she was a cause in all this. How she was part of this was still a mystery.

Sighing she stretched her body. _Well at least I was able to gain that much. Maybe I should think about going to that school and scoping it out soon. Who knows I might get lucky_.

As she got up from the bench she had a thought. What if what she was sensing was coming from that temple?

Rei made a note to go to Ryudoji tomorrow. She tossed her bottle into the trash and looked at the water.

Even after what Haruka said really angered her she couldn't deny what she said about not remembering anything about her siblings. The only clue she had on their identity was that quick vision she had when she was facing Gilgamesh.

"I have to think about this carefully. Even if I meet them I can't outright say I'm their sister. Damn this is going to get more complicated…"

Rei then checked the time to see it had been an hour. She decided that it was time to head on back to the hotel.

While leaving she noticed that there weren't as many people around as it was a couple of minutes ago. She wondered why that was. She passed by a kissing couple under a tree and rolled her eyes.

_Okay that's a couple who doesn't have a care in the world. She's probably better off with a dog._ She thought with ire.

Speaking of the couple of kissing without much thought they didn't notice a vague figure shadow figure come from behind them. The figure looked like a disembodied female with rather large breasts and couldn't make out her face as it covered in darkness.

Making no noise she simply touched them on their shoulders and the couple froze as feeling going through them were fear and their energy getting drained.

With her miko senses going off she turned around and saw what was happening.

Rei's eyes widened at what she saw.

_I'm getting dark vibes about that person!_ "Get the hell away from them!" she yelled, sprinting towards the shadow.

The shadow's eyes narrowed at the interruption to see Rei glaring harshly at it.

"I told you release them at once!" she stated as she ran up and tried aiming a kick at the forehead but her boot went through the shadowy substance.

She landed on her side with a grunt and saw the eyes of the victims. They looked dead. To her surprise the shadow spoke in an ephemeral tone.

"Need more, need more to sustain me!" She rasped out, not stopping her snack.

Grimacing Rei quickly got up and pulled out of her pocket a ofuda.

_**"****Rin. Pyou. Tou. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen! Youma Taisen!"**_ with the chant finished she threw the scroll like a dart and it attached to the shadow's forehead.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the shadow screamed as it released its hold on the victims.

The shadow jumped away from the couple into the middle of the lake as Rei checked on them. She could barely make out a pulse but they were alive.

"Damn this is bad. I have to call an ambulance!" she said until the shadow burned away the charm and glared daggers at her.

"My meal!" she rasped out and came charging at her.

Rei rolled away before it attacked her. Thankfully the attack didn't hit the couple but it did cut down a tree, making it fall into the lake.

Taking a breath Rei got up.

"I will finish partaking on their essence!"

Rei snorted. "Who in the world says 'partake' anymore? Sorry but dinner plans are getting cancelled!"

The female shadow laughed at that. "You, you are just a normal human with surprising use of spiritual energy. What can you do to me?"

Giving the shadow an evil smirk she pulled out her henshin rod. "Barbeque your ass! _**Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!**"_ she hollered.

In a flash of red light stood Sailor Mars in her red fuku skirt and high-heeled shoes.

The shadow woman looked in awe at what level of power she was sensing. "You, what are you!"

Taking a step forward she announced, "I am the passionate solider of the flames; Sailor Mars." She said as she crossed her arms. "I protect the innocent and punish the guilty."

The shadow started cackling at that. "Kehehehe, punish the guilty, you a superhero who says that drivel. Well, Sailor Mars was it? I'm going to drink your exquisite life force!" she then lunged at the Senshi.

Mars jumped into the air and somersaulted avoiding the attack.

"If you think I'm going to get taking out by the same attack, you have another thing coming!" Mars stated. "I already know your weakness!"

"And what would that be you horrid human?"

Mars pulled out another ofuda which made the shadow freeze.

"Those damned scrolls again!" she screeched.

"I see you know what these are; I'm also a priestess and as such it's my job to get rid of any evil I see fit and you meet that quota!"

"You aren't throwing those wretched things again!" the shadow said as tendrils came from her feet trying to ensnare the Senshi.

Sailor Mars backed away and started dodging the attacks.

"Looks like there is much to you than I expected, this will get hard." Mars said swiftly maneuvering away from a tendril.

* * *

><p>As this battle was going on Rin Tohsaka was watching from across the lake. She was heading for the shopping district to get some groceries for dinner until Rubin mentioned something going on in Fuyuki Park.<p>

Also sensing stray magical energy she rushed off and saw a red-skirted female battling some shadow.

Upon trying to make out the figure she froze. The silhouette looked just like Sakura.

"What could this mean? How is Sakura doing this?!" she said after the shock died down.

"**Looks like you will have that reunion after all Rin? By the way you aren't going to help out that warrior?"**

Her view then went to the raven-haired girl. "Hmmm, it looks like she's good but all she's doing is dodging. She has to go on the offensive."

"**So I'm guessing that's a no?**"

Rin didn't answer but she headed to where the couple was at. With the battle going away from where they unconscious. Rin saw that their skin was ghostly white.

She saw this before when someone's life force been drained. "I have to hurry…"

Taking out two gems she placed them on the two people's chest. Rin started chanting a spell in German and her hands glowed brightly as did the jewels.

The spell was taking effect as color was coming back to their faces and the breathing was less ragged.

* * *

><p>Sailor Mars was still on the defensive. The shadow was still going strong with the attacks. She cartwheels away from another attack she noticed a girl with the couple and a glow coming from her.<p>

_Who is she? Is she helping those people? If she is I have to keep this thing from noticing her._

Taking a chance as a Tendril was about to stab her in the face, Mars rolled to the ground. Getting back on her feet as soon she completed the task she pressed two fingers together a ball of fire appeared.

_**"Fire Soul!"** _a flame thrower attack came from her hands which burned her enemy. The shadow dodged but one of its arms got caught in the cross fire. Yeah I know bad pun.

The shadow screamed. "How dare you do that to me bitch!"

"I've been called worse, so care for round 2?." _Hurry up and finish whatever you are doing._

The shadow began unleashing more tendrils and Mars threw out her arms and fired off more flame attacks.

* * *

><p>Rin finished the spell. She gave a smile. "Looks like my training wasn't such a waste, I still have more left over."<p>

"**Again I could have done it much quicker if you only invoke me.**" Rubin said.

"That's not happening anytime soon." She whispered as the teenage couple opened their eyes.

"Whoa what happened, I feel so funky." The guy said. The girlfriend looked out of it as well.

"You have to get out of here, now," Rin said all business. "Get yourselves into a hospital."

The couple didn't put much thought into it until they saw Mars fighting the shadow. With a shock look on their faces they high tailed it to the nearest hospital.

Rin never saw anyone run fast as they were going. "That's one way to get your butt moving."

Rubin couldn't agree more, "**It only takes something out of the ordinary to get people moving like that. Hmm maybe this stuff should happen in America; the gods know they need to lose some excess pounds…**"

Giving the pendant a look and soon ignored his jab Rin continued observing the sailor-suited warrior.

She got a look of her face and she gasped. She looked like that little girl in that dream.

_How is this possible?_

Rubin didn't say anything on the matter and let her continue watching the battle.

* * *

><p>Mars was able to get through with her fire attacks and damage the shadow again.<p>

"No I won't die like this, I need energy!" the shadow cried out.

Not giving in to its tantrum Mars was about to end this battle.

"Return to once you came, denizen of darkness!" she then threw the paper scroll. When it looked like it was about to hit the shadow split into a dozen copies.

Taken aback by this Sailor Mars narrowed her eyes. "Of course you would have to make it more complicated!"

The shadows started laughing. "I wasn't going to make it easy, I want that energy you are leaking out, it can fill me up until I'm satisfied."

When she heard this Mars gave it an awkward look. "That sounded wrong on so many levels; that's like if a guy says he's carrying wood!" she called out.

The shadows than jetted out more tendrils which made it hard for Mars to avoid. One was able to snake around her ankle which pulled her away from the ground.

Giving a scream, the tendrils pulled her into the air. More tendrils wrapped around her arms so she couldn't do any of her attacks or reach for any ofuda's stashed away.

"We have you now, that energy will be ours!" they said as one and they started siphoning off her energy.

Mars struggled trying to get them off her but to no avail.

_I can't get free, I should have called Haruka or Arturia for help!_

* * *

><p>Rin saw that Mars was in a bind.<p>

"**You going to stop observing and help her out?**" Rubin asked.

The magus frowned. She didn't want to lose any kind of info she could get from that warrior and a part of her wanted to know who she was.

"Just so we are clear, I'm not doing this for her, I just want to know who she is along with why that shadow resembles Sakura!" she stubbornly said and sprinted to their place.

As she ran she used reinforcement to enhance her speed, not like super speed but enough to quickly get there.

* * *

><p>Mars still continued to break free. She started wondering if this was the end of her.<p>

When she thought it was over for her Mars saw a black orb like bullet break her out of the tentacles grasp.

_**"Grandr!"**_ a voice cried out as more black orb substance blasted more of the tendrils and the shadows.

The shadows started losing cohesion as the blast stopped.

Mars landed on the ground and saw a girl wearing a red trench coat. She wore her black hair in pigtails and had aqua-colored eyes.

_It's her, the one I saw in my vision!_ She thought astounded.

The girl glanced at Mars and kneeled down to her. Mars looked at her as she placed something on her forehead.

"I need you to stay still while I do this," the girl said quietly and closed her eyes in concentration. Then Mars started feeling less fatigued as an energy was flowing in her body..

After the spell finished the girl opened her eyes. "That should do for now. I'm glad I got here before it started taking more of your life force."

Sailor Mars looked dumbstruck at what she heard. "What, how do you know about this stuff? Look I'm happy you saved me but you should get out of here!"

"I think you mean yourself. This is not something you can handle. It's a being of magic."

"I can handle it just fine and I don't need you butting in on this!" she glared at the girl.

Rin gave Mars a curious look. "If you could you wouldn't have fallen to such a basic attack!"

Mars had a look of anger. "What would you know?"

Rin didn't back down at the raging inferno which was Mars. "I would know since I'm a magus and what are you? You look like some magical girl from one of those manga's!"

Rubin offered his opinion. "**Hey lay off her Rin, she's doing that get up justice!**"

Mars eyed the necklace. "Did that pendant just talk?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Just ignore it. Anyway I was able to replenish some of your energy but not all of it. Use this time to escape."

Sailor Mars didn't like getting bossed by someone she didn't know. "Back off I have this under control, that shadow is weak to my ofuda's!" she then pulled out the scroll.

The aqua-eyed teen looked at her in amazement. "Are you a priestess?"

"Something like that, so we going to quit arguing and take care of that?"

Upon saying that the duo saw the shadow become one once again and screamed out.

"I just hope you can keep up." Rin said.

Mars gave her a smirk. "Please I'm not falling behind a snobby girl."

"I'm Rin Tohsaka."

"The name's Sailor Mars."

Rin gave her a look before accepting it.

The shadow's body then expanded. It lost its feminine figure and it resembled a Neo-shadow from the _Kingdom Hearts_; series long tendrils for hair, sharp claws and yellow eyes. The body was 10-feet tall.

_**(Sailor Mars image song, Sei Hi Ai Fire Soul Love (Holy Flame Love Fire Soul Love) begins)**_

"I will have your energy!" the shadow yelled and went for a claw strike.

The two unknown sisters dodged, Sailor Mars going right and Rin heading for the left.

The Neo-Shadow fired its skinny tendrils toward Sailor Mars. A trail of fire spun around the Senshi and formed into flaming rings. Holding out her arm she unleashed at her enemy.

_**"Burning Mandala!"**_ the tendrils caught fire and went straight for the scalp. The shadow screamed as the tendrils burned to the nubs.

Rin saw this and called out "You're not so bad, time to show you what I can do!"

The magus took out three gems and held them between her fingers. "_O water spirits that dwell in torrent – __**Splash!**_"

Tossing the gems into the lake a glow appeared beneath the lakes surface and a ball of water formed and fired streams of water that destroyed parts of its body.

Sailor Mars whistled in amazement. "She's good."

The shadow then tried firing a ball of energy at the magi. Rin sprinted to the edge of the dry ground and jumped over the attack. Pulling out two gems she concentrated.

"_Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit…_" she chanted and threw them to the feet of the shadow. A vacuüm of light erupted from them and a glyph appeared. The energy froze the shadow in place.

Not taking into account she was over the water she was about to fall in it until Sailor Mars grabbed her and they both landed safely on the ground.

Being the stubborn girl she was Rin scoffed. "I could have figured a way out of that."

"Sure you could," Mars said with sarcasm. "What did you do?"

Rin answered, "I was trying to vanquish it but it's too big, so its temporary held. Of course it won't hold long." She looked fatigued.

"Take a break I'll finish it from here," Sailor Mars said taking out her ofuda.

"I don't think you can get that tiny piece of paper on it unless you have something to make it hold." Rin said.

"I got the perfect thing," she said mysteriously.

Sailor Mars noted that the spell was weakening and only had one chance to dispel the being born of darkness.

A flaming bow appeared which Rin saw, "Wait, won't your fire burn the parchment?"

The raven beauty gave a cool smile. "I control my flames, just watch."

Sailor Mars then called out to the shadow. "Prepare to become purified by the flames of Mars!"

She then threw the scroll at its forehead and then an arrow made of fire appeared in her bow.

_**"Mars Flame Sniper!"**_ she fired the arrow and it latched to the parchment, with perfect accuracy.

**Shick!**

The arrow with the scroll aimed true and stuck the forehead.

The shadow gave a scream of horror. "How could I be defeated! That delicious energy was mine!" energy plus the flames disintegrated the shadow.

Rin looked in awe. _I'll be damned!_

Rubin also had a thought. _**Oh man, she's **__**got this down!**_

She then saw Sailor Mars toss her hair and gave her a confident smile.

"Hmph I don't miss my target!"

**(Song ends)**

* * *

><p><strong>Einzbern castle<strong>

Sakura was in one of the chambers of the once fabled Einzbern estate. With her new powers she was able to rid herself of any of the chamber maids in this castle and make it her second home.

The plumb-haired teen needed another place to do any magic in peace. With this new power came an irresistible urge to consume energy. So for a while she has sent out remnants of her power which came in the form of shadows with her appearance to consume anything thing living.

As she was enjoying whatever energy she got her hands on she sensed one vanish.

"That's strange, I sent a total of three into Fuyuki city and one of them is gone, who could have done such a thing?"

With a snap of her fingers an image appeared in the air and she saw the surprise, it was Rin, her sister.

"What is she doing here? I thought she was still at that annoying magical school!" she sneered. "Who is that?" the image magnified on Sailor Mars.

She recognized the style of the costume. "Isn't that one of those Senshi Beryl once to get rid of?"

Sakura got a better look at the face and gasped. "That's, that's Rei!" she said. "Even with that magic protecting her identity I know it's her thanks to the Grail."

An evil smile adorned on her face. "I can finally start my revenge. Oho Rin won't you be shocked to discover that's our sister."

She soon frowned. "Ugh thanks to them my energy supply is low. I need some more energy." Then upon saying that another maid walked into the main room like a frightened rabbit.

Sakura's eyes glowed. "Speak and it will come." She licked her lips and froze the poor maid in place.

She got close and locked lips with her. The maid tried struggling but with Sakura's magic it was all in vain. After finishing the maid dropped dead from her life force being consumed.

The evil teen's hunger satisfied for a while with the two shadows she sent out came back to her and enveloped her body.

"I'll be careful, I wouldn't want to gain any kind of weight. Sisters soon I will strike against you."

* * *

><p><strong>Einzbern castle (outside)<strong>

Haruka was driving a yellow motorcycle she rented and checked out the castle. She was getting vibes off that place.

She stopped and looked closely at it. The structure looked like a Victorian castle you would see in England with a bunch of trees surrounding it and snow everywhere.

It was a large area. The time it took to get off the main road was an hour.

Haruka scoffed. "Why do I get the feeling this area will be a fighting ground?" she said to herself.

"That's because it will be!" a voice said.

Haruka hit the ground as a nail attached to a chain missed her. The mature woman saw Rider wearing her casual attire.

"So bondage girl is back!" she snarked.

Rider ignored the jab. "I won't let you interfere in my master's plans. I know you are the warrior of Uranus!"

"How do you know that, I could very well have been a common bystander?" Haruka stated trying to play dumb.

The lithe woman scoffed. "I can tell from your energy signature. My eyes don't lie."

Taking note of the eye attire Haruka commented, "I see you are wearing glasses. I have to say they look good on you. Now why don't you go punish some helpless man to pay you money?" She smirked.

"Always with the sexual innuendos; I'll show you not to underestimate me!" Rider started twirling her weapon.

Haruka took out her henshin item. "I'm going to finish you this time; _**Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!**"_

After the transformation stood Sailor Uranus in her dark-blue skirted attire with her arms crossed.

"I'm going to get all the information you have on you Rider!" Uranus then pulled out sacred talisman, her Space Sword.

Rider scoffed. "I will show you the true meaning of speed. Prepare yourself, Sensh!" she crouched down ready to attack like a beast of prey.

"Let's take this in the field, I don't want you to get run over by a bus or something." Uranus then sprinted to the snowy field. Rider followed.

Appearing a little ways from them was Archer. He saw the Senshi and the once Servant stand ready to fight.

"So it is true Rider is here and looks like she's about to fight one of Mars's friends."

It looked like they feeling each other out. "I'll interfere if it looks hopeless for the Senshi. I don't think she's ready to battle a Servant. Even though we have real bodies we still hold all our stats from when we were once alive. Let's see how you fight.

The battle with Sailor Uranus and Rider would begin in any minute.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: All I want is you.<strong>

(In 20th century Tokyo before Christmas, Tuxedo Mask was laying on the ground after being slapped by Rider. She was glaring at Terumi. They were in a spacious building)

Tuxedo Mask: (grunting in pain) Wait Medusa, revenge is not the way. Come with me.

Rider: I'm sorry for doing that to you Mamoru but I can't let Terumi go. I won't be denied my revenge again. This story won't have a happy ending.

Terumi: Wait a minute I know that voice, Medusa Gorgon!

(Rider takes away the seal covering her eyes)

Terumi: You're fired! I shouldn't have hired you as my secretary.

(Terumi glances at Tuxedo Mask)

Terumi: And Mamoru Chiba why are you dressed up as Tuxedo Mask.

Rider: Because he IS Tuxedo Mask you moron.

Terumi: He was

**Bang!**

(Terumi pulled out a gun and shot him)

(Tuxedo Mask lies on the ground shocked, but unknown to them he has a bullet proof vest)

(Terumi aims the gun at Rider)

Terumi: What now bitch?

Rider: You killed me, Beryl killed even Sailor Moon killed me; three lives down, you have enough in their to finish me off?

Terumi: Bitch, we are about to find out!

**Bang! Bang!**

(Fires two shots in her body)

Rider: 4, 5, still alive! (Cracks her chain like a whip)

**Bang! Bang!**

(Terumi fires two more shots)

(Rider lands on the floor with blood pouring but manages to get up, panting and grunting walking close to him)

Rider: 6, 7, all good girls go to heaven…

(Terumi jabs the gun at her stomach about to end it)

**Click! **(Gun is out of bullets)

Rider: (laughing) two lives left; I think I'll save one for next Christmas but in the meantime,

**BZZZZTT**

(Rider takes out Taser)

(Terumi looks fascinated at what she's going to do as Mamoru gets up groggery)

Rider: How about a kiss their Santa Clause?

(Before she could jab the Taser in his mouth Sailor Moon comes in raging mad!)

Moon: Oh hell no, what is all this? I'm gone shopping for hours and I hear that my Mamo-chan is with this skank!

Tuxedo: Usako this is a skit the author is doing, we have to play are parts.

Moon: You are playing parts from that scene in _Batman Returns!_ Why did JF have to use you!

Rider: He's the closet to being Batman. This is only acting.

Moon: Acting then how come I saw these in his underwear drawer!

(Pulls out purple laced panties)

Terumi: Heavens (feints dramatically)

Rider: Shit how in the world you got those off me? (Grabs her rump to check to see, yep she was commando.)

Terumi: (wakes up ) Damn bro, I didn't know you had the balls to cheat on Usagi.

Tuxedo: I can explain Usako just not here…

Moon: I don't want to hear it. If I'd known this shit would have happened I'd hook up with Vegeta or Kyon even Terumi; he's looking good in that suit!

Terumi: Keep me out of this moon pie, I don't want you.

(Moon gives him a harsh glare which shockingly scares the wits out of him)

Moon: Shut the fuck up and move your skinny, trifling ass. Mama needs some.

Terumi: Yes mam…

(A year later)

(Terumi is at home with two crying toddlers. One has blond hair while the other has green both are boys)

Toddler 1: Daddy where's mommy!?

Terumi: She's out fighting crime son.

Toddler 2: Daddy I want an Easter egg!

Terumi: It's not even Easter.

Toddler 1: I want some Ice Cream

Terumi: It's the middle of the morning no!

(Toddlers crawls on his lap grabs his face and screams)

Toddler 2: I WANT AN EASTER EGG NOW!

Toddler 1: I WANT ICE CREAM NOW!

(Terumi about to go buck wild on their asses but then an unseen force prevents him from saying anything harsh to his own kids.)

Terumi: (glares at author) you are just loving this aren't you. Embracing your inner troll!

(Moogle appears and hands a letter which he opens)

Letter: I'm not a troll; this is just something for the masses, just go with it.

Toddlers: I WANT ICE CREAM/EASTER EGG!

Terumi: Honey where are you?!

(Cut to Sailor Moon with Kyon at a luxurious hotel room)

Kyon: Want to try going for round 2?

Moon: In a minute, I have to call my husband.

Kyon: I still don't understand why you are still with him?

Moon: He's not all bad. I only did that because of Mamoru. Since he's still hooking up with Rider I think I can hold out for another couple of years. Besides you are cheating on the "God" of the anime-verse.

Kyon: I'm still thrown how I ended up with her. I was holding out for Nagato. She, Koizumi and Asahina left under mysterious circumstances. It's hard being stuck with a chick that is a bitch.

Moon: (nods her head while the phone rings) I married a troll; let's trade war stories next time.

* * *

><p>Haruhi: Any event witnessed in this scenario is not true. Nothing like that has or ever will happen in any continuum in this story. It's for fun purposes only. But there is one thing that is true,<p>

(Entire cast of Senshi Continuum shows up)

Group: Happy Holidays everyone. We wish you the best!

Terumi: And remember; troll all night long.

Venus: Shoot someone say something so he doesn't have the last word before this ends!

Yuki Nagato: God Bless us everyone.

(Everyone looks stunned)

Kyon: Well we of the Haruhi cast aren't part of this story but good job Nagato.

Moon: So we will see you again next year!

Saturn: So work on those New Year's resolutions.

Jupiter: And be safe in the coming year.

Pluto: Until we meet again.

Everyone: Bye-Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>With that said the second arc ends on a cliff hanger.<strong>

**So what you think of the situations going on with the current group? **

**Mars and Uranus are kind of at odds with one another for the time being while Arturia is playing the middleman or is it woman?**

**Okay time for some answers: Zelretch is a character part of Fate/Stay Night in the Heaven's Feel arc but he is also part of Tsukihime. **

**He apparently got turned into a Vampire in that story becoming one of the 27 Dead Apostles, so that would explain him living for a long time with limited immortality. Zelretch is described as being old but not too old.**

**He's very powerful wizard as well given that he knows the Second Magic. I still don't know what that is but from what the info said he can travel to different Parallel worlds but not as much given his age.**

**I decided to give Rin a different version of the Kaleidostick named Rubin (the personality is my creation). It's pretty much the same but male and kind of smartass and otaku. That little jab he mentioned happened in Fate/Stay Night: Hollow Ataraxia.**

**I think Rin knows about Zelretch existence so I just treated it like she hears rumors about him and not know about his immortality. **

**In this chapter you learned that he does know about Yuko and to some extent Pluto. So in all likely before time restarted he simply used his own version of the Kaleidoscope and went into this new world.**

**I don't know much on his personality so I just gave him a bit of Clow Reed's personality from Cardcaptor Sakura. It matches don't you think?**

**I couldn't think of any kind of enemy for Mars to battle since I don't want her battling Gilgamesh yet so I just went for a proxy of a Neo-Shadow from Kingdom Hearts. It takes on Sakura's appearance at first but the more it can't get what it needs it starts shifting to what you just read.**

**I'll think of a better henchman…hopefully.**

**Since Sakura has part of the Grail, she needs a lot of mana (magical energy) or any living people's energy to sustain her life. The more she takes the more powerful she becomes. But with any kind of magic she uses it burns quickly.**

**If she doesn't take in any kind of energy the worms in her body will feast on her, that's a twist, isn't it?**

**The omake was a spoof off of Batman Returns. I've always loved that part when the bad guy shoots Catwoman but she just keeps going and that laugh she does when the man realizes he has no bullets is just funny to me.**

**The rest was just something I came up with. Not the best I know but what can you do.**

**I did refer to a different story in the beginning when Rei and her crew appeared. That was just a happy coincidence that sounded right as I was typing this. **

**It's on two stories I read. Again coincidence, don't put much thought into it.**

**What else, my birthday was last Tuesday and I'm…well I won't say my age. It's on my profile page if you're curious. **

**What I know I'm a guy but even we are sensitive about age. But I shouldn't complain, it's still good, even though I don't feel any wiser maybe that will happen when I turn…never mind. Anyway it was a very good birthday.**

**That annoying apocalypse by the Mayans were false. Hah that just pissed me off to no end. **

**Anyway living good, I can continue listen to one of those sappy love songs. That's right, my heart will go on! Preach, woman with flowing revlon wind as a boat collapess due to it's own weight!**

**This will be the last update until next year. This will give me time to see how I want this arc to go, as in think of more stuff to put on paper, even though I don't write this on it; my handwriting is the pits. Isn't technology grand?**

**Please Review!**

**So everyone who is reading this; Happy Holidays and have a safe New Year's. **

**Later!**


	14. Frailness of Heart and Sword

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story. ****They belong to their respective creators and companies.**

**I hope everyone had a good holiday and pumped for 2013! It's time to continue this adventure and find out what happens next.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14 <strong>_

_**Lineage of Magic: Frailness of Heart and Sword**_

* * *

><p><strong>Emiya Residence<strong>

It was just after 7:00 when Shirou Emiya finished eating his dinner with his guardian Taiga Fujimura and his 'sister' Illya. The young male teen, who won the Fifth Grail War, was about to collect the dishes and get things cleaned up before doing his usual training regimen.

He's been doing this since the battles ended, keeping up with his magical training. Of course it's been quiet as of late.

A typical evening usual went with Taiga would usual bum off food from him since he was a good cook and she didn't have an ounce of shame in admitting that fact.

She was laying down taking a nap of all that she inhaled with a ticked off Ilya nagging her about being a glutton.

Shirou always smiled at this. He didn't seem to mind how much noise the two made. In actuality it made him happy, it proved to him things have changed since his dad died and he wasn't as alone as he thought he was.

He remembers the day clearly when Kiritsugu died. In the beginning when the mage found him after the fire, he was quiet which was understandable since he lost his birth parents in the Fuyuki fire that happened a decade ago.

In time he opened up to his new dad but he called him "Old man" instead of father.

This always made Kiritsugu chuckle at him and he always asked him why he calls him that then dad.

Shirou responded with, "Because you seem more like an old man at times and I'm more comfortable with that!" He then would laugh without a care in the world and Kiritsugu would always smile.

During this time he knew of his dad being a magus and an infamous assassin known as the 'Mage killer'. He asked to be trained in magecraft but Kiritsugu, who went through a lot of pain because of it, forbade him until he was eventually brought down. He conceded to that Shirou would only work on it in secret.

The teachings were basic and incomplete which would hinder him later on. It was a full moon as the father and son was enjoying each other's company.

This was when Kiritsugu explained his past dream of wanting to become a 'Hero of Justice' to Shirou.

Shirou, who admired and loved his dad, said he would carry on that dream since he was to old to finish it.

_That was the last time I heard him speak._ Shirou thought in sadness. _I'm sure he heard me declare that but when I looked at him he had such a peaceful expression. I had no clue he passed on._

Upon finding out that his dad died it left him frustrated and angry. For a while he thought he wouldn't get over the sadness but he did eventually however he rarely visits his dad's grave, which was behind the Ryudoh temple.

Since everything that happened to him last year, becoming partners with Saber, fighting in the War and meeting Rin, Illya, the conceited Archer and discovering his potential in the battle with Kotomine and Gilgamesh, he's changed to a resolute man who stands by his ideals.

Of course after the war was another story. He dated Rin before she ended the teenage romance. He didn't expect it but he wasn't all that surprised. He knew that Rin figured out he was still harboring feelings for the woman he fell in love with, Saber.

_In the end I wonder if she found her Utopia in the end. I convinced her to not change her past. That she should accept everything that happened to her during her time as king._

A soft smile adorned his lips. _She left with a smile and said she loved me. And I loved her. It was inevitable that it would end._

It was true that Rin wasn't a bad girlfriend, in fact he found himself happy for a while but it's not like he could purge the blond-haired girl's image from his heart or mind.

In time that proved something Rin couldn't overcome. He was left wondering how a couple of days later she left for England to study being a more competent mage.

They didn't leave on bad terms but a part of him wondered if that had something to do with it. Then another problem seemed to becoming in the wings.

His friend Sakura Matou, the one he saved from Caster's clutches was acting unlike herself. He noticed this change for a while now. Since Sakura is normally composed and polite she didn't show any of her real feelings.

At least until now that is when she marched up to him after 5th period one day. He noted the dark attire she was wearing and seemed more lustful to him. She tried to seduce him and said un-lady like things of all the things she wanted to with him.

Since this came out of left field he didn't know how to react. He was able to, kindly, turn her down. That's when it went south. With a cold look she berated him as a hopeless idealist who has sacrificed himself for no better reason then making him look good to his peers.

Shirou couldn't believe his ears at what he was hearing. He tried to refute that and stay calm but she continued to spit out hurtful things and told him something else that still shook him to his core. That she loved him!

When he heard that it stopped him cold. Sakura loved him? He knew she admired him for his determination for never giving up but he didn't know that.

With a look of being beneath her heel she scoffed at him. She also brought up on how he dated Rin instead of her; how she was there before Rin and Saber and how she cherished the time they spent together before everything happened.

After that declaration she told him she would be cutting her ties with him. That from now on she would be looking out for number 1 and that he would regret ever traipsing over her heart.

Upon thinking about that he sighed. This didn't go unnoticed by his 'little' sister. "Shirou what's up you've thought hard all through dinner and didn't speak much."

He plastered on a fake smile and responded, "It's nothing just wondering how I'm going to get through the remaining year before college entrance exams."

Illya was too crafty to fall for that but she conceded and answered, "If it's you Shirou, I'm positive you'll do fine!"

This placed a real smile on his face. He liked being a big brother even though he found out that Illya was really the 'older' sibling but given she's a child of a homunculus and that she is the greatest homunculus, she never aged.

When it looked like he was about to go about his business Illya said something profound. "It's the change that happened to Sakura isn't big brother?"

He stopped and looked at her. Shirou knew it was true that he couldn't hide anything from Illya. Just because she had the body of a child she could comprehend a lot of information.

"How did you know?"

"I heard about it from Taiga one night. I'm also shocked about her behavior and her denouncing you like that."

This got out another sigh from him. "To think that all that kept up inside her. I had no clue she thought that way about me. She even bad mouthed Rin for moment before stopping herself."

Illya didn't say anything for a moment and helped Shirou place the dishes in the sink. Shirou then washed them with Illya doing the drying and placing them on the rack.

It was a quiet moment before she said the following. "It is foolishness on your part for not noticing her feelings in the first place Shirou."

Shirou eyes got wide. "Illya what do you…." He trailed off until he noted that she had a serious look on her face.

"Shirou you are a compassionate guy but you have a tendency not to notice the people around you. In all honesty I kind of agree on what she said to you about not seeing them."

"But Illya," he tried stopping her but the girl was going all out.

"No but's Shirou, you told me before getting to know Rin and being partners with Saber, and she was with you in the beginning right after your work accident? You taught her to cook and got to know her on a personal level. Yes she is a sweet girl but trust me when I say her motive wasn't just out of altruism."

Shirou remained quiet at the speech.

"At first yes, she did admire you for your tenacity and vigor but she grew to love you as a person. I'm thinking she could love you despite your saving people complex. You know, kind of like a certain magical boy wizard."

He was going to comment on that but she silenced him with her piercing red-eyes that felt like she could pin him to the wall like a bug.

"You never thought she could feel any emotions at all, that she was just like some porcelain doll? If that's the case then maybe you deserved to get gunned down by her given that you took her for granted and thought she would always be there."

After brining that truth for all to see Shirou had a look of shock at first then it went to sadness. It was hard to say out loud but Illya was right. He never thought about her feelings and that given her temperament she would just accept things as they were.

He gave himself credit for knowing that she could be stubborn when she wanted to, thinking about the time Rin moved into his home and she told her she didn't need to come anymore.

Granted Rin had an ulterior motive for making sure Sakura didn't get hurt during the Grail War but she continued going about her business and staying with Shirou.

Not only did he fall for Saber but dating Rin for two months and then finding out about Sakura's love for him made all the more complex.

How does any guy find themselves in a situation where people from the opposite sex find him attractive or have this forlorn love for the guy without the male knowing.

Illya saw the sad look on his face and relented. "Of course I don't like the fact she made you feel bad about the situation and then saying making you pay is off the deep end so I guess it balances itself out a bit."

Shirou shook his head. "Nah you were in the right to say that to me. I'm not sure how I feel for Sakura but I don't want things to end this way. I will figure a way and she will go back to normal."

"I know you will big brother!" Illya said smiling.

Shirou ruffled her head in affection and they continued with the mundane chores. A couple of minutes later they walked back into the living with an awaken Taiga looking in deep thought.

"I see the tiger is awake from her hearty meal," teased the girl. "Does the tiger want something sweet to eat before parting to her lair?"

Taiga gave the girl a growl and Shirou could tell she would blow like a volcano.

_This isn't good… _He backed away ever so slightly.

But shockingly the adult didn't say anything but did give Ilya a death glare before telling Shirou something.

"I couldn't help overhear you talking about Sakura," she began.

The projection mage gave a sad frown. "Yeah, to think she would change this much I'm wondering what we should do about this."

Upon saying that Taiga fidgeted which caught his eye.

"Taiga what's the matter?"

"About that, I contacted another person about this wondering if she could help…"

When he heard that Shirou's eyes widened, "You contacted Rin? Why would you do that." His voice got a little loud.

"Well it's not like I couldn't ignore Sakura's behavior. I mean they are sisters Shirou, this doesn't just affect you!" she reasoned with adult logic.

"Besides I know you two have some issues to work out but this isn't just about you two." She continued.

Shirou grumbled at that. He knew she was right but still he was not sure if he was ready to face Rin again if he should see her.

In the beginning of dating she revealed to him that Sakura was her younger sister. Like anyone finding out new information it left a weird feeling in his stomach.

She didn't go into much explanation but just told him about the pact her father made with the head of the Matou line and having Sakura live there.

Of course she didn't know about the hardship she faced but did try to keep tabs on her. Then with that it finally clicked something in Shirou's mind about why Rin worked tooth and nail to save Sakura at that one time.

_Rin did mention about Sakura coming from a long line of mage's but I thought it was a different family and not her family. I just thought they were childhood friends._

After thinking about that he asked when Rin was coming back.

Taiga shook her head and responded. "I'm not sure. She mentioned coming on her summer break which isn't too far off." She then took a bite of a cracker which was on the table. "That should give you plenty of time to get your facts straight Casanova."

The teen grimaced at that. "No need to call me that."

"Why not, it's true. Kiritsugu would be so proud of how many women you know. Why you have your own little harem." She responded poking fun at him.

Illya also hopped on the band wagon. "Yeah but I'm at the top of the list, right Shirou!" She soon wrapped her arms around his waist.

This made Shirou sigh and sweatdrop. Again how does some guy get tons of girl's affections when he is just nice to them?

Taiga eyed the white-haired monster. "That's not very "sibling friendly" you brat. Get off him this instant!"

The snow-fairy gave her guardian a sly look. "Why Taiga; is someone of your age jealous that Shirou likes me more than you? "She broke into a giggle.

The short-haired woman's mouth hung agape at what she said. "Don't bring my age into this and don't put me in the same boat as you. I think of him as a sibling nothing more."

Illya continued giggling wickedly. "Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that. Be careful Taiga, you will be hitting old age by the time your 30 and then no one would want a decrepit old maid like you."

Shirou stood in the battlefield like a deer caught in the headlights. He knew that Taiga was sensitive about her age and for Illya to bring that up was a taboo in the highest fashion.

_Oh crap Illya, why did you have to say that!_ He quailed as sweat was dropping all over his body.

The tiger was unleashed. Giving a roar that would do even a lion proud she jumped over the table, grabbed the insolent girl who dared unleash her wrath and started spinning her around like a twister.

The poor girl screamed her head off as Taiga yelled. "THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THAT SMART-ASS MOUTH OF YOURS. OUT WITH THE TRASH!"

And with a mighty throw and a conveniently placed trash barrel located near the living room Illya landed in there with a thump. Her legs started moving back and forth.

Shirou sweat dropped and sighed at how Taiga disciplined his sister. "Taiga…" he stopped as the tiger growled at him, her eyes like fire and fangs hanging out her mouth.

"Uh I saved some dessert so you can have at home for a midnight snack." He easily said holding out the said dish.

Taiga's mood shifted to absolute euphoria and hugged him tightly. "Oh Shirou thank you!" she said and rubbed her cheek against it.

_Good thing I had that with me. I had a feeling something like this would happen._

Illya got up from the trash bin like nothing happened and glared at Taiga, who was still in her happy place.

"Hmph and this is my guardian…" she scoffed.

Shirou patted her shoulder and whispered. "You know she wants what's best for you. Don't rile her up too much."

Upon hearing that the girl looked in his eyes with a hint of sadness. Shirou saw that and wondered what she was thinking about.

"Illya what's wrong, you have something on your mind?" he asked.

Illya was about to tell him about her situation but stopped at the last second. She didn't want to burden him with her problems given what is happening to Sakura.

"I just wanted to tell you don't give up on Sakura. I'm positive it's just a mood she's going through. Hey it could be that time of the month!" she said brightly.

Shirou gave her a look and gave an uneasy chuckle. "Yeah I'm sure that's it…"

When the commotion died down the two guests were about to head on back.

"Well Shirou thanks for the meal!" Taiga said with the dessert dish in her hands. "I'll check on you in the morning!"

Shirou let a snort escape his lips. "Please you just want a free meal…" he stopped himself as the eye of the tiger glared at him with the thrill of the fight.

"I mean sure Taiga-sensei! I'll be sure to make your favorites in the morning!" he cried out desperately not wanting to invoke her wrath. That would be bad on many levels.

Taiga smiled like a proud older sister and waved at him with Illya following her mumbling how she should move back to the Einzbern estate.

After the two were out of sight he headed back inside. Shirou locked the doors and headed to the back yard.

Given that this was his dad's place the back yard had its own dojo and a shed. Kiritsugu owned a lot of property when he was alive.

It was a rather spacious area since the house had a Japanese style setting compared to where Rin and Sakura lived, whose houses were High Victorian styled houses.

Taking a deep breath of the night air Shirou closed his eyes and held out his hand.

"Trace on…" he whispered.

_Think about what you want to create!_ His magical circuits activated as a glow came from his hand. _Think of the composition; get the reputation correct of what you see!_

The image of what he was thinking was becoming real as a long silver-blade came from his projection into his hand.

He opened his eyes and looked at the handiwork.

"Not bad, I'm getting better at conjuring these weapons." He complimented.

When Shirou ended up battling he was a hack for a Master given that he didn't know the first thing about magic or how to heal his own Servant.

After a couple of battles (and luck) he found out what he could do during his battle with Berserker, Projection.

At first he could only do reinforcement; to enhance characteristics or change an object. It was difficult magic but he did learn the basics; of course given that he was not a child of a magus by blood, it was difficult for him.

This was what he used to fix an old heater at school by analyzing its composition and understanding like reading a blueprint.

The next magic in his arsenal was tracing; a higher level of projection. He can copy an object in shape and form. And since he had affinity to weapons (especially swords) that's what he mostly creates.

He can create anything he's seen but if he were to project a weapon and doesn't understand like if the material isn't of this world then he can't create it.

_I've trained myself for over a year. With Rin teaching me more about magecraft before leaving, I'm getting the hang of this. Of course I still lack some magic circuits so there is only so much I can do._

After thinking that he wondered what was Rin doing now. He was still feeling antsy about her coming back. Of course if anyone could help Sakura then it was her.

"I wonder if she's still mad…" he wondered for a moment and a demonic image of the said girl appeared with red horns and a tail. She was sticking his butt with a pitchfork as he tied up over a flaming pit of fire.

He gulped and lowered his head. "Yeah she would probably do that when she sees me…" he trailed off then a sharp pain went through his head.

Shirou grunted as he got to his knees. He started feeling nauseous. "What the hell is going on?" he said.

As he opened his eyes he saw a peculiar sight; a woman wearing a sailor suited attire, fighting, to his shock, the deceased Rider.

"Is that Rider?!" he croaked out. He continued seeing the image as he saw the supposed Servant battling a woman with sandy-blonde hair on a snowy field.

_How am I seeing this?_ He thought as he was getting more and more nauseous. From his vantage point he saw the Einzbern castle in the background.

_Isn't that Ilya's home?_ He tried to get his bearing on what he was seeing until the image closed off.

"Ahhhh!" It felt like an electric shock went through him and landed on the ground.

It felt like something, rather abruptly cut off the feed to what he was seeing.

Rubbing his aching head Shirou got up from the ground and panted.

"Why did I see that and what was Rider doing there?" he began trying to sort out everything he'd seen.

Shirou could remember that Rider met her demise thanks to Saber using her Excalibur. How was it possible she was still alive?

The teenager was able to get in the kitchen and drink a glass of water. "I saw Rider and she was fighting some woman…and it was outside Illya's old place."

As he tried to rationalize the image he wondered how he saw that. _Could it be something happening now?_

Shirou wanted to go and see for himself but he was still feeling like crap.

_I'll go out there after school tomorrow. This is too important to pass up._

After drinking all his water he headed up to his room and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

Shirou would soon be involved in this situation as soon as school started with many changes.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki Park<strong>

After Sailor Mars and Rin defeated the giant shadow as they revealed certain things about each other.

The Princess of Mars told the magi about how she came to this dimension and what she was. Rin in return told her about being a magus and the circumstances behind Rubin, the talking star necklace.

"So let me get this straight; you are from another universe entirely and brought here to save someone?" Rin asked with her arms crossed.

Sailor Mars kept a scowl of her face and answered. "Look that's what it boils down too. It might seem out of the ordinary but…"

The female magus held out a hand. "I'm not saying I don't believe you, I just want all the facts. You are also a solider of justice who is the protector of the fourth planet from the sun Mars?"

Mars nodded her head once.

Rin sighed. "Honestly who would have thought there would be other worlds out there." She began as Rubin gave a chortle.

"**Well I did tell you but you didn't believe me…**" he said.

Sailor Mars gave the necklace a look. "I'm still amazed that pendant you are wearing can talk." _Of course Luna and Artemis are talking cats that can turn human so I shouldn't beshocked by this._

"It's more annoying than amazing believe me." Rin said.

"So you are a magus huh? Mind if I ask you something?"

Rin gave her a gesture that she could.

Sailor Mars soon said, "Do you know anyone who was in something called the Grail Wars?"

When she heard that her eyes got wide. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Because this might correspond to what I'm doing here with two of my companions." She said.

Rin was going to ask her more about her mission until she heard a beeping noise.

Sailor Mars had a frown on her face before taking out her communicator. On the screen was Arturia.

"What's up Arturia, I'm kind of busy at the moment?" she said trying not to sound irritable.

_Arturia… _Rin thought curiously.

"_Mars I'm done with my investigation and I'm back at the hotel. I haven't seen Haruka anywhere and it's pass the time when we were to meet."_

Sailor Mars looked at the time and she was right. "Sorry, I had to take care off something but I'm on my way now. And Haruka is not back yet?"

"_No she hasn't. But I tried contacting her but she didn't pick up."_ Arturia revealed.

That got the red-skirted girl wondering what happened to her colleague. _I know we are having issues but it's not like her to decline a call… "_I'll go find her so stay at the hotel if she comes back." The Sailor instructed.

Arturia acknowledged her and cut off the feed.

"So is one of your companions in danger?" asked Rin.

"I wouldn't say that but.." Mars then pressed a button and a holographic image appeared and scanned where Uranus was.

Rin looked impressed. "Your technology is better than."

Mars grinned. "Well in my world it has come a long way." A yellow spot then appeared on the image.

When Rin saw this she got a serious look on her face. "That's the Einzbern estate. I wonder why she is there."

"Could you take me there?"

Rin looked at her and nodded. "Yeah I can do that but we might need transportation since it is a way out there."

That's when Rubin spoke up. "**Hey legs you could use me!**"

Sailor Mars shot an indignant look at the necklace. "Don't be giving me weird nicknames and how would I use you?"

"**Well just place me in your hand and concentrate on that friend of yours I can take us there!**"

The two girls looked at each other and then at the accessory.

"Are you sure…" Mars hesitated.

"He is trust worthy so what can it hurt to try…" Rin said trying to sound confident.

The aqua-eyed girl took off her necklace and gave it to Sailor Mars.

As soon as The Senshi placed her hands over the trinket Rubin gave a perverted moan.

"**Oh yeah right there…**"

This caused a look of revulsion on Rin and the Senshi took her hands off.

"What the hell was that you obnoxious lecher!" Mars fired out as a coat of flame covered her hand.

When Rubin saw this the accessory sweated bullets. "**Sorry it was a joke!**"

The two didn't believe him and casted doubtful looks on it.

Sailor Mars responded with, "How did you end up with that pervert?"

"I've asked that question for a while…" Rin said.

They tried again and Rubin didn't moan in pleasure as the fair-skinned Senshi held him in the palm of her hands.

"**Now concentrate and I will get us there. Rin make sure to hold her and not let go. If you do you could end up in a rock or your cells could break into the atmosphere.**"

"Oh gee thanks for saying that over the death sentence!" Rin responded with sarcasm.

Sailor Mars shook her head and then did as told. Rin placed her hands on Mars's shoulders and a red glow surrounded their frames.

With the magic going around Mars gave a gasp along with Rin. They were experiencing a vison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Pandora Hearts OST Lacie Melody starts)<strong>_

A young Rei was playing with younger Rin and Sakura. They were in the park.

The scenario continued with Rin picking up a flower and giving it to Rei, who smiled.

A toddler looking Sakura saw this and wobbled her way to her sisters. When she walked a couple of steps she tripped. With a surprise look on her face she started crying.

The sisters ran like a shot towards her. Rin got her back on her feet and Rei checked to see if she was all right. Little Sakura continued crying they wondered what they could do to calm her down.

Then the image shifted to Rei coming back with an ice cream cone. Sakura saw this and stopped crying. Rei brought down the cone and Sakura licked it. She started giggling at how sweet it was. Since she was a toddler Rin and Rei helped her finish it off.

Then to end the scene it showed Rei hugging Sakura and giving her a smile. "I'll always look out for you Sakura-chan, along with Rin-chan!"

This brought laughter to the girls. That is until a woman with long black hair and blue-eyes showed up.

"Rei, it's time to go for today." The woman said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Time to say goodbye to your sisters before Aoi shows up."

The young Rei looked down at her sisters who had sad looks on their faces. Sakura started crying at not wanting her sister to leave.

Rei gave the toddler a hug and one to Rin as well. "I'll see you two again soon." She said giving them a smile.

As they were about to leave their father showed up along with Rin and Sakura's mother, Aoi.

Tokiomi wore a typical business outfit befitted to nobility. Aoi had on a yellow dress and was holding a parasol.

Rei's mother and the Tohsaka's gave each other a tepid look and soon left the park.

The sisters looked on in sadness on seeing their older sister leave.

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

><p>The vision soon ended with Mars snapping her eyes open with a dazed Rin looking at her.<p>

"Did you see that?" Rin asked with amazement.

Sailor Mars looked confused and said yes. "First we have to find my companion. After that we will throw all are cards on the table and discuss this."

Rin understood and they didn't bring it up again.

_That was me as a child, and Sakura as well…I don't think I can continue denying the prospect anymore but…_ The pigtailed teen thought with frustration.

The same thought process was going through Sailor Mars as well. _That was me and I was playing with Rin and Sakura. This is a second time I've seen them and learning about the circumstances I have to reach the conclusion that Rin is my-_

She abruptly stopped thinking as Rubin told her to concentrate since the magic was dying down. The strong-willed Senshi then focused on the situation.

Before they disappeared the siblings had the same thought.

_Rin/Mars is my sister!_

Then a light enveloped them and they were soon gone from the park.

* * *

><p>In the distance stood a man with golden hair and red eyes as he wore cargo pants a black leather jacket with a long-sleeved shirt underneath it.<p>

He sported a maddening grin. "Well, well the flaming bitch is here. And if she is here then the king is here as well!"

He tightened his hand into a fist. "This is what I've waited for. I know Saber is here somewhere in this god forsaken city! When I see her again with Mars I will prove who the real king is!"

Gilgamesh then laughed like a maniac at the prospect of battling them. "I better get back to Einzbern castle but not before vistining an old friend. Shit is about to get interesting."

The first hero soon vanished from his spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Einzbern castle (field)<strong>

_**(Pandora Hearts OST Contractor begins)**_

In the snow-covered field underneath the full moon the clang of metal could be heard as two figures could be seen battling.

Rider, who transformed back into her fighting attire which consisted off a short tight skirt and boots, escaping a sword slash from the Senshi of the Skies, Sailor Uranus.

The sandy-blonde Senshi kept her gaze on the elusive Rider as she caught her by surprise at the speed she was doing. Nimbly dodging all of her strikes and counter-attacking with those nails connected to chain was wearing her down.

Wiping sweat from her brow Sailor Uranus scowled. "Is that all you know how to do dodge?" she griped.

"Don't get upset if I'm not one of those stationary targets you are so used too." The long purple-haired woman gave her an impassive look.

Rider twirled her weapon overhead and threw it straight for the Senshi's head. Taking note of this Uranus swiped the blade and knocked back the metal projectile.

Sailor Uranus sprinted towards her while jabbing her sword at Rider. The former Servant spun around the frontal attack and brought her leg to kick Uranus.

Grunting in pain for a moment Uranus went for an elbow strike which Rider maneuvered her head from and rammed her knee to Uranus' gut.

"Ugh!" the woman coughed.

Rider looked at her raising her eyebrows. "You are lacking warrior or is it I'm just too fast for you?"

"Who are you calling slow." Snapped Uranus. She jumped away from her to get some distance. Brining her fist down a yellow orb launched.

Rider did a couple of gymnastic like back-flips away from the attack which broke apart some of the trees.

Taking that chance Uranus unleashed a sword slash that came hurling towards Rider in mid-flip.

Uranus had a crafty smile. _She is not escaping that._

But to her shock Rider threw her nail towards the projectile. The weapon broke apart Uranus's attack. Landing on her feet she pulled her chain nail back to her waiting hands.

"Bitch you just don't know when to quit!" Sailor Uranus spat out.

"Hmph, you are just mad that you aren't beating me like you swore you were going to." Rider easily said. "Before I attacked your kingdom my compatriots and I learned about you Senshi from Beryl."

The Outer Senshi narrowed her eyes at what she said. "So what did the hag tell you about us?"

This got a smile from Rider. "That even though you guys are impressive as a unit and maintaining peace your powers are something to laugh at! You guys have powerful magic but for whatever reason you are lacking depth."

"Are you calling me weak?!" an indignant Uranus cried.

"Hmmm, not by the sort, I know you Outer Senshi are more powerful than the Inners but that's all changing. You don't think you've grown in the past hundred years." She brought up.

Sailor Uranus looked at her with righteous anger.

"I see, well what about those protectors, they put up more of a fight then what you did, the three swordsmen and the woman who put my speed to shame, even though I didn't go all out."

When Rider said that, Uranus had a contemplative thought.

"Even with my eyes sealed, I sensed potential in them that greatly stumped yours! Even though you are the vessels of the planets the powers you wield are less at best."

_Our powers are less. Please like I believe that..._ But then she wondered about everything she mentioned. It is true the guards had a lot of extra abilities more than the Senshi wield.

Rider smirked. _She's thinking about it. I have her now._

"You shouldn't underestimate us Rider…"

"Stop being noble about it. Doesn't it kill you that you guys are lacking behind your guards?"

Uranus casted her eyes to the ground, even though she didn't want to admit she felt this way.

"You should give up, I am a former Servant. My powers outshine yours as I have proven. You are just wasting your time."

The stubborn Senshi didn't like anyone telling her she was less than good. Gripping her sword's handle tightly she got in a fighting pose.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to kick your ass to show you my powers!"

Rider placed her hands on her hips. "I've seen them but it looks like I'm going to have to prove to you once and for all why I was part of the Rider class!"

Taking the sharp edge of her weapon she stabbed the side of her neck. Sailor Uranus recognized what she did and remembered what she summoned.

_Damn she's going for the big guns. I'm not standing still this time._

The blood started pouring around the area as the blood spread and formed a dome. The membrane turned the area red.

This caused Uranus surprise. "What is this, you didn't do this before!"

Rider's blood stopped spilling as the fort was almost done. "This is my_** Blood Fort Andromeda**_. I control this bounded field as a way to collect energy."

Sailor Uranus looked around as the fort covered about half of the area but not the castle. She started feeling weird and her muscles ached.

Medusa saw the discomfort on the tomboy's face. "Feeling a little out of it? That is what this area does to people. This place will dissolve you in time and convert your life force to strengthen mine."

Uranus coughed as it was getting hard to breath. "So I'm going to become dinner for you is that it?"

"Don't be so dramatic, I'm just getting rid of the people who will do harm to Sakura!" she called out.

"Sakura," Uranus whispered.

"I won't allow anyone to disrupt what she wants."

"Fine words but she is going to fall like you are!" Sailor Uranus put up a brave front.

"I will say that it is commendable that you are surviving this area. That just proves you have a certain amount of magical energy to protect you. But your powers will weaken in this place. And if you are wondering animals bodies are already dying for power to me."

_So that means she's getting stronger. I gotta put an end to this!_ Uranus then went charging at the reborn again Medusa.

Rider once again clashed her weapon against the Senshi.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p>In the bounded field Archer continued watching the fight. He was lucky to get in before the dome finished being created. If he didn't make it in time he wouldn't have been able to enter.<p>

"So Rider is going all out against the Senshi, this is not going to go in her favor. I'll be interfering in this just to keep her alive."

Archer was going to wait for the right moment to step in. Another issue was on his mind as he felt someone was seeing what he was.

He automatically knew who it was, Shirou. Since the two are the same being, they sometimes they could tell where the person is even though Shirou did that unconsciously.

_That fool found a way to set up a link between us. I truly doubt he knew what was going on though so it's a good thing I cut him off. But now this will lead him in this mess._

The red-cloaked man grunted in annoyance at thinking about his past incarnation. He had pressing matters and that was getting the Senshi out of here.

Archer materialized his bow and a drill like sword came into his other called Caladbolg. Using his reinforcement he changed the weapon to look like an arrow.

Nocking the arrow he waited for the right moment to fire.

_I'll only have one chance. I hope that Senshi can get out of the line of fire…_

* * *

><p>Sailor Uranus was on the receiving end of relentless attacks from Rider. With the fort around the area, there was only so much room she could run and dodge. She learned that the hard way when she tried punching the wall but it bounced back.<p>

Taking a breath Uranus was panting. The fort was draining the life force of all living matter. Since there were no people the unfortunate sacrifice was the woodland animals.

_I can't fall here! I won't lose to someone like her. _Sailor Uranus swiped her sword and a projectile came at her.

Seeing the slashing attack Rider zipped away from it and came launching straight for her. Uranus continued with the onslaught of slashing strikes but Rider continued dodging at hairs breath.

Gritting her teeth the Senshi went for a _**World Shaking**._ The orb came close to hitting which made the blue-eyed tomboy smirk until the purple-haired woman kicked the ball into the air like a soccer ball.

"Oh come on, what in the chances was that going to happen?" the Senshi called out incredulously.

Rider walked toward's her with smile. It was the kind of smile that a cat had just before striking down its prey.

"Like I said before, second class powers you have. Or should I say third class, maybe even fifth at best." The former Servant said. Taking out her nail-chain she started twirling it trying to intimidate her adversary.

She then threw the chain at Uranus, who jumped to the left. Rider sprinted to the dark-blue skirted Senshi and landed a kick to her stomach.

"Ugh!" Sailor Uranus coughed bending down to her knee. Rider continued her assault as she landed a fierce round-house kick to the side of her face.

Uranus was knocked down like a bag of bricks.

"Are you ready to concede, Senshi?" asked the elusive Rider.

Sailor Uranus glared as an answer and struggled to her feet. "You think I'm giving up? I'm just getting started!"

Rider frowned at what she said. "You still won't listen, than die where you stand!"

The Senshi gathered energy into her fist and slammed it against her stomach.

Rider was momentarily frozen, which gave Uranus the chance to get back. Taking a couple of leaps behind her, she lifted her sword. It glowed brightly.

"I'm taking that head off!" she cried and sprinted towards her. Sailor Uranus was about to behead Rider and end this battle once and for all!

**CHING!**

Sailor Uranus's sword snapped in two. Rider was able to counter-attack with her nail and impale the blade in mid-swing. The nail was close to stabbing Uranus in the face.

The Senshi was in a state of shock. "How…How is that possible…?" she gaped out.

Rider looked on impassively. "You didn't take care of your weapon. That is unfortunate."

The Outer Sailor couldn't believe her trusted weapon broke. Then a feeling of weakness overcame her.

"Dammit, what's going on?" she felt disoriented. _I feel a little weak._

Uranus dropped the handle and when it hit the ground it vanished into particles. She couldn't fathom why that happened. "My sword…it's gone?"

Rider looked on in curiosity. "Are you in such shock you can't move? Then I have my chance."

She placed her weapon to the side of her hips and her hands were going for her seal. "Sailor Uranus, you have fought well but this will be the last time we fight!"

Sailor Uranus wondered why she was going to her blindfold until she remembered what Rider said about turning people to stone.

_Shit you mean that blindfold stuff wasn't an act?_ She gritted her teeth in anger for not taking the claim seriously.

Rider took off her blindfold and what Uranus saw was a very pretty girl with pink eyes. Without the blindfold on she could see her face for the first time.

She became mesmerized by the sight. It was like looking at a stature that breathed life.

Sailor Uranus felt more disoriented then she was a moment ago. She tried averting her gaze but couldn't.

Rider in all her splendor, walked up to her. "Yes, you are already trapped. You can't turn away now. My eyes are sealed so I don't turn people into stone who look at me. You should take in respect that if your magic powers were lower, you would have turned to stone. But you are weaker. And with that…"

Rider got close to Uranus. "First I will need a pick me up." She then wrapped her arms around the Senshi's neck. Sailor Uranus couldn't do anything.

The former Servant placed her mouth over her neck. "I'll tell you two things before you die. One: My real name is Medusa, from the legends you've heard. I thought I should tell you that before the end.

The last thing is this: you look nice this close up. You really do have handsome features. I'll enjoy this…" With that said, her mouth was about to touch the skin until she felt the presence of someone in the bounded field.

An arrow came sniping towards the two of them. Taking a risk she grabbed hold of Uranus and rolled the ground.

The arrow hit a tree and an explosion occurred. The blast incinerated the trees.

Getting up from the ground she didn't see anyone at first until a figure walked from the trees.

"How could you be here Archer?" cried Rider.

Archer kept his gaze away from her eyes and looked at the Senshi on the ground. "I see you were about to drain her life force? Good thing I came in time." He said, sounding impassive like hitting a bug.

"You tried killing her too!"

"Oh I wasn't trying to kill her just you. But if you didn't drop her, she would be." Archer stated.

Rider looked at him. "I see you are trying not to look in my eyes, what, afraid of being a statue?"

Archer chuckled. "Please, like I'm afraid of something like that. Bring down the barrier Rider; your battle is at an end."

"Why would I do such a thing Archer?"

"Because you can't beat me Rider." His tone of voice didn't offer a hint of him kidding.

Rider glared harshly at him. She couldn't use her mystic eyes unless he looked at her and that was the one thing he refused to do.

"You didn't drain the Senshi of her powers while in this fort, and I truly doubt you can keep up," the white-haired man stated.

In response she remained quiet.

"Heh, I knew it. I'm going to take a wild guess that you used up a lot of energy and were planning on draining that woman on the ground."

"That is a good theory on your part Archer. But did you know we can still set up a link with our former Masters'. I can assure you, Sakura is more powerful now with the ample supply of mana she has."

The cynical man scoffed in annoyance. "I wasn't expecting that but I don't think she's giving you a boost just yet. If that were the case then you wouldn't need that Senshi," he deduced. "So I' am going to speed up the process so you can burn up all that energy. Besides those eyes of yours is taking a lot out of you!"

Rider grimaced _It's been a while since I have unsealed my eyes and it's taken its toll on me. _

Knowing that this action was draining her, Rider placed the blindfold over her eyes once again, sealing her powers.

"You've lucked out Archer but I will finish you off, Archer!"

She dropped to all fours and ran towards him.

"Your funeral…" Archer simply said before activating his projections. "Trace On!"

In his mind he saw the two weapons he usually called for in hand to hand combat, Kanshou and Bakuya. They were black and white swords, representing Ying & Yang.

An instant later the appeared in his hands and swiped both in an X slash that diverted Rider's attack.

Rider backed at and got on her hands. Showing off her acrobatic skills she threw out various kicks while spinning her body. The red duster wearing mage dodged them easily using his reinforcement around his legs to keep up with her.

"You are agile but that's all you have." Archer commented as she stopped. "So are you ready to undo this fort?"

"If I don't what are you planning on doing?" Rider said thrusting her bladed weapon against his which he parried and used the sword in his other hand to stab her which she jumped away from.

Archer gave her a sarcastic smirk. "This…" The man closed his eyes and a white aura shined around his figure. Rider became a little spooked.

_**(Fate/Stay Night OST Unlimited Blade Works)**_

"_I am the bone of my sword, Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to Death. Nor known to Life. Have Withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, those hands will never hold anything. So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works!_"

Then the area around him changed. The sky turned gray from red, gears appeared in the sky with fire spreading, which didn't radiate any heat. Swords and various bladed weapons appeared on the battle ground.

Rider wasn't expecting as his powers were disrupting her bounded area. "What's going on? Is he somehow able to overpower my fort? How is that possible, is he using his Noble Phantasm?"

Archer's eyes snapped open as his Reality Marble: Unlimited Blade Works completed. It was an area created from his projection. He could create any weapon he has seen in his life.

His powers were counter-acting Riders. Archer held up his arm and various swords started merging together as it became a gigantic sword.

Rider was in a state of shock. "What on Earth…"

"Hmph, I told you I wouldn't waste time on you, now are you ready to release us or do I have to kill you?"

Medusa was in a bind. She refused wouldn't be pushed round like this but if she didn't do it Archer would kill her without a second thought.

Then her area was overcome by his, ceased to exist. The dome was coming down and Archer relented and his field vanished.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p>Sailor Mars, with Rin were soon appeared in the outskirts of Einzbern castle. The two looked around and soon saw a red dome.<p>

"What is this?" wondered a curious Mars looking at it.

Rin narrowed her eyes at what she was seeing and soon rushed near the dome which the raven beauty soon followed.

When they got close Mars asked what was wrong with her.

"I recognized this magic and it belongs to someone who is dead!" she revealed.

Sailor Mars thought on who she could mean until she remembered what Yuko told her. "I'm afraid this has Beryl written all over it."

Rin turned towards her. "Who is this Beryl? You told me your mission but you never mentioned anything beyond that." She stated. "I need to know why you are here and what exactly is happening between me seeing you as a child. I want to know!"

Mars averted her gaze. "Look I want to know the same thing but now isn't the time. I promise once I find out what happened to my companion then we will talk."

Rin glared at her for a moment longer before looking back at the field. "This field is what Rider uses. She was a former Servant called by the Grail during the 5th War. From what I understand Saber finished her off. How she is alive is beyond me."

"I think I can feel in that piece. Queen Beryl, a heinous, evil woman, apparently has revived these Servants from the Grail War you explained,"

The aqua-eyed teen gasped in surprise. "Someone was able to call forth Servants? I've never heard of anyone with that kind of magical power, it's beyond comprehension."

"Yeah, well Beryl has recently gotten a hold of new power and is using it to get rid of my fellow Senshi."

Rin was going to ask more questions until the dome surrounding the area dissipated and what they saw next shocked them.

When the magus saw the white-haired man glaring at the supposed dead Rider, Rin called out his name. "Archer!"

Archer whirled around to see his former Master, Rin Tohsaka with Sailor Mars. "Hey Rin, it's been a long while!" he gave her a smirk.

Sailor Mars' view came to Rider and an unconscious Sailor Uranus.

"Uranus!" she cried in shock then locked eyes with Rider.

The warrior of flames summoned a bow made of fire and shot an arrow straight for Rider's heart.

Rider saw it coming and flipped away from it as it hit a snow patch, melting it.

"What did you do to her, Rider!" she snapped about to nock another arrow.

"Don't worry about your friend Sailor Mars," Archer began. "She is not dead."

Rider soon intervened in the conversation. "But she is weaker than she began."

This piqued the girl's interest. "What do you mean by that?" An angry Mars called out.

The violet-haired woman smiled. "That weapon of hers, I snapped it in two."

"What, how could that be? One of the Talisman's?!"

Archer and Rin, who were putting off the reunion, narrowed their eyes.

"So that's the name of her weapon? Yes, she charged at me like a rampaging animal not caring about her most valued treasure and I broke the blade in two."

_This former Servant is someone not to take likely,_ Mars thought. _What kind of powers do they have under their belts?_

"Rider, so it is true you have come back from the dead," Rin called out to her. When Rider noticed her she glared at her.

"Rin Tohsaka, the enemy of my former Master, Sakura."

Rin didn't show any reaction when she said that and maintained her stoic attitude. "Sakura is involved then? What happened to her, why is she acting like this, tell me!"

"Easy Rin, don't get riled up." Archer calmed her down.

"I'm just fine Archer. Now Rider, tell me, why are you here? I heard that you and others were brought back by someone named Beryl. Did she have anything to do with Sakura's recent behavior?"

Rider didn't say anything which made Rin angry. She placed her hands in her pockets and had a couple of gems left. "I won't ask again, tell me what I want to know!"

_**(Fate/Zero OST The Battle is to the Strong starts)**_

As soon as those words left her mouth a couple of bladed weapons fired like a machine gun at the magus.

Before she could react a red flower shield appeared in front of her blocking the attack. Rin turned to see Archer protect her with his _**Rho Aias**_.

The two smiled before turning their attention to the perpetrator.

Everyone's view soon saw the first hero, Gilgamesh.

"Well, well, looks like we almost have the full party, it's nice seeing you curs again!"

Archer, Rin and Mars braced themselves as they saw him.

"Gilgamesh?!" yelled Rin. _He's come back as well?_

_Tch, the king of the world would come at the worst time!_ Archer thought aghast.

Sailor Mars tightened her fist. "You bastard! So you did come to this place!"

The golden-haired warrior looked at her. "Of course, I wanted to see you again. Along with another…"

He snapped his fingers and a body soon appeared in his arms.

"Arturia!" Mars cried.

"Saber!" Rin yelled.

In the arms of the first hero was Arturia, once known as Saber. She looked unconscious with some cuts on her body.

"How did you find where she was scumbag!" yelled Mars.

Gilgamesh looked at his prize. "I will always know where my treasure is. She is someone only _I_ can touch."

"How is it possible that Saber is alive? Shirou told me she vanished after the war ended?" Rin stated.

"Rin, you will soon discover that some of the Servants are back and this war just got more complex." Archer told her.

Rider saw Saber and her eyebrows furrowed. "So she is alive…"

"Why do you want Arturia, Gilgamesh?"

When he heard the Senshi call her by her name he laughed. "By the Gods, so she goes by her name in her earlier life? How fucking ironic!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" she was about to rant until she thought about what Yuko told her about Arturia being part of all this.

_My God, is this how she is linked to this, she was once a…_

"Time for a little report Senshi of War cause it's about to get interesting. Arturia, as you call her, was once a Servant in the Fourth and Fifth Grail Wars. She was Saber. That class held the most outstanding stats,"

Mars didn't interrupt his monologue.

"A Servant is a heroic spirit who once roamed the earth and hers is the most fascinating. In history she was hailed as a King when Britannia needed her the most. You've heard of 'him' as someone who ruled as a just but distant King, a powerful Knight among peers, someone who pulled the sword in the stone, and met 'his' end at Camlann."

As she heard this Mars' eye widened at what Gilgamesh was alluding too, "You don't mean?"

"That's right, even if history had her gender mixed up this is, King Arthur!" he held up Arturia's body for everyone to see and said her name for all ears to hear.

Sailor Mars looked shocked by the information. Rin and Archer, who already knew who she was, were still stunned how Gilgamesh captured the woman he lusted after.

"After all this time she's mine. Now Mars, once I finish you that castle will become mine," he said pointing at the Senshi. "My name will once again be feared by all the dogs that walk this world, I will become the king undisputed, respected, saluted and then seen for the wonder I am!"

Gilgamesh soon starts laughing uncontrollable as the heroes glared at him.

The golden-clad man opened his noble phantasm, _**Gate of Babylon **_and various weapon floating behind him.

"Now it's time bow down to your king and die like the rotten pigs you are!" he grinned with malice.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon: Hey everyone, it's been awhile. With Mars and the others occupied I will be doing the recap for this chapter.<p>

We saw how Shirou was doing after the Grail Wars came to an end but now is seeing weird visions from his counterpart Archer. With all that going on and wondering what happened to Sakura how will he get involved in the battles to come?

Mars and Rin have the same vision of the past, thanks to Rubin, and are coming to the realization that they are siblings but with finding out from about Uranus they go to her rescue and put that on hold.

Speaking of whom, Uranus battles Rider but is soon defeated and her talisman destroyed. With her weapon destroyed she seems weaker and Rider is about to kill her until Archer shows up and tells her to undo her blood fort.

Then everyone gathers on the outskirts of Einzbern castle. With shock going around with Rin finding Archer alive, along with Rider and Mars seeing a knocked out Uranus things go from bad to worse when Gilgamesh makes his entrance with Arturia. He soon reveals her connection to this world that she was once King Arthur.

Whoa I didn't expect anything like that. What's going to happen to everyone and will they meet their end to the king of all heroes?

Find out next time on Senshi Continuum. If you don't read then in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!

(Winks at audience) See you soon!

* * *

><p><strong>With that this ends that chapter.<strong>

**Sorry for the delay on this, life's has been hectic but I'm still chugging along with this story.**

**If you are curious about Sailor Uranus, her talisman is a part of her, a part of her strength is gone. I know that might be weak but I'm going with that route. She will be able to transform but won't be as 'strong' as she was, at least for a while.**

**I am building something with that, just be patient. If it seems I'm picking on Haruka and Michiru then sorry. I'm just using them for character development and have nothing against them.**

**Shirou finally appears. You found out more about his breakup with Rin and him finding out about Sakura a bit. **

**Illya is his big sister but she does like being the younger sibling in all this but she can act mature when she has to. If you've watched the anime (or played the Visual Novel, which I haven't) she is rather crafty. I want her to come across as mature at times and not some bothersome child, even though she is prone to being obnoxious.**

**Rubin is becoming more of a pervert by the minute with his interactions but I will tone it down when it's his time to shine when Rin takes on another personae. It will be magical :)**

**It's revealed (not surprising) that Arturia was once known as King Arthur and battled at Shirou's side as Saber. How she was reborn will be explained soon.**

**I want you to reread what Gilgamesh said at that long speech he was doing. Tell me, doesn't it sound like a certain black-haired four-legged animal from a popular Disney movie?**

**If you figured it out then yes I did use a part of Scar's lyrics to Be Prepared from the Lion King. The "King undisputed, respected, saluted and seen for the wonder I am!" that's what I used.**

**I'm thinking that these chapters will be 10,000 words or less for the time being for quicker updates. Of course it depends on what mood I'm in to finish the chapters.**

**But it's still going strong and I'm not giving up finishing this story no matter what.**

**Please review or like Sailor Moon said she will punish you!**

**I'll see you on the next update.**

**Catch you later!**


	15. Behold Magical Girl Ruby and Saber Lily?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective companies and creators.**

**It's time to jump back into the action. Mars and the others face down the wrath of Gilgamesh, along with trying to save Arturia.**

**Enjoy the reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15<strong>_

_**Lineage of Magic: Behold, Magical Girl Ruby and Saber Lilly?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Einzbern castle (field)<strong>

Everyone stood still as Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm was holding Sailor Mars, Rin and Archer at bay. They didn't know what to expect as the weapons were ready to fire.

If that wasn't bad enough he held a captive Arturia in his grasp who was unconscious.

Sailor Mars grimaced at the sight of the golden-clad man with a perverse look on his face. She could never stand arrogant men like that who denounced women or proclaimed themselves better than anyone else.

Rin was reeling from seeing the first hero once again after his demise.

Nothing like this was ever supposed to happen in seeing the Servants appear in this world in the flesh. She had to wonder what else was going on behind the scenes. What began as finding out what happened to Sakura has turned into seeing Archer and seeing a sister she didn't remember.

Archer kept his cool as he looked at all Gilgamesh's weapons that were held in his storage. He was thinking about unleashing another Unlimited Blade Works but he already used up enough mana on his battle with Rider.

Rider became the observer as she saw Gilgamesh about to release a hoard of swords, spears and anything else he held in his possesion.

She hoped that Sakura wouldn't show, since she just had her feast.

Sailor Uranus was coming too when she heard a boastful laughter. She got up slowly and saw Mars and some others she didn't know. Sailor Mars saw her went to see how she was.

"Uranus, I'm glad you are all right." Her colleague told her.

The tomboy didn't think so and had a frown on her face. She still felt weak and remembered her sword being destroyed by…

"Rider!" the sandy-blonde growled. The long-purple haired figure turned towards her briefly and looked back at the more important battle to come.

Uranus glanced and saw Gilgamesh. When she saw what he did it even made her start sweating. "What the hell…"

"Yeah, we are in for a fight beyond what we thought was a simple recon mission." Mars stated. "Are you able to fight, I heard what happened and…?"

"Let's not bring that up at the moment. We have important matters first, we'll talk later." The Outer said all business.

The raven-haired young woman acknowledged with a brief nod and looked at their adversary.

Gilgamesh looked on at the party and held out his arm. "It's time for the blood bath to get underway," he said.

The two Senshi, the jewel mage and projection mage got ready to battle.

"We can't afford a full battle. Some of us have just got out of battles." The Miko began to the others. "Our priority is getting Arturia!'

Taking a better look Uranus did see what she claimed. "I wonder how he was able to capture someone like Arturia."

"That is not important at the moment," Rin interrupted taking out some of her gems. "We have to save Saber before he does anything, along with staying alive."

Sailor Uranus looked at her with contempt. "Who are you?" she asked rudely. "And why are you calling her Saber?"

"I'm someone who knows a lot more of the situation then you, and Arturia is someone I once knew!" she snapped.

Uranus and Rin glared at each other.

Super Sailor Uranus was about to say something until she noticed Archer and he spoke to her. "Before you ask, I saved your life so you just accept the situation. " He told her.

The blue-eyed woman didn't know what to think but decided to accept them as allies for now.

"Are you guys done? You need to know whose presence you are in, before I dispose of you curs" The red-eyed man stated.

"Please, like any of us should act impressed by what you have!" Mars called out as a flaming bow appeared in her hands. "You should have remained where you were!"

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. "Woman you dare speak to me in such a manner?!"

"Your damn right I do. I don't bow to no one, so get bent!"

Everyone remained in shock silence at how Mars was bad mouthing him. Archer had a sardonic smile on his face. "That's the way!" he approved.

Rin also looked impressed. "I can grow to like someone like you."

"**Yeah, she tells it like it is!**" Rubin agreed happily.

Uranus didn't say anything but she shared their sentiments. She tried holding out her hand but nothing appeared. Then she remembered and growled. _I don't have it. Well I can still fight but I feel weak…_

"It's time to put an end to this play. You all will not make it to the next segment," his view turned to Mars. "And I will make sure to kill you painfully for degrading me like that!"

The person in question smiled with an evil glint in her eyes, "I don't think you are man enough to take me."

Gilgamesh frowned at her bold claims and held back a scoff.

"We have to distract him so we can get Arturia!" Mars whispered to them.

Everyone briefly glanced at one another before, "I'll be the one to get Saber," Rin volunteered.

"Rin, are you sure?" Archer asked his former partner.

The tsundare gave the white-haired man a steady look. "It's been over a year and I've improved, Archer. I can do what I have to do."

When he heard that he gave her one of his private smiles. _No matter what, you are still the same Rin. _He then noticed the necklace she was wearing. He could tell there was something about it. _Why do I feel a lifeforce coming from that trinket?_

"Okay, so Archer and Uranus we will hold him off. Also make sure to watch for Rider." She brought up the silent woman.

Uranus in particular glared at said woman severely. When they nodded Gilgamesh saw that they were ready.

_**(Fate/Zero Let the Stars Fall Down begins)**_

"DIE!" he yelled as the weapons fired like a machine gun.

Yellow streams of light blanketed the sky as they came towards them like shooting stars.

"Scatter!" Mars took charge and jumped away from the assault. Archer, Rin and Uranus did the same thing before they pierced the ground and caused explosions.

The attacks were relentless as they all dodged in different directions, trying not to get stabbed by them.

Rin was using her reinforcement on her legs to dodge and rolled to the ground. A spear almost jabbed itself into her right foot but managed to move her foot in time. She had to find a route to get Arturia out of his grasp.

_He is just powerful when he was as a Servant. I have to wait till Archer and the others get his attention. When that happens…_ She placed her hands on the remaining gems she had left. _I'll have to risk getting close to him if I want to use the spell to seal his powers._

While that was going on Sailor Mars sprinted away from the attacks by zigzagging, trying not to get him by them. Taking aim she released a couple of flaming arrows from her bow.

The warrior saw them coming and held out his hands and more of his weapons charged straight through them and came rushing towards Mars.

Thinking quickly Mars clapped her hands together and a red outline surrounded her frame. Thrusting her hands out, flame danced in her hands and unleashed her attack!

_**"Mars Snake Fire!"**_ A snake made of her fire charged straight for the coming onslaught and an explosion happened.

Gilgamesh covered his eyes until it settled and didn't see her.

_Where did she go?_ He wondered in anger until he felt a presence leap from behind him!

"Gotcha asshole!" Mars yelled cupping her hands and unleashing her _**Burning Mandala** _at him. The fire rings spun towards him in quick precision.

Gilgamesh scoffed in annoyance and without turning around he batted away the flame rings with a heavy broadsword. Mars had a look of bewilderment on her face.

He soon returned it to the gate. "Who has who flame woman?" he easily replied. With another swipe of his sword sent an air pressure attack which knocked the Senshi to the ground hard. She grunted in pain.

The golden-armored man did all this while holding his captive.

Archer was dodging the attacks, saw what happened and ran straight towards Gilgamesh. Creating a black bow and sword, he knocked the sword, which he turned into an arrow and charged it with his energy.

He cries out his attack. **"_Caladbolg!"_** and fires.

The arrow came close until the first hero grabbed the arrow with two fingers. The energy subdued after a moment in his hands.

"That's just great!" Archer stated angrily. He changed his bow into a double-bladed sword, the handle in the middle and the blades coming out like a staff.

"Like I'd fall to such a play; if I was overcome by dogs like you, I'd die of embarrassment!" Gilgamesh then snapped his fingers and Arturia floated from his arms and placed in a bubble.

Gil then changed from his civilian attire to his armored attire. He sported golden armor on his chest, legs and feet and wore gauntlets to protect his hands with dark stripes on parts of it and a flowing red cape at the back of his waist. The former Servant also sported golden earrings.

He crossed his arms and had a look of contempt on his face. "All of you who dare look upon my person are to die at my hands!" he said in a loud and authoritative tone.

Archer then struck with his duel-blades and came forward at Gilgamesh. The man sneered and soon had a scythe in his hands and the two clashed.

The two traded blows as neither was giving an inch until Archer felt the after-effects of his reinforcement and grimaced in pain.

Taking note of his momentary distraction Gilgamesh swung the scythe which impaled Archer's stomach.

"Aghhh!" Archer held his wound and dropped his weapon. Gilgamesh then grabbed him by the neck and tossed him to Mars.

The red-skirted girl woke up to see Archer with a bad wound and went to him. "That wounds deep, we have to close it!" she told him. Before she could close his wound Archer grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"I'll be fine, now we have to continue to distract him!" he told her.

Sailor Mars was about to argue but remembered what they wanted to do. With a reluctant nod she braced him up to his feet.

A thought struck Mars and wondered what happened to Uranus. She checked her surroundings to see Rider had stuck in the middle of the fight and had Uranus in a fight with her.

Gilgamesh saw what Rider was doing. "Hmph, I'll leave that little rat to you Medusa! I can tell her powers aren't as strong. You shouldn't have a problem taking her out!"

Mars looked impressed and shocked, that he was able to tell that. He glanced at her and smiled. "I can tell the look on your face woman. 'How did I knew that', right?"

The Senshi of fire glared at him and didn't say anything.

"I am a being who can tell many things. Something you will learn soon!" He then brought out his hand and a sword came from his Noble Phantasm.

Mars and Archer looked on at what he held; his sword Ea!

The sword had a blade that looked like a drill which had red stripes on it. It had a golden guard to protect his hand.

Mars and Archer braced themselves and stood ready.

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

><p>Rin, who was waiting for the chance to strike also saw his weapon and could tell how powerful it was.<p>

"This is not going as planned, I have to get to Saber but," she turned to see Uranus at the end of a fierce kick from Rider.

"I don't want to leave Sailor Mars' friend in a lurch either, what am I going to do?" she whispered harshly not wanting to waste saving her friend but not wanting Sailor Uranus to perish.

"**Rin, do what you think is best,**" Rubin encouraged her. "**No matter what we will get out of this, just believe in your sister and Archer to deal with the king of heroes!**"

When he mentioned that, she looked at her sister and former partner. She could tell from the looks on their faces that they were not planning on giving up, and neither should she.

"Arturia will be fine for a while, we are going to need everyone's help to free her!" the mage said and sprinted towards Rider and Uranus's battle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(FateZero OST This Day and Never Again starts)**_

During Gil's attack Rider snuck up on an unsuspecting Uranus and the battle between them continued.

Sailor Uranus held her left arm being cut by Rider's weapon. The tomboy could barely keep up with her at this state and wasn't going as fast as she once was.

Panting heavily Uranus taunted her. "Hell with this, I was going to handle you after but I see you just won't learn!" she said trying to keep a bold front but getting tired.

_Could my losing my talisman be the cause of this? _She wondered.

The dark-skirted Senshi soon saw Rider zigzagging across the field trying to confuse her. Uranus couldn't get a track on her and met with an elbow blow to her gut, and then Rider landed a foot to head which knocked her down.

Uranus grunted on the ground but tried to get up, albeit sluggishly.

Rider twirled her nail chain and tried to impale the Senshi until she rolled to the ground and launched her **_World Shaking_. **The ball of light was much smaller and traveled slow and Rider easily stepped to the side.

Uranus had a frown with her attack. "Shit, my powers went down hard because of you!"

The elusive Rider didn't say anything and went to stab her in the stomach! As Uranus saw that coming she took a chance. Rider's attack seemed to go through!

Uranus groaned at the cold blade impaling her "Ugh!"

Rider seemed to smile until she felt someone grasp her hand. She looked down to see that her weapon didn't go through Uranus's stomach?

"My attire is a resistant brand that makes it hard to get through. Of course I did step back before so you just got the skin!" The blue-eyed woman smirked.

Uranus then grabbed Rider's arm and threw her to the ground.

The former Servant landed to the ground in a heap.

The blue-eyed warrior was about to strike until her hand went to her stomach wound. "She really did a number on me though…" she grunted trying to stop the bleeding.

The violet-haired quiet woman got from the ground and headed for Uranus!

Sailor Uranus saw her coming and was about to go for another attack until a gunshot like blast intercepted Rider and she jumped away.

The Senshi turned to see Rin holing her hand out like a gun.

"What are you doing here? I could have handled her myself!" the stubborn Senshi stated.

Rin just scoffed and retorted. "Sure you could have." She soon placed her hands over her wound.

"_Heilen_" She uttered the tiny phrase in German to heal her wound.

Uranus looked baffled at what she did. "What are you a witch?"

"Don't insult me." she replied removing her hands from the wounded area and leveled her gaze at Rider.

Rin took out her remaining gems. _I only have five left? I better make this count! "_Rider, I won't ask again, what has happened to Sakura? And why do all this?"

Rider looked to Rin and answered. "I do this for her sake. I couldn't be her Servant due to that inept boy of the Matou family convincing her give up her command spells," she began. "I won't let anything hurt her."

"Rider, if you care about her, then you need to get her out of this!"

Rider looked at her calmly. "It was her family that caused all this to happen to her," she told her which shocked Rin.

"All the anger she has because of the Tohsaka's abandoning her as a child. She has a right to the anger she bears towards you, her own sister, who didn't do a thing for her!" Rider explained in a calm fashion.

Rin casted her view to the ground and her shoulders shook.

"Hey kid, get your head in the game!" Uranus barked out.

Rin looked up to see Rider in front of her and landed a kick to her stomach and tripped her from her feet.

Uranus tried attacking with a couple of punches but Rider maneuvered around them and flipped above her. Rider landed on Uranus' shoulders with perfect accuracy and stamped on them a couple of times and landed a foot to the head, knocking her down.

Rin got up, muttered a Matra in German and threw two her gems towards Rider. The two landed around the ground causing explosions and throwing another one, was lucky enough to get to her feet.

Rider gasped as a crystalized rock prevented her from moving. Rin took her chance and her fourth gem towards Rider.

Rider saw it coming and knew it would take her life.

The explosion occurred and once the smoke settled the duo didn't see Rider in the crevice. Was it possible that she blown to bits?

_**(Song ends)**_

Sailor Uranus looked skeptical at the situation. "That seemed too easy," she whispered.

Rin also looked amazed. She knew that the energy she pumped into them was the equal to an A rank Noble Phantasm but didn't expect for the blast to get rid of the body.

As the two were about to walk to it they froze in place.

"What's happening?" Rin cried out.

Uranus saw her shadow being bound to another and saw the figure who done it.

"Who are you?" Uranus' yelled at the person.

Rin's view went to her own sister, Sakura, and gasped.

"Sa…ku…ra" the words came out of her lips.

_**(Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Terra's theme begins)**_

The plumb haired girl gave a seductive smile as she started walking towards them.

Sakura wore black leather pants and top which showed off her stomach. To accessorize she had two silver bracelets on each of her writs.

Sakura's darkness surrounded her frame as she froze Rin and Uranus by binding their shadows to her.

Having a look of glee on her face, she called to the ones she captured. "Sister, It's been ages since you left for England, how was it, learned any new spells?" she mocked surprise at seeing her.

Rin didn't say anything while Uranus narrowed her eyes at what level of power she was radiating.

_Her powers are strong. She was able to bind me without me noticing!_ She thought in anger for letting her guard down. "You were able to free Rider before that girl's attack hit didn't you?" she barked out.

Sakura turned her gaze to the Senshi and smiled. "Bingo and you are Sailor Uranus. Rider's told me about you. FYI I _was_ the one who had her retreat when she battled you earlier as well."

Sailor Uranus growled and tried moving but couldn't.

"If you are trying to move then that won't work. I don't know why Rider is having a hard time killing you but that ends now!" Her voice got very sharp.

Rider walked up to Sakura. "Are you all right master?" she asked.

"I will be now that I have my sister with me or should I say sisters." She turned to see Sailor Mars and Archer still battling Gilgamesh.

"Sakura please release us. We have to save Saber!" Rin called out.

When the purple-eyed girl heard that name she grimaced. "So she's back as well? Hmph I'll take care of her soon. And of course her concern is more important than that of your sister?"

Rin stared warily at her sister and could confirm that she has changed drastically. "The reason I'm here is because I have heard that you are going through a phase. Don't you think its time to end it?"

Sakura demeanor changed from calm and composed to anger. "Don't you dare start talking to me like we are friends Rin? And don't tell me this is a teenage phase!" The outline around her body was purple as her energy was running erratic.

"I finally have you. Nothing will deter my vengence agaisnt what I lost!" she yelled.

The black-haired pigtail teen chortled quietly. "Oh what's the matter, having a temper-tantrum? You know if I was in your place I would have already put an end to it!" she challenged.

Uranus was able to get out a reply. "Hey, don't entice someone who has us tied up!"

Rin ignored her and saw the look of anger on Sakura's face. _Whatever is going on, her mindset is not stable. If I can anger her more she will make a mistake!_

Then the shadow binding them lifted from the ground and tightened around their bodies.

_**"Or she could decide to break your body into little pieces for making her pissed Rin!" **_the pendant replied in sarcasm.

The two grimaced in pain at what was happening to them. "I'll see you dead!" Sakura screamed!

**(Song ends)**

* * *

><p>Gilgamesh, Mars and Archer were about to continue their battle until they sensed Sakura.<p>

Sailor Mars turned around to see said girl binding Uranus and Rin. "Uranus, Rin!" she cried out until she saw Sakura. "Is that…Sakura?" _That power she's wielding, is intense!_

Gilgamesh scoffed in annoyance. "So she finally showed up?"

Archer got a good view on her as well and wondered about her appearance. "She looks pale, like a ghost!" he brought up.

"Damn, we have to get to them!" The red-skirted Sailor said until Gilgamesh swiped his sword at her! Sailor Mars jumped away but ended up getting slashed on her shoulder. She held her wounded area and glared at him.

"Don't take your eyes off me. If you do it will be your end!" he yelled and went to attack.

Archer intercepted the attack with Kanshou and Bakuya by throwing them like boomerangs.

The king of heroes easily smacked them to the side and eyed Archer. "You dare block my intended target dog! "

"Yeah I have a bad habit of doing stuff like that!" he joked.

Mars was thankful to him. _This has gotten off track. I don't think we can survive this battle with Gilgamesh and now Sakura. We need an opening!_

The keen-eyed Miko saw the bubble Arturia was in. She got the sense that it was demonic and wondered if she could use her ofuda on it to dispel the barrier?

_If I use my scroll could that free her, but how do I get to her? _She wondered.

Archer observed her. "If you have an idea I'll give you the time to start it!"

Mars looked at him. "I do but are you sure?"

"Hmph, don't be thinking I'm going to die! Go with your plan, I'll back you up!"

Sailor Mars nodded. "I'm counting on you!"

Gilgamesh smirked and looked towards Arturia. "You won't have her! Nothing will take her from me!" he called out, anger in his tone.

The duo locked glares with him. "It's time he learns not to underestimate us!" Mars stated.

"You're right about that, I can't stand people with a complex about not being beaten!" Archer replied.

* * *

><p>Sakura was getting enraged. What Rin said was getting under her skin.<p>

"I will have my revenge on you! You don't know what hell I went through but now with this power you will learn!" she yelled.

Rin maintained her composure even going through excruciating pain. _Something is wrong. How is she doing this? I know she has a strong latent abilities but this seems to exceed them._

_**"If you're wondering then I can tell what's happened to her!" **_The necklace said. _**"She has a piece of the Grail within her body!"**_

_What, she has a piece of the Grail? How is that possible?!_ She asked through their telepathic bond.

Rubin remained silent before answering. **"**_**I'll only say that it would have been someone in her life who could have done that…"**_

Rin gasped out loud which made Sakura smile. "What's wrong Rin, are you scared that you are about to die!"

The aqua-eyed teen grunted out then gave an answer. "Sakura who implanted the Grail in your body!" she yelled.

Sakura's eyes widened which caused her to stop strangling Uranus and Rin.

"How do you know that!?" she snapped. Sakura glared at her until she noticed the star pendant she wore. _What is that foreign object?_

Taking the opportunity, Rin grabbed her last gem and a bright light blinded Sakura.

"Ahhhhhh, you bitch!" The teen screamed as the tendrils broke down releasing the mage and Sailor.

Rider stopped Sakura from falling. As soon Uranus landed on her feet she slammed her fist to the ground and a yellow orb hurtled towards them and knocked them back into the ground.

Uranus took a moment as she was breathing hard. "That takes a lot out of me? Shit I have to find a way to get back to full power…" she stated.

To her shock the two got back up. Their clothes were slightly dirty. Rider glared at Uranus and before she could blind a chain wrapped around her neck!

The blue-eyed woman struggled and gagged to the ground trying to break free.

"Ugh!" she cried.

Rin was about to do another Grandr until Sakura unleashed a purple blast which knocked the mage back!

"Ahh!" she gave a quick scream as she fell to the ground.

"I'm not letting you go, Rin!" she drawled out the last part. Sakura's eyes turned red.

_"**RIN!"** _Rubin yelled in concern.

The teen coughed and stared at Sakura, who had a maddening look on her face.

"My mana is low. After all those battles it's taking a toll on me…" she grunted out as Sakura wrapped tendrils around her arms and legs.

Sakura than created a sword from the piece of the Grail in her body. "I'm going to hack you into little pieces!" to prove her unstable mind she licked the blade.

"Sakura, don't do this! The Grail is corrupting you!" Rin pleaded to Sakura but she just ignored it and continued walking towards her with intent to kill.

"What corrupted me is not the Grail but the ones who made me as I am!" she stated.

She swiped her sword and nicked Rin arm, then leg. "I'm going to play with you before I make you pay!"

Rin was holding back a scream of pain from the cuts she was getting. _I have to get free! But my energy!_

"_**Rin, it's time you invoked me!"**_ Rubin stated. **"**_**I can replenish your mana and heal your wounds. If you don't then she will kill you!"**_

_I don't need help; I can save her on my own!_ Rin stubbornly refused.

"_**Rin don't you understand you aren't alone! You have comrades at this moment trying to save Sakura and Saber! Don't let your pride get the better of you. I'll help you, just let me in!"**_

Rin noticed all her comrades in dire situations; Uranus being strangled by Rider and trying to hold on. Mars and Archer trying to fend off Gilgamesh and finally Saber still encased in the shield.

She realized this was not the time to let pride blind her. _Well tell me what I have to say!_ The tsundare replied.

Rubin was more than happy to oblige!

"Sister this is your requiem, do you have anything to say?" Sakura said about to impale her.

Rin gritted her teeth and a red glow came from the star pendant.

"What's going on!" screamed Sakura. The light destroyed the tendrils.

* * *

><p>Everyone stopped what they were doing seeing Rin float in the air while holding Rubin between her hands.<p>

Gilgamesh covered his eyes at the light. "That light?"

Mars sensed something was going to happen. "Rin's over there, what could have happened?" she cried.

Archer yelled for the teenage girl. "Rin."

* * *

><p>Rin Tohsaka was the center of attention. <em>Rubin, are you sure those are the words I have to say?<em> Rin asked. _It sounds like I'm about to transform into one of those magical girls!_

"_**Hey I wouldn't do something like that, now hurry, this is your chance to show them what we can do!"**_

Letting a sigh escape her lips, she held the accessory in her hands and brought up her hands.

"**_Compact Full Open, maximum mirror gate explosion__!_**" She cried.

A red flash of light enveloped her body in a sphere as pillars of energy wrapped around her.

**(Battle Moon Wars OST Kaleido Ruby theme starts)**

Magical energies went through Rin Tohsaka as her clothes ripped off her. She twirled around as ribbons wrapped themselves on her body in the form of clothes.

In a flash Rin donned new attire. On her body she sported a red buttoned jacket. Underneath was a white skirt. The mage had red sleeves to the upper part of her arms and had red fingerless gloves with a red orbs on the middle. Her leg attire consisted of red leggings and red shoes. Connected to her back was a cream-colored cloth with crosses on the edge. Rin had cat ears on the top of her head and red earrings on her ears.

In her hand was Rubin but as a typical magical baton with the star on the top.

"**At last the birth of magical girl Kaleido Ruby is born!"** Rubin cried out for all to hear.

"Thanks for waiting!" A voice called out to her viewers." I'm the bringer of love and justice! Kaleido Ruby! In the name of goodness and light I'll punish you!" Kaleido Ruby stated and struck a pose while winking.

_**(Song ends)**_

Everyone stopped fighting and looked shocked.

Sakura gaped at her sister. Rider sweat dropped and Uranus eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Uranus grunted out and kicked Rider in the stomach due to the distraction. Rider fell back, grasping at her stomach.

Sailor Uranus looked dumbstruck at what Rin had become. "I wasn't expecting anything like this today…" she said.

* * *

><p>Sailor Mars face faulted at what Rin had transformed into. "Kaleido…Ruby?!" <em>She's like the typical magical girl in those manga I read. She's also striking a pose like what the others and I did years ago!<em>

Archer's eyes got wide upon seeing Rin. "…She'll be pissed!" he stated.

Gilgamesh left eye twitched and soon stopped himself. "This nonsense stopped the fighting going on, really?" he yelled.

* * *

><p>Rin smiled without a care but inside her inner self was doing one thing at the moment. <em>WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? I LOOK FOOLISH DOING THIS!<em> She screamed. Rin was going bonkers.

_I'm not like this, I'm a mage who excels in what she does, not some cutesy, waving a magical rod and vanquish evil and making speeches of justice! That's Shirou's shtick!_

Rubin was laughing like mad. _**"Hahaha, what do you think Rin? I think it was time for you to embrace your inner cosplayer!"**_

Rin fumed. _Is this what Zelretch meant about embarrassing me? Why did you do this?!_

"**_Hey, I told you I have my issues with 'dad' so I use this as a form of rebellion. Besides I'm interested on_ _what would happen so I did this of a whim."_ **He admitted. **"_And I have to say you are looking good! I wish I had a camera!"_**

Giving a cry on the inside the outer monologue was about to begin.

"**My powers combined with Rin now!"** Rubin stated to anyone who would listen. **"You've got no chance against us, boobs!"** he called out to Sakura who just gaped at him and growled.

* * *

><p>After the introduction, Mars, Archer and Gilgamesh looked at one another.<p>

"Okay, I think we should move on with our battle? Archer stated.

Mars nodded while Gilgamesh got back into fighting form and the trio continued after the transformation.

* * *

><p>Rubin and Rin continued talking.<p>

_Why has my personality changed?!_ An inner Rin screamed.

"_**It's all part of the process, I give you access to things that happened in the past and power but something's got to go. Just go with it!"**_

Rin twirled her staff around and pointed it at Sakura! "No cutting me to tiny pieces!" she said sporting a serious expression. "It's time to show you what a magical girl can do!"

Sakura got over her shock and growled. "I can sense you are powerful but don't think that will help you!" she unleashed more tendrils straight for Rin!

Holding out Rubin, she created a circular shield which protected her and destroyed the attack.

Sakura halted her attack and sneered. "What's happening, why are my powers weaker?" _Is it because I didn't take in enough mana?_

Kalido Ruby sensed Sakura's energy was weaker. "Looks like you have expanded enough of your powers, Sakura!" she said brightly. "Now it's my turn to strike! For love and justice you're finished!"

Sakura gagged at the change she saw in Rin. "I'm finished, how cliché can you get?!"

"**Now Kaleido Ruby it's time to strike in the name of justice and cleanse this evil!"** Rubin said, more enthused then he was a moment ago. Apparently his personality gets shifted as well.

"You got it! Magical girl Kaleido Ruby is locked, aimed and ready!" she said brightly.

Holding the star staff in front of her a red glow came over her body and began chanting. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"_The sword of judgment is the wedge in the tides of the southern sea. The rainbow of the swamp doth illuminate he who seek the knowledge and shines down with seven-colored light upon the mountain path,"_

Six crystals fell from the sky and encircle the plum-haired teen. Light reflected off them and created a cage. The energy was injuring her. Sakura yelled in shock. "What is this?"

Thrusting out her baton in a way that would do Sailor Moon proud, she completed the spell. **"_Prism Sword_!"**

The last crystal dropped into the middle and shattered. An intense energy unleashed and Sakura got pushed back.

Rider quickly went to Sakura's side. As she kneeled down to her Sakura started coughing up blood.

"Sakura, you've used too much energy. The worms are feasting on your insides!" Rider told her picking her up.

The teen coughed more and gritted her teeth. "I don't care, I will kill her!" She griped and went into another coughing fit.

Kaleido Ruby floated to the ground and saw Sakura in pain. Upon seeing her like that, she shifted back to her normal personality.

"Sakura!" she called out about to go to her until Rider took her into her arms and jumped away from her.

"Wait, Rider!" the black-haired girl cried out trying to stop her.

The violet-haired woman released her seal and her eyes glowed brightly. A Pegasus appeared and she, with Sakura, hopped on.

"Consider this our white flag for the time being!" Rider stated and the winged-horse took into the air and vanished.

Rin had a look of sadness on her face and soon returned to her normal attire. "Sakura, I didn't mean to hurt her like that!" she whispered, angry at herself for resorting to that.

"**Rin, you saw how she was but at least that attack didn't kill her." **Rubin said. **"You should know that since you've combined with me some things are becoming clearer. You briefly saw an image as Sakura was getting injured."**

Rin didn't say anything. She didn't see everything but saw enough of Zouken Matou implanting a piece of the grail in her body as a girl.

"I can't believe that despicable man did that to Sakura! She is an innocent person and I…" she trailed off.

"I need to get her out of this Rubin, I won't leave her again."

"**I know you won't. But now you should help out your other sibling!"**

When he brought that up Rin looked to see that Gilgamesh was still fighting Mars and Archer.

Before she went to them she noticed Uranus was on the ground.

"Sailor Uranus, you okay?" she asked.

Uranus looked at her with a look of bewilderment and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I see you did a number on your sister though,"

Rin gave a brief nod. "Yeah, but I doubt we've seen the last of her…"

"Well like any villain, they always come back. Anyway I thought you were a mage not some justice seeking magical girl vigilante, what was up with that costume?" she brought up.

Rin sweat dropped in shame. "That was not my doing but his!" she pointed to the trinket.

Uranus gave a curious glance to the necklace. "Does that thing have its own personality or something?"

"He sure does, his name is Rubin and for the time being he's resting," she explained. "That transformation took a lot out of us and now he's on standby mode. I don't think I'll be able to transform a second time tonight, even though I don't want to go through that again!" she said hesitantly.

The Outer gave her a smirk, "I can say from experience it's something you'll get used to! Now we should help out Mars and your friend!"

Before she could move she went to her knees. Rin helped her up. "Damn, I don't think I'll be able to stay transformed at this rate!" Uranus griped.

"Well do you think you have enough to help us out? With that mana boost, I can cast two more spells, even though I ran out of my gems!"

Sailor Uranus nodded. "No way am I getting out of this until we get Arturia!"

Rin started supporting Uranus and getting to the battle with Gilgamesh

Taking another glance to the sky Rin promised she would save Sakura.

* * *

><p>Gilgamesh was on the rampage with his relentless assault at Archer and Mars. The white-haired man tried blocking all of his strikes and counter-attacking so Mars could free Arturia but he was always a couple of steps ahead of them by blocking any way to get to her!<p>

"Give it up, she is out of your reach dogs!" gloated Gilgamesh. "Once I defeat you, she will become my wife!"

Archer and Mars panted. They were running low on magical energy.

Sailor Mars continued eyeing the bubble. "She is not some property for you! "She declared. "I don't know about your history with Arturia but I think, no I _know,_ she would never be with someone like you! You don't respect anyone, belittle others and your arrogance holds no bounds!"

Her keen eyes noticed that for a couple of minutes, Arturia had stirred from being unconscious and was waiting for the chance to free her!

_I just need one moment! I hope Archer with give me the chance._

Archer also knew about Arturia being awake and was working hard to make sure Gilgamesh didn't turn around.

_Mars is waiting, I'll have to put in all or nothing and leave it up to her!_ With that thought Archer focused his projection.

_**"Trace on!" **_he yelled and his Reality Marble soon appeared around them.

Gilgamesh saw the mindscape appear and looked bored. "What's this you faker, going to bombard me knives?"

After he completed his chant he brought out his trusted short swords. "More like swords! Eat this King of Heroes!" he said and threw them like boomerangs.

As the swords were spinning towards him, he blocked them with his Ea. With a confident smirk Gilgamesh said, "You can have your little toys back!"

Archer was waiting for that moment and projected Kanshou and Bakuya again and enhanced them with reinforcement making the blades longer.

"I'm not through!" he yelled, coming towards him and slashed him with both swords in an x like slash.

**Swish! Swish!**

The blades broke apart his chest armor, to the gold-hair king's surprise. He staggered back. Archer than slammed the blades together making a longer blade, one half was white, while the other was black.

"Eat this, **_Balanced Slash_!**" he cried and a white and black slash sent Gilgamesh rolling to the ground! With that the area returned to normal.

Sailor Mars had her chance and sprinted towards the barrier. Taking out her anti-sealing charm she muttered the archaic Shinto chant and did quick hand motions.

"Evil spirit, disperse!" she yelled and threw the paper scroll at the barrier and latched to it.

With her incantation complete the barrier dissolved and gently placed the French-braided girl on the ground.

Mars landed on the ground and went to check on Artruia, who was coming conscious.

Arturia laid eyes on the Senshi and had a small smile. "Sailor Mars…"

"I'm glad you are fine, Arturia!" she replied. "How did you end up captured by him though?"

The teenage girl lowered her gaze for a moment. "I got worried by what you said and was coming to find you until…"

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki City (Arturia past)<strong>

After Sailor Mars closed off contact, Arturia became pensive on what she said.

"I'm no use to them?" she whispered to herself as she looked out the window. It was already midnight and it's been over the time limit they set to meet.

"I just can't stay here safe. I am a guardian of Queen Serenity and King Endymion's court!" she declared and headed out the door.

As she left the safety of the hotel she pulled out her cell and got a pinpoint on where Uranus' was. "I'm glad that Mercury-sama was able to update these devices to find any of my colleagues or the Senshi." She said.

Arturia looked at the detailed map and it read that she was in Einzbern Castle. When she read the text an electric shock went through her.

This memory was of her with the same boy and he was helping her battle a large behemoth of a man. She looked ragged along with him and he said something to her that she couldn't here. She held his hand a sword was soon in their hands.

When Arturia saw the sword a look of awe was on her face. "I recognize that sword…" she whispered as the memory continued playing without stop.

Then the behemoth held his ax-club and went for a strike to kill them. The duo held out the sword and charged straight for him and the sword snapped the man's weapon in two

The vision soon ended and she held herself up from falling to the pavement.

_Ugh, another vision. Why is this happening to me? Every time I see anything in this place my mind shifts to something else!_

Taking another breath, she decided to head for Einzbern castle but first she needed to get some wheels.

A couple of minutes later, the sound of a motorcycle could be heard racing through the streets of Fuyuki city. Arturia 'borrowed' the first motorcycle she saw due to the rental store being closed for the night. She left money and a note for the buy at the cash register.

It's not stealing if you paid for it!

What she drove was a _**Yamaha V-Max**_. Its design was black with silver handle bars. The bike was well furnished. She felt an affinity for the bike, like she rode it once before.

As she was riding it she experienced another vision: she was riding in the dead of night chasing someone flying a chariot in the sky. It ended as soon as it appeared and the serious teen shook her head.

_I'm getting sick of all these visions!_ She griped as she added accelerated the bike. A thrill came over her as she was driving.

She didn't know why but she was having fun! The freedom was euphoric. Hearing the cry of the engine, it roared like a lion about to pounce on his prey.

"That's what I'm talking about!" she yelled without restraint, surprising herself. "Listen to this baby roar!"

She noticed a turn coming and easily made the turn. Straightening her bike she smirked. She could get used to this!

Taking another glance the cell/communicator that was on the dash-board notice she was twenty minutes away.

Holy fuck, this motorcycle knew how to get you places!

* * *

><p>As she was driving an individual saw her coming and smiled. Gilgamesh was on his own flying contraption called <strong><em>Vimana<em>.**

It was a golden and emerald arc with a pilot throne in the middle of it. It traveled by the will of thought and its power source was Mercury using quartz crystals. He used this once before when battling the Berserker in the Fourth Grail War when he took control of a fighter jet.

Only the King of Heroes could know how to fly in style.

Taking notice of her he smiled. "It's about time we got acquainted Saber!" he said and opened his Noble Phantasm. Three projectiles launched at her.

* * *

><p>Arturia continued driving until she saw something being shot at her! Taking evasive measures she swerved around them and stopped her bike.<p>

She glared at whom or what stopped her. Her eyes widened in shock upon seeing Gilgamesh. She had shortened breath upon seeing his arrogant smile and confident pose.

"Who …who are you?!" she called! "Were you trying to kill me?"

Gilgamesh brought down his craft to the ground and walked towards her. He didn't say anything, which made her even angrier!

"I asked who you are!" she yelled.

The man frowned at her tone of voice. "You don't remember who I am Saber?" he said.

When he called her that she frowned in confusion. "Who are you calling Saber, that is not my name!"

He continued glaring at her and finally smirked in a cunning way. "I see, so that's how it is huh?"

"What do you mean, you haven't even answered my question!" she snapped.

Gilgamesh smile grew bigger. "Do you really think you can talk to me like that woman?" he asked.

Arturia narrowed her eyes. "Why wouldn't I talk to you, are you someone important? You tried killing me, and I demand you answer my question knave!" when those words left her lips she saw another vision of her and him talking in a church.

_Why am I being bombarded with these visions, is this a part of my past?_ She thought in her head.

Gilgamesh's smile soon turned into a snarl. "You _demand_ I say who I am you commoner whore?" he yelled at her which made her flinch ever so slightly. "Woman, you don't order me around; it is _I_ who order people!"

"I don't care who you are! I will ask again who you are!" she yelled again.

Gilgamesh snapped and opened his Noble Phantasm once again.

_**(Puella Magi Madoka Magica ending Magia starts)**_

Arturia looked bewildered at the weapons he had floating in the sky.

"Woman, it's time I showed where you belong!" he stated and pointed at her. A couple of projectiles launched at her!

Arturia rolled away from the attack before it hit her! Gilgamesh pointed again and more fired like bullets!

She was about to get up and run but a couple were able to scratch her on her legs which kept her there. Then two more weapons pinned her to the ground!

Arturia grunted and pulled out the weapons and grabbed a hold of a random sword!

Gilgamesh looked mildly impressed. "Are you going to fight me with that, woman?" he asked.

She didn't say anything and went charging at him. Gilgamesh simply shook his head and grabbed ahold of another sword in his arsenal; Dainsleif.

It was a demonic sword from Scandinavian legends and it's told that the sword brings nothing but tragedy to the bearer of the sword.

Of course since Gilgamesh is two-thirds god, he wouldn't meet such an end.

_Let's see how much you remember Saber?_ He thought and took a swing of his sword.

Arturia saw the strike coming and clashed with her weapon.

**CLASH!**

The energy from Gilgamesh's weapon broke apart the sword. Arturia looked on in disappointment and reached for another sword that was on the ground.

She swiped at him a couple of times and he merely blocked or parried the strikes, the look on his face on growing irritation. This was not the woman he faced!

He grew agitated and with a clean-cut destroyed another sword. The teen girl eyes widened and he sliced her cheek.

A trickle of blood came down and she glared at him.

"This is not what I wanted, woman!" he said quietly.

"What do you mean; I still don't know your name!"

The red-eyed man locked glares with the green-eyed girl. "My name is known far and wide, Gilgamesh!"

When he said that, Arturia gripped her head in pain. "Gilgamesh…The half god!" she grunted.

"Yes, but from your expression you still don't remember!" His voice got cold.

Arturia looked at him again and a knowing look came over her. "Gil…gamesh…the one I battled!" she got out.

Gilgamesh looked amused and his eyes shined with vigor. "Hmph, looks like your memories are coming back, but now I have something to do!" he held out his hands and Dainsleif returned to the vault.

What came out next were many chains that bound her legs and arms.

_**"Enkidu: Chains of Heaven!"**_ The man stated.

This Noble Phantasm was his most trusted weapon, even Ea couldn't compare. The chains named after his closest friend in life and the chains could bind any god without hope of escaping. The segments bound Arturia.

The strain of his attack caused her to lose consciousness. After she fainted Gilgamesh undid his attack and soon held her in his arms.

_**(Song ends)**_

"Yes, Saber, you are slowly remembering but alas the power you once had has faded to nothing!" he stated. He caressed her face and got a good look at her.

"I will have you this time!" he stated and soon vanished to Einzbern castle where he would do battle with Sailor Mars, Archer and the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Einzbern castle (present)<strong>

After telling her story Mars glared at Gilgamesh's form. "I see, so that's what happened to you?"

"Yes, I'm ashamed at my reckless actions!" Arturia lamented. "I wanted to prove my worth and I wound up his hostage and all of you…"

Mars shook her head. "Don't be blaming yourself! We all made choices to come to this point, no use crying about it now!"

Arturia smiled at her. "You're right!"

"Yes, now we have to get out of here!" she said until her senses went off and looked at Gilgamesh.

_This feeling I'm getting is one of dread!_ Sailor Mars thought.

Rin and Uranus arrived and saw Archer panting and a knocked out Gilgamesh on the ground.

"Looks like we missed the party," Uranus said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, look!" Rin pointed as Gilgamesh got back up and glared at them.

He noticed Arturia was free, thanks to Sailor Mars and Archer distracting him. _NO, I won't let this go! The king was mine for the taking!_

Gilgamesh's aura shined over his body which everyone sensed. Sailor Mars got Arturia's arm over her shoulder, supporting her.

Archer narrowed his eyes at him. "You just don't know when to quit, don't you?" he called out.

"No, don't antagonize him!" Mars snapped trying to stop him from saying anything else.

Rin and Uranus s also sensed the power he was generating.

"Well Uranus, you wanted a party…" Rin stated her face deadpan.

The Senshi snorted. "Whatever, I didn't want something like this to happen!"

The king of heroes had a grim look on his face. "I won't defeated by you curs!" he screamed for all to hear. "The king will be mine!"

He held out his right hand and Ea soon appeared. The spiral sword started rotating faster and faster.

"None of you will escape with her!" he sneered and brought up the sword.

Everyone froze in fear at the amount of power coming from him.

"You will all die!" he brought down Ea and a red blast erupted from it.

**BA-SHOOOSH**

Rin and Uranus screamed and knocked back. Archer's body hit a nearby tree and was out for a moment.

Sailor Mars tried shielding Arturia but thrown back as well and lying unconscious.

Arturia was the only one left standing, albeit shaking.

"Sailor Mars…" she cried out. She saw the others were not coming to. "Sailor Uranus," and soon came across Rin and Archer!

She gave a gasp and whispered their names. "That girl is Rin Tohsaka and that's Archer…I know them!"

Arturia had another vision with her with the two and talking about an important matter. They were discussing if she should go with them to save Shirou, who had wound up getting captured by Ilya Einzbern.

_I don't think these are visions but fragments of my past! Who am I?_ She yelled and soon was back.

She noticed Gilgamesh walking towards her. Every step he took seared the ground. "Gilgamesh?!" she cried out.

"That's right woman, I am Gilgamesh, and you're soon ruler and husband!" he said nastily.

The blond teen felt the chill of fear go through her but held her ground. "I will never be such a thing Gilgamesh! You will never force me with you! I defeated you once and I will do so again!" she soon stopped herself at what she said.

She held her head again. _I know I'm getting close to something here. It feels like a dam is about to burst!_

The blond locked eyes with him. "You defeated me? That's not going to happen again!" he held her wrist.

She tried pulling back but he tightened his grip. "I will have what's mine, and once that happens we will move to dealing with Sailor Mars' castle!"

"What do you mean by that!" she asked struggling.

"That raven-haired girl fascinates me as you still do!" he revealed relishing in her strife. "She is the Guardian of War and I being the one true King need someone like her with me! Along with you, she will also be another treasure of mine. I will control her planet and all the rest!"

Arturia couldn't believe her ears. He was trying to dominate the Senshi's planets, in particular Mars'.

"You have such lofty goals but the Senshi will never give anything to you!"

Gilgamesh laughed at that. "Those bitches won't have a choice! I don't know when it's allowed for women to rule anything? They need to go back to giving birth and satisfying manly urges!"

"You pompous ass, is that all women are good for, getting your rocks off and bearing your children?!" she cried incredulously.

All he did was grin.

_No, not like this! I won't fall to him again!_ She swore as she tried breaking free. "Gilgamesh, that arrogance of yours has not changed; even dying hasn't stopped that!"

He raised his eyebrows. "What did you say, woman?"

Arturia was on the verge of remembering everything. "You heard me! This dream of yours will remain as it should! I won't allow you to harm them or me!"

Gilgamesh laughed her off and wrapped his arms around her. The face he was giving off was rape. "What can you do? Your powers, Saber, have left you!"

Arturia smiled at that which confused him. "Powers, I don't need any kind of powers to defeat you!"

A white outline was on her body which didn't go unnoticed by him. _What is this coming over her? She's reminding me of when she was part of the Grail Wars?!_

* * *

><p>Sailor Mars woke up and saw Gilgamesh's arm over her. "Arturia!" she cried and senses an awakening happening. "What is this I'm feeling? A sleeping power is coming from Arturia?" <em>Could it be the power Neptune mentioned?<em>

* * *

><p>Rin woke up next with Uranus coming in after her.<p>

"**Ugh, who hit me with a bus?"** Rubin griped out, coming out of standby mode. **"Hey what I miss?" **he cried to Rin.

The magus placed her hands over the pendant. "You missed a lot but something is happening to Saber?" she said.

* * *

><p>Uranus overheard them and amazed at what she saw. "Could this be what you referred to Michiru?" she whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>Lastly Archer woke up and he saw Arturia's frame glowing. "Well, well, the king has returned…" He stated with a smirk.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilgamesh's arms burned the intense aura she was radiating.<p>

"Aghhhh, stupid wench!" he yelled. _Don't tell me this is her power coming to the surface?_

Arturia felt a warm sensation come over her and closed her eyes. _I feel it! It's the same feeling when I helped Sailor Neptune with Caster!_

The light got brighter and soon encased in a crystalized dome.

"What's going on here now?" Gilgamesh cried. "What is this, first the former Master to the fake transforms and now Saber? The fuck is going on?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Arturia's Mindscape <strong>

Arturia was floating in a lava-like landscape. She saw lava flowing at the bottom and many caves in the area.

"What kind of space have I been transported to?" she said aloud. Arturia then noticed a brownish-red dragon in one of the caves and it flew out.

Her eyes widened in wonder at how big the dragon was. It soon delved into the lava pit and gave a mighty roar.

"That's a dragon? But how can that be, I thought they were stuff of legend or at least went extinct?" she stated.

"That's what they want you to think, your majesty! " A man's voice called out to her.

Arturia whipped around and saw a man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He had black hair, blue-eyes and a mischievous demeanor to him. "Hello Arthur, it's been ages, or should I say Arturia?" he said happily.

The teen looked at him with confusion. "Uh, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

The black-haired man looked sad. "Ouch, that hurt, you really don't remember your royal advisor Arthur?!" he cried. "I was the one to place a dick on you as a joke when you and Guenevere were doing it!"

Arturia blanched out and looked down at herself. "YOU DID WHAT?"

The man laughed himself silly.

_Whoever this fool is, he's aggravating. _"Royal advisor, why would I have one of those?" she cried, moving the conversation along.

His attitude changed from sad to happy as he gave her a smile. "Ah, I'm joking, about not recognizing me, the phallus was true!"

Arturia's left eye twitched. _I don't know why but something about the way he says that really irritates me!_

As if reading her mind he answered. "Oh Arthur I always had a way of getting under your skin," he sat down and a pillow was under his posterior. "This is nice and comfy!"

Then her right eyebrow did the twitching and an irked look on her face. _Need to kill escalating!_

"You've always had that thought, but you never went with it," he replied grinning. "As a pain as I was, I helped you bring your destiny forward. Even if it ended the way it did." The grin vanished and replaced with a grim frown.

Arturia noticed something about him. "The way you change from happy to serious, your eccentric personality, you are someone I know?"

The man gave her a weak grin. "Your majesty it's time you remembered key moments of your life!" he stated and an oak staff appeared in his hands.

When she saw that she gasped. "That old staff, you're Merlin!?" she cried.

The man known as Merlin gave her a kind smile. "Yes, it has been a long time since we last met Arthur…no I mean Arturia!"

The teen looked scandalized at seeing the fabled magician. The last time she checked he was a withered old man with a white beard that came to his feet and long gray robs!

"How is this possible? You were old the last time I saw you? And what do you mean Arthur?" she got out quickly.

The young magician held out a hand. "Calm down, Arturia. I will tell you all that soon. But now you are in a dire need of something else." He brought up.

Arturia looked at where he was staring and turned to see the dragon turn to bones and the lava had stopped flowing.

"What is happening?" she stated.

The wise wizard answered her question. "This place is where your magic circuits are." He began. "It takes the form of a dragon as your surname was Pendragon. You have a magical core. It's broken down as this; while a mage, will say Rin Tohsaka, creates mana like a small machine, yours works as a factory constantly spinning magical energy." He began the lecture.

"It's always doing that independent of your body. So in order for you to use the fundamental energy it exudes, it needs a 'key' if you will!"

Arturia nodded her head, grasping what he was talking about.

"You, Arturia were once known as the Britannia king of England, King Arthur. You ruled this country with justice and honor. After many ups and downs you did the best you could to save and lead the country but met your end at the hands of your son, Mordred."

When he brought that up she had a frown. "Merlin, why bring all this up?"

"Hold your horses Arthur, this corresponds to why we are here!" he got out.

With a sigh she let him continue.

"After the battle you had a severe wound and had Sir Bedivere take your sword back to the Lady of the Lake. Upon your death, you made a bargain with the World; that if you became a Heroic Spirit so you would take part in the Grail Wars. With that pact your spirit was taking and brought to the modern world."

While he was talking, he used his magic to show pictures of her in those predicaments.

"You thought by obtaining the Grail you could undo your time as king because you thought you failed our country. The first time it didn't go well but by the 5th you learned something from the boy closest to your heart!"

A picture of Shirou Emiya appeared and Arturia blushed. "That's Shirou?!"

Merlin gave a nod. "That is correct, this boy helped you realize that you shouldn't change the past. Even when you became a king the people needed, they grew distrustful of you for being 'perfect' and not 'understanding people'. You accepted everything and after your fight with Gilgamesh, you returned to your time."

Various pictures were then shown of her battling in the fourth and fifth wars of the Grail. It was all coming back to her. Then a picture showed her underneath a tree.

"You finally accepted and with a peaceful look on your face passed away. After that your sister Morgan le Fay, took you to Avalon, where you found peace."

Upon bringing that up Arturia had a melancholy look.

Morgana was her half-sister from her mother's side. At first she didn't know Morgana accept that they were kin but she visited from time to time when she (Arturia) being fostered elsewhere.

_Morgana le Fay, how she had a destiny that was also sad. When I was older, I found out she had mystical powers from when she was younger. I didn't think those powers would corrupt her. However she did know about me being a girl and never betrayed that trust…_

Merlin saw the look on her face. "Despite her tricking you to impregnate her with Mordred, she always loved you Arturia. She became sorrowful when you two came to blows. In her last moments she retreated into the mists…"

The blond nodded. "I don't harbor any kind of hatred. In that time politics, religion, everything was changing and we made choices. Alas if we weren't burdened with that, we all could have been a family when we were younger."

"Quite, quite, but we are going off subject," he moved the discussion along. "When your soul was in Avalon you found peace, for a while, however, due to something even I can't explain your soul migrated for reincarnation. The process delves into the fact that you wouldn't remember anything of your earlier history. So you were reborn in, what's that child's universe named…" Merlin took out a note and read.

Arturia rolled her eyes. "Even when you are young, you still act like a senior citizen!"

"Hold your tongue, I've only started taking this form and I'm not going back to my old man figure! Here is the dear's name, Sailor Moon's universe…Honestly they need to shorten it to numbers or something?"

Taking another notepad he wrote down something. "I hear by declare the universe you were born into SM97330!"

Arturia had dots for eyes at the moment. "Merlin, I know you are powerful but I don't think you can do that?"

Merlin gave her a knowing look. "Don't worry about that, it's already been decided!"

The king of Camelot just sighed.

"Anyway with your memories purged, you had life again. So when Earth was reanimated thanks to her, you chose to become a Guardian for Neo-Serenity. Heh, I'm not surprised since you were a knight once."

The blond nodded. "I see, so I was reborn again in the universe where I serve Neo-Queen Serenity and Endymion. But what about my splashes of memory I'm having now."

"Good question, from what I can tell since you were once a heroic spirit, it kind of came at odds with being reborn and caused a glitch, I suppose. Or another reason is that since your soul is special and you had protection of the fairies, that it didn't affect you but caused brief glimpses of your past. "

"That's a lot of information you know Merlin." She stated.

He only gave her and smile and continued. "Now why we are here, your magical core severed from you. You can't call upon this. Along with the fact this place is bound to your memories, and since your memories are going hectic, this place closed down. But now that you have resolved yourself to embrace who you once were I am here to kick-start your core!"

"So my core does not work because of my memories being shattered?" she asked.

"Hmmmm, that's an easy way to say it! I'm going to use my magic to restart everything and tell you something!"

Arturia waited for what he was going to say.

"Before I can tell you, you must do the task one more time!" he pointed and on the cliff was a sword in the stone.

"That's!"

"Yes, the one true sword you once wielded before Sir Bedivere returned it to Vivian, Excalibur!"

The two glided to where the sword was. The hilt was blue and it looked worn down.

"But how is this possible," she began. "Why is it here?"

Merlin answered. "This sword is forever connected to you, your majesty. No matter where you go, it is bound to you, just like that boy is!" when he brought that up Arturia's face got hot.

_How I am bound to Shirou…!_ She thought.

"Hah, look at you blush, that never gets tiring!" he laughed.

**Bash!**

A knot soon appeared on Merlin's head, as Arturia lowered her fist.

Merlin coughed and got serious. "Anyway, this is your living legacy. Once you pull it from the stone all your memories will return and you will have access to your powers once again! And since you won't be a Servant, your powers will be of your own volition."

Arturia remembered pulling her first sword, Caliburn from the stone all those years ago. It changed her from that day on. She stopped aging due to becoming blessed by the fairies that protected the British Isles.

"Merlin, once I do this, will I be king once again?" she asked him. "Will I have to sacrifice myself again and will I have to bring back Camelot from the abyss of time?"

The ancient wizard remained quiet for a moment or two before answering. "Arturia, whether you decide to bring back Camelot is up to you. However I think it's time for forge you own destiny with your own hands," he stated.

Arturia looked surprised. This was a first, he was being sincere.

"Do as your will dictates, your majesty. Even if you are bound to the sword you do not have to bear all the responsibility. You have allies and friends who want to help you this time around."

The blond teen thought of the ones she had a bond with and smiled.

"I have always wanted your happiness, Arturia. Now is the time to fight for it. Will you pull the sword from the stone once again?"

She closed her eyes and gripped the sword handle. "I don't think you needed to ask, Merlin."

_**(Fate/Stay Night OST Unmei no Yoru starts)**_

**SHING!**

A golden light shined over the area as Arturia pulled it. Then the memories from her life came back to her. She remembered going by Saber. She recalled Rin, Archer, Ilya, Taiga and more importantly Shirou! She remembered all her fights.

As the light died down Merlin held out his staff and a glyph appeared over the entire area.

He was giving the magical core a 'boost' to get things started. The dragon bones became reanimated and the lava flowed.

The red-brownish dragon roared in triumph and flew into the air and roared once again. It was as if it was celebrating the return of Arturia's true self.

"Excalibur…" she whispered to herself. "It's been a long time, my old friend. I remember calling forth this sword with Caster but it soon vanished."

"You're memories were incomplete and only accessed it partially. Now with everything recalibrated, so to speak, you can call its powers in your hour of need, Arturia!"Merlin explained.

Arturia nodded. "Yes, it's time I came from my mind and did battle with Gilgamesh!" She brought up.

"Yes, it is unfortunate you have to battle with him. This is all due to an evil I can't even comprehend." Merlin stated.

"Queen Beryl, enemy of the Senshi, has called on the former Servants. Now they have real bodies and no need to change into spiritual forms. But how is that possible. If my soul was reborn, shouldn't that have happened to them?"

"I wouldn't go on that train of thought, your majesty," Merlin said, with a pensive look. "It's already complex with that going about, no need to wrap your head around that."

"You're right. Now I must return. It's been a while since I arrived here."

Merlin smirked. "No need to worry about that. Time goes by differently in the subconscious. Out there, it will be instantaneous. Now that you have Excalibur you will have a new form!"

"What kind of form?" she asked.

"I'll let you see for yourself!" he said mysteriously but with a perverse smile.

She gave him an awkward look and looked up into the sky. "It's time I returned to the battle field!"

The one king of England gave Merlin a hug. "Thank you, my friend. I hope we meet again!"

Merlin returned the hug. "Who knows, maybe, now off with you now, child!"

He gave her bottom a quick whack.

Arturia pretended not to notice and her body bathed in white light and soon vanished.

_**(Theme ends)**_

Merlin had a forlorn look on as he looked at the core brimming with life once again. "There is no such thing as coincidence only Hitsuzen. I believe those are the words you use Yuko…"

The ancient wizard looked at the landscape again. The dragon was still hovering, roaring in dominance.

"The one who waits patiently and one who pursues endlessly, will meet again soon." Merlin said with a smile.

His astral-form soon left the landscape. He would continue wondering the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Einzbern castle (present)<strong>

The crystalized barrier shattered and everyone looked on in expectation on what happened.

Gilgamesh was the first to see and looked shocked. "Saber…?"

* * *

><p>Sailor Mars was the next to see and sensed the new-found power. "Arturia…?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Is that Arturia?!" an astonished Sailor Uranus asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Rin's eyes also got wide upon seeing her. "This is not what I expected."<p>

"**You and me both, sweetheart!"** Rubin said next.

* * *

><p>Archer looked impressed. "Well who knew she would wear that?"<p>

* * *

><p>"My name in history was known as Arthur Pendragon. For my reincarnation I am known as Arturia Dragon. However in my new form…"she said.<p>

After the light died down the former Servant wore clothes that she didn't wear before. "I am Saber Lily!"

Saber Lily sported white/silver chest armor in the front, her bare back showed. On her hands she fashioned silver gauntlets. Her forearms had a white cloth material around them with a black ribbon. She wore a white dress and had metal plating on it. SL also had armor on her feet and legs for protection.

Instead of her hair being in's usual French-braided style, her hair was in a pony tail. It was held together with a black ribbon.

In her right hand she held, from what it appeared, an invisible weapon.

Gilgamesh snarled in anger at the amount of power Saber Lily was giving off. "So, you have returned to who you once were Saber?"

The white-armored girl gave him a glare. "Even though I have, I have changed Gilgamesh." She said and held her weapon in two hands.

Gilgamesh held out his Ea and was about to lock in with Saber Lily.

"I don't know why you are going for the princess look but I'll be sure to not mess it up!" he cracked out.

Saber didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>During the two's talk, Mars reconvened with Uranus, Rin and Archer.<p>

"So that's Arturia sporting her other personae, huh?" asked Mars.

Archer answered her inquiry. "I'd say more of a costume change but yeah. She has more confidence this time then from the Grail Wars…"

Rin agreed. "Yes, she seems much bolder."

An impressed Sailor Uranus commented. "Here I thought she would have slowed us down. Since she has no abilities outside swordsmanship I thought she wouldn't be a use for us."

"You shouldn't underestimate anyone Uranus," Mars lectured. "This is why you are working on half-power."

She was about to retort but remained quiet. "Should we help her out?" she said instead.

"No, Saber's got this. She will send that joker packing!" the man said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(FateStay Night Realta Nua Arcadia starts)**_

Gilgamesh started the fated battle by coming at Saber with a couple of sword slashes. They were fast and he thought they would get through, but to his chagrin,

**Clash, Clash, Clash**

Saber Lily was blocking his attacks with calm precision without wasted effort.

"What, when I captured you, you couldn't even attack me straight!" he griped as he went for another slash which she blocked.

Saber Lily held off his attack and the two were at a standstill. "That was before this Gilgamesh," she grunted. "I have retained my abilities after all this time and…"

She slammed the sword away and swiped at his legs with the blade, this prompted him to jump away from her. But Saber sprinted towards him and brought her invisible sword in an upward arc to slash his face.

Gilgamesh placed a hand on his cheek and grinned. "You haven't lost your touch!" he said and came at her again.

The green-eyed girl charged at him and brought down her sword in a mighty swing which Gilgamesh blocked. A crater happened from the weapons colliding.

He grunted as Saber Lily continued her assault on him. She was going for diagonal strikes, there was no wasted movement in her attacks. She moved behind him after a strike and swung her blade.

Gilgamesh's instincts kicked in and blocked it. She then flipped it to the flat side and the blade came straight for his head!

The warrior back pedaled quickly before getting decapitated. He gave a growl and was soon on the offensive.

Saber was on the defensive as he continued attacking. She sidestepped his attack and rammed into him. This unorthodox moved surprised the armor-clad warrior and Saber called forth a mighty wind slash!

_**"****Invisible Air!**"_ she called as the swirling wind crashed into him. Without giving him a chance to get up she unleashed another which came charging at him.

Gilgamesh grunted and unleashed a blast from Ea, canceling out her attack!

"You still try to hide your weapon in that swirling wind, why?" he asked panting a little.

_The only reason I'm concealing this is because I do not have the sacred scabbard._ She thought in remorse. _It truly is lost forever…_

Saber Lily kept face, maintaining her glare at him. "Why do you need to know, I thought nothing scares you, Hero king." She mocked.

Gilgamesh snarled angrily and charged at her!

_I have you now!_ She thought triumphantly and placed her sword behind her. A jet of wind propelled her forward like a rocket. Her speed increased, she flew straight towards him. The two met, Gilgamesh went for slicing her from head to toe but with her warrior's instinct she swerved away from him and brought up her weapon.

_**"Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King!" **_The force of the wind attack felt like a hammer to Gilgamesh and sent hurtling back.

* * *

><p>The others had approving looks on how she was handling herself.<p>

"She's giving Gilgamesh a run for his money! Now it's time to end it!" Mars stated.

Archer looked doubtful. "I think he's not going all out," he said which shocked them.

"He's right," agreed Uranus. "If he was going all out, I'm positive we wouldn't be here."

"We just have to believe Saber can beat him!" Rin said next.

* * *

><p>Gilgamesh armor became dented and he had bruises on him. He got up from the ground and saw Saber Lily ready for the next round.<p>

_This is what I was waiting for,_ he crowed in his head. _She's pushing me to my limits! Now I can unleash my full power!_

"Saber, it's good to know you haven't lost any of your spirit but this is the time to end this!" he said as Ea began spinning like a top. Energy gathered to the blade.

Saber Lily remembered this attack and stood ready. _He's going for it, I have to prepare as well but,_

She was hesitant unleash the full power of Excalibur. Even though she could use such an attack without fear of vanishing, she was still getting used to this form. Along with not knowing how to use her reserved mana she has stored.

_I still need to learn to this as a real human not spirit! I'll have to get access to my mana and not the reserved for a while._

"If it's a fight of wills you want Gilgamesh, then have at thee!" she boldly said and her sword shined a golden light. The invisible air coating the sword came undone and Excalibur showed in all its glory.

The blade was white, with fairy letters embodied on the blade.

Before both combatants could unleash their attacks, Gilgamesh heard a voice.

_It's time to pull out Goldilocks!_ The voice stated in a condescending tone.

_What, who the hell is this?!_ Gilgamesh cried in his head. _I am in the middle of a battle!_

The voice had a clipped tone to it now. _Who do you think ass-clown? I'm part of the package when Beryl revived you!_

Gilgamesh stopped his attack, along with Saber who was wondering why he did that.

_Why did he stop his attack?_ The pony tailed teen thought.

_Get out of here, dog, nothing is going to delay my battle with-_

_Yes, yes, your precious battle with your resolute girlfriend, I know! Look you are still needed for the plans for this stupid city. You've noticed that Rider and that Sakura girl aren't there, right?_

Gilgamesh scoffed in annoyance.

_Now Lassie, it's time to come home, chop–chop!_

_Know this Hazama, I will never take orders from a worm like you!_

_Boo-hoo, you think I give a flying fuck? Get your ass back here or I'll come reign you in myself!_ The voice revealed as Hazama aka Yuki Terumi yelled.

_You'll have yours!_

_Save the drama for your mama okay?_

_**(Song ends)**_

Saber Lily looked perplexed at what he was doing. "Gilgamesh, I thought you would have gone all out, what's wrong!"

"Shut up woman, my plans have changed!" he abruptly said shocking her and the others who were listing.

* * *

><p>Back with the others, they wondered the same thing.<p>

"Why did he stop? It look like he was going all out?" Uranus remarked.

No one had an answer. They all waited to see what would happen.

* * *

><p>Saber Lily narrowed her eyes. "You are retreating?" she called out.<p>

Gilgamesh gave her an annoyed look. "Call it what you will, but heed my warning, the next time we meet I'll have you!" he said.

His view went to Mars and the others as well. "I'll see you again to, Senshi of Mars."

Gilgamesh vanished from their sight.

* * *

><p>Archer raised an eyebrow to that. "The bad guys always have to have the last say don't they?" His voice laced with sardonic wit.<p>

"What can you do, it's one of those universal rules…" Mars got out.

They headed to Saber.

* * *

><p>Saber Lily gave a sigh and the sword vanished from her grasp. "Looks like I didn't have to resort to that for the time being!" she stated and looked at her hands. "With this, I can move forward with them!" <em>Thank you, Merlin!<em>

Mars and the others rushed towards Saber and looked in awe at her.

"You were great, Arturia!"Sailor Mars congratulated. "You've unlocked your true abilities."

Saber smiled. "With this, I finally remember who I once was and forever will be." She said.

"So you are the fabled King Arthur?" Uranus brought up. "I have to say, you certainly held it down in trying to act like a man in front of everyone!"

"Well no one knew of my sex except for certain people." She said.

Her view went to Archer and Rin.

The female mage went up to her and hugged her, surprising the Knight. "Saber, I never thought I'd see you again!" Rin stated.

Saber returned the hug. "Rin, it's good seeing you again. I can tell you've improved with your craft?"

"Of course," she said offering a wink. "I'm just surprised seeing you. I thought you died and returned to your time, how is it you are here?"

Before she could say anything Archer coughed. "I think we can discuss all this once we are in a safe place."

Saber looked at him. "It's amazing you are also here Archer. I never got the chance to thank you for saving us that one time."

Archer scoffed. "Don't, I only did that to get Berserker out of my hair. However it's good knowing you are safe for now!" _I'm happy you are fine, Saber._

Mars and Uranus looked at the trio. "Looks like we need to get everything out on the table and discuss what happens next!" Mars brought up.

Uranus agreed. Then a swirl of yellow-golden light enveloped her and she was back in her normal attire.

Haruka took a breath. "It was getting hard to keep up that form! Damn Rider, when I see her she's dead!"

"We will find a way to get you back to normal," Mars stated and a red ring surrounded her frame. She soon returned to her regular attire as well.

Rin looked at her in shock and finally could tell it was Rei from her memories. "It's you?"

Rei looked at her. "When I'm transformed a certain magic protects us Senshi from average people finding out our identities without our consent." She explained. "Now that I'm like this, you see now."

Saber Lily looked at the two. "So it's true then Rei, you are Rin's sister?" she asked.

Rei gave a slight nod while Archer gave a sigh. "So it is holding true now! Like I said before that we need to get out of here!"

"You all can come to my place for rest!" Rin said. "I have more than enough room."

Haruka, Saber and Rei nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's better if we stay together for tonight! I'll cancel our rooms at the hotel" Rei said taking out her cell.

"So how are we going to get out of here though?" Haruka complained. "I have a bike here but I don't want to leave it."

Saber Lily also said, "Yes, I 'borrowed' a bike as well and it's in the middle of the street."

"**Don't worry about that folks,"** Rubin stated, surprising Saber and Archer. **"I can get us to Rin's house no prob. Just picture the bikes and they will go with us!"**

Archer and Saber sweat dropped.

"Is that what made you transform Rin?" A bothered Archer stated.

"Please, don't remind me!" Rin griped. "I am only using that as a last resort!"

Saber also looked at the trinket. "How did you come across this mystical treasure?"

"**See, at least someone respects me!" **he cried in happiness. **"How about you try me on for size Saber? I could help you out!"**

Before she could say anything Rin took off Rubin and started stomping on him.

"Shut up, I'm not letting any self-respecting girl go through that magical girl nonsense!" she said and looked at Haruka and Rei. "Present company excluded of course!"

Haruka winked at her. "Hey don't worry about it. We fit the genre but are personalities don't change much. Give him a good kick."

"**Mother!" **he cried out.

A minute later, Rei was off the cell and saw bruises on the pendant. "I don't want to know." She said.

"Arturia, how long will you stay in that attire?" she asked.

Saber Lily looked down and blushed. "I forgot I was in this." she closed her eyes and soon she was back in her regular clothes.

"That's going to take some time getting used to…" Haruka stated. "But you certainly have power."

"So to avoid confusion what do you want us t to call you?" Rin asked as she placed Rubin on her neck.

"You can call me Saber as a nickname, I don't mind." She smiled.

"So, ready to head out?" Archer asked.

With a nod, everyone huddled around Rin who brought up the accessory. "Return us to my home, Rubin!"

A red glow enveloped everyone and they would soon be back at the Tohsaka residence, with the motorcycles in the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>Matou Residence<strong>

An angry Gilgamesh, who was back in his normal attire, stormed the hallway looking for the one who intervened in his fight with Saber.

The gold-haired man went into the main room and soon came across Hazama, who was looking through a book.

The green-haired man noticed him and mocked surprise. "Heavens, Gil it's been ages! So how's it going with you?"

**Ching!**

The sound of Gilgamesh's blade could be heard as it was near Terumi's throat. He faked surprise at what he was doing. "What's got you in a twist, got an itch you can't scratch?"

"Don't play innocent with me!" Gilgamesh yelled. "You were the one who had me end my battle with Saber!"

Terumi gave him an impassive look. "Hey, you might want to put that blade somewhere else," he said as he opened one of his eyes.

Gilgamesh didn't turn away from the man's snake eyes. "You don't scare me half-breed! I've gone up against gods and destroyed many places; a brazen clown like you should fear my wrath!"

"Yeah, well gods shit their pants when they see me coming! I'm the god slayer!" he said with sadistic glee.

Giving a sound of frustration Gilgamesh punched the wall. "Why must I take orders from someone like you? It's beneath me!"

Going back to his normal ways Terumi answered. "Because Beryl revived you and she told you so. Without her magic, you wouldn't have come back to life so you follow either her or my orders."

Gilgamesh growled in frustration. A minute later Rider comes in carrying Sakura in her arms.

"What happened to you?" Terumi asked in a uncaring way. Rider raised her eyebrows in seeing him which he noticed.

"It's a little unnerving knowing you can see me underneath that blindfold. You should take it off and let us see your baby blues!"

The violet-haired woman simply ignored him.

"Well, I guess I know where you stand with me?"

Sakura grunted. "What is the meaning of this Hazama, I thought Beryl wanted us to handle this world?"

"She does, I'm only here for two things, one," The troll pulled out a red gem. "This is for you; it's a crystalized mana from Beryl's storage."

Rider took the gem and looked at it carefully.

"Why do you have such a thing, clown?" asked Gilgamesh. "Everyone knows you don't care about any of us!"

Terumi turned to him. "That's right, I don't but Beryl is getting more used to Amatarasu and saw something like this in a vision. She doesn't want to lose the milking cow just yet!"

Upon seeing Sakura squirm more, due to the worms eating away at her, she quickly popped the gem in her mouth. A moment later Sakura calmed down.

"See, she's all better!" Terumi remarked. "That's only happening one time, so you better get your own food next time."

Rider placed Sakura on the ground. The plumb-haired girl gave him a blank stare. "What else have you come here for?"

Terumi's mouth formed into an evil grin. "I have someone for you to better your chances on defeating those Sailor bitches!"

He motioned for them to follow him, with hesitation on their part. The fedora wearing man took them into a secret passage hidden in a wall which would lead them to another part of the house.

"Hazama, how do you know about this passageway?" Sakura asked.

"Beryl was here a couple of times and placed sub-dimensions in this place. Only I have access to them, that's why I was here before any of you!" he smiled.

Rider and Gilgamesh only glared at him from behind.

"Where is Beryl?" asked Gilgamesh

Terumi turned to him. "Working on another invasion attempt." was all he said which garnered a glare from Gilgamesh.

When they arrived Terumi opened the door and in the area was a room with a spell circle in the middle and a human body which was a man with blue hair, wearing a striped shirt and blue pants.

"Who is this?" Sakura asked.

Terumi hopped over the body and in dramatic fashion pointed to it. "This is a new recruit to our cause! I'd like to introduce to," he pulled the man's hair so they could get a good look at his face.

Rider and Gilgamesh looked shocked by who it was. Sakura had an apathetic look on her face.

"Meet Cú Chulainn's reincarnation, Seta Lainn, previously the spear wielding, Lancer!" Seta groaned as Terumi dropped his head to the ground.

"So that trash reincarnated like Saber was?" Gilgamesh asked.

The ever silent Rider asked a question. "How did you come across him, Hazama?"

"The quiet one asks me something?" he began. "What the hell, I don't like giving any answers but for you sure. In the beginning he was originally but his soul migrated beyond Beryl's magic could reach,"

Gilgamesh answered impatient. "As in his soul was reborn as we see him in this time! We get the point, you clown!"

Terumi whistled. "That's what I expect from Saber's bitch!" he commented which made Gilgamesh grit his teeth.

"We couldn't use him so Beryl told me to look for him. She did tell me he was reborn in this universe and in yours time. Now granted I didn't think I'd bump into him but lo and behold, this fool was fishing out on the docks!"

Seta grunted again and looked up to see the four talking.

_It's that clown, he attacked me! And who are they? _He got a good view of Gilgamesh and a white-hot rage started building up in him. _Why do I feel the need to pommel that guy to the ground?_

Terumi noticed him awake and planted a boot to his face, knocking him out.

They all gave him a look. "What, he needs to go back to sleep! Anyway he's here so Sakura, sweetie, honey, sugar!" he said sweetly which she just raised an eyebrow to.

He pointed to the chamber, "Since you have magic, you need to work this thing. Everything is up so make with the brainwashing!" he said about to walk off and stopped himself.

"Oh yes, there is one thing I need to say, to keep up social moral and all that shit,"

Gigamesh openly scoffed while Sakura and Rider waited.

He took of his fedora and the slit of his eyes opened. "Failure is not an option," he began. "Caster and her crew have fallen to the amazon, aristocratic, bleach-blond bimbo trio and that punk ass Cloud! I say this with all seriousness. If you fail, you die!" he said.

They all felt Terumi's need to kill rise. Rider had a drop of sweat come off her brow, Sakura had a chill and Gilgamesh just narrowed his eyes.

"That's all I need to say!" he said and placed the fedora back on his head, in style. Before he left someone called him.

"Wait a minute Terumi!" Gilgamesh stared.

The tuxedo man turned around. "You've got some balls to call my real name? I only let very few do that and you aren't one of them." His tone got quiet. "What the fuck you want?!"

"What's that other chamber on the ceiling?!" he pointed.

They all directed their gaze and there was an extra chamber.

Terumi gave him a look and grabbed him by his collar. "That is none of your damn business. Step off son!" he said and opened his eyes again.

Gilgamesh stared him down once again.

After the peeing contest between men, Terumi let go of him and waved. "You kids take care, you hear!" and vanished into a portal.

Sakura directed her gaze to Seta. "Rider, please get him in the chamber!"

Rider did just that.

A glyph appeared on the bottom of the chamber. Sakura concentrated her mana into the pod and energy arced through the chamber.

"The process will take three days," she said after she completed the task.

"How do you know this?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Because whoever activates the system will have instantaneous knowledge to how long it takes!" she said easily.

The trio then left the sub chamber and soon back in the living room of the Matou house.

"With all this going on this should add to the plan I have," she began.

Gilgamesh took a seat and poured some wine from his storage. He began to drink. "What plan is this, then? I thought we were only supposed to get rid of the Senshi?"

Sakura pulled out a grimoire from the shelf and flipped through it. She found what she was looking for and handed it to him.

Once he read the contents he placed down his cup. "Are you serious?"

Rider grabbed the grimoire and looked at it and gasped. "Sakura, you don't mean to do this?"

Sakura had an evil glint in her eyes. "Once we have Lancer, I will have you three start this ritual."

Gilgamesh grinned. "Well, here I thought you were nothing more than a puppet, looks like you have backbone after all!"

Sakura grabbed his golden goblet and drank deep of his wine. "The crest worms with the piece of the Grail have protected me from Beryl's manipulations!" she revealed. "Ironic, that bastard's powers are what protected me." She refered to her now deseced grandfather.

"So I can assume you are going rouge?" he asked next.

"Nothing of the sort. However I'm no ones toy anymore! With finding my older sister in this place and how strong Rin has become, I need more."

Gilgamesh also brought her attention to Saber. "As well as the king, she has her memories back."

Sakura frowned. "Well that's a good thing. I can rid myself of her, and my big sisters!" she stated as she thought of clawing out their hearts and stepping on them.

"Sakura," Rider began. "You know what this entails you are trying to bring back the Grail!"

The teen looked at her former Servant. "Yes, I have a piece of the Grail, which makes me a lesser form of it. That's why my powers have grown even though I can't manipulate the 5 elements like Rin.

With its power I will free us from Beryl. You no longer may fear her powers! I will use it to destroy my sisters and Shirou-sempai!"

Rider didn't miss what she said. She called Shirou by the term 'Sempai'. _I'm wondering if she is still there._

Gilgamesh poured himself another cup. "That's something I can get on. I am the king of this world. I don't need anyone telling me what to do! Sakura, you have my respect."

Rider looked worried at her masterfor a moment.

"Don't have such a worried look Medusa," Gilgamesh exclaimed. "We will finish our mission and not have Beryl or that sniveling, smiling clown over our shoulders!"

_**(t.A.T.u White Robe stars)**_

Sakura looked at her and for the briefest moment Rider heard something that would eventually take root. "Help me, Rider…" she whispered barely.

Rider's expression was neutral but in her head she was thinking about what she said. _Gilgamesh didn't catch that movement. Is Sakura fighting against the darkness?_

Then the weakness was gone and Sakura was back to her cold self.

"In order for this plan to work, we will need a key part in all this!" she stated.

Rider and Gilgamesh knew who she was talking about.

"In a few days, you will start it and after that we will make plans to capture the vessel, Illya Einzbern!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chamber<strong>

In the corridor Seta's brainwashing process was continuing. He would soon enter the battle with the Senshi and the mages.

On the ceiling, the crystal chamber was also starting up. Water was only seen in the container but there someone in there. It looked like a small figure with blond hair.

"Father…"

* * *

><p><strong>Fujimura residence<strong>

Illya had awoken from a nightmare. The girl's body drenched in sweat and she went to the bathroom to freshen up.

It was still the middle of the night. She splashed some water on her face and looked at the mirror. She saw her reflection and she looked tired than usual.

"The erosion process is beginning, I don't think I have any time left…" she clenched her chest as her heart sped up.

After the episode passed she then went to the kitchen to get some water. While she was pouring she thought about the nightmare.

Illya was in a room with a large magical circle in the middle and there were four altars connected to it. On the pillars looked like chains to bind people to them.

She then saw random people on them and her in the center. The circle activated and electricity went to the pillars, absorbing them and went into her.

The silver-haired girl remembered screaming in pain, her skin burning, the blood pouring out of her body. She clutched herself and was panting.

"I don't know why this is happening?" she had tears pouring out of her eyes. "I just want to live the rest of my short life in peace with everyone…"

Illya cried some more. "I don't want to become a cup, not again! Shirou help me!"

Taiga appeared in the kitchen hearing the noise. "Illya it's the middle of the night what's wrong…?"

She stopped herself and saw her crying. Taiga wrapped her arms around the girl.

Illya looked up and sniffed. "Taiga…"

"Shhh, don't talk now, Illya." She said in a soothing voice. "I'm not sure what's bothering you, but I'm here sweetie." She said like a mother calming her child down.

The girl laid her head on her shoulders and cried herself to sleep.

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Homurahara Gakuen High School<strong>

It was morning for the students as they were going through the hustle and bustle of getting to classes on time.

Shirou Emiya yawned lazily as he was waiting for his home room teacher. People were buzzing about the new rumor going around at the moment, and it just happened this morning!

"Hey did you hear," a random girl said to another friend. "We are getting a transfer student at this time of the year!" she said.

Another girl gasped. "What, but why so sudden, we only have a couple of months before we start those exams for college!"

"I heard we won't get one but two of them!" a male student said. The boys of the class were excited!

"Yeah, and I heard there both girls," his friend said. "That's what we need to spice things up, two new beautiful girls to look at and crank off too."

"EWWWW, you pig!" all the girls yelled in unison and threw pencils, pen cases and old food at him.

"Oink, oink muffin!" one of the guys said and made snorting noises.

This resulted in screams of 'chauvinistic barbarians' from the girls to guys screaming 'chocolate scarfing wenches!'

Shirou sighed at his classmate's enthusiasm. _I wonder who they will be._

The morning bell rang and they all got seated. But one thing was missing, the teacher. And she was running late as usual.

_Oh god, what happened to her this time? Taiga said she wouldn't be late._

Then the running of footsteps was heard and the door opened.

"Good morning everybo-"

**CRASH!**

Taiga Fujimura tripped on her own feet and her face planted on the ground.

Everyone gave a sight at this. Every single day she did this.

_Why does she even bother?_ Shirou wondered as he knew what was going to happen next.

"GET UP, TIGERR-SEMPAI!" the class yelled in unison.

A tiger's roar vibrated through the entire classroom. "DON'T CALL ME TIGERRR!"

Shirou sighed. _Maybe I should switch schools; I don't mind repeating a grade._

The commotion calmed down and Taiga announced the daily reports.

"As some of you know, we have not one, but two transfer students today and they are in our class this year!"

The teenage boys howled like wolves about to eat a feast of meat.

"All right men, are you ready?!" some poor soul cried. They all cheered while the girls glared hatefully at them.

"Get your guns and spears ready, girls!" a random female student said. "We take back this class from the boys!"

They all took out metaphoric spears, guns and whips. Their eyes blazed like the sun.

Taiga had a throbbing vein popping on her head. "Calm down, you idiots!" she shouted and they all got quiet.

"You can come in now!" she said happily.

Everyone waited in expectation at the two new ones in their class. The entire classroom exclaimed at whom they saw first coming through the doorway.

Shirou casted a glance blanched out! _What is she doing here?!_

The girls went crazy with enthusiasm. "RIN-SAMMAAA" They put away the claws and blazing guns.

The boys quailed in fear. "It's Rin, the Indestructible tyrant!" a boy yelled, pointing a finger at her dramatically.

Yes, their dream has ended, the poor souls. A major ball buster.

In the front of the class was Rin Tohsaka, the straight A student. She gave a confident smirk as she looked at them and looked at Shirou.

The two locked eyes. Shirou was sweating bullets. Rin gave him an annoyed glare and scoffed, breaking contact.

_Okay, I guess I know where I stand with her…_

Taiga also looked surprised for a moment and remembered the next one. "Ah, sorry, this, as many of you know is Rin Tohsaka. She has transferred back to this high school to finish her senior year. Make her feel welcome!"

The class clapped (the girls more than the boys). She gave them an easy smile.

"Next we have our second new student. She is Miss. Tohsaka's distant relative." The short-brown haired teacher said.

Shirou looked quizzically at Rin for a second. _She has another relative?_

Rin felt his stare and gave him the evil eye.

Shirou shivered and looked at the window.

Rin smiled perversely.

The new student came in. She wore the school uniform, brown vest, a white long-sleeved shirt under it and a black dress.

The class, mesmerized by her elegant beauty to grace them with her presence. She had long-raven hair and purple eyes.

"This is Rei Hino!" Taiga introduced Rei.

The guys started crying tears of joy while the girls fawned over her appearance.

Rei gave them a polite smile and noticed Shirou. The two locked eyes and he could have sworn she smirked at him.

"My name is Rei Hino," she said. "I hope we can get acquainted sometime!"

* * *

><p>Sailor Saturn: Greetings everyone, I'm Sailor Saturn I will bring you the recap of this chapter!<p>

The battle with Gilgamesh began and it was a hard one. Mars and Archer tried to fend of the king of heroes while Sailor Uranus and Rin battled Rider and Sakura.

All seemed lost until Rin, with the kaleidostick Rubin, transforms into magical girl Ruby! Ruby was able to drive off the two but with a heavy heart.

Next Gilgamesh was on the warpath of ridding himself of Mars and Archer until their teamwork frees Arturia. However he unleashes an attack to know all of them unconscious.

Arturia raised to the challenge and was able to unlock her hidden powers from back in the past. She met up with Merlin who explained the details on how she was back.

She pulled Excalibur and called forth a new form she acquired: Saber Lily.

Saber Lily fights off Gilgamesh which was interrupted by Terumi. He ordered him to retreat.

The team regroup back at Rin's mansion.

Back at the Matou estate Terumi helps out Sakura and the rest and tells them about adding another to their roster; the former Lancer of the 5th Grail war and another mysterious person.

Sakura soon reveals her plan to call forth the Grail once again to get its power. It doesn't look good for Illya, who is having nightmares about becoming the Grail again.

In surprising events, Rei transfers to Shirou's school along with Rin. What could they be planning? With all this happening, this arc enters the middle sequence. I hope you stay tuned for the next installment of this arc.

Now, if you'd excuse me I need to head on back to the time stream. I hope the author gets to us sometime…

Do not avert thy eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>This arc is starting to get action packed!<strong>

**With Rin becoming a magical girl to Saber getting her memories back and having Excalibur, what could I be planning next for this group?**

**This chapter was an informative this time around. Saber unlocks her memories and sees Merlin again, after separating from her dimension.**

**I did make Merlin younger, kind of like his appearance from the BBC show **_**Merlin.**_ **I needed someone to help guide her and what better person then the guy who got a penis on the stoic Arthur?**

**If you are wondering on how he arrived, I'd say since he's a powerful wizard of the British Isles, I'd think he could do that. I looked up what could have happened to him in the end, since when the battle of Camlann happened he wasn't anywhere in sight. **

**In various adaptions it's stated hat Nymue or Vivian trapped him in a tomb or tree since he lusted after her and was afraid he would use his magic to make her fall for him.**

**So we'll just say he's still trapped but since he's powerful he used his astral-self to explore the world. Now since this is Fate/Stay Night I'm adapting that into this history. **

**Remember its fan fiction. Who knows what happened to him, but I'll go with that.**

**In Fate/Stay Night he did place a penis on her (Arturia) as a joke. Morgan le Fay used that chance to get pregnant by bewitching her sibling and giving birth to Mordred, who is the scion of the siblings.**

**Now, I made Arturia not as mad with her sister because I believe she did care for her and vice-versa but due to politics and the changing of the ways back then stuff got complicated.**

**I'm trying not to let Morgan be put in a bad light so to speak. I read the Mists of Avalon a while back and it made me change my views on some matters with her.**

**So it's a mash-up of that stuff I looked up. Again, this is fan fiction. I have no claim to this stuff what so ever. **

**Type-moon based it off fabled legends of history, so incorporating that stuff in is interesting.**

**Anyway that's that.**

**Now I have to give a shout out to Chaosblazer for pointing me in the right direction when it came to Rin transforming to Ruby! **

**I was having trouble with figuring out a transformation phase and I was just going to have her say something from Shugo Chara until he showed me a link from Battle Moon of her changing.**

**Thanks so much dude! You helped me out of a pinch! **

**I gave her a spell from Tales of the Abyss. The attack is called Prism Sword used by Jade Curtiss.**

**I hope the info with Saber and Lancer being reincarnated wasn't confusing. Since they were key parts of history and had bad ends, they deserved another chance.**

**Since Beryl used her magic and a piece of the Grail as leverage, she called Rider, Caster, Berserker and Gilgamesh because their souls were not in the process of being reborn or they were but she called them.**

**She couldn't with Saber and Lancer because, as Merlin and Terumi said, it went through the process.**

**With that said they will have access to their abilities; Saber with her Excalibur and Lancer with Gáe Bolg.**

**Having Terumi appear was a last-minute thing. He hasn't shown up only for cameo appearances and decided to expand on what he does behind the scenes.**

**He is doing other things that Beryl wants him to but he has his own agenda as well. I had to remind myself he has no redeeming qualities and he's only joined up with her to better his own cause. **

**But I'll say he does, in his own twisted way, like having Beryl around. However since it's so tiny, he could think it's something he ate.**

**Gilgamesh doesn't like Terumi, so I made them antagonistic to each other. That will be a tepid partnership at best.**

**Only some people can call Hazama by his real name (Yuki Terumi). The rest will call him his alias except for people like Gilgamesh, Beryl, Senshi and Rachel.**

**I couldn't come up with a different name for Cu so I just used a part of his real name (Setana) and made him Seta. I also used a part of his last name. Lancer will get involved in this as you saw. Terumi had a ball knocking him out when he saw him.**

**Same deal with Saber. Wasn't seeing Saber in her Lily get up good? I always wondered about that form and decided to use it. That will be her battle attire from now on in this story.**

**In SM97330 she's being called Arturia Dragon. I know not original, I'm open to suggestions to change her last name.**

**This is for the curious SM97330 is the name of the universe this story takes place in.**

**The 9 is for the Senshi. The number 7 is Final Fantasy 7. For Fate/Stay Night I got 3 from the number of heroines connected to it (Saber, Rin and Sakura). For Inuyasha the 3 core groups going after Naraku and 0 is for Blazblue, since Terumi wants to end everything back to nothing and 0 corresponds to that.**

**I think I have to improve the fighting scenes with Haruka. It's a hassle having her sword broken like that and incorporating her fighting style without it is challenging. Once she turns Alter that will change. Along with Rei, they will have the spirit guardians and boost of power. It's going to happen soon.**

**You now know what Sakura is up to and how Rider feels. She saw sadness with her former Master. Who knows she might betray her to save her?**

**Illya will be a major player in this as well. The person in the hidden chamber will come soon. Given part of a description, you can guess who it is.**

**Man, I'm doing a lot of exposition here, aren't I? Sorry I just wanted to clear some stuff up and make sure I'm getting it down in its correct fashion.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, I do enjoy hearing how I'm doing so far. No flames please.**

**I'll see you next time!**


	16. The strike of Gae Bolg

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective creators and companies.**

**Hey! I hope everyone is ready for this chapter! **

**Last time a battle started with Gilgamesh, Sakura and Rider with Sailor Mars and the others trying to hold back the assault. **

**But thanks to teamwork, with no small part for Rin and Arturia unlocking new powers, they pushed them back. Now Sakura is planning on bringing back the Grail and she will need the vessel, Illya Einzbern.**

**Another unexpected development is that Terumi found Lancer, in his current reincarnation, Seta. With Beryl's dark magic the spear wielding hero of Ireland legend is slowly being infected and will join the rankings.**

**In another twist Shirou is at school and Rin appears in his class who has just transferred unexpectedly, along with Rei. ****What are they planning by doing this? Will they discover what Sakura has planned?**

**Time to find out!**

**Fair warning: It gets intense on one or two scenes! Nothing bad but...you've been warned!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16<strong>_

_**Lineage of Magic: The strike of Gáe Bolg!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki City, Copenhagen<strong>

Shirou Emiya was working at his part-time job for the evening. The red-haired man was putting away alcoholic drinks on the shelves.

Copenhagen was a bar where people hung out in and brought drinks.

He had worked there since middle school. Since he didn't want Taiga's grandfather paying his living expenses, he didn't want to feel like he was mooching off them and decided for other things he wanted, he would get a job.

It was lucky that Taiga's old school mate ran the place so he didn't need any kind of referral by anyone. He was a hard worker that gave 100% on what he did.

Putting away the barrel of whiskey, which this place had been known for, his mind, started wondering on all that has recently happened. It has been a month since Rin and Rei transferred to the high school. The talk of the student body was still going strong about them.

Shirou was still getting used to seeing Rin again. They did date before she left for England. From what he understood, she was to arrive close to summer vacation not before.

_I'm guessing something changed her mind…_ he thought. Another thing was her 'distant relative'. He was positive that she never pointed at having any other family then Sakura. The hazel-eyed teen began thinking about the raven-haired girl.

_I was able to talk to her when I got the chance. She's nice but she seems distant and…_ he trailed off upon thinking about what he wasn't expecting.

_She's got the temper of a Helion!_ He sweat dropped, dropping his head.

Upon all the guys bothering her and trying to score a date with her she snapped and denounced all of them as weak-willed, spineless, panty-chasing, perverts!

With that said she stamped her foot to the ground which made the male student body jump and run away from her.

_When she said all that, THEN I saw the resemblance between Rin and her._ He sighed as a shiver went through him.

He pictured her with flames surrounding her, with a demonic appearance with her hand caressing the world as she giggled with malice.

_She's even scarier than Rin! I take back what I said about her taking over the world! It's Rei who can pull it off!_

When he thought about those two in his class, he wondered how he was going to survive. It's not like he was going to go after them. He already went through that drama before and wasn't keen on opening a can of worms.

Besides, his concern was for Sakura. He was pretty sure Rin came back for that.

When she was alone at lunch he asked her if he could help out with her but she immediately declined his offer.

"_Don't worry about Sakura; I'll make sure to talk with her. Now why don't you go around helping the next girl and break her heart!"_ she sniffed, without even looking at him as she read a book.

Shirou grimaced at the memory.

He had to wonder why she wouldn't like his help. On a personal level it hurt him that he couldn't be relied upon in helping with whatever changed Sakura.

_She must still be angry at me! I know I wasn't the most accommodating boyfriend but I still think of her as a friend…_

He was also feeling like something was going on between the two. Sometimes after class he always sees the two head up to the roof.

_I wonder what they are doing up there? I feel like something is being hidden from me. I'm wondering could it have to do with Sakura._

That was another thing. One day after school he was heading out and saw Sakura and Rei in the archery room.

He couldn't tell what the matter was but the air was thick with tension as he saw Sakura's eyes turn from her usual color to red.

_I couldn't believe what I saw… _he remembered stepping in to get a better look. The two looked at him, Rei with more curiosity, while the latter had eyes as cold as ice.

Sakura gave a huff and stepped out. He asked Rei if she was all right. He explained that Sakura wasn't normally like that to anyone.

Shirou then saw Rei with a sad smile on her face and excused herself.

"She looked like she knew what was going on with her? Along with Rin coming back and how Sakura's been giving those two the evil eye, this isn't coincidence!" he whispered to himself.

He also thought of that vision he saw of Rider fighting some woman at the old Einzbern estate.

_This is shaping up to something bigger then all of us. It's reminding me of the Grail Wars all over again!_

He decided that he was going to talk to Rin, no matter what the cost.

Shirou knew how stubborn she could get but he knew that if he pushed hard enough, she would eventually tell him what he wants to know.

_With Rei coming into the picture, I have to know. Also I can tell her about Rider, running loose!_

Finishing up his last chore, he headed to the back to get his stuff and head on home.

"Knowing Taiga, she's crying about their not being any food…" he laughed a little before telling Otoko, his supervisor, he was going.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki shopping district<strong>

As he was walking through the shopping district he saw that many people were not as active at night. The rumors were that some shadow was stalking random people.

Another rumor was that these sailor suited girls came and fought them off.

_Now that's weird! Who would have thought we'd have magical girls running around this place?_ A memory flashed of seeing that girl in a sailor suit.

_Could that have been her?_

With all the strange stuff he went through last year, he wasn't sure that those could have been rumors. If magic was real, why couldn't girls who transformed and stopped the forces of evil be either?

"Hah, I'd think Ilya would enjoy that! Or she would just bad mouth them…" he chuckled at his cynical sister.

Shirou decided to stop by the store to pick up some stuff for dinner.

When he was entering the doors he stopped himself. The red-haired teen turned around as if someone was watching him.

_It feels like someone is watching me?_

He looked around and didn't see anyone. All he saw was two motorcycles in the parking lot.

"Strange, I could have thought…" he gave a shrug of his shoulders and went in.

As he was entering he bumped into someone. Shirou's then saw the person he bumped into. The person had sandy-colored hair, blue eyes and wore a blue dress shirt and khaki pants.

"Oh sorry, about that, I wasn't paying attention!" he cried in surprise.

It was Haruka and she had a frown on her face upon him bumping into her.

Haruka had a frown. "Don't worry but pay better close attention next time!" she said to him in a blunt way.

Shirou apologized again and then looked back at the motorcycles. Haruka noticed his view.

"You like my bike or something?" she asked.

He jumped and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. I just felt like…" he trailed off.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "You felt like, what?"

"I just felt like someone watching me," he said confused until he smiled. "But it must have been my imagination!" he said scratching the back of his head.

Haruka continued staring at him for a moment before smirking. "Who knows kid, maybe you might have a secret admire!" the tomboy mentioned.

Shirou gave a depressed sigh. 'I really hope not. I'm already having enough trouble with women in my life! I think the universe is trying to tell me something. It never ends!"

"It just means you have an aura that people are drawn to, for whatever reason. I'm positive you will sort it all out kid!" she stated.

Shiriou soon had a pensive look on his face. "Could you not call me kid? I do have a name. It's Shriou Emiya!"

"My bad Shirou, I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers," she stuck out her hand. "My name is Haruka Tenoh!"

Shirou looked at the hand for second and shook it. "Nice meeting you Haruka. Again sorry for bumping into you! Are you new in town?"

"Yeah, I'm here on business, so I'll be staying here for a while. I'm just here picking out a few things for some people I'm staying with." Haruka said.

"Cool! I have to say you have a sweet ride! Are both those motorcycles yours, sir?" he asked.

When she heard sir she started chuckling.

"Hey what's the matter Haruka?" he asked perplexed.

She continued chuckling until she said, "Sorry about that but I'm a woman!"

This caused Shirou to blanch out! "WHAT!" he yelled as birds flew from the trees.

_How can this be? He's really a she? But she has the mannerisms of a guy! Whoa, could she be…_

As if reading his mind she quickly put his thought to rest. "No, I'm not a transvestite. I have always been a woman. This just fits my style."

Shirou just gave a dumbfounded nod. Confusing her for being a male was embarrassing for him. "Sorry for calling you a guy, Haruka…and thinking that." He apologized but she brushed it off.

"Don't worry about it Shirou," she offered. "Everyone who meets me thinks I'm a guy. It' doesn't bother me in the least." She thought about the time the Inner Sailor's discovered her being a guy, poor Minako was heartbroken (and to a lesser extent Rei and Makoto!)

"So are both of those bikes yours or did you come with a friend?"

"Nope, the yellow one is mine, the other belongs to a friend who should be back from her errand in a couple of minutes. Do you want to meet her?" she asked him.

Shriou was going to say yes but remembered about his own company waiting for dinner at his place.

An image of a rampaging Taiga destroying his living and roaring where the food was his mind.

_Shirou where are you?! I'm hungry!_ The Taiga image roared like Godzilla. She went on a stamping rampage causing an earthquake.

This caused him to drop his head and shiver.

"I wish I could but I have to get going but thanks anyway!" he stated.

Haruka gave him an easy smile. "That's fine. Like I said, I'll be here for a time, so I just might bump into you again."

The way she said that made Shirou wonder. "The way you make it sound, it's like I'll see you again, I wonder why?"

The wind blew and it ruffled their hair. "Take care Shirou Emiya!" she said and winked.

As he watched her go, it left a good impression. _Wow, she's so cool! I want to be that smooth when I'm older!_

He then headed into the store.

* * *

><p>Haruka waited a couple of moments until she couldn't see him and she saw a person hiding behind the trees.<p>

"You can come on out now," she said to the figure. "Arturia…"

After hearing her voice, the French-braided bun teen stepped out with a blush radiating her face.

She wore black t-shirt with the design of a crown in front, a blue skirt and white shoes. The green-eyed teen was the one scoping out Shirou.

Arturia took out some leaves out of her hair. "Welcome back Haruka!" she greeted stiffly.

Haruka scratched the back of her head. "Jeez, you were hiding that whole time? Don't you think you could have found a better hiding space?"

"It was at the last moment I noticed him!" she explained in haste. "I couldn't have had him see me yet!"

The blue-eyed woman sighed. "Yeah, I remember our game plan from the first night we arrived at Rin's house," she stated. "After getting the major stuff out the way, we made a plan about keeping an eye out for Sakura and stopping whatever she's doing."

Arturia nodded her head. "With that Rei decided to attend the school Shirou goes to, along with Rin to cover that front. You and I are to scour the town during our free time and find any kind of activity when they are in school."

"Yeah and given that it's been already been a month. We've been busy!" she said.

During this period mysterious shadow monsters have gone around stealing people's life force, draining them of any vitality. It mostly at night but at times the attacks have happened in the day.

Arturia, Rei, Rin and Haruka took care of them when they appeared and the battles were tough. With Haruka's powers at a limited state, she was the most vulnerable to get drained (to her annoyance).

But thanks to Saber reclaiming her weapon, and no small feat with Rin accessing her new-found ability to transform (to her annoyance as well) they were able to fend them off. But due to how many they were they couldn't be everywhere at once which led to people being hospitalized.

_With all this going on I have to start questioning how I'm going to get back to full strength, I don't want to be a liability! _Haruka's mind raced angrily.

Arturia noticed the look of anger on her face. "You shouldn't feel like you aren't contributing Haruka. These enemies are quite strong, even with my sword handy," she mentioned.

Haruka's eyes widened and smirked. "I'm not denying that but it still angers me on what happened! I let my guard down and this is where my stubbornness leads too, me being half-assed!"

"I won't say that you should act this way, you have every right to lament just don't let it consume you. I'm not sure how but you will find a way to get what you want. Look at me, I recently discovered my past and reclaimed what I lost!"

"Yeah, you being the fabled person who pulled the sword from the stone and knowing that those legends were true is surprising."

Arturia had a look of melancholy on her face. "Yes it was. Knowing I had such history back then. I recall everything that's happened. My triumphs, my failures and the wish I thought I should make. It is forever sketched into me."

"I know this is obvious but do you regret having everything returned to you. From what we learned from Rin, Archer and you, it seems you had a lot of baggage. Do you think you can move on?"

The green-eyed teen took a moment before answering the question. "I will always have a regret within myself that I could have done better for everyone who was alive back then. However I won't let the past consume me. I can learn from it so I don't repeat anything like that again. I just have hope for the best, that is what Shirou taught me!"

Upson bringing up the teenage boy Haruka gave her a smirk. "He's an interesting person. He seems clumsy but he's got a lot of spirit. It's worth noting that you said he has a savior complex?"

"Yes he does. It's like he cannot help but save or sacrifice anyone. It was a problem when he tried stopping me at times. He is stubborn and that won't change about him!"

Haruka glanced at the market Shrou went into. "I just hope that won't be the death of him. We are trying to keep him out of it for as long as we can. But with these attacks, he will get involved if he hasn't already with the sisters being in the same school!

The blonde also looked to where the mature woman was. "Rin has an older sister and it's Rei of all people. I don't recall Rei being there when I was summoned."

"Yeah, that's what's bothering me. But Archer swears that he saw her but it's not like he's revealing anything he knows. If he knows something he should just say it!" Haruka growled.

Arturia had to laugh at this which made the sandy-haired tomboy look at her. "What's so funny?"

"From what I understand didn't you and Neptune do the same thing to the Inners a long time ago and never offered your assistance until the time was right? That's ironic really."

Haruka thought about that and sighed. "Fine, you win. I won't push on that matter. Besides that's really for Rei and Rin to figure out. I'll do what I have to!"

To change the subject Arturia asked. "Didn't you tell me that chaos mentioned about another power for you Senshi. I believe I heard you call it Alter?"

The tomboy gave another sigh. "That's what it's called. However we don't know the first thing about getting it. With the way these battles are going, I don't think we can last longer. Along with Rider and Gilgamesh still running loose, if we see them again, I'm afraid we'll be done for"

"Yes, I'm not that concerned with Rider its Gilgamesh who is the biggest problem. If it comes down to it I will slay him again! whatever happens believe in your own strength Haruka. It is darkest before the dawn…" she whispered that saying.

Haruka gave a smirk. "You won't have to worry about Rider since I'll be the one to take her on. You really have changed in this short amount of time since you returned here Arturia! I'll keep that in mine!"

The two then got on their motorcycles and headed back to the Tohsaka mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Café <strong>

Unknown to them a girl with long-purple hair, wearing glasses was keeping an eye on them. Rider was at a café drinking a cup of coffee. She was told by Sakura to keep an eye on them since they have interfered with her meal.

Medusa placed some money on the table and walked back to Matou manor.

She was getting worried for her. She noticed that Sakura's moods have become more erratic and cold. She wondered if it was the worms feasting on her body that was changing her demeanor.

Whatever the cause she had to make sure Sakura didn't go down further to the path of bloodshed.

_Her plan is to sacrifice the people of this city to call forth the Grail. We've been going around the city inscribing runes at certain points while trying to avoid Saber and the others. Lancer has helped us as well but he hasn't involved himself with the battles yet but he will soon. We have two places left to go before we start the plan to kidnap Ilya._ The former Servant stated, letting her mind wander.

She noticed that the sun was going down. "This time the Grail will come in all its glory. I wonder, will I have to vanish again. Will I have to leave Sakura a second time?"

The night air blew her violet hair. "I need to find a way out of this maze…"

As she was walking she vanished when no one was looking.

* * *

><p>Rei was walking to the nearest place to rest until she had a sense of someone doing something. She made her way quickly to where Rider was and a frown appeared on her face.<p>

_That's strange, I could have thought…_ she let it go and headed back to the place she wanted to go.

She's been exhausted for the past couple of days. With battling shadow monsters and trying to find out more about her life in this place, she needed a place to relax. As she sat down at a table she contemplated everything going on in her life.

Rei was doing recon in making sure Sakura wasn't doing anything strange. The concept of being an older sibling was she felt iffy about. She was always an only child so finding about sisters she never knew about was a tough pill to swallow.

_I've always considered myself a loner before I met Usagi and the others. And now to discover two sisters, never thought something like this would happen to me…_

The purple-eyed young woman tried wrapping her mind about it. She has noticed Sakura giving her a brief look when she thought she wasn't looking but she could always tell due to an evil aura surrounding her younger sibling.

_If looks could kill as they say!_ The Miko thought sardonically.

Rin was also trying to find any information about Rei's time here by looking though anything of their father's things. However Rubin had a different opinion.

_As he says, since time restarted there wouldn't be anything about my existence. So what we are doing could be fruitless but I still want to know how my life was here before all this!_ Her temper was rising due to her frustration.

She then took a picture out of her purse to check it once again. In the photo was Tokiomi Tohsaka, her deceased father.

_Rin gave this to me as to see where I came from at one point. He has such a smug look on himself and that pisses me off! _Slamming her fist to the table caused the customers jump. Some looked in curiosity while others tried to pretend not to see anything. It's human nature to rubber neck!

_I don't know why I have such anger towards him! It's fate's way of screwing me over to end up with another father who is a jerk! This is why I don't think highly of men!_ She ranted in her brain.

"If I should ever fall for a man it will be too soon!" she yelled unexpectedly standing up for all to hear her. "I don't need a man to make me happy!"

The female patrons clapped at that while the guys looked at her with irritation. She sweat dropped at what she was doing and sat down quickly.

"My, my, this is a first that I've seen you declare such a bold statement Ms. Hino," a suave voice said.

Rei saw a male in his early twenties approach her with a menu. It was a butler with dark blue-hair tied into a pony tail and red eyes. A couple of strands of hair were above his eyes and he had a rather fit physique. He wore a brown vest over a white shirt and brown slack.

The charming man gave her a smile as if he knew her. Rei sighed at what he said. "Hello Seta, I didn't know you started your shift now?" she answered him with ire.

The one named Seta gave her a pleasant smile. "You've come in here a couple of times in the past month, so you should know when I come in!" Seta stated easily.

Rei palmed her head. "It makes me wonder if you are spying on me or something."

"I truly doubt that. Maybe fate's way pointing you in my direction?" the red-eyed man said.

"Or maybe you are purposely changing your shift to the late afternoon to evening to see me!" She gave him a glare.

Seta froze up at what she said. "Maybe…."

"Ugh, whatever, can you get me my usual Seta?" she said.

"Of course Ms. Hino!" he said giving her another smile and taking off to the back.

This was typical of Rei when she arrived in here. She actually discovered this place earlier on after school, wanting to take in everything she's learned and to relax. When she came in she bumped into Seta by accident. She apologized for not paying attention because she was mesmerized by the decoration of this place.

He gave her a smile and said "Don't worry about it. I like having a girl fall for me!"

After he said that she just glared at him and denounced him in front of everyone. He took it in good sport and said that he would be her waiter anytime she came in here!

That was their first meeting.

_And just like that, he became my waiter! _

Rei didn't know what to think of him, she could tell he was not from Japan given his height and how he talked. He had an Irish accent from what she could make out.

During the process of this, she asked him at one point and he confirmed her hunch.

"Yeah, I'm here in Japan for school actually!" Seta said once in the past. "I was born in Ireland. I'm telling you nothing beats smelling the good air there! But I wanted to explore places and Japan seemed to meet my fancy! My parents weren't so keen at first but I talked them into it!" He explained.

Slowly but surely they started talking about stuff when he was on break and she wound up staying later then she originally planned.

Like clockwork after her investigating anything mysterious with Sakura or discovering anything about her mom, she wound up in this place.

_It's not like this place is bad! It has a rather calming atmosphere. Besides they have some damn good coffee! Oh shit I sound old! And I don't even look a day over 22!_

_**(Batman Forever soundtrack Kiss from a Rose begins)**_

Seta arrived at her table with her coffee with a rose on the side of it.

Rei raised her eyebrows at this. "Um, what's with the rose, Seta?"

"Why it's for you Ms. Hino, I think after a month of cat and mouse I thought I should surprise you!" he said like a gentlemen and handed the rose to her.

"Would you stop joking Seta!" she said a blush coming on her cheeks. "I like you as a friend, nothing more! And call me Rei!"

"I know and as your friend I want to tell you no one can match your beauty!" He was laying on the charms hard!

"You needn't do this though…thank you!" she said rather stiffly at first but became genuine.

He gave her a wink. "Always…"

_I've never felt like this before. I know it's been a short time but I feel like I've seen him before, so long ago…_Rei thought.

_I don't know what's coming over me? I've always been a flirt but this seems different. She seems familiar but I can't help myself. I can lose myself in those eyes! _Seta's thought process went.

The two looked in each other's eyes. The mood was right and they started leaning towards one another. He placed a hand underneath her chin and Rei wrapped an arm around his neck and pulling her towards him.

This was it; he was going to kiss the girl. It will be a passionate kiss she has always wanted!

Until...

"HE CONFESSED!" a random kid yelled with orange hair in a bull haircut and was pointing at them.

Everyone in the establishment face faulted at the kid interrupting the moment.

_**(Song ends)**_

A mother pulled her son away from them and bickered to him about disturbing the mood!

Seta gave a laugh. "I do agree it was getting too lovey-dovey!" he laughed continued working. "Thanks for helping me give them a show Rei!"

Rei was still shocked that almost happened. "Show…?"

He then whispered. "Come on, you'd really think I'd do that at work? I'll save that for another time when we are alone!"

Seta then went back to work.

Rei would have been on a rampage but she was still stunned by that situation.

The raven-haired female looked at the rose. "Damn him, why would he believe anything would come out of this!" she whispered fiercely. "But I guess I don't dislike talking to him…" _And we almost kissed…_

It was true. During the month she was opening up to him about some stuff. She told him that she was in Fuyuki for family business and would attend the local high school for a while.

Then it went from that to what they wanted out of life. Rei felt happy about this. She was reliving her teenage years without fighting any monsters or saving the world for the time being.

_I wonder if this is how a simple life is, going to school without any kind of emergencies. If I wasn't Sailor Mars and stayed in this reality, would I have a normal life, a life with falling in love?_

When he came back he gathered her cup. "Say I'll be heading up to Ryudo temple later this evening," he began. "I gotta do a paper on its history for class, how about we meet there."

Rei looked startled. "Uh, well I have some stuff to do tonight…"she said.

"Like what, study? Come on, your young, live a little!"

The Miko landed on the ground in comedic style which made him look at her strangely. "You okay, Rei?"

She gave him a weak chuckle. "Yeah, I'm great…" _My god, if he only knew my real age! I'm old enough to be his….Ugh I don't want to think about it!_

"So, do you think you can make it?" Seta asked again. "I won't take no for an answer.

Rei did tell him once she wanted to go there but didn't explain the circumstances behind it. _Well, I could get something from this. I'm curious to see if my mother was part of that place._

When Rei and Rin saw that vision it showed her mother there as well. She wanted to know any kind of information, even though she didn't know her name.

"Okay, since you won't take no, I'll meet you there tonight!" she replied with a hesitant smile.

_I'm positive the others won't need me for tonight. Besides Sakura hasn't done anything evil just yet…_

"That's what I like to hear, then I'll see you tonight!" he then gave her a peck on the cheek which made Rei l (which made the female tenants look on in jealousy).

Feeling the change of jealousy in the air Rei got her things and zipped on out. _I have a lot of stuff I'm dealing with; I don't have time to deal with some blatant teenage romance!_ She fumed in her head.

_But this does correspond with wanting to know about my mother and I did feel something at the temple a while back. Dammit, I'll just think of this as business nothing more!_

Rei headed back to the Tohsaka house. _No matter the universe women are all the same. I'm kind of glad I paid attention to Minako's rants about it when we were teens._ Rei stated in her head.

* * *

><p>In the back of the café Seta had a hand over his head. He felt like his head was spinning.<p>

"Fuck, I feel sick. What is wrong with me?" he grunted. He went to was his face in the sink and looked himself in the mirror. Seta saw his reflection until it changed to a female figure and Sakura appeared.

"What, who the hell are you?" he snapped.

Sakura gave him a cold stare. "I see the memory charm is still holding. You don't even know who I am?" the reflection said.

He gave her an indignant look. "Why would I know you, are you the reason for this pain I'm going through?"

Sakura ignored that question. "It has taken a while but I think you can go in the field and defeat my sisters finally!"

"Your sister, you mean Rei? Why would I do that in the first place!" he yelled at her. "I'm not some killer! I'm just an ordinary guy!"

She gave him a curious glance. "Well that's expected. You are my doll and you will do as I say. Continue playing with my sister's heart until you meet her and then kill her!" she stated in an acid tone.

Seta felt his heart stop. "I can't kill her! You can't make me do that to her!"

She gave him a questioning glance. "Really, I think it's about time you know who you once were, Lancer!"

"Lancer!?" he muttered and a purple glow surrounded his frame.

Memories of his past of being a Servant came to his being. He remembered battling Archer, killing Shirou, everything up to the point of betraying Kotomine and getting killed by Gilgamesh. Then his recent memories with Terumi kidnapping him and being placed under Sakura's control.

"That was me?!" he got out.

"The only reason those memories didn't come to you at first is because I kept them separated from you. During the day, you did your daily routine like a lamb but in the evening I always called you back and everything on that matter bloked from your mind until this moment!" Sakura said.

"I have to say, I didn't expect that charm to work. I'm still getting used to this magic thing." She stated an afterthought.

Seta was slowly realizing the predicament he was in. "You mean, you manipulated my memories?! All those blackouts I've had been because of you? "

She answered with a nod. "That's correct. I decided to let you think everything was normal with you and let you continue on your merry way with life."

The teen gave him a sly smile. "But my, I didn't know you'd fall for my sister. That was a bonus! When you were ready I was just going to kill her but changed my mind. It's better if the person who loves her cast her to despair. That look she'll have when you betray her,"

She gave squeal of excitement. "That is when her heart will shatter and give up on life!"

"Damn you!" he raged. "You're just like Kotomine! Manipulating people to better your ends! Even at my second chance at life, I'm still bound to this accursed fate!"

Sakura took a moment to consider what he said. "It is amazing! I learned from Gilgamesh that you look exactly the same from back then! While going through the process of brainwashing, the grail inside me showed me a scene after you died…"

Seta looked at her like he came from a drunken haze.

"You were reborn as you were into this timeframe." She began.

Seta then had a flash of his past, him battling something in the distant past of Ireland and meeting his end.

"This body is your reincarnation. How ironic it would be people part of your bloodline the Chulainn. Fate works in mysterious ways don't it?" she had a smile laced with malice.

Seta gritted his teeth. "I knew my family was part of that lineage but to be a reincarnation? But looking now, I can see it…" He looked exactly as he did in the Grail War and his earlier life.

"Fool, you are forever to obey people higher than you dog!" she crowed.

The Lancer reincarnated punched the wall. "I'm no one's dog, you whore!" he held out his hand and a red pole with a blade at the front appeared in his hands. It was his fabled weapon, Gáe Bolg.

**SWISH!**

He sliced the mirror into tiny pieces. Then Sakura materialized into the room which shocked him.

Sakura leered at his body. "Hmmm, I'm famished!" was all she said and froze him in place.

Seta grunted and dropped his weapon. "I can't move!"

The teen girl pushed him farther into the room, un-buckling his pants.

The worms were feeding on her carnal desires and she was feeling horny. She was still getting sustenance from the shadows she sent out but thanks to the Senshi, it was getting harder.

By doing this, she would get the necessary consumption and get rid of unwanted pressure.

"Get off of me, cunt!" he called at her.

"Oh, you say that but let's see if your body is responding?" she pulls his pants down and she saw what she wanted to see. "Heh, men really are horny dogs!"

"Don't call me a dog!" Being called that infuriated him to no end (to his confusion).

Then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He tried moving his head but then he felt calmer and he let nature take its course. A random dude came in and saw what was happening?

"Damn it Seta, you better make that quick before the manager comes in!" the employee said.

Sakura turned around. "He'll be out in two!" she said.

The dude just grumbled about Seta getting all the women and getting a quickie out during his breaks!

After a couple of minutes Sakura had a sick smile on her face and licked her lips.

"Hmmm, you were quite tasty! I can see my sister knows how to pick them!" she smiled.

Seta slumped down. "I will do as you say…" he drawled out.

"Good boy, so do what you normally do. Once you start getting ready I'll tell you what to do next!" she said and vanished from the spot.

The blue pony tailed man pulled up his pants, got decent and walked out.

The co-worked gave him a look. "About time dude!" he said and whispered. "How was she?!"

He gave the dude a weird look. "How was who?" Seta then returned to his duties and the co-worker looked perplexed.

"Shit, she must have been good if he don't remember anything?! Damn I wish I was up in her guts!" he lamented and went to change out of his clothes.

* * *

><p>A little while later Shirou was returning from the market. He was only going to buy stuff for dinner but realized that the fridge was empty and decided to go ahead and buy stuff for the month.<p>

"Man, I didn't want to but I had some extra money to spend," he said and he dropped his head. "Of course I won't be able to buy that new flat screen for a month? Maybe I can help out old man Fujimura with his hunting for a while? No, it's not hunting season, damn! Oh well, I can be patient!"

He was about to head on back until he saw something? His view changed to seeing a skyscraper and the moon hanging overhead.

"What' is this? It's happening again?! I've seen these images for a while, what could they mean?" he clenched his eyes shut.

_What do you think, don't be stupid!_ A voice rang in his head.

Shirou snapped to attention and looked around. _That voice?! I'll never forget that voice!_

_I'm amazed you remembered, fool! It's only been a year in this timeline but you haven't forgotten me. What did you miss me or something?_ The voice was sarcastic. _How sweet!_

The red-haired narrowed his eyes. _Archer!_

_Give the brat a cookie! _

_Shut up! What the hell are you doing here, I thought you died?_ Shirou's voice cried.

_Things change you idealistic idiot! I only died by saving your sorry ass and look where that got me? Hmph I see you won the Grail War. I thought things would change but since I'm talking about you, I shouldn't be surprised…_

_What the hell are you saying? Of course I won but why would you care? It's not like you care!_

_I don't. I'm not sure why I even called you…_

_Dammit to hell, where are you?_

_Why don't you see where I am. Then I can tell you what's happened to your precious Sakura…_

_Sakura, what do you know?!_

The connection turned off.

"Damn him!" Shioru grunted and ran back to his place.

_Shit, what could he want with me? Okay keep calm, the last place you saw was it looked like a skyscraper. It looked like the place Saber and Rider fought in!_

* * *

><p><strong>Emiya Residence<strong>

When he arrived he saw Illya and Taiga waiting for him. The two were eating rice crackers and had a steaming cup of tea.

"Shirou there you are, I'm hungry!" Taiga moaned with Illya rolling her eyes and slurping her tea. The duo noticed he was in a hurry.

"Shirou what's the matter?" Illya asked him.

The teen didn't answer and quickly put the groceries on the kitchen floor. "Hey Taiga, can you and Illya order in tonight?" he asked not waiting for an answer and headed back outside.

"Hey Shriou, wait!" cried Taiga but Shirou was out the door!

Taiga and Ilya looked at one another and back at the vacant door. "What's wrong with Shirou? He's been restless a lot this month? Could it have anything to do with Rin coming back unexpectedly?" A puzzled Taiga asked.

Illya didn't say anything. She was also surprised upon hearing that Rin arrived, along with a distant cousin.

_Hmph, Rin, you think I'm going to fall for that?_ The crafty girl thought heading to the kitchen. Illya saw Rin one time during an outing to the museum one time and saw her with Rei.

_You might have introduced her as your cousin but I know she's not! I'm not sure what's going on but with all these rumors about shadows attacking people and the appearance of magical girls, which is laughable, you are involved in this!_

The silver-haired girl was not to be underestimated. Illya might not know the full circumstances but she knew enough on some matters. Like that the Tohsaka family didn't have any distant relatives to speak of, at least not for 50 years.

Since the Einzbern's worked with the Matou and Tohsaka's back when establishing the rules for the Grail Wars, she studied up on the family lineage of each.

Even though there was one part of it that was smudged out. Illya thought about that. _Could that have anything to do with Rei's presence in this? I wish I could have talked more with Rin but everyone's been busy!_

Her dreams weren't lessening with the coming of the Grail. She could feel something working in the wings. Just thinking about it made her stiffen, along with her body breaking down.

_It will happen soon! I won't live to see Shirou or the others graduate. I might have to tell Taiga soon…_ she thought. _I think Rin has a suspicion on this matter though…_

Then she saw a figure in the window and she blinked. "What was that…?" she whispered.

"Hmmm, Illya, what's wrong?" Taiga asked finishing up with the last bag of food.

Illya walked to the window and peaked. No one was there. _Could it have been my imagination?_

"Come on Illya let's order something. Since Shirou is being weird!" Taiga's voice called out.

With a nod she headed back to the living room.

* * *

><p>On the roof of the Japanese styled house a figure with short blond hair and a male physique was there.<p>

_Are you in place?_ Gilgamesh's voice said to the figure.

"Yes, I am already at the place you told me to come to. I will wait until it's time to strike!" he said giving a nod.

_Good! I had no clue this is what that clown had in mind, but I'm not complaining. After one month you've certainly gotten much bigger. _

"Beryl's magic only speeded up my physical growth rate. I am still surprised how I am in this era. Many things have changed…"

Gilgamesh scoffed. _Well time waits for no man. Will you be able to capture the doll?_

"I will not fail, king of heroes…" the male spoke again.

_You really are something, unlike your "father", you don't back talk me!_

The male remained silent.

A scoff could be heard. _Never mind, you got that silent thing like your parent as well!_

Gilgamesh broke off communication.

As the full moon appeared, the light showed a male teenager. He sported blond hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt with blue slacks on.

He resembled Arturia to a certain extent. The male was quiet when Gilgamesh brought up his father.

"Father, it's been so long…I won't forgive you for what you did to me. I'll find you and end your life!"

This person was Mordred, the "son" of Arturia and Morgana.

His first appearance in the past was an exact copy of Arturia, since she was really female. But thanks to Beryl's magic, she changed his sex to an actual male.

"I can breathe the same air you do father; it's unfair you had a second chance at life while I didn't. It's as if fate is telling me, I have no right to live! Well I'm here and I will follow Beryl's orders and kill you!" Mordred stated.

He waited until it was the moment to get his target.

* * *

><p>Hiding behind a tree Terumi kept his presence cloaked so no one would detect him.<p>

"I have to say, figuring out that ability to cloak one's energy is convenient. That was a nice experience with the alien that talked like a woman!"

He then had a pensive look. "Hmmm, I'm wondering if I shouldn't have left that fusion time bomb on his ship and set it off as soon as I left. Not my problem now." He whispered keeping an eye out on Beryl's project.

He has studied up on some new stuff and thanks to Beryl's new powers he's been traveling the different worlds for a short period.

"It's hard to fathom that she was able to get a piece of his armor and use that as a point to revive him, albeit as a fetus but still impressive. Since he's an artificial being he won't live long but long enough to rid us of Gilgamesh's obsession."

Terumi took out a pocket watch. "I'm wondering if she is almost done with that invasion on Crystal Tokyo. Damn, I better hurry up with my side and bring Rags to her." He placed the watch back in his pocket.

"The world can't end without him. So many people to kill so little time!" He looked at Mordred once again. "I'll let emo girl and lord of the flies begin with that plan of theirs. Doesn't matter to me what they do behind our back."

Terumi then opened a portal.

He was about to step in until he stopped. "Whatever they are doing it's going to be big. How sad I won't be here for the bloodshed. Oh well…"

The suited man soon left that world to start his real mission, operation: Black Beast!

* * *

><p><strong>Tohsaka Manor<strong>

Rin had spent her time in the study, looking up anything on what was happening lately with the recent attacks.

The black-haired pig tailed teen had a map in the middle of the table, with various books around her. She couldn't figure out the exact thing.

She asked Rubin about it but all he told her to do is look at the clues.

**"If you want to become a fabled mage, you got to solve this stuff with your own noggin! Besides you'll do fine!" **was all he said and went into hibernation mode once again.

She sighed at that. "I think the real reason is I'm using you consistently without rest," she theorized.

It was true, during the battles she has relied on his power to give her a boost and she was getting used to the transformation to a magical girl…even if it pissed her off to no end.

Along with Saber, Haruka and Rei, they were doing what they could to stop any attack but it's been going downhill for them as of late.

_I don't think she's attacking just anywhere though but I can't pick up on what she is planning…_

She was keeping an eye out for Sakura and making sure she didn't do anything at school, like decide to go on a binge and make the school her dinner.

_Also, she's working with Gilgamesh and Rider as well. I had Archer, Saber and Haruka take care of anything outside the school district since we have class._

As she was looking at a book her mind wandered to Rei.

They have experienced visions of the past once and they confirmed that they were indeed siblings. However Rin wanted the information on her father's involvement with Rei's mother, since Aoi wasn't Rei's mother.

_I told her about my circumstances when I was younger and how father was. He indulged me but at the same time he chose to have his daughter's separated due to being part of magi family._

When Rin was younger Tokiomi decided to train only one of his daughters in the Tohsaka magecraft and he chose her and decided to have Sakura raised in the Matou family.

She never did understand that and her mother accepted it as well. When she told Rei this, she had a look of anger on her face.

_I didn't imagine she would react that strongly to it!_

Rin was able to calm her down with her cold logic which made Rei stare at her like she was a stranger.

_It can't be helped. She was not raised as a magus, so she wouldn't understand that siblings shouldn't be in competition with each other._

Her mind knew that but in her heart she wanted to live with Sakura as a family.

Rin pulled out a picture of her and Sakura as kids with their mother Aoi. The photo looked like it was taken in the spring.

The three of them were underneath a big tree in the Tohsaka garden. Aoi, who had long light-browinsh/greenish hair and kind brown eyes, was wearing a yellow sundress. Rin and Sakura were on her mother's lap laughing.

_Sometimes I hated father for doing that. I can agree with Rei on that. She was family and he discarded her for this? I can see why Sakura would be angry._

She caressed the picture tenderly. "We could have been a family," she then thought about her new-found sister. "All of us…"

Rin thought about how her mother died. During the fourth Grail War that took place a decade ago. Her mother was, in a sense, a traditional wife, who might was passive but had great inner strength.

During the last parts of the war, Kariya Matou, who was the son of Zouken Matou, was found in the same room where Kotomine killed Tokiomi earlier but since Kariya was in that place, Aoi, who came into the study, thought he killed her husband.

This brought much torment to him because he loved Aoi since they were kids but she wasn't paying attention to him at the accusations she was throwing. He joined the war for her sake and for the sake of bringing Sakura back to Aoi and Rin but it never came to pass.

With the worms draining him of his life and all hope lost for him since the woman he loved was doing this, he strangled her.

Later at the end she was found to still be alive but with brain damage. She spent most of her days waiting for her husband and daughter to come back.

Rin took care of her the best she could but since she was a child, there was only so much she could do. With that Kotomine became her guardian. Aoi perished a year before the fifth Grail War.

_I don't know the circumstances why she ended up with brain damage but she never did see Sakura again. Mom, I promise I'll save Sakura!_

A door was heard being unlocked which disrupted her train of thought and Rin looked up to see Rei coming in to the study. Without missing a beat she quickly tucked away the picture and continued what she was doing.

"How's it going in here Rin, find any new clues?" asked Rei as she placed her school bag down.

Rin shook her head. "I haven't found anything yet. Or to be precise, I haven't put together all these attacks happening!"

Rei looked at another book with complex spells in them. She wanted to get to know Rin, but it's not like they have opened up except on the parental matters.

_She's quiet about what she likes._ Rei thought as she looked at the interior of the house. _Well, you can tell daddy dearest came from money…but she doesn't seem to be spoiled. And she keeps up with her grades. This is so hard!_

Rin was thinking on the same matter. _Rei is serious and composed. She might seem distant but she's just someone who doesn't say much. Maybe she opens up on matters that are important to her, like family. We are family but why does there seem to be a wall from getting us close?_

The two looked at one another and quickly went back to their menial tasks.

"Did you have fun at that café, Rei?" Rin asked.

Rei turned to her in curiosity. "You mentioned before and I did see you go up there at one time. Do you have a boyfriend or something?"

The raven haired female froze up and quickly said. "I don't have a boyfriend I just like the exquisite taste there!"

Rin knew she hit the jackpot. She easily closed her book and moved to where Rei was.

"Oh, are you finding love with a waiter or something?" she probed again.

Rei fidgeted. "Please, like that'll happen! They just have a good brand of coffee... and…" she couldn't think of anything else to say.

The teen moved in for the kill! "Well those guys there are rather good-looking," she said with a sophisticated tone in her voice. "All of the female student body goes to that place. And I can honestly say they don't go for the tea or coffee they sell…"

Her face got close to Rei's and she had a smile on. "Besides some of them have seen you there,"

Rei blanched out. "Wha…!"_Never underestimate the teen hotline! _

"Apparently you have fallen for the most infamous one there," she continued. "I don't have a name nor have I seen him but he is the flirt! You should be careful of him."

Rei was too shocked to say anything at first. "I know that! You'd think I'd fall for his blatant charms!" she mentioned this rather abruptly.

The teen just gave her a look. "I know it's been a month but I can tell you don't think much of the male population but there is always that one that stands out…"

_Am I really getting the 3rd degree from her, isn't she the younger sister?_ Rei wondered in bewilderment.

"I stand by what I told those goofs in the classroom! No one will ever have my heart!"

The mage looked at her person and pointed to the rose. "Then what is that?"

Rei had forgotten about it and blushed. "That's, well…okay Seta gave this to me!" she spilled the beans. "He wants me to see him at Ryudou temple tonight!"

Rin was positively surprised. "What…he asked you on a date?"

"It's not a date! He's going for a class!" she added quickly. "Besides I'm going to see if I can find any info on my mother!"

When she brought that up Rin stopped teasing her. "So you really think you mom has any connection to Ryudou? I know you are a priestess where you come from but it would be convenient if your mom was one as well…"

"I did get a feeling of nostalgia when I think about it. I've also felt strange vibes there. I just want to confirm. Since you've told me of," she had to stop herself from growling. "Our father, I'm thinking if I know my mom's side maybe there would be a clue…"

Rin contemplated this. "Rubin says that if your connection to this world was broken than any memory of you would have been replaced. It is possible that your mom in this world was still alive but it's a long shot."

"I know but something is just telling me I have to follow this out. Besides that pervy trinket, Archer has alluded to my being here."

Rin placed her hand underneath her chin, thinking more on that. "How nice he just says that and nothing more! He always gives hints but never the answer, he's annoying in that respect!" she fumed.

Rei gave her a smile. "But he was your Servant, right. I'd think you'd be used to his mannerisms! But you are right. Maybe he wants us to figure it out on our own, even though I'm still wondering about him. "

The jewel mage gave a look of inquiry.

"Archer mentioned when he helped me with Gilgamesh Crystal Tokyo, that he knew me from long ago. I was curious in why he said that but when there was pressing matters." Rei brought up.

This prompted Rin to think more on Archer. "He is an enigma to say the least. If he met you then I'm going on the assumption that he met you in his time period," she began.

"Which means it could be someone we already know?" Rei asked. "I've been studying up on the Grail Wars and there wasn't much information on the first three but Servants are people in history right? But if it is someone we know then how come he'd be a heroic spirit?"

Rin thought for a moment. "That is the question. I'd ask him but he'd just avoid it all together and give me one of his sly answers!" she responded

_Even though I'm slowly coming to the realization on whom he is…_

Rei saw her thinking. "Anything come to mind Rin?"

The girl in question shook her head. "I have a hunch but I don't want to say anything on the matter."

"I won't press you for answers." Rei stated. "If it's something you want to go on alone then that's fine."

Rin didn't expect that kind of answer. She was shocked to say anything.

Rei noticed the look and smiled. "I'm not one to force anyone. I know I'm passionate about some things but with that I can respect. I'm still getting used to having another relative,"

The aqua-eyed girl also agreed. "It is strange. It fills like we have to connect on something but it gets hard, it makes me think if this is worth it…

"But we can agree on one thing," Rei began. "That we want to save Sakura from whatever is plaguing her. I won't have anyone doing that to Sakura or you, Rin. I will protect you as a Senshi of Mars and as your older sister!"

Rin was momentarily surprised. _I can tell she means that. I feel comfort in her words._

"I guess we don't begin with love," Rin said. "Maybe with thanks?"

Rei agreed with that and smiled.

"I should get ready and go meet Seta," The purple-eyed female said. "If anything happens I'll contact you!"

"Right, just stay vigilant. I'll keep studying on what all these random points they are attacking. Arturia and Haruka should be back soon." Rin said.

With a nod Rei headed upstairs. A while later she came back downstairs wearing a red long sleeve shirt, with blue jeans and wore white tennis shoes. She accessorizesd with a bracelet on her hand. She had a leather jacket on.

Before she left Rin called out to her. "I hope you find information on your mother Rei!"

"I hope so too!" and was out the door.

* * *

><p>As Rei was heading out to the gates two motorcycles appeared coming into the driveway.<p>

Haruka saw Rei was heading out. "You going somewhere Rei?" she asked as Arturia was taking out the bags of food.

"I'm going to follow-up my plans and head to Ryudou temple," she told her. "I don't think I can continue lowly gagging with this."

The tomboy had a look of seriousness on her face. "You don't want anyone coming with you?" she began. "I know it's been quiet but I don't think this is the best time!"

"Then when will be the best time Haruka!" she snapped. "With all these battles going on when is the time to do this? I haven't forgotten the mission but this is important to me!"

Haruka was going to argue the point but she relented. "Your right, I won't push anymore. I can drive you up there!" she offered.

Rei was still peeved but she decided to take up on her offer and got on the back of her bike. Arturia got the rest of the bags and headed inside. "Contact us if anything happens," she said calmly and went to the house.

Haruka got an extra helmet and gave it to Rei. After that they headed to Ryudou temple.

* * *

><p>Inside Arturia placed the groceries into its rightful place and Rin soon appeared and helped her out.<p>

The two were quiet for a while with nothing to say. The reason for the quiet was because Rin explained to Saber what has happened in during the year after she returned to her time period.

She told her she went out with him for three months before ending it. The blonde looked surprised by this. She didn't know Rin had any feelings for Shirou but she was wrong.

During the planning process it was told that they wouldn't tell Shirou anything which Saber didn't like. She tried convincing them, in particular Archer and Rin, to change their minds but they were adamant about leaving him in the dark.

At the end Saber confronted Rin later about what she did. Rin explained it as not wanting him getting involved since he already has baggage Sakura spurning him and with Saber back it would cause him to be even more confused.

Saber didn't like that assumption but she could grasp that he would be confused.

The two were still friends but this was a hurdle they had to overcome. It's never easy when two women love the same guy. It was also complicated with Sakura involved.

_I was foolish to think Shirou wouldn't move on in the end, _Saber thought. _I was someone from the past, so of course he wouldn't wait for me. I don't care that he dated Rin but to be in this place now, it's already getting complicated. If he sees me now, I'm not sure what I 'd do._

Rin was having similar thoughts. _When he was with me, all he thought about was Saber. I tried being there for him but I couldn't overcome that hurdle. Even though there was a window of happiness, his feelings for her were stronger than mine. I don't hate him or Saber. It's good I had my chance but now with Sakura, If Shirou were to see Saber here, I'm afraid Sakura couldn't handle it…_

"Rin," Saber began which garnered the jewel mage's attention.

"You were there for Shirou after I had gone. And I thought he'd be able to move on with his life with someone but I'd never thought it would have been you. I knew you had a fascination with him but I never thought it was love."

Rin gave her a side-long glance. "Well he was a pain with that saving people complex but spending time with him, I could tell why you'd fall for him as well. I won't lie to you, I did honestly love him. With you gone, I could have been the one to mend his heart. But that proved fruitless."

The blonde looked at her in the eyes. "Do you still love him, Rin? I won't be mad I just want to know!"

"My time with him was precious and something I didn't take for granted. My feelings for him have passed. You don't have to worry about me being some 'love rival'." She stated. "Of course I'll make him suffer for not choosing me in the end."

This got a smile from the swordsman. "Yes, Shirou is a fool for not moving on from me. Make sure not to go too far with it. He still cares for you…"

"I know that much. It's just now with you here I'm not sure what will happen. Sakura already knows you are here and she won't be forgiven me when I dated him. She might try to get us out-of-the-way."

Arturia placed a sad look to the ground. "How it came to this. I'd never thought of ever fighting someone like Sakura. Having Beryl revive some of the Servants was one thing but to get her involved is beyond forgiveness!"

Rin agreed. "Yes, now we have to figure out a way to save her without killing her! But with the part of the Grail in her, it won't be easy-!" She stopped herself. _Could that be her plan?! _

"What's wrong Rin?" the confused teen asked her.

Without giving an answer she sprinted back to the study, with Arturia hot on her heels. Taking out the map again she looked closely at all the points and then at the book about the grail. This made the mage's heart run cold.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Arturia tried forcing an answer out of the distraught mage. "What did you figure out?"

Rin placed a hand over her eyes and it slowly slid down. "She's going to call forth the true Grail!"

This brought a moment of silence in the room. "No, she' can't!" Arturia spoke out. "I destroyed the grail with my sword. There is no way she can do that!"

The teen shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint you. I read there is a way without the Grail Wars. All the battles we fought at those various locations, there was a meaning behind it! " she pointed to an area where they previously battled.

"It began right here! And next it goes to the next point. And it continues on! She is making a magical circle around Fuyuki city! She is going to sacrifice the people of this city to call forth the grail!"

Arturia was trying to wrap her mind around that. "That's what Caster tried pulling! But without any of the Servants she can't-" she stopped herself.

"I see you figured it out! And there is another, even bigger, part of this puzzle," Rin stated. "I met up with Illya a couple of weeks ago. I talked to her for a while to see how she was doing. You remember her mother correct?"

Rin was trying to lead Arturia in the right direction.

"Yes, she was a homunculus and with every battle her functions became more unstable. Wait you mean that," Arturia got the gist.

The mage nodded. "Illya experienced this the first time during the 5th war when she began slowing down. Then Kotomine captured her and left me at death's door! She is part of the Grail system! Sakura needs her to fully call the grail!"

"She's going to kill Illya and use all the people of the city to call the grail, along with the former Servants?!" The blonde exclaimed.

"I can't believe it took me this long to figure out her plan! She probably placed a glyph on all these points when we fought. Damn, I should have been more vigilant!"

"Don't worry about what if's now Rin," Arturia began. "Now we know what's going on! Tell me did they finish the graph yet?" she asked.

Rin double checked the map. "There are only two spots left! One is at central park while the other is," she stopped herself.

"What Rin, don't keep it to yourself!" Arturia snapped.

"Ryudou temple!" she said.

Then a glow was coming from Rubin.

Rin pulled out the trinket. "What's wrong Rubin?!" "**I'm sensing various powers going on in that area where you met Rei!" ** Rubin stated.

"Rin!" Arturia said. A nod came from Rin. "We are going to central park!" she said sharply.

Two minutes later the Yamaha V-Max was heard leaving the property.

* * *

><p><strong>RyudouTemple<strong>

Haruka and Rei arrived at the place she was to meet Seta (unknown to Haruka). The temple had a lot of stairs and it reminded Rei of the temple she used to run in Juban.

"You'll be fine by yourself?" Haruka asked.

With a nod Rei got off the bike. "I'll contact you if something should happen!" she said. Rei had a feeling of anticipation at being here.

The sandy-haired woman was going to ask something else until her cell went off.

With a glance to Rei she answered. "This is Haruka, talk to me!"

Rin voice was heard. "Haruka we have an emergency! I've figured out what's going on! I have no time to explain but Saber and I are heading to central park. Are you still with Rei? If you are stay there, the enemy might make an appearance there!" she told her.

Rei also over heard that. "Their coming here?" she asked.

Haruka nodded. "That's what she says. Okay, Rin I'll stay with Rei, will take care of whatever will happen here!"

"Good, cause t's important that they don't-" the transmission crackled and soon was gone.

Haruka looked at the cell. "Something must have happened. I couldn't get what she said at the end."

Rei snapped. "Damn, not now!"

"Don't worry about that Rei. I'll stay here; go find out what you can. If anything happens I'll come rushing in, okay?"

"Haruka, are you sure?" she asked.

"Like you said, you won't have this chance like this again. Make time, I'll handle things from here!"

Rei gave her a smile. "I won't be long!" she said and started for the stairs.

Haruka gave a sigh. "It's not like you'll change your mind! I wonder what could have happened to Rin and Arturia. Make this fast Rei!" she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>As she was walking up the stairs she was seeing the scenery and it was all familiar to her. When she got to the top she saw an older man wearing expensive clothes finishing up his prayer. After he was done he came towards the stairs.<p>

The man had a beard and a cane and gave her a courteous nod and smile. "Good evening mam, don't stay out too late!" He offered.

She thanked the man and he was soon going down the stairs. "That guy must be a foreigner. I sensed something about him though?" Rei said and let it go.

Seta said he'd meet up with her but he wasn't there yet. "Well this gives me sometime to scope out this place!"

She then walked around the place for a couple of minutes. The more she was here the more it started being more like home.

Rei started heading for the main part of the shrine. When she arrived she didn't see many people. The long-haired young woman went inside and saw a stature of a deity in the main hall. A fire was going and it was surrounded by talismans.

She then saw pictures hanging on the walls and one caught her attention.

"Who is that?" she whispered to herself as she got a better view of the photo.

"That is a picture of a former priestess here!" a voice said.

The Miko spun around to see her classmate Issei Ryudou standing there with a smile. He had short blue hair and wore glasses. He wore casual attire consisting of blue jeans and a green short sleeve shirt. He had no socks on.

He was a good friend of Shirou Emiya and president of the school. He was polite and a second son to the head priest there. He had an older brother who ran the place who knows Taiga.

"Hello Ms. Hino! How do you do this evening?" he asked.

"Oh yes, hello Issei-san! I'm sorry to come in here at this time of night." She apologized.

Issei waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Everyone doesn't come into this part of the temple so it's cool. I see you are fixated on that photo."

The teen boy took down the picture and showed it to her.

Rei became mesmerized by the woman. The woman had long raven hair in a pony tail with pink eyes. "Do you know what her name was Issei-san?" she asked.

"That was my second cousin from my mothers' side of the family!" he stated happily. "Her name was Tsutsuji Sekai. Her first name means Azalea, like the flower. Which is interesting since that was her favorite flower!"

The Senshi was still surprised by her appearance. _She has the same pale skin as me and except for the eye color, she could be my mother?_

"Issei-san I know this is out of the blue but I'd like to know more about her?" she asked.

Issei looked at her for a second and nodded. "I don't mind but there is nothing much to tell. On my mom's part of the family they had strong spiritual powers that go back to Japan's ancient past. It is said they performed exorcism and the like. She was rather mysterious as well. It's hinted that she inherited those powers."

"I see, so her name is Tsutsuji Sekai? Did she have any kids?" she asked.

Issei had to think on that. "Well not that I'm aware of but I remember something she said once when I was younger."

This got her interest. "And that was?"

"She said that at one point she did but then now she had no child. She said that with sorrow. I never understood that but it always brought her sadness when one of the relatives mentioned how she never had any kids." Issei stated.

"I see…" Rei said quietly.

Issei got a better look at her. "You know Ms. Hino, at this distance I see a resemblance between you two…" he brought up. "It's almost like looking into a mirror. If that's the case then we are distant relatives Ms. Hino!" he said smiling in a joking way.

Rei gave him an uneasy chuckle. "Yeah, what are the odds? Is there anything else that you can tell me about Tsutsuji-san?" she asked which got a curious look from her classmate.

"I'm just trying to study up on more female priestesses! For independent study!" she explained.

He nodded. "Well I don't know anything else, she died at the age of 39. Some people said she passed on due to a weak constitution. My mom once said that when she died, she had the look of someone who lost someone. As in she died of a broken heart!"

"A broken heart?" she asked.

"Hmmm, well I was young when but apparently she shacked up with Rin's father at one point and time!" he revealed.

"She what?!" she all but yelled.

This shocked him but he continued. "Yeah, I'm not sure of the circumstances but apparently she loved him and he didn't return her feelings in the end. And I think she was pregnant but lost it early on!"

"I see, so that's all you know?" she asked again.

"I think there are other factors that I'm missing but no one likes to talk about it!" he stated. "With that she was disowned for brining dishonor like that and no one talked to her much. She was always nice to me though and I cried when she died."

Rei was going between sadness and anger. _My mother went through all that? I don't know how I should feel about this!_

"Ms Hino are you well," asked Issei. "You seem rather livid."

Rei calmed herself down. "I'm fine I just don't like hearing how your family ostracized her like that or that bastard for turning her away!"

"Yeah, it's rather complex. That's why I don't like Rin since that was her father that did that to Tsutsuji! But I'm thinking I shouldn't punish the child for what the parents did."

"You shouldn't Issei-san. But thank you for telling me this. You'd helped me much more than you know!" she offered him a smile.

Issei blushed. "You're welcome Ms. Hino!" he said quickly. He then gave her the photo.

"Issei-san, are you sure?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, we have other photo's of her. Besides I feel that you are meant to have this photo. Don't ask me why."

"I get the same feeling Issei-san. Thanks again!" she said and headed out of the temple.

As soon as she was gone Issei smiled at how pretty she was and blanched out!

"Oh shit I can't have those kinds of feelings! I'm a man of virtue!" he rambled on and went to pray to the gods to calm his raging emotions and libido for getting any ideas!

* * *

><p>As she headed outside she noticed that Seta hadn't arrived yet. "Did that jerk stand me up?" whispered as rage was building up in her.<p>

She checked her cell and it was close to 8:00 pm. "I can't believe I feel for all that bull shit!" she raged! "This is why men are heartless ass wipes!"

Then she heard footsteps coming towards and whipped around. It was Seta and he was walking towards her.

She glared at him harshly. "Hmph, so you decided to come after all?" she sniped at him. "I'd at least thought you'd be here first!"

When he got closer he looked like someone was in a daze. "Hey, you okay Seta?" she asked concerned.

Seta looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Rei, hey it's nice seeing you!" he said weakly.

Rei rushed to him. "Seta what's wrong, you look like death!"

"I feel more like that. I'm glad you came here!" he said rather strangely.

"Are you not feeling well?" she asked again.

He started breathing heavily which she noticed and it stopped. He got control of himself.

_He's acting unlike himself, what's going on here?_ She wondered.

Rei then saw him sport a confident smile. "So, did you finish what you were supposed to do?" he asked.

This made her raise an eyebrow.

"Come on, I know you're not just here for pleasantries!" he revealed. "But whatever, I don't care as long as I have you!"

Rei started backing away from him. "Seta, what's wrong, your acting strange!"

"I'm acting strange? Come on this is me! I get to have a hot piece of ass like you at this place. You'd think I'd study up on this junk?"

"What do you mean junk? This place is a piece of history for this city! Don't denounce it!" she yelled at him.

"All I want is you Rei! Come on don't deny that you have something for me," he easily said getting close.

He grabbed her hands so she couldn't move. She tried struggling but he was stronger than he looked.

_He's strong, what's going on here?_

He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Time to go with what you feel, Rei…" he drawled out. "Maybe it's time to break the bank finally, maybe I'll get the jack pot?" he said perversely.

"Stop it, Seta!" she yelled trying to snap him out of it. "I don't know what but something is forcing you to do this!"

Seta laughed, like it was a joke. "All I want is you. Why can't you understand that? Is it so wrong?"

Rei then saw the look in his eyes. He looked frightened at what he was doing.

_He's being controlled? _She then aimed for his crown jewels which made him scream in pain and surprise.

"Snap out of it Seta!" she yelled and threw her ofuda at his forehead.

The charm momentarily froze him in place and the darkness dispersed.

"That was to close…" she said breathing hard. "You doing good?"

The young adult looked at her and then gripped his head. "Get out of here Rei, now!" he screamed.

"Why, what's wrong with you?!" she yelled back.

He groaned in pain. "I know who I am now and I know what I was brought here to do!" he croaked out. "This is all a trap! Get out of here now!"

_A trap could this relate to what Rin was saying? _

"I want you to know that even if I was manipulated for a while," he began. "My feelings for you were real. Even before I met you at my job, I feel like I met you somewhere before. In a time like this…Rei, I do love you!"

Rei became shocked at his confession and confused in how he said it. _Did I know him before? Who is he?_

"How can you say all that," she cried out. "We've only known each other for over a month! Don't say that!" She might have said that but she couldn't deny in her heart she was feeling the same way.

Seta gave her a smile. "Get out of here Rei, I don't want to fight you. If I do it will mean instant death!" he said.

Rei noticed the darkness surrounding his frame. "SETA!" she yelled.

* * *

><p>Back on the lower grounds the wind shifted and Haruka felt something was wrong.<p>

"Shit, is it starting already?" she stated and pulled out her henshin rod.

_**"Uranus Crystal Power, Make-Up!" **_A moment later stood Super Sailor Uranus as she sprinted for the stairs until three human sized shadows stopped her.

"Damn, you freaks again?" she snapped in annoyance. _My powers are still unstable at best but I think I can compensate with these guys. I just hope a big one doesn't show!_

The dark blue-sailor suited Senshi stood ready to fight of the spawns of darkness.

"This looks like Sakura's doing. Rei hold on I'm coming" she said and sprinted towards them.

The shadows had the appearance of humans and took the form of a samurai like get-up and had pony tails. In their hands they carried a katana.

Uranus flipped herself over them. One of them came running towards her about to chop her down until she went for a swift kick which knocked him off-balance into his crew.

Raising her hand in the air she collected a medium-sized ball of yellow energy. _**"Uranus World Shaking!"**_

She slammed her fist into the ground which launched her attack. The projectile had enough energy to destroy them.

Not taking a chance to see she sprinted up the stairs three at a time. "I was lucky but I can only do that attack one more time before I start to lose energy!" she commented.

She got to the top step to see Rei and a guy she didn't know. "Rei, get out of there now!" she cried out!

Then a couple of shadows appeared and they weren't the same ones. These took the shape of the now deceased Berserker. A total of two were there.

Uranus grimaced at what she saw and then saw Sakura appear laughing.

"Those two should keep you busy while Lancer takes care of my sister!" she said gleefully.

"Lancer, that sounds like another Servant." She said. "Rei you have to transform!" she tried yelling but the Berserker shadow swung a massive arm at her which she was able to dodge by jumping backward and landing on her feet.

"This is going to take some time!" she griped and stood ready to fight.

The two Berserker's roared and charged at the Outer Senshi.

* * *

><p>Rei was backing away from Seta as the darkness continued coming from him until she felt a presence and looked up. There was Sakura floating in the air with a smug look on her face. She wore her patented leather short sleeve shirt and pants with hooker boots!<p>

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Said person laughed at her. "Well I'm about to see my big sis be killed to bits! You know sister, you really should have responded to his feelings!"

"Sakura what did you do to Seta?" she yelled at her. "Did you do this to him? Why, he's an ordinary person!"

The plumb-haired girl laughed again. "Please, he's not. He is about to show you his true form!" she stated and turned her sights to him. "It's time you showed off your Servant attire Lancer! Bring sweet death with your mighty spear Gáe Bolg!"

Seta screamed again and soon succumbed to the darkness, a swirl of energy died down stood Seta as his former personae; Lancer aka Cu Chulainn of Irish legends.

His attire was like what he wore in the past but instead of blue, latex attire it was all black. He had a scowl on his face and twirled his famous spear, Gáe Bolg overhead.

"My name is Lancer!" he yelled out darkly while growling at Rei.

_Lancer, you mean he was a Servant as well?! _"Seta, you have to stop this! It's me Rei!"

The one known as Lancer didn't hear her and glared harshly at her. "I might have gone by that name but this is the real me! I will kill anyone who goes up against me!"

Sakura giggled wickedly. "Well, well, well what will you do? "she taunted. "Does your heart-break for him sister. I was able to get him to this point! He didn't want to but I convinced him with my womanly charms!" she said with no shame.

Rei figured out what she meant and glared at her. A mix of hurt and anguish.

"That's the look I want to see from you!" she crowed. "That look of hatred. Haha, does it hurt that I did that to him and you didn't?" she said.

Rei didn't say anything and continued glaring at her. "Sakura, I can't believe how far you've gone…" she said.

"Awwww, don't be sad, I know just the cure for your broken heart sis!" she mocked. "Lancer, be a dear and rupture her heart!" she said laughing.

Rei locked eyes with Lancer and then at Sakura. "I won't forgive you for allowing the darkness to corrupt you to this point Sakura!" she declared which made Sakura leap in surprise. "You will have a lot to answer for!"

"What are you going to do? Are we going to have a slap fest over the guy? You can have him, I used him for convenience!"

The raven-haired female couldn't believe her ears. She pulled out her henshin rod. _**"Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!" **_She cried.

After that stood Super Sailor Mars!

_**(Fate Zero OST The Lancer begins!)**_

The red-skirted femme fatale pulled out a couple of ofudas. "I won't allow you to control Seta, Sakura! This grudge match has gone on long enough!"

Sakura looked at her with hatred and snapped her fingers. "Lancer deal with Sailor Mars now!" she yelled and floated higher into the air to see what will happen next!

Lancer spun his spear quickly and blitzes straight for Sailor Mars. His speed was impressive as he was there in three strides and swung the bladed pole at her.

Mars could barely keep up with him. After a couple of dodges from the female she jumped away and pressed her fingers together. _**"Mars Flame Bird!"**_ she yelled and a bird made of her flames came charging at him.

Lancer spun his spear in front of him and the bird of prey impacted him and dispersed. Mars looked surprise that did nothing to slow him down as he then leapt into the air and smashed Gáe Bolg into the side of her arm breaking it.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she favored here right arm.

She landed on the ground and struggled to get up. "He broke my arm. Now I only have one arm to use to attack." She whispered. "Lancer, please don't do this! You are still Seta right? I know your not like this!" she yelled but Lancer ignored her.

_How can I reach him, he's being controlled by Sakura, I have to figure a way to disperse that darkness._

She thought about her ofuda when she did it the first time but it didn't work all the way.

_That's not going to work at my level of power. I have to get stronger to save him!_

Lancer then made a glyph with his left finger in the air and spiked Gáe Bolg with it. The lance soon became engulfed in black flames.

Mars could feel the evil radiating from it. "I see, you can manipulate flames as well!" She braced herself.

_**"Dark Flame!" **_Lancer stated and sprinted towards her. He whipped the flaming spear at her which she sprinted away from.

He spiked at her legs which she dodged again. He twirled his spear and nicked her already damaged arm which got a scream from her. Lancer pressed his advantage and struck the pole in her gut. The breath knocked out of the Senshi and he tripped her, which the flames burned on her tender skin.

Sailor Mars was on the ground. Her skin felt raw and she was blacking out. "He's much superior to me. I won't last long with this bum arm!" she seethed out.

The red-eyed man spun Gáe Bolg overhead and slammed the blade towards her but the Senshi rolled away. The blade stuck in the pavement and she had her chance.

_Don't waste it Mars! Show him what your flames can do!_

She pressed her two fingers together and a flame produced. _**"FIRE SOUL!**"_ she screamed with all her might and the tiny flame erupted into a massive fire which went over his body.

Lancer yelled as he rolled away and dropped his weapon. The spear ceased being aflame after it left his touch.

Sailor Mars groaned as all her energy went into that attack. "Seta, please wake up and fight her control over you!" she yelled desperately.

Lancer seemed to have heard her and looked at her. He looked ashamed at what he had done to her. "Rei, I told you to get out of here…I'm a killer!" he told her. "I remember my past before being reborn! I was Cu Chulainn in the past and Lancer during the 5th Grail War! You have to escape my spear! It is cursed!" he didn't get to say anything more when Sakura got control over him again.

"Sakura stop it!" she yelled but her sister didn't pay her any attention.

"You are under my control! Do as you are told! KILL HER!" Sakura yelled.

Lancer tried fighting off her control but soon succumbed to it again and picked up his spear.

Sailor Mars got up. "Lancer, please wake up!"

He gave her a cold glare.

* * *

><p>Sailor Uranus wasn't faring well with the doppelgänger's of Berserker.<p>

She was sweating hard and could barely do any damage with her attack. She was running low on energy.

Uranus then saw Mars in a dire state. "No Sailor Mars!" she called about to rush to her until a Berserker grabbed her with a massive hand and held her up!

"Ughh, let me go!" she said angrily. "Sailor Mars run!"

* * *

><p>Sailor Mars was backing away from him as he was getting closer.<p>

"Lancer, Seta please," she whispered. Her heart was breaking for him. "Don't do this! I know you are stronger than this!" she yelled out to him.

Lancer yelled in anguish and went forward. His spear glowed red and

**SHICK!**

The spear was in her heart! Sailor Mars mouth was wide open in shock! "Seta," she whispered and her eyes went behind her head.

Lancer saw this and quickly pulled out his weapon. Blood was pouring from her wound and staining the ground.

* * *

><p>"SAILOR MARS!" screamed Uranus as she struggled to get free. <em>NO, this can't happen!<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura saw this and a part of her screamed out in despair. <em>No, Rei, please don't die sister!<em>

The other part of her, that sounded like a young man silenced her. _Remain silent Sakura. This is where your revenge has led! This is a happy occasion. She will not be missed!_

Sakura cried as she saw the person who she thought she killed. It was Zouken Matou but in a younger form. He had short black hair and a smug look. He looked to be wearing his old attire from when he died.

_Rei, Rei, I'm so sorry, REI!_ She cried in her head but on the outside she looked solid as stone.

* * *

><p>Lancer looked at Sailor Mars as her blood was leaving her body. He dropped his weapon and looked at his hands.<p>

"No, I did it! This is why I wanted her to leave! Gáe Bolg is my Noble Phantasm. It pierces the heart, ridding me of my enemies!" Sakura's control was lessening at the moment.

He was about to cradle her but stopped. He had no right holding the one he loved.

"Rei, REI!" he screamed to the heavens!

**(Theme ends)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rei's Mindscape<strong>

Rei Hino was on a wooden floor knocked out. She woke up and saw that she was not in the place she once was. Getting up she groaned. "Where am I…" she whispered and saw that she was in a temple like room. In the middle of the hallway were two mats with teacups near them.

"I thought I was with…" she stopped herself and remembered. She was killed by Lancer! This caused her to freeze. "I, I died! I couldn't beat Seta…and he killed me…"

She dropped to her knees. "I failed, I couldn't win. I failed everyone. Rin, Lancer, Sakura...I couldn't beat him." Rei looked at herself and saw she was in her Miko attire; a white haori (kimono jacket) and red hakama (divided trousers) and sandals on her feet.

"Why am I wearing this…." she said.

"Because you are not dead Rei!" a female voice said which made Rei snap to attention.

Coming towards her was a female who looked around her late-teens. She had dark purple hair tied in a bun with a pin keeping it in place. She had dark-red eyes and her face framed with her fringed bangs on the side. The teen wore a typical reddish/pink kimono which showed her bare shoulders and the lower part showed her legs. A white cloth hung in the front to her knee caps.

Rei had a look of amazement until she spoke. "Who in the world are you?"

The kimono girl answered with an air of tranquility. "My name is Misao mistress," she began "And I am you spirit guardian!"

"My spirit guardian?" she repeated.

Misao growled a little. "What are you a parrot, stop repeating everything I say!" she snapped which Rei wasn't expecting.

_I'm guessing that's her real personality?!_ She thought bewildered.

Misao coughed a little and went back into her passive mode. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to say that! Anyway do you know why you are here?"

"No, I thought I died…" Rei began.

"You are not dead, at least not yet," she said. "I can help you find a way back to where you belong!"

* * *

><p><strong>You got Trolled<strong>

In deep space a circular object was floating as a person just finished destroying an entire planet. But before we go to that let's see what was happening inside the ship.

In the engine room a portal opened and there stood Terumi checking out the dimension he got himself this time!

He placed his hand in the air and the coördinates said DBZ98338 popped up.

"Oh goodness I'm in that Dragon Ball z universe? Well if there are many universe and realities I guess this would be legit as well?"

Terumi looked around. "Hmph I must be in the engine room, he really needs to dust the place!" he complained holding a handkerchief to cover his nose and mouth.

Someone then appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you trespasser?!" a pink armored alien said.

Terumi turned around and looked scandalized. "My goodness chubs, you are certainly packing on the weight," he drawled out. "Two words my friends: Jenny Craig!"

The alien growled and was about to attack him until Terumi held out his hands. "Hey beefcake, what's your name?"

"The names Dodoria!" he stated slowly. "Why do you ask?"

Terumi's weapon, Ouroboros, snaked around him quietly and cut off his airway!

The fat pink alien started choking!

"I'd like to find out who I'm killing before they die!" he said sneakily and phased his hand into his heart and clutching it!

Dodoria looked like he was having a heart attack and dropped dead.

Terumi retracted the chain-hook and smirked. "Please, like I'm going to die to a fat ass like him!"

He soon placed the object in his pocket in a well hidden place and waited.

* * *

><p>Back inside the ship Frieza soon reappeared after destroying the planet Vegeta.<p>

"Those monkeys are burning in hell as we speak." Frieza gloated. "I think I earned myself a nice bottle of my finest –" he stopped as he heard clapping behind him and turned to see Terumi.

"I have to say that was quite the performance!" he gleefully said. "Nothing like the death of a bunch of hairy, eating Neanderthals to brighten up your day!"

The alien narrowed his eyes. "Who are you to come on my ship, you fox!"

Terumi took out a card and flicked it to him.

He caught it and read. "Yuki Terumi, the death of your transgendered existence!" he looked to see no one there!

"What, how could he have escaped?"

"LORD FRIEZA!" a man screamed with green hair tied in a braid and light blue skin. "Dodoria is dead!"

"HE'S WHAT!" Frieza yelled in anguish.

Then a magnetic pull seemed to keep them in place.

"What is going on here Lord Frieza, I can't move!" Zarbon cried out.

"OH SHUT UP YOU TRAG! " Frieza yelled as a screen popped up. A picture of Terumi's face showed and he had the infamous troll face.

Then an explosion happened.

"CURSE YOU TERUMIIIIIIIIIIIII!" screamed the alien. His ship destroyed and his atoms dispersed throughout time/space then disintegrated.

That was the end of Frieza. With him gone this would cause ramifications to this timeline. Without Frizea, Goku would never reach Super Saiyan level. Without the Super Saiyan then there would be no hope for this world.

* * *

><p><strong>The Future of Earth (DBZ98338)<strong>

In the wake of this day the world would meet its end by the hands of two androids, 17 and 18. The twins were a force that defeated anything in their way. They destroyed cities, and set crops to be burned. No military unit could destroy them!

The DBZ warriors tried to come to the rescue but they all ended up dead!

17 was finishing up killing Yamacha by stabbing his hand in his chest. "Hmph, these weaklings are supposed to be Earth's strongest force?"

The cold blond 18 smiled as she crushed Vegeta's windpipe with a stomp of her high-heels. She then glared hatefully at him. "Hey watch it, these are my good pumps!" she snapped and kicked his dead corpse away.

The duo laughed at the carnage going on around them.

She then spotted Krillen trying to wake up a now dead Goku. "He's already dead cue ball!" she said wickedly. Krillen looked at her with fear. In her cold heart she felt something of pity.

18 soon appeared behind him and knocked him out. "You will be my play thing!" she said.

The black-haired 17 looked at her and sighed. "You really want someone like him, 18?"

He then saw Bulma weeping over Vegeta. 17 then clamped his hand over her mouth and knocked her out. "I want some fun to. I'm glad she doesn't have any kids!"

The two androids then continued bringing destruction to the world and create harems for themselves!

* * *

><p><strong>Blazblue universe<strong>

Terumi was watching everything that was happening on a flat screen T.V. while eating some crab cakes. Relius Clover soon appeared, wearing his magenta robes and gold mask on his face and looked in boredom.

"Terumi, what are you doing?" The blond man asked.

"Watching the end of a universe of course!" he said happily. "By going to the past I screwed up the future of that universe! That my friend is how you kill Sayians!"

He chomped on a crab cake and moaned in pleasure. "These crab cakes are good as a mug, I'd fuck these crab cakes!"

Relius gave him a glance and then to the screen. 18 was in her sexy attire while giving the screws to Krillen!

"Hmph, you are a troll Terumi!" he said and walked out but then had a thought. "Hmmm, maybe I should make myself some androids like that…"

Terumi continued looking on and saw what 17 was doing to Bulma. "No, no 17, at least bind her up by some chains!"

He soon thought he was being watched and turned to the readers.

"That's right kiddies, I brought down a universe! Don't think they'll get a happy ending because after Cell, Buu will pop up and destroy the planet!" He then starts laughing. "I leave nothing to chance!

"YOU GOT TROLLED!" This resulted in him laughing without restraint.

The scene fades to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry, there will be no recap this time given that many things happened this time around! <strong>**With that said this ends chapter 16 of Senshi Continuum on a bad note but with some hope!**

**I was going to finish this in one go but I decided to leave on another cliffhanger! **

**So Lancer makes his appearance and has killed Sailor Mars! Well is she dead? Come on would I really kill off any of the Senshi given that they are the main protagonists with some others?**

**The next chapter will show what's going to happen to Sailor Mars as she meets her spirit guardian Misao! She's OC by me and her VA would be Kate Higgins!**

**So you learned about Rei's mother this time around since you know her father in the Fate universe is Tokiomi Tohsaka!**

**I came up with her mom's name very recently and I think it represents what kind of mother she was. More of her personality will be revealed in past scenarios, maybe in the next chapter or before this arc ends!**

**I sped up time in this universe so I could get to the main part. I established whatever bonds I could go with for some of them!**

**Sorry if I ended Shirou's confrontation with Archer but that will play in the next chapter as well! Archer will tell him about his role in being a Counter Guardian. If you want to know what that is I brought it up in Chapter 2 so go and refresh your memories! Or you could look up Archer on the web and tell you what his role is!**

**So this time around the shadows are taking the shape of some of the Servants. I got Assassin from the 5th Grail war who was a fictional character from a book and Berserker! Yeah, I didn't think I'd use him again since his battle with Jupiter, Venus and Tifa!**

**Saber and Rin had a lot to talk about with Shirou. So Rin is out of the running and now is between Saber and Sakura! Who do you think he'd choose in the end? That will be revealed during the course of this arc. **

**Well looks like Zouken isn't dead as we expected! How did that come to pass you wonder? He is a powerful magus as well so that's a reason! So in a way he's the MAJOR big bad in this story and not just Sakura.**

**I finally showed Saber's "son" and it is Mordred but not as a girl! Like Terumi said Beryl changed 'her' sex to a male. Why you ask, men are physically stronger than women so that will add to when "father" and "son" clash!**

**So two points left before Sakura activates the glyph, will it come to pass and will she and her crew kidnaps Illya to start-up the plan?**

**Re-read about that old guy that passed Rei! It'll come to you!**

**Not much music this time around, this was more character driven chapter then fighting. ****There is a reason Lancer said all those things about meeting Rei, which, again, will be revealed!**

**Now that special omake: Terumi is accessing other places for the hell of it! He can't stay long but does what he can. He is learning new techniques for future development. **

**I can't have him falling behind the Senshi and the other heroes can I? **

**The DBZ bit just came to me. Now remember this is just a random universe so it's not like he did it to the real characters in the "main" universe. Different universes for the win!**

**You heard right, Beryl has a plan stored for Ragna the Bloodedge. I realize I haven't gotten much screen time for Ragna, Noël, Jin, Kokonoe, Rachel and the rest but it is coming! I'll be dedicating a single chapter to them soon about the changes that is going on in their universe since Terumi has control of all the NOL!**

**Remember that bit of information? If you don't then re-read chapter 3 for a refresher if you want! Of course I'll mention it again sooner or later so…you know looks like I put my foot in my mouth with that one.**

**Now here is the catch; I think I can work on the next chapter and get it up before the end of the month since I know how I want the next chapter to go and it won't be long so here's for the best! Wish me luck!**

**Okay that concludes this Q & A. If I have anything else to say it will be in the next chapter!**

**So Review please! Even if it's to say "Good job" or something!**

**Take care and I'll see you readers soon!**


	17. Flames of hope and steel of despair

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective companies.**

**What a shocker, another update this month! What are the chances of that happening?**

**So to recap from the last chapter: Shirou gets in contact with Archer and is going to meet him. ****Plans are coming to head with Rin and the others trying to keep things closed to Shriou but looks like that will change. **

**Mordred is scoping out his target, Illya and about to capture her. ****Rin discovers Sakura's plans. She and Saber are rushing to the next site to stop whatever they are doing.**

**Lancer discovers his past and attack Sailor Mars, who uses his weapon to stab her heart!**

**When it seems she is dead, something is happening in her unconscious.**

**Can Rei pull a phoenix and rise?**

**Many things and more, right now!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17<strong>_

_**Lineage of Magic: Flames of hope and steel of despair.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki City; Center Building <strong>

In the brisk night Shirou Emiya was running up the stairs of the center building, the tallest place in the city.

The hazel-eyed teen remembered when Saber battled Rider at this place. _I could never forget this place! This was when Saber revealed her sacred sword; Excalibur!_ He thought.

When Rider was using her Noble Phantasm, _**Bellerophon**_, the stalwart knight decided to unveil her trump card.

_However when she did that it nearly cost her life! Since I didn't have the proper training as a mage I almost lost her!_

That was also the time he got kidnapped by Illya, which led to the second battle with Berserker, along with Archer fighting him off and taking 5 of his lives.

"And now he's back!" Shirou griped. "I haven't forgotten the words he said! I still didn't know why he hated me so much." Shirou went up the next level. He was almost there.

"I will find out everything this time. Why I saw Rider, why I see these things he sees and finally what is going on with Sakura!"

After finishing that sentence he opened the door and he was on the roof. The teen breathed heavily as he ran up all those stairs. Granted he wasn't overweight as he kept in shape but doing all that running tired him out.

Shirou saw the person he was looking for. Archer was staring at the city, his arms crossed.

The red-clocked, leather attired man didn't even need to look to know that Shirou had arrived. "I see you arrived, Shirou…" He stated.

The hazel-eyed teen glared at him. "Of course I did!" Shirou snapped, tightening his fist. "How am I to ignore someone who I thought was dead?"

Turning around Archer looked at him. _He's grown a little taller? In a couple of years he'll somewhat resemble me…_

"Tell me, how are you here? Rin confirmed your death when her command spell vanished from her hand!" He yelled. "And now you are here a year later? Does Rin know you are here? "

The projection mage didn't say anything. This made Shirou grit his teeth. "Damn you, answer my questions! What is going on around here? First I'm seeing images I'm not supposed to see, like I'm looking through a peephole, Rider floating around and these magical girls?!" he pointed at him. "You have the answers I want Archer!"

A sneer appeared on the man's face. "So what if I do? What are you going to do about it? Cry? Bitch on to me about not knowing anything?" the man calmly stated.

Shirou growled like a caged animal. Even during the Grail War he never understood why Archer was always cryptic and mean to him. He never could figure him out but this is his chance to get everything out in the open.

_That bastard! I'll get him to tell me the stuff I want to know!_ Shirou tightened his fist.

"Tell me, do you still cling to those ideals of yours?" asked Archer. "Do you think that it will change the situation that is happening now?"

"What does that have to do with anything? I proved my method without doubt when I battled Kotomine!" he brought up the deceased priest. "That you can save people, no matter how small you think it is!"

Archer laughed at him which made the teen even angrier. "What's so funny?"

"You are a fool Shriou Emiya!" Archer started walking around him and Shirou did the same thing. They were feeling each other out.

"You only cling to it only because Kiritsugu Emiya saved your life in the fire a decade ago," Archer opened up a past wound. "You saw how happy he was and you wanted to experience the same thing one day!"

Shirou was momentarily surprised that he'd bring up his dad. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything, the words he mentioned that day impacted your life," Archer's voice had an edge to them. "It will bring you down a path of hardships and eventually death!"

The red-haired teen continued glaring and wondering what he was getting at.

"You can't always save people. Sometimes you must make sacrifices for the greater good! But in the end it will kill you! It will betray you in the end!" He ranted.

"I don't believe you! How could my ideals betray me?! I'll stick to them no matter what!" Shirou challenged boldly. "Even if it is a borrowed dream, I chose it for myself!"

This made Archer growl. "You fool, don't try to get all uppity about it just because you stopped the Grail wars! Other things are happening. Like with that girl Sakura,"

Shirou froze. "So you do know about what's wrong with Sakura?"

Archer calmed down and conceded. "Hmph, I also know about Rider and Rin knows I'm her along with the entire goings on in Fuyuki!"

"She knew and didn't tell me?" Shirou became confused. Why wouldn't Rin tell him any of this?

He gave a cynical smile. "What's wrong upset that your ex didn't tell you?"

Shriou shot him a glare.

"You really are something breaking her heart like that," he began quietly. "She loved you and you didn't recuperate her feelings. You led her along like a dog!"

"That's not true, you bastard! I did…do still care about Rin!" Shirou cried, trying to defend himself.

"You couldn't let go of a dream of the past! You are locked in time, waiting to be reunited, yet you don't know your own heart!" Archer continued.

"What do you know? I know myself well. I know I did wrong by Rin, but that doesn't me I don't still think of her as a friend!"

"A friend you say? You don't even see the things in front of you!" Archer said. "The affections lay out in front of you and you still cling to _her _image. You didn't even know Sakura loved you?"

Shirou didn't say anything. _How does he know about that?_

"Now you are desperately rushing to find what's wrong with Sakura? Tell me what is it you feel for her? Why do you care so much? Is she your friend or is she something more to you!" he snapped.

_What are my feelings for Sakura? I know I want to protect her but do I love her?_

"I can tell what you are thinking and you sicken me! _**Trace On!**"_ Archer threw out his hands and the two swords Kanshou and Bakuya came to his hand thanks to his projection power. He then got into a fighting stance

"What if I were to tell you that the reason all this is going on," The white-haired man began. "Seeing magical girls around, Rider coming from the dead, it all has a deeper meaning."

**_"Trace On!"_ **Shirou cried upon seeing Archer with weapons projected a silver sword.

_He's able to do it effortlessly. I still need to practice!_ He didn't let the pain show on his face however. "What meaning is that?" he called out.

"That Sakura is the center of all this!" Archer stated. "The battles, people losing their lives, everything!"

Shirou's eyes widened. "What, but …"

"Don't be naïve, boy!" Archer yelled. "Her mood swings, the evil aura you've seen around her, Rin and that Rei girl watching her? She has embraced the darker side of magic!"

_Then that would explain that but why would she do that?_ "Well if that's the case then I'll save her!"

"Hah, don't even bother fool!" Archer said. "She is planning on bringing back the Grail!"

Shirou's heart froze. "She's what?"

"She will sacrifice everyone in this city to bring the grail." Archer pressed on. "The people you want to save will be killed by this girl! One girl will kill everyone!"

The teen became gripped with anxiety. "Sakura…but how could this be?"

"Now you are left with a choice; her or the city!" Archer said.

Shirou was left to muddle on what he learned.

"What are your feelings for her, boy? Do you love her? Could you give up your ideals for her? Do you want everyone to die?!" he yelled.

Shirou didn't answer.

Archer glared at him about to attack. "I will kill her!"

Once he said that Shirou locked eyes at him.

"The reason I am here is to fulfill a purpose. I am a counter-guardian. I protect the balance and get rid of any discrepancy in the world. Be it a good or bad person! She is planning on the destruction of humanity. Granted I've given up on protecting people y but this is a job and I'll see it through!"

"You can't kill her!" Shirou yelled. "I'll figure it out and stop her!"

Archer's glare became a sneer once again. "You can't even master that craft well! The only thing you did was conjure up a piece of crap! You've improved but it still half-assed!"

Shirou was still frazzled but got his head on straight. He was about to battle Archer. But the words he kept saying about his dad, ideals and finally the projection was bothering him.

"How do you know such intimate knowledge about me?" he called out. "You're last message before you died was think about what you can create. You know about my dad and the images I see throughout the day!"

His eyes widened in realization.

_**(Fate/Stay Night Imitation starts)**_

"You are me!?" Shirou came to the startling realization!

Archer only frowned. "It pains me but yes," he then slammed his swords into Shirou's sword, which he blocked. "I am you from a different time period. I am your counterpart!"

Shirou backed away and swung his sword at Archer but the experience man side-stepped his swing and brought down both swords across his back!

"AGHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he dropped his sword. He had a gash on his back. The blood oozed out like water.

Shirou then projected his own Kanshou and Bakuya and clashed with him but his swords proved inferior compared to Archer's.

He projected them again and tried fighting in the same style Archer used. The two's blows kept impacting the weapons as the sound of steel could be heard from the distance.

"I guess it's only natural you'd tap into what I do unconsciously!" Archer said swinging both swords one after the other which Shirou blocked and dodged, albeit clumsily at first. Shirou brought his left sword down which clashed against Archer's and swung his body around and went for a right strike to his exposed back.

Archer dropped his swords, brought up his hand to grab Shirou's arm and threw him over the shoulder to the pavement. With a grunt Shirou got back up and in a shocking gesture to Archer the teen enhanced the swords with his reinforcement.

He then charged at him and swung his arms in a cross-slash! Archer tried blocking them but his own swords broke (to his shock) and jumped into the air. He then conjured up his black bow and knocked a Broken Phantasm and shaped it into an arrow!

"Steel of Iron become my arrow;**_ Caladbolg!" _**Archer's eyes glowed briefly as he enhanced his eye sight with reinforcement and aimed for Shirou's heart!

The arrow fired in quick ferocity and the arrow would have done just that until Shirou dispersed the swords and brought out his hands and created a **_Rho_ _Aias_.** The arrow pierced the shield, which got rid of six of the seven petals.

Shirou breathed hard as he brought down his hands. _Since we are the same person, I can tap into what he will do next! But he seems to be blocking me._ The teen breathed and shot a smirk at the floating man.

"Looks like I'm getting up your ally, Archer?" he cracked out.

This caused the man to growl in annoyance. "Don't get cocky you little novice!" he snapped and came down to the ground.

Shirou then conjured the two swords that represented yin and yang and swiftly charged at him utilizing the reinforcement in his legs to speed his assent.

Archer saw him coming and projected a bladed boomerang and threw it at him. He aimed for the swords which sliced them in two but Shirou still charged at him and landed a punch in his face.

The white-haired man stopped himself and landed a boot to Shirou's stomach and then a fierce punch to his face knocking him on the ground.

"I've had enough of this! If someone who can't tell what's in his heart, then I'll end you're life!" Archer then closed his eyes and a glow radiated his form.

The area around him and Shirou changed from night to a barren wasteland of various weapons; from swords to halberds scattered around the battlefield. A ring of fire surrounded the sky which didn't give off heat.

Shirou looked up to see it. "This is…Unlimited Blade Works?" he all but muttered gaining access to Archer's memories. _In a way his own Noble Phantasm!_

The lone man began his chant for his Reality Marble.

"_**I am the bone of my sword **_

_**Steel is my body and fire is my blood **_

_**I have created over a thousand blades **_

_**Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life **_

_**Have withstood pain to create many weapons **_

_**Yet, those hands will never hold anything **_

_**So as I pray, unlimited blade works."**_

With the chant finished Archer held out his arm and flung it out and various swords started floating in the air.

Shirou saw this and gapped. "This doesn't look good…" He replied and soldered on through the pain.

He then summoned the swords but then coughed up blood!

"What's going on!" he croaked out, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Archer saw this and scoffed. "This is what happens when you use abilities that far exceed you! You haven't practiced enough and soon the strain of using this will kill you!"

"Shut up!" Shirou said and rushed towards him!

The man remained silent and brought down his arm. The swords shot like a machine gun towards Shirou who moved from left to right and started rolling on the ground to avoid them.

As he realized the bombardment stopped Shirou got up and looked to see Archer not there. He looked to the sky and saw the sky blanketed with spears and swords! They were coming straight for him.

"BRING IT ON YOU BASTARD! GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He gave a yell and started smacking them away with his swords. When it looked like it stopped, a giant sword came rushing to him!

Shirou crossed his swords. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME ARCHER!"

**CLASH!**

The sound of metals was heard and Shirou tried holding back the attack. Shriou then surprised Archer again by holding back the attack as the sword vanished.

_**(Song ends)**_

Both men panted at the amount of energy they were throwing out.

"Well Acher," Shirou replied breathing in hard. "Looks like I'm not taking any of your shit! I won't let you kill Sakura!"

Archer took a breath and narrowed his eyes. "She will cause massive devastation to the city if she's not stopped! You choose her over the world?" he challenged again!

Shirou growled again. "I…I…"

_I'm going to have to use my last trump card…_ Archer thought. "Just so you know, along with Rider being back, someone else has returned…"

"Who would that be, stop hesitating!" Shirou yelled.

Archer's back straightened and looked him in the eyes. "The one person who is forever looking for the utopia she sees in the distance…" he said.

When those words left his lips Shirou dropped his swords. "No…it can't…be…." He drawled. "Saber is…alive? "

The person he had fallen in love with during that time of the war, the one who was always marching toward the battlefield. The love he thought he lost to the abyss known as time had returned here?

An image of Saber appeared in the teenager's head before she vanished.

"Yes, your precious Saber is here as well!" Archer proclaimed. "Due to certain circumstances, she has returned. She is fighting the shadows Sakura calls for. She with Rin and Rei are trying to stop her plans."

Shirou's heart had taken a blow. He gripped his chest as if he was in pain.

"Now tell me!" he called. "If you want to protect Sakura, then so be it! Forget about your foolish dreams of ever becoming a 'hero of justice'. The ideal you hold strongly too with the one you love!"

Images of Sakura began racing in Shirou's head. Everything from when they first met to this time. Then Saber entered his mind, to when he summoned unwittingly, to their goodbye after she destroyed the grail. Her smiling form told him that she loved him. As if it was a fleeting dream she vanished back to her time.

_I never thought I'd see her again. She's fighting all these monsters that are coming out at night, with Rin and surprisingly Rei? But Sakura is planning on bringing back the grail! Is this my fault for not seeing her feelings for me?_ Shirou thought.

"Now Shirou, do you choose the ideal where you kill Sakura for the greater good? Or do you choose to give that up and protect her and forsake Saber?" He asked again.

Shirou looked at him then at the area around him. "Why are you giving me this choice!" he said avoiding the question. "Why must I choose between them? I'll still-"he didn't finish the sentence as three arrows were fired at his feet!

"So you'll hold those ideals? Then I will go about my job and kill her then kill you to end my existence!" He bluntly stated.

"I won't let you touch Sakura! Even if she is a virus in the system she's my…my?" Shirou began but stopped.

"Then you choose her over you're stalwart knight?" he said. "I'll have to say I didn't see that coming. She will be broken hearted as she wants to see you!"

_Saber…I protected you, even when you didn't want it. I could never get you off my mind. I want to be with you so much! _"Why must it be one way or the other?" he challenged. "Listen to me Archer, I won't let anyone die! I won't let Sakura be in anymore despair and I won't choose between her and Saber!"

"Who do you think you are, God? That is foolish thinking only for the arrogant. You can't have things both ways! Even if you find a way out of this situation you know both women's feelings for you! You can't run from that!"

Shirou looked at him odd. _Is he trying to teach me something? It's like he's trying to lead me…_

He didn't finish the thought as various projectiles were fired at them.

Shirou was overcome with bladed weapons. His clothes got shredded but was able to put up a _**Rho Aias** _with three petals that took some of the damage but ended up straining himself.

Archer was also shocked and placed a _**Rho Aias** _himself before the attack but the strain of using his reality marble was at its limit and deactivated it.

After the attack stopped Archer looked too see Gilgamesh, in his civilian attire. The red-eyed king looked disappointed.

"Damn, I wanted to get rid of you while you had your spat!" he griped with his arms crossed.

Archer and a weary Shirou looked at him. The teen was shocked to see him in the flesh and not as a spirit. "You, Gilgamesh how is that possible, Saber killed you!" he brought up.

The king of heroes gave him a perturbed glare. "Things change cur! I thought that would have killed you," alluding to his attack. "But you are much harder to kill. You 're still are half-assed!"

Shirou growled and was about to project a weapon but he coughed out blood again. Archer frowned at the teen. "Stop that, you are at your limit, anymore and you will die!"

"Shut up!" Shirou said. "I'll do what I want! And you Gilgamesh how are you alive?!"

The golden-haired man simply smiled. "Forces beyond your meager human mind can't comprehend intervened! Now to business, you two!" he pointed at them. "I need to get rid of the trash!"

Archer scoffed. "So Sakura is sending you after us?!" he snorted. "Well then I think it's time I bring your era to an end golden king!"

Archer was about to summon his own swords but grimaced in pain as he reached for his heart.

"Hah, what a laugh you are reaching your limit as well!" Gilgamesh brought up. "I was watching the fight and now everything makes since! However Archer I'll make sure to get rid of you first, since you are a danger to Sakura's plan!"

Gilgamesh pulled out Ea from his gate and pointed at the man and charged.

He saw Shirou with his hands out. Shirou protected Archer?

"Stay out of this boy!" Archer snapped.

"Shut up, I'm not doing this for you! I just want to settle are dispute without anyone interfering!" Shirou snapped back.

Gilgamesh just scoffed. "This is getting annoying. But I guess I've stalled for long enough!"

This brought the two to attention. "What do you mean?" Shirou said.

"We have a bigger prize to obtain, that little girl in your house!" he mentioned and soon vanished.

_Illya!_ Shirou thought. "Why would they be after Illya?"

Archer remained quiet until he gasped. _Is that what Rin was trying to tell me about before the transmission ended?_

He got a call from Rin before Shirou arrived, saying about Sakura's plan. She was going to say something else but it got cut!

_Looks like my plans won't even out…_ Archer looked to see that Shirou was heading for the stairwell.

"Where do you think you're going Shirou!" he called. "I thought you wanted to settle this?"

Shirou looked back. "I'd like to knock your smug face in! I have every reason to kick your ass but I need to get to Illya!"

He was about to open a door until an arrow shot at the door. He ended up surprised and fell on his butt. "What the hell, I've got no time for you!"

"Shut up!" Archer stated walking up and picking him up by the scruff of his shoulder. "Do you know about Illya's unique position?"

"What's that got to do with this!" he roared.

"Do you or not?"

Shirou saw the look in his eyes, the look of someone barely keeping himself in check. "I know Rin alluded to something during the Grail war when it came to Illya's body breaking down due to Servants vanishing but nothing more than that, why?"

"Her unique characteristic is that she's an artificial being born of another homunculus and human. She was to become the next vessel for the Grail when it materializes making her life forefit. But you were able to save her." He revealed. "You probably know she can't grow any older than her initial age. Chronologically she is older than you but her lifespan is limited."

Shirou's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean?!"

He nodded. "I am surprised she survived this long. She is running low on time. Whether Sakura gets to her or she reaches the breaking point her life will end soon! This is why they are making plans to get her."

"Then we need to stop talking and get back to my place!" he snapped.

Archer looked at him in aggravation. _Was I always this quick to do this stuff? _"That's why I stopped you! I'll get us there!"

"I can get there on my own!" Shirou stubbornly refuted.

"You've got no choice!" Archer then grabbed Shirou and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" He yelled!

"Shut up! This is no picnic for me either!" he yelled back. Enhancing his legs he started jumping from roof to roof.

Shirou was quiet for a moment before asking, "How is Saber alive?"

Archer didn't answer him on that. "You need to think long and hard upon our discussion! Find out what is important to you!"

Shirou was going to fire back a response but remained silent. _Was all this, fighting me to get me to realize that I don't know my heart? _

As Archer got on the next building he too was contemplating his actions. Y_et again, I find myself helping the one I want to kill._ He griped. _But I can't have it both ways. I either have to go about my mission and kill her or find a way to help Rin and Rei save Sakura… I always wind up helping those sisters in the end don't I?_

In his memories he remembered meeting Rin for the first time after she revived him. Then after his first battle where he ended up hurt, he met Rei. He could tell they were sisters off the bat.

_Even if she wasn't a master, she still was someone not to underestimate! _

Archer quickly hurried to the Emiya residence hoping to stop Gilgamesh from capturing Ilya.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki Park<strong>

Saber's bike could be heard coming from miles away as she and Rin tried getting to the park as quickly as possible.

Rin had figured out what Sakura was planning and wanted to stop her crew from inscribing any kind of rune on an object in the park.

The blonde' teen got a good view of the park. "We're almost there!" she called out.

The black-haired wizard kept her eyes on the park and tried sensing any kind of magical energy.

"I can't feel anything!" she exclaimed saying a curse word under her breath.

"Maybe they aren't here yet?" suggested Arturia.

Rin gave a slight nod. "Rubin, you feel anything?" she asked the sentient pendant.

No reply came from him.

"Rubin?!" she called out again and took out the star necklace. "Hey!"

"**Hey Rin, what's up?****" **He finally replied.

"What do you mean, I've tried calling you, are you not up to full strength?" she asked concerned.

Rubin remained quiet. **"I'm fine Rin. I have enough power to get through this battle! Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you doll face!"**

With that statement she placed him back in her shirt.

"**HEY!" **He cried in protest.

Rin ignored him. _The fool is fine!_

As they were approaching the park Arturia and Rin's senses went off as they felt something strange happening.

The two locked eyes on Rider as she appeared. The long-haired woman turned to see them and had a frown on her face.

"RIDER!" called out Arturia as she stopped the bike.

Rider quickly sprinted away from them.

"Hurry we can't let her place a rune here!" cried out Rin as she leapt of the bike. Arturia did as well and quickly caught up to her.

Rider was leaping tree to tree. She stopped her progress and turned to them.

"I see you figured out what's going on before I came here?" she inquired. "However this is something you can't stop!" she then held out her hand and a void appeared on the ground next to them.

The sword-wielding teen and the jewel mage prepared themselves as copies of Berserker appeared before them.

_**(Mahou Tsukai no Yoru (Witch on the Holy Night) BGM Five starts)**_

"Berserker." A shocked Rin stated.

Rider smiled. "This is only a shadow! Now take care of them!" and she was soon heading to her destination.

The copies of the deceased Greek hero came at them.

Rin pulled out a gem and a bright light blinded them temporarily. The two scattered away from them.

Arturia soon held out her hand and an invisible sword came into her possession. "You won't get in our way!" She yelled and a white flash enveloped her body. She soon became Saber Lily and sliced the arm off a copy.

The mirror image bellowed in agony until she chopped off its head. Saber Lily went for another one where she easily maneuvered around the body and sliced off its torso.

"These aren't strong, they are only here to distract us!" she theorized.

Another one came bellowing towards her and swung his club like weapon at her. Bringing up her sacred sword she blocked the attack but with difficulty.

He swung again and she got pushed back. Saber noticed her arm was numb. She then went charging at him.

The giant went for another swing but she ducked and cleaved him in half.

"Return to ashes, remnant!" she whispered.

Rin enhanced her legs with reinforcement and back flipped away from the two copies. _I' can't rely on Rubin, until he's fully charged!_

She soon jumped into the air and a glow enveloped her hands. Holding out her index finger she created a star sign. Seven magical glyphs connected to create Orion.

The sign shined with various colors as she held out her hands to unleash her attack!

_**"Seraphic Prism!" **_The magical glyphs fired concussive blast of energy at the copies. They bellowed angrily and soon were gone.

Rin landed on her feet and took a moment. Her skills have improved due to using the Kaliedostick. It offered her knowledge to certain kinds of magic that worked well for her.

The two thought they finished off the clones but soon more appeared.

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" The mage stated. "We have to make a clearing and one of us goes!"

Saber Lily looked from where Rider went to their enemies surrounding them. "I'll take care of them Rin," she offered. "You go and stop Rider!"

Rin was about to say otherwise but the pony-tailed teen shook her head. "No time for discussions!"

She promptly held out her sword and an invisible wind came over her sword. Saber Lily let out a warrior yell and slashed them with _**Invisible air**_.

"Go now Rin!" yelled Saber!

The teen sprinted at the opening. As Saber nodded her head more came in its place.

"This is getting rather tedious," she mentioned with a grin. "I'd never thought I'd use my holy sword for getting rid of scraps but I'm in a hurry!"

She collected air to her sword again and spun around in a circle unleashing sword wind-like slashes at them. They roared as they died.

The teen then sprinted to where Rin was.

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

><p>Rin was trying to catch up with Rider but she couldn't find her. Taking out her necklace she asked Rubin where the elusive woman went.<p>

A beam of light came from the star pendant showing her the direction. She continued after the light until she came across who she was looking for.

Rider was in the middle of the area, trying to carve a rune into the ground. Pointing her finger at her, Rin fired a black bullet like substance.

The blindfolded female sensed it coming and jumped out-of-the-way vaulting herself away.

Rider stared at the mage. "So you've arrived Rin?"

Pointing her finger again a blast formed at the tip. "I won't let you create that glyph here Rider!" she called out. She then fired another **Grandr **which Rider dodged efficiently.

Growing tired of this she held out her hands with a total of 3 gems in between them.

_**(Fate/Zero BGM Emiya time alter starts!)**_

"_O flame that burns! O stars that drift in space, combine together!"_ she chanted as her spell called forth fire and star energy together.

_**"Der Stern Feuer!"** _And launched her spell. The flaming beam spread into various beams like shooting stars and struck the ground Rider was on. She couldn't avoid all the blast and ended up hurt.

In the dust Rider jumped out and threw her chained dagger straight for Rin's head!

Before the weapon ended her life a shield came over her and deflected it. She looked down to see Rubin glowing.

"**I can't let you deal with her alone, Rin!" **he said. **"Combine our powers now."**

She pulled out the trinket. "I'm not sure I'm worried about you…"

"**Hey this is what you called me for right?" **he tried reminding her of why he was here. **"What kind of guy would I be if I didn't help the person I'm contracted to?"**

Rin thought for a moment before conceding. **"Compact full open. Maximum mirror gate explosion!"**

After saying the phrase and a quick transformation sequence that would make the Senshi proud, stood Kaledo Ruby.

The red clothed cat eared teen had a firm look on her face and not sporting the usual personality quirk. After a month she had gotten used to her new form and adapted to it.

No way would she EVER say any speeches of vanishing evil in the name of justice. She was mage dammit and her pride kept her going for standing the humiliation.

Kaleido Ruby held out her star staff and gave it a little twirl. "Don't underestimate me Rider!" she declared.

Rider stood ready. She had a job to finish and wouldn't let anything stand in her way. She dropped down on all fours and launched herself like a spear at the magical girl.

_I need to stop her! _

_**I got your back Rin!**_

Ruby then did something unexpected. As Rider was about to spear her to the ground Rubin changed into a tennis racket and she smacked her like a ball right into a tree.

"Not what I was going for but that'll do!" she complimented in a whisper and transformed him back to a rod.

Rider got up with a grunt and looked perplexed. "You used a tennis racket?! Really!" she cried incredulously.

It was unlike her to yell but to get hit with a racket?! That shit wouldn't fly with her!

Rider got herself up and sprinted towards the wizard. The magical girl unleashed streams of energy from the star wand. Rider easily passed them and threw the dagger straight for her neck.

Ruby jumped away as it punctured the ground. Electricity was then charged to the baton and hit the chain.

The electric current came at Rider which she ended up getting electrocuted! She gave a small yell before falling to the ground.

Rin breathed easily as she stopped her sister's servant from inscribing a rune.

Before she could get back to the area to double-check a blast knocked her down.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

She turned to see a figure wearing a purple clock with a zipper with a high color. A witch's hat covers her face. Two long white scarves hung on her shoulders

Ruby couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What is that?" she croaked out.

"**Someone of tremendous power!" **Rubin stated.

The clocked figure hovered over them not talking. The phantom was about to move until a wind slash knocked it back.

Saber Lily came in a white flash as she stood in front of Rin holding out her invisible blade.

"Rin, are you okay?" she asked pulling her up.

The magus gave her thanks. "I see you took care of those Berserker copies!" she said.

The black bowed silver armored warrior gave a curt nod. "Who is this figure?" The two stood ready as they were wondering who that person was.

Rider came back to consciousness and noticed her unexpected savior. "Phantom…" she said.

Rin heard what the former Servant said. "Phantom is that her name?"

Phantom turned to Rider and without saying anything wrapped a cloak over Rider, making her vanish from the vicinity.

"Wait, Rider!" Ruby cried out.

Saber glared harshly at the witch. "What did you do with her? Answer me!"

Phantom still didn't talk and launched a massive blast of energy, which gathered around her chest.

The duo spread as it destroyed the ground.

**BOOOOMMMMM**

It created a crater.

"My god, is that the kind of power she wields?" Ruby said.

"**Be careful around her Rin!" **He warned.

The scarves around Phantom soon launched themselves at Ruby which broke into a lot of strands. The teen magus took out a couple of gems and deflected some and jumped back.

Holding out her staff she fired a beam of red energy at Phantom but she created a barrier. The scarves continued bombarding the magus.

Ruby created a barrier trying to defend but it broke and wrapped around her. Phantom then tossed Ruby to the trunk of a tree.

"RIN!" Saber yelled slashing at the cloth, breaking her free. Saber then threw herself towards Phantom.

The purple robed phenomenon launched more scarves which she hacked at. When she got close, she swiped her sword trying to decapitate her!

Phantom vanished in a flurry of ravens which she tried attacking but they spread around her.

The Phantom reformed and she continued the cloth attack! Saber gave a yell and slashed, swiped and dodged them to the best of her ability until one wrapped around her ankle!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she was pulled from the ground slammed back into it!

Her figure created an impact. Phantom did it again and again. She then tossed Saber Lily in the air. Saber swung her body up and unleashed an invisible air current at the ghost.

Phantom created another shield and fired a blast of energy at Saber. The blast enveloped her and she was launched even higher.

Ruby came too and noticed her friend's crisis. "Saber!" she yelled and got back up.

The magical girl held up her staff and gathered energy.

**_"Coquettish Bomber!"_ **A large ball of magical energy came at Phantom.

The mysterious figure sent a bombardment of its scarves and wrapped around the energy snuffing it out.

"How is that possible?" she whispered as her energy drained from the attack.

Phantom unleashed more scarves at Ruby which tied up her arms and legs. Phantom then unleashed a current of magical power which knocked out Ruby.

The magus back to her original form.

"Rin…" Saber grunted out as she continued falling.

Phantom then unleashed a hoard of magical energy which slammed on her body. Saber Lily screamed and fell with a thud.

Her armor broken and she had cuts on her face.

Phantom was able to beat Saber Lily and Rin!

_**(Song ends)**_

The mysterious figure glided to where Rider was going to inscribe the rune for the grail.

Using the two scarves they started writing the ancient text and a magical circle. Once done she used her own magic to infuse with the Lay line to activate it.

It gave a subtly glow. Phantom completed her task and returned to the person that sent her here; Yuki Terumi.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later Saber woke up from being pummeled by the mysterious ghost.<p>

Saber's armor was in tatters but she soldiered on towards Rin.

"Rin, wake up, Rin!"

The mage woke up with a start. Her body ached. "We survived?"

"I don't think that figure was trying to kill us!" Saber brought up.

With a roll of her eyes Rin got up. "Yeah, it wouldn't try to kill us!"

She then noticed something peculiar and went to the area with Saber following her.

"No, we are too late!" Rin cursed as she saw the rune in place.

Saber looked at it with sadness. "No, she must have done this when we were unconscious."

"Nothing we can do now! I hope Rei and Haruka can hold off on protecting that temple!" Rin said.

The blonde was going to comment until she felt a presence in the distance.

She had a look of distraught on her face.

"Saber, what is it?" Rin asked.

_This feeling, I haven't felt this presence in a long time!_

"Rin I'm going off to Shirou's place," she said. "I will protect Ilya!"

"Wait Saber, what about Archer? I think he is on his way there!"

She shook her head. "I get the feeling something or someone is waiting there for him."

"All right, I'll head off to Ryudou temple and help out the others!" Rin said and pulled out Rubin. "Hey you ready for a teleportation spell?"

Rubin burped out a reply. **"I can handle it Rin!"**

Saber also noted his behavior as of late. "Is something the matter with him?" she asked. "He's been off as of late…"

"**Nah, just getting pumped. Get going Saber!"**

With a nod Saber headed toward her bike. A moment later the roar of the engine could be heard and she was off to the Emiya residence.

Rin closed her eyes and thought about the place she wanted to go. She soon vanished to Ryudou temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei's mindscape<strong>

Rei Hino was still in a conversation with her spirit guardian, Misao. The purple haired teen told her she could help her come back to her body.

"So there is away for me to go back?" she asked.

Misao nodded. "Yes, if you were dead, you wouldn't be here. I think that Lancer deliberately missed your heart by a couple of centimeters."

The raven haired teen became amazed. "He did that on purpose, why?"

This got a snort out of Misao. "What do you think, Einstein, the man says he likes you!"

Rei looked at her in awe. "Are you bipolar or something?"

The pink robed teen got up and pointed at her. "Who are you calling bipolar? I just can't stand ignorant people not seeing the obvious! You did feel something for him, right!"

Rei blushed for a second then her temper got the better of her. "Hey, what do you know about that! What are you a creeper?"

"I don't creep like that! I'm your guardian! I live in this mindscape waiting for you and this is how you treat me?!" she cried out abashed.

"You're the one with the 'tsundere' complex!"

The two growled and stopped. They quickly sat down on their mats.

They remained quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to say that!" Rei said.

Misao was blushing. "No, I'm the one that called you! I should be a better hostess to my new partner…"

"So you will bond with me, even though we might fight like cats and dogs?" inquired Rei.

The spirit nodded. "I've been waiting here for this day. I don't mind a couple of arguments with you."

They let go of the anger and continued.

"How will you go about with this?"

Misao got up and stood in front of Rei. "I merge with you. My powers will enhance your abilities to new heights," she began. "When that happens I can heal your wounds and offer you the Alter form you need to win against him."

Rei was getting happy but stopped.

"What is the matter Rei, I'd thought you would be happy?"

The purple eyed girl sighed. "I am it's just how do I go about in saving him. I won't kill him. I won't let him die due to Sakura's vendetta with me! It's just she's become strong more so than my powers can keep up!"

Misao continued looking at her.

"I swore that I would protect her and Rin but I couldn't even do that! Do I have a right to go back there and try to save them from this?" Rei lamented.

Misao heard enough and slapped her on the face.

This made Rei place a hand on her bruised cheek.

"Enough of the emosim!" Misao began. "I am offering you a chance to save the one's you love! If you want to go back you have to do it because _you _want too. You have to have the will to live, to protect the ones that you hold dear!"

Misao placed her hands on her shoulders. "You can do this Rei! Out of the Senshi you are the most attuned to the spiritual awareness of things. You have the ability to purge Lancer of his corruption. All you have to do is believe!"

When Rei head this she closed her eyes. Everything that she's learned up to this point has changed her. Finding out about her siblings and trying to figure out the life she lead in this world was a daunting task.

But through everything she always found a way to get the job done from meeting Usagi and the others, to helping saving the world. Now she was going to pavé her destiny at this moment and save her loved ones.

"Even if my memories aren't there," she began "I am still a part of their hearts! Somewhere I am there waiting for all of them!"

A red glow surrounded her frame. "I am the Solider of Passion. I castrate all that is evil in the name of my guardian planet!"

Misao liked where this was going. "What is your name, Senshi of flames?"

"MY NAME IS SAILOR MARS!" she stood up and yelled for all to hear!

A column of flames sprung from the ground. The fire didn't burn her. They swept over her like a nice shower.

"Those are flames of purity. They are getting rid of the curse of Gáe Bolg." Misao said. "Gáe Bolg can rupture the heart and strike instantly. It is also healing that appendage."

Rei was amazed at what she was hearing. "My powers work like that?"

"Of course you can't rely on it like that. This is a special case. If you were to die, it won't work again, even with my powers. Remember even if you have ever lasting youth, you can still die."

The Miko remembered that all too well. "Memento Mori…I will always remember my humanity!"

Misao then glowed as well and smiled.

"Why are you glowing?"

"That's just the last chain being broken. I can merge with you now!" she said.

The two looked at each other. Both had given firm glances."

"Be warned once this union happens, I will know you from the inside out," Misao said. "I will know what you know in detail and not just flashes of emotion. Of course in time you can control what I see."

The Miko held firm with her resolve. "I will do what I have to. I don't mind that. I accept!"

The kimono clad spirit smiled at her. Then the flames engulfed them and were gone from the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryudou Temple<strong>

Uranus couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her colleague lying dead on the ground.

The Outer Senshi tried squirming her way out of Berserker's ham like hand but couldn't

"Get the fuck off me, behemoth!" she yelled. The monstrosity growled and tightened his grip.

The sandy-haired warrior held up her fist. _I don't care if what it takes, I'm getting over there!_

She gathered her energy into her raised hand and punched his arm.

The copy cried in anger and dropped her. Sailor Uranus then slammed her fist to the ground an orb smashed in his gut.

The creäture was destroyed.

That attack took a lot out of her but she couldn't stop. She was about to head to where Lancer was but another one knocked her away and she landed with like a brick.

"Ughhh….Dammit!" she cursed.

When she thought it was over, as the Berserker copy loomed over her,

_**"Grandr!" **_a bullet like blast pelted his back until he was destroyed.

Uranus looked to see Rin taking a breath.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" she inquired.

The magus helped Uranus up. "Stopping Sakura from inscribing a curse on this place!"

She then noticed Lancer was there. "Lancer?"

Rin then noted that he was in agony. "What is he doing?"

Uranus couldn't bring herself to say at first but did. "That Lancer fellow as you called him…he killed Rei!"

The teen eyes widened. "No, you are mistaken…she can't be dead!" she yelled.

Taking notice of Re's fallen form the jewel mage lashed out! "LANCER WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" she yelled.

This made the blue haired ponytail man look at her. He had grief written on his face.

Before they could move more Berserker and Assassin copies appeared.

"Get out of my way; **_Seraphic Prism!_**" she created the star sign for the Archer Sagittarius and launched the blast toward them, destroying them.

Rin rushed towards her sister.

Lancer was still guilty at what happened. He was going to place a hand on her cheek until an explosion made him jump away from her.

The teen girl held out her hands. "Get away from her!"

Lancer's grief turned to anger. "Girl, get away from here!"

She held her place. "I won't you killed my sister, I won't forgive you!"

Then Sakura came from the sky and landed near them.

"Well, sister, looks like you are moaning the loss of Rei?" she asked.

Rin glared at the younger sibling. "How could you do this Sakura? Do you know what you've done?"

Sakura gave her a mock glare. "What I've done is rid myself of one of my problems and now I start with you!"

Rin was prepared to fight Sakura with everything she had. The plumb-haired teen smirked and floated back in the air.

"Take care of them, Lancer!

Lancer growled at Sakura but then succumbed to the control.

Rin gave him a look. "I'm guessing she's controlling you?"

The blue wearing man didn't say anything.

Then Uranus jumped in front of Rin. "I'm not letting him get off the hook either!"

The teen didn't care if the Senshi was going to help. All she wanted was vengeance for her fallen sister.

"Now that's unfair, how about I do this!" Sakura said and held out her hands. Then copies of Berserker and Assassins appeared once again.

"I won't let anything stop me this time!" Sakura said and watched the battle.

Uranus and Rin stood back to back.

"Do you think you can transform?" The tomboy asked.

Rin replied. "I already did and used up Rubin, he's resting!"

"Heh, we really need a break with this stuff!" she joked.

The teen smiled as well. "I know what you mean!"

Before either of the combatants could move they all stopped and looked at Sailor Mars' body. They started feeling magical energy building up in her body.

Lancer held down his spear. "Rei…?"

Sailor Uranus became shocked as well. "What is this feeling I'm getting from her?"

Rin was the next to say something. "Is she coming back?"

Sakura also looked on in mild curiosity.

Then a red glow enveloped her and Mars woke up, to the surprise of everyone there! The wound that Lancer inflicted healed, to his and everyone's surprise.

"She healed an attack from my weapon!" Lancer was astonished.

Uranus smiled. "That's the way, we Senshi don't die easily!"

Rin had some tears in her eyes and smiled. "Rei!"

Sakura growled. "Looks like you can't even kill a simple girl Lancer!"

In her mind however she was relieved knowing she was all right.

Zouken looked with a calm indifference. _Just because she's back, she won't beat Lancer!_

_No, she can do it! I believe in her!_ Sakura said.

Lancer was going to say something but then Sakura gained control over him again.

Mars looked at him with calculating eyes. Rin and Sailor Uranus gathered around her.

"Sorry I worried you two!" Mars offered.

"Just don't do something like that again, you hear me!" Uranus said.

Mars then saw Rin wiping tears off her face. "Come on Rin, don't cry!"

The tsundare teen scoffed. "Don't be silly, I wasn't crying."

The raven haired girl smiled and turned a serious eye to their enemies. "I'll take care of Lancer!" she instructed. "Take care of the trash around this place!"

"What, but he impaled you!" Uranus argued. "I'm not sure how you did that but…"

Mars held out her right wrist and they noticed a red bracelet with an orb crystal with the Mars insignia on it.

"What is that?" Rin asked feeling a mystical power radiating from it.

"The next step for us Senshi." She said and walked towards Lancer.

Before the two could stop her the copies started attack them.

Uranus flipped over them and launched another _**World Shaking**_. Granted the orb of yellow light was smaller than it was at first but it did momentarily stun them. Rin finished the rest of them with a _**Grandr.**_

"I hope Rei will be okay dealing with him!" Uranus said dodging a sword slash from the Samurai Assassin and kicking him in the gut.

Rin dodged Berserker's punch and threw a gem at its head, blowing it up. "Hey, she'll be fine!"

* * *

><p>Lancer stood ready as he brought up his spear once again. "Mars, you survived that which is shocking but I'll make sure to kill you this time. No one can stop my spear a second time!"<p>

The purple eyed Sailor narrowed her eyes. "The only reason it missed my heart was because you stopped yourself," she revealed. "Your body is still your own! You have to fight it off Seta!"

"Don't call me that name!" he snapped. "I know who I am! I can't escape this fate any longer. I'm nothing but a dog that follows my master's command!"

"You are more than some dog, you are a person! And I will save you from my sister's grasp!" she yelled passionately.

Misao appeared before Rei in spiritual form. _"Are you ready Rei?"_

_I've been ready!_ She replied in her head.

"_Then say Mars Alter power make up! When you are ready I can merge with you!"_ She returned to Mars' heart.

Sailor Mars then glared Lancer and at Sakura. "I promise you Sakura, he will be saved! Then I'll save you!"

Sakura scoffed. "With what dear sister?"

"With my new upgrade!" Mars cried.

She lifted up her hand and said her new transformation phrase. _**"Mars Alter Power, Make up!"**_

A crimson light shined from the bracelet and flames danced over Sailor Mars. Her clothes came off and she stood briefly nude, with a red light outline. Then she donned new clothes for her upgraded form.

Her new attire was reminiscent of _Lady Kayura _from **_Ronin Warriors_. **The armor was light red. It consisted of light weight shoulder armor on her left side and chest armor. She wore high-heeled black leg armor to her knee caps. On her arms and hands she wore light-colored fingerless gloves. She still sported the star choker on her neck and the red star earrings on her ear lobes.

Underneath the armor she wore a black latex suit.

Attached to her hips she had two flat handles which were swords and a pouch to store her ofuda's in.

After the transformation the Mars planetary sign shined brilliantly before it was replaced with her patented tiara with the ruby in the middle.

Now stood Alter Sailor Mars. The battles halted for a moment as everyone looked at the newly awakened warrior.

* * *

><p>"Do you feel that energy?" mentioned Rin. "She's grown powerful."<p>

Uranus didn't say anything and only nodded. _That's the power she was granted? That's the power of Alter? I wonder when it will be mine to have._

Sakura had an angry look on her face. "Oh please, just because you went through a transformation, don't think you'll stop me!" she yelled. "Lancer finish her!"

The Irish bred hero tried not listening but it got the better of him once again. He spun Gáe Bolg and got ready. The Alter got ready as well.

"Lancer, I will finish this!" she said. The two remained quiet and didn't move for a minute until Lancer made the first move.

**_(Shakugan no Shana 2 opening Blaze starts!)_**

With this all the battles continued.

Lancer quickly swung the pole of the spear at Mars but with her upgrade she was able to dodge.

The spear wielding man then went for jabbing strikes. However Mars was able to see which way he was going to attack and dodged. She then went for a couple of back flips to get her further away from him.

Lancer sprinted towards her and went for swiping her legs. The Alter did one last flip and caught the spear with her feet.

She then tossed the spear in the air and got back on her feet. The spear came down and she caught it with one had.

Lancer didn't like his spear being in anyone's hands. "Give that back!"

She than started spinning the spear a couple of times and threw it at him!

As the spear came hurtling at him he easily caught it in the middle and began jabbing once again.

The Alter decided it was enough playing around. As he was about to jab it at her throat she jumped into the air and attached flame wings to her back!

"If you thing flying is going to save you, then think again!" he cried and launched himself. He tried going for a horizontal slash but she evaded it.

"This new power is amazing!" she complimented.

"_See, I knew you would like these perks!"_ Misao said in her head. "_Are you ready to go all out?"_

"Yes, it's time to end this!" With that said she held out her hands and attacked him with fireballs.

Lancer saw them coming and spun his lance around in front trying to block them.

He then threw the lance back at Mars! Gáe Bolg spun like a buzz saw aflame.

In a surprising gesture she clapped her hands together and manipulated the flames to direct the spear back to him.

"GHAAAA!" he gave a yell as he dodged his own attack. The spear stuck in the ground. "How'd you do that?"

"Fire is my specialty, Seta!" she told him. "It would be simple if I can control them!"

He got his spear once again and made a rune of fire in the air and spiked it. His weapon coated again in black flames.

"Well, let's see you try this!" He sent fire like slashes at her. Mars avoided them and created a flame shield to block the rest.

"What is this? You are stopping my attack?" he cried.

She put the barrier down. "Those flames are created out of hatred Seta. Do you really think I will allow that to stop my flames of purity?"

He scoffed. "Silence, it looks like I'll have to go for it again." He got bent down on his knees. It looked like he was going to throw it. "And this time I'll end your life!"

Alter Mars was ready this time around. She couldn't get hit with his attack or she would die permanently this time.

"I won't give you the chance!" she grabbed the handles on her waist. The blades were skinny in nature like a rapier. She charged straight for him and clashed against his weapon.

When the blow hit fire erupted from her weapon. Lancer was struggling against her. She continued smacking his weapon with her two swords. Each blow had fire on them and it looked like he was getting weak.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked as he blocked her attack and tried jabbing her in the stomach.

She crossed her swords to protect her middle and jabbed one of them at his shoulder which he backed away from. "They are purifying the evil within Seta!" she told him blocking his attack once again. "It's almost over!"

Lancer narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, it's over when I see you dead!"

Mars released a fireball at his feet which he backed flip from.

He backed away and his spear glowed red. "I'll see you in hell; _**Gáe Bolg!**"_ and threw the spear.

Mars took the air to dodge but the spear zig-zagged until it pierced her heart once again!

_**(Song ends)**_

Sakura looked elated at the permanent death of her sister. "Good, looks like she's kicked the bucket this time!"

Lancer looked momentarily sad at seeing her body drop to the ground. When it did the dupe burst into flames.

_**(Melty Blood The end of 1000 years (Red Arcueid) remix theme starts)**_

"What how is that possible?" he yelled.

Then he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see Alter Sailor Mars with her swords crossed in front of her and her hair was glowing vermillion.

"When you dodged my attack I created a copy!" she told him. "I won't fall to the same trick twice!"

He was about to go at her until he noticed he couldn't move. "What's wrong with me?"

"I snuck a talisman on you during that weapon clash! My powers have expanded so I can get rid of that evil power!"

He growled in anger. "That won't happen! I'll get free and kill you!"

"No, this is the end of you Seta! The darkness will be purged!" Her hair whipped in a beautiful arc as she charged her attack. Her eyes turned reddish/orange.

_Misao it's time to resonate!_

"_I was waiting for you to say that! Time to burn some pigs"!_ She yelled in excitement.

_We aren't killing him you know…_

"_Yeah, yeah same thing, go for it!_

The spirit joined her powers with Mars and she felt refreshed.

A giant fireball was being created. _O flames that illuminates the darkness penetrate this evil!_ **" **The two chanted.

_**"Infernal Raze!" **_She uncrossed her swords and launched the fire stream towards him!

Lancer screamed as the ball of fire enveloped him! The fire was ridding him of the spell which was cast of him and inflicting minor damage (since Mars didn't want to kill him!)

After the attack died down Mars sheathed her swords and ran towards Lancer, who had collapsed.

_**(Theme ends)**_

Sakura wasn't happy about losing Lancer! "No, how could this be?"

* * *

><p>Rin and Uranus, who were still fighting the doppelgänger's, saw what happened.<p>

"Hell yes, she did it!" Uranus stated.

"I hope that stopped him." Rin muttered and fired another _**Grandr.**_

* * *

><p>Alter Sailor Mars got to Lancer and cradled his head and placed it on her knees.<p>

"Seta…" she whispered.

The dark blue haired man woke up groggy and looked at Mars. "Rei…you're all right!"

"I should be saying that to you!" she responded. "I held back but I still hurt you. I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "Don't be, you saved me!" he gave her a smile. "I knew you could do it…"

Mars blushed lightly tapped his forehead. "Stop trying to win brownie points!"

Lancer chuckled and coughed a little. He then got up from the ground. "I remember everything now," he began. "Some crazed dude with green hair knocked me out and I wound up in his clutches. They did something to me and manipulated my memories so I wouldn't forget. Sakura kept control of me."

Mars looked at Sakura who glared daggers at them. "But now that control has been severed! Now we stop her!" she then looked at him. "They keep calling you 'Lancer', were you a Servant?"

He gave her a nod. "I was part of the Lancer class when I participated in the 5th Grail War. I didn't win due to Kotominie tricking me and I died protecting Saber and that twerp!"

Lancer then narrowed his eyes at Sakura. "I'm not forgiving her for taken control of me! Thanks to this however I can fight with my spear!" he pulled out his weapon. "I'll help you guys!"

"We can use all the help we can get!" she told him. Then she collapsed and he caught her. "I used a lot of energy!"

"You need rest!" he instructed her.

She stubbornly refused. "No, we have to stop her!"

Then a voice was heard in their heads. _"Don't push yourself, Mars!" _Misao said.

Lancer looked around. "Who was that just now?"

"_You're worst nightmare genius!"_ Misao snarked. _"I'm Misao, Sailor Mars' spirit guardian!"_

"You certainly have attitude lass," he remarked. "Are you pent-up or something?"

"_Who are you to say that to me, dog-boy!" _she yelled. _"I'm not some male whore like you!"_

Lancer took offence to that. "Hey, who are you calling a male whore!"

"Misao, what is it?" Mars interrupted the two.

"_I can help your friends while you get a couple of minutes of rest!"_ she said.

The man snorted. "What are you going to do, skip around and pick flowers from the garden?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Then to the duo's surprise she materialized in physical form and smacked him upside his head.

"OW, what you do that for?" he griped.

The purple haired teen rolled her eyes. "I can't believe Rei has fallen for a panty-chasing, bed climbing, pervert!"

He was going to snap back until Mars placed a hand in front of him. "How'd you do that?"

"I can come to this plane of existence when are bond is strong enough!" she replied. "I think combining our powers sped up the process, since it takes a while!" Misao replied and started walking to the others.

"Lancer, watch her back, I'm going to help her friends!" she called.

Lancer held Mars. "Let's hope she can lower the numbers!"

"Don't worry; she can get the job done. I'm just wondering why Sakura doesn't push the advantage."

He looked at the teen girl and noticed she had a stiff look on her face. "What's wrong with her?"

* * *

><p>Sakura was trying to gain control of her body. She didn't want to do anything until Her sisters were ready to stop her.<p>

_Don't be foolish child,_ Zouken said. _The corrupted grail and worms are eating at you. You will soon succumb to them once again!_

Sakura struggled. _I don't care. If I can't get in full control at least I can stop myself for the time being!_

The young-looking Zouken scoffed and continued watching things unfold.

* * *

><p>Rin and Sailor Uranus were hanging on the ropes. With Uranus' limited powers and Rin running low on mana, they were being overrun.<p>

Then cherry blossoms stated falling around them. This garnered weird looks from Rin and Sailor Uranus who were on the ground.

"What's going on with this flower storm?" asked Sailor Uranus. "I didn't see any cherry blossom trees in this place."

"You got me…Hey someone's coming!" Rin pointed at the person.

Upon a closer look it was Misao and she had a Japanese umbrella. She was heading towards them without a care in the world.

The Berserker and Assassin copies turned around as well.

"Ah, the blossoming of these delicate flowers is a wonder to behold," Misao said as she placed the umbrella down. "It can cover up the impurities of this world!"

Rin sweat dropped and Uranus shook her head. "Seriously, this girl is our Deus Ex Machina!"Uranus said deadpan.

Misao heard that and pointed dramatically at the Senshi. "Don't be rude Sailor Uranus! You should feel honored that I have come to help my mistress's friends!"

"Mistress…you mean Rei?" Rin asked.

She nodded. "Yes, now I, Misao, will purge this place of its impurities and let the flowers bloom!"

The copies had dumbfounded looks and then decided to attack her!

"Hey, get you're ass in gear and move!" Uranus barked.

_**(Melty Blood OST Aoko Aozaki theme begins!)**_

As they got closer the kimono clad teen smiled serenely and flipped over them. While in the air she threw a couple of daggers at the ground around their feet and landed gracefully.

The copies looked confused.

Misao's smile quickly turned cruel. "You bastards will be burning in hell tonight!" she said with her tongue out and unhooked the top of her Kimono.

On the back of her chest she had a tattoo which had a tiger surrounded by fire. She also sported a bandage wrap around her moderate chest. It was reminiscent of a Yakuza wife. She also unlinked her hair and her medium length purple hair blew in the wind!

In her hand was a wire connected to her knives handles. The shadow's tried moving but the ended tangled.

She gave a laugh. "It's time to light up your life!" she said and lit the wire. A fire traveled through the line and ignited their bodies.

**WHOOOOOSHHHH!**

_**"Flaming staccato!" **_she whispered.

The monstrosities were destroyed. She then sprinted to get rid of the rest, her wooden sandals slapping against the pavement.

An Assassin tried slashing her with his katana but she blocked the attack with her dagger and rammed into his forehead killing him. A Berserker rushed towards her but she simply flicked a dagger with a wire in its eye and ignited his body destroying him.

More appeared and she cursed. "Come on, where do these freaks keep coming from?"

She then decided to end this! Misao jumped into the air and let loose with many daggers which attached to the ground forming the shape of a hawk.

Landing on the ground she clapped her hands and energy froze the shadows. "Pathetic beings created out of false pretenses, know your place!" she licked her lips and the energy started flowing in the sky as she had a cocky smile etched on her face.

_**"Blossom Requiem!"**_ She said and the fire took the shape of a bird of prey and eradicated the shadows.

It went into the sky and then exploded and gave a final screech. The embers fell like the namesake of the attack.

"The scent of these petals is wonderful…" she whispered like a woman in love.

_**(Song ends)**_

The Shadows stopped appearing. Rin and Uranus looked impressed on how Misao handled the copies of the former Servants.

"Now that's what I call flower power." Uranus joked.

This made Misao and Rin roll their eyes.

Misao then got her arms back in the sleeves of her kimono and reattached the pin to her hair. "I am happy I was able to aid the both of you!" she said pleasantly.

Rin became somewhat bothered by her shift in personality but didn't say anything more on the matter. _She reminds me of myself…I'm wondering if this is a running joke?_

"Let's get back to the mistress!" Misao said and led them back, her sandals making the 'click, click, click' sound on the pavement.

* * *

><p>Mars had gotten the rest she needed and got back on her feet, with Lancer following her example.<p>

"Hmph, you can hear her coming a mile away wearing those accursed things!" Lancer stated.

**WHACK!**

The spirit slapped his head with said sandal. "Oh shut up, a real proper woman walks with finesse and poise!"

He rubbed his head. "You aren't one of those delicate women, more like a man in a woman's body who knows how to drink a keg of ale!" He laughed at his joke.

**WHACK! WHACK!**

After two smacks he was left on the ground.

After Misao calmed down, Mars thanked her ignoring what happened to Lancer. "I'm glad you were able to help them Misao!"

Misao gave a confident smirk. "Those jokers couldn't stand a chance against me!"

Uranus just scoffed. "Don't get over yourself; we still got to stop Sakura!"

Lancer got up as he knew it was time to face the one who controlled him. "Let's bring her down!"

Rin looked at her sister. "Sakura enough!" she called. "I won't let you inscribe anything on this place!"

Sakura stopped her internal battle and smirked. "You figured out my plan Rin? I shouldn't be surprised, you are a prodigy" she sneered.

"Sakura, this plan won't go as planned!" Mars said. "You've lost Seta and your reinforcement isn't coming anymore!"

She gave them a firm look. "No, my plan is not through! I will call forth the Grail and eradicate all the people in this city! My dream will be realized!"

This got their attention. "What dream, Sakura? I thought you wanted Shirou!" Rin cried.

"Please I don't care about any of that shit!" she cried in ecstasy. "I want to see the life eternal! I want power beyond my wildest dreams! Everything can just die!"

Mars looked at Sakura and got a vague sense. "Something's off. I'm not sensing Sakura in there!" she revealed.

"What do you mean, that' is Sakura!" Uranus said.

Rin also agreed. "No, that's not Sakura! Something's changed!"

"**Rin your sister is still in there but her spirit is getting weak!" **Rubin said breaking his silence. **"Someone is overpowering her!"**

"Who could do that?" Misao asked. "I thought Sakura was in control?"

Sakura started laughing at them. "She's still here, fools! But she's taken a nap for the moment!" The voice that came out of her sounded male.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Lancer cried pointing his spear at her.

The plumb-haired girl smiled. "I am someone who helped build the grail a long time ago," the voice started. "I am the head of the Matou line. I have been alive all these centuries, concealing my true self by deceiving my family who got curious about who I was. I am Zouken Matou!"

"Zouken!" Rin cried. "I thought that Sakura killed you!"

This made Zouken laugh. "I would have died but she absorbed me instead. What she didn't know is that I lived off those crest worms for years. In a way they helped sustain my spirit. As she grew more power-hungry, I also grew. Now I can control her!"

Alter Sailor Mars heard enough and launched a flamethrower attack at Sakura's body. The controlled girl held out a hand and a barrier protected her!

Lancer leapt in the air and went for a diagonal slash. She danced around him and aimed a kick at his head which sent him plummeting down.

Before the rest could do anything Sakura/Zouken held up their arms and a gravitational force pressed them to the ground.

The party cried in pain at the amount of force pushing them. Then tendrils appeared behind her and launched them at their bodies.

Misao got up and created a barrier, protecting them.

The tentacles were destroyed but that used up Misao's power.

"Misao!" Mars cried as she went to her.

"I have to rest, Rei," she said. "I'm sorry…"

She shook her head. "Don't worry, rest!"

Her partner then vanished back to Mars' heart. Then in a shocking scene her Alter form changed back to her normal Super attire. Sailor Mars collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

"Rei!" They called out as Lancer rushed to her and Rin checked her pulse.

"She's fine but unconscious" Rin stated.

Uranus growled. "Damn, she's beaten us and we barely have enough power!"

"That's what I want to hear!" Sakura/Zouken said. Sakura held out her arms and placed them in a barrier!

"Now time to get this over with!" Sakura then walked to the middle of the shrine and inscribed the text.

The ritual was complete and it glowed brightly.

Zouken laughed like there was no tomorrow. "It's done! Now all I have to do is get that doll and everything will be ready!" he crowed.

The party couldn't move due to the barrier.

"Now I should rid myself of you scum before you ruin my fun!" Sakura held out her hands and a sphere formed.

That is until a gentleman wearing a brown suit with a cane arrived.

"Now, now, I think you've had your fun Zouken!" the man said.

Rin noticed who he was along with Rubin.

"Zelretch/**Father!**" they both said at the same time.

The bearded man waved at them. "I'll get you chaps out of there in two shakes!"

Sakura growled. "No matter if you are here, Zelretch! I already finished what I wanted!" she then pointed at Rin and the others. "Know this, by tomorrow night I will activate the magical circles surrounding the city and the Grail will come! No one will be safe, not even you!"

Sakura/Zouken then laughed and vanished.

Zelretch sighed. "It's hard to fathom how low he's sunk!" he muttered.

He walked to the barrier and tapped his cane against it. It broke apart and they were free.

Uranus and Lancer looked at the man with suspicion.

"Who is this old fart?!" Seta asked.

Rin introduced him. "This is Zelretch, the creator of the Kailodostick and a high member of Clock Tower, of the Mages' Association!"

He gave them a wave. "I am sorry for being late. I never imagined that Zelretch would still be alive!"

**"Like we needed your decrepit ass, get the hell out!" **Rubin barked half-heartedly.

Zelretch eyed the trinket with curiosity. "Rubin, what's the matter, I know you have more insults than that?"

Rubin remained quiet. "Rubin, tell me what's wrong!" Rin asked concerned.

"I think I know what's the matter, I'll tell you when we go back to your place Rin!" he said all business. "Things have already gone farther than I anticipated."

"Wait what do you know?!" Seta asked as he picked up Mars.

Uranus also wanted to know. "Along with why Zouken was afraid of you?"

The old man gave them a sharp look which made them shut up. "I will tell you when we are back at the Tohsaka residence!"

With that said he walked away from them and vanished.

"Come on, we have to go back!" Rin said taking charge. "I just hope Archer and Saber can get to Ilya before it's too late!

Rin then invoked Rubin and they were transported to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Emiya Residence<strong>

Back at Shirou's house Illya and Taiga finished their dinner. They ordered Okonomiyaki (Japanese pizza).

The short-brown haired teacher sighed in satisfaction as she drank her green tea. "That really hit the spot, right Illya?"

The silver-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you ate more than you should have! I only got two slices!"

"I'll buy some dessert for us when we go home!" The teacher replied.

Illya only massaged her temples. _Why didn't I move in with Shirou again?_

All was going good until they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Illya said.

Taiga got up. "Stay here Illya, I'll go check!"

She soon left.

Illya began thinking of her situation that plagued her. _I've lost my sense of taste, everything is bland now. I have no sensations when I touch and my sight is failing me. I'm really dying…._

The red-eyed girl placed her head on the table. "I might have a couple of days at best."

She then noticed that Taiga wasn't back yet.

"I bet she went to the restroom. With all that food she ate I'd be in there for a good half hour!" she muttered and gasped. "When did I start talking like that? Oh bother, I'm hanging with Shirou too much! Honestly and the girls thinks he's suave when really he's just like any horny, dumb male! Even though now that I think about it Kiritsugu had a juvenile side as well…"

With that said she checked the bathroom and didn't see anyone there. She then went to the kitchen and no Taiga.

"This is getting ridiculous!" she then checked the window and saw her parental figure knocked out on the grass.

"Taiga!" she yelled sprinting outside!

_What could have happened to her?_ Her mind raced.

The girl went to the adult and checked her pulse. "Good, she's breathing but who did this to her?"

"That would be me!" a voice said.

She spun around to see a blond-haired, green-eyed Mordred. He had his sword sheathed.

"Is that you Saber?" she asked backing away.

Mordred shook his head. "Hmph please, my name is Mordred!"

"Mordred…wait you mean Morgana and Saber's son?! How is that possible, Saber is a girl?"

The male growled. "Don't say anything more on that matter!" he snapped. "Now come with me, you're needed to bring the grail to this world!"

When Illya heard that she went pale. Those dreams she was having, they were warning her of this moment. "No, not that, I won't be a cup!" she took off from him.

Mordred sighed and caught up with the snow fairy.

He picked her up from her shirt. She swung her little arms and legs. "Let me go! I won't become the grail! The grail wars are over!"

"They are but you are needed to bring it back!" he said and gave a chop to her neck, knocking her out.

As he did that Gilgamesh appeared. He looked around to see Taiga and Ilya knocked out.

"Hmph, looks like you captured the doll!" he complimented. "Good, now let's go before those fools show up!"

Then a red flash appeared and stood Archer and Shirou.

"Tch, I shouldn't have jinxed it!" griped Gilgamesh.

Shirou saw Taiga and went to her. "Taiga!"

Archer summoned his swords as he saw Mordred with Illya. "Put her down, boy!"

Mordred frowned at the white-haired man. "I'm not a boy! My name is Mordred and we are going to take this child!"

When he said his name Archer appeared shocked. "I see, well If Saber is real, why not you?"

Shirou had gotten Taiga back inside and saw Gilgamesh. He held out his and soon wielded a projection of Excalibur.

The brave teen overheard what he said about being Saber's son. _That's her child? But how is that possible?_

He then attacked the king of heroes.

"Gilgamesh, give Illya back!" he said.

_**(Mealty Blood, Ciel theme Basilica begins.)**_

The golden-haired figure scoffed. "You dare order a king around? Know your place!" he then summoned a random sword and clashed with Shirou.

The teen blocked Gilgamesh's first swing but Gil broke Shirou's projection. He then swiped at him which made Shirou back away. The red-haired teen traced Kanshou and Bakuya and clashed with him.

Gil was getting tired and got two slashes on Shirou which made him bleed and kicked him in his stomach.

Archer soon attacked Mordred who just jumped away from him while holding his hostage.

"Give her back!" Archer snapped and forged a bow.

Mordred then held Ilya in front which made him grimace.

"Coward!" He cried

"Say what you will, we are taking her!"

Before anything else could be said or done the roar of a motorcycle could be heard and a moment later a figure jumped over the wall and into the backyard.

Saber Lily held her sword ready as she saw Gilgamesh!

When Shirou saw her he froze. Even with her new attire, he recognized her instantly. "Saber…" He cried.

Saber turned to see Shirou and gasped. "Oh, Shirou!" she whispered.

Archer rolled his eyes. "This had to happen now?"

Gilgamesh wasn't happy that the two lovers were having a 'moment'. "Fuck this, back off you fake she's mine!"

But the one angry to see her was Mordred. He looked at her and his anger came to the surface. "FATHER!" he yelled, dropping Illya and pulling out his sword. It was a black blade and the hilt was blue.

Saber saw him coming and blocked the strike!

**CLASH!**

Energy raced through the backyard. Saber parried the blow and tried swiping her blade at his face but he moved and struck from the left!

**CLASH!**

She blocked the attack once again and went for stabbing him but he slammed her sword against the ground and punched her face!

Shirou immediately raced towards Mordred. He traced Excalibur once again and slammed it against his blade!

**CLASH!**

"You aren't getting near her!" he yelled and went for another swing.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Mordred yelled and broke Shirou's sword and kicked him.

Saber came back from the ground and charged at him. She unleashed a wind like slash!

Mordred saw it coming smacked the blast into the sky with his weapon.

He then picked up Shirou and tossed him to her.

"Shirou!" she helped him up. The blonde never expected to see him again. "Shirou, I…"

Shirou coughed and gave her a cheesy smile. "You're looking good Saber!"

She blushed and turned away from him. "Don't say this stuff now!"

Saber and Shirou looked at Mordred.

Archer decided to keep Gilgamesh busy as he fired low powered arrows at him.

Gilgamesh either swiped them aside or dodged.

"She still feels something for that trash?" Gil said as he swiped his sword trying to kill Archer.

The red cloaked man jumped away and fired another arrow. "What can I say, she's got good taste!"

They continued their fight.

_**(Theme ends)**_

Saber got a good look at her opponent. "This feeling I'm getting, who are you?!"

Mordred looked crazed. "You don't recognize your son 'father!'"

A sharp pain went through Saber as he told her that. "No…Mordred…" she remembered fighting her child at the battle of Camlann.

He had usurped the throne and a battle waged where her most loyal knights died. In the end she killed him not before Mordred stabbed her as well.

Saber remembered one crucial thing. Mordred had the same face as her. Now he looked more like a male then a copy of her.

"How is this possible, Mordred!" she asked as her voice cracked.

Mordred gave her a cold glare "The enemy of the Senshi brought me back!"

"Beryl…?" she inquired.

Shirou didn't say anything as he knew this was important.

"Yeah, she gave me the body I wanted! Now since I'm a man I can take what's mine!" he then took a glance at her sword.

"No you can't have this sword Mordred!" she said. "You aren't even supposed to be alive!"

"Oh like how you aren't supposed to be!" he snapped. "You have this reincarnation and I don't? I will take what is rightfully mine and I will rule!"

Saber's heart was breaking but she had to stay firm. "Mordred, this life you have is not your own. You are following someone who is using you!"

"Like I care, as long as I kill you father, I don't care what I have to do!" He said.

Shirou heard enough and stepped in front of her. "Shirou…?"

"I've heard enough, I won't let you touch her Mordred!" He declared. "You won't harm her!"

Saber briefly placed her hand to her chest and her eyes watered. "Shirou…"

Mordred scoffed. "Please, don't make me wretch! She doesn't need love; she needs to die for bringing the fall of Camelot!"

Then a figure appeared in the middle of all the battles; Sakura.

She saw Illya and waved her hands and the little girl appeared in her arms. When she spoke it was in her voice but still under control by the worms and Zouken. "I'll be taking this object!"

"No Illya!" Shirou said.

"Damn you!" Archer cried.

"Illyasiviel!" screamed Saber.

"Mordred, Gilgamesh finish them!" she said and vanished with the cargo.

Gilgamesh eyed the trio. "Well looks like we have a schedule to keep now!" Gil said. He then retrieved Ea from his gate.

Archer changed the bow to a long sword and clashed with Gilgamesh.

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" Mordred said. "Father it's time for you to die!"

He held up his dark sword and about to cut Saber in half. The white armored teen was about to strike until…

**WHOOSSHHHHH!**

**SPLOOOOOSH!**

Shirou pushed Saber out the way but ended up with his left arm cut off!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shirou screamed in murder as he collapsed.

"NO SHIROU!" Saber yelled as tears stung her eyes.

Archer saw what happened to his past incarnation. "No!" than!

**CHINGGG!**

Gilgamesh stabbed Archer in his gut! Archer looked at the shocking display.

"Ughhhhh, damn…." He croaked out.

"Look here, I got my first kill!" he pulled out his sword Archer grabbed his gut and fell to the ground and blood stained the grass.

"Archer!" Saber yelled again and held out her golden sword at the two.

"Don't even Saber!" Gilgamesh said. "Now with no protectors I can have you anytime I want!"

A portal appeared.

Mordred looked at Saber! "Father, the next I see you I will end you!"

"Back off child, she's mine for the taking!" Gilgamesh snapped.

Mordred ignored him and walked in the portal.

Gilgamesh scoffed after him. "Saber I'll be getting the bed ready for you!" He walked in it and it vanished.

Saber couldn't believe it. Not only was Illya taken, Shirou ended up losing his arm and Archer ended up stabbed and could be dying!

"No, no is not happening!" she said and went to Archer. She moved him as gently as possible and laid him next to Shirou, who was unconscious due to the shock of having his arm cut.

"I have to call the hospital!" she said.

As she was about to do that a figure appeared out of nowhere.

This person was a teen girl with light long gray hair and wore church robs without the hood. Her eyes were golden in color.

"I wouldn't do that." The girl said quietly.

Saber looked at her. "Who are you? This is an emergency!"

"My name is Caren Hortensia," She told her. "Please keep calm Arturia," She said revealing she knew her name. "I was told by Kischur Zelretch to come to this place. It appears I've arrived too late."

She went to check on Shirou first. "This boy is in shock." She then arrived to Archer. "This one is on the brink of death."

Saber looked surprised. "No, Archer is dying?"

The angelic girl nodded once. "We have to get these two to safety and prep for surgery."

"But where will you take them?" Saber asked.

Caren looked at Saber. "I will take them to a place you know well; Fuyuki church."

The church wearing teen threw a cloak over them and they all were taken to the church.

This night has ended in triumphs and failures. What does the future hold for Mars and the others?

* * *

><p><strong>I leave this chapter on a cliffhanger.<strong>

**More stuff happened this time around. Sailor Mars achieves her new attire (yeah!) with Misao getting her corporeal form as well.**

**I hope you like Misao; I'm trying to give her a punk rock attitude with what she says.**

**Now moving on to Rei's Alter attire, I did get that from Ronin Warriors Lady Kayura. Why would I use her? Because she's bad ass!**

**I think they have a similar quality when it comes to their spiritual powers and personality (except Rei was never evil).**

**Sailor Mars' powers have expanded now since she's bonded with Misao. She can use her fire abilities to purify anyone possessed as well as damage enemies.**

**I got that flaming wings from Shakugan no Shana along with her hair changing color too. Of course the hair could have been from Type Moon's other franchise Tsukihime as well.**

**Again her strength, speed and the like have increased so it's possible for her to keep up with Lancer.**

**Lancer will go by his name when his not fighting and when he's not then Lancer. Same thing with Saber!**

**The battle with Archer and Shirou at the beginning was a call out to Unlimited Blade Works. It didn't go exactly as it did in the movie and I had to change some dialogue so it could fit in this story. **

**Since I'm using some parts for Heaven's Feel in this story I have to keep it consistent. I might have to edit some parts maybe but if it sounds right then I won't.**

**I hope I explained Shirou and Archer's unconscious bond, with the former learning some things from the latter. Shirou can't use Unlimited Blade Works just yet since he doesn't have the proper circuits for it so no dice yet.**

**I guess some are shocked by what I did to Archer and Shirou huh? I read up on it and that did happen in Heaven's Feel. Again I haven't played it, I've only read about it on the internet.**

**I guess it's surprising seeing Zelretch again? Well remember he already knew what was happening when I introduced him earlier. Of course not everything went as planned as he said. **

**He knows what's wrong with Rubin also, he will explain that soon.**

**Now I introduce Caren Hortensia. She is part of the Fate/Stay Night franchise. **

**She makes an appearance in Fate/Ataraxia, a Visual Novel. She is part of another organization in the called the Church. It's like Clock Tower (a part of the association) but they deal with demons/vampires. While the Mages' Association deals with the magic side of things.**

**They get along now but it was rather heated in the past (as I've read). Type Moon has connected the Mages' Association and the Church in all their franchises.**

**Now I know Zelretch hasn't ever contacted Caren in the storyline in the series but this is fan fiction so I'm thinking realistically he would know some people at the Church like Caren.**

**I know I am giving her powers she shouldn't have but it makes things simple for me. I've read she doesn't have any magic circuits but for the sake of this story we will say she has a small spark, so she can do some things.**

**If you are curious she is (spoiler alert) Kirei Kotomine's daughter. Yeah, I was shocked too.**

**I might give her personality a tweak but will try to keep it the same as I have read online.**

**Rin and Saber get some action in. If you are wondering who that character was her name is Phantom. She's part of the Blazblue franchise.**

**She is a character you see in Continuum shift. Apparently (and it is hinted upon) that she is Kokonoe's mother and Jubei's wife. Her original name is Nine.**

**I don't know much about her as well, since they haven't expanded upon anything except that she is part of Terumi's group, along with Relius Clover, Litchi Faye-Ling and Tsubaki Yayoi (game canon).**

**All I know is that Nine is a powerful witch who uses pure magic and not an Ars Magus. Yes I expanded upon her and gave her extra set of abilities.**

**Will we see her again….maybe!**

**Now Illya is captured and Sakura will begin her plans for calling the grail.**

**What will happen to Shirou and Archer? Why is Zelretch there? Will Sailor Uranus get her Alter power up as well?**

**Find out next time.**

**Please review!**

**See ya!**


	18. Raison d'etre (reason for existence)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective creators and companies**

**Hey it's been awhile hasn't it? This chapter will be more on character development then action this time around.**

**If you remember from the last chapter, Sailor Mars gained her upgrade to Alter and with them she defeated and saved Seta (Lancer) from her sister, who is the well-endowed, Sakura.**

**In a shocking development Zouken found a way to survive and momentarily took control of his granddaughter's body and placed the last sigil on the temple grounds. **

**The teen went about to eradicate them until Zelretch, creator of the Kailodostick, came to the party's rescue.**

**On the other part of Fuyuki, Rin and Saber tried stopping Rider. When it seemed like they would win Phantom, resident of Hazama's world, came in and defeated them with her powerful magic.**

**Inscribing the spell on the area she vanished with the gorgon.**

**Archer and Shirou battled it out as the older projection mage wanted to test his counterpart. Shirou found out about Archer being him from an alternate future but proved his worth in the end by not giving up on his ideals.**

**After that the two briefly put aside their differences as Gilgamesh informed them of their plans to kidnap Illya, who is the vessel to the once destroyed grail.**

**Mordred takes point as he is able to grab the girl but winds up fighting the duo until Saber appears. The reunion between the stalwart king and the idealistic teenager was short-lived as Mordred battles his father while Gilgamesh takes care of Archer.**

**The Doppelganger is able to defeat Shirou and winds up cutting the boy's left arm off. The king of heroes gets his first kill by stabbing Archer inflicting him with a severe wound.**

**They go about taking Illya and Saber is left in disarray at the circumstances until the mysterious Caren Hortensia appears offering some hope.**

**Many things and more start now.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18<strong>_

_**Linage of Magic-Raison D'etre (Reason for Existence)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki Church<strong>

It had been over an hour since Saber arrived with the golden-eyed Caren Hortensia, who had brought Shirou Emiya and Archer to the fabled church.

In her memory of the events that transpired the green-eyed teen had asked before if they should have gone to a hospital instead.

Giving a solemn glance Caren replied that what they needed was something that only the church could offer them and that it would cause too much commotion in trying to tell the authorities what happened.

Saber, dubious of the surroundings, wasn't convinced in the slighted how they could do anything for them.

The conservative teen calmly showed her another passage hidden in the walls of the holy sanctuary where they did their fields of operation.

It was rather spacious in the area as it had its own medial facility where they used magic for mage users along with its own armory to deal to with vampire or otherworldly scourge by using holy sacraments.

The nun told Saber to wait in the main part of the church as it was going to take hours for the specialists to complete the procedure.

The pony tailed warrior wanted to go but rebuffed with a simple glare from the silent girl. Beneath the quiet exterior lied an unbreakable will as Saber learned.

This is where she had waited, in the seating area where people gather for prayer. During that time she had contacted Rin, who told her what happened.

The two tailed teen said that she, Haruka and Zelretch would arrive soon. She also stated that she would discuss what happened to Rei and Lancer and Sakura.

From the tone of her voice it sounded like nothing went as planned. Saber sighed as she waited for the teen to arrive.

Getting up from her seat she walked to the altar where various statures surrounded it. Saber had never taken a shine to this place. It was not that she didn't believe in God or any upper deity it's just that her time here was with the manipulative priest, Kotomine.

The first time she met him during the 5th Grail War, she didn't think anything of him but sensed something was off with the man.

But his true intentions came to light as he perverted the battles by illegally having an eight servant, Gilgamesh, and taking control of another, Lancer, by stealing the latter's master's command spells.

The treachery, unexpected to them, which led to Rin almost dying by getting stabbed, the kidnapping of Ilya and the last confrontation of Saber and Gilgamesh while Shirou dealt with Kotomine.

_Caren is a mysterious person. I have a feeling she is hiding more than she lets on._ With that thought Saber dropped the subject. She than noticed she was still in her fighting attire and powered down to her civilian attire.

She was going to find Caren again until she heard the main doors open and saw Rin rushing in with Haruka and a man in a suit.

The jewel mage reached Arturia and looked at her with panic eyes.

"Saber, where are Shirou and Archer?" she asked.

Arturia placed her hands on her shoulders to calm Rin down. "They are in surgery as we speak," she spoke. "It's been an hour since I last heard from Caren."

The old man spoke. "I see, so Caren was able to find you Saber?" he asked which garnered her attention.

Haruka told the Knight reincarnated about what happened to them (with some added words from Rin) and pointed a thumb at the bearded man. "This guy is Zelretch and he was able to save us…even though we could have gotten out of that trap by ourselves." The sandy blonde reluctantly remarked.

Giving her a rueful look said man chuckled. "With all your energy depleted I can tell you, none of you would have survived that attack!" He stated. "Consider yourself lucky I arrived at all."

The blue-eyed woman only snorted and accepted what the man stated.

Arturia noticed that Rin had vaguely heard anything as she kept looking to where she saw the passage that led to where Archer and Shirou were.

_Archer what happened that made you want to go against are plans in not letting Shirou get involved? _ She had wondered placing a hand under her chin.

"Saber, please tell me what happened in full detail after we split up!" The question sounded more like a demand to the sword wielder but knew that she was concerned like the others.

After explaining in detail what went on the small party Rin had an agitated look. "After all that Illya still ended up captured? Not only that but the places we were protecting fell into enemy hands. We might have caused this city its life by not stopping her!"

The teen briefly showed a frantic look. Even with figuring out Sakura's plan it still didn't matter as everything had fallen in place.

_It's all my fault, if I had figured out Sakura's plan sooner and maybe gotten Shirou involved this wouldn't have happened! _The pig tailed teen summized in frustration.

"Don't go placing the blame on your shoulders," Haruka explained as she saw a look of pain cross Rin's face. "Everything doesn't always go as planned!"

The mage gave a sharp gaze to the racecar driver, which made her flinch back.

"If I was faster in making sure we had contingency plans maybe we could have prevented this!" Rin's voice sounded firm but blunt.

Arturia also tried telling Rin to calm down but she wouldn't listen to reason.

"I never thought this would come to pass. My sister will kill everyone. It will be the end of all of us!" The mage continued rambling on.

Before she could say anymore the sound of a cane hitting the marble floor silenced the jewel mage. Haruka and Arturia looked to see Zelretch, who had a composed look.

"I think that is enough Ms. Tohsaka!" He commented. Rin flinched at the way he said her name. It had the tone of a grandfather disciplining his own grandchildren.

He gave her a firm glare. "It could be the best laid plans by the smartest people in existence but other factors get in the way as you well know. The world is not perfect. Things happen that might take us in a tail spin but do not place all the blame on your shoulders Rin."

Zelretch walked close to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't take this burden alone Rin. I see you have much of your father in you. It is a good thing however he was arrogant in some ways. You _do _have people to rely on…"

When he mentioned her comrades she turned to them. They gave her a smile.

Wiping the tears coming down her face she responded. "I thank you for keeping my views in perspective Zelretch. I'll remember those words."

This got a smile from the Grandfather figure until he turned serious.

"Now speaking of this, I will tell you this news; just because Sakura has all the keys doesn't mean she will activate it right away."

"How do you know this?" Haruka asked him. "What's to say she doesn't do it now and end everything?"

The suited man talked but didn't turn to the racecar driver. "The ritual she is doing can only be activated in the night of a full moon. There is none tonight so she will have to wait till tomorrow when the moon is high."

Rin looked up at him. "Then we can stop Sakura before she starts"

This got a nod from him. "But you only have a small opportunity in this. I did come to tell you new developments on this matter however it is best for everyone is present."

"You just can't tell us, Zelretch?" Arturia asked.

He only closed his eyes. "It is best for everyone to be here since I don't want to repeat myself," The vampire replied.

Taking in his words the women complied with his request. That is when Caren came back to give them an update.

When they saw her Rin and Haruka looked in amazement at the girl's appearance since she was still a teenager being involved with the church while on the other hand Zelretch looked happy to see her.

The priestess saw them and looked at the upper class noble. "Hello Zelretch, I have done as you asked!"

The man gave a chuckle. "I knew I could leave the king in your capable hands. Even though you arrived late at least you saved them."

The silver-haired girl didn't respond right away which made the others concerned.

"What happened in their Caren?" asked a rather concerned Artuira.

Rin also jumped in there. "Did something happen to Shirou and Archer?!"

Caren looked at each one of them and finally spilled the beans. "It pains me to say this but we could only save one of them…"

This garnered everyone to pay attention.

"Wait, you couldn't save both?" Haruka barked out. "What the hell is wrong with you if you couldn't save both?!"

"Please be quiet Haruka!" Arturia snapped and looked at Caren. "What happened in there?"

The older mage looked on in curiosity but didn't say anything. Rin gripped her chest and Arturia tightened her hand to a fist.

"The one we saved is…"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside operating chamber (couple minutes earlier)<strong>

In the two beds were Shirou Emiya and Archer were being operated on. The specialists were trying to keep blood flowing to the white-haired man as he had a gaping hole in his stomach and couldn't find a way to close it, even with sutras or trying to heal the skin.

For Shirou they had to close the wound and keep it from being infected. The people operating knew that they couldn't replace Shirou's lost his left arm even with magic. They were able to calm him down with a sedative but the stump of his arm still left him in shock leaving him in a coma.

One of the doctors wondered if they should stop with the procedure. Both males damaged beyond repair and didn't have enough time to come up with any other plans.

As they were about to go to the next phase of operations they heard a grunt coming from Archer.

"Hey how is it he's waking up?" a doctor asked. "We gave him a load that could knock an elephant down?!"

They muttered answers but Archer ignored them as he turned and looked at Shirou.

_That fool, getting his arm cut off trying to protect Saber! I'm positive she could have either parried or blocked that attack but he went and did that?_ _Kid you'll be the death of me! _He griped but ended up coughing.

He then looked down to see he was on an operating table. He also felt that he was going to die.

_They can't heal this wound._ He thought with mirth. _I lived this long but maybe this is the way it should be. I helped out Rin and the others for as long I was able._

He started thinking about his past as 'Shirou' from his time period. _Stuff like this didn't happen. Maybe Shirou's future will be different from the one I experienced?_

The sarcastic man looked at his younger counter part again. _You are me but at the same time not me. I will leave it in your hands to save the person you love this time…_

Archer tried to speak but he only coughed which got the doctors and nurses attention.

"Sir, don't try to talk, we will up the dose and-"a nurse said but Archer shook his head.

"Don't bother with that, I know what death feels like and this is it!" he grunted out. "I won't make it through the next one so listen carefully for I will only say this once!"

The people in the operating table didn't know what to make of this. As one was about to pacify Archer, Caren, who was watching the operation, told them to listen to what he had to say. They didn't dare oppose her command.

"You can't save me but you can save that fool of person right there!" Archer told them, directing to say person. "I'm linked to him so I can tell what he's going through. I analyzed his body and he is reaching a point he can't get away from. What you have won't save him but if you use my left arm to compensate he'll just make it."

Some folks looked scandalized. Having a patient tell them what to do was a slap to their pride.

"It's a risk but if you do this I will guarantee the fool won't die easily," he cracked out. "He doesn't even know the meaning of the word. It's important that this happens!"

One doctor was going to persuade him until a quiet voice was heard. "Do as Archer says, it is his last request as a counter guardian of the world!"

Everyone froze at what she said.

"Caren-sama?" Someone uttered under their breath.

She only gave them a glare. They got their act together quick.

As they were getting ready for the transplant she walked over to him.

"This might do more harm than good, you know?" she told him. "Since you are physically different from him!"

Archer only gave her a smirk. "He has something to fight for. Again he won't die easy."

She gave him an unwavering gaze. "If that is your wish then it will begin. Is there anyone you want to give a message to?"

He thought on it for a moment and made a gesture for her to get closer. He whispered the person's name and told Caren.

"I will be sure to tell the person." She then started for the door before turning his way again. "I pray your soul finds peace, Archer." She said.

The man gave her a cynical smile. "I'm not one for stuff like that!"

"That is why I said it!" she gave a witty remark and left him.

Archer soon became groggy. _I guess this is it? I'm dying, for real this time. I won't be going back to my time period. Of course there was nothing to go back to. Sailor Pluto found me before my execution even though she said I would die by different means. Rei, I hope you remember us and save Sakura._

He then thought about his partner. _Rin, no matter the circumstances you were the partner for me. I want you to at least fall for a nice guy? Nah, you'd chew them out the first chance you got!_

Everything was going black. _Shirou it is all with you now. Take whatever route you believe necessary to get the ending you want!_

The man, formerly known as Shirou Emiya closed his eyes for the last time. Before losing consciousness he saw a figure with messy black hair and eyes as he was smoking a cigarette. The man gave him a solemn smile.

_Dad…_Those thoughts would be Archer's last.

With that the surgery began to replace Shirou's lost arm for Archer's old one.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki Church (present)<strong>

Caren finished telling them of Archer's last moments. Rin had some tears coming down her eyes but stubbornly swiped them from her face. Haruka looked down with a frown and Arturia had a neutral expression but her eyes expressed sorrow for her fallen comrade.

"Archer is dead?" Rin quietly asked again which the nun confirmed with another nod.

Rin then walked away from the others to get some space.

Arturia was about to go to her but Haruka stopped her. "Let's give her some time alone, all right Arturia?" The Senshi told her. The stalwart teen conceded with the suggestion and then asked about Shirou.

Having a look that she forgot about that info Caren replied that he is resting easy. "However I will have to give him something for that arm of his."

Raising an eyebrow to this Haruka asked what that was.

"Something he will need once he is able to wake up. Now if you will excuse me." The nun said briskly and walked to where Rin was.

Before Arturia or Haruka could stop the enigmatic priestess, Zelretch, who had remained silent up till now told them they could go visit Shirou.

Looking back at Rin as if hesitating to leave her with the enigmatic teenager a priest, who looked like he was in his mid-forties, arrived and showed them where Shirou was recovering.

Once Zelretch saw that they were gone he headed outside and waited for Caren to finish up with what she was going to tell Rin.

Upon hearing footsteps coming towards her the prideful teen turned to face the gray-haired teen. Putting up a brave front she crossed her arms and gave her a glare. "Is there something you want with me priestess?" She demanded

The angelic teen gave her a side glance and stood next to her. Rin wondered why she didn't say anything and looked to see that she was looking up at stain glass window with an image of various wearing white angels gowns playing horns

Rin waited a couple of moments and her temper was rising. _Why is she just standing there, is she going to say anything or what?_

Before Rin could say anything Caren started talking surprising her. "Archer wanted me to tell you something,"

This quelled the jewel mage's rant before she could tell her peace. "Oh he did huh," she went to tsundare mode. "What did he want you to tell me?"

Caren turned to Rin. "'I'm sorry I didn't spend much time with you as I should. Even though it was short I was happy knowing I could see you again!'"

Rin Tohsaka froze at that. Her Archer, the one prone to sardonic wit and doing things on his own said that?

The black-haired teen looked at the stained window once again. "You're always selfish," she whispered. Caren remained silent.

"Choosing to die like this for someone else even though I shouldn't fault you for that, Shirou…" she said.

The black-robed girl looked at her. "You knew the truth of his identity all along?"

_**(Tales of the Abyss OST – Wish and Sadness begins)**_

The aqua-eyed girl gave a sad smile. "I started having my suspicions when I saw him again! When I was with Shirou I helped him improve his abilities. It was uncanny that Shirou could do the same things Archer could but to a certain degree. Along with one other thing,"

She then pulled out Rubin, who was still in hibernation mode. The mage could still access his power even while he slept. _I still need Zelretch to tell me what's wrong with Rubin though? _"When I used this, I saw a glimpse of Archer in the past and he had the same pendant I used on Shirou when Lancer ruptured his heart!"

The mage brought up an image of the event. It showed Archer in his time holding the pendant in his pocket like a good luck charm.

Rin turned off the image and placed the star pendant back in her shirt. "Along with him saying about meeting Rei in the 'past' I couldn't deny the possibility that was Shirou or a possible future of what he will become."

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts the solitary teen continued the conversation. "I will say that it was surprising that he'd suggested that about his arm," Caren brought up. "My sources told him he had animosity towards his past incarnation. It would stand to reason he reached a conclusion to the answer he was looking for?"

The teen smirked. "He always had his reasons even if it took time to figure it out."

The solemn teen also gave a smile. "Take comfort in the fact he asked for you and no one else in the end," she said.

Cupping her long black hair behind her ear a blush burned her cheeks as Rin got on her high horse. "No need to tell me that!" Scoffing she realized that Haruka and Arturia were gone.

"Go down that path over there; it will lead you to our headquarters." Caren instructed.

Rin headed to where the others were and noticed she was following. "Aren't you coming Caren?"

"I have other matters to attend to first. I will be there shortly." She told her and went outside.

Rin looked after her and headed to the downstairs area.

As she was going memories of her time with him she gripped her chest. _Archer…no Shirou, you always find a way to break my heart. But even though you two are the same existence you are not the same. I am not replacing you with him. Who'd have thought I'd wind up falling for you?_

Tears spilled over her red shirt. "This is truly goodbye Archer!"

She would stand here on the stairway for a couple of minutes as she cried for the person she loved.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Courtyard of Church<strong>

The Wizard Marshall of Mage association waited patiently for a couple of moments and saw that Caren was coming. Turning around the old mage gave her a look. "I take it she has calmed down?"

Caren gave a nod. "She is going to check on Shirou with the others."

The dead apostle heaved out a sigh. "Now this is where it's going to get complicated. I didn't think I would have asked for help once again!"

This got a wry look from Caren. "You've known her for how long and complaining now?"

This got a growl from him. "Don't get cheeky with me. Besides I haven't seen her in years, even though the flow of time for her is not as it should be."

She walked next to him still holding back mirth of amusement. "You are the one who asked for my help on this matter Kishur Zelretch," she informed the grouchy man. "You personally came to the Church asking for my help specifically and I did given the status you have as wielder to the one of the true magics. I held up my end by making sure that Shirou didn't die in this time around."

The bearded man rubbed his temples. "Yes, yes I know. During my travels across different dimensions I saw that Shirou and Archer were going to die. With them gone Tohsaka's daughters would have lost and everyone would be dead; by telling you ahead of time that prevented the worse scenario."

Caren continued. "However Archer is dead but did give Shirou his arm. I didn't expect him to do that."

"Oh that was always going to happen, no matter what!" Zelretch stated. "But something is shifting this time stream to the worse conclusion. That is why I am asking her help now."

"What could do that? I find it hard that there are various universes." Caren replied.

"Actually various universes with different time frames but this one is more important in the latter." Zelretch said.

Caren folded her arms. "Well you better call the dimensional witch. I am curious to see what she is all about."

Zelretch had a look of eating bad food. "Fine, let's get this done!"

A cane came to his hand and tapped the ground. A red magical circle came under his feet as energy laced through the air.

Caren didn't look afraid as she stood there calmly.

The mage started saying an incantation in German. After finishing the long sentence he slammed the tip of his cane to the ground and a picture appeared in the air.

The image showed Yuko Ichihara's shop. To the surprise of the old wizard, Yuko was waiting for him, as she dressed for the occasion, wearing her usual black dress attire with her hair in a pony tail.

He growled in his head. _Damn woman, I can never catch her on an off day can I? Always finds a way to look like she walking the red carpet!_

Yuko bore her gaze on him. **"You shouldn't be surprised by this Zelretch,"** she replied as if reading his mind. **"I can tell by the source of your magic when you decide to break the walls to the dimensions with your second magic.**"

This got an exasperated sigh from him. "As always Yuko you never end to amaze me…"

She gave a chuckle as she saw Caren. "**Is that the child of the former priest?**"

Upon hearing that Caren stepped forward. "That is correct Yuko-sama!" she spoke. "It is an honor to be in your presence. You're powers are revered even in this world."

The enigmatic woman gave a half a smile. "**My powers are vast but they are not without limits. I can only aid and not directly interfere in some matters.**" She then turned to Zelretch. "**Now what have you called me for?**"

The brown suited man coughed for a couple of moments trying not to tell her. Caren raised an eyebrow at his antics and Yuko just had a calm look.

"**Zelretch from your attitude I can only guess that you are delaying your question,**" She got closer to the screen while her eyes narrowed in mischief. "**You are still carrying a torch for me?**"

The man face faulted and landed comically to the ground and got up just as fast. "Why on Earth would you bring that up!"

This got a laugh from Yuko. "**Oh silly little Zelretch you could never hide anything from me. Your body might have gotten old but that mentality will never change!**"

He had a blush radiate his face and pointed at her. "Enough with your patronizing ways, I have a wish I need granting!"

"**Honestly if that is what you wanted you should have just said so before I said anything!**" She offered with sneaky smile..

Caren became amazed on how they were acting around one another. _These two must have known each other for a long time? This is rather unexpected with Zelretch not acting like his usual self?_

As if hearing that Yuko answered the girl like an old friend with juicy gossip. "**I can tell you all sorts of stories when he was younger. Like he was rather a crybaby and couldn't even go to the bathroom by himself without either me or one of my associates with him because he was afraid that monsters would attack him in the dark!**"

Caren gasped in shock while Zelretch gripped his chest in anger!

"**Another time he was with a girl he liked and ruined it when he accidentally sneezed and tore off all her clothes! She was so mad she accused him of doing it on purpose trying to see her nude and made him regret he was a man!**" She covered a fan with her mouth and started laughing.

This was another stake in his heart as he gave a grunt of pain. Caren became more intrigued in how this was going.

"**He might try to act all high and powerful but I know what he's really like,**" She turned her glance to him. "**Right "Zelly?"**"

"PLEASE YUKO ENOUGH OF THIS!" He exploded. "DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME BY TELLING SUCH THINGS?" A stream of tears fell.

Laughing softly Yuko closed her fan. "**What can I offer to you?**"

Caren, who was trying to hold back laughter, pretended she was coughing but it came out as laughs.

He growled before calming down. "I need that instrument you have in storage now as per our discussion."

All previous humor had ended as she got serious. "**Have all the requirements been satisfied on your end?**"

He gave a firm nod along with Caren. "Yes, along with Caren has confirmed what happened."

"**Then I shall grant your wish but what will you give me in exchange?**" She asked.

Zelretch grimaced. "Well Yuko, I was hoping you'd kind of turn a blind eye to this!"

Her smile had an icy chill to it. "**I'm sorry but you are using _my_ services are you not?**" She reasoned. "**My powers don't work in that capacity and since** **what you want is_ in_ my world; I need the required amount**."

Knowing he couldn't get out of haggling he bit the bullet. "All right what do you want?"

She didn't need time to think. She struck like a cobra! "**Three bottles of your Youth Elixir will do handsomely!**"

"Three bottles; how do you even know I'm making that stuff?" he yelled.

The dimensional sorceress only smiled as she wrapped her coils around him. "**This is part of the little plan you are doing. I don't think you will miss any of that.** **You can brew more!**"

"Dammit but those ingredients are hard to find! You'll make me go through that again?!"

Her expression changed to one of mild annoyance. "**You've survived going up against a Dead** **Apostle and becoming one yourself. I don't think you will be** **going anywhere for a while!**"

Grunting various bad words under his breath he tapped his staff on the ground and a pedestal appeared. On it were five small decorative bottles with a blue substance inside.

"Take the required amount, yo harpie!" he relented. "And per the instructions place the object in the bottom level of the church where Caren and I can reach it!"

With a wave of her hands the three drinkable substances floated to the screen and phased through. Holding them in her hands she scanned the bottles like a hawk making sure of their potency. "**Hmmm, you were always good with brewing up potions Zelretch! Proves how far you've come**."

Yuko then used her magic to bring the object to said place. "**It's done. No one will know it's there except for you two**."

Caren bowed her head. "Thank you for this Yuko-sama!"

"It was my pleasure!" she replied. You could tell she appeared satisfied.

Zelretch on the other hand was still livid that Yuko was able to get three of his potions. THREE of his elixir's that he went scouring the ends of the vast universe for by jumping between dimensions!

_Curse that Yuko! It's high robbery that she pulled with me! I hope a house falls on her and the only thing left will be her feet sticking out from under it!_ When he thought of that he gave a wicked chuckle at her demise.

Then he felt an ominous source radiating from behind him as the screen of Yuko was on grew ten times as large. Her hair flowed upwards and her eyes had a silvery flash to them.

"**Did you say anything of interest Zelly? Why don't you share with the rest of the class?**" She gripped a harisen in her hand like an imposing woman dominating her will against men.

**CLAP! CLAP!**

Hearing the sound of the fan slap against the palm of her hand-made the poor man flinch! Sweat dripped off him as he turned around and shook his head. "Nothing of the sought my imperial goddess." He cried in a terrified voice.

It is true what they say; seeing a grown man cry is depressing.

She stayed that way for a moment or two before calming down. Zelretch thanked whatever god or deity that granted his salvation. Women are scary sometimes.

Upon that Caren asked a question. "Yuko-sama might I inquire that you know what he has planned?"

Before answering Yuko gave him another of her Satanic stares before answering. "**I do have knowledge** **of it. He brought this up when he last appeared after what he explained to you earlier.**"

_Yuko really does know everything that goes on? It's like she's omnipotent? _She thought.

"**I am no such thing. Like I said my powers have limits.**" She humbly stated.

Zelretch also stopped his act and got serious. "The future I saw in that world was horrible. I didn't want that happening so I decided to do this."

"**Even if that is the case you can no longer move forward!**" Yuko reminded him. "**You must wait until** **a certain event happens and even that might not happen given how everything turned out**."

Zelretch gave a grave sigh. "That is true but at least sparing Shirou dying has given us wiggle room. If Caren didn't show when she did they would have perished there."

"In any event, what will happen now is anyone's guess. Circumstances have already changed from what you saw from that parallel world." Caren also brought up.

Yuko turned to her. "**Did you deliver that package to the Fujimura address?**"

Caren confirmed it. "I am positive she has received it before her initial capture. I placed a spell on the garments as ordered and when it went to her possession it placed in a sub space which she can only access when she is unconscious."

"However now they need to pull their part to in order for this to work…" Zelretch stated.

The black-haired woman looked at him. "**All you can do is wait**." She offered. "**As much as you want to lead them down a path of the design you think is best they will decide what the course will be.**"

The Dead Apostle thought upon her words. "You always know how to put things in perspective Yuko that will never change. I can see why Clow also fell for you!"

Yuko gave him a rather sad smile. "**I think it is time you informed them of what Clock Tower is planning. They do have a small window to get it done.**"

With that she turned off communication to that universe.

Zelretch knew what she referred to and couldn't hesitate anymore. "It is time let us go see how Shirou is doing so I can tell them."

Caren soon followed after him. "Are they really going to go through with it?"

The noble's face was grave. "The higher-ups would never fool around with this."

Soon they would arrive in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Church bedchamber (Shirou's room)<strong>

The hazel-eyed teen woke up groggy. Everything was hazy for a moment before his eyes cleared. The first thing he saw was piercing green eyes looking at him in concern.

_Who is that, Saber?_ He thought weakly as he next saw Rin, who looked depressed but happy he was awake and Haruka, the one he met at the grocery store earlier that day.

"Shirou you have finally awoken?" Arturia said giving a tired sigh.

Rin gave him one of her sardonic smiles. "It's about time Sleeping Beauty awoke!"

"Welcome back to the living kid!" Haruka stated giving him a smile.

The auburn-haired teen didn't know what they were talking about before a sharp pain went through him.

_I remember! I was fighting someone who looked like Saber and-!_ He stopped his thought process and quickly looked at his left arm.

It felt strange like it wasn't his. Getting a better view of it he saw that it looked more muscular than he last remembered.

This puzzled him as he gave it another look. "My arm is…"

Before he could finish Rin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shirou we need to discuss what happened."

"What do you mean by that Rin? How am I even alive?!" his voice got loud. "My arm got cleaved off by some maniac trying to stab Saber," he looked at said person, "and then all I saw was blood pouring from it before falling unconscious!" Shirou then gave Rin a glare. "Before that Archer and I battled and he said you knew stuff was going on and didn't even want to tell me. So I think I would think there are many things to discuss!"

Rin didn't say anything as he was right.

"Another thing why is Haruka-san here?" he asked looking the sandy short-haired blonde "I only met her once so how would she know I'm here?!"

He finally looked to Arturia. "And finding out you are alive and didn't tell me! That hurts the most!"

Arturia tried to say something but remained silent.

"I want to know everything that's going on. From what I learned from Archer, Sakura is involved in this along with Rei, who I don't believe is your cousin Rin!" he accused.

The three women gave each other a look before Rin took head on this. "All right Shirou it is time for pretenses to drop. You also need to know that Archer is dead…"

When she said that, it made Shirou's heart turn cold. "What…he's dead but how is that possible?!"

He looked around and didn't see the white-haired man there. It was strange he didn't hear any quips from him. Shirou then took another glance at his arm as the realization settled on him.

"Archer gave me his arm didn't he?" Shirou crocked out! "He gave me this arm?!"

Arturia nodded taking lead in the discussion at hand. "He did Shirou. He knew he was about to die and that the loss of your arm would have left mental scarring on you. He wanted to see you live!"

Shirou had no words to describe the situation. _He did that for me but why? I thought he hated me and we didn't even finish our fight!_

The golden-brown eyed teen took off the blanket covering his and saw it was Archer's. It looked attached by sutures and he saw various runes on there as well.

"He saved my life in the end? Archer, who wanted to kill me," he muttered which didn't go unheard by the three in the room.

Rin came alive at that. "What went on before going back to your place?"

He gave her a cynical glare. "Oh now you want me involved in this when you didn't tell me anything?"

She was about to snap back before a hand placed on her shoulder. It was Haruka.

"Listen Shirou, it was a bad call on our part," she began. "At the time none of expected this battle to get strung out. We decided to try to keep the situation contained by having Rin and a fellow Senshi of mine keep an eye out for Sakura and her behavior as well as your safety!"

When he heard the word Senshi he became confused. "Wait Senshi, what is that?" he then thought of the battle he saw from Archer's perspective that one time. "Was that you who battled Rider near Einzbern castle?"

Haruka looked shocked for a moment. "How do you know that? You weren't there for the battle!"

Rin then answered before Shioru. "Archer is a future version of Shirou. It is not surprising that they could channel each other from time to time."

Shirou became side tracked. "So you knew about that too?"

The aqua eyed girl was getting fed up with his attitude. "Look Shirou, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you anything! If you want to act like a baby about it fine but don't you dare get judgmental on me! Not by someone who is constantly putting his life on the line without a second thought," tears began pouring out of her eyes to the shock of Shirou.

_**(Pandora Hearts OST Will begins)**_

"If you found out about Sakura you would have gone in there without a plan and wound up dead before anything could be accomplished. You are always doing that. Look what just happened to you fighting and trying to protect Saber!" she pointed to the blonde who remained silent. "Without Archer you'd have ended up dead on that table and then where would we be?!"

Shirou then thought about what she said and how he ended up where he was. _I get it, you and Saber did this so I wouldn't get hurt? _He started feeling guilty at how he was acting.

Arturia then placed a hand over his which made him look at her. "Shirou many things have happened and choices made even if they weren't the correct ones. However Rin and I didn't want you entering this battle. I learned that you still thought of me and knowing I was still around I didn't want you to go through that!"

The teen remained quiet at her confession.

"Things like this don't happen. In all honesty I thought we would never meet each other again. I would have been happy knowing you'd move on with your life and not spend it on a former dream."

Shirou then looked at Rin, who had calmed down and at Saber.

"So since we are here now we need to tell you everything." Haruka said next. "With what Sakura has in stored and Archer's death we will need all the help we can get."

With all that said Shirou remained quiet before answering. "I had a feeling something was wrong with Sakura. Archer informed me of that as well along with other stuff going on behind the scenes." He looked at everyone.

"I should thank you for trying to keep me safe but I want to walk with all of you in this and not look at your backs!" He firmed his resolve. "I want to help Sakura too!"

He said that and something in Rin lit up. _There it is. That will to keep fighting on. That is what made me fall for him in the first place._

The French braided haired teen also impressed by his resolve. She thought with affection as she said his name in her head.

"I am ready to enter this battle. Not only that I get the feeling," he tested his new arm. "Archer wants me to continue his mission." For a moment he looked like Archer to the rest of the women in the room.

_Did I just see an image of Archer in his place?_ Rin wondered but then put it behind her.

Haruka and Arturia felt something out-of-place as well but didn't voice any opinion on the matter.

_**(Theme ends)**_

Shirou strangely felt energized as he placed his feet on the floor. "I don't know why but I seem in better shape as well!" he smiled at that flexing his arms.

Rin became concerned until Caren stepped in along with Zelretch.

They all turned with a curious Shirou wondering who they were.

"Ah I see you are awake my boy!" Zelretch stated walking to him and slapping him on the back. It was surprising for Shirou to grasp how the older gentleman who looks like someone's grandfather could have strength like that.

After doing that Shirou got a better view at the silver-haired girl looking at him with impassiveness.

"That is Zeltretch, Wizard Marshall of the Mage Association's branch Clock Tower while I am a priestess of this place, only called the Church." She introduced.

Shirou nodded numbly as she walked to him and placed a hand on his new arm, to his shock. He tried hiding a blush as Rin and even Arturia looked accusingly at him.

"I think it's safe to assume that everything is good with you physically however this arm," she gave the arm a light tug. "Is foreign which will give you problems."

This garnered everyone's attention. "What does that mean?" Haruka asked.

The Church employee answered curtly. "Even though Archer and him are the same person in a general sense doesn't mean that their bodies are." She explained. "Think for a moment. Archer is a decade older than Shirou and has more experience. Do you think Shirou's mentality state wouldn't be influenced by him?"

Arturia looked concerned. "Wait you mean that since Archer will influence Shirou's mind-set?"

"Not by much but it can already be said that the process has begun," she said. "Besides that other things will begin to happen to him. It is that reason that the doctors didn't want to do that procedure but since Archer wanted to I didn't deny him his last request."

The entire room felt thick with tension. "So I'm slowly turning to Archer?" Shirou asked.

"No, only his personality traits will come to you along with…" she didn't finish as suddenly Shirou felt like his arm was on fire.

He went down on his knees gripping his arm as Arturia and Rin went to support him.

"What is happening to him?" Rin cried out.

"It has already begun. We must bring him to my quarters! " Caren gave glance. "Zelretch if you would?"

The older man tapped his cane and used a teleportation spell to bring them to Caren's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Caren's chambers<strong>

The gray-haired teen's room was rather spacious as it had enough space to support a small party.

As they reappeared here she pointed to where they needed to lay him on the ground where there was a circle with archaic runes inscribed.

Laying him there Arturia and Rin didn't leave his side as Zelretch waited patiently in the background with Haruka.

"What are you going to do?" Haruka barked out. "He looks like he's dying!"

Caren kept her composure as she spoke. "There was a possibility that he would reject it. Symptoms don't normally happen until the person is awake. Of course this is a unique case."

Rin looked like she was about to say something snarky until she remembered that Shirou was still in pain. "Whatever you are going to do now would be the time!"

Caren made a gesture for the two women to move from him. She then walked to Shirou as he tried withstanding the pain.

She got down and looked at him. "Bear with it a moment longer Shirou," she instructed calmly as she then pointed at Rin. "I will need you for this as well!"

"I don't mind just tell me what to do!" she said.

Arturia looked at Rin in amazement.

Caren then went to a wall pressed various buttons as compartment opened up from it. She then pulled out a dark red cloth.

"What is that?" Arturia asked.

"I will tell you in a moment but for now please remain silent!" she said in a brisk tone.

Caren then wrapped the cloth over Shirou's throbbing arm. "Rin step in the center with him as well!"

Rin did as she was told. Caren then clapped her hands together and a pale pillar of light trapped them in them there.

She than began speaking holy passages from memory as the magic spun around the two of them. The shroud covered his arm completely as a blood seal appeared on Rin's hand. After that the magic died down and Shirou crumpled in a heap which Rin supported him.

Arturia went to Shirou as he panted as well. Knowing that he was in good hands Rin looked at the seal.

"This looks like a command spell?" Rin stated as Haruka checked it out as well.

"What in the hell was this about?!" She said.

Zelretch remained quiet as his advice was not needed.

The priestess didn't answer the question at first as she went to check on Shirou. "How do you feel now?"

Shirou looked haggard but was breathing easier. "I'm doing ok but what is this thing?"

Caren answered his question. "This is a Holy Shroud called The Shroud of Martin!" she pointed to the dark red cloth. "It will prevent Archer's magic circuits from infecting you. You can still use this arm to battle but I wouldn't rely on it much until you have a handle on it!"

Caren checked Rin and where he the seal was. "That is a kind of warning spell to tell you if he is expanding more of his abilities to their fullest," she told Rin.

The mage looked down at it. The sigil inscribed was a sword in a square.

"My question is why would you give this to me?" Rin asked next. "Shouldn't this have gone to Saber?!"

Caren answered the inquiry. "Arturia couldn't have done this since she is not a magus! You being of an old family could be able to wield this. Unlike your friend over there," she pointed to Haruka.

"Well excuse me for being chump change to the wizards in this room!" She abruptly replied.

"Don't take it the wrong way Haruka," Arturia said. "I do not mind if Rin is the one to do this. Besides he doesn't belong to me…"

The look on her face was one of hesitation. It's not like they have officially done anything and with Sakura who knows how this would work out.

Shirou held his pulsing arm as he could feel Archer's powers. _It's like my own but his is more advance!_

He then looked at Caren. "Thank you for this Caren!"

She held back a blush. "I only did what the situation called for," She then pointed to Rin. "Like I said she will be a kind of lock for you should you use your abilities to the limit but be warned the shroud is only a bandage to prevent further infection. It doesn't mean it will get rid of what you are feeling."

Shirou and the others took it to heart.

"Well whatever happens I wonder if I should start practicing with this arm?" He said.

Before anyone could say anything Zelretch interrupted them. "You can do that later Shirou. Right now before anything else arises I am going to tell you of my earlier news!"

Haruka, Arturia and Rin became tense as this is what they waited for.

As he was about to say he looked again. "Wait a minute Rin's sister is not here is she?"

This made everyone sweat drop. "You just noticed that now!?" Haruka cried.

He gave a sheepish grin. "Now you can't fault me, I am a senile old man!" he tried playing the senior citizen card by giving his back a couple of whacks with his fist. "Oiii my recurring backache!"

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes and thought the same thing. _Like that is going to work on us!_

He gave an uneasy chuckle but soon got serious. "I will take us to Tohsaka's place. Since Shirou is better I can tell you there!"

Rin gave him a leering glare. "You certainly like changing your mind a lot Zeltrech?" she commented. "I'm kind of agreeing with what Rubin says about you!"

"Bah he's just going through growing pains!" he said changing the subject. "Now I will teleport you to Tohsaka's place. I will arrive shortly. Besides that can give you enough time to get Shirou up to date with what's going on!"

Without giving them a chance to object to what he said he waved a hand and Shirou, Rin, Arturia, and Haruka vanished.

Caren raised an eye brow. "You really like toying with people?"

"It makes things interesting besides," He turned and snapped his fingers. A glyph appeared on the ground and a moment later the object he got from Yuko appeared.

"Is this what you wanted?" Caren asked inspecting the large compartment.

He gave a nod. "This is vital in what I hope happens. Every scenario I've seen ended badly for Kiritsugu's son and the Tohsaka's daughters. However with the eldest here along with her companion I am hoping they can cut through that last barrier of fate."

She continued to inspect it. "Do you really think they can do it?" she gave him a look. "Do you think they can call _that _person to existence?"

He gave a wolfish grin. "Why do you think I need this chamber? Now did you put the body in a safe place?"

Caren nodded. "It is secure. Now would be the time to get this underway."

The chamber looked high-tech for a magical artifact as it was a specialized coffin. It had a window at the top while the door slid open.

Caren called on security to bring the body up. A couple of minutes later the guards wheeled in Archer's body and placed him inside it.

"Thank you for your services, you may go." She told them. Giving a bow they retreated back to their positions.

After they had gone she pressed a button and the chamber closed.

She then went to the control panel and activated its role that could only be wielded by people with magic. Two magical glyphs appeared at each end of the coffin scanning the person in it.

"That should keep his body fresh until that event happens. The magical energy will continue sustaining his body from infections but it will only work for so long. His soul has drifted so his body is an empty husk."

Zelretch nodded with approval as he looked at his pocket watch. "Hopefully that won't be long. Well I better mosey my way over there while you place him in" The noble mentioned. He gave her a wave and soon vanished.

_This had better work. I don't want us having a deceased body for a short while. If anyone finds out about this it will give us a bad name of being necromancers or something._

The golden eyed girl then started shivering. She looked down at herself as scales started protruding from her body.

"The demons would attack now wouldn't they?" she said with tepid breath gripping her hand. She slowly walked to her window to see that there were a couple of goat winged demons outside.

"I better change…" she grunted and got under control and the scales subsided.

Caren went to her dresser and found a new role of bandages. She briefly took off her clothes as she stood like a mummy with bloodied bandages.

_This is what I inherited from my mother. _She thought in bemusement. _Even if I have a small spark of magic it comes and goes. This is the real reason I am valuable to the Church. With my ability to tell when someone is possessed by a demon I experience the same pain they are going through which why that happens. I am a demon radar!_

She reapplied her bandages over her small chest and naval, blood still stained them but not that badly. The teen then went to her dresser and got her work clothes. It is what she wears when going out on the field where a dress would get in the way.

A couple of moments later she wore dress stockings without the long skirt with the black shirt. It showed off her rather lithe and sexy figure.

Caren grabbed her hat and headed downstairs. When she was there exorcist and priests scrambled to get to their positions.

_I wonder is the reason this is happening is because Sakura will use the Grail tomorrow evening. Is this a prelude to what will happen?_ She thought as she felt another impulse of the demons materializing.

She then headed to the command chamber where she saw a teen girl with short blue hair and eyes wearing glasses. The teen girl wore a sleeveless short skirted dress that showed off her arms and the inscribed runes on them. She had knee-length blue boots on and had gloves on her hands.

She looked like she was given commands and noticed Caren.

"You sensed what is going on Caren?" The teen asked.

Caren confirmed her suspicion. "That demons have decided to pay us a visit tonight Ciel?"

The girl named Ciel grunted an affirmative. "I'm not sure how many are out there tonight," she replied. "We will need those powers of yours to find and snuff them out!"

Ciel than directed herself to the control panel and saw that the demons also had a black substance on them.

"All right people get ready!" She yelled as everyone grabbed their holy weapons to fight the scourge.

Before Caren was going to leave Ciel grabbed her hand. "Tell me, was Zelretch really here?"

The impassive girl nodded. "He finished what he needed with the company that just left."

The blue-eyed girl sighed. "Honestly, he is a person of legend and I missed out. I just came back from my mission a while ago!"

Caren became curious. "Did you get rid of that vampire you are trying to hunt?"

This made Ciel growl. "Tch I wasn't able to find Roa! Along the way though I did come across that other vampire! Mark my words I will end her one of these days!" she rambled.

"Really is that what it is about? Are you sure it's not about that bespectacled boy you have an interest in and you think she is occupying his time constantly?"

Ciel froze stiff like a statue. "Of course not! Tohno has nothing to do with this!" she then glared at her. "I've only heard tales but you do act like your deceased father sometimes!"

This made Caren smile which strangely make her look like her late father. "I'll take that as a compliment!" Caren then headed off with Ciel to stop the black-coated goat demons from spreading any further across the city.

They would eventually calm down the siege after a couple of hours before the morning. However the real battle would begin tomorrow night.

* * *

><p><strong>Tohsaka manor (Rei's bedroom)<strong>

While Rin and the others were at Fuyuki church Seta (who is Lancer) offered to stay with Rei. She ended up using a lot of energy with fighting him and trying to go against Sakura while at Ryudou Temple.

The dark blue haired man with red eyes remained at her bedside. He kept his mind busy by reading a random book.

During the process of being freed from the mind control he remembered his past in experiencing the last war to decide which Master and Servant combo would be honored to use its power.

_I made it far until that bastard priest revealed to me he was cheating by having an illegal pact with Gilgamesh!_

He would never forget the self-proclaimed first king. Seta still found it shocking how he ended up like this. He was able to reclaim his abilities as he being the fabled Cu Chulainn; demigod and child of Deichtine, his mother, and Lugh, a god who looked over the sun in Irish myths.

Seta didn't remember much about that past. Of course he didn't care one bit if that was his past all those years ago. He considered his present more important than who he once was.

_That's right. I won't deny my history as it has shaped me for who I am today. However the 'me' now is who I am. It is the past and I want to look more so to my future._

He gave a glance to the sleeping woman in bed as she had a rather serene look.

_Rei really is something? Going up against my Gáe Bolg and outmaneuvering me in the end. _

As Seta had decided to find a stopping point with the book he saw something in his head.

"What is this?" He grunted as he held his head.

In his mind he saw that he was in his Lancer personae and saw Sailor Mars confronting Gilgamesh?

_Is that Rei but why is she fighting Gilgamesh? And why am I there as well?_ He tried getting closer but the vision ended as soon as it came.

The male was on the ground gasping. Whatever it was it had enough force to almost knock him out.

"That didn't make any sense? Why were we there?" He contemplated.

Seta looked at Rei who was still sleeping but had sweat on her brow. He proceeded to get a wash cloth and wipe the sweat away.

"I hope you wake up soon," He began. "From what he lass implied earlier we are going to need you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rei's dream<strong>

The raven-haired woman saw nothing but a hazy mist hanging around the area. The spiritual aware girl could tell she was in a dream. Rei had thought she wound up back to where her guardian was but that wasn't the case this time.

"This is rather mysterious?" she began trying to find something. "Why would I be here now? I know my body is recovering from the energy I used but…"

The priestess didn't finish her sentence as she felt someone there!

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Come out now, I feel that you are here?!"

Taking a couple of steps forward she continued going through the fog until she came across someone as the scenery started changing.

The mist subsided to show a green field like meadow with a stream in the middle of it. The water was blue and sparkling.

"What is this place?" Rei whispered and saw a woman with jet black hair.

She tried getting closer until she felt like she was frozen! "I can't move? Are you doing this to me?!" she yelled at the person. The woman didn't answer as she still had here back to her. For a couple of moments Rei kept trying to break free but couldn't.

"You will not move any farther!" the woman said.

Rei's snapped out a response. "Why is that? You don't want me seeing your face? Stop being a coward and look at me!"

The woman did as bided and turned. She had pale skin and was rather pretty and she had distinguished pink eyes.

The Senshi of flame eyes widened in shock in what she saw. _That woman I've seen her before!_ She tried saying the woman's name but she fell short.

_This woman, she is Tsutsuji Sekai my…_

She didn't finish the thought as the woman came closer and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's been a long time my daughter!" Tsutsuji whispered quietly. Rei became flabbergasted for a second but soon embraced her past mother's hug.

_This feels familiar somehow. I'm starting to remember her smell! Like the fallen Azalea's!_

Tsutsuji soon ended it and looked at her as she placed a gentle hand on Rei's face. "You've grown well, Rei, just as I hoped!"

The priestess became tongue-tied at how her mother was here in a dream. "How are you here and why did you stop me from getting closer to you?"

She then held on to Rei's hands. "You can't go any farther because that was the end path for dreams. If you continued walking you'd end up lost. You are needed for your sisters and friends Rei!"

Rei refuted that statement for the time being. "Mom now I don't care about that! I want to remember you! I want to remember everything before I went back to the place I belonged too!"

The mother gave her once daughter a hug and comforted her. "Rei you had a destiny that is a grand one. I knew this when you were born. Given I had strong spiritual powers it gave me a glimpse to what I saw what you would become. It took a while for me to grasp the seriousness of the situation until another one like you came to tell me this."

Upon saying Rei knew exactly who it was. "Sailor Pluto was her name correct?"

She gave a sad smile. "She actually arrived when you were a toddler. At first I wouldn't hear of such ludicrous accusations. But in my heart I couldn't deny it. So I made a pact with her."

This made Rei surprised that she would do that. "Mother what do you mean by pact?"

Tsutsuji had to stay strong as she pushed on through. "I will get to that in a moment since I'll only have this chance to tell you the truth. This is why I pulled you to dreams."

Taking a curious glance Rei looked around her once again. "Youre powers are strong to pull that off. I never heard of anyone doing that?"

"The family lineage is a unique one for the female of our clan. I trained in the art of exorcism since I was a girl. My powers were exceptionally strong and by the time I was sixteen my accomplishments got the attention of a big religious organization known only as the Church." she stated.

This got a look from Rei which Tsutsuji giggled at. "I know, it's not a unique name but it works for them. That organization has ties to the Vatican Church in Romania where it's based on. It deals with more of the supernatural side of things."

"It sounds just like Clock Tower, where Rin went to formally." Rei stated having information on them thanks to Rin's tutelage.

Giving a nod she went on. "When the Church wanted me to help on some minor missions I did it and along the way I came across Tokiomi Tohsaka, your father, who helped out to get his name out there…"

When she brought him up she made a face. "Hmph he's not my father maybe in a biological sense but not personal!"

The pink-eyed woman gave a small smile before continuing. "He was a rather dashing person and a genius when it came to using magic but prone to being arrogant and looking down on other people. He actually looked down on me," she gave a wicked smirk. "But that didn't last long when I elbowed him in his nose!"

The Senshi had a proud look on her face. _She's my mom all right! Taking it to the man!_

"Along the way however he slowly changed, not much since he still was prideful and brash but I knew he was kind underneath. When I turned twenty-five we had grown close to one another and I thought we would be together."

She gave cynical chuckle. "He comes from a prestigious background and being the sole heir he had responsibilities over his own personal feelings. His family picked for him someone of his class, Rin and Sakura's mother, Aoi. Their union was a political one. I knew that one fact but then I didn't care. I had a strong love him that made me obsessive to say the least. In a last effort of selfishness we spent our last night in each other's arms and nature took its course."

Rei still held an open mind as she was hearing about the conception of her birth and the show of what happened to them. Granted any kid, no matter how old they are, get freaked out by hearing that but she wanted to know the full implications.

_I'll make sure to check into therapy after this though!_ she thought ruefully as her mother continued.

"Then I found out I was pregnant and nine months later I had you." She said.

The warrior of flame left eye twitched. _You know what I'll also need a Scotch too…_ Reis thought. _Strong Scotch!_

"After that I decided to tell him the truth. He was rather surprised he had a first-born child with a past lover but he was already married and Aoi was four months pregnant with Rin. The conversation turned south. He said he couldn't accept you as an heir since it would have been a scandal for him and you. So I only told ones who needed to know of your parentage and left it like that. Of course word got around about my time with him and it ended with me being ostracized from my family. Tokiomi did his part as well."

Rei found herself getting angry. "He couldn't even accept me as his own and did that!"

"He did accept you only when you were older when Rin and Sakura were born. Parenthood changes people. Even a person who is part of a magical lineage cannot escape from the love one has for their children." She replied as Rei tried not blushing and cooled down.

Tsutsuji went along with the story. "We decided for you three girls to interact as kids. Aoi accepted this but I could always tell she didn't like me being around since she became frightened that I'd 'sink my claws' so to speak."

She did the air quotes when say that. "It was a pill to swallow but you girls didn't need all that. You three are sisters no matter what."

Tsutsuji continued the tale. "Now as I mentioned Sailor Pluto arrived and told me about whom you really were and I made a deal with her. That I would continue raising you until you reached a mature age of 14 or 15 then and only then would I relinquish my hold as your mother."

_**(Umineko no Naku Koro ni OST Thank You for Being Born theme begins)**_

The pink-eyed woman soon had tears. "It was the hardest decision in my life. I would have to lose you due to a predetermined fate. But what I saw that day when I held you in my arms was a beautiful young woman who protects those important to her. I could not interfere in your destiny like that."

She then cupped her hands on Rei's face. "You turned out as I had seen and you are back of your own will. Rei I had to see you one last time."

The stoic girl soon broke down crying and hugged her mother.

"As much as I wanted the dream to continue and live out our lives I couldn't do that to my only child. If people needed you I couldn't stop you." Tsutsuji stated as the tears came down her face.

After both finished crying Rei asked a question. "Mom I'm sorry I put you through that. If I wasn't born then..."

"No," she said at once. "It is not your fault and don't ever think that! I was happy knowing that you were going to do something good and not dealing with the complications of a family lineage. But now your sisters need you and you need this as well."

The mother soon pulled out a red like orb. Rei looked at it in wonder. "Mom what is that?"

"This is something for you when needed." She then placed the orb inside her body. Rei's body glowed briefly before subsiding. "It will help you in a time of crisis."

Azalea blossoms soon bloomed and started falling around them.

The Sailor of War's body soon started vanishing. "Mother I don't want to go!" Rei called out to her reaching her hand.

Tsutsuji held it briefly. "Even if it was chance that led you to become my daughter, I wouldn't change any of it. I am proud of you. You are even a priestess in your world which I couldn't be happier. Be there for the people you love!"

After that Rei soon vanished from the dream world.

Tsutsuji wiped tears from her face as a woman wearing a black dress appeared behind her smoking a pipe.

"I see you are here Yuko." She said at once. "I have paid the price of waiting since I wanted this to play out with me being the one to give Rei her memories."

Yuko blew a ring of smoke. "That you have. I also see you placed a spell on it along with her memories?"

She gave her a smile. "A mother worries for her child no matter what. With that I think it's time I go."

Tsutuji soon saw a white light. It felt warm and inviting and not a single bit of malice.

Yuko gave her a smile. "You will continue watching over her from that side, I prayer for your happiness Tsutsuji Sekai."

The woman once known as Rei Hino's mother smiled and vanished.

Yuko stood up and vanished from the dream realm as well.

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuko's shop (Holic universe)<strong>

With the return of her astral body the beautiful dimensional witch opened her eyes. She stretched her body as Mokana hopped towards.

"Are you finished Yuko?" Larg (his real name) asked.

She gave him one of her mysterious smiles. "It went well. She has successfully paid of her price for the memories I had stored."

Yuko reached for a can of saké and drank a couple of moments and exhaled. "Ah that stuff will never get tiring!" she complimented. It was a scorching day outside as it was summer in her universe.

The black-haired woman was still in her attire from when she spoke to Zelretch about an hour ago. After that she had to prepare to meet Rei's mother in the realm of dreams.

"Mokana is curious Yuko," The black bunny creäture started. "Why did you have to give Sailor Mars' mother her memories when you were going to give it to her first?"

"It wasn't going to work like that. If she wanted the memories a price is needed. Sailor Pluto's price was that she would have to live with the guilt of her wish and I placed them away. The warrior of Venus' memories came back on her own with some help from Aerith. The warrior of Mars' memories was going to need a different way to get to her."

Yuko took another chug of her sake and continued. The heat was so bad you could cook pancake batter on the curb and serve it up with some gravy and taters!

"Since I am already known in that world her mother contacted me. She told me about Pluto which I explained the circumstances in detail more than Pluto could. Having a feeling something would happen to her daughter in the future she wished to have those memories. Of course since she wasn't going to remember much with time reversing I said that once she passes away then her I could grant her wish."

She finished her can and lay back on her couch with an assortment of pillows. "All that's left is the warrior of Mercury's I have in storage but I have a feeling it will take a while before it is of use."

Yuko then clapped her hands and her servants Maru and Moro came running in happily as they helped their mistress change while singing.

A couple of moments later she stood wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt and tan caprice pants with stunning black high-heeled sandals. Her hair was in a pony tail with two hairpins on the sides of her bangs.

She thanked the girls and headed to her den. Yuko waited a couple of moments until an image of an old wizard with a blue top hat appeared. He had a long gray beard and bushy eyebrows.

He looked knowingly at her. "It has been sometime Yuko Ichihara!"

Yuko returned the greeting with a smile. "Yes it has Yen Sid."

"I presume your tasks have concluded?" The wizard asked.

She gave him a smile. "More or less; I might ask the same about you. Did that boy already arrive so you could teach him about that sword he wields; the one with the anger issues?"

Sid gave her a curious look before grunting out a response. "He passed even if an unexpected event happened." He made a waving gesture with his hand. "Now to pressing matters!"

Yuko knew who he was referring to. "Ah yes about Sora and Riku,"

* * *

><p><strong>Tohsaka residence (Rei's room)<strong>

Rei Hino awoke with sweat coming down her brow as she looked to see she was in the bedroom she occupied while in the Tohsaka household.

Taking a glance to the left she saw a concerned Seta with a wash cloth in his hand.

The two didn't speak for a moment as they haven't really talked since their battle earlier.

Trying to break the ice Rei asked him how they escaped that situation. The dark blue pony tailed man answered that an old wizard helped them out.

This got her attention as she never would have expected a lucky break like that. "As long as we are safe that's all that matters," Rei began. "Even now everything is set for Sakura's plan. We've failed!"

Seta shook his head as he placed the wash cloth on her forehead wiping off her perspiration. Rei tried holding back a blush.

"Uh-uh don't start beating up on yourself! You-no, we all tried stopping her but we have another chance!"

"Why would you say that?!" a puzzled Rei asked as he had stopped.

"While you were sleeping Rin and the others came back from the church. They got news from the one that saved us about that matter and just waiting on you!"

She snapped to attention. "Well I'm not about to keep everyone waiting!" Rei threw the blankets off her and got up.

Seta also rose with her. He couldn't help but admire her tenacity. He found that quality becoming of her. Before he thought he grabbed her hand which made her look down on that.

"Seta what is it?" she asked.

He didn't understand why he did that but had to say something or it would get awkward. "I grew concerned for a while since you tossed and turned. I also saw you had some tears running down your face…"

The priestess walked to the mirror to see that he was right. _That must have happened when I saw my mother…_

She wiped them clean off her face. "Don't worry about that. I was having a unique dream."

"It must have been painful for you?" he responded.

The woman didn't answer for a second. She was going through her head what she experienced. "Not really more like bitter-sweet." She than changed the subject. "Now let's head downstairs!"

Before he could say anything she was out the door. The lancer became frustrated at himself for bringing up her tears. Getting to know her he knew that her feature that stood out the most was her pride.

_And I ruined it with that comment! After her saving me I say something dumb like that! _He cursed inwardly until he saw her at the door.

"Are you waiting for me to roll out the red carpet?" She fired away.

This made him scoff. "It's a thought!" He fired back.

Surprising him and herself she gave him a smile. "Thanks for being concerned about me Seta. Even though finding out you were once a Servant, I'm glad you are on my side."

His eyes went wide and she realized what she said. She scrambled to rephrase that. "I mean…_are_ side! Let's go!"

He gave a cocky grin. _I still can't shake the feeling that I've met her before?_ He soon headed downstairs.

Rei and Seta heard noise coming from the study. Rin noticed Rei was awake and went to her sister.

She gave Rei a hug. "I was getting worried that you wouldn't have awakened."

"You shouldn't count me out of this yet Rin." Rei replied as the jewel mage smiled briefly before giving a glare at Seta.

He had a solemn look. "I reckon you are still mad about what I did? It's no excuse that Sakura got ahold of me…"

Haruka was the next to see Seta as well and gave her own glare. "You're right about that not being an excuse!" she marched herself up to him but Rei stepped in front of her.

"Rei?" Haruka growled.

"We aren't having this again!" the flame girl stated. "I know it was close with me being at death's door but I overcame it. Luckily enough he had some control over where he was hitting! He is one of us now and we are going to need his help!"

The two Senshi looked at one another for what felt like an eternity until Haruka backed down. "I'm not going to trust him but I'll go with your judgment."

Rei accepted that along with Rin. Shirou had heard the commotion and entered the study as well as he was trying to get accustomed to the new arm he decided in trying to make dinner with Arturia's help (he mostly had to direct her) He looked surprised at seeing Rei along with Lancer.

"Lancer! How are you even alive?" He exclaimed. This was the one that made him aware of the battle for the Grail a year ago.

Arturia showed amazement as well at seeing him. "Hold on Shirou, he doesn't mean us ill will. He doesn't feel like a Servant?"

Seta gave her a wild smile. "If it isn't good old King Arthur!" he crowed. "I never thought I'd see you or the boy again!"

Previously during Kotomine's betrayal of him he had helped out Saber and Shirou. It cost him his life in the end but he didn't regret it.

"I'm kind of shady with our battle in the war but I remember some instances." He told them. "So reincarnation happened to you? I wonder why not in this world though?"

The blonde girl looked at him. "That's a mystery but it doesn't matter now. That was the past and we are not Servants but real human beings. I can set aside our differences since we have something to discuss!"

Everyone in the room could feel the intensity for the situation.

"I as well can put what you did behind us as well!" Rin brought up crossing her arms. "Besides Rei saved you! Show some gratefulness to her!"

Rei made a face. "Rin don't be stubborn!" She tried reasoning with her which she only ignored.

Shirou gave Seta a firm look before gesturing him to shake hands. Seta looked at him and did just that.

He then noticed the cloth over his arm. "What's with that mate?" His Irish voice ringing hard. "You broke your arm?"

Shirou looked down as his long-sleeved shirt didn't cover his wrist. "This is more of a seal. Archer gave me his arm before dying…"

Rei heard this and turned to him. "So Archer is dead?"

The people present during the explanation nodded. "You are seeing Shioru now is because he knows about we are trying to do." Haruka brought up.

Shirou gave Rei a nod. "While you were sleeping Haruka-san got me up to date with where you are from along with finding out you are Rin and Sakura's older sister." He then looked sad at saying Sakura's name which didn't go undetected by Arturia.

"It's still hard to grasp about this time thing but I got the gist. We will save her Rei!" he declared as he looked firmly at her.

Rei could sense his determination and something more. She then felt the mystical power radiating from that cloth.

_That cloth it holds a sacred power. I'm guessing it's keeping Shirou's abilities in check?_ She theorized.

She then took a glance at Rin's hand as she saw a symbol on her top right hand.

Rin noticed where she was staring. "Yeah I got to get you caught up in this while you were sleeping."

She then began to explain about Archer and Shirou and how Saber and she got beaten by Phantom.

"Now I'm wondering what's going to happen now?" Rei stated as she sat down on the couch with Seta.

During the explanation Shirou had brought out their meal to snack on. Rin made sure for them to have coasters underneath their glass. As a woman of nobility she had an obligation to make sure the people of the house was fed which is why she could trust Shirou to make them something when he offered.

_It should give him some practice with his new appendage but I still feel pain when he's using it…_ she thought as she closed her own hand.

Arturia was in a chair sitting next to Haruka and Shirou next to her. As they wondered where Zelretch was he appeared with a popping noise and stood in the middle of the study.

Shirou and Seta blanched out at that and almost choked on their drinks. Rin didn't show any surprise by the way he entered. Haruka was spooked and Rei just dropped her head.

"I believe I made it just in time for tea!" He smiled happily. After the commotion died down and gave Zelretch his tea and crumpets (which Rin had surprisingly had in storage) he got down to business if not before glancing at Rei.

"I remember you!" She called out to him as he snacked on a crumpet. "I saw you walking down the temple!"

He finished eating. "Quite right; I told you we would meet again Rei."

Seta gave the old man the stink eye. "I'm curious do you know anything about what's going on?"

Taking another sip of his tea as if he was in a dignified party he answered. "I've been aware of the activities going on with all of you. Rin you shouldn't be as amazed since I gave you Rubin?"

Everyone looked at her as she too took a sip of her tea. "Zelretch is rather mysterious and he does know more than he lets on."

When the group looked at him he was ready to explain the situation. "Now with all that rubbish out-of-the-way, its time I told you why I am here!"

They all looked serious as what he was about to say.

"To begin I am aware that Sakura has succumbed to an evil force." He began. "From my sources it seems it is an enemy of an unknown origin based on you two's involvement." He pointed at the Senshi. "However I'm getting off topic a bit. Sakura has ingested living magical worms with a piece of the Grail from the 4th war by Zouken, who is alive."

Saying Zouken's name made Rin sit her teacup with force.

"It has drastically changed her and made her start doing things even I never expected by bringing the Grail once more!"

Letting this sink in for a moment they all waited.

"Now what makes this taboo is that she is not using or going by the rules of the Grail Wars which I helped in. Due to Shirou and Saber destroying the Grail last year everyone in Clock Tower didn't have to worry about it no more however…"

Rin picked up the slack. "She found a way around that rule?"

The mage grimaced. "Yes, as I have viewed she has placed sigils around Fuyuki city and is going to sacrifice everyone to bring about the Grail once more!"

Shirou was the next to ask. "Didn't Caster tried to do that with Sakura?"

Arturia nodded. "She did try to force the Grail to materialize but we stopped her and she died by Gilgamesh's hands!"

Rei was the next to have a frown on her face along with Seta. They both had an issue with the golden king.

"Continue on!" Haruka demanded.

"Don't rush me girl, we need to go over what she has!" Zelretch wouldn't put up with any of her rude demands. "Illya is a vessel to the grail as the Einzbern's had always used Homunculus. She is the highest form of them but wound up captured."

Shirou tightened his right hand to a fist. He still angry for not saving his sister.

_**(Fate Stay Night Realta Nua OST Fukaki Nemui begins)**_

"Now Sakura has everything prepped to start the ritual but I will say again for present company that she will only do this tomorrow at a full moon. She will only have this one chance."

"So if we can delay her spell we can stop her correct?" Arturia asked next.

"Yes but this is where it gets complicated. Not only I know this but as well as the higher-ups of Clock Tower; they know about Sakura as well. They have decreed that by any means necessary that the Grail does not come back. In order to stop her they will eradicate where she is now located, Einzbern castle!" he revealed.

They all held a breath as what he told them.

"Wait a second old man, you mean they are going to destroy her?" Seta stated.

"Not only her but the entire city!" He replied.

The party didn't say anything.

"Since Fuyuki city has always been the place for the Grail Wars they allowed that to keep initiating it but since it is officially over they see no reason for it to be started again. The city has become corrupted with the tainting of the Grail she possesses by using her powers. It spread like an infection in the spiritual lay line. With all the recent monster attacks that you have tried to prevent Fuyuki has become a means to an end!"

Rei slammed her fist against the table. "Those bastards are going to get rid of an entire city! What justification they have in that? They will kill innocent people along with us and Sakura!"

Seta then asked a question. "How will they go about this?"

The vampire pressed his fingers between his eyes. "They will use ethereal energy that they have stored somewhere near this city!"

"Wizards have tech like that?" Haruka barked.

Rin answered. "I heard about something like that once from a professor at the academy; it is in an underground bunker away from the city. It is shaped like a tower if I remember correctly."

Not really caring about that part the red-haired teen went on the warpath. "Don't they know we are trying to save her?" Shirou also raged. "That's genocide!"

Zelretch shook his head. "They don't see it like that. If Sakura calls forth the Grail the power it wields will spread across Japan destroying everything. Like I said it became corrupt which started villains in history to be part of it. They have powerful mages, wizards and some priest and priestess ready to use any means to destroy Fuyuki!"

"Which means," Haruka stated. "We are on the clock. If we don't stop Sakura from brining the grail they will destroy her and us with the city?!"

"It will be an upheaval if that should happen!" Artura said next remembering her time in the Camlann battle. "How would they cover up an entire area being blown from the map?"

Rin answered. "The Mage Association has many units around the world. They have moles in political circles to keep the wizards up to date. They'd think of something." She said it with distaste.

"Fuck it's always politics with these big wankers huh?!" Seta cracked out.

"It's part of the history of the world unfortunately." Zelretch stated. "Which is why I told you all; if you want to save the people of this city you must stop Sakura!"

"Even if it means killing her?" Haruka said which made Rin and Rei glare at her.

Seta also agreed. "She's right you know!" He looked at Rei whose eyes could have made him catch fire. "Look for your sake I don't want to kill the little miss but remember she's under some powerful mojo. Not only those creepy crawlers but this Zouken guy as well. If we can't save her we have to her permanently!"

Shirou disagreed with that. "She will not get sacrificed! I won't let anyone kill her!"

Rin and Arturia became concerned in how he said that. It's as if he was protecting a girlfriend.

"I will save her even if I'm the only one!" He got up from his chair. "Tell those assholes to fuck themselves!"

Zelretch didn't flinch at his choice of language. "Hmmm I'll gladly tell them that but they will give you a window. You must stop her tomorrow night before midnight, if you don't everyone in this vicinity will die."

Arturia then thought of something. "Wait what about where Caren is?"

"That religious organization has ties to the association. I'm sure they have a contingency plan to make sure some of the ones they need will not be here."

_**(Theme ends)**_

After him telling them the news he stated something else. "I honestly believe you all can stop Zouken's plans and save Sakura and Ilya. But to do that you must all think of what you are fighting for."

Everyone in the study looked at one another.

"Along with some help from me; Rin I need you and Shirou to stay here since I want you to finish a project tonight!" This made the two said give him a look of confusion.

"As well afterwards Shirou I want you to practice with Lancer so you are able to use that arm of yours in battle. If you are going to storm Einzbern castle you need this!" Zelretch instructed.

"I wonder why you are giving the orders." Haruka wondered.

He gave her a smile. "Because I will not have you fuck up this operation with your go it alone attitude. Besides find a way to get up to full power again Senshi of the Heavens!"

This made the sandy blonde woman grimace as he used one of her titles.

"I guess we should disperse for the night and prepare ourselves in the morning for what's about to come?" Arturia suggested to everyone.

Rei, Haruka and Seta nodded as they wished Rin and Shirou luck on the project they were about to begin with.

Before she could leave Shirou held her shoulder. "Saber I…what I want to tell you is-"

"Please don't say anything at the moment Shirou!" Arturia replied sternly. "We have a battle to prepare for that will decide if we all live or die! Please don't say anything for the time being…" she then whispered the last part which only he could hear. "Especially about us."

She then walked out of the room quickly.

Shirou looked stumped by her attitude. It felt like there was a wall between them once again.

Rin could tell right away about Shirou and Saber overcoming this obstacle. The teen also had to wonder on his feelings for Sakura as well.

Zelretch noticed the look on his face. "If you are so worried finish what I have for you to go to her!"

Shirou gave him an annoyed glance but remained quiet.

"What would you have us do Zelretch?" she asked.

The old man smiled. "Hopefully you can finish this before tomorrow night!"

* * *

><p>In another room Rei went to the basment (which had its own bar) to look for some strong alcohol since she promised herself a cup after learning about her mother and father.<p>

Going under the counter she spotted a surprising variety of alcohol bottles; Japanese sake, Irish whiskey and the nail in the coffin, Russian Medovukha.

She became concerned and amazed why Rin would have this much stuff. _I have to discuss this with her though? Maybe it's a form of compensation?_

She decided to go for the Irish whiskey and put it on the counter top. Rei noticed that there were cups here as well and grabbed one.

"Oy, oy I never took you for the drinking kind lass?" A voice said as she looked to see Seta, giving her an infectious grin.

The purple-eyed priestess gave a sly smile taking out another cup. "I only drink on special occasions however finding out that this city has a death sentence and something else I think the reason calls for it!"

He sat himself on a stool as she poured him the whiskey. "It's amazing Rin has all this stuff?" He started the conversation.

Pouring herself some she spoke. "It is peculiar but I don't think she drinks since she's only seventeen." She drank some and as the brown substance went down her throat it felt like fire but she didn't gag.

Seta drank his share in one gulp and looked impressed. "I like a woman who knows how to handle her liquor!"

"I bet you say that to all the ladies?" Rei snarked while drinking another glass and coughing.

"Only the ones I respect." He finished and decided to ask her. "Would you tell me what the other thing was?"

Rei held her cup delicately and placed it on the counter. "This is hard to explain but I saw my mother; the one that gave birth to me in this universe!"

She then explained what had happened. After she was done Seta looked thoughtful.

"It just means that she loved you with all her heart. Even if the circumstances didn't work for her in the end she still kept her promise…" he placed his elbows on the counter and looked at her.

This made Rei stand up a little straighter.

_**(Blue Seed OST To the Town of Twilight theme starts)**_

"I know this will sound strange but I don't think this is the first time I met you," Seta mentioned which confused Rei.

"What do you mean?" Rei inquired.

He scratched the back of his head trying to get what he wanted to say correct. "I don't know it's like what I am trying to recall but it feels covered in haze; I see you, in that sexy outfit of yours," he gave a perverted leer which she rolled her eyes. "Along with me and that bastard Gilgamesh somewhere where that shrine is. I don't know but it looked like we were battling…"

"I was in my Sailor outfit? Could this mean I had my powers even in that time?" She contemplated.

"You don't remember that?" He asked.

For the answer she shook her head. "I only know what my mother mentioned and that was only about the circumstances with her and my siblings. Nothing comes to my head. It could be possible you are remembering due to how I am here?"

The pony-tailed man thought about it for a moment. "That could be the case but when it comes to these alternate time versions of ourselves is a pain. But that's not what I am getting at."

He then made the bold move to grab her lingering hand on the table top. Rei didn't seem to object. "Even if I don't remember correctly the feelings I am getting seems to stem from that time. I think it is affection but getting to know you now in the present it's more."

Rei couldn't deny that fact either that there could be something between them. "I thought you were nothing but a horny man only looking to get some. I never thought highly of men in general but now I think you have improved my views on some men!"

The raven-haired priestess always thought she wouldn't find love with anyone. Given that she had a destiny that couldn't be denied she thought her entire life was to protect Usagi and govern the peace of the world.

_I think I can allow myself to open my heart a little. He's the only man I know, my non-protégés at my planet excluded, that I have feelings for._ She thought fondly.

"Lass I don't know if it's fate or whatever but I will decide this for myself," Seta declared. "That I want to spend time with you after this is over!"

The fire Senshi didn't dislike it and the two didn't let go of each other's hands.

"I think I'd like that. Let's drink to it!" the two clicked their glasses together and drank. After wards they would find themselves having a nice night together.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p>In Haruka's room she lay on her bed as her arms were over her head. She kept thinking about what Zelretch mentioned about her powers not improving.<p>

He had wondered how he knew that. She didn't like feeling this way. _Rei was granted her Alter powers before my eyes and it granted her an increase in power!_

She held up her hand and clenched it tight. _I need to get this power! It's the only way I can help the others! This will be critical if we are to stop this city from being destroyed!_

The blue-eyed woman then remembered her time trying to find the talismans from heart crystals with Neptune in trying to prevent the end of the world. Back then they would have sacrificed anyone who might have them. Ironic enough they were the ones to bear them.

_Even when I kept telling those girls that they couldn't save everyone and a sacrifice needed made they proved me and Neptune wrong! But I can't except miracles like that to keep happening all the time. That's why I always feel that to get what we want, sometimes we have to become brutal!_

She lowered her hand once again and stared at the ceiling. _Now that I think about it didn't my stubbornness get myself and Michiru killed? It's not like I want to be difficult but my main goal is to stop Rei's sister. Now it's come down to stopping a massacre?_

Things have really spun out of control since they had arrived. The tomboy never expected to befriend and ally with people from this universe or anyone they should go to. If it was Senshi business then it needed handling by them not anyone else.

_**(Sailor Moon S OST Asa no Namikdou begins)**_

_But the thing is now if Rei or Rin can't save Sakura then we really will have to kill her to stop the ritual! Could they do it? Could I steep that low to finish a mission? Is this really something I must do?_

In her long life Haruka Tenoh never thought about questioning anything she did as a warrior and as royalty.

Out of all of them (with Jupiter and Mars coming at a close second and third) she was more of the standard "get them before they get us" view on things. However with this new experience of going to another world it has made her more aware of things.

_It feels like I have finally awoken to something new. Knowing that other places exist and that there are stronger people than me out there it puts things in perspective. Why do I want power so much? Is it because I don't want anyone thinking I'm weak? That I don't want to look down on?_

_**(Theme ends)**_

Continuing with these thoughts was getting on her nerves and decided to get some air.

A few minutes later she was in the backyard. The sky looked cloudy and covered the moon.

She pulled out her phone to see it was close to midnight. _In almost twenty hours we will be heading to Einzbern castle._

The chill air blew her short hair. Taking in a deep breath of her element she felt relaxed. She would have driven her motorcycle but she exhausted from the battle and from the meeting.

_It is times like these that make me wonder how far I will go for a mission. Am I doing it out of an obligation for being a Solider of the planets or because I want to do this at all?_

Before her destiny she had always dreamed of being a famous race car driver. Thinking about driving in America's fabled NASCAR circuit with her blue Ferrari was something she strived for.

_That was so long ago. Even before the utopia we had smaller battles before that ice age descended? I mostly hung with Michiru in raising Hotaru-chan. We never had to worry about money since Michiru's family is rich, even to this day. Why didn't I go about with my dreams like the rest?_

As she decided to sit down on the small circular table she heard someone coming and turned to see Arturia, who had brought some tea.

"I saw you out here and thought you wanted some?" she offered sitting it down. "It is a chilly night!"

"Thanks for that Arturia, I could use some."

As Arturia poured Hakura's cup the green-eyed teen noticed that Haruka was being unlike herself.

"I take it you are worried about what's going to happen tonight?" She asked.

The tall woman wasn't the least surprised by this and drank. "That is a part of it but I am actually having doubt in what I am doing here!" She stated.

The former king could tell Haruka had a lot of emotional baggage and let her vent. After Haruka told Arturia her insecurities about this she remained quiet.

"I'll be honest as well Haruka-san," Arturia began as Haruka did the listening this time. "I have doubts if I should pursue things with Shirou. Given it's been a year in this world I thought I'd never see him again. And now with this thing with Sakura I am questioning if it's even worth it!"

_**(Fate/Stay Night Realta Nua OST Sorrow starts)**_

"You saw how he was this evening when he would protect her! I'm not sure if my feelings for him can reach him anymore." She stated. "I know one thing though I will not back down when it comes to saving her life! She is a friend and I am doing this of my will."

For an instant Haruka saw Arturia in a different light as for an instant a meadow appeared from behind her and the sky was dyed purple as the sun was going down in the distance. _It feels like she has something more to her. It's not power ,it's an undying faith to what she believes in._

The image left as soon as it came and the blonde girl wondered if anything was wrong.

Chuckling as she folded her leg she replied it was nothing.

"I need to decide for myself why I am doing this. If I can overcome this then I can do anything." Then suddenly she felt like a weight lifted.

Taking a look to a side she saw an invisible figure but soon vanished. _What was that just now?_ She thought.

Arturia noticed her gesture and turned but didn't see anything. "Maybe you should get some rest. We do have a busy day before we can save Sakura!"

Haruka gave a feint nod and got up. "Do you believe we can save her?"

Arturia gathered the small dishes and looked at her. "I wouldn't be here now if I didn't." She wished her a good night and headed back inside.

The proud woman gave a smile. _In the morning I'll start training as well. I'll use what I have learned. Rider I have the feeling our battle will be decided tonight!_

The Outer Senshi soon headed off to bed not before seeing Shirou and Rin still in the study trying to do something.

_Whatever he has them doing I hope it will give us an edge!_ Haruka thought finally going to her room.

Arturia finished with the dishes and was going to her room as well. She viewed Shirou and Rin._ I promise you Shirou and you Rin, we won't lose her!_

With that declaration she went to her bedroom.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p>In the study Shirou and Rin were busy with the project Zelretch wanted them to do.<p>

He had given them a blueprint of another invention he made. It was the Jewel sword. In the past he had given this plan to Nagato Tohsaka, Rin's ancestor, and decided for her to try to complete it.

Even though he had the original the sword that he wanted them to make would be a replica and explained that since it is a replica it won't have it's full power.

"However that is all you will need," He had said to them. "You'll need this tool for Sakura to dispel any of the shadows she has stored. It won't free her but it will nullify those worms. You will need to come up with a plan to save her!"

Those were the last words he said and left them.

It had been a couple of hours and it was now one thirty. Shirou had started using his replica ability to try to figure the structure of the blueprints but it was hard since some of this stuff was on an unknown origin.

Rin helped him with thinking outside of the box but she too was growing aggravated. However they were reaching a landmark when Shirou was able to finally generate the silver jeweled blade.

The mage then had to tinker with it before it was ready. They had finished!

The black-haired teen decided she would hold to it since she wanted to get the first strike at Sakura.

"It's not that I don't trust you Shirou," Rin had explained. "I just feel like it should go to me and…"

Shirou understood what she was trying to say. "Don't worry Rin. I'll fight in my way, besides," he looked at his arm. "When I wake up I need to practice fully so I can adapt to using this!"

Rin also looked at his arm with the blood-red cloth around it. "I have this seal to make sure you don't over use it. If you do I don't think I can tame it!"

The hazel-eyed teen gave her a smile reminiscent of Archer. "I think I can manage Rin!"

Her heart beat a little faster. _Archer's arm is slowly changing Shriou. I hope we can finish this before he succumbs anymore. This Shirou has his own personality and I don't want him being exactly like Archer. Shirou is Shirou and Archer is Archer!_ She told herself.

Shirou excused himself as he wanted to call the hospital and check on Taiga. Before he had gone to the church, Caren had informed the ambulance to arrive at the Kiritsugu residence.

_It was like she knew already?_ After a couple of rings he got through. The receptionist informed him Taiga was fine and had a slight concussion. She would be out in a day or two but her appetite was getting the better of them.

Shirou gave an uneasy laugh at that. He spoke to Taiga quickly and how she didn't know what had happened to her. She asked if Ilya was all right.

Knowing that he didn't want her worrying he told her that she was resting. _I'm sorry Taiga I can't tell you she got kidnapped. I promise I will save her!_

The teacher accepted the answer and said she would see him soon. After hanging up he looked at his arm once more.

_I feel like I can do anything. With this arm I can save Sakura!_ He vehemently thought. _With Archer's powers I can do this!_

It was true since he had recently begun to practice with his projection he felt a vast improvement but since Archer's arm was not his he felt like his body wasn't his own.

_No matter I'll do whatever it takes!_ He then began thinking about his last discussion with Archer in why he wanted to protect Sakura and his feelings for Saber.

Was it possible to love two women at the same time or was he hiding his true feelings under a conviction?

He thought about what Saber said as well before she left him to make that sword. "Saber what did you mean by that?" Then he started feeling drowsy.

It was getting late for him as he knew he had to get some rest before training with Lancer in the morning.

The orange/red-haired teen found an empty room to crash for the night. Not before thinking about an important question; who would he pick in the end?

* * *

><p>Back in the study Rin had finished modifying the crusted jewel blade.<p>

"With this I can stop her!" Rin stated. "As a mage I have to harden my heart to stop Sakura! Even if she is my sister I cannot let this genocide happen!"

Even though she said that she remembered what Rei said earlier about the family lineage. "To be honest all I want to do is hold Sakura. I want to tell her it will be all right in the end. But if the time comes I will be the one to end this!"

"My taking on such a big responsibility on your own?" A voice said. The wizard mage soon appeared which made Rin spin her eyes at him.

"Why are you always disappearing?" She wanted to know as she folded her arms.

Zelretch only waved it off. "I believe you are feeling activity happening across the city? Demons have begun making their way to this plane of existence and the church is dealing with it!"

Rin had felt a disturbance but since they were busy they couldn't go off and stop it.

"Besides it's stopped for now but I remind you as that ritual is going on and you guys trying to stop it they will keep coming. Since the Grail is being forcefully called for it will make a breach!" He explained.

The aqua-eyed girl sighed. "And of course demons would have to play a factor in all this!" she griped.

He only gave her a smile boarder lining on ironic. "Now may I see my 'son'?" he asked.

Rin remembered that he would explain what's happening to her partner and brought out the pendant.

The older gentleman held the star necklace and looked at it closely. "I see so he's gone this far huh?"

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" She asked in concern. Even though he was a perverted trinket she did care about him even if he got on her nerves with his personality.

He gave the pendant back to her. "He is reaching the end stages. His powers are not infinite and that you will only get to use him once more before his personality vanishes."

Rin felt a chill go up her spine. "I have used him up?"

Zeltretch gave a frown. "Due to that spell you casted I think it shortened his span. Yes the kaleidostick is a tool to show past events in different timelines by recording to your brain but he does have a limit. It's not your fault. I believe that he knew this and is trying to keep you from being sad. That is why he is using the remaining of his powers to hibernate."

He went on about since the spell placed around Fuyuki and is draining any magical object to get stronger for the ritual even if the kalidostick can have access to power of time it is still a creation of magic.

The tsundare looked at the pendant. "I never thought I would get attached this trinket with the pseudo-personality! He doesn't even have a body!"

He understood what she meant. "That is how I created the tool. Based upon who ever creates it has a different personality! Why in one universe it is a girl!"

Rin didn't want to know what he was talking about and moved along. "I wonder how I will use him in the end."

"That is for you to decide!" He stated. "I believe you should go off to bed. Everyone else has!"

She noticed the grandfather clock and it was two am. "I should get some rest. I will also be training with the others and we have to plan when to strike!"

"No need to see me off dear, I will be here before the evening!" The white-haired man said with a laugh.

Giving him a smirk she went to her room. Closing the door she put on her yellow nightgown and placed the pendant on the dresser.

She would soon fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Enizbern Castle<strong>

During the night hours Sakura had succeeded with her plan! She was now preparing for what would begin later that evening.

She still walked in her leather shirt/pants combo as her heels clicked on the ground. The residence was now empty since Illya lives with Shirou and the rest of her family had been under the radar for a time, the warped teen decided to use this as her base.

She headed to the Einzbern secret area of the castle where they did experiments for creating the Homunculi of their line.

It looked like a typical mad scientist kind of place but much larger and instead of electronic command panels there were magic books and other miscellaneous things.

Sakura had already checked on Ilya, who was sleeping in her room. The plumb-haired teen had only come in this place to double-check everything.

She leered at everything she would need. Taking a glance up she saw the opening ceiling panel which would show the full moon tonight!

As well with getting all the sigils in place it is making demons cross the world more effectively than before. She didn't care about that since that her powers were enhancing them as a side effect to the grail coming to place.

"This will be it! After I have Ilya brought up to this altar I can go about using some of the former Servants!" She glanced back at the stone pillars. There were a total of four. "Even if I can't physically get them here I can still use their energy but I at least need one of them there!"

She thought about which one to use. Then she saw Mordred enter.

"What is the problem now?" She asked him in a clipped tone.

The blonde teen gave her a blank look. "I just wanted to know what you will wish for when you get the grail."

This made the teen stop and stare. Why does she want it? She had already stopped her siblings and could crush them anytime she wanted, she than thought about the other person inside her.

Zouken had remained dormant to expanding his energy. "I might use the grails power to rid me of my grandfather once and for all!" she stated with menace. "It was a mistake to intake his essence! I will not have anyone else use it but me!"

She then gave a glance to the hybrid. "Do you want something out of this little Mordred?" she teased him.

The male looked awkward but answered. "If I can rid you of my father, could you use the grail to extend my life?"

When he had awoken first he explained that he had a limited life span due to Beryl amplifying his growth rate inside that chamber.

Sakura Matou thought on that. "I have no reason to deny you that. Since I will have its un-limitless power I think I can do that!" Her glare turned fierce. "As long as you kill Saber; I won't have her interfere with this!"

Mordred nodded until they both felt a presence and they saw Gilgamesh coming from the stairwell. Since it was a castle this area had two different passageways to get to this place. It is a castle!

"I hope you are not planning on killing the king without my say so boy?!" He glared at Saber's son.

The light-colored blonde male only scoffed. "Saber is my parent; I will be the one to end her life!"

"What so you can bitch about the fact you are a freak?!" He snapped. "Look no one cares about your baby mama drama all right, do everyone a favor and drop it!"

This caused Mordred glare at the golden king. "You think I am going to let this pass me by! I only have a limited amount of time before I die; I need to kill father!"

Pretending not to hear him the red-eyed man yawned. "What's the matter Mordy? Did daddy not pay you any attention growing up?" he talked down to the teen. "He got rid of a toy you liked?" He drawled that part out.

Mordred gritted his teeth in anger as Sakura only watched impassively.

"Listen kid Saber killed you once and even though you wounded her she still found a way to survive to take part of the fourth and fifth wars. That should say to you she can only be killed by another king!"

Mordred was going to snap but soon thought of something and smirked. "You think I'm damaged what about you? Why do you cling to my father so dearly; is it because you have an unrequited love for her?"

Gilgameshi mood darkened.

"Yet she doesn't hold those kinds of feelings for you. From what I saw she holds feelings for the one I sliced his arm off!" He taunted.

The king had enough and grabbed Ea from his gate which prompted Mordred to pull out his sword from his dimensional pocket; Clarent.

_**(X TV OST Destiny theme starts)**_

The two men were about to go by the basic understanding every male, young or old now; a full-out brawl to prove who is superior.

That is until dark tendrils wrapped around them tightly.

Turning around they forgot Sakura was there. The girl's hair had turned white with a hint of purple and she spoke in a dead tone.

"I have almost reached what I want!" She spoke in a cold tone. "I will not have dissection in ranks; so tone down the animosity since I still have a need for the both of you!"

The two didn't say anything as they felt what power she had. With the two men calm she untied them.

With that done she nodded. "We have a busy day so get everything ready!"

They looked to see the dawn breaking. Eyeing the sun with fiendish pleasure Sakura smiled. "A new day has arrived!"

* * *

><p>The sultry Rider had been scanning the area outside all night making sure no one attacked. Since it was morning she figured she would get some rest as well, four hours tops.<p>

Making a jump that would make any gymnast jealous she landed on the roof of the castle. Looking at the sun she knew that the evening coming would change all their lives.

_I get the feeling that I won't make to see the next day. _She thought with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>In the room Illya was occupying the red-eyed girl lay in a heap. Her body racked with pain as she felt like she was entering her last moments. Being the vessel would take its toll and she knew she wouldn't live to see Shirou or Taiga again.<p>

Since all the spells have been set and that the castle will be the center of this storm all the magic was entering this area.

"I…I won't be able to stay like this…?" The silver-haired girl stated through clenched teeth. "I feel like my body will burst!"

Thinking about everything that's happened she wondered one thing; why did she get a gown that her ancestor, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, wore two hundred years ago?

She knew only a few things about her given that she is a homunculus she inherited some memories from her but not much, as her mother Irisviel did. What stands out the most was that 'remembering' that Zouken Matou (in his younger days) held limerence for her.

Along with putting together how Zouken had lived all those years. Panting as she gave another cough she hacked out blood as well.

"How pathetic, what's Shirou going to say about this?" She said quietly as tears ran down her face. "The princess has to be her best when the prince comes to save her…"

Illya looked at her old room and then fell unconscious once again. She would be like that before Sakura would need her for the ritual which would happen in a couple of hours' time.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p>Professor Kokonoe: It's about time I showed up again, even if it's only recap! A set time for Fuyuki City destruction is at hand.<p>

Will the inhabitants of the city be destroyed by Sakura Matou, who will use their life force as well-rounded energy for the grail or will Clock Tower's last resort be the end of the city?

The two warriors of the planets Sailor Mars, and Sailor Uranus, the once and future king of Britannia; Arturia Dragon, aka Saber, the projection mage Shirou Emiya, the spear wielding warrior Cu and the jewel mage Rin Tohsaka have already started getting ready for their operation.

During the events of the chapter you discovered more interesting info and hints to what the author is doing.

Now we are almost to the big part of this arc! Hopefully JF won't take his sweet time with these chapters.

Kokonoe: So that's that. What? It's a recap people; there is no need for me to go into specific detail. You want the goods re-read it or something!

Now if you will excuse me I have to find a way to get in the main story!

(Scientist glares at unseen author)

Kokonoe: You heard right! Don't you even try to send any letters as a way of communication by annoying pink flying teddy bears or those feather brained chocobos! Mark my words I will get up in this and then you will be sorry!

(Hakumen appears shocked that he's here even though you can't see his face)

Hakumen: What in the…why am I here with the Grimalkin?

(Kokonoe looks annoyed)

Kokonoe: Oh hell so you just had to go for this talking pile of crap?!

(Hakumen glares at cat-kin)

Hakumen: Who are you to call me such vulgarity?! Do you know who I am? I am the white void-?!

(Kokonoe holds ears trying not to hear the long speech)

Kokonoe: Blah, blah, blah yeah I got it; next you slay the Jabberwocky and save all the nine kingdoms! You are the one who will bring us insignificant humans to the abyss known as death as you cleanse the world with your blade and some shit! Get on the horse you came in on!

Hakumen: *stutters* Ugh, one day beast kin I will see you dead!

(White armored swordsman looks at author)

Hakumen: You will have your day of reckoning as well for putting me in this vile situation!

Kokonoe: Good luck with that. If you annoy him he'll put you in a void where that _Lambchops Play Along_ ending theme song will go on forever! Why do you think we haven't seen a hair of that uppity vampire?

(Hakumen looks perplexed, even though you can't see his face)

Hakumen: I despise humans who play dirty!

Kokonoe: Oh shut up! And you wonder why you haven't been seen since chapter two! We are done with this so get going with your bulky armor!

Hakumen: You WILL rue the day!

(Duo leaves and out pops Bang Shishigami)

Bang: I do not know why I am here but now it is time for me to-?!

(The scene fades to black because author doesn't really care for that character because he is loud!)

Bang: What's not to like about me?!

(Hazama enters as the scene comes back up)

Hazama: Because your voice echos for miles, you constantly shout out justice phrases like it's out of style and wondering how you are important to the plot! You don't want to know what he has in stored for you in this story dude!

Bang: Even this vile villain has respect and not I?

Hazama: Hah because he is just hip to what the people want!

(Troll looks at the readers)

Hazama: I'll be nice just this once; see you in the next update!

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter has concluded!<strong>

**The situation starts getting tense as we enter the countdown for Fuyuki!**

**If you have a good eye I added Ciel from Tsukihime since she is part of the Church Organization. I know Caren and she don't know each other but it's FF! She also made a reference to another main heroine of that series Arucaid , Shiki Tohno (the male protag)and the villain Roa.**

**She will only play a minor role by getting rid of demons that will start attacking inhabitants once the battles begin in the castle.**

**I hope it was clear with what Yuko did with Zelretch wish. You can assume for this story Yuko knows some people! **

**You also discover that Tsutsuji made a wish with Yuko. Hopefully it sounded concrete; since once she receives something to get it back I would think you'd have to give up something. **

**Yeah, it sounds wonky but I think I made it work! CHAAAAAA!**

**What could this event I am referring to mean? Why is Caren holding on to Archer's corpse? **

**Rei meets her mom and I established a back story for her and Tokiomi.**

**It's not the strongest foundation since this was off the fly but it seemed to work in the long run. I made her have strong spiritual awareness so she could see glimpses of the future. **

**Oh for Tsutsuji Sekai's VA it would be Karen Strassman.**

**I am hoping it wasn't too "baby mama drama" up in there? I really tried to make it clean-cut as possible. **

**If you are wondering what spell she placed on the gem for Rei it will come to pass in the upcoming chapters.**

**Looks like Mars and Lancer are getting closer? That memory that Seta has will also come soon since Gilgamesh is part of it as well.**

**Shirou's personality will slightly shift to that of Archer's at times but for the most part it's still him.**

**It's never easy with women is it Shirou? Rin is going through something as well; she had feelings for him! **

**Reminder about the old wizard; he is a powerful mage and has the second magic that can allow him to travel through parallel dimensions. **

**Haruka also is going through something. Maybe with this she will change as a person just as Michiru did? Those two are set in their ways.**

**I think I need to improve with the physical settings of things (places, what's in them in finer detail) but it is hard. I got it in my head but can't seem to type it well except for key things.**

**I guess I'll leave to everyone's imaginations. I know it sounds like what a kid says so sue me!**

**That scene with Yuko and Yen Sid is important. It's a future development. Along with (forgot to type this earlier) what Yuko mentioned about a guy with anger issues? It is a shout out to Chaosblazer's OC Kensuke from his Accel stories.**

**I think I can say that after the next chapter the battles will begin, so get ready.**

**Yeah I don't care for Bang that much and yes I did check up on his story and I'll admit it's interesting. It was funny when he switched bodies with Rachel though in Relius Clover's Gag ending.**

**Leave a review!**

**Time to leave for the time being but I'll see you readers in the next update to this story.**

**Later!**


	19. Attack on Einzbern castle!

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own any characters that appear in this story since they belong to their respective creators and companies.**

**It's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for the delay but I have been busy with work and dealing with other crap.**

**I will say with confidence that this story won't die. Not in the least! It might take a while to post chapters but I have no intention of seeing this story have a dead-end. **

**Ragna the Bloodedge and some other Blazblue characters will be part of the main cast. ****It's something I want to do right and don't want to rush into willy-nilly. **

**I'll say that he's part of Mercury's storyline. In what way, you'll have to wait and see. ****I am dedicating a chapter to see how Rags, Jin and the rest are dealing with Terumi controlling the NOL and the repercussions it has. **

**Please be patient on that front. **

**Now for this arc, it is going to the next phase as the protagonists start getting ready to infiltrate Enizbern castle.**

**What battles await them and can they stop Sakura from calling forth the grail and saving Illya's life?**

**Time to watch this burn to the wick!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19<strong>_

_**Linage of Magic: Attack on Einzbern castle! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Tohsaka Residence<strong>

It had been a rough evening for the people inside the western styled house. Learning what happened to Archer was bad enough but finding out what lay in store for Fuyuki was hanging over their heads.

The residents had gotten enough rest to start the morning and prepare for what would be a battle to decide the fate of Fuyuki.

With Sakura at the head of this she is planning on sacrificing the people of this city to call forth the grail and use the power to her own end. Clock Tower has a contingency plan ready just for this matter; if Shirou and the others couldn't stop her plans they would destroy the entire city.

As the morning dawned the sounds of metal could be heard!

Shirou was panting while gripping his wrapped up arm. A sword dispersed to particles as Seta, who held his spear Gáe Bolg stood scoffing.

"Is that the best you could do Shirou?" He asked in an irritated tone. "We've been going at this for an hour and that's all you can do?"

The auburn haired teen grimaced. "This is harder than usual. With Archer's arm attached, I have inherited his repertoire of using the weapons he's seen in his life but I still need to focus on what to use. The information is floating through I brain that I think I might burst!"

The Lancer twirled his spear in a lazy fashion. "That is why you are training to focus on what you want in the heat of battle boy!" Unexpectedly he tried stabbing Shirou but the replica mage saw it coming and conjured a broadsword to block it.

Giving an attack yell Shirou hefted the mighty weapon with his one hand over his head, to Lancer's astonishment and landed a blow to the ground.

Lancer got out of the attack range to see a crack on the ground.

He whistled as he landed on the ground. Shirou charged straight at him and through the sword at him!

Lancer timed the velocity of the weapon and narrowly dodged it as it impaled the ground. Quickly regaining his footing Lancer sprinted at Shirou, going for stabbing and diagonal strikes.

To Seta's dismay Shirou was dodging the strikes, with some slight hesitation.

_It's as if he can see my attacks coming? _the blue haired man thought.

Seta then swung his pole at Shirou's legs but he rolled to the side, got and swung his fist towards his face. Before his fist landed Shirou opened his hand, a dagger appeared.

Lancer moved his head to the left and brought a boot to Shirou's stomach. The blow stopped Shirou as he dropped the knife. He grunted and gripped his right arm in pain. It felt like it would burn off!

"Hmph, you are rather annoying Lancer!" Shirou's voice rang out.

This made said man wonder about him for a moment. _That sounded like something Archer would say? S_eta got in a defensive stance.

Shirou had a sardonic look on his face as his future counterpart once showed. "I'm ending this now!"

Sprinting he held Kanshou and Bakuya, the white and black swords, and started fighting in a way that Archer did. Going for up and right and left slashes Shirou's blows got harder to attend with.

Knowing that something was wrong with him, Seta had to block the sword strikes and try to calm him down.

"Snap out of it!" He tried reasoning with Shirou, who ignored the plea and swung both swords at the same time.

The sound of metal reverberated through the air as Shiriou's attack grew more intense. Parrying the blow with his spear, Seta wondered how far his mind was gone at the moment.

"Looks like the lass got it right about that arm influencing you huh, boy?" Seta whispered as Shirou changed his patented swords to a chakram.

Shirou then enhanced the weapon in his hand with his projection and solidified it to a more complex shape; it resembled a curved cross.

He threw the metal ring as it went zipping at Seta.

Grunting in annoyance he spun his spear in front and flame ignited to surround his spear and threw it like a javelin!

As the attacks were about to hit a mystical force stopped Shirou's weapon and the flame spear seemed to slow down as well?

Taking a glance to the side Seta saw Alter Mars, in her light armored attire (Lady _Kayura's_ attire from _**Ronin Warriors **_except it was light red shoulder and breast armor with black high-heeled boots), with her hand glowing red as she annulled his flame from his spear.

Rin was next to her with her hand out as she concentrated on stopping the spinning projectile.

Shirou looked annoyed. "What are you doing Rin?" He demanded. "Do not interfere in this battle!"

Knowing that he wasn't in his right frame of mind, Rin used the seal she had to stop the progression of Archer's magic circuits from influencing Shirou.

The teen felt weird and then went to his knees. The jewel mage let out a sigh knowing that she had arrived in time but then took her anger out on Seta.

"What do you think you are doing training him without me here?" She demanded her eyes blazing angrily at him. "In his condition he can't overextend himself!"

Seta answered. "The boy wanted to train while you were resting princess!" When he said that this caused her to blush and he gave a wicked chuckle, until he felt a blow to his head!

For the life of him he thought he saw stars and the planet Mars in the distance and then saw a peeved off Sailor.

"Don't make light of this Seta!" Mars stated with a cross of her arms. "You are to practice with him so Shirou can get good with using his arm without restraint but only if Rin is here since she is the lock to stop any contamination from Archer's arm!"

He was going to say something sarcastic but she just gave him a glare which made him stop.

"Besides I'm rather surprised that you didn't notice the sudden change of his demeanor," she continued talking until she had a thought. "Or you did notice and didn't care?" She pointed a finger at him.

The dark blue haired man looked sheepish for a moment as a sweatdrop ran down his head. "I had it under control Rei…my attack would have knocked sense into him before you used those powers of yours to subdue my Gáe Bolg, which you are getting good at!"

He gave Sailor Mars the 'nice guy' gesture; thumbs up with a twinkle coming from his teeth.

"Did he just ping?" Rin upon hearing that noise stated out loud with Shirou coughed at the awkward expression.

She gave him another smack against his head to his dismay. "Even if I did that's hard for me to do! I'm still practicing using my new abilities and I got here in time since Rin woke up with the blood seal burning her hand!"

Seta felt like crap just then. "I didn't mean for that spar to get out of hand, love,"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped.

"Why not, we were together last night?"

Alter Sailor Mars was the next one to get embarrassed as her sister gave Seta a glare as she checked on Shirou.

The teen grunted in pain as he looked at his arm. "What happened to me…?"

Shirou got an answer in the form of a hand slap to his head as he gripped it in pain.

"Tohsaka, what was that for!" He cried out.

"For doing something reckless; you are already in dangerous state. I know you want to test what abilities you have but use better judgment next time!"

He was about to say something but then stopped himself. "I caused you pain when I was in that state didn't I?" He sounded like Archer once again to an extent.

Rin didn't say anything as she gripped where the stigmata was.

"I didn't mean to hurt you…Rin" He said as he tried comforting her but she held out her hand to his face.

_It's not him. Shirou is only going by memories of Archer, inscribed in that arm. _"Don't say a word Shirou," She stated in an abrupt tone. "As long as you do this with me here then I can forgive this indiscretion this time."

He gave her one of his smiles that made her knees weak but soon turned on her 'cold personality' and gave a huff.

Mars knew what Rin felt; when Shirou turned on to Archer's personality the girls were already there but Rin hesitated when she saw him like that.

_She thought that she was seeing Archer once again but remembered what happened and stopped his attack._ She thought sadly.

Seta then asked Mars how her training progressed. "It's fine, I'm learning to adapt well to this form. I'm amazed however that Rin has a secret basement to train?"

Rin finished her tsundare moment and answered her inquiry. "When I was still using Rubin he made that suggestion so using him I created that spot for us. Even though I'm wondering now why you two didn't go there?" Her tone took a turn for the worse. "You are destroying my backyard!"

The two males looked at the mess they caused in their spat. A tree was split in half, the table destroyed and there were holes on her nice green grass and the flower bed looked like it wouldn't bear flowers again!

Then Rin and Mars looked like giantess as they glared at them. "You will get this fixed!" the duo said together!

Shirou and Seta sweated bullets at that and numbly nodded.

Mars then noticed that people weren't walking around the neighborhood and it looked barren without the hustle and bustle.

"Doesn't it seem strange that there is no one walking around to complain about the noise?"

Seeing what she meant they looked. "You're right Mars," Shirou answered perplexed. "Usually at this time of the morning people are getting ready for the day. Now that I think about it the news reported that school has been cancelled in the entire city. I wonder what's going on."

Before anyone could give a question two motorcycles were heard coming to the drive way and it was Haruka and Arturia, on their cycles with an extra one lined behind Haruka's.

Gathering around them Haruka gave Seta a smirk. "We found it just like you said it was Seta," she said as Seta looked happy. "Be happy no one decided to loot it."

"You're a class act Haruka!" He said as he checked his bike for any damage.

Alter Mars only rolled her eyes. "I get that you wanted it back but all this for a bike?"

The man gave her a look. "Hey, lass don't bad mouth her!" He proclaimed protectively of his motorcycle. "I paid good money for her!"

She raised an eyebrow as everyone backed away. They knew where this was going.

"What do you mean by _her_? Do I play second fiddle to an inanimate object now; what is this, a scene from _Christina_?"

Seta caught the reference and denied it. "Of course not but you got to understand, I fixed her up from scratch and brought it from Ireland!" He said. "It's a symbolic thing we have! Don't start talking like my mother!"

He then realized his mistake and clapped a hand over his mouth. Shirou gaped at the one rule no male was supposed to say. _Well he's dead! _ He thought.

_Crap, maybe this will blow over? I mean she can't be that pissed off right? RIGHT!_ Seta thought fearfully.

The warrior of Mars' face had uncontrolled wrath "Who did you refer to me as!" She replied. "I won't stand here and have you-!" She stopped herself as the others heard what she said.

The purple eyed girl stopped herself as she was creating a scene, along with admitting her attachment to the Irish man.

_When did I start talking like we just went on a honeymoon or something? _She wondered in her head as she turned and heard whispers from her peers.

"Did they really spend the night together?" Shirou asked no one in particular. "Will wonders never cease?" He hadn't paid attention earlier apparently.

"And here I thought you were the eternal 'man-hater' for us Senshi. The mighty have fallen!" Haruka joked. "The honeymoon phase is over!"

"I didn't think the relationship had prospered that far Rei!" Arturia offered her cheeks blushing. The once and future king England has her girly moments. "Congratulations are in order!"

The jewel mage had a different opinion "Sister I did try to warn you that Seta is nothing more than a womanizer! No sister of mine should fall for someone who values a machine over my sister!" Rin shot out.

Secretly she couldn't handle any kind of machines. One time Shirou asked her to record a show and when he got back home his living room was a disaster. Smoke had come from his television with the wires sticking out.

Misao's voice could be heard as well. "**That's right! Look out people, Rei is getting her groove!**"

The others looked around for a second before remembering that Misao could do that and let it be. Spirits have all the luck right?

As Mars froze in place in animated fashion Seta just gave her a playful wink.

"Oy, that's an interesting face, you are a lot looser from our previous encounters, I like it!" he said.

The Senshi looked like to start ranting but then just sighed. "I've never gone through something like this so it will take me time getting use to this," She gave him a smirk. "Maybe I can drive 'Christina' and give you tips!"

Seta liked that and grinned before getting serious. "We can do that and more after we deal with you and Rin's baby sister!"

The others stopped the shenanigans and sobered up to the real situation at hand.

"He's right you know?" Arturia said. "We are getting ready for tonight?"

Haruka gave a grim nod.

"Are you two going to train in the special basement?" Rin asked the two. "The flow of time is different down there. So an hour out here is a month of training there and you can leave after an hour.

Rubin had made that special space since he was a fan of _**DBZ**_ and _**Negima**_. He decided to get on the band wagon. He said once when speaking about it after installing it, "_**If it can work for a saiyan and vampire, why not us?**_"

"I think it will do us good to get some training done Haruka," Arturia brought up. "As a former Servant I can get you trained in the ways of battling a Servant?"

Haruka looked hesitant. "I'm not sure? Without my sword and powers being half of what they originally were, I doubt I can even graze Rider!" She started remembering their earlier meeting her foolish behavior resulted in her talisman being snapped like a twig.

Arturia looked like she was going to say something until Shirou approached the sandy blonde. "Don't sell yourself short Haruka," he said. "I saw how you handled Rider when you guys were at Einzbern castle earlier! Even if your abilities aren't up to par, you can still take her on. I would accept Saber's training!"

The racecar driver gave a neutral look at the teen and then at Arturia. _I guess it wouldn't hurt. I need all the training I can get before what happens later? _"I accept king of knights!" She offered with a smirk which Arturia gave a grin to.

When it looked like everything was settled a fancy limousine drove in front of the Tohsaka estate. Everyone wondered who that could be? No one was expecting to see some withered old man bringing a check. Heaven's know Rin is already rich.

"Were you expecting any company Rin?" Rei asked, as she had returned to her civilian form as soon as she saw the expensive looking car.

This got a shake of the head from the heiress as a chauffeur came out and opened the door.

Two female figures came out of the car, to the shock of the part as one looked elegant and refined while the other had an astute and calculating facial expression.

The first girl was a teenager who looked around Shirou and Rin's age. She had blond hair in ringlets with blue ribbons attached and wore a blue, long sleeve dress with white gloves. Her foot attire was white boots with a yellow trim on them. The distinguished foreigner teen had reddish-brown eyes and looked kind of like Rin a bit.

The other girl also looked the same age as she had purple hair styled in a braid, pale skin and her eye color was purple. She wore a purple blouse with a kind of symbol on the sleeve, a white short skirt and purple stockings with brown loafers. Around her neck was mustard colored scarf and she wore a purple hat with the same strange symbol.

The blonde got out and looked at the people in front of the residence and smiled. "I see it is as Zelretch said that there would be people at the Tohsaka residence?"

Second girl placed a thumb under her chin in contemplation. "All according to my calculations…"

"What calculations? You found out about this just like everyone else?" She proclaimed at her but it looked like the smart girl wasn't paying her any attention.

Shirou, Arturia, Rei, Seta and Haruka looked taken by surprise at what she said except for Rin, who looked like she'd eaten something bad glared at the rich girl.

Taking head Rei went to greet the blonde and purple haired girls until Rin grabbed her hand which garnered Rei's attention.

"Do you know this girl, Rin?" She asked quietly.

The black twin tail girl grunted an affirmative. "Well one of them, I'll see what she wants!"

She walked with ease but stomping could be heard as they had wondered why Rin was on edge.

Upon seeing Rin, the blue dress wearing girl had a look of impassiveness and glared at the red-shirt girl.

The two stared at each other for the moment as a spark of electricity went through the air.

Rei recognized that stance as it was what she and Usagi did when they got into arguments in their younger days.

The two continued locking stares at each other trying to intimidate each other but it looked like they were on even ground.

"Hmph, what in the world are you doing here?" Rin asked as the gazing contest continued. "I never thought you would come to my residence Luviagelita Edelfelt!"

Luviagelita (Luvia for short) looked like she stepped in a mud puddle and answered. "Oh my, I assure you I never would have dreamed I would come to your tacky place to begin with Rin! My place is bigger and expansive than yours?"

This caused Rin to growl. "Stop trying to overcompensate, big money. Of course I shouldn't say that given you have a _complex _about minor details!"

Luviagelita gave a snarl unbecoming of such a refined girl.

"Luviagelita?" Shirou whispered upon hearing Rin call her name. "I wonder how Rin knows her."

Haruka snorted. "The more important question is why she is here?"

No one had an answer as they waited for the two girls to calm down.

When it looked like nothing would get resolved…

**CLAP!**

Rin through the first slap!

**CLAP! CLAP!**

Luviaagelita answered with two slaps at the jewel mage!

This made everyone hold back an automatic gasp. The purple clothed teen only sighed.

"Ohh, that's going to linger!" Seta drawled as Rei smacked him upside the head once again.

The aqua eyed teen gave a small smile to Luvia. "Hmph you haven't lost your touch?"

Luvia had the same smile. "Like I would fall behind someone like you?"

The two acknowledged each other's strength as Rin looked at everyone.

"Hey what was the slap fest about?" Seta called out. "Is there going to be another one?"

Queue slap against the head from Rei.

"Don't worry about that," Rin said brushing it off. "It's something we do."

Haruka and Seta frowned at that, wondering who in the right minds would do something like that.

"I'd like to introduce a fellow student at the association's school at Clock Tower; Luviagelita Edlefelt. She is a mage as well!"

"You can call me Luvia for short as I prefer you call me that!" The teen said pleasantly enough her dignity coming back full steam. She could match Michiru Kaioh in a feminine contest.

The group looked astonished at being introduced to her.

"Wait so she knows about magic and the like?" Haruka asked.

Luvia gave a nod. "Yes, you see just like the Tohsaka's," she said with a sniff giving a roll of her eyes, which Rin glared at her, "My family is a clan of magi and high nobility, _much_, _much _higher!"

"Get over yourself; we are equals…to my dissatisfaction!" Rin sniped doing the head toss with her arms cross. Must be a rich person thing?

The blonde went on to explain about meeting Rin at the academy one day and it ended with things getting destroyed, which made everyone face fault at the prospect of Rin and Luvia destroying the entire classroom.

It was established by the higher-ups that Tohsaka and Edlefelt would not take any classes together as it would be disastrous for them in the long run.

The cost of repairs is a strenuous thing that the association wanted to use for important matters; not for two teenagers destroying areas which took years to make.

Both girls are headstrong they were considered rivals as they always tried to one up one another when they are in the same company.

She had similar abilities to Rin; Luvia also could defend herself by using the **Grandr **curse just as effectively as Rin along with knowing the English Lancashire martial art of combat (pro- wrestling fighting) and is known as the infamous 'Forklift Lady' to her peers and family.

After the explanation Rin asked what she was doing here.

Then the blue dressed teen introduced her colleague. "This one here is Sion Eltnam Atlasia,"

Sion gave a bow. "I am part of the Mage's association as well but part of the Atlas branch in Egypt. I am an alchemist."

Than Sion explained her back story; she was part of an established family of alchemist before their family name went through the mud due to an incident. She was a prodigy scientist and because of that had a high place that matched a representative of the head of Atlas when she was young.

The symbol she wore was that of what Atlas used along with adding the name 'Altasia' to her name. Due to an event that happened when she assisted the Church on an assignment by trying to chase a vampire it ended up with the team dead.

Everyone looked stricken at what she said but she continued with her sorted tale.

The vampire that killed them was a Dead Apostle named Wallachia and changed her to his kind. To her surprise she survived the encounter but not without some consequences, she had a thirst for blood and because of that she didn't return to Atlas for a long period.

With the association and church after her she fled to an unknown town where she met up with a boy with glasses. She then explained that the one she hunted was her ancestor, who shouldn't have existed but due to a curse placed on him by another, but came back after a designated time.

Sion dropped the story there.

To her surprise everyone looked upset about how an ancestor of hers would do that!

"To think a bastard like that would do all that to his descendant?" Rei snapped in an irritable tone. "To me hearing about vampires is a twist…even though there is Evangel…"

Raising an eyebrow Shirou replied, "Really, you are a priestess who has magical powers, transforms to the typical magical girl and have traveled to this world that once was your home, finds it shocking vampires are real?" he concluded. He had gotten Archer's sardonic wit.

Rei was going to snap at him until Rin and Arturia double teamed with an elbow to his stomach.

Seta was going to say something perverted until Haruka 'accidentally' stretched her arms and slapped his head.

Goodness, they are passive-aggressive with their actions aren't they?

Sion gave her a short smile. "I can assure you he won't be bothering anyone again, even though it is curious why none of you are shocked by what I said. Aren't anyone of you afraid of me?"

No one gave a negative answer.

"You seem to be a composed person and I sense no blood lust. Besides we don't hold it against you on what happened as we go by with action then being prejudice." Rei stated.

This got a nod from everyone in the group.

Now Rin looked at the two new arrivals. "All right, that was a nice story but now to find out why you two have arrived?"

Sion and Luvia looked at each other and nodded to one another as the ringlet blonde answered.

"We are tasked with overseeing if Fuyuki will be destroyed or not!"

They knew what she meant by that. Not wanting to crowed the front yard they headed back inside.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later they were in the dining room and Shirou made Luvia and Sion a cup of tea.<p>

Knowing that it is polite to drink Luvia took a sip and her expression had a surprised look.

"My, the fragrance of this tea and taste is magnificent!" She praised as she drank like a lady at a fine dinner party. "It has such a unique flavor I can't pinpoint.

Sion also took a drink and had a smile appear. "This is good! It's better than what I have at home!"

"You, Shirou you are called yes? I wouldn't mind making you part of my family!" Luvia had a smile on her face at the projection mage.

Rin spat out her tea while Arturia's face was like a stone statue.

_She's competing for him!_ They both thought as there glares were like jackals ready to pounce on a gazelle.

The jewel mage gave a cynical laugh. "I'm sorry what did you just proclaim? He is not yours!"

Luvia gave her a mild look. "He is not your property Tohsaka! Besides I've heard that you have already given him his walking papers months ago!"

_How in the world did she figure that out? I know I didn't say anything about that!_ "Listen he is not or ever going to be yours thunder thighs l so you better move on!"

The long-haired blonde ringlet girl placed her cup down and looked frazzled. "Hmph, such vulgarity, I never knew that you'd resort to such words? Of course I would never do that to someone who ended up suspended for using magic she wasn't supposed to!"

Rin looked ready to strangle her as an image of a white tiger appeared behind her. "Don't go there with me Goldilocks! He is not yours!"

An image of a green Chinese dragon appeared behind Luvia as she held her hand to her mouth. "You have no claim to this man. He would make an excellent husband for me!" Her expression took a turn as she had a wicked smile appear.

The well minded people took their saucers and tea cups and took a couple of paces back from the quarreling teens.

As it looked like a war was about to break out Shirou gave an exasperated sigh. "Ladies, I don't think this is the time for this." He tried reasoning with them. "Luvia," he looked at said girl, "Didn't you want to talk?"

Luvia looked back at him and then at Rin and calmed down. "You are right Shirou-sama!" she said adding a suffix to his name (to Rin and Arturia's chagrin)

Rei looked baffled as she wondered what kind of power Shirou had over the female population?

_I know he's handsome but this is reminding me of what that Negi kid goes through. Shirou's not even British and seems to have game?_ Rei thought perplexed. _This better not turn out to be one of those 'harem' situations I am not for all that nonsense!_

Seta looked impressed that Shirou converted another female to his ever expanding harem.

Haruka just ignored it as she was all business.

Arturia was dealing with it the best she could; by not acknowledging the Casanova who was her former Master.

Sion looked impassive as she always did and drank her tea.

Ah isn't life grand sometimes?

When things calmed down Luvia began. "Sion and I have been made aware of the situation and are here to give you needed information." She brought up. "The city is on lockdown at a certain part and has issued people to start evacuating their homes."

"Now that you mention that, when Haruka and I were on the road the streets were empty?" Arturia stated which made Luvia nod.

Rin gave her a scathing look. "Gee, I wonder who would have done that."

Luvia gave her a look and Sion decided to continue the explanation. "We are trying to keep things calm on our end but it is going to become hard to get people out of the city before that ritual starts."

"Pretty much, you guys are trying to halt the spell by getting the people out of the city." Rei said next.

Before she could answer her cell went off and went for it. After a couple of moments Luvia looked fearful. She continued listening to what the person was saying and after that hung up.

"What's happened Luvia?" Shirou asked concerned.

It took a moment for her thoughts to gather and give an answer. "It looks like no one will be exiting this city. That was another colleague of ours and says a barrier surrounds it!"

This was not the kind of news they did not want to hear.

"Hmmm, it seems Sakura is craftier than I gave her credit for?" Rin stated contemplating. "She has sealed the residents in."

"We are like bugs trapped in a glass," Seta said making an analogy. "Now we are just waiting for the sun to burn us alive..."

"This will cause panic for the residents of the city!" Haruka stated. "If this gets out of hand then things can go down!"

Sion then called someone, getting on the ball with this. "Yes, this is Sion; put me in with the mayor please!"

After a couple of rings the line picked up. A frantic voice could be heard as the high-ranking alchemist calmed the voice down.

"Yes, I heard the news. Kischur Zelretch will call you to give you instructions on what to do Mayor. Just keep calm and make sure it doesn't get out just yet. Make a reasonable excuse about not letting people exit their homes for the time being."

After that she hung up the phone and sighed. "That won't give us much time. Now you see what is happening? You all have to stop Sakura from calling the grail!"

Luvia gave a look to Rin and then at Rei. "Zelretch informed us of the connection between you two. I know you want to save her but you must make sure that ritual is stopped."

"There is no need to tell us that Luvia!" Rin said crossing her arms. "As someone related we have a duty to stop things like this from happening."

Rei could agree for the most part but still didn't want to resort to those measures just yet.

"Is Zelretch trying to keep things calm at Clock Tower as well?" Arturia asked.

"Not just with Clock Tower but the entire Mage's Association. From what I heard it's surprising they are giving us leniency on this account. " Sion answered.

"Then we'd better continue training since we have some hours left!" Haruka stated.

Arturia got up. "We should use this time wisely and plan. Rei, you mentioned you already finished training? Do you want to continue?"

Rei shook her head. "I learned enough of what I can do and I will trust my abilities. Besides I need to head to Ryudou temple once more."

"I'll give you a lift!" Seta offered. "I need a change of atmosphere!"

"Are you sure Seta?" Rin asked him. "Do you think your skills are up to par?"

He gave her a cocky smile. "I'll trust my instincts on this. Before I woke up Shirou, I made sure to be the first one in their by 5 am. You should get going down there as well!"

Rin looked like she was going to press but Luvia coughed. "You should get more practice in dearie; the fate of this entire city rest on your easily breakable shoulders."

"I don't need you telling me that, trucker girl!"

Luvia ignored the jab. "How about this, I will whip that fighting spirit of yours into shape along with help you with that pendant of yours!"

The jewel mage looked surprised. "How do you know about Rubin?"

The blond heiress smirked and pulled out a similar star pendant but the color scheme looked blue.

"But that's…!" Rin began as she pulled out Rubin.

"Whoa looks like another magical girl is born?" Haruka said with a hint of a laugh. "The rankings have gone up!"

Seta whistled. "I know I'm new to this but from what you told me, your sister called forth that necklace, correct?"

"From what she explained but why would there be a second pendant?" Rei answered curious.

Luvia replied to the purple-eyed girl's question. "This is the counterpart to that pendant!"

"Counter-part," Rin added.

She nodded. "I was surprised at first when she suddenly appeared before me but she quickly explained the situation," Luvia than prodded the blue necklace to respond. "Isn't that right, Saphir?"

"That is correct mistress!" A woman's voice answered could be heard. She sounded polite with a British accent. "My name is Saphir it is an honor to meet you all!"

Everyone looked at the talking trinket in shock and then at Rubin, who was still in hibernation mode while Sion didn't look shocked at all.

"I have worked with Luvia for some time so I already know the specifics." She replied easily, brushing her braid aside.

Seta said, "Compared to Saphir, it looks like Rin got the short end doesn't it?"

Haruka, Arturia, Shirou and Rei nodded in unison and thought the same thing _Rubin is a pervert!_

This got an aristocratic laugh from Luvia. "Oh ho-ho, I've heard tales of Rubin being a pain at times! Too bad you couldn't have Saphir! Of course she is someone up to my level unlike you. This must mean your skills are not up to par?"

"How on earth did this happen? I didn't think Rubin had any siblings and Zelretch didn't say anything!" Rin raged, trying to ignore the insults that her rival through at her like garbage.

Saphir had an answer. "We are opposites as there is day and night to use that term. Father doesn't always disclose much of anything about us given that its usual one pendent born but this is a unique case! You can think of me as his older sister, if you like?"

The more the pendant talked, the more Rin thought she got jipped. _Of all the people to end up with a dimensional artifact it had to be that overzealous cow?_

"She has told me that Rubin has less power to go on, so that is the reason I am offering to share her powers so you can at least use him to his full capabilities for a time!" offered the English teen.

Rin looked at her partner in concern. "It is true that his powers are getting drained but why not Saphir's as well?"

"I don't use the pendant's powers indiscriminately like you so she has enough power for the time being but she is feeling the effects of the eroding of this place so I will help you but only if you prove to me you are worth all this trouble?"

The jewel mage locked eyes with the aristocrat. "I won't back down from this! I have a sister to save and I will use whatever I have to!" _Don't worry Rubin; you will be back to your old self! Along with teaching her a lesson!_

The red/brown-eyed girl smiled with an evil glint appearing in her eyes. "I do hope you are prepared though, I won't go easy on you darling?" Her voice sounded like syrup on pancakes on a Sunday morning breakfast.

"Of course not honey, I would never dream of holding my punches against you!" Rin voice sounded like a calm brook going through a deserted forest on a spring day.

A spark flew between them which everyone caught.

"All according to my calculations…" Once again Sion noted her catchphrase.

"How is that?" Seta asked perplexed.

"Given that these two share a rivalry it is only expected that 9 out of 10 chance a fight is inevitable to break out!" She calculated.

Rei and Haruka dropped their heads at how she was analytical.

"Makes me wonder if she could be a challenge for our Ami-chan?" The blue-eyed woman spoke.

"That would be something to see!" Rei complimented. "Two mathematical geniuses going at it, I can see it happening."

"Well that's those two, I guess I need to prepare as well!" Shirou said.

"We should train together!" Artuira offered.

"I wouldn't mind going up against you kid!" Haruka said.

"Don't call me kid!" Shirou said back.

Rei looked on at the assembled party. "Well I'll be back in an hour so that should be long enough for you guys to come back?"

"Will you be okay though?" Rin responded which made Rei smile at her.

"I'm the big sister Rin, you let me do the worrying. Train and get Rubin back to his perverted self since we will need him!"

The raven haired girl gave Rin a sisterly hug. "We will get Sakura back!"

Rin nodded and tightened her hug.

After that the Irishman and Japanese girl headed to the temple for what Rei needed to do.

"Let's get going downstairs than!" Shirou said as Luvia locked her arms around him. She is a bear trap that one.

"Yes, let us go my beloved!" She cooed. "Then after we can plan how we will spend the rest of our lives together!"

Shirou then felt the stares of Arturia and Rin and not nice ones!

Even though the red shirted, black skirt wearing teen has stopped pursing him old habits die-hard and she wouldn't stand for her rival getting her claws into him.

Arturia only scoffed. "Lets' get going Haruka!" As she walked off with Haruka, who gave a look of pity at the projection mage.

Sion followed along. You couldn't tell but she was far from impressed with how he dealt with that situation.

_Why does this always happen to me?_ He complained in his head, walking down to the basement and opening another door.

A white flash appeared and opening his eyes he was in a different dimension; it had various areas connected to a certain season.

"Whoa Rubin created all of this?" Shirou whispered.

"I was amazed myself at first," Rin said. "But now is not the time for gawking, we are on the clock. We can train for a month and only an hour will pass so make it work people!"

She locked eyes at Luvia. "We are going to train in the winter field, you're fine with that?" Her claws were raring to get out!

"Of course I don't mind. It's like your heart; cold and unmoving!" Luvia jeered. She gave the first taunting attack!

Rin snorted. "More like that ice cave of yours, nothing grows in there!" She fired back.

Tiger and Dragon started another glare contest as Haruka looked decided where she was going to go. "I'm going to train in the summer field than,"

She took out her transformation rod and a moment later stood Super Sailor Uranus.

Sion saw her transform and looked at her like a specimen. "Transformation with magic without wasting any excess energy, that's intriguing."

Uranus gave a curious glance. "It's not that impressive is it?"

"What's more that you are connected to a planet of the solar system? You have my interest piqued, I will battle with you. From what Zelretch mentioned you will need the help. I will give you good results."

Taking a glance at the purple figured girl and wondering what her chances with a vampire-alchemist, she agreed. "All right, maybe this can make me tap into my potential?"

Arturia looked ready to say something until Uranus pulled her aside. "Listen this could be a chance to talk some things out with him!"

The French bun girl blushed. "What does that have to do with anything? There is nothing to discuss with that cad!"

"Everything, with Shirou not knowing how to deal with females, he's standing around like he's got hemorrhoids!" She said.

Arturia and Uranus looked at Shirou was busy thinking about something.

"I won't promise anything but I do want to see how far he's come?" She responded.

Sailor Uranus clapped her on the back and gave her a wink. "Good luck," and then she called for the Atlas alchemist. "Let's head out!"

Sion nodded and the two ran to the summer area.

Luvia and Rin sprinted to the winter field not before the latter called Shirou and said "Remember, I will feel if you are overexerting yourself. If you go far I will stop the fight!"

Shirou gave thumbs up as acknowledgement. Rin then gave her rival a sinister smile and ran ahead of her.

"Don't worry my love; I pray that you won't need that vile woman's charms!" She serenaded until Rin grabbed her by the ear, giving it a tug.

"Oh stop trying to score extra points with him fatal blossom!" Rin's voice screamed.

That left Shirou and Arturia.

"Well I guess we should head to the spring field area then?" Shirou suggested.

Arturia only nodded and looked at Shirou's bandaged arm in concern. _Hmm, I shouldn't push him to his limit. I don't want him being influenced even if he has the scared Shroud of Martin. Even though this would do me a favor in checking to see if I can tap into my mana supply?_

She recalled from her mind scape with what Merlin told her about how her body was like a factory supplying an endless supply of Mana but needed an extra push.

_He's already done that but now I need to practice on my own in starting it up!_

Shirou then gave her a glance. "Saber, don't worry, I won't fall prey to Archer's memories. Just teach me like you used too!"

This made her eyes go wide. "Shirou with what's happened,"

"Saber, please don't underestimate me!" He interrupted. "I'm not going to stand on the side lines! I want to keep up with the rest of you. I want to save Sakura!"

The green-eyed girl glanced down. _Of course, I have to put my feelings on hold. This is no time for emotions! _"All right Shirou, but remember, I go all out, so don't complain!"

Shirou gave a nod.

As the groups settled to their designated areas they began the harsh training to improve their skills!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Einzbern Castle; Illya's room<strong>_

Illya Einzbern rested on her bed with no comfort. Her muscles were becoming atrophic and her breathing was lessening.

The silver-haired homunculus wondered what time it was. Her sight was losing strength and saw objects as blurs at times.

"Shirou…big brother are you going to come for me?" The snowflake haired girl wondered as she coughed once more. The spasms were becoming worse with each passing hour.

Gilgamesh soon appeared, wearing his normal attire of brown pants, a black leather jacket over a long yellow shirt and his hair matted down and not its usual spiky style. He looked bored at the coughing spell going on.

Illya got control of the cough and vaguely saw Gilgamesh and she wrapped her arms around her body and curled into a ball.

"Please, leave me alone," she whimpered pathetically, her usual vigor gone completely. "I don't want any of this! My life is already ending what else do you want from me?"

The gold haired man rolled his eyes and threw the girl over his shoulders. To his surprise she didn't weigh less than a feather.

"What we want is for you is to fulfill your purpose puppet," He commented as he walked her out of her room.

A couple of minutes later they arrived in the altar room where the spell to call the ritual would take place.

Illya saw a sigil embedded in the middle of the ground with a couple of stone pillars surrounding it. Her eyes widened in horror as she had a dream about this before.

"No, let me go!" Her body started moving with gumption and her arms hitting the back of Gil's back (to his annoyance). "I won't go through that ever again! The time for the grail is over!"

She struggled like that for a couple of moments before her strength left her. Gilgamesh walked near the pillars and tossed her to middle. She gave a cry of pain as she found herself on the rock plated floor.

A silver, transparent shield surrounded it as she tried touching it. "Let me out of here!"

Gilgamesh walked to the barrier and gave the girl a glare. "Listen puppet," he threatened darkly. "You are not going to give me any trouble! This has always been the fate bestowed upon you by your ancestors!"

Illya remained quiet and wondered how he knew about that. "You know about my family?"

The king of heroes looked offended. "Of course I know, during the interval between the 4th and 5th grail wars, I made sure to polish up on the history behind this. You are not meant to live in this world! So do me a favor and live up to what we want!"

The pale girl didn't say anything and curled in a ball once again. _I'd rather die than let them get the grail!_

As he moved away from Illya, Mordred soon appeared. "It looks like things are getting prepped up for tonight?"

"Tch, there is no need to remind me of that boy!" He told Mordred. "Is that barrier around the city?"

The blonde duplicate of Saber gave a nod. "They can't leave the city per Sakura's instructions. Now all we have to do is get some sacrifices and the grail will appear!"

Gilgamesh thought on that for a moment. _Makes me wonder who will be the pawns to sacrifice their life to bring the grail. I know that Sakura will use the transmutation circle to suck the souls of the residents for energy but four special lives need to be taken? Could she want to use her sisters and their friends?_

He didn't want to think of Saber dying just yet since he still wanted to battle her and get some _action_ with her. _Only I as the one true king shall end that woman's life or make her my queen where I will rule the planet governed by war._

Gilgamesh still remembered his plans for taking Sailor Mars' castle and ruling with Arturia. _That woman's powers couldn't last long with me in our previous battle. It will be easy getting rid of her and taking on the king of knights!_

Mordred looked at the girl on the floor and for a moment had a look of pity on his face. He felt sympathy for her given her situation given that he is a product of two siblings and couldn't do a thing to change that.

_We all don't choose how we are born just as flowers don't choose to bloom in the most desolate of places…_ he mused. _I also don't have enough time. If I want to stay in this shape, Sakura needs the grail to grant me wish!_

Both men looked at one another and sneered.

Sakura Matou and Rider soon walked down the stair rail, making the two look up at them.

"It is good she is almost ready!" Sakura said looking at her captive. Illya had fallen unconscious once again.

"Are you ready as well Sakura?" Mordred asked.

The plumb haired girl only smiled. "I have gone through the text until I memorized them. With using the rest of my mana I will reform the grail and it will come in all its divine glory!"

She said the last part in an obsessive way, which drew concern from Rider. The tall vixen knew that something was off that didn't seem like Sakura.

Granted it was the worms but it looked like something deeper. The violet-haired woman couldn't pin point it but she knew she was running out of time. Once the ritual started nothing would stay the same.

_Sakura is this really what you want? What grew from revenge against Shirou and your sisters has turned to an obsession for the grail._ Rider thought mildly.

Giving a glance at the gold and blond-haired figures, she wondered what would happen to them.

"Rider," Sakura said as said person looked at her. "You once swore to me that you would do anything for my sake, that wasn't a lie?"

She gave a nod. "When I swore that I meant every word. I wish you happiness Sakura!"

"I will be happy when it finally comes. Now I ask this because soon my sisters will arrive this evening and they will try to stop me. Whatever it takes you must bring them to their knees!"

She then said the rest. "All of you must defeat them and bring them alive so I can use them as the main figures to sacrifice."

Mordred gave his own nod while Gilgamesh gave a lazy wave.

"Everything will happen soon," She whispered her voice tinged malice to it. "I will see the life eternal!"

This time around Gilgamesh heard her as well and gave a curious glance at Rider, whose face remained neutral as ever.

Getting calm of her feelings Sakura looked out the ceiling window. "In four hours it will begin! I wonder how you will stop me now, sisters?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ryudou temple<strong>_

Rei and Seta had arrived to the temple and were heading up the stairs. Wondering why she wanted to come here he asked her.

"Because," She said back. "I feel like something urging me to reclaim something but I don't know what."

Seta accepted the answer and Rei was happy about that. She felt weird about it as well. Since seeing her mother and having her place something in her, it felt like it was compelling her to visit her roots.

Everything felt slightly familiar. Giving a glance around the temple some objects looked trashed as they had fought here last night.

"I guess we went overboard, huh?" Seta scratched the back of his neck. "Do you think they knew it was me?"

"Who knows, but if they say something you better pay!" Rei said absent-minded as she started looking for something.

Seta gave her a dubious glare before Rei saw a large azalea tree. Rei walked to the tree and placed her hand on the trunk.

"This is what we are here for?" Seta asked perplexed. "A stinking tree… I didn't take you for tree lover?"

Rei ignored him as she felt something familiar about it. Closing her eyes she saw her mother under the tree reading a tapestry to her as a girl.

_Are these my memories of the past?_ She wondered going through the motions. _I can barely make out what she's saying!_

The past image of her mother continued reading the piece of paper, gave her daughter a smile and a peck on the forehead. As the past images left, she saw her mother place the tapestry in the hole of the tree.

_Is this what I'm here for? But why would I need that? _Wondered the priestess.

She opened her eyes as she went looking for the hole.

Seta glanced and saw what she was about to do. "Do you really think something will be in there, lass?" He asked her.

Rei just shook her head in confusion. "Not sure but…" she stuck it in there and felt around. After a couple of moments her hand came out blank with nothing.

She looked disappointed. _I was foolish in thinking that something would be in there! It was in a different timeline..._

"Rei I don't mind coming here but you have to go in greater detail!" He argued. "We do have something to do later, right?"

Her temper slightly flared. "Don't patronize me Seta, I know, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"It's just that I'm remembering something my mom did a long time ago. Since she told me she helped out the church on assignments at times it came to me that this was her favorite spot in the entire temple." She explained.

Seta didn't speak as he let her continue.

"Mother had strong spiritual powers and used spells and charms to protect this place from demons that appeared. There was this spell that she made for her allies that rejuvenated them when their energy and physical strength was gone…"

The pony tailed man looked interested. "So you're thinking is that you want to use that spell on us for when we need it?"

Rei nodded. "I'm not sure if I can pull it off but it's worth a try, besides…_" Mom, when you gave me that gem it felt like I was going to need it for something important. If it were my memories then maybe I could recall it and use the spell you created?_

But since it wasn't there she wondered if that in this continuum her mother never needed it.

About to give up hope she bumped into her classmate Issei.

The blue haired teen looked pleasantly happy to see Rei and had a blush on his cheeks.

"Hino-san, I didn't know you had come back?" He said. "Still need more info on my aunt?"

She gave him an uneasy look and then saw Seta. The poor boy looked broken that she came with a guy.

"Um, Hino-san is he…a friend of yours?" He trailed off uneasy as Seta gave him a look.

"I'm the boyfriend!" He said rudely which dampened his spirits even further.

_No, I missed my chance?_ Issei didn't care if he was a Buddhist, he wanted to fall in love like any self-respecting boy his age!

Rei elbowed Seta in the gut. "Don't pay any attention to him, Issei-san, "She mentioned. "However I would like to know something."

This made him happy (and Seta looked on in content, squinting eyes). "Anything for you Hino-san."

"This might sound weird but did your aunt have like a kind of tapestry she used or kept in storage?"

The glass wearing teen looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well I do recall she did have something but she usually put it in the base of the giant azalea tree on the shrine."

Rei looked on in anticipation.

"But since she died, a lot of the younger cousins took out whatever she put in there for their own convenience."

The raven-haired woman only looked dejected.

"However," he brought up "I do have something that might interest you, I'll be back."

Issei ran to his room and came back a couple of minutes later. "Sorry for the wait but I had this stashed," He opened the tapestry and Rei saw that it looked like from what she saw in the vision.

"Issei-san I know it might be a lot to ask but could I see it?" She asked him.

Issei didn't even need to decline her offer. He would have drunk an entire lake just to make her happy. "Here you go, Hino-san!"

As he gave her the paper, Seta gave the boy an irritated glare. _Little nerd wanker!_

Rei read the contents and could tell this is what she needed it. _This is it, what my mom read to me a couple of times when we were at that tree. I had always thought it was poetry but it was a spell she wanted to use!_

Then to her shock the words on the paper vanished. Rei had to double-check to see what had happened. W_ait why did it do that?_

Then her spirit Misao contacted her. The pink robbed teen had kept a view on what was happening.

_I think it is a safe mechanism so no one can read it!_ She mentioned.

_But I read it only once and…! _Rei stated.

_Don't be quick to anger Rei, listen if what we found out about your mom is correct then she was being cautious. Since no one has that amount of power without making a few enemies and not all could be demons._

Rei let that thought sink in her head. _Now that you mention it, mom was paranoid at times for good reason. But now I don't know what it's called!_

The spirit reasoned with her partner. _You are her daughter, even if you only read it once it's been inscribed in your heart, which means that when you have a need for it, it will come to you, just like your lost memories._

The Senshi looked calmly at the now blank parchment. _Thanks for keeping me calm Misao!_

The purple-bun haired teen simply smiled and returned to her domain.

Folding the parchment up she thanked him and was about to give it to him until he declined.

"You don't want it back?" She asked confused.

He gave her a funny look. "Why would I want some paper that I can't read?"

This made Seta and Rei have blank looks.

"What do you mean by that?" Seta stated.

"It's as I said, the paper was blank to me when I read it." He said.

Rei looked at it and could tell that her mom did something of a charm. _Is it possible mom had a vision and planned for this to happen?_

"Thank you for all the help, Issei-san" She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek (to Seta's disapprovement).

The nerd had steam coming out of his ears and hearts for eyes and soon fainted in euphoria.

_I am hanging with Minako far too much, I never would have done that before…_ Rei mused in her head.

Seta gave a scathing look to the boy and raised an eye brow. "My grandma, what powers you have!" He scathed.

Rei only smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Don't pout, besides he helped me more than he realizes."

"Does that mean you have it?" Inquired Seta.

"I have something, we should get going, the others should be done by now!" She said. Before leaving they had asked his older brother to carry Issei to his room.

The older man gave Rei a curious look. "You look like a relative of mine that passed away?"

Rei only gave him a mysterious smile. "Maybe in another life?" She simply offered and left with Seta.

Issei's brother eyes widened a little a bit. _That's what my aunt said at times!_

He would soon take his brother to his room for rest and continue on with his duties on maintaining the shrine and getting things fixed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Tohsaka residence<strong>

It had been an hour since Rin, Luvia, Sion, Arturia, Haruka and Shirou went in the basement to train.

Rei and Seta returned and wondered what could have kept them. The priestess checked the clock to see that they were a couple of minutes late.

Giving a concerned glance Rei folded her arms. "This is not right, what's taken them?"

Seta had a thought. "You now that I think about it but since Rubin is in that hibernation state do you think his powers are weakening? That would mean that the space would break down…"

Her eyes widened at the statement. They never thought about that possibility since they assumed the space was infinite. Could they have been trapped in there?

"We need to go in there!" She declared and marched to the door but Seta held her hand.

She looked up angry. "Let me go Seta, we can't let any of them stay there!"

"Doing that will only get you in trouble!" He snapped. "We wait another couple of minutes."

Rei glared at him momentarily before sitting back down.

After a couple of moments however the door opened and there missing friends came out.

Arturia and Shirou came out first. They were breathing hard and they had bruises on their bodies.

"Shirou!" Rei called out.

"Saber!" Lancer exclaimed smirking.

The two gave a weak nod and went to the living room to rest. Next Sion came holding an unconscious Haruka, which brought concern from Rei and Seta.

Before any questions could be asked Sion answered with "She wanted me to go all out and I did."

Rei was left speechless. She always knew that Haruka was a hard head but now.

Sion placed the sandy blonde short-haired woman on an available couch. "I'll admit though that she got better at anticipating some of my moves but her working on half of her abilities is hindering her which cost her lost."

The dark blue haired man could only shake his head in shame. "I'm not sure about that Ms. Vampire…"

The braided purple haired alchemist ignored his jab. "If you are looking for Rin and Luvia, Rei, they will be up in a moment."

Rei looked expectantly at seeing her sister and her rival. As the alchemist said footsteps could be heard.

In the door way was a disheveled Luvia, her hair was a mess, dress was in tatters and had marks on her pretty face. She was a hot mess.

Like a damsel she gave a fake sob. "I am just stunned!" she began. "Just stunned; stunned at the travesties I had to endure and there were nights where I-!"

She didn't get to finish as Rin had kicked her bottom to move her from the door way. Luvia landed on her face in comedic fashion.

"Will you move your ass, obnoxious cow, it's taking up space!" Rin said unlike herself.

Rei and Seta looked stupefied at what they heard. The mage was usual composed if not a bit haughty.

Rin gave the two a small smirk. "I hope the hour was well spent, sister!" She replied and headed to her room. "We will speak after we get some rest."

Seta and Rei soon saw that the party were sleeping, even Sion.

"What on earth happened in there?" A quizzical Seta asked.

Rei could only shake her head. "We'll just wait till they feel refreshed."

* * *

><p>They had slept for an hour before they woke up and gathered in the living room.<p>

"What happened, you didn't come out exactly!" Rei questioned them.

Shirou answered sheepishly. "Yeah about that, for the most part Saber, and I had finished and were waiting for the others."

The blonde took up after him. "The training went well…for us."

"I had reached my limit with trying to fend off Sion's assault," Haruka brought up as she gave a tiny shiver.

Rei glanced at Sion who looked impassive at best.

"But what about the leaving on time part!" Seta asked with a frown.

Everyone in the room looked at Luvia and Rin, who had remained quiet.

"Well Rin would you like to add something to this story?" Rei questioned, arms crossed.

The black twin tailed girl only coughed and avoided the dreaded stare.

"Luvia something you want to say?" Seta said next.

The blonde coiled teen pretended to file her nails.

When it looked like they wouldn't say anything Sion answered. "I will explain in full detail what happened!" She stated easily.

This made the two magi look up in shock. "Hold on don't you dare!" Holding out her hand, Rin began

"There is no need to bring up such a spectacle!" Exclaimed Luvia, slammed her hands on the coffee table making some cups jingle. The rich like their tea!

Before an argument could break out Rei gave them one of her specialty glares. They felt something evil remained quiet as Sion began.

* * *

><p><strong>Training area (last day)<strong>

During the month of training (since time moved differently) each group have expanded upon their abilities with success and were ready to head back out except for Rin and Luvia.

From Sion's perspective they two teens were still battling it out. She could feel their energy signatures even during her battle with Sailor Uranus along with Shirou's and Rin's.

Being that she was the first one back at the entrance she was waiting for the rest. She had calculated that the axis of this dimension was becoming unstable. It had been like that since the middle of the month.

Arturia and Shirou had returned a couple of minutes later and told her their experience out there.

"Not only we trained together but different things kept coming at us!" Shirou replied uneasily. "It was like some swarm."

Sion had asked what they were.

"It's hard to put it in words but they were monsters to say the least…."Arturia replied. "But now that I think about it they looked more like demonic beings!"

The projection mage and alchemist looked worried. If demons had found a way in the area than that would mean the space was faulty.

"How long will those two go at it?" Shirou asked. "We have to go! We have to stop Sakura!"

Checking her watch she could tell that they had to go. "Shirou stay with Haruka, Saber you come with me!" Sion said as she and Arturia headed to the still battling mages.

Shirou looked at his covered arm. "I haven't seen Rin much since she had to seal my powers but I think I have a handle on it now." He alluded to an event. "With it I think I can save Sakua."

He had taken time to think about what he felt for the once kind girl and then thought about Arturia. He could tell there was still something between him and the stalwart knight but it felt like a wall was between them.

He had tried getting close but she always dampened it. The auburn haired teen then thought about Sakura.

_I still haven't come to an answer just yet. But that's not important since we have to stop this from happening!_

He then waited patiently for the rest of the group to assemble.

* * *

><p>Rin and Luvia were haggard as one didn't want to lose to the other.<p>

"This has gone on long enough, cow!" Rin cried as her finger had gathered energy for the Grandr curse. "You really think you can beat me?"

An infuriated Luvia, whose sleeves were missing due to taking it off for battle purposes, growled. "Beat you; I will pile your corpse to the ground!" She also gathered magic to her finger.

"_**GRANDR!**_" Both cried out as the attacks slammed together causing an explosion. The two jumped back and went gun wild as Grandr's being fired.

After the volley had died down Rin threw some gems at her rival but Luvia counted with her own causing even more destruction to the snowy field.

"Don't think I will let you get over on me!" Luvia screamed as she sprinted to Rin and slammed into her like a truck.

Giving a cry Rin like a cat drenched, she fell to the ground. Luvia then sat on her and had an evil smile. She then threw her gems point-blank at her body causing Rin to scream in pain!

Taking advantage of her rival's predicament she grabbed her legs and started spinning her.

"Come on, come on, come ON!" she yelled while laughing and letting Rin go.

As she was thrown through the air Rin grabbed a jewel and created a barrier of wind to cushion her fall as she slid to the ground. Gripping her arm she spat out some snow-covered dirt.

Using reinforcement Rin sprinted to Luvia!

Seeing her Luvia got in a defensive stance until Rin flipped over her and landed a three combo punch, the last one being more powerful blew Luvia back.

"_**Seraphic Prism!**_" She called as she made the star sign of Orion.

Luva saw it coming as she got up and called out her own attack. "_**Trinity Buster!**_" Three rainbow-colored orbs launched and slammed to Rin's attack.

Both mages gave yells of determination.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"They screamed and another explosion happened.

Sion and Arturia could only look in bewilderment that after all this training, they still had energy and more to continue going at it!

Then both noticed that the ground they were standing on started vanishing but the two fighting didn't seem to notice.

"We have to get out of here. I don't think the equilibrium here isn't stable anymore!" Sion estimated.

Arturia nodded. "Rin, Luvia it's time to stop!"

The two didn't hear her as more explosions happened.

"THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!" they cried. Knowing that they couldn't hear them they had to stop the battle.

Before another attack could be thrown Arturia and Sion had jumped in the middle of the now vanishing field.

"Stop this now you two!" Arturia said. "Are time is done we need to get out of here!"

Rin looked at Arturia with confusion and frowned. "Who are you?"

Sion looked concerned as Arturia gasped.

Luvia also looked at them with awe. "I don't know who you are but I want to finish my battle!"

Then in a shocking gesture the two had started attacking Sion and Arturia by using _**Grandr**_.

Sion grabbed Arturia by the waist and jumped away from them.

"How is it that they don't know us?"Arturia cried as they had returned to the ground.

Sion remained quiet before ascertaining something. "I can only think of one thing, you and Shirou said that mysterious things were coming in this axis correct?"

The blonde nodded.

"My theory is that those two, in the heat of their training got infected with some parasite!" Sion concluded.

A perplexed Arturia looked concerned. "How would you know that?"

"I noticed something on the back of their necks!"

Arturia was going to say something but Luvia and Rin appeared behind them and they had blood-red eyes.

The blonde then saw something on said locations. It looked like a root.

"How do you propose we get it off?" Arturia spoke.

"Aim for the root." She instructed. "I have looked up those bugs up before during a mission with the church. They are low-level demons from a place called the Makai."

"Makai...?" Arturia uttered.

"It is a place where demons and the like live!" Sion explained.

The two magi girls had sinister grins on their face.

Knowing that they had to get out Arturia summoned her sword (it was invisible covered by air) and Sion whipped out a whip like estenision.

"I'll take Rin," Sion stated as Arturia complied. "Luvia will be my target then."

_**(P4 Arena OST Missions for the Brilliant Executor starts)**_

Then Sion, using her enhanced vampire physiology sprinted towards Rin in a matter of seconds.

The possessed teen looked surprised but aimed with a kick that Sion blocked and slapped her away.

Getting from the ground Rin fired an array of gems at her! Sion rolled to the ground dodging them and going for a sliding kick. Rin jumped from the ground and went for a grandr.

Seeing the pellets of magic Sion sliced them in half with a whip cord, Ethelite.

Sion gave a cold murderous glare to Rin, who blanched at seeing her. Swinging the cord at her in quick succession the alchemist was able to attach it to her leg and bring her down.

Rin gave a cry of pain as she landed on the ground.

Then Sion had a smile on her face. "This is where my true abilities shine!" She said.

A glow came from the cord and it logged itself to Rin's leg.

Then Sion used her ability of "hacking" Rin's body. The power she wields by using the ethelite is used for reading minds by connecting through the nervous system between her and her opponent.

She could tell what that person is feeling however the reverse is true as well. Also while attached this gave Sion the ability to control her opponents and in the right way make phantasmal copies of people based off memories to attack her enemies.

Not wanting to use the full extent of the ethelite whip she focused on hacking the demon out of her body by sending it waves of information.

Rin soon started convulsing in pain as the parasite demon unattached itself from her body.

Seeing the parasite in its true form (it looked like a mosquito) she swung her ethelite whip and killed it.

The jewel mage fainted as Sion caught her.

Arturia was parrying Luvia's attacks. After her training of slaying various monsters and demons and practicing with Shirou, the knights' speed had improved. Knowing that she didn't want to kill a companion she had to find a way to get rid of the parasite.

Luvia tossed some jewels in the air which distracted her for a moment and then went for a wrestling drop kick at the same time as the gems fell down on her head!

Getting knocked back Arturia had been able to change to her Saber Lily white armor form.

"I wasn't planning on going to this but I've got no choice." She said as more of the ground was vanishing.

She held out Excalibur as it as it shines gold. "You will forgive me if I don't hold back Luvia?"

Saber Lily then made the light of her sword glow brighter which made Luvia cover her eyes. Pushing the advantage Saber ran behind and held up her weapon.

A gust of wind started covering the blade and went for where the insect was.

"_**Invisible Air!**_" She yelled as the wind slash accurately sliced off the parasite and destroyed it.

Luvia fainted and Saber caught her.

Holding the blonde in her arms Saber leapt from the spot with a fast Sion, who had Rin on her back, as she caught up with the sword wielding teen.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p>Shirou saw them coming as the two landed Saber returned to her normal attire and laid the two girls down.<p>

"What happened to them?" Shirou asked checking on them.

"They got possessed." Sion answered. "We need to get out. The training has sufficed but now this area is becoming unstable."

As they agreed Rin and Luvia woke up.

"It seems you are awake?" Arturia asked the both of them

The two teens looked confused and at each other and remembered what happened.

"We were almost done with the raining but then these mosquitos came out of nowhere!" Rin began.

Luvia nodded. "But even though we got rid of all of them two snuck up on us. After that it cost our feelings to go out of control"

"Which caused us to continually fight each other without rest…"Rin finished it off. "I didn't think something like this could happen."

Sion answered. "Maybe it's time to fill up Rubin," She eyed ringlet teen knowingly. "Right, Luvia?"

Luvia grimaced at that. It was true that she did promise that. And they have trained for a while and she saw Rin's potential (magic and strength wise).

"Hand over Rubin" She held out her hand with impatience.

Rin placed the pendant in Luvia's hand and the blonde brought out Saphir. "Transfer magical energy, Saphir!"

"By your command, mistress!" The blue pendant stated. The blue necklace started sending the needed energy to Rubin.

The process took a couple of moments before it ended. Luvia handed the trinket back to her. "That should last you a battle or two but it's not permanent."

As she held Rubin, Saphir said. "His being will end soon. I'm sorry I couldn't do enough Rin…"

Rin shook her head. "This is enough, thank you Saphir!"

Luvia waited a couple of moments before clearing her throat. "Aren't you going to say anything to me?!"

"Like what?" Rin replied.

"Oh I don't know how I helped you bring back Rubin or training with you for an entire month!" she screamed.

Rin thought about it before shaking her head. "Oh…right…good job!" She said in an unenthusiastic tone.

Luvia let the cats out as they began war of the words.

The trio looked exhausted and headed back upstairs, with Sion carrying Haruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Tohsaka residence (present)<strong>

Sion finished the explanation as Rei and Seta just looked at the duo.

Rei had a hand over her face. "Let's see, that area was damaged which drew demons due to Rubin being de-powered is fine but the reason you were late is because you continued arguing?! I get the possession but really?!"

Luvia and Rin looked embarrassed.

Shirou could only shake his head. "At least we are out and did all we can to get ready!"

Arturia agreed with that sentiment. "Now all we have to now is infiltrate Einzbern castle."

"It won't be easy though, we are on the clock to stop Sakura and her goons!" Seta brought up.

"There can be no room for failure on this," Rei mentioned. "No matter what we have to stop that ritual; if we don't a lot of people will die."

They each gave a nod. They had two hours left as it was almost evening.

"Now that the matter is settled, Luvia and I must head to where the tower will be." Sion brought up.

"We don't want to resort to using it but…"Luvia said in a hesitated tone. "We won't have any choice if the situation doesn't change before midnight."

Arturia said, "You won't have to do anything for we won't lose."

"Just give us that amount of time and we will stop her plans for killing anyone in the city!" Shirou said next.

The two teen girls gave each of them a leveling look and accepted their determination.

"May the blessings of the gods be with you…"Sion said as she took her leave.

Luvia also started to go but stopped by Shirou. "Shirou-sama, I will win your heart one day. Till that day wait for me dearest?"

Shirou only gave an uneasy chuckle and Rin kicked her out of her house.

"Don't let the door slam on that bottom on the way out!" She yelled and slammed the door!

Seta, Haruka and Arturia could attest that she was indeed Rei's sister.

They soon saw the limousine leave for its destination.

"With all this on the line we can't lose!" Rei began. "Everything has led up to this moment and we can't hesitate!"

Everyone shared the girl's sentiment.

"Let's take some time before we head out!" Arturia replied. "We each need time to ourselves before are objective.

They each agreed and headed and went to places to think.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Parasite Eve Main Theme (Orchestral version) begins)<strong>_

Rin had decided to enter the study hall and look at a photo album. She had a picture of her and Sakura as girls. "The one thing I want to do is be there for you this time around, Sakura…I won't let the grail have you!"

Then she felt a pulsation coming from Rubin who had awakened.

"**Morning Rin…**" He exclaimed happily.

Rin smiled down at the pendant. "Nice knowing you are doing well? I hope you enjoyed your nap for what's about to happen?"

"**Yeah; even in my hibernation I could tell what was happening at times.**" He began solemnly. "**I know that my sister is in this time plane, Saphir, who is my counter-part, appeared. I also know that this might be my last battle with you…**"

The aqua-eyed girl looked astonished at that. "Even with having your energy restored?"

"**Even with that extra boost I am 'living' on borrowed time. Rin don't worry, I will help you achieve what you want and that's to save Sakura, right?**"

Rin closed her eyes as she thought about her baby sister. "I don't want to lose her or Rei. I think my family can become whole again if we can survive this ordeal!"

The star pendant hesitated for a moment before replying. "**Even if you guys find a way, you know that Rei has another duty outside this universe right? You might not be able to stay with her…**" He cautioned. "**She is a protector to a monarch along with being royalty of her own court.**"

The mage frowned. "The thought has come up but I will find a way for us to stay together. Even if I have to go with Rei to stop her enemy! But first I…no we must save our baby sister!"

She than had another thought. "Besides even if she's royalty, we are still siblings which means I'm part of that lineage as well. In a way I am second in line!"

Rubin gave a wry chuckle. "**I have no doubt to argue against that logic. I'm glad I'm partners with you, Rin-chan!**"

Rin gave a mock of surprise. "My goodness, that's the first time you added a suffix to my name Rubin? You have also calmed down with the perversion?"

"**I know right; I must be growing up?**" He joked.

She smiled down at him and gave a final look at her album with longing and decided that she would take another picture with her sisters.

_Hold on Sakura! I won't abandon you again, not this time!_

* * *

><p>Arturia had decided to go to one of the manor's sun rooms with her thoughts. The pouring of sunlight kept the room lit up. She sat down on the couch.<p>

_Tonight will be when my skill is put to the test. I never thought this would have happened again. The grail coming back, the battles with former friends and enemies, I thought I would live my life in the servitude of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion? Now I discovered my past…_

Her thoughts went to Mordred; her only child. His birth was a scandalous one. During an event after she was crowned king and saved Guenevere, Merlin had gotten the idea to place a penis on her for sport, as a way of proving that she was a boy.

Arturia at the time was mildly surprised but accepted it since it wasn't going to last. Only very few people in her court knew her real sex and that was Merlin, Guenevere, Morgana and her trusted friend and knight, Lancelot.

She grew sad at that. She had battled her once friend in the 4th Grail War. He was a Berserker and raged a battle with her, Alexander the great and even Gilgamesh with the rest of their masters during an event with Caster.

The Knight had been able to defeat him but with a heavy heart.

_I caused such misery on them with keeping my secret. I knew that Guenevere and Lancelot loved each other but circumstances prevented them to end up together._

Some tears came out of her eyes. _Guen dealt with our marriage to the best of her ability since I had to uphold of being a male. I'm thinking that's why Merlin did that, to give her a child but then my sister got in the way of that._

_Lancelot, god rest his soul, was the shadow and I was the light. He supported us and vice versa but the circumstances were just too cruel._

As if fate smite the kingdom of Camelot, Morgana had found out about Merlin's joke and used magic to infiltrate the castle and casted a suggestion on Arturia. The only reason she did that was because the old religion was dying out and given that Guen, who found out later she couldn't get pregnant, caused her to become hysterical and denounce the religion of mages and Wiccans.

The blonde didn't really feel that way since she thought anyone should believe what they wanted but with war, famine and the people's unrest with her, it was a lot to bear.

She at first didn't know that she had gotten Morgana pregnant but years later a young 'boy' came to the court to try to become a knight of the round table, Mordred. However the mysterious knight kept on the helmet so no one knew what she looked like.

Arturia saw his potential and accepted and for a time it worked out but that was the first trigger for the kingdom's destruction.

Then Morgana revealed to her that Mordred was their 'son' but since Arturia was really female, her 'son' was really her daughter but kept it secret for a time.

_She had planned on using Mordred as a way for 'him' to get the throne but once I realized that and saw him, I knew he was not meant to rule._

This caused the queue to happen; with Mordred finding out about Lancelot and Guenevere, he spread the word around which caused the knights to fracture and take sides with either Arturia or Lancelot. Merlin wasn't there as he was sealed up somewhere.

Morgana was distraught at what her son did, for even though she didn't want the old ways to die and would have been content for both religions being prominent, she never wanted them to come to blows.

Battles waged, friends died and all that stood in the end was her and Mordred.

During the exchange between 'father' and 'son' Morgana appeared to them in astral form to plead not to fight! But it went on deaf ears as Mordred was upset that his own mother would use him this way and denounced her.

Arturia as well wasn't happy with her for tricking her and impregnating her with their child. Even though Mordred was a product of close blood ties, she still loved her child.

Avalon, her sacred scabbard, had been taken before the battle, which she suspected that Morgana had a hand in taken the treasure as it was blessed by the old ways and she broke that covenant by not finding a way for these things to live in harmony.

Without Avalon's protection her 'son' gave her the severe wound but she ended up killing the homunculus.

It went to pass when she pleaded to the world to become a Servant and win the Holy Grail.

_After all that and I was reborn to my current parents and I had a fascination with Old Arthurian legends. I found out what happened to Lancelot and Guenevere. _

Thinking about the two made her a little depressed. It was so long ago.

_My trusted knight became a hermit to live out his days in dishonor and my dear Guen; she became a nun as a way for recompense. All these tragedies, it's like fate had a part to play in this as well. _

Arturia wiped the tears. _Now Mordred has returned all thanks to Queen Beryl and this Terumi person? I won't let my child cause any more havoc. For what he did to Shirou and for the sake that he finds peace, I will put an end to his cursed existence!_

Making that declaration she thought about what she once said to Shirou. "I stood by the kingdom but the kingdom didn't stand with me…" she whispered.

"I gave everything to build Camelot with all my trusted advisors, friends and knights but it came falling down."

This time she would make a difference. She would everything in her power to support her comrades in this attempt.

"May the blessings of Avalon be with us…"She whispered.

* * *

><p>Shirou was in his room stewing as well. He wanted to make sure everything was fine with his arm and started projecting various weapons that were in his memory and Archer's.<p>

Knowing that he couldn't afford to hesitate with anything that could happen in there, he didn't want to burden Rin with anything.

_She and Rei have a lot to deal with. I want to support them as well and save Sakura._

As he thought about the circumstances with Rei a flash of memory went through him. He saw himself talking to Rei at the Ryudou shrine with Rin and it vanished.

Gripping his head he had wondered where that came from. _Could it be a memory from Archer's timeline? When he was me? That means that the Archer that I know didn't exist and Rin must have had a different Servant._

He stopped that thought as it was getting confusing with Archer and he being counter parts. _I didn't know Rei then but Archer as 'Shirou' did. In way since I am him, I knew her? Fuck it, I'll just say it's a memory and that's all!_

He checked the clock. "It's almost that time…"

* * *

><p>Seta and Rei were spending their time together. They decided to head to the furnished basement. She was on his lap and contemplating her memories of her mother and Lancer.<p>

"It's still hazy but I feel like it will come," She said.

Seta looked amused. "That's good to hear, given that my memories of you are coming back to, even though I'm wondering on some aspects as well."

Rei laid her head on his chest. "Even if my memories don't come back, I know my feelings for you now. And since I know I can tell you that after this I will have to leave…"

The spear wielding former hero looked surprised as he casually wrapped his arm around her waist. "That's right you are a _slider _aren't you?" He said making reference to that 90's show.

She rolled her eyes and lightly punched his chest. "This is important that you know this Seta, as much as I want to stay I have a mission to save Sakura and then return to my dimension and stop Beryl and Terumi's scheme!"

Brining up Terumi caused Seta to get angry. "That wanker; I still haven't forgotten what he did to me! If I see him again my Gáe Bolg is going to stick him up his arse!"

His Irish accent coming unhinged and the way he said the posterior and thinking about the troll in said position caused Rei to laugh and he soon joined her.

"I don't care if you can stay, Rei, but I won't let you take these wanks on your own, you hear me?" he said rather seriously.

"Seta, you have already been dragged into this and I don't want you going through anything else. I want you to find a peaceful life with someone else and have kids. Don't put yourself out there for me!"

To his surprise the priestess had tears in her eyes. "Listen Rei, I am the reincarnation of the fabled Irish legend but I'm still me. With that on my plate and everything that's happened, my life isn't what you may call 'normal' anymore."

He held her wet cheek with his hand. "Fate be damned, I am sticking with you to the end of this long journey which is my choice. I'm going to be there for you and your friends!"

Rei gave him a smile. Even though she hasn't been in love before she felt that this was right. She had crushes with Yuuchirou or Mamoru but she thought that this was it.

"I won't say the words now," She said getting control of her emotions. "Since that's like saying we won't live through the battles ahead. I will say this; I am going to wait for you!"

He repeated the phrase. "I will wait for you…"

They got closer and kissed on the lips. The two held hands for a moment and Rei broke off the tender kiss.

"It's time…" She said.

Seta gave a brief nod and got up.

* * *

><p>Haruka had been thinking about her situation. With her powers halved, she wondered how she would do even with being trained by the alchemist who was always fifty steps ahead of her.<p>

The blue-eyed pianist/racecar driver still dismayed by that. She even had a hunch that if she was at full power she wouldn't come close to beating Sion.

_That's passed now. I have to look to the present._ She vehemently thought in her head.

The Outer Sailor still had her pride though and even if it led her to confrontation with people in her heart she felt the same way as her friends and comrades; to keep peace and help people.

This experience has changed her and now was thinking more clearly on certain matters. Haruka found it funny that she might have gotten soft thanks to Usagi and the Inners after all the years they've been together.

Along with being in this dimension; even if it wasn't her birth place she was warrior that fought for peace, to stop any evil that hurt innocent lives.

_This is a work of fate but as Usagi told us before we left; we_ _will build a destiny based on our own_ _beliefs!_

Once again she felt lighter and saw a humanoid person next to her. This made the cynical woman jump in surprise and realized that the figure was transparent.

"**You are almost there Haruka,**" The figure said and it sounded female. "**Take the last step and you will regain what you lost…**"

She vanished and Haruka wondered who that was. "Could she be my spirit guardian? Does that mean I am close…?"

The proclamation of regaining her old powers spurred her on as she had a cocky smile. "Looks like I'm not out of this yet!"

She checked the time and got ready as well.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p>Each person came back to the living room and it was time.<p>

"We have no time left," Rin said. "We know what we must do!"

They all gave a firm look.

"Stopping the ritual," Arturia said.

"Beat any enemy in front of us!" Seta replied next.

"To save the people of this city," Shirou said.

"Coming back alive," Haruka mentioned.

"Saving Sakura," Rei mentioned with a firm determination.

They each nodded at one another and got ready.

**(Begin Fate/Hollow Ataraxia OST Wars begins)**

"_**Mars Crystal Power, Make up!**_"

"**Uranus Crystal Power, Make up!**"

After that the two were in their Super Senshi attire.

Knowing what they were thinking Mars answered. "I am going to conserve my energy first. Even in this stage my powers are stronger now than they were previously."

Uranus could understand that reasoning. _Soon I'll be able to do that as well but what did that person mean one more step?_

The Blue Spearman of the Wind was next as he transformed to his Lancer attire; an ultramarine body tights, covered with protection runes (that he got in his former life by studying under Scathach) and wore steel toed shoes.

Arturia Dragon followed as a white flash covered her body and soon became Saber Lily. Her white armored glistened with brilliance for a moment and soon died down and her hair was in a pony tail.

Shirou still wore his mundane clothes and wished that he could "armor up" so to speak until Rin smirked at him.

"Don't feel left out; Rubin is going to give us new wardrobe!" She mentioned which made him blush in embarrassment.

"What are you talking about, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He admonished.

Rin only gave him a look. "Shirou don't be dense. Everyone knows you need some synergy when it comes to the big battles. I know this is important but we have to dress the part!"

He was going to rebuttal that but everyone present agreed. Knowing he was outnumbered he just sighed.

"Make it quick…" he muttered.

Rin was happy to oblige as she held out the pendant. "Do it now Rubin!"

A red flash of light enveloped the two and a second later they had new wardrobe.

Rin wore a red duster with two buttons in the front that exposed her lower stomach a little with the material hanging behind her lower back, black shorts held up by a belt and on her arms she wore long-sleeved gloves.

She had white colored short heeled shoes with some red pigmentation on the edges. The jewel mage had a small pouch to store her gems and she wore Rubin around her neck. The jeweled weapon they created was in the pouch as well.

Shirou's attire consisted of the same attire that Archer once wore but with a minor detail a his was white with a dark blue armor under the clothes; long-sleeved white shirt on his left arm and sleeveless on his right with the shroud of martin being exposed, along with a white duster around his waist and steel toed shoes.

The group looked impressed at the two. "Now that's styling mates!" Lancer said with a smirk.

"Yeah, now everyone looks the part!" Sailor Uranus jokingly stated.

Arturia had to admit in her head that seeing Shirou like that really got her feminine drive going. All statuesque like that if only she could take a picture!

Rin looked at her outfit and wondered why her almost borderland in the sexy look?

"**I thought a change of pace with your attire needed spicing up and went with that!**" He replied with some excitement.

Rin only rolled her eyes. "After everything I've been through, I can accept it."

Sailor Mars looked amused at this. "I see Rubin is back to normal. He dressed Shirou like Archer with some minor details?"

"**Of course I did, I thought it would work for him since in a way they are the same person!**" The trinket replied wryly.

Shirou looked down his attire and smirked in a way that would do Archer proud. "Let's do this!"

After the compliments settled they went outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Tohsaka residence (driveway<strong>**)**

The team gathered around the vehicles they were going to take.

"We are heading to Einzbern castle!" Saber said as Shirou got on her Yamaha V-Max.

Rin got a ride with Sailor Uranus on her bike (which had the appearance of _Snow Villiers_ eidolon in their Gestalt mode) and it was yellow.

"First time I'm riding these absurd things!" She griped.

Uranus revved up her bike. It purred smoothly. "Hmm, if it's possible I would like to keep this!"

"How did you get this bike in the first place?" Rin asked.

The Outer took a moment to answer. "Found it in the same place Saber got hers. You'd be surprised how many bikes they got in there, it's like they are prepared or something?"

Thinking about that shop Rin thought that maybe she should check this place out. It seemed too convenient that they got it with no trouble but after this.

Sailor Mars hopped on Lancer's bike which was a Harley-Davidson model Wide Glide and the color was blue (it had enough space to hold two as Lancer customized it when he was in Ireland).

The raven haired woman felt giddy at the prospect of riding this. Mission and code aside she felt like a rebel.

Wrapping her arms around his waist she smiled.

"You ready to do this, love?" He asked having a cocky grin. Being with a female does that to a man.

She gave him a foxy like grin. "Tear this bitch up!"

Giving a whoop Lancer brought up the handle of his Glide and started it up. It sounded like a bear in heat!

"Let's get going!" And like that was off like a shot!

Sailor Uranus scoffed at his insolence. "That punk isn't going to out race me!" She grunted.

Her competitive spirit became aroused as she got her bike in motion and headed off! Hers sounded like a panther catching a wilder beast.

Rin held on for dear life! "I better live through this!" she screamed holding tightly to the Senshi's waist. Neptune would be jealous if she saw that!

"Ready Saber…" Shirou asked.

The knight gave a firm nod. "Always…"

The Yamaha V-Max roared like a lion and caught up the other two.

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Fuyuki (couple miles away)<strong>

Sion and Luvia had arrived outside the city limits. Thanks to Zelretch (perceiving something like this could happen) he had given them a marble sized gem before they met up with Rin and the others.

They were a couple of miles away from the city. The area was a forest.

"This is where Etheron is?" Luvia asked in curiosity.

Sion only nodded.

Then a compartment opened as it spread opened and a thirty foot tower stood. It looked archaic then mechanical on the outside.

As it finished a door opened and out stepped Zelretch along with Caren.

"I am glad you were able to make it out of there," Caren mentioned to the two.

"I believe it was cutting it close though," Luvia replied as she took out the small gem and it looked drained.

Zelretch examined it along with Sion's and scoffed. "The energy has been completely drained thanks to that sigil around the city. I'm amazed it held out."

"Did you contact the mayor?" Sion asked which got a nod from Caren.

"He made a convincing argument but it stands to reason that the truth of the matter will get out. Unrest has already started happening at the church. Only some of us know what's really going on."

"Which means that people will get curious and find out the city is cut off." Luvia said in a hushed tone. "Then if that spell is activated then they will all die and even if some survive by a miracle the power of the grail will wipe out the remaining few?"

"If we see any form of energy being outputted then we will fire a blast to destroy the castle and half of the city!" Zelretch stated.

The three females didn't say anything which made him feel like crap.

"It has been voted on all three factions of association along with the higher-ups of the church. Not everyone can be saved so we have taken the ones we really need should this fail."

The yellow eyed priestess gave him an emotionless stare. "That is why I am here and not some of my colleagues?"

"We can't have you in the blast zone." He had a gruff voice when he said that. "Along with making sure you are safe as well Luvia given your position. If Rin dies we can't have someone who matches in strength with her, get killed as well.

Caren and Luvia remained quiet as he said

Sion wondered about Ciel for a moment. _I'm glad to know she is not in Fuyuki now. She called me saying that she had to check on something the city where Tohno and Aracaid are. However with this happening everyone in Japan will know that Fuyuki will be destroyed if it comes to pass._

"Sion, you will lead this operation," Zelretch stated which got a look of dismay on her face. "I can count on your analytical prowess to make a sound judgment in the charging of Etheron. I would stay but given the situation I must return to England and keep the others in check so it doesn't go south. Once we feel there is no time I will contact you to tell you when."

The alchemist didn't respond for a moment and thought about the responsibility.

Caren and Luvia placed hands on her shoulder.

"You won't be alone on this," Caren said.

The aristocrat also showed her support. "We will take on this burden too," She gave him a glare. "I won't let the association treat us like we are cattle. We have free will."

Zeltretch wasn't mad at what they decided. In fact he was happy. "Be careful though."

With that the old vampire jewel mage disappeared leaving the trio.

They all sighed after that.

"Now we just have to hope that Rin and the others can pull it off!" Luvia said quietly.

Sion also hoped that they could stop the progress for Sakura calling the grail.

Caren said a silent prayer. _I hope they can bring about that event that Zelretch told me…_

After that the three females went to the tower, preparing for the worst.

* * *

><p>On the road the three bikes roared through the outskirts of the city. During this period they were worried they wouldn't have gotten through the shield but thanks to Rubin he had created a barrier around to bypass it.<p>

The drivers saw Einzbern castle in the distance and were five minutes away. The sun was setting and knew it was time to start their fated mission.

Shirou, Rin and Rei were the most anxious as they thought about far Sakura has gone. All for revenge, the jealousy building up and the abandonment she felt towards those three.

"We'll be there any minute!" Saber yelled over the wind.

They each acknowledged what she said and sped up.

* * *

><p><strong>Einzbern castle<strong>

In the castle Sakura waited in the compartment where she would start the spell. It looked more like a throne room setting as she used part of the grail inside her to expand the room and other areas since she knew battles would be starting.

She had dispersed the three to certain areas to handle her sisters, Shirou, the Senshi and the two former Servants.

The plumb-haired girl smiled perversely at the coming of battle. She would kill all who threatened her desire!

In her body she felt that Zouken was asleep for a time and didn't want him influencing her actions. _All I want is for me to kill all of them! If he wants in on the action he will have to wait his turn!_

Her inner battle with him was at a standstill since she used her powers to keep him bound. But since then all the good she felt for sisters at the one incident where she was in Ryudou was gone. Her desires were free now.

"It's time I got ready as well!" She snapped her fingers and her leather attire vanished in a haze of darkness.

Her attire changed completely and her hair and eye color weren't the same after her transformation. She now wore a red stripped dress composed of black ribbons that revealed her legs, upper arms and shoulders and had red tattoos etched on her skin. She wore no shoes. Her eyes the color of blood and her original purple hair was now white.

Groaning in satisfaction she could hardly wait to get the sacrifices ready. Now she was waiting the battles to get underway.

"Let's begin my sorted game shall we?" She seductively said as she looked at Illya.

The girl was chained to the middle of the pillar. She groaned and lost consciousness again.

Wrapping her arms around her shoulders she started glowing and a portal appeared as she saw that the party had arrived

"I need opening entertainment first; go Assassins!"

Masked cloaked figures started spawning for the portal she created. These were beings from the fourth grail war that Kotomine used for a time. They varied in appearance but they were all one in the same.

Since she was part of the old grail she could call them up. The masked figures looked at their mistress and vanished to greet the Fate team.

* * *

><p><strong>Einzbern Castle (entryway)<strong>

They had parked outside the forest and hoofed it through the wood. None of them spoke as the soon saw the castle.

Rin sensed something strange about the castle and it looked bigger then it initially was before.

"She must have expanded the place?" Shirou said eyeing everything in suspicion.

Lancer looked anxious as he saw where he once was. "This place should be used for a Halloween party to scare kids, gives me the creeps!"

"You're not the only one!" Uranus gripped as memories of her sword getting destroyed.

Seeing that Mars remained quiet Saber was going to ask something until Mars told everyone to quiet down in a clipped voice.

"What do you sense Mars?" Uranus asked trusting her spiritual awareness.

Whipping her head around Sailor Mars narrowed her eyes. "Get ready, we aren't alone!"

Shirou looked to where she glared and saw figures coming from the darkness!

The mass shapes took form of clocked beings with white, almost skeletal mask.

They each braced themselves.

"What are those things?" Rin whispered as she grabbed some of her jewels.

Lancer called his Gáe Bolg to his hand. "Enemies that need eradication!" he gave his pole a twirl.

Saber Lily called Excalibur in her hands (in its invisible sheath of wind).

Sailor Uranus tightened her glove. From her training she was able to use her main attack more consecutively then she did before but still lacked the strength it once had but she hoped it would be enough.

Sailor Mars had fire on her fingers.

Shirou had Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands. "We are here, why don't we say hello?"

_**(Fate/Stay Night Realta Nua, Another Heaven begins!)**_

The group of assassins attacked the group. They had small daggers, clubs to battle them.

* * *

><p>Shirou attacked a small group and went for slashing strikes and easily dodged them. Stabbing one in the neck, it turned to ash.<p>

Before another one came up behind him Shirou reinforced his leg and kicked it in the face breaking its mask.

More came as he hacked away at them. His moves were somewhat like Archer's but he had his own style as well.

Tripping one to the ground Shirou stepped on its wind pipe and sliced the Adam's apple.

Shirou then threw the two short swords like boomerangs which tore apart some of their ligaments. The white-clothed teen traced a black scythe with a chain with a ball at the end linked to the handle.

He utilized Archer's memories to bring it to being and had knowledge on how to wield it. Bringing it overhead he spun the bladed weapon and the ball smacked the assailants busting their heads and the blade sliced open their insides of the poor fools who got close to him.

Lopping off a head Shirou traced another weapon to replace the scythe, Zweihander, a German weapon which was a two-handed sword.

Gripping it with two hands Shirou launched in a vicious attack dismembering more of the plague of shadow people.

After he concluded the others looked somewhat fearful of the teen.

"Continue this battle at the cost of your lives!" He whispered and went to attacking.

Shirou started feeling his right arm tingle. _I've got to make it through this; please don't break down now!_

* * *

><p>Sailor Mars back flipped away from some and unleashed a fire beam to burn the suckers alive. They howled in agony at the flames torching their frail bodies.<p>

A couple threw daggers at her but a wall of fire stopped it in its tracks. One swiped at her but she jumped away and landed a drop ax kick to its head.

More were called and Mars looked positively gleeful. "You shadows are going to burn to the wick!"

A circle of fire surrounded her body and she cupped her hands. "_**Burning Mandala!**_"

The fire rings sliced them in half. The cloaked figures stopped for an instant.

"What you guys afraid of fire?" she asked them.

The specters glanced at each other and some decided to run off. The Senshi of fire continued her onslaught by getting rid of the cowards.

She summoned an arrow of fire and launched her deadly projectile in the middle of the running hoard.

It pushed them back to ground and burning some. She then pulled out a couple of paper talismans and tossed them at their bodies.

The red skirted Senshi clapped her hands together and the ones with the ofuda burned till they were wiped out.

Taking notice that they kept coming, she then called Misao. Her spirit took corporeal form and smiled with luster.

"About time you called my mistress!" she said and brought out her daggers.

The assassins started attacking her but she sprinted through them and stabbed them in the kidneys. They held their bleeding stomachs and then noticed a wire had surrounded them.

The purple, bun haired teen smiled as she pulled the wire with her fingers. They tore like wet paper.

Seeing her handy work done Misao gave Sailor Mars a smile and returned.

Mars created a fire bird to strike at more assailants.

* * *

><p>Rin had been tossing her gems at the cloaked figures and they exploded. One had a club and tried smacking her but she rolled away and fired a <strong>Grandr<strong> curse at it and it was destroyed.

They came like gnats as they surrounded her. Getting bored she held three jewels between her fingers and began chanting her spell until a magical glyph appeared on her hands.

"_**Prism Sword!**_" She tossed the jewels in the air and the scattered in different directions. Clusters of six crystals dropped from the sky and the holy energy burned the denizens of darkness wiping out a horde.

This assassin group started throwing ninja stars at her. The mage created a temporary shield around her blocking the projectile attack and lowering it.

_I have to give some praise to Luvia after this? That training paid off! _She thought and gave a shook of her head. _Nah, I don't her getting a fat head than she already has!_

Rin grabbed two yellow gems and threw them at their feet. Wondering what was going to happen they proceeded to her.

"**S**_**talagmite!**_" Rock spikes sprang from the ground impaling them as they turned to dust.

The jewel mage then had a look of determination. "I have no reason to fall to worthless clowns like you!"

She then fired a **Seraphic Prism** at her group eradicating them.

* * *

><p>Sailor Uranus had been going on the defensive a little as she went for some old fashion punches and kicks but they only did so much damage as she threw one over her shoulders.<p>

Knowing that she would have to just believe in her powers she had now she held up her arms and a ball of yellow energy was forged.

"_**Space Turbulence!**_" She through the energy in the sky and it looked like shooting stars and the blast bombarded them. They cried in pain as each blast incinerated them.

Uranus looked proud of what she did. "I'll make sure to send you a muffin basket Sion…" She whispered. Her energy didn't get low but knew it would catch up with her if she wasn't careful.

Kicking a jagged sword from a figure she expertly caught it with one hand and slashed one down. Even though it wasn't her sword she could use it for a time by bringing them down.

Twirling the sword like an expert she took a stance. "Let's see if I've gotten rusty?" She swiped once.

She struck two times.

Three times as the figures fell to the ground.

Another tried stabbing but she cut through the middle of its face by swiping the sword upwards. It fell to the ground.

"Who needs powers?" She said and continued with her hack and slash tactics.

* * *

><p>Lancer sprinted through the group he was fighting and slashed and stabbed them as they writhed in the ground.<p>

A couple jumped from the sky and about to land on him until he stabbed the ground with his spear and extra blades jutted from the ground stabbing them dead.

He had used some runelogy on his spear to use that attack. "Who says I have to go by what I used when I was a spirit?" He said and spun his spear like a buzz saw slashing them from the waist up.

More bum rushed him as Lancer gave a howl of laughter. "You punks aren't going to last against me; I was demigod for cripes sake!"

He sliced off heads, stabbed them in the groins, feet, tendons, anywhere he found an opening. Then he saw a bigger one with a mace and slammed it to the ground causing an earthquake.

This stopped him momentarily as the big galoot ran at him smashing anything in its way.

As it brought the mace down Lancer leapt away and rolled to the ground. "Sorry dude, you aren't no Hulk?" He called out.

The behemoth snorted and went to attack him again. Lancer remained calm and closed his eyes holding Gáe Bolg behind him.

_Wait till he is a couple of paces ahead of me…_ He thought and when he felt the time was right he activated his Spear as it glowed red.

"_**Gáe Bolg!**_" He yelled and the spear looked like it zig-zagged around his arm and struck the heart and some other spares behind him.

They cried in anguish and fell to the ground.

"My spear can cause instant death for those who don't know!" He stated as his voice took on a frenzied tone. "The blue wind will kill every last one of you bits!"

He held out his fingers and started writing an intricate rune in the air and it took effect. "_**Flame of Scathach!**_"

A sphere of fire was created and he slammed his pole at it. The ball of flame slammed into the assassins left burning them in a blaze of glory.

"Outta my sight punks!" he gloated.

* * *

><p>Saber Lily was having a grand old-time as well slashing through the scourge, her blade being invisible to them they didn't know where she would strike next.<p>

The pony tailed blonde launched wind slashes extinguishing their short-lived lives.

One assassin looked like a girl with a pony tail and had a dagger and attacked Saber's blade.

The knight had to watch this one as she looked like she knew what she was doing.

Pony tailed assassin went for quick swipes and kicks which she blocked with her sword and her gauntlets at times.

Saber went for a diagonal slash but she maneuvered around the blade and brought up her other hand and another knife appear about to stab her in the face.

The white-armored skirt knight then activated her mana burst as a flash of light knocked back the assassin.

Giving a grunt of pain the cloaked figure got back and sprinted towards swiping her hands trying to kill Saber.

Having about enough of this Saber held the sword in her right hand and slapped the knife from her left hand. The clocked figures eyes widened at that given that no one could pull an attack like that with just a single ligament.

Seeing an opening Saber charged at her bringing up her sword and tried slicing her in half but the ever quick woman flipped away and sprinted away from Saber.

"You will not escape!" The brash teen said and ran after her.

For a couple of moments it went like a chase from an old cartoon until the figure stopped and Saber held up her blade.

"This is far as you will go!" She declared.

The figure didn't look scared or concerned as she had given the motion for all her conjured assassins to attack her at once.

Saber looked around at all of them came to a decision. _I won't use my greatest attack yet so I'll have to go for this!_

The blonde then held out her left and forged a ball of light from her mana supply. It was somewhat strenuous.

Magic was never something she studied in both her past life or present given that the she thought complexities of it were tedious but she had to step up her a game at times to keep the enemy guessing.

"This is something I've toyed with let's see how you like it?" She said and coated her sword with it.

Instead of its usual golden light it gave off, it was pure white and the blade was 15 feet long! It was like a light saber!

The surrounding party fidgeted at what she carried.

"We have a mission to start and a friend to save you won't get in our WAY!" She yelled the last word and spun the sword around slicing and decapitating all the shadows.

The female assassin couldn't comprehend what she just saw. She could conjure more but it would take a couple of minutes which she didn't have.

The mana had dissipated as Excalibur returned to its normal size and hue.

Before she could even move Saber Lily stabbed the head assassin in the stomach!

**Shitk!**

"This nightmare ends now!" She whispered and took it out.

A gaping hole created as she placed her hand over the wound.

"I've failed…" were the last words she'd say and burst to dust.

Then the other assassins broke down as well and the battle field was clear of the menace.

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

><p>The team gathered around each other.<p>

"You took out main person, didn't you Saber?" Lancer asked giving a grin.

"I had noticed she wasn't attacking and figured that she was the brains behind everything that happened." She replied.

Shirou noticed that she looked fatigued. "Saber, you seem winded…"

"Don't worry Shirou, I can still fight!"

The white clothed teen accepted her answer.

Rin looked at her hand and felt the sigil burn ever so slightly. _I'll have to stay vigilant with this._

They were ready to enter the castle. "Whatever happens we will stop her!" Mars said to everyone present.

The Fate group didn't need words as they shared the same feelings and walked on through the gates.

* * *

><p><strong>Einzbern castle (inside)<strong>

In the door way they noticed that the area was like a dingy cave which brought surprise to Shirou and Rin.

"How did she turn this to a cave?" Shirou wondered out loud. "The beginning area looked like the entrance to any old mansion before!"

Rubin, who is conserving his energy answered. "**She changed it using the remaining of the grail she inhibits in her body. It feels like she only did this recently!**"

Lancer looked with suspicion. "I wonder what they have planned for us then."

Before anything could be said Sailor Mars, Saber and Shirou felt something.

"What's wrong you three?" Uranus exclaimed.

"Someone's here watching us!" Shirou replied.

They waited a couple of moments before seeing a door a couple of meters ahead of them.

"We have to go forward; we have no time to stay here!" Rin said as she started running.

As she did a dagger joined by a chain came from the rear of them about to impale Rin!

Shirou, who had used a sensory ability, traced a chakram and threw it like Xena! The spinning disk sliced the chain-dagger in half and Rin turned around to see what Shirou did.

"Don't be in a rush, Rin!" He admonished quietly which was like Archer. "Take a look…"

She and the others looked to where he pointed and out stepped Rider. The tall gorgon looked impressed as she smiled.

"It seems you have improved since the last time we met Shirou Emiya?" She added.

Shirou didn't even crack a smile. "Still up to the same tricks, aren't Rider?" This brought up the time she pulled this with him a year ago.

"Well you know a girl's has to make a living somehow!" she said and casted a view at the party.

"My, you have all gotten stronger even you Sailor Uranus?" She stated in awe.

The dark-blue skirted Senshi growled a little.

The long violet-haired woman smiled. "Are you still crying over that sword of yours? Who do you think whose fault it is that it was destroyed in the first place?"

Sailor Uranus didn't say anything and tried to stay calm.

As she got closer Lancer summoned his spear, Mars a flaming bow with an arrow and Saber with her sword and stood ready to fight her.

"We attack in at once!" Mars took charge. "The more of us the less she will get a handle on us!"

The figures were about to attack until Uranus held out her arm, stopping them.

"I want you guys to go and stop Sakura!"

This was a surprise for everyone here, especially Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Uranus…?" The raven-haired girl said. "We can defeat her here!"

The mature woman shook her head. "You guys need to save your strength for the battle with Sakura!" She insisted. "That battle probably has taken its toll on the rest of you but not me! I can take care of Rider!"

"Oh my, the weakling wants to start-up a battle with me? I should feel honored?" Rider had a mock of surprise on her face.

"Come on lass, let's just kick her ass, we need everyone to battle the big bad!" Lancer said but this got a frown from the prideful Senshi.

"Listen I don't want to be selfish but this is something I feel I must do!" She cried closing her eyes. "Not only have I been the weak link but I needed help from the easiest of battles before this! I have to prove to myself I can do this. I am Solider first!"

She gave them a firm glance "Believe in me! I won't fall to her again!"

Rin was going to say something but Mars held her sister's shoulders.

"She's right. This is something she has to overcome even though I want us all together but this is fate. No…this is her will telling she needs to do this! We can't take the rest of her pride away as we have done!"

Saber could understand that along with Lancer. Then they ushered Shirou and Rin along and headed to the door. Shirou opened it and they ran in.

"Make sure to come back to us then Uranus!" Mars cried to her friend. "I won't accept anything as an excuse, not even death!"

Sailor Uranus gave a wry smile. "Of course not, that's something you'd do!"

Giving an amused smile she was out the door. When it closed the doorway disappeared which drew concern for Uranus.

"It will only open when one of us is defeated," Rider said, twirling her weapon. "I can assure you it won't be me!"

The sandy blonde Senshi smiled and looked ready to fight. "Funny, that should be my line! Like I told you when we first met; I won't lose to a woman who's into S & M!"

Rider then sprinted towards Uranus who had gathered energy to her fist!

Their battle is starting!

* * *

><p>In the hallway the group of 5 continued down the hallway. It looked like a regular castle interior and they went through the next door.<p>

Saber noticed that the area wasn't like the last; it was a room filled of treasures and the area was also big.

Taking a look the Irish native gave a roll of his eyes "I feel like _Scrooge McDuck_ should appear swimming in all this gold?" Lancer stated looking at a mound of gold coins.

No one laughed at his joke.

"Come on now, don't be uptight!" He replied.

Before Mars could say anything a hail of swords came rushing towards him!

"Lancer, get down!" Saber's voice rang throughout the hall!

He didn't hesitate and dropped as Saber brought out her sword and sent an air current attack to destroy the weapons.

They looked up to see a floating Gilgamesh. He was wearing his golden armor with the red cloth hanging behind his waist.

The red-eyed king gave a smile. "Always knew when I attacked, didn't you Saber?"

Saber Lily glared fiercely at him. "Gilgamesh, you would have to show up now!"

Lancer got back to the others and shared his contempt for the one who killed him in the 5th war. "I owe you a lashing, bastard!"

Gilgamesh crossed his arms and looked indifferent. "What was that…" He held a hand to his ear. "I thought I heard a dog yapping?"

The blue-clothed man didn't like being referenced as a dog and had his spear ready. "What you say, arrogant, puissant!

"I'm sorry, I said a dog. Or would you rather I say bitch?" He taunted.

Saber, Rin and Shirou looked ready to intervene on Lancer. He was getting angry and that wouldn't help in this situation.

"Don't do nothing rash Lancer!" Rin said trying to calm him down. "He's only doing that on purpose to lower your guard!"

Gil looked at the two teenagers. "Well, well, if it isn't Archer's old master; I'm surprised by this, did he dump you?"

Rin had an angry scowl on her face.

"As well as the faker hero," He turned to Shirou. "Taking a note from that fools passing? Here I thought you hated him with a passion?"

Shirou snarled. "You wouldn't know anything about that! I'm here to stop all this!"

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. "You, stop us, please. This isn't the grail wars boy! There are no rules to govern when we should stop fighting!"

The gold clad warrior floated down to meet them. "I gave Archer the killing blow which ended up ending his worthless life," He continued on to the aggravation of the others.

Mars had remained quiet throughout all of this. She waited.

"This time the grail will come and everything will be in my grasp!" Gilgamesh exclaimed.

"You are planning on betraying Sakura then?" Rin exclaimed.

"Of course, she's been acting strange as of late and our partnership was one of convenience, nothing more! But I will make sure you sacrifices are brought to her after I bring you to your knees!"

He opened his noble phantasm; _**The Gate of Babylon** _as all the weapons he used in his life appeared behind him. "I will finish our battle Saber and this time I will be the victor!"

Saber gripped her sword about to fight him until an arrow sniped at his feet causing the king to jump back.

"Oh, if it isn't the flaming calypso…?" Gilgamesh said amused.

They turned around to see Sailor Mars with a flame bow. "I'll take care of this pig!"

Rin and Lancer were against her fighting him.

"He's strong Rei, much more than we can comprehend!" She pleaded trying to convince her sister. "It took Saber to finish him. I know you have gotten strong but you are no match for him!"

Lancer agreed. "I hate to say it but she's right, love. What do you think you can do against him?"

Sailor Mars heard what they said but didn't care. "I told you I fought him when he invaded my kingdom and only survived thanks to Archer's intervention," She explained. "This is the one that caused him to die along with threatening to take what's important to me, I won't stand for it!"

To the others surprise a red glow appeared over her body.

"Mars…" Shirou whispered.

"I know you have history with him Saber, but I am telling you, not as royalty but as a friend, let me handle him!" She asked the Knight.

The two locked eyes for a moment and Saber gave a nod.

"What, but Saber!" Rin began but the pony tailed blonde shook her head.

"I believe she will bring an end to the king of heroes!" She said with the utmost confidence. "Let's give her this chance!"

Rin wasn't in favor of having her sister battle someone who fucked the rules but Shirou then stopped her.

"She's right Rin, don't misjudge your sister." The auburn-haired teen mentioned.

The twin tailed girl wanted to object but then felt something about her sister and stopped.

_What is this I'm feeling…she has a strong will and composed?_

Sailor Mars looked at her sister. "Leave this to big sis, all right?" She smiled and gave a wink.

Rin was hesitant but then smiled. "Make sure to come back, Sakura will need you as well!"

The Senshi of flames nodded as she saw Rin, Shirou take off for the exit.

Before Saber could leave Gilgamesh launched a volley straight at her!

Mars then released many flaming arrows which had enough force to knock back the weapons and he stopped.

"What the hell, you've improved?" Gilgamesh looked surprised.

Mars lifted her fingers upwards and pillars of fire erupted from the ground entrapping him.

Lancer and Saber looked at her. "That won't last long get going; I'll leave it to you guys to reach Sakura!"

The blonde nodded and sprinted to where the two magi waited.

Lancer rushed back to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. A second later he smiled.

"Make it hurt, love!" He said.

"I always do, don't I?" She replied back with a smile.

With that he sprinted to the others. Saber opened the door and they passed through it.

Mars smiled briefly before her flame pillar was destroyed as Gilgamesh had his Ea with him.

"NOOOO, what did you do? I wanted to battle the king, not you!" He roared which caused Mars to scoff at him.

"Saber has more important matters to deal with but this means we can settle this feud!" She held out her hand and her bracelet shined.

"_**Mars Alter, Make-up!**_" a second later stood Alter Sailor Mars in her light red armor and she pulled out her two thin swords from the sides of her waist. They were inflamed.

Gilgamesh looked taken aback as he looked at her new attire. "You think this will stop me, bitch? You've already proved to me that you are not worthy of the title of war or that kingdom,"

Alter Mars didn't say anything.

"You are a woman, who is meant to bow down before my perfection as I ravage that body of yours but the king is what I want at the moment not some skank like…!"

He didn't finish as Alter Mars slammed the back of her blades against the right side of his face, burning it.

Giving a scream he was sent hurtling back and crashed in a pile of gold coins.

He looked enraged as he saw Mars, with flame wings attached, look at him. "I think that's enough! You've said your peace now let me say mine!"

The aura around her got intense as some of the treasures were melting as she pointed her sword. "King of heroes, heed my words when I say this; I, a _woman, _will bring you to your knees!"

She telepathically got in contact with Misao. _Resonate now, my friend!_

_Of course, Princess Mars; tread carefully!_ Misao warned and her energy mixed with the Senshi and color of red mixed in with pink energy surrounded her frame. Her planetary symbol shined.

Gilgamesh looked ready to pounce then started laughing. "If you think you can hang with me than let's go all out!"

He then gave a yell and a golden energy washed over him. His wounds healed and red tattoos started appearing on his armor and on his cheeks.

"We will see who is left standing," He began as he floated in the air, his weapon in hand, giving a patronizing grin. "The king of heroes or the goddess of war?"

She gave a small smirk, gripping her sabers. "We'll know soon enough…"

* * *

><p>Saber and the others continued through the corridor as another member of their party had left to fight.<p>

"I don't think we will be able to stay in a group like this if this keeps happening!" Rin brought up.

"They know what they are doing! Those two do this for a living right?" Lancer stated.

Saber agreed. "They have kept the peace going on in their dimension, just believe in them!

"I see another one!" Shirou called and they opened the door.

The area looked like a rustic chamber for knights to battle in.

In it two figures were there. One was the blonde "son" of Saber; Mordred and next to him was an dark blue armor-plated person who was 7 feet tall and someone Saber thought she'd see again.

Saber froze on who it was. "No….Lancelot it can't be?!"

Rin gasped as Shirou and Lancer felt a deep hatred in the air.

"This feeling is intense!" Rin stated.

"No kidding Sherlock," Lancer fired.

Shirou had no response as he became concerned for Saber.

Mordred looked happy at seeing his own parent appear. "Father, I see that you are surprised at seeing good, old Lancelot after all this time?" The blonde said smiling wickedly. "He was getting restless!"

Saber locked eyes at her child than at her trusted knight. "How is this possible; I defeated him and thought he found peace?"

Mordred frowned. "Peace? Father, he lived life as a hermit because of you! Sakura is giving him a chance to stop your friends!"

The blonde felt sorrow for her friend. _When we battled in the 4__th__ war I had no idea who he was until the end when I struck the critical blow. He revealed all his regrets…"_ Saber felt sorrow for her friend then and now.

Shirou could tell that Saber was distraught. "Stop bringing up what is history you bastard!" He called out to the blonde male.

Mordred locked eyes with the outspoken mage and scoffed. "You are still living? I thought the shock of losing your arm would have done you in?" The treacherous knight stated. "I should have gone for your neck instead so I wouldn't here this drivel!"

The hazel-eyed teen showed him his bandaged arm. "Glad you didn't, a friend helped me. Now like I said, stop making Saber feel guilty!"

Saber turned to Shirou. "Oh Shirou…"

Mordred's face had a mad look. "She needs to die for what she did, for what she put me through!"

"No, she doesn't!" He admonished at the boy. "She did the best she could and I won't let you or Lancelot discredit her like that!"

The former Berserker growled upon hearing his name and Mordred looked livid.

Saber also was finding solace in his words. _He's right, I have overcome my past. I just needed reminding of what I'm fighting for!_

Lancer looked at the duo and noticed the doorway. "Well lass, it will be just us two," He began at Rin.

Rin looked at the former Master and Servant combo. _It must be fate? _"Shirou, if you are going to battle please be careful on what you use that arm for! I won't be able to seal it since I won't be here!"

"I'll try not making you worry, Rin!" Shirou said and gave her a smile that was his and not an 'Archer-esqe' one.

She smiled as well and looked at Saber. "This is something you will settle with your son Saber?"

The green-eyed teen nodded. "It's time I taught my child some discipline. We will make it out alive and help you save Sakura and Illyasviel!"

Lancer gave her a smirk. "You better, this is a team after all!" He then took Rin in his arms, to her outrage and sprinted to the door.

"Stop them now Berserker!" Mordred yelled pointing at them.

The Berserker roared and went for them.

Shirou, to the surprise of Mordred, flash stepped in front of Lancelot and traced a rather large hammer and smacked his body!

Lancelot went crashing to a wall and Lancer and Rin made it to the exit.

"How were you able to do that?!" Mordred screamed until Saber got close to him and swiped her blade! He moved away but ended up with a scratch on his arm!

He looked at it with wonder for a moment and his eyes turned cold. "Father, how dare you?!"

Saber Lily had a cold face as she held her sword towards him. "You started this battle first son, and for that I won't show any mercy!"

Mordred then growled and held out his own hands and his weapon **Clarent** appeared (a jaggaed sword). It gave an icy glow and he wore blue knight ware armor (previously from the red armor he wore in the fall of Calmlann)

Shirou saw this and called to Saber. "I'll handle Lancelot, you take your son!"

Saber gave him a nod and smiled. "I know you can do it!"

The teen smiled and turned to the behemoth that had gotten up. "I think we should take this to another room," He began and had a long black bow appear in his hands.

Shirou traced Caldbolg and turned to an arrow. He then fired and the attack sent Lancelot to the next room. He soon flash stepped to battle the once Berserker.

Retuning her glance to her child, she braced for whatever was going to happen.

"Mordred this battle was never meant to happen twice…" She said.

"Well father, it has and I won't be dying this time!" He stated. "My grudge against you will never falter, I'll see you dead!"

His icy aura started freezing the surrounding area. Saber Lily didn't show an ounce of fear as she readied Excalibur. The wind sheath came off and revealed in its majestic glory.

"Mordred, this twisted existence of yours will end. In the name of Albion, I'll free you from this chain of hate!"

The two came to blows as their swords slammed together causing an explosion of holy and ice energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Main room.<strong>

Rin and Lancer were the last two heading towards the teen who manipulated this entire scenario.

Going up one more stairwell they stopped and saw the tall door chamber.

"She just had to update this entire castle?" Lancer rolled his eyes. "What is with the bad guys updating their pad?"

Rin wasn't in the mood for jokes as she pushed the doors and stepped in. Lancer seeing that she was gone headed in.

_**(Tenchi Muyo OVA OST Tokimi is Watching starts!)**_

What they saw in the room was a spacious area fit for royalty. They stared in awe at what she did to the main chamber.

Walking a couple of steps they didn't say anything as they tried in vain to find Sakura. Lancer was ahead to guard her and saw an unconscious Illya.

"It's that girl!" He cried and ran to where she was chained up.

Rin ran after him but kept a lookout for her sister.

Getting closer he stopped and could only looked disgusted on the way they treated the pale girl.

"These bastards make me sick!" He gripped as he summoned his spear. "I'll get her out of there!"

Before he could slice the chains binding Illya until a malevolent giggle could be heard.

Rin frowned as she scoped the area. "Where are you hiding, Sakura?"

The duo finally saw a patch of shadows and it took human form. Rin looked in awe at the appearance of her once kind-hearted sister.

"By the gods…Sakura is that you?" She asked.

Said girl completed her entrance and had a sick grin. "This is me, sister dear!" Her eyes glowed red which spooked Rin and Lancer.

"Looks like you went for a makeover?" Lancer stated, trying to cover his fright with making light of the situation. "Nice, all you need is a little blush to add color to those cheekbones of yours."

Rin elbowed him in the stomach. "Not now!"

Sakura still smiled. "Lancer don't tell me you are still upset for what I did," She walked a little closer. "I thought you enjoyed my company?"

The Irishman looked angry. "I know I'm a flirt but what you did was immoral, you degenerate wench!"

"Oh my, a man who has ideals about sex; maybe I should have taken on the form of my elder sister…"

That sent Lancer over the edge as he made his way to attack her.

"No, don't Seta!" Rin cried.

He ignored her and leapt in the air. "You crossed the line, bitch! _**Gáe Bolg!**_"

The spear flew from his hand as it made its way to Sakura.

"Sakura!" Rin screamed.

The spear went through her chest and she gasped. She then started giggling and then turned to laugher which made Lancer spooked.

He landed on the ground and called his spear to his hands.

"What did you do that for?" Rin berated that action.

"She was asking for it!" He snapped back. "Anyway, didn't that give you an opportunity to see that normal means won't beat her?"

Rin could acknowledge that with a logical standpoint but didn't want Sakura to die.

To the surprise of the two they saw her wound heal as tendrils covered her wound.

The dark stripped dressed girl looked ecstatic at them. "I have fully embraced my inner powers of these crest worms. Your noble phantasm doesn't have effect on me anymore!"

Lancer looked at his spear and growled. "I hope you have a way of stopping her…"

Rin went to her pocket and the object she and Shirou made was with her. "I do, but I can't use it yet…"She whispered. "Look, I will deal with her, you get Illya out of this castle!"

He looked shocked. "I'm not going to leave you!"

"You must, don't you remember that Fuyuki has a bullet to the head?" She exclaimed. "If we can at least get Illya out of here then the ritual won't begin!"

Lancer looked ready to argue but she interrupted him. "Please, this is a priority we must do! No matter what, we can't have people die due to one person's ambitions!"

Looking in her eyes the red-eyed man reluctantly nodded. He then ran back to the wall and cut Illya's chains.

The tiny girl fell limply to his waiting arms. Sakura didn't seem to mind that he did that.

Holding out his spear at Sakura as he made his way to the door he called to Rin. "I'll be back after I get her to safety, so stay alive until then!"

Rin gave him a smile and he ran out.

"Hmhm, he won't get far…"Sakura said mysteriously.

Rin narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

The white-haired girl only shook her head. "Don't worry about other people, sister!" She drawled out. "Worry about that you won't live through this!"

The black-haired teen grabbed a couple of gems from her pouch. "Don't be writing anything on my tombstone yet Sakura," She challenged. "I'm still here and I won't hold back!"

Sakura gave her a sneer. "Hold back? You don't even know the meaning of the word!"

All her memories started rushing to the surface; from when she was taken in by the Matou's, to Shinji raping her and seeing Rin with Shirou, she finally snapped.

"I won't be a walking mat to no one! I will see my ambitions made real as I kill you, Rei and Shirou and anyone who stands in my way!" She shouted. "Along with bring the grail to grant my wishes!"

Dark tendrils started coming from the ground and it looked like it was attached to Sakura's shadow.

Rin felt negative energy and shivered. _I need to use the jeweled blade, but I have to weaken her. I might have to resort to using Rubin if it goes south._

**Do what y****ou have to, Rin-chan! **Rubin replied to her mind. **I'm not going anywhere yet! Save your sister!**

The red-duster wearing teen looked on in determination. "That ritual won't happen for you need Illya and we won't let you kill anyone in this city!"

Her magical energy erupted from her body and it was light blue.

Sakura looked smug. "Sister there is much more going on then you know!" Her energy was dark as night.

* * *

><p>In Sakura's sub-conscious a young-looking Zouken was chained up in a table but one of his eyes started opening.<p>

_Almost time…_

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

><p><strong>I end this exciting chapter right here!<strong>

**Now with everything that's going on battles will be the main thing for the next chapters. With battles between the two groups it will be explosive how all this will end.**

**I introduced Luvia, who is in Fate Ataraxia and Sion, who is part of Melty Blood (a sequel Tsukihime).**

**They are mainly support roles, along with Caren, who is now in the outskirts of the city preparing the Etheron tower. I hope it wasn't confusing with the wording.**

****To get it straight they will fire if it looks like the ritual will start to blow Einzbern castle off the map (and part of the city). ********Like I mentioned before, the mage's association has ties to the government and political circles so they have an alibi. Twisted SOB's aren't they?****

**For this story, I will say that she can control her vampire nature (it looked like she could in the game but who knows?) **

**I didn't break down that storyline completely since it is not part of the main plot. Just look up that game and you will get the goods! If you are interested that is?**

**Rubin has a older sibling (as they like to see each other) and she belongs to Luvia. I got that from that spinoff about Illya being a magical girl. It's being made as an anime.**

**I had to expand on Mordred's abilities so I'm making his weapon, Clarent, be an ice elemental sword which he can wield. I looked up his original powers but I couldn't adapt it so I went with the route I said.**

**Reminder he is a girl but Beryl used her magic to change him male and is working to using the grail to stop his erosion since he has a limited amount of time.**

**Yeah, I went with the space/time schtick but could you blame me? They needed something to strengthen up. **

**I did mention about a makai in this since it was a plot device and since vampires, ghost, and whatever exist why not demons from a different realm?**

**Now about Shirou's costume choice, I found a picture of it on the net so that's why I am using it. I got Rin's battle costume from Cocona Bartel from the third Ar Tonelico game.**

**That's right Lancelot is back and will tear it up! I'm kind of mixing in elements from Mists of Avalon. Again I found it interesting and making it work in this story. **

**I believe the fate group have enough action to last them for a while, what do you think. Gil is upset he won't be battling Saber but he's got the beautiful priestess to tide him over.**

**Sailor Uranus is about ready to reach Alter and meet her spirit! I was having a problem on if the spirit would be a male or female…I made her female since Haruka looks like a handsome guy and it will be interesting if she flirts with her new spirit.**

**Lancer and Rei are going strong. I'm trying to make them sound like a married couple! **

**Rin is battling her feelings for Shirou but the person she does love is Archer but that doesn't mean she will stop caring for Shirou. I'm trying to make it a sibling-like relationship.**

**Of course the Casanova hasn't brought up to himself who he loves. The choice is coming, wait for it! Okay I get the feeling that some might already suspect but please keep to yourselves.**

**Thanks to anyone following or favoring this story during the small break, it means a lot!**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be out but keep an eye out, maybe in July?**

**That's enough of my rambling on for now. **

**Please review! **

**I'll see you again readers!**


	20. Grim battles of Wind and Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters that appear in this story. They belong to their respective creators and companies.**

**Whoo boy, been awhile hasn't it? Battles begin and to start things off how about the mighty Sailor Uranus and the solider of war, Sailor Mars? ****I had to divide the battles because it would get lengthy so enjoy this chapter!**

**Let's get it started!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20<strong>_

_**Linage of Magic: Grim battles of wind and fire!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Einzbern castle: main entrance<strong>

**(**_**Fate/Stay night Realta Nua OST: Mighty Wind starts**_**)**

In the desolate cavern (which changed to an alternate space thanks to Sakura's powers) Sailor Uranus sprinted away from the elusive femme fatale; Rider, as she went on dodging the woman's chain dagger attacks!

It hadn't gone well after the first couple of minutes! After charging her energy to her fist, the sandy blonde haired Senshi landed a blow against her stomach but Rider had gotten more resilient to her energy and brushed it off.

Jumping through the air like a gymnast Medusa, threw her chain dagger trying to stop her running. The dagger attached to the cave wall and used that as leverage to catch up with her!

As she rushed towards her, Rider kicked her in the stomach which made Uranus gag and landed a couple of slashes with her weapon.

Sailor Uranus rolled away as blood stained the ground and grimaced. Even with her training with that vampire, it still wasn't enough to fill the gap of her powers being drained.

_Come on, I was talking a big game about them not worrying about me and this shit happens?_ She thought with disdain. _I thought I was close to getting that power up!_

Rider walked towards her slowly, like a tiger about to pounce on its prey. "You have no chance against me Sailor Uranus," She began. "This battle will be no different from the last."

The dark blue-skirted Senshi scoffed. "If you think I'm going to lose to you a second time, then you better get those eyes checked!" She then smirked at what she said. "Never mind, you can't see with that blindfold on you Rider or should I call you Medusa?"

Frowning Rider readied to attack her once again as she ran to fill the gap and swipe her hands back and forth!

Sailor Uranus timed her attacks and dodged a couple of strikes. As a fist was about to land Uranus grabbed it and tossed Rider over her shoulder.

Rider landed on the ground with a thud which Uranus took advantage of as she brought down her foot but the elusive servant rolled away and tripped up the Senshi.

As she lost her balance Rider threw her chain daggers against the cavern walls. Like a chakram bouncing off they ricocheted and the chain started wrapping around Uranus.

Sailor Uranus regained her balance and saw what was happening. Before the chain wrapped around her she rolled and went for a sliding kick. Rider leapt away and had her hands in the middle of the chains and threw it once again. The chains got a hold of Uranus's leg as the dagger stabbed her in the leg.

Screaming in pain she nursed it. Rider then landed an elbow strike to her head. This caused Uranus to black out for an instant and blood dripped from it.

The light-purple haired Rider added more slack to the chain and it wrapped around the blonde's other leg keeping her from moving. Sailor Uranus grunted as she pulled the dagger from her leg and held the chain. She tried to out muscle Rider but the Servant had a stronger grip and pulled her forward.

Spinning around Rider landed a roundhouse kick pushing the Senshi back once again and landing with a grunt. Rider only scoffed at seeing her opposition. "This is why you shouldn't have faced me!" she exclaimed. "Without that sword or your abilities you can't defeat me!"

Taking a step she charged at Uranus, bringing her dagger to impale her until,

**CLASH!**

The Senshi pulled out a sword she had "borrowed" from one of the assassins she battled. The jagged sword blocked the instrument.

Rider gasped at that. "When did you?!"

Uranus swiped her arm aside pushing back Rider and cut the chain binding her. She nursed her wounded leg as she wrapped a piece of cloth around it (material from her skirt.)

"This is what happens when you underestimate an opponent like me, queen!" She stated giving her a nickname. "I'm not in the mood for you to dominate me to submission. I have a job to complete and you aren't in it!"

Fighting the urge not to grunt in pain at her injuries she concentrated her Senshi energy to the jagged blade. It gave a golden light, to the surprise of Rider. Even though she couldn't see, she felt the energy.

"How is it possible, I thought your powers weakened?" She announced.

The Senshi gave a sly smile "I've somewhat improved even though I'm not up to par with you, however I'm not using that as an excuse since I will win!"

Gripping the sword she swiped the weapon at her. Rider maneuvered her body around the sword slash and went for a kick but Uranus grabbed her foot and tugged it forward making Rider lose her balance.

Rider got on her hands and flipped away. At the last jump she threw her chain dagger back at Sailor Uranus who smacked it aside with her current sword and sent a small slash projectile at her.

The attack sliced a part of Rider's skin-tight clothing. Taking the advantage Sailor Uranus rammed her body into Rider and stabbing her in the stomach.

A trail of blood came from her mouth as the sword pierced her stomach. Grimacing in pain she punched Uranus in the face, got on her hands and spun her legs like a twister damaging the solider.

The agile Senshi rolled to the ground to get her bearings. Taking a breath she knew she had to continue pushing on the offensive. Slamming her fist to the ground she went for her patented _**World Shaking**_.

The small yellow orb traveled with speed and slammed into Rider (to her surprise as she wasn't expecting that attack).

Leaping to the air she slammed the back of the blade against Rider's face, landed a punch to the other side of her cheek and finishing it off with an uppercut.

Rider fell to the ground hard and appeared angry at what happened. She was getting her ass handed to her by someone who she considered weak and insignificant?

The cocky Senshi gave a rueful chuckle at given her a well-deserved injury for all the pain she put her through. "Looks like you aren't looking too hot there Rider?" she joked. "I think it's about time you went into retirement; someone ancient as you needs to let things go."

Rider gripped her stomach and frowned at what she said. _I wasn't expecting her to improve this much? Why does she not give up?_ She expressed in her head._ Along with bringing my age to this matter? Oh she has to go!_

Standing firm she gave her reply "You have indeed amazed me with that tenacity of yours, Senshi, for that I give you acknowledgment." She began as her hand went to her blindfold. "For injuring me I will not hold back! "

As she mumbled this she took off the eye bandage and a burst of energy erupted around her body. The walls shook as her mana flow was intense.

To Sailor Uranus's dismay the wound she inflicted healed and she saw Rider's face once again. Her eyes had a glassy look to them and her irises were purple.

The Senshi couldn't fathom how she had that much energy until Rider replied. "You are not the only person who has improved. During the down time I have absorbed mana that Sakura has been accumulating. I can say with confidence my powers are back to the level from when I was human in the past!"

Sailor Uranus narrowed her eyes at the proclamation. "Just because you've powered up doesn't mean you will win! I told you I wouldn't fall to you a second time!"

This caused Rider to have a fit of laughter. "That is a dream and you know it! This time I won't stop at destroying a precious object of yours, I will feed on your essence!"

She got down on all fours. "You will know the real reason I was part of the Rider class and know what true speed is!"

Rider flicked out of sight from Sailor Uranus' view. The blue-eyed Senshi looked around and tried discerning where she was. _I just can't look with my eyes, I have to feel her energy; it's what that vampire girl said!_

Closing her eyes the Senshi tried to relax her body. It was hard trying to feel an enemy's energy since this is something new to her.

Then readying her sword Uranus opened her eyes and released a projectile towards the left side. Rider, who had moved fast, dodged it as it slammed against a rock formation. Sprinting towards her she jabbed her weapon to Uranus' shoulder.

Crying out in pain Uranus swiped the sword, trying to decapitate Rider but she flicked out once again and appeared above her. With a swift movement her foot connected to the Senshi's head, dropping her down.

Rider then grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face against a rock. Uranus' nose broke as blood continually poured from the wound and her face had scratches on it.

Not showing her any mercy Rider rammed her dagger across the Senshi's body. Wounds appeared on her aching form as Uranus couldn't fathom what had happened.

The long-haired form then slammed her elbow to the back of Uranus' neck causing her to collapse. Rider then picked up the sword she had used and snapped it in half.

"I can't have you playing with dangerous objects, sweetie!" She purred.

Sailor Uranus coughed out blood. Her body, mangled from the abuse. In a sick gesture Rider placed her boot in front of her head.

"Bow down and lick my boot like the dog you are!" She demanded with sadistic pleasure.

Sailor Uranus tried to spit at her but a swift kick knocked her back.

Rider frowned at the fallen figure. "What is this? You said you weren't going to lose to me a second time? Where did all that bravado go?"

Taking her up by the collar, she started slapping the stubborn Senshi.

**Clap! Clap! Clap!**

"You are useless!" She smacked her again. "You are an arrogant, self-righteous, fool! You can't even prove your words true!"

Rider kicked her hard in the stomach. As Uranus fell down Rider grabbed her foot and in a surprising bit of strength slammed her to the other side of her.

Sailor Uranus body made an imprint.

"This is over!" Rider's eyes then glowed and Uranus couldn't look away at them.

"Remember, I am Medusa! All who doesn't have any kind of defense turn to stone and since your magical energy has dropped while you tried using that sword, this will be simple enough!"

Her eyes got brighter. "_**Stone of Gorgon!**_"

A flash of light covered Sailor Uranus as her limbs got harder to move.

Sailor Uranus coughed again as she looked at her face. _Is it bad to think that she is actually a looker? Neptune would get angry with me for thinking that. _She drawled in her head.

She started thinking of all the moments in her life. From being discovered by Michiru when they were teenagers about being a Senshi of the planets to fighting the Death Busters and Sailor Galaxia's faction.

_I can admit that I am arrogant. I am someone who is willing to spill the blood of innocents to reach my goals. _

The blue-eyed Senshi's sight became blurred. _Even through all this I know I haven't changed much. I even suggested of killing Rei's sister if the others hadn't changed my mind."_

Upon seeing herself, the lower part had become stone and the erosion slowly crawled to her upper body. Looking at Rider Sailor Uranus spat at her face. The glob of spit mixed with blood trailed down her cheek. Rider looked livid as she gave another slap to her face and dropped her to the ground. Sailor Uranus had become a stone statue.

Wiping the glob she tossed her long hair. "This was never going to end with your victory Senshi." She whispered.

As the woman turned away she didn't see a faint glow wrapping around Sailor Uranus.

**(**_**Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Haruka's Mindscape<strong>

Haruka Tenoh had awoken and found that she wasn't in the place she left. The sandy blonde got up and saw a blue sky.

"What is this place," she wondered as she noticed she wasn't in her Senshi attire. Taking a glance she also realized that she wasn't stone anymore.

"How is this possible, I ended up turned to stone by Rider," Haruka pinched her cheek to see if she was alive and it actually hurt.

"I guess that I am alive but that still doesn't explain where I am?"

Taking a look she saw that the floor looked like a housing area for a Greek structure. The place was held together by a couple of pillars in the sky as she looked over the edge.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Musing to herself she said, "I can now understand that whole 'why we build castles in the sky' song."

She then saw a figure in the distance. Wondering who that was she jogged to get a better view.

On the steps of the Greek like cathedral was a woman who looked around her early twenties. She had brown hair in a side pony tail. Her attire consisted of a white sleeveless buttoned shirt, yellow-white striped skirt and white shoes.

Haruka got a better view and noted she had green eyes. The woman looked at her and gave her a grin. "It good meeting you like this Haruka Tenoh!" she said.

Frowning she confronted the female. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?" She gestured her arm around where they were. "Did you bring me here?"

The mysterious female gave the tough woman a sly smile. "Always with the accusations; I have to wonder why I got you as a partner." Taken back by what she said Haruka roughly placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Look here, I don't have time for your whimsical nonsense!" She demanded. "Who are you?!" Giving a glance at how she was getting treated the figure vanished, making Haruka look around once again.

"Honestly must you be this rough," The woman's voice rang.

Looking back she saw her a distance away and was on the edge of the platform, balancing herself. Haruka ran to the brown tailed female. _How did she do that? Is she making fun of me?_

Finally catching up she confronted her. "What's going on here? First you appear and then disappear only to reappear again? Who are you?"

She didn't pay attention as she continued balancing at the edge and in a surprising gesture spread out her arms and fell.

Haruka tried catching her but as she reached her hand out the girl was already over the edge.

"What is with that crazy girl? I don't see ground anywhere!" She cried. She then felt a hand tap her shoulder. Spinning around she saw her perfectly fine.

Having a look of surprise for a moment Haruka didn't know what to do.

The female only smiled at her. "Glad you have some concern for me Haruka!" She had the same mischievous smile. It reminded Haruka of a cat that found a helpless mouse.

The blue-eyed woman had enough! "I won't ask again, who are you?"

Her smile faded and she looked serious. "I think you already know Haruka," She began. "You have sensed my presence two times now!"

Haruka thought about what she said and remembered she did start seeing a vague like figure around her at times. "Are you that voice that whispered to me earlier?"

She nodded. "I am the one you heard. My name is Isaura and I am your spirit!"

The Senshi of the winds looked at her with surprise. "My spirit; are you just like…?"

With a nod she continued the exposition. "Yes, I am a spirit warrior just like how Mars contacts Misao."

Haruka gave her a critical glance as she contemplated what she heard. "So you are my spirit? What took you so long to appear?"

The spirit woman only shrugged her shoulders lazily. "Not my fault, you had to grow as a person along with the fact that precious talisman broke too!"

Isaura snapped her fingers. "Actually it is reminiscent of how the woman you love experienced the same thing!"

Haruka's interest piqued. "You mean the same thing happened to Michiru?"

"Yep, and I have to say Nimue had a struggle with calming down your mermaid!"

Haruka looked annoyed as how she used her personal nickname for her. "I don't like where this is going. If you are trying to slow walk me to something make it fast!"

Isaura blinked. "Where are you going? I pulled your conscience here to protect you since for the time being you are stone!"

Haruka remembered and scoffed. "If you can do that, then free me from that imprisonment so I can kick that blind woman's ass!"

"I would like to but first we have to chat! One about how you got in this place!" The spirit gave a shake of her head.

The blonde didn't want to talk about how she got beaten by Rider and how she destroyed her sword. "That's not important. I'm learning to compensate without it!"

"That's well and good but the matter doesn't change you _were_ the one to break your sword, not Rider!" Isaura's voice had a tone to it. "Your anger and irrationality caused a part of you to get destroyed! That sword isn't just an object; it is a part of you! That is why you have only half your original power!"

Haruka blinked confused. It was a slow process that she had thought off.

"The Space Sword came from your heart crystal," She reminded Haruka. "You would have died if not for Pluto brining her talisman to bear and creating the Holy Grail! You had a responsibility to protect that part of yourself and yet you treated it with disrespect!"

The Senshi couldn't deny that. In a way she had disregarded her weapon...no her own heart.

"Now you are left with remnants of the power you once wielded. I have to question if I should restore your powers and more back to normal?" The brown tailed girl questioned.

"Why don't you help me, you are my spirit aren't you?" Haruka exclaimed. "I need to be out there fighting!"

Isaura raised an eyebrow. "We don't have a contract yet and I'm only your spirit in name only! Why should I offer you this opportunity? I could very well have saved you just to admonish your behavior!"

Haruka would have snapped but then thought deeply. Her behavior has been going downhill since that incident and had only come realize that she wanted to change.

_When I came to that realization about questioning some things I felt different. Why do I want power? Is it beat my enemies senseless or do I want it to protect the things that matter? _

Blue eyes met green eyes as Haruka said something. "Your right; I am still a bull-headed person for dragging myself down like that! I rushed in thinking that defeating my enemy is important. I didn't think about the real issue here."

Isaura remained quiet.

"I had only thought of this excursion as Senshi business. I only wanted to get rid of the enemy that attacked Crystal Tokyo and not caring about the implications on how this effected Rei. This is her sister being controlled by Beryl and I disregarded that fact. The mission was important and not the people linked to it. I rushed in half-assed!"

She tightened her hand to a fist. "I'm the worst; I didn't care about anything until I had something taken from me. Then slowly I saw the people around me get stronger. I then thought about what they were fighting for. Along with what I wanted…"

Haruka gave her a sad smile. "Even though I am arrogant and try to prove my actions with brute force and have more than once caused discord with the things I say. In all I just want to protect the ones important to me; that doesn't just go for my queen or the other guardians but to the ones under my kinship as well."

Images of Yoruichi, Guy, Sora and Riku appeared in her head. She thought on how they had stopped Rider for a moment before she appeared while back in her dimension.

"What I fight for is a future for people to live in, happily. Even if I had to sacrifice my dreams, that kept me going and I have forgotten that basic fact. Becoming queen, fighting, it could all go and I wouldn't mind. Even if I had no powers, I would still fight."

Isaura had her eyes closed as Haruka rambled on about it.

"I don't need any special power if it makes me become even more conceited. I'll find my path and I will walk with my own two feet!"

Then her planetary sign shined on her forehead as she felt rejuvenated. Looking down she saw a dark blue hue around herself.

The spirit smiled. "That's the answer I wanted to hear and it came from the depths of your heart!"

"Was that some test?" A confused Haruka asked.

"Hey, I can't just hand you this upgrade! You have to earn it just like how Venus, Jupiter, Mars and Neptune did! Glad you passed for I had my doubts!"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence!" She sarcastically replied.

Isaura waved it off. "Not important but now since you've grown I can do this!"

Walking towards the tall woman she placed a hand over her chest. Haruka wondered what she was doing until a subtle glow appeared.

"It's time to fix your trusted weapon!" She whispered and placed her hand in the sandy-blonde's chest.

Haruka gasped out but noticed it didn't hurt. Then she bent down as Isaura held her by the arms and pulled out a long blade from her chest.

After the process completed Haruka opened her eyes and saw that the talisman had been restored!

"With that your weapon is whole once again!" Isaura offered out. "Along with our contract is established!"

The small-sword floated to Haruka's hand and felt nice to be whole once again.

"Now since this happened the weapon isn't the same as it was last time!" Isaura explained.

Taking a swing the blade extended to a long blade which surprised Haruka a bit. "The blade is longer?"

"It is a reflection of how your heart is stronger." Isaura replied. "The sword won't break as easily as the material is different; along with this!"

Snapping her fingers Haruka's Senshi pen appeared and it changed to a golden bracelet and her crystal being imbedded in the middle. The crystal bore the sign of Uranus and attached to her right wrist.

"That completes the process. All you have to do now is say your planet's name and Alter make up!" She instructed. "Just know that I will be a part of you and live in your heart. I can enhance your powers under certain conditions do things to help you but my powers have limits. I will know your internal thoughts and feelings but I can't outright control you. Do you accept?"

Haruka didn't need to second guess. "I'm ready for this, we have a formal contract. Except I'm not doing this off a whim, I do want to get to know you. Will you help me Isaura?"

Isaura was taken aback by how she was acting. Nothing could prepare her for Haruka being nice! She had expected absolute submission. Boy this was out of left field.

She numbly nodded. "I will help you with Rider and saving the Senshi of Mars' sister!" Isuara then became transparent and walked in Haruka's body. Then the winds picked up and Haruka looked to the sky.

"All right Rider, let's finish this overdue battle!" Haruka called out as a tornado engulfed her frame and she was gone!

* * *

><p><strong>Einzbern castle (entrance)<strong>

Rider was almost at the exit. With her job finished she would aid the others with their battles, get back to Sakura and start the ritual for the grail. It was sad however for the woman who used to go by Medusa; she thought that the Senshi could have saved Sakura from her sad fate.

Shaking her she had a sly smile. _I shouldn't think a dream like that. They can't stand a chance against us!_

As her hand reached for the knob a gust of wind caught her attention. _Who is that causing this? Could it be that Senshi?_

Her question was answered as the stone figured became flesh once again!

"How can this be? Your body was stone, how could you even function?!" She yelled over the maelstrom.

The wind calmed down and Sailor Uranus got up. Moving her hands to check she felt stiff but at least she wasn't stone.

Glancing over she gave her a smirk. "Where do you think you're going? Our battle isn't finished yet!"

The skin-tight wearing woman still couldn't fathom how she got free? Her eyes turned thousands of humans to stone with a glance and this tomboy could just brush it off like it was nothing?

Rider then felt a presence that she didn't feel before. _What is that?_

Sailor Uranus stretched her still aching body and gave a retort. "I'll admit, I thought I wasn't going to make it but thanks to some needed help I came out fine, along with," she brushed her hand against her arm. "My skin is nice and smooth thanks to you!"

Hearing enough of her pointless jokes she threw her chain dagger like a dart. She manipulated the coil and it looked like it was going to impale her neck!

**WHOSSH!**

A barrier of wind pushed back her weapon and fell to the ground harmlessly. Rider couldn't believe what she just saw. A moment ago she couldn't do that; she could barely match up to her!

_But now she is calmer! What in the world happened?! _She then noticed a bracelet on her right wrist.

Seeing what she looked at the blue eyed woman flashed her accessory. "You like; this is something new bestowed upon me and now," Sailor Uranus lifted her hand up. "This is where I will bury you, servant!"

A golden flash of light brightened the room and Rider had to cover her eyes.

"_**Uranus Alter, Make-up!**_" She shouted! A gale storm of wind enveloped her body and her clothes stripped. The Senshi of Winds frame had a dark blue translucent body for an instant before her element wrapped around and bestowed her with new clothing.

After the light died down Rider saw Sailor Uranus in different attire.

Alter Uranus's had dark blue leather straps around her body (she had the same look as _Paine_ from _**FFX-2**_) It showed off her stomach and she wore high-heeled boots. Blue studs attached to her ear lobes, she had black gloves on, a choker around her neck with the Uranus sign in the middle and a tiara on her forehead.

The Senshi of the Heaves had been reborn and embraced her new destiny! Uranus felt a new surge of energy she never felt before!

_This power is intense! I think I can stand point with her now!_ She wondered in thought speech.

The brown side tailed Isaura appeared in spirit form. _"Of course you can; I have unlocked the potential sleeping within! Your powers are enhanced and I can give you boost when needed but just now I do have limits to what I can do for you! Stay on your guard!"_

This got a firm look out of Uranus. _Trust me, she's not getting me a third time!_

Rider looked perplexed at the newly established Senshi. The energy she gave off frightened her! As someone who was put in the Rider class, Medusa had her speed for an advantage but strength wasn't her forte. This was why she was considered the weakest class compared to the others.

_I won't be pushed like this! I beat her once and I shall do so again! I won't fail Sakura!_ She yelled in her head.

The leather clad Senshi was all business when she spoke. "You look spooked Rider? Are you scared of me?"

Rider grimaced as she yelled. "Scared of someone like you? Don't be absurd! You have fallen to me once and even with this new power of yours, you will fall to me again!"

Uranus only scoffed. "Then my actions will have to prove my view, won't they Rider?"

The short-haired blonde held out her hand and her Space Sword appeared (to the astonishment of Rider). The blade looked like a dagger until the blade jetted out and was five inches longer.

"How is that…I destroyed that sword of yours?" Rider choked out in disbelief.

Giving it a couple of practice swings she readied her instrument. "Not your concern! Your only concern now should be if you live through this!"

Knowing that she couldn't back down Rider pulled out her weapon and her eyes gleamed. "Insolent woman, I will show you the true meaning of speed!"

_**(Claymore Intimate Persona OST– Shippu begins)**_

A mystical glyph appeared in front of the long-haired servant for a moment which had an eye-ball in the middle before a Pegasus appeared and merged with her.

She then turned to an orb of light and charged straight for Uranus and slammed into her. For a moment she thought she went through the Senshi's body but to her annoyance Uranus had blocked her first strike.

Her sword held firmly in her hands she counterattacked and tried swiping at her but she jetted to the air and tried again. It went like this for a couple of moments as she tried overpowering her but Alter Uranus had continued blocking and at times evading her speed!

Going for another round Rider channeled her mana to her weapon and threw it at her. She than manipulated the chain to entangle her.

As the chain wrapped around Alter Uranus tossed her weapon to the air and gathered golden energy to her cupped hands.

"_**Space Turbulence!**_" After crying her attack streams of energy jetted about blasting the chain. Rider had to speed blitz away from the powerful attack.

_Too think her powers have improved?_ Rider thought as she dodged again until the attacked stopped. Uranus grabbed her sword with one hand and sent forth a wind slash!

Rider avoided the slash and felt the wind touch her wind but didn't think much of it as she flew straight at her and went for rapid kicks which would have made Chun-li proud but Uranus blocked it by raising her hands up and was on the defensive.

Going for a kick which nearly decapitated her head Alter Uranus bended her back to avoid, brought her hands to the ground and went for a backflip kick which connected to Rider's chin!

Getting her bearings straight Rider wiped blood coming from her mouth and turned to an energy orb once again. Alter Sailor Uranus saw her coming and gathered a wind force around her and charged straight at her as well! When they crashed to each other parts of the phantasmal cave came undone at the amount of force. They both had determined glares on their faces.

Rider jetted to the left and got a kick to Uranus back! The tomboy Senshi retaliated with a right hook to Rider's face which pushed her back! Uranus then called her space sword once again and started swinging her sword in quick sword slashes which produced wind blades to dissect Rider.

Like the gymnast she was Rider flipped around them and only feeling the wind. After the last strike Uranus raised her fist and unleashed her terra attack!

"_**World Shaking!**_"

The yellow orb gathered speed and almost slammed into Rider but she flipped over it but the backlash pushed her towards Uranus.

Bringing her foot up, Uranus connected it to her face and dropped her down hard! Laying on the ground Rider coughed out the dirt that entered her mouth.

Rider went for a kick but the headstrong Senshi grabbed it and threw her to the wall. Rider flipped her body and landed on her feet and hands on the cave wall and pushed herself forward!

Grabbing ahold of Uranus shoulders she tried going for an overhead toss but before she could Uranus grabbed her hair and pulled! This caused Rider to grunt as she lost the momentum!

Uranus slammed her to the ground which caused some rocks to split! With a glare, Rider tried activating her stone eyes once again but realized that she couldn't turn her to stone since the Senshi's magic was higher than hers.

_How is this possible? I thought with having some of Sakura's energy I wouldn't be stopped by this she-man?_

Uranus brought up her hand and a wind force blew Rider away from her. She went crashing against the wall.

Her sword appearing once more she did another wind sickle attack. Rider avoided it once again but felt that her body getting tired.

"Why do you continue going for that attack?" She exclaimed as she gasped in air. Then it hit her a moment later! _Wait is her wind causing me to lose strength?_

Alter Uranus had a crafty smile! "You figured it out? I have used my wind to slowly cause your body to start feeling exhausted since your speed it superior to mine even with me fused to my spirit."

Rider narrowed her eyes at Uranus. "You think some measly wind can stop my speed?!"

The leather clad Senshi crossed her arms with a smirk. "It's proven effective to calm your ass down!"

Not like being talked down to she got up. A red sigil appeared on her forehead and her eyes got brighter.

"I will unleash all my powers in this last strike!" she yelled as her hair blew in beautiful arcs. "My role is to protect Sakura at all cost!"

Uranus didn't back down as her planetary sign shined on her forehead. "If you wanted to protect her, you shouldn't have let her fall to the manipulations of the enemy!" She snapped at her. "You should have done everything in your being to fight for her but you chose to let it continue!"

"Don't you judge me! Beryl brought me back and under her control! If I didn't follow her, I would have let felled as her Servant once again! This time I will do everything I can to see her dream realized; even if it brings destruction to this world!"

This time she got on her Pegasus and flew straight to the sky!

_This time I'm ready for her attack!_ Thought Uranus as she called Isaura to her side.

"_I hope you have a defense against her Noble Phantasm; it almost ended your life if Saturn hadn't intervened!"_ She said smugly.

_Just watch me Isaura! Sync up with me!_

"_By your command!"_

Isaura turned to an orb of light and entered her vessels body. Uranus felt energy coursing through her veins as it had doubled her magical powers.

Holding up her Space Sword a mighty wind force blew around it and yellow energy wings appeared on her back.

Rider had charged up to her greatest and flew towards Uranus. Her form turned to an arrow of light.

"_**BELLERPHOON!**_" She cried as she rammed to Uranus blade!

Alter Uranus had to keep her grip on her blade as Rider had begun to push her back. Grimacing at the amount of power she wondered if she could last against her.

_It's not about the amount of power to overwhelm her but to what I have at my disposal! _she cried in her head.

She then called forth the wind around the area. Gusts of wind started blowing from different directions and ramming into Rider.

Rider felt the wind and noticed she was getting exhausted once again; from using her stone eyes and this to the exhaustion she felt it was taking its toll.

"I won't fall to you! I will protect Sakura with all my power!" She roared about to get a foot hold until a tornado erupted from around Uranus pushing her back and knocking her out of her noble phantasm!

Brining up her sword she prepared her new attack!

"_Finish this now Uranus!" _Isaura encouraged her!

"_**Sylph Maelstrom!"**_ She hollered and dropped the blade to the ground.

A gale storm erupted and struck against Rider's now exposed body. Her body spun around and the wind caused cuts and lactation to appear. She began losing air from her lungs.

_**(Song ends)**_

The winds calmed down and Rider's body fell to the ground with a thud. Alter Uranus retracted her blade back to the normal dagger like form and took a couple of breaths.

She had been able to defeat Rider. _I never knew I could do all that stuff! It will come in handy. Thanks Isaura!_

Her spirit appeared with a grin. _Always a pleasure of being of service! You should check on her though! She's not as bad as she claims. I think you already know that?_

Uranus only scoffed. Of course she knew; someone who placed another's welfare above themselves wasn't bad.

Walking too Rider she noted that Rider didn't have any fight left in her.

Looking at her, she saw that she looked dejected. "I failed this time too," She began as she turned her head away from the one who defeated her. "Even with my extra dosage of power, you still overcame my assault!"

"Typical scenario for the most part and I should end it here for the crap you put me through!" She pointed her sword at Rider's face. It looked like she would end her life!

"But I've learned that nothing is what it seems," She brought up. "I won't deny you are some heartless killer and have done your fair share of damage but I can tell when you spoke of Sakura you showed me your devotion towards her! I will not kill you…"

Rider closed her eyes. "You shouldn't show me sympathy! I thought you got rid of any evil you believe fit?"

This got a snort from the Outer Senshi. "I'm not that callous and besides I need to save my energy to stop Sakura. You just wait here!"

Uranus turned her back to her and headed to the exit not before saying something else. "I'll say this; you have beautiful eyes Medusa!"

Rider looked surprised and Uranus was gone. Chuckling at what she heard she lamented. She couldn't protect Sakura to the end. And now she had a feeling she wouldn't live to see anything.

A man appeared over her figure; he wore magenta colored robs, had slicked back blonde-hair and a mask over his eyes. Along with what appeared to be a robot with the same color as his clothes and big claw like hands, short blond metallic hair, stared emotionless at her.

Rider recognized him as she saw him once when she and the rest of the Servants were in Beryl's dimension. "Relius…Clover?"

The man gave her a curious look. "It seems the puppet knows my name? I can't have that!"

He placed a hand over her mouth.

"It seems you didn't fulfill your end of the bargain, servant?" He had a scientific way of speaking. "However your body and remaining energy is still needed for this ritual? Ignis!"

The mechanical doll responded to its name and jammed a claw hand to Rider's stomach! She gave a minor scream.

"I will leave you in a half-dead state till the ritual happens. For now we will keep that body fresh till the process begins." Relius said and with a snap of his fingers a spherical shield surrounded her frame.

The alchemist sighed in derision. "Terumi owes me for this. I have rather start experimenting on these servants for my own ends!"

Giving her a glance over her, Relius started murmuring to himself. "I wonder how I should occupy my time this time?"

He and his Nox Nyctores, Ignis, walked to an open door way and returned to their world.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway<strong>

Lancer had run for what felt like an eternity. The blue tailed man couldn't figure out why he was stuck in this maze!

He held Illya tightly as he went for a left passage but it continued down another endless corridor.

"Shit, I know I'm not going crazy here!" he gripped with an annoyed expression. "What do you think little miss? You think we are trapped in this place?"

The girl didn't answer as she was still unconscious but he pretended she answered him. "Yeah I thought so!"

He sprinted again. He wasn't sure when but he suspected that Sakura did something to make sure no one would escape. _I hope that Rin is being careful with her!_

As those words appeared in his head Lancer saw a spiked projectile come at him. Leaping backward the instrument pierced the ground. Sliding against the smooth floor her called his spear with one arm as he was still holding Illya.

"Who's out there?" He called out!

Then a blacked cloaked figure appeared. It wore a white mask and held a dagger known as a dirk in its bony hands. The red-eyed former Servant looked on warily.

"Just great, now I'm stuck with some wraith!" he complained.

The cloaked person (who resembled a man) chittered like an insect for a moment before pulling out another dirk and went charging at him!

Knowing he couldn't go all out as he had to protect Illya he blocked the attack and swung the pole to the figure's stomach! It fell to the ground listlessly but it got back up. Rolling his eyes Lancer figured a light jab like that wouldn't stop him!

_If I defeat him maybe this closed space will vanish so I can get out of here? _The blue wind thought then a couple more daggers were thrown at him!

Sprinting away he had to get some space.

"This is bogus; I'm not going to continue running like I'm some mutt!" he complained as he brought out his spear to deflect the daggers and leapt away.

He turned his head to the still sleeping child. "Sweetie this is going to get rough all right?"

As another dirk flew past the red-eyed man's head the figure had caught up with them and swung a punch which connected to Lancer's face!

Sprawling to the ground Lancer dropped Illya and the figure caught her! The man/insect creäture screeched as if celebrating. It looked at Lancer and said in a raspy voice "Tr…u….ass….iin"

The spear wielder couldn't make it out until he heard "assassin". "The fuck you say; I thought Saber took care of you wanks?"

It sounded like it sucked a lemon and said "True…Assassin!"

"True? I think that's a song or something?" Seta joked as he pulled himself up and saw True Assassin to leave with Illya!

Sprinting towards True Assassin he kicked his head trying to disorient the assassin but it only fell back and went for another strike with a dagger! Grabbing him by the hand he tossed him forward and swiped his spear trying to slice him.

True Assassin had a feeling and dodged once again. Lancer grabbed Illya and jumped 15 feet away from the figure.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to leave ya!" "He said laying her on the ground. "Wait here till I beat that inset man all right?"

He then leapt in the air. Making a rune he spiked his spear to it and it imbrued with fire.

Assassin saw this and charged at him. Spinning his flame spear he went for slashing attacks which the nimble servant saw through and was able to land a couple of blows to his exposed areas.

Cursing out he aimed for the head which Assassin dodged! Dirk in hand Assassin went to impale Lancer in the chest but he grabbed his forearm stopping him. The two struggled for a moment or two before the blue wind head butted him.

The blow disoriented him briefly. Lancer used the tip of his spear to write four sigils on the ground at True Assassins' feet. A shield surround him.

The servant tried slashing but his weapon bounced off and then felt his body get hot. Looking down it saw a weird marking on his chest. Lancer had inscribed that rune when they had that scuffle.

Looking at the mark on him it said a surprising sentence. "…I'm mighty fucked aren't I?"

"Right in the down under!" Lancer gave him a vindictive smile.

The spell activated and True assassin writhed in agony at the amount of fire around his body. The absurd creature tried to roll on the ground but it didn't work as he had only so much space.

"That spell of fire was created by a goddess I was forced to acquaint myself with back in the day!" He replied smiling. "I hope it brings you much-needed happiness sport!"

Assassin screamed and tried getting up. Lancer decided to end this. "I get the feeling you aren't complete but I'm not letting that stop me; _**Gáe Bolg!**_"

Once he said his spear's true name the weapon pierced the wraith's heart and made it burst!

True Assassin's body turned to dust and with his death the closed spaced back to normal.

Nodding his head with enjoyment he went to check on Illya. She was still out cold. "It's about time we got out of here?"

As he reached for her he heard an explosion come from one of the doors south of him. He remembered that was where Sailor Mars was fighting Gilgamesh.

Looking back at Illya and then back to the area he wanted to go to he had to make a choice. "I know I have to go but!"

He thought about how Gilgamesh had been arrogant to him and killed in during the 5th grail war. He had showed him dishonor and during his brief time with them, he had always disregarded him as trash!

"Sorry Illya, you'll have to wait a little longer for me!" He pulled out his spear and placed 4 runes around her. It created a barrier to protect her. "Not to worry, I'll be back soon but now I have a score to settle with a golden-haired bastard!"

With that he ran to reach to Mars and Gilgamesh.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chamber area<strong>

In the spacious room filled with gold Alter Sailor Mars glided around trying to avoid Gilgamesh's assault. Holding out a hand he unleashed a scurry of his weapons at her. The swords, spears and axes shot like a machine gun! Needing some breathing room Mars threw out her hand and giant fireball destroyed his weapons.

Grinning with madness Gilgamesh laughed it off. "You really think you can go at it with me?" He exclaimed as he fired more from the noble phantasm, _**Gate of Babylon.**_

Alter Mars flew straight to the air but it was catching up to her. Gilgamesh then tried boxing her in as he fired his weapons to the other side of her!

Seeing what was about to happen she ducked and went charging at the blonde warrior! Taking out his trusted weapon Ea, he thrust towards her which she countered with her own swords!

Energy erupted as she tried pushing him back. The golden hero smiled as he parried her assault and swiped his blade at her. She avoided but he used that opportunity to fire a couple of swords at her.

Before they hit her she created a flame barrier but it knocked her back! She had been getting winded for the past couple of minutes. Even with merging with Misao, Mars still couldn't get a grip on Gilgamesh.

The red tattooed man smiled as he glowed. "Regretting your actions against me woman?"

Flipping the finger at this she got back up. "Like I said before, I don't bow to baseless pigs like you!" Her hair turned scarlet as she crossed her swords. "_**Infernal Raze!**_"

Cackling like someone got the lottery Gil's Ea spun like a top and launched the attack that brought Saber to her knees "_**Enuma Enlish!**_"

The two blast smashed together.

"Give it up woman; with my full powers at its max you aren't going to last!" His power pushed back her fire blast.

Grinding her teeth she rolled away just before it hit. His attack destroyed part of the wall. Gilgamesh then started attacking her. Getting up she tried fending him off but he was better with swords then she was. One slash after another she blocked his strike by crossing her swords together. Pushing hard against her he leered at her. "Oh looks like you got some skill woman? But your nothing compared to the king!"

That's when he kicked her in the stomach. Gasping for air, she looked and saw he had a scythe instead of ea and went to cut her in half!

**Swish!**

He laughed at seeing her body sliced until it turned to flames! Spinning around he saw Alter Mars behind him and kicked him with a flame induced kick!

Gilgamesh grunted and went on a rampage of shooting more weapons at her! She took this moment to fly away from the assault. She then propelled at him and went with fast strikes but he had blocked them away.

Flipping away she sheathed her swords and pressed her fingers. "_**Fire Soul Barrage!**_" Five streams of fire launched from her fingertips straight at Gil. Scoffing he replaced the scythe with Ea and sent energy to destroy it.

Then fire arrows fire which he cut away at as he got closer. "Is this all your strength has to offer? You are no warlord of war only a bitch who needs to know her place!"

Giving another swipe a blast shot towards her until she created a shield! The barrier cracked to her surprise and injured her!

Her light armor broke apart but she wasn't going to falter. _I won't let this bastard beat me, not again!_

During their fight she had started remembering parts of her past when she was here.

When the fifth grail war happened she wasn't a Master but she did know about it due to her mother being in contact with the organization she was part of. Rei knew Rin had participated in it and to her surprise Shirou as well.

She decided to support the two as they joined forces. Rei knew about Saber as well and got along swimmingly with her. She wound up helping them with Caster when she decided to make her presence known in Ryudou temple and tried cheating to get the grail.

During this time before the assault at the temple she discovered a pen left at her door. She instantly knew what she had to say due to her spiritual awareness but not the mission she had to do. Using her newly Senshi powers to the shock of Shirou and Rin they saved Sakura and stopped Caster but then Gilgamesh appeared and killed Caster.

After that he laid low but she always felt him watching from a distance before making his presence known.

Before he attacked Saber and Shirou during the couple's date he made his presence known to her. She became alarmed at him appearing like that and he told her his plans for making Saber his and killing anyone who got in his way.

She foolishly decided to fight him but her powers were insufficient compared to his. When she thought she was going to die then the Servant Lancer appeared.

Mars had recognized him as the guy he served her tea during that time period and didn't know he was a spirit. He had tried to aid her with him but Gilgamesh ended up beating him to submission and she saw him kill Lancer!

Gil was about to kill her until a white flash of light knocked him back. Looking she saw her mother in front of her. Her spiritual energy took the shape of a hawk.

He could have ended her but decided not too. She could remember him smiling and before he left shot a single sword shard in her chest!

_He almost ended up killing me if not for the timely arrival of Pluto after he left. With my mom's help she got the shard out of me but my life was in danger. Then Pluto reminded her of the pact and mother agreed. _

_I wound up reborn in the world I was supposed to go to! _

She glared fiercely at Gilgamesh which he didn't like. "What's got you so mad?" He tried stabbing her but to his surprise she grabbed his blade with both hands! A red aura shined over her.

"I remember now what happened when I was here last time!"

He gave her an irked glare. "What are you talking about?"

Mars pushed back his blade. "I think you know all about my circumstances; I used to be a part of this world! You ended up killing Lancer who tried protecting me then!"

Gilgamesh thought she was crazy until something snapped. He gave a laugh of arrogance. "Thanks for reminding me! I did kill him that time period didn't I? And if memory serves I think I brought about your end as well all because you wanted to protect what is mine!"

She continued struggling against him. "Saber is not a trophy for you to brandish with pride, dick! I didn't care if you are stronger than me but I won't let you get away with all the atrocities you have in your wake!"

Gilgamesh got the better hand of her and pushed her back. Throwing out a hand chains came from his portal, which were his _**Chains of Heaven**_ and bind her. Her arms and legs were bound as she gave a grunt of pain.

During her last attack Misao couldn't support their link and had to rest due to the strain. To her credit at least Alter Sailor Mars lasted longer than the spirit gave her credit for.

Brandishing his sword he made a cut of her cheek. Mars sneered at him.

"Hmm, that look reminds me of your late father!" he commented.

Her eyes widened. She had forgotten that he was the master of Gilgamesh during the 4th grail war. When they were little Rin told her about how their dad participated.

Giving that she being raised by her mother and issues with Tokiomi, Mars didn't care but she was sad about hearing him die in the end.

The raven haired Senshi then had a thought. "What did you do to my father?!"

He sported a malicious grin. "He was arrogant and he dared give me orders that tarnished my pride! I decided to use that student of his, Kotomine and convinced him to betray Tokiomi!"He laughed. "I overheard him once commenting on his daughters! Someone as high as him and he didn't get a boy in the bunch?"

Her heart stopped beating for a moment. "You caused my father's death along with that twisted priest?!" She screamed.

Gilgamesh laughed at her plight. "Hah of course I did! It was the touching thing; Kotomine stabbed him in the back and that plot set up Sakura's uncle!"

_It's all his doing! I didn't care for my father but to get handed a death sentence by someone who didn't understand the value of life and this SOB?! _Mars tried struggling.

The blonde man gave a laugh. "Give it up; those chains have bound gods to my will and someone like you won't break free yourself easily!"

Alter Mars looked at him with a death glare. "I swear I will kill you!"

"Please you can't even do anything!"

"Bastard, you caused all this strife with my family! Rin didn't grow up with a father after this and Aoi died in ignorance because of the brain damage and thought Sakura and father would come back! By my hands I will see you dead!"

He gave her a mocking smile. "Hmph woman, you are only good to rub my cock!"

_**(Janne da arc Vampire begins)**_

Before he could say anything else a spear pierced his heart!

"GAH!"

Mars saw Lancer standing behind Gilgamesh as he pulled out his Gáe Bolg.

"No one says that to my girl!" He said and whapped him in the stomach pushing him back.

Gilgamesh dropped to the ground and held his chest! How in the world did he sneak up on him?

"How did a bitch like you do that?!" He gasped out.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Lancer said as the chains became undone and he caught Mars.

She looked at him with alarm. "Seta why are you here?!"

"I heard the commotion and decided to help. I know you want to beat him yourself but you being tied up wouldn't have done anything!" he replied.

Mars briefly gave him a hug to his surprise.

"Thanks for being there for me!" She whispered.

He returned the gesture until he saw Gilgamesh getting up. "How are you alive? I stabbed your heart!"

Gasping for air she showed his wound. "I released all my powers so it gives me a chance to heal anything, even a rupture to my heart!"

He pulled out Ea once again and the red tattoos appeared over his frame. "A dog needs to learn not to yap so much!"

The duo felt his power and it was frightening.

"I think we have once chance to beat him but I'm going to need a moment!" She told him.

Lancer gave her a grin. "I have a couple lashings I need to give him, take all the time you need!"

With nod she closed her eyes and her planet symbol appeared.

_Misao, I'm sorry for overusing you like this but I am going to need your power!_

"_Don't worry Rei, I got more than enough to help you! But you were hesitating during your fight with Gil! Can you do this?"_

Thinking about everything she's learned Mars was ready. No more holding back! Resonate! Once again Misao's powers went to Mars and her hair turned vermillion once again.

Gilgamesh saw this. "I'm not letting you do anything, woman!"

He charged at her but Lancer intercepted the attack with his spear.

"It's time for the boys to play, rat sucking bastard!" Lancer roared.

"Outta my sight, swine!" Gilgamesh commanded.

The two traded blows. The sounds of metal going against metal clashed through the halls. Lancer was quick with his strikes but Gilgamesh had power and had the advantage.

Alter Mars finished and her wounds healed. Looking at her swords she realized that it looked like something familiar to her and she grinned.

_I'm going to have one chance with this! _

Lancer tried being quick with his strikes but the king of heroes had either avoided or blocked his strikes and swung his sword against his cursed spear.

"Like I told you; you got nothing on me bitch!" He goaded.

Getting angry a rush of adrenaline went through his body as he knocked back Gilgamesh and his spear shined brightly.

"I am tired of you calling me a BITCH!" He threw his spear and it once again struck his heart but Gil had caught the tip of the blade with faster reflexes.

"Sucks to be you?"

"_**Mars Snake Fire!**_" A 15 foot long snake crashed into Gil pushing him back. Lancer saw with her hand out! "Gilgamesh I have had enough of your crap!" She screamed and brought out more fire to enlarge the snake.

Gilgamesh screamed as his armor was getting hot. Swinging his sword he cut apart the snake but his armor broke to his shock.

Giving her a glare he had enough. "Die like the rest!" Holding up Ea it spun around and gathered a monument of energy!

"I don't think you can fend that off Mars!" Lancer spoke, feeling a chill go up his spine.

She gave him a firm glance. "I only need one shot to end this! I need you to cast a rune over me!"

Wondering why he agreed to it. "But what about that blast, you'll need to move!"

"Trust me with this!"

"I'll always trust you!" He responded with a hint of a smile forming.

Smiling at him she pulled out her skinny sword and created a bow of fire.

"I thought that was a sword?" He asked perplexed.

Mars knocked the arrow. "I'll explain later, get ready to make that sigil on my mark!"

Gilgamesh had completed and grinned. "I am a high born lord and you two are low life wretches! Know your place; _**ENUMA ELISH!**_"

He launched the massive energy towards them.

"Now Seta!" Mars cried.

Lancer placed the rune on her body and it empowered her flame element. The fire gathered to the tip of the blade and spread about her body. Red energy wings expanded from her back and her sign shined like the sun.

_I will know when to fire!_ She thought in her head.

Lancer was behind Mars as he had wondered why she hasn't used the arrow yet! Would they die like this?

Then the energy slammed to the ground and destroyed the entire room. An explosion occurred which rocked the entire castle. After the dust settled he didn't see anything left!

Gilgamesh laughed his ass off! "That's right no one can stop me! You weren't even worthy to battle someone noble as me!" As he laughed he didn't see a portal appear and there stood the duo to his shock.

Mars had found a way to avoid his attack?!

Gilgamesh stopped laughing and his eyes widened! "How is this poss…"

"_**Mars Flame** **Sniper**!_**"** She cried and let loose her arrow.

She had compressed her arrow and it launched quickly. Gilgamesh only had a moment before flipping away at the arrow!

"Hah you missed now what?"

Mars only smirked. "You want to write a check about it?"

Then the arrow materialized 5 feet ahead of him in a burst of flames! She reconfigured the arrow sword.

His eyes widened as the arrow hit him not before Mars said three words. "Like a bitch!"

_**SHITCK!**_

_**(Song ends)**_

The compressed arrow made a quarter sized hole in his stomach that tore through his spinal column and out his back!

Red energy leaked out of his body as he coughed out blood and fell to the ground hard.

Mars and Lancer walked up to the defeated Gilgamesh who struggled to talk.

"How…how could this be?!" he muttered as he coughed out more blood. "I lost to trash like you?

The raven-haired woman answered. "The reason we weren't destroyed in your blast was because I had my spirit put us in a different plane for a couple of moments. It was hard since she was bonded to me but she found a way." She explained.

"Next I had Seta enhance my powers with his flame rune since I needed power for this. I then added my own and compressed the arrow for a big impact." She showed him her sword.

"Idiot how is that an arrow? It's a sword?!" He gurgled out.

She only smiled at him with a cool gaze. "Did you say a sword? I'm a priestess, bows and arrows are what we use to decimate our enemies!"

Mars showed the back of the blade. "Look at how skinny the blade is, like an arrow right? I figured it out after all this time. It _can _be used as a mêlée weapon but like I said, my strength is in using an arrow and that is what I did!"

Gilgamesh still couldn't comprehend what he just heard! He tried moving but an intense jolt of pain stopped him. He tried calling his weapons but realized he couldn't?

She continued smiling at him. "When that arrow shot through you I added a little spell to seal off your powers for a while!"

He gagged out! His powers were sealed?!

"Yeah, along with your spine being snapped like a twig; you can't even move!"

The gold-haired man grunted in agony at what she said! "NOOO, how could you do this to me?!" he moaned. "I can't see Saber like this?!"

Mars narrowed her eyes. "Like I have told you before, she was never yours."

Flipping her long hair she continued "This is recompense for what you did to my family! I was going to kill you but knew with everything that was happening I didn't have enough energy in me so I did the next best thing; damage that pride of yours! You will no longer pursue Saber!"

Gilgamesh tried screaming but went to a coughing fit.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Lancer asked her as he had remained quiet. "It might be better to end his life?"

Mars shook her head. "I'm not a killer even though I would have wanted to! But as angry as I am it wouldn't have brought any solace with me! Besides..."

She turned her head to Gilgamesh. Her hair went behind her slowly. "He has been beaten by a _woman _for a second time! That is more than enough for me!"

Alter Mars then started heading for the exit with Lancer picking up the pace. Heck if he wanted to stay in the same room as that bastard.

"You can't leave me!" He cried out. "I am the king, I demand you obey me!"

A fire arrow whizzed by his head. He felt the heat of the arrow lick against his skin.

"I'm not a demon but I'm certainly not an angel either!" She replied back, opened the door and closed it!

Gilgamesh hollered at the treatment he was just dealt. He hasn't been this mad since being beat by Saber and now a Senshi had defeated him!

"How, how could this happen to me! I didn't hold anything back so why did some woman beat me!" He stated bitterly as he tried moving once again but pain shot through him ending the struggle.

He thought it couldn't get any worse until he heard footsteps. The figure said something in a sing-song voice.

"Reunited and it feels so good!" Terumi sang as he slid on the floor with flair. Gilgamesh screamed bloody murder at seeing the smiling clown!

The green-haired man gave him one of his fake smiles and about to say something until he saw the entire room. He also stepped on the arrow, smothering it.

"My what the fuck happened here?" he mentioned in mock surprise. He then saw him on the ground and whistled. "Ouch Gilly, you gotta boo-boo?" Terumi cried fake tears like a crocodile which Gilgamesh tried to ignore.

This got a smile from the suited man and continued his jeering. "I have to say she did a number on you," he referred to the battle he just fought.

"You watched me you clown?" Gilgamesh mumbled as pain shot through him again.

Terumi scoffed. "Not that I wanted but I needed to keep tabs on you freaks! I suspected you'd end up betraying us and was planning on rectifying our mistake but," he crossed his arms. "Seeing you get beat by one of the trailer tramps made up for that!"

"Get out of here, clown! I'd rather die than listen to your taunts!" He had enough strength to try to grab his pants leg but Terumi kicked his bloody hand away.

"Hey watch the suit, this just got tailored and don't need your cooties on them!" he lectured.

Gilgamesh closed his eyes as if he wanted to make him vanish.

Getting a good look at the area he appraised the area. "I love what you done with the place, a little blood on the walls, some guts hanging off the ceiling and the coup de grâce," he pointed to Gil's wound.

"A hole in the spinal column," he laughed. " I practically came in my pants with glee that a Senshi did that!" He complimented. "She's a cold one that mars!"

Gilgamesh tried saying something but couldn't. Holding a hand to his ear Terumi continued teasing his plight. "What got nothing to say? Good cause I am here to take you now!"

The look on Gilgamesh's face screamed denial. "I won't work with some clown like you!"

Terumi then kicked Gil's face which got a yell of pain from him. He then pulled his hair and got it close to his face; his eyes were open.

"I let you play your game for far too long your highness," He said quietly but the tone didn't broker for argument. "You had every chance to nab your sweetheart Saber and fuck her till she bled but you wasted it!" Terumi started yelling.

Gilgamesh tried retorting but the troll punched him in the face. "I'm talking king of the whines! You thought you could play around and were the shit but you got your high and mighty golden ass fucked by some tramps in boots!"

Terumi slammed his head on the floor. "And you dare to tell me you'd rather die than work with me?! Shut the fuck up Goldilocks I'm not _asking_ you I'm _commanding_ you! Now that your game is over I will have need of your services!" His voice lowered considerably at the end as he gave Gilgamesh a look.

"I am happy that fire crotch sealed those powers of yours so you won't be doing anything for a long while. Phantom!" The mysterious cloaked being known as Phantom appeared.

"What are you planning?" Gilgamesh gurgled out but was met with a bitch slap!

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" He demoralized him.

Reaching out his hand he phased it inside Gilgamesh's body. Said person writhed in agony before a yellow orb appeared.

Holding the golden light he smiled. "Phantom, teleport this to Sakura," He instructed. "She will need it soon!"

Phantom placed the orb in a small container and it vanished to a safe place.

Smiling he answered Gilgamesh's unheard question. "She needs a sacrifice and since your body won't be here that will suffice as a substitute."

Terumi sensed a couple of battles going on. "This will be the last time I appear here but that grail will materialize!"

Giving his captive a sick smile he snapped his fingers. "Phantom take him back to my dimension where he can get healed up; we have to unseal his powers but let the process go _slowly!_" He let his sadism show.

A magical circle appeared from under Gilgamesh and his body started sinking to the darkness. He tried moving but the spell caster's powers kept him bound.

_Not like this! NOT LIKE THIS!_ _I STILL NEED TO SEE HER! _"TERUMIIIIIIII!"

Those were his last words before vanishing along with Phantom. Smiling he stretched his body. "Now time to get out of this hell hole."

A portal appeared and he stepped through.

* * *

><p><strong>I end this chapter on that note!<strong>

**A lot of stuff happened, Uranus getting her upgrade (finally) along with Mars beating Gilgamesh (with help from Misao and Lancer).**

**Rider is incapacitated and Gilgamesh is gone as Terumi has a need for him later. You won't be seeing Gilgamesh until a later arc. My original idea was for Mars to end Gil but a friend gave me the idea to keep the king of heroes alive for the time being!**

**So in a way Chaosblazer kept him alive so thank him!**

**I know I'm rubbing down the deus ex machina with the last saves and power boost but what can I say, I like those last minute stuff! Besides if the DBZ characters or Shonen jump peeps do that why can't I?**

**True Assassin came in the Heaven's Feel scenario and used him for this chapter. Like Lancer said he wasn't up to full capacity since I'll say he was just created. Along with it's a different assassin and not the ones Kotomine used in the 4****th**** grail war (along with the last chapter).**

**I forget the name (since I'm being lazy) but he had an interesting back story.**

**Isaura makes her official appearance as Haruka's spirit. Her VA would be Caitlin Glass. In chapter 10 of this story (if you remember) Zeo saved Makoto before she fell in the lava, by placing her in a pocket dimension of his creation.**

**They can do saves like that but there is a limit how much. So they can't depend on getting saved like that every time they are in a jam and have to figure out how to get out of a place like that!**

**I had originally planned on adding all the fight scenes but it would have gotten lengthy so I had to break it down. I show the back story with Rei being in her home dimension. It's safe to assume she's got all her memories along with how she knew she got saved? Misao gave her that extra bit of info! **

**Kind of sucks that Lancer died in that timeline but hey he's got a supporting role in this and got a couple of licks on Gilgamesh. Again thank Chaos for suggesting that idea!**

**I will be starting on the next chapter since I wanna speed this arc up and finish it. I think two or three more chapters will suffice. That's my game plan. Hope it bears fruit.**

**Please review!**

**Another update should happen this month so look out for it (hopefully, work, hectic, pain in the ass!)**

**Peace!**


	21. Prelude to Destruction!

**Disclaimer: I don't any characters that appear in this story as they belong to their respective creators and companies.**

**Hey what's up? Damn I missed my supposed 'deadline' as it were; you know how it goes, right? **

**Time to start the next battles which leads to the main event! Saber faces against her 'son' Mordred, Shirou battles Berserker (Lancelot) and Rin fights Sakura (for the first part).**

**Will the Grail come to being?**

**Let's go!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21<strong>_

_**Lineage of magic: Prelude to destruction!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Section 3<strong>

_**(Fate Zero OST: The Battle is to the Strong begins)**_

Shirou Emiya had been dealing with a recently revived Berserker (Lancelot) and had had trouble with the armored man!

The projection mage had enhanced all of his body parts to keep up with Berserker. The fallen knight might have rampaged but all his attacks he did were accurate and caused some damage.

Berserker grabbed a fallen pillar and twirled it like a lance and charged at Shirou! The mage backtracked as he tried dodging the blows.

Flipping away from him Shirou traced two short swords and flung them like boomerangs. The swords did little damage as they bounced of the armored man's hide. However Shirou manipulated the weapons by linking wire to the handles.

Maneuvering the weapons the struck Berserker's hide again and again. Berserker growled in anger and smacked the two swords away with a swing of his pillar-staff.

Seeing that as a moment to strike Shirou sprinted towards Berserker and conjured two long swords and slammed the together forming one sword.

"_**Balanced Slash!**_" The white clothed man howled as the slash hit home.

Berserker roared and saw a slight tear in his armor and slicked apart his pillar which made Shirou smile. "Looks like that armor is impenetrable?"

Giving a mighty roar that shook the establishment he aimed a ham fist at Shirou who rolled away from it. Berserker did it again and Shirou dodged.

_He's not that fast, if I can use my speed to-!_ He had thought until Berserker caught up to him and rammed a knee to his stomach! Coughing up bile the teen didn't figure he had any kind of speed!

Berserker grabbed him by the neck and slammed him hard to the ground causing Shirou to cough up blood this time!

Grunting in pain Shirou tried to move from Lancelot but the knight's strength kept him from doing that.

Thinking in what he could project he delved to Archer's memories. He had an idea!

Closing his eyes he gave off a subtle glow which Lancelot saw. The helmet wearing man tried punching him until chains wrapped around his arms and legs.

Shirou smirked at his work. "This gift is brought to you by the king of heroes! _**Chains of Heaven**_!"

Berserker tried moving but the chains reinforced. Even if they weren't the real deal it still had enough strength to keep him bound.

"It's amazing that Sakura decided to revive you, Lancelot!" Shirou spoke trying to reach out to the Knight. "You should have found peace but to reawaken in this time with your anger still intact baffles me. Saber didn't mean to cause you that grief!"

Berserker tried moving his arms but to no avail. "Those are lies!" He spoke in a guttural tone. "I won't forgive her!" That anger gave him enough strength to snap the chains and charged straight for Shriou.

Enhancing his legs he leapt away from him and summoned a bow and created an arrow. Infusing the arrow with his mana he fired and it launched like a torpedo.

The arrow blasted his face causing an explosion which sent him tittering back. Landing on the ground Shirou called his two short swords and flung them once again as if they were boomerangs.

Berserker sensed them coming and slapped them to the side. Shirou did it again and they came hurtling at him! The swords pierced his arms which made him bellow in pain.

Using reinforcement on the blades they got longer and jumped to the air. Bringing down his arms he cut through Lancelot's armor!

Howling in rage the once noble knight backed away for a moment.

Shirou was going to go for another assault until he gripped his right arm. A sharp pain raced through his body as he remembered!

_Not now, ugh! The contamination is spreading even with the shroud on!_ He thought of Caren's warning about how it was only a bandage to slow it down and contain it.

_I'm overusing my circuits but I can't let this get the better of me! I still need save Sakura!_ Giving a yell he braced through the pain until it subsided.

Berserker swiftly headed towards him as the black-armored man through fist at him. Shirou traced a large hammer and plowed it at his body.

The reverberating impact sent both sailing across the room and landing in a heap.

Holding his head Shirou saw Berserker getting back up. "Tch, you know how to take a hit; it's my turn to end this tedious battle!"

Lifting his arms to the air a golden light emerged. He decided to forge the sacred sword; Excalibur!

_Trace On; focus all elements, think of the composition, the weight, how it looks!_ He urged as the sword started forming.

It came to being as it shined and he came _close _to it and readied the instrument. "How about I end this with your king's sword, Lancelot?"

Lancelot saw the sword and froze! _That sword…_ An image of Arturia entered his mind as he saw her slay many enemies and he bellowed.

His energy erupted from him the force blew apart his helmet and Shirou saw his face; a Caucasian man with dark blue disheveled hair, needle like teeth and a mad look on his face, stared at him.

Berserker soon conjured his own sword and it somewhat resembled Excalibur; it had fairy letters on the blade and shined like a pristine lake on a sunny day. This was his Noble Phantasm; _Arondight, The Unfading Light of the Lake._

The blade shined blue for a moment before Lancelot's anger changed the blade black. It was a sign of his rage and turmoil in what he experienced in his life.

To match the image the corridor they were in changed to an outside area surrounded by trees and a large lake, to symbolize Lancelot's given name.

The teen looked momentarily surprised at the change of setting but soon got ready. _I got no time with sightseeing!_

Bellowing he sprinted at Shirou who in return di the same thing!

Both blades clashed for a moment! The ground beneath them shattered and chunks of rock and dirt uplifted.

Shirou couldn't get a hold on and soon his replica of Saber's blade broke in two to his disbelief. Then the sword slashed his chest causing him to recoil and fall to the ground.

_**(Song ends)**_

Grabbing hold of his chest he wondered if he was going to die like this; without Avalon in his body he wouldn't be able to heal this wound.

Getting a good look at Lancelot's blade he noted that there wasn't a single scratch on it?

The Berserker, who was in his own frame of mind at the moment, answered his unspoken question. "This sword was given to me by the Lady of the Lake, just like Saber's sword!" he explained. "It can't be damaged or broken!"

He gave his sword a swing which cut down a couple of trees. "This sword symbolized what person I was in life but that changed when I struck down my companions. Now it is a dark reflection on my past and it lost its holy attributes!"

Shirou had enough strength to get up albeit weakly. His wound hasn't healed and he didn't know any healing spells.

_To go up against a warrior whose reputation holds no room for embellishment is tricky. This is why Lancelot was known as Saber's most efficient Knight!_ Shirou thought.

He couldn't risk overusing his abilities any farther due to it could kill him in the end but he didn't want to flee either. The others were dealing with their own battles and knew they wouldn't quit either.

Besides his life was spared thanks to his counterpart, he couldn't or wouldn't allow Archer any room to criticize him if he should meet said person in the afterlife.

Shirou thought about the words Archer left him a year ago during the 5th war and that went to a memory where he and Saber battled Berserker (Hercules) and how he conjured her first sword, Caliburn.

Thinking on the memory he got a good view of Hercules' weapon, the giant ax/sword like weapon. Then he started analyzing everything about it.

Shirou soon had an idea on how to beat Lancelot but that would require him to extend his magical circuits! Looking down at his cloaked arm he had to make a choice; if he undid the cloak the contamination would spread quickly, even if Rin sealed it for a while it wouldn't stop.

_Why are you even thinking on what you need to do, fool! _

For a second he thought he heard a voice ring in his head? And it wasn't a voice he liked to hear.

An image of Archer's back appeared in front of him, his red duster blowing in the wind! Shirou was at a loss for words.

Was this a hallucination image of his future counterpart or a ghost! Not knowing he soon got the drift o Archer's words and he made his choice.

Getting up Shirou reached his right cloaked arm.

Berserker saw this and knew that he would have to battle once again. Before he let the madness take over he said, "I will have no repeat of this meaningless battle. Once I swipe my blade you will be no longer!"

The last word came out as a growl as a billowing dark aura shined around him! The area shook as the lake made waves.

_**(Fate Zero OST 2: On the Battlefield starts)**_

Shirou took note of where he stood. Dangerous was an understatement but the situation he was in didn't have any alternatives. Either live and persevere or wait and die.

_When I think about it my life's been saved many times; by dad, Saber, Rin and even Archer. I owe my life to those who spared me and I think I've been selfish enough!_

He gripped his arm. _There won't be any chances once I do this! If this is to be one of my last fights I better make it count! _He glared at Lancelot and he once again saw the back of Archer as he looked at him with determination.

_SURPASS ME SHIROU EMIYA! _ The image roared with conviction.

Screaming Shirou pulled off the Shroud of Martin and Archer's bare arm showed!

Shirou felt a rush of energy go through him and memories of Archer's past came to his mind; he saw images of Rin, Sakura, Saber, Illya and Rei, battles with Servants and his final goodbye to Saber!

_These are the people I fight for!_ He yelled in his head and held up his arm. Intense mana energy crackled from beneath him as he activated his projection.

"_**TRACE ON!**_" He brought Hercules' weapon image to his mind and viewed it like a blue print.

_The only way to beat a Berserker is to use a weapon of a Berserker!_

An object took shape in his hand as a large blade/ax weapon came to being. As soon as it finished he yelled out the weapons name!

"_**Nine Lives!**_" Giving a swipe a gust of wind blew as it knocked down a couple of trees in the lake.

Berserker saw the weapon and didn't think much of it as he screamed and charged at him once again! Gripping the weapon tightly he focused on where he would hit. The attack wouldn't be a single slash!

Knowing he had to find a way to knock Lancelot's weapon out of his hands, he used the rest of his mana for his next attack. He conjured up a couple of swords he saw from Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon and fired to the volley at the charging behemoth!

Lancelot sensed it and started smacking the puny weapons away from him! Then a red spear materialized and struck his heart! Looking down he saw Lancer's Gáe Bolg! Even though it wasn't real and didn't have its attributes it slowed him down momentarily, that was all Shirou needed.

The white-clothed teen sprinted towards him giving a yell of ferocity!

He swung Nine Lives in faster than light slashes in a total of nine strikes to all of Lancelot's exposed areas; arms, collarbone, windpipe, temple, diaphragm, ribs, penis, thighs and finally his heart!

**CHIIIINNNNGGGG!**

"_**Nine Lives Blade Works: Shooting Hundred Heads!**_" He cried after he completed the gruesome display.

_**(Song ends)**_

The attack cemented after a moment and Lancelot sported blood marks on his body! Bellowing in pain the Knight dropped his fabled weapon and went to his knees.

Shirou breathed deeply as his arm felt numb and he noticed his wound from earlier closed up. His eyes widened in shock as it been needled together by small metal swords! Going to his knees he realized that he made his choice and would have to live with the consequences.

During his attack he felt that his arm felt harder to move like how metal hardened after being exposed to fire. Testing his fingers he could still move them. He wondered if he would survive his next encounter. Not thinking about it he turned to a calmer Lancelot who looked at him with gratefulness.

"You have defeated me; one who holds King Arthur's heart!" He whispered as his body started breaking down.

Shirou called out his name. "Lancelot…?"

Lancelot of the Lake soon regaled some parts of history he shared with Arturia.

He watched her from the shadows (in a way) and to keep her sex hidden, Guinevere willingly chose to become Arturia's wife to keep up the image of a royal family and government."

Lancelot looked sad as he said the next thing. "I however loved the queen before their marriage and she in return. As history stated we did illicit an affair that became the core for destroying Camelot! There were times I wanted to run away with her but my loyalty to my king was absolute and I shared her dream as well!"

Images of Arturia and the red-haired, green-eyed Guinevere appeared, parallel to each other in his mind. In a way He loved them both but they were never meant to live in peaceful and mundane lives.

The teen didn't know what to say at first before giving his take on the matter. "Saber did all she could for the kingdom and even if it was fated to fall, like many kingdoms in history, she stood by it to the very end! It brought her such pain and she doubted her own value but through it all she's come to terms with this as you should…"

Lancelot looked at him and gave a sad smile. "Not always that easy as the past shapes us however I see now she is paving a different path. I wanted to battle her but I am glad to fall to the better man; the one to help her change."

With that his body vanished and all that was left was dust.

In the whisper of the wind he heard the subtle words of "Take care of her…"

Shirou looked forlorn at what he heard the Knight say and looked at the lake. _Find peace this time; loyal warrior to King Arthur!_ He gave a small prayer and soon the area turned back to normal.

Opening his eyes, he saw that he wasn't in the same place anymore. He was right next to Saber when they battled and now he found that he was in the hallway?

Not liking this he headed back to where Saber was! During this time he would bump into Alter Uranus! He complimented her on her new attire and she asked how he was doing.

Giving her his explanation she said that Rider wouldn't be bothering them. The duo raced to get to Saber.

* * *

><p><strong>Corridor 4<strong>

_**(Fate Zero OST: Let the Stars Fall Down starts) **_

The sound of metal clashing could be heard as parent and child slammed their respective swords against one another.

One, who was once king of all Britain and the other, scion of two siblings battled it out!

The image of the room changed and they stood in the horrid place they battled once before; the hill of Camlann.

Dead corpses littered the ground and fire belched out from the trees that burned and scarred the land. Various weapons stood unused. This set filled Saber with remorse at the fated day where many fell and she ended up with the wound that would end up killing her.

While she felt that way her 'son' Mordred felt nothing but rage and ire and a slight tingle of euphoria. His thoughts were that he would bury her here.

Saber Lily was on the defensive as she maneuvered around Mordred's vicious attacks. The teen male fought like a man possessed as he swung his sword once again at Saber's blade.

The impact caused strays of energy to slam against pillars and walls and froze them over due to his swords ability.

Growling as he couldn't get through his father's defenses the homunculus yelled in frustration as he went for another swing. His blond hair matted with sweat.

"Why don't you just die, father!" Mordred screamed as he continued slamming his sword. "Die by my Claremt!"

Saber counted his swipes with precision but couldn't keep it up. As much as she tried going for defensive measures she knew that she would have to press on the attack.

Blocking his wild sword swing she grunted at the pain going through her arms. "I have no intention of dying Mordred!" She parried his blow and swung her sword at him which he blocked from behind!

The white armored teen cried out as she jabbed her sword a couple of times which Mordred backed away from trying ton to get impaled. Charging ahead she went for an up-ward strike that nearly struck but Mordred moved away from. Twisting it around she stabbed for his gut but he rammed the sword away before it could impale him.

"DAAAA!" She gave a warrior's cry as she slammed the sword against his and pushed him back a couple of meters. The strike combined with her air sheath gave her that extra push to get some damage on him and he soon smacked into a tree trunk.

Mordred cried out as he fell to the ground. Sweat went down his face as he looked madly at her. This person, who denied him the right of becoming king and denied his existence, he wouldn't stand being tossed away again.

_You denied me everything; my heritage, my ideals of what it meant to be a fabled warrior! Your ideals brought end to my destiny! _Fervently he thought.

Mordred gripped his head as he felt strange. He soon remembered that he wouldn't last long since the body he was in had been modified by Queen Beryl.

_The body I've always wanted even though I was born female, it won't last!_ Mordred refused to ever get called a "freak" once again. _The only way to keep this is to kill my 'loving' parent and get Sakura to use the grail's power to make it permanent! _

Knowing what his goal instilled if he won this battle he grabbed hold of his sword _Clarent_, a dark hue came around it as it chilled the area around him. Some of the holographic projections turned to ice.

Saber looked at her child and felt nothing but despair. She never wanted to battle Mordred like this.

_Mordred, I never knew you existed until Morgana told me about you! Even though you gave me that devastating wound, I never hated you! Why do I have to do this again?_

Saber was beside herself as she looked at his murderous eyes and with desperation as well. _Mordred…my only child…._ Sorrow filled the thought in her head, holding tightly to her blade.

_**(Song ends)**_

"Father, it's not right that you get to have a second chance of life while I didn't!" Mordred began as he paced towards her.

Sabers' face was like stone as she looked ready to strike. "I can't tell you why this happened, my child…"

"Don't you call me your child, bastard!" Mordred snapped pointing his sword accusingly. "You were never a figure in my life as a child!"

He laughed out at the irony of his situation. "I had always admired you and finding out I was yours, brought me happiness that I thought I would never go through. However you denied my right to the throne even though I was yours!"

Saber's face had a look of shame for a moment before hardening. "You never had what it took to bear the right of kinghood for England Mordred!"

Mordred sneered. "Fuck that, it was because I was created out of incest that you disregarded me. You knew I would have made the better king! I had every single trait of what it means to be a knight but you still though of me as a child! You didn't have any heirs with the queen and she fucked Lancelot behind your back!"

**(**_**Fate/Hollow Ataraxia OST: Stranger begins)**_

Before he could say anything Saber bum rushed Mordred and struck his sword! Golden energy erupted from the impact.

"You don't know anything about that!" Saber yelled. "Don't speak against your betters, ignorant child!" She got a couple of fast strikes against him but they were getting sloppy

This struck a chord with Mordred as energy came from his blade too, trying to counteract the output. "Don't refer me as a child! You sick pervert who did his own sister!"

After the exchange the two clashed swords for a total of ten minutes. Both tried upping the other with superior swordplay but it always went to a draw.

Spinning her sword around trying to cut him down Mordred side-stepped the attack and looked ready to cut her in half.

Thinking quickly she brought out her metal garbed leg and kicked him in the stomach causing him to gag.

Saber then punched him two times in the face and swiped him away with a wind slash.

Mordred bellowed angrily as he went to the ground.

"I'm ending this now, Mordred!" She called and sprinted at him. A smile dawned on his face as she got close.

_What does he have in mind? _She wondered as she brought up her weapon.

Releasing a powerful mana burst it pushed Saber back, to her astonishment!

"You had this power, Mordred?!" She cried. It was inconceivable!

Laughing he stared at her. "Of course, I do take after dear old daddy!" He smiled in a maddening way. "The rage I have kept in is about to release daddy and you are going to get the brunt of it!"

**CLASH!**

Saber lucked out as she brought up her sword but he was pushing her back!

"My ire towards you will never fade! Everything I am has become twisted and perverse! I was only created out of a need to use me as a bargaining chip to help keep the old ways! I was never loved!" The blonde "male" exclaimed.

**CLASH! CLASH!**

Mordred landed two sword strikes against Saber who couldn't read his attack patterns.

"I will not disappear again! I will have the body I want and live my life!" He yelled as energy blasted the structure around them, somewhat dispelling the projection of the place they were in.

"You won't have a life since you are under Beryl's command! What kind of life can you lead?!" Saber counted and went for a couple of slashes but Mordred blocked all of them and brought the point of Clarent to Saber's Adams apple.

"A small price, at least I will see you bleed!" He screamed and sent and ice blast by bringing down his sword and sent Saber hurtling back!

Sprinting ahead of the blast he brought down his fist to slam Saber to the ground!

**BASH!**

It created a crater and Saber coughed out blood. He then proceeded to slam her form against the pavement a couple of times. Saber's white armor broke from the impact and all she had left was her white skirt, latex top that showed her shoulder blades and her sword.

Punching her again she skated across the ground before getting her footing. Breathing in pain she felt that a couple of ribs broken but she remained resilient. She sent a wind slash towards him but the treacherous knight blocked the cascade with an ice wall by stabbing the sword the ground. He then sliced it and sent ice darts at her. Saber swiped away at them as she raced to attack him once again but some pierce her exposed areas and blood ran down her.

_Damn, I can't let up!_ She continued going against the barrage. _I won't have my child go through this pain; I owe him that much!_

Mordred looked momentarily stunned at how much of the attack she took. A scowl formed. "Give this up, my rage will kill you this time father!"

Swinging his sword again a burst of energy came at Saber and it froze her legs in place! Gasping she looked down to see she couldn't move. The ice started coming over her body!

Saber tried cutting the ice until she felt a sword stab her hand! Looking she saw Mordred with a sinister expression.

Giving a curse she struggled but taken out his sword he stabbed her left shoulder which got a an understanding scream from her.

"This will be your prison! This ice is like my heart; cold and unyielding!" He whispered as he cupped her face with his hand.

Saber tried pulling away but his hand was like an iron-vice. She got a good look at him; he looked like a male version of her! The former king felt an intense rage towards the ones who brought Mordred back to life.

"Mordred, you are nothing but a tool for them!" She tried reasoning to him.

That earned her a slap in the face. The ice shell came to her neck and she was freezing.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure in seeing your life snuffed out! Like I said, my life will be secure when Sakura uses the powers of the grail to make me this way! I won't be a freak!" He slapped her again.

Grunting out that she couldn't move her voice went hoarse. "I…I…" She didn't get a chance to finish as her body was encased in ice.

Mordred looked at this for a moment and started laughing. With this he would get his one true wish!

"Ding-dong, the king is dead! Do you see that fate; I have changed my destiny to my own! "

He laughed without restraint. The area changed back to the hall like appearance before their battle started.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>

Saber was sinking into darkness. She didn't know how far she was going but it felt like it would go on forever.

The last thing she saw was Mordred. Her own child bested her in combat once again.

_I don't think I'll be reincarnated a second time. I have really reached the end…_

As she felt the darkness and silence envelop her consciences she felt someone pulling at her. A single pillar of light shined brightly and she went towards it.

_**(Fate Stay Night OST: Yume no Owari starts)**_

It took mere moments and she found herself in a vast green pasture with flowers. The dyed purple as the sun was setting in the distance. The surprised knight looked at her attire to see she was wearing a simple white dress and her hair was loose and not in its tail decoration.

Saber recognized this place, it was the one dream she believed in and had been here before. This place was Avalon.

"The everlasting utopia…" She breathed out the words. The place hasn't changed and it would continue to the end of eternity in a state of now.

A thought came to her as she realized she must really be dead a feeling of dread came over her. She couldn't go back to her friends or Shirou!

Thinking about the teen she felt pangs of regret. She wanted to tell him so many things. Yes, she had been stubborn with him and hard since he was having problems with sticking with her, the first person he loved and Sakura, his oldest friend who had strong feelings for him.

She didn't want to cause him any strife or feel obligation since she is alive in a new life. She left him and thought they'd never cross paths.

Tears spilled down her face. "Shirou…Rin, Rei, everyone…." She thought of all she was leaving behind.

Saber looked at the setting sun. She would be content with this scenario. She would leave it to her friends…

"What is with that defeatist attitude, Arturia Pendragon?" A voice asked.

The blonde turned around to see a rather majestic looking woman who appeared in her early thirties with medium-length black hair and wore purple robes.

Saber knew who she was and the figure's name was, "Morgana…?"

Morgana of the Fairies gave a look of acknowledgment to her sibling. "It has been a long time, Arturia. If I'm not mistaken I last saw you dead as I took you to this place once before." Her voice was matter of fact.

Morgana, she had been somewhat an ally and villain in Arturia's reign but she never held her in ill contempt. They had the same mother but different fathers. Before she was raised by her father, Uther Pendragon's allies, her parents raised her for a while, with a young Morgana.

The purple robed woman came closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Dear sister, you are not dead yet," She spoke in a serene tone like a goddess.

Seeing her sister say those words she realized she wasn't dead. "I'm not dead, but how?" She babbled out. "Mordred trapped me in ice!"

Morgana frowned at her child's name. "It is thanks to your magic circuits being awakened due to that old fool's interference!" She sniffed.

The robed woman still had her issues with the old wizard Merlin since he had been her better even though she could rival him.

Thinking about that she recalled Merlin appearing to her and saying he gave it a push since her circuits was like a power plant spinning out mana or something like that.

"I wonder if Merlin for saw that?" She whispered as she gazed at her sister.

The powerful sorceress scoffed. "Who knows what that old druid is thinking?"

Saber thought for a moment. "You do know he's in a younger form…"

This sent Morgana in mood. She always found that fuddy-duddy a pain; with his jokes and behavior. One would never suspect that he was nothing more than a dirty old man who had a thing for a nice rump and probably have a quickie under a table if he could get away with it.

It was somewhat exaggerated on her part but she held him in contempt.

The green-eyed girl sweat dropped and wouldn't bring up him again and got serious.

"Did you pull me here, Morgana?" A curious Arturia asked.

Her elder sister turned serious as she answered. "I did. I have watched everything from here and what has transpired between you and Mordred." She felt sadness for her child.

_**(Song ends)**_

Even though she had in the beginning only planned to use the homunculus as a tool she did love Mordred and never wanted something like that to happen. With the fall of Camelot the old ways were whispered in hushed tones for a time before regaining some popularity in the new century.

"If you know than you know that she is a male at the moment!" She told her.

This got a nod from her. "I am aware of this Beryl along with her schemes; her power is fearsome. She called Mordred's soul from here!"

Arturia looked surprised. "Mordred was here?!"

"Don't look surprised, many others you know are around but I was told to come meet you," She explained with a clipped tone. "That's not important however. She created that body for him and sped up his growth rate faster than before. He is aging rapidly and his cells are degenerating. He won't last long."

"He's hoping to use the grail to grant his wish!" The knight told her.

For a moment Morgana had an intense face. "That grail is putrid, it won't give him his wish, it will twist it!"

Saber sensed the flow of power she exhibited before calming her down.

Taking a breath the weaver of spells continued. "Even if his body is destroyed, my clairvoyance sees that she will continue using him until his soul eradicated. I won't allow that to happen to Mordred. I brought our child to this world in pain and I will not have his life toyed with!"

The blonde felt the same way.

Bringing out her hands a glow laminated from it and an object appeared. Saber gazed at what she saw and whispered "It' Avalon, my sacred scabbard!"

Avalon floated a little above the caster's hands. It was gold with blue stripes covering it and fairy writing inscribed to prove human hands did not create it.

"How do you have this, I thought it was lost?" She asked.

"I was the one to take this treasure from you before your battle in Camlann." The raven-haired woman replied. "I thought that you wouldn't have gone through with it but I was foolishly mistaken. If you had this you would have lived through it all!"

The robed woman looked remorseful at her actions in the past. "Things would have been different if I never took it but I felt strongly for what I believed in and with how everything went about…"

Arturia stopped her sister as she gently placed her hands over hers and offered a smile

She told her views on the matter that some kingdoms are meant to fall to ruin, that is inevitable and all that is left are remnants of a dream that people either believe or a just made up for future historians.

She never blamed her for what happened since it was a turning point in her destiny. She did all that she could as king and it did leave her with regrets. This time however she would change one thing; as the 'father' she would bring Mordred back and that would be her act of kindness.

The woman of the fae felt Arturia's resolution as their hair blew in the crisp wind. The sun bathed Arturia's body and the sheath Avalon returned to her body.

"You are whole once again, king of knights!" She whispered.

Arturia felt a wave of energy from her body and then felt her link up to her excess mana plant. She nodded her head.

"I'm ready," She stated as a white aura bathed her and she stood in her Saber Lily attire once again.

Appraising her look Morgana raised an eyebrow. "That's a twist; that look is a tad bit feminine on you for one who was raised male."

Saber scratched the back of her head in a sheepish gesture and said Merlin unlocked it for her.

Making a gesture with her fingers Saber's armor changed to attire she used during her time as a Servant.

Seeing that she was in her blue dress with chest armor, silver gauntlets around her arms and her hair style in a French bun she gave her a smile. "What's with the change?"

Morgana explained. "You now have access to both armors," She began. "Your 'default' armor will grant you higher access to your mana flow and attacks while your 'Lily" armor will boaster your speed and accuracy."

Chuckling in an amused fashion she said, "You didn't want to be upstaged by Merlin, correct?"

The beautiful woman flipped her hair. "He always wanted to see you in that get-up, that wretched leacher! I thought it would be wise for you to use this form when you got tired showing skin."

The knight hugged her sister to Morgana's surprise. She never was like this in the past and now she could be honest with her feeling which made Morgana happy for her.

"Thank you Morgana, are may have differed but I know you wanted what was best. I will bring Mordred back to his resting place!"

Morgana had always been a pinnacle of strength and never let anyone see through her exterior but for the first time in a long time she cried. "Please, save our son!"

After that Saber gave Avalon (the setting) a last glance. "I don't think I'll be here again. I hope everyone is enjoying it."

"Everyone is and they want you to live your new life. May the blessing s of Albion be with you, King Arthur; once and future king of Camelot!"

Saber returned to her body to finish her battle.

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

><p>Mordred finished his laughing episode and looked ready to smash the ice sculpture to many pieces. He didn't want to leave things to chance if Saber got out of her frozen prison. Lifting up his sword he had a sick look. "Goodbye father!"<p>

A voice cried out releasing a projectile attack! "_**Space Sword!**_

The corrupt knight jumped away to see Alter Sailor Uranus had done that attack. "What are-?"

He didn't get chance to finish until he saw Shirou coming at him who traced a dual blade staff which Mordred blocked!

"Get away from her!" Shirou yelled as he broke free of Mordred's defense and changed the staff to short swords and sliced the sides of his arm!

A look of disbelief came over him as he didn't expect to see Shirou or Uranus appear as his father's last-minute saves!

_What could have happened to Lancelot and Rider; did they lose to this trash?_ He wondered and got distance from them.

Not giving him a chance Alter Uranus unleashed her _**World Shaking **_and the terra attack kept him at bay before he could do anything!

Uranus and Shirou stood in front of the stature that contained their friend.

"I'm going to say I'm not sorry we interrupted this moment," Uranus commented as she got in an attack stance. "Can't have you killing our comrade!"

Shirou also got ready. "I still owe you for cutting off my arm!"

Anger couldn't even describe what he was feeling! He didn't want to waste time on them and get rid of Saber! "I should have decapitated you! I won't make that same mistake twice!"

As the trio got ready to battle they all turned to see Saber released from her ice coffin.

_**(See-Saw: Life goes On starts)**_

Getting a good look Shirou whispered Saber's name in awe.

The tattered teen went to her knees in exhaustion but she wasn't cold due to her energy keeping her warm.

"How can this be, I almost had my moment to kill you!" Mordred yelled!

Saber ignored Shirou and Uranus and only looked at Mordred. "This battle will end now, my child!" She stood up and she re-forged her Lily armor!

Holding out her hand Excalibur appeared and it shined brightly! "Shirou, Sailor Uranus; I'd ask you let me finish him. I have a promise to keep!"

Seeing that she wanted to take care of this Uranus and Shirou steeped to the side with no argument.

Mordred sneered. "I don't know how you got back, father but this time I will plunge you to the cold abyss this time and-!"

**CLASH!**

Barely brining up his Clarent to block Saber Lily's attack she looked at him with a serious expression. "I won't waste time talking with you, I know what I must do to free you from this chain of hate!"

Mordred knocked back Saber Lily with a swing of his sword and activated his mana burst once again! The area turned to ice. "I will be free when I kill you and get my wish!"

Saber Lily then activated her mana burst and it was silver mixed in with gold energy! Everyone in the room stood amazed at what she had done!

"The wish you want is not worth having. Even if you defeat me, you will forever be bound to Beryl." She argued back.

"The body you have won't survive the transformation due to it being tainted. She will continue attaching your soul to replica bodies until your soul is defiled and wither to nothing!"

Her eyes glowed white as well. "I won't see such a thing happen to you! Mordred this ends now!" She demanded.

The light got brighter and to the astonishment of the people in the room a shell-like structure surrounded her. An instant later she was in her 'default' armor from how Shirou remembered her from.

Uranus whistled, Shirou eye's widened and Mordred looked like to having a heart attack.

"How is this…" he began.

_I feel it, my reserve mana flowing through me. Mordred, this is the last time!_ Saber thought as she sprinted at him!

Mordred also sprinted and the swords bounced off each other!

Mordred struck which Saber easily dodged and swiped at him! She nicked his arm even though she was trying to go for his legs. Mordred tried stabbing her as he maneuvered his way to her back but she blocked his attempt by bringing her sword to defend her vulnerable spot.

Ramming her elbow to his face she broke his nose and with the distraction she got a lethal blow by slicing his shoulder!

Screaming in pain his aura exploded as the entire are turned to a frozen atmosphere. Alter Uranus casted a shield around her and Shirou so they wouldn't get frozen like popsicles.

Stabbing his sword to the ground icicles jetted out to impale Saber but she sent a wind slash to disrupt the course! Saber launched her body at him and stabbed his left shoulder-blade!

Grunting in pain he grabbed her by the shoulder and tried freezing her but holding on to his hand she did an over toss.

The homunculus didn't know how she got access to this amount of power but he wouldn't lose to her again. Getting back up, he started charging for his last attack. He would send her to the depths of hell in a frozen prison.

Saber didn't look perturbed as she knew he would go for an all or nothing attack.

Shirou looked worried along with Uranus and the Senshi asked why she doesn't just attack and end it.

The projection mage knew Saber well enough that she had a plan and answered to just trust her.

Getting ready Mordred stared hatefully at his father! "May this be the final time I lay eyes on you!"

His body glowing a dark hue of blue he charged at her as he gathered all his energy to his sword, which looked on the verge of breaking since there were cracks in it.

Saber would wait till he was in range; she didn't have the chance to mess this up!

As he brought up his sword when he was three inches away Saber held out her hand and a gold barrier appeared in the shape of a sword sheath.

Mordred recognized its shape and realized he was screwed!

"_**Avalon!**_" She yelled.

Slamming into the greatest defense, Avalon broke into ribbons which surrounded Saber's body and sword!

Hefting up Excalibur it shined brilliantly momentarily before swiping it head to toe on Mordred's body! His sword snapped due to the energy!

"_**EXCALIBUR!**_"

**SWISH! CHING!**

_**(Song ends)**_

The sword rang out and Mordred stood there momentarily. No one moved until a line showed on Mordred's body. He soon went sailing across the hall screaming!

Shirou stood stunned at what she did; she had Avalon once again! He recalled how it was in his body for a time and helped him heal any wounds he had if Saber was around him.

Alter Uranus powered down her shield and looked at Saber in wonder. _She has indeed changed. I will no longer underestimate her value!_

_**(Fate Stay Night Saber image song: Tooi Yume (Distant Dream) begins)**_

Saber returned Avalon to her body and had Excalibur back in her sub pocket and went to the fallen homunculus.

Walking closer she saw significant damage on Mordred's body and saw a peculiar sight; he was much shorter?

Mordred's body had regressed back to his original image; an exact look-alike to Saber.

The girl glanced at her 'father' and back at her and she groaned in misery. "How could this have happened again; beaten by my parent!"

The corrupt teen had bitter tears. "All I wanted was to someone to accept me! I wanted to show everyone I had what it took to rule! I am not a twisted freak! I am the child of a king who deserves worship!"

Saber didn't say anything for a moment as Mordred lamented.

"But I am not human…aren't I? Just a tool birthed by a sorceress who is the sibling to the all mighty king! I thought with this new life I could get what I want but now I will die miserable again!"

Shirou and Alter Sailor Uranus got close to Saber but still gave them their privacy.

"What do you think she'll do?" Uranus asked Shirou.

Shirou remained quiet as they waited for Saber's choice.

"I'm nothing but trash! Just end my life and be done with it, treacherous king!" The green-eyed homunculus cried getting out that last bit of rage.

Saber bent down and did something that shocked Mordred; she hugged her.

Placing Mordred's head in her arms she comforted her. "You are not trash; you are a living person despite your birth. You have feelings like everyone else. By having you in my arms like this you are a living being."

The girl eyes widened at the feeling welling up inside her. It was a comfort to her.

"Let it go Mordred, you were not meant to be brought like this. Your body was already deteriorating and the wish from the grail wasn't going to make you human but something worse. This is my act of kindness for you."

Mordred didn't say anything. Her animosity and jealousy had slowed down to a crawl. She got sleepy.

"But father…what will happen to me; will I find darkness yet again?!" Her voice sounded like a lost child.

Saber looked at her child/copy's eyes. "You will have a place to go too and won't be alone."

Mordred smiled as her body started breaking down to dust. "Father, I don't feel angry anymore, I just feel content and at peace. Is this what freedom feels like?" Her voice got quiet at each syllable

She nodded her answer. "Enjoy it, my child."

Than to her astonishment Mordred smiled at her and her body was no more. Then a spirit of a tiny baby appeared, crying on the ground.

Shirou and Uranus got closer and looked stunned at what happened. Something like this never happened; usually the soul just leaves? Who'd have thought, right?

Than a figure approached the squalling baby and picked her up.

Saber was the first to say the individual's name. "Morgana…"

In spirit stood her sister as she cradled her child. Some tears spilled down her eyes and looked at Saber. "Thank you, my sister; Mordred can now rest in peace."

She soon vanished back to the land of spirits.

Saber had a look of firm resolution on her face. Shirou looked ready to comfort her but the knight looked at him in all seriousness. "Let us be off Shirou; we still need to stop Sakura!"

With that she took off. Shirou looked lost at what she said but Uranus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let her have some time. She needs it…"

Shirou could only nod and the two followed the knight out of the corridor.

As they ran Saber swore she would put an end to the grail for everyone connected to the temptation. No one needed to go through the heartache it brought. However a silver lining was that she felt happy that Shirou felt concerned for her.

Unknown to the trio Morgana remained there for a minute as she held her child in her arms. She looked at Saber and Shirou in curiosity.

"You will find peace for a while longer Mordred and then one day you will have the parents you deserve. They will love you."

She returned to Avalon.

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Main Chamber<strong>

_**(Fate Zero: Samsara begins)**_

Rin Tohsaka had been through this once before fighting Sakura and at that time the battle they went thru was brief but this time a lot was at stake. Dodging a couple of tendrils from the red-stripped dress teen Rin rolled avoiding the relentless attacks. Sakura laughed as she held out a hand and launched an orb of energy towards her sister! Rin held swiped it away with a shield and fired her _**Grandr **_in rapid succession. The blast bounced off Sakura's field.

The white-haired girl sinked her hands to the ground and a wave of darkness came at Rin! The red duster wearing teen moved away from the attack as it slammed to the other side of the room causing an explosion.

Rin went to her pouch and to her disbelief she only had a couple of gems left. Grunting out a curse she would have to make her next attack count before using Rubin and the Jewel sword.

Sakura once again launched tendrils at her and it joined to one giant drill like structure to impale her. Throwing out her hands she threw her gems and cried "_**Tri-Flame!**_"

The jewels slammed to the drill tentacle and caused an explosion. Flinging her arms around her head to protect from the ensuring heat and dust Rin blazed toward Sakura.

The possessed teen sent more tendrils at Rin. The twin tailed girl feinted to the left and flicked a gem at her and blasted the remaining tendrils with her magical rod!

Seeing her sister's pathetic attempt she cut the piece of jewelry to pieces with a scoff. "And here I thought you were a supposed prodigy, sister?"

A glint appeared on Rin's smug face. "Oh dear sister, I am!"

The shards of the gem she destroyed turned to tiny sharp needles and pierced her around her body! Screaming in pain she started cursing Rin for such a tactic.

Rin threw herself at Sakura as she gathered mana to her hands and feet. Arriving she landed an elbow strike to her abdomen, a two punches at the face and finished it off with a heel kick to topple Sakura to the ground!

The mage knew that wouldn't be enough and she was right as Rubin warned her to get back as a pillar of dark light enveloped Sakura.

Her eyes glowed and she started laughing. Her wounds began healing themselves, to Rin's chagrin, as she wrapped a shadow substance around the jewel mage!

Struggling to break free she started sinking to the ground as Sakura crawled on her and started giggling like an imp. Then a pulse of energy was sent at Rin and she screamed in pain.

It went like that for a couple of moments before a whisper of "Farewell..." uttered from Sakura's lips and flung Rin's body to the sky and slamming more tendrils at her!

Landing heavily to the ground, Rin breathed in a tepid paste as she was lucky Rubin casted a field around her to lessen the damage but with Sakura's mana overcharged by the piece of the old grail it was hard to heal.

Looking mildly amused Sakura paced towards her. "You are more trouble than you are worth; die quietly so I can continue with my work!" She deadpanned.

Shaking her head Rin had one gem left and decided to use it to heal her wounds. Saying her incantation in German, a light-green glow enveloped her as she rid her body of the toxins.

During her training with Luvia, she had developed a spell to counteract Sakura's corrupt powers but she could only do it once per day.

Sakura swiped her hand and formed the shadows into a claw hand to slash her sister to pieces that is until Rin changed her pendant to a baton and energy erupted from the staff. Both energy streams slammed together as both sisters tried out powering the other.

_Sakura, I never wanted something like this to happen to you!_ Rin reminisced in her head. I wanted you _happy and not come across this lineage!_

A smiling image of Sakura entered her mind as she saw her being brought to the Matou families care. She had always felt regret about that day and even though she watched her from a distance she fooled herself to thinking that her sister would be happy in that setting.

But with everything that's happened she knew that she, as a sister, failed to see that Sakura had been miserable. Being raped by Shinji, tortured by the head of the Matou family to improve their lineage she was tormented with guilt upon finding out about it.

_This must be my way of rectifying my mistake! I loved our father but now seeing that he placed the magic ahead of his own children I can't condone his actions! Sakura! _She shouted in her head as she pushed out more energy.

Sakura had similar thoughts roaming in her mind. She never wanted this, all she needed was being with her sister and experience happiness but her father had different plans.

Seeing that she didn't have the basic elements to control magic he chose to give her to Zouken.

_My life was hell because of father's selfish choice! I found no light only the darkness. I lost my innocence to them; I lost Shirou to a ghost and my sister!_ Her jealousy bellowed as she pumped in more energy.

_I could handle Shirou being with Saber but not with her; not my sister!? Why did she get with him and I'm the last choice! I have always been weak but now I will have what I want. Noting will deter me, not my long-lost older sibling, the king of knights or especially my sister RIN!_

It was at a stalemate of the amount of energy and the strong-willed siblings didn't look around to giving up.

"Stop this now Sakura, I am only trying to save you!" Rin pleaded.

Sakura retorted. "Feeling guilty at what happened to me?"

Rin gave a gasp.

"I don't need your pity; you gave up on me a long time ago and wouldn't get me out of my place! I have finally have power enough to end my cursed family; ones who favored the magic over me!" She bellowed.

Rin grunted as she was getting pushed back, her duster shirt flapping in the wind, trying to add more energy. "It might have looked like that to the outside but mother became disheartened at what father did and I'm making no excuses for her but she was the wife of a mage! You also knew what it meant for siblings sharing the same magecraft!"

"You think I give a fuck about that? You all threw me away and I will end it!" With a final push she knocked back Rin!

Rin skated across the hall and stopped. Looking surprised she saw that Sakura had summoned glob like substances that stood around eight feet. There were a total of five and she gave them the command to strike!

The globs came towards her and launched dark spear like attacks at her! Flipping away the tendrils broke the ground apart.

Having no other choice she returned Rubin to his pendant shape (she wanted to conserve the remainder of his power) and pulled out the crystalized dagger! It gave a luminous glow as it dissipated more of the attacks which Sakura looked surprised in.

_A magi's life is not important, the only thing she has to protect above all others is the sanctity of her soul!_ She thought as she sprang up and destroyed an incarnation of the grail.

Two tried to topple over her but she swiped a couple of slashes to destroy them and kept on coming.

Sakura looked fearful at what was happening to her creations.

Another tried firing a condensed orb but Rin sliced off the top layer of the things body and it turned to mush. The last one went with a volley of attacks but the mage created a shield around her to destroy it and sent a wave of pure mana at it killing it.

Sakura tried to create more but her body froze! She realized to her shock she was reaching the end of using her powers! Giving a scream she held out her hands. "Stay away from me!"

Rin let the attack hit her and it slashed some parts of her clothes and she got cuts on her skin. Some of her blood splashed on Sakura's cheek causing her to look at it momentarily. She raced at Sakura and leapt in the air.

As she started bringing down her weapon she continued her thought process. _Even though I'm supposed to protect my soul over my life, I cannot die for I have an obligation to live for the ones I love and care for!_

She got closer as Sakura's eyes got even more scared. _Father, forgive your foolish daughter but I cannot live like this anymore! It won't bring happiness for either of us!_

**SHTICK!**

Rin stabbed Sakura's stomach! The possessed teen gasped out loud at the pain she was going through.

"Lassen Sie!" Rin barely whispered.

A burst of light came from the dagger and Sakura screamed!

Sakura toppled in Rin's arms as tears poured down her face. Sakura's hair turned back to its natural hue and the red tattoos that marked her body were gone.

_**(Song ends)**_

Some tears came from Rin's face as she held her sister. The jeweled sword shattered to dust as it completed its given task.

"Finally, this nightmare is over…" She trailed off as she held her sister. Then she felt a punch hit her stomach causing her to gag!

Gasping she looked to see Sakura with a sinister grin. "Sakura…?"

The voice that came from the girl's voice wasn't Sakura. "Sorry, try again heir to the Tohsaka family!"

_**(Fate Stay Night OST: Unmei no Your starts)**_

Sakura than punched Rin away and she went screaming.

Looking up she wondered who it was until she remembered that Zouken still possessed her! "You…you are Zouken Matou?"

Zouken laughed. "That is correct, I am happy you knocked her unconscious with Zelretchs' toy! He knows how to get the job done!"

Rin struggled to get up. "How is this possible? I thought that I freed her if I used that sword?" She was confused.

Turning his puppet around, he sneered. "The grail possessed her at first but I had a plan in motion before all this began. She at first wanted to use the grail for her own ends but I eventually altered the plans to meet my ends." He explained to a distraught Rin.

The teen couldn't believe her ears; after all that her sister was still possessed by someone else and it was the old head to the Matou family!

"My crest worms are a piece of work. I added a part of myself in them a long time ago and once my body bleeped out of existence I awoke as part of Sakura's body along with her absorbing me my consciousness became whole. Now the time is now!"

Sakura's body started changing as it turned to a young, fit man in his early twenties with shaggy blue hair and eyes who was rather attractive but he was far from being kind and considerate.

Grinning with evil intent he radiated power as he tapped into the last remnants of the grail.

Rin got up and fired a Grandr at him but it was blocked. Not relenting she continued firing volleys at him. "Give her back!"

He laughed at her futile attempts and flicked out. Stopping she looked around until he was in front of her! Getting over the shock she aimed a charged fist but he caught it and slapped her down.

He chastised her actions. "I knew you would become trouble in the future since you were Tokiomi's heir but to think you got this far? I need to eradicate you now!"

Grabbing her by the neck he started choking her! Rin grabbed the star pendant and sent an invisible force to push him back.

Zouken shrugged it off and looked at the ritual settings. "I'll settle things soon!"

Rin wondered what he was going to do before she figured it out.

* * *

><p>Saber, Shirou and Sailor Uranus were close to the main room of the mansion. Since Rin and Sakura's battle the area wasn't as expansive and the area was returning to normal.<p>

As they headed down another corridor they spotted Alter Sailor Mars who was ahead of them.

Shirou called out to her and she stopped. She got quickly got them up to date on the situation as she left Illya with Lancer and beat Gilgamesh.

Before the others could say anything they all felt a shock go through the entire castle!

"What is this intense feeling?" Alter Uranus asked.

Mars felt an intense power as she pointed. "Let's hurry!"

With that she led the charge and everyone followed her.

* * *

><p>Zouken floated above the ground as he focused on his first goal. He pointed to the pillars and a glow radiated from them.<p>

_I'm not as strong as I'd like, I need a pick me up. _He mused as he looked at the bare ceiling to see the moon hung high. _Don't you think it's time Zelretch?_

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Fuyuki; Tower of Etherion.<strong>

All the magic practitioners got ready as Sion, Caren and Luvia felt an intense power coming from Einzbern castle.

They had waited a deal to give them time but readings showed that activity has spiked. The braided vampire/alchemist looked at a screen shot of Einzbern and showed Zouken in his prime.

Seeing that people who saw it gasped while Luvia scowled, Caren remained stoic and Sion contemplated what to do next. The blue dressed mage snapped in an irritated tone. "Did they fail?!" She then took out Saphir. "What's going on there?"

The blue star pendant responded. "I can't tell but a massive power is blocking me from linking up to Rubin!"

Luvia scoffed. "This can't be."

Caren shook her head. "We can delay it and now we have to make a choice…"

Sion tried thinking of every logical scenario but it all went back to thing. "Gather all magic in the chamber. We are going to fire Etherion!"

This sent some people in a panic as there were cries of "It's too powerful," or "It will kill everyone!" Sion silenced them with a glare and they got to it.

"We will carry the burden of this choice," Luvia brought up.

This got a wry smile from her. "Still not a choice I'd like to make!"

Then a random person activated a com link and told them Zouken was on the line.

Caren answered and told them to patch it through.

The image of Zelretch and another guy with long black hair, eyes and wearing a red mage cloak, Luvia knew him as Lord El-Melloi II. They looked grave at what they were feeling.

"We have reports coming from Japan that something is amiss," Zelretch stated. "Even though ones who have a dash of magic are feeling it too!"

Melloi looked agitated. "Whatever is happening you have to use that cursed thing already! We are already coming up with excuses for the press!"

The old jewel mage commented without looking at him. "You really are hung up with getting rid of Japan, aren't you Waver-kun?" Zelretch poked fun at him. "Even if it's one part of it?"

"Don't call me that name! I don't want to resort to that since they have all sorts of games I still wanna play!" He responded like a kid.

Caren and Sion raised an eyebrow at the eccentric man as Luvia sighed. She knew the professor's fascination with the Otaku lifestyle.

"Besides the grail must not come to being; that is our job as figureheads in Clock Tower!" The long-haired man stated.

"Anyway do what you must," Zelretch told them. "If it is Zouken, get rid of that pile of worms once and for all."

Just as the feed ended Lord Melloi cried out. "Avoid any Maid cafes if you can!"

This caused the females to sweat drop. What a way to cut through a seriousness of the situation right?

Looking up the tip of the tower gathered energy as Sion looked at the image of Einzbern.

"I'm sorry; we have no time left…" She whispered as she firmed her resolve. Sion wanted to believe in the ones in there but with things moving to this point, there was no other option.

"Maxium output is imminent Lady Sion!" Someone cried.

"All coordinates, set!" Another spoke.

"Everything is in the green!" The last voice barked.

The nun and jewel mage looked at her before Sion gave the call.

"FIRE ETHERION!" Sion yelled as she thrust her arm out.

A mighty blast erupted from the tower that shook the woodland area.

* * *

><p><strong>Einzbern Castle<strong>

Zouken smiled evilly as he felt the mighty blast coming towards them. "You might want to pray…" he replied to Rin as she saw the powerful blast coming towards them.

She looked fearful of it. "No…" She whispered.

* * *

><p>Mars and the others saw an intense light as well.<p>

"NO, THEY FIRED IT!" Shouted Shirou.

Uranus and Saber narrowed their eyes as Mars cried out her sisters' names. "Rin, Sakura!"

* * *

><p>Lancer, who was almost out with a still sleeping Illya, saw the light as well and stopped. "This is it…" He stated.<p>

* * *

><p>Zouken saw it coming and laughed. "That's right; bring forth the destruction of this place!"<p>

The blast collided with the castle and a shockwave destroyed trees and some animals!

* * *

><p>Everyone in the castle screamed!<p>

* * *

><p>Rin hesitantly looked up to notice she was all right? She then saw a sight that made her yell out in disbelief. Zouken held out his hand and absorbed the magical energy to his body. It gave him the recharge he needed!<p>

_**(Song ends)**_

Gasping out Rin called out and asked what he just did?

"I had a feeling that Zelretch would do anything to stop me and he would resort to using this. But I am a parasite, I thrive off the nutrient value of mana and Etherion is the most potent out of everything in this word!"

His body glowed darkly as he tightened his fist. "Now that they used up their last resort, how about I offer up some lambs?"

Rin grew pale at what he meant.

* * *

><p>Back at the tower Sion and the others were distraught over what happened! They saw he footage of him eating the blast like it was a midnight snack.<p>

Luvia dropped her knees to the ground. "It's over…he's going to kill everyone!"

Sion slammed a fist at a wall which broke as she cursed. "I should have found another way!"

Caren remained quiet as she contemplated if what Zelretch saw in the other realities will come to pass.

* * *

><p>Entering the main room Alter Mars and Uranus, Saber and Shirou saw Zouken.<p>

Shirou noticed Rin on the ground and beelined for her. Rin looked out of it as he got her attention.

"Rin, where is Sakura?!" He demanded.

Rin didn't answer at first but soon pointed at Zouken. Everyone got close and heard what she said.

The raven-haired Senshi looked angry at what she implied. "Sakura is…?!"

Zouken smiled at her. "She is sleeping within my body, elder sibling to the Tohsaka lineage," he began which made Mars' skin crawl. "I know all about you and it is nice seeing you after a long time. Even in the first timeline you never liked me for what you thought I did to Sakura but couldn't do a thing about it!"

"Now look at you, glammed up in your armor and you think you can stop me now?" He laughed.

Mars didn't take her eyes off him.

Saber and Uranus stood in front of Rin as Shirou went next to Mars.

"Bastard, give us back Sakura!" He yelled!

Zouken gave an indifferent look. "Sorry but I still need the energy she possesses. Now it's time!"

He pointed the air and the full moon showed. "Let the ritual commence!"

Lancer was almost to the door until he felt a pain radiate in him and vanished. The blue-haired man found him and Illya back in the main room with the others behind him.

"Lancer, Illya!" Rin cried out.

"How'd I get back here?" He wondered until Uranus barked at him. "Get out of here now!"

Lancer didn't ask any questions and was about to when Zouken held up his hand to freeze him in place.

The others looked ready to retaliate but he froze their bodies as well.

"Watch what happens first," He drawled out as he teleported Illya in his arms.

Pointing at the first pillar the body of Rider appeared still encased in a dome like field. Zouken already knew who did it and deactivated it.

Chains wrapped around her body keeping her in place. Rider grunted in pain as Uranus looked surprised.

"Rider!" She yelled.

Next Zouken held a yellow orb with fierce energy radiating from it and moved the ball to the next pillar; an after image of Gilgamesh appeared, to Mars' amazement.

"That's not the real Gilgamesh as Terumi has him but I am glad he left half of his power here…" He explained.

_Terumi kidnapped Gilgamesh?! _She thought in astonishment. _Never thought I'd say this but hope the twisted bastard makes him suffer!_ She then focused on the event at hand.

Zouken noticed he needed one or two more and looked at Lancer.

The blue-wind glared distasteful at him. "Back of grampa!"

Grinning he moved the man's body to the third pillar, to the surprise of everyone.

"SETA!" Mars screamed out.

"He is a servant reincarnated, so it would stand to reason he would be a part of this!"

Mars tried breaking free but couldn't as she gave Seta a look of desperation.

_**(Fate/Stay Night OST: Tenchi Hou Take begins)**_

A large magical sigil appeared underneath his floating body. "It is time to activate the runes scattered throughout the city! Citizens of Fuyuki your time is at an end!"

With a snap of his fingers the magical glyphs activated around the city! Random people wondered what was going on until some people fell dead to the ground.

A red flash radiated the city as panic set in and people ran and hide from what was happening but nothing could stop their souls for being absorbed as fondle to start the process of getting the grail.

Everyone in the city lost their souls and white ethereal substances floated around Einzbern castle.

The party looked on scared, displeased and in sorrow at what was happening.

Smiling Zouken placed Illya's body in the middle of the area and the poor girl started screaming in agony.

"ILLYA!" They all screamed with Shirou being the loudest.

The dark mage created a portal on the girl's stomach and the dismembered souls entered the void.

The young homunculus continued screaming as tears appeared in her eyes. Lancer and Rider looked fearful as they felt a mysterious power coming from her.

The souls became a beacon to bring the grail to this plane of existence. Zouken pointed at Rider first and her soul left her body!

Next was Gilgamesh's pseudo soul as it went next. Mars knew what was next as she cried out the man's name. "NO, SETA!"

Seta gave her a kind smile and mouthed the words "I love you". An instant later his soul left and went inside Illya's.

Alter Mars had tears in her eyes and her heart broke. "SETAAAA!"

Zouken laughed as everything was becoming whole! The grail would soon appear. The white-haired girl's body started convulsing as a dark orb ejected from her body.

Illya numbly looked at the people who tried to rescue her and looked at Shirou, Rin and Saber in particular. _I'm sorry…I love you all…. _Illya gave a weak breath as her body went limp.

The others couldn't believe what they just saw; besides the population of Fuyuki being wiped out, Rider, Seta and Illya were left dead without their souls!

The head of the Matou family laughed as he held the grail in his clutches. "Yes, I have it after all this time, the holy grail! I will finally have my grandest wish!"

Mars and the others felt his freezing lose affect as they collapsed to the ground. They didn't speak as they looked intently at Zouken.

Shirou called his swords into his hands and enhanced them. Rin activated Rubin as she gathered energy. Saber changed to her "Lily" form, as she wanted to have enough speed to cut him down and her sword shined. Mars and Uranus merged with Misao and Isaura, who warned them to be careful, as a red and yellow aura radiated their forms.

Zouken looked amused at what he saw. "Hmph, you think you can beat me?"

Uranus began. "We aren't going to just beat you,"

"We will eradicate your existence from this world!" Saber yelled.

Rin said the next phrase. "We are going to avenge everyone who was lost!"

"We will not lose hope in this battle!" Shirou roared.

Mars screamed. "We will save everyone who was lost, no matter what happens to us!"

"THE GRAIL WARS WILL END WITH US!" They yelled together with passion as they all started for Zouken Matou.

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

><p>The battle continues…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! The last battle for the Fate crew begins in the next chapter!<strong>

**What did you readers think? I think I wrapped up this part of the story well. But now the Fuyuki citizens no longer exist, and in a shocking twist Seta is gone too.**

**Etherion powered up Zouken, who has full possession of Sakura. What has become of the tragic heroine? **

**I did add some stuff from the Heaven's Feel route but with some changes, Shirou battling Berserker/Lancelot but he did use Nine Lives. Shirou's body is breaking down and who knows if he will live to see the end of this battle.**

**Mordred IS a girl as she is a copy of Saber but still her child none the less. I wanted them to end the feud since Mordred suffered through her share of conflict as well. Also adding Morgana in the fray was something unexpected.**

****You are probably thinking why she gave Saber and Shirou a look of interest; hmmm what could it be? ******Yeah, I'm a bleeding-heart, I make no apologies.**

**Saber can now go to her default armor and her Lily one as well. Think of it as "re-quipping" as it were. **

**So with the tainted grail here what is going to happen to our heroes and will they find a way to make everything fine again?**

**Well since this is a magic world setting there is a silver lining and I will explain it in the next chapter. Just remember some things are linked from some stuff I referred in some chapters.**

**I add another character part of the Fate universe! Lord El Melloi II real name is Waver Velvet and he participated in the 4th Grail War. His servant was Rider; Alexander the Great. After the war he inherited the standing of the person who was the first Lord of Melloi, who also was in the 4th war and he had a Lancer.**

**If you want answers just watch Fate/Zero, I wasn't disappointed in it.**

**Again sorry for the delay, this should tide you over for a while. I actually need to work on my other fan fics but I will be working on chapter 22 of this story as well.**

**Not to forget Sion and her crew, I will say they are fine for the moment but a majority of people at the tower ended with their souls taken as well but they are fine thanks to Luvia using Saphir, who placed them in a sub-dimension.**

**I'll touch on them briefly when the next chapter is up. ****I think that's all the explanations I can give for now.**

**Review please.**

**Catch you later readers!**


	22. The Figure in the light

**Disclaimer: Like always characters belong to their creators!**

**Here we go; this is the chapter that will close the Lineage of Magic arc! A lot of exposition as well! Zouken has been given new life and revived the grail for his sinister purposes. What is his one true wish? **

**Will Sakura be saved from her prison? What of the sacrifices needed to bring the grail to being? **

**Alter Sailor Mars, Alter Sailor Uranus, Shirou, Rin and Saber start with the conclusive battle to end the grail wars forever!**

**Let's see how they do and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22<strong>_

_**Lineage of Magic final: The figure in the light.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Einzbern Castle<strong>

It had been a couple of moments since Zouken Matou, the last family member of his clan and ancestor, had completed his task of getting the grail!

He wiped out the entire populace of Fuyuki, killed an innocent girl and used former Servants to make his goal and the grail was in his hands; it didn't look like a cup as it was just an orb spewing out a dark substance.

Zouken smiled at the fact that after all this time of deception and killing it was finally his to command! Now all that was left was to use the grail to grant his wish.

But first he had to stop the opposition in front of him. Glaring hatefully at the assembled group, with Alter Sailor Mars in the head he shouted at them. "Fools, you have nothing left, why do you continue to fight?" He made a gesture to the room. "Everyone you wanted to save is no more; their souls trapped within this!"

He showed the grail. "The souls smelted and soon all their wills will be no more!"

They all looked at it for a moment and Shirou boldly declared, "I guess that means we have to get rid of you before that happens."

Zouken didn't like his tone. "Foolish child, you don't know what you are saying! I have what all magi have dreamed of since the beginning of this futile dream of using Servants and Masters! There is no going back!"

"We aren't going back Zouken Matou!" Rin called out his full name. "We are looking ahead to a future without the need of an object to have our wishes granted!"

"For some of us we have lived for some time and even though we don't age in the needed since we are not invincible for we can still feel pain and experience so much!" Saber stated. "It is our humanity that makes us who we are and I cannot condone a heinous action against life!"

"One day we won't be here, even with the blessings of the Silver Crystal but as warriors our mission is to see your kind of evil destroyed!" Mars yelled.

"So when we say we are ending you, we mean it!" Uranus finished.

Zouken couldn't comprehend why they were being defiant. He had power so why would they continue doing this?!

**(Fate Stay Night Realta Nua: Another Heaven begins)**

Scoffing at their little speech he pointed his hand at the three bodies still at the sacrificial altar. "I guess I'm going have to eradicate their bodies if you actually do kill me!"

As he gathered dark energy to his hands Alter Uranus and Saber Lily sent forth two projectiles from their weapons to distract him!

Shirou, Mars and Rin ran straight to get the discarded bodies; Rin grabbed Illya, while Shirou got Rider and Mars got Lancer. She had some tears appear as she saw his lifeless body.

_I don't care how but I will find a way to save you Seta! Along with everyone else!_ She swore as they got them to a safe place.

Zouken placed the grail in his body and it gave a dark glow. His powers strengthened as he felt he could do anything now!

Saber and Uranus sprinted at him as the zigzagged through each other in perfect sync. The white armored pony-tailed knight sent a burst of energy towards him which he deflected with a shield. Uranus jumped in the air and her Space sword got longer and sent wind sickles at him.

Zouken moved away and sent magical blast at the airborne Senshi knocking her down! Saber Lily got in the air and swung her Excalibur at his exposed body! A field blocked his body as the blade bounced of him!

Gasping she sent another slash of energy at him but he swiped it away and punched her to the ground! Then a golden sphere stopped him from processing the tailed Knight as Uranus wasn't out of the battle yet.

Grinning with anticipation Zouken held up his hands and a glyph appeared over it. "_**Hell Blast!**_" A spear of darkness appeared and threw it at the Senshi!

As it was coming towards her, Saber got in front of her and called out Avalon! The golden sheath shined which it enveloped Saber Lily's body and came charging at him with Uranus flying next to her.

Her planetary shined on her forehead as she called Isaura to lend her more strength.

"_**EXCALIBUR!**_"

"_**SYLPH MALSTROM!**_"

Both attacks slammed into Zouken causing an explosion. Both landed on the ground but to their shock Zouken looked unscathed.

"How did he survive our attacks?" Saber gaped at his resilience.

Uranus snorted but was feeling inkling fear that this battle would be tough. Zouken turned to them and threw out a hand.

"_**Dark Rando!**_" Spheres of darkness launched toward them knocking them back! He started laughing at what suffering he was causing the two.

Lying on the ground as the spheres kept hitting them Uranus created a shield to defend them but it was breaking as soon as she casted it!

"Damn, his powers exceed mine even with bonding with Isaura!" She muttered.

Her spirit appeared to her as the light brown-haired female answered. _"You have been in battles and even though I am powering you up, my powers are at their limit as well! Along with the fact he has merged with the grail we can't keep up this stance!"_

_I see that but I'm not going to fall to something like this! My mission-no OUR mission is that we don't lose to him! _Her shield expanded protecting the duo but it wasn't going to last. Saber Lily got up and saw what has happening. "Uranus…"

Zouken continued launching the volleys and was momentarily impressed but he soon frowned. "I hate women who can't let things go,"

He launched a bigger sphere to break her shield and knock her back! Landing with a grunt Saber tried to check on her but a whip of light wrapped around her neck.

Turning around she got pulled to his side and he gave an evil smile. "Well, well, the king of all Knights, submitting to me, I should feel honored!"

Saber grimaced and tried punching him but a jolt of pain went through her body.

"Ah-ah, better not try anything Saber." Getting a good look at her face he looked at her with lust in his eyes. "I can see everyone's infatuation with you? How about I show you what a man can really do?"

The blonde groaned as he brought her closer. _Shirou…_ She closed her eyes..

"_**Trace On; Overedge!**_" A moment later the whip ended up cut by Shirou and slashed the two long swords at the man, who moved away. Saber was safely in the teens arms. Zouken looked surprised at seeing him and a flamethrower with a magical beam slammed to his back!

Zouken looked to see Alter Mars and Rin. Shirou moved Saber to where Alter Sailor Uranus position

"Get some rest for a couple of minutes but we will need your help!" He told them as he saw Zouken blocking the sibling's attacks.

Saber nodded as Shirou headed back to the main battle.

Shirou felt like his body was like metal, one move after the other and he thought that he would stop moving.

_By removing the cloak the contamination is spreading faster, even with Rin trying to suppress it, it won't hold for long! _ Shirou traced a black bow with a silver sword called Hrunting; a jagged weapon used by _Beowulf._

_Just give me a chance to launch the arrow you two! _ He knocked the arrow and waited.

Zouken got close to the two sisters until Mars through a couple of ofuda to stop him. The paper talismans burned away before they touched his body but that's what she needed to escape with Rin.

Growing flame wings Mars grabbed Rin. As they got in the air Rin continued with the assault of magical beams with using the Kalidostick.

The blast of mana didn't seem to faze him as he got closer. Jetting out a hand Mars sent a flame bird to attack him but conjuring a sword he cut it in half and looked ready to slice them to pieces.

Just before he could Rin gave a nod to Mars and the latter let the mage drop just as the slash hit. Mars flew upwards to avoid the hit and Zouken headed to the fallen magi. As he swung his blade Rin blocked the strike with her magical baton! Then the star on the staff ignited created a shield to knock him back.

Rin then used Rubin's power to stop herself from fallen and stood floating. Zouken stopped his descent and came charging at her!

In the air Alter Mars had a flame bow with her sword-arrow knocked. Looking at Shirou they knew it was time.

"Do it now, Shirou!" She called out and let loose the arrow "_**FLAME SNIPER!**_"

Shirou did at the exact time as Mars. "_**HRUNTING!**_

Both arrows came at Zouken; the raven-haired weapon went in his throat while the red/orange haired teen's arrow pierced his groin!

The dark-blue haired magi screamed at what happened. Rin had a serious look as she gathered a ball of red energy as she hefted up the rod.

"_**Coquettish Bomber!**_ "She swung her attack at him which engulfed him for an instant sending him hurling like a shooting star.

Mars then turned to a stream of red light and followed him. Getting ahead of him she conjured her swords and slapped him back to the castle!

Coming back to the ground Zouken's body hit the ground hard. Getting up after taken that amount of damage Zouken looked infuriated at being attacked like this. He decided he wasn't going to lose to mere children.

Mars descended back to the castle and had a grim look. She thought that would have worked but his injuries healed. They needed a way to stop his constant regeneration and as well find a way to get Sakura from his body. She didn't want to risk losing her baby sister.

Rin and Shirou looked readied to attack Zouken until runes appeared underneath them and caused them intense pain!

Both teens screamed as Mars called out to them and aimed a kick at Zouken's head. He swiftly avoided the attack and sent wave energy to knock the Senshi to the ground. The grail infused man then sent a pulse of energy to knock her back further.

"Poor Rei, you can't even protect your friend or your precious sister?" He cupped Rin's face. Senshi tried getting up but pain went through her as she grunted.

Before he could do anything the white-trench coat teen got up. "Get off her you bastard!" Shirou yelled as he tried breaking free but Zouken landed a palm strike to knock Shirou away.

Mars tried getting up but a dark blade pierced her leg causing her to scream!

"You will lose Rin, just as you lost Sakura!" He looked about ready to strike her down.

The purple-eyed girl gasped as she pulled out the sword and flew straight at him trying to make it in time. "RIN!" she screamed.

The mage struggled but couldn't escape! Before he could do anything his hand stopped just above her head. Rin wondered what happened and saw that he was hesitating. Mars slowed down and had the same thought.

"Rin….Rei," A girl's voice asked them.

**(Song ends)**

The aqua-eyed girl whispered Sakura's name.

"I won't let you kill my sisters, grandfather!" She spoke with determination. Mars grabbed Rin and moved her away from him.

"Wait, Sakura you are still alive?!" Rin yelled at her.

Zouken gave off a look that wasn't mean but of a broken heart and soon turned back to Sakura. "I won't last long, I'm sorry all this happened, and I never wanted any of this!" She cried.

She moved her head to face Shirou who heard her voice too. "Sakura…"

"Shirou….I'm sorry, if I was just more honest with my feelings then I wouldn't have become jealous and carried on like I did."

Shirou shook his head. "It doesn't matter now Sakura, we are here for you!" He cried.

"He's right, we are right here!" Mars said in earnest.

"Rei," Sakura whispered happily. "You are my older sister; I remember how you were protective of me and Rin. I'm happy that you are here now but I have a request!" She took a breath. "I want you to kill me!"

They all froze at what she said.

"What….what do you mean?!" Rin whispered.

During this time Saber and Uranus had gotten better (thanks to some healing from Isaura) and they saw the exchange happening.

"The only reason this happened is because I became a lesser form of the grail when Zouken contaminated me when I was a child!" She explained. "The grail is once again whole and I've seen that if not stopped it will consume everything! Before that you must kill me to destroy all traces of the grail"

Everyone present was against such an action. Rin yelled to her. "We will not resort to that; we haven't fought all this way just to kill you!"

"Rin, I've done horrible things; hurt you, Shirou, Rei, I started this plan for the grail and this is where my life will end! I can't bear to see you or the others hurt by my actions!"

The plumb haired teen soon felt the shifty mage gain control and she fell to her knee. The process continued but Sakura regained control for a moment.

"Please do this for me; it will all end if you can do it!" She pleaded as tears welled in her eyes.

Shirou and Rin stood stunned as they couldn't fathom doing that. For the former; it was one of his best friends and for the latter, a sibling whom she felt guilty for not being there for her.

That's when a voice snapped out. "Don't you dare think about giving up!?"

All eyes turned to Alter Mars who stormed her way and pulled the body up with a hand. The raven-haired, light armored woman looked pissed as she looked at her with anger.

"Don't you _ever _consider not doing anything, I won't hear of it!" She yelled. "If you feel guilt on what you did then live; that is you're obligation to those you hurt.. You will not take the easy way out of just dying and us moaning your death like that!"

The girl' face took on a look of shock. "But Rei, I'm not strong..."

"Not one word, Sakura! If you are this guilty, find a way to atone for your actions, by living! I will make sure you see the coming days ahead!" She screamed.

Sakura looked at her and there were tears coming down. "I…."

"By my guardian planet and as your sister; We. Will. Save You!"

They all could feel her passion as Mars gave the possessed body a shake. Sakura nodded her head.

"Until then keep fighting until we have a shot, you understand me?"

Sakura nodded once again.

Before anything could be said Zouken returned as he shifted back to his body and sent an invisible force to knock away Mars. Alter Uranus made a wall of wind to cushion her so she wouldn't get hurt.

Giving the priestess Senshi a look of irritation he muttered "I won't let you have her!"

"She's not for you to have!" Shirou barked. "Trace On!" Two swords started to appear but Shirou coughed out blood stopping the process.

Rin felt a stabbing pain on her hand. Looking down she saw the blood seal pulsating. _Shirou is running out of time? I don't think I can continue holding it off. _She went to Shirou to check on him as he continued coughing.

"Rin get Shirou patched up!" Mars commanded as she stood by Alter Uranus and Saber Lily.

Zouken laughed at the party. This was entertainment for the mage. "My powers are on a grand scale, do you think I'll fall to vermin like you?"

The leather clad Senshi retorted. "You shouldn't undermine us! We've survived worse!"

Laughing Zouken sent many tendrils towards them. Saber sent a burst of energy disrupting the attack. Uranus and Mars held out their hands. "_**Flare Storm!**_" Both cried as wind and fire combined and sent towards the crooked man.

The attack engulfed Zouken and the two Senshi were not letting up. Saber Lily took point as she sprinted around the twister getting in sword slashes. As she reached the top she fired a golden blast from Excalibur.

The resulting three-way attack caused another explosion which sent the three back. Looking up they didn't see Zouken. Before anything could be said tendrils stabbed them in the legs and pulled them toward Zouken!

"You have to do better than that, ladies," He proceeded to whip them around by slamming them to the walls.

Saber Lily got out of her bind first by slicing the tentacle off and leapt towards Zouken. Giving a yell she slammed her sword against his chest but a field protected him. Raising a hand he tried to stab her but she moved away and severed the tendrils bounding the two Senshi.

Uranus glided to Mars and caught her as she took the brute of the attack. The purple eyed girl looked at Zouken and floated on her own power.

"You shouldn't move Rei," Uranus began but the fire Senshi rebuked.

"Not the time, we have to keep going!" Combining her fingers a fire orb appeared and she flung out a bird made of fire to attack the mage!

Uranus followed suit and sent wind sickles at him as well. Saber lily jumped away from the oncoming assault. Zouken created a shield to block them and dissipated the attacks, to their disbelief.

"I told you, the grail is giving me infinite power!" He crowed.

"That grail might seem infinite but I can tell it's corrupt!" Mars said. "That will be your downfall Zouken Matou!"

Fuming at what she said, he sent a chaotic force at them. Mars and Uranus made a force field to block the attack. It began cracking.

"Shit, I don't think Misao or I can continue our resonance!?" Mars exclaimed.

Uranus also could feel the same thing. "Isaura is running low!"

"That's right, fall you wenches!" Zouken pumped in more energy. "If I get rid of you two, then the others will be lambs built for the slaughter!"

Saber tried lifting up Excalibur but she went to her knees. "I don't think I can continue. I'm going by my reserves but I think I'm at my limit, even with Avalon!"

"We are in the same boat, huh?" Uranus whispered. Another crack appeared on the shield.

"Time for this to end," Giving another push his powers destroyed the field and sent them back, again.

Rin and Shirou saw what was happening and he tried getting up but the mage pushed him down. "I'll go Shirou!" Before she could the duo felt a pressure keeping them from going to their friend's aid.

"I'll get rid of you soon," The dark mage growled.

Mars looked to see Zouken pacing to them as he got another spell ready for them. She wouldn't go against her promise to Sakura!

A sound of a chant began filling the room. "_You, who sleep in the depth of the earth, Dynast who has a soul of ice, with your blue power, on those who stand in our way, you and I together will give ruin and our revenge._"

A pentagram showed on the ground the two Senshi and knight stood on. The crackle of thunder could be heard.

"This is bad!" Uranus cried as Saber and Mars grimaced.

"_**Dynast Brass!**_" He completed the incantation as lighting began hailing on them!

Start another explosion as Rin yelled out. "Uranus, Saber, Mars!"

Zouken looked at his hand and thrived of the kind of power and spells at his disposal. With it he could control all of Japan in a week as no one could stand against him.

As the smoke settled he didn't see any bodies on the ground. He scowled at what could have happened. Rin wondered the same thing as she thought they could be dead.

Just then she saw a single figure had the trio. Mars and Saber were underneath Sion's arms and Luvia, who wore unique attire consisted of a blue dress, white boots, and cat-like ears, had Uranus in a bubble.

Zouken saw who it was and asked who they were.

"Sion Altasia, vampire and alchemist!" The purple haired teen announced, eyes glowing red.

The yellow eyed nun was next as she had a solemn look on her face. "Caren Hortensia, priestess of the Church organization."

A boisterous laughter came from the blond coiled girl, which made Rin cringe, as she held up her own staff, Saphir, in dramatic fashion. "And I am Luviagelita Edelfelt; top student of Clock Tower and holder of the tool of Zelretch-sama!"

Her gaze shifted to Shirou and seeing her crush in bad shape, she practically screamed anarchy. "My darling, what has become of you my love?!" Luvia soon pointed at Rin. "Did that vile monkey do anything to you?!"

Shirou only gave her a weak wave and a smile for a second before Rin placed his hand down and pointed at her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't blame me for this!" Standing up she defended herself from the accusation. "And who are you calling a monkey?"

For a couple of moments the battle had been forgotten as the two spat out insults of, "Uncouth, degenerated hussy!" and "Vile, traitorous tramp!" Hand motions got used and even a flip of the bird. Hey now, keep it clean ladies, this isn't a morning talk show on meth!

Before any more war of the words could be flown at 65 miles per minute Caren told what happened. "We unleashed Etherion and saw that Zouken absorb its power. It is our fault that he got that powerful to start the ritual. Before our souls got absorbed, Saphir sent us to a mirror dimension where we avoided the effect and came back. We decided to come help you!"

Rin accepted the answer as she smiled. "I'm glad you guys came when you did."

Sion placed Mars and Saber, who ended up unconscious, in the bubble with Uranus as Luvia sent the blue bubble too Rin.

"You should get them healed up, we will handle this cur!" Luvia smiled as she spun the magical rod. "Saphir, prepare for battle!"

"**Yes, Luvia-sama!**" The British wand rang out.

Sion glared hatefully at the mage as he sensed her blood lust. "A vampire and a magical girl created by Zelretch's invention as a balance to his first wand, huh?" He mused before grinning.

"I don't mind playing with you before I kill your friends!"

**(P4 animation: Key Plus Words starts)**

Sion growled as she allowed all her vampire instincts to kick in. Glowing dark purple and her eyes became red. Luvia backed away a little, knowing that when she gets like this, she became an unstoppable force.

Readying her staff she decided she would play support for this battle. Caren went to Rin tried helping Shirou heal but it didn't seem to work. Rin then told her to go watch the three bodies they left in the next room, she would figure something out. The white-haired girl didn't argue as she headed on her way.

* * *

><p>Caren arrived in the next room to see Seta, Rider and Illya on the ground. The daughter of Kotomine felt sorrow for the three lost lives and then for the fallen population of the city.<p>

She then saw that Illya began glowing softly. For a second Caren wondered if the event would happen soon.

* * *

><p>Sion attacked Zouken as she punched him in the face with surprising speed and strength! The man yelled as got sent into a wall before she was on him and punched him a couple of times. She then went for slashing thrusts as the man's clothes got ripped.<p>

Holding him by the neck she tossed him to the air and went straight for him. Landing an earth-shattering kick she sent him hurtling to the ground. Zouken stopped the descent and cupped his hands.

"_**BLAST ASH!**_" A void of dark energy spread around Sion as she looked around. That is until a magical glyph appeared around the attack and dissipated it. Looking up he saw Luvia, who had been the one to counteract his attack.

Smiling she spread her hand in a circle as various magical runes appeared and gathered energy. Giving a thrust she called out. "Shoot!"

Various beams came at him as he flew around the attack. As that was happening he forgot about Sion as she was in front of him and punched him to the assault of beams.

Screaming the attack him. Luvia stopped to see their handy work. Zouken was still there but his clothes singed and he looked like he took some damage.

The man looked perplexed at why that was. He had the grail, so why was it…He had a sudden thought that he took control of Sakura, was she trying to prevent the grail from giving him any more power?

Screaming in his head he headed to Sion to engage her in battle. Zouken added mana to his fist and went for punches. Sion had managed to block strikes but it burned her forearms and she gave an annoyed howl.

Grabbing him by his arm the braided violet haired alchemist/vampire hybrid she punched his arm with enough force to break it. Zouken didn't allow that to disturb him as he attached tendrils to her body. Sion growled as it dug in her skin and sending power to disrupt her equilibrium.

Jolting back she held her head in confusion. Zouken changed his hand to a spear and charged at her. "Die you miserable vampire!"

When it looked like Sion would meet her end a rune shield appeared to prevent him from doing hurting her. Throwing an irritated glare at Luvia said girl began her next spell.

_I will be calling on this holy spell you downloaded to me, Saphir. I need you to up my physical defense if you can._ Luvia spoke in thought.

_It's going to take time but I'll do what I can, Luvia-sama! _The wand responded in the blonde's mind.

The blue dressed teen held a total of four gems in each hand. A magic circle showed underneath her frame.

Zouken tried stopping it but he felt someone's grip on his body, it was Sion. Struggling to prevent him from moving she gave her a glare. "Make it count, Luvia!"

Luvia's frame became surrounded by blue hue and wisps of energy floated around her. Her voice rang clear as she began speaking the words. "_Anaku, Ra, Zuomu, Ranaku, Soramu, Izupeku, Naomu,_"

Zouken somewhat recognized that chant as it was a holy spell. "She can't know a spell like that? It's complex magic?!"

Rin also seemed surprise at what her rival was doing. "She is doing that spell?"

Opening her eyes she tossed the gems at his feet which created a tempest to keep him from moving and then pointed the blue star staff at Zouken, her magical power at maximum. "_**Flame Bless!**_"

A golden flame appeared around Zouken who started screaming. Sion let go of him at the last instant and pulled out a Black Barrel gun and charged it up. She attached her Etherlite wire to prevent her from being thrown back by the recoil.

"_**Barrel Replica Obelisk!**_" A purple beam came from the gun and added to the damage that Zouken was going through.

In his mind Zouken tried contemplating why this was happening; so many kept getting in his way! Screaming loudly the attacks diminished and Luvia and Sion stood in awe that he did that.

"This power is for me! No meager vampire or a mere mage will stop me!" He pushed them back with a blast of energy. Sion dodged the first blow but he sliced her stomach with a hand! Blood spilled from the wound and her feral state calmed down.

Liking what he saw, Zouken slammed her against a wall. He set his sights for Luvia next. He aimed a punch at her but she changed Saphir to a small-sword blocking his strike. She tried slicing him but he dodged and kicked her to the ground.

The duo looked at Zouken and got back up slowly, from the wounds they just got inflicted on. Seeing that the others were still knocked out they needed to keep it going. "You still with me Luvia?" Sion called to her.

Holding her injured arm the aristocrat smirked. "I'm not letting Rin, one up me! I'll continue fighting until Shirou is back to fighting strength!"

"Be wary; with the grail here, all mana is getting transferred to the grail and the spiritual ley line is becoming more unstable!" Saphir cautioned.

Heeding the advice Luvia sent a barrage of magical blast at him while Sion snapped her Ehterlite wire. Zouken blocked their attacks but they continued going at it, trying to give their allies a chance to heal up.

**(Song ends)**

* * *

><p>The jewel mage had Rubin, place them in a sub-dimension for the time being as Rin tried healing Shirou but she soon saw that his body was becoming swords as it was hard to get to his wounds.<p>

"Shirou, I don't think I can heal you,"

The projection mage shook his head. "Don't worry about it; I don't think I'll leave after this battle anyway."

The twin tailed girl shook her head. "Don't say that, I just have to seal it and,"

A hand moved to her arm and Rin looked at Shirou. "It's far too late, Rin. Sorry that I won't see the day after with you all."

For an instant she felt like Archer was speaking to her. "Shirou…"

"If this is my last battle I want to make it count," He told her getting up. "I need you your help in what I want to do,"

"And what is that Shirou?" She asked getting up with him.

"I am going to create a reality marble!" He shocked his friend.

She gave a small gasp. "Wait, you can't. I know you've improved your magecraft but you don't even have enough circuits to accumulate all that!"

"That's why I'm asking you Rin," He growled. "From Archer's memories I know it's possible for you do it!"

The teen grasped her shoulders. "We can't hold anything back; in order for us to win, to save Sakura, we NEED to do this!"

The aqua-eyed teen thought on his words and knew that he was right. Looking at Mars, Uranus and Saber, they were still down and she was reaching the end of her line as well. She just didn't want to risk losing Shirou.

Before she could say anything Mars woke up. "What happened?" She grimaced at opening her eyes.

Rin quickly explained the situation while Mars woke up Saber and Uranus and soon updated on the situation.

"But how do we go about stopping him?" Uranus questioned. "We can't destroy his body because Sakura is in there!"

Shirou had an idea. "As Rin explained, she will transfer some of her circuits to me. When that happens and get the chance to strike, I'll trace Caster's _Rule Breaker_; too sever her ties to him!"

"Will that even work?" Saber asked.

"Shirou is right; Caster's dagger can erase anything that is magic! We just have to give Shirou that chance!"

"I'd like to think we can give him the chance but all are energy is low, and Mars and I have reached the end of our unification with our spirits." The sandy-haired woman spoke once again.

Sailor Mars then had a thought. "I can give us the necessary boost we need," They all looked to her.

**(Blue Seed: Matsuri uta begins)**

"I alluded to finding something at Ryudoh temple; I think I can use it!" She pressed.

"But are you sure, you've never wielded magic like this before?" Saber cautioned.

"It's true you Senshi use magic but that's only wielding your element. This is something different and you weren't trained as a magus!" Rin countered.

Mars gave her a look. "That is correct I'm not but I trained as a priestess and this is part of my mother's legacy. I'm not just using magic but spiritual power as well. I'm hoping that will counter balance what will happen."

They all didn't want Mars using something she's never experienced before but she soon had an irritated face. "Look, we don't have time for this, I will use this spell and it will work; Luvia and Sion can't hold him off any longer!"

Saber looked and saw that the Senshi's assessment was right as they were on the receiving end of his attacks.

Shirou was the first one to speak. "I'm for it; in order for our plan to work I'm willing to risk it!"

"I know we fight but when it comes to your judgment I don't doubt it!" Her fellow Senshi said. "Go for it!"

Saber didn't say anything but she gave a nod.

Finally her eyes fell to Rin.

She gave a sigh. "Honestly my older sister is stubborn; I should make sure not to cave in so much." Rin smiled at her.

Mars smiled back briefly and locked her hands together. She thought about what her mother left her. She started with her lessons as a priestess to get it started and hoped that this would work.

Forming hand seals a gust of wind blew her hair upwards. The spell was intense as it required balance of spiritual power and mana. Since she used magic and not the pure essence of mana it would be a task but she would make it work.

"_O trees that nurture life, wind that blows in the distance, embers of fire that burn with radiance, under the name Azalea, become a harmonious circle;__** Azalea Blessing!**__"_

The circle expanded around her as energy flowed in it. Holding up five ofuda, it charged with the magic and threw them to attach themselves to her companions. They felt a warm glow go through them and their energy reserves became replenished.

"My energy is returning!" Uranus cried as Isaura appeared before her in physical form.

Saber also felt rejuvenated as she held her sword tightly. Rin and Shirou felt better, but with Shirou's case his body was still deteriorating. Mars finished the task and smiled. "Thank you mother…" She whispered.

"So with that, we are ready?" Saber Lily asked.

"Not yet, Saber," Rin said as she firmed her resolve and placed hand on Shirou's shoulder and told him to relax. "I will begin transferring some of my circuits to you but be warned it won't last." She told him. Shirou grunted out an affirmative.

"Begin initial transfer!" She whispered as Shirou felt himself go into her subconscious.

He felt like this before when he gave some of his to Saber that one time but instead of their being a dragon, Rin's scape was a tranquil pool and dolphins swam around. Looking on in awe at the scenery he saw a tiny crystal with a memory; it was her, Sakura and Rei as little girls playing with one another. The image soon showed them taking a picture; a toddler Sakura was being held by Rin, who was to the left and Rei, who was to the right.

_They look happy…even if Rei was an outcast she loves her sisters dearly and this is proof of what I'm fighting for! _ The process completed, he opened his eyes and he saw a blue sigil on his right shoulder-blade. Rin seemed okay since she had energy to spare but she blushed at him.

"Uh, Rin…" He muttered out.

She slapped him quickly, to the shock of the others. "I'll talk to you about seeing something that is private, idiot!" She exclaimed before turning serious. "What's the game plan?"

"We need to distract Zouken long enough for Shirou to free Sakura, then and only then can we destroy him and the grail," Mars began.

"For that we will need a big finish," Uranus replied as she looked to Saber. "Can you handle it King Arthur?"

Saber showed her sword. "I'll need time to charge but I will be ready!"

"So we have to go for a continued assault until Shirou frees Sakura and then weaken him enough for Saber to finish him off?" Rin asked.

"That will be easy, with this I think I can use Archer's reality marble as well!" Shirou spoke confidently.

"All right, Uranus, Rin and I will begin the first assault!" Mars began before the brown tailed girl spoke for herself.

"Misao and I will go first with Uranus!" stated Isura.

Some of the others didn't say anything about her being there at first, since the Senshi explained about the spirits on an earlier date, but now they were curious.

"I think your spell unlocked my potential for her appearance here Mars." Uranus suggested.

"That's right! Now I can help out; Misao you ready for this?" The green-eyed woman asked.

The pink clad kimono wearing spirit soon appeared. "About time I showed up!" She took out her two daggers and Isaura pulled out a silver halberd.

"Looks they are ready, I guess the rest of us will head out after they strike?" Rin stated. The priestess Senshi nodded.

The two spirits looked at the vassals. "We will merge with you when it gets dire!" Misao spoke first. "Since we can only support like this for a limited time."

"As well as destroying Zouken before sunrise or everyone will be lost!" Isaura mentioned.

A chill went through them. They couldn't miss their chance. They all headed to stop Zouken as Rubin returned them to their plane.

**(Song ends)**

* * *

><p>Zouken unleashed a pulse of energy to knock back Sion and Luvia once again and they didn't get up. "Useless trash, be gone from my sight!"<p>

A giant sphere of magical energy launched towards them about to snuff out their existence. Until a tornado intercepted the attack causing it to sail outside!

Turning around he saw Alter Sailor Uranus with her space sword out.

"You; I thought I killed you?!" He barked.

"Same old story, we don't die easy!" She joked as she sent and tornado at him. "_**Sylph Maelstrom!**_"

_**(Slayers the Motion Picture: Midnight Blue stars)**_

The winds struck but the mage countered by surrounding an earth wall around him. He then changed the wall to spikes and launched them at the wind Senshi. She slammed her fist to the ground and sent a gold sphere to destroy it.

While distracted he didn't knows daggers linked by wire stabbed his body. Looking aghast he saw Misao as she charged flame to it. Before the attack hit he cut the wire and sent a dark magical blast at her.

"_**Splitting Cat Hairs!**_" The hair pinned spirit split body to two to avoid and sprinted at him.

Forming back to one being, Misao shot out a fire blast from her hands. Scoffing Zouken made a barrier to block it. He then felt a massive impact as Isaura slammed her halberd against his barrier! The reverberating sound hurt his ears as he looked at her with mad eyes.

Isaura leapt away and spun her weapon over head as she readied her attack. "_**Gaia Storm!**_" Throwing her halberd at the ground beneath his feet a massive hole showed and wind, mixed with sand and earth busted toward him!

Zouken screamed in annoyance until a stream of energy showered around him. Uranus used _**Space Turbulence **_and Misao shot another fire stream to turn the tempest into glass, trapping the man.

The statue fell to the ground but didn't break. During this time Rin and Mars got Sion and Luvia to Caren in the other room. They soon returned and saw the progress of the battle.

"Going fine," Mars spoke.

"Now it's Shirou's turn." Rin stated as they entered the fray.

As he got close a burst of light knocked him and the others back. Floating like a vengeful God, Zouken laughed at their attempts.

"I don't know what you are planning but this ends now! NO MORE!" Zouken summoned various images with the grails power; they took the form of Assassin, Hercules and Rider. They all started attacking them.

Saber, who had taken on her "Initial" form of what she wore in the two grail wars; blue dress with a silver armor plate and gauntlets on her hands and feet and got in the fray finally. She slashed a couple down. Uranus and Isaura double teamed a couple of copies of Rider with hacking and slashing techniques.

Mars and Misao stood back to back as Mars released flaming arrows at the sword wielding Assassins and the spirit took out one Hercules by weaving a dagger wire around his large frame and scorching the body to the ground.

Rin created the star sign of Orion and unleashed a _**Seraphic Prism **_killing a couple as she guarded Shirou on what he was about to do.

The hazel-eyed teen was never good at this kind of thing before; once upon a time, he never knew magic or the supernatural existed. Who'd have thought it would be like this?

_If this is what my destiny has brought about by being linked to the damned grail, then I'll see it destroyed!_ A light-colored light shined over him. His body tensed up as the metal in his body shifted some more.

_Time to see if I got my counterpart's shtick!_ He held out his hand and his mana grew around the area causing Zouken to look in disdain.

"What is he doing?" He whispered before he realized what the teen was going for. "He wouldn't dare?!" Creating more copies he sent them to attack Rin and Shirou but Saber, and the Senshi/spirits came to the fray to stop them.

Rin felt the subtle changes happening as she looked at Shirou with awe. "Make him proud, Shirou…" She thought of his counterpart.

An area bathed in twilight, with a sun setting in the distance and clouds overhead, an image of Shirou Emiya's ideals, made his world. Someone, unlike Archer, who hasn't experienced the pain of betrayal of his ideals but the belief he has in succeeding regardless of what people said.

Using the circuits he borrowed from Tohsaka and Archer swords and various weapons appeared on the battle ground.

"_I am the bone of my sword_

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

_I have created over a thousand blades_

_Unaware of loss, or aware of gain_

_Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival _

_I have no regrets. This is the only path_

_My whole life was; __**Unlimited Blade Works!**__"_

He completed his chant and the Reality Marble was whole! All of his companions looked in awe at what he had accomplished. It takes one of incredible talent to form a real marble to the real world!

Zouken didn't like this turn of events. "If you think I'll be quaking in my boots, then you'll be sadly mistaken, you egotistical novice!" He sent more copies at them.

As the hoard was about to overwhelm them Shirou merged some swords together to create a 30 foot long blade and skewered them. The visuals vanished in a dark haze.

"Amazing, Shirou is able to create these with his mind?" Uranus asked.

"It's an impressive feat to say the least but it drains a person mana considerably," A concerned Rin warned. "We have to give him a chance to get closer to Zouken!"

Mars took point! "Then we will give him that chance, Misao!"

Taking heed Uranus called her guardian as well "Isaura!"

The duo nodded and turned to orbs of light and merged with their vessels.

"_We will give you as much power you need!"_ The green-eyed spirit told them.

"Don't waste it!" The purple eyed spirit said as well. The two Senshi glowed red and yellow and their signs appeared.

Rin looked down at Rubin and wondered if she could continue using him. As if he heard her, he spoke. "Like I told you, I will help out as much as I can! Use me at your disposal!"

"Rubin…."

"Hey don't worry about me, after all I'm the Kailodostick! How about this; you take me to a maid café so I can look at the sweet honey's up in that shit?"

This got a small laugh from the proud mage. "Such a perv, now activating full power!" A red sphere surrounded her as she changed to her magical cat eared, girl attire!

Mars looked at her and smiled. "Broke down, huh?"

"Don't be jealous, sister! I can work it if I have too." She spoke, pride leaking from her voice.

"Shirou, get that thing ready we will give you an opening!" Uranus spoke. "Saber once he's done, you know what to do?"

Saber nodded. "I leave it too you then!" Shirou gave a nod of his own.

Cupping his hands he fired another _**Blast Ash **_to eradicate them until Rin held out her baton and created a giant cylinder shield to block it!

Uranus and Mars took to the air, as the latter grew flame wings while the former had wind like wings on her back.

Grabbing her two skinny swords Alter Mars created a giant orb of fire and concentrated. "Ass hole, give Sakura back now!" She unleashed her _**Infernal Raze **_at the mage.

Stopping the flame Senshi's attack and held out his hand, Zouken leered at her. He tried pushing it back but Mars shot her sword-arrow at him, piercing his stomach! The orb slammed into him and he roared at the flames. It looked like it damaged him some.

Alter Sailor Uranus went next as a whirlwind surrounded her frame and gathered speed. "_**Storm Binder!**_" She spun her sword and unleashed two twisters at him. It engulfed Zouken and he was spinning at an alarming speed!

Getting out of the attack he became dizzy. He still couldn't get the grails full power since Sakura had found a way to lessen his contact. He cursed at her internally to give him some sway but she was proving just as stubborn as her older sisters.

_You monster, I won't let you get what you want! _ She challenged him. _My sisters and friends are still fighting and it would be wrong if I didn't hold my weight! I won't let this turn to a travesty where I die! I will live!_

Scoffing at her new-found confidence he got himself in order and didn't see the Senshi. He did however come across Rin. "The fuck; what are you going to do?" He called to her.

Smiling, she waved Rubin in an intricate pattern until two magical glyphs appeared above and underneath him. "_Carve thy holy seal of light, to banish my foe to everlasting light; __**Éclair de Larmes!**_" Rin completed her spell and the rune sent forth two streams of light causing him to scream loudly!

"Damn all of you, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he raged as he dispelled her attack and looked like a ravaging animal. He then saw Shirou holding a jagged dagger. "No, I won't have you striking me with that thing!"

He tried going for another spell but a burst of energy knocked him back. Saber held her sword in a defensive measure. "You will go through me if you want him!" She called out.

Growling madly he looked to the sky! _I will get clear of this field and once I am a couple of meters above the castle, I'll destroy everything! _Zouken streaked to the air and the others wondered what he was trying to do. Rin saw his upward assent and shouted. "He's trying to escape!"

The dark blue haired man laughed. "I can still escape this place; I will kill you all!"

Shirou was having some trouble with maintaining the field but he had to give it his all. He had just finished creating Caster's weapon but didn't know if he could get to Zouken since he couldn't fly!

* * *

><p>Floating above the castle, Zouken lifted his hands. "THIS POWER I WILL KEEP FOR ETERNITY!" He gathered his powers.<p>

**(Song ends)**

* * *

><p>The trio landed on the ground and Shirou looked distraught. "I can't fire any weapons to bring him down!"<p>

"Then we will bring you to him, but you'll only have one shot!" Uranus exclaimed.

Mars nodded. "It's almost dawn, if we don't then everyone's lives will be lost!"

Rin looked at Shirou. "Hey, you are a 'Hero of Justice' after all, right?" Rin asked him. "You will save us all, won't you Shirou?"

Shirou smiled back. "I leave it to you!" The mage then reinforced his legs and relied on the memories of Archer to improve his maneuverability. Sprinting to a wall he leapt to off the wall!

Rin started it off as she launched a cannon ball sized blast at his feet. "Go for it, Shirou!" She cried as it took him a couple of meters into the air.

The two Senshi nodded and flew after him.

* * *

><p>Zouken was still gathering energy and he was fifty feet in the air. He didn't suspect that any of them would be able to make it. "Fools, you'll die here and now!" He unleashed some minor blast to disrupt the teen's ascent.<p>

* * *

><p>Shirou saw them coming and jumped from the sphere, which was destroyed by Zouken's blast and for an instant, thought that' he'd fall to his death until he felt an air current.<p>

Looking to his side he saw Alter Uranus, with a smile. "Make us proud, Shirou Emiya," She whispered and launched him further to the air.

Shirou double checked his structure of Rule Breaker and stood ready.

Zouken created another glyph with his eyes that launched spears of darkness at him. The teen didn't want to lose this momentum and couldn't turn away!

A giant snake of fire swallowed the attack whole and flew in Alter Mars! She raised her swords and crossed them. "Get on the back of them!"

He did just that as she got him in range. "Save Sakura for us, my friend…" She whispered and uncrossed her arms, sending him faster towards him. "GO!"

* * *

><p>The white-clothed Archer look-alike got ready as this would be his chance! Zouken saw him and his eyes widened.<p>

"Die and succumb to the grails power boy; _**Angra Mainyu!**_" Throwing the sphere it crashed into Shirou!

Giving a scream, Shirou became engulfed in the sphere of madness. The boy had been through this before but the feeling of animosity he felt was a hard thing. All there was, apathy, dislike, anger, sadness, contempt, and hatred; all the creations of humanity in a single spot.

He had overcome this by projecting Avalon last time but no such blessings was with him this time. In it his own feelings turned against him. His anger at not saving Illya or Sakura, not being able to admit his own feelings for the one person he loved above all and his hatred for living through the Fuyuki fire, all those years ago.

Shirou though he was over such guilt but it, to his anger, was still there in the pit of his heart; the shadow that he didn't want to acknowledge.

_I still feel guilt at living through that…if Kiritsugu hadn't saved me, I'd be…_ His body felt heavy and he didn't think he was moving any longer.

_I need to stay here, where there is nothing here…_

* * *

><p><strong>(Guilty Crown OST: Hill of Sorrow begins)<strong>

Outside the Reality Marble had collapsed due to Shirou not maintaining the field and Rin and Saber saw what had happened.

"SHIROU!" They both cried out. Caren walked in, with Sion and Luvia who were watching it.

"He's been overcome by the grail's pollution; Angra Mainyu," Caren spoke.

They all turned to her. "What is that?" Sion inquired.

"The tale is rather long but the abridged version; a normal man was once chosen to bear all of humanities sins in an old civilization on his shoulders and became the evil they feared by torturing and sacrificing him. If they did that, then they, as they believed, 'couldn't be evil' if a single person held their sins." The priestess/nun spoke.

"What kind of a sick joke is that!" Rin snapped irritably.

Caren shook her head as she continued looking at the orb. "It is what they believed then. Due to that he began to hate all of humanity that birthed him by accepting their sins. Than during the Third Grail War, the Einzbern's summoned him as another class called Avenger but only used once and his class had no skill whatsoever and soon killed. But the essence absorbed into the grail and caused it to become tainted."

The others had a chill. "You mean…" Luvia asked with a scared voice.

"Yes, that is the true tainted form of what made the Holy Grail defiled. Shirou won't last that long in there…" She drawled out.

Saber caught her breath. "No…Shirou!" She whispered and then took a deep breath. "Shirou, you can't fail!" She belted out. "Don't succumb to the dark influence!"

The jewel mage also yelled. "We are here for you, don't back down!"

Sion looked confused on what they were doing but soon shouted encouragement as well. "You've come this far, no quitting!"

"Rise up, Shirou Emiya!" Caren spoke loudly.

"That's right, we are all counting on you," Luvia shrilled. "Don't let up, love!"

Rin gave a stern glare at Luvia before continuing. "You are a Hero of Justice; we are putting our faith in you!"

* * *

><p>In the sky the two Senshi saw what happened and heard the girl's voices. Isaura and Misao told them the dark history of the grail as they heard what Caren explained to Rin and the others.<p>

"We can't let the kid fail, Mars!" Uranus responded before calling out. "This better not be your best, kid! Wake up!"

Mars looked at the sphere. "Don't back down, Shirou; we are all fighting and supporting you!"

* * *

><p>Zouken had laughed at their failed attempts. "Fools, no voices will penetrate that sphere, he will soon die and you along with him!"<p>

* * *

><p>Shirou was succumbing to it until he saw a light in the darkness. Looking at it he saw a figure he thought he wouldn't see again. "Father…?"<p>

The man had shaggy black hair and wore a gray fashioned kimono. The man had a cigarette in his mouth and smiled.

"Shirou, you have people who believe in you." Kiritsugu told him. "You don't want to let them down right?"

The auburn haired teen shook his head. "Dad, this is different from before. I might not…

"Might not make it? You aren't a quitter, Shirou," the mage killer said in a firm voice. "You believed that you would be a Hero of Justice! It is a grand dream that I for one, never wanted you to take however you held it like a shield and have proved it, with no doubt!"

Then Shirou heard the voices of the ones calling out to him. "The others…" He felt their unity in what they wanted him to finish.

_Senpai, please hold on! _A voice rang in his head.

"Sakura…!" Shirou burped out.

_Shirou, please, we've just reunited, it's too soon for us to part once again…_Another familiar voice rang.

"Saber!" Shirou called out.

Kiritsugu gave him glance. "Don't make them wait, my son!" He blew a puff of smoke. "After all, you are an Emiya; blood or no!" He then held out his hand.

Shirou didn't hesitate as he grasped his father's hand. "Go for it; Hero of Justice!" Kiritsugu's voice rang.

A flash of light emitted from Shirou as he grasped his father's hand.

* * *

><p>Zouken continued laughing as the sphere got closer to the rest. Soon he would be rid of all of them. He didn't suspect that would change soon.<p>

Then the sphere started breaking apart like an egg. Zouken didn't know what to think as he saw a figure jump from it at an astonishing speed!

"No, how did you survive?" Zouken yelled.

Giving a roar of anger Shirou brought up Rule Breaker. "I'm not dying today, bastard; release Sakura!" Throwing down his arm he struck the middle of Zouken's chest.

"_**RULE BREAKER!**_" The projection mage shouted.

_**SHITCK!**_

**(Song ends)**

A yell came from Zouken as the effects of the dagger took place. He felt the loosening of Sakura's body from his own and his magical circuits were becoming undone.

_AHHHH, this child….fuck…! _ "Grrr, how is this possible!" Zouken threw back his head and Sakura emerged from his body! Shirou held out his arms and caught the girl. Sakura gave a weak gasp and looked at the man she loved. "Shirou…"

"Your back, Sakura!" he firmly held her as they began falling to the ground fast. They would eventually land and make the scene as they would paint ground red if not stopped.

Uranus and Mars saw the them and jetted after them.

"Sakura, Shirou!" Mars cried out for them. Shirou had fallen unconscious during the free fall and let go of Sakura.

Mars expanded her speed and grabbed Sakura first with Uranus grabbing Shirou!

The purple-eyed Senshi had tears in her eyes. "Sakura…oh Sakura!"

"Rei…sister?" Sakura whispered

Uranus smirked at Shirou. "You did good kid." The teen smiled back as they saw Zouken fallen to the ground.

They quickly headed to the ground and saw their companions.

* * *

><p>Rin smiled as she saw her siblings, Shirou and Uranus come but the reunion ended up short. A dark substance leaked from Zouken as he landed on the ground hard.<p>

He groaned in misery at what was happening with him. Not only were his magical circuits destroyed, he couldn't use the grail and along with the fact Sakura was the holder to the treasure since he used her body.

"Look what you've done to me?!" He wailed in agony. "My body is rejecting the grail! I can't keep up this form!" his voice sound distorted as his body started turning to mush and it somewhat got bigger.

Laying Sakura and Shirou at Caren's feet, Alter Sailor Mars and Uranus, Rin and Luvia stood in the forefront. Sion stayed with Caren as well since she still had her wound.

"Saber this is the time!" Rin told her which the blonde complied.

"Stand back when I give the signal!" Saber said as she held up her sacred sword and started gathering the energy enough to vanquish the taint of the grail.

Luvia and Rin slammed their staffs together and created a barrier to contain the contamination. Mars and Uranus used their Senshi energy to solidify the barrier.

It was getting hard since the blob was getting bigger and a vague image of a person showed. It screamed in agony as it thrashed a hand against the barrier.

"Hold strong everyone!" Mars called out to the rest.

"I'd suggest you hurry up, Saber!" Luvia yelled until she winced in pain at maintaining the barrier.

**(Fate Stay Night: Sword of Promised Victory starts)**

Saber closed her eyes and felt resonated the surrounding nature with her sword. Her sacred blade was not something created out of human hands but of those of divinity. Its blessed blade is the hope of all humanities wishes and truly divine.

The blade got longer as golden light shined from it. Saber hadn't used this much power since her battle with Gilles de Rais, Caster of the fourth Grail War.

_Blessings of Albion, be with me in my time of need…_she prayed as Avalon appeared and wrapped around her body. She also started using her reserve mana in her body to strengthen the blade.

* * *

><p>In England at Clock Tower, Zelretch and Lord El-Melloi II continued watching the current events on a screen.<p>

El-Melloi looked stunned at what he was witnessing; he had been there on that fateful day when Saber used Excalibur on that day.

"I never thought I'd be seeing this sight again…" He muttered in awe.

The Dead Apostle/mage grunted out a response. "Hah, that's the way girl! Waver-kun, we are going to see it in person!"

Before he could protest, the man's arm wrapped around his neck and dragged the poor bastard. "Unhand me, you decrepit, old fart!"

"Where is your sense of adventure Waver-kun, Alexander would want you to see this sight!" Zelretch explained.

Bringing up his former Servant, Waver looked down briefly. "Don't bring up that idiot…let's go!"

Growling a happy laugh, Zelretch teleported them to Enizbern castle.

* * *

><p>Back at the sight Caren looked positively bewildered by the sight. "This sacred light, meant for all to behold."<p>

Sion held her wound and could agree. Despite being a vampire she stayed her ground until she sensed figures behind them.

They saw Zelretch and Melloi appear and she wasn't surprised at seeing them. The alchemist vampire looked at them with disbelief at how they appeared.

"How did you…" she began but Melloi brushed her off.

"Not the time Sion. We are here to witness the end of the grail!" He brought up. In his head he thought of Rider. _My friend, are you watching this from beyond? It is a sight to behold._

Zelretch saw Sakura and Shirou on the ground and checked on them. Glancing to Sakura the girl's mana drained from her body and Shirou was at his life's end.

Looking grave he wondered if they would be able to achieve the "event". He then sensed a resonance from behind him and it was familiar.

"Justeaze…" He whispered.

* * *

><p>Another punch from inside the barrier knocked them to the ground but their barrier held.<p>

Before they wondered if they could survive another attack Saber called out to them. "It's completed!"

The four turned to see Excalibur in its glory! Mars and Uranus looked in disbelief; it had enough power to eradicate someone of Sailor Galaxia's caliber when she was possessed by Chaos.

Rin had seen Excalibur in action during this battle and from the previous year but never like this. Luvia pretty much lost her shit at seeing it. "My god it's huge!" She screeched.

Rin continued staring but retorted. "Understatement of the century…"

Saber stepped a foot across the other as she stood in front of them. "Drop the shield, this won't last any longer!"

They did so without argument. The contamination started spreading as soon as the barrier became undone. It got close but ended up burned by Excalibur's intense aura. The shadowy figure looked somewhat scared as the beady red eyes glared at the once and future king.

"This war of the grail is over, be cleansed by my sword!" She called out.

She swung her sword back as the energy tore through the already damaged ceiling. Zelretch created a barrier around them so they wouldn't get hurt.

"_**EX-**_"She swung down her sword! "_**CALIBUR!**_" The sacred light launched like a streaking comet at the grail. Zouken could be heard wailing as the light hit him!

**WHOOSH!**

A pillar of light engulfed him as he had his last thought. An image of a woman with silver hair and red eyes appeared in his mind. It was Illya's ancestor; Justeaze Einzbern. Her image was walking away from him in a slow fashion.

_Justeaze, I've always admired you. I became devastated when you died all those years ago. You were the first homunculus and a walking beacon of magic. You became part of the grail and I wanted to see you…_

He lifted his hand at her image as she turned slightly, giving him a brief look of her face. _The words I never told you were these; I love… _Zouken Matou didn't get to say his last words as he and the grail were destroyed.

An explosion wiped out all traces of the grail as they all saw what was left; a single bead of light in the sky.

**(Song ends)**

Wondering what that was Rin wanted to check it out until a hand stopped her; it was Zelretch.

"Zelretch-sama…" She said.

Rin then noticed the head professor, Melloi as well and jumped up a little. "Lord Melloi?!"

He gave her a cynical smile. "Nice seeing you again Ms. Tohsaka…"

Saber dropped her sword and went to check on Shirou but once she saw him the Knight caught her breath. Rushing to him she saw how he had lost some color and could see metal straps on his skin. Zelretch gave her some space as she held his fallen form. "Shirou…."

Rin also saw what happened to Shirou as he ran his mana to the ground at saving Sakura and felt horrible; they lost another person.

Mars checked on Sakura and felt that her life was going forfeit as well. "This is not happening, why are we losing people we love…is there no hope left?" She fought back a sob as she thought that if Sailor Moon were there then she could use the Silver Crystal but she wasn't.

_We've come this far just to fail?_ She gave into her emotions and let out a sob.

Uranus was going to comfort them until she saw that the single speck of light was still hanging in the air and asked what it meant.

Rin was going to say something until Rubin glowed along with Saphir, surprising the coiled blonde.

"Rubin, what's the meaning of this?" She asked him.

The pendant spoke. "It's time Rin…"

She didn't need to know what he meant. "No…."

Luvia was also taken aback. "Saphir, why are you glowing as well?"

"Mistress, I am part of this as well. That spot you see it the true form of the grail," Saphir said, surprising the others.

"Wait, that's the grail?!" Uranus barked surprised.

"It is part of the untainted part…" Rubin explained. "Listen, Rin summoned me by our dad's book and in turn I granted her access to the Second Magic to see parallel worlds or time in this matter. We are part of the five great magic's in this world."

Saphir continued. "And since we are, we've seen many worlds and this one has reached the event that father saw!"

They all looked at the old mage who nodded. "I've been traveling different worlds to this and I saw that this wouldn't have happened if key players were not here; namely the Senshi. In all of them you all die but now…"

"We will call the one who destined to arrive!" Both wands said.

Rin looked ready to cry. She never once conceived about losing her perverted partner. Sure, he annoyed her but he grew on her. "Rubin…"

"Listen Rin, this is what you need to do for us; only you can relinquish my contract with you…"

The twin tailed girl looked at her sisters and friends. This was her choice to make.

Grasping hold of Rubin she whispered. "I, Tohsaka, Rin who made a covenant with the Kaildostick, hereby relinquish my bond with the one named Rubin!"

A flash erupted and the star pendant floated from her fingers. To Luvia's surprise, the same thing happened to Saphir. Both teens changed back to their normal attire.

"Why is Saphir going away as well?" Luvia inquired.

"She is the older 'sibling' to Rubin, who in turn birthed by Tohsaka by calling him through space/time of the Second Magic. It's not surprising that she is going as well." Melloi explained.

"These two will usher in the one who will set things straight." Zelretch told them.

The two pendants went into the rift which caused red and blue light to intertwine. Then a beam of purple light shot out of the room!

For an instant they didn't know what happened until Illya's body started floating towards them.

"Illya…" Rin whispered.

Then a white cloak wrapped around the little girl's body.

Caren looked in stoicism as she answered. "The spell I placed on her has activated and brought out the dress of Heaven!"

Zelretch nodded as he gave an answer. "I planted various scenarios to get to this point, I had Caren find the robe used by Illya's ancestor and placed inside the girl's body. Once certain things added it up, then the spell would be released!"

They heard his answer and didn't know what to say. Zelretch planned some things to happen, which would count for him putting a blind eye to Rin getting the book to call Rubin and Saphir in the beginning.

Then to everyone's surprise the girl's body started glowing and got bigger. Her arms and legs got longer to that of a grown woman. Her hair became longer to her back and her face got mature. A silvery crown appeared on the woman's head.

The last thing seen was her eyes opening; she had piercing red eyes. The mysterious woman looked at each of them in wonder and spoke.

"My name is Justeaze Einzbern," She spoke. "I am the core of the grail and I wield the Third Magic; Heaven's Feel!"

Rin, Luvia, Malloi, Sion and Caren gasped at what she said. The Senshi looked confused but could tell Justeaze felt important.

"In essence she wields the power of the soul; she can bring back the dead, with their souls intact!" Rin explained to them after they asked.

Alter Sailor Mars widened her eyes. "You mean she can…?"

The Saint of Winter looked at the Senshi with cool indifference. "Yes, I can restore what was once lost. This is magic in the truest form and this miracle won't happen again."

The white-haired woman turned to Zelretch and gave him a nod. "I hope you are happy with this outcome, Zelretch?"

The vampire smiled. "That I am, Justeaze. It's been a long time…"

She only gave him a nod.

"Oh that reminds me, Caren?" He asked the priestess of the church.

The yellow eyed teen nodded and summoned a coffin to their location. They all looked on in wonder at why she'd bring a coffin.

Rin got closer and saw who was inside it. The jewel mage gasped as Mars went to support her.

"It's…Archer?!" she whispered.

Mars quickly checked and saw the tan skinned man. He looked peaceful.

"Why is he here?!" The raven haired woman demanded.

"Zelretch wanted to make sure that if you got to this point to restore all that was lost." Caren explained calmly.

Everyone didn't say anything for a moment.

"You mean…?" Mars whispered.

The girl nodded. "Let us watch first."

Saber, who was by Shirou, saw that the boy wasn't even breathing. "Shirou…" She whispered.

The dress wearing woman heard Saber and floated near Shirou and casted a sad look. "My brother…."

This caused a few to become confused when she said that.

"She inhabits Illya's future adult form; the Einzbern's lineage is composed of homunculus, who inherits some memories of others." Melloi explained to them.

**(Ar Tonelico III OST: Exec Cosmoflips begins)**

A large pinkish-red magical glyph appeared underneath her feet as Justeaze floated in the air and cupped her hands in prayer. She started singing an unheard gospel that made her voice clear sounding across the room.

A golden sphere showed in front of her and it became undone. Many souls released at that moment as they frolicked around the room as they rejoiced at being released.

No one uttered a sound as the process was going on. Then as her eyes were still closed she held out her hand and returned the souls to their respective bodies.

* * *

><p>In a random hospital bed, Taiga Fujimura had her eyes closed and appeared to had talked too her old classmates from high school, Reikan Ryudou and Otoko Hotarzuka, who had apparently visited her during the soul extraction.<p>

A moment passed and they all started breathing once again. Reikan rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Otoko wondered why that happened to them.

"What happened to us…?" The short-haired Otoko asked confusion evident in her voice.

Reikan couldn't give a concrete answer as he gave a cough. "I couldn't tell you but I'm glad you guys are all right," The blue haired man looked at Taiga for an instant. The tiger looked melancholy. "Hey Taiga, what's with that look, we just got knocked out?"

"It's more than that Reikan-kun," She told him as she placed a hand over her chest. "It's like I was in a cramped space and felt I was losing substance until…" Taiga thought she saw a woman in a heavenly white dress. She then grew concerned for Shirou and Illya, her two charges. Then she turned and looked out the window to see people waking up.

This somewhat spooked her classmates as they gave each other a look. Never in their life would they ever think that someone who was infamously known as the "Tiger of Fuyuki" could sound demure and quiet.

The moment was quickly silenced when they heard a growl. "Hey I'm hungry, Reikan, get some grub in here!"

The duo fell to the ground as they face faulted at what she said. _Never mind, she's never going to change!_ They both thought in disbelief.

Secretly Taiga thought on the matter carefully and her intuition guessed that Shirou knew something and would talk to him soon.

* * *

><p>At Ryudo temple, Issei had awoken to find himself on the floor of the temple. Getting up he saw more of his relatives and fellow monks waking up.<p>

For an instant he thought he saw a flash of light come from that castle and headed to his room.

His concerned mother asked him if he was all right and he replied with a curt response. Shutting his door, he moved to his desk. Issei made his choice; he would start working on his essay and apply to a college away from this city.

He wasn't sure why but something important happened and he didn't like the aftertaste. Getting a stack of paper he started writing.

_I'll be damned if I'm staying in this jacked up place!_ He thought as he wrote faster. Eventually his hard work would pay off and go to Kyoto and occasional visit on the holidays.

**(Song ends)**

* * *

><p>Back at Einzbern castle the crescendo of Justezae's song ended as she floated down.<p>

"The people of Fuyuki city have returned, as well as the mystical ley line purified." She started. "I left the suggestion that it was a dream on what happened to the citizen's."

Some had raised eyebrows about that, namely Uranus and Sion. "You'd think they'd brush it off as that?!" The sandy blonde asked.

"They will come to their own conclusion on the matter," The Homunculus replied back easily.

Rin then saw that the others haven't been recovered. "Hey, what about Shirou and the others?"

"I am getting to them, don't worry." For an instant she had Illya's snobby attitude that didn't go unnoticed by the mage and scowled. _Yep, that's Illya all right or a part of her!_

"Zelretch, please bring me the bodies in the other room!" She asked.

The mage complied and got Melloi to help him, to his disbelief and brought out Seta and Rider.

"Why are you bringing Rider out here?" Uranus demanded. Apparently she still held a grudge.

"She is as a victim as everyone here. I know the circumstances regarding her rebirth," She said. "I think it would be best if she is here for Sakura, to experience life."

Saber then brought Shirou and laid him down, Mars brought Sakura and Uranus had grabbed Archer and brought him there as well.

"All will return back to whence it came…" She spoke quietly and activated the Third Magic once again.

A rune appeared beneath the fallen forms and a gust of wind arced through the area. For Shirou, the right arm attached to him returned to Archer and his original arm had returned! The shrapnel in his body also vanished.

Rider's body glowed briefly as her soul had returned along with Seta's. Sakura, who had been left considerably weak and was on the brink of passing over, had all her body purified of any remnants of the grail and crestworms cleaned from her system.

Finishing the process the soul-ed homunculus got up. "Everything is restored. I must commend you all for ridding the world of the tainted grail," She congratulated the heroes.

Rin and Mars grasped hands as they smiled down at seeing their loved ones back. "Does this mean no one will ever see the grail again?" Sion asked the spirit.

"The grail has completed its purpose and once I'm gone, no trace of it will ever be seen again," She explained.

Malloi looked solemn. "After all this time, the Grail Wars is officially over and we saw one of the lost magics' in action."

With a nod the old wizard agreed. "The system we put together all those years ago has finished its purpose. I am happy to see you again."

The beauty gave a hint of a smile and then it looked like something dawned on her. "I have one more thing to tell you; during that process I have brought back Illya."

Everyone who was still awake and not recovering gasped.

"She's no longer dead?" A concerned Rin asked.

Red eyes met aqua eyes. "She is my descendant and has inherited some of my memories. I feel her fate has been cruel enough and granted her an opportunity to experience the next phrase of life."

The leather-clad Senshi smirked. "That's a good thing, I might not know the kid but she's far too young to lose her life in that way!"

The Saint of Winter turned to the Senshi next. "You two, I know your mission and what you need to carry out. Beryl's powers are formidable, be warned."

They took it to heart and she held out her hands; a blue and red sphere appeared. "I will return these too you as well, Rin."

Holding out her hand the wands retained their pendant forms. "They have completed their function and will aid you in the coming battles ahead."

Sighing in relief, Justeaze looked at them once again. "This miracle is once in a lifetime for some of you. I will not appear again and only a part of my memories will live within Illya. Goodbye…"

With that the soul of the first homunculus of the Einzbern family left her descendant's body. Illya's shrunk down to her earlier age and still wore the dress. Zelretch caught the floating girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Emiya residence (five days later)<strong>

The sun began coming in the horizon as the new day began.

Shirou Emiya awoke from his slumber and he was in his bed. Stretching his arms over his head, the projection mage wiped the sleep from his eyes. Getting up he opened the window to see the sun shining.

It has been a week since the battle at Einzbern castle finished and many things happened since then.

The aurburn haired teen looked in the mirror and saw his newly formed arm again! The magic had returned everything back to normal and with it his magic circuits worked properly like an average mage! Thinking it was good that he was in his right frame of mind he headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

He and the others had to meet up with Zelretch today as he had something to tell them. Starting the rice he thought about what happened after the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Einzbern castle (past)<strong>

The battle was over and there were a lot of tears from the sisters since they got Sakura back and the two men they love came back to them through divine providence.

The flippant Archer looked astonished he'd returned as well. He explained a part of him knew what was going on, since his arm was attached to Shirou. The white-haired man gave him acknowledgement for what he did but still found him a naïve fool. Shirou thought the same thing of him but he grudgingly respected him.

Rin was happy to see him back which he gave his own smile to. "Sorry about keeping you waiting, Rin,"

She shoved her elbow to his stomach and crossed her arms. "That is for doing things on your own!" She then reinforced her foot to step on his steel-toed shoes. "This is for never telling me anything!"

The tall man waited for her next action but he stood in disbelief as she pecked him on the cheek.

Her cheeks flushed as she turned away from him. "Don't put me through that again, idiot!" Her tsundere side came out strong.

Archer gave a cynical chuckle. "Women…"

Mars rushed to Seta in a spur of emotion and hugged him tightly. He cracked out a joke about missing him. She kissed him on the lips and quickly said "I hate you!" and hugged him again which he didn't dislike in the least.

Rider appeared melancholy at the experience. She was alive and the ones she fought had brought about this. She wasn't a Servant now but a human being just like Saber and Lancer. She still had her abilities and wondered what she was going to do now. Sakura gave her a hug and was happy she was all right which she returned.

Shirou was having his own thing as Illya wrapped her arms around his waist and squealing that she didn't feel pain anymore as she was human. "Now I can grow up to become your bride, Shirou!"

The teen gave an uneasy chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Well, about that…" Before he could say anything more, an arm moved him away from the snow fairy's clutches and he was in the chest of Luvia!

"Unhand him child, he is not yours!" She demanded with a stink of arrogance. "He shall be my husband where we will have five kids and will teach them the honor of the Edelfelt family way!"

Shirou blanched at what she said! "Wha-what!?"

Illya narrowed her eyes and aimed a dynamic kick to the rich girl as she comically fell to the ground. Pointing at her the red-eyed girl declared her position on the matter. "Back off, he's not for you!"

Luvia glared at the horrid little troll to interfere. No way was Luvia going to let some homunculus turned human put his shit on lockdown! "We have a strong bond of love that surpasses the fabric of time and space!"

Rin heard enough and got in it. "It's only lust on your part, a tart doesn't love!"

The first metaphorical slap was thrown! "What did you say? Un-elegant hussy!"

A second metaphoric slap commenced! "It's obvious isn't it?"

"Don't get in this Rin, you already have a grown-up version of Shirou!" Illya pointed to said man, who looked indifferent at what he saw.

She blushed briefly but grew ferocious. "He's still my friend and I will not have someone like Luvia or you end up with Shirou! Besides he's your brother!"

"Not by blood, even though I think of him regardless!" Illya fired back.

Sion, Haruka and Rei sighed at the proceedings going on before Caren calmed them down. "I think we have other matters we need to get too first." She began.

Lord Melloi agreed. "Quite right and Clock Tower will need to discuss what happened. With the proceedings of firing Etherion there will be consequences."

They all grunted in frustration before Zelretch picked up the man by his cape, causing him to flail around. "Let go, Zelretch!" It reminded him on how his Rider did that to him ten years ago; it was major embarrassment for him.

"I think we can let that go," The bearded man said. "It was my choice to let them take responsibility for it and I won't say anything."

"That is a blatant way to throw your authority! The higher-ups won't stand for this!" He rambled on.

"If you don't, I'll cut off all your assets to get all that Otaku shit you have in your room!" He explained with a cunning look.

That froze Waver in place. "I won't say anything on the matter as the grail is destroyed!" He was quick to agree.

Rin, Luvia, Sion and Caren only rolled their eyes at his eccentric behavior.

"Anyway there are some things to talk about but I think you all deserve a break to refresh yourselves." Zelretch explained to them.

The big group agreed. Arrangements got made before they left the castle. Rei, Seta, Archer, Sakura and Rider would stay at the Tohsaka residence while Illya, Haruka, Saber and Caren would stay with Shirou.

Sion decided that since her role in this done she would return to Misaki town and check on a couple of individuals as she got a text message during the battle for Shirou's heart, from Ciel.

The alchemist locked hands with Uranus as they developed a mutual bond of respect and admiration and said her goodbyes with the others. Zelretch used his magic to get her there instantly.

Rin then pulled out the two star pendants and tossed Luvia the blue one. "Saphir?" she asked.

"She belongs to you, right?" Rin stated as she pulled out Rubin. "I think you can use her more than I ever could."

Luvia had a brief smile. "I'll do just that but I don't think I'll need her powers. I actually know a younger classmate that might have some use for this!"

"Oh, I guess the act of a magical girl is beneath someone like you," Rin taunted. "Of course you are a tad bit too old for playing magical girl!"

The coiled blonde narrowed her eyes before having a devious smile. "Hmph, at least I'm not going around in that get up? I guess you don't know when to give it up?"

A growl escaped Rin as she looked at Illya, who was continuing glaring at Luvia. "I will pass him along, wake up Rubin!"

An instant later he woke up and exclaimed happily. "Yes, I'm back! Damn, I thought I was really going to die for a minute but now I get to see all you lovely honeys around me and can make my plan for the greatest harem of debauchery and sex a reality!"

He whistled to Shirou. "Come on bro, you seem to have the touch to make the girls twinge in their pants! I'll need you for this!"

A stream of tears fell down Shirou's cheeks. "Stop making me sound like a pervert!"

Mars raised an eyebrow. "You aren't doing anything to defuse this situation in the first place. Some would see it as you getting off on such a thing!"

He gaped at what she said.

"What the Senshi says is correct, fool!" Archer crossed his arms.

"Don't get involved in this!" He yelled.

Seta had his own opinion. "Hey, let's not throw away this chance! He is offering and-ahhh!" A pull of the ear by Mars shut him up. Some laughed at the horse-play two remained quiet at the exchange; Saber and Sakura.

Shirou looked at the both of them and thought on the matter of choice. _As much as a jerk Archer is, he and Rei are right on me not doing anything! I have to come to terms with this._

As all three looked at one another a voice broke the silence. "I don't mean to disrupt this love affair but you all need to rest. How about you all sleep on the matter and we will reconvene in a couple of days?" Zelretch offered.

They all agreed as Melloi and Luvia got around Zelretch not before Luvia wrapped her arms around Shirou's neck.

"Ah, Luvia-san?" He exclaimed.

She looked at him with affection. "My love, we must part for now but know that even if you don't love me in that way, I won't stop fighting for you!"

Luvia got closer and was about to kiss him until a double kick knocked her away from him courtesy of Illya and Rin!

"Time for the hag to get going!" Illya cried! "Ta-ta, darling!"

"Don't call us, we'll haphazardly call you in the hopes some water splashes on over that frame of yours and melts you away!" Rin drawled out.

Luvia screeched at them but Melloi held her back. "Ms. Edelfelt, you know the rules about keeping you and Tohsaka apart!"

Zelretch returned them to England post-haste. He didn't have enough of a budget to cover everything at the moment.

The gang looked around the battle field and at the coming sun. Mars and Uranus returned to their civilian forms as Rei and Seta embraced one another.

They soon hopped on the motorcycles and returned to their respective places.

* * *

><p><strong>Emiya household (present)<strong>

Shirou finished reminiscing as he finished making breakfast and called for his housemates to get some food. A couple of minutes later they ate their breakfast, with a surprise visit from Taiga.

With a cry of a tiger, Taiga devoured her food. After living off hospital food (which sucks) she was happy to get the nutrients she deserved. During the past couple of days Shirou and Illya explained the circumstances of what was going on.

Taiga was understandably upset about this and slapped Shirou across the face which surprised him. She had never hit him before when he was a kid. She had tears in her eyes that he should have told her this and that she wasn't a helpless person; she loved him like younger brother and Illya like a daughter.

"I don't care about that and now that I think on it, Kiritsugu-san did have that mysterious job he did, but you are my family and nothing will change that!" She then offered them a hug which they accepted.

Illya broke down and apologized to Taiga. "You are fine now, Illya!" she coddled a crying Illya.

Shirou, relived to tell her everything on the matter.

Illya admonished Taiga for how she wasn't saving anything for everyone and she wore Rubin. Rin had decided to give him to her as she would have more use for it then she did. The jewel mage would train her in the ways of magic during Illya's off time from school.

He ate his food in silence as he sat next to the demure Arturia, who gave him a smile which he returned. Shirou thought on the circumstances on how they got back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki City (two days ago)<strong>

Shirou had gotten up to get some exercise in as his body still felt sluggish to him until he got a text from Sakura.

_Sempai…no Shirou, I want to go on a date with you today!_ It read.

The hazel-eyed teen looked shocked. He didn't think she would be this bold? He continued reading.

_I want you to know something which is why I want you to meet me in town today! Please say you'll come?_

Shirou had to recheck what he read and looked stumped. He knew he had to make a choice. His line of thinking was that since she'd gone through so much and with the experience of being possessed he wanted to make her feel better and texted back yes.

Word got around the two households that Shirou and Sakura were finally going on a date.

Rider for one was happy that Sakura had the courage to take the reins on her feelings for the boy as she got her friend ready. The former Servant, who went by "Kaya" now, wore a dark purple short-sleeved shirt which showed off her trim belly, gray pants and shoes.

Her long violet hair was in a pony tail while her bangs fell to the front of her shoulders. Thanks to Clock Tower, she had a forged identification and said she was a distant relative to Sakura and Rin.

Some hours later he headed to meet Sakura, with Caren and Haruka giving him a boost of encouragement while Illya tried stopping him from going but met with a karate chop to the head by Rin, who had stopped by to visit.

She had a talk with Shirou about his choice and Saber was absent right after breakfast. All he told her on the matter is he made his choice which she only remained quiet on.

He gave a wave and was gone.

As he made his way to the rendezvous point Archer waited for him with his arms close before the junction to the bridge; he wore black pants and a sleeveless shirt that showed his masculine body.

The teen ignored him and was going to pass him by unmolested until his counterpart said something. "You are a fool, Shirou Emiya."

He turned on him quick. "What do you mean by that? I'm being honest with myself!"

The white-haired man got in his face and looked down on him. "Are you sure you are not doing this out of obligation?"

Shirou grimaced. "It's not like that…"

"You disgust me, Shirou!" He said as he walked off before saying something profound. "You don't give Sakura enough credit. If you aren't careful, you will break her!"

The teen didn't know what to say. He had been through everything for the sake of Sakura. Why would he be doing this if he didn't love her? Thinking on that he made it to the bridge and saw Sakura; she wore a light teal shirt with a long skirt. The plumb haired girl waved to him happily.

"Shirou, I'm glad you made it!"

He offered up a smile as he placed an arm around her. "So you know where you want to go today?"

She giggled and said anywhere would be fine as long as she was with him. The two soon started their date. A little away from them Seta and Rei watched them.

"You wanna follow them?" Seta asked.

Rei didn't offer an answer as she looked at Shirou.

_Be honest Shirou. _The priestess and Irishman went along their date, with occasionally checking up on the two. She wasn't going to interfere.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours of checking out places Sakura would like to go and eating nice dinner, they just talked about mundane things. In Sakura's head, she was happy that he spent all that time with her. He was a gentleman and made her laugh.<p>

For Shirou, he got to know her on a different level than just a friend. He knew she was quiet but she did like things that surprised him. Then his mind went to Arturia. He wondered where she went.

* * *

><p>In a couple of tables down Rin, Archer, Illya, Kaya and Haruka were there spying. Rin and Illya shared binoculars at what was happening. Haruka and Archer just drank their tea and coffee as they watched them.<p>

"I wonder how they got you involved, Haruka?" Archer took a sip from his cup.

"You know how it is, making sure they don't get over their heads," She offered up as she pulled Illya down. "Drink your milk like a good girl."

Illya puffed out her cheeks. "The nerve of you, I have to make sure my brother doesn't end up with milk jugs over there!" She proclaimed adamantly.

Archer flicked her head causing her to yelp. "Don't use such language. Where do you pick that up?"

Kaya didn't say much as she used her perfect eye sight to read Shirou's lips. Secretly she had a feeling for the teen as well but for Sakura's sake, she wouldn't go with it. She could dream about him all night if she wanted to!

Rin motioned for them to be quiet as she got a good look at Shirou's face. Archer only sighed at his now girlfriend's antics.

_What are you going to do now Shirou?_ the aqua-eyed mage wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shakugan no Shana OST: Aka no Seijaku begins)<strong>

As the dessert came Sakura asked him a question which he didn't hear and she asked him again. Still no response from the teen.

"Shirou…" She asked again and as if he heard her for the first time he turned to her.

"Oh, hey Sakura, you like your dessert, right?" He ate his ice cream. "Mmmm, this really hit's the spot right! It would be good with some coffee, right?"

She then grew quiet and he knew something was wrong. "What's up, Sakura?"

"Shirou, I would like to thank you for what you did for me." She began.

He was going to say something but she cut him off. "Please listen to me!"

Shirou didn't back talk and let her say what she wanted to say.

"I never got the chance to thank you; you freed me from grandfather's influence and now I can go and live my life! I never told you my feelings since I thought that as long as I was at least near you, I could be content but…" She stopped as if trying to sort her feelings. "You were with Saber for a short time and that changed you. You shared a bond with her even after she vanished and I thought then I would be the one thing you need but Rin took that chance."

He remembered that period. He was like a lost puppy looking for his way before Rin took it on herself to get him back to living and they did enjoy each other's company, even if Rin could be somewhat abusive with her "tsundare" qualities.

"I'm not angry at Rin for that anymore. I mean, I hold some contempt for it but I realized then if I was honest from the start, then maybe all of this wouldn't have happened. Then with grandfather enacting his plan I changed and wound up with him to attack a sister I didn't even knew who existed. My emotions became opened and decided then I would do what I wanted; nothing would be held back but it was anger as well and I said horrible things to you. My heart broke when I fought you, my sisters and friends."

"Sakura…"

"Then I had hope after what Rei said and what Rin was doing for me. People I didn't know risked everything. I know it wasn't all for my sake but I am here thanks to everyone and decided to change." She looked at him in the eyes which he didn't waver from. "I have always loved you, Shirou!"

Eyes widening he heard her first confession at school but that had been perverted with lust with the smell of candy in the air. Okay, not candy but you get the gist!

"I love you so much it hurts! I've waited all this time and I want you to feel the same way about me!" She gripped her chest. "I love you for who you are and I will always support you!"

The teen didn't know what to say, someone declaring their feelings for him this passionately was foreign to him. Sakura loved him fully. He didn't deny that he found her attractive and when she had been on the dark side her lowered inhibitions was sexy. He was about to say something until he thought about Arturia.

_I shouldn't be thinking about her!_

Shirou shook his head and spoke. "In all honesty I never picked up on your feelings Sakura. In the beginning I thought of you as a friend and nothing else but as you said with me being involved in that battle for the grail I did take you for granted and then some."

"I thought that no matter what you'd always be there and I did think of you as someone who didn't get mad about stuff like that and I was ignorant and wrong on both counts. Sakura, I do love…"

Sakura looked down with a small smile. "Don't lie to yourself, Shirou."

He caught his breath. "Sakura…?"

She looked at him and her face was firm. "I've known you as just as much as you've known me and I can tell what you are thinking. The one who holds your heart is Saber, right?"

Shirou didn't know what to say!

"While I was coming to and from unconscious when you held me when we were falling, I heard you whisper her name while you were knocked out." She explained. "Shirou, why did you decide to come here? Out of an obligation because of my experience? I don't want that, Shirou!" Her voice got a little loud which made him pay attention.

"I tell you my feelings and you are throwing them back in my face by denying who you want and it's not me!" Tears escaped her eyes. "This is already hard enough, Shirou and all I ask you don't take that from me. I can say with no doubt that I do love you! Even though I know you don't love me the way I do you."

She grabbed his hands. "Don't underestimate me, Shirou. When it comes to love it's not always pretty and someone gets hurt but I will move on from this."

"Sakura I'm-!"

Sakura did the one thing that would shut him up; she kissed him fully on the lips (to the groups shock on the other table). Archer and Haruka covered Illya's eyes as the girl struggled to see.

Bringing her face up her cheeks flushed red as tears stained her eyes. "Don't say you're sorry, stupid sempai!" She admonished him. "That will have to do for me. I am happy you spent time with me today but I need to move on from you. You are my friend."

Shirou got up from the table. "And you are always mine, Sakura."

The plumb-haired girl turned from him. "You need to get going, she is waiting for you." She walked off from him and whispered something that he barely caught. "Maybe in another lifetime…"

He was about to walk to her but then he would be walking over her last ounce of pride and headed out the door. Pulling out his cell phone he got a text from Rei that said to meet Arturia at Fuyuki Bridge.

Texting back thanks he ran like a man in love (which he was!) Go young man, find true loves embrace!

**(Song ends)**

* * *

><p>Sakura went to the table the others were sitting at and Rin embraced her sister. "I won't ask how you are doing, Sakura."<p>

She cried her heart out. "It hurts so much, Rin, but you, Rei and Archer were right. I needed closure in order for me to move on from him. But that doesn't stop this pain."

Rin comforted her, rubbing her back all the while. "I know honey, I know!"

Archer felt bad for Sakura. Even in his time he never did end up with her and always wondered what it would be like if he made a different choice. "That fool knows how to break'em doesn't he?"

Kaya gave him a side glance. "I don't think you should talk, you are him after all."

The white-haired man gaped at what she said but couldn't deny it. _Honestly, that kid is going to be the death of me!_

Illya didn't give any snarky reply as she whispered her brother's name and said something mysterious. "The day before yesterday I saw a rabbit, and yesterday a deer, and today you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyuki Bridge<strong>

Outside Arturia, who wore a brown tank top and ripped blue jean shorts was staring at the water.

The moon was full and she had ridden her bike around the city all day. She left when she heard Shirou mention about going on a date with Sakura.

She felt crushed when she heard but expected the outcome. _He did fight for her and now they can…_The green-eyed teen didn't finish that train of thought. It hurt too much to even think about Shirou.

Arturia thought about what happened earlier.

* * *

><p>She roamed around the city earlier she thought about everything; her "child" Mordred, her sister Morgana, Merlin, Lancelot and Guinevere.<p>

_I've changed so much since that time and they all want me to live my life without hesitation but without the person I love its meaningless!_

At one point Seta and Rei had caught up to her as she was on the far outskirts of the city and parked her bike near the forest. She asked them how that was possible when Rei pointed out that cell communicator she had.

"GPS system and thanks to Ami-chan's enhancements, it works better!" She mentioned.

"What do you want you two, I'd rather be alone." She said.

"We aren't going to stay here long," Seta answered. "Just to tell you, not to run from your feelings, lass."

Arturia snorted. "I don't run from anything!"

"You took off without warning, that's running." Rei replied. "Don't run from Shirou again."

She shook her head. "He already made his choice and Sakura…"

"Sakura will be just fine, Arturia!" Rei snapped at her. "She is far stronger than you guys give her credit for and I'm not saying that as her sister."

Seta calmed her down by placing a hand on her shoulders. Rei muttered a "sorry" to Arturia but she brushed it off.

"You are right to say that to me, Rei!" Arturia stated. "She is strong and I am the weak one. I can't even tell him my feelings because I don't want to fall and shatter. What am I to do?"

"For one, get your cute little ass back to Fuyuki!" Seta suggested. "We are getting news that they are at dinner."

"Why are you doing this?"

Rei answered this. "We all see it, even Sakura but Shirou isn't. Rin and I discussed this with her earlier and she wanted to have at least one day with him, to see if it was worth it. It will hurt but she will go on like the rest of us."

She pulled out her cell to check the time. "Get going, to the place you had your date!"

Arturia appeared surprised and asked how she knew that which Rei said that it happened when she was in the timeline originally.

Giving her and Seta a hug she got on her motorcycle and zoomed off.

"So, you think this is worth it?" Seta wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't need to say anything on that matter," She coyly stated before texting Shirou. Rei soon wrapped her arms around the tall man's neck and kissed him.

* * *

><p>The memory stopped their as she now waited at Fuyuki Bridge. Arturia cupped her hair, that she let loose, behind her ears. <em>Is this really all right? Am I not taken away someone's happiness again? <em>

**(Saber Image song: Tooi Yume begins)**

"Saber!" A voice yelled to her as she caught her breath.

Turning around slowly she saw Shirou a couple of feet behind her, breathing hard. "Shirou…?"

"I'm glad I made it here!" He exclaimed and walked up to her. The two didn't say nothing at first as they were lost in thought before Shirou took the lead.

"I'm an idiot!" He cried which she found confusing.

"I'm an idiot for denying my actions all this time! As much as I tried to hide behind my convictions I lied to myself all the while!" He got close to her as she took a step back ever so slightly.

"Shirou, I…"

"Saber, I'm not sure how all this happened and to grasp about you being here baffles me but the dream I wanted has come true, after all this time! I get to see you!"

Arturia held back her emotions as she turned away from him. "Shirou, please, are brief love was a flight of fancy. I was a Servant who was only a remnant of a fallen dream. You helped me break out of my dream where I did find peace. And I am granted a second chance at life, without my previous memories. I didn't know you existed!"

The blonde continued her rant. "A year has passed here but for me I lived in a different time. All the while not knowing my roots and this happens and I see you however you've moved on which you should do but…"

"But what Saber?" He asked with hesitation.

"My heart was always, always, for you. It never stopped even when I saw you again; I remembered my feelings for you. I thought our dream had ended but I realized that even when the story is over, their will truly be no end to the people linked to it. It goes on, through the happiness and the tears, it goes on."

Her head briefly turned to him. "And what do I see at the end of my dream?" She turned her body towards him and he became mesmerized by her beauty. It was how they met the first time. "I see you, Shirou!" Tears ran down her eyes.

Shirou embraced Arturia which she returned. Placing a hand on her cheek he leaned in to kiss her. After a couple of moments they broke it off.

"Saber, these words I say to you now; I'm in love with you!"

"And I you, Shirou Emiya!" They kissed once again.

**(Song ends)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emiya residence (present)<strong>

Arturia smiled at him as he smiled back. Illya stared daggers at the one who had Shirou's heart. She thought of ways for her to get in it and make a harem of the situation!

Haruka looked content as she ate her food. She had grown accustomed to this peace but her mind always went back to when they would return to Crystal Tokyo.

Caren ate her food without complaint as she would be heading back to the Church once she hears what Zelretch had to say. It was a quiet breakfast until it was time to head out.

During the escapade with the city, it was decided that school would be cancelled for a bit, to get everything back on track but that didn't stop Taiga from going to work and get stuff done.

She gave Illya a hug and expected her home before it got too dark which Illya gave a curt response. That responded with a massive roar of "I don't know why I let you into my home, you little twerp, see if I care! Waaaaaaa, Illya hates me!" which resulted in her running away with tears in her eyes.

"Should we see if she's all right?" The voice of Haruka rang, raising an eyebrow.

Illya only rolled her eyes. "She will be fine, this is typical Taiga!"

"Yeah, she'll forget about it a couple of seconds and then say-" Shirou said before voice cried out.

"I'll be here for dinner, Shirou, so make me my favorites!" Taiga called, waved and went to work.

Haruka and Caren had a large drop coming down their head. Then they went to the Tohsaka manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Tohsaka manor<strong>

They arrived on time with Sakura greeting them with a smile and didn't hold any kind of grudge towards Shirou or Arturia.

They waited for Zelretch who popped in and after Sakura warmed him a cup of tea, which he fawned over, he got to business.

"Yuko knows of the accomplishment that you all achieved and is proud of you!" he said.

"Since that's done I guess we have to return to our dimension!" Haruka replied.

The others looked surprised but Rei agreed. She gave her sisters a firm glance. "I did what I said I was going to do; save you, Sakura!" She placed a hand over Sakura's. "You are no longer bound to Beryl or Terumi and with Haruka and I unlocking our Alter powers, we have another task ahead of us and I'm afraid it will be bigger than this!"

"She's right, Queen Beryl is still on the loose and even though we took care of some of her minions, who some are not allies," She gave a look to a quiet Rider and Sakura. "She will probably be reeling from the drop of power she lost."

"I have to go as well," Saber spoke up to Shirou's surprise. "I am happy that my old memories have returned but I am a guardian to the Moon Kingdom and I must do everything within my power to aid them!"

Seta said the next thing. "Than what about us; are we to let you go about this alone?"

"Sister, we just reunited, I don't want you going again!" Sakura said bravely which Rin concurred.

"You might need our help and I will offer my help." The quiet Rider said. "I will not forgive Beryl or Terumi for what they did to Sakura!"

Archer also added in his cents. "I'm only involved in this thanks to the one named Pluto. I want my debt paid to her in full."

"We won't let you go at it alone, we will help you!" Shirou offered.

The Senshi and Arturia looked astounded at the support they were getting.

"I don't know with everything that's happened…" Rei said but Seta interrupted her.

"I told you before, be it fate or chance, I am here of my accord, I won't let nothing happen to you and besides I need to shove my Gáe Bolg up Terumi's arse!"

The purple-eyed girl smirked at the concept. "What do you say Haruka, I know how you are when it comes to this being 'Senshi business'?"

"If it means we have more of a chance to knock that witch off her pedestal, who am I to say no?" The blue-eyed woman snorted giving approval.

The fate group looked pleased on the matter until Zelretch told them some important information.

"That' is the thing to discuss, Yuko explained to me that it is unstable to cross dimensions as this time due to an incident happening!"

Rei gave him a curious glance. "Which is…?"

"This is hard for me to say but Beryl has begun another invasion while you Senshi are dealing with your individual missions!" He told them. "Along with Beryl has sealed Yuko for interfering for a while."

Haruka slammed her fist against the table. "No, that can't be?"

"She struck when we are gone? What about the vassals?" Rei wanted to know.

"From what I understand they are holding their own for the time being so there is no need for rush," Zelretch continued.

"She struck while the city was at its weakest, she is a heinous person!" Arturia whispered.

"What are we to do while our home is being destroyed along with everyone else risking everything?" Demanded Haruka.

Zelretch calmed the woman down. "Now, now, you've trained them for a long time and I believe you have seconds in command leading the charge? You will have to believe in them. When the time comes for you to leave this place, you will know!"

"So what does that leave them while their friends fight Beryl?" Rin asked with a cross of her arms.

"I believe you are to grow stronger during this period. I will tell you of any developments until then. Speaking of which I have a message from Yuko about your friends; I believe her name was Minako?"

Their eyes widened at what he said.

"Well what does she say?" Rei asked.

"That they know the circumstances of what's happening since Yuko told them a while ago and not to worry, you all will find a way home!"

"That's easy for her to say, but I wonder how-!" Rei stopped as she thought about something.

Shirou gave her a curious glance. "What's wrong Rei?"

_Is it possible that "they" are going to be put to use?_

"Rei, if you have an idea say it to the class!" Haruka spoke.

"Haruka, we will use this time to train and when we have the chance we will return to the others. We just have to believe in them!"

The sandy-haired woman didn't know what to think until she also remembered who were in her court and smiled. "I see, she hasn't cut all access just yet!"

"What are you guys going on about?" Seta asked them.

"We will explain it later but now what about Yuko?" Rei asked.

"She is fine and actually content for the time being. She will leave it to others to get you back home, If they haven't fallen yet."

"Not those two, they survived beings with no hearts, they'll be fine!" Haruka encouraged.

"Well just stay calm and do what you can for that day to arrive. The warrior of Venus and her gang are training as we speak so you should do the same!" With that he vanished.

They all remained quiet for a moment. "Looks like we need some training?" Archer said giving an ironic smile.

"I wouldn't mind, I would like my vengeance on that annoying clown," The one formerly known as Rider said.

"Take a number!" Seta replied with a wild smile.

Sakura looked at her sisters. "I'm not sure what I can do, but I will help out as well!"

"Me too, me too!" Illya cried as she pulled out Rubin. "Once I get my training in, the birth of a new, younger, magical girl will be on the prowl! Watch out bad guys, for I'm on my way!"

Rubin spoke too. "Yee-haw, this is going to be sweet!"

With the positive energy going around Rei, Haruka and Arturia smiled. Even though their friends and allies were fighting at this exact moment, there was still light in the darkness.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime as all the residence was asleep except for one, Rei Hino. She had awoken unexpectedly from a dream she had, it was about Crystal Tokyo.<p>

In her vision dream she saw that everyone was in pain and the skies were dark. In the distance she saw a raging beast made of something she didn't know. It roared which caused the very earth to quake in fear.

Rei didn't know what to think of it but she knew it was an event that might happen. Looking to her left she saw a shirtless Seta, still asleep. Giving him a peck on the cheek, she grabbed her rob and went to get some air.

Taking in the scenery of Rin's garden she liked how quaint it was and looked at the full moon. Whenever she saw it like that, she couldn't help but think of Usagi and the others.

With knowing that Minako and her group were good, she wondered if Usagi and her team had found a trace of Pluto. "I hope they are able to find her; we need everyone if we are to defeat Beryl…"

She then turned around to see her sisters; Rin was wearing a red rob while Sakura wore a white night-gown.

Giving them a curious look she asked why they were up.

"We saw you head out," Sakura mumbled. "I was concerned and wanted to come…"

Rin rolled her eyes. "So before she talked her way out of it I pushed her here," She then glanced at Rei. "You seem troubled."

"I am, I think I had a vision of what could happen to the place we will be going to soon?" Rei explained to them.

Walking up to her Sakura lay her head on Rei's shoulders. "Whatever Beryl is planning, we will stand by you, Rei."

Rin then wrapped her arms around the two of them. "I don't want our family being broken up again. We will go with you as we said."

Rei took comfort in her sister's strength and they would continue looking at the moon for a while, lost in their own thoughts but never alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei: That concludes the second arc of this story! It's been a long ride but with the conclusion of this, it shifts once again! You won't be seeing us for a while.<strong>

**Ragna: That's right and wouldn't you know the next chapter is dedicated to the Blaze cast? It's about time it got here! I've only made small appearances in these segments!**

**Jin: Brother, you mean I get to see you after all this time? *starts moaning* that means I can do this, and that and the other thing too!? OHHHHH BROOOOTTTHHHHEEEERRRRR!**

**Ragna: Whoaaa there Jin, where did you come from? Hey don't touch me there!? STOP DAMMIT!**

**Jin: Brother, I promise you I'll make your first and last appearance special as I plunge my blade into your body and-!**

**Ragna: Will you stop with the innuendo; you are giving people the wrong idea!**

**Jin: But brother, I can finally run with you into the setting sun! Like that movie!**

**Tsubaki: Wait, please make it a three-way, I don't mind being with Ragna if I can stay with Jin!**

**Mu-12: Processing, the likely hood of that happening is 0.00000000000000001%.**

**Tsubaki: Don't start with me! It's your fault in the first place!**

**Terumi: Hmph, looks like I'll be sharing the spotlight with Rags? Hopefully I get him in the next chapter!**

**Ragna: Don't bet on it Terumi! You have a lot to answer for and you ruling the NOL is just as bad! This will be your last stand.**

**Terumi: Bah, nothing but words. I'll make sure your pain will last a lifetime before I'm done playing with you. Oh who do we have here?**

**Voice: Where am I?**

**Ragna: Hey, that person seems familiar somehow? Wait I get in a battle with Jin and Tsubaki?**

**Kokonoe: Looks like I'll be somewhat involved as well! Now I can be the main heroine of this story and make it about me!**

**Platinum the Trinity (Luna): Not so fast you four-eyed hack! It is Luna and Sena who will be the main character and knock down Ragna's ass with the power of our mighty stick!**

**Jin: Back off brats, the only one whose sword will lock in him is mine!**

**Tsubaki: Please Jin; make me the one on the other side.**

**Voice: I really can't believe I'll make an appearance, I wonder how that happened?**

**Rachel: You will find out shortly as this goes to a mini-arc called "Fall of Crystal Tokyo" and we will usher in the first act!**

**Terumi: You are here as well bloodsucker? How about this! *Holds up recording***

**Charlie Horse: *Singing* this is the song that doesn't end; yes it goes on and on my friend!**

**Lambchop and Hushpuppy: *Singing* Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because-**

**Rachel: Oh by the Gods not that song! Away you vile puppets! *vanishes in a swirl of roses***

**Terumi: Hah, hah! That's my secret weapon!**

**Kokonoe: Please forgive the OOC but seriously, the next chapter will be about us so get ready for it!**

**Voice: It should be a good chapter but I worry about how ominous it sounds.**

**Kokonoe: Yeah, well this is part of it too. So now we leave you to go about your normal lives. Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

**Platinum the Trinity (Luna): And in name of protecting Master Juebei, I Luna will punish you!**

**Platinum the Trinity (Sena): Uhh, Luna we have to end it and besides we only have a small role.**

**Jubei: Kids…**

**Hakuman: One of them is yours, get her in line!**

**Kokonoe: Oh fuck this shit! People I'm ending the transmission! Getting too honky-tonk up in this shit.**

**Ragna: Wait but what about that voice and who is s-! **

***Screen goes black***

* * *

><p><strong>YESSSSSSSS! This arc is finally done and I am happy!<strong>

**This arc went into overtime so I had to crash a lot of stuff in here. Did you enjoy it and did some of the questions get answered?**

**Zouken is no more and the Third Magic has been put in use with the coming of Illya's ancestor. I think I used it properly and if it wasn't or inconsistent, just think of it as a kind of added measure! Again coming up with this stuff is no joke.**

**Got the info from pages and used it to the best of my ability! The grail will not appear in this story again and Beryl will not have access to it, no matter how powerful she's become.**

**See Seta, Archer and Rider came back! With Rider gaining a new name for her second life! She will be like a surrogate elder sister to Sakura and no, they won't be hooking up. I have someone in mind who will be with Sakura.**

**That was a long battle with characters getting licks in! Shirou is officially with Saber, Rei has Seta (Lancer) and Rin winds up with Archer. If you are wondering Archer doesn't have a new name.**

**I think of it as since he always goes by his servant name, it sticks with him and since there is another Shirou, it would get confusing so he's stuck with it. **

**Of course he doesn't mind. Illya is given Rubin by Rin. Will she make use of him? Well yeah along with another girl as well! Not the last time you'll see of Luvia!**

**Sion's character along with Waver is done. They will be background characters. Caren as well since her role is done.**

**If you have an eye for detail, I did use some Slayers spells, mixed with Tales of The Abyss ones and two from Thousand Arms. **

**The next three chapters will be about Crystal Tokyo's fall before moving on to the next main arc in which Pluto will have a major role with stopping Naraku. If you remember Litchi Faye-Ling and Arakune are there as well.**

**I'm still trying to figure out a role for them in there but I'll make it work somehow. It will be seen how Yuko got sealed from interfering along with who are the ones that can help the Senshi overcome this handicap! **

**I can say it will be unexpected when it gets to the last chap of this short arc. All right that's enough bravado and again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and arc!**

**I think I answered current questions that happened in this chapter (hopefully!)**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	23. End of the Utopia (Slumber)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that are in this story and all that jazz. **

**Write me an endless song (when you let go), come on sing along, you know you want to! All right time to get serious.**

**Welcome to this chapter and the second arc has finished! Now I'd like to introduce to this mini one named Fall of Crystal Tokyo. Also known as End of the Utopia. **

**Yeah, you heard right, that castle in the sky has to fall and burn to cinders! I have to give Beryl and Terumi some wins. The heroes can't win all the time.**

**To begin will be going to Kagutsuchi where Ragna will try to face his hated nemesis along with his obsessive brother as well!**

**What will happen and how is this linked to Crystal Tokyo's demise? **

**Time to find out, your move!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 23<strong>_

_**End of the Utopia: Breach the NOL Ragna (slumber)**_

* * *

><p>In the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi the place has fallen under Hazama's (whose real name is Yuki Terumi), control. The world that used to experience a Continuum Shift (a phenomenon where things repeat with different outcomes) has stopped thanks to Beryl seizing control of the sacred treasure in the boundary, Amatarasu.<p>

With the dark queen's help the green haired man had control of the NOL and all its resources. He sacrificed many lives to create the "Godslayer" Kusanagi; Mu-12 under his control along with Jin Kisaragi and Tsubaki Yayoi.

The world had fallen on dark times; the hierarchy which prospered had little to no power, people struggled to keep up business and Librarium soldiers fought against those brave enough to stand against Terumi's reign of terror.

Those brand of warriors were remnants of the ones who fell in the Ikaruga War.

Bang Shishigami, wanton warrior of love and justice and keeper of the ars magus, Phoenix: Rettenjo, stood as a figurehead to stop the crazed man.

Terumi didn't think much of the queue as much as he thought it was hilarious that the fools would dare stand against his new system. Taking pity on them (and for sadistic pleasure) he had the one who claimed victory on the war and killed Bang's teacher during the war; Jin Kisaragi.

The cold blonde did as he ordered with no argument, to Terumi's surprise as Jin had the power of order to buckle down Beryl's control, but seeing that Jin had personal history with the loud man and his troop, he didn't express any remorse except for a cold indifference.

Joining the muscular ninja with brown hair was Carl Clover; a kid bounty hunter (and one of the best out there) who once went to the same academy as Noel, Makoto, Jin and Tsubaki. He dropped out after his father, Relius Clover, killed his mother and the sister he adored, Ada, for an experiment to create the Nox Nyctores; Nirvana and Ignis.

The blonde, blue-eyed pre-teen, wearing a purple suit top with shorts and a top hat (he's just precious, trying to act like an adult with his polite words, yes he does...sorry) swore his revenge against his father and would offer his support to Bang's cause if only to get to his father.

The squirrel-beastkin girl, Makoto Nanya, who defected from the NOL as soon as she discovered about Terumi (along with discovering origins of one named Noel Vermillion) and became spy for Sector Seven, run by the genius cat beastkin and daughter of Jubei and Nine, Kokonoe.

She wanted to aid in the stopping of Hazama's oppression along with save Tsubaki and Noel.

Together with Iron Tager, known as the Red Devil of Sector Seven and assistant to the foul-tempered scientist (and against her command about them getting involved), they thought they could win their freedom and end this dark age.

Jubei, Rachel and Valkenhayn, had tried to persuade them not to fight against Hazama at this time since it wasn't right but the loud ninja had enough of the despicable man's influence.

"Not only has Ikaruga fallen to the NOL, but now the entire world is at stake," The ninja passionately declared to the trio. "We cannot wait for this 'right time' as we need to create it!"

The two tailed blonde Rachel dismissed his claim as "rubbish" and "suicidal". Jubei tried reasoning with him and said that if they did this there would be no "repeats".

Finding it strange on what he meant the proud man said that even if Jubei and Valkenhayn were the Six Heroes, he couldn't stand by their inaction.

The silent swordsman Hakumen, who had remained neutral throughout all this came and said he would throw his support for what Bang and crew were doing.

"You two have gone soft!" he said to Jubei and the butler. "Even if the world is no longer in a shift, you would stand idly still and do nothing?"

Rachel gave the faceless man a look that screamed displeasure. "There is no option we can take at this moment. This is a fool's battle!" Closing her eyes and turning her head away.

"The fools are you who just stand still!" The swordsman declared. "You are no longer an observer; Takamagahara has all since been killed thanks to that witch with blazing red hair! You have powers that could aid us but refuse all due to a hope that those women are coming here? We need a revolution now!"

Hakumen stared hard at the vampire. "We already helped those warriors that is true, but Terumi has gone beyond we thought possible! It's time you stopped deluding yourself!"

Jubei barked at his colleague. "Don't do this, Hakumen! You know better than anyone about what could happen. Think about what you are doing!"

No one could tell his expression due to his blank helmet but inside the frame the man was once Jin Kisaragi in a different time plane knew. He would be fighting against his past self.

"I am the White Void that will consume any opposition!" He spoke with a silent resolution. "My blade will smite all who oppose me; justice and righteousness are on my side!"

Rachel only scoffed at his ignorance, seeing this as misstep in the grand scheme of things. "A ship of fools is more like it!" she turned away with Valkenhayn at her heels. "Whatever comes to pass, you will share that burden with the ones whom swore camaraderie with!"

With that she vanished back to her home. Jubei tried calling for Rachel but knew the little vampire is a stubborn one and the aged wolf butler wouldn't leave her side.

Sighing at the situation he also took his leave. "Look, I know you got to do this but this is all wrong! Terumi is not someone to against without back up. And what you have here is a ragtag group of misfits."

"I see where you are coming from," Iron Tager answered the two tailed cat known as the "white lotus". "But this situation calls everyone to arms. Even if we lose here, we will at least try to give those who are not here, hope."

The one-eyed cat gave a gruff laugh. "I hope that's the case…" He turned to Hakumen. "I'll expect you to protect these kids, you hear me?"

"Bah, do not concern yourself!" The swordsman arrogantly claimed. "I will only aid when necessary but I have my battle!"

Jubei gave a last glance at the small party and wished them well. He soon took off.

"Friends, it is time!" Bang spoke loudly. "We march to win back our worlds freedom and to banish the one called 'Hazama' back to the pits! May all who stand before us, perish at our burning flames of justice!"

Bang and Hakumen led the party with Bang's followers and some people from Sector Seven, to battle.

A while later the battle ended with the defeat of all who opposed Terumi. With Jin and Tsubaki, the NOL pushed back meager resistance group and after the crying, punishment was laid to waste.

Makoto, Carl and Iron Tager got stripped of their weapons, in this case for Carl, Nirvana, who he called his "sis",

sealed in chamber where he couldn't get to it.

The red devil, who was almost all machine, had his weapons detached from his body and they were in prison camps.

Hakumen, who fought a battle with Tsubaki and lost, ended up locked once again in the depths of the NOL.

Bang Shishigami's punishment was that the place that he lived, Ronin-Gai, a small town in Kagutsuchi, would be ransacked and destroyed. Bang yelled at that but Jin froze him with his Yukianesa and sent him to a dungeon of the NOL.

The green-haired man found the outcome high comedy at the price of the fallen heroes.

"Oh, those small-minded idiots; did they really think they could win against what I'm doing?!" He cackled.

Laughter filled the chamber as the stoic camellia beauty and the handsome ice warrior remained in his station.

The red-haired woman, who was head of the Zero Squadron, looked stoic enough but she was experiencing guilt on what she did; she fought Makoto and Carl to submission. And to her surprise she battled Hakumen.

Thinking about the white armored man she felt sorrow at what happened to him. She didn't know why but when he whispered her name he so sounded sad, as if he was full of regret. Even though she was under Beryl's command her mind was still her own for the most part but when it came to battle her minded shifted to defeat any enemy in front of her.

_They went up against the NOL and Hazama is the head of it! I couldn't allow them to gain a foothold and bring the world to chaos! _And she really believed what she was doing was correct.

Given she is all for the sake of order and justice, nothing would deter her will. Or at least that's what she believed.

Secretly the only reason she teamed with Hazama was because of Jin. The blue-eyed teen thought about the man she loved since childhood; they were both young and free of guile before it turned to dread.

Jin however, was feeling restless. He didn't care about beating some worthless people lower than trash, he felt that something was wrong with him! The handsome blonde's hand trembled as he gripped the handle of his sword.

Gritting his teeth he snarled in his head. _Dammit, what is this I'm feeling? Why does my body react this way?!_

Hazama looked at those he controlled and had a curious glance at Jin. He thought that his power of order was acting up again but with Beryl's magic it wouldn't break free just yet.

Looking down at all of Kagatsuchi from the altar, the highest peak of the NOL headquarters, he cackled once again. Hazama thought about all that happened from the various shifts in his universe before meeting Beryl.

"Of course, there aren't any more continuum shifts, not since Beryl has command of it!" He started laughing. "I only went along with her plan as a way to see if this world would change and it has!"

He stomped his foot hard to the ground, lifted his arms to the air and screamed. "By George; I'm only taking over this place just so I can see it fall to the ground! I don't care about fucking order, only mayhem, disease, misery, despair and pain! I will be happy where this leads!"

That was half a year ago. What are the ramifications now?

* * *

><p><strong>Orient Town (present)<strong>

This small town, home to Chinese restaurants and the now-defunct Litchi Clinic had been the same for the most part since the NOL had stopped supporting the many levels of Kagutsuchi.

Not many people were walking the streets so no one saw the infamous man with the one million bounty in the history of the NOL; Ragna the Bloodedge.

The red-cloaked man with white spiky hair and different colored eyes; left eye was green while his right eye red (thanks to Rachel feeding on his blood in one of the time loops since she had the "urge") looked at the ransacked area with indifference.

"This place too…" he had been on a campaign destroy any of the NOL branches and while he did the area's he hit that had any cities or towns were in the same shape!

He knew who was to blame for all this; the same ass-hole who brought ruin to his childhood and caused him grief with his youngest sister, Saya.

"Terumi…!" He muttered the name like a curse as he thought about the man.

During his younger days he lived with his younger siblings, Jin and Saya and they all had the same trait of blonde hair and green eyes.

They ended up being raised by a nun at a church, who was the younger sister of Konoe Mercury, who went by the nickname, Nine (and one of the 6 Heroes). Celica A. Mercury, who became a nun after the Dark War, took care of the ophen children. Ragna loved their caretaker and had fond memories of her. He could remember his sweet but frail sister, Saya, with a smile on her face and his pesky brother Jin, pining for his attention since he was jealous of the sickly girl.

Than one day when Raga was heading back to his home he saw the church burning and no trace of Saya or Jin! Running to the flaming building he called for them with panic until he saw Jin in the middle of the blaze with his sword that he had gotten from Saya sometime before.

He asked what happened to Saya and Jin just gave him a blank look for a second. Ragna asked again forcefully until he felt something get lopped off; his right arm.

Screaming in pain he dropped to his knees to see Jin had done it but he thought he could see a silhouette behind the non-speaking boy.

Closing his eyes tightly Ragna snarled as he saw the strange figure and taunting him. That's when he blacked out.

Ragna stopped his trek as he continued thinking about what happened than; Jubei, who was one of the 6 Heroes from the Dark War, found him and took him in. During this time his missing arm got replaced with what he thought was the true Azure Grimoire and the beastkin decided to train Ragna in how to use it.

The green/red-eyed man looked at his right arm as a warning kept ringing in his head that he was always told.

"Listen to me, kid," Jubei had told him one day after training. "Don't mistake the power of the 'azure' as your own, ya'hear?" The cat had then given Ragna a keep the sake of a former friend's belongings which was the red cloak and sword he used now. "This hear belongs to a man simply known as 'Bloodedge'."

Rags expression was a grimace as he placed his arm down. _Yeah, I remember…from him and the "rabbit!"_

His journey led him to relink with Jin and discover who caused that incident to happen; Yuki Terumi. He had battled bounty hunters wanting the bounty on his head and met up with a unique set of people.

He thought about the girl he bumped into and she resembled his sister to the T; green eyes, fair skin and her voice! Except the blonde liutenant wasn't confident. In fact she was a shrinking violet. Ragna found out her name was Noel Vermillion and thought it was just some coincidence about her looking like his deceased sister.

The cloaked man brushed her off as she continued hounding him and headed to destroy another part of the NOL and that's where he linked back up with Jin. The battle was even until Ragna landed a blow to his obsessive brother and went to the lower corridors of the place; the gate.

There he meets a formidable opponent in Hakumen and a battle ensues. Even with all his power and skills he couldn't defeat the white armored faceless man and would have met his end there until he activated the Azure and defeat him.

Then he continues through the deapths until he sees Noel Vermillion fighting Nu-13; a Murakumo unit who had light purple hair in a braid and an eyepatch covering her left eye. He interfered in the battle and when Nu saw him she had a glossy look to her eyes and spoke his name with affection.

He didn't understand how she knew his name and when she mentioned something about "being one" and initiated a battle with him. The battle wasn't in his favor even after giving the humanoid a death-blow and he wound up in the edge of where the cauldron was, bleeding and actaully thinking about going for suicide with the demented girl/android.

The heat stung his eyes as he hung on as Nu got closer and flung her body at him, embracing the injured man. Right there, he thought he was going to die. That is until an arm reached for him and grabbed ahold keeping Ragna from falling over. Looking dazed he saw that Noel had been the one to save him. He looked down and saw that Nu was no more.

After that Rachel appeared and said that his battle with Nu always led to his death but thanks to Noel, who she said is the "true owner of the Azure Blue" has changed the future.

Then Terumi made his presence known and had Noel "acknowledge" his presence by looking at him. The surprised shrinking violet did just that even with Rachel's intervening but the damage was done. Terumi came to being and full power thanks to Noel being the Eyes of the Azure.

Ragna saw the person he hated most and the rage he had up to this point busted like a dam and tried to attack the person who made his life hell but Rachel held him back saying that he could not defeat him.

Terumi mouthed off to him and mentioned how the next act would be like. Ragna thought that he was looking at Noel as he spoke that before vanishing.

_After that event, Noel clung to me and started asking questions before I scared her off…I haven't heard from her in seven months._ He thought as he ran his hand through his hair.

He didn't mean to snap at her but since she looked like his sister, he didn't know how to deal with her. He had decided to find until something unexpected happen that changed the world as he knew; Terumi took control of the NOL!

The man, blindsided by this, as the things he knew turned upside down as the world spiraled out of sync. He had ended up losing contact with Jubei and Rachel and wanted to know how this happened.

A while later Rachel had contacted him to the sardoinc man's disbelief. Like a typical conversation between the two, he yelled at her at what was happening and bombarded the vampire's ears with questions. The pig-tailed vampire only smacked his head in response and told him, "The situation has changed; the continuum shift has finished. Takamagahara has no control."

He asked what that meant but felt a blow to his noggin again. "That does not concern you. As of now, you are to not fight the one called Terumi at this time! Do not think of joining some rebellion against him either!"

To Ragna it felt like she was scared for him by giving him that warning. Could Rachel have a heart underneath that high horse, aristocratic exterior? Has love finally appeared in that tiny body of hers for it to shine like the sun?

Going by his train of thought he told her what he thought. She only whipped her hair at him and said "Don't be idiotic, the day I would care for you is the day you actually started using that thing you called a brain, foolish boar!"

As she vanished she left him with words of parting. "Uncouth, degenerate, ape!"

Damn, that's cold! So that's where he stood now. He heard of Bang Shishigami's rebellion and they met their end by the hero of Ikaruga (and his younger, overly enthused, brother,) Jin.

Ragna couldn't comprehend how Jin got up in that business. Sure, he was in a high place by being a Major but Ragna thought Jin wouldn't stand for being controlled by Terumi!

Then there was Noel, he heard that she wasn't herself either! He felt that now was the time to settle scores with his past.

This was why he was in Orient Town; he needed supplies before he bum rushed the NOL. He had a feeling he would meet many battles.

That was when he felt a presence. It wasn't human energy he was feeling but more from an object. Signing in aggravation as he ran a hand through his hair he spoke.

"I know you're there, come out!" His voice sounded exasperated more than angry.

The small figure, wearing beige cloak appeared. Another peculiar sight the small person had a long object attached to the back.

Moaning as if in pain (and the sound of a growling stomach), a boy's voice came from the figure. "So…hungry; if I don't eat anything soon, I think I'm going to die where I stand!"

To prove the point, the figure went to the knees and dragged said body to Ragna, reaching for his hakama styled pants. "Please, save a small life from perishing, kind soul?"

As quick as a glass falling to the ground, Ragna easily moved away from the figure. "Sorry, don't got time for you," He deadpanned without batting an eye. "Have fun dying, kid!"

The cloaked figure gave a gasping kind of noise and muttered. "Dang, that's harsh…Luna, he didn't fall for it!"

As Ragna moved away he heard the voice of a girl now. "Move over Sena, I'm taking control now!"

The voice of said person announced as the figure pulled of the cloak to show a girl with long blond hair mixed with peach, styled in four pig tails that went to her ankles. Her attire fashioned like a magical girl; sleeveless white shirt with buttons and a blue lining, mini skirt.

She wore white gloves on her hands, same colored shoes with steel toed guards in the shape of a heart. She sported a large bell around her chest.

The most distinct feature (other than her outfit) was that her eyes, which were green, the pupils had the shape of hearts.

The spiky white-haired man looked astonished. That was not what he was expecting, not only did she look like a person at a rave, drinking and dancing… didn't he hear a boy's voice coming from a girl's body?

A snarl escaped Luna's mouth as she pointed at him dramatically. "Hey, Ragna the Suckedge; you dare leave a poor child to rot away like that?"

Eyes twitching in annoyance, Ragna covered his eyes. _What the fuck, why do I always get the crazies around here?!_

"You ough'ta be put away in jail for child abuse, you pedophile!" She accused!

Blinking thrice, that caused Ragna to snap and he snarled back. "Whoa, wait, who are you calling a pedophile, you brat…uh…brats? You're the one coming outta know where like you are dying!"

"I am dying, you snaggle tooth, retard!" She countered back easily! For a little girl, she certainly knows her words, doesn't she?

Growling at his luck he looked to the heavens than looked around him. He then said in a loud voice, "Hey, does anyone have a happy meal, please?!"

Luna stamped her feet in anger as he said that. "Luna doesn't want a happy meal, suckedge, she WANTS a meal! And don't be cheap with it either!"

"But Luna," the boy whose name was Sena responded from the body with a different expression. "He won't buy us anything if you call him a pedophile old man!"

Another snarl erupted from Ragna about being called that name! "Will you two…brats, stop calling me that! And I won't buy you anything, so go crawl to some other town and mooch of the next person you see?!"

Luna took control once again as she glared at him. "Humph, calling Luna and Sena brats, we are no such thing! Luna is going to kick your ass, ass-munch!" She pulled off the cloak from what she was carrying the Nox Nyctores, Arma Reboare: Muchorin.

It looked like a staff a magical girl would use; the handle was pink with a red sphere in the middle with a heart-shaped surface on top. It's ability to incarnate matter.

Ragna looked at the two souled kids 'weapon with acute apprising, that is what he felt from the star.

Grabbing the handle of his giant sword, he ready to fend of the foul-mouthed girl…boy…whatever! "Listen you punks, I'm not in the mood to babysit you're asses, so I'm going to make this quick!"

Luna stuck out her tongue and gave a quick smack to her butt. "Nya-nya, you couldn't fight your way out of your own asshole, mother cracker!"

"Da fuuuuuuu, you shit, time to give you the spanking you're mommy never gave you!" He threatened. A thick air of seither gathered around his weapon.

Luna had an aggravated look as she saw his power gathering. "Um…Luna, we shouldn't do this," Sena muttered. "Didn't Mr. Jubei tell us NOT to fight, Ragna…"

"Oh shut up, Sena! Don't make me drink milk; I know you can't contain the pain of intestinal pain bubbling at the pit of your stomach and making you do those weird bodily functions!"

Sena moaned. "Don't do that; we share the same body and you'd be hurting yourself as well!"

"Heh, I won't if you let me do this!" She gathered her own power as she glowed light blue/green.

Ragna examined the girl/boy's technique. He didn't know who they were but they seemed to have some control of their sealed weapon. Just before the battle could go underway, Luna/Sena's body stopped glowing and briefly closed their eyes. Ragna looked on confused as he lowered his sword.

"Hey, brats, you okay over there?" He really didn't want to beat up a kid. They weren't evil, just obnoxious, like any kid who has a penchant for foul language.

The episode ended as the girl in question opened her eyes and the feeling she gave off was different from Luna and Sena. Raga felt another presence within that body.

"Does that body house another soul?" he wondered.

The girl came closer to him and she offered a kind smile and spoke in a soft yet gentle tone. "Hello, Ragna the Bloodedge,"

Ragna sputtered out a reply back. "Uh, who are you and why did she…he…whatever they are, start pulling off the dissociative disorder?" He was thankful for listening to Rachel when she spoke her philosophic, know it all, BS when she got on her nobler than thou horse; which reeked of roses!

That got a laugh from the mysterious person who now dwell in the body. "I'm sorry for their behavior, they are normally behaved but they are at the age," She apologized as she gave a bow.

"Nah, don't worry about it, but that Luna girl's got a mouth on her! Where did she pick that up from?" Ragna exclaimed.

She only gave a minor shrug but moved on to important matters. "I'm sorry for making this brief, but I can only stay on the outside for short intervals."

Ragna waited with crossed arms as she gave her name.

"You may refer to this body as Platinum, Platinum the Trinity," She offered as she explained some of the circumstances. "Three souls inhabit this body through this sealed weapon, Muchorin and they trained by your master, Jubei."

This brought a surprise to Ragna. "Old man trained those brats? I'm shocked they didn't give him any gray hair!"

Platinum got a giggle from that but got serious. " One of the reasons that we are here is to give you a warning; do not get close to Terumi Yuki!"

The green/red-eyed man growled at the sound of the name. "Listen transcendent spirit, nothing is going to stop me from getting my hands on that bastard! I don't care what I hear from the bunny leech or old man Jubei! His ass is mine!"

Platinum shook her head. "This is different from other continuum shifts, Ragna. The continuum shift and all the probabilities are over. Terumi's plans have gone beyond what anyone could comprehend. If you go to him, it will spell disaster for you!"

Ragna gave a snort. "I don't know you're history lady, but one thing assured, Terumi has caused enough damage! Rat bastard's getting his and there isn't a thing for you to stop me!"

The former hero who inhabited the body felt light-headed as her time was running short. "Please, please, hold on a while more. There is more than you see at the moment and…." Her voice started trailing as Platinum's body collapsed in Ragna's arms.

The man shook her very briefly as he felt like she wanted to say something more! "Hey, come on, don't just throw out cryptic shit and leave!"

It was already too late as the third spirit was again sealed within the weapon. Whatever she was going to say, he wasn't going to know for a long while.

Sighing he felt the tiny body stir as green eyes met his that looked on in confusion.

"Damn, Luna's head feels funny…" Platinum muttered in a girl voice. Sena soon piped in as well. "I started feeling sleepy, I wonder why we keep experiencing these black outs?"

Platinum's face soon turned to disbelief as she was in the arms of Ragna. "Ahh, Ragna the suckedge, what are you doing to Luna's healthy body? Are you trying to have your way with Luna, pedophile?"

She moved a couple of inches away from him as if he was on fire. "I bet you slipped Luna and Sena a mickey?"

Blonde haired girl gave a scandalous gasp. "EEEEEEEK a pervert," She screamed for the town to hear.

"Ragna the suckedge is a child molesting, stanky-ass, dick sucking, pussy grabbing, pedophile freak! EEEEEEEEEK, my purity! My innocence of waiting for my first time is gone by a lecherous old man!"

Bewilderment etched on his face at all the names he was getting called by the overzealous girl/boy child! And how in the hell was she getting in all those e's in her wailing? God, this wasn't a helpless maiden getting chased by a man in a mask!

"Will you shut up for a second?" He yelled at her as she stopped her constant need to call him every nasty name in the book. "Look, I'm not a pedophile and I'm not fighting you! "

Eyes widening at what got said, the voice that came from Platinum's was a boy. "Did you hear that, Luna? He doesn't want to fight us!"

Luna's voice came out next as she gave him a weary look. "Wha…what's this? Is suckedge acting mature?"

"Enough with Suckedge, you miserable…" He muttered incoherent words for a second (which Luna filed away for future use) until he got it all out of his system. "Look, I'll buy you dinner so get you're tiny ass in that restaurant or no dice!"

Platinum was waiting at the door entrance. Apparently she was there as soon as the word "buy" got dropped. "Hurry it up, I'm starving over here!"

Muttering on why he got stuck with the crazies, he marched his way and ordered food for the "magical girl"

* * *

><p><strong>Chinese Restaurant <strong>

_This scenario seems familiar…_Ragna thought on as pile of dishes piled as Platinum was stuffing her face that could fill four people!

This reminded him of the time that Taokaka, of the Kaka clan, mooched off him to get her food.

How the hell he winds up in these events was beyond him. The clanking of another bowl getting done by Platinum could be heard as she asked for another helping.

Even though the economy had fallen on hard times, restaurants and stores kept on going. It hadn't sunk to anarchy just yet.

A small Chinese woman, wearing a red Cheongsam appeared with the helping of food. Platinum drooled at getting it in her belly!

"Hey, I'm not made of money, so lay off the pork dumplings and General Tso's chicken, all right?" He admonished the little piglet. "Aren't you a girl, shouldn't you be eating with a little dignity and finesse?"

She gave him a look. "Hey a part of this body belongs to a boy, so Sena could be the one chowing down!"

Ragna truly doubt that. "I don't know you but I get the feeling he's a bit refined for such things," He munched on some fried rice. "You lack manners!"

"How rude, Luna is a refined lady!" She greedily munched on some duck noisily and soon went for the other stuff.

_Refined lady my ass! _Man snarked in his head.

After the meal, Platinum rubbed her full belly. "Ahhh, that was good." She looked at him with disdain. "Thank you, suckedge!"

_Need to kill rising._ "Look, the name's Ragna, get through your head!" He spoke.

"Luna, Ragna 's right, don't be rude!" The ever polite Sena replied.

Sighing at her luck she relented. "Thank you…Ragna,"

Ragna only scoffed as he paid the tab. He had enough money this time around from experience. No way did he want to get run out-of-town like a criminal. Well, technically he branded as one but he wasn't dammit!

His left arm trembled for a moment as seither leaked from it. _The fuck is going on? What is this sensation I'm feeling? _"Hey, little mooch, I'm heading out so where are you headed?" He asked seeing that dinner was done. Crap, she ate like a hog and still didn't look obese? That's the metabolism of a kid for you!

Platinum puffed out her cheeks. "I don't have to tell you anything!"

Sena talked out. "Luna…" A sigh of exhaustion escaped the figure's lips as he told Ragna. "Mr. Jubei had taken care of us for a while and when all that stuff happened with that small rebellion against Hazama, he told us to take refuge on the lower levels of Kagutsuchi where the Kaka's live."

"Kaka's…you know Tao then?" Ragna thought about the cat girl who took a liking to him and the other Kaka kittens.

"That crazy fur ball; yeah and she's way annoying!" Luna spoke this time. "Mr. Jubei had wanted us to keep tabs on what going on around this place as he's busy doing…well, whatever he does."

Hearing about his master, Ragna contemplated what he could be doing? Well it wasn't his business as he had one job to do; get rid of Terumi.

"This is where I leave you, get back to the Kaka's, Platinum!" Ragna walked off with that.

Platinum found it strange that she could have sworn that she or Sena didn't give them that alias to use. She wondered how'd he figured it out. Scoffing she decided to head back to the Kaka village. She was positive that Jubei would be there.

In the causality weapon, Trinity Glassfille, who used to go by the _Platinum__ Alchemist_, was one of the six Heroes in the Dark War, could do nothing but pray that nothing else would happen to bring about the end of the world.

* * *

><p>On a rooftop , Lambda 11 observed what happened between Ragna and the child. The imitation Murakumo Unit, controlled by Sector Seven's chief scientist, Kokonoe, looked on passively as she continued scanning Ragna's departing figure.<p>

"Ragna…Ragna…Ragna," She whispered in a monotone level. She resembled Nu-13 but had black and white armor and blond hair styled in a braid. She was sporting her battle attire and had a visor over her face.

"That's enough, Lambda!" A voice rang in her head as an electronic image of the pink haired scientist with glasses and a cat-like looks. "Come back to base!"

Giving off a last look, Lambda generated a field to get back to her master. "Returning to base."

* * *

><p><strong>Sector Seven<strong>

In the laboratory of Sector Seven, a small confederation that run by scientist who preferred science and technology over Ars Magus and was the opposite of the Library, a certain beastkin scientist was going through motions.

"The fuck is that idiot doing?!" A voice shrilled.

Kokonoe Konoe was harping mad, as she typed furiously on her keypad. Lambda had just returned and she had processed the data she gathered on Ragna.

She had her creation spy on him for the past seven months without him knowing. Any battle he got in she analyses and had it incorporated into Lambda's file storage.

Sucking on her lollipop, she grimaced. "Damn that idiot! He knows he's got no chance against Terumi!" She raged as she activated another screen showing said person going to the main branch of the NOL where the troll was.

"If he goes and fights him, he has little chance of making it out alive!" She finished calibrating the AI. "I'm the only one who is going to kill that cretin!"

The half-beastkin scientist was a young adult with a rather slim build. Her eyes were golden and had two pink tails. She had long pink hair which she keeps locked in a pony tail and wore frames around her eyes. She had a tailor styled lab coat styled after the Kaka tribe that showed off her belly. Her lower half garbed in Capri pants and her feet in a type of shoe.

She was the daughter of Nine and Jubei and wanted revenge for what Terumi did to her mother. The scientist didn't get along with her father (for unknown reasons) and never mentions him.

While waiting for the calibration to finish with Lambda, she made her way to another room where another person needed some love or hard love, depending on your view on the matter.

The two tailed cat woman looked at the other person that had recently got captured earlier; Tager. During a small interval when he got taken prisoner Kokonoe made it a priority to get him back.

Tager was on a steel bed getting repaired by various machines. "Kokonoe, are you sure she can handle this?" he asked.

She gave him a foul-mouthed reply. "You are talking to a genius, buster! If my creation could get you're fat red ass out of the fire, I'm pretty sure she can take on the likes of Terumi!"

The red devil of Sector Seven grimaced. "I did apologize for that if my memory serves me…and no need for you to bring up my behind, Kokonoe."

Kokonoe brushed it off. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You did what you're heart, or whatever you call it, get the better of you because you thought that a tiny rebellion by some obnoxious, loud, screaming justice, barbarian, Tarzan fool, could stop a power that got power away from the imperator?!"

"It wasn't my best asses on the problem at hand; others are still there as well." Tager responded.

"Look, Terumi doesn't give a flying pig about those he's kept in submission. Hell, he's practically left that place undefended with only a few of the NOL soldiers still stationed there. He's just keeping them for the pleasure of using them some form or another."

Tager wondered how Makoto was doing. "What of Makoto Nanaya?"

Scientist raised an eyebrow at the question. "She's still alive from what I gathered," She scanned his body once again. "I get the feeling that she won't get killed anytime soon…even though my sources tell me Relius is on the prowl and has taken an interest with her."

The red skin man/cyborg grimaced at that. During his captivity, Makoto had mentioned about the time Relius arrived there to watch them and his meticulous eyes never left her.

_That man is rather enigmatic. If memory serves, I believe he has history with Kokonoe?_ The black, spiky haired man wondered. _Along with what caused Carl to join the group._

"Hey, don't be thinking about that creeper, you hear me Tager!" Kokonoe brought him out of his line of thinking. "It's already hard enough to deal with Terumi's reign, no need to get that indifferent joker involved!"

With a grunt of affirmation he moved the conversation along. "Given all this time, I have heard the name Beryl going around for these past couple of months."

Kokonoe didn't say anything as she continued with a scowl on her face.

"I haven't seen her but her influence has caused uproar with anyone captured by the newly established NOL. Do you know anything about her?" Tager continued.

Her facial expression showed mild annoyance, as if a fly was about to land on a table full of food. In her head she thought about the time Rachel arrived before the event, which was known as the "Bang Rebellion" occurred.

Kokonoe wasn't pleased of having the observer in her lab; every time she materialized she brought the stink of roses. And those yapping animals didn't do anything to brighten her mood.

The scientist growled in annoyance at the intrusion. Rachel simply ignored her as if she didn't say anything and asked her a peculiar question about remembering someone.

The two tailed woman looked suspicious at her and asked how that could be relevant. To Kokonoe's anger, Rachel evaded the question and said that another wave would soon come upon this world.

She also brought up some details about Beryl. _The only thing she said was that this Queen Beryl is from another universe, all together! _The scientist finished thinking of the past.

Iron Tager asked the question again and Kokonoe snarled.

"Look, I don't know jack shit about her! The facts however show that she is powerful enough to bring Terumi into power and lock away the Imperator!"

It was true, all her data on the matter with Queen Beryl was scarce except for what Rachel told her.

"She is a phenomenon I'm not worried about at the moment. She hasn't been seen for a long while! Maybe whatever place she allegedly comes from propelled her back there or something!"

With a few quick button mashing she completed his examination. "Now, stop asking questions like you are on a date and wait till you recover."

She marched her way back to the main room. "I'm glad you're safe, Tager…" She stated quietly as she continued on her way.

The big lug's eyes softened at what she said. She might run him to the ground but she was descent beneath it all.

Flopping to her chair she saw that Lambda was ready for departure. This was her only chance to get rid of Terumi! For Kokonoe, she didn't do this for justice or any of that shit she found nonsense. It was simply revenge for her!

"All right Lambda, your mission is to head to the main NOL branch and face Terumi! With all the data you've collected, you shouldn't lose!" She commanded the AI.

The braided-blonde Murokumo unit beeped out an affirmative before teleporting to her mission projective.

Pressing her fingers against the bridge nose, Kokonoe had a lot riding on this! _The world is already screwed! If this doesn't work, I'll have to use "that"._

Amber eyes locked on a button on her counsel and pressed it. An image of Nuclear Warheads showed on the screen. _I don't want to but if this is the end, it should go out with a bang!_ She narrowed her eyes in contemplation. _Even though I have one other plan that will go into effect soon enough..._

* * *

><p><strong>NOL Headquarters (Hazama's chambers)<strong>

Hazama has had a rough day. With everything going about, dimension hopping and brining Beryl's plan to fulfillment, he hadn't had a moment's peace!

The only thing that would get him relaxed was one thing!

"Ahhhhh, the best thing humanity ever created is a bath!" he surmised as his body was in a white bathtub with bubbles covering a certain area. His muscles felt relief at the amount of heat.

On the rim of the tub were cups of boiled egg. Taking on and breaking the shell, he swallowed the egg hole like a snake. This was actually a favorite of his.

The closed eyed man mind went to all that happened with his last dimension hop from the Fate universe. In the rift between dimensions he briefly saw another version of himself going somewhere! Another befuddlement was that his alternate version was traveling with a white snake.

The two men briefly looked at one another and glared hatefully at each other before going about their way. _Who'd have thought I'd wind up meeting another "me" and he as well traveling through dimensions? Must be the end of the world if someone brought him into a fold!_

They had unexpectedly accessed each other's memories briefly, since as he guessed, they were the same being.

_So it is true there are many universe's with me in it? I'm not even going to think about it since it has nothing to do with me!_ He swallowed another egg and basked in the calmness of it all.

That is until a loud explosion knocked him out of his euphoric state!

Opening an eye in aggravation he could only figure that a certain person could do all that and ruin his relaxation time!

"Well, well, Rags doesn't disappoint!" He got out of the tub as water dripped of his pale, thin body." I was planning on going after him soon any way!"

Walking to his room got on his usual tuxedo/fedora attire. Swiping a hand over his face and bringing it down his face, Hazama had a sinister smile. "Oh, Rags, Rags, Rags, you are a hapless idiot!"

He started up for the altar.

* * *

><p><strong>NOL Alter<strong>

Ragna ran through out the building hacking and beating up various Librarian solders that got in his way! He had done this for a total of thirty minutes and looked like he was getting somewhere!

Blocking an attack with his sword Ragna swiped it across unleashing a dark seither that resembled the face of the notorious Black Beast from long ago! The Solders yelled as the attack knocked them back. Placing his sword in his sheath he felt that he was getting close.

"This is the same energy I felt all those months ago…" He muttered as he looked at the door leading to the cauldron.

Taking a breath Ragna opened the door and sprinted to the outside of the highest point of the NOL. His first view was of an altar that looked broken for some time.

It was big for the most part and he remembered what Rachel told him about Noel becoming something else.

"Dammit, and I wasn't here to do anything for her!" He tightened his fist as he got closer to it. As he got a foot closer he heard laughter coming from top of the Altar.

Looking up Ragna ground his teeth on who he saw. Applause could be heard. "Welcome, Rags old boy!" Hazama told him.

The face of evil he saw in his nightmares has appeared in front of him! "Terumi!" Ragna yelled.

"That's my name," Terumi smirked. "Rags, it's been ages since I last saw you! Many things have happened once the trigger pulled all those months ago!"

Ragna knew what he meant by the trigger being pulled. "You got that right; you of all people usurping command from the very place I hate! This will make my job easier!"

Terumi feigned cowardice. "What, you are going to stop me? Ragna, what did I ever do to you?"

This caused Ragna to yell at the troll. "You made my life hell, you sick son of a bitch! You took Saya from me!"

"Hmmm, Saya…I don't know what you are talking about!" Terumi shrugged his shoulders. "I've done a lot of things that would make your hair turn white…oh wait, it already is!"

Ragna growled once again.

"You shouldn't worry about the past now, Rags, for it's the future that should scare you!" Terumi declared as if he was on stage with his arms up.

"I have no future as long as you exist, asshole!" Ragna exclaimed taking out his large sword! "The time is now bastard! You'll die here!"

Terumi observed him without a care in the world. "Oh dear, it's one of those 'I will destroy you in the name of justice' or whatever you kids watch nowadays?"

Ragna sprang up and slammed down his sword trying to smash Terumi. The trickster sprang away as the sword landed. Ragna went for another sword slash and then gathered darkness into his left palm and tried slamming the attack into Terumi.

"_**Hell's Fang!**_ "He yelled furiously.

Terumi spun his body away from Ragna as the white-haired man brought up his sword and sending another wave of darkness at him in the shape of the head of the Black Beast. Terumi held out his hands as his Ouroboros chain snaked around the black beast attack and snuffed it out.

Growling in annoyance Ragna locked eyes with his adversary. "Stop running around ass-hole!"

"When have I not heard that?" Terumi sounded bored. "Seriously you hero types need to come up with a new shtick!"

Ragna was about to attack him again until a ball of energy came at him. Smacking the attack with his blood scythe he looked to see Tsubaki Yayoi, in her battle attire. Another person stood next to her as he wore a sapphire like attire.

"Oh crap, not you too Jin!" Ragna rolled his eyes.

Jin stepped forward as he pulled out his Yukiensa. "Brother…it's been so long!" He spoke in euphoria. "Finally I can kill you after all this time!"

Ragna grunted out a response. "Now is _not _the time Jin!"

"Haha, please, stop worrying about that pestilence and fight me, brother!" Jin continued walking toward him.

Terumi raised an eye brow at being called a "pestilence" from Jin. "Whoa, Jin-baby, is that spell breaking again?" _Is it because Ragna is here that his power of order is acting up?_

It was true that even though Jin was under his command that power of his always seemed to spike at the worse times!

_And Beryl is still working on that invasion…I might have to speed this up! _Terumi thought.

"Jin, back off now; I've got no time to deal with your coddling issues!" Ragna barked at him.

The green-eyed man laughed uncontrollably. "But brother, it's your destiny to fall to me! No one will have that pleasure of taking your life as the blood drips away from your dying corpse!"

_Ugh, does he have to smile when he says crap like that! _ Ragna wondered.

"Tsubaki, stay back, !" Jin returned to his normal mind frame for an instant as Tsubaki nodded.

Terumi didn't want this battle to continue and was about to intervene until he smelled roses coming to his nostrils. The scent caused the tuxedo wearing man to grimace.

"Oh fuck, the uppity vampire returns!" Terumi spoke.

The Lolita vampire, with Gii and Nago at her tail, Rachel appeared as Ragna looked at her with surprise.

"Bunny rabbit, what are you," He didn't finish his sentence as he felt a blow to the head. "Gah, what's that for you leech?"

"The dog needs some discipline for disobeying his mistress orders!" Rachel sniffed. Even though she talked to Ragna, her eyes never left Terumi.

"Get off your high horse; I'm not listening to all these warnings!" Ragna snapped.

The pig tailed girl with red eyes locked eyes with Ragna. "You are a fool for turning up here; don't you know that it's you who he needs!"

Eyes widening Ragna spoke. "What does he need from me?"

Before Rachel could say anything a rift opened up and appeared Lambda 11. "Jump completed," The artificial murakumo unit spoke.

Terumi had a feeling he wouldn't be getting back in that bath anytime soon. "Another guest; and look at that, it's from Sector Seven!"

An image of Kokonoe appeared above Lambda. "There you are Terumi! You're smarmy ass is mine, asshole!"

Scratching the back of his head Terumi had to ask one thing. "What is with people calling me that, am some monster that deserves such a title?"

Without missing a beat, everyone present said 'yes' simultaneously. Damn, not even a thought!

"Oh, just want it to make sure!" Terumi said as he soon stopped joking and his view to the automaton. "Kokonoe, honey, still in moaning I see? It's been years since I took you're mother's life," he drawled out speaking of the great wizard Nine.

A growl was heard from the image. "Shut you're damn face, ass bucket! Lambda, prepare to engage!" Her image vanished as the braided blonde Murakumo unit activated.

"Acknowledged, preparing to battle!" Lambda spoke.

Rachel shook her head. "That girl will never learn, will she?"

"Brother, stop paying attention to all these hateful women and look at me!" Jin relished.

_This is getting out of hand, I better step this up! _"Tsubaki be a dear and engage that toy from Sector Seven!" Terumi commanded the Zero Squadron leader.

The long red-haired woman nodded as she materialized a short sword with a book that doubled as a buckler shield.

"Get outta here, rabbit, Terumi is mine!" Ragna said to Rachel. "Whatever plan he has for me, it's going down the tubes!" The red clothed warrior than sprinted toward Terumi!

Rachel was quick to glide after him. Jin saw what he was about to do and stabbed his sword in the ground, creating icicles to protrude out of the ground. Ragna saw it coming and sliced the avalanche.

"JIN!" Ragna yelled angrily at getting blocked by his brother!

"Come now, brother! Let's play again and again until you're body gives out so I can kill you!" Jin rambled out as his mind was purely focused on Ragna.

Grunting out a noise of frustration Ragna, slammed his sword against Jin's. _If I su_

Rachel saw the battles beginning and decided to stop Terumi herself. She walked up to the man who glared at her.

"Don't be glaring at me with those nasty eyes of yours! Shouldn't you be drinking that god awful tea of yours?!" Terumi yelled at her.

She simply scoffed at his ignorance. "Oh my, are you upset, Terumi? I had no clue it was your 'time of the month?'"

"Oh you didn't just say that to me?" He demanded. "You know what; you need every ounce of your ass kicked!"

Rachel chuckled amused. "I haven't had that said to me in a long time; does a simple seminarian like yourself think I can't keep up with you?" Rachel changed her familiar, Nago, to an umbrella and propped him up as if she was going to play a spirited game of Croquet.

Cackling at the vampire with free abandon, Terumi took off his hat as his hair got spiky and a green aura surrounded him. "You, keep up with me? Won't you be surprised former observer?"

Rachel used the wind she commanded to enhance her speed to attack Terumi, who in return took out his chained hook.

* * *

><p><strong>(Blazblue OST: Condemnation of Wings (BGM) begins)<strong>

Tsubaki glided at Lambda and swung her sword upwards as it changed to a Claymore. Lambda easily glided backward to avoid the attack and held out her hands using Gravity Seed. A glow illuminated from them as a large field appeared underneath Tsubaki

The Wing of Justice felt like she was slowing down for an instant as Lambda soon conjured up ethereal swords and spiked them towards her. Holding up her book she blocked them for an instant until she felt her defenses felling.

Gliding backward Tsubaki charged herself up as her book fluttered open and used Install. Having enough energy for her attack Tsubaki held out her book, which floated in front of her and charged at Lambda; an energy field surrounded her frame and using Sanctus Aequum.

Lambda saw it coming and the swords floating behind came out front blocking the charged assault. Tsubaki went for a leg sweep, followed by a swipe of her sword that changed to a sword-whip that got in a couple of strikes.

Lambda counted the whiplash strikes by bringing her hands up and sending a column of swords from the ground at Tsubaki.

The Valkyrie like warrior jumped upwards from the attack and jetted at her with an aerial attack like a hawk about to attack its prey. The strike hit Lamda and Tsubaki went for another of her attacks. She lowered her body and went for a Shoryuken like move called Benedictus Rex.

The uppercut landed to Lambda's chin which sent her rocketing in the air. Stopping her movement Lambda landed on the ground and used Sickle Storm; the sickle attack headed towards Tsubaki.

Growing wings on her back she briefly took to the air and moved her book in front of her. The grimoire grew extended wings and charged up a ball of energy and launched it. "_**Aequum Eleison!**_"

The powered attacks cancelled each other out which caused a bright explosion. Lambda's vision ended up blindedfor a moment due to what happened.

* * *

><p>Kokonoe couldn't see from her vantage point. The output caused a magnetic pulse throughout her machinery.<p>

"For fuck's sake!" She gripped, trying to get the link back online.

* * *

><p>Back to the battle, Tsubaki took the advantage as she changed her sword to quarter-inch staff and swung the pole against the Murakumo unit's stomach. A loud thud could be heard as Tsubaki then charged the tip of the staff with ethereal energy to try to short-circuit her.<p>

The install attack was enough for Lambda to state that her fighting output was down to 75%.

* * *

><p>On Kokonoe's side she wondered if Tsubaki was ever this strong. "Dammit, I don't want to retreat; Lambda, add all energy reserves to attack!" She yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>Lambda heard her master's command. "Recharging!"<p>

Tsubaki had an idea and used the Izayoi's powers; to block out light! A clear dome surrounded them which cut o Kokonoe's link from Lambda!

* * *

><p>Kokonoe uttered a curse word. "Damn Izayoi's ability to block out any kind of light or sound! Lambda? LAMBDA!"<p>

* * *

><p>Lambda was left by her lonesome. "Processing data; will continue fighting!"<p>

**(Theme ends)**

Tsubaki held out her hand. "No, this battle will end; INSTALL!" She held her hands in prayer as white wings grew on her back once again and her beautiful red hair blew in a wavy arc.

**(Blazblue OST: Shinsou (astral finish part) starts)**

Her attire changed to that of a Valkyrie wearing a dress along with a hair piece with wings on her head. She charged at Lambda and a white flash surrounded the doll. Tsubaki than began floating in the sky, looking like an angel to ascend to the heavens.

"White feathers for innocence, Black feathers for darkest sin! We are the messengers and hammers of God, come to deliver righteous justice! Let sinners be punished," An image of a large stature of a woman holding a spear of light materialized behind Tsubaki as she was going for her astral heat; Requiem Aeternam.

"LET JUSTICE BE DONE!" She finished the chant and through her arm down. The stature mimicked her motion as the spear of light impacted against Lambda!

An explosion occurred which caused Lambda 11 to shut down! Tsubaki came floating down as she returned to her normal NOL fighting attire as she went to her knees and gripped her head in pain.

"I can handle this…" She muttered in pain.

Kokonoe was able to reestablish connection but was too late. "Lambda, LAMBDA!" She yelled frantically. Tsubaki soon silenced the image off once again by using Izayoi.

The wielder of the Izayoi saw Jin and Ragna battle and would have intervened until she the effects of her ars magus kicked in and collapsed, unconscious.

"Jin..." she muttered.

**(Theme ends)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Blazblue OST: Under Heaven Destruction starts)<strong>

Jin and Ragna's battle had only started moments ago and the two were battling it out like titans. Ragna's strikes had lethal intent and strong however Jin's strikes were elegant and smooth as ice but didn't lack any power like his brother.

The blonde man sheathed his sword to go for another technique of his and went for a vertical outward slash with his ice element. Ragna went for a horizontal strike with his darkness which caused minor shock waves to run rampant.

Jin went for jab strikes with his sword as it was quick which Ragna blocked for a moment before slamming his sword hard against his blade.

"Brother, this is wonderful!" Jin rambled excitedly as if he was celebrating his birthday. "I get to finally kill you!" Jin stabbed swung his sword out sending a flurry of icicles at Ragna.

Ragna held out his left arm and briefly activated his azure which created a shield to block the assault. "Dammit Jin, why are you even following that hack, Terumi?"

The Hero of Ikaruga created an icicle and landed on it, riding it like a jet. It impacted Ragna's body hard and Jin grabbed his shoulder with his hand.

Grunting out in pain Jin's face looked happy. "That's right, brother, you will freeze!" Using untold strength ice erupted from the ground holding up Ragna.

Ragna tried breaking free of the ice but couldn't. Looking at Jin angrily, he yelled at him.

Jin smiled sadistically he stabbed Yukianesa to the ground and channeled all of his power. "Freeze eternally, brother!" The ground froze instantly in a sheet of ice which started covering Ragna.

Taking out his sword he placed the sword within his scabbard. "_**Arctic Dungeon!**_"

With a snap of sheathing his sword the cage that encased Ragna broke apart and damaging him. Ragna's body was cold and his skin was blue.

* * *

><p>The fight with Rachel and Terumi, which skewered on Terumi's side, stopped as Rachel looked momentarily stunned at what happened while the green haired man whistled.<p>

"Well gosh darn it, the kid had it in him after all?" Terumi spoke that borderline on impressed.

Rachel's usual stoic face had a hint of sadness on it before she smiled. "Do not take that idiot of the equation just yet!"

He eyed her with contempt.

* * *

><p>Jin walked to his brother. "Yes, I did it! Now I'll finish the job!" The blonde never noticed a foot hitting his stomach causing him to gag out. "How is this…?"<p>

"Please Jin, that wasn't your best!" Ragna cracked out a smile before turning serious. "It's my turn to rage out!"

Ragna rushed at Jin and gathered dark energy to his sword using Dead Spike. The uppercut shaped like the dark beast engulfed the cold blonde and knocked him in the air.

Jin yelled as Ragna followed up by jumping and delivering a down kick which slammed Jin to the ground hard. Landing Ragna grabbed Jin's face moved it to his.

"You have a lot to answer for, little brother!" Ragna yelled.

**(Theme ends)**

The green-eyed man's face looked at him with denial. "What are you talking about brother?"

"Don't play games, you idiot!" Ragna continued. "I've heard what went down with you. For some reason you ended up in Terumi's control!"

Jin looked confused but turned angry. "No, my will is my own! All I want now is to kill you brother!"

Ragna had an idea to use this to his advantage. _I remember Jubei always mentioning that Jin would be my greatest opponent. This isn't his best. _"Listen up Jin, stop being dogged around by that idiot controlling you!"

The sapphire wearing man briefly stopped struggling. He had a flash of memory as he thought of the past as he recalled being in Hazama's office with Tsubaki. He felt something amiss as he saw a woman with red hair use something to knock them out.

Next he was in some contraption as he felt his mind getting fuzzy. His vision came back to Ragna and soon clarity. _I…I feel like something is breaking._

Jin soon realized the manipulation. His power of order that had kicked in and it cut him free from Beryl and Terumi's influence. The sapphire wearing Major briefly looked at Terumi and held his hand out to him.

"Bastard…I'll kill you!" He soon fell in Ragna's arms, unconscious. If he was awake he'd come in his pants at the thought of his brother holding him.

Ragna laid Jin down. "You are a pain in the ass, Jin! Don't think I've forgiven you but rest easy!" He said quietly and headed to where Rachel and Terumi are.

* * *

><p>Rachel floated around the tuxedo wearing man as she summoned a gale force mixed with lighting to strike against him. Terumi spun his weapon around him creating barrier to block the vampire's magic. Swiping his arm his Ouruboros sniped at the red-eyed vampire.<p>

The blonde vampire changed Nago to a chair which the weapon hit. Snapping her fingers she charged the cat chair with electricity so it would go through the chain. Terumi released his weapon from the chair before it hit him.

Nago soon changed this form to a cannon to shoot out pink rods that stabbed the ground forming a circle. Raising an eyebrow Terumi got out a taunt. "Don't tell me this is some way of telling me to stick it to you good?"

"I hope you continue running your mouth, louse, as my lighting will sear the skin off your bones; _**Baden-Baden Lily!**_" She raised to the air with her cape a flutter as powerful strikes of lightning struck the rods.

Terumi ended up electrocuted this time around before maneuvering away from the hailing storm of lightning. Growling annoyed Terumi threw Ouroboros in an up horizontal strike. It gained speed and appeared as a blur surrounding the vampire.

Rachel noticed it and floated above the revolving chain. The fox faced man opened his eyes as he set up the trap. The head of the chain attached itself to her ankle! She gasped in surprise.

"Uh-uh, none of that annoying floating around!" Terumi cackled as something strange happened.

Rachel started feeling a force pulling her to the ground like a magnet and it wasn't the chain. Looking down she saw a magical glyph appear.

"Princess, something strong is pulling us down there!" A panicky Gii squeaked out.

The cat also complained. "We can't stay afloat!"

Rachel snapped making them quiet. She felt something peculiar about it. Even before Beryl came in the picture, the former observer knew for a fact that Termi couldn't do any kind of magic. And the only one who could use it was…

"No…it can't be?!" She whispered.

Ragna sprinted toward her. "RACHEL!" He yelled.

"Turn back this instant, don't get caught you ruffian!" She yelled back to him with urgency which stopped him in his tracks. She never raised her tone unless under dire situations.

Not wanting anything to happen to Rachel he continued coming until Terumi jumped in front of him and landed a foot to his face! Ragna stopped his fall and swung his sword at the troll! Terumi blocked it with his trick knives!

"Ass hole, what are you doing to Rachel?" He demanded at the demented man.

Terumi only laughed. "Something even the uppity bitch didn't see coming! Come on out, Phantom!"

The purple cloaked figure that didn't show a face appeared beside the field that surrounded Rachel. Ragna looked surprised at seeing such a being.

"Who is Phantom?" He demanded as he went with a couple more strikes with his sword trying to hit Terumi.

Terumi dodged his sword slash and jabbed his hand in Ragna's stomach! A wound appeared which caused him to cough out blood. Ragna grabbed the hand and did an over toss. Terumi landed like a cat and sniped his Ouroboros around Ragna's leg. In a surprising bit of strength he lifted the red clothed figure and slammed him to the ground.

Ragna's battles with the NOL solders and Jin had exhausted him but he wouldn't give up ! "Let go of her, Terumi!" He was remembering the time he was helpless to save Saya!

The green haired man laughed once again. "Sorry but I can't have her be on this stage for a while, Rags! Phantom, you know what to do?"

Phantom didn't say anything but an aura of power surrounded the mysterious figure and the magical circle grew larger. Rachel knew she couldn't escape this kind of power. She gave Ragna a look and he back to her.

_Don't look so sad, idiot! I tried to keep you from Terumi's grip but this too might be destiny…unless_ she turned to Jin's fallen figure. She didn't want to do it but if he was to become a hero, she had to hesitantly place her faith in him.

Holding out her hand she spun a transportation spell around Jin and he vanished from the spot. _With that done, I must leave this stage for a time. I hope that those Senshi don't take all day in getting here!_

She soon vanished within Phantom's spell, to Ragna's shock and Terumi's elation! Phantom soon went about her merry way as well!

Ragna grew angry as he had enough. He held his left hand out. "I'm not letting you get the better of me, jackass; _Restriction 666 release,_ _Dimensional Interference_ _Field Deployed! BLAZBLUE ACTIVATE!"_

A thick aura of seither coated black surrounded Ragna as he used his imitation Grimiore.

Terumi laughed. "Worried about that wench? All right Rags, get ready cause I'm about to take you on an all-night blitz; _Restriction 666 release, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! BLAZBLUE ACTIVATE!"_

A green aura surrounded Terumi and the two went to blows! Ragna continued leaking out seither of the Black Beast as he went for many strikes! Terumi, who was calmer, countered each of Ragna's blows with ease!

Ragna wondered how Terumi got this powerful.

The grim reaper sent a wave of darkness at Terumi! The head of the NOL held out his hands and stopped the attack, to Ragna's aggravation. Ragna sprinted and swung his sword in horizontal slashes which Terumi blocked with the chain of his weapon. With keen reflexes Terumi flicked a couple of trick knives stabbing Ragna in the foot!

Grunting at the cheap shot the white-haired man brought up his leg to kick Terumi in the arm which the green haired man blocked. Ragna swung his arm toward his enemy and used Hell's fang which connected to Terumi's gut which he extended the blow by bringing his other arm out as a bigger blast of darkness swept Terumi away screaming.

Terumi looked somewhat impressed by what happened but slashed away the attack that consumed him with his butterfly knife. He got the thinking if he should show what he learned?

_Nah, not the time; I'll just go for the regular moves! _Swinging out his arm his Ourouboros snaked out and split too many chains.

Terumi expertly manipulated the chains as they surrounded Ragna. Bringing up his sword, the dark infused Ragna changed his sword to a scythe as the blade jetted to out to a curve and jumped toward the troll.

Swinging and hacking away the chains, Ragna went for a diagonal slash which made Terumi flipped away from. The slash attack cut the remains of the altar and crashed to the ground. Landing back on the ground Ragna added power to his hand to create a claw of darkness and sent it at Terumi.

Holding out his hand Terumi called Ouroboros to protect him. The attack slammed into the temporary field until Terumi had another idea. His eyes glowed yellow and various glyphs appeared around Ragna.

Slitting his eyes Ragna jumped away before spears made of light impaled him. Ragna was lucky he did cause once they hit the spot it melted the ground.

"Crap, that's acid?" Ragna guessed as he headed toward Terumi again, bringing down his scythe to slice the sneaky bastard but once again Terumi moved away from being bisected.

Striking his arm forward Terumi used Venom sword to knock Ragna back. Pushing the assault Terumi brought down his leg imbued with energy. Reacting to hostile intent Ragna brought up his blood-scythe to defend.

A clash of energy erupted that destroyed the floor. Grunting annoyed Ragna focused all his energy to his weapon. Stunned by this development Terumi narrowed his eyes.

"You really think you can stop me with that fake?" Terumi yelled in disbelief.

Ragna didn't say anything as he continued focusing his energy and the force blew Terumi in the air. Seeing his chance Ragna went for his last attack.

Swinging the blood-scythe at Terumi's body the blows cut his clothes and body. Ragna used his pent-up anger to push through the fatigue he was going through.

"I'll show you the power of the Azure! Know what fear is, for there is no hell; only the darkness that consumes you!" The voice that came out of Ragna sounded warped.

With the repeated slashes and being linked to the azure the strikes were devouring Terumi's soul! Ragna's body consumedwith the darkness and looked demonic as a left-wing of dark energy emerged and continued sucking Terumi's vitality.

**CHING!**

With a last slash he pummeled Termi to the ground. Floating down to the ground the ground sizzled at his touch. His previous wounds temporarily healed thanks to the azure.

Ragna called off the azure and went back to normal. He had done it, Terumi was dead!

Turning away from the fallen figure Ragna thought about saving Rachel. _Damn, I guess I better find her even though she'll curse me out for taking so long._

That ended up being a mistake on Ragna's part as he felt a chain wrap around his foot! Snapping his head to see what the deal was he saw, to his shock, Terumi!

Green haired man smiled perversely at him, his clothes trashed from the thrashing but he seemed all right?

"You…how are you still?" Ragna grunted until a swift movement from Terumi's hand sliced his throat with a knife!

Blood dripped from the wound as the white-haired man grabbed his damaged throat and went to his knees.

"Oh, Rags, Rags, RAGS; did you really think that move would have done jack shit to me?" Terumi called as he reveled in seeing Ragna in pain. Terumi whipped away his weapon which did a 180 and impaled Ragna, going through his stomach, causing blood to gush and doing it again as if he was sewing cloth.

Blood continued flowing as Terumi kept yelling "Die, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" as Ouroboros stitched his stomach. Wanting to torture him some more, Terumi pulled the chain which caused a grievous wound to appear causing Ragna to roar in agony.

His stomach muscles were raw and Ragna breathed as if running a marathon.

Terumi soon aimed a foot to connect with Ragna's head and another wound. Ragna tried getting up but the Ouroboros chain snaked around his body (once again) and began draining his energy.

"I have picked up a few things before this battle, idiot!" Terumi explained. "It pains me to say I had to use my partner's gift to actually survive that move!"

He grabbed Ragna by the hair and punched him in the face breaking his nose.

"Now, it's time to start this little jamboree!" He snapped his fingers and an orb appeared around Lambda's non-moving body.

He contacted Phantom to get Tsubaki healed up. "And Jin is missing now too; that little condescending bitch and her constant interference will give me gray hair one day!"

Losing Jin was an inconvenience but Terumi rationalized that the cold hero of Ikaurga couldn't do anything for the time being.

Looking down he noticed that blood stained his good shoes. "Come on, you are messing up my shoes! That wound isn't even enough to kill you…yet."

Grunting out another derogatory name at Ragna he took them to his office. Inside Ragna saw from his blurring a capsule like pod on the floor with a body; inside a man with golden hair. Ragna wondered who that could be. As if hearing him

Terumi answered with a sniff. "Someone who thought he could do whatever the fuck he wanted too! King of Heroes they call him."

He dropped Ragna in the center of the floor and a moment later Lambda's body appeared next to him.

Glancing up at the people in the room Ragna tried forming words but with his throat cut nothing came out.

"Awww, what's the matter, buddy? Do you wanna play catch with good ol' dad?" Terumi addressed Ragna like a kid as he got down on bended knee. "Sorry, dude but you'll be going to sleep for a long while!"

With a snap of his fingers a hole opened next to Ragna and Lambda's bodies. What Ragna saw shocked him as his eyes widened in disbelief.

Getting a good look at what he saw Terumi laughed. "That's right, ass-wipe; I have my very own cauldron in my suave office! And guess what, it's for you two cats."

Ragna tried moving away but couldn't.

"Uh-uh, none of that." He gave a punch to Ragna's head. "Now, you might be wondering why I'm about to smelt your body with her, huh?"

Ragna only glared hatefully at Terumi as an answer..

"Hmmm, come on don't stare like that, your face will freeze if you aren't careful," Another laugh. "Anyway to make a long story short, you know about the Black Beast that brought ruin to this world; well you are it!"

The different colored eyed man looked surprised.

"Yeah, shocking and I won't even go into that detail. Just know that now this play will take on a different turn. To bring destruction to that moon bunny's kingdom will need a lot of power and that is what the Black Beast has!"

Pointing a finger to Kokonoe's creation he explained that Lambda was really Nu-13. Her soul had traveled the boundary after falling into the Sheol Gate. During that period before Terumi and Beryl's plans Kokonoe had Iron Tager retrieve Lambda's body from Ibukido (which Relius Clover created sometime in the past)

The scientist erased all the memories Nu experienced in the past which made Lambda an emotionless doll that obeyed the scientist.

Terumi grabbed the doll's braid making the head pull up. "So this is your beloved Nu. And I have to say, Kokonoe is a cruel person to tamper with someone's life-like that? And you think I'm the bad guy?"

Ragna only narrowed his eyes and looked at Lambda's face. As if responding to the situation Lambda woke up. A clear image of Ragna appeared.

"Rag….na?" She sounded like a little girl. "Ragna…Ragna?!" She moved her hand towards him. "I've missed you….after all this time."

Ragna felt sympathy for her and moved his hand towards her. Even if it was a small gesture he wanted to make her last moments wonderful.

Before they could touch hands Terumi kicked the artificial human into the cauldron. Ragna had enough strength to call out her real name. "NU!"

* * *

><p>As she fell Lambda burned the image of the person she loved in her heart. She had finally reclaimed what was once lost to her; memories of Ragna. Another image appeared in her memory bank of a girl sitting under a tree, it was sunny and she was enjoying herself with her brother, Ragna.<p>

"Ragna…I will always love you…it will never stop!" Then her body vanished in darkness.

* * *

><p>Terumi laughed at the plight. "Oh come on, that's rich! A stupid robot found a heart? Ha-ha-ha, that's material for a movie, don't you think Rags?" He turned to said person.<p>

"Te…ru…MI" Ragna seethed as he tried getting up, his body leaked of seither.

The green-haired man didn't look impressed. "Well, the dog has a little bark left in him? Well save that gumption for the main performance!"

Terumi moved his hand in a fast motion and his hooked chain materialized impaling Ragna in his left shoulder. Ragna walked back slowly and then started falling to the cauldron below.

* * *

><p><em>No, this isn't how it ends? I didn't….<em>Ragna soon closed his eyes as his body went deeper into darkness.

* * *

><p>Back on top Terumi whistled. "Well that's done. The process should take an hour at best; who would have thought I'd be going back and creating that failure?"<p>

He walked back to his desk and clicked a button on the surface. An image showed Ragna and Lambda's bodies floating next to each other as seither started encasing them.

"Yep, this will be a grand party and that king with his thirty dollar haircut won't know what hit him!" He crowed.

Another image showed the battle of Crystal Tokyo commencing; various people were fighting demons and the Witches 5.

"Even though those Death Buster chicks won't last long. Mu-12 can handle them along with…" He looked at another capsule, Tsubaki was getting healed. "Maybe I should have Tsubaki unleash her ars magus full powers?"

He soon thought against it, no use over playing the fun just yet. He then saw how Gilgamesh's progress was going.

"Hah, the process is going slowly, don't worry, I'll use you soon enough, Golden King!" Smiling with no hint of remorse.

Terumi's thoughts moved to what he did before taking his bath. _I was planning on bringing Ms. Moon to this place to make sure she couldn't interfere with what will be happening in the Federal era but that brainiac had to get in my way!_

He had located them earlier and teleported to their place. He had his aim at Usagi but Ami jumped in front of her.

_I'm not sure where she is now since that spell was for only the bunny? Oh well, not like she can do anything by her lonesome in this world…even if she was once a part of it._

Terumi soon went back to the image of the Black Beast growing. "That's right my pet, gain all the nutrients you need. You'll be having a feast tonight!"

The sound of a maddening cackle could be heard throughout the NOL.

* * *

><p><strong>Lower Levels of Kagutsuchi-Kaka village<strong>

Taokaka had just returned from napping in her favorite place in the world!

The cat-girl, whose face coved by a beige cloak hoodie and showed only a view of red eyes and sharp teeth in a constant grin. Her hair braided in twin tails and had long sleeves to cover her arms.

Tao was the pinnacle of innocence as she looked for the good in people but would defend those she held dear, like "Good Guy" or "Lacking Lady" as she referred people by nicknames she created.

Of course it's been a long times since she had Litchi Faye-Ling (or as Tao called her "Boobie lady") famous dumplings. Her skinny stomach howled for a taste of the decadent pork filled goodness!

"Meow-Bobbie Lady hasn't been seen in such a long time!" Tao complained muttering as she kicked a pebble on the ground. She also missed fondling those huge knockers of the Chinese doctor. She could monopolize those puppies all day and they wouldn't lose the jiggle or the wiggle!

She also noticed that "Scruffy man" (Bang) or Little guy (Carl) fellow bounty hunters hasn't been around either. This made the beastkin sad; none of her friends were around anymore.

"Of course Cat person shows up from time to time and little shrimp girl has stayed with Tao and company for a while!" That added some pep in her step. She wondered if Platinum had come back?

As she was about to leave her spot a portal seemed to open. Tao looked struck at was happening.

"A big hole…" She said in wonder as it blew her hair in wild directions.

Then a figure appeared in the flowerbed. Tao, who was curious (since she's a cat) went to the body and poked the person, who was female, on the cheek.

"Hey-hey, you can't sleep here, this is Tao's favorite place Blue-hair lady!" Tao sounded annoyed but soon her facial expression turned to affection as she saw the person had a kind face even if she was unconscious.

"Meow?" She whispered as she stopped poking her. Then another rift appeared which frightened the poor cat as she hopped over to the side to see another figure.

"Hey, it's Ice man!" She cried excitedly. It was Jin Kisaragi and he looked awful, bruises on his handsome features.

A moment later a small two-tailed cat wearing a beige cloak with a hood appeared. Tao saw him and smiled. "Cat person?"

Jubei smiled at seeing Taokaka but soon turned to the two figures. He instantly ran up and checked the girl's pulse first and soon Jin's.

"Their life-force is still intact!" He sighed getting rid of the tension.

Tao asked Jubei if he knew the girl.

"Well…I knew of her once, Tao but that's a story for another time but now grab the girl!" Jubei went for Jin and in shock he lifted up the man with ease.

Tao didn't offer any complaints as she held the blue-haired girl in her arms. "Meow, I wonder what her name is?"

Jubei offered up a response. "Her name is Ami, Tao and she and this guy here," He motioned to Jin in his arms. "Will be necessary for our counter-attack soon!"

Tao looked confused on what he said for a moment before following Jubei back to Kaka village to get the two figures healed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Abyss<strong>

In the darkness where no light shined a single figure floated in the darkness. The silver-haired man thought of revenge against the ones who beat him.

He continued thinking that until a light fell upon him. His face showed and he was smiling. "Hmm, looks like my time to return is upon me?" Expanding a dark wing he flew through the pillar of light and soon entered the dimensional abyss.

Sephiroth had planned this before he got beaten by Cloud and his sister. He had taking some of Caster's powers and linked up a type of resurrection spell. It took time but finally it worked.

By being part of Cloud's darkness he knew where Caster came from and who revived her. He would be using that as a driving force to head to a new world and make it his.

"I might as well enjoy the journey? No point of arriving there quickly for I have all the time in the world." Sephiroth smiled evilly.

He soon flew through the dimensional nexus.

* * *

><p>Kokonoe: Greetings lost children! This here is my special segment where I explain all that's happened! Well nothing much to say on that front.<p>

Tager: Kokonoe, don't treat the readers that way! Bang Shishigami started a minor rebellion which got him, Makoto Nanaya and Carl Clover captured. Along with Hakumen being trapped once again!

Kokonoe: *rolls eyes* Hakumen had it coming with his trifling ass! Look where all that shit got him? And now one of the protagonists gets captured, not to mention Lambda and they are about to get turned into the Black Beast!

Tager: That is rather unfortunate. With that force looks like Terumi and Beryl will have the piece to declare check mate on the residents of Crystal Tokyo?

Kokonoe: Yeah, it sucks for them; wherever the Black Beast goes no life will flourish for a bit unless there's a certain someone who can whip up miracles like some imperial goddess?

Tager: Do you mean..?

Kokonoe: Oh, who cares! Now all we have on our side is a brother-obsessed, tsundare male and Ami aka Sailor Mercury and who knows how she's linked to this!

Tager: What do you mean?

Kokonoe: I can't access any files on her character for this dimension. I bet the author is keeping that under wraps?

Tager: Most possibly. He is still trying to decide some factors what to do with Ms. Mercury.

Kokonoe: You give her a Ms.? Why not me? You can't say that shit to me? Don't I get any respect?

Tager: I believe we've gone off topic, professor.

Kokokone: Whatever; Rachel ends up in what you can say is a dump, if any of you readers are curious. Platinum appears and tries to warn off Ragna in pursuing Terumi. Of course being the stereotypical protag, he ignores it!

Tager: And now the wheel of fate continues turning in another direction.

Kokonoe: When did you start spouting cryptic shit like that?

Tager: The author wanted me say it!

Kokonoe: Bah, you only said it because Rachel is gone for the time being!

Tager: We should wrap this up?

Kokonoe: Why are you giving me orders? Hello this is MY corner not YOURS, so step off!

Riku: Come on now, finish this up, we need to get started with our chapter!

Kokonoe: Oh shit, you did not get up in this business, Riku?

Asuna: He's not the only one, can you hurry it up?

Kokonoe: Now even the idiot ranger is on my jock?

Takagi: She's not the only one, will you get over yourself? Now scat cat!

Kokonoe: I don't need the bitchy high school servant telling me off! Why don't you stop some zombie apocalypse and act useless by spouting bitchy ass shit?

Takagi: I'm not useless! You wanna take this outside, mouth? I'll slap a bitch up!

Kokonoe: Please, I'll stick holes in you with my candy!

Ayumu: Good grief, this has taking a worse turn. Will somebody ends this already?

Brago: Bah, I'll do it. The next chapter will explore what's going on in the battle of Crystal Tokyo. *evil smile* Should be entertaining!

Kamui: Hmph, it better be, JFai slacking off as of late!

Sora: So please look out for the next chapter as it shows our struggle with Beryl's invasion!

Erza: It will be a game changer!

Yukiko: Along with how Yuko ended up sealed by Beryl.

Negi: Not to mention Sephiroth but I don't think he'll play a role just yet?

Homura: That is correct but who knows what will happen? Find out next time.

chaos: Until we meet again!

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter ends!<strong>

**Sorry for the delay with this; time got away from me. Hopefully I'll get out the next chapter before the end of the year.**

**I'm not planning on extending this arc like with my two earlier ones.**

**So Bang started things off but ends up captured along with some Blazblue characters. I couldn't figure out a strong role for them to play this time around so I just went with that.**

**Platinum shows up at least and almost battles Rags until Trinity takes over and tries to warn him off. **

**Sorry for the almost lack luster fighting (I think) since it wasn't my best attempt but hey I put in effort. Lambda is Nu for the most part after playing Continnum Shift True Ending so it links up that the two could form it.**

**Yeah, I save Jin in the end and he will be an asset for the Terumi arc later. Not to mention Ami! Now how is she linked; I did allude that she was a friend of Noel and the others.**

**But I might add that; I could say she's part of one of the 12 families of the Duodecim; I'm either thinking Kisaragi or even Mutsuki?**

**Not sure but I'll think on it and with Chronophantasma coming out next year I could add one or two more characters to add to the drama.**

**She COULD end up falling for Jin or Kagura (but again holding off until the game comes out to get a better hold on the latter's PO).**

**So that will have to tide you down. **

**What's this? The uber-sexy man that makes fan girls squeal is back? Yep, Sephiroth has returned to SC and his target is Crystal Tokyo? Why you ask? Ummm, because he can!**

**He will be a third-party and not siding with Terumi or Beryl's conflict (which you've probably already suspected will eventually shatter) so it could turn into a blood bath later. Will he be coming up in this short arc? No but I'll continue checking up on his progress from this point on.**

**If you readers are curious about what Terumi meant with seeing a copy of himself in the nexus that's a referral to another story I'm reading by ChaosBlazer (hope you caught it dude!)**

**Goodness me, I need to get back on track with my other stories as well but we'll see if I can HOPFULLY get another chapter out this month? No promises though since I want to show love for the other fan fics!**

**So anyone who's stuck around, thank you very much! **

**I'll see you readers later!**


	24. End of the Utopia (awakening)

**Disclaimer: Same old stuff; no characters belong to me as they belong to their creators.**

**Salutations readers! Been awhile I know! Let us continue the Fall of Crystal Tokyo as I finally shift this story back to said place!**

**Last time the Witches Five (enemies from the Death Busters) are back by Beryl's dark magic and started another invasion attempt while the Senshi are gone!**

**The squads of the planets are doing their best to defend the palace and places but what will happen in the long run? ****Which battles will this story show today? **

**Well, read and find out!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 24<strong>_

_**End of the Utopia - The Witches 5 battle (awakening)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Tokyo (Crystal Palace)<strong>

It's been an hour since Beryl's second invasion had begun and she had already infiltrated Mamoru's and Usagi's home! The beautifully young but evil queen floated in the air as she had fought the King Endymion and hadn't broken a sweat!

King Endymion, who was in his battle attire (light armor) and not his usual purple suit, gasped for air as he couldn't lay a finger on the diabolical queen of night. Panting he held some roses in his left hand while is sword was in his right.

Beryl smiled as if she was a teen going to prom. "Oh Endymion, how chivalrous you look!" The black-haired man continued glaring at her. "Don't look like that dear, I'll have you soon enough, along with this retched kingdom!"

The king shouted his defiance at the dark queen. "I'll never be yours Beryl. Nor will you take a foothold on this palace! I swore on my life I would protect this world from the likes of you!"

Laughing at his declaration Beryl mealy taunted him. "The likes of me you say? Endymion, you had this destiny thrust upon you before you were even born, why do you feel strongly for ruling the population? What have they ever done for you?"

"Even if it's destiny, I believe that I chose this based upon my will alone, nothing more!" Throwing his roses they speared towards Beryl but the crafty woman simply waved an arm and they vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. "This is something Usagi and I have worked for!"

Bringing up the pacifist queen, Beryl sneered at his explanation. "That brat, she was never worthy of your love! While she was on the moon I had always watched you from a distance, I was a lowly girl never meant for greatness before I grasped power!"

"And you decimated an entire kingdom by bringing war upon Silver Millennium," Endymion retorted. "You used dark magic to manipulate the people of earth to attack them, which led to our reincarnation!" He could remember the last moments of him and Serenity dying by Beryl's hands all those years ago.

The red-haired woman smiled as if being admired by her peers. Giving a flip of hair she spoke. "That was one of my finer moments. The way you tried saving her was admirable but foolish!" She floated closer to him until they were face to face.

"Don't you find it ironic that every time I'm involved with you and those warriors, it always winds up in your demise?" Endymion eyes got wide. He never thought of it in that way before.

The Silver Millennium and the Earth kingdom's destruction in the past, then following their rebirth to earth Beryl strikes again with the Dark Kingdom and Metalia. Battles insured until the last fight at D-Point which all the Senshi died protecting Sailor Moon.

His fight with the girl he loved and ended with his death by protecting her and finally Moon's fight with a gigantic Beryl after merging with Metalia. Even though they defeated her in the end it still ended with Moon's death. _And given that we all made it back safely thanks to the Silver Crystal, we wouldn't be here now…_

A shiver went down his spine. Besides Sailor Galaxia, Beryl had been the only enemy to bring death upon them. He had to wonder if that would happen again.

Hearing enough of her prattling on he swung his sword trying to decapitate her but she vanished from the spot and floated a couple of feet above him. Holding down her hands a magical circle enveloped them and the ground started to break under his feet.

Trying to stop from stumbling Endymion didn't see Beryl's next spell. Chains sprang from the ground and latched to his legs! The king slashed the chains releasing him but they continued coming and at a faster rate.

Beryl continued with her first spell and went for another as her left hand glowed green. Endymion noticed and braced what was about to happen. Wind sickles started slashing his back and yelled in pain.

That was all she needed for the chains to wrap all over his body.

Laughing at catching her target she brought him closer and lay a hand over his handsome face. "You can't win Endymion, why not come to me and be my king!"

"I'll never join you," He retorted, blue orbs narrowed at her dangerously. "The damage you caused, you have nothing but a selfish ambition! Even though you have made yourself beautiful, I will never love a heartless snake-like you!"

The words stung the dark queen. Even though she had him bound he wouldn't give her the thing she wanted most; his love. She kept a stone face as she said her next words. "I will have you. I don't care if this entire world perishes! Nothing will deny me again!"

"What makes you think I'll submit, Beryl?" He challenged. "Everyone is still fighting and will never give in. Even if I fall they will continue persevering!"

She scoffed at his bravado. "My dear Endymion, I know that. I foresee the end of the Witches 5 but I do have back up plans!" _And won't he be surprised on who I got!_

He didn't like how she said it. What could she know?

With a wave of her hands she slammed the king's body against a wall and kept him trap there. She then brought an image of all the battles going on for him to see.

"I'll let you watch the show for now, my love!" The diabolical woman spoke and vanished.

Endymion could see all the guards trying to protect the city and people. He hoped that they could drive back the malevolent foes. Endymion struggled trying to break free as he tapped to his inner energies.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuko's shop<strong>

Yuko Ichihara had finished conversing with Master Yen Sid on certain matters before resting for a time. With all her magical power she knew what would come to pass with her involvement with aiding the Senshi.

The long-black haired dimensional woman walked to where she met Watanuki for the first time. So many memories of him, she knew he would be fine since he had his friends. Mokona was still sleeping in the bedroom and Maru and Moro were protecting the shop.

_It will all work out…_she believed before the room got surprisingly dark.

Looking up she felt a distinct disturbance. Without batting an eye she knew what was going on. "She started earlier than expected. The queen of darkness is rather uncouth."

With a hint of a smile on her composed face the place shifted.

* * *

><p><strong>Meta World<strong>

The room changed from its usual decor to a marble styled floor as the area started shifting to the Meta plane, home to any person can come to this sacred place of wizards, witches and whatever you could imagine. The sky looked like they were in outer space.

A portal appeared a couple of meters ahead of Yuko before Beryl emerged in all her dark radiance.

**(**_**Umineko no Naku Koro ni Beatrice vs. Virgilia image song, Revive starts**_**)**

The red-eyed Yuko looked calm at meeting the woman who caused all this to occur. Beryl stared daggers at the interloper who aided her hated enemies.

"Yuko Ichihara…" Beryl said with distaste.

Said woman smiled. "Queen Beryl, former queen of the Negaverse. Your reputation gives you justice."

With a snarl Beryl snapped at her. "I don't need to hear that from you, dimensional witch! I have waited for this moment! I will not have you aid these warriors any longer!"

She pointed a finger at her as if trying to display the menace intent. "You have overstepped your bounds by interfering with something not about you!"

Yuko brushed aside a part of her bangs and answered ever so calmly. "My overstepping the line are for the sake of keeping the universe in balance. The scales started shifting unexpectedly when 3 of the Senshi did not end up in the universe they meant to go too. And that was all thanks to the negative energy that Metallia gave off before being sealed completely."

Beryl looked surprised by this. "How do you know that?" Narrowing her eyes the nefarious queen only knew that info from linking up with Amaterasu. "Her powers gave me the edge I needed!"

"Of course cause of that in your timeline you ended up killing the Sailor Moon without the aid of her guardians."

The red-haired queen said the next phase. "And it would have stuck if not for Sailor Pluto's meddling or yours!" The queen's scowl turned to an evil smile. "Of course you did something just as bad; you tore apart their lives by telling them of their true calling! Shattering bonds for the sake of destiny, do you think yourself as a God casting down judgment?"

Yuko closed her eyes. "Sailor Pluto knew the price which had to come to pass. We are no such beings; only ones trying to keep the equilibrium of the universe. If you're power grew in that timeline it would have decimated more than you know."

"My rights; you denied them! I don't care what repercussions it would have started!" Beryl yelled at her.

"This is why we stopped it. And it came to pass but no one ever suspected that you would have bonded with Amaterasu." She answered with ease.

Beryl smiled at that. "Yes, apparently my magic power linked my very being to the treasure along with showed me what you two did which made me start-up my plan to use their loved ones against them. The ones they couldn't remember by you!"

"I make no apologies for that. However they are forging a new path to them to stop you. Beryl, Amaterasu is dangerous. The power is granting will destroy the fabric of reality due to the wish you want!"

A wry look appeared on her brow. "I have full control of that system and with Terumi's help I will have everything I yearn for!" Beryl got out a laugh.

"Laying trust in the 'Dark Susanoo, will eventually spoil your plans," Yuko warned the queen. "He is a being of madness which will bring chaos to that dream you want."

"I don't trust Terumi, I'm not a fool!" Beryl spoke. "I know what I can use him for. But that's not important. What is though,"

Yuko gasped out as she saw a red outline envelop her body.

"Is stopping you from aiding those Senshi. My victory is already assured. I will have the man I love and his kingdom and while the princess is occupied looking for the Senshi of Time, I will take everything she has!"

The long-haired woman struggled against the binds. "Your wish will break the walls of the universe and cascade it to destruction!"

"Well I guess I better make it count? I have full control of my newfound powers and nothing will stop me! Not even Queen Serenity's daughter!" Laughing like the witch she was Beryl vanished from the Meta plan.

The enigmatic witch ended up trapped in this spectrum.

Yuko knew her powers were at their limit at this moment and it would take a long while before she could figure the lock.

She knew that she would have to get in contact with the Senshi somehow. But she wasn't worried about how they would leave the places they already were.

Yuko smiled a little. "There is always a key to a door. And those two will guide them back to where they belong. I hope they take heed of the situation and dwell there any longer."

**(**_**song ends)**_

Even with her powers sealed she could see that if the two boys didn't make their escape now, they would fall like the rest of Crystal Tokyo.

Using the remaining of her power she would send a message to Sailor Venus's group through Mokona and briefly contact Zelretch (who already had control of the Second Magic). If and when Pluto regained her memories she would know something is up. She covered all her bases.

Now all Yuko could do was wait and pray that everything would work out. She decided that she would work on the binds.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Tokyo (North section); Auditorium<strong>

The battle with the second member of the Witches 5; Mimete, was going rather smoothly for the first part.

Orange eyed girl appeared distraught by the all the warriors of the planets, she couldn't keep up with them. She had wondered when humanity had gotten this well with defending against dark forces.

Mimete was having problems and had sent demons from the Makai to persevere; they looked like humanoid people of different shapes and sizes, along with a couple of small winged imps and even a couple of human-looking goats with dark shades and tuxedo attire.

She found herself fending off the fierce attacks of Asuna Kagarazaka, whose magic cancelling ability and blade attacks was causing the witch problems along with Mitsuru Kirijo, whose fencing prowess unmatched and her Persona's ice abilities.

The false-idol wearing teen awkwardly maneuvered away from the battle hardened teens of Venus and Neptune. The long-haired Mitsuru coldly looked at the former witches agent while Asuna's faced showed determination.

"Not sure why you decided to come out of retirement but we're going to put a stop to this!" Asuna shouted and sprung at the wannabe singer!

Yelping out the short-haired girl back stepped and held out her star-shaped wooden staff and using her _**Charm Buster **_attack!

Energy star-shaped blast came from the pole and it looked like it would do damage but Asuna continued running thru the assault by hacking and slashing. It also appeared to bounce off her body as if she had her own personal field around her (To the witch's shock!)

Getting close she swung her sword knocking the non-battler away! Asuna kind of felt bad for attacking someone like that. Seeing that momentary weakness the witch slammed her hand and electrical cords started wrapping around her!

Exclaiming in surprise Asuna tried slicing them off but one got to her hands preventing her from attacking. That's when Mitsuru struck as she easily cut away at the cords and called her persona to cast _**Bufudyne**_ as large ice crystals jetted at Mimete scaring her as she floated away.

"Are you trying to kill me? I've already been dead and don't want to happen again!" She screeched. Mitsuru and Asuna stood together as they ready themselves.

"You should have remained that way!" The imperial queen of judgment stated. "Some of us have done our history on the Senshi's past enemies and let me say; you might have given them some trouble but you will not with us!"

It struck a chord with Mimete upon hearing that. _Humans that can keep up with us; what happened when I was dead?!_

Around the corner a male figure continued watching the witch and the two vassals battling. He would attack when the fool of a woman let down her guard. All he wanted however was Sora.

* * *

><p>While that battle was going on Sora, with Yosuke, Negi, Kiyo and Zatch, and Megumi and Tia, were fighting off the rampaging denizens of the Makai world.<p>

During the scuffle Luke Fabre (tasked with finding Chisame) found his way to his allies and gave a brisk explanation on what happened to the security system of the Crystal Palace. Saying that he needed Chisame for this, he took her toward the palace while the remaining group dealt with keeping people safe and battling the demons.

Megumi held her orange book as it glowed and called a spell to fend against the horde. "_**Saisu!**_" Tia flung her arms and sent curved energy projectiles at them

A total of 3 demons ended up bisected but more replaced them as they assaulted the pink haired mamodo. Tia back stepped away from them along with Megumi who recited the next spell for defensive measures!

"_**Seioshi!**_" An oval barrier surrounded them as the goat demons pressed against the flimsy shield! Demons growled in anger and started smashing with fists and kicks.

Tia grunted as she tried maintaining the field. "Megumi, I need more power!" The pop idol consented as she sent heart energy to the book and the shield firmed just a little.

Seeing their friends in danger Kiyo and Zatch went to their air. As the blonde mamodo destroyed some of the ones they battled he turned to where Megumi and Tia were.

"Now Zatch, _**Zaker!**_" Kiyo yelled and pointed. Zatch opened his mouth as a bolt of lightning struck them and turning them to dust!

Tia smiled at being saved by Zatch and Kiyo but soon her eyes widened in horror; she saw a 15-foot humanoid demon with wings in the air preparing for an energy attack!

"Megumi, do it now!" Tia yelled as she held out her hands upwards. Getting her partner's drift she shouted the fourth spell. "_**Giga La Seoshi!**_"

A green transparent dome appeared underneath the floating demon as he released the attack. It didn't get far as it stopped and rebounded against him, destroying the body to dust. Megumi smiled and glad she took on those extra training seminar's so their defensive fields could withstand powerful blows. Of course she still felt winded.

Zatch and Kiyo face faulted that they almost ended up fried. "Whoa, they saved us!" Zatch stated dumbfounded as Tia growled and started choking the poor boy.

"Why do you sound surprised by that?!" Tia's hair moved on its own as if possessed in which Megumi tried calming her partner down. "Now, now Tia, be nice!" She sounded like a mother.

Kiyo laugh somewhat but soon got serious. "Let's go, we have more to do here!"

The three nodded and headed for the continued battles.

As they did a random short-haired girl with a melon face and swirly eyes was running for her life as if in some old cartoon with a group of meddling kids and a talking, incoherent dog. "Wahhhh, what's going on?"

Kiyo and the others noted the sound of the voice and stopped. "Hey isn't that Suzy?" He asked.

Megumi, Tia and Zatch closed their eyes and perked up their ears. "HELP ME!"

"Nah, it's just your imagination!" Tia stated with a huff with crossed arms.

The blond mamodo however knew who that was. "That's Suzie! Kiyo we have to help her!" He clenched his little hands.

Kiyo nodded. "No question about that Zatch, let's go!" They went to save her.

Megumi wasn't too keen on helping the irritating, whiny, girl but she that was Kiyo's friend and he wouldn't let anything happen to people who were close to him. "Let's go Tia, they'll need our help."

"But Megumi, she's so…"Tia began.

"Tia, it's our duty to protect any citizen's in danger." _Even if that person always seems to pop out of nowhere in the most obscure places…_Megumi thought with ire and ran with the duo.

Suzy, who was in danger, zoomed off as a dozen imp demons cackled around her and started pulling her hair! "Let go!" She screamed as a stream of tears ran down her cheeks.

A lightning bolt ended the misfit demons as Suzy saw her knight in shiny armor! "Oh Kiyo!" she wailed in happiness as she flung her arms at him.

That moment would have been perfect if Megumi hadn't been there and "accidentally" left her foot out and tripped the hyperactive teen. Landing on her face with a thud she looked at her love interest with tears.

On the side Tia expertly hid a wicked smile. _That's the way Megumi! I'm teaching you well!_

"Careful Suzy, there are a bunch of rocks loose," Megumi spoke as she helped her off the ground (with a lot of force then necessary as Suzy complained her grip was like a bear trap). The girl's voice sounded concern but with a hint of veil contempt. "Now get to the nearest safe haven!"

Suzy looked at her then at Kiyo. He offered her a smile. "Don't worry, we will drive this force back!"

Reaffirming her belief in them (more particularly with Kiyo) she started for said place mentioned by the passive-aggressive pop star.

Tia continued thinking how the poor girl never ended up dead with her luck but relieved that she didn't die, even though she's a spaz. Kiyo and Zatch would mark it off as her not paying attention. A teen in love is a scary thing.

As they saw her off humanoid demons with red skin and holding long swords appeared.

"We have to get back to Mitsuru and the others," Megumi whispered to them. "I know she can take care of that Witches 5 reject but we can't underestimate them!"

Kiyo acknowledged what she said as he did some research on the Senshi's past enemies. He appeared surprised that they came back but had a feeling the others could deal with them. _I just hope they don't have anyone else in the wings…_

"Ready Kiyo?" Zatch called breaking his line of thought.

Kiyo answered and the two book holders held out their spell books; glowing red and orange as they cried out their spells together.

"_**Zakerga/Gigano Saisu!**_" A straight lightning blast and a giant pink heart with wings on the side destroyed them as they got ready to fend of the intruders for going for the safe havens.

* * *

><p>Negi Springfield was in a sticky situation as he ended up protecting a group of people from the demons.<p>

Creating a wind spell he shielded the oncoming rampaging demons and had concentrated all his energy to support it! He had been able to kill some but now was on the defensive. As well he couldn't go all out due to his training with Eva.

Growling he continued holding his staff up. "Not to worry, you'll all make it out of here just fine!" He tried assuring the small group with a smile.

Their faces proved that they didn't believe him but remained quiet. Negi saw a couple more come and he had a serious frown appear. "Not what I was hoping for…"

Just as they descended a swift figure cut them to ribbons! Growling at what happened to its brethren the goat turned to see Yosuke Hanamura in the forefront with a smile on his face.

"Hey Negi, sorry for taking long," The brown-haired teen said as he held two kunai in each hand.

Negi smiled. "Not to worry,"

The goat enraged on what happened to his fallen brothers and sisters went for Yosuke. With a scoff, the teen back-flipped away. A card descended over him as he struck it with a hand.

"Persona; go Jiraiya!" He called as his 'other-self' went on the offensive. Appearing Jiraya dodged the blows as if flying on air and released air-sickles to pummel to the various demons. Yosuke saw an opening and enhanced his body using **Sukukaja, **a spell to increase his speed and evasiveness.

Flying like a rocket he sliced the demon apart with his kunai and landed on his feet! "Hah, you posers got nothing on me!"

Just as he said that more appeared from a portal and struck. "Yosuke move!" Negi yelled a warning. Yosuke's eyes widened as he dodged them thanks to his earlier spell and called forth the persona again.

A green glow surrounded Yosuke as he spun his body like a twister and used _**Garudyne**_ to make a tornado and blow them away as they ended up cut by the wisps of wind.

Negi saw this as his chance. Turning to the average people he told them to head to the nearest safe zone and they did just that.

The spiky-haired British boy held out his hand as a magical circle appeared as he chanted a spell. The rune spun faster as he called out his spell. Channeling lightning to his staff, he thrust it to the heavens!

"_**Lightning Spears!**_" Torrents of Zeus element eradicated the scourge with Javelins of lightning. Three more tried jumping him. Turning around the boy wizard speed blitzed away and held out his hand. "_**Sagitta Magica!**_"

Elemental beams took off like missiles on a hunt and pierced through the back up. Negi spun his staff around and unleashed a magical blast at the rest.

Yosuke summoned his Persona again and whistled to Negi! Giving him a brief nod Negi started chanting another spell at the alter-ego.

"_Mighty winds of the east and west, beckon at my call, __**Windflower Disarmament!**_"

The gale force winds started surrounding Jiraya as the wind Persona held up his arms and added his own wind element to the growing gale.

The demons dressed in swag saw the gigantic tempest and stopped. They all had the same thought that this was a battle they weren't going to win…

Seeing that it was time, Yosuke threw at his hand which Jiraiya mimicked and the mighty tornado blew them to nothingness!

Taking a breath at the amount of energy they used Negi and Yosuke gave each other thumbs up.

"Those posers can't hold a finger to us, right Negi?" Yosuke asked as he gathered himself.

The ever cautious Negi agreed but remained firm. "They are just the beginning I'm afraid. We have to stop them from breaching this place!"

Yosuke nodded. He knew what their responsibility was and wouldn't let anything happen to all the innocent folk. "Yeah, I'm not letting anyone get hurt…" He thought of his unrequited love of a former lover.

Just as that was happening more appeared to their discretion. "Come on, this is the pits!" Yosuke complained as he got ready.

Not only were the demons gaining momentum, now the humanoid ones started appearing and caused even more mayhem.

As the 15-foot one stepped as if he were a titan stepping on a 19th century town, a type of blade imbued with flame came hurling like a boomerang and slicing the back of the giant! Roaring in pain it turned around to see a figure descending upon with a weapon that looked like a key and slice him in half!

The giant disintegrated to nothings as Sora came down and smiled at his companions. Both looked in awe at the feat he was able to do!

"Dude, that was epic!" an excited Yosuke complimented as he clapped his fellow vassal on the back. Negi had a happy look and his eyes sparkled.

"It's like that _Prism Ranger_ show I watch with Zatch and Kotaro, but better!" The ten-year old exclaimed.

Sora had a cheesy grin with his hand behind his neck. "Haha, it's easy when you know how to do it; I faced a being like that once!"

This got their attention. "You mean you battled something like that, when?" Negi inquired curiously. "I don't think we've ever been on missions with stuff like that!"

Sora was going to blab it out but soon remembered he was forbidden to say anything. _Oh right, they don't know about me being from another dimension! Only people like Yoruichi or any of the second in commands know about Riku and me._

The sea-blue eyed teen back peddled. "Uh, I mean I had a dream about doing that! I guess I watch a little too much of that _Titan show!" _ He laughed uneasily.

Yosuke grinned. "Dude, that's a good show to watch!"

This got a chuckle out of the nerd heard before the flying abominations came back with reverence and struck at them. Just as they got close, Sora and Yosuke double teamed the demons and sliced them from head to toe and Negi used his magic to destroy them to dust.

They stood in a circle back to back with serious looks.

"You think you can bum rush us like that?" Yosuke said twirling his kunai in his fingers as his persona floated above him. "Our queens would be upset if we let our guard down like that.

Negi had a magical aura surrounded his frame. "We've been trained by some of the best!"

Sora pointed his Keyblade at the remaining hoard as he swung it diagonally. "And while the Senshi are away we won't let any darkness dampen this place or any other!" His eyes held a passion in them.

The various demons either stared in awe or growled in annoyance at the bravado. As one got trigger happy and about to attack a lightning blast destroyed a couple and behind them were the Mamodo teams!

Smiling at them Kiyo pointed at them. "And they are not alone!"

Seeing as a time to strike Tia held out her hands to Megumi, who threw her in the air and sent for a lot of energy boomerangs to dismantle the hoard!

Negi spun his staff overhead and summoned glass wielding women with swords to aid their battle. "I summon the Valkyries, Sword-wielding Sisters of battle, strike!"

The armor sword fending warriors sliced and slashed the opposition before vanishing after their task.

Sora sprinted away at some and held out his Keyblade as frozen shards appeared at the tip of it. They released like a rocket as the boulders of ice slammed into them. As some winged demons were about to overwhelm Tia and Megumi he hurled the blade like a boomerang and sliced them to ribbons.

The duo looked in awe and waved to him which he returned. With his back turn he didn't see some about to stab him.

Her book glowing orange Megumi told Tia to hold out her hands to Sora. "_**Ma Seshield!**_" They rammed into the big spinning shield. Sora turned around surprised and had an idea.

Jumping to the air he slapped it so it could turn sideways and with and with another strike sent it rolling to the opposition flattening and cutting off any appendages!

Zatch and Kiyo kept their spells going until the teen went to his knees. He had apparently used more heart energy then he originally suspected. The blond boy turned to his friend. "Kiyo, don't strain yourself!" He went to him to place a hand on his arm.

The brown-haired teen shook his head. "We have to keep going. I know we can clear this part of the area with our ultimate spell but we need the energy!"

"Kiyo…" Zatch murmured worriedly like a kid brother as Yosuke overheard the conversation.

"Gather around, everyone!" He told them. As Megumi, Tia, Negi and Sora started gathering around them, as they got tired Yosuke used the new move he had practiced.

Firming his resolve he changed Jiraya to Susanoo and finally to his third tier persona; Takehaya Susano-O. This change to this form reflected the change in Yosuke in wanting to protect those he valued. Flipping he smashed his fist to his card and called out his new attack.

"Feel that mighty wind!" He cried as the skinny teen used _**Youthful **_**Wind **as green grass sprouted from the ground with flowers as an energizing breeze empowered the small group as the wind wrapped around their bodies.

Finishing the spell Yosuke saw all his wounds getting healed along with the groups. "Will that be enough?" He asked them.

Kiyo and Zatch nodded as that was the boost they needed. Holding out his red spell book it got bright as Kiyo placed his hands on it. Zatch opened his mouth and his eyes got white.

The group knew what would happen next and stood behind the powered duo of Jupiter.

_I have to make sure this spell gets all of them and aim it for the sky. Don't want anyone in the save havens getting hurt!_ Kiyo thought as he said the spell.

Holding the spell book tightly a crimson glow escaped and Kiyo chanted the fourth spell! "_**Bao Zakerga!**_"

A golden lightning dragon with red eyes erupted from the child's mouth and roared mighty as its serpentine body wrapped around all the opposition wanting to destroy the city! Many demons in the vicinity stared in wonder before being engulfed in the mighty maw of the giant lightning dragon.

More appeared but soon met their end once a portal appeared and the spell rocketed to the sky above.

Kiyo and Zatch went to the ground as Megumi and Tia supported the two and used their spell _**Saifogeo** _to heal them of their heart energy. They knew how that spell drained them but it was effective as no more demons sprouted like weeds.

"That was a splendid job you two!" Negi congratulated them.

They smiled but soon saw that Mitsuru and Asuna were having trouble and it wasn't from Mimete. When Sora saw the figure he looked surprised on who he saw!

The person appeared male and wore a black and red body suit. A silver helmet with dark glass obscuring anyone's view of his face! In his hands he wielded a sword similar to Sora and Riku but looked red and black.

Sora somewhat recognized that person from a dream drop he experienced and sounded sad when he said the name. "Vanitas…"

Negi overheard him say that. "Sora, do you know that person?"

The teen didn't say anything at first as the part of him that was Ventus (via subconscious) contemplated how that part of his heart could be revived with an actual body?

Seeing that they were having trouble Sora headed to aid them. "Sora!" Zatch called to him.

"You guys get some rest; I'll help Asuna and Mitsuru!" He said.

Negi, who wasn't as beat up like the rest went after him; he didn't want anything happening to Asuna.

* * *

><p>Asuna Kagarazaka; the different colored eyed teen had handled many situations. From battling a deranged vampire, a couple of "Shouta" obsessed girls wanting Negi, brief arguments with Lucy and Maria and that one time a circus troupe tried taking little kids dreams by Queen Badiane, she thought she could handle anything.<p>

From her discovery at one point in being from the magical world and being a princess with the forbidden power of "Magic Cancelling" Asuna thought she was invincible with dealing with this enemy.

She and Mitsuru did double team on her and thought that would be it but then this figure came out of nowhere! _That witch looked surprised upon seeing him though?_

Holding her Ensis Exorcizans (a large powerful sword) she narrowed her eyes at the interloper. "You're good; here I thought this would be an easy victory for me!" The 15-year-old thanked that she had enough sense to study swordsmanship with Setsuna, Arashi, Guy and Mitsuru during her training sessions!

The rather muscular person didn't say anything as he held the weapon, Void Gear (a Keyblade he wielded) up and aggressively slammed his blade into Asuna's! The teen girl grunted as she got pushed back.

Yelling out Asuna sprung back and swiped her blade to knock him back and slashed down. The Twilight Princess attack slammed to the ground causing rock to break. Nimbly dodging the mysterious boy got close and was about to decapitate her. But with quick reflexes she blocked the attack and using a rather impressive kick that could knock down a door she pushed him back!

The boy grunted in surprise by this sword wielding girl! Who would have thought a kick like that could have caused him pain? It almost broke his ribs! She wasn't like Aqua he gave her that.

With that Asuna gathered magical and ki energy together and joined the two into her body. A mighty force knocked the boy back even further as she activated Kankaho to strengthen herself! Knowing she couldn't maintain it for long she had to end him quickly.

Lifting her sword she sprang at him. Vanitas had to go on the defensive as he tried blocking her powered attacks. Going for a swing with his weapon she jetted from behind and slashed his back! Screaming in pain Vanitas soon attacking her as darkness enveloped around his body!

This boost needed to help him fend off the Baka ranger as their swords clashed one after another. Neither gave in inch as swordplay played a factor in who would be left standing! As Asuna knocked his blade away she saw her chance and readied her strike!

As she did that he teleported leaving her confused. Sensing where he was she swung her sword behind but met with block and saw his hand in front of her face. Gathering dark energy he used Dark Canon to send volleys at her.

The attacks didn't do any damage due to her inherit magic cancelling but it was enough for her _Kankoho_ to dispel leaving her exhausted. Cursing at her luck she went to her kness.

"I'll say this woman, you gave me more of a challenge then Aqua ever did!" He said lifting his keyblade!

Asuna tried moving but couldn't. She thought of Negi and the rest of her friends and fellow guardians! Magical blasts ricocheted off his back as it stopped Vanitas strike! Asuna gasped at seeing Negi and Sora as the latter immediately struck against his counterpart!

"Sora, it's you!" Vanitas cried out as he swung his sword against his!

Sora blocked the strike and rolled away. He then lifted his Keyblade to the sky as thunder struck it. He then used a variation of his Keyblade strike using Thunderstrike and hurling the blade at him! The blade continued spinning around him using the elemental damage against him!

Negi went to Asuna and hugged her (to the teen's embarrassment!). "I'm glad you are safe Asuna…"

Asuna went red as she tried talking him down. "I'm fine Negi, I've been through worse!" But she was secretly happy that he worried about her.

Sora came to them. "Glad you are ok, Asuna. Not many can take on Vanitas!"

That got a surprise out of her. "His name is Vanitas? Do you know that dude?"

"Sort of, it's complicated!" Sora muttered as his sword came back to them. Vanitas under his mast looked aggravated for getting distracted by Sora's attack!

He knew why he was brought here, Beryl revived him shortly after the Witches 5 and he was a backup to distract the guardians.

The boy turned to see Mimete struggling against the fencing prowess of the heir to the Kirijo group. _That fool, she's not much of a fighter. I'll take her out soon enough!_

Sora knew this battle with him would be rough and had an idea. "Asuna, I'm going to need you and Negi's help!"

The two wondered what he meant.

"My clothes give me the power to fuse any of my companion's abilities with mine!" He told them. "It will be temporary however but that's all I need to take him down!"

Negi agreed. "If you need my power, I'm more than willing!"

Asuna nodded. "I didn't know you could do that? Okay, I'm all for it!" She encouraged greatly.

Sora smiled and they got up. Glowing bright white as a string attached themselves to the magi and magister and a circular oval wrapped around them!

After a moment Sora's black clothes had changed to white as he floated off the ground. His right eye was blue while the other green. Asuna's giant sword replaced one of his Keyblades in his left hand as he held the Oathkeeper Keyblade in his right hand. His hair was the same shade as Negi and had inherited the wizard's magical aptitude!

A magical circle appeared beneath him as he readied his battle with Vanitas! The dark child looked surprised at what was going on. He would need more power and he knew just where to start!

* * *

><p>Mitsuru easily dodged a charm buster attack from Mimete and nicked the girl's arm with her fencing weapon! Squealing like a mouse running from some tom-cat Mimete jumped away and unleashed another charm buster attack the beautiful red-eyed teen.<p>

Holding out her hand as a card descended she called for her Persona; Artemisia! The mask wearing Persona cracked her whip and fired her own charm attack to dispel the witches!

Grinding her teeth the 2nd member of the Witches 5 held up her staff and purple rings started emitting from it. Mitsuru didn't expect that as she got caught in the attack and suddenly felt her world turn upside down.

Her body felt like she was on a roller coaster going full speed. Her equilibrium ended up shot as the ground looked like it came straight at her! Falling to the ground briefly Mitsuru held her hand to her mouth, as if holding back from throwing up.

The petite girl laughed at her adversary's state. "Hahaha, do you like my vertigo attack?" Her voice rang with condescension as she continued. "No one can last against this for long. Very soon you'll be begging me to kill you!"

Getting closer Mimete held a dagger that appeared. Smiling, Mimete pursed her lips. "Looks like that you are unable to see our victory at hand, so-called 'Imperial Queen'!" She taunted.

Throwing down her hand it looked like Mitusru's life would be coming to an end!

**Swish!**

Kirijo sliced apart the coming strike. Her rapier hanging in the air as Mitsuru went for another strike. In two swift motions she tore apart pieces of Mimete's pop idol costume; nothing but the top and leggings remained. She wrapped her petite arms over her small chest.

Mitsuru's suddenness of attack bewildered her mind. She was going to voice that opinion until Mitsuru called her Persona and it unleashed rapid whip lashes at her!

Mimete screamed as the attack subsided. "How dare you do that? Do you know who I am?"

"Not anyone important!" The Ice Queen said callously as she pointed her rapier at her. "Obey my command, Artemisia!"

The persona followed her queen's orders as she cracked her whip down. Icicles jetted from the ground casting Mimete to the air. With another crack the shards merged to form a giant ice block that froze the witch.

Mitsuru jabbed her sword into the block. "Adieu!" She muttered before it cracked and caused the witch to scream in pain.

_NO, how can this be?! I'm finally back and I end up like this again?! _ A stunned Mimete uttered in her head as she fell to the ground.

Tossing her hair to the side, the beautiful Mitsuru stood her ground at that dared intrude on sacred ground. "Not much of a challenge!"

"I don't understand, how could you survive that?" Mimete yelled at her trying to get up.

Throwing a look a teacher would do for saying something offensive she answered. "I'm not the only one fighting…"

Not believing what she heard Mimete soon saw three figures appear behind her; Megumi, Tia and Yosuke!

"I thank you for the boost, you two." She complimented the defensive duo! "You're spell broke her equilibrium attack.

Megumi and Tia smiled at the praise.

"Hey, I helped too!" A complaining Yosuke uttered as he pointed at them. "My attack gave those two enough energy to use that spell and -OW!"

He started jumping down on one foot as Tia had kicked him in the shin. "Yeah, thanks for the boost; don't let it go to your head!"

"Now Tia, be nice!" Megumi once again scolded her partner like an older sister which she scoffed.

Mimete wouldn't stand for this! She would finish these peons off and have her way with the Senshi! She blamed them for her constant failures in the past.

* * *

><p>Back to the battle with Sora and Vanitas, it looked even. The white-clothed Sora glided at Vanitas raising the broadsword and slamming it against his weapon! Vanitas grunted at the impact. Raising a hand the dark ego casted a meteor spell which started propelling at them!<p>

Sora held out his hand and an invisible force cancelled the attack! Vanitas eyes widened at the blue-green eyed teen as the key wielder glided away and summoned his Keyblade once again. Crossing the swords together an X formation.

"Eat this!" He called as he sent the attack forward.

Vanitas tried blocking it but the attack rendered his defenses useless as it shattered the shield and pushed him back! "Ugh, you've gotten better, Ventus!" he muttered coldly. The battle he had with his good side replayed in his mind. "It seems your heart is stronger!"

Sora had a confused look at being called that name! First it was that member for Organization XII calling him "Roxas" and not this dude? "I'm not this Ventus you speak of…even though the name has a strange harmonious feeling to me..."

A moment later Sora saw a small vision of him being a kid and hearing a voice cry in his heart. He soon told this person to rest there. Sora wondered what that memory was. He was too young to remember doing that?

_I don't know what that was? But I feel I have to put an end to this Vanitas... _Sora changed his Ensis Exorcizans to Negi's wooden staff. A large magical circle shined beneath the floating figure's feet.

Silently chanting the spell in Latin his eyes shined brightly as he released the spell! "Go, _**Thousand Lightning bolts!**_"

As the name implied a thousand lightning bolts descended upon a shocked Vanitas as his body ended up pummeled by them!

After the fireworks ended Sora breathed heavily at the amount of mana he used. Sora could tell from Negi's memories that the 10-year old prodigy of Venus had practiced in improving his attacks and thanks to his training with Eva (which would stay a secret!) that Sora had been able to do it.

He silently thanked them for lending their power. A ghost figure of Asuna and Negi appeared around him. That is until Asuna told Sora to get pay attention!

Sora saw Vanitas get up and astonishment appeared on his face! Vanitas looked just like Sora!

"Heh, yeah I look JUST like you!" He said. Even though his body racked with pain he laughed at seeing the teen's reaction. "What, you can't comprehend why that is?"

Sora stood frozen at the revelation being in front of him. Asuna and Negi (still in spirit form) tried counseling him out of his stupor!

_Why does he look like me? Did Master Yen Sid know about this? Is this the evil I have to beat?_ He continued rambling in his head.

_Sora don't be fooled by this joker! _A passionate Asuna told him. _Just because he looks like you doesn't mean anything! Come on!_

Negi concurred with her. _Whatever he is you will deal with it. Don't let him confuse you like this!_

Sora knew their words were truthful but he still couldn't wrap around this jolt of information! Why would someone look exactly like him!

Vanitas smiled like a spider reaching for his prey. "Awww, poor little Sora! That heart of yours is fragile!" He then saw that Mimete was on the ground. "Tch, looks like Queen Beryl was right to send me along!"

With Sora distracted Vanitas sprinted at the witch. Mitsuru and the others saw him coming and were about to attack until they saw his face!

Numerous gasps echoed as they saw Vanitas appearance to their friend/ally. "That's right, continue standing there like a bunch of fools!"

He grabbed the girl by her neck as she struggled against him. "Stop Vanitas, what are you doing?" She demanded as she weakly placed a hand over his tight grip! "We are on the same side!"

Vanitas cackled at her naïve notion. "We aren't on the same side you self-obsessive fan-girl!" He berated. "Beryl knew you witches wouldn't amount to anything and had some contingency plans placed!"

The others got over their shock as they heard him speak. Sora, who had somewhat calmed down with having some twin running about floated down to the others as he too heard the conversation.

"Wait, Beryl used us? She didn't think we could do this?!" Mimete gasped out. "But she gave us new power and …"A laugh stopped her prattling.

"Power; she only somewhat powered you up but these vassals of the planets are on a different tier then you!" He broke reality for her. "You are only the opening act! You know, the ones that no one really remembers as you try to get a music career off! That's you!"

When Zatch heard this he growled angrily at the hateful boy. He couldn't stand someone denouncing another's worth even if they were an enemy.

Mimite gasped a little as some tears wet her cheeks. "No, this was our moment too,"

He tightened his grip causing her to cough. Tia, Zatch and Yosuke looked ready to attack but Mitsuru stopped them and their partners. Sora maintained his place as well with help from the ones he fused with.

"Blah, blah, your nothing trash!" He dug his fingers into her neck causing blood to spill. "The only thing your good for," Mimite's body started glowing yellow as it started breaking down and with a lasts squeeze her laugh ended.

In a heinous act he absorbed her residue energy and added it to his own reserves. Thanks to Beryl's enchantment he would be able to stand toe with the now empowered Sora.

"The thing you are good for is nourishment for me!" He smiled callously as he laughed.

Tears appeared on Zatch, Megumi and Tia's faces. Some of the others (namely Kiyo, Mitsuru and Yosuke) tried holding back tears but felt the hatred being sent at Vanitas.

Sora looked angry at what his doppelgänger did with bliss! Not only did he end someone's life but denounced their existence! He brought out his Oathkeeper Keyblade and charged up his energy.

The voice that echoed out of Sora's voice wasn't his own for the moment. "Vanitas, I won't forgive you!"

Vantias heard the voice. "Oh, so the silent wonder speaks? I'm not holding out hope that you'll last, return to sleep Ventus!"

Sora came back and wasn't concerned why he blacked out for an instant.

Mitsuru coldly brandished her sword and Yosuke pulled out his kunai; their persona's hung behind them. Kiyo and Megumi's spell books shined red and orange brightly as their mamodo partners growled angrily at them.

In Sora's body Asuna and Negi continued giving energy to Sora and wanted to put an end to this hateful boy's presence.

The Keyblade wielder stood in the forefront and knew he could only nurture this form for a couple of minutes; he'd have to make this count.

Vanitas brought out his Keyblade, Void Gear, brimmed with darkness once again. He seemed much powerful then before as he unlocked hidden potential thanks to his "snack".

_I'm only here to distract these worms! The real terror will come soon once the Black Beast appears. Their hearts will fall to despair! But I'll cast them away before that happens and Sora will be my toy as the mayhem ensues! _"Come on down and meet your destruction maggots!" Vanitas glided at them as they ready to battle the crazed figure!

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Tokyo (Eastern section)<strong>

The place where the café once was had all but been destroyed and the cool-headed detective genius, Naoto Shirugane, had seen it come down!

During the period before the attack happened she had been with Subaru and spying on Kamui and Kotori's date (to her chagrin since she wasn't the kind of person who did stuff like that) when all a sudden she had gotten a message on her cell from Luna that there had been breaches all over Japan, with the heavy artillery aiming for Crystal Tokyo.

She had been more than surprised upon hearing that and would have talked more but communication ended abruptly when demons started materializing unexpectedly around the area!

Subaru, who immediately took action, started moving the bystanders away from the restaurant. In the midst of confusion she saw Kamui move Kotori with some of the others outside. Knowing she had to do her part as a guard of the planets she helped.

_It's a good thing we got everyone out of that place; who'd have thought those two unsympathetic enchantress would be an enemy? _Naoto had to wonder how they infiltrated this place.

As she thought about that she had to hide from some of the random demons that descended to this area. She had gotten separated from the two vampire twins! _And since Luna said that it isn't just Crystal Tokyo getting plagued but all of Japan, are forces have been split. I'm guessing some of the others who are on standby on the planets are getting their forces to cover those areas while some of main ones will be heading here!_

The short, dark-haired androgynous teen looked from a corner she saw a couple of kids about to get attacked! Stepping out she pulled out her specialized gun and shot enhanced bullets at them! The surprise attack worked as the bullets pierced the humanoid demons thick hide!

Naoto had been wise to upgrade her gun thanks to the folks on Mercury. _I'll have to thank Uzuki-san for not giving me laser beams! _ She mused briefly before getting in front of the kids.

"You three get to the nearest haven, all right?" She asked them not taking her eyes of the hulking beings. One girl, who looked older than the two boys nodded and was about to but stopped. Seeing the hesitation she saw that another one had appeared and blocked the path!

Grimacing she stayed with the kids. Naoto wouldn't be able to fight and protect them but her first priority was to see the safety of bystanders! "You beings have no moral compass, do you?" She berated them pointing her gun at them.

One guffawed loudly as he sprang out his clawed hand as if ready to cut them up. The demons were around the same height of 7-feet and lanky except for one whom had a rather big gut. The one that looked like a leader had been bald. He spoke in a high-pitch, crazed voice. "Of course not; we our of the damned for a reason, _Sherlock Holmes_!"

Another, who looked like a super model on meth drawled out as she had a whip in her hands and blood-red hair. "Beryl is given us a chance to take this world and make it our playground!" She spoke as she leered at the detective.

The fat one banged his belly. "Yeah and I'm getting hungry; I want to eat the little ones first!" He sounded like the typical dumb ogre.

The girl and two boys started crying as Naoto tried to shield them. "They won't eat anyone of you, I promise!"

"Do you think it's all right giving out false hope like that, honey-pie?" The female demon spoke.

_ Can't use my persona or they'll strike while I'm pulling it out!_

Before anything else could happen two moving figures came from behind the demons and knocked them to the ground; one aimed a kick at the two male demons while another slashed the female demon to pieces!

Naoto stared at seeing Kamui and Subaru show up; they didn't look the least bit winded.

"I'm sorry for taking long getting back to you, Naoto-kun," A smiling Subaru replied easily. "All these apparitions are everywhere causing trouble and we had to secure a couple of places!"

Naoto smiled and turned to a dead-serious Kamui. "You amazed me that you didn't use that persona on the get go?" He stated with no humor.

She somewhat blushed at that but kept her composure. "I didn't think that through but they were kids," Naoto a brief image of Narukami's cousin, Nanako, appeared in her head. It was that reason she wanted to protect the kids.

Kamui didn't dispute that. "I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but now we rid this place of the scum!" His eyes turned feral and glowed yellow. "None of you will make it out alive."

Subaru agreed. "I'll take them away from here, so I'll leave them to you!" he gathered the tots and like a ninja he sprinted away with them.

The two demons looked mad at what happened to their female comrade; she was the only close one to give them a "freebie" and wouldn't forgive them. Small portals opened around them as a couple more appeared.

On top of a roof on a 50-story building stood Cyprine and Ptilol! The two witches (who was only really one since Ptilol is a fragment of Cyprine) liked what they were seeing. The blue-haired witch smiled at seeing all the destruction her core were doing but what would really make her happy was getting the Senshi but since they weren't here she would have to get out her frustration on their vassals.

Smiling she wondered what they could do given that even though the Senshi got strong there was no way their guards could be that, right?

Kamui recognized them as the waitresses that got him and Kotori their orders earlier. He would take pleasure in seeing their heads decapitated on a platter! Then a light smile showed on his stoic face, when he did that the shit was hitting the fan hard.

Upon seeing that look the observant detective would not get in the way of the crossfire.

Naoto readied her gun as a card started floating ahead of her. Firing the shot she called her persona; Sukuna-Hikona. The nimble persona held and activated its energy sword as the detective's persona sliced them apart!

Some of them looked abashed on how a tiny person called forth a being like that! As some didn't attack Kamui extracted his claws and slashed their tough skin! Kamui increased his speed as he appeared like a blur to the detective.

She made an off-hand comment in her head that Kamui is known for not showing no mercy to anyone! The blue-haired Cyprine looked annoyed on how a vampire and detective could be causing this much trouble? With a snap of her fingers she called for more demons and they soon tried attacking the duo.

Naoto continued her gun assault as she changed the gun to a machine gun and strong bullets that were enough to knock down an elephant. Calling forth Sukana-Hikona once again she had the persona cast a spell to give them breathing room.

"Be engulfed by the light; _**Hama!**_" She yelled as Sukana created a circular glyph beneath the newly summoned group and they instantly vanished thanks to the spell being an instant death technique. Naoto then had Sukana zip around the ones that didn't get killed as it placed an invisible trap. Seeing her look defenseless at the amount of energy she consumed them started gathering around her until one stepped on the trap known as Megido.

Like a domino effect it set off the other ones and causing an explosion wiping them out. Giving the remaining 2 demons that attacked the kids a crafty smile she pointed her gun at them. "Even a detective needs to know how to fight!"

The one with the fat gut trembled angrily at seeing his brethren destroyed and glided towards her! Naoto waited with patience as he was 5 feet away from her and Sukana appeared stopping his attack. Holding out her gun, Naoto used another of her persona's abilities to end this one.

As a target appeared on the fat demon's stomach, Naoto charged her attack. "Fare thee well…" She pulled the trigger as a rather large blast came from the mouth of the gun and piercing his stomach!

Gaping at what the result the fat demon turned to dust. The skinny demon narrowed his eyes at the detective. He was about to attack her until he saw a hand stabbed through his stomach?

Turning his neck he saw the boy-faced, dark-haired Subaru, whose eyes held no warmth on condemnation. "Return to dust!" Pulling out his hand the demon did indeed turn to dust. After seeing his work done Subaru walked and supported Naoto.

"Good thing I got here in time, ace detective!" He spoke kindly, other signs of his cold-natured vanishing like the coming sun.

Naoto gave him a small grin. "Your timing is impeccable at best," She soon asked if the kids were all right.

"Yes, they are fine but I again got held up by these demons" He spoke as he looked somewhat worried. "Even if we clear them here, they will continue coming. We have to find the source or at least get the systems back online!"

The girl agreed on that. "Due to my com-link, I think I can hypothesis that all digital and magical defenses are down. Hopefully someone on Mercury can handle that problem!"

Subaru soon noted that his brother wasn't here and got the feeling on where he headed. "Let us go to the roof, Naoto-kun!" He said as he picked up a protesting Naoto as he headed for his brother's whereabouts.

* * *

><p>Cyprine and the red-haired Ptiol gasped at what happened to the various demon faction!<p>

They were about to call more until the red-haired Ptiol felt a presence behind her! Turning around she saw yellow eyes glaring at her! Before she could utter a word Kamui raised a hand and sliced her body in half, ending the doppelgänger's existence!

Cyprine stared at what happened. "No….Ptoil…?" she whispered. They weren't even able to start their joint attack. Without her, Cyrpine couldn't tap into her potential!

"Seems to me that this is the end, witch!" He coldly stated looking down at her.

"How is this possible; did you have your friend deal with them all by herself? What kind of person does that?!" she yelled at him.

Kamui rebuffed her comment. "Don't tailor us in the same league. Naoto's abilities are all that I needed to get here while you looked only at her. Not my fault you let your guard down." He moved his hand fast to end up slicing her left arm!

Screaming in a panic (and mostly in pain) Cyrprine held her missing appendage. Never in her life would she meet someone this cold; he actually made her former boss, Professor Tomoe, look like a weeping puppy.

"You made the wrong choice in having me as your demise!" The vampire stated about to finish the job.

Cyprine only looked on as he was about to end her life before Kamui stopped his attack and noticed pink flower petals falling from the sky? Sensing something amiss Kamui avoided a projectile slash but Cyprine wasn't fast enough as her body ended up cut (to the disbelief of Kamui and her)

Upon landing he saw a figure in a black-cloak with a pink scythe. A hoodie obscured the assailants face as Kamui felt a particular feeling from this foe.

The hooded figured turned to the dying corpse of Cyprine, who by some miracle was still alive even after getting sliced in the middle. "Your role in this has ended I'm afraid." Coming from the figure was a male.

Cyprine struggled as blood tricked down the side of her mouth along with her upper half staining the ground. She struggled and tried to talk but ended up coughing.

Kamui didn't pay her any attention as it was obvious she was dead. In his mind he found it disappointing that he couldn't be the one to end it. Well he got one!

The figure continued talking as he pulled of the hood to show a rather feminine face for a male; he had shoulder length pink hair and his way of speaking elegant but sharp as a razor.

Cyprine had finally been able to speak. "Marluxia; you followed me didn't you?" She accused.

Marlaxuia of the fallen Organization XIII smiled with no warmth clear on his face. "Why sound so shocked? You have over stayed thy welcome, puppet!" He brought down his scythe on her already cut figure and severed her head from her body! She vanished to dust.

Kamui stared nonplussed at what happened but viewed the newcomer with the same amount of prejudice who brought about this outcome. The vampire stared down the Nobody as Marluxia smiled unmolested by the glare.

"Why I haven't been stared down like this before? Why even the one named Sora didn't have this amount of coldness even with his enemy!" the gallant man proclaimed as he striked against Kamui.

Not even showing his surprise the lean vampire slowly walked around him studying him. "You know Sora, I presume?"

Marluxia stopped smiling as the last memory he remembered Sora defeating him and casting him to the nothingness. "I have crossed blades with the destined wielder of the Keyblade but that's obsolete at this moment. I have a new mission and that's to dispose of you who guard the Earth!"

Taking a step forward the Nobody hastily thrust the blade of his curved scythe at Kamui. Matching his speed Kamui shifted his body to the left and brought out his leg and swiftly clashed to his attacker! Marluxia easily stepped away from the kick brought up his weapon trying to slice him from the lower up! Eyes widening Kamui leapt away distancing from the attack.

"A human who can match up to my speed?" The handsome teen muttered as he flashed out his claws from his fingertips.

Flowers fluttered by Marluxia as he brought up his scythe once again. "Human, I haven't been that in years, vampire!"

Kamui didn't like the way he said that until he remembered something he got told about Sora and Riku's circumstances. "Wait, you are one of those Nobodies that I heard about…"

As if to answer his question a blizzard of flower petals and cherry blossoms flurried about blinding the cold-vampire. In the midst the Graceful Assassin got mere inches of severing his body. "And as I am, I will have no qualms killing you!"

Kamui grimaced as he was about to defend from the near fatal attack until a sheet of ice separated the two and pushing them back.

Staring at what happened Marluxia saw a 10-year old girl floating above them as she wore a rather skimpy get-up of a black sleeveless dress with frills, long black stockings and barefoot that showed off her purple manicure. Her eyes glowed sapphire before turned back to their normal hue of blue.

Dark Evangeline had a crafty smile as she looked at her 'child's' opponent while the look Kamui had been one of disbelief! He didn't even feel she was here in this place and she helped him?

_Evangeline McDowell; the one who sired me and my brother at my behest! _He tried maintaining a neutral face but it failed as he looked somewhat apprehensive at the girl who raised him to his current age.

The blonde Shinso momentarily gave Kamui an appraised look and scoffed. "Honestly, you were wide open for him to actually kill you. Even with those healing abilities it would have been disastrous for you." Eva lectured as she landed near him.

Kamui tried holding back a growl at the statement; he really felt like a kid again with her teaching him the basics of survival. "How long…" Is all he said in a dismissive way.

"Since you went to that café with the fine service," She turned to Marluxia as she directed her glance to him. "Don't think I'll let that stand; I was not in the mood for an invasion of lower to mid-level demons running about! Even I need my vacation!"

Kamui only sighed as that was her angle; she was on break from her 'alleged' bad habits (he didn't have a clue she had trained Negi in secret)

"I am rather disappointed that you didn't sense I was already here, checking up on you while on that date of yours with that mousey girl," The blonde stated. "You forgot the link we share? Tut-tut and not even a mother's day gift either after all these years? All the hours I wasted making sure you two were fed at night!" She faked sympathy at the end.

The black-haired teen tried avoiding the stare; weren't they still in a battle? Marlaxuia had the same thought but wouldn't interfere just yet. It was getting good like one of those soap operas that Larxene watched!

"Listen Eva, it's not like I wanted to forget but I have been on Saturn and…" She gave him a rather bored look which made him go quiet.

"Yes, I know you are on that planet but still to forget me? I should punish you and Subaru for that insolence!"

Kamui froze at that and not because that was her element of choice. "Don't involve Subaru!" His voice got surprisingly strong which made Eva reply with cynicism.

"Hmph he's still that important to you? That doesn't change even after a thousand years…" She cracked a would be angelic smile (which made him queasy) "Don't worry; I'm not going to interfere with that job of yours. Even though a vampire joining a court of would be saviors of justice befuddled me, it made you stand up against me,"

Kamui looked relived before she had a deadpan face. "Don't. Do that. Again!" She uttered which made the stoic, cold teen nod his head.

After that Subaru appeared with Naoto (who was blushing with being in the handsome boy's arms) and his eyes looked surprised at seeing his mother! "Mother Evangeline?"

Eva turned to see him and smirked. "Why hello there, Subaru; ever polite as a new-born babe as I've seen you!"

Naoto looked back between Kamui, who had the look of someone who ate something bad and Subaru, who reverted to fidgeting.

"I presume she is the one who sired you two?" She asked matter-of-factly. With the mutterings of "yes" and nods, that brought light to her theory.

"The detective? I hope you are adequate with this kind of opponent." She told her.

Naoto only nodded as she felt that this girl was not someone to trifle with. Of course that is when she noted a closed-eyed Marluxia waiting for the family drama to end. "What happened to those two?"

Kamui answered. "I was able to get one of them but this man, who goes by Marluxia, beat me to it!"

Subaru and Naoto looked somewhat spooked by this (the latter more so than the former) as the Nobody opened his eyes and leveled his gaze at them.

"My I never thought I'd be in this scenario; 3 vampires and a feminine boy," He narrowed his towards Naoto. "You won't even have a chance, boy!"

Like the detective Naoto is, she pulled out her gun. "Don't make such presumptions. It doesn't matter if I'm not! Besides I am a girl!"

Marluxia looked abashed at her revealing her true sex. "The nerve of you looking like a male; you shallot!"

"I wouldn't cast stones on who looks like whom!" Naoto shot out.

Kamui, once again, unleashed his long nails as his eyes glowed yellow. "This conversation is going nowhere Shirogane, let us put an end to this!"

The baby-faced Subaru also did the nail expanding schtick as his eyes glowed yellow. "You've caused enough chaos on the populace!"

Eva smiled with devious intent. "You smell of arrogance and I will be _more _than happy to play with you!" The young-looking vampire twirled a piece of her blonde locks and assessed him. "For the record; I will only help you this one time, boys. I would be heartbroken should anything happen to you,"

Kamui and Subaru felt a shiver go up their spine as she declared that. Could it be that opportune time that she's lost her cutting-edge personality due to being alive all this time.

A sharp look silenced those thoughts as Eva's eyes shined blue for an instant. "Think that again or I'll freeze you so bad that it will take 3 thousand millennia to thaw you out boys!"

They made with the nods as Naoto raised an eyebrow.

Marluxia made with the flower petal show as another figure appeared beside him; a figure that resembled a woman, with short blonde hair and green eyes wearing the same clothing and held small knives between her fingers.

"So you finally here, Larxene?" he asked.

The Savage Nymph of the defunct Organization XIII, made a shocking appearance as she eyed Eva. "I couldn't let you have all the fun. Besides I did some intel on these goody-goodies and that one right there has piqued my intrigue!"

They saw the newcomer from the flurry as Eva, once again, smiled. "Boys, I'll handle her. Do try not to get sliced, maimed or impaled by the pretty man, all right?"

Before they could say anything Eva speeded towards Larxene and grabbed the short-haired woman roughly by her throat and moved their battle to another part of the city.

"I heard that conversation. I won't even have to use my good spells against you, darling!" Eva said as Larxene expertly broke out of her iron grip and stood floating on an electrical disk.

"An ancient hag against me; I'll enjoy pulling those intestines from your stomach and decorating my wall!" Larxene shook in delight as lightning gathered around her.

Eva boastfully laughed, awaiting the Nobody's assault. "Then come at me, child of no heart!"

Marluxia shook his head before swiftly heading towards his three targets. They braced themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Tokyo (Western section) Outside Food plaza<strong>

The witch, known as Eudial, wasn't haven't any luck either as she got stuck with the most annoying adversary; Natsu Dragneel and he kept swallowing up her flame based attacks! The long-red haired woman wasn't having any luck with the demons she had contracted either; they were fire based lords that Beryl gave her control of but they were getting wiped out as fast as more came.

Natsu grinned as he swallowed another mouthful of her flames. "Your making this far to easy? Why don't you give up?" he asked her.

Eudial tried holding back her frustration but went into stamping her foot. "I'm not doing that; you will succumb to my flames!" Holding out her hands she did just that but Natsu opened up his mouth and did it again.

Rubbing his stomach laughed. "You know, I'll let you continue doing that until it gets in your head that you can't win!" He soon turned serious. "But don't think that just because you are giving me a good meal that I won't lay into you for hurting the people in this area! Why do this?!"

"Why should I care for these humans?" Eudial countered as she released another attack. "This world would have met its demise once but those Senshi ruined everything and now you are doing the same thing!"

To her shock Natsu dodged her flame attack easily got to her in a matter of 3 steps and getting in her face. He looked intense the way he was glaring at her. "Even if I wasn't part of Mars' court, I'd still fight people like you who bring fear!"

Eudial backed away from him and was going for another but Natsu gripped her arm tightly and twisted it, causing her to yell out. "Even if you are a girl I'm not showing you any kind of mercy!"

She grimaced knowing that she was outclassed not seeing the towering figure over Natsu.

* * *

><p>Majority of the section had most of the residents in havens as well (thanks to Konoka and Happy leading them to safety) this led Guy Fullbuster, who wore nothing but his slacks, Setsuna Sakurazaki, with her white-wings out and Yukiko Amagi, to which the girl continued giving occasional glances to those rock had abs, to fend of this threat.<p>

They weren't that concerned for Natsu, as it would be Eudial signing her death warrant to him.

The various demons looked typical, strong lean build, intense heat radiating from them and demonic glares but it didn't scare them one bit. They split up for a while to handle the threat.

Gray had used his Ice Make magic to decimate those forces. Setsuna took to the air and sliced apart the winged gremlins or gargoyles with ease thanks to her Shinmei-ryu sword techniques and Yukiko used her persona; Konohana-Sakuya to absorb all the fire abilities rendering them defenseless and burning them to dust.

* * *

><p>Yukiko held out her fan and called forth her persona to burn some winged bats. "This is not even worth my time!"<p>

More winged bats came at her again until she did a little dance; Konohana Sakuya charged at them and the persona's body turned to pink cherry blossoms that consumed them in a blizzard. None stood as Yukiko fanned her face. "I broke a sweat!"

* * *

><p>Fullbuster dodged a blow from one of the 15-foot burning behemoths and encased it in a pillar of ice before shattering it with his fist. "Come on butt-wipes, that all you guys can handle on an ice-wizard?"<p>

An elephant like demon stomped towards him and trumpeted mighty as it reared its trunk to slam against Gray! Slamming his hands together, he made ice-blades jet from the back of his forearms and cleanly sliced through the tough hide seven times.

Landing on the ground he called out his attack. "Seven Blade Dance!" He started walking off as his area was clear.

* * *

><p>Setsuna easily glided through the air and gripped her sword. As they gathered around her Setsuna released sword-slashes to tear them apart. She then saw Konaka and Happy cheering for her (to her shock).<p>

"Oja-sama, what are you doing here in the open?" The frantic Swordsman stated. "I thought you were keeping watch at the havens!"

The long-haired Konaka laughed it off. "Aw, I didn't want to miss you kicking booty! So I convinced Happy to bring me here!"

On cue the blue-winged cat held out his treasure. "She bribed me with fish!"

This caused Setsuna to drop her head. "Don't sound proud of the fact she got you with fish!"

As the conversation died down a figure was upon the head of the Kansai guild. Sensing it, Setsuna swiftly brought out her pactio card (that she made with Negi) and released 16 Wakizashi (a Japanese side inserted sword) at the target.

The target knocked them aside with ease as Happy flew Konaka near Setsuna, who stood protectively around her.

"Oja-sama, are you unharmed?"

Konaka still looked spooked but soon responded to her friend's voice. "I'm fine but I didn't know someone was stalking behind me," She smiled at Happy. "Thank you, Happy!"

Happy smiled at her but soon spoke. "But I wonder who was that!"

Then a girl wearing a pink Lolita dress with a sun hat showed. She had Medium length brown hair, wore glasses and a sadistic image on her face as she licked her blade with perverse pleasure. "Haha, that's no fun Sempai, I almost had that ditzy girl in my sights!"

Setsuna looked somewhat fearful at her as the one who spoke was Tsukiyomi; someone who lived to terrorize the winged half-demon girl and her friend.

Getting a good look Happy started sweating. "Hey, isn't that the girl who always finds ways to get into the palace? Not even Natsu or Rei can nab her…"

Setsuna leveled a glare at the demonic girl. "Happy, take Oja-sama back to safety, her abilities can be used to quell the fear of anyone scared or injured."

Konaka shook her head. "I'm not going to leave you! I want to help and you may need my assistance!"

"This is not up for debate!" Setsuna stated.

"Yes it is!" Konoka called back.

Happy looked between the two and stared at Tsukiyomi, who only smiled at the cat. "I'll make a nice blanket out of you," she said causing the poor cat to spill a stream of tears

Tsukiyomi soon took out her sword and leapt amazingly at them. Happy yelled and moved Konaka out the way as Setsuna blocked the crazed girl's attack!

Konaka yelled for Setsuna but Happy had to take her away. "Happy, don't move, I need to stay and help Setsuna!"

"Sorry but we have some trouble!" Happy frantically cried as Gargoyles descended upon them! Both yelled as Happy expertly maneuvered away from them.

Setsuna growled at seeing what happened to Konaka and Happy. "I have no time for you, Tsukiyomi!" She seethed which only made the unbalanced Lolita teen smile gleeful.

"I'm happy, that means you will have your mind on our fight and nothing else!" She knocked the winged demon back with a slash. Yelling Setsuna landed on the ground hard with Tsukiyomi almost on top of her!

The winged half-demon blocked the attack again as the tricky girl pulled out another knife from her side and sliced off Setsuna's pants!

She gasped at seeing her underwear expose and Tsukiyomi moaned in pleasure. "That's right, bare it all for me!"

Setsuna tried pushing her back but nothing came of it as her blade was near her neck and drawing blood! "Why did you decide to attack at this instant? Don't you see there is a crisis?"

Tsukiyomi nodded with happiness. "Yes I know, isn't it wonderful? Queen Beryl has me under her services for this event!"

"You partnered with her group?" Setsuna muttered.

"If it means getting close to you I have no qualms on who I lend my strength too, sempai." Her eyes eerily turned demonic as her iris had a gleam to them. "Besides, this place will fall soon."

"It won't, not to you or Queen Beryl!" That taunt gave Setsuna strength as she pushed Tsukiyomi off and got on her feet. "I'll defeat you and make sure you don't bother me or my Oja-sama again!"

She pulled out another card and called out "Adeat!" In a flash she was in a different attire that consisted of a green maid outfit with cat ears and she had a longer sword in her possession. It was unique as it had three parts to it; a double-edged blade which separated from the hilt which is linked by a small orb in the middle

Setsuna used the pactio she made with Konoka at one point while on a mission and its name was Takemikazuchi.

Tsukiyomi chortled. "Really, well I'm just going to have to prove you wrong!" She soon pulled from her a dress a sealed sword known as the "Cursed blade of Hina". It gave the wielder unparalleled power but at the cost of their soul but strangely Tsukiyomi had an affinity towards it.

Swiping the cursed blade at Setsuna, who dodged, it ended up slicing an empty building. Setsuna growled at Tsukiyomi's carelessness with it. "You really are a devil, you know that?"

Cackling as the darkness seeped out of her body, the glasses wearing sword-girl relished in the destruction (along with having her alone time with Setsuna) "Why thank you for the compliment! But remember, I have MORE sense then those lower demons!"

The two soon clashed swords which caused the metal of their swords to clang loudly.

* * *

><p>Happy continued flying trying to avoid the demons but it wouldn't work for long as they started shooting flame-like attacks at them!<p>

Konaka pulled out an ofuda and made a shield to protect them but it wasn't holding due to all the movement.

They fired (sorry for the pun) another round at them until they saw a familiar sight; Konohana-Sakuya protecting them from the intense flame. Looking down they saw the elegant Yukiko, her black-hair blowing in an upward arc.

"Absorb their fire!" Yukiko demanded as her persona gathered their residue heat energy in its hands. The demons ended up drained and had anymore.

The hotel heiress spun around gracefully as she called out her attack. "Flames of Scarlet!" The persona enveloped itself in the flames creating a blossoming flower petals to expand and torch them to oblivion!

Landing down Konaka hugged Yukiko. "You're the best, Yukiko-san!" She said.

Yukiko returned the hug but soon saw more appear. "They just keep coming, I don't think I can keep this up!"

"What but without you we're finished!" Happy cried as they got swarmed by them.

A voice soon cried out. "Open Gate of the Lion; Leo!"

A bell could be heard as Leo the Lion (also known as Loke) appeared in his black suit and tie with shades on. The handsome Celestial spirit smirked. "I can't let you lovely ladies and Happy get hurt on my watch!"

He held out his fist and a Lion head made of light slammed into the hoard! The flirt turned to them. "Glad you gals are fine. I've done a lot of fighting as of late and can only stay here a few moments at a time now." He soon vanished back to the celestial world.

Yukiko, Konaka and Happy soon saw who summoned him; Lucy Heartfillia! She held out her golden key as a spark flew back into it. "Thanks Loke, I'm sorry for constantly using you like that…"

"Lucy?!" The teen girls cried as Happy flew and hugged her girl.

"Lucy, you're here!" Happy cried as Lucy embraced him.

The blonde-haired, brown-eyed girl smiled at them. "Yeah, I had Maria use a transporter to get me here but demons are everywhere and had to take care of them on Venus!"

"Does this mean all the planets are on high-alert?" Yukiko asked. "We only got some information before the com-links went down…"

Lucy confirmed the suspicion. "That's how it is. All the plant guards have been distributed to fend Crystal Tokyo and all of Japan but its taking time due to some cyber-attack, along with dealing with similar attacks on the planets."

"Boy, makes me wonder if Mariner castle is slacking off?" Happy wondered out loud which caused Lucy to pull his loveable soft cheeks.

Konaka shook her head. "I don't think they would ever slack off, not with Takagi cracking the whip…"

The others momentarily sweat dropped as they chuckled as a face of said girl with fangs appeared with fire-breathing out her mouth.

"But that means, Queen Beryl has really gone forth with this invasion." Yukiko stated. "With the Senshi gone, we are all that stands in her way!"

"We have to continue supporting and caring for anyone that's not in a haven yet and fending off these demons!" Lucy said and soon noted something. "Where are Natsu and Gray?"

"I believe Gray went to Natsu. He says that he didn't want Natsu's head getting bigger should he take out a head enemy," Yukiko answered.

Konoka giggled. "Are you sure it's not because he got worried for our Dragon Slayer?"

"Nah, Gray just wants to prove that ice beats fire any day!" Happy said happily which in response Lucy pulled his cheeks.

"Don't start that up again! Come on let's go!" Lucy took charge as they headed to the ice user.

Konaka looked back and had faith Setsuna would come back to them.

* * *

><p>Gray Fullbuster had finished another useless fight with those flame demons with ease and could only think why this was happening.<p>

Sure they all knew the coming threat of Queen Beryl but they never thought that she would attack on this historic day when Crystal Tokyo came to being.

_Everyone's smiling faces turned to despair in just couple of hours! I won't forgive her even if she's all-powerful! _Gray swore as he wiped out some remnants that were stalking a random safe haven.

He soon came across a shocking sight; Natsu on the ground? "Hey Natsu!" He yelled as he stopped to see who had done this to the fire dragon slayer. "No, it can't be you?"

Standing with his foot on Natsu's back was someone he thought he'd never see again; Laxus Dryver. The bulky blonde, that could use lighting magic smiled as his body radiated his element. He wore a kind of armor that appeared on his shoulders that went around his back exposing his abs.

"Laxus, what are you doing here?!" Gray yelled at him as he created ice darts to move the rebellious man.

Laxuas grinned and changed to lightning to dodge the attack. Natsu coughed at the relief as he got up. "Damn it, Laxus, fight like a man!" He yelled angrily raring to go for round 2.

"Wearn't you knocked out a moment ago?" Gray yelled at the short attention span pink-haired teen. "And where is that girl you were fighting!"

Natsu stopped his ranting and looked morbid, to the dark-blue haired teen's surprise. "Laxus killed her…"

This caused Gray to hold in a gasp. "He what…"

"That's right, I killed the useless trash!" Laxus spoke boldly as he folded his arms. "She wasn't getting the job done so I impaled her through! Natsu tried stopping me but I beat him a new one!"

Natsu grinded his teeth in anger and shouted at him. "Why did you do that to your friend?"

Laxus looked confused and scoffed. "She wasn't my friend snot bucket; only a diversion."

Gray couldn't fathom why they were fighting Laxus of all people! Soon he heard footsteps and soon Lucy, Konaka, Yukiko and Happy emerged from behind him.

Natsu saw them to but ignored them as he was concerned for Laxus.

Seeing the blonde man Lucy and Happy gasped at seeing him. "My goodness, is that Laxus?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, this isn't a dream Lucy, he's an enemy now…" Natsu stated.

"But why is he an enemy? I know that he got kicked out of Jupiter's services but why would that lead him down this path…" Yukiko asked no one in particular.

During a certain point in the past Laxus had decided to join Jupiter's court; since he could use lightning, he thought he could be a shoe in for it but his rebellious attitude as a student, defying orders of his superiors and even getting in an altercation with Akihiko Saneda at one point caused him to be thrown out.

Laxus narrowed his eyes at them all. "Oh thanks for reminding me of that; I need to kick that amazon's ass for what she did to me!" Electricity radiated violently around him. "She had the nerve to do that to me!"

Gray retaliated the claim. "Back off Laxus; we all know the story behind that. You nearly caused a riot in Io castle and she had no choice in that matter. Since fighting was the only thing you responded to she did just that!"

Lucy could only nod at that as she too heard that drama. _It is surprising that Makoto-san could stand up to Laxus. I know she's the heir of the planet but with the way he wielded his element some of the majesties thought it be wise to intervene and take him out as a unit but she surprised them all as she actually beat him!_

That was a historic day for Sailor Jupiter as she proved her mantle as the heir to Jupiter and the elements of her planet by beating him to submission. Unknown to them all (even the Senshi) she had unconsciously tapped into her true potential that one moment to bring about victory. After that she exiled him back to Earth.

Laxus eyes glowed with his element. "I will own her. And all of you losers her support those annoying women! They don't have a right for governing. Only I shall rule!" The armor that he wore got momentarily bright as Gray noted that.

"So you aligned with Queen Beryl to get your revenge on all of us?" Yukiko chided him. "You are nothing more than a spoiled child who got a toy taken away!"

Gray agreed with the fiery girl. "She's right, that's weakness on your part for succumbing to stuff like vengeance! As protectors of the Senshi and as a former ally to you personally, I'll take you out!"

Lucy, Happy and Konaka nodded their heads in agreement as Natsu punched a fist in his hand.

"I'd like to rephrase what Gray said, _I _will kick Laxus butt!" The spiky pink-haired mage said cracking his knuckles.

Gray got his face against Natsu's. "Please, you were on the ground with him standing over you as if you were his trophy! You had your chance flame-brain!"

"That didn't count; his little stunt shocked me! I'll kick his butt while you and the others watch!" Natsu fired back!

"No, I'll kick his butt and you watch!"

This caused a pissing match (figuratively speaking, they wouldn't pull out their dongs and do that!) between who would be kicking Laxus' posterior before Lucy punched Natsu's noggin with a fist and Yukiko used her infamous left-hand slap to knock sense to the ice mage!

"Will you two knock it off?" Lucy cried.

Yukiko nodded in agreement. "This is not a battle not one person can win!"

The two dunderheads nodded as they all faced him. Laxus growled in excitement. "Good all of you are here because none of you will be coming out alive!" After the declaration Laxus held his head and let out a groan before he roared out loud causing the ground to shake!

"You wanted to fight him, flame-butt!" Gray commented, he slapped his hands together as gathered his ice maker magic.

Natsu snorted. "That's right, let's show him what happens when he goes up against us!"

The two stood in the forefront as Lucy held a key, Yukiko had Konohana-Sakuya floating behind her and Konaka used her pactio and would provide any healing required of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Random part of Crystal Tokyo<strong>

On top of a random building Terumi appeared as he saw all the anarchy taking place. "Ah, it does my heart proud seeing a shiny utopia fall to the ground."

Beryl soon appeared as she noted Terumi. "Did the smelting process begin?"

The closed-eyed man smirked. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't. When shall we get it underway?"

Her red locks blew in the wind as she looked down at the remaining battles. "Once the Witches 5 have been dealt with; that will be the ideal time to release the Black Beast."

A low growl could be heard from the portal Terumi came from. It looked like the process had completed.

"Let us go back to the Crystal Palace and await the news!" She said and vanished from the spot.

Terumi lingered as he smiled. "Oh Beryl, I'm going to enjoy seeing what you do to this place. And once you have everything on your lap, I'll be more than happy to start my revolution!"

* * *

><p><strong>To begin, Happy New Year everyone!<strong>

**I know it's been a long delay but we are in 2014 which means new incentive to continue this story! I had planned on adding on all the battles but it was getting lengthy so it will all go down in the next chapter to end this mini-arc!**

**Shocked that I had Beryl revive 3 three characters from Kingdom Hearts or that I have Laxus on her side as well. Even Tsukiyomi from Negima! is in this! **

**Don't be surprised to see what else I have in stored for the last two members of the Witches 5 (and maybe I'll throw in Erza's fight with Mu-12, but still thinking on that).**

**Chaosblazer, thanks for the advice for some of the battles! Using Laxus was his idea along with adding more to the bad-guy cast since, in hindsight, the Witches 5 don't got ****much going in the power department!**

**With people like Natsu, Kiyo and Zatch, the Persona users, etc. it would have been lack luster. **

**Did you like how Sora fused with his companions? Since he did that with Donald and Goofy, I thought it be good to have him do that here as well. If he just fused with Asuna (for an example) I would call that his Cancel Mode and his clothes would be orange. If he fused with a Persona he could use whatever element they had along with a color variation of his clothes.**

**Hmmm, how will I do Riku? I'll think on that. I think I'll say that I can't decide when the next update will be. Wish I could but it's not like I'm on a schedule. However I will say I won't try to keep (whoever reads this story) waiting a long time. **

**I just need a drive, and with other mundane matters (work, trying to fulfill personal goals) it will take time but I will never give up on this. So thank you readers who stick with this story!**

**Next chapter shouldn't be super long as I have it planed what will happen just a matter of typing it up.**

**Until the next update!**


	25. End of Utopia (emergence)

**Disclaimer: Man this gets tedious, I don't own any characters as they belong to their creators and companies!**

**Time to shake a tail feather and finally complete this mini-arc but with two parts! That's right, I had to break it down (to my aggravation) but it's worth it in the long run. Will I even start-up that plot this time?**

**Go see (or read in this case) for yourselves!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Chapter 25 <strong>_**_

_** End of the Utopia - Flora bombardment (emergence)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Tokyo (South section) Crystal park.<strong>

The once peaceful park where the water sparkled nicely and couples with kids or an average-Joe wanting a nice rest was now on the verge of ruin. All the greenery surrounding the area has become dank with the leaves and flowers withering due to the dark power pumping out of a gigantic stem sucking the life energy from the place!

A twin-bun, green haired Tellu, and fourth member of the Witches 5, stood on top of a branch, relishing in what her flora powers were doing!

All the residents who didn't have enough time to escape got trapped in thick greenery as vines tied around their feet and arms. Two such ones were kids; a girl of seven years who had pink eyes and hair with her brother, who was around four years old. The girl held her brother tightly as she tried not crying under the circumstances but some did escape. Plant-like creatures that appeared at the end of the stem with sharp needle teeth snapped at them, causing them to squeal out.

The fourth member of the Witches 5 leered on happily at causing misery to them as her plants continued running rampant throughout the park. She had made a pact with lesser demons that contributed to her element; rock and wood golems that stood at a hulking six-feet tall, aerial eagles that had the height of a fighter jet and expansive big wings and the occasional demon-like mages, that held oak staffs to invoke control of the earth.

This time happened only an hour as Homura Akemi, black-haired guardian of Pluto's court (former Puella Magical girl and time/space manipulator) looked determined to free anyone captive but her eyes settled on the girl who waved to her earlier.

_Madoka…and her brother, Tatsuya! _A wave of melancholy hit her, remembering what happened in her own time period before coming to this one and settled.

She ended up separated from Tear Grants, Riku and Kotaro when the attack happened as each fended off some of the assailants and sending people to safety. The blue-eyed teen looked at her current goal as she held out her left hand. In the middle of it showed a diamond shape gem imbedded as it glowed a bright purple light and materialized a black-bow.

"I won't let anything happen to this version of Madoka. No one will ever harm her!" She seethed as she came out of the hiding place and glided towards the surge as purple energy wings locked on her back. Golem's and magi saw the target approaching fast as they converged to Homura's point.

Knocking her bow Homura let loose a single arrow of magic. It split to hundreds of tiny arrows piercing and stabbing many of the opposition.

Mages' locked their staff's together and formed a mighty glyph as it spun faster. It appeared on the ground and an avalanche of spikes erupted trying to impale the stoic Homura. An explosion happened and appeared happy at no sign of the girl.

Laughing at the foolish girl none saw an arrow pierced a target. Looking startled at the event the group witnessed Homura a couple of meters ahead of them and ended their lives. She continued on.

A rock golem came charging at her preventing her glide and lifted its arm to punch her to oblivion. Then the scene stopped as the golem-fist was near her face. Walking calmly around the attack Homura released another arrow to the sky and time returned to the normal flow. Flipping her hair she flew into the thicket of wood.

The rock golem with the darg magi of the underworld stared surprised and in disbelief at their target being gone until they met their end by impalement of streaking arrows.

Continuing the pilgrimage Homura continued slaying anyone that stood in her way until she came across the mutant plants threatening Madoka and Tatsuya. The little boy clung to his sister as she wrapped her arms around him.

Approaching carefully she closed her eyes and froze time once again. This gave her the chance to reach for them. Once they were in her presence their flow of time returned and looked startled at seeing Homura.

Madoka looked at the teenage girl with fondness, as if she knew her and smiled. Homura returned the smile until she felt her power draining! Holding to the children Homura flew them out of the thicket and back to the park where they came across their parents!

Landing on the ground Madoka and Tatsuya ran and embraced their parents who returned the gesture with vigor and thanked Homura for saving their precious children.

Homura nodded and told them to head for the nearest safest place which they did. As they turned around and headed that way Madoka stopped and ran back to Homura. Bewilderment showed on the teen's face as she wondered why she would come back.

"Madoka, you need to stay with your parents," She instructed like an older sibling. "You can't run off like that!"

The girl gave her a smile that not only stopped her protest but made her wistful about the days she knew her best friend. "Please be careful, Homura…" Madoka replied and gave her another hug made the chilly girl's heart warm. "And thank you for protecting me!"

As Madoka turned around she barely said something quietly that would forever resonate with Homura. "See, I told you we would meet again. Continue doing your best…"

The black-haired teen gave a gasp as she turned around but only saw Madoka run back to her parents who headed for shelter.

"Madoka…did I just imagine that?" Homura's face expressed wistfulness as she thought about her past once again but stopped. "No, that part of my life is over and I need to think about the present. Sailor Pluto would expect more from me!"

She looked down at her hand with the diamond and saw that she couldn't continue accessing her time-stop ability less she drain all her mana. From the time she came to this time stream, Sailor Pluto took Homura under her guidance as someone who knew about the different time planes and universes.

Sailor Pluto explained about how she still had access to her time abilities but they weren't as strong as before due to using up all her power just making it here and could only do it a certain amount. With that said Homura trained herself in the ways of a true magical wielder by using a bow which she could generate arrows from.

_The days I used an MK-47, IMI Desert Eagle or nuclear bombs are over, sadly. _She mused in her head before turning her sights back to the ever-expanding greenery of death. Flipping her hair (as she usually did in these situations) Homura kept her neutral expression on as she saw the enemy coming closer to the entrance.

"Sorry, but none will get through here," She stated her intent and fired an arrow which pierced the nearest golem and caused it to explode, taking a couple of its brethren and mages with it.

**_XXXX_**

Tellu, who watched on top of the largest tree there, stared amazed that a single girl could generate power like that of freezing time! "I never thought anyone could do that…I might have to assimilate her to my being." She leered dangerously as she saw her underlings falling left and right to the attacks.

**_XXXX_**

Just as Homura finished off a next batch a couple more took their place and charged recklessly at her! Eyes widening in shock that she couldn't keep it up, Homura would have to risk using another time freeze, even if it will put her life in jeopardy!

_Modoka…I'm sorry. _She prayed and her body had a purple outline. Before that happened however a woman's voice sings out.

"_O melody beckoning toward the abyss_. _**Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze**_." A song rang out as the intended targets slowed down and fell asleep.

Homura stopped her attack and recognized the wielder to that spell. "That's one of Tear's fonic hymns!"

The beautiful guard of fonic hymns appeared. Tear Grants was a couple of meters to the left of the assault team as she used the first song; **_Nightmare_**.

Homura let a small smile dawn on her face; this was not like the time of fighting alone and trying to change someone's fate, she had companions that she could depend on without no prejudice or distrust.

Walking to her fellow protector of Pluto, Tear held out her crystal staff and spoke to Homura. "I see you took care of this part of the park? And it looks like you used up prana with that time freeze of yours?"

Homura confirmed her assessment. "There are a lot here and that is the only option I had since I couldn't make enough arrows. I think I need to double up on my practice with Uryu?"

A chuckle escaped Tear's mouth upon Homura bringing up their mutual bespectacled friend.

As a rock golem stomped towards them Tear leapt in the air and threw out three short knives in a triangle sigil at its feet, creating a vortex of magic. "_**Severed Fate!**_"

The crony got destroyed as some mages took the puppets place and launched green spheres of energy towards them! Homura intercepted with her arrows which gave Tear a chance to use another of her artes.

"_O divine spear, run my enemy through! **Holy Lance!**_" Spears made of light pierced the dark elemental mages of Earth and wood as they collapsed in a heap.

The attack took care of any stragglers that were unlucky not moving but the victory was short-lived as they kept on coming to the teen girl's annoyance. Both prepped as they knew that if they fell to contain this surge than it would over run the southern part of the city.

"We have to push them back somehow and get to the main root of the problem, the former death buster!" Homura seethed as she fired another arrow at one.

Wielding her staff with expert flair Tear fired small balls of magic to distract them. Holding out her weapon a fire sigil appeared beneath her feet. Using it to her advantage she channeled the spirit flame for her next attack.

Holding up the staff a cannon ball sized fire sphere formed and used _**Searing Sorrow **_to wipe out the enemies in the middle of the attack separating their charge.

Homura grabbed Tear and flew towards the middle of the thicket. While in the air flying the sharp teethed plants extended their vines to slap them out of the sky! The black-haired teen glided them to the ground to avoid them but they followed in close.

Thinking fast Tear deflected the attacks by using the second verse _**Force Field **_as a crystalized barrier formed and protected them from the lashes. But it soon turned bad when the vines started wrapping around the field!

Just as they thought they'd end up plant food a lightning bolt struck the field and wiping clean the plant vines. Lowering the shield they saw a teen male with bleached-blonde hair, gray-colored eyes with an eyebrow pierced. He was tall and slightly muscular build. His clothes attire was a black shirt with a skull on the front, pants with his school jacket over his shoulders. Brown shoes were on his feet.

Kanji Tatsumi cracked his knuckles and held down his thumb. "Punks ain't got nothing on me!" he hollowed as he summoned his persona, Taka-Mikazuchi and used _**Zioyodne **_on the plants wiping them out.

Tear and Homura gasped at seeing Kanji, whom was another guardian for Jupiter. They thought he was in Inaba with his mom taken care of the textile/plushie shop!

"Kanji-kun knows how to bring the boom!" A child voice stated as Kanji and the two warriors of Pluto noted Kotaro, standing on a lamppost with his arms cross.

The ninja wolf demon brought out his hands as shadow like extensions pierced the demon magicians and gargoyles. The sharp plants tried ensnaring him with their vines until the wolf slashed them to pieces with his claws while blitzing through their soft hides!

"That brat likes showing off!" Kanji muttered as he called forth Taka-Mikazuchi once again to pulverize some of their enemies! Tear supported the two aggressive fighters by using Holy Lance and Banishing Sorrow to keep them at bay while Homura continued with her arrow assault until they cleared the area!

The purple eyed teen glanced at grinning Kotoro and smirking Kanji. "I didn't expect to see you here," She gave an inquisitive look to Kotaro. "I thought you were with Riku?"

"I was but once the invasion happened Riku ordered me to get residents to any safe passageways around the area while he took care of any strays that are breaking through the park!"

Accepting the answer she moved to Kanji. "And what about you, Kanji-kun?"

The lovagle tall teen had a confused look and answered. "Huh, I got done with all my personal stuff at home and ma wanted me to spend time with my friends," Kanji muttered. "I would have arrived here sooner but I had to make sure my hometown of Inaba was safe. I left Uryu, Ken and Rise there since they had that place under control before Shion teleported me here!"

"So I'm guessing the other protectors are taking care of the areas around Japan?" Tear asked which got a nod from Kanji. "We haven't been hearing much but its safe to presume that we aren't getting much help and have to deal with the enemy here!"

Kotaro grinned. "Hah, it will be easy; I smell her through that thicket!" He pointed. "Shall we go?"

They all soon headed to the jungle like area.

_**XXXX**_

During the process the four teamed group handled anything that approached them until they reached Tellu, third numbered witch! She smiled at them as she sat on a plant-like throne. "Ah, it seems I have company? Welcome to my kingdom of plants and flowers, children!"

"Who are you calling children you homicidal manic!" Kanji shouted. "Time to get your ass handed to you!"

The green-haired scientist only smiled down at him. "Such disrespect; I thought you would like all this greenery taking over the area!" Plucking a deep-red rose off the ground she gave a sniff. "Such beauty..."

"This greenery of yours is sucking the life out of living things," Tear pointed out, her tone turning hard. "It will spread like a virus and kill all living organisms if not stopped!"

"Well, the old ways must perish before a new sanctuary to start anew," Tellu spoke flippantly. She lifted a hand as dark petals floated above. "I have Queen Beryl to thank for upgrading my powers. I dare say I can deal with you in a matter of minutes!"

Homura and Kotaro scoffed for different reasons; for the former it was because she was a witch and what she stood for, destruction; for the latter because he couldn't stand his enemies talking down at him and thinking him a nuisance.

Knocking an arrow the once time traveler narrowed her eyes. "This has gone on long enough," She fired her arrow hoping to end this conversation!

Not to the surprise of anyone in the room (except for Kanji) Tellu vanished in a swirl of petals. "The fuck, she vanished!"

"Of course she did meat-head!" Kotaro rolled his eyes. "You need to spend time with studying with Nel-oniichan instead of bulking up with Aki-oneechan!"

"Shut up puppy!" He raged about to punch the kid on the noggin but before he could a swirl of flower petals pushed the two vassals of Jupiter to a wall!

Tear immediately went to their aid as Homura went on the offensive with trying to strike down Tellu!

The arrows split to miniature arrows in high-speed but none could strike the evasive woman who continued using her flora abilities. Tellu then emerged floating above and pressing her hand against a wall of wood. It glowed for an instant before changing to a giant-sized cannon!

Snapping her fingers a boulder sized ball of acid speared toward Homura! The girl tried utilizing her time-stop but she had already used up all her energy and started coughing!

Tear, who was healing the two guys with her fonic hymn yelled for Homura to move!

**SWISH!**

A single sword strike sliced apart the acid ball as the contents melted parts of the ground. Homura saw Riku while holding his keyblade, Way of the Dawn, in his left hand!

"Overused those powers again, Homura?" He asked.

Homura ignored the jab. "About time you got here, Riku."

"Hmph, you'd be amazed how those lower demons and magi are flocking all over this place," The silver-haired teen spoke as he pointed his keyblade at Tellu. "Now you face me, harbinger of darkness!"

Tellu looked at him with weary anticipation. For an odd reason she sensed the power of darkness in him but it felt like it had no control of his heart or soul. "I'm not sure who you are but you won't stop me!" She snapped her fingers again and her cannon was about to fire!

"Not on our watch, do it Kotaro!" Kanji yelled as he called his Persona. "Taka-Mikuzuchi, Ziyodne!" The persona fired a mighty electrical blast.

"Vaccum Fang!" Kotaro yelled as he mixed his ki energy with his shadow element in a range blast attack!

The two attacks merged together destroying the cannon. Seeing her creation on the brink of destruction Tellu leapt off before it exploded.

As she snapped her fingers various plants started using vines to attack them! Riku and Kotaro took point as they used sword and claw slashes to rip them apart. This gave Tear enough time to use one of her sacred hymns.

"_O violent strains that render demons to ashes;_ _Va Neu Va Rei Va Neu Va Zue Rei..._" Holding up her staff, an aura of light enveloped Tear's body before activating.

Pillars of light poured down around the area destroying the plants and almost hitting Tellu! Riku added his own attack Dark Aura as he unleashed dark blast from his hand eradicating more plants in the area.

The woman screamed in protest at what was happening to her plants. "No, murders don't you dare hurt them!" Vine stocks released from her hand and tried striking Tear until a Kanji's Persona protected her!

"Eat this," He yelled as Taka-Mikazuchi threw his lightning bolt club straight at Tellu and spiking her in the stomach! She yelled as she coughed out blood along with being pinned down.

Grunting she used her some roots to dig the weapon from her stomach and started healing it. Tellu glared at the group before she conjured an array of leaves and flower pollen in the air! Kotaro tried bumrushing the witch but soon felt his body go numb. "What's going on?" He wondered as he couldn't even move his mouth.

Tear noted what that pollen was doing warned her allies. "Don't breath in the pollen; it's a substance to make our bodies go numb!" Riku grabbed and threw Kotaro over his shoulder and got near Tear, along with Kanji and Homura. The seventh fonist placed a protective barrier around them preventing the pollen from getting through.

Seeing her chance Tellu held up her hands as large stalks emerged from the ground. The stalks caused an earthquake pushing the small field back. Tear tried maintaining it. Riku saw her in distress used his dark field to solidify the barrier and keep it from moving. Kanji used his persona to charge at the stalk and punched it with an electrical coating. The punch caused a dent before various vines slapped the big persona away which caused Kanji pain (being linked to it).

Homura took on the role of healer as a violet glow came from her hand gem and started healing Kanji and Kotaro. Tellu controlled the vine stalks to attack the shield. Riku and Tear tried focusing but it looked like the shield would break at any moment.

After getting healed, Kotaro glared at Tellu. "I have an idea but it's going to need you to drop the shield" He explained it which Kanji looked skeptical along with Homura but Riku and Tear agreed to it.

After another strike a bright flash happened making Tellu cover her eyes. "What happened to them?" She whispered as she saw the five in a group. "There you are!" She controlled more greenery on the ground which erupted in vines and tied them together!

Grinning madly she called forth man-eating plants to swallow them, which they did! As one swallowed Tear, she busted in a puff of smoke and replaced with a log. Gaping at what happened she saw the same thing happening to the others and knew she got tricked!

She suddenly felt someone kick from behind causing her to fall to the ground. Coughing up bile she saw Kotaro on top of her stalk and grinning like the dog he was. His ears perked up as he stuck out his tongue. "Did you like my clone technique?"

She felt like an ass for falling for that simple play as she soon felt purple arrows pierce her shoulder blades courtesy of Homura Akemi! Next she felt a chill coming from the ground as pillars of ice broke through the surface and piercing through her hand and freezing it! Screaming in pain she saw Riku was the perpetrator behind that tactic.

Kanji came next as he punched his Persona card and out came Taka-Mikazuchi as the 8-foot tall giant grabbed her from the ground and tossed her in the air! Screaming she felt the air rush out of her lungs as Tear appeared thrusting out her crystal staff. Light spears pierced her stomach and forced her back to the ground!

Tellu couldn't grasp how they were beating her? Even with her powers she couldn't beat them. Having enough of this she gave a rage filled scream as a dark green hue enveloped her body as vines and tree roots wrapped around her body and fusing with her!

Not wanting her to complete her transformation the group volleyed her with their attacks but it didn't amount to anything as it finished and her appearance changed. Tellu's hair was down and she wore a green one piece suit without any boots and her skin was green. Her eyes glowed green looking down her opposition.

"Die," She whispered as the dead tree branches speared their tree branches toward them very quickly!

As the group was about to go on the defensive a woman's voice cried out and a gravitational force diverted the blow to the ground. "_**Ion** **Graverei!**_" Sherry yelled as Brago used the attack.

The group looked surprised at seeing the powerhouse of Neptune get involved in this battle!

"Hey, it's Sherry and Brago!" Kotaro cried out!

Homura kept a glare at the mammodo boy and his partner. _H__ell has frozen over if they are helping us._

Tellu looked at them and unleashed wood spears towards them. The branches were about to impale them until Sherry and Brago dodged them with ease with. The coiled blonde's movements had a sort of dance to it as not even her dress got ripped while Brago brought up an arm to block the whiplash strikes.

Throwing out her hands Tellu tried ensnaring the duo.

The vines started wrapping around them before Brago held Sherry's waist and jumped above the attack. Holding her glowing black book Sherry shouted another spell! "_**Gigano Reis!**_"

A medium-cannon ball size gravitational orb launched from Brago's hands as it hit Tellu and pushed her back. Flipping her body she used vines to cushion her fall. Eyes glowing green she lifted up her hands as she summoned a giant flytrap!

Kotaro and Kanji gaped at what they saw and were about to head in there but Tear placed her staff in front of them. "They know how to handle themselves. Let them finish this!"

The white-haired teen looked ready to rebuttal the statement but Riku added, "Brago isn't one to stop fighting and would attack us should we get involved."

The dog-demon and persona-user frowned but heeded the Keyblader's warning as the battle continued.

The flytrap roared as it shook the area that would normally scare regular people but Sherry and Brago weren't part of the normal crowed. They have faced different opponents and come out on top, from Zofis, to a battle with the Dark Evangeline that ended with his victory even though the vampire was just "playing' with him.

As Tellu directed the plant to swallow them whole, Brago shouted a command. "Do it now, Sherry!" Understanding, Sherry expertly flipped the pages and activated one of their new spells.

"_**Zangu Mareisu!**_" Gathering gravity to his hand the mammodo released a beam to slice the plant to mulch and caused the remains to disintegrate by the excess energy. Tellu gasped in shock before Sherry turned her eyes to her.

"This is the end of you, remnant!" Sherry whispered with a frown.

Turning his demonic eyes to her as well Braga smiled with glee. "You better not stand there long!" The black spell book glowed even brighter which caused some of the sensitive ones to step back.

"Gather around me, this will be a tremendous blast!" Tear exclaimed as she formed a barrier around them.

Lifting the book Sherry yelled one of their strongest spells. "_**Baber Gravidon!**_" Brago brought down his hands as a mighty force of gravity slammed on top of Tellu causing her to scream in pain!

Her skin broke down showing parts of her muscles and blood appeared staining the ground. After a scream of rage Sherry finished as the aristocratic teen shut her book with a snap.

"What a pathetic battle, and Beryl brought her back?"

The greenery surrounding the area started reverting to a park albeit with less of the pretty scenery from before the attack.

Brago scoffed as he put his hands in his pockets. "Nothing but trash," He then saw the other vassals and scoffed. "And look who's here?"

"What's that mean?!" Kanji shouted out. "Punk ass, stop acting cool cause you don't impress anyone!"

Tear placed a hand on the angry teens shoulder. "Don't let him discourage you," she gave a nod to the duo. "You're help was well needed!"

Sherry didn't say anything and looked at Homura, who had kept an eye on her.

Kotaro sniffed the area. "This place seems to be losing ground since that plant woman died. Now we have to just take care of those weaker demons out there!"

The blue-eyed Keyblade master agreed with the dog half-breed. "The others are still taking care of the ones on the other ends but it's getting bad! We'll have to support them!"

"Yeah, this will be a long day for us!" Kanji stated before punching his hand. "Time to show these jokers not to mess with us!"

Kotaro agreed with the same enthusiasm as the group started walking off except for Sherry and Brago.

Turning around the black-haired teen turned to them. "You aren't coming?"

"Why would we do that, we came here to stop you from joining the others!" Brago said with a smirk.

Eyes widening Homura shouted a warning. "Everyone scatter!" but it proved useless as Sherry called out Ion Graverei to stop there trek, to the others shock! The only one who got out were Homura (thanks to slowing down time) and Riku (who Homura grabbed since he was closer).

Glaring at them Riku pointed his weapon at them! "Why have you betrayed us?"

Sherry didn't say anything as Brago only laughed. "That's something you don't need to know. Let's just say I would like to see this utopia fall!"

"So…you were biding your time with us?" Kanji grunted under the force of gravity. "You piece of shit; Sailor Neptune should have tossed your asses out on the street!"

Homura knocked an arrow and released. The projectile caused Sherry to hop back from her spot which diverted her attention for the spell to weaken! Kotaro used that moment send his inugumi shadow projectile to destroy the attack.

Riku charged at them and his weapon became a lightsaber as he went to striking for the demon child! Growling and smirking at the same time Brago used his innate power of gravity to enhance his arms and block the teen's strike!

"I knew there was darkness in your heart but at least you had a kind of firm justice in your beliefs!" Riku challenged him, trying to push him back. Sherry saw what happened and cried their first spell Reis.

A small ball formed in Brago's hand and he tossed it to the ground at Riku's feet. The teen flipped away from it. Kanji called his persona to send an electric current at Brago which connected! The mamodo yelled in pain but didn't offer out any screams as his eyes became white.

Pointing her staff to the air Tear used Holy Lance to pierce Brago's body, Kotaro used his shadow extensions to attack him and Homura kept on bombarding him with arrows.

"Why are you doing this?" Tea asked them keeping up the attack. "There is no need to join her side!"

Kanji's opinion differed the fonist's question. "Don't talk to these clowns, they made their choice!"

"Yeah, I don't want to admit but we have to stop them!" Kotaro yelled.

While they were yelling that out Riku felt a sudden presence that didn't escape his detection. _Why am I sensing two Sora's? _

Sherry maintained her calm and her book shined brightly once again! "_**DIOGA GRAVIDON!"** _

Brago gave a roar of rage as he pushed back the attacks and threw out his hands! A gigantic sphere of black with purple, pink and blue light absorbed the attacks and it came charging at them!

Tear tried making a shield but it shattered upon impact! The others couldn't do anything as it came rushing at them! Just before the attack a lean, dark-skinned woman with purple hair in a pony tail appeared!

"_**SHUNKO!"** _An electric outline appeared around her body and she punched the attack to air causing it to explode!

Everyone looked surprised at seeing Yoruichi Shihoin, second-in-command of Uranus, save their hides. Landing to the ground Yoruichi smiled like a cat. "Well, I see you kids are having fun at the end of an era!"

Brago growled while Sherry sneered at the woman!

"Big sis Yoruichi!" Kotaro cried excitedly!

The woman glanced at the others and nodded. "Riku, I want you to get to Sora, the time is almost at hand!"

This caused everyone to look at the teen. "So it's about that time," He whispered to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Homura asked. "What time?"

Yoruichi looked firm as she glared at the power duo. "A time that only who are part of the lieutenants knew about or warned." She directed a command to Riku. "Get going, we'll handle it from here!"

Riku looked somewhat conflicted about leaving his allies and friends but remembered the warning issued by Yen Sid before he and Sora entered this universe.

Kanji broke Riku's line of thought. "Yo, if you got something to do than do it, don't mess around!" He clenched his fist. "We'll kick some ass!"

Tear and Homura agreed. "We don't need to know the specifics but we will make sure you go unmolested!" the blue-eyed fonist spoke. "Join Sora, for whatever you are planning on doing."

Kotaro smirked at the stoic silver-haired teen. "You can tell us later what big sis is talking about okay?"

Being assured Riku smiled briefly before calling out to his commanding officer. "I'll get Sora than, take care!"

Riku soon headed to where Sora was. Yoruichi smiled a little. _If it really has gotten to that point then darkness will bring an end to this place, I better make sure there are still some of us left to fight what will happen in the aftermath! _"Okay Sherry and Brago, you'll have to deal with me!"

Brago scoffed."Feh, let's see if you can continue avoiding my attacks!"

Yoruichi and the others took a stance to fend of the gravitational duo. "I wonder what Riku has to do?" Kotaro whispered to Homura.

The former time traveler only offered out a thesis. "Something of importance if ones like Yoruichi, Maria and the others had to keep from us," She narrowed her eyes. "But now we worry about them!"

Tear twirled her crystal staff prepping an attack. "We must tread with caution; even some of our past enemies have tried avoiding them!"

"Not to worry, this will be over soon!" The purple haired woman stated with a smirk. "Now let's go!"

Sherry brushed her hair behind her ear and whispered to Brago. "Make it look real Brago,"

A scoffed escaped his lips. "Please, I wasn't planning on going easy on either of them! Direct all attacks to Yoruichi first!" With that the battle began.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the long wait. Given that this has been slow, I've decided to break this out by parts (along with get an update out). Sorry, I'll get on my game with finishing up this arc. <strong>

**My first "short" chapter for once, sorry, I unsurely am typing up something but with another story that I've typed up (The Spear that guards the Priestess) it's taken up my time. I'll work on the next chapter of this while working on that. **

**Please expect two more battles, the closing of past fights and the Black Beast emerging! And what do I have in store for Sora and Riku?**

**Find out next time.**

**And again, sorry for the delay with this!**


	26. End of the Utopia (destruction)

**Disclaimer: Characters are all owned by their respective creators.**

**Hey…yeah it's been awhile hasn't it? I don't have much to say but enjoy the chapter and let's see the fall of the divine kingdom of earth!**

**Thumbs up!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 26<strong>_

_**Fall of Crystal Tokyo – End of the Utopia (destruction)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gates of Crystal Tokyo<strong>

_**(Blaze Blue Chronophantasma OST: Sword of Doom II Mu-12 theme begins)**_

Clashes of light sparked around the 50 square foot of the holy ground where the royal moon family and their vassals live. Trees cut in half, the ground littered with broken rocks and two figures continued clashing in an epic battle of wills.

One named Erza Scarlet, who was in her flight armor; a bikini clad armor to enhance her speed, was matching blows with the Sword of Kusanagi; Mu-12, the blonde murakumo unit bent on destruction.

The red-haired warrior breathed heavy at the amount of damage she sustained; not anyone could push 'the queen of fairies' to her limit, maybe Yoruichi, Kamui, chaos, or even the powered duo Sherry and Brago but an android? That was unheard of!

Gripping her two swords in her hands she narrowed her eyes at the coming unit. "Come on," She charged at Mu-12 and swung both blades at her! The murakumo unit jetted to the right and jabbed one of her blades at Erza who blocked the attack and swung her sword up to hit Mu-12.

Using enhanced speed the blue-eyed unit leapt away. Throwing out a hand 4 small glass cannons, called Steins Gunner, sprang around the sword wielder and started shooting a volley of lasers at her! Running headfirst to the fray Erza swung her blades with expert flair as she deflected the blast of energy.

Getting close to the cannon she aimed for it. Before it could hit however it maneuvered away from the swing. Growling a little Erza saw Mu-12 manipulating the guns around her. The four cannons used a formation; two on top and the other two on the side. Lasers linked together to form a laser net and came charging at Erza.

Erza tried leaping over the net but Mu-12 met her and used her blades to knock her back to the ground. Flipping to her feet the beam net came close until the blue-eyed woman had an idea. A glow encased her form as she switched from her flight armor to one of her other ones due to amount of damage.

Half a second later Erza stood in her Morning Star Armor; orange and yellow pieces decorated her frame and she wielded different framed one-handed styled swords with cross-shaped hand guards. Crying out a yell Erza concentrated her magic energy, slammed her swords together and used an attack based on her armor she wore; _**Photon Slicer**_.

A powerful burst of energy corona charged at the energy net and caused an explosion pushing the two back from one another.

"Target not eliminated threat level 80%," Mu-12 stated in a robotic tone. "Rebooting attack," The Steins Gunners returned and started hailing Erza once again.

Leaping with surprising agility Erza used photon blast to retaliate against the lasers causing an impressing light show of destruction as Mu-12 intricate maneuvered the cannon to get to her blind spot but Erza kept up the pace with her attack while dodging with flips.

"Enough of this!" Erza cried as she got close to Mu and landed some strikes at her metallic armor. Mu-12 grunted against the impact before merging the six blades into one and used the Tohsaka blade to slam against Erza's. The red-head crossed her weapons to block which created a crater beneath her feet.

With that the Steinner cannons released lasers stunning Erza. Mu-12 pressed her attack as she went out with successive slashes and kicks and breaking ligaments of the fairy warriors armor! With a last slash Mu-12 immobilized Erza.

Floating above her eight shining blades forged about to impale her enemy. "The chains of fate, the sound of destruction!" Thrusting down her arms the swords aimed straight for Erza!

Just before they hit Erza broke free."Requip!" In a flash of silver light Erza emerged wearing bulky armor known as _Adamantine Armor!_ Crossing her arms a barrier protected her from Mu-12's Wisdom of the Divines.

"Nice try!" Erza smirked as she lowered her defenses. Knowing that she would be slower wearing this she changed to an offensive one; _Heaven's Wheel Armor!_ Her appearance changed as she wore silver armor with bladed wing plates on the back, a metallic breastplate that showed her navel and a long skirt with armor on with silver boots. Her

"Target not destroyed, commencing with attack!" Mu-12 stated as she called forth the glass cannons to eradicate her. Erza dodged and flew to the air.

"You aren't catching me off guard with those weapons of yours!" Erza yelled as she went for various sword slashes which made Mu-12 go on the defensive at this point! Mu-12 still kept composure but looked on edge that a human could keep up with her.

"Danger, threat level rising considerably!" the blue-eyed murakumo stated as she guarded against another strike from Erza.

Yelling a battle cry Erza reequipped a couple of swords to disengage the glass cannons. Flying above she swooped down again and sliced Mu-12 with her swords in hand with a follow-up of swords sailing behind her and impacting Mu!

"Danger, damage taken is 70%!" Mu-12 muttered. "No...I don't want to hurt anyone!" Her voice taking on a timid tone.

This stopped Erza for a moment and looked in confusion. "What, a robot concerned for life?"

_**(Theme ends)**_

Mu-12 gripped her head in agony as her former persona; Noel Vermillion broke through with her eyes briefly turning green. "No I don't want this…please stop!" She screamed desperately.

Erza didn't know how to comprehend this, the person she was fighting, fearing for her life.

"I don't want this, I don't want this!" She ranted as she floated down to the ground!

Closing her eyes Erza went to her. Seeing another person Noel looked like a frightened kid. "Please, stop me, I don't want this,"

"Who are you," Erza asked still keeping her guard up. "My name is Erza Scarlet, head of the King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity's court. Do you know what you are doing?"

A brief nod from the distraught teen. "My name is Noel and I…I know what's happened... I'm nothing more than puppet, whose only goal is to destroy the lies of this world," Noel fearfully stated as she looked at her hands. "I have killed people in my world that didn't do anything! I'm horrible! I deserve to die!"

Erza didn't like hearing that and gripped the almost naked girl's shoulders. "Do you think anything will get accomplished if you die without taking responsibility for your actions?" She yelled as memories of Jellal came to her head. _He went through the same thing, dealing with all the guilt of taking a life. _

"If you feel that way, whatever is controlling you, you have to fight and live on!" Her face took a stern expression. "Living is the only path you can take if you truly regret your actions!"

Noel quelled by the tone of her voice but knew that she was right. _I found out that I wasn't human; only a synthetic creation to find the Master Unit. I am a copy of… _Her memories went to a place where she was a little girl under a tree and she saw a boy, who was a few years older than her with blond hair and green eyes. _A copy of…Sa-!_

She didn't get to finish her thought as an electrical shock went through her body and pushing back Erza in surprise!

"NOEL!" The red-haired knight of the moon shouted as the girl Noel floated in the air and her eyes returned to blue.

"Recalibrating mind frame," Mu-12 stated as she stared at a confused Erza.

"Noel, are you there?" Erza tried calling for the girl but she was once again succumbed to her true form; the blade of Kusanagi.

Floating in the air was Hazama. The man clapped as he opened his eyes. "Well, the little doll actually fought off her programming after that attack you used, eh?"

Erza looked fearful at Hazama as she read up on whatever she could about the man who started the first invasion attempt. "You are Hazama?"

"Ooo, I didn't know my name was famous around here? Who knew you guards liked gossip?" Hazama smiled as he took a bow.

"Don't patronize me, you dared strike at the king and queen of this place!" Erza shouted defiance at him. "You're evil caused the Senshi to leave this place!"

Hazama looked confused at her ranting as he stood next to Mu-12. "Hmm, everything seems functioning. I'll have Beryl strengthen my control over her."

Growling Erza headed towards Hazama as she weaved her swords in a delta formation. "_**TRINITY SWORD!**_"

As the projectile was about to hit Mu-12 used the glass cannons to create an oval barrier around them to block the attack to Erza's dismay. "What, Noel!"

Hazama looked annoyed at what she called his puppet. Taking off his hat, he switched to his unhindered and true self; Yuki Terumi. "Oh will you shut UP?" He cried excitedly. "Noel, Noel," The spiky green haired man mimicked in a whiny tone. "That's NOT her name, queen of the flies!"

Placing a hand on her head he declared who she was. "Her name is Mu-12; the Godslayer! And she is here to fight for my cause! Not bake cookies with you sweetheart!"

Glaring at him Erza readied herself. "You dare treat her that way?" She thought about how Mu acted before. She believed, no, she knew that was her personality! "You have no right to use her!"

"I have no right, is that what you're saying?" Yuki spoke as he laughed. "I have EVERY right! She is powerful enough to bring death upon this world and even though you," he eyed Erza with contempt. "Are capable to trade blows with her, I don't think you have what it takes to destroy her!"

Terumi brought Mu's face close to his and licked her cheek. "I mean, you already discovered the timid little blossom she once was, would you kill a 'friend' at knowing this?"

Erza hesitated due to the snake's hateful words. "Tch, bastard…"

"Please, spare me the drama," Getting a view of her eyes he saw something that made him angry. "DON'T TELL ME AFTER THAT BRIEF DISPLAY YOU REALLY THINK OF THIS DOLL AS A FRIEND?" He yelled not comprehending it. "What kind of shit is this some manga where friendship and love will win out in the end?"

"You wouldn't understand what it means to lament, pleading for forgiveness!" Erza challenged him as she looked him straight in the eyes. "I've seen the evil you commenced with bringing these demons and abominations to this world! Not caring for those who end up dead by your cruelty!"

Images of various people crying and screaming came to her head, another image of Noel pleading to Erza to stop her. "You step on people like they are bugs and complain that you don't understand?" A red aura surrounded her frame as it started destroying the ground she stood on with some chunk of rocks floating around her, surprising Terumi.

_**(Fairy Tail OST: Erza Scarlet theme extended begins)**_

"I understand one thing about your nature; you are evil and that's all the reason I need!" she pointed her feathered sword at him. "I swear I shall smite this evil you rot upon this world!"

With a leap she charged at Terumi! Scoffing at her attempt Terumi looked ready to call his ouroboros but she vanished in a flash shocking him! Looking around he didn't see her until he felt a presence coming from above.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erza yelled as she did a horizontal strike splitting Terumi and Mu-12 from one another and causing an explosion on the ground. Not taking a breath she knew where her real target was; Terumi! "YOU AREN'T ESCAPING, SNAKE!"

Going towards him she changed her swords to a giant metal club, shocking Terumi! "How is a girl like you carrying a huge weapon?" He shouted as he maneuvered away from the attack which made another crater on the ground.

_I'll apologize to King Endymion about this later!_ Erza swore as she reequipped her weapon to a broadsword and went for Terumi once again! "DIE!"

Mu-12 stepped into action as she once again summoned her Steins Gunners to surround Erza. Bending down Mu sent an orb of light to the cannons as it maneuvered by the angle of the weapons and launched her attack with some laser blast. Thinking fast Erza reequipped her armor to her Black Wing Armor; black armor with demonic wings and her hair styled in a ponytail along with changing her broadsword to a skinner one.

With a quick movement she dodged the attack. Thrusting a swing of her arms a crescent slash slapped aside the guns and knocking them aside as she sent another slash that surprisingly pushed the godslayer to the ground and landing in a heap.

Returning to her armor and weapon from before she went for a strike at the snake. Terumi calculated by the weight of that blade she wouldn't be able to get much speed!

"You damn idiot, that's going to cost you that precious life of yours!" He swung his weapon and it started zigzagging around and about to impale her.

To his shock she easily moved her body to the right and swung her sword and struck his body! Putting up his left arm Terumi tried blocking the strike but it cut his arm clean off!

Screaming he held his missing limb as Erza already reequipped her weapon back to her feathered swords as various other weapons from her arsenal spun around her in a dazzling circle. Utilizing her magical energy Erza swung out her arms. "_**CIRCLE SWORD!**_"

The weapons broke apart and hailed around Terumi like a hail of flower petals floating on the wind at a cherry blossom viewing. Whipping out his chain the troll tried slapping aside the weapons but some struck his arms and legs as he growled in annoyance.

"Fuck, if I go down because of this woman I'll never live this down!" He seethed still shocked by how some warrior princess with blades was cutting him like ribbons.

Her aura intensifying Erza yelled as she struck the side of his face denting it and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Stand up you coward, there's no way I'm losing this fight!" Aiming straight for Terumi, who got back up in a daze, the knight of the fairy's slashed her swords across his body in the shape of a star-shaped diagram.

"_**PENTAGRAM SWORD!**_" She shouted with authority and knocking Terumi to the main gate and crashing into it.

Narrowing his eyes Terumi coughed out blood which made his eyes go wide! _Oh this bitch, this bitch is going to die! _Getting up once again Terumi sneered at the floating warrior who waited. "You know this is my favorite suit and its shreds now thanks to you!"

A contempt look showed on the scarlet haired woman's face. "I was trying to wipe that joker like grin off your face," She snarked. "I'm not sure what it will take to bring you down but know my sword will shred that evil!"

Laughing with no care Terumi stared at her. "Evil, evil, evil, evil, evil; I'm evil? So what the fuck if I am this form of evil? I can't stand you people who spout words of justice like getting out a fart! It's nauseating, you get that! This belief you have is strange to me and you, honey, brought me pain? Terumi doesn't play that!"

A green aura enveloped Terumi as his clothes got replaced with a yellow cloak with a hood to cover his hair and face. He still had his suit on but with the shirt opened to show his skinny but muscular chest. His left eye glowed green and gave a sick smile.

"_Restriction 666 released, dimensional interface deployed, blazblue activate!_" His azure grimoire activated and a green aura surrounded his frame while his left arm returned. Ahh, that's much better! Why do I restrict myself? Come on darling, we about to have a ho down!"

_**(Theme ends)**_

Erza grunted as she knew he wouldn't be pulling his punches and prepared herself. Before anyone could move an image of Beryl appeared in the sky which stopped them. "Terumi enough, now is not the time for you to fight!"

Upon seeing the queen's face Erza grimaced. _This cannot get any worse!_

"Oh come on Beryl, I just want to have fun kicking her around and putting her in a pit of despair!" Terumi called out to the queen of the master unit. "I'll even bring in that little bear of despair as my partner!"

"Terumi, your project is almost done, I need you, come back now!" The face replied with force.

Rolling his eyes the cloaked figure gave a glare to Erza. "Be thankful that I didn't finish you, queen of the flies!" He taunted as he snapped his fingers. Mu-12 appeared next to him in a flash. "Doll, finish off the poet of justice and light, my pet is almost done!"

Calling out to him Erza went to strike him but thanks to Beryl's magic he escaped. Looking up the image vanished as well and leaving her to deal with Mu-12! "Don't do this Noel, you said you want me to help you right; all I can say is you need to help yourself, this power is yours and not his!"

Mu-12 stopped for an instant and her eyes returned to green. "Erza…thank you. Please escape!" Her eyes reverted back to icy blue.

Holding back a yell Erza knew that she couldn't reach her any longer and the only chance was to knock her unconscious since now she didn't want to destroy her.

"I'm sorry Noel, but this is something I do as a warrior and as a friend!" She stated before her breathing got harder. _I've used more energy than I realized, I'll have to end this! _

Making her choice Erza decided to use one of her new armors.

Yelling fiercely she used her second origin! Dawned in elegant armor, she emerged wearing a short blue robe with gold trimming that revealed her buxom breasts while it was held together by a gold bead at the waist. Large framed blue gloves showed on her hands with ribbon decorations on the side. On her shoulders was a gold pauldron with an image of a lion on both. Blue and gold leggings dawned on her legs with knee a protection guard that was also gold. On top of her head she had a tiara with two blue rhombus pieces. The sides of her beautiful red hair were also decorated with two gold beads with them through it.

In her hands she held a halberd with the same decorations and a gold circular hand guard in the middle of the handle. "Behold, my Nakagami Armor!" _It's a good thing I trained in Evangelian's time resort! I'll be sure to thank her properly! _

The armor she wore was new to her and she felt her magic was draining at a faster rate upon wearing it. _I still need to train with this though, _gripping her weapon tightly in her hands Erza's magic aura seeped out as Mu-12 analyzed the structure.

"Danger level is A; begin with eradication!" She stated as her Steins Gunners floated around and prepped her blades.

Erza was about to attack until she saw two figures running to the main door of the palace; Luke Fon Fabre and Chisame Hasegawa!

"Those two; oh no!" She muttered as Mu-12 saw them and headed towards the short-red head and light-brownish teens!

Luke and Chisame; who had finally gotten there after Luke dealt with some lower class demons noted an android figure coming towards them! Stopping the hacker Luke pushed her to the ground to avoid the swift movement.

Looking up Chisame pushed him off. "What are you doing?!"

Rolling his eyes he snapped back, "Trying to keep you safe, look!"

Said girl looked and froze upon seeing Mu-12 as she had a sword stabbed in the wall which well could have been her. As she pulled it out Erza stepped in and slammed her halberd against the murakumo's blade!

"Erza-san!" Both teens cried in bewilderment.

"Get inside the castle both of you," Erza commanded. "And Chisame, get those defenses back online, we can't afford to lose it or it will be over for the rest of the planets!"

With a nod Luke grabbed Chisame's wrist and they went inside!

Grunting at the backlash Erza shouted. "You will not harm anyone else, Noel!" With a swing she knocked back the machine who flipped back and manipulated her glass cannons to start spinning around Erza and fired piercing beams at her body. Erza activated a powerful aura burst to reflect some of the beams and knocked the guns away. Pushing her body towards Mu, she spun her blade overhead as a light blue sparkles shined around her body!

"Power level rising to danger level AA!" Mu stated as Erza got in close and called out her attack! Hoisting her weapon above her head and shouted bringing down her halberd.

"_**Nakagami Starlight!**_"

**KA-CHICK!**

An explosion knocked back the two combatant's on each side of the yard! The force of the blow knocked Erza out of her second origin stat and back to her default attire. _Damn, I'm exhausted, I can't move!_

She tried moving her legs but they felt brittle like they would crack to tiny pieces but she couldn't afford this to happen and struggled to get up. She saw Mu-12 damaged but not out of the fight shocking her.

"No, that was everything I put in that attack!" Erza dismayed, she started to lament she should have trained more with the power boost.

"Threat level C, magic energy dropping," Mu-12 coldly stated. "Prepare to attack,"

She summoned her gunners once again and pelted Erza with prejudice! The lasers felt like knives being stabbed throughout her body! Screaming in distraught at what happened, Erza's clothes ripped apart as she started collapsing. Before that happened Mu grabbed her by the neck.

"Gah," Erza grunted looking at the one who could slay god.

"Destroy target!"

_**(Blazeblue Chronophantasma OST: Blue Sanction astral finish version starts)**_

An oval shield produced by her weaponry surrounded Erza. "_The seven celestial gods; the world created by the hands of the gods…_ _Everything is false, everything is a lie! The final days have come… Now, let everything be destroyed!"_

She summoned a 12-foot sized sword that sparked fear into Erza, there was no way she could survive that!

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The sword crashed near her and caused a mighty explosion to rock the entire castle and destroyed some random places in a 30 meter radius!

_**(Theme ends)**_

Mu-12 stood with no emotion on her face as she didn't see Erza anywhere. "Target neutralized, returning to the dark Susanoo!" Mu-12 soon had a cloak to cover up her body and a portal materialized.

Turning around her eyes had a sad look. _Erza…I hope you survived! _Noel said before succumbing to her true nature.

Erza Scarlet breathed heavily as she took massive damage; she thought she was going to die if not for Noel getting some control at the last second and pushed Erza some meters away as the sword dropped down.

"Noel saved me, even if I lost this fight I think there is still hope for her, I just hope someone can save her…" Her eyes got heavy and soon dropped to unconscious.

Some demons saw Erza not moving and were about to eat her until a blast from cannon wiped them out. A long-blue haired figure with red eyes and white armament on her body appeared.

"Shion, enemies eradicated in this section," She spoke in a robot tone.

"Good job KOS-MOS!" Shion could be heard over a radio frequency. "Now get Erza back here!"

KOS-MOS had just been finished by the scientist in Mercury with Shion leading the project and this was her first testing period.

"My mission is destroy anything hostile to keep deaths low; she is out of harm's way." The logical robot stated causing Shion to groan.

"KOS-MOS, that is enough; Erza is the lieutenant for King Endymion and Queen Serenity and she is a friend! We help those in need so bring her back here!" She admonished her like mother would a way would child.

Keeping up a poker face KOS-MOS analyzed Erza once again and would have ignored Shion's command (she had a tendency to do that to her aggravation) but stopped. After two moments the synthetic and beautiful robot picked Erza up.

"Returning to base," She said as she returned to Mariner castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Mariner Castle<strong>

Shion Uzuki, the pretty scientist sighed with relief as she saw KOS-MOS return with Erza and had some medics rush her to get her healed up.

"Thank you KOS-MOS, you did a good thing," The brown-haired woman smiled.

Not batting an eye KOS-MOS replied back, "The data I have on her is that Erza Scarlet is a top fighter and we will need her later to up the percentage of survival,"

This caused everyone to sigh at her logical nature.

"God dammit Shion, you need to program some feelings into that metallic toy that you created!" the pink haired twin tail Takagi ranted trying desperately to stop the virus from spreading in the systems. "You hear that you blue-haired freak?"

KOS-MOS simply ignored her which made Takagi growl at her!

"Come on, stop talking to her and get back to work," Ayumu stated. "Keep in contact with Chisame; she's the only one that can hack the main system. We have to keep whatever defenses we can or it will be the end of us,"

"Like I don't know that, dumbass?" Takagi snapped typing on her computer. "You think I want this to happen; without the defenses it will be even easier for that bitch witch to floored all the planets and start some apocalypse which I don't even want to think about!"

The brown-haired analyst only ignored his colleague's insane ranting. "Okay Chisame is almost at the access point,"

Takagi only growled and returned to her station. "Shion can that robot return to the surface?"

Shion shook her head. "That last jump took out most of the reserved energy we had; we'll have to leave it to the others on Earth. I know the other planets are dealing with their own attempts to keep their planets safe."

Ayamu stated, " Mars, Jupiter, Uranus and Saturn are pushing ahead but that won't last long, we need those defenses up due to the limited resources due to the invasion and virus."

"with chaos running as a proxy on Pluto, along with Natalia on Neptune, JR on Mars, Akihiko with Jupiter, Guy on Uranus, MOMO on Saturn and Artemis with Venus, they are having a hard enough time along with some of the top fighters of each planet have already gone to some points in Japan before this happened." Shion responded as she brought up images from around Japan.

Takagi looked at her screen. "Hey, come on Hasegawa, move that ass, I'd like to live another day!"

The medium-length brown-haired scientist looked to her screen and saw Takashi, Teddie and Levi lead their forces to deal the demon scourge. "KOS-MOS, help the others outside all right?"

KOS-MOS acknowledged the order before saying something. "My outward appearance is down 5%, Shion I need to be cleaned!"

Shion and Ayumu dropped their heads while a certain pink haired teen screamed. "SWEET CHRIST, WHY DO WE GET STUCK WITH THE UPPITY ANDROID!"

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Palace (inside)<strong>

Luke Fabre and Chisame Hasegawa were in the castle but it looked different on the inside; the interior looked dark and crystalized rocks formed on the walls! "This is bad, I had no clue it would be like this!" Luke muttered as he and the hacker stopped in front of a blocked door. It was the throne room.

As he was about to touch it Chisame stopped him which made him turn his head towards her. "Don't go touching anything; if it's locked then that means someone doesn't want us going in,"

"Yeah but the king could be in there!" Luke stated.

Turning her body away she folded her arms. "We can't get weepy eyed about worrying King Endymion; he would want us to go about our assigned task," She looked at him. "That is what you told me when you grabbed me to come here,"

The scarlet haired teen remembered what Endymion said and only nodded. "Yeah I got you this far but we now need to find a place to hack the control panel and get things running again,"

Pulling out her cell Chisame checked the map of the palace. "I'm not getting good frequency but we need to head down there!" She pointed to the left. "That's the only relay point I can make out. Once I'm linked I can get in contact with my cohorts on Mercury and try to get things online again!"

Nodding with resolve the two went deeper to their destination where the fifth witch was.

* * *

><p>In the room where she hacked into Viluy smiled snuggly at the coming duo. "My, to think they would try to stop my virus? Goodness I might have to get physical with them?"<p>

* * *

><p>Couple minutes passed before they made it to an open room which was spacious. The duo looked around confused as it appeared different; everything had a wires connected and a computer in the middle of the room. Luke felt a chill go through his spine in knowing that someone made their home here.<p>

_I wonder what happened to Yue. I thought he would be here? _

Chisame not paying any heed ran to where there was a computer and started typing on there. Some moments passed before she was on the network before it froze on her!

"Hey, what happened?" Luke asked to a frustrated Chisame.

"Double checking the parameters on this to see how far the hack is going," She explained. "I don't want to just dive in there without a way out."

As that happened a figure appeared behind and shot energy like blast at them. Seeing it happen Luke pulled out his sword and deflected the beam scattering it to the sides with Chisame covering her face from the smoke. Keeping in front of Chisame, Luke called out to who that attacked them.

"Welcome to my domain of technology, worms!" Viluy stated as she smiled at them. "I can't have you disable my lovely virus; all the defenses need to come down for Queen Beryl to have easier access to control everything!"

Gripping his sword tightly Luke didn't move an inch. "Looks like we have some exterminating to do?"

"Hey, hey, I'm not a fighter; don't get me involved in this!" Chisame barked as she activated her pactio and soon had a wand in her hand.

Snapping her fingers electrical wires spread around and bounded their arms and legs! Yelling out they both hung upside down with a chuckling Viluy present at their situation. "I control everything in this domain," the witch explained. "The moment I sent the virus I changed this area to a sub dimension, separate."

Chisame and Luke struggled but felt an electric shock go through them. "Uh-uh, don't do that. I can't have you do anything weird." Holding out her hand sparks raced around her fingers. "I need to take out the one that can put an end to my territory!"

The teen girl freaked and thought about how her life would end! She hasn't even fallen in love! Sure maybe a small part of her yearned for a certain British boy and maybe act on the feelings when he was older but to end like this?

"_**Mosaic Buster!**_" Crying out her patented attack a wave of nanobots racing toward Chisame as she screamed!

_**(Persona 4 Golden OST: Time to Make History starts)**_

"Persona; Koyru!" A voice cried as a long 15 meter golden dragon appeared in front of the girl and created a barrier to protect her! Eyes widening from what happened, she and Luke saw three figures; one the enigmatic Yue of the Moon with an indifferent look, a girl with short brown hair and wearing a green school-outfit and a guy with grayish hair wearing a black school suit!

"Yue, Chie and Narukami!" Luke called out to their comrades. Yu was one of the newer recruits to Endymion's court while Chie was on Saturn's court.

A card descended upon Chie, which she kicked and summoned her persona; Tomoe to use her spear to slice them free and grabbing Chisame before they hit the ground. Yue half-heartedly caught Luke while muttering, "Be more careful will you," His face still indifferent.

Chisame soon asked how Narukami and Chie were here which they explained they came from one of the underground tunnels while the palace was under siege and met up with Yue only some minutes before coming here.

While the group got together Luke asked what happened to Yue while he was away. The white-haired man closed his eyes. "I've been sensing a strong power coming from the throne room; Queen Beryl has trapped Endymion in there and has caused time to disorient around the palace."

The others found it hard to think that Beryl already had the castle under ruins. "Wait does that mean he's," Chie muttered before Yue shook his head explaining that Endymion wasn't dead.

"That means there's a chance," Yu stated as he pulled out his katana. "Hasegawa, we'll give you the time to get everything back online and maybe with that get this space destroyed!"

"Do you really think I'm giving you that chance?" Viluy stated as electrical wires spread around her and pierced towards them.

Taking point Yue made a barrier to block the attack as Chie used Tomoe to dissect the wiring while Luke and Yu charged at the girl. Leaping to the air Luke gave a yell as he swung his sword down which got blocked by the witch. Spinning around with his sword on the ground Luke used Guardian field to somewhat damage Viluy. Yu changed his persona to Izanagi who fired an electrical stream towards her as Luke jumped away.

Shocked by the attack Viluy used here attack to cancel out the persona user's attack as she speared towards them. Using the electrical circuits they sprang from the ground causing the ground to break. They struck like whips to attack the crew. Knocking an arrow in his bow Yue released arrows of energy to destroy some while picking up Chisame and gliding away from the blue-snow haired witch's attack!

"Hey you don't have to hold that tightly!" An embarrassed and frantic Chisame cried being in the attractive man's arms!

Ignoring her ranting Yue spread his wings to gain speed in avoiding Viluy's continued attack. Holding out her hands the witch was about to use another mosaic buster to bring them down until Chie came in and kicked Viluy down to her shock. Giving her a smirk Chie went for various kicks to continue distracting Viluy. The witch leapt away as wires covered her arms and formed to a laser blaster. Aiming she fired a beam attack at Chie, who instantly rolled to the ground and called forth Tomoe again. Slamming a fist to the ground the teen girl used _**God's Hand** _as a giant fist slammed into Viluy hard and knocking her back!

Not stopping the attack Luke rushed in as he channeled his own innate magic power to his blade. Jumping to the air he flipped and slammed his blade to the ground causing the ground to spread open and flame mixed with rocks burned her severely.

Tiring of this Viluy snapped her fingers as the same demons that were outside appeared around them. They attacked the group with prejudice. Chie, Yu and Luke stood back to back as they went all out against them. Adding their persona's elements to enhance themselves(Chie her legs, Yu his katana) they struck the medium-sized human demons while Luke got some strikes with _**Swallow Fury **_and _**Light Spear Cannon**_.

Yue got Chisame close to the computer and placed a barrier around her. "Nothing will get past my defenses, do what you need to do," He spoke quietly. Stating that Yue engaged some winged gremlins by firing blast of energy at them and others to keep them at bay.

With a nod she summoned her pactio and seven electronic sprites appeared; they would offer her support as she entered cyberspace.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p>Upon entering Chisame with her sprites saw a monolith that represented Viluy's virus. The structure was 20 feet tall and spreading throughout the magical and electrical systems of the nine planets.<p>

"Ok, bigger than I anticipated," Chisame grimaced at the sight. "We have to make containment around this obelisk so it doesn't spread any further along with finding an antidote to restore everything." An irritated sigh escaped her. "Who'd have thought I'd be involved in another cyber-attack? I transferred from Mahora to this!"

Calling to her sprites she had them start scanning the tower while she had a board appear beneath her fingers as she typed with vigor. After two minutes she got all the data. "This is unique; it has a program that it will collapse upon itself if anything disturbs its phase."

Before she could type anything else a reaction came from the virus as it glowed and spouted defenses to get rid of any outside influence.

"Chisame-sama, it's about to attack!" Negi (the sprite) whined as he and his siblings tried containing the virus.

"Not what I wanted to hear, it's never easy!" She stated with a smile. "Hmmm, let's see if I'm up to snuff with this?"

Putting in a command she linked up to the place she was stationed in; Mercury. It was only some seconds before images of Ayumu and Takagi showed a video screen.

"I'm glad I was able to get through," Chisame stated.

"Glad you were able to do it," Ayumu gave one of his rare smiles. "We couldn't get in but thanks to tethering the area we can help you. We've been keeping an eye on your progress."

Takagi only scoffed. "Hmph, it's about time you linked up; you should have moved your ass faster!"

A vein appeared on Chisame's head. "Hey you think you could do any better with flying monkeys and witches flying around!"

Sparks appeared between the two rivals before Shion appeared. "Not now you two," She spoke before turning her gaze to Chisame. "Your sprites are sending us the data, they somewhat quarantined our link but the other planets are about to get over run! You need to get in the heart of the tower!"

"You make seem so easy!" Chisame griped as she continued typing in data while talking. "I'm not much of a fighter,"

"You're going to have to learn fast though," Ayumu stated. "We'll continue offering support on our end but like Shion said only way to stop this is getting inside the thing."

Knowing that they were right, Chisame firmed her resolve. "I'm going to need some backup with this,"

Takagi answered. "What is that all; hey you better help our hacker!"

With that someone else entered the space of cyber reality as a gyroid with long green hair and blue eyes appeared; she wore maid like outfit. Once Chisame saw who it was she gave a smile. "Who'd have thought the vampire would allow you to help us? Doesn't she thrive off seeing a shining utopia destroyed?"

Taking note of one who Chachamaru considered one of her close friends she answered. "Mistress has 'mellowed' out in these last hundreds of years," She said.

"Where are you linking up?" The brown-haired teen asked.

"I am currently outside the palace walls in a secure spot," Chachamaru responded with ease. "I will aid you while you get to the core, Chisame."

"Aren't you worried someone will break the connection?" Shion asked concerned etched on her face.

Gyroid answered with logic."I have a companion watching my back,"

* * *

><p>Outside a small puppet holding two sharp daggers in her little hands Chachazero confronted stray demons that found Chachamaru's hiding spot.<p>

"Heh-heh, what's small toy like you going to do to me?" A fat one with a plump belly burped out as he stepped closer with naughty intent. "That machine looks good to rub a nut too!"

Chachazero cackled wickedly as her eyes shined at the amount of blood lust about to go down. "And here I thought it would be boring," With a spring in her step the puppet stabbed the fat demon's eyes out and instantly cut his stomach as his organs fell out. A final slice cut off the head as she continued laughing.

The others stepped back as if seeing the boogie man alive. "Wait, isn't that a certain mage's puppet?" one asked his companion getting scared.

Eyelids squint as the answer crashed upon them and they sweated in fear! "Wait, isn't that the Dark Evangeline's puppet?!"

Gasp could be heard as tales of Evangeline's cruelty from the past entered their minds along with hearing about the puppet that liked misery and despair.

"Kikikiki, let's not stop the fun now," She cackled as she jabbed a dagger at them counting who she would go for next. "All ya'll are going to be my bitches!"

"AGHHHHHHHHH MAD PUPPET ON THE LOSE, FLY AWAY!" One yelled before he met his untimely end of his head cut off and landing at Chachazero's feet before stepping on it and blood oozed out.

The little puppet soon cut, stabbed, and tortured them with happy perversity. "Oh yes, I've been waiting 200 years for this, kikikiki!"

Ah yes the life of a sadistic puppet never gets boring.

* * *

><p>Back in cyber space Ayumu's screen narrowed in at the tower still being contained. "Hate to break this up but now we've got to do this now before we lose our holding ground."<p>

Chisame and Chachamaru got ready as the virus tower broke one part of the barrier and the sprites started bugging out.

"55% damage to the shield and it's getting stronger with each wave!" One shouted.

"Support each other in defenses," Chisame commanded as she flicked a screen in front of Ayumu. "That's all the data I have, I'll leave it to you and the others to continue supporting me and Chachamaru!"

Reading it briefly Ayamu understood.

"Why is she snapping orders? Isn't she the new one?" A snarling Takagi stated.

"If you have any better ideas then please say something!" Chisame snapped back. After growling the two turned from one another.

The defense virus resembled Viluy's as they had mechanical armor on their bodies and started heading towards them.

With a wave of her wand Chisame's outfit changed; a leotard decorated her frame as cybernetic armor got placed on her shoulders, kneecaps and feet. Her hair got placed in a ponytail and a scanner screen on her left eye. Her outfit looked like _Yuna Kagarazaka _from _**Galaxy Fraulein Yuna **_but with red and white instead of white and blue.

"Not sure what you can do with those robots running around the place," She said to Chachamaru.

Chachamaru didn't say anything as her eyes briefly had data floating around them before thirty copies of her emerged behind them. "I think that is enough?"

Whistling impressed Chisame smiled. "Let's clean this stuff up! Boys I leave you with Ayamu, Takagi and Shion, don't let me down!"

"YES CHISAME-SAMA!" The seven electric sprites saluted.

Chisame and the Chachamaru army took off as the copies materialized gun barrels, long protrusion knives/blades and missiles to start wiping out the scourge of data. Chisame with the original got some attacks by thrusting her wand and eradicating a large portion with a powerful magic blast as they jetted around the place dodging and trying to get to the core of the tower.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Persona 4 Arena OST: Yu Narukami theme starts)<strong>_

Outside the battle with Viluy looked ready to end as Luke stabbed a demon in the gut and wiped it clean with using Frigid Blast. Chie supported him with her skills as the kung-fu enthusiast evolved Tomoe to her 3rd tier persona; Haraedo-no Okami.

"Go for it Haredo-no Okami; _**Agneyastra!**_" Chie commanded.

The duel speared warrior of purification struck the stray demon by sending flaming rocks to eradicate them. Yue kept up his defenses still protecting Chisame as crystal shards bisected any enemies that got close

Yu took care of Viluy by having Izanagi in his greatest form; Izanagi-no-Kami and sending an electric current with a swing of his katana Viluy side-stepped the attack. Manipulating the data in the area various guns appeared on the walls and unloaded on Yu. Swiping his sword Izanagi sent an electrical blast to cancel out the blast and wiped out the guns.

Face etched in shock Viluy saw that majority of her reinforcements were already taking down and Chie and Luke appeared beside Narukami.

Not wanting to back down she hurled another Mosaic Buster at them to which the trio dodged and spread out to attack her.

Deciding she needed an upgrade she changed her attire to match her domain; light-blue armor decorated her frame with high-tech gear with a blue energy knife coming from a wrist gauntlet she wore. On her back four blade-like weapons doubled as wings floated behind her.

Jetting toward them Viluy hurtled beams of energy at them. Luke blocked with his sword which sent him hurtling back while the other two used there persona's for defense but ended up damaged still. Extending her knife to a blade she charged at a still recovering Yu. Before she got in close Chie pushed him aside and took the blunt of the attack.

Screaming in pain Chie was knocked unconscious. Seeing his friend her Yu sent his persona to engage the powered up witch. Luke went and took Chie to Yue's side.

The persona and witch clashed as energy sparked between them. Yu tried firming his will but felt it wouldn't be long before Viluy would get the upper hand on him.

"Give up boy, I rule this area thanks to my virus," She gloated. "It powers me up so not even your power is a match against mine!"

Growling out Yu gripped his wrist in pain. _Dammit, it this keeps up she'll cut it off!_

Hope looked lost for Yu until he saw the area turning back to normal! Viluy looked around in surprise which gave Izanagi his chance as he slammed his sword to her stomach and sent her crashing to the ground!

Luke and Yue, who the latter was healing Chie, saw that Chisame stirred from her astral form returning to her body. "Does that mean she did it?!" Luke asked to which Yue rolled his eyes.

"If she's back and the area turning to normal, the answer would be yes!" Replied a sardonic Yue.

Chisame opened her eyes as she saw them and gave a smirk. "Mission is complete, the virus is destroyed!

* * *

><p><strong>Mariner castle<strong>

The hacker's statement was true as the castle's electronic and magical systems were back online with power to spare!

Ayumu in an out of character moment pumped his fist in the air! "THAT'S THE WAY GIRL!"

Shion, Takagi and the other co-workers stared at him in surprise which he blushed.

"Okay, that's everlasting proof Narumi has emotions but that sums it up," Takagi stated as she started typing in data. "Sending the antidote to all systems, that should stop anymore portals from popping up,"

The brown-haired woman scientist also started entering in some data, "With that the teleport devices back online. We can start sending and retrieving some of our people back to aid us!" Shion said.

The brown-haired boy also did that. "Let's just hope nothing else starts happening!"

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Palace<strong>

_**(theme ends)**_

The area returned to normal as Viluy wasn't in her dimension anymore which meant that this would be an easy victory for the guardians of the planets to issue some payback!

"No, how could you break my virus?" She shouted loudly which she aimed at Chisame who only smiled.

"Hmph, I've been doing this for a long time now and I have some teachers who taught me well!" Images of her fellow scientist came to her head along with Negi who gave her the pactio needed to do it. "I'll admit I thought I was going to die but luckily I had some help!"

Eyes filled with rage Viluy, who was still in her mechanical armor speared towards Chisame to kill her but she slammed to a shield created by Yue, whose eyes glowed blue.

_**(Guilty Gear X2 OST: Awe of She starts)**_

"This is our counterattack," He spoke with cold indifference as he sent a shockwave to knock her across the room.

Thanks to healing by Yue, Chie decided to use one of her persona's new moves. A card descended and she gave a swift kick as Haraedo-no-Okami came in and spun the duel-speared weapon overhead. "Don't think, feel! _**Dragon Hustle!**_"

A transparent Chinese dragon spun around the others as it increased their offensive, defensive and agility!

Luke sprinted at the witch first as he pulled out his sword as he went with a flurry of sword attacks, faster and stronger thanks to Chie's support.

"You're finished! _Arise, resound, and become the blade of destruction! __**Lost Fon Drive!**__" _With a final swing of his sword he sent a burst of light that destroyed Viluy's armor and made her cry out in anger and puzzlement!

Scar marks bled on the ground as Viluy's eyes got blurry. "I have to escape from here," She choked out before seeing Yu in front of her with a determined glare. "NOOO, NOT NOW!"

Ignoring her pleading Yu called for Izanagi-no-Okami once again and the white clothed deity of Japanese legend shined brilliantly.

"_Thousands die while millions are born_," Yu Narukami stated as Izanagi used _**Myraid Truth **_as the persona turned the blade of truth in a single circle as glyph appeared as energy slammed into Viluy and ending her reign of terror!

_**(song ends)**_

Sighing with exhaustion Yu collapsed to his knees. Chie and Luke rushed to the teen who only said he was fine.

"I guess with the virus destroyed looks like we can start are assault in getting rid of any stray demons," Chisame stated to Yue who crossed his arms.

"But first we need to get to King Endymion," He said as the others soon remembered it wasn't over until they got to.

Before they could move a figure walked in the room stopping them. The figure appeared female who had brown skin, long white hair and blue eyes. She looked mechanical as if she were an android.

Upon looking at her Chisame gasped which got the others attention. "Do you know who that is, Hasegawa?" Chie asked concerned.

The brown-haired teen didn't answer as she was in shock at what she saw. _Why does she look like KOS-MOS?_

High-heeled steps could be heard as the mysterious figure stopped and sneered at them. "Targets located," She said as she looked at each in turn. "My name is T-elos and I will be the end of this pathetic scourge!"

No one moved as T-elos changed her hand to a blade and,

**SWISH!**

In an instant T-elos appeared at the other end of the room and with a click of her heels Yu Narukami, Chie Satonaka, Chisame Hasegawa, Luke Fabre and Yue collapsed in a heap of blood.

Smiling at what she did the beautiful but perverse android changed her hand back to normal. "Hah, and you all beat that fool Viluy? Trash!"

* * *

><p>In the main throne room Endymion finally got free from his bindings and fell to the ground! Gasping the black-haired man couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him; all the vassals trying to fend off the new threat of enemies, even some that were part of the circle!<p>

He even saw some android beat up Yue and the others. "No, this isn't happening!" He yelled not wanting to believe it! All their hard work and it was being destroyed at the seams! As he tried going for the door a chain wrapped around him and slammed him against a wall.

Opening his eyes in pain he saw Yuki Terumi smiling at him. "No escaping for you," He pulled Endymion's hair and teleported him to the roof of the castle.

* * *

><p>On top the two saw Queen Beryl, wearing a slinky purple gown with a hair net over her long red hair styled in a pony tail that would make <em>Regina the Evil Queen <em>from _**Once Upon a Time **_proud.

Throwing Endymion to Beryl's feet Terumi looked at the city. "The witches are dead,"

Queen Beryl only scoffed. "They served their purpose." She turned to Endymion who struggled to get up but the queen had him bind by magic. "My love, it is time for the finale,"

_**(Once Upon a Time OST: The Evil Queen theme starts)**_

Lifting her arms up Beryl activated her magic as purple smoke started surrounding the entire kingdom of Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

><p>The battle with Laxus wasn't going good as Lucy, Happy, Konoka, and Yukiko were on the ground exhausted while only Natsu and Gray were the last men standing against the powerhouse of lighting.<p>

"Damn, he's stronger," Gray muttered going to his knees.

Natsu stubbornly refused to admit defeat. "He might be stronger but he has no heart behind those fists of his!" Natsu had flame erupting from his body as he charged at the armor wearing blond who only met him with a punch that made the pink-haired wizard cough blood and fall to the ground.

Before he could kill them Laxus stopped as he saw the purple smoke heading their way. He gave them a hard glare. "If you survive what's about to happen, I'll gladly kill you next time!" With those words the smoke enveloped him and he was gone shocking a still standing Gray.

"What does he mean by that?" He saw how the smoke continued covering the area and noted his strength was leaving him. "What's happening to me?"

* * *

><p>The same smoke enveloped Sherry and Brago, whose battle against Yoruichi, Kanji, Homura, Tear and Kotaro ended somewhat in a draw as Brago only sneered.<p>

"Let's go Sherry!" He said as he vanished within the smog along with the coiled blond.

Yorouchi sensed something vile from the smoke and barked to Tear to place a barrier around them! Not hesitating Tear used her second fonic hymn and a crystalized barrier formed around them.

"What's this smoke about?" Kotaro asked as he viewed it with skepticism.

"Nothing good," Yoruichi only replied.

* * *

><p>Setsuna and Tsukiyomi's battle ended with the latter winning and she had the former in a hand lock as she fondled the half-crow girl's breasts. "Now what will I do with you?" She purred as she licked Setsuna's cheek.<p>

Groaning Setsuna elbowed her in the gut and sent a burst of power to knock Tsukiyomi some meters away. Taking her chance Setsuna headed to where Konoka and the others were sensing something vile.

Coughing Tsukiyomi only smiled. "Nothing you can do now," She whispered as the smoke took her to Beryl's side.

* * *

><p>Marluxia's battle had Naoto, Kamui, and Subaru struggling against him as he slammed the butt of his scythe to the ground. "You call yourselves fighters?"<p>

Kamui's eyes glowed fiercely as he was about to attack until the purple mist enveloped them and started taking their energy. Marluxia looked disappointed.

"Oh, the curtain is about to fall? How droll," He soon vanished making the trio confused before they collapsed to the ground.

"Kamui, Naoto!" Subaru coughed before falling unconscious.

Naoto looked to the sky and wondered if this would be the last time she'd see anything?

Kamui didn't want this to end and used whatever strength he had to get Naoto and Subaru on his shoulders. "I'll have to find cover somewhere, nothing good will come of this ominous feeling I'm getting."

He soon headed to his destination; the outskirts of the city.

* * *

><p>Evangeline wasn't the least bit exhausted as Larxene was breathing heavily, her arms felt like rubber from all her lightning attacks didn't get through Eva's defenses.<p>

"Now, now young one, no need to fret, auntie Eva will make it all better," The dark Shinso vampire spoke her voice smooth as velvet.

The blond nobody scowled at her as she saw the smoke enveloping the city underneath them. She was about to head down there before she felt a tug on her left leg.

"You aren't going anywhere for this is the end!" Eva smiled wickedly that scared Larxene, who was a sadist to the core. Her leg started freezing and soon her entire body!

With a swift kick Larxene was no more. Flipping her hair Eva only had a bored expression. "So much for entertainment. Hmm?"

She looked at the city. "What does Beryl have planned by using a sleep spell mixed with an energy draining one?" Her vampire senses went off as she had a foreboding about Subaru being in distress.

Swiftly flying she saw Kamui running while carrying his brother and the detective as he tried escaping some stray demons. Not even wasting effort she froze the opposition and placed an invisible barrier around her departing son.

"That will protect you; don't ever say I never did anything nice," she smiled as Chachamaru and Chachazero flew to her.

"Mistress," Chachamaru said.

"Glad you are back," She turned a glance to her miniature puppet covered in blood. "Had a good day?"

An enthused nod was all that was needed for an answer.

"I'm getting strange energy signatures from the palace," The gyroid stated.

"Not surprised. Queen Beryl is whipping something up," Eva sounded serious as she narrowed her eyes. "It's a darkness that puts my evil to shame,"

This surprised the duo as Eva was the most feared Shinso vampire to ever walk the earth.

* * *

><p>Vanitas clashed with a black-clothed Sora, whose unison with Asuna and Negi ended some minutes ago and knocked out. Kiyo and Zatch, Megumi and Tia, Mitsuru, Yosuke were all down.<p>

Sora breathed heavily as he saw Vanitas going for another strike against him until Riku blocked the attack and nicked Vanitas' arm with his keyblayde.

Jumping away Vanitas grew angry at someone else interrupting his battle against his "brother". The dark copy was about to attack until the smoke enveloped him to the shock of Riku and Sora.

"What happened to him?" The spiky brown teen said in confusion.

"Nothing to be concerned with," Riku replied in earnest. "Sora, we have to go, that mission Master Yen Sid mentioned to us before we got here is about to happen!"

Saying Sora had a frown on his face. "It's happening now? But the others, our friends need us!"

The keyblade master shook his head. "I know how you feel Sora but-"

Before anything could be said a portal opened above the palace of Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mariner castle<strong>

The computers in the palace were going off as everyone measured the oncoming data.

"What the fuck?" Takagi shouted throwing out some colorful words. "What is this pattern? Crystal Tokyo is being overcome with something that is damaging the viewing screens!"

Ayumu didn't say anything as he tried assessing the data while Shion looked fearful.

_It's finally happening, darkness will envelop Tokyo and all of Japan, _She thought as Ayumu noted her facial features.

_Does she know what's going on?_

"This an emergency," Shion commanded. "Get our people back to any planet or area in Japan but get them out of Tokyo, NOW!"

The crew didn't even dare say anything and got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Palace; rooftop<strong>

_**(Theme ends)**_

Beryl, Terumi and Endymion looked at the shroud that Beryl covered the entire area with. "My forces have done enough and are now safe within the confines of the palace," She stated. "That funnel to your present, Terumi!"

The troll pulled out a remote panel and whistled. "That's just what I needed baby, he's all ready to go!"

With a nod Beryl focused her energy to creating a portal above the palace.

"What are you planning on doing, Beryl!" Endymon shouted trying to get up but Terumi booted him in the head with a foot.

Turning to the man she loved she answered. "The end of everything you hold dear," She said as they soon saw a claw appear from the portal!

_**(Blazblue Chronophantasma OST: The Highlander Takamikazuchi theme starts)**_

A bipedal beast with four heads and sharp teeth with a coating of darkness descended from the portal and landed on all fours! The beast was a towering 50-foot tall. The body leaked of seither as the ground became corroded and destroyed the some parts of the castle.

Endymion saw it and paled at the sight. "What is that monstrosity?" He whispered in fear.

"That King Endymion is a monster that will end this place era of prosperity!" Terumi mocked as his eyes glowed green. "Behold the Black Beast!" He yelled.

The Beast roared that shook the entire city. People in the safe havens started panicking.

* * *

><p>A human Luna, who tried staying in contact with a computer in an underground haven, was suddenly offline. The black-haired woman held her chest as she feared that no one would survive this.<p>

* * *

><p>Beryl who soon floated above the beast called out, augmenting her voice with a sound spell. "Black Beast, as your mistress and owner of the sacred treasure, Amaterasu, I command you, eradicate this city!"<p>

The beast roared once again and stomped around the city breaking things and sending out a beam from its mouth killing unsuspecting citizens.

Destruction ran rampant as the Black Beast stomped its way through the city and with no opposition stopping it.

* * *

><p>Eva, Chachamaru and Chachazero look on with bewilderment.<p>

"Mistress, that monster is…" Chachamaru didn't even finish her sentence.

The blonde vampire only looked on stone faced. _A beast that destroys everything in its wake and knows nothing but carnage and despair. _"Queen Beryl has won this battle, this place will be a dead zone soon enough. If anyone should survive I pity them."

Eva soon used a spell to take them out of the confines of the area.

* * *

><p>Back to Sora an Riku the two looked scared at the beast coming their way and destroying everything!<p>

"Riku…that looks even stronger the Xemnas!" Sora called out.

The long-haired teen didn't say anything as they saw their friends still knocked out! Before they could reach them Negi, Asuna and the others vanished from that spot.

"Huh, they teleported?" Sora spoke before it dawned on him. "Someone from one of the planets did that!"

"Good cause now we have to escape this place!" Riku replied which made Sora angry.

"But if that's the thing we have to beat we should stay and fight!" Sora yelled as he was about to strike against it until Riku decked him in the cheek.

"Sora, that beast is not something we can beat!" Riku chastised his best friend as he pulled Sora close to him. "We are here because Yen Sid said we would be needed for a purpose and that was being a key for the Senshi when the time happens and that is now!"

Sora listened to what his friend said and looked sad at everything that happened to this point.

"I know how you feel, we bonded with these guys and became our friends but now are mission is priority and we can't get it done if we are dead," he pulled out his keyblade. "Whatever happens the others have to hold the fort but WE are the only ones that can bring the Senshi back to save this place!"

With a nod Sora understood as he pulled out his keyblade. Crossing their keyblades together a keyhole appeared in the sky and a door opened. Both floated towards as Sora and Riku saw the monster continue with its destructive rage.

"I promise we will return," Sora swore. Riku squeezed his shoulder in understanding they entered the nexus of dimensions and the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Crystal Tokyo had fallen within only an hour. Majority of the vassals were either separated in different parts of Japan, missing or captured by Beryl and Terumi.<p>

Endymion looked at the continuing chaos unfolding in front of his eyes as tears came down. He had failed his people he swore to rule with benevolence and his wife; Usagi Tsukino aka Neo-Queen Serenity II.

"Usako, I'm so sorry!" He wept as it was too much to take and he fell unconscious.

Terumi rolled his eyes at what happened. "Bah, he's missing the good part." Then he sensed something from another dimension. _Why is that I sense my energy signature in that world the king of the flies is from? _ Closing his eyes he viewed another him indeed in the Fate universe.

He was about to go but something prevented him from going. _Hmph, I can't go, oh well, I hope whatever "I" have planned with that digital snake and fighting some annoying brat with black hair will make me proud!_

The green haired lanky man cackled at the thought.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Dead Zone OST: Ihadurca theme starts<strong>_

Queen Beryl had the beast continue rampaging before she returned him to his crypt. Using sound magic she amplified her voice. "Citizens of this city and all over Japan, I Queen Beryl have risen and dethroned the current monarchs of this kingdom!" She boldly declared.

Using her powers she had various images of Japan under siege as her current generals were ordering lower demons to do their bidding.

"You thought I died but I have arisen and what do I see when I return? A world filled with nothing but hope! You people who perverted yourselves to forgetting the coldness of fear, the sickening despair that wallowed in the pit of your stomachs! Where is the evil that should have flourished?!"

She projected an image of herself as it was for all to see; like an imposing goddess of darkness about to descend upon a tower.

"I have finally reached my goal and not even your saviors of the 9 sacred planets of the gods are here for you? Where are the benevolent Senshi of Love and Justice? They are away and have forgotten about each and every one of you! They do not care for the plight you have endured from my forces. They send their guardians who only prolonged the inevitable! No hope remains but only the darkness that shall shroud you!"

The beautiful queen laughed. "Sailor Moon and her Senshi will no longer be able to save you for with my generals and the Black Beast, I have all the pieces on my side! No one shall end the reign of Queen Beryl! I declare myself Queen of Crystal Tokyo! Wait it will no longer go by that name for I shall name this place Dark Neo-Tokyo!"

Her magic enveloped her as a flash of purple light surrounded the entire city of Crystal Tokyo; areas turned dark and beautiful monuments changed to gothic attire.

"And as your one true queen I shall have your king be my suitor!" She showed an image of an unconscious Mamoru on the ground. "I shall bear his seed and have the heir to Dark Neo-Tokyo where darkness, fear and despair will rule, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lightning struck various places to emphasize her point.

"The happiness you've experienced is a fleeting memory for now there is only the darkness!" She called out before returning to her new throne room with Mamoru.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Crystal Palace; throne room<strong>

_**(Evil Zone OST: Sorrow Long Day starts)**_

In a haze of purple Beryl returned as she walked to her throne and sat down. "Oh yes, being the queen has advantages!"

Snapping her fingers Mamoru soon was on a bed. "Soon my love," She said.

Terumi soon entered and saw a bed in the middle of the area. "Don't you wanna do the deed in bedroom? That's in bad taste, don't you think?"

Beryl only sneered at him. "What do you want, snake?"

Not paying attention to her snappy attitude Terumi spoke. "Not to piss in your pot, Queenie but during that lovely speech I sensed certain people leaving this dimension!"

This brought Beryl to attention as she waved her hand and the king disappeared in a swirl of smoke returning him to his bed chamber.

"And who are they?"

Terumi snapped his fingers and an image of Sora an Riku flying in the nexus. "I think they are keyblade wielders,"

Beryl only gave him a look. "And how do you know who or what they are?"

"Oh a 'friend' told me," Terumi stated as he linked up his mind with the other version of him who had some details on that matter.

The red-haired queen closed her eyes and soon realized what he meant. "You aren't worried about another Terumi running around?"

"Nah, he's got his own thing to do," Terumi smiled like a fox. "So what will you do?"

Beryl thought before she had an idea. Closing her eyes she concentrated and a figure appeared; he wore a dark cloak and hood hide his face along with Vanitas.

"You two, I need you to kill those two boys for me!" Beryl stated pointing to the screen. Upon seeing Sora and Riku the one figure appeared abashed as he took a step back. "Yes, I know your history with them! Now go!"

Vanitas smiled with ecstasy at seeing Sora and pushed the other Organization's figure to the portal. All that Beryl and Terumi could hear was, "Don't be so rough!" and a "Shut up Demyx!" and they were gone.

After weaving her spell Beryl appeared dizzy. "Anything wrong, Evil Queen Beryl?" Terumi asked in fake concern.

"Nothing is wrong!" She snapped. "I just need some rest but now I have everything I need!" Beryl looked at all the images she kept up. "I have what I desired before I was possessed by Queen Metalia!"

Turning her head she looked to Terumi. "Those Senshi will not come back to this place. Even if they do find a way by those two wielders they will have the Black Beast to contend with! Not even Sailor Moon and her silver crystal will be able to stop my reign!"

Terumi only bowed. "Then I shall return to my domain; I have a certain golden king to break in," He soon went through a portal.

As he left Beryl went to her knees and gripped her head. "Ughhh, this power…why is it affecting me?" After groaning for a couple of minutes she got herself under control.

"I'll have to return to where Amatareasu is," Beryl replied as she remembered she left a piece of her soul to dwell in there and find out what she needed to know. "But now rest,"

Waving her hands Queen Beryl returned to her new bedchamber.

* * *

><p>Terumi who had secretly placed a recorder there saw what happened to Beryl. "Heh, she's over taxing the powers she got granted? Very soon I'll just have to swoop in there. I will send all the dimensions linked to this on and send it to a course of nothingness!<p>

A green aura enveloped his body as Terumi cackled at the prospect of getting his plan underway!

* * *

><p><strong>Nexus of dimensions<strong>

Sora and Riku didn't say much as they floated to their destinations. Mostly they were upset by what happened.

"A power that is on par or even surpasses Xemnas and it destoys a city that we all swore to protect!" Sora stated sadly thinking about the lost lives and their friends there. "I swear we will find the Senshi and put an end to Beryl!

Riku didn't say anything before he saw a figure coming towards them. Stopping his ascension Sora saw the figure and stood frozen!

"What…but that' Sephiroth!" He called out as the one–winged angel stopped and heard what Sora said.

"Hmmm, two boys and one knows my name?" Sephiroth spoke his interest piqued. "Hmm, I traveled this nexus where time has no meaning and I can confirm there is another me in the you come from but know I am the one true Sephiroth," He easily spoke calmly. "You two have interesting powers," He pulled out his Masumune blade and got in a stance. "I'd like to test it."

Riku growled as he called out his _Way of the Dawn_ while Sora had his _Ultima Keyblade _out!

"Test us, huh? Won't you be surprised when we pass it!" Sora yelled holding out his blade. _This isn't the same Sephiroth I know but he's still got that evil aura about him!_

_I heard about this guy from Sora, he battled him in the outskirts of Radiant Garden; we have to survive this and get to the Senshi!_

The battle between keyblade wielders and the one-winged angel would begin!

* * *

><p><strong>Federal Era; unknown<strong>

Inside a large Japanese castle Usagi Tsukino was having a restless sleep. Sweat drenched the sheets before she woke up with a start and wiping her brow.

Looking around Usagi felt something wrong in her heat; she could have sworn she heard Mamoru lament about something. Holding her chest she felt something evil had seeped its way to Crystal Tokyo. "Mamo-chan," she whispered before she saw a woman wearing a kimono with dark hair in a bun and red eyes. She had a fan in her hands.

Taking a step back Usagi firmly stated the name. "Kagura,"

"So the moon princess has finally awoken?" Kagura of the wind stated in an irritated fashion. "I'm surprised you could sleep with all that movement you made,"

Usagi didn't say anything as she turned her view to the window.

"Ignore me all you want but you will use that gem for Naraku!" Kagura threatened.

Hearing Naruku's name Usagi only shivered. "I will never use my powers for that monster!"

"Not my problem, he has your crystal and without that you can't escape! Your friends won't even appear!"

Usagi locked eyes with the incarnation. "I believe they will save me, Hotaru and Setsuna will come here!"

"Hmph, not even concern for the blue-haired girl?"

When the blonde was reminded what happened to Ami, Usagi had some tears in her eyes. "I believe she is fine; that man Terumi did not kill her as he said that attack was supposed to take me to his world!" Her eyes shined with valor that made Kagura jump a bit.

_She has that much faith in her friends?_

Slapping open her fan Kagura left the bunny's room.

Sitting back down Usagi had to hold on to hope that she would escape. _Naraku is only keeping me alive so he can use my crystal, he won't kill me! _

Her thoughts went back to the feeling of dread. _Mamaru, please be all right! _She prayed not knowing that her once shining utopia that flourished under her rule had fallen and the love of her life was in the hands of her greatest enemy; Queen Beryl.

_**(Theme ends)**_

* * *

><p><strong>THIS ARC IS DONE! SCREAM IT LOUD FANS!<strong>

**Goodness that took it out of me with getting the last part of this chapter done! **

**What can I say, Beryl and Terumi crapped out a win and it was a long hard fought battle! See what I did there? Sorry that's just exhaustion talking.**

**Man battles come to an end I hope you readers liked how Erza went up against Terumi for a minute; if I were a betting man I would pick her to beat the troll in his "Hazama" persona. If it were his "Terumi" version though it would have left both injured, at least for this story.**

**Noel gets some to shine through a little. We will see her again when I shift the story to the Blazblue world where, if you remember, Sailor Mercury (Ami Mizuno) is back. I'll explain how that is in the next chapter along with Usagi being held captive!**

**That's right the moon bunny is trapped by Naraku! Now only Hotaru and an amnesic Setsuna, are the only Senshi left to save their captive queen with some help from a certain half-breed dog demon, a time traveling girl, a little fox, a monk, demon slayer with a cat demon, full demon lord and an annoying green imp! And don't count out a wolf-demon either!**

**The witches 5 are out and the new generals are in! I leave the vassals fates to your imaginations but I will say none are dead. Badly injured and some will lose faith but not dead.**

**Looks like Queen Beryl's powers aren't unlimited as she thought! That's the kink in the armor I'll leave for now and looks like Terumi's plan is about to get underway. I think Queen Beryl could be like Regina from OUAT so I tried going for it and I think I'll stick with it!**

**Now will Beryl get pregnant? I won't lie that I HAVE thought about going there but who knows? For plot purposes it's so scandalous that its good! But again I might not.**

**Sora and Riku's mission from the beginning was to bring back the Senshi but before they can do that they have to deal with Sephiroth (FFVII version, the one and only) before they can move on. I might make that a short chapter but we will see.**

**Don't be confused by what Terumi mentioned about another "him" being in the Fate/Stay Night dimension. That's a minor plot in Chaosblazer's Digimon Accel season 2 he brought to my attention where Ken is battling another Yuki Terumi, who is an Ascendant and bonded to one of the Deva's Sandiramon and they go by Viper X.**

**Dude hope that was right! ****That version is stronger than my Terumi in this story and they have some acknowledgment but they will never meet.**

**The virus gets destroyed but the vassals have another problem to deal with. I'll expand on how T-elos is created later but Shion's Ex-boyfriend is part of it (since that was never going to change) along with Laxus and that armor he wears. I'll leave Sherry and Brago's defection to your imaginations.**

**Man I'm tired, been working on fixing things and typing up all afternoon so I hope the wait was worth it. Next arc will be about Setsuna's past to Sesshomaru which I might call the "Azure moon" arc.**

**Okay so that's enough out of me so until next time! **

**PEACE!**


	27. Confrontation The Winged Angel battle

**Disclaimer: Characters that appear in this story belong to their respective creators and companies**

**Welcome to this chapter. I know, I'm overdue but I say again this story isn't dead. Writer's block and RL stuff. But I'm back with this chapter but it's a side story. I'm still working on the next arc's layout so this should get you hyped or at least intrigued with how the future of the Senshi's world is looking!**

**Enjoy!**

_**XXXX**_

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Side story – Confrontation; The Winged Angel battle**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Dimensional Nexus**_

_**(Begin Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST: One-winged Angel)**_

The battle with Sephiroth had only just begun for Sora and Riku and the two wielder's of the keyblade have already gotten damaged with just a single blow of the long-haired man's Masumune! He had gone through the two in a swift motion that neither blocked.

Riku grimaced as he wiped blood from a cut on his forehead, maintaining his hold on his keyblade. He turned to see Sora gasping as he tried using a Curaga spell to heal is wounds.

_I've never gone up against an enemy like this!_ Riku thought as he stood in front of Sora, who looked surprised.

"Riku what are you doing?" He shouted.

The silver-haired teen answered without looking back. "I'll buy sometime, just get healed up Sora!"

Before the spiky-brown haired teen could stop him Riku rushed at Sephiroth. Bringing up his sword he clashed against Sephiroth, who looked mildly impressed. Riku continued going for swift and powerful attacks but kept getting nicked by Sephiroth's blade along with blocking his attacks. Having enough of being a pin cushion Riku formed a crystalized shield for protection which momentarily stopped the winged man's attacks.

Seeing his chance Riku swung out his arm swept past Sephiroth in a flash. A moment passed before Sephiroth pushed back by the delay as the silver-haired teen narrowed his eyes at him.

"You have potential boy," Sephiroth complimented with a cunning smile. Not listening to him Riku tried aiming a slash at his face but Sephiroth vanished. Looking around Riku tried keeping his defenses but was soon met by an elbow strike to the gut! Looking at the boy with no mercy Sephiroth continued his talking. "But you are nowhere close to beating a god!"

**SWISH!**

Blood poured from Riku's shoulder as he screamed. Sephiroth pressed his advantage as he swept pass him and 50 slash marks appeared over Riku's body! Grunting in pain Riku couldn't even get a decent attack on the One-winged Angel.

_Dammit, Master Yen Sid did warn us should we ever meet Sephiroth that we would have to use caution. I can't even get a spell out at him! _

"You have resilience, boy, but the curtain will fall!" Sephiroth spoke almost with pity. He could have expected more from him.

That is until he blocked an attack by brining Masumune and Sora was the culprit!

"He's not the only one fighting you Sephiroth!" Sora got out as he slammed his Ultima Keyblade at him! Looking annoyed Sephiroth swung his blade at Sora's who actually counted by knocking it away and using an aura burst to push him away!

Grunting in surprise Sephirtoh wasn't expecting that! Sora continued his assault as he used _**Arcs** **Arcanum **_getting in thirteen strikes at Sephiroth's body! Hefting his blade Sora smacked the winged-man away! Forging a ball of light with his keyblade, the spiky-haired wonder slapped the ball to the swordsman!

Riku looked stunned that his friend could somewhat hold his own! Sora held out his hand and used **_Curaga_** on Riku as he glided towards him.

"Sora…you did that to him?" Riku asked in disbelief. _He's greatly improved from when he transverse through dreams._

A cheesy smile appeared on his best friend's face. "Hey, what do you think I've done on my earlier adventure looking for you while dealing with Organization XIII?" Sora asked. "He might be a different version of Sephirtoh but his moves are somewhat the same!"

"Hmph, you're still a knuckle head!" Riku smirked. "I'll let you lead the charge since you have experience. We'll guard each other from his strikes!"

Nodding Sora waited for Sephiroth to break free from his prison.

The long-haired man stared at the two with new intrigue. He hadn't seen this much defiance in a while. "I must applaud what you are doing. The keyblade isn't something to underestimate!"

Sora and Riku didn't say anything at first before Sora asked. "How do you know about the keyblade? Didn't you say that you aren't the one I faced?"

Holding a smirk Sepiroth answered. "I am aware of their being other existences out there. Why do you think I'm here to begin with? The world I came from had some meddlesome people there." Brief images of Cloud and Venus appeared in his head. "And since they forced me out, I decided to head to the world where those Senshi came from."

This surprised the duo as they learned some new information. "What do you know about the Senshi?" Riku barked. "If that's the case then they are still alive!"

Sephiroth appraised what they said. "I see, you are looking for them? Well, given Cloud and his sister, Sailor Venus, beat me, I have to at least get rid of you two if you are after them!"

Sora and Riku braced themselves as they flew at Sephiroth and they clashed their weapons at him. An explosion of light illuminated the area from their clash.

**_XXXX_**

In the distance, two figures watched the fighting going on; Vanitas and Demyex. While the former looked on anticipation, wanting to get in on the fight, the latter continued stop shivering at the amount power that was coming from Sephiroth!

"Oh man, I so didn't want to come here!" Demyx complained, his voice taking on a kid-like tone. "I'd rather be celebrating Queen Beryl's ascension to the throne then be in a place where I could die of impalement!"

Hearing enough of his companions bitching, Vanitas punched him in the arm! The brown-haired pussy cat rubbed his sore arm.

"Hey, what was that for? I didn't do anything?"

"Will you shut up? This fight is getting good!" Vanitas spoke, his leer on Sora. _For being a part of Ventus' heart that is linked to yours, I know you are feeling dread at facing Sephiroth! Show me how a keyblade wielder battles a superior swordsman!_

_**XXXX**_

Sephiroth parried Sora's sword slash as Riku stepped up to his blind spot to attack from behind! Not falling for that tactic Sephiroth spun around and sliced Riku's hand causing blood to flow!

Not thinking about the pain Riku held out his injured hand and used **_Dark Aura_ **to get a hit on Sephiroth. Not even turning around he sliced the orbs or darkness and stabbed Sora's shoulder!

Sora tried holding back a scream as he pulled his body off the sword and hurled the keyblade at Sephiroth. Smirking with sadistic delight the man only floated above the strike.

"Learn to throw," he critiqued Sora.

The brown-haired teen only smiled which caused Sephrioth confusion. "Who says I was aiming at you?" Sora said as he called out. "Riku!"

Sephiroth turned around to see Riku wielding Sora's keyblade and charged at him with a yell!

An aura bathed Riku's frame as both swords turned to sabers of light surprising Sephiroth. Swinging the swords diagonally and horizontally cutting projectiles hurled at the long-haired man who actually had to defend from the attack.

After it died down Sephiroth didn't see Riku as until he used both keyblades to slash Sephiroth's back startling him!

"Sora!" Riku tossed back the Kingdom keyblade which he caught.

Sora nodded and linked his mind to his friends in their home world. Riku also linked his mind to the other person he was close too.

Not liking what he saw the winged-man hastily flew at them and continued his warpath.

**(theme ends)**

_**XXXX**_

**KH-03 **_**Mysterious tower**_

At the tower of the powerful sorcerer who trained Mickey Mouse in the keyblade and magic, two figures, a duck with a blue wizard cap and an anthropomorphic dog wearing a knight's garb, were busy keeping guard of the tower while a special guest was busy with Yen Sid.

"Gee, Donald, it's been sometime since we've seen Sora and Riku," The dog stated. "It's lonely without them…"

Donald gave an annoyed glare at his friend of many years. "Oh be quiet, there probably getting in trouble or something, Goofy!" He answered. "I'm happy I can have this time to myself!"

The duck, even though saying that, missed Sora and Riku. It's been some months that the two were sent to another dimension entirely. Even though those were his internal feelings Donald Duck refused to admit it out right.

"Come on Donald, I know you are doubly worried for our Sora," Goofy broke through the heart of the matter shocking Donald. "Out of us trio, you are the one who's caring goes the deepest." He spoke wisely remembering how the duck ran himself ragged over what happened to Sora in their first adventure.

Giving him a look Donald looked flustered before stomping his webbed feet in anger. "I'm not worried!" Just as he pulled out his wizard staff to give a good hit on Goofy until he stopped.

They both felt something.

"Do you feel that, Goofy?" he asked putting a hand to his chest.

Goofy noted his chest getting hot. "I do Donald. Could Sora need our powers?"

Upon hearing that Donald looked worried. He immediately snapped. "If he does we give it to him!" Donald closed his eyes as a blue light enveloped his body before it shot to the heavens. Same thing happened with Goofy as a green light did the same.

"Whatever happens we have to believe in him Donald," Goofy stated smiling. "Along with Riku!"

Donald nodded. "You can do it Sora and Riku!" He yelled shouting encouragement to his friends.

XXXX

_**Disney Castle**_

King Mickey Mouse was busy signing documents for a new village being built-in the castles expansive plain of land. It has been rather slow for the king after the situation with Xemnas and the dream drop adventure. Nothing had come about the treacherous man's schemes yet but Mickey remained viglent of that task. But he couldn't do that at the moment.

He wore a short-sleeved jacket that was mixed with black and red. His usual smile on his face was now gone due to the amount of work. Along with Sora & Riku being gone, it was mostly up to him to defend their dimension from any threats about Heartless or stray Nobodies.

As he got through his third stack of tedious paperwork he felt a cry coming from Riku! They two bonded given the previous adventure in the castle a year ago.

Getting up from his seat Mickey's dog, Pluto, looked concerned at his master and whined.

Patting his pet and friend's head the white-gloved mouse answered giving a smile. "Not to worry Pluto, I just feel Riku needs my power." King Mickey opened up his window to look at the blue sky.

"Riku, I know you and Sora can win the battle you are fighting!" A red glow enveloped his frame and streaked to his friend's need. "Stop the darkness that threatens that world."

_**XXXX**_

_**Dimensional Nexus**_

Back to the fight Sora and Riku were on their last breaths as the two fought hard but Sephiroth had once again decimated them. Sora looked tired but he wouldn't give up hope, the power boost he asked his friend's would come!

Riku also looked worse for wear but he believed that whatever Sora did would bear fruit. "Come on Sora, we can't wait for the miracle to happen; we make our own!"

Sora agreed and stood up. "Yeah, I'm not giving up! I believe that we can survive this fight!"

Sephiroth smiled as if pitying them. "Please, that hope is an illusion. Whatever you asked for hasn't come and I truly doubt it will amount too much!" After saying that, the Jenova offspring leveled his sword and passed them by. Various slashes appeared over their bodies as they yelled and flung back around the nexus, bouncing off the walls like rubber balls! "All that waits is the darkness that will consume you!"

Just as silver-haired man said that three lights shined; blue, green and red as it the duo lights enveloped Sora while the red took to Riku! The keyblade wielder's felt the feelings for their companions giving them strength.

"_Sora!" _The cries of Goofy and Donald filled Sora's mind and heart which brought a smile to his face! _"Don't give up, we're with you!"_

The same experience happened with Riku as he pressed his hand to his chest. "_Riku, you reached this plateau of being a keyblade master, I know you can do this task!" _

Sephiroth looked surprised by this. _Where did those lights come from? _He could see that their wounds healing.

Sora opened his eyes with determination. "Sephiroth, we have friends and we won't fall to you! Even if you are stronger than us, our friends give us strength no matter what dimension we are in!"

Riku locked eyes with Sephiroth. "Sora is the light that shines. I am one bathed in the darkness before the dawn and nothing will stop us!"

Both held up their keyblades as they started their Drive forms!

**(_Kingdom Hearts BBS OST: Ventus theme,_ begins)**

A moment later Sora, garbed in silver and black clothing, looked brand new. This is his strongest mode called _**Final Form**_. He held his Ultima Keyblade that floated to his right while Oblivion, the black keyblade, floated to his left in a circular formation using latent telekinesis.

Riku also obtained a Drive form called _**Dawn drive **_his clothes surprisingly changed to his attire he wore when he was pretending to be Xeonheart but it was white instead of black. Emblazed on back of the coat was a heart emblem with two keyblades. He even had a white headband on his head.

Slashing his swords Sora declared his current form. "Drive form, Final limit!" A white light cascaded around the area the chocobo-styled hair teen stood.

The aura Riku gave off was like the coming of the dawn in the distance. "Drive form, Dawn limit" he gave one slice of his keyblade.

Sephiroth could feel they got stronger and kept a neutral face. _They powered up from those lights? This will prove interesting. _He hadn't fully recovered all his strength from being defeated in his world no thanks to Cloud and Sailor Venus. Even with Caster's magic, it would take him some time before he's back to full strength.

**(Theme ends)**

**(_Kingdom Hearts II OST: Battle to the Death,_ starts)**

"No matter," He muttered to them. "Let me bear witness," Sephiroth jetted towards them going insanely fast!

Both teens nodded to each other and flew towards them. Riku took point first as he charged his power to the blade; it changed to a light blade!

Swinging the blade at Sephiroth the man parried the strike and tried slicing Riku with a horizontal slash but the teen instantly flash stepped away and slammed his blade at him! Sephiroth blocked the strike and looked amazed at how Riku improved! Riku moved to the left and went for swinging his sword trying to break the winged man's defenses but he proved formidable not being overpowered!

As Sephiroth was about to attack Riku, Sora jumped in and blocked the strike! He took over the fight to give his best friend time to start his next attack. Sora used duel blade style slamming them against the winged man's Masumune.

Sora used telekinesis to start control the keyblades as they kept at Sephiroth that swiped and stabbed him to which he countered. It was actually becoming a standstill. Recalling the keyblades back to his hands Sora used _**Magnera**_ to pull Sephiroth towards him which worked.

Not falling for that Sephiroth went with the flow and sent a silver flare orb to destroy it. Sora soon started flying around and attacking him. The swords flurried around Sephritoh trying to hit him. Flipping to the side Sora used his keyblades to send a stream of energy to block his movements.

Riku soon came in as he charged at Sephiroth and stabbed him in the stomach, to the handsome man's surprise! Taking the sword out Riku and Sora nodded to one another and began to attack him. Growing annoyed with their tactics Sephiroth swiped his sword sending a shockwave to knock them back.

Gliding in the air Sephiroth held up a hand and a small halo circle with a red orb formed. "Fall to darkness!" He had one in his sights and used _**Sins Harvest**_.

Sora started feeling weak as he screamed and hurled through the air! Riku called his friend to see him in a dire situation and immediately flew towards Sephiroth trying to stop the process but met with a quick draw stab to the gut!

"SORA!" Riku cried for his friend falling into the abyss of the nexus!

_**XXXX**_

Vanitas saw this and growled in anger. He didn't want anyone killing Sora except for him. Calling his Dark Void Keyblade he was about strike against Sephiroth until…

"NOOO, don't attack him!" Demyx yelled wrapping his arms around his waist surprising Vanitas. "He'll kill you like the crying dog you are!"

"The fuck you doing, let go of me, wuss!" Vanitas yelled. He got mad at the man's backhanded comment as well! "And who do you think you are calling me a dog, pansy!"

**(Theme stops)**

_**XXXX**_

_**KH-03 Mysterious Tower (Yen Sid's study)**_

In the tower Master Yen Sid sensed the power being sent to Sora and looked concerned. "I feel strong power coming from far away" He muttered as a female, who looked around 15 years old walked in. She wore a pink strapless mini dress and white shoes. Her hair was to her upper shoulders, she held a kind of radiance about her that brightened up a room.

"Master Yen Sid; is this about Sora?" the girl asked with concern. Her name was Kairi; childhood friend of Sora and Riku and a one of the seven Princesses of Heart. She was recently discovered to have the power to wield a keyblade and was in the process of training. The brown-haired teen was studying up on magic at this point.

Yen Sid looked at his student and nodded gravely. "I'm not sure what but I feel something's off," He ominously stated.

Kairi moved to the window to see Goofy and Donald looking to the skies. "Whatever it is, I'm positive Sora can defeat whoever he's fighting." She spoke bringing a hand to her chest.

_I believe in you. You and Riku!_ A heavenly light enveloped her body as it also went to the sky, surprising the wizard. _May my light protect you Sora along with you too, Riku. Please accept it!_ Kairi prayed with all of her heart.

Yen Sid gave one of his rare smiles before turning his view to the sky. _Continue on with your mission to bring back the Lunar Queen and the planet protectors; keyblade masters!_

_**XXXX**_

_**Dimensional Nexus**_

**(Tales of Xillia OST: That sword, Dancing Magnificently theme begins)**

Sora continued falling through the nexus and couldn't find a way to stop! Not only was his physical strength depleted but his magic energy went to hell as well! Lamenting about the fact he forgot about Sephiroth from his universe using such a tactic he didn't put in consideration that this one, who apparently was the original, could do the same!

_I don't want it to end like this!_ Images of what happened to Crystal Tokyo popped in his heads along with the friends and allies he had to leave behind! _We have to bring back the Senshi and help them reclaim their world!_

The passionate teen knew the feeling of losing ones' world to darkness given what happened in his first year of claiming the keyblade which took him on a journey to restore the balance of the worlds.

With that thought he noticed a pearly light shining before a tube engulfed his body. Opening his blue eyes he felt a warm glow coming from it. Sora recognized this light and could only belong to one person. _Kairi!_

He felt all her emotions in that light and his wounds were healing! Pulling himself up Sora flew straight through the path the light was taking him!

_**XXXX**_

Riku ended up having severe slash marks on his chest and his left arm went limp. Even with his new drive form Riku still was under par against the famed swordsman. Growling at Sephiroth, Riku tried going for another attack before the long-haired man kicked him in the stomach causing him to gag!

"Hmph, I guess you two couldn't even fight me like this…?" The figure muttered to himself which Riku caught.

_What did he say?_ Riku bewildered thought.

As Sephiroth went for the last strike to end the battle a light covered his body and healed Riku's wounds startling Sephiroth and pushing him back! "What is this power? It feels like that Senshi's power?"

Riku only smirked and silently thanked his childhood friend Kairi. _You're always pulling us out of trouble. _"Sorry, this is none of the Senshi helping us but a friend!"

When he said that Riku turned around just in time to see Sora energized and healed! "And with her and our other friends believing in us, we aren't failing!"

Sora grabbed his keyblades handles and charged at him along with Riku. One glowed with a white light while another with a silver hue as both used their union attack; _**Eternal Session**_.

Sora and Riku began with Last Saber as they jabbed at the silver clothed man who tried to parry their attacks but the wounds from his previous battle prevented him from parrying the attacks! Taking the chance to get some distance he flew away from them and was going to try one last Harvest Sin.

Seeing Sephiroth's motion, the two keyblade fighters swooped on in. "No you don't!" Sora cried!

"Go for it!" Riku yelled encouraging his friend. Next they used **_Dark Cannon_ **to immobilize his movement with dark fireballs which started damaging his body. They soon hurled the blasts in the air and forged a fireball net to stop his flight! Sephiroth stopped at being outmaneuvered!

_Hmph, Caster's magic defenses I absorbed is weakening? _He thought impressed by their ingenuity.

The two soon jetted at him using **_Master of Heart_ **as their keyblades became sabers of light which empowered by Kairi's power was formidable against someone of Sephiroth's power!

Striking and stabbing left and right, Sephrioth's started losing feathers on his wing and his clothes were getting shredded. _Hmmm clearly I underestimated these boys worth? _He arrogantly thought as another strike from Riku slammed him away. Sora came from the bottom while lifting his swords up and slashing Sephiroth to the air! Both came together and struck him at the same time as 13 blades of light danced around their bodies damaging Sephiroth with its intense light!

Knowing the finale was coming Sephiroth calmly kept their gaze. _These two will be formidable warriors once they've grown._

"We're ending this Sephiroth!" Sora cried as he through one of his keyblades at Sephiroth! Riku mimicked his friend as both blades flew around cutting Sephiroth before coming on opposite sides. A light beam came from Sora's while a dark light came from Riku's as the energies intertwined and damaging Sephiroth!

Sora began adding his energy to the attack. "_**ETERNAL-**_"

"_**SESSION!**_" Riku finished the attacks name.

_**SHING!**_

Sephiroth was flung back after the attack finished. The duo returned to their average forms and breathed heavily but knew the fight was over.

_**(Theme ends)**_

"We won!" Sora talked trying to gain his breath.

Riku while happy looked skeptical before seeing Sephiroth giving them a chilling smile.

Being the one surprised Sora cried out. "That didn't work against him?" As he got ready Riku held out a hand to him.

"It did Sora. We damaged him good but I don't think our power alone is enough to stop him." He spoke giving a glare to Sephiroth. "Besides, something tells me he was either holding back because he wouldn't let those attacks get through to him."

Sora tried keeping his poker face but failed. "Oh come on, after all that, he's not destroyed?"

Riku shook his head. "You said you've fought a different version of him before, right?"

The spiky-brown blue-eyed key wielder soon remembered what KH-Sephiroth once said, _"Only Cloud can destroy me!" _The memory echoed while he was in Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden.

Sephiroth smiled a chilling smile. "It seems you caught on. As you defeated me I will give you answers. Yes, I did hold back due to me being recently revived. I am still weak from my last battle with Cloud and it will take me sometime before I'm up to full strength. But consider this a victory, not everyone has the right to battle with me and live."

Riku and Sora remained quiet at the revelations.

"Only Cloud can kill me!" He left out another piece of information about who else could end his life_. _"So that also adds to the fact you couldn't get rid of me. And we will not battle again because your energies have all but gone. I have no reason to stay here."

He turned away from them as his wing appeared. "Go and continue your journey, I will not stop you. But remember this; I will rule that world like a god, you better come prepared!"

The duo felt a chill as he said those words."I won't let you!" Sora hurled his keyblade but a shield protected Sephiroth as it returned to his hand.

"I told you, I will not fight a useless battle. Now. Go." With those words the former Shinra soldier left.

Sora felt dejected about the fact they couldn't stop him from going and it showed on his face. "Crystal Tokyo's already fallen and now the others got to deal with him?"

Looking at where Sephiroth was going Riku answered. "He's in a weakened state so I doubt he can do anything. Sora, we just have to believe in the others. I don't think someone like Yoruichi or Kamui would fall easily."

Sora looked at him and gave a smile. "Yeah, I'll have faith. So where do we go from here?"

His keyblade started reacting as a beam of orange, green & sea-green light aimed to the right of the nexus while Riku's, which sported red & yellow, aimed for the left!

"Hmm, we need to split up and get them then?" The silver-haired teen stated. "Mine is red so Sailor Mars will be in that direction!"

"Looks that way and mine is orange so Sailor Venus and her team are this way; this is reminding me when I tried finding you," Sora spoke.

He nodded. "Yeah but our destination will bring us back together my friend." Riku held out a fist.

Sora got his drift and did a fist bump. "We will see each other again along with getting the Senshi!"

The two then took off to the separate paths.

_**XXXX**_

Seeing the battle unfold to a standstill and seeing Sephiroth head towards SM- Vanitas looked calmer that Sephiroth didn't kill Sora. "Man that battle was intense!" Deymx spoke wiping sweat from his brow. "I really thought they had him that time!"

A snort was heard. "Please, like getting rid of Sephiroth is ever easy!" Vanitas was part of Sora so he had access to information he was privy too. "They are heading to get those Sailor tramps. Which means I'll follow Sora," He gave his comrade a look. "You go after Riku and make sure to finish your job!"

"Man, Beryl got the wrong guy for this job!" he complained. "I'm not a fighter, I ran away from Cerberus in the Underworld and-! " Demyx sounded emo before grabbing his head. "Hey!"

"Shut up you little willow!" Vanitas yelled outright and followed Sora, keeping his power down and tailing his counterpart.

Giving a sigh, Demyx followed Riku doing the same tactic.

XXXX

The battle against Sephiroth ends in Sora and Riku's victory but not without some revelations. Sephiroth continues his voyage to the Senshi's world now under Beryl's rule. What will happen next? Find out next.

XXXX

**Sorry, but I end there. I will say that plot along with the keyblade champions won't happen to after the Azure Moon arc finishes up, which will go into a sub plot. **

**It's been some months I know. RL has had its ups and downs along with I had writers block. So to get an update out I did this as a way to overcome it and it has work. I am actually typing up the next chapter for SC which I hope will see an update in September. The future of this story will be seeing sporadic updates in the last four months of the year. **

**I will say this story isn't dead just know stuff happens that puts a wrench in plans. And it's not because I was also lazy (somewhat) XD.**

**Next chapter will detail another scenario going to affect from my friend, Chaosblazer's, OC, Kensuke Rainer, winding up in the Fate universe and move to the Pluto/Sesshomaru angle (all in the same chapter to get this started up finally).**

**I gave Riku a drive form and I hope it was good. Given KH III won't be out till the end of next year (I got an instant update with my Amazon order, dammit!) I had to use my imagination. **

**Sephiroth will go to the Senshi's world and will lay low until it's time for him to strike. He will be a 3****rd**** party causing up some trouble. Since I've been getting inspiration I can say that the Azure Moon arc is looking good, I still have to decide what to make Sailor Saturn and Pluto's Alter form along with their spirit guardians but I did come up with another "bad" guy or two to strum up even more drama for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's groups!**

**So whoever has stuck with this story, thanks. I'll be sure to bring my A game in the next filler/main story chapter! ^^**

**Later days, readers!**


	28. Coming from another world?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story. They are property to their creators and companies. **

**Shut the front door it's been another long period? This is another side story. I know, sorry but it is necessary for me. With other commitments to another story (and other personal matters) this story will be seeing sporadic updates. What's this chapter about? An OC shows up unexpectedly with a different version of Terumi of course!**

**This is from Chaosblazer's story; Digimon Accel Stream Season 2. He once asked to use part of my story in his. So this is from the POV of my story. **

**He owns Kensuke Rainer (XDB), Viper X, & Jisikitori X (Ascendant forms). Sailor Charon/Sharon Rivers belongs to LazurWolf while the concept of Ascendant belongs to Max Acorn. **

**If your curious about it check it out on Chaosblazer's page. And there is back story with what's going on there as well with another story linked to Ken's world, YuYuDigimoon, which belongs to Kainus. Big thing so read them.**

**FSN-SM:3 is the name of the universe where Sailor Mars and her team is now. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 28: Side story– Strangers are coming from another world aren't they? **

**XXXX**

**FSN-SM:3 – Fuyuki City**

The city of Fuyuki has experienced its share of ups and downs throughout the years. A decade ago a mysterious incidents happened with kids vanishing from parents, an area being destroyed by what could be explained as a nuclear blast to a fire that wiped out a community.

A year before the present students and teachers' collapsing from a loss of energy at Hommura academy, weird battles going around at night and the Ryudoh temple personnel losing conciseness for a time when Kotomine and Gilgamesh tried calling the Grail before meeting their end to Shirou Emiya and Saber.

**XXXX**

**Tohsaka Residence**

In a certain jewel mage's mansion, Rei Hino had been resting up from her session with Seta today on improving her Alter transformation. Two weeks had passed after the battle with Zouken Matou along with information from Zelretch that their dimension is under siege by Beryl and Terumi.

The fiery raven-haired woman was surprised at what she heard but hadn't gone into despair. They had a way to get back to their dimension but it revolved around waiting until the person arrived. The crew decided that they would continue growing stronger until the time for them to head to battle in Crystal Tokyo.

Archer and Rider decided to head to England, to ask Zelretch for some needed paperwork and to everyone's surprise Sakura also wanted to go to get a handle on mage craft and broaden her horizens. Rin was against at first but Rei convinced her that this was her choice and they couldn't dictate what Sakura does. They had grown close after the big fight and acting sisterly to each other.

Illya had also wanted to go as well to study on how to use Rubin (the kailodostick) better in a crash course with Sakura.

With that group gone, Rei, Haruka, Shirou, Seta, Arturia and Rin were the only ones left and decided to keep their training here less something happens in Fuyuki city. .

Rolling around in her bed sweat drenched Rei's sheets as she felt uncomfortable. Her dream of Crystal Tokyo's demise grew frequent with seeing the Black Beast but couldn't do a thing to stop it.

Waking up with a start Rei felt something peculiar that she didn't like. A groan was heard.

"Huh, Rei what's wrong?" Seta aka Lancer asked confused. "Do you want to go another round?"

A moment later the dark-blue haired Irish man notices of his girlfriend's demeanor. "Hey, come on, I'm joking?" He soon saw Rei's conflicted face and got serious. "You sense anything?"

That got a nod from the purple-eyed woman. "I thought it was about that dream I keep having but I don't think that's the case; I sense a familiar presence but it's different."

Getting up from the bed the duo got some clothes on and headed downstairs where they weren't surprised seeing everyone in the house had felt something strange.

The blue-eyed Haruka spoke first. "You feel that Rei?" She had also felt something shifting in the wind.

A nod came from said person. "Yeah and it's putting me on edge!"

Rin, who had made a projection of Fuyuki city with mage craft, was analyzing the whereabouts of the mysterious powers. Three blips appeared showing something going on. "That's strange, whatever it is they are fighting in the middle of the city?"

The auburn-haired teen, Shirou, narrowed his eyes. "That means the residents could be involved in some battle!" His survivor's guilt kicked in. "We have to go there and stop it!"

A hand reached for his which made him turn around. It was Saber who did that. "Shirou, we will stop whatever is happening but we have to do this calmly."

Everyone concurred and soon Rei took charge. "All right we're heading out."

Two moments later Sailor Uranus, Mars stepped out of the house with a change of attire for Saber, in her patented blue dress with silver chest armament on her chest, arms and legs and Lancer in his skin-tight blue outfit with light armor. Shirou and Rin wore their normal clothes.

They soon got on the motorcycles and sped off to stop whatever was happening in the middle of Fuyuki city.

**XXXX**

**Fuyuki City**

The night was a calm one with nothing going on until a portal opened and out popped out a certain person from a completely different dimension.

The individual was a teenage male and had the mixed appearance of _God Gundam, Exia _and _00 Riser _type of armor surrounding his frame The color scheme was white and green along with a mouth guard opened up to reveal is mouth as he gawked at what he was seeing!

His name was Kensuke Rainer, Ken as he liked to go by, a digi-destined from a different universe and leader of his team. Ken is now in his Ascendant form; Dramon Delta Bust Mode or DBM. Along with two bracelets on his wrists which were for sealing up an out of control power he wielded.

An ascendant is the equivalent of a Super Saiyan but the key difference is the human partner and digimon fuse to become one entity not part of the digivolution chart which make it different from biomerging.

"The fuck did I land now?" He complained out loud looking around the city! It was bigger from the last world he just got booted out off. He never expected for that universes' Sailor Pluto and some alchemist to force him out. Even though that battle ended up destroying some parts of Tokyo and two poorly crafted clones.

Briefly thinking on how he's linked to the world he just came from, Ken wasn't paying attention before six snake-like chain extensions wrapped around his metallic frame and squeezed.

Grunting in surprise he turned to see the first one who also got ejected from the previous world and closed his mouth guard.

"Hahahaha, looks like you aren't going anywhere, Kenny-boy!" a familiar sadistic voice rang.

Rolling his eyes Dramon sniped out a comment. "Go suck a drainage pipe, you fucking, rat face troll!" Dramon XDB yelled! "Bad enough you are fucking around in one dimension, you have to come to another and cause damage, Terumi!"

**(Street Fighter the Animated movie OST: Ultra by KMFDM, starts)**

That's right; this was Terumi but a different version of him. This one came from another dimension that has caused trouble for Ken for some time. This one was also an Ascendant and far stronger than his SC counterpart.

Terumi's appearance was drastically altered; a turtle like shell attached to the back that was purple and his usual black suit colored white mixed with purple. His Ars Magus; Ouroboros divided to six chains randomly floating around him like real snakes. He had merged with the digimon, Sandiramon; a former Deva that fought the Tamers in a different world.

The green-haired fedora-suit wearing man went by Viper X in this form.

Doing his patented "Cheshire cat" smile, the man tightened the chains around Ken's body. "Uh-uh, I didn't choose this dimension; it was a random occurrence by that time bitch and that Greil-wannabe! Who would have thought they'd give us the boot?"

He got closer to Dramon's face and opened his eyes showing off his serious side. "But now I don't have to worry about anyone interfering in our battle!" With that said Viper X used his chain to slam Dramon to the ground causing a crater! Some cars got busted.

Grunting as he got up Dramon growled and charged at Viper X giving him a mean right hook! Not seeing that Viper X ended up crashing into a building causing some collateral damage. Pedestrians started leaving the area quickly to avoid the ensuring mayhem.

Pulling out his gun daggers Dramon hailed Viper X with laser bullets. The shots hit him dead on as smoke started spreading around the area! Upon seeing what he was doing Ken stopped his attack and cursed.

"Damn, shouldn't go all out; don't want to get blamed for causing even more destruction!" he thought back what happened in his world with a certain combo from a certain small speed demon and a certain Senshi of fire.

Seeing him distracted Terumi speed blitzed and gave Ken a punch to the face and knee kick to the gut! Even with his fashioned styled plated armor the teen still felt the blow underneath. Viper X chains soon sported snake heads and started biting his body!

Laughing without restraint the troll soon slammed Dramon to the ground and kicked him repeatedly! "HAHAHAHAHA, THAT'S RIGHT! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" Viper X gave a final kick to send him skittering across the ground!

Grinding his teeth Dramon had enough and charged his gun daggers and let loose a cannon ball-shaped laser bursts that Viper X dodged for a couple of seconds before the ascendant got in close and the guns had an energy blade protruding from them! Dramon got in fifteen slashes before upper cutting Viper XP into the air! Not having enough of the troll getting his just reward Kensuke had a sadistic grin under his mouth guard.

Gaining speed and altitude the warrior ascendant got above Viper XP and was about to deliver a finishing blow before someone cried out an attack!

"_**Tachyon Stream!**_" a mature female voice cried as a dark red beam slammed into Dramon X's back stunning him!

Staring daggers Dramon's blood boiled at seeing her. "That fucking whore makes an appearance at last!

Viper X snapped out of his daze and glared at the other person. "Oh right, I forgot you were with us, Jishikitori X?" He muttered. "Didn't know you cared…"

The new figures' appearance was of Justimon that she wore as armor except for dragon wings protruding from her back along with her face covered with a sentai like mask. The mysterious woman was also a recently artificial ascendant made by an enemy of Kensuke.

Holding out a Garnet rod Jishikitori X rebutted Viper X's comment with a sneer. "I don't, I figured that would have been an ideal chance to get rid of you two annoyances for good!"

Before she could say anything else a fist impacted her stomach causing her to gag and a kick to her neck slammed her to the ground hard courtesy of Dramon to Viper's surprise. Just before he could make another snarky comment Dramon decked the troll in the face along with a ki blast to send him plummeting to the ground with Jishikitori.

"Will you two shut your ass?!" Dramon X hollered at them. "Fucking pigs the both of you; time for me to make bacon out of ya'll notorious, two-toned asses!" He holstered his two weapons and brought out a circular handle with no blade.

With a swing of his hand a pale blue blade generated from the handle and gave off a slight humming sound. As the two got up from the ground Jishikitori grabbed her Garnet rod that lay beside and walloped Terumi over the head to his dismay. She soon charged straight for Kensuke as both their weapons clashed creating an explosion that pushed back various cards and demolished the road.

Narrowing her eyes Jishikitori smirked underneath the face guard. "What's the matter Kensuke-kun? Still upset about how I treated that 'sister' of yours and all her friends?" She chuckled easily as she aimed a blow with staff at him. "I have to say her wails of anger and despair on what I did to that hunky boyfriend of hers really an accomplishment on my part!"

Parrying the attack the gundam ascendant snapped back with a jab at her face cracking her mask causing Jishikitori to hold her face. "You really are a whore if you have to talk about your conquest!" He then charged energy to the blade and sending out a cutting projectile and in the process pushing her back.

As that happened Viper swung out his arm as Jishikitori's momentum slammed into it and dropped her like a stone. Viper X soon stomped on her for a couple of seconds and brushed her aside. "Sorry lady but no one is taking out Kenny boy except me!"

Having heard the nickname Dramon XDB had an irked facial expression under his face guard and put away his sword. Slamming his fists together he got in Viper X's personal space and unloaded with punches that the white garbed troll kept up with but did get hit at times.

"Don't call me Kenny boy you fucking, twisted, amoral, asshole!" He landed a kick to Viper X's neck after the punches which stunned the green haired man. Dramon XDB soon pressed a hand to Viper's stomach and released a ki blast pushing back

Jishikitori who had now gotten up looked ready to use one of her attacks on the distracted duo before a red blast of energy hit her shoulder. It didn't do any damage but it annoyed her. Turning to see who did that she saw Rin Toshsaka lowering a hand.

"I'm surprised that didn't do anything?" The mage replied narrowing her eyes.

Soon Sailor Mars dropped next to her sister with Uranus and Lancer while Saber and Shirou brought up the rear.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Mars shouted on the ongoing battle as Dramon X and Viper X stopped and she looked surprised at seeing who was up there. "Terumi!"

Viper X looked to Mars and groaned. "Seriously; didn't I leave you in that other dimension? Why the fuck do I keep running into you Sailor tramps? You're worse than getting a common cold! And don't use my name like you know me, cause you don't!" He yelled at the group surprising Mars and the others.

"Just who are these wacko's?" The tsundere asked as Mars shook her head.

The short-blonde Senshi called him out. "And what's that mean? You are the one to start all this!"

"I don't think that's the Terumi we know!" Sailor Mars replied surprising some of the others.

Lancer eyed his girlfriend. "I don't know, same creepy smile, green hair even though he got a costume change…?" _But he seems far stronger than when I last saw him._

Viper X turned his attention to Uranus and laughed. "Haha, this is rich, a Sailor Uranus in this world too? Better watch out boy or she'll more than likely stab you in the back. You know, literally."

Before he could do anymore talking Dramon aimed a well-rounded punch in the troll's face pushing him back a couple of meters! "I don't need you reminding me of that!

He soon turned his sights to the group and looked impressed. "Whoa it's another Sailor Mars? And, is that Saber from Fate Stay Night?" He muttered and soon saw another Senshi. "And that pain in the ass Uranus!" _Man this is surreal seeing her of all people!_

The blonde heard him say that which made her grimace. "What did he just say about me?"

Shirou calmed her down and looked at the one wearing mechanical armor. "Is it just me or doesn't that look like a gundam?"

When hearing that Ken sweat dropped. _Come on, I don't need someone ELSE stating that! _He thought with irritation.

The twin-tailed teen also appeared bewildered by this. "I can see that which is really annoying! What is he some otaku?" She bluntly stated.

Lancer also got involved. "Unless otaku's found a way to get some powers than I don't think that person is one. Besides that," He turned his red eyes to Viper X getting up and to the woman scoping them out. "We should cut the chatter!

The blonde haired knight also agreed as she viewed Jishikitori X with weariness.

Jishikitori X looked at the people here with amusement and anger. _I see, so this world has its own protectors? Hmmm-! _She soon became surprised upon seeing Sailor Mars and Uranus; more particular the raven-haired Senshi. A brief image of a flaming phoenix enveloped her mind along with seeing a silver-haired Sailor Moon as Sailor Cosmos.

_Another version of that pesky Sailor Mars but this one isn't linked to any cosmic entity. _Various images of her defeat in YYGDM-verse still stuck in her head as she soon looked at Saber, Shirou, Rin and Lancer. _These must have intriguing powers but nothing I can't defeat._

Sailor Mars looked at Jishikitori and felt a familiar presence from her which Uranus saw. "What is it Mars?"

"It's strange I feel that is someone we know?" She answered with unease. _Why do I think it's Sailor Pluto underneath that dragon like attire? _

Sailor Uranus looked at Jishikitori and noted how the shape of her staff was and started wondering who the masked woman was.

A slew of green chains struck Dramon X tying and biting him causing him to scream! "I don't know when we started talking but it's going to end now!" He charged at him. Dramon broke free with an aura burst and met him head on with a flurry of punches. Jishikitori soon entered in the spree as it became a 3-way on who would come out on top!

The others stood in awe at the battle of titans as Saber and Lancer could tell they were giving it everything they got being warriors that participated in warfare in their former lives (non-Grail wars). Mars felt their energy spikes thanks to her spiritual awareness.

They continued on like that for five minutes; the group dare not interfere in the battle until Shirou had seen enough.

"Trace on…." Stepping out in front he projected Kanshou and Byakuya; twin swords with the color schemes of yin & yang and started forward the ongoing fight!

Saber saw what happened and tried calling her boyfriend but he ignored her. "Shirou, no!"

As he got in the thick of it the projection mage didn't get a chance to strike as a staff jabbed him in the stomach, two punches from Viper X and another blow from Jishikitori sent him plummeting back to the group!

"Stay out of our-!" Jishikitori didn't get a chance to finish as Dramon XDB aimed a kick to her skull and knocking her down.

**(Song ends)**

Saber immediately went to check on him.

Shirou got back on his feet uneasily. "I'm fine Saber; all that's hurt is my pride…" He griped still looking at the ongoing struggle. "Not sure what kind of power they are carrying but it surpasses anyone we've faced up to this point!"

Uranus eyed Dramon XDB while giving an answer. "Oh come on, that kid looks like he's in a giant brawl in a school yard; do you really think I'm going to believe that?"

The raven-haired Senshi shook her head. "You need to learn not to let pride cloud your judgment," She eyed her fellow Senshi. "This fight isn't one we shouldn't get involved in."

Sailor Uranus glared at her briefly and turned to the rest who agreed. Grimacing at the fallout Uranus returned to watching the fight.

Viper X's Ouroboro's chains started wrapping around the Ascendant's body and bit into his flesh and causing him to bleed! Grunting in pain he looked at his opposition with disdain while the troll stated a sentence.

"Seems the rumors are true; lose your humanity at the cost of being digital." Viper X grinned like a cat as he continued having his snake-headed chains bite Kensuke more until he heard laughter coming from him. "What the heck is funny…laughing at the thought of dying by my hand?"

**(BlazBlue Chronophantasma OST: Blue Sanction (Astral finish theme) starts)**

Two energy-like wings sprang up from Dramon XDB back which soon shifted in front of his body and energy gathered. "You talk too much like another asshole I know!" He muttered.

Seeing what was about to happen, Mars shouted to Uranus to help her form a temporary barrier around Rin and the others. Glowing their respective colors (and utilizing their spirit guards) they got the field up in time along with protect some of the block the battle was being fought in.

"Oh fuck you!" Viper X shouted at the top of his lungs as the blue energy corona slammed into Viper X's body.

"_**S.O.L Draco Cannon!**_" Dramon shouted with force as his attack started burning Viper X's flesh and causing him to contort with pain and the chains he wrapped around the teenager prevented him from escaping. The excess energy thankfully didn't do as much damage for the ones watching as it flew harmlessly to the sky as the duo powered down the field but everyone's shock they saw Viper XP still standing albeit burnt and damaged.

**(Theme ends)**

Lancer was the first to comment. "Damn, even after the gundam dude did all that damage the wanker still alive and kicking?" He turned to Mars. "If this guy is some different version of Terumi than I worry what our version will be like?"

Mars didn't say anything as she also started wondering the same thing.

Viper X gave a weak chuckle like the Joker as he started admonishing the "fake" Ascendant. "Asshole…you…think your big blast…is enough to kill me?" He soon noticed two golden bracelets on Dramon's wrists and with no warning (as Ken needed a moment to gather himself due to the attack) Viper tore them off with extreme prejudice!

Getting up finally from being knocked out from the battle Jisikitori X felt an ominous presence coming from the digidestined of unity and shouted at Terumi's hubris. "You doomed us all foolish man!"

Dramon fell to his knees and his body started pulsating! The feeling of wanting destruction overcame his mind as Dramon's eyes dilated into blackness.

**XXXX**

The energy that Kensuke was giving out could be felt through some dimensions; from the enemy he was fighting, Greil, to even the SM universe: 97330 (The name of the Senshi's universe) as Beryl got interrupted from her "interesting" moment with King Endymion.

**XXXX**

_**(**_**Within Temptation: Our Solemn Hour, begins)**

As the darkness swallowed Dramon, he gave a cackle looking at Viper X with a maddening look. The small group didn't dare move at the amount of blood lust they were getting from the one that entered this world.

Viper X didn't look worried as he only snarked. "Yeah, yeah, like that color change is supposed to scare me; you still a brat that I could-!" He didn't get a chance to finish as Dramon started ripping the chains from his flesh and ripped bit them apart with a boost of strength.

Moving forward Dramon did a rollkick which for Viper XP's abdomen and knocking him back and soon got on top and started tearing at his flesh like a rabid beast.

Opening his mouth guard Dramon let loose a roar that wasn't human. Rin ended up covering her ears. "And I live to once again see another Berserker!" She cried at the irony as memories of almost being crushed by Hercules came rushing through her head. "Life's a bitch sometimes!"

"No need for the added commentary, Tohsaka!" Shirou yelled trying to be heard over the vibrating sound.

Uranus growled as she was about to go off and stop the ever-growing evil she was sensing until the blond knight stopped her. "What are we waiting for; we need to stop him now!"

Saber shook her head as her green eyes turned to the blood thirsty ascendant. "That would be foolish; if we provoke him than he could turn on us! Can you not feel the power he is wielding now; he'd kill us without a second thought!" _I'm not even sure if I could use Excalibur; I wouldn't have enough time to charge it up completely!_

Mars agreed. "Saber's right I'm afraid!" As a Senshi and priestess she wanted to exorcise whatever evil got into the teen but less she did than the hero that was fighting the two enemies would go for them.

Lancer soon noted something. "You tell that to her?" He pointed at what he was talking about.

Jishikitori X flew towards the berserk ascendant and tried hitting him with a well-timed blow with her staff but the rampaging Dramon immediately grabbed and snapped it in two with a clawed hand! Following suit he decked her body a couple of times before another punch knocked her back to the ground.

In a sadistic moment the teen pulled out Jishikitori's dragon wings from her back as digital blood stained the area. Saber, Uranus and Lancer noted the blood ate the ground like acid!

Just before Dramon could do anymore damage a figure kicked him away from the bleeding woman; a man but sported attire like armor of an unknown digimon. Casting an irritated glance at his enemy, Paradisco X (real name Greil and leader of the Evo-lites) he opened another portal and escaped not wanting to fight Ken in this matter.

"Who was that?" Shirou wondered.

The raven haired twin tailed teen shook her head. "Not sure but I get the feeling this situation isn't over just yet…"

Her words proved true as Viper X started crawling on the ground until Dramon XDB got up and continued his massacre; he jabbed a clawed hand in Viper's stomach and the added pressure caused his blood to spray everywhere!

Seeing that the blood was dangerous Saber and Shirou took point as they used their bladed instruments to cut away at the substance so no one could get burnt or hurt. After that the rampage continued which Uranus was about to go and put a stop to this before hearing Lancer say something.

"Oh snap, you guys aren't going to believe this!" He exclaimed as he pointed. They all looked up to see a different male figure that wore black armor which made him resemble a Karas and riding a pokemon, Charizard.

"Good grief Ken, you've really screwed the pooch on this…" He muttered as his Charizard gave a roar.

Rin was the most shocked at seeing a pokemon in this place; she thought it was just a kids television program! "You've got to be kidding me? A pokemon?!" She stated with awe.

Charizard gave a quizzical look at what she said as if saying "What?"

Getting of his steed the male crossed his arms as the chaotic Dramon growled at him.

Sailor Mars also looked surprised at another person coming to this world. She couldn't figure who he was but got a vague sense that he had a lot of power.

Uranus looked perturbed at this interloper and snapped. "And just who the hell are you?"

Looking at the angry Senshi the male didn't look the least bit intimidated (given his eyes still showed underneath his helmet).

"Slade." And returned his glare to his acquaintance.

"I knew you had anger issues Ken but to get dragged into this universe after dealing with the one you are linked to? Be glad the people there were able to repair the damage you and snake guy over there caused but this world is already connected to chaos and for the time being any damage sustained here can't be fixed." He stated knowing the circumstances behind this realities plight.

Pulling a sword from his sheath Slade continued his speech. "I warned you if you pulled this shit again that I'd deal with it in the way I see fit; BANKAI!"

Shouting out his sword's transformation phrase his samurai sword took on the shape of a wider sword with a white body and black outline with a crystal near the hilt! A powerful aura radiated from Slade which put the group on edge.

Shirou recognized what the sword looked like given he heard of the game some years back when Kiritsugu was alive.

Energy kanji's entered and exited the sword. _A Monado from Xenoblade Chronicles; I never thought I'd see someone wield that? But why am I tracing hints of Excalibur in there?_

Slade's sword "split" to show a large energy blade which reminded some of a lightsaber.

"All right if you are going to act like an Eva I'll treat you like one! I'll show you the power of a Karas!" He soon charged at Dramon who did the same!

Time seemed to slow down at the approach before they ran past each other….

**SWISH/CLASH!**

Soon time returned to normal. Turning around in bad ass fashion Slade glanced at the chaotic teen as his armor started falling to pieces thanks to his weapon. After a moment a teen with black hair collapsed to the ground with two of his digimon partners; Sparrowmon and Shoutmon, who now de-evolved to Veemon and soon to a digital egg, returned to his digivice.

_**(Song ends)**_

Everyone around looked in awe at what transpired; Slade took down this teenage boy with little effort?

"Holy crap dude, how many times did you cut him?" Lancer asked with amazement as Mars turned to him.

"You actually kept up; I couldn't see anything after the first hit" She spoke concerned.

The blue haired man rubbed the back of his head. "Actually I only got to seven or so."

Shirou went to thank Slade and asked him a question about his earlier analysis. "I'm curious, why am I able to sense Excalibur from your weapon?"

Swinging his sword a couple of times it returned to its normal state as he sheathed it. "That's easy Shirou Emiya, my sword has more than just Excalibur; it has the powers of several holy swords including the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword."

Shirou looked fascinated by this as Saber also overheard what he said. Pulling out her sword she compared it to his. "I'm amazed there is another who has the power of my sacred blade. You must be a noble warrior who holds grand ideals?

Slade didn't respond to that question but gave her a smile.

Rin was busy looking at the Charizard as she still couldn't comprehend the fact that a pokemon was standing there in the flesh.

"I saw the fifth magic in the works and that still pales in comparison to a real pokemon from that kids show!" Charizard only gave a contented sigh as she continued prodding his body with pokes.

Seeing his compatriot still knocked out Slade gave a sigh and grabbed Kensuke's two inhibitor bracelets. Charging them up with his power for safe measure he replaced them on the teenager's wrists.

"There, now only he can take them off if he so chooses. He won't be pulling off that crap again going berserk."

As he stated that Uranus was about to bug him with asking what this was all about but he turned to cut her off. "You're the last person who needs to know what transpired; just be thankful Kensuke didn't turn his sights on you!"

Appearing like she got gut punched Slade turned to the rest. "I would appreciate it if you all forget what happened here. This was a freak accident and I'll make sure this doesn't happen again."

Charizard soon bent down to let his rider back on not before Rin gave a stroke of his chin causing it to blush. "Do good out there!" she gave him a wink.

Roaring as if saying affirmative, the unexpected crew left the universe via a portal that appeared in the sky.

"I guess that's it?" Shirou asked no one in particular.

The others gave off answers but soon remembered another person who was here. Viper X had been able to heal the damage but he was fatigued.

"What the fuck happened…?" He muttered out loud before Lancer had his own grin and pulled out his red spear, Gáe Bolg.

"I don't care if you are the same version or not but I'm getting pay back!" He stated lunching at the white suited man. Just before the bladed pole could pierce its target Viper X pulled out a certain shield wielded by a certain Super Solider but different color variation; green and black with a snake vintage. Both spear and shield impacted causing a shockwave for a couple of seconds before both holders ended up pushed back.

Viper X looked at the shield with renewed interest and soon took off from the dimension.

Lancer scoffed looking at his pole. "Dammit, snake escaped"

Shirou also spoke. "And what was with that shield?"

Mars shook her head. "Not sure but this certainly turned into an interesting evening?"

"Yes it has but it's finally over," Saber stated. "Except the area is damaged…"

Rin also took note. "I'm positive Clock Tower is already aware of the situation and doing damage control. This part of the area will be quarantined for the while."

"I just wish we could fix this area…" Mars stated.

She soon felt an arm around her shoulders

from Lancer. "It will get fixed but it'll take some time but now we should get going."

They all nodded before heading back to the Tohsaka residence.

Sailor Uranus still felt put out by what Slade mentioned to her and continued looking at the area to think. _Did that kid have some beef with me or something? I didn't do anything to him?_

With that Sailor Uranus soon caught up with the others as a figure in flames smiled briefly before vanishing from this universe.

**XXXX**

**Empty alleyway**

Another portal appeared and out stepped Demryx as he griped about being in this area. "Awww, come on why am I in this smelly area? Couldn't I have been transported to a nice open park?"

Demyrx continued looking dejected until he found himself in an already destroyed area where the battle took place. "Man, who trashed this place?" He wondered. "Oh well not my business, I should do some recon to know what I'm dealing with." A dark aura enveloped the brown-haired man's body as he ditched his Organization outfit for some regular duds. "Yeah, I'm styling!"

He soon started walking away from the area while thinking about what he would do; Beryl mentioned that a pawn tried getting out of her position, Sakura Matou. An evil smile appeared on his lips. "Heh, I guess she'll be my main target. This will be fun!"

Demryx started chuckling at the prospect.

**XXXX**

**Einzbern castle**

On the same night of unexpected guests Riku found himself in a deserted castle. Walking around the area he could tell a battle happened but given the burn marks it was some time ago. "So Sailor Mars, Uranus and Arturia are in this world? I have to find them and bring them back to Crystal Tokyo. I get the feeling this won't be easy." He soon looked for an exit to find his bearings.

**XXXX**

**FFVII: Edge City (alleyway)**

Just like his foolish companion, Vanitas ends up in a desolate alleyway but he didn't give a crap. The dark-haired teen looked at what place he was in and sneered. People were going about their business without a care in the world.

Stepping out he saw that he was near a church? As he was about to go in there Vanitas saw people looking at him weird. Looking down at he saw it was his armor that stood out. Growling a little he soon sported average clothes, darker colored variation from Roxas clothes in Kingdom Hearts II). It spooked the rubbernecking at what he did and they moved about their business.

"Trash…" He whispered before going to the church. When he entered Vanitas felt a strange holy power that dampened his powers considerably to his inner turmoil. _Whatever is here it clearly doesn't want me here!_

As he could only step some feet inside he accidentally bumped into a figure; a boy with brown hair. "Oh I'm sorry sir!" Denzel stated apologetically.

Vaniats glared daggers at the boy until he saw a girl with a pink ribbon on her head. "Denzel, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I accidentally bumped into this guy…but he's not saying anything." He stated giving a weary look to him.

Vanitas just scoffed at the kids and left to their confusion. As they continued staring Michiru, who had come in from the back door noted Vanitas hostility and kept a hand over her brooch. She had gotten bad vibes from him.

The kids noticed the elegant, refined woman and ran to her. "Michiru!" They both stated happily as they gave her a hug by the waist.

"Hello you two," She stated smiling. "Are you ready to continue the painting lessons?"

Denzel and Marlene nodded with enthusiasm forgetting the rude teenager. Showing them where she left the art supplies they started gathering the paintbrushes to start painting.

Michiru soon glared at the door as she saw dark eyes glaring at them. _I know that figure is still lurking out there; I'll have to be sure to keep an eye out. Something tells me darkness is slowly enveloping our lives again._

The sea-green haired woman remained quiet about this with the kids as she instructed them how to do the church's interior for their canvas. Sleeping behind the altar was Nanaki, who had taken a shine to Michiru also saw Vanitas.

The tiger-creature stood guard in this area when the kids appeared here as well. His cubs also played with Denzel and Marlene, who were at the kids feet looking at their creations.

_I'm positive Michiru got that bad sense from that guy. I didn't like the smell of that guy…_Nanaki thought as he closed his eyes.

**XXXX**

**Old Shinra building**

Sora found himself on top of the building. Looking surprised he usually would be on a ground level. "Sailor Venus is here? Man, this won't be easy finding her and the rest." As he said that he felt something familiar from a distance. "Oh no, is Vanitas here too? I better go and find them before he starts anything!"

It took some minutes before he found an exit and saw nothing but a barren wasteland. Sora wondered how'd he could get to where he's going? Making sure he summoned his keyblade and a turquoise light aimed him to a city. "Huh, this color looks like Sailor Neptune? Where are Venus and Jupiter though?"

He aimed the key blade in another direction and soon green and orange lights directed themselves. "Wait did they split up or something?" Sora could tell Vanitas was where Michiru was but Minako and Makoto weren't there. "I think I should check on Neptune first, I don't want her dealing with Vanitas alone!" He looked to the west where the other two Senshi were. "I'll get to you guys soon after I deal with my darker half."

But he couldn't do that since it would take days to get to where Vanitas is! As he wondered if he should get some exercise a grownup chocobo walked near and startled him. "Kweh!"

"Whoa!" he jumped at the big bird. "Hey, you resemble a keychain I have….are you a chocobo?!" Sora asked excited!

The chocobo tilted his head and gave a "Kweh!" response!

"Oh man, can I ride you?!" He asked.

The Chocobo looked at him before nuzzling Sora with affection causing the teen to laugh. "Hahaha, that tickles! Ok,"

Sora soon got on the chocobo's back and soon darted with amazing speed to the city of Edge. "Yeah, this is cool; won't Riku be jealous of this!"

**XXXX**

**Kalm Village**

In this quiet village Cloud and Minako were visiting this place to deliver an artifact to a customer but the person was away. While they were going to return the long haired blonde thought on the matter of what Yuko mentioned to them a month before getting stronger. She suggested to her brother if he could teach her sword play?

Cloud was hesitant at first and pointed out she did have that whip she used but Minako countered with that she also used a minor variation of a sword. Knowing that his sister could be stubborn he relented and he began instructing her with the sword. They've been in Kalm for about a week and she was improving even though she was using a wooden sword for beginners.

She pouted about that before Cloud mentioned the importance of what a sword represented. As Minako began doing her exercises Cloud decided to buy her a real sword just to get the feel of it.

Going to a peddler the man showed him the goods and Cloud didn't think he'd find anything until he saw a stone encrusted blade. It looked pretty odd to see a man with it and noted that the handle had the sign of Venus on it? It was medium-length blade.

"Hey, how much for this one?" He asked.

The peddler looked at what he said and sweat dropped a little. "Well I actually got that from another customer. That sword's been handed down for some time now. Not sure where it came from. You sure you want this?"

Cloud eyed it with value before nodding. "Yeah, I think it will be in good hands."

"15,000 gil" the man immediately said.

A moment later the peddler had some knots in his head and he grumbled. "1000 gil".

The spiky blonde gave a cool smile. "See, that's how you make a sale." He passed on the money.

Going outside the village he saw Minako, with her spirit guardian Charity, who was looking at her do her kata's. "How long has she been at this?" He asked the cream-colored haired spirit. He had gotten close to her as well.

She sighed. "She actually woke up late just started,"

Cloud rolled his blue eyes. "I'm not surprised; she's never got a handle on time." He soon went to Minako who beamed a smile at him.

"Morning, Cloud! It's such a wonderful morning!"

"Wonderful for you since you already got up!" He commented which made her gulp. Mina aimed a glare at her spirit before returning a nervous glance.

"I…I….I'm sorry…" She bowed her head with dejection. "I know I need to be on point with this!"

Cloud waited some moments before telling her, "It's fine Mina. I see how well you are doing. Keep this up and I'll give you a present later."

Her light blue eyes sparkled. "You'll give me something? I wonder what it will be."

He kept his neutral expression. "Show me how well you do against me and I'll show you." Cloud pulled out a wooden sword.

Seeing the challenge Minako grabbed hers too. "All right, I'm not holding anything back!"

"You shouldn't, let's begin!"

With the two blonde haired siblings stared there spar match with Charity looking on before she turned her view to where the city of Edge was?

_Darkness is once again shrouding the city; I wonder if this is the time to return to the Senshi's world?_

**XXXX**

**Crystal cave (Lucrecia's resting place)**

Outside the cavern Makoto Kino was busy getting her own exercises out the way. During the down period she had gotten close to Vincent and made it her duty to go with him when the vampire got antsy with people around. He had tried persuading her with "Wanting to be left alone" but she just smiled and said she'd go with him.

He could tell that even though she smiled it was a threat that said "If you leave I will find you…" and he didn't like that so he accepted her companionship.

The two had gotten to know each other as well and this was another stop for them, Lucrecia's resting place. The brunette tailed girl knew about Vincent's relationship with her and respected his wishes to go alone in the cave. They've camped out as of late along with training with no interruptions since she wanted to go all out in her Alter form while Vincent used his Chaos form.

There was results in the training as well and she kept in contact with her fellow Senshi with their communicator watches, she just got word from Michiru about a threat happening and that she should return soon.

_I wonder what this is about; is it that time to return to our world? _She wondered.

"What'cha thinking about big sis?" Zeo asked her as he finished a couple of sit ups.

She answered her spirit. "Just a message from Michiru-san about being on alert. I think it's about time we head back to edge."

The green-haired spirit teen looked surprised. "What, but she's there with Nanaki and his kids; along with Tifa still running 7th Heaven with Cloud's company."

"Yeah but the others have also returned to what they were doing before that mess with Caster and Sephiroth. Yuffie is back in Wutai for the time being, Cid's transporting cargo with his ship, Barret goes in and out with his own thing and heaven only knows what Cait Sith is up too, even though he's probably gathering intel for the turks."

Zeo 'hmmm'd' to himself. "Oh yeah, Elena, Tseng, & Rude are still doing the secret agent thing. What happened to Reno again?"

The amazon giggled. "I'm positive he found a way to stay near Minako-chan so I won't be surprised if we come back he'll be right there with her."

"Well that is her boyfriend! Just like how Vincent is yours!" He smiled causing Makoto to blush.

"We aren't that way! It's not something we discuss outright! I know we've gotten closer but…" She would have continued rambling but Vincent soon appeared stopping her rant.

He gave her one of his rare smiles. "He's teasing you again, isn't he?"

Makoto glared at Zeo who only whistled in kind before returning to the domain of her heart. "Are you done in there?"

"Yes, but while in there I felt a disturbance; we should contact Cid to pick us up along with Cloud and his sister!" Vincent soon talked business.

She gave him a firm glance. "You think something's going on?"

The long-haired man didn't respond for a moment. "Call it a hunch. We'll break camp now…"

_He's really on edge, I wonder what's got him in arms…_Makoto wondered before breaking down the tent.

While he visited the cave for nostalgic purposes Vincent ended up getting a warning from his now deceased lover Lucrecia. She warned him about Sephiroth returning to his shock.

_But she stated that he was no longer here as he was going to a different place entirely. With all that's happened I can think of only one; the world that Makoto, Minako and Michiru are from…_

Vincent would eventually tell them this but only when they were all together, he didn't like repeating himself. _Before she vanished though Lucrecia also said she was happy for me finding someone else. _He turned his glance to Makato briefly, who finished with the tent and was now by the river washing the pots and pans with diligence.

She wore a black tank top and shorts, which he did find her looking good in (to his own surprise). _We can all move to the future but not until whatever is happening is stopped!_

**XXXX**

**Federal era (forests)**

Hotaru Tomoe was exhausted after what happened to her. She wound up getting separated from Usagi and they just lost Ami to their enemy, Hazama, who ended up surprising them once the door of time opened up.

_It was unexpected; he waited as the door closed to spring his plant into action! _The medium length haired teenager thought as the events played in her mind. Terumi appeared smiling and saying that he couldn't allow the moon rabbit to interfere in his plans while holding up a circular object. He through it at her but before it hit her Ami pushed Usagi away and took the blast herself!

Hotaru and Usagi screamed for their friend's name but she vanished from the spot. Terumi didn't look any happy before he got his composure and said it wasn't any real loss. He soon gave them a sinister smile and vanished.

As soon as that happened both soon heard someone coming from the bushes and it was a little girl wearing all white clothing? Usagi being the nicer one wondered who she was but Hotaru got the feeling the girl was sinister and stopped her from going any further.

Holding up a mirror the white-haired girl immobilized Usagi first to Hotaru's shock. As she was about to transform a might twister soon blew her away from the vicinity! Inside before she blacked out she saw a teenage woman with black hair tied in a short pony tail sporting a fan manipulate the twister and sent her away.

Going to her knees Hotaru wondered how they could have gotten separated like this?

"I have to somehow find Setsuna-momma in this place so we can save our princess and even find some whereabouts of Ami." She swore to herself.

As she said that the ground beneath her started to quake and she felt a hand over her waist! Gasping in shock Hotaru soon found her body hefted up by a large, blue-skin ogre demon with a loin cloth and one eye.

His forked tongue hung out of his mouth with hunger. "I get to eat a good morsel after all!" he cried in excitement.

Hotaru felt light headed. The twister's effect still disrupted her equilibrium and cursed that woman's underhanded tactic. "I…I can't die now! I have to get….to Setsuna….and Usagi!" She coughed out!

"_**Hirakoutsu!" **_A voice cried out!

A giant bone boomerang knocked down some trees and broke apart the blue ogre's arms! Hotaru coughed at the much-needed air and soon saw two people surrounding her.

A male wearing a purple and black robes soon helped her up and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I do hope you are all right miss?" he said in a charming voice.

Hotaru only nodded as the giant boomerang returned to a teenage girl wearing a black tight-fitting outfit with pink stripes and riding a large beast. "Now's not the time for your one liners, Miroku!" She warned looking at the demon.

As the demon wailed more arms started sprouting from the ground a dozen different colored ogres's appeared and tended to their fellow companion!

"I wouldn't do that my beloved Sango!" the one named Miroku stated as Sango only rolled her eyes. "I wonder where Inuyasha and Kagome are?" Miroku wondered as he held out a staff. "Don't worry, my fair maiden, we will deal with these demons!"

_Demons…_Hotaru thought and she appeared surprised.

Miroku soon placed Hotaru on the beasts back but she didn't look on in fear but wonderment to the monk's guess.

"Kirara, protect that girl," Sango instructed her faithful companion as she readied her Hirakotsu for another round as Miroku pulled out a couple of sutras.

"We'll do the clean-up until our friends come, ready Sango?" Miroku called out bravely.

"Just try to stop me Miroku!" Sango said with vigor and the two humans attacked the demons.

Hotaru gathered herself but soon she would change to Sailor Saturn and help them even the odds!

**XXXX**

**I'm finished with this chapter and now we have begun this new arc!**

**How'd you like the exposition with what's going on with Mars and Venus' groups? It's been a long time for the latter so I thought I should key you guys in on how they are doing. They are getting stronger!**

**The blade that Cloud will eventually give to Mina does have significance and will play a part down the line! **

**Kensuke's little side trip certainly changed up the foundation for the Fate/Stay night crew! I suggest checking out Chaosblazer's story to get the whole run down. **

**Dude, I hope I did the scene justice? Viper XP (Hazama/Yuki Terumi) is from a different reality and is causing some trouble for Kensuke. Greil/Paradisco X is the big bad he's fighting and saved Jishikitori X. If you're wondering who she is I will say it is someone you wouldn't suspect and it isn't Sailor Pluto. Kensuke also just came from another world which is another story of mine called "Scions of a Lost Kingdom". I haven't updated that story in a while but for the next chapter I will detail his go about in there!**

**I'm still learning about Slade and his faction so if it was kind of fast getaway sorry. You'll learn about him from Chaos's story as well. Oh yeah and the little beef Kensuke is this; in Accel world there is Sailor Senshi and Uranus and Neptune don't like him. Since Ken has a tendency to be headstrong with his fights it can cause devastation to the nth degree. **

**So the two Outers tried taken him out based on their own ideals that he's "evil" or that his power is uncontrollable (that's my wording) and Uranus winds up giving Ken a major bad wound. So there is bad blood between them. It's kind of ironic about how these two versions end up being bad based on what they find evil but it's still interesting. **

**Jishikitori also alludes to a battle that happened in a different world. That takes place in Kainus's 3****rd**** season of YuYudigimoon: Dawn of Chaos. It is a big read but if you are a fan of Digimon Tamers/Frontier, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakushou and Yugioh, I highly recommend checking it out as well! He's mixed in the mythos to make an intricate story!**

**If you are curious about ascendents they are expy's of Super Saiyans. If that's wrong PLEASE tell so I can edit it out. _**

**Hotaru meets up with Miroku and Sango! Let's see if the lechourous monk ask for her babies in the next chapter! LOL!**

**Anyway that's this chapter for the rest of the year. This story will see sporadic updates but I haven't given up! Wow and it's been a couple of years since I started this. At least I haven't placed this on limbo status.**

**Oh my birthday is this Thursday. I'll be 30. Don't give me that look, I'm already surprise it's going to happen. I wish you good holidays and New Year as well!**

**Until next year readers!**

**Later days!**


	29. Enemies sudden resurrection?

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective companies.**

**Hey and welcome! It's time to continue our adventure with this story as it goes into Federal era where a certain half-dog demon with a junior high school girl dwells!**

**Last time after the developments going on between the FF VII and Fate/Stay Night worlds, Hotaru Tomoe, has found alone due to circumstances orchestrated by Naraku and Hazama! With Ami blasted to the Blazblue universe, Usagi Tsukino captured by the diabolical demon and Setsuna Meioh traveling Sesshomaru's group with amnesia, how will the Senshi of Death and Rebirth deal?**

**A random demon had the Goth teen in a pinch before the monk named Miroku and demon slayer, Sango, helped her before more showed up. Will more help come from the sidelines? And what will this lead to?**

**Let's find out!**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 29: Azure Moon – Enemies sudden resurrection?**

**XXXX**

**Forests**

Hotaru Tomoe looked on at the fight about to happen as she saw her two saviors, Miroku, a monk with purple and black robes, and Sango, a teen girl wearing black skin tight attire with pink armament, stood ready as various one eyed, different colored ogres growled with evil intent.

The medium black haired girl continued gathering her breath as she stayed on the four legged demon cat, named Kirara, and wondered when she would help them.

Even though Hotaru had reservations of changing in front of people she just met the situation called for action. As she pulled out her henshin wand Kirara ended up dodging a tackle from a demon but that action caused her to drop it to the ground!

As the stick fell to the a random ogre happened to kick the stick further away! Hotaru cursed her luck and dropped from the feline form and tried going after it! As the medium length haired teen was about to get it a black substance seemed to engulf the stick and moved took it.

Hotaru gasped. "What is that?" she went to reach it until the substance slightly burned her and took off! "No come back!"

The substance didn't listen to her as it made its way to the deepest part of the forest! As Hotaru was about to take off some ogres were about to impale her until a bone boomerang bisected them from the waist up. Hearing the noise Hotaru turned to see Sango with a firm look on her face.

"What are doing on the ground, you should have stayed on Kirara's back!" She admonished the girl but Hotaru didn't pay her any heed as she sprinted away from them.

Miroku and Sango in the middle of fighting the rather weak ogre spawns appeared surprised at her action.

"Where are you going?" Miroku called blocking a club strike from an ogre.

Sango also went on the defensive as the demons soon changing their ligaments into various bladed weapons; knives, two bladed swords, axes, clubs. She smacked the hoard away with her Hirakoutsu and cursed at what the teenager was trying to do.

"Damn, we can't just leave her," The serious pony-tailed demon hunter stated as she called forth Kirara who flew down to them. Climbing on she made for Miroku's hand but he declined her offer as he fended off more ogres by throwing some sacred sutra's at their foreheads burning them!

"You go after her Sango," Mirouk responded sweeping up another demon with his staff and stabbing it in the stomach.

The female looked hesitant at leaving him behind but after a moment of hesitation she nodded and took off after the girl! "Stay strong until I get back; let's go Kirara!"

The flaming cat beast gave a roar and took to the air trying to find the girl. "Why did she take off like that? " Sango wondered as Kirara bobbed and weaved through the wooded area.

**XXXX**

Miroku stood firm as he tried fending off but was getting overwhelmed. Granted even with his spiritual powers he was still a human and had limitations.

_I wonder where Inuyasha is with Kagome and Shippo; we didn't go that far last night during the full moon… _Miroku wondered about the events that transpired.

**(**_**Inuyasha OST 2: Like a Hurricane, begins) **_

As he was about to go for another strike a swift figure jumped in front of Miroku and brought down a mighty blade with a cry of "_**WIND SCAR!"**_

_Ask and you shall receive…I guess? _Miroku thought with amusment seeing his traveling companion, Inuyasha, come and saved his life.

"Miroku you idiot, how come you and Sango decided to take on these pathetic demons without me!" Inuyasha growled with irritation at being left behind the night before!

Inuyasha was a half-demon with human and demonic blood flowing in his veins; he had long white hair, yellow eyes and a perpetual scowl on his face 24/7. He wore a red robe called [_**Robe of the Fire Rat**_], that covered his body and legs and nothing on his feet. On the side of his waist was the scabbard of the sword he just used, [_**Tessaiga**_], a blade that was once used by his father, a great dog demon in his day.

Given that Inuyasha was a half-breed during new phrases of the moon he would wind up turning completely human which is a bad circumstances to happen to a half-breed given their kind were looked down by other demons with prejudice and spite.

Miroku only gave an exasperated sigh. "Come on Inuyasha, you know we can't have you risking anyone finding out about that…"

The half-demon scowled once again as he slashed down more ogres that came from the ground! "Shut up; I don't' need you and Sango treating me like some obnoxious kid like Shippo!" He retorted with annoyance once again sending a Wind Scar to decimate the ogre hoard.

The black haired monk once again rubbed his temples, given that he had the free time since Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to his friends/companions. Good to be friends with someone stronger, ain't it?

"We wouldn't treat you like a child if you would just listen to us and I have to say Shippo wouldn't have put up much of fuss." Miroku retorted easily enough.

Inuyasha gave him an irked glare. "You knocked me unconscious, tied me up and locked me in some shed with a small dinner!' He revealed what his friends did to him while in his human state.

The monk looked away. "We gave you dinner, why are you complaining again?"

"YOU DON'T EVEN DENY IT!" Inuyasha roared getting in the monks face! "And I know that was your idea!"

Once again Miroku averted the glare. "Hmmm next time we should aim for tying you to a big oak tree…"

Inuyasha got angry and sliced up some ogres to elevate his stress. "Don't you dare!"

As the hacking scheme continued Miroku wondered why these demons kept spawning at an accelerated rate. He then noted the amount of purple miasma on the ground and had a thought.

_Does that demon have his machinations in this as well? _Miroku thought as he was about to pull more sutras but came up empty. "I'm all out!"

Inuyasha heard this and rolled his eyes. "That's that karma stuff that got you in the ass!"

Miroku pretended not to hear him. "I'm kind of hoping for some divine intervention here!"

The half-demon sneered. "Please we don't need that-where is Shippo with Kagome?!"

As he said that a pink balloon floating from the sky with dorky big eyes, small mouth and skinny arms and legs appeared carrying a white sailor suited, green skirted junior high school girl; she had long black hair and brown eyes. In her hands she held a red bow with an arrow knocked.

Kagome Higurashi was her name; a girl who was actually from a different time period which would explain her attire. She was Inuyasha's first companion when she arrived in this time period. Their relationship at first was fire and oil; he was too blunt and insensitive and he found her annoying but the two got close and eventually to lovers but it was something not mostly said.

She also was the reincarnation of Inuyasha's deceased lover, Kikyo and to prove that claim she held the once whole [_**Shikon Jewel**_] in her body before she accidently shattered the gem. With that She and Inuyasha went on a mission to find the shards due to it granting a major boost in demons powers and making it whole again.

Their journey led them to meet Shippo, Miroku and Sango, along with the dead priestess Kikyo, which still causes some strife due to Inuyasha's feelings towards her, Koga the wolf demon and their sworn enemy, Naraku.

"Hold steady Shippo!" the girl stated as the balloon surprisingly spoke.

"OK Kagome!" He answered with earnest.

**FLICK!**

The one named Kagome released her arrow which had a lilac color surrounding it. The arrow stabbed the ground releasing a pure burst of light and purifying the area!

With that the ogres seemed to stop spawning and soon the ground shook surprising the party. Landing on the ground with a "POP" noise the pink balloon was soon replaced with a short kid; his name was Shippo, a fox demon.

He had short brownish/orange hair tied in a small pony tail hailed with a blue string and brown eyes. The fox cub had human like hands but his feet were that of a fox.

As soon as he hit the ground Shippo latched on to Kagome's shoulder. "What's happening?!" he cried.

Kagome held a hand to the fox kid's head comforting him. "Not sure, I thought my sacred area would have done the trick and not make things worse!"

Inuyasha and Miroku went to the duo as the former stood in front of the girl. "Nah it worked, that miasma isn't working anymore so it's made this big demon angry!"

The quacking got worse before a 30 foot, orange skinned demon with two horns on its cranium, sharp needle teeth and wore Samurai like armor around it's body towered over the group with a growl.

"Grrrr, how dare you do that to my children?" It roared causing the ground to shake again. "Without that miasma, I can't bring them back!"

While Shippo continued shaking, Miroku narrowed his eyes and Kagome looked worried, Inuyasha had a cocky grin on his face. "Hah, trust me; we did you a service knocking away that trash!"

"What did you say?" The ogre spoke angrily before getting a whiff of his scent. "Bah, a half-demon looking down on me; I'll stomp you till there's nothing left!"

And he was about to do just that! He lifted up a boot a which caused birds from the trees to fly away and the sky around them got suddenly dark!'

"AHHHHHH I DON'T WANT TO END UP ON HIS BOOT!" Shippo wailed!

Inuyasha immediately took out his Tessiga and charged straight up to the foot and sliced it in half! Black blood stained the forest as it ate away at the trees like acid rain! The ogre cried in pain as it stumbled to the ground falling on his back!

As the blood was about to burn them Miroku pulled off his sacred beads from his left hand and used the curse planted on him by Naraku. "_**WIND TUNNEL**_!"

A mighty vortex began sucking up the tainted blood into his hand. After a couple of seconds he sealed it off but grunting to himself. "Ugh, remind me never to do that again!"

Shippo and Kagome went to the monk as Kagome placed a hand on his chest and using her purifying powers began cleansing his body of any toxins.

Inuyasha soon leapt in the air and held out his Tessiga again! "I'm ending this now; prepare yourself!"

A mighty force of wind surrounded his blade as he was about to release it! Kagome knew what was about to happen; if he released the wind scar as it was the blood would spread and possibly harm any nearby village!

Pulling out her arrow she called out for her love interest. "INUYASHA!"

The long-haired half-breed saw what she was about to do and shouted. "DO IT KAGOME!"

Concentrating her sacred powers Kagome released the arrow as it made its' way to the fallen demon! Inuyasha soon added his Wind Scar to her arrow making _**Sacred Wind Scar**_; combining purification with demonic energy, eradicating the residue aura and destroying the demon!

_**(Theme ends)**_

Sighing with relief Kagome lowered her bow and smiled as Inuyasha landed on the ground putting his sword back in the sheathe. "I'm glad you're fine, Inuyasha!"

He didn't smile as he growled. "Geez, what took you so long?"

This bristled Kagome as she responded. "I'm sorry it took me long to get here seeing you already destroyed the door to that shed as soon as the night was over!" She crossed her arms. "I had to wrestle Shippo to wake up and follow you, which isn't easy mind you with you jumping like one of them ninja's from my brother's manga!"

Inuyasha sneered. "Ninjas; please I'm better than some ragtag group of ninja's!"

"That's not the point, why didn't you wait for us to get to Miroku and Sango!" Kagome challenged!

"Because something felt wrong and I couldn't wait for you! I thought that was important!' he soon got in her face.

"It is but you should have got me first! We are a team!" Kagome fired right back.

Shippo, who has settled on Miroku's shoulder whispered. "Kagome was really worried about you guys."

Miroku smiled. "I'm positive that's the case…!" He soon remembered about Sango and that girl!

"Inuyasha, Kagome, I don't mean to interrupt this but we have to go and find Sango!" He stated with earnest.

The duo stopped their war and soon noted that Sango wasn't with them!

"Huh, I thought Sango was with you," Kagome asked.

"She was but before you guys got here, we happened to save a girl here before she took off for some strange reason!" Miroku said as he made his way to where Sango flew off.

"Miroku!" Shippo cried as the monk suddenly sprinted causing the little guy to fall off and land on the ground!

Kagome turned to Inuaysha, who seemed to be getting Sango's scent. "Yeah she moved the way Miroku's heading and I detected two scents I haven't smelled before; one's human but the other is…something I can't tell."

The middle school girl soon looked worried before Inuyasha bent down and let Kagome on his back with Shippo catching a ride on the girl's shoulder before soon catching up with Miroku.

_Sango, please be all right! _ That was the thought traveling in his head.

**XXXX**

As Hotaru ran through the dense forest her clothing attire continued getting ripped up or her now medium length hair tangled in some branches but she didn't care, she had to get her henshin rod back from that oozing pile.

Hotaru soon thought of how that shape reminded her of the being she fought in Crystal Tokyo. _If I remember correctly, its name was Arakune from the cat person that helped me, _

An image of the cat wearing a yellow robe and an eye patch having a sword on told her the name. During that battle Hotaru's couldn't do an ounce of damage on him due to the nature of her powers; she restricted her attacks to nothing but defense but soon thought how that might have cost her the battle.

_I have to think of other ways to fight, if I don't I might not be able to handle Beryl or whatever minions she has at her side! _Hotoru thought. She even flirted with the fact that if she got granted that Alter power up she might be able to stand even firmer but soon stopped.

Her powers were dangerous as they could threaten to destroy an entire city or planet depending on the extreme of the situation. She even thought of destroying her entire kingdom just to make sure the invasion was stopped; she would have had someone on Mercury transport all its citizens on earth before she made that sacrifice.

_Having this power, always on the brink of just letting it all go, this is why I'm the forbidden Senshi along with why my planet is for those seeking redemption… _

Once upon a time she was a tool for the Death Busters and held two souls; the Senshi of death Sailor Saturn and Mistress Nine, herald of Pharaoh 90. If not for that accident she had as a kid that thanks to her father's experiment, caused him to make a Faustian like contract with an evil entity that brought the Death Busters to earth and caused the war with the Senshi, she wondered if that hadn't been the case would she be a Senshi in her dimension?

As those thoughts flooded the 18-year-olds head she stopped as the substance stopped moving; she found herself in an open space and the ground was dark and no life in sight.

Hotaru ended up covering her nose due to the smell and could tell what kind of putrid evil radiated from here! "Give that back to me!" She called out pointing at him.

The black substance didn't and soon molded into what seemed like a body with flies buzzing around his body and a white mask with two holes for eyes stared at her with no emotion.

Arakune, a being form Terumi's world, was once a scientist of Sector 7 and Kokonoe's apprentice named Lotte "Roy" Carmine.

Roy held a inferiority complex to his teacher due to his research into the Boundary. Due to that he continued studying the theory behind the spacious beyond but a human mind can't comprehend it and he became infected by it. His speech pattern deteriorated and his mind broke down along with his body changing to what it is now.

His memories broken all he became a creature with no substance except with wanting the [_**Azure Grimiore**_] which was with Ragna the Bloodedge. After the change he went to the lowest reaches of Kagutsuchi where the seither was strongest and he normally bothered the Kaka Clan due to them holding seither.

He did battle with Taokaka at times and was always beaten but never killed. Before the invasion of Crystal Tokyo, Hazama had Relius Clover take the putrid stench of goo to undergo some brainwashing which kept him bound to their side. He did invade Thanos castle where he battled the vassals of that planet.

Arakune would have drained them of whatever powers they had given he never felt such a rush of power when he was in his world; they had something else that sparked his interest other than the Azure. Sailor Saturn soon took him on and the power that came from the Senshi was something he coveted.

Jubei did send him packing and now too see this girl again; all he wanted was this girl's powers! Something that could somewhat match up to the Azure!

**(**_**Blazblue ChronoPhantasma OST: Thin RED Line II (Arakune's theme) begins)**_

The white masked form gave the stick a look and started cackling unexpectedly, shocking Hotaru! "azureazureazureazureazure! KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI!" He spoke in a high pitched wail as he tried consuming her transformation stick!

Hotaru appeared afraid that if he were to do something to it, her life would be forfeit; the Senshi's life was linked to their sticks.

As she was about to get it Sango appeared as she threw her Hirakotsu slicing up Arakune, who dropped the stick! Hotaru looked relieved as picked it up.

Sango dropped down. "Are you ok?" She asked to which Hotaru nodded before the demon slayer got mad. "Then why did you leave us? What reason did you have to come to this spot?"

Hotaru couldn't explain the circumstances even though she and her friend did indeed save her! "I'm sorry but this was taken from me." She showed her the stick with her planetary sign on the top.

Sango looked confused. "What is that supposed to be? Is that…whatever it is worth your life?"

Hotaru's gaze grew hard as she stared at the brown eyed teen. "I assure you, my life did indeed hang in the balance of life and death!"

The two girls stared each other down not knowing what would happen until Sango pulled Hotaru behind her and blocked a bladed attack from one of Arakune's tendrils with her simple kitana blade! "Stay behind me!"

Arakune formed to his black substance form briefly, crying about the azure before sending parts of his body at the demon slayer and Hotaru! Sango did good slicing off the ooze but it continued reforming faster than she could attack! Calling out to Kirara the cat demon flew towards them. Sango got on her back and got Hotaru as well!

The attack continued as the substance chittered some weird language and formed part of his body to a drill and aimed at them! Sango threw her Hirakotsu stopping that but another drill came from behind them and snatched up Hotaru!

"Ahh, let me go!" Hotaru cried!

Sango got her weapon back and saw what had happened! "Kirara turn!" The cat did just that as Sanga once again threw Hiarkotusu slicing off the tentacle that held Hotaru and grabbing her.

"Are you all right?"

Hotaru nodded. "I'm fine…thank you…" She didn't know her name.

Sango gave it. "My name is Sango and what's yours?"

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe", Hotaru stated with a smile.

She was immediately stopped by how she said her first and last name. _That sounds like something Kagome would do…_

Before she could say anything Arakune appeared to go on the attack once again as tentacles shaped as drills stuck at the trio! "Kirara dodge!

The flame cat gave a roar and maneuvered with swift precision as Hotaru held on tightly! As it looked like the attacks stopped, Arakune moved its body in front trapping them!

Yelling Hotaru and Sango were stuck in his body! Moving his "face" towards them he began swallowing them!

"No, what's this…thing doing to us?!" Sango cried as she couldn't reach her sword or boomerang.

Kirara couldn't move as she roared trying to escape!

Hotaru gasped. "I think he's trying to absorb us!"

"What!" Sango cried as the substance started getting inside her body!

Before they could say anything red blades of blood bisected Arakune's body moving away from the bodies! Opening their eyes Sango saw Inuyasha appearing with Kagome, with her bow drawn, Shippo, holding out a hand with his fox fire and Miroku calling out to Sango!

"Sorry for being late Sango!" Miroku said moving her away as she coughed along with getting her Hirakotsu, Shippo retrieved a now smaller Kirara and Kagome went to Hotaru.

"You must be the girl Miroku and Sango saved earlier?" Kagome asked moving her away. Hotaru nodded as she picked up Sango's sword for protection purposes.

Inuyasha growled looking Arakune. "Yeah, this is the thing I smelled and I have to say, nothing but trash!" Pulling out Tessiga Inuayasha made his way to attack Arakune, who could sense the amount of power and didn't want to get attacked!

"What you afraid? Sorry but I'm not giving you any room to escape!" Inuyasha roared slash Arakune's body causing him to yell in pain! Araknue shaped his body into various tentacle blades and aimed them at the half breed!

Inuyasha blocked the strikes and once again got a good hit on his body causing him to shriek! Speaking in gibberish, Arakune didn't want to die without having some kind of power at his disposal!

He soon remembered all the bodies he absorbed while in this time period; various demons that had a kind of nutrients that sustained his seither like form from being wiped clean. Harnessing it, he soon had a crimson glow surround his frame which caused his body to shift to a length form as it spread on the ground causing the ground to hiss beneath.

Inuyasha soon got worried as he went for another strike but ended up burned! Cursing Inuayasha jumped back causing Kagome to call out to him.

"Don't move Kagome; that thing's body is now like acid!" he called to her as the others saw Arakune's body was indeed causing harm to the ground!

"We can't just leave this demon to do what it wants!" Miroku said holding firmly to his staff.

Hotaru heard what he said and shook her head. "I can assure you that thing is no demon…"

They all turned to her. "Do you know what it is then?" Sango asked her.

"I just know it's not a demon…" Hotaru didn't allude to anything else!

Before Kagome could ask a question Inuyasha once again struck against the strange new enemy. "Inuyasha!"

The half-demon didn't pay attention as he wanted this fecal matter monster defeated so his friends couldn't get hurt by it! As he was going for another Wind Scar, Arakune rapped a tendril around Inuyasha's waist stopping him!

"Hey let go!" He yelled before he started feeling the burning sensation! "AHHHHHHHH!"

Miroku took off along with Sango as she grabbed ahold of her Hirakotusu; even though she didn't want to go through that experience of almost being absorbed she didn't want that happening to Inuyasha!

"Get back you two!" Inuaysha demanded but they ignored him! As they neared him Arakune soon released various bugs and slugs from his body which leached on to their bodies causing them to collapse to the ground!

"Miroku, Sango!" Kagome called as released a sacred arrow destroying and purifying the bugs! Arakune appeared taken back by her powers and soon wormed his way towards her! As Kagome was about the get taken Hotaru pushed her out of the way and soon over taken by Arakune!

"Hotaru!" Sango cried out for the girl who didn't say anything!

As the substance oozed over her body and hair she tried pulling away. "I'm not just going to stand by and let you have your way with them; I believe we have a battle to settle you twisted abomination!"

Inuyasha couldn't help and shout out. "What do you know? And what can a human like you do?!"

Arakune once again started spreading his body over them and Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara were soon almost knee deep in his body!

"AHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed causing Inuyasha to break free from his confinements by using his claws to break free and went straight to the girl!

"LET HER GO!" Inuyasha yelled slashing away at the muck and holding on to her!

As he held on to her, he noted that Hotaru still looked ready to do something. "Damn, not sure what she's using bravado for but she's going to get herself killed!" Without being asked Inuyasha went towards the mysterious girl named Hotaru.

As Hotaru continued struggling she pulled out her hand with Sango's fallen kitana at the ready. "I'm not going down just yet!" She cried as a purple aura surrounded her frame causing a bright light to envelop her!

The entire party looked amazed by what they saw and Sango soon noted a strange sign on her forehead! The light seemed to dissipate Arakune's body from all of them.

Hotaru's body was freed from Arakaune's grip except her long hair! Pulling out Sango's sword, she did the one thing that shocked all of them,

**SWISH!**

She cut off her hair to the short haired style she had once dawned when she was younger but that didn't matter! Landing on the ground Hotaru dropped the weapon and spoke to Inuyasha.

"I'm afraid you think me a normal human but sorry, that's not the case!" She said firmly. "From seeing all you fight and what I saw you all have abilites as well, let me show you what I can do!"

**(Arakune theme ends)**

Holding up her hand she held the henshin stick.

"That's what she was trying to get from this creature," Sango muttered seeing what Hotaru was about to do.

"_**Saturn Crystal Power, Make-up!**_" Hotaru shouted her transformation phrase and a purple light once again surrounded her frame.

_**(Begin Sailor Moon S OST: Outer Senshi theme starts!)**_

Two moments later Hotaru was in a white sailor suite with a purple skirt, a dark red ribbon on her chest with a purple heart brooch and back bow, dark purple stiletto boots that reached to her knees and silver diamond earrings on her ear lobes. In her hands appeared a long staff with a blade at the end, her Silence Glaive. Too finish a golden tiara decorated her forehead and with a purple gem in the middle.

Finishing her transformation Sailor Saturn swung her glaive a couple of times and struck a pose! "Invited by a new era, the Senshi of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Saturn is here!"

This shocked the Inyusha group at what they just saw a girl transform in front of their eyes? Only Kagome said something.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A SAILOR SENSHII!" She screamed excitedly getting strange looks from Inuyasha.

"A what?!" He replied. "And why is she wearing that uniform you wear? She go to school like you?"

"Ahhhh a Sailor Senshi is here and it's Sailor Saturn? AHHH, she's an Outer Senshi of Sailor Moon's gang!" Kagome soon fan(girl) over Sailor Saturn. "I need to take a picture!" She pulled out her flip phone and took a photo of the Senshi, to Saturn's surprise.

Everyone didn't know what to do until Sailor Saturn turned to her. "Umm, I'll gladly answer any questions but first can we get on with this battle?" She spoke with a sweat drop running down the back of her head. _How does she know about me and the others?_

Kagome immediately shut her cell. "Right; and we'll gladly help you, right Inuyasha? Guys?"

They have never seen Kagome in this phrase before! As Inuyasha was about to say something snide she cried, "SIT!" And soon his face met the ground thanks to the sacred beads he wore around his neck.

"We'll help our friend here," Miroku said seeing the punishment brought Inuyasha as he helped Sango up.

Saturn smiled at them as she soon tossed Sango her weapon. "Thanks for that,"

Sango caught it and smiled herself. "I'm not sure what happened but let's see you in action!"

As they got ready Arakune looked at Saturn and could feel the magic radiating from her body! If only he could have her body inside his! He created his body into spears and struck at her!

Sailor Saturn prepared as she flung out her glaive!

**(**_**Theme ends to be replaced by Sailor Moon S OST: Death Busters Battle theme, starts**_**)**

"_**Silent Wall…**_" she cried as a barrier protected her from his attack before completing the name. "_**Repel!**_"

The attack soon reflected back to Arakune as a surprise burst of energy came from the barrier! The attack hitting his body didn't do much in damage but Saturn soon coated her Senshi energy to the blade of and struck at him. The blade's tip hit Arakune causing him to wail at being burned!

Moving to the side Arakune noted the demonic energy he absorbed was being burned out and had to escape. He didn't get far as Sango bisected him once again with her Hirakotusu which was covered in bluish flames, thanks to Shippo!

Wailing in agony Arakune soon spread his gelatin like body to skewer those two until Kagome released a sacred arrow sending him flying back! Inuyasha and Miroku soon attacked him with a Tessaiga and staff like attack at the same time breaking his face mask!

Arakune wailed again and slithered away until Saturn got in his way raising her energy enhanced Glaive. "Time to put you to silence creature!"

Before she could however a burst aura pushed her back! Rolling on the ground Saturn cursed her short sightedness for not checking to see if he had back up!

Miroku and Sango went to help Saturn up as Inuyasha stood in the forefront. "All right, who's there? Hmmm?" He soon sniffed something strange as the person appeared.

The one to show up wore blue, dragon like armor and was a male. The attire covered his chest, legs and arms! The person also had a long black braid and a large sword which Inuyasha could immediately tell who it was!

"It's you!" Inuyasha cried out to his friend's confusion.

_**(Theme ends)**_

The blue dragon armored warrior didn't say anything as he whispered something to Arakune and it soon slithered from sight.

Saturn became angry at what happened and pointed her glaive at him! "Who are you; do you know what you released?"

"Hmph, like I care about that pile of crap, warrior from another world," He stated bored.

Shippo whispered to no one in particular. "Doesn't that weapon look familiar to y'all?"

Kagome, Sango and Miroku agreed and only one person could wield it but he was dead!

"That's Bankotusu's weapon from the Band of Seven!" Kagome stated surprised.

Miroku looked perplexed. "But how is that possible, only he could wield it!"

Sango also brought up another fact. "Along with he died on Mount Hakurei not so long ago?!"

Saturn noted they knew this persona s she got closer. "Are you the one they say?"

The man pressed his face mask and revealed a handsome baby face with brown eyes. "Tch, I guess it would be a surprise given I was revived and not with a fucking jewel shard!" Bankotsu stated uncaring shocking everyone.

Bankotsu, leader of an infamous band of bandits The Band of 7, they terrorized the country side with their acts of inhumane actions! He and his crew died by beheading 50 years ago but had life again due to Naraku's machinations by inscribing the sacred jewel shards in their necks! The battles that soon happened put Inuyasha's group along with Sesshomaru, Koga and even Kikyo on edge!

The half-demon could remember his last battle with Bankotusu was in Mount Hakurei before their inevitable clash along with Naraku taking Bankoutsu's shard and killing him once again.

_But how was he brought back again? I don't smell bones or graveyard soil! _Inuyasha thought looking at the resurrected specter. Along with the armor he wore?

Bankotusu continued looking at annoyance and soon saw the way Sailor Saturn looked at him. _That woman reminds me of Kikyo with that stare! Ones that seen the darkness…_

He continued locking eyes with them until he turned away. "I just needed to give Arakune time to flee; I won't battle you all just yet!"

"What did you say? Bankotusu what about the fight we had previously?!" Inuyasha cried about to strike.

Bankotusu ignored him and said, "Please, that was ancient history and besides…I'm carrying new ounce of power that would blow you away, half-demon!"

Saying that put Inuyasha on edge and was held back by Miroku.

"We'll see each other again," He turned to Saturn. "And you, woman, I'll gladly match my blade with one who harnesses the power of death!"

This surprised Sailor Saturn as she could somehow feel a resonance with the man before dragon wings extended from his back and he flew off to parts unknown.

The group was left in awe and shock; from seeing Sailor Saturn, a possible new enemy and now the return of an old enemy once dead!

"Now this is disheartening; Bankotsu is on the loose and appears to have even stronger powers, allegedly." The shred monk stated.

Sango also stated, "Another being that could swallow us all up and now…" she turned to Sailor Saturn.

"A Sailor Senshi!" Kagome happily replied running to and holding Sailor Saturn's hand! "I mean you ARE a real Sailor Senshi right?"

A bedazzled Sailor Saturn nodded and gave a weak smile. "Yes, I am real Senshi but how do you know of me or about the Moon Princess!"

When she mentioned Kagome started giggling. "You mean the Moon Princess, Usagi Tsukino, Neo Queen Serenity is real too?! Oh my gosh, you have to tell me is she really here? Ah, does that mean you came from another world like me? Cause I'm from the future of the Federal era as you can tell by clothes!"

Kagome gave a twirl before talking! "I'm Kagome Higurashi, the one wearing the gaudy read jacket is Inuyasha!"

"Gaudy red jacket; what the hell do you mean by-!"

"SIT!"

_**BANG!**_

Inuyasha's head met the rock hard ground!

"Keep quiet Inuyasha, you will NOT ruin this moment for me!" Kagome raged at him for a second before introducing Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara, who was resting in Sango's arms.

"I know about you because you are a famous manga in my world!" Kagome rambled on to a very surprised Sailor Saturn. "Sailor Moon was sold before I was born but my mom happened to have a couple of copies which I read and I got the rest when I was in elementary school! As well an anime which ushered in the Magical Girl era of girls not needing a guy to protect them with magic, swords and even a giant mecha! Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi empowered feminism!"

Sailor Saturn didn't know what to say; in Kagome's period they were a manga/anime? _My, I'll have to tell the others this; won't Minako-chan be happy that she probably has a big fan base as well?_

As Kagome calmed down Miroku stepped in. "Well I guess we have some answers but if you are a…uh, manga-ka from what Kagome says, how are you here?"

Sailor Saturn gave a sigh. "Well…"

She soon explained that she came from a different dimension where she and the Senshi were real and achieved Crystal Tokyo and ruled over their planets before Queen Beryl returned, powerful and wicked as ever with another strange character named Hazama. She also explained how the team ended up splitting up to different worlds to save some of the Senshi's loved ones along with Setsuna (Sailor Pluto) could be in this world and Usagi (Sailor Moon's) kidnapping by the females she met earlier.

After she finished the Inu-group looked at one another.

"If Kagome comes from a different time period, why not a traveler from a different dimension as well?" Miroku stated with amusement.

Sailor Saturn looked surprised how they believed her.

"Yes, along with trying to find Naraku and what's he put us through, I can believe anything!" Sango agreed.

Shippo hopped on Saturn's shoulder. "Besides you seem good and kicked butt with that weapon of yours!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Tch, her weapon is not as cool as my Tessaiga! To me she didn't know how to wield that weapon besides using some attack!"

Before Saturn could retort Kagome cried "SIT!" and silenced the hateful half-breed! "Not one word from you! I'm sorry for his insincerity Sailor Saturn!"

The purple-skirted Senshi laughed a little. "It's all right, Kagome. But are you sure you want to help me?"

"Of course, you are a warrior of love and justice along with from what you said about Sailor Moon being kidnapped by someone who can manipulate wind, that sounds like Naraku's incarnation, Kagura the wind mistress and Kanna, the void! Our enemy is your enemy!"

Sango agreed. "Yes, if Naraku is somehow involved in this than we'll need to help you; he's not someone no one can go up against alone!"

"Which means we're in agreement, Sailor Saturn will accompany us on our journey to find Sailor Moon and…Sailor Pluto?"

Saturn nodded. "Yes, she probably is in this world but I don't know where to look…."

Shippo soon spoke, still on the shoulder spot of Saturn's. "Actually when Sesshomaru battled Inuyasha sometime ago I seem to recall a woman in the distance with Rin…"

"You know where she is then?" Saturn asked Shippo, knocking the poor boy to the ground before she caught him.

"Uhh, well I thought it was my imagination…I mean Sesshomaru is kind of cold."

Miroku went up to Saturn. "I also recall seeing a woman with him but seems he keeps her at a distance. We don't know where Sesshoamru's group is but I can assure you he always seems to find us. Stick with us, it'll work out!

Sailor Saturn soon started seeing hope in her mission. "I will, thank you Miroku!" She soon closed her eyes and was back in her normal spring attire.

Miroku looked amazed by her alerbaster skin and the color of her eyes. "You never cease to amaze me, Hotaru." He stated before placing a hand over her hand. "Yes, this clearly is destiny but with it comes tragedy; I am cursed with this wind tunnel by Naraku and it threatens my very existence of eventually swallowing me…"

Hotaru looked worried. "Oh no, Miroku!"

_Really not this again! _Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha thought at the same time as Sango appeared irritated.

"Yes, my fate is awful," He got an arm around her shoulders and brought up her chin with a hand. "Before my curse takes me I want to continue my lineage in case my life perishes, will you bear my children miss?"

"Eh?" Was the only thing Hotaru could reply with! _He's not serious is he? We just met? _

Miroku soon brought her closer. "It will be all right if you were the mother of my children; you have magnificent powers at your disposal as well!"

Hotaru didn't respond as she was left in shock! Shippo and Kagome sighed as Inuyasha saw Sango with a scowl on her face.

_**THRACK!**_

He was met with a blow by Sango's weapon and knocked out. "Ohohoho, don't mind the silly monk here, Hotaru-chan!" She responded laughing. "He says that to any living woman so please ignore the dying man!"

Hotaru nodded and could tell she had a thing for the perverted monk. Hotaru also wondered why his hand made its way to her rump. Never in a million years she thought someone would cop a field!

With that Hotaru was integrated into Inuyasha's crew; they would head back to a woman named Kaede and her village to discuss the turn of events.

**XXXX**

_**Naraku's Castle**_

Back at Naraku's home, Usagi Tsukino continued trying to find a way to escape this castle. There's was no way she could allow him to have access to her silver crystal. Even though only ones in her blood line could use it something told he would find a way over that loop hole.

But no matter what she tried she couldn't escape. The blue eyed bunny wondered what is happening to Hotaru? As she was about to lay down the door mysteriously opened for no reason.

She wondered if it was a trap…Usagi couldn't just believe this no matter what but the fear of Naraku even having her crystal at his whim didn't sit right with her.

Taking a breath she opened the door and set out around the miasma filled castle.

Minutes passed as Usagi only noted walls and a narrow hallway, she would have given up but soon saw a door at the end of the hall and sprinted towards it. This was it, the hope she needed to escape, grab the crystal and eradicate Naraku's evil for good!

As she opened the door she was met with an empty room with various wall scrolls and a chair. "What is this place?"

"The place where you and I will talk, Neo Queen Serenity!" A cool voice replied.

Turning around Usagi's blood ran cold at the cool velvet voice. She would remember that voice in her deepest dreams but seeing this person in the flesh made Usagi weak.

"No…it can't be you. You died trying to fight Wiseman!" Usagi's voice got quiet as a male figure approached her from the darkness.

He wore a silver shirt and pants with a purple cape and a dark crescent moon on his forehead opened up to reveal a third eye which started hypnotizing her.

"Yes I did die but was brought back for such an occasion, my love!" Out stepped Prince Diamond, the handsome dark prince of the Dark Moon Family. "And I've waited millennia to see those sparkling blue eyes of yours…"

He brought the woman's face to his and kissed her lips. "Neo-Queen Serenity…or Usagi Tsukino, you will be mine. Forever and always…and with your power I will use you to destroy Naraku…." He said as an evil smile dawned on his lips.

**XXXX**

**DUN-DUN-DUUUNNNNN!**

**The end of this chapter and it leaves questions more than answers. Yup Bankotusu is alive and is sporting some dragon armor and the return of Prince Diamond, to dominate his own agenda on her.**

**Answers will be given how these two were revived and Bankotsu does not have any jewel shards so he's 100% mortal. What does he have in stored for our resident Goth girl? He will be an important character in this along with that armor. **

**If you are curious I got that from High School DXD. I'll come up with how it got in Bankotsu's possession. It does keep him under Naraku's command though. **

**Lack of Sailor Pluto in this chapter but didn't have room for her. Next chapter will favor her and Seshomaru. **

**So I'm happy that I found a way to incorporate Arakune in this given he will be an enemy to the groups (namely Inuyasha and Sesshomaru) and I thought of a way to give him a power up which will happen. **

**Kagome is an avid Sailor Moon fan, she's going to do whatever it takes to free her from Naraku! Just picture her trying to get a "selfie" with Sailor Moon! LOL! ****Sango will have a close friendship with Hotaru in this arc and they'll develop a sister like bond. **

**And Miroku uses the infamous line! Hope he never runs into Sailor Uranus, Jupiter and especially Mars! I'll let that image of the Flame Senshi roasting him alive with his advances! XD**

**Litchi Faye Ling will also be involved with this tale and you'll be surprised who she will join! Along with a sorrowful priestess role will be a big one as well. **

**I'll say this; Inuyasha the Final Act won't happen. I'm pulling the fandom in a different direction so if you were expecting Inuyasha to get that blade complete in that fashion…it could happen. Along with Sesshomaru will get Bakusaiga in his arsenal.**

**I guess the time frame for this takes place after Inuyasha gets his diamond Tessaiga but I'll let you draw your own conclusions. Koga will somehow or another make an appearance in this but maybe for a chapter or two until his jewel shards get taken and then, adios! :P**

**Glad I got this done. Let's hope I get back to this arc soon and not take another 3 months! XD**

**Later days!**


	30. The revolution of time Pluto ascends

**Disclaimer: All characters involved in this story belong to their respective creators and companies.**

**Greetings! I know, been a while since I've updated this. Real life and all that jazz but now I'm back to continue this arc. **

**Last time Hotaru Tomoe found herself in a sticky situation with some demons before Miroku and Sango saved her. All looked good until Arakune grabbed her pen and went chasing after him with Sango close behind. Inuyasha, Kagome & Shippo appear and they along with the go after them as well.**

**After almost getting devoured our female protagonist changes and fends off the unstable form with the crew until a mysterious man wearing blue dragon armor shows up and is revealed to be a revived Bankoutsu of the now defunct Band of 7.**

**Sailor Saturn soon joins with Inuyasha and the rest to find the kidnapped Usagi and locate Setsuna who is traveling with Sesshomaru.**

**Usagi is in danger as she tries to escape Naraku's fortress until a person from her past, whom she thought was destroyed appears, Prince Demande? He soon uses his hypnotic powers on her!**

**What is his end game in all this and will he willingly give the moon queen to Naraku, who wants to utilize the silver crystal?**

**Let's find out!**

**Chapter 30 – The revolution of time; Pluto ascends.**

_**XXXX**_

**Small village**

In a rather desolate village where it was just recently ransacked by bandits and the rouge demon trying to get a woman to be his bride, a woman who dressed in a white hakama shirt and pants was tending to an elderly man.

The woman was had a serene face and alabaster like skin, raven black hair tied in a loose ponytail and melancholic brown eyes. She emitted a quiet but demure air about her which calmed the elderly and children but made various monks or anyone with latent spiritual power, be on edge due to this woman held a secret that very few knew; she was already dead.

Kikyo was one a guardian to the now scattered _**[Shikon Jewel] **_50 years prior and had known the half demon Inuyasha who coveted the jewel to make him a full-fledged demon. However she always stopped him but never took his life, as if sensing loneliness to him. That turned to a partnership and soon to lovers where the white-haired half-breed declared he would live his life as a mortal with Kikyo at his side.

She soon mentioned if they used the jewel to grant Inuyasha's wish than it would vanish from the world and with her duties fulfilled the melancholy priestess could live her life as a woman but fate was cruel especially when Naraku learned of this.

He set a devious trap for the two in making them think that they betrayed one another. Kikyo had the jewel in her hands until Inuyasha struck her down with him declaring he would use the jewel for his own selfish purposes. Inuyasha was soon attacked by Kikyo and was in disbelief that the woman he loved would do this to him.

With both parties at odds the fated day happened when Inuyasha attacked the village and getting the jewel until a wounded Kikyo appeared and with the last of her strength bound the half-breed with a single arrow to a sacred tree, which would be part of the Higurashi shrine in the future. Kikyo soon asked her sister, Kaede, to burn her body with the jewel so no demon would possess its power.

Fifty years passed until a crone of the name Urasue usurped Kikyo's grave to retrieve her bones and made a faux body; she wanted to use Kikyo's great spiritual powers but met her end by her creation when the priestess used her powers against the witch burning her to the ground.

After a brief spat it appeared that Kikyo died once again but she was still alive and her fate would always lead her back to Inuyasha and his friends which was at times fragile given the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome, her reincarnation.

She would soon learn the truth of the deception of 50 years ago and the true enemy who coveted the jewel, Naraku. Kikyo would have her crossings with the vile demon but never came close to killing him.

As of late Inuyasha and the others thought she had perished in a sea of miasma on Mount Hakurei but she survived however her body radiated miasma. With the intervention of Kagome, the school girl used her powers to purify Kikyo's body and that was the last she saw of the sorrowful priestess.

Kikyo finished bandaging up her patient and glanced around the sullen village.

_It has been some months since I last saw Inuyasha and I haven't heard a word of Naraku's whereabouts either? The only other clue I have is that woman who attacked me when I was trying to feed. _She thought meticulously.

Kikyo soon saw the person in question as she apparently had already been up since dawn and taking care of the villagers with expertise.

The woman was rather tall and had a voluptuous body, her boobs stuck out in. Her attire was a red Chinese styled dress; a long red split skirt that showed her thighs, an unbuttoned vest for her chest, long black hair in bun with a panda latched to her hair as a kind of hairpin named Lao Jiu. She also wore glasses and her eyes were pink.

"Thank you so much for helping us." An elderly woman stated with a smile which Litchi gave a demure response.

"It's not trouble at all, it's my profession," Litchi modestly replied.

The villagers had taken kindly to the priestess and Litchi's presence in the village. They had only been there for a week but it felt like a year for the residence.

As Litchi concluded she soon felt someone's eyes on her. Turning she saw that Kikyo finished with the person she was helping and proceeded to head out of the village. The buxom Chinese woman could guess she would be collecting medicinal herbs for them to use.

_Kikyo still doesn't trust me and why should she? _Litchi thought seeing off the silhouette of the priestess.

_**XXXX**_

Outside the village Kikyo walked some distance to get the medicinal herb she needed with her trusted bow and arrows on her back and a basket in her hands. Even though the dead woman was grateful to have someone who was proficient with helping people the priestess couldn't help but feel out of place with this situation.

Bending down Kikyo searched through some bushes and felt some disturbance behind her.

_What is this presence I'm feeling? _Kikyo thought as she turned to see nothing there. She was positive something was tailing her.

_**(Blazblue: ChronoPhantasma OST – Thin RED Line II, begins)**_

A black substance soon appeared behind Kikyo as it slithered towards her. Arakune could feel a strong power radiating from her and he wanted substance with nutritional value even if he couldn't get his beloved Azure grimiore.

It cackled in his head at the prospect of feasting on that latent energy until it was repelled by a burst of light and sent crashing into a tree; the substance melted it and destroyed some of the flowers in herbs.

Forming into his usual form; a black substance with a white mask, Arakune grunted in pain and cried for the azure. He soon realized in his fractured brain that his job was to get this woman.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and looked appalled at what tried to attack her. "Who are you; are you one of Naraku's incarnations?"

Arakune didn't answer her question as he cackled with free abandon which made Kikyo cringe inwardly.

Before she could blink Arakune soon spread his body trying to cover the priestess from head to toe. Acting fast the raven haired priestess nocked her bow and released a purified arrow to dispel his body! Screeching in pain Arakune was sent crashing into another tree where it started forming his body once again.

_Whatever this thing is, it has fast regenerative properties? I'll have to eradicate it quickly before it gets close to the village! _Kikyo thought as she got another arrow ready.

Aiming carefully Kikyo tried aiming at the mask to finish him once and for all. As if sensing her intent Arakune congealed his body and moved swiftly from her vantage point.

Kikyo took a step back as Arakune tried attacking her from behind once again but repelled him with a spiritual force; as he went sailing through the air the brown-eyed priestess released a spiritual arrow to cause his body to explode.

_He's not finished yet, _With that thought she pulled another arrow and got ready for another attack.

Looking around she couldn't see him, which disturbed the stoic woman. Soon Kikyo felt a slash on her back causing her to scream in pain. Turning around Arakune stood over her, his tendrils taking the form of sharp blades. Arakune soon struck at Kikyo who rolled away and released another arrow at him to destroy his tendril like hand. This didn't deter him as he got a tendril attached to her leg and started dragging her towards him.

Kikyo struggled against him but couldn't escape his clutches. She also lost some of her arrows in the process and had only one left! As Kikyo was debating what her next move should be she soon saw a little girl looking on in fear.

"You must escape from here!" Kikyo urgently yelled snapping the poor girl from her stupor.

Arakune noticed the girl and only saw food as he sent another tendril like hand towards her! Not hesitating Kikyo fired an arrow at the tentacle destroying it as the little girl ran back to the village. Even though Kikyo saved the girl's life she screwed herself in the process.

The black gooey substance destroyed Kikyo's bow and pressed her body hard against the ground causing the priestess to scream in pain. Soon Kikyo was unconscious. Seeing her body like that Arakune wanted nothing more than to devour her but had his orders.

_**(Theme ends)**_

_**(Under Night In-Birth OST: Unseen Entities, starts) **_

Soon he shifted his body to something to carry the woman; he got bigger and had skinny, almost human like form. Long white-bluish hair that resembled flames decorated his head, long skinny tendril arms and talon like legs. His eyes glowed blue as well and retained his white mask that took on the form of face with sharp, needle like teeth.

He resembled Merkava from _Under Night In-Birth _game.

Bellowing loudly Arakune spread his arm like tendrils and changed them to wings. He soon picked up the helpless priestess and took off.

The little girl got away but witnessed Kikyo's capture by that monster. Face full of fear she went back to the village.

_**(Theme ends) **_

_**XXXX**_

As Litchi continued tending to the patients she thought of what happened prior to this.

Litchi was under the influence of the person from her dimension, Hazama and the dark queen, Beryl only some time ago. She felt foolish for falling in with them but the green-haired man promised a way for her to cure her fallen colleague that got too close to the Boundary; Lotte "Roy" Carmine, or how he is known by his current name, Arakune, the black blob that feasts on seither in her world.

In her world she ran a clinic and helped people with a firm hand but unknown to the residents in her town she used to be a scientist in Sector Seven with Roy, where both were assistants/students of Kokonoe. After Roy (Arakune) became infected by the boundary due to his inferiority complex he developed as of late, Litchi tried finding a cure for his condition out of a kinship she felt for someone she thought of as a friend (weather this is undertone with falling in love isn't made clear) and tried asking Kokonoe but the head scientist gave a blunt response that there was no way in saving Roy as he was.

Litchi couldn't accept such an answer and went out on her on to find the answer. Sometime later Litchi went to the part of the boundary where her former colleague went and discovered a tiny panda, which was a rarity in that day and age. She soon discovered that the tiny panda gave her an extra boost of power in order to control her staff.

Being in a section of the lower parts of Kagutsuchi where her clinic was, she developed a bond with the Kaka clan where she defended them from Arakune's attacks most of the time due to them having seither in their bodies. Litchi soon came across Ragna the Bloodedge at some point where she helped him heal from some wounds he got and sensed the power of the Azure Grimiore in his possession (unknown to her it was a fake).

After a stern warning from another Kaka member about being amour with the power Litchi snapped out of it. Hazama soon got in contact with her and explained how he knew someone who could help cure Arakune.

Litchi gave a rub of her temples of being that naïve and foolish. _He gave me fake hope in that matter and that is how I wound up with him and that mysterious woman of frightening power._

She soon ended up under Beryl's control and even though she didn't participate in the first invasion her mission along with Arakune was to come to this world to aid a man named Naraku.

Upon arriving Litchi and Arakune were brought to his residence by a pale looking girl with white hair and eyes named Kanna. Naraku immediately knew who they were as Beryl got in contact with him sometime in the past and aided him with his own agenda of gaining more demonic power.

The cunning man soon arranged for Litchi to go after the priestess Kikyo in his ongoing struggle to get rid of her. Even manipulated by a foreign power her desire to stay with Araknue proved strong enough for her to question the nefarious man's order. Naraku found this intriguing than shocked as he had the idea to let Arakune run free for a time since he had no use for him.

Litchi started shivering at remembering what he said. _"If you want me to bring him back and keep me from destroying him, you will bring me the priestess Kikyo. I will not tolerate failure from a human."_

It took some time to find the priestess. Kagura also aided her by giving her a lift to find the woman since she traveled at a constant pace before hearing rumors of said person helping a nearby village.

Kagura left Litchi near the place where Kikyo was and soon left in a hurry since the dead woman scared the wind mistress greatly. Litchi wouldn't have attacked her until the evening. Litchi came across the sorrowful woman in a kind of stasis of siphoning off dead spirts to keep her existence from vanishing from this world. Being near all the spiritual power "broke" some part of the mind control over her but still felt compelled to get the priestess.

Without blinking an eye, Kikyo soon woke unafraid and explained she sensed her presence from the moment she stepped on the edge of the village. She concluded that Litchi was part of Naraku's crew but was curious why a human would be with him? Litchi ignored that question and told her that she would bring her to Naruaku's clutches.

Kikyo had to laugh at that and looked her dead in the eye. _"I will never go to that filthy demons side." _

Litchi, even though coming to her conscious mind of dropping this assignment was soon reminded that Naraku had Arakune's life in his hands.

A short battle soon erupted between the two women. Litchi, who knew a kind of Chinese gymnastic martial arts, was actually a threat to be reckoned with as with her physical attributes and long legs were enough to put the brooding woman to her knees and she couldn't utilize her bows and arrows. Kikyo soon used her Soul Collectors for aid to tie up the woman. Seeing as she had one chance, Kikyo used her sacred arrow and shot at Litchi's body to purify any toxic power inbreeding her mind and luckily her powers worked.

After getting settled Kikyo took Litchi to the village for recuperation and after grilling her on whom she was and where she came from.

The information was rather out there for Kikyo to hear but grasped her mind over the fact of someone coming from a different dimension given Kagome, her reincarnation, was from the future of the time period.

The two soon had a brisk working relationship. Even though Kikyo freed her from the control she was wary of the fact he could send someone to get them.

As Litchi finished musing she also felt horrible of what could happen to Arakune? Given they weren't in their world anymore and this period of time had no seither in anything she wondered how he could survive? Brushing her hair behind her ears, Litchi found this time period fascinating given the world she is from was nearly destroyed by the Black Beast in the past where nothing grew due to the intense radiation it gave off.

"This place is peaceful….except for demons that are in this world as well?" Litchi mused as she had returned to the house she and Kikyo were using. That was an eye-opener for the doctor but given her own experience she could deal with it. She also mused that Liu Jau still concentrated powers of the dead in this world as well?

_If that's the case does that mean this world is linked to the boundary? Or is it this spiritual power I keep hearing about? _

As Litchi was going to think more about it she heard a commotion coming from the villagers. Stepping out the door she was soon bombarded with worries from them.

Keeping her calm she soon asked what this was about as a little girl said that the priestess was assaulted by some gelatin monster.

This made Litchi's heart stop for a moment. "Gelatin like demon; does anyone else have anything to add?"

Some looked to one another as a little girl soon explained she saw it too and the demon couldn't really speak either.

_Is that you Roy?_ Litchi kept her anxiety off her face as she said that she would go to where the demon was.

"But the monster flew away with her!" The girl said with tears in her eyes.

Litchi, being the compassionate woman she was knelt to the girl and calmed her down. "Don't fret little one, I will bring back the priestess. Can you tell me which direction they went?"

The girl nodded and pointed to the north.

Giving a smile Litchi patted the girl's head and went back to grab her belongings. Coming out a moment later she had her staff attached to her back and a kind of bag with stuff she needed.

"I don't think I'll be returning to this village for a while," She explained to the villagers. "The treatment I did for you all should hold but remember to stay clear of the wooded area if you can."

"But Miss. Litchi, who will protect us from the demon attacks?" Some random old person cried.

Litchi didn't like the fact of leaving this place defenseless but knowing that Arakune was on the loose she couldn't be stopped.

"You'll have to endure. I strongly suggest you all get aid from a neighboring village." The tailed woman pulled out a bag of money and gave it to the head of the village. "That's all the money I saved when you paid me and than some. I'm giving this to you all; use it how you will. I don't think any demons should attack this village for some time"

The red dressed woman didn't wait for the bewildered villagers to say anything and headed off.

"But you will come back?" the little girl yelled out surprising Litchi.

Litchi didn't want to lie even though she said that she would bring Kikyo back the pink-eyed woman had a feeling it wouldn't work out that way.

"I'll come back," Litchi said and soon turned away. "I need to get going. All of you take care!"

Than without waiting for them to reply Litchi sped off with a burst of speed.

_**XXXX**_

Litchi continued running at that pace for a couple of minutes before stopping as she soon came across the clearing where Kikyo was last seen. Walking to some bushes Litchi saw some blood on there and what appeared to be a struggle.

Something else caught her eye as rather large claw like prints in the ground surprised her. She could also tell the rancid smell was Arakune but he appeared bigger for some strange reason.

"How on earth is that possible? What kind of metamorphosis is he going through anyway?" Litchi said out loud.

"The not good kind," A voice stated indifferently.

Litchi turned and saw who said that, it was Kagura.

This wasn't what the Chinese woman needed as she wanted to continue investigating on where Arakune could have taken the priestess. Keeping composure Litchi spoke to the wind mistress.

"I see you finally found me…" A grimace appeared over her mouth. Litchi admonished that she shouldn't have been this lax.

Kagaura scoffed. "Please, I was told to keep tabs on you and the dead woman when she released whatever hold you were under." She opened up her patented fan and placed it in front of her face. "And it seemed Naraku had enough of waiting and had that…ugh sack of bugs to abduct Kikyo."

Her heart beat raced on hearing about Arakune. Litchi's voice was a whisper but she spoke clearly. "Your master is rather cruel using him in for that purpose."

The incarnation gaped at what she said and sneered. "You still think of that monstrosity as a human? It's not even a 'he' anymore, why do you continue to cling to such a creature?" She asked confused not understanding.

Litchi shook her head. "He wasn't always like that! He…he was a human being before!"

Kagura maintained her stance. "Well sorry to break it too you, he isn't anymore. Even if I don't know the circumstances behind it I can tell he has no future."

This made Litchi freeze.

"Someone who can be that easily manipulated by the likes of Naraku has no will to live except consume organisms; it's pathetic. " Kagaura stated turning away from her. "You better give up on him or it will spell your demise human…" She warned.

Litchi snapped at her! "You don't know a thing about him!" She became crossed; the wind mistress sounded almost like Kokonoe when she tried speaking to her about Arakune's condition before! "What right do you have to demoralize him even further? I'm going to bring him back! And you, Naraku or Hazama will not stop me!"

Kagaura rolled her eyes. "I'm not even planning on getting involved." She retorted with exasperation. "If you want to know where they went, I'll show you."

With that she pulled a feather from her hair and a moment later became portable sized. "Get on." Kagura simply stated.

Litchi became suspicious of her actions. "Why would you do this for me?"

"Oh, you don't want to see Arakune or the priestess?" Kagura asked in mock surprise.

Frowning Litchi did want to get to Arakune and Kikyo. She got on the feather with Kagura. "Please take me."

"Like I needed you to ask?" Kagura said as she soon controlled the feather by using a strong air current to lift them from the ground. Soon they were over the forest and heading towards Arakune's location.

_I wonder what Naraku has planned by bringing this woman to Kikyo's location? _Kagura thought as she briefly glanced at Litchi. _She has a rather peculiar aura about her; it almost reminds me of that heaping pile of trash?_

Kagura had been able to sense the weird power radiation off Litchi's body. Unknown to the incarnation woman, Litchi had been exposing herself to the boundary as well by having Liu Jau linked to her and has been said by Kokonoe that if she didn't stop her pursuit of figuring out the boundary and utilizing the power bestowed upon her than she would become something close to Arakune or worse if she didn't stop her pursuit.

The two soon started speeding up as Kagura saw a vague figure in the distance.

_All right Naraku, let's see this plan of yours work; maybe I can find a way to break free of you in the process?_ Kagura plotted how to use this new situation to her advantage.

Litchi soon saw the figure in the distance; it was Arakune! She squeezed her arms in anticipation. _Arakune… Roy, I will stop you from hurting Kikyo but I won't let anyone else harm you until I see what's happened to you!_

Kagura kept the pace as they continued their pursuit.

_**XXXX**_

**Forest area**

In an open setting three figures were sleeping on the ground. One was Setsuna Meioh and Rin, sharing a blanket while Jakan slept restlessly. Setsuna was dreaming. She always dreamed of something of significance when she slept and this would be no different.

_**XXXX**_

**Setsuna's dream (Past)**

At the gates of time a rather young looking Sailor Pluto continued her duty; she appeared around 17 years old. The flow of time with the Senshi of time seemed infinite given she aged at a slow pace. The long dark green-haired teenager knew this was her job to do given she was the daughter of Chronos and had this since she was younger and when Queen Serenity I ascended to her throne all those years ago.

Sailor Pluto dutifully did her job of watching the door along with keeping an eye out for enemies that might have threatened the Moon Kingdom and the neighboring planets. She could always pull up an image of anything she desired while there and did so on occasion; to abate her boredom.

What fascinated Pluto was the fact of how many parties seemed to be happening in the Silver Millennium and she felt jealous of the people having fun. She even checked on the planet earth and could tell they were enjoying their finite lives as well given they didn't live long like ones who were born of the royal blood of the moon.

In one instance she looked on the forms of Princess Serenity and her court; they appeared to be around 6 years old and playing in the court yard. This brought a smile to her face and affirmed what she did this for, to ensure a bright future for the princess but she couldn't help but feel melancholy over her fate. She wanted to at least experience a flight of fancy at least once.

As she gave a sigh the red eyed girl soon felt a disturbance in the time game? Appearing alarmed Pluto aimed her garnet rod at the door and an image appeared of a dark shadow substance escaping into the time stream?

"How is that possible for anything to enter in my domain?" Pluto stated as she checked everything and the door wasn't breached. "Is it possible someone opened up a portal to enter the time stream and who could have that kind of power?"

Pluto examined the shadow she soon picked up a weird energy from it and it felt like something that was supposed to be sealed. Eyes widening in alarm Pluto figured what it could be. She soon got in contact with Queen Serenity who soon arrived to the time gates by another door linked to her kingdom.

Pluto bowed to the ruler. "My queen…."

Queen Serenity smiled briefly. "You may get up Pluto." She soon turned to the image. "I see so it really is Matelia or at least a part of her."

"So I was right," Sailor Pluto stated. "But I thought you sealed her away?"

The silver-haired queen shook her head. "I thought I did but she must have found a way to escape and lying in wait." She turned to the dark-skirted Senshi of Time. "We need to snuff this shadow out in case she messes with something in the past."

"Do you mean our past?" Pluto asked.

Serenity thought momentarily. "I don't believe so. Before you were assigned to this role your father, Lord Chronos, was the guardian, and he explained to me that there are many different time plains in existence and not linked to this world. There are many realities and remain ignorant of each other. This gate you guard is an important part of the integrity of time since many paradoxes can happen."

"You mean that there could be many versions of us?" Sailor Pluto asked which made the queen nod.

"That is correct. I'm sorry for bringing that scenario up given I was supposed to wait till you were 18 to explain." The queen apologized.

"It's all right my queen but what do we do about the shadow and why would it travel to a different time plain?" Pluto asked sagely.

This surprised Serenity as she looked in her eyes; Pluto was coming to her own and knew she would be ready for this task.

_You'll be proud of your daughter, Chrono. She is developing to the genuine guardian. _Queen Serenity thought fondly of her friend and colleague. "I need you to use the gate and destroy Metalia's essene."

This surprised Pluto. "What but Metlia is a powerful being; I've read the documents detailing her existence and it took everything you had to seal her up!"

"Yes but as I said, time erodes those once put away and I think Metalia will be a factor in our lives to come…." Queen Serenity spoke gravely.

"But my powers are not on par with yours my queen!" Pluto replied.

"You are the Senshi of time and revolution and the blood of Chronos flows through your veins!" Queen Serenity spoke firmly. "You are one of the first and oldest Senshi in this court that will guide the rest of the daughters of the planets as an inspiration. Remember that princess Uranus and Neptune will be joining the ranks when they are older to guard the outer sections of space; however that could not happen if we don't stop Metaila's presence."

Sailor Pluto thought of Serenity's faith in her. _The queen believes in me but do I have enough power to dissipate that shadow?_

"I believe in this piece the fragment is trying to find power in a different world due to the power of my Silver Crystal radiates. We can't allow another time stream to be polluted by her evil."

The teenager firmed her resolve. "I'll go after her your majesty and bring news of her destruction!"

Serentiy smiled serenely.

Sailor Pluto lifted up her Garnet rod and a light came from her sacred treasure opening up the door of time. "I know this is forbidden to travel time…"

"It will be the exception," Queen Serenity stated. "I will have one of my Senshi watch the door of time until you return."

Pluto nodded.

"But remember, no matter what time you go to, do not interact with anyone or tell them of your duty. Only very few know that there is a guardian of time or of different dimensions." Serenity warned the teen.

"I understand my queen." Pluto stated and soon vanished in the time stream.

Queen Serenity waved a hand and the door closed. "I wonder if this is something you knew was going to happen…the fact your daughter would experience the joys of love and the hearache of leaving him behind?" Serenity wondered out loud.

_**XXXX**_

**Random Forest area (present)**

Setsuna heard the chirping of birds which awakened her from her slumber as she got up. The elder woman placed a hand over her head and wondered what dream she had? She couldn't remember it but felt like it was something important.

As she stretched her arms overhead she soon saw Rin sleeping next to her along with Jakan who was conked out. Setsuna gave an exasperated sigh. "Honestly wasn't he supposed to keep watch over us?"

Setsuna soon felt a presence near her and sharply turned around; it was Sesshomaru and he appeared to be sitting on a large stone and looking bored.

_I'm guessing that's why Jakan fell asleep knowing Sesshomaru was looking after us? _This brought a smile to her face which the demon lord noticed.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked abruptly.

This tone of voice would make Jakan start bending at the knee but Setsuna was used to his way of talking and shook her head. "Just admiring how you protected us while we slept."

Sesshomaru turned his head and scoffed. "I'm not protecting you from anything, woman."

Setsuna smirked knowing how to interpret his responses. "Of course,"

The silver-haired demon turned his golden eyes towards her dark red eyes. Sestsuna felt a sense of nostalgia but couldn't tell where from. She easily interpreted the stare with being here for 2 to 3 months and being used to it. Not like she knew him…right?

"I'm going to get washed up. I'll be back momentarily." The tall woman stated.

As she walked off Sesshomaru continued looking at Setsuna for a couple of moments, his stare not wavering.

_She's still unaware of her past it seems? I'm disappointed how far the Time Guardian has fallen. _ Sesshomaru thought as he got up from his spot.

From the first moment Rin and Jakan brought Setsuna with them he knew who the woman was. This made him surprised in seeing the one named Sailor Pluto again from the time she appeared in this world all those years again when he was in his "rebellious" stage, to his embarrassment.

Jakan screamed that Rin shouldn't have brought another human with her but Sesshomaru allowed it without even looking at the toad demon. After that the quartet traveled and Sesshomaru kept a close eye on Setsuna. He didn't know what would cause her memory loss but could always sense her powers from her and they only awakened when she was in danger. It blossomed when it came to that pig demon kidnapping Rin that one time and another when he was involved in that cat demon scourge which took him away from Rin and her and soon the band of 7 but Setsuna wasn't involved in the latter due to being sick and staying away during that incident. Sesshomaru did retrieve her after she got better, when it was late at night of course.

Sesshomaru would not bring up anything from their shared past given it was just that and he refused to acknowledge that he actually experienced some trifling emotion of fancy. Besides he got enough of the "power of love" from his cursed half-brother and that girl who traveled through time!

He was a powerful lord and would establish his own demonic kingdom that would put his father's prime to shame or so he thought. Sesshomaru had soon started experiencing compassion which began with Rin and soon went to Setsuna as well but was too pride to admit it.

Sesshomaru soon walked up to Jakan and woke up the toad demon with a sharp kick. Jakan awoke coughing loudly and saw who did that.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru?!"

The demon closed his eyes. "Wake up Rin and watch her." Was all he said and walked off.

Jakan blinked thrice. "What's wrong with him? Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Soon a pebble slapped against the toad demon's head causing a lump to form.

_**XXXX**_

Setsuna was washing herself off in a river and with a bucket, splashed water over her bare body. As the water hit her skin she couldn't help but think of her dream.

_I still can't get picture what was happening in it? Why do I feel anxiety and why do I feel sad whenever I'm in Sesshomaru's presence? _Setsuna thought as she finished washing herself off. As she walked from the water she soon saw Rin coming.

"Oh there you are Setsuna!" Rin smiled as Setsuna grabbed a towel to dry herself.

"Morning Rin, did you sleep well?" Setsuna offered out a kind smile to the child.

"Yes, I always sleep well knowing you and Lord Sesshomaru are there watching over me!" She excitedly replied bringing a smile to the woman's face.

She turned a glance to the girl. "What about Jakan?" Setsuna asked.

"What about Jakan?" Rin refuted indifferently.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jakan's voice was heard some distance behind Rin.

Rin answered the obnoxious demon. "I feel better with protection from Lord Sesshomaru and Setsuna than you!" She bluntly stated.

It felt like a knife went through the demons' heart. "Why I never, I protect you just fine!"

Rin didn't say anything as she took off her clothes to go wash off in the river bank.

"Make sure to get behind your ears as well, Rin!" Setsuna called to her as she handed her a cloth to wash her body with. During the downtime Setsuna had worked an odd job of sewing clothes for women and men whenever Sesshomaru left them to their own devices. Setsuna had to help Rin get used to human contact upon learning from Jakan what had happened to the little girl.

Setsuna took on a maternal role for the girl and couldn't help but be fond of Rin. Sometimes Setsuna felt this wasn't her first time being a maternal figure. As Setsuna watched Rin the woman couldn't help but see a little girl with pink hair in pigtails and red eyes as she called her "Puu".

This made Setsuna reach for her chest and wonder about that little girl and why did she refer to her as Puu?

Jakan saw a look of pain on her face. "Are you all right?"

Setsuna only nodded as she passed Rin's clothes to her. Jakan hastily turned away as she changed. Some moments later Setsuna, Rin and Jakan walked back to their camp.

"I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru went." Rin asked no one in particular.

Jakan snapped at her. "That's none of your concern! Lord Sesshomaru does as he pleases and doesn't need to answer to you!"

"Oh than that means he doesn't have to answer to you Jakan?" Rin stated which made Jakan pause. "He never tells you where he goes; poor Jakan." She said in sympathy which caused the demon to sob.

Setsuna let them continue their fun as she soon got a bad feeling and stopped. _What is this I'm feeling?_

Rin and Jakan noted that she stopped walking. "Setsuna are you ok?" Rin asked the woman.

"I'm fine Rin, just nerves I guess." Setsuna offered out as they continued their trek. "Come let us find some food for breakfast, luckily we are by another village so we can get food there."

As they walked a figure with a halberd and a black braided hair looked on from the darkness and continued following them.

_**XXXX**_

After eating a nice breakfast (and Jakan staying away from the village) the two came back to the clearing where they slept. Rin had some food for Jakan to eat and gave it to him upon returning.

"It's about time you came back!" Jakan screeched at the duo.

"Be nice Jakan, we didn't have to bring you back anything!" Rin refuted easily.

This greatly shocked Jakan into submission seeing how the girl got strong willed lately. He had to wonder if it was due to Setsuna's influence.

Setsuna gathered their things in a bag. "I think we should move on."

"What about Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"I'm positive he will find us, besides I don't like us being out in the opening so much." Setsuna stated getting a bad feeling and didn't want to worry Rin or Jakan.

"Ok, let me get Ah-Un!" Rin stated as she walked to get the flying two headed demon with Jakan hot on her heels.

Setsuna went to gather her belongings as her mind wandered. She had been here for some time but it felt like it wasn't her first time being in this place.

_Why do I feel this way? It's like my mind won't let me comprehend this information. Is it something I'm scared of; something I just don't want to acknowledge? _

Hand gripping her head, Setsuna went to her knees and soon had a kind of premonition of the past; it was her as a teenager wearing a peculiar sailor outfit fighting a vague shadow and next to her a male with medium length silver hair, wearing nothing but a tight fitting sleeveless white shirt and black samurai pants. What surprised her the most was that he had golden eyes and purple crescent moon on his forehead.

The vision left as soon as it came as Setsuna gripped her head even tighter. "What was that? Was that me…and Sesshomaru?" She questioned the experience. How could it be possible for her to have known the demon lord that young? And what were they fighting?

Getting up the red-eyed woman gathered her thoughts. Even though it frustrated her what was happening to her, she felt that the answers would come to her in time.

As she was about to question the vision more Setsuna heard a scream in the distance, it was Rin!

Setsuna immediately sprinted toward the cry and soon saw a male figure she didn't recognize hold Rin over her shoulders; Jakan and Ah-Uhn were knocked out!

"RIN!" Setsuna screamed.

"Setsuna!" Rin yelled back as the figure with the halberd on his back grumbled.

"Enough of the screaming, I'm not going to kill you!" He said as he eyed Setsuna. "So you are her guardian?" The teen gave her a look of amusement. "You should be more responsible in watching kids, woman."

Setsuna narrowed her eyes. "I'll remember that; let go of Rin this instant!"

"Sorry but I can't, I'm under instructions to bring her to a designated place." he smirked. "Of course you are more than welcome in coming, woman."

She could tell the teen was humoring her with that phrase. "Enough of your games let the girl this instant!"

Raising eyebrows in response to the demand he answered. "Whoa, you are demanding in that tone of voice? You do remember I'm the one with the girl right?" He stated with curiosity as if he were examining a bug under a microscope.

Rin struggled against the teenager. "Let me go! Setsuna help me!"

Setsuna didn't need to be asked twice as she raced towards him but the boy held out a hand and using some force to push her back.

Giving a scream Setsuna fell to the ground and gave a light groan.

"Tch, that was really pathetic on your part, you know?" the braided teen stated as he turned away as Rin continued struggling against him.

The tan skinned woman got up with pain but continued to glare at the teen. "Hold, you will not take that girl! What is your name?!"

Turning around to face her, he had to admire the fact she had guts. "No point in being coy with it; the name's Bankoutsu and I can assure, you can't do a thing to stop me." Bankoutsu stated.

This made Setsuna incensed at being disregarded in this manner; she wouldn't allow him to take Rin.

Seeing that she wouldn't give up Bankoutsu gave a sigh in exasperation. "Honestly, why do I have to deal with difficult people?"

She didn't say anything but Setsuna could feel that he would flee in any second. About to make another attempt to stop him Setsuna until a yellow whip came from the right which made Bankoutsu move away from it.

Setsuna turned to see Sesshomaru as he glared intently at Bankoutsu but appeared surprised at seeing the dead specter again.

"You're alive once again?" the golden eyed demon asked.

Bankoutsu smirked. "Ahh Lord Sesshoamru, it's been sometime? If you don't mind, I'm taking this girl with me!"

Rin continued to struggle as she yelled for Sesshomaru and Setsuna.

Sesshomaru calmly got his sword, Tokijin, from the side of his waist as his stance said "You aren't going anywhere!"

He charged straight for Bankoutsu, intent on killing the one who threatened his charge.

_**(Accel World OST: Iron Will, begins) **_

As Sesshomaru got close to swing his demonic blade at the teen, Bankoutsu's eyes glowed a blue hue and actually pushed back Sesshomaru! The demon lord got his bearings and stopped himself and scoffed.

"What impudence is this?"

Bankoutsu's aura expanded as blue dragon armor appeared over his frame in an instant. His helmet opened to show his face underneath a dragon's moth and smirked. "Sorry but I'm not the same as I was. And you don't stand a chance against me!"

Sesshomaru glared at Bankoutsu and could tell whatever power boost he got would be able to contend with someone of the demon lords' prowess.

_What is this power he wields? I've never felt this kind of power before..._Sesshomaru noted something about his appearance on how it resembled a blue dragon.

_Didn't father mention this at one point?_ He meticulously thought as he didn't let his eyes off the human.

As Bankoutsu continued smiling the aura made Rin go unconscious.

"Rin!" Setsuna screamed out.

"Don't worry, she's unconscious which is a good thing, her yelling was getting on my nerves." Bankoutsu replied with an edge to his voice.

Setsuna tightened her hands to fist; there had to be something she could do to save Rin!

Sesshomaru glanced at the woman. "Don't be foolish."

She turned to him. "What?"

Sesshomaru got in front of her. "You can't do anything in your state. Leave now!"

Her eyes widened. "But…I know I can-"

"Leave now!" Sesshomaru stated harshly which made the tan-skinned woman flinch.

Setsuna took some steps back. _He's right, what can I do, it's not like I have any kind of power at my disposal….I would do nothing but drag him down._

As she thought that Sesshomaru bee lined toward Bankoutsu who held up Rin as a shield, stopping his pursuit. "Tch, coward!"

"Not really," Bankoutsu stated as he smiled. "Anyway I have to go now. If you want her than you better find me." A rumbling soon started which made the teen materialize dragon wings from his back. "That is if you can survive this battle that is..."

Bankoutsu flew off with Rin as Sesshomaru glared harshly of his image.

_**(Song ends)**_

Soon the ground shook violently as a hell like demon appear; it had the appearance of an Invisible heartless from _Kingdom Hearts_ minus a heart emblem and with armor that dark armor that resembled a knight and long saber. Four more appeared around Sesshomaru and Setsuna.

_**(Under the Night In-Birth OST: Beat Eat Nest, starts)**_

The demons didn't give Setsuna to yell as they came charging at her; wanting to get rid of the weakest link first. That is until Sessomaru stepped in the way and pushed them back with Tokijin's aura burst.

The demons looked unperturbed by the attack and soon shifted their sights on Sesshomaru.

Golden eyes stared intently at them as Sesshomaru charged at them and connected his sword with one knight demon. A mighty explosion occurred due to the clash. Sesshomaru didn't falter as he went for jabs and slashes but the knight kept up pace to his shock.

_These demons aren't the ordinary breed; their too smart! _Sesshomaru thought as he countered a blow and slashed the chest of the demon with Tokijin in a precise manner. It bellowed briefly before healing the damage.

Sesshomaru continued fighting by blocking the attacks along with dodging until two more got involved, pushing the demon lord to his limits of sword play! Being he didn't have his left arm made it challenging however and even though he had high durability and endurance there was only so much he could do. And it seemed his sword wasn't even hurting them.

Setsuna watched this fierce battle until she noticed the other two looking at her with amusement.

_Dammit, they are going to attack me! _Setsuna thought as they soon attacked her. They blized towards her and about to land a double sword strike against her!

Sesshomaru saw what was about to happen and tried getting to her but the trio continued spamming sword slashes at him! Growling Sesshomaru slammed Tokijin to the ground as a massive demonic dragon radiated from the sword and used _**Dragon Strike** _to destroy them! The attack pushed them back but it seemed to energize them more.

Sesshomaru didn't care as he tried reaching Setsuna!

As the blow was about to hit her flash of light appeared above her and a staff blocked the sword slash! Setsuna appeared surprised at the rescue and she immediately knew what it was.

"My garnet rod…" She whispered as her talisman came to her hands. A maroon colored planetary sign of Pluto appeared on her forehead as some knowledge came back to her; she was a Sailor Guardian and needed to fight.

Setsuna felt that there was something more needed but didn't have time to comprehend it. Soon a purple shield appeared over her and changed her to her Super Senshi attire; Sailor Pluto was reborn once again.

Sesshomaru eyes widened that she returned to her former personae. "Setsuna…"

Sailor Pluto turned to Sesshomaru. "I…I am a Sailor Guardian and I govern time." She stated. "But…."

Sailor Pluto didn't finish as the reprieve was over and the knight demons soon started attacking the duo with extreme prejudice! Sesshomaru soon locked battle with the trio once again but his attacks weren't doing any cohesive damage to them. Sailor Pluto was also underpowered as even though she changed the Outer guardian couldn't keep up and was easily getting countered by the blows she did.

Blocking another strike Sailor Pluto leapt back and held her staff as purple sphere launched at the duo. Landing she thought that would have done them in but her hope turned to dread as they didn't appear to have any damage on their bodies.

The dark-skirted Senshi grimaced at that. She needed better defenses than what she was given!

"I've never gone up against monstrosities like these before!" She muttered as the knight demons soon struck a blow against her staff and knocking it out of her hands! Another actually got an attack in by stabbing her in the shoulder!

Screaming in pain Pluto held her damaged shoulder.

Seshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and turned back his sights to the demons. He wouldn't fall to these twisted demons to beat him nor would he allow Pluto to admit defeat; he also needed to get to Rin as well!

Yelling out Sesshomaru used every ounce of his power by sending it into his blade to stab one knight demon in the abdomen and unleashed another _**Dragon Strike **_from the inside out and destroying it. The two he was fighting took a step back in fright. Unfortunately this cracked Tokijin in half as the sword's energy was depleted.

"Tch, useless!" He scoffed and tossed the blade to the side. That didn't matter as he once again tried getting to Pluto but was soon in another battle with the two demons and actually had to dodge and parry their sword strikes.

Sailor Pluto was still on the receiving end of fierce strikes and her shoulder still bled. Holding it Pluto didn't understand any of this but wanted to use her power to get Rin. She saw Sesshomaru fending off the demons and even though he was weaponless he didn't give an inch of letting anyone deter him.

_He lost his weapon and is able to fend them off with his left arm alone? But why…why do I feel like I know him?_ She thought as she was able to move away from another blow but met with a kick to the stomach!

Screaming out this made Sesshomaru turn his sights to the woman and what Pluto saw greatly surprised her; he looked concerned for her well-being.

_I know what it means when he looks at me like that! What am I missing? I don't want to burden Sesshomaru any more than I am! He'll lose this battle and Rin if we aren't able to stop these demons!_

She looked at her adversies and they wouldn't give her an inch, she needed to defeat them.

_My memories…I'm remembering! _Pluto eyes widened and everything was rewinding for her; from when she was in Crystal Tokyo fending off demons to get to Neo Queen Serenity, the Senshi's battle with Queen Beryl and Terumi and soon protecting the king from an attack which set the motions for being sent to this place, as well as her own secret memories!

Her planetary sign shined on her forehead which kept her in a spherical shield of protection which sent the demons backwards.

"Setsuna…" Sesshomaru whispered as he saw a barrier surround her frame.

_**(Theme ends)**_

_**XXXX**_

_**Sailor Pluto's mindscape**_

Setsuna wasn't in her Senshi attire but in her kosade clothing. The atmosphere around this place reminded her of the Time gate she guarded with diligence but it wasn't.

Looking around she saw mirrors around the misty hallway and in them various images of her time when she had to find a fragment of Metalia which ended up going to the Federal era. Setsuna glanced and soon saw her first meeting with a teenage Sesshomaru and soon all her memories came flooding to the surface.

Her journey had indeed taken her to this time period which she stayed for some months tracking down the fragment and meeting Sesshomaru. This meeting didn't go well as she found him highly arrogant and he held content for a human with measly powers.

As these memories continued coming in waves she saw a single image of her and Sesshomaru sharing an intimate moment with one another; he held her in his embrace looking at her beautiful red eyes.

The image ended there as she took a breath.

"Yes, I was here once before…Sesshomaru and I…." She whispered bringing her fingers to her lips.

"It seems you two held some affection for one another," A female voice stated surprising Setsuna.

The dark green-haired woman didn't even know someone was in this place?

A woman with light colored green hair tied in a ponytail appeared; she was as tall as Setsuna. She had a prominent figure with her breast being double D's and her eyes were pink. She wore a black and green dress that showed her legs and her eyes were blue.

Her dress resemblance was of Vert or Green Heart's clothing from the _Hyperdimension Neptunia _game franchise.

The buxom woman had a refined way of talking that reminded Setsuna of Michiru a little but she couldn't determine who she was.

"And who might you be?" Setsuna asked calmly but her voice sounded dangerously low.

The green tailed woman smiled serenely. "My, to think the princess of Pluto and guardian of time doesn't know who I am?"

Setsuna frowned. "Am I supposed to?"

The smile didn't leave her lips as she snapped her fingers and a table with two chairs appeared. "Please, sit as I tell you who I am."

Setsuna could tell whoever this woman wasn't bad but mysterious. Internally Setsuna now knew how the Inner Guardians felt whenever she just popped up unexpectedly.

_I'll have to apologize to them for that… _Setsuna thought.

For some reason she felt like that woman could tell what she was thinking.

"Now before I start, you probably guessed that this is your mindscape. Time flows differently here so an instant is happening on the outside." The pink-eyed woman replied easily which Setsuna nodded.

"Lovely, now to begin; Setsuna Meioh, my name is Cornelia and I am your spirit guard." Cornelia answered her expression going serious.

This surprised Setsuna given she didn't even knew she had one. "How is that possible, I never even realized that?"

Cornelia shook her head. "Well, it would seem even with your omniscience, you don't see the full view of everything, dear."

A frown once again appeared on the woman's lips.

Seeing how she might have stepped on a landmine Cornelia continued. "All I can tell you, we were needed given the shift of the universe which started all due to the course of your mission."

Setsuna knew what she meant. "You mean how I went through time to retrieve the guardians of Venus, Mercury and Mars and separated them from their families and loved ones? Yes, I knew it was wrong but history would have gone down a wrong path. Even the dimensional witch knew about the occurrence!"

Cornelia maintained her cool gaze. "I know that darling; it was to set the time plane on the correct axis however like any causality it did break the cycle, despite Metalia's energy splitting their souls to enter the different dimensnions, it still brought forth this shift."

She didn't offer any excuse. "Yes, Yuko warned me that my actions would have brought forth something that any of us couldn't see. I didn't even know Beryl would have come back even bolder than before."

"Beryl has already accomplished her goal of getting Crystal Tokyo," Cornelia told Setsuna. "Your home has fallen under her viscous rule."

Setsuna eyes widened. "No, it can't be! What of the Senshi!"

"They left the protection to the king and the vassals of your world to find you and save their loved ones."

This greatly shocked Setsuna! She didn't expect all of them to leave! Even though she told them that Yuko would explain she didn't think they would leave their world! At least while Beryl was running rampant.

"Why…why did they do that?" Setsuna asked with bitterness. "They…didn't need to do that."

"That's where you are wrong." Cornelia spoke brining Setsuna to her senses. "Their loved ones were in danger and be it for good will or not, it was their hearts that guided them to that point. Yuko knew that and secretly you knew something like that was going to happen."

Setsuna didn't look at her spirit. "I thought that wouldn't come to pass; that vision where I ended up vanishing from that world. But how did I make it back here? I was supposed to die."

"It seems you moving in the way of that blast for the king shifted the odds in your favor, Setsuna." Cornelia answered. "Even though you had a percent lower than 30 of surviving, I'm personally glad you are all right. Now I can talk to you freely, Setsuna."

"About what?" She asked.

"Well about your own memories of this place; you were sent here a long time ago and you did indeed stop Metalia from gaining a foot hold here. You also found love with that rather handsome demon."

Setsuna didn't like that past coming up. Yes she and Sesshomaru did experience some juvenile romance but that's all that it was. But he was far too serious and arrogant for her to be with him and she with her duty for guarding the time gate.

"Its ancient history," Setsuna spoke with some regret. "We were young and didn't even know what we were talking about."

"But you did love him at one point?" She asked.

Setsuna didn't answer right away.

_**(Steins;Gate OST: Paradigm of a Promise (Makise Kurisu's character song) begins)**_

"I did…despite his nature of looking down on humans, I did."

"You soon came back to your time after some months which was only a couple of days to Queen Serenity but the experience left you changed. So to spare you the heartache, you took your own memories and shattered them; which made you the woman you are today."

"I've always been like this even before I destroyed my memoires. It would seem though you protected that part it seems?" Setsuna theorized.

Cornelia smiled. "Well I very well couldn't let my charge do what she pleases against her own heart. Of course you found love again but not in the way I expected; with the queen and king's daughter, Chibiusa and being a surrogate mother for her which soon shifted to Hotaru and than to Rin."

Indeed, Setsuna had become maternal through her bonds with the girls.

"Yes but as guardian of time my duty still stands. I can't be with anyone." She replied sadly. "Even though I wound up traveling with Sesshomaru again, I'm shocked I did the thing I thought I would never do." Setsuna reached her hand to her chest and shut her eyes. "Fall in love with him again."

Setsuna sobbed. "Sesshomaru has changed; I saw a side of him that I yearned for when we were younger; being attentive. He's still has that stoic personality and arrogant but it's controlled. And it seems he's become more of a father figure to Rin. And those eyes of his, the ones I found beautiful when I first saw him."

Cornelia smiled kindly at her. "Everyone has indeed changed, dear and with that change comes a new birth of something more."

Setsuna got her tears under control and turned to the buxom woman. "What do you mean?"

"I believe you are aware that despite only Sailor Moon gaining her Eternal that there is an archaic form you guardians of the planets can grasp and with how the situation is now the circumstances are good of obtaining it."

The time guardian thought of it for a moment before dawning over her. "You mean Alter?"

"That's correct; I am here to grant you a new power to help you on your journey to fight off this evil and win back Crystal Tokyo when it comes to pass!" Cornelia replied with firmness. "You, the first Senshi and daughter of the god of time, Chronos, will indeed be able to vanquish this threat!

Setsuna thought of it; a power that could help her save Rin and stop Beryl's machinations?

_I did start this in a way; I split apart family for the sake of destiny and I think me getting amnesia was part of that price._ Setsuna theorized. _But now we will make our own path and I will make amends by facing this threat! No matter what, as guardian of time and Senshi, I will bring back peace to our world!_

Setsuna's long green hair blew up in a beautiful arc (and yes the author knows he likes that term of phrase when it comes to long hair) and her planetary shined brilliantly. "I will accept this gift from you, Cornelia. Will you be all right bonding with me?"

Cornelia appeared surprised now with how Setsuna knew the process! Her eyes went blank for a moment as she replied with, "My, to think you one upped me?"

Setsuna kept a wicked smile from showing on her face like a poker player Cornelia got up and placed a hand on her shoulders. "I will offer you a nice boost in your innate pool along with knowledge of far more what you can do. I'll be able to come out some point if our bond reaches a certain point but for now, you will do fine against this threat".

Swiping a hand over Setsuna's right wrist, a black bracelet materialized with a maroon crystal imbedded in the middle of it.

The red-eyed woman gazed at her new transformation accessory and back at her spirit. "I know what I have to say and I'm ready to go back!"

With a nod Cornelia and the mindscape started fading and Setsuna returned to the outside.

_**XXXX**_

**Back outside.**

Sesshomaru and the adversaries didn't move for some moments until the shield surrounding Pluto faded and she landed on her feet gently. Eyes widening with intrigue he sensed something different from Pluto that she seemed to have missed previously; like she understood her situation and more.

Eyes turning to Sesshomaru she gave him a nod and he knew from that she knew who he was.

_So she remembers now? And what of this power radiating from her?_ He wondered.

_**(Hyperdimension Neptunia Action Unleashed opening: Venus no Harmonia, starts up)**_

As the two knight demons she faced looked ready to attack she spoke in a firm voice.

"You emissary's of darkness, you are not supposed to be in this time period!" She reveled to them. "I have no doubt Beryl has a hand in this with Naraku. I will eventually take care of her but now you stand in the way of my mission!"

Holding up her hand she activated her new accessory. "_**Pluto Alter power, make-up!**_"

Maroon ribbons surrounded her frame as it broke apart her super attire and soon replaced them with new duds!

A black leotard appeared over her thin frame with decorated armor that made her have the appearance of Angewomon from_ Digimon_; instead of white and pink her colors were black and purple along with didn't have a silver helmet covering her eyes. Her long green hair was still in the same style with the bun on in the middle with her tiara with a garnet in the middle. Her waist was also had a split open dress that showed her legs along with a chain of keys as an accessory. Her feet attire consisted of the same black heeled boots.

In her hands was her Garnet Rod as she gave it a twirl before striking a pose at the end.

"Invited by a new era, the Senshi of Revolution, Alter Sailor Pluto, has appeared!" The Alter cried.

Sesshomaru could remember her declaring that from when they were younger as he closed his eyes. _She still does that? _

Even though he found declaring her presence to the enemy annoying he didn't deny she had a power boost. As Alter Sailor Pluto walked up to Sesshomaru she gave spoke to him.

"I will handle the two that tried to discent me." She gave him a cool glance. "I'm positive without that sword of yours, you will be fine?"

Sesshomaru scoffed at her concern. "Don't talk big. Let's see how well you have improved with this new power of yours."

Alter Sailor Pluto didn't refute and stood ready.

Sailor Pluto immediately blitzed towards the two demons and twirled her staff as it gathered energy around it.

"_**Dead Scream!**_" She called out slashing them with ease causing burn marks to appear on their bodies along with breaking parts of the skin.

Yelling in shock the two slammed their swords against her staff which she parried and brought a boot to kick one with pushing it back a little. Pluto used another _**Dead Scream **_and slammed the orb against its torso pushing it even further.

While that one was distracted the other one came blitzing towards her! Turning around she nimbly avoided the slash attack and smacked it upside the head hard causing it be in a daze!

She stood in amazement at the amount of energy she had. _This is the boost __Cornelia meant?_

"_That would be right, Pluto," Cornelia_ telepathed in her head. _"Use these new skills to eliminate these monsters!"_

_I will, they will feel the abyss of time at my command!_ Pluto finished as she would use one of her new attacks.

One of the demon knights finished healing its wound before taken off in a flash to decapitate the Senshi! With a thrust of her staff Pluto called out her new attack. "_**Juncture Reflux!**_"

A flash of light erupted from her tool as it started slowing down the demon's time. That was all she needed as twirled her staff once again and glowed with energy as she sliced him down the middle!

One down another to go.

Alter Sailor Pluto soon decided to enhance her own time as she called forth a new technique called _**Flash Tempo.**_

In what could be perceived as an instant Alter Pluto eradicated the demon knight with ease as she appeared on the other side of him and slamming her staff to the ground he vanished to dust.

She turned a deadly glare to her fallen foes. _So Naraku is working with Beryl for she is the only one who can at least alter beings to that extent!_

The Alter Senshi remembered Sesshomaru and turned to see how he was doing and she gave a tiny smile. "Let's see how this goes?"

Sesshomaru had witnessed the woman's battle tactics and was slightly impressed. Even though she defeated them her technique could have been fluent but what could he expect from a human?

As he dodged Sesshomaru had to think to defeat these beings; his Tokijin was destroyed and his claws couldn't break through that armor and hide along with his whip of light felt like mosquito bites.

He did have another blade at his disposal, [_Tenseiga] _But it was a blade of healing not destruction. If only his father left him the [_Tetsaiga_] to him he could use the powerful _**Wind Scar **_to decimate these spawns.

_Of course it had to be with my useless fool of a sibling. _

Sesshomaru internally grimaced on how their powerful father, a demon lord of the highest standing fell in love with a human woman and gave birth to his half-brother and in order to protect him, gave the sword that could slay a hundred demons to him? What was Sesshoamru missing that his father didn't see in him that he saw in Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru dodged another blow and swiped a claw towards the demon but it bounced back. Leaping away Sesshomaru found this battle useless without a sword that could wipe out these rouges! The demon lord didn't notice how Tenseiga slightly pulsate as he got an idea.

Dodging another blow Sesshoamaru slashed the chest of the one of the demons. Recoiling back no damage could be seen but that was all he needed as the demon let got off it's saber. Taking said sword Sesshomaru charged it up with his own demonic energy swiftly sliced it in half turning it to dust! Seeing he had one more the long white-haired demon easily maneuvered around an attack and sliced the other one in half and ending the battle!

_**(Song ends)**_

Swinging the sword a couple of times Sesshomaru tossed it to the ground as it vanished. Alter Sailor Pluto nodded her head at what happened. "It seems you have gotten better with using a sword."

Sesshomaru ignored that quip as he gave her a look. "You remember?"

This set Pluto a back a bit on how blunt he could be. She gave a nod. "Yes, all my memories have returned and I remember how exactly I was brought here. Machinations are at play here. From as long as I've been here, Naraku is the enemy you seek, yes?"

"You know the answer." Sesshomaru said. "Why bring it up?"

"It seems my enemy and yours have a link to one another. Those demons were not from this world but artificially created from the one I'm from." Pluto explained curtly.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Is it Metalia again?"

She shook her head. "No, she has been completed destroyed. Despite what I did, Metalia did find a way to come back; from when she tried getting rid of Neptune that one time and then wiping out the Silver Millienum when she came to full power before being sealed. She met her end by Princess Serenity and her court."

"Many things have happened in your time. You seem more duty bound from when you were younger." Sesshomaru stated as it was out of character for him to be talking longer than a minute.

The Alter Senshi smirked. "And you seem cool headed from your more notorious days; you gave up the baggy pants I see?"

Sesshomaru gave a growl of annoyance to the Senshi's amusment before turning serious.

"I'm not sure about this Bankoutsu but I should have realized he was the one you mentioned during when Rin got brought to Mount Hakurei?" Pluto asked.

"He should be dead but it seems he's been revived. It's not a sacred jewel shard keeping him bound to this world."

"No doubt by Beryl; she's indirectly involved." Pluto's voice had an edge to it. "I had no clue she would go this far with her vendetta. I will personally see to it that her plans fall and by that, destroying Naraku!"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a moment. "What makes you think you can destroy him by yourself?"

She returned his stare. "I won't be by myself; your brother, Inuyasha and his group will no doubt be part of the battle to determine the fate of this world and the Shikon jewel. Along with you. Sesshomaru you might not admit it but you have claim to seeing him vanquished due to him taking Rin once again."

Hearing that Sesshomaru didn't admit it out loud but she was right about that. He would bring back Rin from Bankoutsu and wipe out Naraku from this world with his own hands.

He thought of how Rin was the central one to bring about his sudden compassion and soon he thought of what he and Pluto had once ago. Despite not saying it he did still have an affinity towards the stoic woman but knew nothing would come of it later.

Soon he felt Tenseiga pulsating once again as he pulled out the sword. "Hmmm?"

"What wrong's with the Tenseiga, Sesshomaru?" Pluto asked.

He didn't say but something has changed with his sword and that change would be a heavy asset with the battles ahead, for saving Rin and destroying Naraku.

_**XXXX**_

**The chapter ends with Pluto finally getting her memories back! ****Introducing Alter Sailor Pluto and her spirit guardian, ****Cornelia. **

**Yes, ****Cornelia is based of Vert/Green Heart from Hyperdimenion, so that's why she kind of sounds like the resident gamer Goddess. **

**Like many things in this story she will be helping out Pluto to fight when their bond is strong enough for her to have a physical form in the world. When you think about it Sesshomaru is having a lot of females on his team?**

**So I introduce the main sub-plot between Pluto and Sesshomaru's past, even though I bring it up in small bits of information. **

**I was going to type it up in detail but changed my mind since I need to get this arc underway. However if anyone is curious on the details of what went down with Pluto and Sesshy's first team up which lead to love and eventual heartache (on both parties) I could type it up as a separate story? It would be a one-shot though.**

**Kikyo and Litchi get involved now with the priestess getting captured by Arakune with the latter chasing her and Kagura. Given this story will shift away from the canon one I will say some parts will be the same; Kagura will die along with Kohaku and Koga getting their jewel shards stolen.**

**Boy, Bankoutsu is causing waves by intervening a lot with these characters. His main oppanant will be Sailor Saturn and along with his back story will be explained. Expect some development in the next chapter. **

**I won't go into detail with some material as it will be general but expect word on what will happen with Sesshomaru's sword (pretty obvious where this is going) along with Inuyasha and the group trying to locate Bankoutsu and a battle with Arakune, who will be the main setter for what will happen between Kikyo and Kagome.**

**On a side note Arakune's form is based off that character from Under Night In-birth. Given the game is licensed by the same company I decided to link it up somehow. Litchi will also be a neutral force in this story. **

**She is just trying to find a way to save Arakune but if it comes to pass is anyone's guess? Do you think she deserves her happy ending with the glob of goo or will she meet despair?**

**Not sure when I will update but it should tide you over for now. **

**Until my next update!**

**LD (later days).**


End file.
